Las Nuevas Pruebas de card captor sakura
by Wish-chan.esp09
Summary: ¿Porque ya no somos como eramos?, porque quieres dejar en el ayer lo que pasamos juntos?,¿porqué Shaoran?¿Donde esta ese Shaoran que me ayudo con las cartas clow?.... perdoname Sakura es mejor así.......summary actuali..basado en los capis..
1. prologo

**Las Nuevas Pruebas de Card Captor Sakura, Syaoran y sus Amigos…**

**Wish-chan:** Este es mi primer fanfic. Creo que Clamp es genial, y también creo que CCS es maravilloso (Especialmente S+S, pero todo lo demás también). Solo vi una parte del anime, más cualquier cosa que he encontrado en Internet, como sea, básicamente sé cómo va toda la historia (excepto el final). No tengo idea si esto es una locura, pero, hey, me gusta. Tengo la sensación que esto va a ser muy pero muy largo, pero las relaciones entre los personajes se van a desarrollar! Tengo un argumento bastante complejo en mi mente, y voy a tratar de entretejer todo. Ah si! Usaré información basada en el anime, como Wei (el mayordomo que vive con Syaoran) y Meiling, su prima. Espero que les guste!!

**PROLOGO**

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en Japón? 2 años, 3 años? Li Syaoran frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras observaba por la ventana de su cuarto. Las hojas comenzaban a adquirir tonos dorados y café. Las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas desde hace varios meses. Había estado llevando una vida más normal sin preocuparse por las cartas Clow o cualquiera de los complejos problemas que se desarrollaban durante las peleas. Viendo una hoja caer gentilmente con la brisa, Syaoran sonrió tristemente. De cualquier manera, aunque fue difícil, fue divertido mientras duró.

"Ring, ring!" Los pensamientos de Syaoran fueron interrumpidos. Pudo escuchar a Wei contestar el teléfono, por lo que caminó hacia la sala. "Quién es, Wei?"

"Es su madre".

"Mi madre!" Qué es lo que querrá de mi? Con manos temblorosas, Syaoran tomó el teléfono. "Ma-madre?"

"Syaoran, mi amado hijo! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escuché tu voz! Bien, cómo has estado? No estás enfermo? Comes bien? Bueno, estoy segura de que Wei cuida bien de ti".

Syaoran frunció el ceño. No era común en su madre el balbucear. "Madre, por qué me llamó? No es mi cumpleaños, ni alguna ocasión especial".

"Por qué lo preguntas?, ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi propio hijo! Bueno, de hecho, sí tengo una razón", ella pausó, "Quiero que regreses a casa".

"A casa?" La mente de Syaoran corrió a mil por hora. A casa, Japón era su hogar ahora, con todos sus amigos y con la sensación de felicidad y de pertenecer. No había manera alguna de que él se fuera. Hong Kong parecía a miles de kilómetros de distancia, otra vida. "Yo – yo, no puedo!"

"Qué quieres decir? Las cartas Clow han sido capturadas, aunque estoy decepcionada por tu participación en esto. Se supone que tú ibas a representar al Clan Li. De cualquier manera, estoy segura de que no necesitas quedarte y ayudar a esa chica, la dueña de las Cartas Clow, nunca más.

_Cómo sabe ella que ayudé a Sakura?_

"Es tiempo de que regreses a tu hogar, con tu familia. Es ridículo tener a un muchacho de tu edad viviendo por sí mismo".

Súbitamente, se sintió cansado y desgastado. "Sí madre, lo que tú digas…Adiós".

Syaoran suspiró pesadamente mientras colgaba el teléfono y caminó con pesadez hacia su cuarto. Sacando de su clóset su descuidada espada, realizó algunos movimientos con ella para calmar su frustración.

Luego, incrustó la espada en el piso y se dejó caer en su cama.

**********************************************************************

"Sakura, no te parece que Li se ve extraño el día de hoy?" preguntó Tomoyo. "Ha estado frunciendo el ceño y suspirando".

Sakura sonrió. "No significa eso que está en su ánimo usual?"

"No, algo le está sucediendo".

Naoko se unió a la conversación, "Tal vez esté embrujado por un fantasma!"

"No, tal vez esté enamorado. Está pensando en cómo declararse!" exclamó Rika.

Durante el receso, Sakura caminó hacia Syaoran. Gentilmente, preguntó, "Syaoran, sucede algo?"

Abruptamente, respondió, "Regreso a Hong Kong".

Para disimular su asombro y decepción, ella balbuceó, "Oh-oh. Supongo que eso es maravilloso para ti. Debes extrañar a tu familia y tu hogar. Después de todo, no tienes alguna razón para quedarte en Japón".

Syaoran frunció el ceño. De repente, detrás de él, Takashi Yamazaki interrumpió, "En la antigüedad, en Asia, los guerreros chinos viajaban frecuentemente para lograr sus misiones. Tuvieron que adaptarse a muchos lugares para pelear noblemente. Fueron honrados y recibidos por la gente donde quiera que fueran, ya que ellos eran legendarios. Aún, dicen que el verdadero hogar de uno es donde está el corazón. Su corazón yace donde está su ser más amado, su alma gemela…"

Syaoran puso un pie fuera del salón y Sakura lo miró con perplejidad.

**********************************************************************

-"Hoe-e! No puedo creer de que se haya ido sin decir adiós!"

Tomoyo rió entre dientes y dijo, "Tal vez tenía miedo de desmoronarse si hubiera tenido que verte antes de irse a Hong Kong."

Sakura dirigió una mirada que rivalizó con la propia mirada de muerte de Syaoran.

"Ohohohoho! Te pareces mucho a él en este instante!"

Suspiro. No había ningún sentido en hablar con Tomoyo cuando estaba en ese ánimo.

Esa noche, Sakura permanecía despierta, volteándose de un lado a otro en su cama. Al menos pudo haber dicho adiós. Tan sólo se fue. _Probablemente nunca lo vuelva a ver. _Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Qué fiero parecía cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Pero él tenía una personalidad amable y afectuosa, por debajo de su primera apariencia. _Todas esas ocasiones juntos, tratando tan duro por capturar las cartas Clow, enfrentándonos a Yue, y sobrellevando a Erio, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí. _Él es mi buen amigo. Todos los recuerdos fluyeron en su mente. A pesar de todas las dificultades, esos fueron días excitantes y felices. Ella recordaba cómo él…..no. Ella lo olvidará. _Olvídalo. Él se ha ido de tu vida ahora._

Gradualmente, Sakura se fue hundió en sueños agitados. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Un muchacho y una muchacha de su misma edad estaban de pie en un alto precipicio, riendo cruelmente. Pero, no podía ver sus caras, las cuales estaban oscuras a la luz de la luna llena, excepto por sus parpadeantes ojos dorados. La chica dijo, "Te tendremos, flor de cerezo. Tú y al pequeño lobo también. Solo espera y verás".

De pronto, Sakura gritó. Syaoran caía de la orilla del precipicio sin fondo, sus manos desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar las suyas.

"No! Syaorannnnn!"

Saltó bruscamente de su cama gritando. Touya y su papá entraron corriendo a su cuarto. "Qué sucede Sakura?"

"N-no es nada hermano. Sólo una pesadilla, eso es todo. En verdad, estoy bien".

Aún así, Sakura tenía una sensación de ansiedad sobre el futuro.

**********************************************************************

"Estamos listos? Mi querido hermano Eron?" Erika preguntó con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos avellana con tonos dorados.

"Aún no, querida, aún no. Sólo espera un poco más para que nuestros poderes alcancen el máximo. Entonces…entonces, tú conoces nuestros planes" Eron sonrió encantadoramente, excepto por ese brillo misterioso en sus ojos que eran idénticos al de su gemela".

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, esto es sólo el prólogo. Nada interesante, nada emocionante. Es sólo para preparar el inicio del resto de la historia. Ah sí, no es una locura mi título?? Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentarios sobre mi historia, envíenme su correo a:

Quiénes son Erika y Eron? Qué clase de nombre retardado es Eron? Lo acabo de inventar. Descubrirán después quiénes son ellos. Cómo puede ser este un fanfic de S+S si Syaoran regresó a Hong Kong?? También dentro de poco lo sabrán. En el capítulo 1 la historia avanza. Por favor sigan leyendo, se vuelve más interesante.


	2. cap1 Un nuevo comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

_Aproximadamente un año después, en Hong Kong…_

Solo un poco más….esquiva con la pelota… patea hacia la portería. Gol!! Todos gritaron. Syaoran sacudió el sudor de su frente y asintió a sus compañeros quienes gritaron "Buen trabajo, Syaoran!" Su interminable práctica para ser dócil y rápido en estrategia no era desperdiciada jugando soccer. Aún así, durante su tiempo libre, Syaoran practicaba con su espada, su tablero y desarrollaba sus habilidades mágicas. También estudiaba libros antiguos en muchos idiomas y aprendió la historia detrás de la magia y la pelea. Sus habilidades definitivamente se volvieron más fuertes y avanzadas. Tenía que practicar porque sabía que aún había otra prueba más esperándole.

La noche previa a su partida de Japón, tuvo un sueño, una profecía. Siluetas bajo la luna llena, un chico y una chica de su propia edad, de pie al borde de un precipicio. Con voz suave y amenazadora, el chico dijo, "Te tendremos, pequeño lobo. A ti y a la preciosa flor de cerezo".

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Espera y verás".

De pronto, Syaoran fue empujado hacia el abismo, cayendo y cayendo. En un vistazo pudo ver a alguien con ojos esmeralda gritando. "No, Syaoran! No me dejes!".

Saltó sobre su cama, sudando copiosamente. Prometió que volvería algún día. Cuando el tiempo llegara.

"Despierta, Syaoran. Tus compañeros están en el otro lado de la cancha", le dijo uno de sus amigos el cual estaba en el equipo rival.

Emergiendo de sus ensoñaciones, corrió a través del campo. Qué estoy haciendo en este equipo? Oh, bueno. Iba a tomar todas las oportunidades en Hong Kong para ser lo más útil que pudiera en Japón.

Un grupo de muchachas parlanchinas en una esquina lo observaban con admiración.

"Ooooooh! No es Syaoran taaaaan genial!"

"Lo sé! Es tan lindo! Es el chico más guapo en todo el 7mo año!"

"Sí, y es hábil en todo. Educación física, labores en la escuela, música, aún en arte!"

"Correcto! Vieron la hermosa pintura que hizo? Nuestro maestro de arte estaba tan orgulloso".

"Creo que la chica del cuadro se parece a mi".

"Eres tonta? Tú tienes ojos café y la chica en la pintura los tiene verdes".

"Bueno, me parece que esa chica sonríe como yo".

"No. Sabes qué pienso? Creo que esa chica es la chica que a él le gusta. Y definitivamente no es alguien de Hong Kong. Nadie aquí se parece a ella. La sonrisa, los ojos y su gracia".

"Tal vez era su novia en Japón. No dejó Japón hace un año?"

"Sí, apuesto que él era amable con ella. Tú sabes, él es algo distante y tiene una manera fría con todos. Aún con Meiling. Él es tan abrupto con todas las chicas aquí".

"Pero aún así es tan lindo, aún cuando mira furiosamente!"

Todas las chicas rieron.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. Podía adivinar que esas chicas tontas estaban hablando de él. Y él escuchó alguna de sus observaciones. Esa pintura. Él realmente no tenía intención de dibujarla, pero entonces el maestro de arte le dijo que dibujara algo que capturara belleza. Su mente pareció inspirarse y cuando terminó, se encontró con que había dibujado a una chica con brillantes ojos esmeralda, una sonrisa serena y cabello castaño claro con tonos dorados. Ella estaba rodeada de pétalos de árbol de cerezo, parecía un ángel. Syaoran suspiró. A primera vista, él no se dio cuenta de que se parecía a ella por el cabello largo y una atmósfera menos genki, aún así, se dio cuenta de que había pintado a Sakura.

"Cuidado Syaoran!"

Bang! Syaoran se tumbó en el terreno, siendo golpeado por un balón de soccer en la cabeza. Su amigo fue hasta donde él y dijo, "Sabes, aún si eres el mejor en soccer, tu mente vaga bastante seguido. Me gustaría saber en qué piensas".

Viendo a su amigo, Syaoran se reprochó a sí mismo por su estupidez. Esa era la primera vez que había sido golpeado con un balón de soccer como un idiota. Además, sucedió mientras pensaba en ella otra vez.

* * * * * *

_En Japón…_

"Kero! Deja de jugar videojuegos! No te has enfadado de eso aún?"

"No aún", Kero murmuró a través de su boca llena de chocolate.

Sakura suspiró mientras cepillaba su cabello castaño claro, el cual bajaba a su espalda. Se lo había dejado crecer desde hacía un tiempo. "Cuál listón me pondré? Rosa, rojo, azul o Amarillo?"….

"Qué tal el verde?".

Alguien estaba asociado con el verde. Empujó el bonito listón verde a un lado y escogió el amarillo, amarrando la mitad de su cabello en una inclinación. Viéndose en el espejo, sacudió su cabeza y trató de sonreír. Una sonrisa falsa. Por qué ya no podía sonreír? Entonces, corrió escaleras abajo y comió su desayuno. "Buenos días hermano!"

Touya asintió en respuesta. No se molestó en llamarla monstruo. Su pequeña hermana había cambiado. La mayoría de las personas no lo habrían notado, pero él, su hermano, sí.

Colocándose sus patines, Sakura partió hacia la escuela. Extraño, pero ella ya no esperaba a Yukito. Aún le gustaba, _en otra manera. _Se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él eran un pretexto.

Yukito ya no tenía el poder de transformarse en Yue, lo cual era lo mejor. Ya no había necesidad de una Maestra de Cartas, excepto para cuidar de las Cartas. Yue despertaría una vez más, cuando se le necesitara. Parecía que los viejos días como Card Captor habían quedado atrás.

"Buenos días Sakura! Escuchaste sobre los nuevos estudiantes? Son gemelos". Tomoyo saludó mientras entraba en el salón.

"En serio, Tomoyo?"

Conforme los estudiantes se iban sentando, el maestro anunció, "Escuchen todos, hay nuevos estudiantes en nuestro salón de 7mo año. Saluden a Eron y Erika Chang, quienes son gemelos".

Sakura observó al chico y a la chiva al frente de la clase. Sus ojos avellana con tonos dorados en ellos. _Algo en ellos me pone nerviosa._ El cabello púrpura oscuro de Eron era largo y recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo. Era mucho más oscuro que el cabello de Tomoyo. Extraño, pero romántico. Erika tenía el mismo cabello púrpura, con tonos rojizos en él, el cual ondeaba en sus hombros. Sakura tuvo que admitir que era bonita, pero no en una manera que a ella le agradaba. Extrañamente, le parecían familiares. _Como si los hubiera visto antes, pero, dónde? _De pronto su mirada se encontró con la de Eron quien sonrió rápidamente. Sintió de pronto un estremecimiento ya que le recordó el primer día en que Eriol llegó a su escuela y le regaló su sonrisa inocente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Eriol era rebosante de encanto y con una sensación de poder que hacía que su estómago revoloteara. _Muy encantador y bien parecido, y lo sabe. _Erika de igual manera tenía sus brillantes ojos sobre ella, lo cual hizo a Sakura sentirse inquieta. Por alguna razón, todos los estudiantes transferidos parecían tener algo contra ella en los primeros días. Primero, Li Syaoran, aunque después fue de gran ayuda para ella. Luego, Meiling, su prima, compitiendo contra ella en todo. Se hizo amigable con ella después, pero aún así….Después, Eriol la cautivó con una mirada y una sonrisa. Ahora, Eron y Erika parecían tener algo con ella. _Por qué siempre destaco de alguna manera para los nuevos estudiantes? Hay algo malo conmigo, o todos ellos tienen algo en contra de mi existencia?_

Durante el almuerzo, Tomoyo y Sakura se sentaron a comer en el exterior. Una corriente repentina de aire sopló y el sombrero del uniforme de Sakura voló y cayó. Inmediatamente, Eron vino desde atrás y lo recogió para ella.

"Gra-gracias, eres muy amable", ella balbuceó.

"No, es un placer. Por favor llámame Eron. Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto".

"Sakura…" Eron se perdió en sus pensamientos y sus cejas se juntaron. _Tenía razón. Es ella. Puedo sentir su aura._

"Ocurre algo, Eron?"

"Oh no Sakura!....eres tan Hermosa como la flor que tiene tu nombre". Sakura se ruborizó, Eron se parecía tanto a Eriol, pero a la vez diferente. _Aunque hay algo en común y es que no puedo evitar caer bajo su encanto. _Otra misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en la sonrisa de Eron y se marchó, con su cola de caballo detrás. Rió entre dientes y su mente comenzó a elaborar un plan.

* * * * * *

_Hong Kong…_

Ya e_stamos aquí, Pequeño Lobo. __La flor está en nuestras manos. Qué divertido sería romperla, y tú ni siquiera estás aquí para ayudarle. __Nuestro plan está listo para empezar. Nadie tendrá la capacidad para vencernos, nadie. __Somos los más Fuertes. Tenemos orígenes más profundos de lo que podrías entender. Ganaremos._

Syaoran se despertó, transpirando y respirando pesadamente. Era el sueño, el sueño del chico y la chiva malvados. Dios, ayuda a Sakura! Había peligro. Debía regresar a Japón inmediatamente! Saltando de su cama, sacó una maleta y comenzó a empacar. Encima de todo colocó una túnica de combate china color verde, al igual que una espada, enfundada y envuelta con tela.

Escribiendo una nota de explicación y disculpa a su madre, la colocó a un lado de la cama. Rápidamente besó la mejilla de su madre, mentalmente diciendo adiós. Arrastró su equipaje a la puerta principal y estaba por irse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en sus pijamas. Maldiciéndose a si mismo por su estupidez, corrió de nuevo hacia dentro y se cambió por unos jeans y playera, con un suéter verde encima. _Debo pensar calmadamente en todos mis planes. _Syaoran tomó su cuenta de cheques y la escondió en los bolsillos de sus jeans, además de la llave de su apartamento en Japón. En un momento de duda, corrió dentro del cuarto de su madre nuevamente y rumió en la billetera de ella en la oscuridad. Triunfalmente encontró y tomó su tarjeta de crédito y escribió otra disculpa en su nota. Después salió de la casa con sus pertenencias y tomó un taxi, el cual lo condujo hacia Hong Kong Airlines en la mitad de una noche sin estrellas.

La madre de Syaoran, Li Ieran, despertó temprano, antes del amanecer. Sus poderes le indicaron que algo no marchaba bien. Observó la nota que estaba junto a su cama, con la caligrafía de Syaoran, y mientras la leía, comentaba para ella misma.

Querida madre, _(y por qué me hiere tanto?)_

Me disculpo por huir sin dar previo aviso, pero es una emergencia. _(Siempre de prisa. Pudo al menos haberse esperado a la mañana)_. Ha surgido un gran peligro, y debo regresar a Japón. _(Para ayudar a esa chica Kinomoto? Debe importarte mucho…)_ Sabía que tendría que volver cuando regresé a Hong Kong, y ese momento llegó. _(Mmmm. Así que, en primer lugar ni siquiera estaba considerando quedarse aquí)_ Realmente no es mi intención huir así, pero de algún modo las cosas se dieron así. _(Siempre impertinente. Debió sacar eso de su padre, no de mí) _Lamento que mi estadía fuera tan breve. _(Y debe lamentarlo. __Ha sido un año!)_ No se preocupe, pues vendré de visita frecuentemente cuando el peligro se haya acabado. _(Qué quiere decir con visitar Hong Kong? __Hong Kong es su hogar. Él debería de visitar Japón, no al revés…Es este realmente su hogar?) _Puede contactarme en mi antigua dirección en Japón y si está preocupada, puede enviar a Wei. _(Se rió entre dientes. Por supuesto que enviará al confiable Wei. __Cómo podría confiar que se vale por sí mismo, aún cuando es tan independiente?) _Si lo hace, por favor pídale que me traiga el resto de mis pertenencias, y la caja con los viejos libros de mi padre. _(Es tan de él ser tan organizado en un momento así)_ Dele mi cariño a mis hermanas _(Ellas extrañarán a su pequeño hermano)_ Ah si, dígale a Meiling que no me siga a Japón de nuevo _(Risas..Meiling debe haberlo asustado bastante para que me diga eso entre tantas cosas) _Estoy seguro de que a usted la escuchará, y también, no quiero ponerla en peligro. _(Sí, Syaoran es gentil debajo de su superficie)_ De hecho, no le diga a dónde fui _(No estoy tan segura, hijo mío)_ De cualquier manera, la quiero _(Entonces por qué te fuiste?)_ No se preocupe. _(Cómo no voy a preocuparme por mi único hijo?)_ Estaré bien como siempre. _(Sí, Syaoran siempre ha sido fuerte)_

_--Li Syaoran_

P.D. Espero que no le importe que tomé su tarjeta de crédito _(Claro que me importa!) _La necesitaba para el boleto de avión. _(Muchacho malo, deberías de pedir, no robar)_ Es usted una persona con recursos, por tanto, no importará _(Oh, así que no?)_

P.D. También, apreciaré si puede depositarme más dinero en mi cuenta del banco. _(No tengo opción, o sí? Tal vez debería traerlo a casa, yo misma, pero eso sería cruel. Además, debo dejar que mi hijo sea independiente y responsable. Ya no es un bebé. De todo el clan Li, él es conocido como el más talentoso y hábil. Dejaré que haga lo que decida. Sabía que había cambiado desde que regresó de Japón, hace un año. __Es como su padre. Mi querido esposo, desearía que estuvieras vivo. __No sé cómo manejar a este hijo nuestro)_

Syaoran se asomó por la ventana del avión, sobre el cielo nublado y oscuro. Podía ver el tenue horizonte marcado en rojo. El rugido del avión le provocó un dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de pensar lógicamente. _Dios, qué estoy haciendo? Por qué estoy regresando? Apenas y ha sido un año! Soy un tonto! No tengo razones para volver a Japón. Ah, pero sí las tengo. __La maldad agitándose alrededor me asusta. Si las cartas Clow no hubieran sido capturadas, la destrucción habría ocurrido. Qué clase de destrucción está amenazando ahora? Aquellas personas en mi sueño dijeron que me atraparían, y a la flor de cerezo – Sakura. __Por qué? Cómo la ayudaré de cualquier modo? Soy un tonto. _Airadamente golpeó el asiento de enfrente. Una señora ya mayor volteó, molesta.

"Ah…lo siento mucho…olvidé dónde estaba…"

_Tonto, tonto, tonto_. Cerró sus ojos ámbar por un momento.

"Levántate. No vas a lograr nada si te rindes así. Mira, yo distraeré a la carta, mientras tú te concentras en regresarla a su forma real".

"Gracias por salvarme, Li"

"No me agradezcas ahora. Captura primero la carta."

Tantos recuerdos relacionados con ella. Syaoran abrió sus ojos. Es por eso que quería regresar a Japón. Él la protegería no importa a qué costo. _Estaré siempre para ella. _De repente, una imagen surgió en su mente. _"Hoe-e! Yukito!". _Patinó hacia Yukito y sonrió. _Apuesto a que aún quiere a Yukito…Bien, ella puede quedárselo. __Me importa? _Frunció su ceja como si una barrera en su mente se abriera. Eriol estaba sonriéndole a Sakura….No, no era Eriol. Esa persona tenía cabello púrpura atado en su nuca y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Por supuesto debe gustarle. Y es apuesto. Mejor que yo. El muchacho miró hacia arriba, como si pudiera verlo. Syaoran respiró con dificultad. Dónde había visto esos ojos dorados antes? La escena se tornó borrosa. Syaoran había estado demasiado preocupado por el apuesto joven como para notar a la sorprendente chica detrás de él. Bien, Sakura puede hacer lo que ella quiera. Quién dijo que sería amable con ella? Él ciertamente tenía experiencia siendo malo. _No haré el ridículo nuevamente._

* * * * * *

_Japón…_

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban caminando después de la escuela. Sakura tocaba su cabello y fruncía el ceño. Tomoyo preguntó, "Sucede algo malo Sakura? Pareces pensativa".

"Syaoran está en Japón".

"Qué?"

"Li Syaoran… Puedo sentirlo… Está aquí."

"Debe estar en bastante en tu mente. No hay razón para que él esté aquí. Él está en Hong Kong, muy lejos. Debes estar imaginando cosas".

"No. No lo estoy. Sabes que siempre puedo sentirlo."

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio. Era verdad que Sakura siempre sabía cuando Syaoran estaba alrededor cuando la época como Card Captors. Suspiro. Se divirtió tanto planeando el guardarropa, grabando a Sakura… y a Syaoran, grabando a todo el grupo. Lo extrañaba tanto. No había habido nada interesante en recientes días. De pronto, vio a Sakura chocar con alguien. Era Eron Chang… Tomoyo no podía decidir si le agradaba o no. Aún así, era muy bien parecido y se veía fotogénico. Además, tenía un aire romántico. Perfecto para el protagonista encantador! Luego observó los misterioros ojos dorados. O el encantador villano. Estaba ayudando a Sakura a levantase con la mayor de las preocupaciones.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, Sakura. Soy tan torpe. Listo, estás lastimada?"

"E-estoy bien. Debí fijarme mejor por dónde caminaba". Sakura miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a Eron observándola. Se ruborizó, pues era incómodo tener esos ojos aquellos observándola. Aún la sostenía. Retrocedió un poco y él la soltó. Eron inmediatamente recogió sus libros dispersos sobre el piso; sus modales ciertamente eran impecables.

Tomoyo se mantuvo a un lado, grabando el incidente. No había nada mejor que grabar, de cualquier modo. Es algo interesante, y dulce. Cancelen eso. Dulce no era la palabra que encajaba con Eron. El modo en que decía el nombre de Sakura le produjo un leve temblor. Dulce describía….suspiró…a Syaoran y Sakura. _Debo ver mis videos de los días como Card Captors otra vez. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que los vi. __Mejor hoy no. Sakura viene conmigo._

* * * * * *

Syaoran abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró. Tosió. Cielos, estaba muy polvoriento. Odiaba el desorden. Primero, llevó su equipaje hasta su cuarto. Viendo a través de la ventana, sonrió ligeramente. Las hojas estaban tornándose doradas otra vez. Qué deberá hacer primero? Limpiar la casa, desempacar o ir por comida? Estornudando, decidió limpiar primero. Sacó del cajón los trapos, escoba y cubeta llena de agua y jabón. Entonces, entonó unas runas y dejó que dichos objetos limpiaran la casa. Lástima que no tengo un hechizo para desempacar. Abrió su maleta y tomó su espada, colocándola en la pared. Sentándose en el piso tocó un hueco en el mismo. Era de la ocasión en que había incrustado su espada contra el piso porque estaba molesto. Mejor lo arreglo. Wei dirá algo cuando venga. Syaoran sintió su estómago gruñir. _Mejor voy por comida primero? _Otro gruñido le hizo eco al primero. Definitivo. Tomando su llave y algo de dinero, se dirigió hacia la calle. Súbitamente, se detuvo a mitad del camino. Desacelerando su respiración, se concentró. Pudo sentir una especie de poder salvaje en algún lugar. Peligro! Tomó su espada y salió corriendo de su apartamento.

* * * * * *

"Qué piensas de Eron?"

"Hmm, Tomoyo? Puedes repetirme la pregunta?" Sakura tenía otra cosa en mente.

"Qué opinas de Eron?"

Sakura cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrase. Dios, estaba fuera de práctica. Sentándose en el cuarto de Tomoyo, de pierna cruzada, hizo otra respiración profunda y sintió el aura proveniente de ella misma. Recordó a Kero y a Syaoran que siempre le decían que se concentrara y sintiera su poder. Entonces, sintió algo. Había una fuerza muy extraña. Parecida a cuando escaparon las cartas Clow – pero diferente. La sensación era caótica.

"Tomoyo! Hay algo malo allá afuera. Tengo que ir y descubrir qué es!"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Es parecido a cuando las cartas Clow escaparon, pero diferente."

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, iré contigo para ver qué es."

Sakura salió corriendo y Tomoyo la siguió, no sin antes tomar su cámara de video. No se sabía cuándo podría necesitarla…

"Y en dónde está Sakura?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Creo que está en el parque del Rey Pingüino."

Corrieron dirigiéndose al parque. Cuando llegaron ahí, Tomoyo se retiró hacia una esquina, ya estaba acostumbrada a alejarse en esas circunstancias. Sakura se mantuvo en pie en una posición defensiva con sus ojos verdes viendo alrededor. _Espera! No trates de ver. Localiza ese poder. _Estaba alerta. De pronto, una fuerza azotadora pasó a un a lado de ella. Hábilmente, la esquivó. La imagen se aclaró para Sakura, y pudo ver un espíritu, sosteniendo dos largos cuchillos en una posición ofensiva. Entonces, comenzó a atacarla por ambos lados. Sakura continuó brincando hacia atrás para evitar ser cortada en pedazos. _Se mueve rápido! No puedo hacer nada! __Pero debo hacer algo, o esa cosa me matará. __**Me matará. **_Rápidamente, sacó una cadena con su llave de Card Captor que estaba debajo de su blusa. Afortunadamente, aún la usaba. Entonces, entonó el hechizo que hace tanto no decía.

"Llave que guarda el poder de mi estrella! Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura!! Libérate!"

La llave se transformó en un báculo rosa, el cual encajaba perfectamente en su mano como de costumbre.. Maldición. No llevaba las cartas consigo. Estaba impotente. Con su báculo, trató de bloquear los fuertes golpes del espíritu. Además, estaba perdiendo velocidad y fuerza. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. La velocidad del espíritu parecía incrementarse aún más y blandió su golpe sobre ella con el doble de su fuerza. Cuando ella tropezó, el espíritu se deslizó sobre su cabeza. Ella trató de levantar su mano para protegerse, y ligeramente tocó su mano y cortó el listón de su cabello. Sakura cayó en la grava del piso, con su cabello castaño claro sobre su cara. La sangre brotó de su palma. Apretó sus ojos y esperó para sentir el mortal golpe final.

"Alto, espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras. Enfréntate a alguien con quien puedas pelear!"

Sakura abrió sus ojos al oír una voz vagamente familiar. No estaba muerta. Esa persona corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sí, era él! Ella enterró su cara en su suéter verde, sollozando pero a la vez con una sensación de alivio.

"Levántate ahora. Tenemos que pelear contra esta cosa y ser débil no ayudará", Syaoran dijo rudamente, avergonzado por la manera afectuosa en que Sakura se apoyaba en él.

Guiado por su tablero, él se había apresurado hacia el parque del Rey Pingüino. Vio al espíritu sostener los dos cuchillos, atacando a una chica. Al inicio, no había reconocido a Sakura, ya que su cabello había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la vio y su cabeza volteaba hacia otro lado. Entonces, notó a Tomoyo grabando la escena en una esquina, y fue así como se dio cuenta de que era Sakura. Creyó que le daría un ataque al corazón cuando el espíritu atacó la mano y cabeza de Sakura. Por lo menos no había sido asesinada. Syaoran entonces sacó su espada, poniéndose al frente para proteger a Sakura. Tomoyo suspiró de alivio. Syaoran pondría las cosas en su lugar.

El espíritu observó al nuevo enemigo y comenzó su ataque con renovadas fuerzas. Syaoran hábilmente bloqueaba sus ataques con los movimientos que había practicado día y noche. Sakura lo observaba con un sentimiento de admiración. Era tan fuerte y valiente. _No como yo, soy tan débil. __Él debió haber sido el maestro de las Cartas Clow, y no yo._

Syaoran continuaba luchando contra el espíritu el cual era muy consistente. _Bueno, no voy a ser derrotado por esta cosa! _Con nuevas fuerzas, Syaoran batió su espada contra el espíritu, y cuando vio una brecha surgir en el espíritu, enterró su espada con todas sus fuerzas. Limpiamente, la deslizó de arriba a abajo.

"Rápido Sakura. Conviértela en una carta!"

"En carta? Pero, esa no es una carta Clow. Sólo es una cosa".

"No importa. Tú eres la maestra de Cartas. Tú tienes el poder para hacer nuevas cartas también. Tenemos que hacer algo con esta cosa para prevenir que siga merodeando, y lo más eficiente es convertirla en una carta y así poder controlarla. Vamos!"

"Pero, no conozco el conjuro".

"Crea un conjuro. Tienes poderes mágicos, solo deja que fluyan de ti. Eres fuerte y poderosa. Eres Sakura la maestra de Cartas. Es tu deber".

Sakura respiró profundamente. Fuera como fuera, lo intentaría. "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, Yo, Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma! Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! Carta Sakura!

El espíritu se desintegró de la espada de Syaoran y se formó en la punta del báculo de Sakura, formando una nueva carta. Vaciló un poco, y se dirigió hacia Syaoran, quien la sostuvo y la miró fijamente. Las rodillas de Sakura colapsaron y cayó al piso. Syaoran caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló.

"Antes de que digamos una palabra sobre este extraño evento, permíteme echar un vistazo a tu mano. Te lastimaste cuando esta cosa te atacó" Syaoran tomó la mano que había sido herida por el espíritu. Frunció el ceño al ver la sangre escurrir. Sakura se contrajo en dolor mientras él examinaba la herida.

"Dolerá un par de días, pero estará bien después de que me ocupe de ella". Entonando un cántico en chino sobre la herida, Syaoran hizo un hechizo de curación. Sakura podía notar un sentimiento cálido que se dirigía hacia su mano herida. O era porque él la estaba sosteniendo? Syaoran entonces miró a su alrededor buscando un vendaje y al no encontrar ninguno, arrancó un pedazo de la camisa que llevaba puesta por debajo de su suéter. Después, gentilmente, la anudó herméticamente alrededor de su mano.

Sakura dijo, "No tenías por qué romper tu camisa. Pude haberla vendado cuando llegara a casa. Pero gracias. Eres muy amable, mi mano ya se siente mejor".

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se sentaban. Una ráfaga de viento otoñal hizo volar alrededor hojas coloridas y el brillante cabello de Sakura flotaba alrededor. Syaoran pudo sentir el familiar sonrojo asomándose en su cara. Ella lucía exactamente como la pintura que había hecho, la encantadora y perfecta sonrisa y los brillantes ojos esmeraldas. La única diferencia era que las hojas de otoño reemplazaban a los pétalos de flor de cerezo, y estaba oscuro. Por cierto, por qué no se levantaba ella? Entonces, se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su mano. Rápidamente, la soltó, como si fuera hierro ardiendo y se levantó, aclarando su garganta.

"Ummm…puedes quedarte con esta carta. Las cartas ya no me son de utilidad", él dijo entregándole la nueva carta.

"Está bien. Te la ganaste. Pero todo esto es muy confuso. No entiendo que está pasando".

"Yo tampoco". Syaoran leyó las letras en la carta. "El cuchillo".

"No puedo creer que hubiera hecho una nueva carta. No sabía que podía. Y gracias por salvarme hoy. Hubiera…hubiera muerto si no me hubieras salvado. Cómo supiste?"

"Tengo mis propios métodos. Además, el tablero me guió".

"Creí que solo podía encontrar Cartas Clow".

"He practicado y aumentado sus poderes. Eso no es lo importante ahora. Tenemos que encontrar la fuente de este poder".

"Quieres decir que…alguien intencionalmente mandó a esta carta?"

"Así es. Tenemos a un nuevo enemigo".

Sakura se estremeció ante esas palabras. Alguien había querido lastimarla, y causar destrucción. Había una nueva maldad rondando. Los card captors eran requeridos de nuevo, con la ayuda de todos sus amigos.

Tomoyo siguió grabando desde la esquina. Lentamente salió sonriendo sumamente feliz. A pesar del peligro y el caos, no se había divertido tanto desde el último episodio de Sakura Card Captor que había videograbado. Cielos, Sakura estaba en lo cierto, Syaoran había regresado. Una emoción recorrió su espalda. A pesar de todo, tal vez las cosas no eran tan desesperadas. Tal vez, este era el inicio de otra aventura que podría grabar y diseñar sus trajes!

Sakura ponderó al ir ordenando los hechos. Esto era tan confuso! Había hecho una nueva carta, aunque, se había ido con Syaoran. Era así la manera como con las cartas Clow. Se iban con la persona que las conquistaba y también había hecho un nuevo conjuro. Ahora, empezaba a darse cuenta de los poderes como maestra de Cartas. Si tuviera que enfrentar más peligros ella sola, tal vez estaría más asustada, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, ella podía enfrentar todo!

Syaoran observaba a la carta que sostenía. Esta había sido la primera prueba. Habría más dificultades y peligros esperándoles. Muchas verdades y hechos que permanecían secretos, y él tendría que descifrar la historia detrás de ellos. _Tenemos orígenes más profundos de los que podrías entender. _Cualquier cosa que eso significara, no significaba nada bueno para él, o para Sakura. Era tiempo de empezar a trabajar de nuevo, trabajar muy duro para encarar todos los peligros… y proteger a Sakura! Súbitamente su estómago retumbó fuerte. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

Tomoyo llegó por detrás y preguntó, "Tienes hambre Li?"

"Ummm….supongo. No he comido nada desde anoche. No tuve nada durante el vuelo. Estaba por ir de compras cuando sentí este poder aquí".

"Qué te trajo aquí, tan de repente?" Sakura preguntó.

"Qué me trae aquí? "Eso no es asunto tuyo".

Tomoyo preguntó, "Viniste aquí por tu cuenta?"

"Wei vendrá en una semana. Bueno, me voy. Podemos hablar sobre esto la próxima vez". Syaoran giró abruptamente. _No hay razón por la cual deba ser amable con ella._

Mientras se marchaba, Sakura le dijo, "Asistirás mañana a la escuela?"

"Tal vez".

Mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, cada uno de ellos pensó "Este es un nuevo inicio".

* * * * * *

"Cómo puede ser que hallamos fallado?" Erika estalló.

"Paciencia, mi hermana, paciencia. El cuchillo fue enviado como una prueba, para medir las habilidades de la flor de cerezo. Quién hubiera imaginado que ella la convertiría en una carta? Bastante impresionante. Tiene más poderes de los que estimamos. No debemos subestimarla."

"Pero nosotros somos más Fuertes. Aún tenemos más elementales que enviarle. Otros mucho más poderosos. Qué divertido será derrotarla."

"El pequeño lobo ha llegado también. Él hará las cosas un poco más complicadas, pero lo estaba esperando. La vida se está volviendo más interesante. Sí, tan sólo es el inicio".

Eron y Erika estallaron en risas.

**Wish-chan**: Como el equipo CCS dice, tan solo es el inicio. Tomen nota de que Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran y los demás están en 7mo grado. Más personajes aparecerán en el próximo capítulo. Los sueños tienen algún sentido? Bueno, son proféticos. Oh sí, cómo puede el cabello de alguien crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo?? Técnicamente funciona si Sakura dejó crecer su cabello desde 5to grado, serían 2 años después, y, hey, en las historias, todo es posible. Aún no queda claro quiénes son Eron y Erika? Esperen y verán. Eventos del pasado comenzarán a ser revelados.


	3. cap2 pasado misterioso

**CAPITULO 2: PASADO MISTERIOSO**

"Hiciste una nueva carta?" Kero dio un brinco.

"Sí. Hay una nueva fuente de poder."

"Soy un tonto. Yo, Kerberos, no me di cuenta de los poderes antes de que tú y ese niño Li lo hicieraN. Dices que él regresó?"

"Sí". Sakura descansó en su cama. Qué día tan cansado había sido. Sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad al pensar en el ritmo de las acciones que habían sucedido en las últimas horas. Tocó el vendaje en su mano. Lo mejor de todo, él había vuelto.

"Qué le pasó a tu mano?"

"Hmmm? Ese espíritu la lastimó."

"Dónde está la carta?"

"El Cuchillo? Syaoran la tiene. El la derrotó."

"Mmmm. Dejaste que ese chiquillo se la quedara?"

"El salvó mi vida. Además, él me la ofreció pero yo la rechacé."

"Eso fue tonto. Pude haberla observado. Y creaste un nuevo conjuro?"

"Sip!"

Kero dobló sus brazos en una posición meditativa y dijo, "Debo encontrar más información sobre esto"

Sakura se durmió rápidamente, soñando que combatía fantasmas bajo la lluvia con Syaoran, y con alguien más con largas coletas negras – Meiling! Tomoyo los grababa. Sakura brincaba alrededor en su traje con cordones y lazos. De pronto, una voz suave y amenazante susurró en su oído, "Eres mía, flor de cerezo".

* * * * * *

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras leía los libros sobre magia que había traído consigo desde Hong Kong. No había información alguna que guiara hacia alguna pista sobre el ataque de anoche. Tendría que leer los libros de su padre cuando Wei se los llevara. Tal vez deba dormir. _Después de todo, necesito levantarme temprano mañana si quiero llegar a la escuela. Escuela… había hecho algunos amigos antes de partir. Habrá muchos cambios?_

* * * * * *

Sakura tarareaba mientras cepillaba su cabello esa mañana. Kero estaba sentado en su cama. "Por qué estás tan de buen humor hoy?"

"Oh, no lo sé". Sakura sonrió con su sonrisa habitual. Kero suspiró mientras revoloteaba sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Sin embargo, esta era la Sakura que él había conocido. Ella estaba usando su listón verde, el cual encajaba con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Continuando sonriendo, bajó las escaleras con pasos ruidosos, "Buenos días hermano!"

"Buenos días monstruo!" Touya ligeramente rió entre dientes. Esta era la pequeña monstruo que él conocía.

"No soy un monstruo!"

*******

Rika ingresó apurada. "Oigan chicos, escucharon que Li regresó?"

Todas las personas que lo habían conocido se reunieron alrededor suyo.

"De verdad? Lo viste?"

Rika jadeó, "Solo vi su espalda. Su color de cabello parecía el mismo…"

Todos suspiraron con exasperación. Por supuesto que el color de cabello era el mismo a menos de que lo hubiera teñido a colores.

"Oigan, Sakura y Tomoyo. Ustedes dos no parecen sorprendidas".

"Ohohohoho. En serio?"

Eron hizo una mueca. Sobre quién estaban hablando?

Justo en ese momento, el profesor entró. Rápidamente los estudiantes regresaron apurados a sus pupitres.

"Alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase. Algunos de ustedes quizás lo recuerden de la primaria Tomoeda. Li Syaoran ha regresado a Japón después de haber permanecido un año en Hong Kong".

Syaoran se inclinó ligeramente ante la clase mirando a su alrededor. Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sentadas a un lado. Takashi Yamazaki se sentaba a lado de Chiharu y Rika. De pronto, observó un par de dorados ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Un chico de cabello púrpura oscuro lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida. Syaoran miró a un lado del chico y pudo ver los mismos ojos dorados observándolo en una chica con un color de cabello ligeramente más claro que su hermano, el cual flotaba hermosamente en sus hombros. _Por qué ellos se destacan tanto? _Por alguna extraña razón, sintió un estremecimiento. Haló la corbata de su uniforme en señal de incomodidad. Por lo menos ahora los pantalones eran largos no como en la primaria.

"Syaoran, puedes sentarte en el pupitre vacío que está detrás de Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran caminó firmemente hacia su asiento con sus ojos aún puestos en los ojos dorados.

Sakura vio la dirección a donde se dirigía la mirada de Syaoran y se sintió molesta. Erika había captado su atención. Bueno, no era lo que ella pensaba.

Erika continuaba observando al nuevo compañero. Ayudaba que el pequeño lobo fuera tan apuesto. Pudo ver el fuego en los ojos ámbar que la habían observado. Su cabello castaño oscuro se veía tan lustroso y brillante. S_erá divertido hacerlo mío. Además, parece obstinado. __Entre más mejor, me gustan los chicos Fuertes. La flor de cerezo también parece interesada en él. __Qué divertido será lastimarla. __Nadie puede resistirse a mí. Ni siquiera él._

Sakura se sintió algo lastimada. Syaoran estaba haciendo su mejor parte ignorándola. Al menos no estaba viéndola fijamente como la primera vez que vino. Aquella vez, también se había sentado detrás de ella. Aún así, él la trataba como si no existiera. _Tendré que conocerlo de nuevo. Pensé que él me consideraba su amiga. _Además, parecía que él estaba interesado en Erika. Después de todo, ella es hermosa. _No como yo._

Syaoran reflexionaba mientras se sentada en su escritorio. Había terminado los problemas de matemáticas rápidamente y ahora estaba pensando. Mientras meditaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente la cabeza de Sakura nuevamente. _Cómo es que siempre me las arreglo para sentarme detrás de ella? _Había memorizado la parte posterior de su cabeza, previamente. Bueno, el estilo de su cabello había cambiado por lo que podría memorizarlo de nuevo. _Esperen, qué estoy pensando? _De pronto, estrechó sus ojos y dio un vistazo de reojo. El chico, que supo se llamaba Eron necesitaba algo de observación. Él estaba mirando intensamente a Sakura. _Necesito mantener un ojo sobre él y su gemela, Erika._

* * * * * *

Syaoran llevaba ya una semana en la escuela. Durante la clase de Educación Física, se disculpó para ir por un vaso de agua. Una vez que tomó agua, retrocedió. Dio media vuelta y se tensó.

"Cielos Syaoran, sólo soy yo", Erika ronroneó, agitando su cabello ondulado.

Secó sus manos sudorosas en su uniforme de Educación Física y se marchó.

Erika hizo mala cara, viéndose no tan bonita. _Por qué no cae ante mi encanto? Qué le pasa? Bueno, supongo que es mejor que un chico que caiga fácilmente._

Los alumnos y alumnas se combinaron para jugar soccer. Había un número desigual de jugadores, por tanto, Syaoran pidió no participar. Estaba cansado del juego. Pronto, Eron lideraba el juego, era ligero y rápido y sus patadas eran imparables. Las cejas de Syaoran se fruncieron. Eron no tenía sentido de trabajo en equipo. Aún él, Syaoran, sabía que el soccer era un juego con la participación de todos los miembros.

Aún así, las muchachas lo veían y exclamaban ante las espléndidas habilidades de Eron y su bien formado cuerpo. Eron era insuperable. Syaoran volteó su cabeza en disgusto. Le gustaría ver a Eron siendo clavado en una o dos estacas.

Sakura observó a Syaoran sentándose fuera del juego y cómo mantenía su vista en Eron. Se preguntó por qué no había jugado. Él era muy hábil, probablemente mejor que Eron, quien era estupendo, también. Ella se había dado cuenta de eso cuando la carta Tiempo había repetido los días. Cuando el balón voló afuera del campo, Syaoran pateó el balón directamente dentro de la portería, desde las escaleras.

"Cuidado!"

Sakura volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de dos balones de soccer. De la nada, docenas de pelotas aparecieron, todas golpeando como misiles, con ella como objetivo.

Syaoran se levantó. Otra fuerza! Todos los otros estudiantes perdieron el sentido. Había estado demasiado preocupado como para dares cuenta de que Eron y Erika no estaban ahí.

Sakura rápidamente sacó su llave. "Llave que guarda el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura! Libérate!

Sacó una carta y la tocó con su báculo. "Escudo!"

_Esto no resistirá. __Debo cambiar mis tácticas. _Justo entonces, el escudo vaciló y se rompió y los balones resumieron su ataque.

Rápidamente, Syaoran sacó una carta y la llamó, "Tiempo!"

Los balones de soccer se detuvieron momentáneamente a mitad del aire. Sakura pensó rápidamente.

"Viento!"

Los balones volaron lejos. Entonces, se concentró en sentir el origen del poder. "Espíritu de las fuerzas, yo, Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu forma original, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

Una carta se formó y aterrizó en su mano. La leyó. "El Balón". Sakura empezó a reír, era una carta muy tonta para tener, absolutamente inútil. Syaoran caminó hacia ella para echarle un vistazo.

"Me pregunto qué podría hacer con esta carta. Li, hasta ahora, el enemigo ha usado objetos."

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Odio decir esto, pero es muy pronto para decir lo que el enemigo hará o qué pudiera revelar. No estamos seguros de nada, aún. Hay mucho más que tenemos que averiguar…"

Los estudiantes que se habían desmayado comenzaron a levantarse.

"Terminaré esta plática contigo después."

Sakura miró fijamente a la nueva Carta Sakura. Sabía que el problema era serio, aún así, rompió a reír ante la carta nuevamente. La imagen era ridícula. Era un balón con manos y piernas pegadas a el.

Erika gimoteó, "Puedes al menos avisarme antes de enviar un poder? Y por qué enviaste uno tan débil, como el Balón?? Por qué no envías a los fuertes?"

"Me disculpo por no haber dado una advertencia primero. Como sea, encuentro necesario enviar primero a los sirvientes débiles. Quieres darles una buena batalla con los más temidos, no es así? Más adelante, tendrán que enfrentarlos, diez veces más poderosos que los objetos. Serán capaces de superar la miseria, la angustia, el dolor, la ira y el odio? Aún estoy probando sus poderes, no sabía que el Lobo tenía Cartas Clow también. Esos dos definitivamente conocen su juego. Son experimentados, y ellos, como nosotros, sólo han mostrado una porción de su poder."

"Bueno, tú sabes más sobre esto. Ven ahora. Las personas están comenzando a despertar."

Tomoyo preguntó con sorpresa. "Wow, hiciste otra carta? Qué pena que no pude grabarlo."

"No vale la pena grabarlo. La carta nueva es tan tonta."

"De verdad? Oye, Li viene hacia acá."

Syaoran caminó hacia Sakura y cuando pasó a un lado suyo, dijo en voz baja. "Encuéntrame en el techo en cinco minutos."

Tomoyo preguntó, "Puedo ir también?"

"Si lo deseas. Estás en este enredo, de cualquier modo."

Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron al techo. Vieron que Syaoran ya estaba ahí, observando a través de la cerca, hacia la ciudad. Giró hacia Sakura. "Percibes lo que yo?"

Sakura fue hacia él en la cerca y concentró su mente, mientras ampliaba su panorama interior por toda la ciudad. Caos y poder gritaban por todos lados. Pero que, no eran completamente libres aún. Magia salvaje rebosaba, pero no lista para atacar. Cuando estuviera…cualquier cosa podría suceder. Respiró con dificultad y asintió a Syaoran. "Qué es?"

"No lo sé. Nuestro enemigo debe ser la causa de eso. Ellos causaron todo el trastorno de poderes cuando llegaron. Tenemos que averiguar algunas cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Syaoran se dejó caer en el piso. Odiaba cuando no sabía qué hacer, o no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. _Tenemos orígenes más profundos de lo que podrías entender. _Eso significaba más profundo que su anterior generación? O tan profundo como Clow Reed o aún más? Pensando en voz alta, dijo, "Espera. Wei llega mañana. Él me traerá más libros de mi padre. Tal vez pueda encontrar algo de información en ellos."

"Los libros de tu padre?"

"Sí. Él trabajó con magia también. Solo tengo recuerdos confusos de él ya que él murió cuando yo era muy joven, pero recuerdo lo inteligente y talentoso que era. Mi madre guardó la mayoría de sus pertenencias para heredarlas a un hijo. Yo."

Sakura notó una ligera tristeza y melancolía en su voz. Lo entendió. "Me sucede lo mismo. No puedo recorder muy bien a mi madre. Se supone que era hermosa y amable. Mi hermano la recuerda. Ojalá la hubiera conocido."

Syaoran levantó una ceja para observar a Sakura. Estaba distinta, pero tal vez no tan distinta después de todo.

"Quieres ir a mi casa mañana para buscar en los libros que Wei traerá?"

"Yo?" Sakura chilló.

"Sí, tu. Quién más? No tengo intención de buscar todo un mes en toda la pila de libros, y necesitamos encontrar información. Dos cabezas son mejor que una, supongo." Entonces, reflexionó, imaginando a Sakura tratando de investigar en idioma Chino y agregó, "Bueno, tal vez _un poco_ mejor."

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Se estaba burlando de ella? "Espera. Tengo prácticas de porrismo después de la escuela mañana."

Encogiéndose de hombros, contestó, "No importa. Estaba planeando ir a las pruebas del equipo de soccer."

"Tú? En el equipo de soccer?"

"Qué? Hay algo de malo en eso?"

"Nooo. Puede ir Kero? Él quería buscar información también."

Syaoran tosió. "Quién? Quieres decir el muñeco de felpa?"

"Tú sabes, él tiene el poder de transformarse en Kerberos."

"No sobre mi techo! Puede venir. Qué me importa?" Entonces vio a Tomoyo, quien estaba impaciente haciéndole señas.

"No. Esto no es una fiesta. Estamos buscando valiosa información, no vamos a divertirnos."

Tomoyo suspiró en desilusión. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar que Sakura y Syaoran, los hábiles hechiceros, hicieran el trabajo duro. Ella podría manejar las cosas cuando la acción llegara.

* * * * * *

Al día siguiente, durante la clase de matemáticas, el profesor le gritó a Sakura. "Qué quieres decir con que no terminaste los problemas?"

Una gota de sudor surgió a un lado de su cabeza mientras el profesor crecía y crecía como demonio enfrente suyo. Anoche, no había podido concentrarse, había estado muy ocupada hablando con Kero y pensando en el enemigo. No había tiempo para problemas de matemáticas!. "Lo siento. Tuve… Tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no pude pensar anoche. Por favor deme otra oportunidad. La terminaré mañana."

"Una última oportunidad entonces. Y necesitarás terminar la de hoy también."

Sakura suspiró de alivio. Los castigos de ese maestro eran insoportables, y dependían del humor en que se encontrara. Tomoyo le dio una mirada de simpatía. Sus ojos cruzaron los de Erika los cuales eran de triunfo y placer. Ojos dorados como los de Eron, no, más bien, avellana. _Son solo unos ojos avellana muy brillantes._

Después de clases, Sakura se dirigió a sus prácticas de porrismo. Ellas podían observar el campo de futbol desde ahí. La mayoría de los chicos practicaban, y muchas chicas estaban viendo. Algunas veían expectantes a Eron, quien estaba obteniendo fama como el mejor jugador de soccer y un murmullo de admiración se escuchó cuando hábilmente captó el balón y disparó a gol.

Después, el entrenador entonces hizo parejas de jugadores para jugar uno contra uno.

"Li y Chang."

Syaoran disparó su Mirada hacia la sonrisa confiada en Eron. _De ninguna manera voy a dejar que ese engreído obtenga lo mejor de mí_. Eron sonrió de soslayo hacia Sakura, quien observaba desde la distancia, e hizo un guiño. La boca de Sakura se abrió en sorpresa mientras Syaoran echó humo por dentro.

El entrenador hizo sonar el silbato y su partido comenzó. Eron empezó con el balón, esquivando a una super velocidad. Syaoran salió disparado y observó rápidamente por una abertura en el campo. _Cielos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. _Se aprovechó de la oportunidad cuando la tuvo y ambos abordaron el uno al otro sobre el balón. _Eron es hábil, pero yo soy mejor. __Todo es estrategia y energía. __Y consistencia. _Lúgrumente sonriendo, Syaoran forzó el balón con un rápido e inteligente movimiento en sus pies, robando la pelota como un rayo. Los expectadores perdieron el aliento y se asombraron. Rápidamente, Syaoran dribló a través del campo, expertamente esquivando los astutos movimientos de Eron. Entonces, pateó con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Eron por bloquearlo, el balón llegó como remolino hacia la cima de la esquina de la portería y cayó en un golpe sordo, en el piso.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, luego, todos lo vitorearon. Algunas personas silbaron. Syaoran dio una semi sonrisa a la concurrencia mientras quitaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa. Sakura observaba con asombro. Wow! Syaoran era el mejor. Erika también lo vio desde una esquina, perpleja. _Por Dios, así que Syaoran era así de fuerte y hábil. Mejor que el querido Eron. _El aludido vio con mirada fulminante a su rival. Él nunca perdía. _Nunca. _Syaoran se dio cuenta de la mirada y brevemente dijo, "Eron, eres muy hábil para el futbol. Sin embargo, te vencí porque yo disfruto el juego y del esfuerzo. Tú disfrutas la admiración de los demás y la sensación de haber ganado." Tomando sus llaves, Syaoran se alejó con su mochila sobre sus hombros, se veía rudo y atractivo sin darse él mismo cuenta.

Las chicas prácticamente babearon al ver la calmada y flexible figura pasar delante de ellas.

Eron enfureció mientras repetía en su mente los hechos sucedidos en el campo de futbol. _Por qué ganó? Soy mejor. Debo serlo. Yo siempre gano. _Las palabras que Syaoran dijo hacían eco en sus oídos. Su rostro se contorsionó, ya no viéndose nada apuesto y maldijo.

"Aún desgastándote por haber perdido? Cielos, qué conmocionado debes estar. Bueno, admito que es bueno. Sus movimientos son ágiles y fuertes. Debe ser por las artes marciales chinas que ha entrenado, o tal vez sea su talento natural."

"Gran ayuda que eres, _hermana._ No he desplegado todas mis habilidades aún. Él es quien debe tener cuidado. Lo haré sufrir." Eron hizo una mueca mientras veía a Sakura correr hacia Syaoran, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Li, eres genial!"

Sorprendido, preguntó, "Me viste?"

"Sip! No sabía que eras así de hábil."

Syaoran pateó ligeramente los pies contra el piso. Eran demasiados cumplidos que hicieron que se avergonzara.

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta de la escuela en silencio. _Por qué invite a Sakura a mi casa?_

"Umm, Li?"

"Huh?" Él saltó.

"Nada."

"Sí, está bien. Somos un equipo contra el nuevo enemigo, debemos trabajar juntos. No lamento haberte invitado a venir. Necesito toda la ayuda posible para investigar y encontrar alguna información."

"Cómo supiste lo que estaba tratando de preguntar?"

"Eso era lo que ibas a preguntar, no es así?"

"Hoe!"

Sakura mandó entonces al Espejo a su casa, para que su familia no sospechara. Bueno, su hermano ya sabía que el Espejo no era ella, de cualquier manera, ellos se llevaban bien.

* * * * * *

Syaoran abrió la puerta cautelosamente, Sakura entró. Se veía exactamente igual desde la última vez que la vio. Muy acogedor.

"Wei, ya regresé."

"Está de vuelta joven Syaoran. Estuve ocupado ordenando la casa, no me di cuenta de que el tiempo voló. Solo su habitación estaba limpia, el resto de la casa era un desastre."

Syaoran dejó caer su cabeza, apenado. Le dijo a Sakura, "Wei llegó temprano esta mañana. Supongo que no me preocupé por nada más excepto mi cuarto. Ahí es donde duermo y estudio de cualquier manera. La guió hacia su habitación. Estaba impecable como de costumbre, pero en una esquina había dos grandes cajas llenas de libros antiguos. Sakura quedó sin aliento. Syaoran murmuró, "Ahora te das cuenta del por qué te invite."

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y le contestó, "Espera, permíteme llamar a Kero." Sacando su teléfono móvil, llamó a Kero y le pidió venir a casa de Syaoran. Pronto, Kero tocó por la ventana y Sakura le abrió. Brevemente, Syaoran y Kero se lanzaros sus miradas suspicaces, luego, silenciosamente, Syaoran derramó los libros en el piso y se sentaron todos en el mismo.

"Espera! Cómo se supone que voy a leer en idioma chino?" Sakura preguntó.

"Algunos de los libros están escritos en japonés. Evidentemente, mi padre tuvo alguna conexión con Japón." Sacudiendo su cabeza, agregó, "También, no pasé todo el año en vano." Con sus manos, hizo un ademán frente al rostro de Sakura y emitió una orden en chino. Entonces le entregó un libro escrito en chino y dijo, "Trata de leerlo ahora."

Sakura se quejó, "Li." Sin embargo, mientras daba vuelta a las páginas en chino, se encontró con que podía entenderlo. Ella parpadeó. "Increíble, dónde aprendiste esto? Puedo leer chino!"

"Es un conjuro heredado por mi padre. Él continuamente tenía que hacer traducciones de documentos extranjeros, y esto le era bastante útil. Ahora, a buscar!" Le entregó a ella una pila de libros polvorientos. Mirando ferozmente a Kero, añadió, "Tu también. Deberías hacer algo útil mientras estás aquí."

Kero estaba a punto de iniciar pelea cuando Sakura dijo, "Ustedes dos, deténganse. O de otro modo, tendré que usar la carta Cambio para intercambiar sus cuerpos otra vez. Syaoran y Kero se estremecieron y con una mirada final, se quedaron callados. Pronto, se volvieron a sus libros. Sakura suspiró mientras leía las líneas de un diminuto texto. Página tras página, libro tras libro, sin encontrar nada. _Me pregunto qué será mejor: ser sacada a patadas por Meiling, como la primera vez que vine aquí, o nadar desesperadamente a través de lo imposible. Aún así, esto es vital, no debo divagar._

* * * * * *

_Hong Kong…_

Li Meiling tocó sus negras coletas mientras estaba de pie frente al cuadro de Syaoran, exhibido en el pasillo de la escuela. Desde la última vez que había visitado Japón, se había dado cuenta de que Syaoran ya no era suyo. Había notado la diferencia, el cambio en Syaoran. Aún así, le seguía gustando, aunque sus sentimientos eran muy confusos. _Por qué de todos los colores, los ojos de la chica en la pintura tenían que ser verdes? _Tonta. Es su color favorito. Pero, Sakura. Sakura tenía ojos verdes. La chica en la pintura era Sakura. Meiling sintió que lloraba, pero no pudo. _Aún así, honestamente me simpatiza Sakura, Tomoyo, y me gusta la vida en Japón. __Pero, Syaoran ha regresado. Por ella. __Yo debería gustarle más, soy su pariente y adecuada para él. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, aún así, él la prefiere a ella. Ella no es más bonita o más lista que yo. La única cosa en la que Sakura era mejor…suspiró…es que tenía habilidades mágicas. Sin embargo, había algo en la inclinación de su cabeza, del brillo en sus ojos, y la dulzura de su sonrisa que le agregaban algo más. De lo cual, mi querido Syaoran, hizo muy bien en capturarlo en su pintura. _Meiling observó a la hermosa pintura, la cual había ganado muchos premios y cumplidos.

A ella también le gustaba Japón. No había razón por la que no podía regresar. Extraño a Syaoran y a los demás. _Tal vez, pueda conquistar a Syaoran. __Sin embargo, realmente quiero eso? En cualquier instancia, no puedo hacer mucho quedándome allá. La vida en Japón de seguro era interesante, sin embargo, amaba Hong Kong. _Meling bajó a pasos estruendosos el vestíbulo y los estudiantes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

* * * * * *

"Olvídalo! Es imposible!" Dijo Kero, cerrando fuertemente otro libro.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza. Hasta ese momento, no habían tenido éxito en encontrar cualquier cosa que los guiara hacia el enemigo. Suspiró, "No debemos rendirnos, ni siquiera por una sola línea."

El estómago de Sakura hizo ruido. Como si fuera esto una señal, Wei tocó la puerta. "La cena está lista. Se enfriará pronto si no vienen."

Con impaciencia, los dos cansados muchachos se dirigieron al comedor. Sakura olió el delicioso aroma de la humeante comida caliente. Tenía que guardar algo para Kero.

"Mmm, eso estuvo delicioso Wei!" Sakura exclamó.

"Gracias, me alegra mucho que le guste. Debe estar cansada después de pasar horas en esos libros llenos de polvo. Ejem, Syaoran no debería hacer que un huésped trabaje tan duro."

Nuevamente, Sakura, Syaoran y Kero volvieron a los libros.

"Tu, chiquillo. No tienes videojuegos?"

"No estamos aquí para relajarnos. Tenemos una importante tarea que cumplir." Aún diciendo esto Syaoran se estiró.

"Li? Qué es esta abolladura en el piso?" Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

Syaoran habló con rodeos apenado. "Eh? Yo… eh… estaba muy molesto…y yo…eh…incrusté mi espada en el piso."

"Vaya, debiste estar muy enojado. Qué te puso así?"

"Eh, volvamos a lo que vinimos aquí, a trabajar!"

Pasada medianoche, seguían buscando. Sakura bostezó y estiró sus brazos, y Syaoran le siguió bostezando ampliamente también mientras Kero comenzaba a dormitar.

"Esto es imposible" Syaoran murmuró. Entonces, agarró un libro semi quemado y quedó sin aliento haciendo que Kero despertara.

"Qué sucede Li?" Sakura preguntó.

Con manos temblorosas, dio vuelta a las páginas agrietadas cubiertas de hollín. Leyó en voz alta.

"_Sus ojos dorados se burlan de mi. Soy un tonto. He fallado en mi misión en Japón. Quién sabía que ellos regresarían? Su leyenda aún permanece y ellos volvieron, para maldecirme, maldecirnos aún antes que a Lead Clow. __Cómo pudieron regresar? Hay tanto que desconozco. __Ellos utilizan magia occidental, muy poderosa, más poderosa que la mía. Tal vez más poderosa que la magia occidental y oriental que Lead Clow alguna vez combinó; son inteligentes, han sobrevivido a través de generaciones, poseyendo cada espíritu. Hasta ahora, han reconstruido su poder y ahora, están listos para asestar el golpe. Y aún más, el pasado no está del todo claro. __Por qué mantienen ese odio? __Algo terrible, un acontecimiento trágico y fatal, por mucho tiempo olvidado por todos, excepto por ellos._

"Cielos, este es el diario de mi padre."

"Tu padre? Él también tuvo que enfrentarse con enemigos? Hoe, Todo esto es muy confuso!"

"No puedo creerlo. Mi padre escribió esto. Desearía haberlo conocido mejor. Todo es muy extraño, las siguientes páginas están tan quemadas que todo está borroso e imposible de leer."

El ceño de Kero se frunció. "Esto está volviéndose más serio de lo que pensé. Este nueve enemigo…es letal. Me parece que escuché a Lead Clow mencionar algo al respecto, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer…olvidé sus nombres."

Dando vuelta a una hoja más legible, Syaoran continuó.

"_Cada prueba se vuelve más difícil. Ellos comenzaron atacando con simples objetos… pero ahora… siento que mi alma se parte en dos. Debemos sobrevivir juntos, Nadeshiko y yo. Hemos llegado tan lejos derrocando las dificultades arrojadas sobre nosotros."_

Sakura exclamó, "Nadeshiko! Esa es mi mamá!"

"Tu _madre _conoció a mi _padre?" _ Syaoran asombrado.

"Continúa," Kero dijo.

_"Nadeshiko está sufriendo tanto como yo. __Debemos detenerlos para que no causen destrucción. Con nuestros poderes combinados, podremos enfrentarlos. __Aún así, no tolero que Nadeshiko sea herida o atormentada, como yo lo estoy. Debo protegerla de las fuerzas invisibles. Sí, no estimamos su poder total cuando los conocimos. Al inicio, comenzaron con fuerzas débiles y manejables. Ahora, no sabemos qué esperar, cómo tratarán de derrotarnos. Debo continuar por Nadeshiko."_

"Maldición. El resto está quemado. Finalmente encontramos algo y es tan impreciso y está todo quemado. Apenas puedo leer."

"No lo puedo creer. Mi mama tenía poderes, como yo. Tal vez distintos. No me sorprende que Touya tenga ese poder psíquico. Ah si, lo sabías? Sus poderes regresaron, después de que Yue fuera sellado permanentemente en Yukito."

"Mi padre y tu madre….Cuál era su relación? Cómo se conocieron? Y por qué? Por qué se está tornando esto tan complicado?"

Kero interrumpió, "Sigue leyendo niño."

Syaoran dio vuelta a las hojas carbonizadas. Todas ellas habían sido quemadas a tal grado que no podían ser reconocidas. Finalmente, llegó a una página llena de hollín, apenas legible, cerca del final. Se agachó más para descifrar la frágil página.

_"Nadeshiko y yo apenas hemos podido vencer a las fuerzas, con la ayuda del espíritu de Lead Clow. Aún así, solo los hemos detenido. Al ganar de nuevo sus poderes, ellos podrán tomar nuevas formas y librarse de la cadena. Ellos atacarán a la próxima generación, más poderosos y temerarios que nunca. Dios salve a nuestra próxima generación. Serán ellos capaces de prevenir la destrucción?"_

El corazón de Sakura latía cada vez más rápido. Así que los enemigos habían vuelto, más poderosos que nunca. En su generación, y la de Syaoran.

Syaoran tembló mientras echaba una ojeada para ver si había más palabras que pudiera descifrar. _"…sus poderes dejaron una última fuerza… Ellos…crueles y sin corazón… Nadeshiko y yo… no nos hablaremos nunca más… por ellos… sus perversos planes…No estamos destinados…Yo abruptamente…dejé Japón…regresé a Hong Kong…Nunca le dije…en todo ese tiempo…que pasamos juntos….Nunca le dije…que tenía una hermosa sonrisa…la manera en que me veía…. Su voz….Nunca tomé la oportunidad…Soy…Soy un tonto….Nunca le dije…Que la amaba."_

Syaoran se detuvo para tomar aire. Era difícil leer esa escritura desgarbada, mitad quemada. Él amó a Nadeshiko. _Mi padre amó alguna vez a la madre de Sakura. Algo sucedió. Me pregunto que sería. __Esto es muy difícil para analizar y entender!_

Sakura dijo con voz afectada, "Hay más líneas?"

"Espera", Syaoran hojeó sobre las últimas páginas, mirando con atención.

_"No la perdoné… no la perdoné. Desearía poder volver el tiempo… lo que no haría…sería guardar rencor nunca más. Amo a mi esposa mucho… le di mi amor de adulto… mi vida juvenil se perdió con Nadeshiko, y se ha ido. Ella ama a su esposo y a sus hijos… viviendo felizmente…Me alegro por ella…Sin embargo, quiero terminar nuestros días en amistad, no en enemistad. Es demasiado tarde para decirle que la amé. Aún lo hago, pero en una manera distinta. Ambos no viviremos mucho, como si fuera nuestro destino. Aún así, tengo una última esperanza…_

Los ojos de Sakura estaban vidriosos. Era una historia tan triste. _Aunque tiene que ver con Syaoran y mis padres… y nuestro enemigo. _Era tan confuso, pero aparentemente hubo un enemigo, y su mamá y el padre de Syaoran pelearon en contra de él. Finalmente, lo derrotaron con muchos esfuerzos… y consecuencias. Su amor terminó en pena. _Por culpa de ellos… de los malvados ojos dorados._

Syaoran se negó a pensar en todo el remolino de pensamientos que pasaba por su mente.

"Ahí está la última página. Creo que podré leerla."

"_Aquí reposo en mi lecho de muerte. A duras penas puedo sostener una pluma. Aunque muero prematuramente…satisfecho…Nadeshiko y yo…podremos dormir eternamente…en una vez más renovada amistad… ambos tenemos hijos…los más jóvenes serán más poderosos…de lo que nosotros fuimos… si ellos encuentran la verdadera llave…algún día…ellos serán los elegidos…para enfrentar a los…enemigos de ojos dorados…una última vez… fui a Japón… con mi hijo menor…prometí que nunca regresaría… pero no quería perder mi… última oportunidad… para borrar aquel horrible recuerdo…Vi a Nadeshiko…tan hermosa como siempre…tiene un fuerte hijo…y una hermosa hija…ya amiga de mi hijo…podemos morir en paz… ahora…tenemos a nuestros… hijos…para seguir adelante…" _La voz de Syaoran se quebró, "Eso es todo lo que puedo leer."

Sakura tocó ligeramente la esquina de sus ojos con la manga de su uniforme.

"Es muy triste. Hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre mi madre. Me pregunto si mi papá o mi hermano lo saben. Lo ves? Ellos tienen todas sus esperanzas sobre nosotros. Sus hijos. Tenemos que superar a ese enemigo, o enemigos."

Syaoran miró fijamente la última página, temblando por dentro. Él era como su padre, aunque no lo admitiría. Ahora, estaba más asustado. Había más información, pero ahora, estaba más confundido que nunca. Su padre nunca le dijo a Nadeshiko que la amaba. Su enemigo lanzó veneno en su relación. Su padre dejó Japón. Al menos, el regresó y enmendó su amistad. _Me alegra…pero aún así, fue demasiado tarde para decirle…desearía que el diario no estuviera tan quemado. _Así, no tendríamos solo residuos y piezas de información. Perplejo, Syaoran dijo, "Te das cuenta de que nos conocimos mucho antes de aquel día en 4to año?"

"Hoe?"

"Te conocí cuando mi padre me trajo a Japón para ver a tu madre…. Y a ti. Cuando teníamos apenas unos tres años."

"Me alegra mucho de que hayan podido morir en amistad, a pesar de lo que sucedió. Creo que te recuerdo, aunque no estoy muy segura."

"De verdad?"

Sakura forzó su mente y cerró sus ojos.

Cuando era pequeña, recordaba a un amigo. Era un pequeño niño con grandes ojos ámbar. La pequeña Sakura sonrió y preguntó, "Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi padre dice que me llamo Pequeño Lobo."

"De verdad? Me agradas. Por favor sé mi amigo."

"Está bien."

En ese momento, la pequeña Sakura se cayó de sus patines. El Pequeño Lobo torpemente trató de sostenerla y Sakura se cayó sobre él.

"Gracias Pequeño Lobo"

"Está bien. Mi papá dice que los verdaderos amigos deben ayudarse el uno al otro."

"Tu papi parece una buena persona. Es amigo de mi mami?"

"Por supuesto! Por eso él vino aquí desde Hong Kong. Ellos son viejos, viejos amigos. Yo vine también. Ahora podemos ser amigos."

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia. Acaso el Pequeño Lobo recordaba aquella primera muestra de amistad? Kero se entrometió, "Espera! Hemos encontrado valiosa información, a pesar (viendo a Syaoran) de que son sólo pequeñas piezas de ella."

"Oye! No es mi culpa de que esté quemado!"

"De todas maneras, no es suficiente. Antes de cualquier discusión, seguiremos buscando más información. Debe haber más. Mientras hacen eso, yo estudiaré a fondo."

Ambos, Syaoran y Sakura suspiraron al unísono, sombríamente. Sus mentes estaban llenas de docenas de preguntas, pero tomaron otro libro. Era ya muy tarde por la noche y todo estaba en silencio.

_Olvídalo. No voy a pensar sobre lo que sucedió hace mucho. Nada tiene sentido. Estoy t__an cansada y con mucho sueño. No debo dormir. __Puede haber más información. _Pronto, Sakura se durmió, sentada en el piso y apoyándose en la cama. Syaoran levantó la mirada por otro libro sin éxito, escuchando su respiración suavemente en reposo. _Pobre Sakura. No está acostumbrada a permanecer despierta hasta muy tarde como yo. Pescará un dolor en el cuello cuando se despierte, debe estar conmocionada por la nueva información. Yo lo estoy, y eso que ya sabía que mi padre había tenido algún tipo de extraño pasado. Debe estar en shock por haber conocido tantas cosas nuevas sobre su madre. _El rostro de Syaoran se dulcificó al observar a la inocente figura durmiendo. Gentilmente, la levantó y la colocó en su cama, después colocó sobre ella las suaves sábanas. El viento de la noche comenzaba a ponerse frío en esos días. Pescaría un resfriado si dormía en el piso. Kero, quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, levantó una no existente ceja al ver a Syaoran siendo tan amable y gentil hacia Sakura. Estaba por comentar algo, pero decidió que no al ver la manera tan cuidadosa en que se encargaba de Sakura. _Hmmm…. A veces uno no puede saber lo que pasa en el interior de ese chiquillo. _Kero comenzó a reír, a pesar del importante y serio asunto que tendía frente a él.

Syaoran se puso de pie y se estiró, bostezando. _No más búsqueda! _Mirando a la angelical figura que dormía en su cama, sonrió. Su cabello se extendía alrededor de ella y por alguna extraña razón, tuvo un repentino deseo de acariciar sus suaves mejillas como el satín. Su listón se había desatado. Sin saber por qué, tomó el listón verde y lo metió en su bolsillo. Entonces recordó algo. Cielos. Sacó los problemas de matemáticas que tenían de tarea y comenzó a resolverlos, rápidamente. Podía resolverlos sin esforzarse demasiado. Cuando terminó, tomó la libreta de Sakura y con eso terminó todos los problemas del día, tratando lo mejor posible de escribir como la caligrafía de Sakura. _No era justo meter a ella en problemas. Por qué no pensé en terminar la tarea más temprano? _Bostezó, hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto y terminar el último problema y gradualmente fue cayendo en un sueño muy profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se estiró y se sentó sobre la suave cama. Por un momento, se sentó observando el extraño alrededor. _Dónde estoy? _Entonces, vio a Syaoran agachado en su escritorio y durmiendo. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Syaoran. _Cómo terminé en la cama?? _Y después viendo la hora, giró. Syaoran y Kero se despertaron de un brinco.

"Llegaremos tarde a la escuela!"

Syaoran se levantó. Rápidamente recogió su tarea y la aventó adentro de su mochila. Sakura se puso de pie, tratando de alisar su arrugado uniforme. Después tocó su cabeza y no pudo encontrar su listón. Su cabello estaba todo enredado.

"No tienes un cepillo?"

Syaoran le alcanzó un cepillo. Sakura empezó a cepillar su desordenado cabello a gran velocidad. Muy mal que no tenía nada con que recogerlo. No creyó que Syaoran tuviera algún accesorio para sostener el cabello.

Syaoran tomó algo de su closet y se lo pasó a ella. "Toma, usa esto. Está lloviendo."

Sakura agradecidamente tomó el suéter verde oscuro con cuello en V y se lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Combinaba con su uniforme escolar, e inmediatamente sintió su calidez. Syaoran agarró otro suéter de su clóset y se lo puso. Riendo, Sakura preguntó, "Acaso no tienes otro color para tus suéters?? Todos son verdes."

"Eh? Supongo que me gusta el color verde. Y sí tengo otros colores también. Rápido, se nos hace tarde."

Tomando una sombrilla, salieron de la casa. Tuvieron que compartir la verde sombrilla porque Syaoran sólo tenía una. Rápidamente, corrieron hacia la escuela cuando comenzó a llover torrencialmente, más que nunca y apenas podían ver lo que estaba frente a ellos. Faltó poco para que Sakura se tropezara con gran charco, pero Syaoran alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo. El viento comenzó a aullar a la vez que un rayo cayó en la ciudad. Sakura agradecidamente se apretó contra el cálido suéter y se acercó a Syaoran. Tuvieron que aminorar el paso para poder ver por dónde iban. A pesar de la sombrilla, las gotas de lluvia los salpicaban.

"Li, esto no se ve bien. Creo que esta lluvia no parece normal."

"Lo sé. Tendremos que examinarla después. Será mejor llegar a la escuela y estar bajo un techo, antes de que estemos completamente empapados."

Sakura asintió y Syaoran aceleró el paso.

* * * * * *

Brrrr. Qué día tan horrible para escoger venir a Japón. Meiling observó a través de la ventana de la escuela. Afuera, llovía a chorros. Perfecto clima para cazar fantasmas. Había decidido ir primero a la escuela y enviar todo su equipaje a casa…Bueno, a la casa de Syaoran. Por qué no llegaba Syaoran? Tal vez, debió haber ido primero a casa. Pero había querido sorprenderlo en la escuela. Tomoyo fue hacia ella, "Me pregunto dónde está Sakura. Ella por lo regular no llega tarde. Meiling, debes estar esperando a Li. Él nunca llega tan tarde."

Meiling asintió. De pronto, estrechó sus ojos. Dos figuras corrieron a través de la puerta de la escuela bajo una sombrilla verde.

Justo cuando el timbre sonó, Syaoran y Sakura entraron en la escuela. Sakura sacudió su cabello húmedo. En su locker, Syaoran puso su sombrilla y mochila. Le dio una toalla. "Wei dijo que quizás necesitaría esto. Toma. Úsala."

"Gracias" Sakura tomó la suave toalla y secó su rostro y cabello.

Corrieron hacia su salón de clases. Meiling frunció el ceño al ver que Syaoran y Sakura entraron juntos. De pronto, Syaoran se detuvo a mitad del camino. "Mei-Meiling!"

"Nei-hou Syaoran!" Meiling saludó y corrió hacia Syaoran, apretándolo herméticamente.

"Q-qué haces tú aquí? Le dije a mi madre que no te permitiera venir. Es peligroso!"

"Está bien"

Syaoran no dijo nada más y se dejó caer pesadamente en su escritorio. Le tenía cariño a su prima, Meiling, pero…

El profesor anunció. "Tenemos otro nuevo estudiante que viene del extranjero. Li Meiling, pasa al frente. Ella studio aquí por algunos meses en la primaria Tomoeda y viene de Hong Kong. Meiling es prima de Li Syaoran. Sean amables con ella."

Durante el receso, Sakura exclamó, "Hoe-e! Olvidé hacer mi tarea ayer!"

Tomoyo dijo, "Oh Dios, el profesor se molestará mucho. Por qué no la hiciste? Él te había dado otra oportunidad."

"Estuve ocupada buscando información."

Sakura se congeló momentáneamente. De pronto, recordó los secretos descubiertos, los cuales había olvidado brevemente con el bullicio de la mañana.

Desde atrás, Syaoran llegó y dijo, "Toma esto. Lo hice por ti."

"Hoe?" Sakura tomó la libreta. Entonces se dio cuenta que era su cuaderno de matemáticas. Suspirando con alivio dijo, "Gracias Li. Eres realmente muy bueno. Salvaste mi vida. No sé cómo agradecerte."

"No hay problema." Y se fue.

Tomoyo entonces preguntó en privado, "Encontraron algo de información?"

"Puedes creerlo? Mi mama conoció a su padre!"

"De verdad? Pasaste toda la noche ahí?"

"Si. Estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde, pero entonces, me quedé dormida. Lo que me recuerda…que dejé a Kero en su casa!"

"Kero estará bien. Vaya, pasaste la noche entera ahí! Qué romántico!"

"Tomoyo! Estábamos investigando!"

"Hmmm…ustedes dos no son divertidos."

Justo desde atrás, Meiling gritó, "Lo sabía!"

"Qué sucede Meiling?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Sakura! De quién es ese suéter?"

"Hoe? Este es el suéter de Li. Me lo prestó por la lluvia que había afuera."

"Y por qué él iba a prestarte su suéter? Qué acaso tú no tienes?"

"Yo..yo" Sakura balbuceó.

Syaoran vino y dijo, "Ella estuvo en mi casa. Estuvimos investigando los libros de mi padre y llovía en la mañana."

_"Quieres decir que ella pasó la noche ahí?" _Meiling exclamó. Agudizó sus ojos hacia Sakura, cuya cara estaba toda roja y al demasiado calmado Syaoran.

Firmemente, Syaoran dijo, "Sí. Y por favor habla más bajo. Otras personas pueden escuchar. Lo que sabemos es estrictamente familiar y relacionado a Clow."

"Syaoran…tú sabes que sea lo que sea, te ayudaré. Puedes pedirme que busque en los libros. Siempre puedes contar conmigo, sí?"

Sakura dijo, "Meiling es la misma de siempre."

Tomoyo contestó "No exactamente."

En la clase de matemáticas, el profesor dijo, "Kinomoto Sakura! Buen trabajo! Deberé fijarme más en ti. Todos los problemas de matemáticas están correctos! Esto es increíble. Hermoso, maravilloso…"

Una gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Afortunadamente, el profesor no sospechó que Syaoran había resuelto los problemas. De cualquier manera, se sentía agradecida. Y sonrió dulcemente hacia Syaoran, quien volteó su rostro. Meiling quien estaba entre ellos los observó, sospechosamente.

"Eron. Quién es la nueva chica? También es una Li", Erika preguntó, viendo con escepticismo a la acelerada chica con coletas.

"Pero no tiene poderes mágicos. Aún así, debemos observarla."

El trueno resonó y la tormenta continuó con más vigor.

**Wish-chan:** Así que, Meiling regresó a Japón!! Me siento mal por ella ya que muchas personas la usan como un personaje malvado. Yo sé que las personas no lo hacen de mala intención, pero aún así, me apena mucho. Al inicio la odiaba, pero ahora, creo que es un personaje interesante. Ella no es así de mala. Y planeo darle un tinte diferente. También, no es el pasado muy extraño? Puede ser confuso pero después lo aclararé. La tropa CCS continuará en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, las mejores ideas llegarán después durante la historia.


	4. cap3 Sobre fantasmas, estatuas y peleas

**CAPITULO 3: SOBRE FANTASMAS, ESTATUAS Y PELEAS…**

"Tomoyo… Realmente tengo que ponerme esto?"

Sakura miró alrededor suyo, tratando de examinar su traje. Era otra de las soberbias creaciones de Tomoyo. Su vestido era rosa oscuro con adornos rojos. Sobre el mismo había una capa del mismo color, con una capucha, amarrada con un listón rojo. Al menos el moño no era tan grande como solía hacerlos.

"Ves, está muy tempestuoso como para traer un moño grande. La capa está hecha de material a prueba de agua, y puedes proteger tu cabeza con la capucha. Los colores hacen juego con tu báculo. Además Kero tiene una capa igual. Aaahh! Estoy tan contenta de que ahora pueda hacerte muchos peinados!"

Sakura suspiró mientras Tomoyo ataba los listones rojos alrededor de las coletas que había peinado a cada lado su cabeza. Tomoyo estaba estática de emoción ya que ahora podía planear su guardarropa, peinar su cabello, y grabarla una vez más.

"Es aquí?" Tomoyo preguntó mientras caminaban con dificultad a través de la lluvia.

_Ka-boom-boom-boom-bang. _Un rayo de luz quedó plasmado sobre el oscuro cielo.

-"Hoe-e! Es un clima perfecto para fantasmas!"

"Sé valiente. Sakura Card Captor! Tu eres la única que puede salvar al mundo de la destrucción! Cielos, desearía que esta tormenta no fuera tan fuerte. Es difícil enfocarte cuando está tan borroso."

-"Por lo menos tú tienes una sombrilla." Kero dijo.

_Ooooooooooooooooo__o._

"O…Oyeron eso?? Un fan-fantasma!" Sakura chilló.

"No lo es. Sólo es el viento." Tomoyo aseguró.

-"Hoe-e! Fantasma!"

Repentinamente, dos figuras emergieron de la oscuridad.

Sakura gritó, "Aaaahhh!" Y se escondió detrás de Tomoyo.

Una muchacha también gritó. Ella se aferró de otra figura y dijo, "Syaoran! Sálvame!"

"Sakura. Son Syaoran y Meling. Ves?" Tomoyo la confortó.

"Hoe?" Sakura se rió tímidamente.

Meiling caminó hacia ella y le dijo, "Qué están haciendo aquí? Syaoran va a atrapar la nueva carta."

Kero dijo, "El no puede hacer ni siquiera una. Sakura es la única que puede crear nuevas cartas. Ella es la Maestra de las Cartas Sakura."

Otra contienda de miradas empezó. Justo en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y más rayos se escucharon al unísono. Las chicas gritaron.

"Syaoraaann! Hace mucho frío!", Meiling se quejó, estremeciéndose al salpicar la lluvia en sus piernas descubiertas.

"Te dije que no vinieras. Y también te dije que no usaras ese traje."

Ambos, Syaoran y Meiling, vestían sus trajes de combate chinos.

"Tú estás usando el tuyo."

"El mío es distinto. Es adecuado y más cómodo."

Tomoyo interrumpió. "Esperen. Tengo una capa de repuesto."

Meiling se puso la capa rosada y se quejó, "Me veo ridícula. Esta capa no hace juego con el traje de combate chino y no me veo bien en este color."

Syaoran dijo secamente, "Agradece que tienes algo."

Tomoyo y Sakura rieron. Tomoyo dijo, "Syaoran suena como una mamá."

"Claro que no!" Syaoran replicó.

"Bien, un hermano mayor o algo así."

De pronto, algo se movió rápidamente entre ellos.

"Q-qué fue eso?" Sakura jadeó.

"Qué fue qué?" Meiling preguntó.

"Sí, yo no sentí nada." Tomoyo agregó.

Syaoran dijo, "Eso es porque ustedes dos no tienen poder mágico alguno. Yo lo sentí. Es otro poder."

Meiling frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando Syaoran señalaba su debilidad.

"Hoe-e! Un fantasma!"

"Tranquilízate. Puede ser cualquier cosa. Concéntrate mejor por dónde atacará." Syaoran dijo.

"Li! Detrás de ti!" Sakura exclamó.

Syaoran sacó su espada y la giró hacia abajo. Algo gimió y desapareció. Después, algo más giró rápidamente. "Meiling! Se tiró hacia abajo junto con Meiling. Cayendo sobre el lodoso suelo, Syaoran en la parte inferior.

"Meiling, Li, están bien?" Sakura preguntó.

Syaoran gimió mientras trataba de levantarse. "Meiling, quítate de mi espalda. Por qué estás tan pesada?"

Meiling se levantó y ayudó a Syaoran a hacer lo mismo. Hmmph. Por lo menos Syaoran y Sakura ya no se estaban llamando por su nombre. La última vez que había visitado Japón, había quedado en shock cuando Syaoran llamó a Sakura por su nombre. _Qué me sucede? Me agrada Sakura y la considero una amiga. __Aún así, el lazo entre ellos dos me pone celosa. De alguna manera u otra, ellos son el uno para el otro. Yo estoy fuera, y eso es lo que me pone celosa. Es extraño cómo a veces, Syaoran se comporta amable con ella y otras veces, él la ignora completamente. Syaoran es una persona extraña, pero creo que la mayoría de las personas no puede evitar que les agrade._

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, _Meiling cubrió sus oídos con sus manos. "Sakura, haz algo." Chilló.

"No puedo enfrentarme a un fan-fantasma!"

Syaoran dijo, "Enfrenta la situación. Si fue enviado por el enemigo, quien fuera que sea, no es un fantasma. Ahora, enfréntalo!"

"Ese mocoso tiene razón. Yo trataba de decirlo primero. Tratemos de capturar esta cosa antes de medianoche!" Kero comentó.

Otro figura que lanzaba un lamento al viento golpeó fuertemente, y le siguieron muchas más. El lamento se hacía más fuerte. "Aaaah. Sálvenme! Sakura lloró, echando cualquier carta. "Luz!" Todo el lugar brilló y los espíritus vacilaron y gimieron.

"Ahora Sakura! Los fantastmas no soportan la luminosidad!" Kero comentó.

"Espíritus de las fuerzas oscuras. Yo Sakura te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma. Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

Los espíritus gimientes y giraron, la tormenta cesó y las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer. Gradualmente, la luna apareció, brillando intensamente. Todos suspiraron de alivio.

Tomoyo preguntó, "Qué carta es esa? Causó muchos problemas y fue capturada muy fácilmente."

"El Embrujo. Qué carta tan tenebrosa."

"Perfecta para el escenario de una película de terror. Podrías protagonizarla, Sakura!" Tomoyo se emocionó.

"No gracias, Tomoyo. No me gustan las historias de fantasmas."

"Entonces, Syaoran…tú…?"

"No!"

Meiling entonces comentó, "Hmmm. Syaoran pudo haber capturado esa carta! Está bien, atraparemos la siguiente. Ven, él incluso capturó la primera!"

Syaoran balanceó su pie en el lodoso piso, después, levantó su mirada a todos. "Mmmm, Meiling? Quiero aclarar esto. Ya no somos rivales, si es que alguna vez lo fuimos. No importa quien obtenga estas nuevas cartas. Todos tenemos que trabajar juntos para enfrentar esta nueva maldad; es el único modo para vencer a nuestros enemigos. Así seremos más poderosos. Vine a Japón, para ayudar en todo lo posible, no para competir. Tuve un sueño sobre lo que estaba por venir, una maldad inimaginable, y juré que regresaría. Ellos tienen orígenes más profundos de los que podamos entender, pero, trabajando juntos, podemos prevenir la destrucción."

Syaoran se detuvo. Meiling se movió incómodamente.

Sakura sonrió, "Gracias Li. Me alegra mucho saber que quieres ayudar. Todos lo necesitaremos."

La manera en que Sakura lo miró hizo que Syaoran deseara echar abajo todo y decirle que él siempre estaría ahí para ella, que él la protegería sin importar nada. _Pero no. No quedaré en ridículo. __La dejaré creer que esto es para prevenir la destrucción._

Así que, en su lugar dijo desagradablemente, "Es por el bien de mi familia. No para ayudarte."

Sakura quedó triste y abatida. Por qué primero era amable y después malo? Syaoran hizo una mueca al ver en la cara de Sakura lo lastimada que estaba. No había pretendido sonar tan duro. Abruptamente dijo, "No importa. Vayamos a casa hora. Creo que el enemigo tuvo suficiente por hoy." Se quitó su sombrero y lo exprimió para quitar el agua de la lluvia de él. Entonces, trató de sacudir los trozos de lodo que había en su túnica. Viéndolo hacer eso, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban empapados y salpicados con lodo.

Tomoyo suspiró, "Mi hermoso traje está arruinado! No que lo vaya a volver a usar, pero me agrada verlos y recordar lo sucedido."

Meiling vio hacia lo lejos y le regresó la capa a Tomoyo. Syaoran se quedó viendo fijamente a Meiling con cautela. Meiling replicó, "Oh está bien. Gracias Tomoyo por haberme prestado la capa. Aunque se ve horrible en mi." Después vio de nuevo a Syaoran y dijo, "Listo, satisfecho?"

"Mocosa" Kero murmuró. Observando a Syaoran, agregó, "Mocosos. Sakura no te atrevas a dejarme en la casa del mocoso otra vez!"

"Syaoran no es un mocoso!" Meiling argumentó.

"Bueno chiquilla, tu eres una mocosa. Y ese niño Li es tu primo, así que, él es un mocoso también."

A Sakura comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y suspiró, "Mmmm, adiós Meiling, Li…y Kero, ya que te gusta mucho su compañía."

"Hey! No te alejes y me dejes aquí! No! Detente ahora mismo!"

Syaoran murmuró, "Mimado muñeco de felpa", mientras Meiling y él regresaban a su casa.

Tarde esa noche, Touya fue a la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura rápidamente guardó el libro de las cartas y Kero se quedó estático como un muñeco.

Touya furiosamente preguntó, "Dónde estuviste toda la noche de ayer?"

"Q-Qué quieres decir hermano?"

"No te hagas la inocente. Sé más de lo que piensas. Qué estuviste haciendo anoche y de hecho, esta noche también?"

"Yo…yo estuve en casa…"

"No, no estuviste. Enviaste a tu copia a casa. Estuviste en otro lugar."

Sakura miró hacia el suelo. "Por favor, no preguntes. Sé lo que hago, y lo que tengo que hacer. Espero que lo entiendas hermano. Pero no puedo decirte aún."

"No quiero que estés haciendo cosas peligrosas. Por qué no puedes confiar en mi?"

"No es que no confíe en ti! Yo solo…Ni siquiera estoy segura yo misma. Hermano, te diría si pudiera."

"Ni siquiera confiaste en mi cuando el asunto de las cartas Clow. Por lo menos me pude dar cuenta yo mismo. Hay un nuevo peligro no es así? Algo relacionado con nuestra madre."

Sakura asintió.

"Solo dime si necesitas ayuda, monstruo. Aún soy tu hermano mayor. Nuestra madre me encargó protegerte." Touya agregó tristemente, "Pareces confiar más en ese muchacho Li que en mi. Qué hace de regreso aquí, de cualquier forma?"

"Li? El siempre supo sobre este nuevo asunto. Lo involucra, ya sea que le guste o no. Confío en ti hermano. Te diré cuando haya un peligro grave." Sakura sonrió tristemente y se volteó. No iba a hacer algo así.

"Más te vale." Touya miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Deseó que su pequeña hermana no se guardara todo para ella. _Ella confía en ese mocoso de Hong Kong más que en mí. No lo perdonaré por eso. _Además, ella aún no le había dicho donde había pasado la noche entera el día anterior. O de dónde había sacado ese suéter verde. Dentro de él, sabía que había estado con ese chiquillo Li. Sus poderes, los cuales se había vuelto más fuertes desde que Yue había sido sellado permanente en Yukito, lo sintieron. Aún así, deseó que Sakura se lo admitiera. No era que ese chiquillo mocoso fuera especial para ella. Ah, pero lo era. _De todas las personas, lo debería saber. _Además, ese nuevo poder maligno que inundaba Tomoeda lo asustaba. Nuevos problemas se agitaban para su pequeña hermana y cualquier persona cercana a ella.

* * * * * *

Syaoran reflexionó mientras limpiaba su espada con un paño suave. La sostuvo y pudo ver claramente su reflejo. Por qué tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba encubriéndolo de la verdad?

Meiling ingresó al cuarto. "Syaoran, Wei dice que tomes algo de té. Estabas completamente empapado."

"Gracias Meiling."

"Hay algo que te esté molestando?"

"No…" Suspiró. El mundo entero le estaba molestando!

"Por qué algunas veces eres amable con ella pero otras veces actúas como si ella no existiera? Ya no la llamas por su nombre o sí? Incluso ella tampoco lo hace. Siempre es Li esto, Li aquello. Qué sucedió?"

"Eh? De qué estás hablando?" Syaoran levantó una ceja

"Je, je je…No lo sé…" Riendo nerviosamente, se fue. Ella no quiso decir eso, solo dijo prácticamente lo que su conciencia le dictaba. _Estos dos no llegarán a ninguna parte si continúan así. __Si tan sólo Syaoran no fuera tan obstinado. Un momento. __Qué diablos estoy pensando? Estoy hablando de mi prometido._

Syaoran se sentó en su escritorio y sostuvo un listón verde. _Qué sucedió? _Nada. Sonrió tristemente. Hubo un momento en que creyó que le gustaba Sakura. Syaoran ligeramente se sumió ante este pensamiento. Desde que volvió a Hong Kong, se había sacado de la cabeza esa idea. No sabía Meiling acaso que las cosas eran distintas ahora? Ahora tenía un libro en blanco. Empezaría todo de nuevo. El antiguo Li Syaoran, orgullo de su familia, el más talentoso y poderoso Li se había ido. Había aprendido a olvidar todo y comenzar como una nueva persona. Lo cual significaba también a sus conocidos. _Yo soy Li Syaoran, libre para hacer mis propias decisiones, soy independiente._

* * * * * *

Eron estaba empapado de sudor mientras afanosamente hizo un conjuro. Lanzó al aire dos cartas en blanco, después, cuidadosamente sacó dos hebras de cabello de un sobre. Uno era corto y castaño marrón, mientras el otro era largo y castaño caoba claro. Entonces entonó, "Poder de la oscuridad, aprisiona una parte de ellos en tus poderes." Eron dibujó un velo sobre las dos cartas, las cuales habían formado la imagen de Syaoran y Sakura en ellas. "Ciega su visión, ciégalos de la verdad. Protege nuestro legado para que no sea descubierto. Permítenos mantenernos ocultos. No permitas que se den cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Poder de la oscuridad. VELO!"

El velo se tejió a sí mismo sobre las imágenes de Sakura y Syaoran y después se instaló. Satisfecho, Eron colocó las dos cartas en un cajón. Había pasado muchas dificultades para obtener esas dos hebras de los cabellos de Sakura y Syaoran. Era necesario conseguirlas para que el conjuro funcionara. La hebra de Sakura la había conseguido cuando recogió su sombrero y una hebra estaba en él. Para obtener la hebra de Syaoran había sido una tarea más difícil. Afortunadamente, Erika había levantado una playera suya el otro día.

Erika ingresó a la habitación. "Capturaron al Embrujo también. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Y bien, terminaste el conjuro?"

"Sí. Ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos de que Syaoran y Sakura sospechen de nosotros como los enemigos de ojos dorados. Aunque es tan obvio, nosotros, los legendarios gemelos…nos viéramos tan inocentes. He ligado sus cabellos, una parte de ellos, en una carta, y después las encubrí, por tanto su habilidad para que puedan sospechar de nosotros ha sido encubierta."

"Y no sospecharán de nosotros hasta que sea muy tarde."

Eron miró fijamente su bola de cristal que tenía la imagen de los ojos esmeralda de Sakura y sus pestañas largas. Sería una tragedia que se cerraran para siempre. Nadeshiko tenía esos ojos.

* * * * * *

"Pareces un zombie, Sakura." Comentó Rika.

"Soy un zombie." Sakura caminó penosamente hacia su escritorio. No pudo dormir en toda la noche por lo platicado con su hermano Touya. Se tropezó con algo.

"Ouch! Oye, ten cuidado!" Syaoran dijo. Había estado dormitando en su escritorio.

Sakura comenzó, "Oh! No me fijé por donde iba. Lo sien…. " Luego observó hacia quien se disculpaba. _Syaoran. _Siempre tan amable en un momento, y de pronto tan malo. Era casi como cuando recién se conocieron. Aún así, él se había hecho más amable con el transcurrir del tiempo. Ahora…Ella no lo merecía, cuando ella consideraba a Syaoran como un amigo. Mirando al muchacho con el ceño fruncido, la "Sakura enojada" tomó lugar. "Tú ten cuidado. No deberías poner tu pie afuera de esa manera. Si quieres dormir, vete a casa. No te desquites con otros que están tan cansados como tú." Silenciosamente añadió _por ti._

Syaoran se alarmó. Los otros estudiantes observaron a Sakura. De pronto, se sintió avergonzada. Qué la había poseído? Tomoyo la veía con los ojos saltados. Sakura nunca peleaba o discutía con alguien.

Syaoran comenzó a echar humo. Tenía un temperamento heredado de su caprichoso padre. Usualmente era calmado, pero había un rasgo salvaje en él y explotó, estrellando sus puños en el escritorio. "Perdone usted Srita. Quisquillosa. No puedo evitar dormir porque tuve cosas importantes que buscar. Estoy tratando de encontrar más información sobre el pasado de mi padre para ti. Lo entiendes? _Para ti_. Me importa a mi si muero? No, no me importa si soy asesinado por esos enemigos que mataron a mi padre. Sí, mi padre fue asesinado, lejos de su familia. Tu madre murió felizmente con los suyos. Aún así, no puedo permitir que te maten. Tu solo conoces la felicidad con todos tus amigos y familia, estás llena de vida, cuando yo puedo resignarme a morir en cualquier tipo de infierno…" Dándose cuando de donde estaba se detuvo a mitad del camino con todos observándolo. Poniéndose completamente rojo. El profesor aclaró su garganta y trató de hablar pero no pudo.

"Bueno, la clase ha empezado, o eso creí." El maestro lanzó una mirada significativa hacia Syaoran y Sakura. "Ahh Kinomoto y Li, preferiría que sostengan sus discusiones fuera de clases, durante el receso. Y por favor, cuiden su vocabulario." Observó a Syaoran quien se ponía más y más rojo. Que lo había _poseído_ _para gritarle de esa manera a Sakura?_. Además, aún gritando, había admitido que estaba haciendo esto por ella, deseando que ella fuera feliz…El nunca, _nunca_ había discutido de esa manera. Especialmente diciendo en voz alto cosas _privadas_ para que el mundo entero escuchara.

Sakura se hundió en su escritorio, temblando ligeramente. Syaoran le había gritado tan furiosamente. Pero a la vez, sintió que lo que él decía era muy significante. Estaba haciendo él todo esto _por su felicidad?_ Era muy triste lo de su padre. _Syaoran, por qué eres tan vago? Algunas veces te veo, tu yo real, después te escondes de nuevo. Por qué no puedes mostrar tu verdadero yo a mí? Quiero que confíes en mí, como lo solías hacer. _Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron borrosos. Se sentía muy deprimida. Nunca antes le había gritado así. Aún así, ella misma había comenzado la discusión. Era su culpa.

Aún con remordimiento de conciencia, Tomoyo escondió su mini video cámara, un regalo de su madre. Ella realmente no debió grabar esa escena, pero era tan intrigante. Nunca había escuchado ella antes una discusión de ellos. _Syaoran _y _Sakura_ de entre todas las personas.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el libro de Sakura. Meiling estalló, "Ahora sí que lo has hecho Syaoran! Meiling miró fijamente al arrepentido muchacho. Qué era lo que pasaba con su primo? No podía hacer _nada_ bien? Por qué demonios le había gritado a Sakura? Tonto. Simplemente tonto.

Tomoyo susurró, "No llores Sakura. Li no quiso hacerlo."

"No estoy llorando." Sakura contuvo las lágrimas. "Realmente, por qué he de llorar?"

Incluso Meiling añadió, "Está bien. Mi querido _primo, _tiene cierto temperamento, heredado por toda una generación de antecesores. Nunca supe que tenía ese temperamento. No tiene idea de lo que ha estado parloteando pero es verdad que estuvo despierto toda la noche otra vez. Compréndelo." Meiling miró en tono de reproche a Syaoran.

Syaoran se iba sintiendo más y más incómodo mientras arrastraba los pies en su silla. Una cosa que no podía soportar era ver a Sakura llorar. _Me porté como un tonto, como antes lo hice. __Por qué soy tan estúpido? _Tonto. Trató de aclarar su garganta y colocó una mano sobre el hombre de Sakura. Ella dio un respingo pero la mantuvo ahí. "Mira, lo siento si?" Yo-yo no pretendí gritar. Es solo que no he dormido en una semana. Yo soy el quisquilloso y…" Sakura aún temblaba, tratando de ahogar un sollozo. _Cielos, soy muy malo en esto. _"Mira, ya me disculpé, ok?" Solo quise decir que aquí estoy para ayudarte. No tenía derecho a enojarme. Usualmente no lo hago pero…" Syaoran trató de encontrar las palabras correctas, ruborizándose más y más. Sakura sollozó ante la débil disculpa de Syaoran.

"Realmente quieres ayudarme? No lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"Sí. Anímate. Toma mi pañuelo y suena tu nariz. No puedo soportar cuando lloras así. Me hace sentir como un patán."

Sakura se rió y tomó el pañuelo. Syaoran suspiró de alivio, y a la vez pensaba, _Qué estoy haciendo? _Tomoyo secretamente grababa todo titulándolo "La pelea de los amantes". Era simplemente adorable.

El profesor rió. A pesar de que toda la clase se había levantado, era ciertamente una interesante demostración de riña y disculpa. Y qué habían querido decir esos dos jóvenes balbuceando cosas sobre enemigos y protección y ayudarse mutuamente? Habían estado muy serios. "Bueno, si los dos se han reconciliado, puedo continuar con los 5 minutos de clase que aún quedan?"

Erika preguntó a Eron. "Enviaste tú esa riña entre ellos?"

"Claro que no. Ellos discutieron por ellos mismos, sorprendentemente. Nunca imagine que ellos dos tuvieran esa clase de temperamento. Muy interesante. De cualquier manera, si hubiera mandado yo la discusión, crees que habría tenido un final feliz? No. Sería un amargo final para ellos. Como Nadeshiko y su primer amor."

Al pasar Syaoran después de clases, Eron comentó, "Disfruté su discusión, nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras tan…_apasionado."_ La sangre se volvió hielo. Syaoran se detuvo. Después continuó su camino.

Durante la clase de Educación física todos estaban calentando y haciendo estiramientos. Comenzaron a trotar alrededor del campo. "10 vueltas!" El profesor ordenó y la mayoría de la clase gruñó. Sakura estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras se iba perdiendo en el ritmo de la carrera. Para la sexta vuelta, la mayoría de los alumnos habían quedado atrás. Como siempre, Sakura iba a la cabeza. Después ella notó a Syaoran también. Después de que regresó a Hong Kong, apenas y había habido competencia en su clase. Impulsó su velocidad y él también. Sakura no se percató de que Eron no estaba ahí, o de lo contrario, él estaría al frente también. Meiling quien estaba cerca de ellos pensó, P_or qué van tan rápido? Apenas puedo mantener su paso! Siento que mis pies se están convirtiendo en piedra. _Justo en ese momento, Sakura paró de correr, con sus ojos muy abiertos y sorprendida. "Qué es eso?"

Meiling chocó contra ella. "Qué es qué?" Después miró a su alrededor. Personas aterrorizadas se estaban convirtiendo en piedra, comenzando por sus pies hacia arriba. Algunos ya se habían convertido en estatuas y se espantó.

De pronto, Syaoran gritó, "Meiling! Tus pies!" Meiling pudo ver cómo sus pies se convertían gradualmente en piedra. Syaoran lanzó un rayo sobre ella y la piedra desapareció. Todos suspiraron de alivio.

Tomoyo corrió hacia ellos, afortunadamente, no había sido afectada aún. "Qué está pasando?"

"Las personas se están convirtiendo en piedra! No estoy segura de qué lo esté causando" Sakura dijo.

"Miren!" Syaoran exclamó. Todos se voltearon hacia donde él señalaba. Un anciano, vestido con una túnica gris estaba arrojando arena a todos, convirtiéndolos en piedra. Mientras, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela. Sakura agarró su báculo y Syaoran sacó su espada. Tomoyo enfocó con su videocámara.

"A dónde se fue?" Sakura preguntó. Caminaron hacia el pueblo. La escena era terrible, todas las personas estaban congeladas en estatuas extrañas. Meling se acercó a Syaoran como protección. Justo en ese momento Sakura gritó. Touya y Yukito estaban convertidos en piedra.

"Cuidado!" Syaoran gritó. La Piedra estaba caminando hacia ellos, lista para arrojar la mortal arena. Sakura hizo un doblez y la esquivó pero Meiling no tuvo tanta suerte y gritó. Un instante después, una estatua se formó.

"Meiling!" Syaoran miró con horror la estatua de su prima. Furioso, blandió su espada contra el hombre gris. La piedra lanzó arena hacia él, pero Syaoran la esquivó aunque algo de polvo cayó sobre el. Sus pies se pusieron rígidos. "Malidición. De prisa. Atrápala!"

Sakura estaba consternada. Syaoran se estaba convirtiendo en piedra y ella no sabía qué hacer. Tomoyo temblaba desde la esquina donde estaba, fuera de la escena, grabando. Todo estará bien. Espero. Sakura dijo, "Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

"Confío en que lo harás bien." Syaoran dijo, e instantes después se congeló completamente en estatua.

_Noooo! El confía en que yo salvaré a todos. _La Piedra llegó a ella y trató de lanzarle la arena. _Piensa rápido. _Todos sus amigos, su hermano, Yukito, Syaoran y gente inocente habían sido perjudicados por ella. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que los poderes de la Piedra provenían del polvo que convertía a todos en piedra. _Ningún espíritu retorcido obtendrá lo mejor de mí. __Tengo que deshacerme de él. _Sacó su báculo. Otra avalancha de arena y apenas la esquivó. Sakura llamó a una de sus cartas, "Agua!" Pronto, la arena que convertía todo en piedra se disolvió, mezclándose con el agua.

Tomoyo gritó, "Ahora Sakura! Muéstrale tus verdaderos poderes."

"Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo Sakura te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!"

El anciano se retorció y se disolvió en una nueva carta. Todos regresaron a la normalidad y continuaron sus actividades tal y como se habían quedado. Meiling se enderezó desde su posición y preguntó, "Por qué estoy aquí?"

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza. "Laga historia. Vamos, será mejor que regresemos a la escuela o de otra forma estaremos en aprietos." Se dispuso a regresar, pero cuando pasó a lado de Sakura, murmuró en su oído, "Buen trabajo, sabía que podrías lograrlo."

Sakura miró a su espalda, sonriendo. No sabía cuáles eran los peligros que tendría encontrar en el futuro, pero estaba segura de que Syaoran siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla. Seguramente, se había formado una pared entre el largo año que estuvieron separados, pero aún así, podían trabajar para llegar a ser buenos amigos otra vez, como solían serlo antes de que se fuera cuando enfrentaron a Eriol y a las cartas Clow. Su nombre, Syaoran, siempre brotaba de sus labios, pero había logrado cambiarlo a Li en el último momento. _Él ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre ya. Hubo un tiempo en el que me decía Sakura, cuando se preocupaba por mi…_

Tomoyo dijo, "Rápido Sakura!" Sakura corrió donde todos estaban. _Y espero porque ese día llegue otra vez_.

**Wish-chan: **finalmente terminé la otra mitad de este capítulo. Se dieron cuenta del conjuro que Eron colocó sobre S+S? es para mantenerlos lejos de sospecha. Después de todo, es muy obvio quiénes son los nuevos enemigos. Qué sucede con la disputa? Creo que todas las historias deben tener algo de dulces disputas…No sé qué opinen ustedes. Tengo muchas ideas sobre los próximos capítulos (Y son mejores que los que hasta ahora he hecho, es solo que necesitaba algún tipo de comienzo. Los comienzos se supone que son menos divertidos, a veces). Todo esto era sólo el inicio. Notaron que Sakura y Syaoran ya no se llaman por su nombre? Por qué? Es porque no están seguros de su amistad, después de una brecha entre ellos. El próximo capítulo es sobre un campamento escolar…Cuidado! Más dulzura, aventura, y demás.


	5. El campamento: p1 alrededor de la fogata

**CAPITULO 4: EL CAMPAMENTO**

**PARTE 1: ALREDEDOR DE LA FOGATA**

Alrededor de la fogata,

La hora golpeará,

Cuando descubras el deseo de tu corazón.

Admitirás la verdad a la persona que te gusta?

O voltearás la cara con una sonrisa triste

Y esperarás un poco más….

"Sakura, Tomoyo, escucharon sobre el viaje de campamento que tendremos en otoño?? Estoy muy emocionada! Aún cuando estamos a mitad del año escolar, podremos ir de campamento a las montañas!" Naoko exclamó, juntando sus manos. "Me pregunto si las noches parecerán lúgubres y fantasmales allí?"

Sobre la cabeza de Sakura apareció una gota de sudor. Touya aún la molestaba por tenerle miedo a los fantasmas. Algo inconveniente de que Touya hubiera recuperado sus poderes era el que ahora tenía poderes para comunicarse con espíritus, y él la molestaba incansablemente con eso. Uno esperaría que él fuera más maduro ahora, puesto que Yukito y él habían entrado finalmente a la universidad. Pero no, su hermano aún la molestaba aturdidamente. Después de todo, es de Touya de quien hablamos.

Ella no sabía exactamente qué tanto Touya recordaba sobre el asunto de las cartas Clow. Aunque Yukito no mostraba signos de recordarlo, sabía que Touya tenía algunas remembranzas. No que las demostrara. Acaso era tiempo de que Yue despertara una vez más? NO, Yukito finalmente podía relajarse ahora que había olvidado su verdadera identidad. _Creí que todos mis problemas habían terminado con Eriol, pero no es así. Cielos. No es cosa fácil ser la Maestra de Cartas. _Mirando a través de la ventana pensativamente, desde su butaca, no sentía ninguna alegría con la noticia del campamento.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió explosivamente. Entró Meiling jadeante y arrastrando a Syaoran con ella. "Llegamos justo a tiempo!"

"Buenos días Meiling, Li."

"Buenos días!" Meiling respondió. "Syaoran se quedó dormido otra vez!"

"No es así! Tu fuiste la que se tomó mucho tiempo en arreglarse!"

Tomoyo y Sakura se rieron a esto. Entonces, Sakura comentó, "Ah sí, Li, este es tu suéter. Lo he lavado puesto que la última vez quedó todo mojado. Disculpa, olvidé regresártelo desde semanas atrás…" De hecho, Touya había sospechado de él y se lo había robado. Afortunadamente, se lo robó (de nuevo) a hurtadillas cuando Touya había salido. Él lo hubiera donado a caridad o lo hubiera quemado si ella no lo hubiera recuperado. "Gracias Li."

"Eh? Cuando Sakura le acercó el verde suéter pulcramente doblado, él dijo "Oh! Se me había olvidado por completo." Enorme gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Syaoran cuando Meiling lo miró inquisitivamente. Afortunadamente, este suéter había sido uno que él mismo había comprado. De alguna manera, había tenido mala suerte cuando se trataba de prestar ropa a Sakura, ya que Meiling siempre aparecía en los momentos más inconvenientes. No ayudaba mucho que el primer encuentro de Meiling con Sakura fuera cuando esta última estaba en su casa y había usado la playera que ella le había regalado a él. De entre todas las camisas que él tenía, Wei le había dado esa. Qué vida.

"Clase", el profesor anunció. "Como todos saben, a nuestro salón nos han otorgado un campamento de otoño." Inmediatamente toda la clase gritó. "La próxima semana, nos iremos de excursión a las montañas y acamparemos." Un murmullo se escuchó por todo el salón y todos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y a aplaudir. Todos estaban justificadamente emocionados después de las interminables semanas de arduo estudio.

Syaoran murmulló, "No otra vez."

Con curiosidad, Meiling preguntó, "Por qué? Qué pasa? No te gustan los campamentos?"

"Gustar? Sí, y mucho. No te das cuenta de que cada vez que salimos a alguna excursión, siempre ocurre algún problema?"

Miles de gotitas comenzaron a recorrer sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Las palabras de Syaoran le hicieron recordar la salida a patinar en la pista, la prueba de valor y cualquier viaje imaginable.

"Ohohoho. Tal vez deba llevar trajes y mi videocámara. Sabes, finalmente mi madre me compró la mini video cámara." Tomoyo dijo con entusiasmo.

El maestro trató de continuar la clase sobre los ruidosos alumnos "…Así que, el primer día llegaremos en autobús, encontraremos algún lugar para acampar y prepararemos nuestras tiendas de campaña. Después tendremos varias actividades. Al día siguiente, se designarán equipos de cinco miembros para excursionar la montaña y cada una documentará tareas específicas. Finalmente, el último día, empacaremos y el autobús irá a recogernos…" Para cuando terminó de hablar, nadie lo estaba escuchando. Sonrió al ver a toda la clase emocionada.

"Hoe-e! Qué si hay fantasmas en el bosque!" Sakura gritó.

Los ojos de Naoko brillaron, "No lo sabes Sakura? Muchos años atrás, una clase fue al mismo campamento. Todo comenzó bien para ellos, pero al final, un equipo terminó extraviado. El grupo buscó por todas partes al equipo desaparecido, sin resultado alguno. Ni siquiera sus huesos fueron encontrados. Se concluyó que se perdieron en algún punto y vagaron hasta que desaparecieron sin dejar ninguna pista en el bosque, y se convirtieron en…" Para esto, el grupo común de compañeros se había reunido para escuchar y todos ellos retrocedieron un poco ante la pausa…"…Y todos esos estudiantes que estaban cansados y agotados, se convirtieron en _FANTASMAS_!" Un grito en común resonó. "Algunas personas que han visitado esos bosques han dicho que han visto a los fantasmas. Algunos dicen que todos estaban vestidos en harapos y gritaban "Sálvenme" mientras otros dicen que los fantasmas atrapan a las personas que se pasan la noche ahí, para vengarse por no haber sido rescatados. Bueno, es verdad que hay personas que van a esa montaña y nunca regresan."

A estas alturas, los dientes de Sakura castañeaban. Meiling había agarrado el brazo de Syaoran diciendo, "No vayamos Syaoran. Podemos entregar una nota diciendo que no tenemos permitido dormir fuera de casa o algo así."

Naoko murmuró, "Hmmm…esta historia tiene mejor efecto si es contada en la montaña, durante la noche."

Takashi asentía con la cabeza. "Sí, es una gran historia. Es casi tan buena como mi historia sobre cómo…" Antes de que pudiera continuar, Chiharu lo había golpeado en la cabeza. "Ouch. Tengo la historia de una vieja bruja de mal temperamento que no podía aceptar el echo de la existencia de un genio."

Sakura sonrió ante la plática común entre sus amigos cercanos.

Entonces, Tomoyo murmuró, "Ojalá podamos escoger a nuestros compañeros de campamento."

Syaoran se quejó, solo podía imaginar la cantidad de privacidad que tendría en los próximos días.

Finalmente, llegó el día previo a la salida al campamento. El profesor leyó, "Bueno, hemos organizado los grupos para las tiendas de campaña y también los grupos para la excursión. Es posible que las mismas personas queden en ambos equipos. Tratamos de incluir a sus amigos, pero también a otros estudiantes a los que podrán conocer mejor."

Otro maestro comenzó a decir en voz alta la lista. Algunos estudiantes se alegraron cuando escucharon sus nombres, otros se quejaron. Incluso los salones del piso inferior se preguntaban por qué había tanta conmoción arriba.

"Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji y Meiling Li. " Sakura y Tomoyo dieron un chillido de alegría. Eran muy afortunadas de que quedaran como compañeras de campamento. Meiling suspiró de alivio porque había quedado con gente que conocía.

"Takashi Yamazaki, Syaoran Li…" Syaoran estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio, "Y por último, Eron Chang." El corazón de Syaoran se le fue al suelo. Dios no! No con ese horrible príncipe fanático.

El maestro continuo, "Bueno, espero que todos se lleven bien. Ahora, leeremos la lista de los grupo de excursión." Comenzó a dar la lista. El último grupo en ser mencionado fue, "Tomoyo Daidouji, Meiling Li, Eron Chang, Erika Chang, y Syaoran Li. Esperen, tenemos una persona que quedó fuera, Sakura Kinomoto. Puede ser un grupo de seis."

Tomoyo se sintió muy contenta porque podría grabar a Sakura todo el tiempo. Hmmm … Syaoran vs Eron, Qué tal Syaoran con Erika? Eron y Sakura? Los gemelos se habían adaptado a la clase sorprendentemente rápido y eran bastante populares ahora. Eron y Erika ciertamente tenían un peculiar don para atraer atención.

Doble mala suerte. Eron en dos grupos! Syaoran comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno.

"Eso está muy bien Li!" Tomoyo exclamó.

Sakura examinó el boceto y dijo, "Sí! No sabía que podías dibujar!"

Syaoran levantó una ceja. Había dibujado a un lobo. "Eh? Gracias." Eriol había sido mejor dibujando que él. Por supuesto, Eriol no era Eriol, era Lead Clow. Aún así….Rompió la punta de su lápiz. Había estado presionando muy fuerte. Por supuesto, eso había quedado en el pasado, pero cuando recordó esos tiempos…Syaoran miró de reojo a Eron. _Grandioso. Ahora tengo a otro Eriol. Por lo menos Eriol no tenía malas intenciones. Siento que he visto a Eron en otro lugar, pero dónde?_ Syaoran no sabía por supuesto, sobre el conjuro que Eron había colocado sobre él para que no se diera cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Llevaría años hasta que finalmente se diera cuenta que Eron y Erika eran las legendarias figuras que su propio padre había combatido.

* * * * * *

"No, Kero. No puedes venir. Me encantaría llevarte, pero no hay ningún lugar para que te escondas." Sakura estaba empacando apuradamente la noche antes del viaje, en su maleta. "Qué más?" Kero leía la lista de cosas que necesitaría en el campamento para ella.

"Linterna, bolsa de dormir, termo…"

En ese momento, Fujitaka entró al cuarto. Sonriendo como siempre, gentilmente preguntó, "Necesitas ayuda para empacar?" Kero rápidamente se metió a la maleta.

"No! Estoy bien papá. Muchas gracias. Te extrañaré ahora que esté fuera."

Llevando el termo consigo, Touya preguntó, "Me extrañarás a mi? Toma monstruo. Te dará mucha sed si gritas allá tanto como aquí."

"No soy un monstruo!"

Fujitaka sonrió, "Por supuesto que no lo eres."

"Oye monstruo, no estás ya algo grande para llevar muñecos al campamento?" Touya levantó a Kero, sosteniéndolo de una pierna.

"Este…lo puse por error…" Arrebatándole a Kero, Sakura lo escondió detrás de ella. Kero suspiró de alivio.

"No te vayas a perder en las montañas, a mi me pasó cuando iba en secundaria."

"Qué sucedió?"

"Nada, en realidad, nada de fantasmas. Claro que en ese entonces pensábamos que había fantasmas…"

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Sakura no se atrevió a preguntar cómo fue que los encontraron.

* * * * * *

Y por fin, todos los alumnos estaban en los autobuses, en su camino hacia las montañas.

"Hmmm. Habré traído todo?" Tomoyo reflexionaba mientras buscaba en su abultada mochila.

Sakura, quien estaba sentada a su lado, como de costumbre, rió, "Qué necesitaremos? Tenemos que esforzarnos para darle el mejor uso a lo que encontremos a nuestro alrededor. Rika, te ves muy contenta."

"Lo estoy" Rika sonrió. El profesor Terada ahora estaba dando lecciones en secundaria, así que él era uno de los profesores que iban a supervisar el viaje. Qué lástima que él no fuera el profesor designado en su salón. Quizás el próximo año…

Meiling se quejó a través de todo el pasillo, "Waaaah! No quiero ir!"

Naoko, quien estaba sentada a su lado le dijo, "No te preocupes, los fantasmas no saldrán a menos de que te pierdas. Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo."

"Hoe-e! No me gustan los fantasmas!" Sakura y Meiling gimieron al unísono.

Todos los estudiantes descendieron del autobús escolar y subieron una parte de la montaña. El profesor anunció, "Vamos a tender nuestras tiendas de campaña aquí primero. Vayan con su equipo e intenten preparar las tiendas de campaña por ustedes mismos. Si tienen algún problema vengan conmigo o con cualquiera de los maestros a cargo."

Pronto todos estaban ocupados con las tareas.

"Meiling, tú toma esa esquina. Tomoyo, estabilízala. Yo me haré cargo de esta parte" Sakura comentó mientras martillaba sobre la estaca y tiraba con fuerza, apartándose el flequillo de la cara.

Finalmente, el grupo de Sakura terminó, pero un par de segundos después, los soportes de la tienda oscilaron, y se cayó nuevamente. "Ay no! Todas suspiraron con exasperación. Tenían que empezar todo de nueva cuenta. Al menos los demás parecían tener el mismo tipo de problemas también.

Syaoran fruncía el cejo furiosamente. Eron lo estaba sacando de sus casillas al mostrar su sonrisa fresca a cada rato a todos. Ni siquiera quería pensar lo que sería dormir bajo la misma tienda de campaña que él. Martilló los soportes de la tienda tan fuerte, que ésta se inclinó y colapsó sobre él. Todos alrededor suyos se rieron en voz baja y Eron igualmente rió y le ofreció una mano. Desenredándose él mismo de la tela, Syaoran se la quitó y se internó en los bosques. Una vez ahí, subió el árbol más alto que encontró y se quedó ahí para tener un poco de privacidad. Por supuesto, Meiling lo había buscado, como de costumbre.

Por fin, las tiendas de campaña de todos estaban listas y todos sus bolsos de dormir cómodamente instalados adentro. El sol ya se había puesto. Varios grupos se habían ya mezclado y estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, estaban asando bombones conforme se iban reuniendo. Sakura pacientemente pudo poner su palillo sobre la fogata, dándole vueltas y vueltas para que éste no se quemara. Mmmm… la profesora MIzuki odiaba los bombones. De pronto, su malvavisco se empezó a quemar y Sakura se petrificó. "Hoe-e! Mi malvavisco se está quemando!"

"Agítalo. Hey! Fíjate donde lo agitas, tonta!" Syaoran esquivó al ver que Sakura lo ondeaba peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Sakura instantáneamente sacudió su palillo y el fuego se consumió, humeando.

"Mira mi malvavisco! Está todo y quemado y negro y no me lo puedo comer!"

Eron le ofreció a Sakura un perfecto bombón tostado y le dijo, "Toma, puedes tener el mío. En realidad no me gustan los dulces de cualquier forma."

"Gracias Eron." Sakura felizmente se comió el malvavisco, crujiente en la cubierta y pegajoso por dentro. Syaoran estaba tan furioso echando humo, que ni siquiera notó que su propio bombón se había quemado y todo el palillo se vino abajo.

"Quemaste el tuyo! Toma el mío!" Meiling dijo y empujó uno quemado hacia su boca lo cual ocasionó que Syaoran se ahogara y se quemara.

"Agua" Apenas pudo decir. Rápidamente, tomó una botella de agua y la bebió de un tirón.

"Oye! Eso es mío." Erika exclamó.

Syaoran se ahogó de nuevo y escupió el agua de nuevo hacia la botella.

"Ew!" Todos dijeron.

Takashi comenzó a aclarar su garganta, "Lo que estamos hacienda aquí será una experiencia muy enriquecedora. En la antigüedad, los muchachos que iban creciendo eran enviados a campo abierto sin nada, absolutamente nada para sobrevivir, por un año entero. Si acaso sobrevivían en la nada, eran aceptados como hombres respetables y valientes, y si no, eran fracasos que dejaban morir. Fue así como los clanes enviaban a sus hijos a cumplir una misión vital para su familia, y si fallaban, eran deshonrados como la oveja negra."

Syaoran suspiró y se molestó internamente. Él tenía experiencia, por supuesto su madre no lo demostraba, pero había quedado decepcionada por su papel con el asunto de las cartas Clow. _No soy un fracaso. O al menos eso creo…Sí soy un fracaso. Todo ese entrenamiento fue en vano? Qué pensará mi padre de mi?_

_Has ayudado a Sakura. Eso es todo, pero eso lo significa todo. _Jugueteando con el zipper de su chamarra color kaki, miró fijamente a la fogata. Él vestía en ese momento chamarra kaki echa de material a prueba de agua, playera blanca y pantalones café claro. Todo eso combinaba con su sombrero y mochila. Takashi estaba por continuar con su historia sobre el honor familiar, pero Chiharu dijo, "Mentira! Deja de inventor cosas!"

En ese momento, Eron interrumpió, "No, todo es verdad. Mi familia solía tener costumbres como esas." Mirando a Syaoran preguntó, "Tu vienes de una familia de origen chino, no es así? No tienes misiones así? Si no me equivoco, perteneces al antiguo linaje del clan Li.

_El antiguo linaje del clan Li, descendiente de Lead Clow. _Syaoran suspiró nuevamente, mirando fijamente las profundidades del rojo flameante. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de empatía. Ella le hubiera entregado con mucho gusto todas las cartas Clow, pero él no hubiera aceptado, y además no era posible.

Takashi comentó, "Vaya, creo que nos llevaremos bien Chang. No había nadie que me entendiera desde que Eriol se fue."

Para ese entonces, se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba completamente oscuro. Naoko dijo, "Ahora, contemos historias de terror." Sostuvo su linterna por debajo de su cara, creando un efecto tenebroso.

"No, mejor juguemos "verdad o castigo", Tomoyo comentó. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con esta última actividad, ya que la mayoría de las chicas tenían miedo con la idea de los fantasmas, especialmente en las montañas, durante la noche. "Están de acuerdo todos?" Todos asintieron. "Li?"

"Lo que sea", murmuró.

"Quién va primero?" Rika preguntó.

"Qué tal si lo decidimos con piedra, papel o tijeras?" Chiharu sugirió.

Así lo hicieron y todo apuntó a Meiling, "Noooo. No quiero ser la primera."

"No! Tienes que. Ahora todos, cualquiera que diga una mentira o haga algo deshonesto será perseguido por los fantasmas de esta montaña. Yo preguntaré primero" Chiharu sonrió maliciosamente.

"Verdad."

"Ok. Qué es lo más te gustaría decirle a Li? Recuerda a los fantasmas."

"Oye, eso es tonto!" Syaoran gritó. Solo esperaba que Meiling no lo hiciera quedar en ridículo como siempre.

Meiling dudó un momento. Hace tiempo, habría sido algo como, te amo Syaoran, pero ahora? Ella murmuró, "Syaoran, no te escondas a ti mismo de la verdad. Tratas de no parecer un tonto, pero eres un tonto. Ella tiene un nombre sabes."

"Oye, eso no es justo." Naoko dijo. "Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido."

Chiharu comentó, "Es justo, ella lo dijo. Syaoran, tienes alguna idea de lo que ella estuvo diciendo?"

Syaoran comentó en un tono suave pero mortal, "Si y no. Este es un juego estúpido."

Ese tono de voz hizo que todos se abstuvieran de importunar con el tema.

Meiling dijo, "Ok, ya lo dije. Escojo a Chiharu como la siguiente."

"Escojo castigo", fue la respuesta de Chiharu.

Tomoyo intervino, "Hmmm…Dirígete hacia la persona que te gusta y confiésale tu amor."

"N-no me gusta nadie."

Sakura comentó, sentada en el húmedo piso y abrazando sus rodillas, "Eso es un poco duro. Qué les parece si mejor dice por qué lo ama, sin decir quién es?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Chiharu se puso roja y balbuceó, "Eeehh, te amo…porque…" Miró hacia el piso y dijo, "A pesar de que no me ves a mí mas que como una molestia, aún así me gustas porque has sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre has estado ahí. Me gustas aún cuando tengas tantas defectos extraños…" Y agregó para si misma, _y me gustas aún cuando nombraste al oso de felpa que te di Suama, y no "Chiharu"._

Sakura suspiró, despistada como siempre, "Oooh, eso es muy dulce. Quien quiera que sea, se alegraría si te escuchara."

"Yamazaki, eres el próximo!"

"Pido castigo, también" Takashi respondió. Abrió uno de sus raramente ojos abiertos para ver a Chiharu, quien estaba toda colorada, y después desplegó una de sus sonrisas inocentes.

Eron sonrió, "Te reto a que te dirijas a la chica que más te guste y la beses."

Syaoran murmuró, "Nunca haría eso."

Takashi se rió y dijo, "Lo haré." Se dirigió a la sorprendida Chiharu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ruborizándose completamente. Takashi entonces dijo, "En Francia, las personas que son amigas se saludan con un beso cada vez que se encuentran y es normal; así que escogí a Chiharu porque es a la que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo."

Chiharu se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero aún así estaba ruborizada.

Eron murmuró, "Quise decir un beso en la boca…" Nadie lo escuchó.

"Ahora es el turno de Sakura!"

"Hoe-e! Tengo que?"

"Sí!" Todos gritaron, a excepción de Syaoran, quien estaba distraídamente dibujando en letras chinas sobre el suave terreno con un frágil palo de madera, murmurando, "Fuego, agua, bosque, tierra…"

Rika preguntó, "Entonces, cuál será el castigo de Sakura?"

Takashi preguntó, "Cuál es tu secreto más profundo?"

Consternada, Sakura tartamudeó. Por supuesto, su mayor secreto era el hecho de ser una Maestra de cartas y todo eso…pero no había manera de que pudiera decir algo así. Además, no podía mentir porque, quizás aunque fuera superstición, pero si uno mentía alrededor de la fogata, serían malditos. "Hoe-e…"

"No es eso entrometerse en la privacidad de uno?" Tomoyo preguntó tratando de defender a Sakura.

"No, ella debe decir la verdad. Se supone que todos deben hacerlo." Erika respondió.

Estando perdida sobre lo que podía decir, Sakura sostuvo su aliento. Entonces observó a lo que Syaoran estaba escribiendo en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, podía aún leer los caracteres chinos gracias al conjuro que él había lanzado sobre ella anteriormente. Cuando lo leyó, sostuvo el aliento. Eso era! Estaba tratando de ayudarla y había escrito, _Diles algo sobre Yukito. Es parte de un secreto mayor._

Tomando un suspiro, comenzó, "Bueno", aclaró su garganta. "había este chico mayor que yo que solía imaginar que estaba enamorada de él. Él me gustó por muchos años, aunque no se por qué. Me di cuenta de que él era más de lo que aparentaba, pero aún así me gustaba. Finalmente, le confesé mis sentimientos por él, y él me rechazó. Él dijo que mis sentimientos por él eran como los que tenía hacia mi papá, y me dijo que encontraría a esa persona especial para mi. Al inicio, estaba decaída, pero después de un tiempo, no me importó más, porque…porque alguien siempre estaba ahí para mi y me ayudó a sentirme mejor." Interrumpió enérgicamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese incidente. Al menos no había mentido, ya que todo eso formaba parte de un secreto mayor. _Aún así, no era mi intención haber comentado sobre la última parte. _Le lastimó puesto que lo dijo enérgicamente y sin cuidado. _Supongo que aún es un gran secreto. Uno que siempre recordaré. _En un flash back, recordó como Syaoran la confortó cuando estaba llorando tan amargamente por el rechazo de Yukito…._No, Sakura, deja de pensar en eso._

"Y bien, encontraste a tu persona especial?" Chiharu preguntó.

Sakura sonrió tristemente, "No lo sé. Solía pensar que sí, pero ahora no tengo idea."

"Por supuesto que encontrarás a alguien Sakura!" Tomoyo la animó.

"Bueno, Li es el siguiente."

"Eh? Tengo que hacerlo?"

"Sí!" Todos exclamaron, "Verdad o castigo."

"Eeeh…." Syaoran pensó. Distraídamente había borrado las letras que había puesto en la tierra con su pie. _Sakura me debería agradecer, la salvé de todo esto. Además, de paso me salvé yo también. Ella es tan inocente que no hubiera mentido sobre el asunto de las cartas Clow. Y entonces, qué hubiera sido de mi? _Bueno, ….él tenía tantos secretos, nunca podría admitir uno de ellos. "Castigo."

"Qué tal si hacemos que confiese su amor?" Erika preguntó.

"No tengo a nadie a quien ame en mi vida, actualmente." Syaoran la interrumpió.

"Lo tuviste?"

"Ummmm…" Estaba por negarlo, pero…"Tal vez."

Eron sonrío con maldad, "Ya sé. Ves esas flor que está en la cima de ese alto árbol? Bueno, sube a él y recógela para la persona que solías amar."

Todos pasaron saliva. Eso era muy difícil, ya que el erguido árbol era uno de los más altos y apenas y tenía ramas. "Estás muy asustado como para hacerlo?" Eron se burló.

Con coraje, Syaoran prácticamente castañeó sus dientes y dijo, "Lo haré". Primero, se quitó su chaqueta, después respiró profundamente. Trepar árboles era tan natural para él como ir a dormir. Entonces tomó el frágil tronco y comenzó su subida. Todo el grupo lo observaba. Comenzando a sudar, Syaoran miró hacia abajo y todos parecían tan lejanos; esto era trabajo difícil, ya que tenía que sortear la subida en la oscuridad sin nada a lo que se pudiera sujetar. Finalmente, estaba casi en la cima cuando distinguió la flor blanca, pura y brillante contra el cielo oscuro que estaba lleno de millones de estrellas. Mientras llegaba a ella, los árboles se contoneaban. El tronco era débil y la rama, que tenía esa única flor, estaba fuera del alcance. Syaoran se estiró aún más pero el árbol se balanceó. _Qué estoy haciendo? En realidad estoy recogiendo esto para la persona que me solía gustar? O es porque no quiero que Eron me trate con condescendencia?_

Desde abajo, toda una muchedumbre se había reunido. El profesor le gritó, "Li Syaoran! Baja en este mismo instante!" Pero Syaoran estaba ajeno a todo esto. Él nunca se rendía. Moviéndose un poco, puse un pie sobre una débil rama y se inclinó un poco más para alcanzar la flor. En cuanto sujetó la flor, la rama se rompió, haciendo un crack! Sakura gritó, y todos se taparon los ojos. Meiling apenas podía respirar.

A pesar de todo, Syaoran no era el orgullo de su familia por ninguna razón. Nunca perdía la cordura. Rápidamente, con su flexibilidad, saltó desde ese árbol hacia la rama de un árbol más bajo que estaba a un lado. Desde ahí, hizo un salto y aterrizó en el terreno sucio quedando de pie, en una perfecta coordinación. Todos estaban atemorizados y aplaudieron. No por primera vez, todas las muchachas suspiraron románticamente, incluyendo a Meiling y Erika. Eron simplemente frunció el cejo. Syaoran se quitó la suciedad de su ropa y de pronto sintió una energía salvaje dispararse dentro de él. Entonces se encogió. Él no había tenido intención de saltar de esa manera, después de todo, qué estudiante normal de secundaria podía saltar de árbol a árbol? _Cielos, ahora las personas pensarán que soy más raro de lo que en realidad soy._

El profesor Terada estaba enojado y lo regañó, "Qué estabas haciendo Syaoran Li? No sabes que es peligroso? Pudiste haber caído y romperte algún hueso, o morir!"

Syaoran miró hacia atrás y con sus ojos ámbar nublados y graves dijo, "Me he enfrentado a la muerte de maneras más peligrosas antes. Puedo tratar perfectamente bien a la belleza de la naturaleza, desatadas por fuerzas malignas. He escalado árboles desde que aprendí a caminar. Aún así, me disculpo por haberlo preocupado."

Por alguna razón, el profesor se sintió obligado y se estremeció. Desde que lo había conocido, Syaoran Li no era un niño ordinario. Él sabía mucho, había visto mucho para un muchacho de su edad. "Bueno, no hagas algo como eso otra vez."

Pronto, todo el grupo se alejó, y el grupo original se reunió alrededor de la fogata otra vez. Hubo silencio por un rato.

Meiling le dijo con reproche, "Ese castigo fue muy peligroso."

"Estoy bien Meiling. No fue nada." Syaoran comentó a la ligera.

Erika preguntó, "Y bien, qué pasó con la flor?"

Syaoran suavizó su puño para revelar una aplastada, pero aún así hermosa, flor pálida.

Tomoyo preguntó con intención, "Y bien, a quién se la vas a dar?"

"Les dije que no me gusta nadie, ya no más."

"Dijiste que se la darías a la persona que te solía gustar" Eron murmuró.

Buscando palabras, Syaoran miró directo a los ojos de Sakura, los cuales reflejaban un brillo tembloroso. Sus labios se curvaron de una manera triste y caprichosa, aunque Sakura se dio cuenta de que era difícil de ver exactamente en la oscuridad. Después tiró la flor en el fuego. Pudieron ver el oscuro contorno quemarse y derrumbarse en cenizas. De pronto, Sakura se estremeció. Brevemente, Syaoran se puso de pie, "Bueno, estoy cansado. Me voy." Algo pasó que durante los próximos minutos todos estuvieron sentados en silencio, el viento aullaba. Más débil el fuego, todos se dirigieron hacia sus propias tiendas de campaña. El juego no había acabado.

Esa noche, Sakura estaba soñolienta y se acurrucó dentro de su bolso de dormir. Un búho ululó y murciélagos revoloteaban de una manera extraña. Ella se retorció con incomodidad.

"Chicas ya están dormidas?" preguntó.

"No. Odio este lugar. No puedo dormir con este ruido." Meiling se afligió.

"Meiling, sobre qué estabas hablando en el juego de "verdad o castigo"?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Nada importante" Cielos, qué _había_ dicho? Syaoran es un _tonto_? "Oooh, desearía estar en casa o que Syaoran estuviera aquí. Él siempre me hace sentir mejor."

Eventualmente, todas se durmieron. Sakura se movió bruscamente y se volteó.

A la siguiente mañana, Sakura se despertó justo antes del amanecer. Batallando para ponerse sus zapatos, salió de la tienda. Oyó en la distancia unos golpes y sonidos jadeantes. En la reducida luz, caminó a través del bosque mientras se apartaba el cabello de su cara. Ahí, como ella pensó, Syaoran estaba practicando algunas patadas y golpes contra el tronco de un robusto árbol y silenciosamente, lo observó desde la sombra de un árbol.

Syaoran continuó golpeando el retorcido árbol con su puño desnudo. Sin voltear siquiera, preguntó, "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

En lugar de contestar, dijo, "Eso debe doler."

"No si te acostumbras, como yo lo he hecho."

"Siempre hace esto? La práctica? Debes ser muy diligente."

"Bueno, no exactamente. Solo trato de mantenerme en forma." Quitándose el sudor de su cabeza con una toalla, se volteó y caminó hacia ella.

"Tienes mucha suerte, eres muy hábil en combate. Yo nunca aprendí."

"Te gustaría aprender? Te enseñaré alguna vez."

"En verdad? Me encantaría aprender."

"Cuando gustes, estoy a tu servicio."

"Gracias….Cómo sabías que era yo?" Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

Casi riéndose dijo, "Acaso no lo sé siempre? De cualquier forma, qué haces despierta tan temprano? Faltan horas para que todos despierten."

"Sentí que quería hacerlo" Sonrió.

"Tal vez es el aire de la montaña. Aire de la montaña en verdad. No dormí nada anoche."

"Tú tampoco. Arrastraste tu bolsa de dormir y dormiste afuera."

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Te escuché. Yo tampoco pude dormir anoche."

"Acaso los fantasmas te perseguían?"

"Hoe! Claro que no, solo que no pude. Ah si, gracias por ayudarme anoche. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras escrito con letras chinas sobre Yukito."

"Está bien. Tenía que ayudarte o de lo contrario mi propia identidad también se habría arruinado. O hubieras sido perseguida por fantasmas para siempre si hubieras mentido. De alguna manera, tus asuntos se convirtieron en mis asuntos, ya sea que lo quisiera o no."

Con esa última frase, permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Regresando a su práctica, Syaoran comenzó a hacer algunas flexiones. Sakura trató de estirarse también. Había una larga caminata para ese día así que quería estar lista. De pronto, se detuvo y parpadeó. Estaba segura de que había sentido un destello de poder. Quizás estaba equivocada, sacudiendo su cabeza, lo hizo a un lado.

"100!" Syaoran terminó sus flexiones y se levantó. Misteriosamente dijo, "Qué problema nos aguarda el día de hoy?"

"Espero que ninguno. "

"Quién sabe?" Syaoran se ató sus agujetas otra vez. "Oye, dijiste que querías aprender a combatir. Qué te parece ahora mismo? Todavía falta una hora para que los demás se despierten."

"Claro! Qué hago?"

"Primero, recoge tu cabello y enrolla las mangas de tu blusa. Será mejor que te quites tu chaleco también, disminuye la velocidad del movimiento. Toma un respiro y ponte en posición."

Así, Sakura empezó su primera lección de combate mano a mano. Syaoran era un impaciente, pero realmente buen maestro. Sakura probablemente aprendió más sobre combate en una hora que la mayoría de las personas hicieran en un mes.

"No! Cuando golpees, tienes que hacer un puño con tu pulgar hacia afuera. Si lo posicionas hacia dentro, podrías rompértelo si pegas a alguien fuertemente. Ves, mira mi puño cuando golpeo."

Syaoran le ejemplificó un golpe a la velocidad de un trueno con su puño apretado. Sacudiendo su cabello húmedo lejos de sus ojos le dijo, "Repítelo!"

"Hoe-e!"

Temerosa, Sakura repitió el golpe por enésima vez. Cielos, ahora sí que tenía respeto por los demás que podían hacerlo por horas. Sus brazos le dolían y ya estaba completamente exhausta. Afortunadamente, ya era atlética y ágil desde antes. Aún así sus brazos estaban temblando, continuó con el ejercicio, ya que no quería que Syaoran pensara que se rendiría después de la primera lección.

"Otra vez! Golpea con tus nudillos y golpea más recto y con más fuerza." Quizás la estoy presionando mucho. Aún así, Syaoran estaba lleno de respeto por la habilidad de Sakura para continuar. Era bastante buena para ser una principiante. Finalmente dijo, "Está bien, es suficiente por hoy."

"Wow, no sabía que fuera tan difícil."

"Bueno, dijiste que querías aprender."

"Y no lo lamento. Bueno, después de un rato no lo haré, pero en este momento…sí!" Sakura sacudió su brillante flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro y volvió a atar su cabello. Inquieta, volteó a ver el cielo, que tenía nubes grises arremolinándose todas. Los pájaros habían cesado su canto y el bosque estaba inusualmente callado. Con una repentina y poderosa corriente de aire, la rama de un árbol comenzó a crujir.

"Cuidado!" Syaoran gritó.

Sakura volteó hacia arriba solo para ver cómo una gigantesca rama de árbol se derrumbaba justo sobre ella. Estaba completamente paralizada en el suelo.

Rápidamente, Syaoran saltó hacia ella y la tiró al suelo junto con él, rodando juntos hacia a un lado. La rama se estrelló con un golpe sordo en el lugar donde Sakura había estado parada instantes atrás, levantando una nube de polvo. Si hubiera sido un segundo más tarde, ella hubiera quedado ahí tirada, aplastada por debajo de ella. Por un momento, Sakura se quedó recostada en el suelo sucio para recuperar el aliento. Su corazón latía a golpes, pero no se podía levantar porque Syaoran estaba embrollado con ella. El polvo fue cayendo sobre ellos. Sin darse cuenta, se ruborizó. _Está sosteniendo mis brazos muy fuertemente. No me puedo mover ni respirar. Por qué no me suelta? Ni siquiera se preocupa por mí…_

Syaoran suspiró de alivio puesto que ambos estaban a salvo. Para su contrariedad, su cabeza estaba enredada contra el cabello de Sakura, el cual tenía una dulce fragancia a flores. Todavía sostenía sus brazos con fuerzas, y sintió como si él aún estuviera reteniendo su respiración. Sintió el impulso de solo cerrar sus ojos y recostarse sobre el suave suelo. La naturaleza iba con él. _Un momento, por qué aún estoy sosteniendo tan fuertemente a Sakura? Ella está a salvo ahora! Por qué no se mueve ella de cualquier manera? Pero no puedo dejarla ir, siento que si lo hiciera, nunca más la volveré a ver. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado tan cerca de ella, sosteniéndola en mis brazos. Cielos, odio tener que levantarme._

"Syaoran!" Una voz tajante se escuchó a través del bosque, Meiling emergió desde los árboles para ver la impactante imagen de Syaoran entrelazado con Sakura, en el suelo.

"Syaoran Li! Qué estás haciendo? Más bien "Qué estás haciendo con _ella_?"

Abruptamente, se levantó algo ruborizado y acomodó su playera. Sakura se sentó, aún aturdida por lo que había sucedido. Con la mira inquisitiva, Meiling la rodeó.

"Meiling, no es lo que piensas. Yo – la rama" Syaoran tartamudeó. Meiling lo miró fijamente, con cautela. "Ves, la rama, se rompió, y yo – eh – ella estaba debajo de ella, y yo, y yo la salvé. Si, eso es lo que pasó." _Un momento, por qué tengo que explicarle a ella la historia. No hice nada incorrecto ni malo. Todo esto es una estupidez._

"Se supone que debo de _creer _eso?" Meiling preguntó. Si hubiera sido una situación distinta, ella se hubiera más bien reído del Syaoran ruborizado y tartamudo. Era tan divertido verlo todo nervioso, se veía tan lindo.

"Acaso alguna vez miento?" Syaoran había vuelto en sí otra vez y su imagen de "Siempre enojado y serio" volvió a su cara. Ya prácticamente se había recuperado.

"Sí, si lo haces. Nunca me dices nada y haces cosas sin mí."

"Eso es porque nunca te levantas lo suficientemente temprano."

"Olvídalo. Pero qué se _supone_ qué debo de pensar cuando veo que estás con ella, _sosteniéndola_ en medio del bosque…"

"Meiling, no te pongas histérica."

"POR QUÉ ME PONGO HISTERICA? QUIEN DESAPARECIÓ…"

"Meiling, es verdad que Li la salvó de ser aplastada con esa rama", Tomoyo salió detrás de un árbol. "Grabé toda la escena" Entonces se ruborizó, "Ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, tengo tantas cosas que grabar! Estoy tan feliz!" _Qué divertido será grabar a Sakura pelear nuevamente! Especialmente con Li como maestro._

Syaoran murmuró, "Genial. Ahora toda esta escena está grabada. Por qué no la solté inmediatamente? Mmm…como siempre, soy un tonto."

Meiling volteó su cara. "Hmmm. Como sea. Pero tú, Sakura, no te acerques más a mi prometido. No entiendo en primer lugar qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí."

"Estábamos haciendo ejercicio. Entrenando…como quieras llamarle. Un minuto. Por qué digo "Estábamos" ella invadió _mi_ privacidad. Yo vine aquí _solo."_

"De cualquier manera vine aquí para decirte que tomes tu desayuno." Meiling dio vuelta para regresar al campamento.

Débilmente, Sakura sonrió, "Esa rama de árbol fue una primer llamada. Mi cabeza aún da vueltas. Bueno, gracias de nuevo Li. Siempre logras salvarme en los peores momentos. Algunas veces, no sé qué haría sin ti."

"Ok" El profesor anunció después del desayuno. "Reúnanse con su grupo y escojan el camino que quieran seguir. Recuerden tener en mente que tienen que seguir el sendero. No deambulen dentro del bosque y se pierdan. Bueno, diviértanse!"

El grupo de Sakura se reunió. Tomoyo, Meiling, Erika, Eron y Syaoran. "Qué sendero quieren seguir?"

"Qué opinan sobre el sendero C?" Tomoyo preguntó.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Conforme comenzaron su camino hacia la montaña, Sakura estaba muy excitada con los hermosos alrededores. Se suponía que debían recolectar objetos de la naturaleza y escribir sobre ellos en sus cuadernos. Sakura se arrodilló y recogió una flor color violeta que se balanceaba en el campo. Tomoyo la grabó. Meiling se quedó de pie arrugando su nariz ante tanta naturaleza. "Repugnante! Vean todos esos insectos que caminan alrededor!"

Erika la acompañó, pasando un dedo sobre su lustroso y ondulante cabello que caía sobre sus hombros dijo, "Lo sé! Son pavorosos."

"Oh! Esa flor en ese árbol es tan hermosa" Sakura señaló y estaba completamente fascinada la naturaleza. Inmediatamente, Eron se fue de puntillas y arrancó la pintoresca flor para ella con una sonrisa. Sakura la aceptó con un ligero sonrojo. Desde el fondo, Syaoran apretó su puño y lo contempló con su ceño fruncido. Después se mantuvo en alerta.

El suelo retumbó unos instantes.

"Es un terremoto?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"No lo sé" Sakura gritó. "Miren, el cielo!" El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y nubes oscuras se concentraron. Un profundo retumbo de un relámpago hizo eco a través del bosque.

"Una tormenta! Estamos a tiempo de regresar al campamento?" Erika preguntó. _Genial, una tormenta._

"No! Tenemos que correr hacia algún refugio o algo antes de que estemos completamente mojados." Syaoran comentó. Un par de gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. "Vamos!"

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Syaoran. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y a ciegas corrieron sin saber por qué sendero iban. "Miren, hay una cueva allá?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Sí! Vayamos ahí", Sakura dijo mientras miraba a través de la lluvia.

Meiling comentó dudosamente, "Está horriblemente escarpado. Tendremos que escalar?"

"No hay otra opción" Sakura tomó la delantera y comenzó a escalar sobre las piedras resbaladizas. Los demás la siguieron. Erika también cuidadosamente comenzó a escalar.

"En qué estado nos encontramos", ella criticó. De pronto, se resbaló sobre la roca resbaladiza.

"Ouch!" Erika cayó al piso. Todos se reunieron alrededor suyo. "Mi rodilla!" Syaoran se hizo camino a través de todos y sacó un pañuelo. Rápidamente, se inclinó y secó gentilmente la sangre y lo ató alrededor de la rodilla de Erika con firmeza.

"Listo. Lo até de manera que no sangrará hasta que lleguemos a la cueva. Crees que podrás caminar hasta allá? Una vez que lleguemos ahí te daré algún medicamento." Syaoran miró a Erika a través de su castaño cabello mojado que colgaba sobre sus ojos. Erika se sonrojó y se sentó con su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Un nuevo sentimiento la inundó mientras se sentaba en el suelo mojado. Sus ojos brillaban mientras balbuceaba.

Aclarando su garganta, Meiling dijo, "Ahem. Váyamonos antes de que estemos completamente mojados." Sakura y Tomoyo ayudaron a Erika a levantarse e hicieron que se recargara en ellas mientras caminaban hacia la cueva.

"Achooo! Estoy toda empapada!" Erika cayó sobre el seco suelo de la cueva. Meiling se dejó caer a un lado de Syaoran y exprimió el agua de cada lado de su cabello mojado. Syaoran buscó en su mochila y sacó un cierto tipo de ungüento y vendaje. Gentilmente, desató su pañuelo y frotó el ungüento en la rodilla raspada de Erika; después la vendó con una gasa blanca. Erika observó sus flexibles manos, esa mano que sostenía la espada del clan Li.

Meiling estaba incómoda por la manera en que Erika se ruborizaba ante Syaoran. No porque dijera o comentara algo. Después que terminó, Syaoran se recostó y miró hacia la torrencial lluvia. Sakura sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el final de la cueva y se sentó ahí. Afortunadamente era una de esas cuevas que tenían poca profundidad. Si hubiera sido una que tuviera una oscuridad sin fin….Se estremeció ante tal pensamiento. Otro relámpago retumbó y cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos.

Tomoyo comentó preocupada, "Espero que la lluvia se detenga pronto. Tendremos que regresar."

Eron intervino, "Crees que ese es nuestro problema? Estamos perdidos."

"Perdidos?" Sakura chilló.

"Sí. En nuestra prisa por encontrar refugio, creo que nos salimos de nuestro camino. No tengo idea de donde estamos ahora mismo."

"Perdidos! Qué vamos a hacer? Todas las historias sobre fantasmas volvieron a su mente.

"No han necesidad de caer en pánico. Cuando pare de llover, encontraremos la manera."

"Oh por Dios! Estamos perdidos después de todas esas advertencias! No!" Sakura tembló al pensar en las consecuencias.

Líneas troceadas en la frente de Syaoran aparecieron mientras reflexionaba.

Erika frunció el ceño, _Eron, qué quieres decir con que estamos perdidos?_

_No te preocupes querida hermana. Encontraremos el camino de regreso, _Eron le contestó.

_Maldita tormenta. De entre todas las cosas, tenía que haber tormenta justo ahora._

_Está bien. Aún así enviaremos nuestros poderes allá afuera. Siempre podremos encontrar el camino de regreso._

_Subamos el nivel un poco más el día de hoy. __Están mejorando._

_Seguro. __Lo que tú desees hermano. Así que, qué enviaremos hoy?_

_Qué te parece…._

Alrededor de la flameante llama,

La hora ha llegado,

En la que ellos dirán el nombre del otro.

Honrados por la estrella que es toda la suerte que encontrarán

Para apoyarse en el otro con el lazo de la confianza,

Y conquistar la maldad que dejará sus esperanzas echas polvo.

**Wish-chan:** Ok, así que aquí está otro extraño capítulo. Habrá una segunda parte, que aún está por publicarse. Creo que mis capítulos son bastante largos, pero realmente no puedo evitar escribir. Hmmm, Erika y Eron están comenzando a mezclarse con los amigos de Sakura. Muchas competencias adelante. Cielos…Meiling está tan malcriada como siempre. No fue mi intención ponerla así. Qué pasa con eso de verdad o castigo? No lo sé….bueno, el título se llama "Alrededor de la fogata", así que tenían que hacer algo alrededor de la fogata. Qué les pareció el momento dulce, poco dulce entre Chiharu y Yamazaki? Supongo que no mucho pasó ahí. En el próximo capítulo la acción comienza a tomar lugar. Bueno, aún no sé que es lo que pasa en el final del manga de CCS…eso es triste. Pero me puedo imaginar que Syaoran admite que le gusta Sakura. Pero de cualquier manera, eso complica las cosas….Es por eso que estoy haciendo como si tuvieran que comenzar otra vez. Y qué les pareció la poesía….es tonta? Fue una inspiración en el momento. Se supone que tiene un significado entre líneas si leen cuidadosamente. Ese poema continuará en la parte 2.


	6. El campamento: p2 hasta el amanecer

**CAPITULO 4: EL CAMPAMENTO**

**PARTE 2: HASTA EL AMANECER**

Alrededor de las brasas,

La hora ya ha pasado.

Dos pares de ojos, unos esmeraldas, otros ámbares,

Se miran directamente al otro al fin.

Con toda su alma oran porque no sea demasiado tarde,

Para terminar con esta maldición de odio sin fin.

"Miren! Ya paró de llover!" Sakura chilló y se asomó. Ya era seguro salir, estaba húmedo y gris, pero al menos la tormenta ya no amenazaba.

"Vaya, es cierto! Me preguntó cómo los demás grupos resistieron la tormenta" Tomoyo comentó. Estaba cansada sentada sobre el húmedo suelo de piedra, sin nada para grabar.

"Bueno, será mejor que salgamos y encontremos nuestro camino. Se pondrá oscuro si esperamos mucho" Eron indicó. "Como sea, no creo que sea conveniente que todos nosotros salgamos. Dos de nosotros deberán salir y tratar de encontrar el camino, luego regresar por el resto. Esto nos ahorrará a todos un doble esfuerzo. Además, no creo que la rodilla de Erika esté lo suficientemente bien como para andar deambulando. Creo que yo debo ser uno de los que vayan afuera, porque estoy seguro que podré encontrar el camino de regreso fácilmente, y mis habilidades de orientación son bastante buenas. Quién más vendrá conmigo?"

Todos excepto Syaoran comentaron estar de acuerdo con el plan.

"Yo no quiero salir y andar en el lodo. Yo me quedaré" Meiling anunció.

"Bueno, yo no estoy muy convencida de salir y andar en el lodo. Erika está lastimada, así que eso deja a Li o Sakura para ir contigo", Tomoyo comentó.

Syaoran frunció el cejo. Odiaría tener que estar de cara a Eron.

"De hecho, prefería que Syaoran se quedara conmigo. Como ven, es bastante hábil para curar y vendar heridas, y si mi pierna se pone peor, sería mejor tenerlo a él aquí conmigo que a Sakura, " Erika dijo, dándole una mirada significativa a Eron.

"Ok, está arreglado entonces. No te importa salir a buscar el sendero conmigo, o sí Sakura? Eron estaba secretamente satisfecho con el arreglo.

"Oh huh? Sí, está bien." Sakura había estado distraída poniéndose furiosa, y conforme iba apretando su puño, iba en ebullición. _Syaoran, sí como no. Erika apenas y lo conoce. __Me tomó casi un año llegar a hablarle por su nombre._ Ahora, es otra vez Li, mientras ella, ella…."Hey, espera, Eron! Ya voy!" Sujetando su mochila, siguió a Eron fuera de la cueva, casi resbalándose en el lodo. Erika sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Syaoran estaba ocupado arrugando su hoja de trabajo, pensando_ él lo planeó. Ese bastardo, Eron planeó ir con Sakura, solos._

* * * * * *

Conforme iban trotando camino abajo de la rocosa montaña, buscando por algún camino, Sakura vio de reojo a Eron. _Ciertamente es apuesto, con su nariz recta y sonrisa encantadora. Me gusta la manera en que su cabello oscuro termina en cola de caballo. No muchos chicos pueden tener ese estilo de cabello, pero a él le queda. __Además, es alto, atlético, inteligente y educado. _Eron volteó hacia ella. Sus ojos avellana estaban muy brillantes además. _Esas franjas doradas hacen que se vea muy misterioso, como si tuviera un secreto muy grande. Supongo que apenas y sé algo sobre él. _Ella aclaró su garganta y reunió el suficiente valor para iniciar una conversación.

"Así que, en dónde vivías antes de que vinieras a Tomoeda?" Sakura preguntó.

"Aquí y allá. Mi hermana y yo hemos viajado alrededor del mundo, antes de que regresáramos aquí."

"Regresar? Vivieron aquí antes?"

"Eh, sí. Solo por un corto tiempo mientras éramos pequeños." _De hecho, viví aquí en mi vida anterior. Este es mi primer regreso en esta forma, pero, no tiene caso que te diga eso._

"Bueno, si has viajado tanto, debes extrañar a todos tus amigos. Debe ser interesante ir a muchos lugares y aprender muchas cosas, pero odiaría tener que separarme de las personas. Despedirse de alguien siempre me lastima."

_Amigos? Qué amigos? Más bien traidores. Las personas nos han lastimado antes. __Erika y yo solo existimos, para buscar venganza. _En lugar de eso, Eron sonrió y dijo, "Bueno, supongo que eso debe ser para ti, aunque a mi nunca me molestó, ahora que pienso sobre eso. Solo somos Erika y yo, nos tenemos el uno al otro."

"Qué hay sobre sus padres?"

"Padres? No tenemos a ninguno, no desde que nacimos. Solo tenemos sirvientes."

Sakura miró hacia abajo. "Lo siento, inundándote yo con todas estas preguntas y balbuceando sobre cosas privadas. Soy muy desconsiderada."

Ante esto, Eron sonrió. "No te preocupes. No me importa en absoluto. Es previsible que fueras curiosa. Además, disfruto platicar contigo."

Subiendo su mirada nuevamente, Sakura sonrió brillantemente. "Solo espero que permanezcas aquí por un largo tiempo y no te marches. Todos podemos llegar a ser amigos."

Eron se detuvo y observó a la muchacha sonriente. No era diferente de cualquier otra chica, excepto que se supone ella tenía magia muy poderosa en el mundo moderno. Además, ella estaba relacionada con _ellos_, y la persona sobre la cual habían ellos de vengarse. Aún así, el enigma de sus encantadores ojos y ligera figura lo hicieron oprimir su pecho, donde habría un corazón latiendo en una persona común. _No te preocupes, no dejaré este lugar en mucho tiempo. No antes de que tú y tu protector ya no estén en este mundo…_

Sakura se detuvo también. "Ocurre algo malo Eron?"

"Eh? No, estoy bien. Sí, todos podremos llegar a ser amigos." Esa palabra tuvo un sabor amargo en su boca. "Mmmm, creo que debemos seguir…por este camino." Y señaló hacia un sendero equivocado, a propósito.

"De verdad? Creí que era por _ese camino. _Bueno, tal vez esté equivocada." Sakura le siguió.

Eron hizo una mueca de astucia. _La acción comienza…_AHORA! E hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

* * * * * *

Syaoran levantó en un instante su cara, dejando todos los papeles y materiales caer en un sonido estrepitoso en el suelo de la cueva.

"Qué sucede Syaoran?" Erika preguntó.

Tomoyo se encontró con su mirada con ojos interrogantes. Él asintió gravemente. Sakura estaba en peligro.

* * * * * *

"Eron, estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto? Está muy espeso y cerrado aquí, no puedo ver a través de los arbustos. Y está muy resbaloso por las rocas." Sakura hizo a un lado otra rama que azotó contra su cara.

"Lo lamento mucho. Es un poco más lejos. Quieres que te ayude? Toma, yo trataré de hacer a un lado los arbustos de tu camino. En realidad, debí dejar que permanecieras en la cueva. Este no es un lugar para que una chica atraviese."

Por un momento, Sakura perdió su pisada en el terreno desigual, enredado con raíces de árboles y arbustos. Era casi como si las rocas debajo de ella estuvieran vivas. Rápidamente, Eron agarró su mano y la estabilizó. Sakura se sonrojó. _Es tan gentil y amable. _Aún después de que ella misma se estabilizara, él no soltó su mano. El corazón de Sakura latió más rápido. _Qué sucede conmigo?_

Con torpeza, Sakura le dijo, "Está bien ahora. Ya estoy equilibrada."

Eron pareció confuso por un momento, después soltó sus manos, sobresaltado. "Ah!"

Reanudaron su caminata a través del confuso bosque. Las piedras debajo de Sakura se movían. Eso junto con las piedras sueltas, hicieron que Sakura se cayera y se derrumbó al lado empinado de una pendiente., deslizándose más y más rápido. Una nube desaliñada de polvo surgió por las piedras desprendidas. A la distancia, ella podía escuchar a Eron gritar, "Sakura!" pero pronto, su figura desapareció. Las rocas cortaban su piel y su cuerpo comenzaba a quedar todo raspado conforme iba resbalando cuesta abajo sobre el áspero terreno, cayendo y cayendo. Ramas ocasionales la azotaban. Cerrando sus ojos, Sakura esperó golpear el traicionero fondo. _Este es el fin._

* * * * * *

Syaoran sintió deseos de gritar de tanta frustración. Sabía que alguna fuerza estaba ahí afuera, y Sakura estaba enfrentándola sola. Aún así, él simplemente no podía salir a ayudarla, ya que no quería levantar sospecha en Erika. Además, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Meiling estaba inquieta también. Eron y Sakura se habían ido desde hace mucho tiempo. Aún así, no sabía del peligro en el que Sakura estaba. Mientras tanto, Erika sonreía maliciosamente. _Solo esperemos que esa Sakura esté destrozada._

* * * * * *

Un poco después, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y parpadearon varias veces. Dónde estaba? Luego recordó. Se había deslizado por una pendiente. Bueno, al menos se veía razonablemente viva. _Dolía demasiado como para estar muerta._ En un intento, trató de levantarse, pero se cayó sobre su espalda otra vez. _Ouch, me duele todo. _Su cuerpo entero se sentía golpeado y cortado en piezas. _Bueno, en cierta manera estoy despedazada. _Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y rotas, mientras que también había perdido un zapato. La corbata roja alrededor de su cuello se había deshecho. Por un momento, vaciló, pero después se puso de pie. Vertiginosamente, se tropezó con un árbol y se inclinó contra el tronco. Sintió su cabeza. _Ouch, creo que tengo una contusión. _Si hubiera estado más alerta, hubiera sentido que las piedras iban hacia su dirección. En el último momento, volteó su cabeza, solo para ver las piedras precipitándose sobre ella.

Ahogando un grito, trató de correr, con su pie desnudo lleno de ampollas por las piedras filosas. Todo el suelo de la montaña era inestable y continuaba tambaleándose y retorciéndose de manera que ella no podía caminar recto. _En realidad el piso se está moviendo, o es debido a que me lastimé la cabeza? _Una piedra golpeó su espalda. Haciendo una mueca por el dolor, continuó corriendo, ignorando el morado hematoma que se estaba hinchando. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la montaña, se detuvo. _Esto no funcionará, tengo que pelear. _Agarró su collar que estaba debajo de su blusa y sacó la llave.

"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella! Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura! Libérate!" Diestramente, bloqueó las piedras con su báculo. _Ahora, con qué voy a pelear? Esto no durará mucho. Ya sé! Las congelaré! _Pero antes de que pudiera usar la carta, las rocas se precipitaron sobre ella, a toda velocidad. Dejó caer su báculo y avanzó de nuevo. Las rocas se derrumbaron sobre ella, y ella cayó sobre el acantilado.

* * * * * *

"NOOO!" Syaoran gritó dentro de sí. _Sakura, tengo que ir por ella._ A las tres chicas, les dijo, "Ustedes, regresaré enseguida, está bien? Solo quédense aquí." Y entonces corrió hacia afuera de la cueva.

Erika le llamó, "Espera, qué estás haciendo, no vayas!" Puso gesto de molestia. No estaba marchando de la manera que ella lo había planeado. _Cómo sabe que ella está en peligro?_

Unos segundos después, Tomoyo salió también, "Estaré pronto de regreso también." Entonces corrió llevando su videocámara. Por supuesto, ella no podía perderse la acción.

Syaoran respiraba agitadamente mientras a ciegas corría a través del bosque. Dónde está? Solo corría en la dirección donde podía sentir su aura, ignorando todas las ramas y arbustos que había en el camino. "Tengo que llegar a ella!"

* * * * * *

Desesperada, Sakura agarró con una mano una raíz que salía de un lado del precipicio. Ahí, pendía impotente. Grava y rocas se derramaban sobre ella y caían con fuerza. Su mano se acalambraba y le dolía con los trozos de piedra que la cortaban. _No puedo….no puedo sostenerme más. Mi brazo, no puedo sostenerme en esta raíz mucho más, está resbalosa…No hay nadie, nadie que me pueda ayudar. __NO! Tengo que resistir. __Si tan solo tuviera mi báculo, pero se cayó en algún lugar en la cima. __Ahora, sólo quedan algunos segundos más. Tengo que resistir. _Lentamente, Sakura perdió el control y soltó la raíz. _Me voy a caer….alguien! Papá, hermano, SYAORAN!!!_

Se soltó. _Es demasiado tarde…no puede ser el fin, o sí?_

* * * * * *

Alrededor de las cenizas,

El legado de los gemelos

Estaba listo,

Con un centenar más de

Mordaces látigos.

Pero, si el amor camina mano a mano,

Y nunca se va durante la peligrosa batalla,

Puede ser que supere lo imposible con su poder.

* * * * * *

"SAKURAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!"

En ese momento, una mano la asió. Rocas y polvo se derrumbaron a lo lejos en el fondo, mientras Sakura pendía en el aire, con una mano apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Su corazón le dolió fuertemente y abrió sus ojos.

Después de que por fin pudo respirar, tartamudeó, "Eres tú Li? No puede ser. Ya estoy muerta?"

Syaoran sonrió débilmente y dijo, "Tonta, soy yo. Hasta ahora, no creía en que existiera algo como el "justo a tiempo". Creí que sólo existía en los libros. Ahora, ya puedo creer en cualquier cosa y agradezco a mi suerte. Ahora, sostente. Te levantaré. Dame tu otra mano."

Sakura sintió que su respiración se detendría, pero trató de mantener la calma y levantó su mano. Su cabeza daba vueltas y se rehusó a mirar hacia abajo, hacia el distante fondo. Justo en ese momento, las rocas renovaron su ataque y se precipitaron a sí mismas sobre la espalda de Syaoran. Primero su mano soltó un poco la de Sakura, después la apretó nuevamente. "Vamos, dame tu otra mano". La voz de Syaoran era tensa pero serena, mientras agachaba su otra mano. Una losa de piedra salió del otro lado del precipicio y tomó la pierna de Sakura, tratando de empujarla hacia abajo. El cuerpo de Syaoran estaba todo presionado al borde del abismo y comenzó a deslizarse abajo también, pero no la soltó. _Yo nunca, nunca te dejaré ir. Aún recuerdo el día en que te dejé ir en la misma situación, y creí que te había perdido. Afortunadamente Kerberos te salvó esa vez, pero ahora, solo estoy yo. Esta vez, nunca te dejaré ir y nunca te dejaré irte de mi vista._

"Sólo suéltame. Caerás también si me sostienes. Está bien. Sobreviviré de alguna manera." Sakura podia ver la presión y el esfuerzo en el que estaba Syaoran. La mayoría de las personas no podrían durar tanto.

"No! Sakura. Nunca te dejaré ir. Solo sostente fuerte y te pondré a salvo. Confía en mí."

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro determinado de Syaoran mientras él apretaba sus dientes fuertemente. Pasándose un nudo en su garganta, murmuró, "Gracias Syaoran." Ella pelearía para vivir, también. Con nuevo vigor, pateó a la víbora de piedra que había agarrado su tobillo. Su otro zapato y calceta se resbalaron. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, pisoteó a la piedra y se las arregló para alzar su otro brazo el cual Syaoran sostuvo diestramente. Syaoran envolvió sus piernas alrededor del tronco de un árbol que estaba al borde del precipicio, de esa manera no sería arrastrado abajo por el peso de Sakura. Para ese entonces, su espalda estaba entumecida por las piedras que lo golpeaban, y solo se concentró en poner a salvo a Sakura.

"Logré poner mis pies en una base. Si sostienes mis brazos, podré subir." Cuando Sakura estaba casi arriba, otra víbora de piedra agarró su tobillo, pero Syaoran la sostuvo con más fuerza e impulsó a Sakura hacia arriba. Ella suspiró de alivio y se derrumbó a un lado de Syaoran, tratando de recuperar su aliento. No puedo creer que estoy sobre tierra firma otra vez. _Mientras pendía sobre el acantilado, ni siquiera estaba asustada. __Estaba completamente en blanco. Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera venido? __Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Él se veía tan sereno y compuesto arriba, pero ahora, puedo ver que está completamente mojado de sudor y tembloroso. _Entonces, se levantó otra vez con cansancio. "Tengo que sellar esta cosa."

Syaoran se levantó también y se quejó ya que su espalda era una gran masa de contusiones. Recogió el báculo de Sakura y se lo hizo llegar. Otro ataque de filosas piedras fue hacia ellos. Con un puño, Syaoran comenzó a golpearlos y éstas se rompían.

"Ouch, no duele eso? Mira, usaré a "The Freeze". Ella sacó otra carta. Rápidamente se desvió en los alrededores ante el renovado ataque. "Congélate!" inmediatamente, todo se congeló……incluyendo a Syaoran. Entonces la selló. "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!"

Todo alrededor volvió a la normalidad, y otra carta llegó a sus manos. Syaoran quebró el hielo. "Oye! Pudiste haberme omitido, sabes!". El gritó.

Sudando gotita, dijo, "Hoe-e, perdón. Toma, puedes quedarte con esta carta. "La Piedra." Sakura le entregó la carta, decorada con una víbora de piedra, rodeada por rocas.

"No, está bien. Tú quédatela."

"No, tú quédatela. Tengo una carta llamada "La Piedra", también, sin mencionar a "Earthy". De cualquier manera, cuál es la diferencia entre ellas?"

"Bueno, la Piedra convierte a las cosas en piedra, la carta "Earthy" mueve la tierra su antojo, mientras que "La Piedra" arroja violentamente rocas y se mueve entre las piedras."

"Uff. Cielos, supongo que tu nivel de educación fue mejor. Aún así, tú quédatela."

"No, tú quédatela! Yo no la quiero!"

_Oh oh! Otra discusión. __Pero, valió la pena atravesar el bosque para grabar. _Sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo apareció una gotita, quien estaba en un árbol. Ahora que Sakura estaba a salvo, quedó tranquila. _Han recorrido un largo camino desde que Syaoran intentó quitarle las cartas Clow. Ahora están peleando para ofrecerse la carta el uno al otro. Cielos, se habrán dado cuenta de que nuevamente se llaman por su nombre?_ Ambos estaban cómicamente empujando la carta de un lado al otro. Finalmente con la gran persistencia de Sakura, Syaoran terminó con la carta.

* * * * * *

_Eron, por qué no hiciste a la Piedra más poderosa? Pudimos haber terminado con Sakura._

_Querida hermana, es muy pronto. Podemos jugar con ellos primero, y después asegurarnos que sufrirán el doble. Nuestro poder aún es débil, pero se está volviendo más fuerte. __Muy pronto, estará más fuerte que nunca. _Eron pareció triste por un momento_. Es una pena, no es así?_

_Qué? Qué no pudimos vencerlos?_

_No. Notas algo diferente entre esos dos?_

_Y bien, cuál es tu punto? Estás actuando muy extraño Eron._

_Olvídalo. Son tonterías. __Bueno, definitivamente los hicimos sufrir bastante. Hmmm deberías ver en la condición en que están. _Atrozmente, Eron rompió en risas, pero aún así sus ojos eran tristes.

* * * * * *

"Creo que lo mejor será que busquemos un refugio y esperar hasta la mañana, antes de tratar de encontrar el sendero de regreso. Está oscureciendo y ahora estamos más perdidos que antes." Syaoran sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y gimió por las heridas en su espalda.

"Supongo que podemos descansar bajo un árbol o algo así." Sakura comentó. En ese momento su estómago gruñó. Y se quejó, "Pensando bien, no he probado alimento desde esta mañana. Hoe-e! Qué tal si hay fantasmas en el bosque! Nooo!"

"Y qué tal si nunca encontramos el camino? Podríamos quedar completamente perdidos y desaparecer en esqueletos. Como esas personas en el cuento. Nunca seremos encontrados y…" Syaoran puso una exagerada cara de espanto.

"Hoe-e!"

"Cielos, solo estoy bromeando. Lo que me preocupa son todas las heridas y cortadas que tenemos." Entonces, Syaoran la observó algo divertido. "Te ves fatal."

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Muchas gracias. No es como si tú te vieras bien tampoco."

Habiendo pasado tantas cosas con los hechos del día, Sakura estaba muerta. Sus pies estaban descalzos y su chaleco se había ido. La mayor parte de su blusa estaba rasgada en jirones por las ramas y las piedras, salpicada con sangre seca, mientras su cabello colgaba enredado y suelto. Sus shorts no estaban mejor, sin mencionar todas las cortadas, contusiones, rasguños y suciedad. Aún así, ella mantenía un gran entusiasmo, contando con sus dedos, dijo. "De hecho, considerando que estuve atrapada en una tormenta, anduve en un espeso bosque, me deslicé abajo por más de la mitad de la montaña, casi me caigo de un precipicio, sin mencionar, que fui atacada por rocas, con una contusión en mi cabeza y estar perdida, estoy en buena condición como para al menos estar viva!"

"Hmmm. Siempre optimista, no es así?. Por lo menos tengo todo mis artículos de vestir conmigo. Cómo vas a caminar descalza? Y, mmm…Creo que sería mejor que te cubras mejor arriba." Syaoran levantó una ceja al ver la rota blusa de Sakura. "Toma mi chamarra."

Agradecida, ella aceptó la holgada chamarra la cual estaba solo ligeramente rota y se la puso. "…gracias."

"Está bien. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos. Ya está oscuro."

Pronto, se acomodaron debajo de un gran roble. Sakura reunió madera y Syaoran hizo la crujiente fogata.

"Mira! Aquí hay un pequeño arroyo" Sakura exclamó e inmediatamente se arremangó las mangas de la chaqueta y comenzó a lavar su cara. Ambos lavaron la mayoría del sucio lodo que cubría sus caras, manos y pequeñas cortadas, lo cual era extremadamente refrescante.

RETUMBO. Quejándose, Sakura lloró, "POR FAVOR! Me moriré de hambre. Hay algo que podamos comer aquí?"

"Bueno, no servirá de nada que mueras ahora, después de todas las dificultades que pasé para salvarte. Mmm, estás tan desesperada?" Syaoran preguntó, desconcertado.

"SI!"

Syaoran se quitó sus zapatos, después sus calcetines. Entonces, enrolló sus pantalones y sus mangas.

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Hay un arroyo cerca."

"Y?"

"Un arroyo significa peces."

"PESCADO!"

"Si, delicioso, resbaloso y oloroso pescado. Dijiste que estabas desesperada."

"Pero!"

"Así que pescado será! Lo atraparé con mis manos."

Descuidadamente, Syaoran entró en el helado arroyo e inmediatamente capturó un pez plateado al juntar las palmas de sus manos sobre él. Arrugando su nariz, Sakura sacudió su cabeza y de mala gana decidió ayudar.

Pronto, sostenía en sus manos un pescado al vapor, cocinado sobre la fogata con una rama y envuelto con algunas hierbas y plantas que había encontrado. Junto con un puñado de bayas silvestres (no de las venenosas) fue una comida bastante buena. Sakura y Syaoran devoraron la desmenuzable carne blanca, como si jamás en la vida hubieran comido algo más delicioso.

"Sabes, Syaoran?"

"Si?"

"Este pescado no está mal."

"Ves, te dije que comerías cualquier cosa cuando tuvieras hambre."

"Pero…Son los ojos. No puedo soportar ver los ojos abultados de este pez."

Por un rato, estuvieron en silencio y observaban fijamente el fuego. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de búhos ululando y algún ocasional crujido de algún animal salvaje. Abrazando la chamarra de Syaoran aún más alrededor suyo, Sakura trató de ahogar un gemido. _Realmente, no estoy acostumbrada a deslizarme por una montaña, además, casi caerme de un precipicio. Todas las contusiones y cortadas que tengo queman como fuego. __Además, mi cabeza se siente tan tambaleante. Es muy difícil tan solo sentarme. __Mi hombro se estremece porque fui golpeada por piedras. _Volteó a ver a Syaoran, el cual sus ojos se veían abatidos. _Me pregunto cómo le está yendo a él en estos momentos. Fue golpeado por muchas rocas, tratando de evitar que yo me cayera, así que no se debe estar sintiendo mejor que yo. Aún así, no se está quejando. Debo de ser valiente y tampoco quejarme._

"Eres muy tonta" Syaoran comentó de pronto.

"Qué?"

"Si estás tan lastimada, deberías decirme y no decir nada. Bueno, yo soy tonto, también. Debí examinar primero todas tus heridas. Yo mismo estoy en tan mala condición, que no me cuesta pensar lo herida que debes estar tu."

Por un momento, Sakura lo observó confundida. Cómo sabe que estoy lastimada? Después palpó un lado de su cabeza. Mojado…lo cual significaba sangre.

Sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo, se miró a él y después a ella. "Cómo no lo noté antes? Debes haber perdido bastante sangre, ya que no la habíamos vendado antes."

Por un instante, a tientas buscó alrededor por algún tipo de vendaje. Al no encontrar ninguno, suspiró y tomó su playera. Sakura ahogó una queja. "En realidad estoy bien! No tienes que usar tu playera como venda. Mi cabeza está bien."

Con mirada suspicaz, preguntó, "Ves algún otro vendaje adecuado?"

"Nooo."

"Entonces, supongo que tendrá que ser mi playera. Desde luego que no podemos utilizar tu blusa, o mi chamarra, o si podemos?"

"Nooo"

"Y estoy seguro de que no quieres usar mis calcetas, además de que están muy pequeñas."

Con esto, Syaoran procedió a romper su playera de algodón en tiras.

Pronto, la cabeza, el hombro y el tobillo de Sakura estaban vendados. Aún así quedaron varias tiras de sobra de su playera. Sakura hizo una mueca al ver todas las cortadas que ahora se revelaban en la espalda de Syaoran. _Todo es por mí, si no me hubiera resbalado, él no estaría herido tratando de rescatarme. _Ella dejó escapar, "Tienes que vendar tu espalda. Está toda golpeada y herida."

"No importa. Ve a dormir ahora."

"No. Te lastimaste por mí. No puedo soportarlo. Toma, la vendaré por ti." Sakura reunió todas las vendas y las arregló.

"Estoy bien! No es de tu incumbencia." Syaoran trató de voltearse, pero después hizo una mueca porque su espalda le dolía.

Sin más preámbulos, Sakura se puso a un lado de él y humedeció una pieza de ropa para gentilmente limpiar sus heridas y las manchas de sangre. E_s gracioso, si esto hubiera sucedido un año atrás, la visión de sangre me hubiera hecho sentir náuseas. Ahora, es lo que menos importancia tiene. Bueno, quién hubiera imaginado que me encontraría en esta situación, y además, vendando la espalda de Syaoran? _Ella procedió a vendar su espalda firmemente y terminó metiendo el extremo suelto hacia adentro. Él respingó cuando su manó tocó una cortada en su espalda. Cuidadosamente, acomodó el vendaje en su espalda.

_Por qué está haciendo ella esto por mi? Por qué le importaría a ella si estoy herido o muerto? _Syaoran preguntó, "Por qué?" Sakura sostuvo la mirada sin expresión. Él continuo, "Por qué haces esto por mí. Puedo valerme por mí mismo. No tienes que cuidarme como si fuera algún tipo de inválido!"

Viendo hacia abajo, ella le respondió, "En primer lugar, te lastimaste por salvarme, y quiero hacer esto por lo menos como agradecimiento. Además, eres mi amigo, o por lo menos yo te considero así. Me duele cuando estás lastimado." Al decir esto, su voz se quebró. _No puedo comenzar a llorar ahora. No soy un bebé. _Continuo, "Siempre me estás ayudando. Yo quiero ayudarte también." Sakura mordió su lengua. Ella no haría referencias al pasado. _El pasado es pasado. _Talvez por el agotamiento de un día difícil, o quizás por las heridas en la espalda de Syaoran, una lágrima se deslizó, mojando la venda de Syaoran. _Qué estoy haciendo? __Soy tan tonta. _Rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Syaoran se volteó hacia ella y se veía preocupado, tratando de alcanzar una mano y decir algo. En lugar de eso, Sakura interrumpió, "No, no voy a llorar y ser débil. Hay muchos peligros allá afuera, y de alguna manera, me encuentro en medio de ellos. Me pregunto, por qué yo? Por qué no alguien más? Pero, he decidido aceptar mi papel y hacer lo mejor posible. Algunas veces es tan difícil que quise rendirme, pero no, voy a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se presente. Mira lo lejos que he llegado, con el apoyo de mis amigos. Aunque haya un nuevo enemigo, aún si hay días peores que este, no lloraré." Dijo ahogando un sollozo.

De pronto, Syaoran la atrajo hacia él en un apretado abrazo, ajustando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento, después, el susurró en su oído, "Por qué siempre tratas de excederte a ti misma? Llorar no te hace débil. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, algunas veces, _admiro_ tu persistencia y tu habilidad para seguir adelante. Así que, llora tanto como quieras, cuando estás exhausta y cansada de todas las dificultades que tengas que enfrentar. Te hará sentir mejor." Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a salir. _"Pero", _Syaoran hizo una pausa. _Dios, no puedo creer que casi te pierdo. Sin embargo, estás a salvo, aquí conmigo. _"Nunca llores porque te sientas sola, porque no estás sola, Sakura."

Inclinando su cabeza contra su cálido hombro, Sakura lloró hasta que no había más lágrimas. _No estoy sola, Syaoran…_Después de un largo silencio dijo, "Gracias. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando. Ahora, mira lo que he hecho, mojé todas tus vendas."

"Está bien. Gracias por el vendaje. Ahora, Deja de preocuparte y trata de dormir" El comentó ásperamente.

Con una sonrisa, Sakura observó de reojo a Syaoran, quien estaba agachándose y tratando de frotar sus brazos descubiertos. _Es tan amable. _El vendaje en su cabeza se veía gracioso, pero la sangre gradualmente se había absorbido y se había detenido. Se sentía mejor ahora que las heridas de Syaoran estaban mejorando.

"Syaoran?"

"Si?"

"Tienes frío?"

"No."

"Quieres que te regrese tu chamarra?"

"No."

Con un suspiro, Sakura se recargó contra un amplio tronco y cerró sus ojos. L_o que he pasado en este día es probablemente una de las experiencias más peligrosas. Realmente creí que iba a morir. No debería sentirme aliviada ahora, ya que seguimos perdidos, pero parece que nada importa ya. Ni siquiera el hecho de que estemos lastimados, perdidos, sin comida, a duras penas con ropas adecuadas para vestir, y no sabemos cuándo seremos encontrados. Me pregunto cómo es que Syaoran vino a mí en el momento preciso. Fue casualidad? Mi hermano dice que no existe algo como la casualidad. Ahora que lo pienso, llamé a Syaoran por su nombre hoy, en lugar de Li. Lo habrá notado, o le habrá importado? Y…el me llamó Sakura. _Por alguna extraña razón, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Él era tan gentil y amable. _Y además dijo que me admiraba? __Sus brazos siempre brindan apoyo, dispuestos a apoyarme cuando estoy cansada. Tal vez es por eso que me gusta mucho. _Gradualmente, se quedó dormida.

Syaoran observaba su forma de dormir, sin importarle que su playera había sido sacrificada para convertirse en vendajes. _En cierta manera, no soy el Syaoran que solía ser. El niño al que solía gustarle Sakura, haciendo el ridículo se ha ido. Esos tiempos parecen muy lejanos. He cambiado desde que regresé a Hong Kong, y ella también. Pareciera como si estuviera conociéndola otra vez. Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella? Parece que no puedo evitarlo. Trato de mantenerme distante con ella, Dios sabe por qué, pero es muy difícil. No me sorprende que haya llorado, después de todas las dificultades del día. __De cualquier manera, por qué está pasándonos todo esto??_

* * * * * *

"Despierta! Ya es de día!" Sakura estaba extremadamente entusiasta y optimista, mientras sacudía a Syaoran. Estaba tratando de encubrir el hecho de que ayer hubiera roto en llanto. A pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento por sus heridas, y el cuello rígido por haber dormido a la intemperie, se sentía alegre.

De mal humor, Syaoran parpadeó y se estiró. "No dormí nada anoche, y ahora que finalmente lo había hecho, me despiertas de nuevo. El sol ni siquiera ha salido aún!"

"Y? Aún así es de mañana! Acaso no escuchas a los pájaros cantar y el claro amanecer en el cielo?" Haciendo una profunda inhalación del aire de la montaña con la fresca esencia de pinos y tierra, suspiró felizmente. Protegiéndose contra la luz, puso sus manos en sus ojos, y observó a la distancia, "Mira! El sol pronto va a salir. Va a ser hermoso!"

Syaoran también se puso de pie y miró a la distancia mientras el cielo pasaba de oscuro a rosado y después observó la cara alegre de Sakura. "Oye, quieres ver algo? Sígueme."

La guió hacia el filo de lo más alto de la montaña. Conforme iban emergiendo del bosque, Sakura exclamó ante la preciosa vista. Era como ver el mundo entero transformado, mientras la ardiente luz se filtraba a través de la oscuridad. Mientras el deslumbrante sol se levantaba desde las exquisitas montañas verdes, colores vívidos emergieron por todo el valle. Sakura tomó el brazo de Syaoran, brincando. "Es maravilloso Syaoran!" Ni siquiera había notado que lo estaba llamando por su nombre.

"Qué te parece, te gustó? Aunque tuvimos algunos problemas aquí, creí que este precipicio tendría una gran vista cuando hiciera buen clima. Supongo que estaba en lo correcto."

"Me encanta! Viendo cosas tan hermosas me dan ganas de volar." Sakura estiró sus brazos mientras estaba de pie peligrosamente cerca del borde.

"No andes brincando cerca de los precipicios, no voy a volver a arriesgarme para salvarte otra vez."

Sakura giró con una sonrisa tan radiante como la luz del sol, y en ese momento, el dorado sol estaba brillando directamente detrás de ella y destacó los mechones de su cabello que estaban alrededor de su cara. En lugar de observar el escenario, Syaoran veía su alegre figura. Mientras estaba de pie ante el acantilado, el mundo entero, irradiaba detrás de ella. _Es una nueva mañana. _Por primera vez, su mirada no era de suspicacia ni tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se veían en paz. Casi parecía otra persona. Sakura pudo ver la casi melancólica expresión, la cual nunca antes había visto.

"Me llamaste Sakura ayer, " De pronto ella comentó.

"Si? Qué tiene eso de especial? Tu nombre es Sakura, y mi nombre es Syaoran, un nombre perfectamente bien. Mi padre me llamaba Pequeño Lobo, ya que los lobos siempre son solitarios, aunque no lo muestran en el exterior."

"Pero – " Sakura pensó en todo el tiempo en que ellos no se habían llamado por sus nombres, después de que regresó de Hong Kong.

"Me lo habías pedido antes. No era un acuerdo? Las esquinas de sus labios de curvaron hacia arriba. _Pero por qué fue tan difícil para mi decir tu nombre nuevamente? Solo sale de mis labios cuando puedo perderte._

Observando hacia el dorado valle, Sakura recordó. En una situación similar, él había gritado su nombre, por primera vez. Había agarrado su mano, pero se había resbalado de la misma y ella se habría caído, al abismo pero afortunadamente, Kerberos la había salvado. Hasta ese momento, él no le había llamado de ninguna forma. Pero, después de eso, ella le había preguntado si podía llamarlo Syaoran. Así empezaron a llamarse por sus propios nombres el uno al otro, lo cual era señal de qué tan cercanos se habían vuelto. E_s este el mismo Syaoran que solía conocer? O es alguien distinto. Syaoran…tu nombre ha cruzado mis labios una vez más. _De pronto ella recordó: "Sakura, nunca te dejaré ir". Sus intensos ojos ámbar y la sinceridad que en ellos había mientras el sostenía sus manos fuertemente cuando ella pendía del precipicio. _Él está tratando de que parezca como si no importara, no es así?_

"Qué ocurre?" Syaoran había notado el cambio en su expresión.

"Bueno, olvidé decirte esto anoche, ya que ambos estábamos muy cansados pero…Gracias. Gracias por todas esas veces en las que has estado para mí."

Por primera vez en un año, Syaoran sonrió con una de sus únicas y pocas realmente alegres sonrisas. "Está bien. Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de los amaneceres Sakura? Es el nuevo comienzo de otro día, donde cualquier cosa es posible. Todo un nuevo día para olvidar la oscuridad de la noche y borrar todo el dolor y la amargura. Es algo que puedes esperar con una sonrisa anhelante. Tiene sentido?"

"Sí, creo que lo entiendo. Aún si el día anterior fue malo, el amanecer puede traer otra oportunidad para enmendar todas las dificultades. Puedes enfrentar el nuevo día y empezar nuevamente. Nunca hay un final en el camino si hay un nuevo amanecer. Puedes aprovechar el día y…" Sakura observó el profundo perfil de Syaoran mientras él veía al cielo, aprovechando el momento para mirar su rostro claramente. Aún se veía como el niño que había conocido por primera vez, con los mismos profundos ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños, los cuales colgaban hasta sus ojos. Con todo, en su adolescencia, se veía mucho mayor, más experimentado y alto. Ahora, él era varios centímetros que ella y con hombros más amplios. Ella había crecido, pero él también. Todo su rostro parecía más maduro y su mentón un poco más delgado; su sonrisa descuidada cambiaba todas sus facciones. Aún la herida en su rostro no estropeaba su imagen. Aún así, ambos tenían un largo camino todavía para crecer y cambiar. _ Y puedo llegar a conocer todo de ti otra vez, Syaoran, y ver a la verdadera persona que interiormente eres. El fin es una palabra odiada, porque yo soy incapaz de hacer algo. Aún así, si hay un amanecer cada día, siempre puedo tratar más y más duro. Sé que enfrentaremos muchos más problemas, peores de los que han sucedido en este viaje, pero no me rendiré._

"Me alegra que entendieras lo que quise decir. Algunas personas no lo hacen. Toma, vas a escalar sobre esas piedras. Retrocede un poco." Él tendió una mano y Sakura se apoyó en ella por un instante. Detrás de los árboles, ciertos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, ambos con dorados ojos observaban con suspicacia y el ceño fruncido, al dulce ángel y al casi gentil pero valiente muchacho que la equilibraba. El ardiente sol delineaba sus perfiles. Aún más atrás, había otra joven con ojos brillantes, que afanosamente grababa con el mayor acercamiento que podía.

* * * * * *

"Ustedes!" Justo en ese momento, la magia del momento fue arruinada, cuando Meiling se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. "Vaya, finalmente los encontré. Dónde estaban ustedes dos? Todos los buscaban frenéticamente!"

Detrás de ellos, Eron y Erika aparecieron, también el profesor Terada y algunos otros amigos. Eron sonrió y le dijo a los demás, "Ven, les dije que los encontraría." Se veía muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando el profesor lo elogió. Sakura suspiró. No importaba lo perfecto que Eron fuera, ella no podía olvidar que él mismo sabía que era perfecto.

Meiling continuó, "Cuando Syaoran se fue y Tomoyo le siguió, Erika y yo fuimos dejadas atrás. Y después, Eron regresó, muy preocupado, diciendo que tú habías desaparecido. Nos sentimos desesperados, pero finalmente, el profesor nos encontró. Todos los demás estaban a salvo, excepto por ustedes dos. Todos nos dividimos en equipos de búsqueda." Entonces se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. "Cielos, qué les pasó a los dos? Se ven…mmm terribles."

Syaoran y Sakura exclamaron al únisono, "Eh?" Después se ruborizaron, pensando en cómo se verían ante los otros. Syaoran: sin playera (mostrando todas las heridas y cortadas en su cuerpo y el vendaje), su pantalón kaki desgarrado, con solo un zapato, rasguñado, cubierto de lobo, ensangrentado. Sakura: blusa rasgada, con una chamarra muy grande que pertenecía a Syaoran, shorts rotos, pies descalzos, vendaje empapado de sangre en la cabeza, hombros, y tobillo, rasguños, lodo, y una hoja atrapada en su cabello suelto, como resultado de haber dormido en el suelo. Ambos rompieron en una risa nerviosa.

"Je je je je…." Hubo un silencio de ultratumba y todos se veían mortificados.

Entonces, el profesor Terada comentó, con el ceño fruncido, "Esto es serio. Nunca antes había pasado semejante cosa en los campamentos de otoño. Ustedes dos debieron haber pasado momentos terribles. Necesitamos conseguirles un vestuario abrigador, que los atiendan y descansen en cama tan pronto como regresemos."

Para ese momento, la noticia de que los estudiantes perdidos estaban a salvo se había propagado, y una multitud de maestros y estudiantes se habían reunido. Alguien le había prestado a Syaoran una playera de repuesto.

Sakura de pronto preguntó, "Esperen! Dónde está Tomoyo?"

Asustada, Meiling contestó, "Ay no! No la he visto desde que corrió después de Syaoran."

Hubo un murmullo de horror. Después, una voz divertida dijo, "Estoy bien, aquí estoy." Con un crujido, Tomoyo salió detrás de un árbol, con su video cámara.

"TOMOYO! Qué estás haciendo ahí?" Sakura exclamó.

"Grabando, qué más? No podía perder la gran oportunidad de grabar a nuestra valiente heroína y su valiente caballero."

"Tomoyo…desde cuándo nos has estado grabando?"

"Mmm, no lo sé, cuando Li te sostuvo para que no te cayeras del precipicio? De cualquier manera, todo fue tan romántico! Y la escena del "amanecer" será uno de los momentos más hermosos en la película sobre ti que estoy realizando."

"QUE!"

"No te preocupes - Suspiro - Me quedé dormida en algún momento. Espero que no me haya perdido escenas importantes. Aún así, deseo que mi cámara haya capturado cada momento, aún cuando yo me haya quedado dormida. Sabías Sakura, que estuviste recostada sobre la espalda de Li cuando estabas dormida…"

Sakura inmediatamente tapó la boca de Tomoyo con su mano, ruborizándose completamente. Y le dijo en voz baja, "Quieres que todos se enteren sobre lo que sucedió? Cielos, pudiste habernos dicho que estabas ahí."

Sonriendo, Tomoyo le dijo, "Entonces, hubiera arruinado el _escenario._"

Suspirando, Sakura concluyó que Tomoyo era imposible. Sintió frío, tan solo de pensar las cosas que Tomoyo pudo haber visto y oído anoche. Al menos las personas habían dejado de mirarla.

Pronto, toda la secundaria estaba de vuelta en el autobús, de vuelta a sus hogares. Era casi como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero mucho había pasado en ese viaje. Tal vez para lo mejor. _"No estás sola Sakura…"_Jugando con su cabello, Sakura se sonrojó. Qué había querido decir?

Al final,

El momento llegará,

Cuando la puerta parezca estar a la vuelta de la esquina,

Las cosas parecerán desesperadas para algunos,

Pero, si tu esperas hasta el amanecer,

Estarás de regreso donde el inicio nunca muere

Alrededor de la fogata.

**Wish-chan**: Vaya, tenía este capítulo completo desde semanas atrás, pero seguí agregándole cosas. Así que, Sakura y Syaoran finalmente se llaman por sus nombres, y Syaoran trata de aparentar que no es la gran cosa. Saben por qué? Porque está avergonzado. Je je. Traté de hacer este capítulo un poco más…romántico, aunque no exactamente como tal. Este capítulo estaba destinado a ser S+S en sus extremos. No estoy segura si otro capítulo sería como este. Quién sabe…Adivinen qué? Alguna vez han tomado un curso donde el profesor les explica sobre el Inicio, la Acción Creciente, el Climax, la Descendente Acción y la Resolución. Buenas noticias! Finalmente, el "Inicio" ha terminado. Sip, todo esto fue el inicio. (Cielos, qué tan larga esta serie va a ser?) Es por eso que hay mucho de estas rarezas. Cambié el título de esta parte a "Hasta el Amanecer". Me imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta del por qué cuando leyeron el final. Los diálogos son bastante significativos!! El próximo capítulo comenzará enfocándose más en el complot, los detalles, y el pasado (creo) Ah sí, felicítenme!! De hecho ya he pensado (casi) en toda la difícil historia sobre el pasado. Cambio mis palabras. Ya tengo la historia básica. Cielos, se está volviendo más y más complejo. Ahora, tengo que escribirlo, pero lo que lo dificulta, es que aún tengo muchas cosas que escribir, antes de que me acerque a contar sobre el pasado.


	7. cap5 El pergamino de las cinco fuerzas

**CAPITULO 5: EL PERGAMINO DE LAS CINCO FUERZAS**

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, los próximos dos capítulos serán…solo información. Se centra mucho en el pasado y la razón de ello es porque necesito aclarar el pasado un poco y también necesito ligar más las cosas. Mmmm…mejorará, no se preocupen. También, muchas cosas se aclararán en el fin. Sip sip. Aún es confuse. Mmmm…no estaba claro hasta ahora, pero creo que Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc están alrededor de los 14 años de edad en este momento. Ellos asistan a la secundaria Seijou…(O debería ser la secundaria Tomoeda?) Touya y Yukito están en la Universidad, y están entre los 20-21.

_**Clave:**_

(******) = cambio de escena

(~~~~~~) = flashback, o el "pasado" (lo entenderán cuando sigan leyendo)

_RRINGGG!_

"Silencio!" Sakura se escondió debajo de su almohada y dio un golpe al reloj despertador, tirándolo al suelo.

Kero salió de su cajón y comentó secamente, "No es como si el reloj despertador te fuera a contestar."

_Sakura, nunca te dejaré ir. _Recordó la voz gentil pero enérgica de Syaoran. Suspirando, Sakura se acurrucó dentro del edredón de su cama. _Por qué me tengo que despertar temprano hoy? Es Domingo. _Frotó su cabeza. _Ah sí. __Tal vez Yukito venga a casa, e iba a hornear galletas y un pastel. _Todo su cuerpole dolía debido a las heridas del campamento, y aún se sentía entumecida. Tratando de levantarse, colapsó en su cama otra vez. Kero se deslizó fuera de su cajón y revoloteó hacia ella, preocupado. Ella le había contado sobre la experiencia en el campamento la otra noche.

"Qué sucede Sakura? Estás enferma?"

Quejándose, Sakura trató de sentarse nuevamente y murmuró, "No lo sé. Me duele mi cuerpo, sé que así debería ser después de todo lo que pasé ayer, pero….de alguna manera, siento como si toda mi energía estuviera agotada. Estoy tan cansada."

"Supongo que se debe al viaje al campamento." _Escalofrío. _"Desearía haber estado ahí. Esta nueva fuerza me da una sensación más terrible que anteriormente. Lo que es peor es que no puedo encontrar la clave a esto. Todo es un misterio que viene del pasado, aún más atrás que Clow Reed."

"No es sólo por el campamento. Ya había tenido esta sensación de agotamiento antes, pero ahora, es peor. Se siente como cuando por primera vez aprendía a cambiar las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. Recuerdas? Tenía sueño todo el tiempo."

"Ah! Me pregunto por qué no había pensado en eso antes. Por supuesto, ahora, tu cuerpo está utilizando más de tu energía para crear el nuevo tipo de cartas. No me extraña por qué estés tan débil. Bueno, considerando todo lo que has pasado, tu cuerpo aún es más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Al menos ya no te quedas dormida." Y volteando de lado, murmuró, "Y solías colapsarte tan dulcemente en los brazos de ese mocoso chino."

"Qué!?" Sakura tiró su almohada hacia Kero.

"Eeeh – nada. Dije que eso prueba que tus poderes han aumentado considerablemente, desde que enfrentaste a Eriol, Clow Reed. Bueno, será mejor que te quedes en cama y llames a tu hermano."

"No, no lo llamaré. Él se preocupa demasiado, además, necesito levantarme y preparar las galletas. Yukito vendrá hoy."

"Aún sigues soñando con ese conejo de la nieve?"

"No. Es sólo que ya no lo veo muy seguido, ahora que está en la universidad."

"Crees que sea tiempo de despertar nuevamente a Yue? Las cosas irán poniéndose peor, y tu necesitas toda la protección."

"NO" Sakura respondió con fuerza. "El finalmente está llevando una vida pacífica. No quiero involucrar a más personas en esto de lo que sea necesario. Además, él despertará naturalmente, cuando el momento adecuado llegue." Haciendo un gesto de mucho esfuerzo, logró sentarse. De pronto, una visión apareció ante sus ojos. El Perfamino de las Cinco Fuerzas.

_Qué es eso? _Sacudió su cabeza. _Efectivamente, será mejor que me levante. Mi mente está enloqueciendo o algo. Mmmm, debí usar mangas largas y pantalones para cubrir todas estas cortadas y heridas. _Dolorosamente, se forzó a si misma a levantarse y ponerse en equilibrio. _Mejor actúo enérgicamente, o de lo contrario, Touya se pondría a sospechar otra vez. _Afortunadamente, su padre no había estado en casa cuando había llegado del campamento, pero su hermano sí.

_Flashback a la noche anterior, cuando Sakura regresó del campamento…. _

"Ya estoy aquí!" Sakura entró a la casa, de vuelta.

Touya la agarró por sus hombros y gritó mientras la sacudía, "Monstruo! Qué diablos (^_^) te pasó? Parece como si hubieras caído de un acantilado!"

"Je je je je…" Una gran gota de sudor atravesó su cabeza.

"Contéstame! Qué son todas estas cortadas, moretes y vendajes en tu cabeza? Cielos, ese vendaje parece una camisa desgarrada. Será mejor que mire."

"Eh, estoy bien…" Gotitas de sudor se derramaban. "De verdad."

_Durante la cena…_

Sakura comía rápidamente la comida. _Slurp. Munch, crunch. __Choke choke. Ahhh! _"Delicioso hermano! Umghph. _Cof cof. _Agua por favor!"

"Demonios, qué te pasó? Sé que la comida en un campamento no es grandiosa, pero comes como si no hubieras comido en semanas" Touya observaba en shock cómo devoraba la comida. "Engordarás si siempre comes así."

"No te preocupes. Hoy es una excepción. Lo único que he comido desde ayer fue un sabroso, resbaloso y viscoso pescado con ojos saltones."

"Pescado?"

"Sip. Fresco de un arroyo." Sakura notó con diversión que Touya se veía ligeramente verde.

"Cielos, acampar se ha tornado peor desde la última vez que fui?" Touya murmuró. "Y tú aún no me has dicho lo que pasó como para que te lastimaras así. Si ese mocoso lo hizo…"

Sakura suspiró, "Ves Kero? El siempre se preocupa."

"Es porque él se preocupa por su adodabe pequeña hedmana (adorable pequeña hermana)"

Sakura, "^_^!"

* * * * * *

"Podrías dejar de moverte?" No puedo poner este vendaje correctamente!" Meiling de una palmada puso el ungüento sobre la espalda de Syaoran, impacientemente.

"Ouuuuch!" Syaoran estaba tendido boca abajo, en su cama. Wei había traído algunas hierbas especiales para curar sus heridas esa mañana.

"Hombres! No saben lo que es bueno para ellos." Y colocó el último vendaje.

"Eh, gracias, supongo…"

"Supones? Tú sabes cuándo odio ver sangre. Deberías agradecer que siempre estoy cerca de ti. Pero, soy tu prima después de todo. Cielos, sabes, Sakura se veía peor que tu. Ahora levántate."

Con cautela, Syaoran se levantó. Meiling le entregó un paquete blanco. Y preguntó, "Qué es esto?"

"Bueno, mmm…Sakura estaba herida, así que pensé que tal vez quisiera algo de este ungüento para curar sus heridas más rápido…Así que pensé que quizás tu querías dárselo."

Él se le quedó viendo sin comprender y después sonrió. "Claro. Cielos, te estás portando muy amable de pronto Meiling. No sabía que te importaba. O la verdadera tú se perdió allá en el bosque en alguna parte?"

"Hmmmm! Es sólo que quedó un poco, eso es todo. No le digas que yo te lo di." Meiling giró su cara altivamente y sacó su lengua.

"Desuicda," Syaoran le dio una palmadita en su espalda y se levantó.

* * * * * *

_Realmente, por qué estoy yendo de inmediato a la casa de Sakura? __Es domingo. Puedo dárselo en la escuela mañana. __No es que esté preocupado o algo. __Sí, es solo porque Meiling echó de la casa. Es por eso. _(Refunfuñando). Bajando de su bicileta al llegar a la casa de los Kinomoto, Syaoran vacilante, trató de presionar el timbre. Retirando su dedo, trató de presionarlo otra vez, pero cada vez, algo le impedía hacerlo. Por un rato, estuvo haciendo esto. De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió y una terrible figura alta surgió.

Ambos gritaron, "AAAHHH!" Al unísono.

Después, pasos rápidos se escucharon y alguien preguntó, "Qué sucede hermano?" La cabeza de Sakura apareció de pronto detrás de la persona.

Touya estaba boquiabierto y después balbuceó a Syaoran "Ah! Quién eres tú?"

Desde atrás, Sakura miró por encima del hombre de Touya y para su sorpresa, vio a Syaoran. "Hermano, déjalo entrar. Es un amigo."

"Él? No lo había visto en mi vida!" Touya miraba a Syaoran, "Qué quieres?"

Syaoran miró ferozmente a Touya. Era la primera ver que se habían visto cara a cara desde que había dejado Japón.

Entonces, el cerebro de Touya finalmente hizo click y gritó, "TU! No es posible que tú seas ese mocoso niño chino! Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi casa! De hecho, qué estás haciendo en Japón? VETE!"

Con chispas estallando entre ellos, Syaoran le gritó respondiendo, "Bueno, de hecho, ya no soy más ese niño. En un año o dos, seré tan alto, si no es que más, que tú." Y se puso en una posición ofensiva.

De vuelta, Touya observó al "mocoso". Mmmmm. _Cómo un niño puede crecer tan rápido? Cielos, es bien parecido, más de lo que los chicos a su edad. Ya no es un niño…es casi un hombre joven, que sabe luchar por su vida. Y no ayuda nada que CASI esté a mi altura._

"De cualquier manera, sal de mi camino. No estoy aquí para verte a ti." Syaoran trató de meterse.

"Cuando yo tenía tu edad, _mocoso, _tenía más respeto por mis mayores."

"En serio?" Los ojos de Syaoran se estrecharon y le devolvió la mirada fría a Touya. Antes de que los ánimos se calentaran más, Sakura intervino, "Adelante Syaoran. Eh, hermano, yo tenías que ir a alguna parte?"

"No. No necesito ir a ningún lado. Me quedaría justo aquí hasta que ese mocoso…"

"Su nombre es Li Syaoran."

"….Hasta que ese mocoso exprese por qué vino aquí. Cielos, creí que se había ido para siempre."

"Hermano…" Sakura comenzó, después veía de un lado a otro a los feroces rivales. Un renovado concurso de miradas comenzó. Sakura comentó, "Hoe-e! Syaoran. Eeeeh, por qué no entras?"

Touya hizo para atrás su negro cabello, sin moverse un solo centímetro de la entrada.

Syaoran comentó, "Ah si, traje un poco de medicina para tus heridas. Harán que te cures más rápido. Wei la preparó." Syaoran llevó el paquete a las manos de Sakura.

"Para mí? Gracias!"

"Probablemente esté envenenada" Touya murmur malhumorado.

"Hermano!"

Touya contestó, "Y qué tiene el mocoso que ver contigo? Por qué tiene que traerte medicina, cuando puedes arreglártelas por ti misma?"

Hubo una pausa, y ambos, Syaoran y Sakura se ruborizaron. Con recelo, Touya miraba a uno y a otro rápidamente.

"Eh, Meiling me pidió que te la entregara. Agradécele a ella" Syaoran comentó.

"Meiling? Claro que le agradeceré mañana. Dile cuando regreses por favor. Mmmm… Por qué no entras? Quédate a tomar un poco de té." Sakura envió señales a Touya, quien hizo un mohín de nuevo.

"Eh? No! Necesito irme ahora." Syaoran trató de retirarse.

"No, yo insisto. Tengo todo listo. Touya iba a salir en este preciso momento." Enfatizando esto, empujó a Touya afuera.

En protesta, gritó, "Oye! Me voy a quedar hasta que él se vaya!" Suspirando, Sakura cerró la puerta de golpe, amortiguando el sonido de afuera.

"Ven."

Syaoran estaba por negarse nuevamente, pero repentinamente, frunció el ceño. _El Perfamino de las Cinco Fuerzas…Qué es eso? __Por qué de pronto tengo esta visión? _Entonces Sakura gritó, "No!" Una explosion se oyó desde la cocina y Sakura voló a ella. Dudando por un momento, Syaoran entró en la casa, también, quitándose sus zapatos.

"Hoe-e!!!" Un estrépito se escuchó en la cocina.

Rápidamente, corrió hacia la cocina. Ahí, Sakura se inclinó sobre el horno, con el rostro ennegrecido. Se levantó y se disculpó. "Lo siento. Estaba horneando un pastel y supongo – supongo que se quemó."

Con ojos redondos, Syaoran se asomó hacia la negra y deformada masa en el horno, y después miró a Sakura, quien estaba vistiendo una camisa más grande que ella y holgados jeans, con un delantal, cubierta con hollín.

Por un momento, los labios de Syaoran movieron nerviosamente. Levantando una ceja, Sakura preguntó desafiante, "Qué? Te estás riendo de mi pastel? Por lo menos lo intenté! Hace muchísimo desde que cometí un tonto error como este. En verdad! He mejorado con el tiempo." Y vió con escepticismo al montículo ennegrecido. Después, se vio a sí misma. "Sí, sé que luzco horrible. Esta camisa es una camisa vieja de mi hermano. No sabía que alguien nos visitaría. De cualquier manera, toma asiento. Te traerá algo para tomar."

Mientras Sakura buscaba en la cocina, Syaoran examinó la foto de su mamá. _Vaya, realmente es hermosa. No me extraña que mi padre se haya enamorado. Aún así, personalmente, no creo que se parezca mucho a Sakura, excepto por los ojos. _Y dijo tímidamente, "Tu madre era una persona muy hermosa."

"Gracias. Tristemente, creo que no me parezco a ella en nada. Talvez except en los ojos. Pero muchas personas, incluyendo a la mamá de Tomoyo dicen que sí. Tal vez mi madre se veía distinta cuando tenía mi edad. La mayoría de las fotografías de cuando mi mamá era joven no están aquí."

Colocango algo de té y un plato con galletas, Sakura comentó, "Toma, prueba algunas de las galletas que acabo de hacer. Espero que hayan quedado bien." Kero apareció, ante la palabra "galletas".

"Oye no es justo! Yo también quiero galletas!" Sin esperar, Kero tomó un bocado de galletas con chispas de chocolate. De pronto, una expresión de disgusto apareció en su rostro. "AAAHH! Esto sabe horrible. Que hiciste Sakura?"

"Hoe?" Sakura exclamó, descorazonada. "Prueba tu Syaoran."

Preparándose para lo peor, Syaoran dio una mordida a la galleta. Se las arregló para pasársela, pero a duras penas.

"Cómo está?" Sakura se veía suplicante. "Quería dárselas a Yukito, quien va a venir más tarde."

Viéndose gris, Syaoran tartamudeó, "Eh…es muy…único."

Sakura se dio la vuelta, abatida. "Estás mintiendo. Sabe horrible, Kero también lo dice."

Syaoran estaba confundido, no sabía que decir, ya que en verdad sabían horrible. "Bueno…mmm, olvidaste algún ingrediente? Eh – sabe muy….salada."

Sakura marcó con sus dedos. "Mmmm. Harina, polvo para hornear, chispas de chocolate, mantequilla, nueces…Hoe-e! Creo que le puse una taza de sal en lugar de azúcar! Estoy tan distraída estos días. No sé que me ocurre!"

"No me extraña! Ves, habrían sabido estupendo, si no te hubieras olvidado del azúcar. La textura y la humedad están correctas."

Animándose, Sakura comentó, "Gracias! Toma un poco de té. Disculpa por las galletas." Preparando el juego de té, trató de servir el humeante té con manos temblorosas. Poniéndose en blanco por un segundo, tiró la tetera y se cayó haciendo un tremendo sonido en el piso. Té caliente salpicó por todos lados, con pedazos rotos de la vajilla. Por un momento, Sakura se quedó tiesa, después se ruborizó y murmuró disculpas mientras recogía la vajilla rota y secaba todo el desastre. Apretando la franela, Sakura pensó, Q_ué me sucede? Especialmente cuando tengo un invitado. _En voz alta dijo, "Lo siento. No sé qué hacer. Soy tan torpe."

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Syaoran la observaba entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente mientras la observaba silenciosamente.

De pronto, comentó, "Está bien. Tan solo trata de hornear otro pastel o algo. Yo…eh…sólo observaré en caso de que olvides algo."

Kero levantó una ceja. Murmuró. "Suena más bien como: Yo te cuidaré porque creo que algo te está sucediento y estoy preocupado."

Syaoran lo echó una mirada, murmurando, "Estúpido muñeco de felpa."

ProcedienDo a hacer otro lote de galletas, Sakura echó la harina en un tazón. Mientras ella trataba de mezclarla, Syaoran simultáneamente tomó el batidor de huevos de sus temblorosas manos. Y rápidamente comenzó a mezclar. Sakura se ruborizó. Pronto, colocaron el molde de galletas en el horno. Sakura secó el sudor de su frente. "Crees que esta vez salgan bien?"

"Supongo."

"Ah si! Necesito traer otra vajilla del sótano. Espera un segundo." Sakura corrió por las escaleras, se asió de pasamanos cuando estuvo abajo. En parte, tenía que tomar otra vajilla, pero por otra parte, no quería mostrar a nadie lo débil que se sentía en ese momento. Suspirando por aire, se quedó viendo fijamente al espacio vacío, donde el libro de las cartas Clow alguna vez estuvo. Me preguntó como llegó hasta aquí. _Fue solo coincidencia que hubiera estado ahí esperando a que yo lo encontrara? _Entonces se dio media vuelta. _Qué es esta sensación? Es casi como…si, es magia, pero se siente más antigua y agradable. __Como viejos recuerdos._

* * * * * *

"Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo?" Kero preguntó.

"No lo sé" Syaoran respondió sin entusiasmo, quitándose su chaqueta. "De cualquier manera, qué le pasa esta mañana. Está enferma?"

"Ha estado muy agotada estos días."

"Sí. Primero, explota el pastel. Después, olvida el azúcar en las galletas, después rompe la vajilla. Qué sigue?"

"Ella ha estado creando nuevas cartas. Solo una persona con grandes poderes puede sellar fuerzas naturales. De cualquier manera, por qué regresaste?"

"No es tu asunto muñeco de felpa."

"QUE? Tu mocoso ignorante…"

CRASH! Repentinamente, hubo un estruendo en el sótano. Rápidamente, Syaoran se levantó como resorte y corrió escaleras abajo, seguido por Kero.

* * * * * *

Sobándose, Sakura observe el desastre. Accidentalmente se había tropezado con una caja que estaba en el piso, y mientras caía, volcó una estantería y varias cosas cayeron sobre ella.

"Qué ocurrió Sakura?" Kero preguntó preocupado.

"Mmm, supongo que me tropecé. Qué torpe soy. Tal vez saqué esto de mi mamá. Mi papá me ha contado un sinfín de historia sobre lo torpe que era ella y cómo podía quedarse dormida donde fuera. Después de todo, ella se enamoró de él cuando él la atrapó cuando se cayó de un árbol."

"En serio? Eso no lo sabía." _Pero más bien parece que estás así de torpe debido al agotamiento de tu cuerpo. _Kero revoloteó sobre un cofre, sobre la parte superior de la pila de libros y cajas.

Syaoran deslizó un dedo sobre él. "Realmente se ve viejo. Espera, hay letras grabadas a un lado." Frotó la lámina de bronce, y después sopló el polvo de su dedo índice. "Dice…Nadeshiko."

"Ese es el nombre de mi mamá! Ese cofre debe haber pertenecido a mi mamá. No sabía que había algo así aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, la mamá de Tomoyo tenía un cofre como este también," Sakura exclamó, examinando la cerradura. "Me pregunto cómo puedo abrir esto. Está cerrado."

"Tal vez, podamos descubrir algo sobre el pasado" Syaoran comentó. Después frunció el ceño. _El pasado? __Sobre mi padre…y su madre también?_

"Cómo puedo abrir esto? Ya sé! Trataré con la llave mágica." Sacó su llave del interior de su blusa.

"Crees que funcionará?" Syaoran preguntó.

"Por qué no? Se supone que esta es una llave mágica." Dándose ánimos, Sakura deslizó la llave en la cerradura, y después le dio vuelta. _Click. _Un destello de luz los cegó a los tres. Sakura protegió sus ojos. Después, se apagó gradualmente. Con curiosidad, Sakura encontró que la tapa del cofre se había abierto. Encima, había una fotografía con dos chicas vestidas con sus uniformes y Sakura la tomó. Por detrás, había letras garabateadas, _Nadeshiko y Sonomi, amigas por siempre. _"Por qué? Por qué hay una fotografía de mi mamá y de la mamá de Tomoyo!"

Kero y Syaoran se asomaron a la fotografía. Nadeshiko sonreía y tenía su brazo alrededor de Sonomi. Ambas vestían sus uniformes escolares y se veían como de secundaria. "Vaya, así era mi mamá cuando tenía mi edad! Nunca había visto una fotografía de ella cuando era más joven."

"Sonríe como tú" Syaoran comentó, pero Sakura no se dio cuenta de que era un cumplido.

"Qué hay debajo de eso?" Kero preguntó. Sakura buscó a través y sacó un antiguo perfamino, atado con un raído listón.

"Miren! Encontré esto. Pero, qué es?" Sakura lo desenredó.

"Y bien, qué dice?" Kero preguntó con impaciencia. Había una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Sakura.

"Qué ocurre?" Syaoran preguntó.

Llevando el perfamino hacia él, le preguntó, "Puedes leer esto?" Los demás lo vieron por encima, y sus expresiones se pusieron en blanco.

"Ahh! Lo tengo!" Kero gritó. "Ahora sé qué es."

"QUE?!" Sakura y Syaoran exclamaron.

"Este perfamino está escrito en el antiguo lenguaje de los hechiceros de los Cinco Poderes."

"Y bien, qué dice?" Syaoran preguntó.

"Que…" Kero comenzó, creando un gran suspenso. "Bueno, de hecho, no lo puedo leer. Ese idioma es un idioma muerto, como el latín. Lead Clow probablemente lo conocía."

Sakura y Syaoran sudaron gotita. Sakura comentó, "Entonces, no sabemos más que antes o sí? De cualquier manera, me preguntó cómo mi mamá tenía algo como esto."

"No se supone que ella tenía algo como un sexto sentido? La habilidad para ver y comunicarse con espíritus, predicción, poder de la mente, telequinesia y básicamente la habilidad para ver más allá que una persona normal. Así que, probablemente haya tenido la habilidad para leer este cosa." Comentó Kero.

Sakura deslizó un dedo sobre las letras plasmadas en el descolorido perfamino y después gritó, "Esperen! La última parte está en chino! Dice…

"_El Perfamino de las Cinco Fuerzas fue legado por Lead Clow. Era la clave para encontrar las ocultas Caras Clow y fue dado al elegido mortal guardián de este Perfamino, el cual tenía el papel de encontrar y resguardar las cartas Clow a salvo en el distrito Tomoeda, hasta que la nueva Maestra de Cartas fuera elegida."_

"Todo eso qué quiso decir? Así que, Lead Clow hizo este pergamino?" Syaoran preguntó.

"Creo que esa es la explicación del por qué el libro de las Cartas Clow estaba aquí. Este perfamino menciona algo acerca de un guardián mortal. Así que, alguien tuvo que averiguar el paradero del Libro y mantenerlo a salvo, para ti Sakura, la Maestra de Cartas. Durante los largos años desde que Lead Clow dejó este mundo, el Libro hubiera vagado por todos lados. Aún así, hubiera terminado en el distrito Tomoeada, como fue planeado por Clow, pero tenía que ser encontrado y mantenido en un lugar seguro."

"Así que este perfamino fue la pista donde podía ser encontrado?" Syaoran preguntó.

"Probablemente. Así que Sakura tuvo las cosas fáciles, en lugar de haber tenido que buscar por el Libro por ella misma." Kero respondió.

"Espera, pero qué está hacienda este perfamino en esta casa de cualquier manera?" Sakura preguntó.

De pronto, el perfamino resplandeció y todo se tornó negro.

"Dónde estoy?" Sakura preguntó, frotando sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. "Pero, si es nuestro vecindario!" Syaoran y Kero se acercaron a ella.

"No se ve distinto de alguna manera?" Syaoran comentó.

Justo en ese momento, una chica alrededor de 14 años caminó _a través _de ellos, su largo cabello violeta se derramaba detrás de ella.

Sakura sudó frío. "Syaoran, Kero. Vi-vieron eso? Ella caminó a través de nosotros….Es un fan-fan-fan…"

"Fantasma?" Syaoran terminó la palabra.

"Hoe-e."

Después, esa chica saludó con una mano y llamó, "Hola Sonomi!" a otra chica, la cual tenía el cabello castaño corto. "Ven, tómate una fotografía conmigo! Es el día oficial de la primavera."

"Claro Nadeshiko! Lo que desees, sé lo fotogénica que eres." Se pusieron de pie juntas, y la chica de cabello largo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga, y tomó la fotografía. Su pose era igual a la fotografía que Sakura había encontrado en el cofre.

Sakura balbuceó, "Nadeshiko y Sonomi? Eso…eso…Cómo pueden tener el mismo nombre que…"

"No te das cuenta Sakura? Solo nosotros nos podemos ver. Ellas no son fantasmas, nosotros somos, ves?" Syaoran le demostró caminando a través de un árbol. "Ni siquiera existimos aquí. De cualquier manera, no habíamos nacido aún."

"Hoe-e! Qué sucedió?"

"Si mis suposiciones son correctas, este es el pasado, muchos años atrás, y esas son Nadeshiko y Sonomi, cuando asistían a la Secundaria" Kero comentó muy serio.

"Pero cómo? Un momento, tal vez el pergamino…" Sakura entonces quedó boquiabierta ante la esbelta chica. Esa es mi mamá. Para su sorpresa, se veía parecida. _ Por qué – ella casi se parece mí, excepto por el color de cabello. _El cabello de Nadeshiko atravesaba su espalda, y, a diferencia de las fotografías que tenía de los años en que era modelo, su cabello era menos ondulado y bastante similar al que Sakura llevaba después de que se lo había dejado crecer. Incluso Sonomi se veía un poco distinta, con un cabello que corría hasta sus hombres y flequillo más largo. _Parecen amigas muy cercanas._

Entonces, Sonomi habló, "Sucede algo malo Nadeshiko? Pareces preocupada por algo. No me escondas nada."

Nadeshiko le respondió, "Bueno, de hecho, tuve otro sueño ayer."

"Era uno como los proféticos?"

"Sí. Soñé con un hombre llamado Lead Clow, el hechicero más poderoso en este mundo, durante su época. Él me convocó a mí para encontrar el Perfamino de las Cinco Fuerzas."

"El qué? Mmm, teniendo poderes como los tuyos debe ser difícil. Por qué lo tendrías que encontrar tú?"

"Él dijo que yo debía encontrar el perfamino, el cual me ayudará a encontrar el libro de las Cartas Clow, y lo tengo que cuidar hasta que la Maestra de Cartas surja."

"Cielos. Si fuera otra persona y no tú Nadeshiko, no lo creería."

Mostrando una sonrisa de niña, Nadeshiko comentó, "Bueno, sea lo que sea, tengo que hacerlo. Y debo decir que Lead Clow, era el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida!"

Sonomi se vio extremadamente molesta ante esto, pero en ese momento tuvieron que cruzar la calle. Viendo hacia atrás, mientras hablaba, Nadeshiko comentó, "Me preguntó si existirá un chico así de maravilloso en la vida real. O tal vez las personas en ese entonces eran así de apuestas – " Justo en ese momento, tropezó con otra persona fuertemente. "Ouch!" La otra persona tuvo que sostenerla, mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio.

Nadeshiko se sonrojó por su torpeza y balbuceó, "Eeeeh, lo siento."

El misterioso joven solo asintió y se alejó rápidamente a través de la calle. Ella ni siquiera pudo observar claramente su cara. Por un momento, Nadeshiko se quedó de pie a mitad de la calle desconcertada, después se dio la vuelta, sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos y se llevó una mano a su pecho. Solo pudo dar un vistazo a la espalda del muchacho que nunca antes había visto. El aludido se mezcló en la multitud ya que estaba todo vestido de negro. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro muy brillante, atado en una trenza la cual llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, la cual se agitaba conforme dada vuelta. En ese momento, el semáforo cambió a luz verde y los carros comenzaron a moverse. Esa persona había desaparecido, completamente. Nadeshiko apretó los puños fuertemente.

Sakura miraba fijamente a Nadeshiko. _La expresión en su cara es de sorpresa, si Tomoyo estuviera aquí, hubiera arreglado que este momento tuviera música de suspenso, me pregunto por qué mi mamá se ve tan sorprendida._

Syaoran observó a la multitud, donde le hombre joven había desaparecido. Extraño, era misterioso, especialmente por su cabello y sus ropas, o tal vez por el poder que Syaoran pudo sentir en él.

"Nadeshiko, hazte a un lado, la luz ya está en verde y estás en el camino." Sonomi arrastró a Nadeshiko hacia afuera, quien todavía estaba aturdida. "En serio, no sé cómo puedes tropezarte contra todos y ser tan torpe y permanecer como la chica más agraciada en la secundaria Seijou. Nade? Estás bien? Qué sucede?" Sonomi agitó su mano en frente de su cabeza.

"Oh! Eh? Qué dijiste? Estoy bien." Riendo, Nadeshiko se dirigió hacia la escuela. Aún así, cuando se había dado vuelta, frunció el ceño. _Por qué siento algo distinto con esa persona? Quién es?_

Una luz resplandeció nuevamente. Parpadeando Sakura vio que habían regresado al sótano otra vez. Aún sostenía en sus manos el Perfamino. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Syaoran murmuró, "Qué diablos acaba de suceder?"

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó. Sakura gritó, "Hoe-e! Mi hermano debe haber traído a Yukito!" Dejando todo en el sótano, corrió escaleras arriba y Syaoran la siguió agarrando a Kero.

* * * * * *

"Por qué se tarda tanto el monstruo en abrir la puerta? Creí que saltaría ya que viniste a visitarnos el día de hoy," Touya refunfuñó. "Ah sí, te dije? Para mal, el mocoso chino regresó."

"Te refieres a Li Syaoran? Me preguntó por qué lo odias tanto, él es un chico amable, aunque era un poco tosco al inicio. Deberías alegrarte de que sea tan amigable con Sakura" Yukito comentó.

"Sabes muy bien que esa es justa la razón por la que no me agrada. Cuando regresó de nuevo de Hong Kong, me pude dar cuenta de que no se llevaba bien con Sakura. Pero, algo sucedió en el campamento. Grr!! Está mejor parecido y más alto también, no sé de dónde saca su aspecto. Y se atrevió a venir a nuestra casa hoy!, Yo, su propio y único hermano, fui pateado fuera de la casa, mientras el mocoso se quedó!"

"Algunas veces, Touya, me pregunto si más bien lo odias porque él casi te da una paliza la primera vez que lo conociste, cuando el apenas tenía 10 años."

Antes de que Touya pudiera replicar, Sakura jadeando abrió la puerta. "Lo siento. Pasen!"

Se sentaron en la cocina y Sakura les ofreció las galletas con chocolate recién horneadas, directas desde el horno. "Toma algunas Yukito. Deben estar muy sabrosas ya que Syaoran me ayudó a hacerlas."

Touya frunció el ceño, _"El?"_

Yukito miró hacia arriba y saludó con una sonrisa amable, "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Syaoran Li! Me da gusto volverte a ver."

Lentamente, Touya fue girando su cabeza para ver a Syaoran detrás de él. "TU! QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AÚN AQUÍ? VETE!"

"Está bien, estaba por irme. Por qué querría en primera lugar _quedarme_ aquí?" Syaoran se inclinó ante Yukito y después asintió a Sakura y se dirigió a grandes pasos afuera de la casa, azotando la puerta. _BAM!_

Todos brincaron y Sakura vio fijamente a su hermano.

Yukito le dijo, "Ya todos conocemos el temperamento de tu hermano. Si lo encuentras en su buen ánimo, puede ser un ángel, pero si no…cuidado…"

"Yuki! Creí que eras mi amigo. Es solo que no me agrada ese mocoso, eso es todo. Yo no soy así!" Touya hizo crujir sus nudillos.

Sakura se sobresaltó, "Ah si, Syaoran olvidó llevarse su chamarra. Mejor le llamo después."

"Sólo dásela mañana en la escuela. Mejor aún, quémala." Touya dijo.

* * * * * *

_Vaya, no conocía ese lado de mi mamá, no, ella es sólo Nadeshiko, no mi madre. Se ve mucho menos que la dama serena, agraciada y gentil que he visto en las fotografías…pero más como…una chica normal. Mmm, mi papá me recuerda a Lead Clow también, después de todo, él es la mitad de su reencarnación. __Así que, el también es apuesto. Eriol también lo era. _Sakura caminó hacia su recámara. "Kero, puedes ya puedes salir. Todos se han ido."

Con mala cara, Kero salió. "Nopuedocreerquetecomistetodaslasgalletassinmí!!!"

"Hoe? Ah las galletas. Te dare algunas la próxima vez. Mira te traje un poco de pudín a cambio." Sakura sacó el pudín de vainilla y se lo pasó a Kero con una cuchara.

"En serio? Sakura eres la mejor! Oye espera. No dejaste el perfamino y el cofre abajo en el sótano?"

"Hoe-e! Me olvidó por completo de eso" Sakura corrió al sótano. Prendió la luz y después recogió el perfamino desempolvándolo.

Todo se tornó negro.

**Notas de la autora: **Por favor lean los siguientes 2 capítulos…todo esto puede ser aburrido pero…necesitaba explicar el pasado y todos esos detalles. Es por eso que me está tomando años para escribirlo y editarlo.


	8. cap6 El primer encuentro con los rivales

**CAPITULO 6: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON LOS RIVALES (O ALIADOS?)**

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y demás tienen alrededor de 14 años en este momento. Todos van a la Secundaria Seijou…Touya y Yukito están en la universidad y tienen aproximadamente 20-21 años de edad._

_**Clave:**_

(******) = cambio de escena

(~~~~~~) = flashback, o el "pasado" (lo entenderán cuando sigan leyendo)

"Kero? Fuimos arrastrados al pasado otra vez?" Sakura preguntó.

"Parece que así fue", contesta Kero.

"Esto comienza a ser molesto. Me pregunto cómo funciona", una tercera voz se escuchó.

"HOE-E! Un fantasma!" Sakura gritó.

"Rayos, solo soy yo. Cómo es que llegué aquí, cuando ni siquiera estoy en tu casa" Syaoran dijo mientras sostenía un plato en una mano, y una esponja en la otra. Obviamente, estaba a la mitad de la limpieza de trastes.

"Probablemente, exista algún tipo de conexión o algo. Miren!" Kero gritó.

Un hombre joven con una capa azul oscuro se arrodilló ante un hombre mayor con un báculo. El anciano habló, "Li Ryuuren, tu fuiste el elegido para ir a Japón y convertirte en el hechicero más poderoso de tu generación en nuestro clan, y el único en superar la Prueba de Hechicería exitosamente. Asume tu misión sabia y seriamente. Tu misión es encontrar el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas, el cual lo más probable es que se encuentre en la vieja residencia de Lead Clow, en el distrito Tomoeda, donde murió. El _Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas _será la clave para encontrar las Cartas Clow que están escondidas. Una vez que las encuentres, tráelas contigo de regreso a Hong Kong, para que nuestro clan las proteja y prevenir la destrucción."

Después, el anciano sacó una larga y brillante espada y colocó la parte lisa de ella en el hombro del joven. "Toma la Espada del Clan Li, ha sido heredada por muchas generaciones a través de tus grandes ancestros. Utilízala bien, para luchar contra cualquier enemigo que impida tu misión. Recuerda cumplir con tu tarea fielmente y trae honor a tu hombre. Tú eres 'el elegido'. Ten la libertad para superar tus poderes."

"Yo obedeceré, Tío Abuelo, cabeza de los Mayores." Entonces, el joven se puso de pie y recibió la brillante espada con ambas manos y la deslizó en su funda. Caminó afuera del cuarto, pasando bastante cerca de donde los otros estaban de pie. Ya que el cuarto era muy oscuro, era difícil ver cómo era su rostro aún así se veía 2 o 4 años más grande que ellos, y sus ojos eran de un sorprendente azul oscuro. Por un instante, pareció que miraba fijamente hacia donde Sakura, Syaoran y Kero estaban, pero después pasó junto a ellos, con su cabello atado atrás.

"Esto es Hong Kong?" Sakura preguntó. "Esperen, no es esa persona la que se tropezó con mi madre?"

Syaoran murmuró, "Este lugar me parece extremadamente familiar. De hecho, se parece a la Casa de los Mayores de mi clan, allá en Hong Kong. Y esas palabras que el anciano dijo….suenan muy familiares." Syaoran recordó aquella voz. "Li Syaoran, tú has sido el elegido….trae honor a tu familia…sigue tu misión fielmente…" Cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Dejé todo eso atrás…_

Sakura redondeó sus ojos y preguntó, "Qué sucede?"

"Nada."

Syaoran se quejó, "Ahora en dónde estamos?"

"Definitivamente no en casa" Kero dijo.

Estaban parados en frente de una gran casa. Retrocediendo un poco, Sakura gritó, "Esperen! No es esta la casa de Eriol?"

"Lo es! También es la vieja casa de Lead Clow. Eh? Escucho ruido" Kero comentó.

"Aquí es Nade?" Sonomi preguntó.

"Creo que lo es. Toma, puedes irte ahora a casa. Eencontraré el pergamino y regresaré inmediatamente" La joven Nadeshiko dijo, quien estaba vestida completamente de negro, y tenía su cabello fijamente trenzado. "Mmm, me siento como un ladrón."

"Estás segura de que nadie vive aquí? Este es el lugar correcto? Está muy oscuro y tenebroso."

"Shh. Por supuesto que aquí es. Puedo sentir el poder de Clow, aún y cuando han pasado años desde que él estuvo aquí. Voy a entrar."

"Cómo?"

"Observa." Diestramente, Nadeshiko trepó el portón y después saltó del otro lado. "No creo que sea difícil." Después saludó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Vamos, hay que seguirla" Sakura dijo caminando a través del portón. De alguna manera, eso era muy conveniente. _Mmmm, nunca imaginé que mi propia mamá…un momento, tan sólo es Nadeshiko…Nunca imaginé que Nadeshiko fuera tan buen ladrón._

Rápidamente, Nadeshiko trepó a un alto árbol que estaba a un lado de la casa. Cuando estuvo al nivel del segundo piso, saltó de la rama al alféizar de la ventana, el cual estaba varios pies de distancia. Sakura cerró sus ojos al ver esto pero, maravillosamente, Nadeshiko aterrizó con perfecto equilibrio. Desde ahí, hizo señales a Sonomi, sin notar la sombra que se movía hacia la casa. Examinando los seguros en la ventana, Nadeshiko murmuró, "Así que está sellada con magia" Cerrando sus ojos, forzó su _chi_ en la cerradura, la cual se abrió. Meciendo la ventana, Nadeshiko saltó hacia adentro. Lo que ellos no vieron es que cayó de espalda cuando llegó adentro…

"Vaya, es una ladrona de clase mundial", Syaoran comentó.

"Muchas gracias. Esa es _mi mamá"_, Sakura respondió.

Nadeshiko corrió a la planta baja a través de los oscuros corredores, sin vacilar un solo momento. El aura del Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas era claro, y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba escondido. Sakura, Syaoran y Kero la siguieron como pudieron, de haber estado en su forma física hubieran chocado contra la mitad de las cosas que había en la casa. Finalmente Nadeshiko se detuvo conforme llegaba a la puerta, dudando, la abrió y entró, encontrándose con la gran sala de Lead Clow, y el Pergamino que estaba colocado en la mesa, listo para que cualquier persona lo tomara. Sigilosa como un gato, caminó hacia donde estaba.

Al mismo tiempo, otra figura de negro se movió de la ventana hacia la misma dirección, dando por resultado que Nadeshiko tomara el pergamino al mismo tiempo que aquella misteriosa persona. Ella se asustó pero no soltó el pergamino y por un momento ambos tiraron del rollo.

Finalmente, la otra persona habló, su voz era suave y amenazante, al igual que fría. "Suelta el pergamino y entrégamelo."

A lo cual Nadeshiko respondió. "No. Tú dámelo a mí."

"Es mío. Quién eres de cualquier manera, ladrona?"

"A quién le llamas ladrona? Tú te colaste aquí, igual que yo. Dámelo!"

"Siquiera sabes qué es? Esto pertenece legítimamente a mi familia". Entrégamelo antes de que lo tome por la fuerza."

"No puedo entregártelo. Fui asignada por Lead Clow para encontrar el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas y usarlo para encontrar las perdidas cartas Clow."

Hubo un momento de sorpresa en la cara del joven. "Lead Clow". Su puño sobre el rollo se soltó un poco y Nadeshiko aprovechó el instante para quitárselo.

"Oye devuélvemelo! Cómo es que sabes sobre todo esto? Quién eres?" La misteriosa persona trató de arrebatárselo, pero Nadeshiko lo esquivó.

"Lead Clow me escogió para ser el guardián mortal del Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas así que déjame en paz."

"Tú? Tu eres una chiquilla, una niña pequeña. Qué poderes puedes tener? Eres débil."

"Bueno, no creo que tú seas mucho mayor que yo de cualquier manera. Probablemente dos o tres años a lo mucho. Y soy más fuerte de lo que tú piensas, tengo el don de clarividencia más poderoso en estos alrededores, probablemente en todo Japón. Con mi sexto sentido, te apuesto a que puedo investigar quién eres tú."

"No me importa. Necesito el pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas porque necesito encontrar el libro de las Cartas Clow y entregarlo de vuelta a mi familia, en Hong Kong."

"Vives en Hong Kong?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora dámelo." Se lanzó hacia Nadeshiko quien lo esquivó de nuevo pero él se las arregló para apoderarse de su largo cabello trenzado. Tirando su cabello hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza quedara echada atrás, dijo con sus dientes apretados, "Ahora, dámelo, antes de que lo lamentes."

Ella se retorció pero, él era más alto y fuerte, así que no se pudo mover. "Ouch, suéltame! Me estás lastimando!" Desesperadamente, pateó su pierna y giró varias veces hasta que quedó afuera de la habitación.

"Tú!" Con ira el joven corrió hacia ella y Nadeshiko corrió rápidamente a través de los pasillos, sin chocar con nada ya que su clarividencia le permitía sentir donde estaba todo. Él la persiguió con igual agilidad y finalmente, Nadeshiko llegó a un callejón sin salida donde no había hacia donde dar vuelta. Miró a su alrededor encontrando ningún escape, sujetándola, dobló sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Nadeshiko se resistió, haciendo una mueca por el dolor pero se rehusó a entregar el escrito. Encogiéndose lo más atrás que pudo en la pared, esperó a que el joven la atacara. En esa posición, ambos jóvenes quedaron estáticos.

Después de un momento, abrió sus ojos y observó los de él. Para su sorpresa, encontró que eran de un azul vibrante, a pesar de que era difícil observar sus facciones en la oscuridad. Su tembloroso brazo estaba levantado sobre su cabeza y estaba listo para golpearla. Ambos jadeaban por aliento, mientras todo era silencio a su alrededor.

Con sus ojos esmeraldas, asustados pero fríos, Nadeshiko preguntó, "No piensas golpear a una chica o si? Eso es de cobardes."

"Haré cualquier cosa para obtener el pergamino, y ya que eres un obstáculo, seré violento si así puedo conseguirlo."

"Por qué estás tan desesperado por obtenerlo? Yo lo necesito también."

"Es una lástima. Lo obtendré a mi manera, aún si quedas lastimada, no será mi culpa. Ya te lo advertí." Haciendo un movimiento hacia el pergamino, apretó bruscamente los dos brazos de la chica con una mano. Con ambos jóvenes jalándolo, se pudo escuchar cuando el pergamino se rasgó… en dos partes.

Ambos miraron con horror lo que había sucedido.

"Mira lo que has hecho!", él reclamó ferozmente.

"Quién fue el que torció mis brazos y lo tomó?" Nadeshiko replicó.

Enojado, levantó un brazo al aire, ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante mientras él movió su palma hacia abajo propinándole una bofetada en el rostro. Por un instante, Nadeshiko quedó en shock y tocó su rostro donde había quedado la marca punzante de su palma. Largos mechones de su cabello se soltaron de su trenza balanceándose. Después, se puso de pie obstinadamente y le devolvió la bofetada, gritando, "Acaso crees que lograrás tu cometido al golpearme cuando nunca nadie en toda mi vida me ha golpeado? Crees que soy así de débil y que estallaría en llanto como cualquier chica lo haría? Bueno, estás equivocado, yo soy diferente. No me rendiré ahora ni nunca. No me derrotarás tan fácilmente!"

Él se tocó su mejilla casi con una mirada divertida y luego murmuró, "Idiota."

Ambos se miraron fijamente, brillantes ojos zafiro contra esmeralda, con la mitad del pergamino cada uno en cada mano. En lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos respiraban pesadamente, haciéndose frente en la oscuridad, a duras penas pudiéndose ver excepto por la centelleante ira en sus ojos.

Una brillante luz se formó en medio de ambos en forma de una blanca esfera y de pronto se convirtió en un pequeño animal. Parecía una mezcla de Kero y Mokona. Era como una figura blanca entre Kero y Spinel, con largas orejas de conejo. Bostezando, miró a su alrededor y sobre ambos jóvenes apareció gotita de sudor.

"Q-qué es eso?" Nadesiko balbuceó.

"Soy Moonstone (Piedra Lunar), el guardián inmortal del Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas. El encargado para ser el tutor del electo guardián mortal…" Y después, el conejo blanco se desvaneció.

Nadeshiko y el joven reanudaron sus intencionadas miradas. Él hizo un arrebato por la otra mitad del escrito mientras ella se agachó por debajo de sus piernas. En posición de ataque conforme a las artes marciales chinas, se preparó para atacar; Nadeshiko lo observaba con cautela. Entonces, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, y en un clamor, se las arregló para sostener la pierna de ella, mientras ella jalaba su la cola de caballo de él.

"ALTO!" Moonstone gritó hacienda un destello de luz. "Ustedes dos han roto el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas, es correcto?"

Ambos culpables bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados, sudando gotita.

"Yo, Moonstone, fui creado por Lead Clow, en su lecho de muerte. Aunque no soy tan poderoso como Kerberos o Yue (ante esto, Kero se infló de orgullo) pero tengo cierto grado de poder, y asistiré a ustedes para encontrar las Cartas Clow."

"Y bien?" El joven preguntó. "Quién va a ser el dueño del pergamino?"

"Junten las mitades del pergamino y lean el primer párrafo."

A regañadientes, Nadeshiko y el joven desenrollaron el escrito y pusieron las rasgadas piezas juntas. Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos. "No hay nada escrito en él!!"

"Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Está escrito en el antiguo lenguaje de los hechiceros y solo aparecerá cuando el momento llegue. De cualquier manera, ustedes no podrán leerlo. Por lo tanto, yo les otorgaré un poder especial, miren nuevamente. La primera línea ya debe haber aparecido." A esto, Moonstone sopló un poco de polvo brillante sobre ambos.

Al unísono, leyeron el primer párrafo. "El Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas. Este pergamino es la clave para encontrar el perdido Libro de las Cartas Clow, para que el guardián mortal lo mantenga a salvo hasta que la nueva Maestra de Cartas se levante. Dos personas elegidas se deberán unir y pelear juntas contra las fuerzas oscuras que obstaculizarán su camino. DOS?"

Moonstone dijo, "Ahora lo entienden? Dos. Y ya que ustedes se están peleando por el pergamino y parece que fue tan descuidadamente roto, cada uno puede quedarse con la mitad y trabajar juntos."

Ambos quedaron con expresión de horror. El hombre misterioso gritó, "Con ella? De ninguna manera! Sólo dámelo a mí, yo me encargaré de él. Jamás creería que ella es una de las elegidas, por mi vida. Quiero el pergamino y lo obtendré sin importar qué. Ahora devuélvemelo!"

"Qué?!" Nadeshiko gritó. Estaba a punto de golpearlo pero él agarró su brazo derecho y lo volvió a torcer. Nadeshiko contuvo un grito. "Aaaa..Suéltame, tú….tu tonto. _Baka!_" Él retorció su brazo aún más fuerte, hasta que ella creyó que se iba a romper.

"Tú muchacha, más te vale que me entregues el rollo ahora, antes de que lo lamentes, lo digo en serio. Romperé tu brazo y te lastimaré, si me lo propongo. Dámelo."

"No! No lo haré. Yo haré lo que se me encomendó, no lo que algún malvado extraño me ordene. Anda, rompe mi brazo! Para que veas si me importa o si me va a detener." Nadeshiko cerró fuerte sus ojos cuando la mano de él que parecía de acero se apretó aún más alrededor de su estrecha muñeca y la torció hasta que sus huesos comenzaron a tensarse. Ella dejó caer el rollo. "Por qué estás tan desesperado por conseguirlo? Por qué tienes que hacer esto…" Su voz se desvaneció cuando el asimiento sobre sus brazos no podía ser más fuerte.

"ALTO! AHORA!" Moonstone gritó. A pesar de que se veía como un muñeco de felpa, sus palabras fueron poderosas. "Toma la mitad del pergamino y conténtate con eso. Es suficiente por hoy, regresen a casa y resuelvan esto la próxima vez, esperen por la siguiente instrucción del pergamino. Habrá un indicio cuando eso sucederá. Por ahora, me despido. Y tu…." Se dirigió a Nadeshiko, quien temblaba pero no decía palabra alguna. Moonstone dijo. "Eres valiente…¡Qué vergüenza para ese chiquillo Li", y volteó a ver al muchacho no identificado. "Lastimar a una chica. Las cosas estarán difíciles para ti Nadeshiko."

"OYE!" El aludido contestó. Pero, el conejito de felpa ya había desaparecido. Después enrolló su mitad del pergamino y abrió una ventana, antes de saltar hacia afuera, volteó hacia Nadeshiko y le dijo fríamente, "Tú, chica ladrona. Te arrepentirás del día en que me conociste, lamentarás mucho no haberme dado el pergamino. Haré las cosas a mi modo." Después saltó de la ventana, con su cabello atado detrás de él.

Nadeshiko se recargó contra cristal de la ventana, mirando hacia el desaparecido joven y gritó, "Por qué?" Sin esperar respuesta continuó, "Quién eres tú y por qué me está pasando todo esto a mí? Por qué Lead Clow me encargó a mí esta misión, cuando esa persona, esa persona está tan determinada a hacerse cargo? Quiero dejar esto….pero no tengo mis poderes por ninguna razón. Hay momentos cuando sé que debo cumplir lo que se me pide." Apoyó su torcido brazo con una mano y se inclinó sobre él. Un moretón comenzaba a formarse a un lado de su cara, donde el muchacho misterioso la había abofeteado. Aún así, no lloró, mientras observaba la otra mitad del Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas. _Qué irá a pasar de ahora en adelante?_

* * * * * *

"Vaya! Esa es una historia muy…dramática…" Tomoyo comentó. "Ojalá hubiera estado ahí."

Era al día siguiente, en la escuela, durante el receso. Sakura le había terminado de explicar lo que le había sucedido el día anterior y todas las cosas que conoció acerca de su madre.

"Hubieras visto el brillo en sus ojos, era realmente ardiente. Me pregunto cómo pudo el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas hacernos ver una visión del pasado?" Sakura comentó.

"Probablemente había un conjuro plasmado en el pergamino. Tal vez exista información importante en el pasado," Syaoran comentó mientras llegaba por detrás de ellas.

"Pero, por qué yo nunca escuché sobre esto antes" Kero reflexionó.

"Kero! Te dije que te quedaras en mi bolso!"

"Mmmm, quién será el hombre misterioso. Era apuesto?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Bueno, era algo difícil ver algo excepto por sus ojos azules. De cualquier manera, era malvado me parece. Pero mi mamá también me sorprendió, supongo que es porque nunca la vi como una chica. Vaya…ella y ese chico misterioso…"

Kero comentó, "Bueno, por lo menos el mocoso chino no rompió tus brazos Sakura cuando se conocieron por primera vez y trató de arrebatarte las cartas Clow."

Tomoyo agregó, "Pero probablemente lo hubiera hecho si el hermano de Sakura no hubiera llegado."

"Yo….yo…" Syaoran balbuceó cuando recordó la escena cuando trataba de quitarle las Cartas Clow por la fuerza.

"De cualquier manera, ciertamente tu jamás abofeteaste a Sakura. No te hubiera perdonado jamás si hubieras lastimado a mi amiga," Tomoyo agregó.

"Ni yo" Kero acordó. "Pero todo lo que puedo decir es que la relación entre Nadeshiko y ese muchacho extraño fue explosiva desde el inicio. Creo que ese muchacho misterioso es el que vemos cada vez que somos arrastrados al pasado."

"Así que la persona con la que se tropezó, y la persona que recibió las órdenes del Anciano, y la que peleó con mi mamá…no, con Nadeshiko, eran la misma? Sí, eso debe ser. Todos tenían los más bonitos ojos azules, pero, sus ojos eran muy fríos y amenazantes." Sakura comentó. "Me pregunto qué son las "Cinco Fuerzas", tenemos el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas, el antiguo idioma de los hechiceros …todo es muy confuso,," La cabeza de Sakura comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas.

Syaoran, quien miraba fijamente hacia la nada comentó, "Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero he escuchado en mis lecciones algo sobre eso. Existieron alguna vez cinco grandes hechiceros en la previa generación de Lead Clow, quien fue el más poderoso en el mundo. Cada uno de ellos dominaba uno de los cinco principios de la magia. En ese entonces, la magia estaba dividida en cinco categorías básicas.

La primera era el _'poder de los cuerpos celestes'._ Este era prestado del poder del sol, la luna, las estrellas y los eventos celestes. El segundo era el _'poder elemental'_, la fuerza procedente del aura de la tierra. Este poder era otorgado por el bosque, el fuego, la tierra, el metal y el agua, la teoría de los Cinco Elementos. En tercer lugar estaba el _'sexto sentido'_, o el a veces llamado clarividencia. Este poder consistía en ver espíritus, telepatía, adivinación a través los sueños y la magia a través de la voluntad y el control mental."

"Ese es como el de mi mamá!"

"Sí. Lo siguiente es la _'magia convenida'._ Esto era el poder que venía de complejos conjuros como círculos mágicos, pergaminos, encantamientos, etc. Y el último era…"

Sakura interrumpió, "Supongo que el ultimo era el _'poder la oscuridad'_."

"Sí. Era el _'poder de la oscuridad y la luz'_. Por sí misma, estaba bien…pero con este poder, si algún hechicero corrupto y codicioso usaba las artes oscuras, por lo regular llevaba al desastre."

"En la generación previa a Lead Clow, existieron cinco grandes magos, los mejores en el mundo. Cada uno de ellos representaba Cinco Poderes," Kero agregó.

"Después llegó Lead Clow, hijo de Li y de Lead, dos de los cinco hechiceros, quien después se convirtió en el mago más poderoso del mundo, al mezclar los poderes del Este y el Oeste, y todos los Cinco Poderes. Él utilizó el poder el sol, la oscuridad, así como de los cinco elementos. También utilizó círculos mágicos, báculos, encantamientos así como era capaz de ver el futuro."

"Hoe-e!" Sakura quedó atónita ante tanta historia y sus ojos se veían como dos espirales. "Es muy confuso."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso" Syaoran comentó.

"Las cosas se irán aclarando y se verán menos confusas" Kero les dijo.

* * * * * *

"Así sera, no es así Erika?" Eron señaló un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, idéntico al que Erika llevaba.

"Algún día, cuando sea muy tarde para ellos. No perderemos esta vez," Ella contestó.

"Sí. Hubo una época cuando nosotros éramos los más poderosos."

"Y volveremos a ser una vez más los más poderosos."

**Wish-chan: **Ahhh!!! Confuso verdad? Lo siento. A continuación lo resumiré. El Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas: hecho por Lead Clow, tiene pistas para ayudar a Nadeshiko y al muchacho misterioso (Si no han adivinado aún quién es…lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo) para encontrar las Cartas Clow. Qué? Bueno, eso explica por qué las cartas estaban esperando en su casa para ser encontradas por Sakura (Si Nadeshiko finalmente las hubiera encontrado) Ok. Lo siguiente, de alguna manera S+S pudieron regresar al pasado y ver a Nadeshiko y al Chico Misterioso cuando se encontraron por primera vez, cuando ese chico fue convocado por los Mayores del clan Li para encontrar el libro de Clow, y la escena cuando volvieron a encontrarse cuando estaban por robar el pergamino (y ponerse a pelear O_o peor que cuando Syaoran trató de robar las cartas Clow de la pobre Sakura)

Syaoran: OYE!!!

Ok. Ahora, Qué pasa con los Cinco Poderes y los Hechiceros? Lo siento, es confuso también verdad? Eso es porque yo inventé todo. Significado: hubo cinco grandes hechiceros antes que Clow. Cada uno de ellos tenía un poder distinto de entre las cinco categorías. 1) Poder de los Cuerpos Celestes 2) Poder Elemental 3) Sexto Sentido 4) Magia Convenida 5) Poder de la Oscuridad y la Luz. Sí sí…confuso y raro. Pero hace sentido ya que Clow mezclaba todas estas y él es el MÁS PODEROSO. Ah sí. Qué "·%"&ª% es Moonstone. Solo imagínenlo como una mezcla de Kero y Mokona (De la serie Magic Knight Rayearth) lo que da como resultado un Kero blanco con largas orejas de conejo, que son usadas como alas. Sí, una mezcla extraña.


	9. cap7 MELODÍA DE SOLEDAD

**CAPÍTULO 7: MELODÍA DE SOLEDAD**

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y demás tienen alrededor de 14 años en este momento. Todos van a la Secundaria Seijou…Touya y Yukito están en la universidad y tienen aproximadamente 20-21 años de edad._

_**Clave:**_

(******) = cambio de escena

(~~~~~~) = flashback, o el "pasado" (lo entenderán cuando sigan leyendo)

"Estás bien Sakura?" Eron preguntó preocupado. Sakura se había caído a la entrada del salón de música.

"Sí…estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada. Tú sabes…todo lo que sucedió en el campamento…"

"Es verdad, ahí te lastimaste. Después de todo, quién no lo estaría después de casi haber caído de un precipicio? Cómo sigue la herida en tu cabeza?"

"Eeh…está mejor, gracias a la medicina de Syaoran." _Cómo sabe Eron que casi me caí de un acantilado?_

Erika se unió a la conversación. "De verdad? Syaoran debe ser un curandero." Riéndose comentó "La herida en mi pierna ciertamente va mejor ahora, gracias a él. También me dio algo de ese medicamento."

Sakura la miró con sospecha. "También?" Eso quería decir que le había dado a Erika la misma medicina, no la había preparado solo para ella entonces, no estaba siendo _particularmente_ amable solo con ella. _Un momento, por qué me siento celosa?_

"Cielos Kinomoto, tus medias negras son absolutamente espantosas," Erika se burló.

Sakura se sonrojó, sus piernas aún estaban llenas de rasguños y cicatrices, así que se había puesto medias negras de lana en lugar de los calcetines usuales de su uniforme. Por supuesto, esta no era su mejor imagen.

En ese momento, Syaoran ingresó al salón y caminó hacia su pupitre. Takashi llegó también y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a lo cual Syaoran hizo un gesto de dolor. No todas sus heridas habían sanado aún, aunque el trataba de no mostrarlas. Después, Takashi preguntó, "Nunca me contaste la historia completa de lo que sucedió en el campamento. Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Esto fue escuchado por todos y se oyó el apoyo del resto de la clase. Sakura lo miró de reojo pero él se rehusó a ver a Sakura. "Nada. Sólo nos perdimos eso es todo." Y eso terminó con la plática sobre ese tema, lo que originó miradas entre los compañeros de clase. Afortunadamente, el maestro de música entró el salón en ese momento.

_Syaoran ha vuelto a la normalidad, a la persona reservada que es, distinta del chico gentil y melancólico que se reveló por breves instantes cuando en ese lugar el sol salió. _Mordiendo sus labios, Sakura trató de ahogar un quejido conforme su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Suspirando, Sakura se sentó en su pupitre con sus rodillas temblando ligeramente. Al inicio, no se había dado cuenta de los efectos colaterales de crear nuevas cartas, pero ahora, comenzaba a sentirse completamente exhausta. Las primeras veces habían sido agotadoras pero no había sentido tal efecto porque su energía estaba rebosante después de un año de descanso. Ahora, había vuelto a ser Card Captor Sakura y su nivel de energía se comenzaba a debilitar. Crear nuevas cartas la había dejado exhausta ya que su propio cuerpo era el que desplegada su poder. D_espués de todo, jamás seré como Lead Clow, el mago más poderoso. Sólo espero poder adaptarme a este poder como antes lo hice. Este nuevo enemigo podría no ser tan cuidadoso como Eriol lo era, además no serán compasivos si cometo un error. Tengo que estar más alerta y atenta…pero aún así…_

La clase comenzó a entonar la canción que estaban aprendiendo.

Y entonces, la voz aguda del profesor se escuchó, "Li Syaoran! No estás cantando!"

A lo cual él contestó fríamente, "Cómo sabe que no lo hago?"

"No te pases de listo conmigo. Ni siquiera estás abriendo tu boca."

"No me gusta cantar en frente de las demás personas."

"Es triste que no disfrutes de algo tan hermoso como lo es la música," El profesor de música comentó.

"Quién dice que no me gusta la música? Yo sólo dije que no me gusta cantar en frente de los demás, así que déjeme ser."

El profesor estaba a punto de perder la paciencia ante el muchacho impertinente mientras toda la clase estaba en silencio. En lugar de eso, comentó, "Bueno. No tiene nada de malo intentarlo, aún si no eres bueno. Clase, continuemos ahora con las composiciones."

Frunciendo el ceño, Syaoran murmuró, "Quién dice que no lo intento? Y ciertamente, quién dice que estoy avergonzado o que no soy bueno?"

Sus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando los otros estudiantes se codeaban entre sí y entre risas decían, "Li no puede cantar!" Pero sobre todo, no podía soportar la sonrisa de satisfacción de Eron, ya que Eron era uno de los "más talentosos en todo" en la secundaria Seijou.

Sakura suspiró y se esforzó para mantenerse despierta en la clase. Todos sus libros hicieron un estruendo en el piso cuando comenzaba a dormitar haciendo que toda la clase detuviera su canto.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" El profesor la regañó. "Los alumnos están imposibles el día de hoy, no mereces ir a los campamentos como premio cuando trabajas menos duro que nunca. El concierto de invierno está a un paso SAKURA!" Pero Sakura comenzó a cabecear otra vez.

* * * * * *

"Llegas temprano hermano." Sakura comentó mientras agarraba la barandilla de la escalera, tratando de apoyarse para no caerse.

"Sakura?! Estás bien? Parece como si te fueras a caer."

"No, estoy bien. Sólo tuve un día muy pesado en la escuela." Y comenzó a vagar por la sala, tomó un violín, que estaba en su estuche. "Qué hace esto aquí? No es este tu violín?"

"Sí. Lo encontré cuando estaba limpiando el sótano, me trajo muchos recuerdos. Nuestra madre era muy talentosa con la música. Recuerdas? Yo también solía tocarlo hábilmente. Pero ahora ya no tengo tiempo para practicar, sólo lo subí en caso de que encontrara tiempo para practicar, o tal vez tú quieras hacerlo."

Sakura abrió el estuche tomando el hermoso y pulido violín de madera con hermosos tallados en él. Tocó las cuerdas cuidadosamente con admiración. Después abrió la bolsa que estaba a un lado; adentro había viejas composiciones musicales. Para su sorpresa, había letras escritas en el extremo derecho de la esquina en la composición. _Para Nadeshiko, la que me enseñó a aprender…De Ryuuren. Quién es Ryuuren?_

"Hermano? Este violín fue utilizado por nuestra madre cierto?"

"Así es. Recuerdo que cuando tocaba el violín, la melodía sonaba muy dulce y todos guardaban silencio para escucharla. Ese era uno de los talentos que tenía. Creo que alguien le regaló ese violín, es uno de esos diseños raros y únicos en su especie. Y esas composiciones….quién será Ryuuren? Nunca pude aprenderme esa pieza, inténtalo alguna vez, mamá solía tocarla para mí algunas veces. Era tan hermosa que me hacía sentir triste, pero ella siempre decía que sólo era la mitad de la canción…nunca supe qué quiso decir, pero cada vez que trato de tocar esa canción yo solo, algo no me deja avanzar."

"Vaya…Tal vez deba comenzar a practicar."

* * * * * *

"El área de la superficie de un cilindro es….mmm radio al cuadrado…la altura, aaah!!" Sakura azotó su lápiz. "Me dio dolor de cabeza, estos problemas de matemáticas no tienen sentido." Después, tomó el violín otra vez…Ryuuren…Conoceré a esa persona?

Knock Knock. "Eh? Kero, eres tú?"

A lo cual Kero contestó, "Se oye desde la ventana."

Con cautela, Sakura caminó hacia la ventana. El rostro de un muchacho la veía fijamente con sus brillantes ojos ámbar. "Hoe-e….Espera, eres tú Syaoran?"

Su hermano la llamó desde abajó de las escaleras. "Qué sucede monstruo?"

"Eeee…nada. Ya pude resolver el problema de matemáticas…" Después abrió la puerta. "Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y por qué no tocaste la puerta? Este es el Segundo piso!"

"Eh? Bueno, de hecho, tu hermano está ahí, así que no quise molestarlo ni nada. Sólo vine por mi chamarra, eso es todo. La llave de mi apartamento está ahí y no hay nadie en casa así que no puedo entrar. Desde luego, siempre puedo forzar la puerta y entrar, pero Wei instaló una alarma contra ladrones así que pensé que lo mejor era recuperar las llaves."

"Oye mocoso! Qué estás haciendo aquí? Invadiendo el cuarto de una chica…Estás tratando de secuestrar a Sakura o algo?" Kero lo acusó.

"Tú! Fuuka Shou--- aaaah!" Syaoran se había soltado de la ventana cuando sacó sus papeles de conjuro.

"Cuidado! Entra, disculpa, me olvidé de llevarte la chamarra a la escuela. Mi cabeza ha estado terriblemente lenta estos días."

"No está siempre lenta?" Syaoran murmuró.

"Oye!"

"Sólo bromeaba." De pronto, se puso en alerta y saltó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y sacó su espada.

"Qué sucede?" Syaoran miró a su alrededor con ojos suspicaces y después hizo desaparecer la espada.

"Nada. Creo que me equivoqué. Pudiera jurar que sentí alguna especie de poder pero ahora no se siente nada."

"De cualquier manera, pasa. Dejé tu chamarra abajo, quédate aquí mientras voy por ella." Sakura salió corriendo de su cuarto.

Mientras esperaba, Syaoran se puso a observar su habitación. Ahogó una sonrisa cuando observó la tarea de matemáticas, la cual tenía marcas de borrador y casi había hecho un hoyo en la hoja de tanto borrar. Después se percató del violín y la hermosa artesanía que tenía. Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, lo tomó y tocó la madera pulida y los finos tallados.

"Aquí tienes Syaoran", Sakura había regresado con la chamarra deportiva color azul marino. Apenado, Syaoran puso el violín de vuelta a su lugar.

"Oye, saber tocarlo?" Sakura preguntó.

"Bueno…mmmm…algo…yo…eeeeh…"

"Es verdad, no te gusta la música."

"Quién dijo que no me gusta la música?" Replicó rápidamente.

"Pero…"

"Bueno, estás equivocada. Es sólo que no me gusta cantar enfrente de los demás."

"Oh." Sakura recogió la composición y suspiró. "Conoces a alguien llamado Ryuuren?"

Syaoran se congeló al momento. "Q-qué dijiste?"

"Ryuuren. Esa persona le dio esta composición a mi madre. Este violín solía ser de ella. Después de que murió, mi hermano lo heredó."

"Ryuuren? No puede ser, ese es el nombre de mi padre….Pero, de hecho, es posible."

"Tu padre?" Sakura preguntó con sorpresa. "Entonces él le debe haber obsequiado esta pieza a ella, me gustaría escucharla. Mi hermano dice que mi mamá la tocaba hermosamente."

"La interpretaré para ti, si deseas."

"Tú? Tocas el violin?

"Pero no eres muy bueno con la flauta…Eeeh, quiero decir…"

Syaoran tomó los papeles y observó la composición. Sus ojos expresaron dolor por un momento pero después deslizó un dedo sobre las cuerdas del delicado instrumento. Con sobriedad, contestó, "Aprendí cómo tocar, probablemente no lo haga bien ya que hace mucho que no lo hago…pero si efectivamente esta composición fue la que mi padre le regaló a tu madre, me gustaría intentarlo."

"Sí por favor!"

Con delicadeza, tomó el violín y lo colocó en su barbilla. Ajustó el arco de violín para afinar las cuerdas. Después, haciendo una larga inhalación y enfocándose por completo en la composición, comenzó. Tocando el fino arco junto con las ajustadas y suaves cuerdas, moviendo sus largos y elegantes dedos alrededor del violín; las notas comenzaron a fluir suavemente por toda la habitación.

Sakura se sentó embelesada mientras la hermosa y generosa melodía sonaba claramente a través de la casa; la música era como una solitaria alondra revoloteando a través de verdes bosques, sola, buscando el amor. El violín hacía eco de las claras emociones de una mañana con neblina y un alma anhelante. Con el ritmo de la música, los sinuosos dedos de Syaoran se movían a lo largo del instrumento, siempre exacto en cada nota. Aún Kero estaba quieto escuchándolo atentamente, y las aves habían detenido su canto. La belleza de la melodía, tan meditabunda y triste a la vez, junto con la inquebrantable gracia de Syaoran para entonar la melodía, trajo brillantes lágrimas a los ojos de Sakura, al sentir cómo la música la conmovía completamente.

"Nadeshiko, llegarás tarde a la escuela!" Sonomi le gritó.

"Adelántate por favor," Nadeshiko le contestó desde lo alto de un árbol.

"No es seguro subir a un árbol cuando tienes lastimada una muñeca. Mmm, y eso que aún no me has contado lo que pasó en la mansión de Lead Clow…"

"Lead Clow..."

"Así es, la casa de Lead Clow, por qué tardaste tanto? Y cómo te hiciste ese moretón en tu cara, y por qué te lastimaste tu muñeca. Bueno, de cualquier modo me voy yo primero."

"Chispas, otra vez fuimos arrastrados al pasado," Kero murmuró. En ese momento un chico de cabello castaño llegó caminando por la carretera. Sakura gritó, "Syaoran!"

Desde su lado derecho, Syaoran preguntó, "Qué sucede?"

Ella gritó, "Hoe-e! estás a un lado mío. Entonces, quién es él? Acaso estoy viendo doble?" Sakura se giró hacia la otra persona nuevamente, después volvió a ver a Syaoran, y así sucesivamente. Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos y murmuró, "Qué?" Entonces ella se dio cuenta que, conforme el otro muchacho miraba hacia donde Syaoran estaba, este era algunos años más grande, más alto y más fuerte. _Probablemente así es como Syaoran se verá en unos años más. _El color de su cabello era similar al de Syaoran, a pesar de ser ligeramente más oscuro, igualmente el joven tenía la forma de sus ojos similares, excepto que el color de los suyos era de un brillante color zafiro, en contraste con los de Syaoran que eran de un cálido ámbar. Aunque tienen l_as mismas cejas oscuras. _ Extraño. Está vestido todo de negro, aún con su cabello castaño oscuro, su peinado es el mismo con mechones cayendo a sus ojos. El muchacho parecido a Syaoran caminó a través de ella, lo cual hizo que Sakura se estremeciera, aún no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que era como un fantasma, con gente caminando a través de ella.

Virando rápidamente, pudo observar de reojo su espalda. Para su sorpresa, la parte trasera de su cabello estaba atada en una larga cola de caballo que caía a lo largo de su espalda. _Vaya, parece salido de una película china. _Definitivamente sobresale entre la gente japonesa.

Miró de reojo a Syaoran para encontrarse con su cara mortalmente pálida y sus puños apretados. Kero levantaba una ceja mientras observaba al joven misterioso.

"AAAHH!" En ese momento, el pie de Nadeshiko se resbaló de la rama más alta. Desesperadamente buscó otra rama pero debido a la herida en su brazo, no pudo sostenerse.

"Cuidado!" El joven gritó. Rápidamente, saltó sobre la cerca y corrió hacia el árbol extendiendo sus brazos. Nadeshiko cayó directamente en sus brazos abiertos, y juntos, rodaron por el pasto, quedando ella encima del chico. Ambos estaban aturdidos, después de que el misterioso muchacho dedujo ingeniosamente, "Dioses, creí que recibiría un fuerte ataque, las pequeñas niñas como tú no deberían trepar árboles tan altos."

A lo cual Nadeshiko le respondió acalorada, "No soy tan pequeña. Tengo 14 años y no creo que tú seas mucho mayor que yo, a lo mucho un par de años. Es sólo que estoy un poco lastimada, por eso me caí del árbol."

El joven comentó, "Mmmm, 3 años más joven que yo y con una lengua muy rápida." Nadeshiko levantó su mirada con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Su corazón latía rápido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en el regazo de un extraño. De pronto sonrió brillantemente. (Kero pensó…este mocoso se parecerá a ese joven cuando tenga 17? Si lo hace…uuggh. Será desgraciadamente muy bien parecido.)

"Bueno, de cualquier manera, gracias por salvarme de la caída. Me hubiera roto mis huesos si no hubieras llegado. Mi nombre es Amamiya Nadeshiko. Si alguna vez necesitas algo cuenta conmigo. Estoy en la preparatoria Seijou."

"En dónde he visto ojos verdes tan vívidos como estos?" Comentó para sí mismo. Después dijo, "Bueno, gracias al cielo no eres muy pesada. Si lo fueras, hubiera sido aplastado por el impacto. Ahora levántate y ve a tu escuela si es que no te lastimaste."

"Gracias nuevamente. Eres nuevo por aquí? No te había visto antes creo. Cuál es tu nombre? Quisiera saber con quién estoy en deuda, para que pueda corresponderte algún día."

"No necesito la ayuda de alguien como tú. No es tu asunto quién o qué soy pequeña niña," El comentó secamente.

"Bien! Pero ya te dije, no soy pequeña y mi nombre es Nadeshiko! Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que quiera que alguien tan grosero como tú, aún si eres mi salvador, pronuncie mi nombre. Buen día!" Con sus ojos centelleando, trató de levantarse tomando impulso con sus manos. Después se encogió, cayéndose nuevamente en el suelo.

El muchacho le preguntó gentilmente, "Estás lastimada? Tonta, deberías de ser más cuidadosa." Sus ojos zafiro se encontraron directamente con los esmeraldas cuando ella levantó su cabeza. Impresionado, comentó, "Pero si eres la Ladrona!"

"Qué?"

"Ehh--- nada. Sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy interesante, es todo."

Nadeshiko sostenía su mano lastimada con la otra. "Bueno. Gracias, estoy bien. Es solo que me lastimé la muñeca hace poco, y apliqué presión en ella."

"Cómo? No creo que alguien como tú se ponga violenta y se lastime. Pero pensándolo bien, quizás si." Notó con diversión el ligero moretón en su mejilla, muy similar a una marca de mano.

Nadeshiko se sonrojó cuando recordó la razón del por qué se había lastimado, y murmuró, "Eehh, fui torpe como siempre lo soy, es todo. Nadie me lastimó, nadie."

"Acaso dije que alguien lo hubiera hecho?" Nadeshiko se ruborizó aún más ante su comentario. Él preguntó desconcertado, "Odias a la persona que lastimó tu muñeca y que te abofeteó?"

"Yo…no. Yo fui la obstinada. Él me advirtió pero yo no iba a hacer lo que él quería que hiciera. No lo culpo en lo absoluto. Sé que era importante para él; él hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero yo no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, sé que fue culpa mía, pero aún así, no pude rendirme y…" Miró hacia arriba con sus ojos radiantes que reflejaban la luz del sol.

El joven colocó su dedo índice en sus labios y le dijo, "Shhh. No tienes por qué contarme todo esto. No tiene nada que ver conmigo o sí? Pero creo que la persona que te hizo esto lamentaría su imprudente reacción, si no es que más, y recomendaría una bolsa de hielo y compresas. Y un poco de ungüento para el moretón en la cara. Las pequeñas niñas como tú no se ven bonitas con caras lastimadas."

Nadeshiko se tocó la herida en su cara y miró hacia arriba, perpleja, y preguntó, "Te he visto antes? Me pareces muy familiar."

El extraño muchacho se levantó. "No, no me has visto antes, y si tienes suerte, no me verás otra vez. Adiós, Pequeña Ladrona. Ahora date prisa, ya estás retrasada para llegar a tu escuela. Y no seas tan torpe de ahora en adelante, ni trepes árboles cuando estés lastimada. Anda vete y no me quitas más mi tiempo. Soy un hombre ocupado." Esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada, despejando su cabello, y se fue alejando.

Ella quedó de pie, apretando sus puños y le gritó, "No soy pequeña ni una ladrona! Y la única razón por la que estaba subiendo a ese árbol es porque estaba tratando de regresar a un pequeño pajarito que había caído de su nido!"

Pero el muchacho ya se había ido, aún así rió entretenido ante su último comentario. _Ella es la bonita, terca, temperamental Ladrona. Qué lástima que se cruzó en mi camino la primera vez que nos vimos. __Pobrecilla. Aah, pero es un obstáculo. Solo un obstáculo – del que habrá que deshacerse. _

Nadeshiko hizo un mohín de disgusto y murmuró, "Efectivamente pequeña ladrona. Quién será él? Es sólo 3 años mayor que yo y actúa como si fuera mucho más sabio. Me lamento que él fuera quien me salvara, es tan…un momento…_'Tú, Ladrona. Lamentarás el día que me conociste. Lamentarás mucho no haberme dado el manuscrito. Haré las cosas a mi manera.' _La persona que conocí anoche trató de arrebatarme el escrito…Y me llamó Ladrona. Y esta persona me llamó así también. Ambos tienen los mismos ojos azules, largo cabello atado, mismos rasgos, altura, voz. Y también sabía de mis heridas. "Aplica hielo y compresas. Ungüento para la herida en mi cara, la cual apenas y se ve. Y es la misma persona con la que me tropiezo en las calles. El mismo de quien sentía una presencia similar a la de Clow. Cielos, cómo pude ser tan tonta y no reconocerlo? Pero, por qué dijo que no nos habíamos visto antes?" Y entonces…estalló, su largo cabello flotaba con el viento, y gritó hacia la nada, "Espera! Quién, quién eres tú!" _Por qué siempre desaparece así?_

La última dulce, melancólica pero hermosa nota permaneció resonando en el aire. Touya se recargó contra la puerta, pero no entró. Aún así estuvo tentado a decir, "_Tú, qué estás haciendo en el cuarto de mi pequeña hermana?" _En lugar de eso permaneció de pie en silencio inclinando su cabeza ante la resonante melodía. _Todo lo que puedo decir es que tiene talento. Suena muy parecido a como mamá lo hacía, es una hermosa pieza. Hay una segunda parte de ella puesto que es una composición hecha para dos personas. Una sola vez la escuché completa…_ se dijo a sí mismo recordando el pasado. Después se alejó, murmurando, "Como sea, cómo es que entró ese mocoso a esta casa?"

Suspirando, Syaoran comentó, rompiendo el silencio, "Vaya, y las nubes de tormenta se alejaron sin azotar. Tiene una segunda parte esta composición?"

"Eh??" Sakura se veía desconcertada cuando la música terminó.

"Tu hermano estaba en la puerta."

"De verdad? Sí, hay una segunda parte." Sakura observó las notas musicales y pudo comprender la armonía en ellas. "Hoe! Me pregunto quién era la persona que rescató a mi mamá! Qué tiene que ver con mi mamá….es decir, con Nadeshiko?"

"Aún no te has dado cuenta de quién es Ryuuren? O de esa persona misteriosa que salvó a Nadeshiko?"

"No aún no…tú sí?"

"Bueno, obviamente, tu madre y mi padre, quien su nombre era Li Ryuuren, se conocieron hace tiempo."

"Esa persona se parecía mucho a ti Syaoran. Casi idénticos excepto por sus ojos azules, la parte de enfrente del cabello se veía igual, excepto que lo traía atado atrás en una cola de caballo. Y él tenía 17 años, no lo entiendo." Sakura frunció sus cejas.

"De verdad que no te das cuenta de quién era ese extraño hombre?"

Finalmente, la idea llegó a Sakura. "Ah! Ese hombre misterioso era tu padre!! su nombre es Li Ryuuren y rivalizó con mi madre, Nadeshiko! Ahora lo entiendo! Él es la persona misteriosa que vimos. Finalmente lo entendí!"

Syaoran y Kero sudaron gotita por el increíble tiempo que le tomó a Sakura darse cuenta.

"Hoe-e! No me vean como si fuera tan tonta. Mi cabeza no ha funcionado bien en estos días."

Ignoró el murmullo de Kero. "Como si alguna vez lo hiciera."

"Por cierto Syaoran, estuviste maravilloso. Leíste toda la composición en una sola hojeada, y pensar que yo creí que no te gustaba la música. Realmente tienes talento y aún más, la manera en la que tocaste las notas resonaban con emoción. Me provocó un sentimiento de ternura y encanto…pero también me sentí triste al mismo tiempo. Era tan hermosa que quería llorar."

"Eehh…" Syaoran se apenó.

"Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué actúas como si no te gustara la música."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Un breve dolor apareció en sus ojos, después desapareció.

"Y otra cosa que no entiendo es por qué siempre quieres permanecer solo."

"De qué estás hablando?"

"Continuamente te abres y después te cierras. Realmente, permaneces cambiando cada vez que te veo. Alguna vez, realmente creí que te conocía…" _Hace tiempo, antes de que regresaras a Hong Kong. _"Tú siempre dices que no es mi asunto, pero no puedes estar más equivocado, sí que me importa. Verás, tú eres alguien a quien considero mi amigo; alguien por quien yo me preocuparía y creería que siempre estará para mí, y que yo siempre permaneceré con ellos. Por qué tratas de mantener esa barrera? Es tan malo para ti mostrarte como eres?" Sakura giró su cara hacia la pared para esconder sus lágrimas.

Syaoran le respondió fríamente, "No lo entiendes verdad? Soy diferente. Fui educado diferente, fui educado para permanecer solo y contar sólo conmigo mismo, y a no confiar. Me enseñaron a no apoyarme en los demás, es por eso que después me llamaron lobo. Sin importar qué, para sobrevivir, un lobo tiene que ser fuerte por sí mismo. Corre en manada, pero al mismo tiempo, un lobo es un perro solitario, siempre observando a la luna, preguntándose cuándo llegará ahí. Una vida solitaria es la que llevo, y la que yo elegí llevar. Esa es mi decisión. Si no lo entiendes no te entrometas y déjame en paz!"

"Pero qué pasa con el pequeño lobo cuando muere? Alcanza la felicidad en ese momento?" Sakura sonrió con nostalgia al voltear su rostro hacia él. "O puede encontrar la felicidad en esta triste búsqueda, durante toda su vida? Se da cuenta de que hubo otros a los que le importaron, que no estuvo solo después de todo?" Después de decir esto, se sentó en su silla y observó la pieza musical, dándole la espalda a Syaoran. Ni siquiera Kero puedo decir algo debido a la tensión en el ambiente, pero aún así se decía para si mismo. _Humanos. Por qué siempre malinterpretan las palabras? __Por qué no simplemente dicen lo que honestamente piensan?_

"Por qué alguien se preocuparía por mí? Es mejor permanecer alejado! Así nadie te lastima ni hay confusión. Lo intenté e intenté, pero no puedo escapar de este camino, ya no me importa nada más!" Syaoran dijo esto con voz afectada. _No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí darme cuenta de esto? Ya no soy más ese niño tonto que solía ser. No hay salida._

"Pero a mí me importas!" Sakura gritó. Por un momento, una mirada sorprendida apareció en el rostro de Syaoran. Después sus ojos se dulcificaron, pero volvieron a endurecerse con dolor, dolor que venía desde el fondo de su alma.

Finalmente, Kero cambió el tema. "Me pregunto por qué Li Ryuuren le dio esto a Nadeshiko."

Sakura se levantó diciendo, "Sabes, me gustaría escuchar ambas partes."

"Por qué no? Si puedes tocar, apuesto a que podríamos tratar de interpretarla juntos." Syaoran dijo esto con voz tensa pero Sakura se alegró de que aún le dirigiera la palabra, después de todo lo que ella le había dicho.

Pasando sus dedos por su cabello castaño claro, de pronto dijo, "Oye, te estás sentando en mi oso de peluche."

"Eh?" Syaoran saltó de la cama de Sakura, el cual hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba sentado, después observó el muñeco. _Es el que yo hice…Dos corazones unidos en uno solo… Ella aún lo tiene. _Ruborizándose bastante murmuró, "Me tengo que ir," y salió corriendo por la puerta (como siempre huía) rozando al pasar a un confundido Touya.

Cuando llegó al portón, Sakura le gritó desde la ventana de su habitación, "Syaoran!!! Practicaré con el violín y trataré de ser tan buena como tú, y algún día, tratemos de tocar la melodía que nuestros padres alguna vez tocaron juntos!"

Deteniéndose por un momento, Syaoran asintió, y continuó corriendo. _Dos corazones unidos en uno solo. Ya no más._

* * * * * *

"Lo hubieras visto! Li Ryuuren, el padre de Syaoran es la persona más apuesta que he visto en mi vida. Tenía unos ojos preciosos!" Sakura exclamó.

Tomoyo preguntó, "Mejor parecido que Eron o Syaoran?"

"No lo sé. Eron tiene su propio encanto. Pero de alguna manera, Syaoran se parece mucho a su padre pero hay algo distinto. Ahora que lo pienso, son muy similares incluso en su actitud solitaria. Syaoran puede llegar a ser muy amable, y parece ser que el Sr. Li podía serlo también, pero después se volvía una persona muy maliciosa y reservada, que incluso lastimó la muñeca de mi mamá y la abofeteó, pero aún así la salvó y…"

"Oh ho ho ho. El rostro asombrado de Sakura es tan lindo! Pero es muy interesante como tu mamá conoció al Sr. Li cayéndose de un árbol. Así es como tu padre conoció por primera vez a tu madre."

Meiling caminaba hacia ellas. "Hola Sakura, Tomoyo."

"Meiling! Vaya, nunca me imaginé que Syaoran fuera tan excelente violinista."

"Ah eso. Casi me olvidaba de que sabía cómo tocar. Cómo sabes que lo es?" Meiling levantó una ceja.

"Eeehh… Lo escuché una vez tocar. Es increíble."

"Sí. Es muy talentoso, creo que es bueno en todo lo que hace, pero no ha practicado desde que tenía nueve años. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, retomó la práctica el año pasado, antes de que regresara a Japón."

Tomoyo preguntó, "Pero por qué actúa como si no le gustara la música?"

Meiling bajó los ojos, los cuales tenían forma similar a los de Syaoran. "Bueno, es una larga historia, ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura. Verán, saben que su padre era muy bueno con el violín? Pero el murió cuando Syaoran tenía solo tres años. La familia directa de Syaoran está conformada por solo mujeres. Así que, su primo hermano mayor cuidó de él siempre y …"

Se dio la vuelta…Syaoran estaba parado detrás de Meiling y le dijo fríamente, "Eso está en el pasado, no hables de eso nuevamente, ya no importa." Aún así, Sakura pudo observar en sus ojos un recuerdo doloroso. Se preguntó que podría ser.

Para aligerar las cosas, Meiling dijo en voz alta, "Y saben cuan celoso es Syaoran? Él estaba tan molesto de que Eriol fuera bueno en el piano, que comenzó a practicar con la música otra vez cuando regresó. Odia cuando alguien más es mejor que él."

Mirándola fijamente Syaoran contestó, "No, no es así." Y después se alejó de ellas.

"Bueno, supongo entonces que la única razón por la que no le gusta la clase de música es porque no puede cantar." Tomoyo comentó.

Meiling se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Así que Sakura preguntó, "Lo has escuchado cantar alguna vez?"

"A decir verdad, no canta. De verdad que no le gusta cantar en frente de los demás. Especialmente después de esa obra de la Bella Durmiente que hicimos en quinto año. Cielos, era una princesa adorable. Y, Sakura, aún no te he perdonado por haber obtenido el papel del príncipe. Pero, sí lo escuché cantar en el concierto escolar el año pasado, y puedo decir que lo hace muy bien" Meiling declaró.

Tomoyo y Sakura rieron nerviosamente. Ambas sabían la alta opinión que Meiling tenía de ella misma y de Syaoran. Era difícil creer en todo lo que decía.

* * * * * *

"Por qué fuiste a callarme?" Meiling preguntó durante el almuerzo.

"No vayas por ahí contando sobre asuntos familiares. Y no hables sobre él," Syaoran comentó observando su sándwich.

"Ya no importa de cualquier forma o sí? Ya pasó. Él lleva muerto cerca de 5 años."

"Cállate sí? No entiendes nada. No hables en lo absoluto de ello, ni conmigo ni con nadie más."

"Tú que sabes sobre juzgar a las personas? Él era mi primo también. Sé que tú eras cercano a él, pero yo también estuve triste cuando murió. Qué tiene de malo hablar de él? Importa si Sakura sabe sobre él? O de tu pasado? A ti te solía GUSTAR! Tienes que esconder tanto eso?"

"Hablaré sobre mi pasado cuando yo quiera. Aún no. Le contaré esto yo mismo. Y sobre lo que sentí por ella antes, quedó en el pasado."

Una voz maliciosa se escuchó por detrás. Erika preguntó, "Realmente ustedes dos están discutiendo? Nunca antes los había escuchado. A quién le gusta él?"

"NADIE!"

"Meiling admira mucho a su 'prometido', así que nunca discuten…o así lo creía," Tomoyo comento.

"Y quién está muerto? Erika preguntó.

"Nadie está muerto. Nadie!" Syaoran se levantó, dejando su almuerzo y corrió. Viejos recuerdos aparecían en su mente. Un remolino de personas, personas agachándose hacia él, afligidas, diciendo 'Está muerto. Tu primo está muerto.' Partes filosas de vidrio volaban por todos lados, y había sangre salpicando. Un grito desesperado distante. Gruesas lágrimas de dolor y rabia, mezcladas con sangre. La amable y fraternal cara, sonriendo cálidamente, lista para tender una mano, tocando el violín. Aún antes de que eso sucediera, cuando tenía tres años…Alguien señaló la tela blanca que cubría el cuerpo de su padre. Un pequeño niño con ojos ámbar gritó en desesperación. Sacudiendo bruscamente su cabeza, Syaoran se detuvo. _Olvídalo! __El pasado es el pasado. Si no te preocupas por nadie, no volverás a ser lastimado._

* * * * * *

"No está!" Sakura gritó mientras buscaba en toda su mochila.

"Qué no está?" Syaoran preguntó levantando una ceja.

"El Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas."

"Qué quieres decir con que el pergamino no está?"

"No lo sé. Estaba en mi bolso, pero ahora no está."

"Será mejor que lo encuentres."

"Lo peor de todo es que es un vínculo muy importante con el pasado. Pero esta mañana, había nuevas frases en el manuscrito que decían, 'Escucha la armonía de la pieza para encontrar la última clave.' No es que sepa lo que quiere decir pero…"

TODO DE NEGRO…

"No otra vez!" Sakura se quejó. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba de un lado de la pared, y su otra mitad adentro de la habitación.

Con un suspiro, Syaoran agregó, "Me da un ataque al corazón cada vez que sucede."

"Oye, Nadeshiko! Escuchaste sobre el nuevo estudiante que transfirieron a la escuela Seijou?" Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto.

"No, por qué? Es importante? Estamos en la secundaria de cualquier manera así que no tiene que ver con nosotras o sí?" Nadeshiko preguntó desconcertada.

"No sabes de lo que hablas. Es el chico más apuesto que he visto en mi vida, aunque solo pude verlo brevemente. Tienes los ojos azules más hermosos debajo de esas cejas oscuras, además del cabello castaño oscuro más hermoso que he visto, y lo tiene atado en su espalda!" Es sorprendente, como el romántico héroe de una película! Además, es alto y bien constituido. Todas las chicas, desde sus compañeras de clase hasta las mayores y las de secundarias están locas por él." Se detuvo para tomar aliento.

Otra chica continuó, "Y será transferido desde Hong Kong."

Nadeshiko se puso pálida. "Hong Kong? Cu-cuál es su nombre?"

"Veamos…Li Ryuuren. No es acaso el nombre más romántico? Ahora mismo él está en el salón de música, practicando con su violín. Todas están reunidos alrededor de él ahora mismo, escuché que es impresionante con eso. Yo voy camino para allá, no quieren venir conmigo?"

La chica de cabello castaño comentó, "Con suerte y llegaríamos cerca de ese piso. Todas las superiores ya habrán monopolizado el área entera. Oye Nadeshiko, a dónde vas?"

Li R_yuuren. Ese es su nombre, debe ser él. La descripción de los ojos azules, cabello largo, bien constituido…de Hong Kong, debo verlo y asegurarme. __Y finalmente poderle preguntar por qué. _Nadeshiko corrió hacia el área de Preparatoria. Cuando llegó al piso donde el salón de música estaba hizo una exclamación. Una multitud de chicas de preparatoria se empujaban las unas a las otras, tan sólo para acercarse a la puerta, en ese momento sus amigas la alcanzaron.

"Nadeshiko, no hay manera de que puedas llegar hasta allá. Por qué estás tan obstinada en conocerlo de cualquier manera? Pero debo decir que tienes buen gusto con los chicos…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Nadeshiko ya había corrido hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando llegó al salón justo arriba del salón de música, abrió una ventana y salió a través de ella y bajando se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana de abajo, donde pudo observar la solitaria figura tocando una hermosa y melancólica melodía la cual hacía eco a través de los pasillos. Todas las chicas se empujaban, tratando de poder ver a través de la grieta en la puerta y Nadeshiko abrió la ventana.

"Estás segura de que tu mamá no era una ladrona?" Syaoran comentó con ironía.

"Así es. Se supone que era muy torpe," Sakura comentó perpleja.

"Bueno..."

Ryuuren había colocado el violín en su lugar y se subió a la ventana, lo que provocó que Nadeshiko se sorprendiera y casi se cayera, pero él la sostuvo con sus manos para equilibrarla justo a tiempo.

Escondió el shock en sus ojos y dijo, "Tú! Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Antes de que hagas preguntas, más te vale responder las mías, Li Ryuuren!"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ryuuren estiró sus manos e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró junto con las ventanas y las persianas se corrieron hacia abajo. Después sacó papeles de conjuro que pegó en las cuatro paredes. Contestando a la mirada interrogativa de Nadeshiko comentó, "Sólo protegí y sellé este salón, es todo. Ahora todo es confidencial, así que no te asustes, no planeo matarte ni nada." La expresión rígida de Nadeshiko se relajó. "Aún." Un estremecimiento la recorrió ante el frío comentario.

_Por qué vine aquí? __Qué va a hacer conmigo ahora? Aún si grito, nadie me escucharía. Pero, quiero aclarar las cosas. __No puede ser tan malo o sí? __Sí, si puede. _Reuniendo valor,Nadeshiko preguntó, "Por qué me mentiste?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú sabes lo que quiero decir!"

"Bueno, no me di cuenta de que me encontrarías tan rápido. Y por qué debería ir por la vida, diciéndole a las personas quién soy? Además, no creo que serías tan agradecida con alguien que ha lastimado tu brazo y después te salva al caer de un árbol, no lo crees? Qué lástima que nos volvimos a ver tan pronto, Ladrona."

"Deja de llamarme así! Tengo un nombre y es Nadeshiko."

"Bueno, acabas de trepar hacia este salón y además te introdujiste en la casa de Lead Clow. Así que eres una ladrona. No que me importe de cualquier forma. No te dije que te apartaras de mi camino? Pero, cómo me encontraste? Y cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Rumores. Y no puedo creer que asistas a esta escuela! Y trataste de actuar como si fueras mucho mayor y más maduro que yo. Si sólo eres un estudiante!"

"Y _soy_ mayor y más maduro que tú. En mente. Me sorprende que vayas a la escuela. Mejor deberías dedicarte a tu carrera como ladrón, con ese cerebro vacío que tienes."

"Qué?"

En lugar de responder, Ryuuren tomó nuevamente el violín para entonar una melodía hermosa y tierna, como la gracia y ligereza de una alondra volando. Para su sorpresa, la conmovedora pieza trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Nadeshiko y todo su enojo se convirtió en una dolorosa tristeza. Era increíble que una música tan encantadora viniera de la misma persona, cuya lengua era tan filosa y áspera. Se puso a examinar su intensa cara, con esas cejas profundas, fríos ojos azules y los firmes rasgos de su boca, los cuales se curvaban de una manera burlesca. Aún así, lo volvió a observar y podía jurar que sus oceánicos ojos azules tenían melancólica soledad y sus sonrientes labios cubrían una herida. La melodía atravesó su corazón y se posaron en ella el anhelo y la soledad, a pesar de la hermosa tonada.

"Pero, si es la misma melodía que tocaste para mí Syaoran," Sakura exclamó.

"Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo escuché tocar," Con voz ahogada fue todo lo que Syaoran pudo decir,.

"Es verdad. Es tu padre…"

Cuando la música terminó, Nadeshiko aplaudió y dijo, "Cielos, esa fue la más hermosa y triste pieza que jamás había escuchado. Eres muy talentoso ya que pude sentir todas las emociones vertidas en la tonada. No puedo creer que seas tan hábil."

"Por qué no te vas ya? Y sólo quiero agregar esto, si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, será mejor que te apartes de todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

"No entiendo por qué no podemos trabajar juntos, como el pergamino dijo que lo hiciéramos."

"No podemos. Es todo lo que diré. He trabajado muy duro para llegar a esta posición y no cederé las cartas Clow a una pequeña niña como tú."

"Quieres dejar de ser condescendiente conmigo? No sabes lo difíciles que están las cosas para mí! Trato de dar lo mejor por lo menos. Crees que me gusta tener esta clase de poder? Hablar con los muertos, tener clarividencia, teniendo una responsabilidad que la mayoría de los jóvenes ni siquiera se imaginarían?"

De pronto, Ryuuren recogió su violín y preguntó, "Sabes por qué me gusta esta melodía? Porque grita soledad, la belleza de la soledad. Va conmigo ya que puedo lograr las cosas bastante bien por mi cuenta. No necesito que alguien más interfiera."

Nadeshiko fue acercándose rodeando la mesa y tomó un violín extra que había, lo llevó a su mentón y trató de afinarlo, preguntando le dijo, "Puedes tratar de tocar esa melodía nuevamente?"

"Por qué?" Ryuuren se veía dudoso.

"Porque sí. Por favor, es muy importante." Vacilante, Ryuuren tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar la hermosa y tierna melodía otra vez. Después del primer compás, Nadeshiko hizo una honda inhalación y se preparó para tocar las cuerdas del violín. Comenzó a tocar una dulce y ligera música, como el goteo de un arroyo. Por sí solas, cada melodía sonaba solitaria, pero una vez que ambas fueron combinadas, fue como una cascada con un radiante arcoíris atravesándola y aves cantando juntas y felizmente. Al inicio, Ryuuren quedó sorprendido pero aún así continuó. Juntos, tocaron la hermosa canción conforme las melodías se complementaban la una a la otra al unísono.

"Vaya, las dos melodías se complementan y cuando las tocan juntas suenan aún más hermosas," Sakura admiró.

"Sí. Cómo es que supo que armonizaban," Syaoran meditó.

"Mira, suena como si fuera una sola. Realmente llega al corazón por su fluida armonía." En ese momento, la música estaba en su clímax y ambos músicos se esforzaron aún más para producir la más rica y larga nota, que resonó felicidad y calidez. "Juntas, la melodía no suena ni melancólica ni solitaria. Es igual de hermosa pero ahora, esta música me da una sensación de pertenecer y de nostalgia. Me envuelve en una tierna felicidad, como si hubiera sido encontrada después de haber estado perdida en las tinieblas, que soy una de las estrellas entre la belleza celeste del cielo." Sakura apretó su llave mágica. _Me siento como cuando estuve muy confundida y finalmente me di cuenta a quien amaba realmente…Dos corazones unidos en uno._

Finalmente, la música fue llevada a un resonante y elegante fin. Al inicio, Ryuuren miró fijamente a Nadeshiko, con admiración y sorpresa, y ella le sonrió como respuesta. Finalmente le dijo, "Nunca me hubiera imaginado que existiera un complemento para esta pieza. Cómo lo supiste?"

"Quizás escuché esa melodía en algún sueño. Esta es la primera vez que la toco así como es la primera vez que la escucho."

"Eres musicalmente muy talentosa entonces," Ryuuren admitió de mala gana.

"No. Tú eres muy bueno."

"De qué estamos hablando? Esta es la primera vez que tocas esta melodía, y puedes recordarla directamente de un sueño. Eso es diferente, pero, de cualquier forma, cuál es tu punto?"

"Aún no lo entiendes? Solas, estas piezas resonaban una soledad triste y anhelante. Cantan la soledad de una melancólica alondra. Pero, tocadas juntas, las alondras se han encontrado por lo que ya no estarán solas nunca más, ambas están juntas y felices. Eso es todo lo que quería mostrarte, que el estar solo no es siempre la mejor opción. Esa es la doble belleza de esta melodía."

"Y?"

"Y qué? No lo entiendes aún?"

"Tú no entiendes o sí?"

"Entender qué?"

Repentinamente, Ryuuren se acercó a ella. "No. Tú no entiendes. Pero, sería mejor para ambos si te rindieras y me entregaras la otra mitad del Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas. Así, podrás mantener tus manos limpias de todo esto, antes de que seas lastimada."

Por un momento, el corazón de Nadeshiko latió fuertemente, cuando la cabeza de él estuvo muy cerca de la suya. Después, se dio vuelta para sacar el escrito de su mochila. _Esto es lo mejor, no hay nada más que pueda hacer. _"Toma, puedes quedártelo entonces. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero eres tú quien no entiende. Supongo que solo seré una molestia para ti. Satisfecho?" Colocó el pergamino en la mano de él, Ryuuren estaba completamente atónito.

Justo entonces, un conejito apareció y golpeó su mano provocando que Ryuuren tirara el manuscrito. "Oye, por qué hiciste eso!" Miró fijamente a Moonstone quien había aparecido de la nada.

"Regresa esa mitad a Nadeshiko."

"Por qué? Ella me lo dio, ahora es mío."

"AHORA!" Moonstone, a pesar del muñeco de felpa que era, era muy enérgico.

"Mmmm. Está bien conejo de peluche."

"Tú!" Moonstone envió una onda de choque eléctrico, electrocutando a Ryuuren.

"Je je je…" Sobre la cabeza de Nadeshiko apareció una gran gota.

"Espera un segundo, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer." Súbitamente, Moonstone se tornó serio haciendo que todos contuvieran el aire.

"Oye, no te pongas tan serio, te ves tenebroso," Ryuuren se quejó.

"Coloquen juntas las mitades del pergamino y lean lo que hay en él," Moonstone se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Con cuidado, Nadeshiko trató de colocarlas juntas y Ryuuren se inclinó por detrás de sus hombros. "El enemigo ha llegado a las cartas Clow primero. Los elegidos se han demorado mucho. Ahora, está en las manos de los enemigos legendarios. Tomando un camino más difícil…los elegidos tendrán que recuperarlo antes de que la destrucción ocurra." Hubo una expresión de horror en las caras de todos los presentes (incluyendo a Syaoran y a Sakura).

Ryuuren gritó, "Qué diablos (^_^) significa eso?"

"Los elegidos…esos somos nosotros…pero quiénes son los enemigos?" Nadeshiko sostenía fuertemente el pergamino. "Eso significa que ellos encontraron primero las cartas antes que nosotros? Hemos fallado en nuestra misión?"

"El enemigo legendario lo encontró primero. Ahora las cosas estarán más difíciles para ustedes dos, deben encontrarlo antes de que cause más daño. Ustedes dos se tardaron mucho, así que encaren la situación y hagan algo para recuperarlo."

Golpeando su puño contra la mesa, Ryuuren comentó, "No tiene sentido. Quién, quién lo encontró primero? Y qué quiere decir con destrucción?"

"No lo sé. Investígalo por ti mismo, yo sólo soy un guía. Y lo que les aconsejo es que será mejor que estén alertas de ahora en adelante. Lo único que han hecho ustedes dos es traer más problemas para ustedes mismos con todas esas disputas y conflictos. No decepcionen a sus ancestros, prevengan la destrucción antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Adiós por ahora."

"Ese conejo desapareció otra vez!" Ryuuren gritó. Después se puso serio. "Los enemigos han recuperado las cartas primero. Las cosas se han puesto más graves de lo que parecía. Si tan sólo hubiera comenzado la búsqueda más temprano, quizás ya para esta momento las hubiera encontrado."

"El enemigo las encontró primero. Los elegidos…se esperaron mucho. Destrucción…" Nadeshiko cayó al piso, mirando el suelo con sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos. En un murmullo forzado comentó, "Todo es mi culpa, no es así? Si no hubiera interferido, ya habrías encontrado las cartas Clow. Sólo fui un obstáculo y una molestia. Por mi culpa, todo marchó mal." Una cálida y amarga lágrima cayó al suelo.

Un Ryuuren sorprendido se agachó y levantó su mentón gentilmente. Con sus grandes y brillantes ojos ella lo miró. Amablemente le dijo, "No te culpes a ti misma. No fue tu culpa, en ese caso, yo soy tan culpable como tú. Ahora tenemos que trabajar el doble para recuperar las cartas Clow de los enemigos."

"No…Yo no debí interferir, tan sólo debí dejar que hicieras las cosas a tu modo. Sólo hice las cosas más difíciles para ti. Tú me dijiste que me diera por vencida, pero fui demasiado obstinada. Lo siento mucho. Si no fuera por mí, ya las habrías encontrado. Perdóname, lo siento mucho." Comenzó a sollozar aún más, recargándose contra el pecho de Ryuuren. Este, dudando, secó las lágrimas de su cara con sus dedos.

"No seas tonta. Tú eres la más valiente, temperamental y determinada chica que jamás vi en mi vida. En alguna forma, te admiro por ello, aunque a veces me desesperes. Vamos no llores, te ves más bonita sonriendo. Nunca antes te vi llorar, ni siquiera en las peores situaciones. No lloraste cuando te abofeteé ni cuando lastimé tu brazo. No lloraste cuando te caíste del árbol ni cuando fui malvado contigo. Esto no es nada, no hay razón para llorar."

"Entonces, no estás enojado conmigo?" Nadeshiko preguntó entre sollozos.

"Por supuesto que no estoy molesto contigo. Exasperado sí, pero solo por tu actitud obstinada. Vamos, anímate." Ryuuren trató de levantarla pero falló. Para su sorpresa, Nadeshiko sostenía la camisa de su uniforme apretadamente entre sus manos, y pensó, ¡Así que esta chica sí tiene una debilidad y una fuerza que también vacila. Pero por todo eso, me gusta más así.'

Aún sujetando su camisa, ella preguntó, "Por qué de pronto estás siendo tan amable conmigo? Soy tu rival y un obstáculo. Siempre me has odiado."

Al escuchar esto, la gentileza en sus ojos zafiro desapareció tan pronto como apareció, dejando ver ahora una brillante frialdad. "Odiarte? No estoy muy seguro, ah sí, y eres mi obstáculo y rival. Eres una molestia también. Pero por sobre todo, una molestia emocional muy interesante."

La campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente, Nadeshiko secó su rostro y tomó su mitad del pergamino. "No lo quieres?" Preguntó, acercándoselo a él.

"Puedes tenerlo por ahora, pero no quiere decir que te he aceptado. Es sólo que bajo estas circunstancias, parece ser que tenemos enemigos más poderosos contra nosotros. Tú siempre serás mi rival y mi obstáculo."

_Un obstáculo, un rival y una molestia. Así que, eso es lo que soy para él? Pero de pronto, de la nada, se porta amable, por lo que no me odia. __Qué extraño. Yo tampoco lo odio. __Ni siquiera después de que hizo todo por destrozar mi alma. En cierta forma, casi me…gusta. Pero, él solo me ve como la molesta pequeña Ladrona. Las cosas se pondrán peor, ahora que los enemigos, quien quiera que sean, tienen las cartas._

"Me pregunto cómo es que todo se enredó tanto. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto," Sakura meditó, inclinando su cabeza contra su mano conforme se sentaba en su escritorio.

"El enemigo de nuestros padres es el que ahora estamos combatiendo," Syaoran contestó.

"No te da miedo pensar que el enemigo – o enemigos tuvieron en sus manos las Cartas Clow también?"

"Al menos están en manos seguras ahora. De cualquier manera, qué vas a hacer respecto al pergamino?"

"Tenemos que encontrarlo. Pero… Syaoran…?" Sakura jugueteó con la corbata de su uniforme nerviosamente.

"Qué?"

"Yo…Tú…quiero decir….es un poco para tarde para preguntar esto pero…"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"No importa. No es nada."

* * * * * *

"Cómo es posible que lo hayas perdido?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"No lo sé. Tan solo…desapareció." Sakura frunció el cejo. "Será mejor que lo encuentre o de lo contrario Kero me mataría. También es una conexión vital con el pasado."

Jugando con su cabello, Meiling se acercó a ellas y se sentó "Tan sólo lo perdiste Sakura. Siempre andas distraída. Hace mucho no eras así."

"Hoe-e. No es mi culpa o sí?" Sakura no se ofendió con lo dicho por Meiling.

"Y entonces de quién es?" Syaoran preguntó con ironía.

"Está bien, lo encontraré!" Respingando de su silla, Sakura tomó su collar "Llave que guardas…"

En ese momento, Erika entró al salón. "Aquí estás Syaoran. El entrenador de futbol está buscándote. Por qué no fuiste a la práctica?"

Golpeando su cabeza, Syaoran comentó, "Cielos, hoy es Jueves. Casi me olvidé de que hoy teníamos práctica. Gracias." Tomando su maleta deportiva, salió corriendo del salón.

"Perdiste algo Sakura?" Erika preguntó dulcemente.

"Ehh…no."

"Oh, casi podría jurar que te escuché decir que necesitabas encontrar algo. Tal vez oí mal. Ah por cierto, también tenemos práctica de porrismo, por si no recuerdas."

"Hoe-e, llegaré tarde! Gracias por recordarme. Me tengo que ir!" Sakura salió corriendo también, dejando su bolso.

Tarareando alegremente, Erika se dirigió a la práctica de porrismo. Con un suspiro, Tomoyo recogió todas las cosas que Sakura había dejado y se encaminó a la reunión del coro, comentándole a Meiling, "Estoy realmente preocupada por Sakura en estos días. Es tan distraída. Pero es porque toda la energía se le va creando nuevas cartas. Aún así…"

Con brillantes ojos caoba, Meiling le respondió. "Sé que es difícil para ella. También lo es para Syaoran. Él cambió desde que regresó a Hong Kong, no puedo explicar cómo. Él ha cambiado principalmente en tres etapas de su vida. La primera, fue cuando él tenía tres años y su padre murió. No lo recuerdo exactamente en esa época, ya que yo era solo una bebé, pero escuché que él era más alegre, sociable y brillante, más que los niños ordinarios, y no es que él haya tenido la oportunidad de ser completamente ordinario, uno no lo es si ha nacido para pertenecer al clan Li. La siguiente vez fue cuando tenía alrededor de nueve años de edad, antes de que llegara a Japón. Ahí fue cuando nuestro primo, quien se ocupó de él como si fuera un hermano mayor, murió. Él se encargó del entrenamiento de Syaoran, también de su disciplina y su vida, y era tan cercano a él como un hermano. Syaoran nunca había vuelto a ser el niño sociable y amable que era y después de su muerte, se encerró aún más. Se colocó una máscara a través de su profundo ceño y de sus fríos y desafiantes ojos. Nunca volvió a sonreír o reír, y su voz era fría y tajante. Su lado amable y gentil que sabía había tenido se escondió aún más después de eso. Pero después, él vino a Japón y volvió a cambiar. Volvió a parecerse más a quien solía ser, antes de que tuviera que enfrentar tantas tragedias. Su herida comenzó a ser sanada otra vez. Aprendió a abrir su corazón y a amar otra vez. Gracias a … Sakura."

"Eso no lo sabía. Conoces muchas cosas sobre Syaoran no es así Meiling."

"No. Hay mucho más en él de lo que jamás se podrá descifrar. Él está ahora pasando por otro cambio, no lo entiendo, él es como un río caprichoso, siempre cambiando el curso de su dirección. Aún así, yo seguiré observando su fluir en cualquier dirección, ya sea hacia mí o lejos de mí."

* * * * * *

Bonk.

"Sakura estás bien?" Chiharu preguntó.

"Ja ja ja ja." Sakura sobó su cabeza en donde le había caído su bastón. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba. "No es nada nuevo o sí?"

"Pero has mejorado mucho en los últimos años," Chiharu comentó.

_Estoy tan cansada, tan sólo quiero dormir. Pero estoy tan preocupada por la pérdida del Pergamino. __Cómo lo voy a encontrar? Quién lo tiene? _Observando hacia el campo de fútbol, Sakura notó a Eron con el balón corriendo y esquivando. Syaoran iba detrás de él persiguiéndolo, corriendo rápidamente con sus ágiles piernas. De pronto, giró su mirada del balón, a ella. A pesar de la distancia, sus ojos se encontraron. Quedándose inmóvil, Syaoran frunció el ceño indicando que estaba preocupado.

Justo entonces, el balón llegó volando desde el aire.

"Oye! Cuidado Li," Alguien gritó.

Rápidamente, Syaoran sintió de dónde venía el balón con su Visión y lo pateó fuerte para tratar de evitar ser golpeado, arrojándolo a la portería al otro lado del campo. Suspiró de alivio ya que a duras penas se escapó de haber sido golpeado en la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Todos se rieron de él por haber quitado sus ojos del balón pero a la vez se asombraron, a pesar de que Syaoran había tenido éxito en dar un punto adicional en el equipo contrario. Poniendo su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, Syaoran trató de encubrir su vergüenza. Pero cuando nadie lo estaba observando, devolvió su mirada hacia Sakura con ojos preocupados.

"Bien hecho," Eron remarcó irónicamente. "Espero que no hagas eso en el partido actual. Estaba enviándote el balón a ti para que anotaras a nuestro favor."

* * * * * *

"Ahora tenemos el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas. Sakura es tan tonta por descuidarlo de esa manera," Erika comentó.

"Pobre flor de cerezo. No le está yendo nada bien con los nuevos ataques. Quedará medio muerta si continúa así. " Eron tocó el viejo pergamino.

**Wish-chan**: Yupiiii! Estoy tan contenta de que ya terminé con los últimos 3 capítulos. Ok! Ahora la acción, jeje…Recuerdan la imagen de Touya tocando el violín (una de mis cosas favoritas de él) parte de la idea de que Nadeshiko tocara el violín vino de ahí…También, hubo un episodio en el anime "Sakura y el calendario de los recuerdos" o algo así, donde un LINDO Touya toca el piano con Nadeshiko, y comentan que Nadeshiko era buena para componer música. Touya tocó una melodía preciosa (Que Nadeshiko había compuesto) Sip, me encantan los chicos que tienen talento músical. Syaoran…bueno con el violín? Je je…No parece como que lo sería? Aunque es malo con la flauta. Ah sí… Ryuuren. Lo siento Nuriko (de Fushigi Yuugi) Solo tomé su nombre verdadero (Chou Ryuuen) y coloqué la "r" en medio para hacer el nombre de 7 letras como "Syaoran" y, una de las hermanas de Syaoran se llama Fan*ren*. Iba a cambiar el nombre pero me dio pereza. Es acaso mi interpretación de Nadeshiko algo "diferente" de la siempre gentil, hermosa y torpe mujer que es? Ya lo verán. Ah sí. No más flash backs al pasado…por un tiempo (creo). Otra cosa, disculpen por lo largo de los capítulos. "TRATARE" de hacerlos más cortos de ahora en adelante. Una cosa más… je je…Son confusos los flashbacks a la niñez de Syaoran cierto? Estoy haciendo un fanfic sobre su vida pasada llamado "La Voz del Lobo." Hace referencia a eso.


	10. Cap8 El Ángel de la víspera de Halloween

**Capítulo 8: El Ángel de la víspera de Halloween**

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y demás tienen alrededor de 14 años en este momento. Todos van a la Secundaria Seijou…Touya y Yukito están en la universidad y tienen aproximadamente 20-21 años de edad._

_**Clave:**_

(******) = cambio de escena

(~~~~~~) = flashback, o el "pasado" (lo entenderán cuando sigan leyendo)

_Ella está lejos de mí, está lejos de mi alcance. La dejé ir, ahora nunca volverá y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Levanto mis manos hacia donde mi ángel está. Sus ojos esmeraldas están abatidos, con sus largas pestañas moldeando sombras sobre sus mejillas. Una solitaria lágrima de diamante cae. Después la imagen se hace pedazos._

_Hay dos figuras de pie en la distancia y se están riendo de mí. Primero, se llevaron a mi padre, después a mi primo. Después se llevaron al Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas. Ahora, la arrebataron mí…Pero no volveré a ser lastimado, no caeré en la desesperación. Puesto que ya no te amo más Sakura. Tú no me necesitas…ni yo te necesito a ti._

* * * * * *

"LI SYAORAN!!!" Una voz aguda se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran cayó de su cama, enredado en sus sábanas.

Meiling se acercó alarmada hacia él. "Por qué gritas?"

"Tú-tu cara da miedo," Syaoran secó el sudor de su frente y se levantó.

"Cielos, solo viene a despertarte para ir a la escuela, es todo. Tuviste una pesadilla? Te ves pálido."

"Sí pero por favor no me asustes así por las mañanas. Tu cara es aún más horrible que mi sueño. De hecho, no deberías entrar a mi habitación sin tocar." Syaoran la molestaba mientras Meiling hacía mala cara. Aún así, miró hacia lo lejos por un momento…_Sí, la perderé algún día. Se llevarán lejos de mí a lo más preciado que tengo._

* * * * * *

"Escucharon chicas? Van a realizar un festival de Halloween," Chiharu comentó.

"De verdad!!!" Tomoyo aplaudió con sus manos. "Entonces es una gran oportunidad para mí para elaborar el traje de Sakura y grabarla!"

"Hoe-e" Sakura trató de retroceder.

"Qué podrá ser este año? Un ángel?"

"No otra vez"

"No están ustedes algo mayores como para disfrazarse?" Syaoran preguntó.

"No! Lo que importa es el espíritu de las festividades!" Tomoyo replicó.

"La tradición para disfrazarse en Halloween viene de la época cuando las brujas y los duendes aún rondaban en la tierra y…" Takashi apareció de pronto.

"Sí sí claro. Termina tu almuerzo, Takashi," Chiharu comentó, metiendo un sándwich completo en su boca.

"Umgph. Y los adultos se disfrazaban como brujas y fantasmas para…" Chiharu comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia otro lugar.

"Sakura, despierta. Te quedaste dormida por décima vez en el día," Tomoyo dijo. Sakura parpadeó frotando sus ojos y bostezando.

* * * * * *

_Ellos lo tomaron, sé que lo hicieron…ellos se llevaron el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas, quien quiera que el enemigo sea…_Sakura cepillaba su cabello castaño dorado en la mañana del día siguiente. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que Kero no estaba. Excelente. Pellizcándose a sí misma para despertar, tomó sus Cartas. Después de secar el sudor de su frente aventó al aire las cartas Fuego, Poder y la Ilusión. _Necesito más poder, ni siquiera puedo arreglármelas para pasar el día, mucho menos para entrenar y enfrentar al enemigo. Por favor, cartas, préstenme su poder para poder resistir cada día sin colapsarme. Por favor. _Colocando su mano en las cartas pudo sentir una calidez brotando hacia ella, subiendo por su brazo y hormigueando por todo su cuerpo. Aún estaba literalmente cansada pero la carta Fuego le ayudó a estar más alerta, la carta Poder le dio Fuerza y la carta Ilusión la engañó haciéndole pensar que su cuerpo estaba funcionando normalmente. Agradeciendo a las cartas, bajó las escaleras. Si Kero se enteraba de lo que había hecho, seguramente le arrojaría fuego. Esto era hacer un mal uso del poder de sus cartas y seguramente tendría algún efecto secundario más adelante. Pero, lo importante era que ahora ya era capaz de no dormirse durante el día.

"Buenos días hermano!"

"Buen día Monstruo." Cuando la observó un poco mejor, Touya frunció el ceño. Era extraño, externamente, se veía mejor y más fuerte que antes, pero, algo no marchaba bien.

"Nos vemos después. Y dale a Yukito las galletas que horneé, están en la cocina" Sakura trató de alejarse de Touya lo antes posible antes de que notara cualquier cosa.

"Oye. Qué estás haciendo despierta a las 5 de la mañana? Tú nunca te levantas tan temprano…Sakura!" Touya suspiró con exasperación. Su pequeña hermana se atrevía a abandonarlo. _Y pensar que hubo momentos en los que de hecho se asustaba de mí._

Atando pulcramente su cabello castaño claro, el cual lucía exquisito en comparación con las hojas otoñales que alfombraban el suelo, Sakura caminó hacia la parte aislada del parque, el cual estaba ligeramente lejos del Rey Pingüino. De entre todos los lugares, Syaoran había escogido ese desierto bosque para su entrenamiento en artes marciales. Cuando ella era pequeña, solía creer que ese lugar estaba embrujado ya que nadie se dirigía hacia ese lugar. Aún podía recordar lo que él la había comentado el día anterior…

_Flashback…_

"Hoe-e! No en _ese _lugar!" Ella gritó en protesta.

"Sí, ahí mismo. Tú eres quien desea aprender, así que yo elijo y tú me sigues. Ah sí, nos veremos a las 5" Syaoran le comentó con un destello en sus ojos.

"De la tarde?"

"No, 5 de la _mañana,_ por supuesto. Las prácticas oficiales deben realizarse en la mañana, cuando el cuerpo está en su mejor momento."

"Hoe-e". Aún así, ahogó su protesta para sí misma, sabía que Syaoran estaba probando su habilidad para resistir las dificultades y su durabilidad.

* * * * * *

Haciendo crujir sus nudillos, Syaoran se preguntaba por qué estaba siendo tan duro con el entrenamiento de Sakura. _Algún día, no serás capaz de protegerla. Acéptalo. __No puedes estar siempre ahí para cuidarla cada vez que el enemigo aparezca. Algún día, ella estará sola, sin que nadie esté para ayudarla. Es por eso que estás haciendo esto. Para que ella sea capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo que se presente. Para que pueda defenderse ella sola incluso si tú no estás ahí. Para que ella sea fuerte._

Frunciendo el ceño, Syaoran le dijo, "Tu postura es terrible. Músculos firmes. Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Golpea con tus dos nudillos frontales y gira. Concéntrate! Para ser una principiante, debes de tener más disciplina. Deja que tu mente se distraiga y no sabrás cuando un atacante haga esto!" Syaoran rápidamente hizo un movimiento con su puño con fuerza, deteniéndose a milímetros de la cara de Sakura. A lo cual Sakura sintió que sus latidos se detenían, para después suspirar de alivio.

Mordiendo sus labios, Sakura asintió y reinició su práctica. Él nunca la elogiaba por su durabilidad y habilidad para seguir su ritmo sin quejarse. Tampoco nunca le dio una palabra de aprobación cuando ella sabía que había hecho una patada perfecta. Pero, ella lo respetaba y no dijo ninguna palabra de reproche. Era increíble que se levantara tan temprano, considerando que ella nunca se podía levantar a tiempo para ir a la escuela. _Algún día, quiero que él admita que me ha aceptado. Y tampoco me quejaré hasta que él reconozca mi esfuerzo y mi progreso. Al igual que la primera vez que nos vimos. Él siempre decía que no me había aceptado como una Card Captor. Pero después…_

"Cansada?" Syaoran le preguntó, secando el sudor de su húmeda frente y sacudiendo hacia atrás su cabello castaño.

"No…" Sakura hizo una mueca ante tal mentira.

"Mentirosa. Jamás has podido decir una mentira. Bueno, trata de enfrentarme. Atácame todo lo que quieras, yo sólo bloquearé."

"Atacar? A ti?" Sakura estaba boquiabierta.

"Sí. Muévete." Inmediatamente Syaoran se colocó en posición defensiva. "Vamos."

Viendo que Sakura estaba dudando, la provocó, "No serás una cobarde o sí. Acaso estás asustada?" Esto tuvo el efecto de hacer reaccionar a Sakura quien empezó con golpes básicos. Diestramente Syaoran los detenía con una sola mano.

"Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Si eso es todo lo que estás dispuesta a intentar, entonces no llegarás muy lejos con el verdadero enemigo."

Aún cuando Syaoran solo estaba bromeando, aunque de una manera cruel, Sakura se sintió ligeramente molesta y acalorada. Sin pensarlo, golpeó con su puño izquierdo, Syaoran rápidamente movió sus brazos para una posición de contra ataque.

"Eso es todo?" Se burló.

"Por supuesto que no. Toma esto." Con su mano derecha, asestó el golpe en el estómago de Syaoran con tal velocidad, que nadie hubiera podido seguir su movimiento. Él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y recuperó el equilibrio. Inmediatamente, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había golpeado el estómago de Syaoran.

Apretando su estómago, Syaoran refunfuñó, "Te dije que atacaras, no que me pusieras fuera de combate."

Sakura estaba completamente compungida. "Oh, discúlpame. No fue mi intención hacerlo tan fuerte. Discúlpame Syaoran, en verdad."

En lugar de reprocharle, Syaoran de pronto sonrió de lado. "De cualquier manera, buen trabajo. Estás aprendiendo rápido. Algún día, derrotarás a tu 'maestro'."

"De verdad, no fue mi intención…"

"Admítelo. No estás algo satisfecha de haberme golpeado? Me lo merecía de algún modo."

"No fue así!" Sakura exclamó. Cuando Syaoran levantó una ceja y la vio escéptico, ella murmuró, "Bueno, me ayudó a deshacerme de la tensión…"

"Mi entrenamiento fue 10 veces peor. Pero lo creas o no, fue de gran ayuda con el gran estrés que tuve….después de que mi padre….murió." _Padre_ "Aún estás preocupada por la pérdida del Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas?"

"No-o. Por qué crees que se lo llevaron?"

"Tal vez porque es una conexión con el pasado."

"Mi madre no es lo que yo esperaba que fuera."

"Bueno, obviamente era muy joven en ese entonces."

"Tu padre era muy parecido a ti."

"A mí? Sé que traté de arrebatarte las Cartas Clow, pero no te abofeteé o rompí tu brazo o sí?"

"No es lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a que a ambos les gustaba la soledad, al amor por la soledad."

"….." Recogiendo su chaqueta, murmuró rápidamente, "Nosvemosenlaescuela," y se fue. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura debido al frío viento otoñal y rápidamente corrió a casa, para salir tan rápido como fuera posible de ese tenebroso lugar. Aún estaba oscuro puesto que era muy temprano, y no ayudaba que Touya le hubiera contado historias de terror sobre ese lugar cuando era pequeña, además, era Octubre 31.

* * * * * *

"Vaya! Esta noche es el festival de Halloween! Meiling, Sakura. Vengan a mi casa a las 4pm, para que podamos prepararnos juntas. Tendré listos los disfraces!" Tomoyo se sonrojó y dijo, "Finalmente, podré videograbar…"

"SYAORAN! Qué haces allá arriba?" Erika llegó, saludando con su mano levantada hacia el árbol mientras su cabello oscuro ondeaba con el viento.

"Eh?" Ante la sorpresa, Syaoran casi pierde la compostura.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

"Estoy bien." Al enderezarse él mismo, gimió apretando su estómago, donde un gran morete se había formado. Inquisidoramente, miró hacia Sakura.

"Hoe-e…" Sakura se ruborizó furiosamente mientras todos se veían desconcertados.

"Syaoran, vas a asistir al festival?" Erika preguntó, llamándolo desde abajo.

"Quizás. No quiero disfrazarme ni nada, y además de que no tengo disfraz."

"Te prestaré uno!" Tomoyo le comentó entusiasmada.

"No gracias."

"Eron! Irás tú?" Sakura preguntó.

"Sólo si tu vas Sakura," El le respondió, sonriendo.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. "Eres muy amable."

"Oh ho ho ho. Syaoran va a explotar si sigue reteniendo su aliento así," Tomoyo empujó a Syaoran, quien se estaba tornando púrpura mientras veía a Eron.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba contando con sus dedos, _'Ahora conozco a tres personas que tienen el cabello largo atado por detrás. Clow, Ryuuren y Eron. Y todos ellos se ven muy bien también! A quién le importa el enemigo? __Me divertiré esta noche!"_

* * * * * *

"Sakura! Te ves adorable! Increíble!" Tomoyo, quien estaba vestida como la Reina de Corazones, exclamó, y claro, estaba grabándola mientras caminaban hacia los jardines del festival.

"Hoe! Pero han pasado años, y aún sigo disfrazándome como ángel. Nada nuevo."

"Pero te queda perfecto. Nada más podría encajar contigo tan dulcemente." Sudando gotita, Sakura se observó a sí misma para ver las alas atadas en la parte trasera de su vestido blanco, el cual estaba bastante sencillo (Comparado con el estilo usual de Tomoyo) Éste no tenía mangas y estaba ligeramente entallado en la esbelta figura de Sakura graciosamente, con rosas blancas reunidas en la cintura, y un río de lazos de satín blancos fluían al final del vestido. Su cabello caoba estaba rizado, cayendo sobre sus hombros y parte de él estaba sostenido por un delgado halo plateado. Todos juntos, daban un efecto sencillo pero a la vez elegante y aristocrático, mientras la inocencia y juventud de Sakura brillaba como el espíritu del ángel de la esperanza.

Meiling, en su lindo disfraz de gatita comentó de mala gana, "Lo admito, te ves bien. Tomoyo se ha superado otra vez. Miren, allí están todos!"

"Hola Eron, Erika. Vaya, los dos se ven increíble," Sakura los miró con admiración.

Eron estaba vestido como un pirata, con un ojo parchado y un aro dorado pendía de su oreja, todo esto junto con una traviesa y malvada sonrisa. Erika tenía docenas de coloridas bufandas arremolinándose en su cintura y muchos brazaletes y collares que la hacían ver completamente madura, con el espíritu y la misteriosa belleza de una gitana libre y salvaje.

Eron tomó la mano de Sakura y le dijo, "Te ves hermosa esta noche, justo como el ángel de mis sueños."

Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, Sakura se sonrojó.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!!! Todos brincaron. Syaoran tenía una pistola en sus manos y había disparado con tino a cada objetivo, aún cuando mantenía sus ojos sobre dos personas que le habían llamado la atención. Toda la gente murmuraba alrededor, "Vaya, es increíble, ganó todos los premios y ni siquiera está viendo el blanco. Quién es esa bonita chica a la que está observando? Oooh, no hacen ese pirata y ese ángel una linda pareja?"

Sakura lo notó y le gritó, "Syaoran! Aquí! Por qué no estás disfrazado?"

"Yo?" Se miró a sí mismo con su chaqueta azul marino y sus pantalones kaki. "Porque no quería hacerlo."

Tomoyo añadió, "Pero aún así viniste porque estabas muy preocupado por ese nuevo rival, cierto? Toma, traje un disfraz extra, por qué no te vas a cambiar? No es divertido si eres el único sin disfraz."

"Miren a Chiharu y a Yamazaki. Se ven tan lindos juntos. Ambos están disfrazados de magos," Sakura exclamó.

"Querrás decir de brujo y de bruja. Pero están discutiendo como siempre," Naoko agregó.

"Anda y cámbiate en el baño." Tomoyo entregó enseguida una bolsa ya preparada en las manos de Syaoran y se lo llevó empujándolo. Después, volvió a sus actividades de videograbación.

Refunfuñando, se alejó con el disfraz.

"Sakura? Quieres ese conejo de felpa que está ahí?" Eron le preguntó.

"Sí! Cómo supiste que me gustan los conejos?"

"Sólo un instinto especial."

"Recuerdo cómo Syaoran y mi hermano entraron en una contienda para obtener el conejito de felpa…" Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron redondos.

En ese momento, Syaoran salió refunfuñando. "Y sigo sin entender de qué se supone es este disfraz, es molesto y oscuro y sombrío y…"

Estaba vestido completamente de negro con una capa negra atada con cierres dorados en su espalda, y tenía cierto bordado con hilos dorados en los accesorios. Un cinturón de piel estaba en su cintura, donde una espada plateada colgaba holgadamente. En su conjunto, nadie podía atinar a saber qué se supone que era, pero aún así, el resultado era impresionante si le añadían sus sombríos ojos color ámbar, su cabello castaño agitado por el viento y fieras cejas, así como su estatura alta y delgada y sus fuertes hombros por donde caía la capa.

"Y bien, qué se supone que soy? Y qué significa esta única rosa blanca en el ojal?" Syaoran continuó vociferando. Hasta que se dio cuenta y se detuvo. "Qué están viendo todos ustedes? Sé que me veo raro."

"No, te ves fabuloso Syaoran!" Erika exclamó. "Como un misterioso príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas. O el muchacho misterioso y malvado salido de un manga shoujo. Todos los chicos malos siempre son apuestos y encantadores. Lo que te falta es una sonrisa malévola!"

"Mi príncipe y prometido! Soy tan afortunada!" Meiling envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Syaoran.

"Oye! Qué se supone que soy?" Syaoran se soltó del asimiento de Meiling.

"Bueno…tenía en mente algo como 'El príncipe de la oscuridad' o algo de ese estilo," Tomoyo escaneaba a Syaoran, sintiéndose muy complacida con el resultado. _Verdaderamente, es la pareja perfecta para mi querida Sakura. Se está volviendo más apuesto cada día! La estatura, su musculatura, sus ojos! Aún así, sigue siendo el niño ceñudo y malhumorado que solía ser…_

"Así que, en simples palabras, se supone que soy un como un demonio no es así? Te conozco! Hiciste que me vistiera así para…" Tomó una GRAN inhalación, "Para hacer juego con _ella_!" La voz de Syaoran sonaba más y más fuerte. Tomando la rosa blanca que estaba en su ojal, apuntó hacia Sakura, mirándola con indignación.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos voltearon a ver a Sakura, vestida toda de blanca como un ángel y con una apariencia dulce e inocente, y después a Syaoran, vestido todo de negro como "el príncipe de la oscuridad" con expresión fiera. Después, observaron las rosas blancas que adornaban el vestido de Sakura y la rosa con la que Syaoran la estaba señalando. Todos sudaron gran gotita sobre sus cabezas.

"Son exactamente lo opuesto!" Meiling gritó.

"Hoe-e. Deja de mirarme a mí…Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto," Sakura se colocó detrás de Tomoyo para escapar de la mirada de Syaoran.

Tomoyo se rió, "Oh ho ho ho ho…mmmm…no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora."

"Si claro. Si eres tú, todo fue planeado. Pero, ¿Cómo es que yo soy el demonio y ella el ángel eh?"

Eron comentó, "Tal vez porque concuerdan con la personalidad?"

"Tú…" Syaoran estaba listo para estrangular el cuello de Eron.

Ignorando al indignado Syaoran, Eron tomó del brazo a Sakura y la acompañó hacia los stands de juegos.

"Esperen!" Tomoyo sacó de pronto su videocámara y comentó, "Ya que te tomaste la molestia de disfrazarte, por qué no grabamos esto también? Syaoran, puedes caminar a lado de Sakura? Necesito filmar mi gran éxito con los disfraces."

"No."

"Oooh. Eron está tratando de ganar para Sakura ese lindo conejito de felpa que está como el gran premio. Qué dulce de su parte…" Tomoyo insinuó. Para su satisfacción, Syaoran se dirigió hacia ellos y se unió fieramente en la competencia para tirar aros.

"Es una competencia muy reñida," Chiharu comentó.

"Muy tenebrosa," Añadió Rika.

"Mucho más tenebrosa que la que el hermano de Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron hace años," Tomoyo indicó.

"Desearía que Syaoran hiciera eso por mí," Meiling suspiró.

Al oír esto, los ojos dorados de Erika brillaron. Al mismo tiempo, tanto Eron como Syaoran alcanzaron al objetivo y a ambos les fue entregado un conejito de felpa. Rápido como un rayo Eron llegó a Sakura primero y le obsequió el muñeco. Con el ceño fruncido, Syaoran miró con recelo a Eron.

Ante el gesto, Sakura sonrió y le comentó, "Muchas gracias Eron, es muy dulce." Le dijo mientras abrazaba al conejito de felpa con cariño, pensando, _este muñeco se parece a Moonstone._

Recuperando la compostura, Syaoran levantó su cabeza y volteó hacia Erika. "Toma, quieres este muñeco que gané?"

Los ojos de Erika se convirtieron en dos estrellitas mientras estiraba sus brazos alrededor de un Syaoran completamente ruborizado y le dijo con voz mimada, "Gracias Syaoran."

Meiling comentó secamente, "Sakura, vas a sofocar a ese muñeco."

"Eh? Oh" Sakura había estado apretando su muñeco contra ella partiéndolo casi a la mitad. Ante su bochorno cambió de tema. "Saben, esta decoración es muy tenebrosa ahora que lo pienso. Estos esqueletos y fantasmas …dan miedo."

"Cobarde," Syaoran murmuró.

Lastimada por lo que había dicho, Sakura se dio la vuelta. Por qué se comporta tan malvado el día de hoy? Bueno, nada nuevo. Pero aún así….De pronto, Sakura se concentró. Era acaso una nueva fuerza? "Esperen aquí, regreso enseguida."

Tomoyo le gritó, "Espera! A dónde vas!"

* * * * * *

Corriendo hacia un área desierta, Sakura sacó sus cartas. Todas quedaron flotando alrededor suyo, mientras que Sakura podía sentir la calidez de cada una. Después, miró fijamente a una de las nuevas cartas que había creado. _El Embrujo. _La cual estaba brillando. _Algo malo le sucede! _De pronto, un aura negra se formó alrededor de ella y el sello se rompió. Demonios, fantasmas y criaturas de la oscuridad salieron de ella ocasionando que Sakura gritara.

* * * * * *

Tranquilamente, Syaoran tomó un sorbo de su té caliente, después le dio una mordida a su manzana caramelizada. Incluso colocó a Erika para que se sentara a un lado suyo y a Meiling del otro. Tenía sus ojos medio cerrados y con una expresión de niño pequeño. Como siempre, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto.

Le comentó, "Li… podrías acompañarme para comprar algunos…dulces?"

De mala gana, Syaoran la acompañó. Tan pronto como quedaron a una distancia considerable para que no los escucharan, le preguntó. "Sakura. Hace mucho tiempo que se apartó de nosotros. Algo pasó cierto?"

"Así es. Cómo lo sabes?"

"Por tu expresión. Era muy ecuánime, pero tus ojos temblaban internamente."

"Eres muy observadora no es así?"

"Aún tienes sentimientos por ella? No es por eso que regresaste?"

Syaoran giró su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras que con ojos desconcertados, Tomoyo miraba fijamente los ojos turbados e inquietos del alto muchacho que vacilaban ante la luz de las velas que adornaban las linternas del lugar. Vestido todo de negro como estaba, le daba un aire sombrío y de seriedad…

De pronto, Tomoyo chilló, "Pero qué lindooo!!" Y sacó su videocámara para comenzar a filmar a Syaoran.

Sudando gotita, Syaoran le preguntó, "Eeeh…qué es lo que exactamente estás haciendo?"

"Oh ho ho ho. Es sólo que te ves adorable, eso es todo, con esa expresión de gravedad y vestido de negro. Casi tan lindo como Sakura! De hecho, eres ideal!"

Suspirando con exasperación, Syaoran enterró su frente con su mano. "No soy un 'chico bonito'."

* * * * * *

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Dejen de perseguirme!"

Sakura corrió a través de la calle tratando de evadir a los fantasmas que la estaban persiguiendo mientras sus ágiles piernas se enredaban con su largo vestido. Entraba en pánico y estaba en blanco mientras se tropezaba en el pavimento con sus delgadas zapatillas. _Dios, será mejor que enfrente esto, es mi propia carta. __Necesito saber cómo disciplinarla y controlarla. Pero – no puedo! Estoy muy asustada! Un momento! __No puedo ir hacia donde están los demás. Necesito llevar a estos espíritus lejos de las personas._

"Libérate!" Y el báculo apareció en sus manos. Los espíritus llegaron y comenzaron a embestirla, causando escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal provocando que sintiera mucho frío y que su piel se erizara por todo su cuerpo. Poniéndose de cuclillas y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, comenzó a orar para que tan sólo se desaparecieran, lejos de ella. Para su sorpresa, se fueron y suspirando de alivio, Sakura volvió a levantarse.

"Eso no fue un movimiento muy inteligente," Una voz fría le dijo a sus espaldas.

"Hoeee!" El cabello de Sakura se erizó por completo. "Más fantasmas!"

"Somos nosotros." Syaoran llegó caminando junto con Tomoyo, y Kero voló hacia ella preocupado. Meiling también se les unió.

"Tomoyo me contactó, y bien, que pasó Sakura?" Preguntó Kero.

"No lo sé. Una de mis nuevas cartas, El Embrujo, rompió su sello y se escapó."

"Y qué hiciste al respecto?" Syaoran comentó.

"Hoe-e. Corrí, no había otra elección."

"No seas infantil Sakura. Ya tienes 14 años. Has tenido el tiempo suficiente como para superar tus miedos infantiles a los espíritus. Deberías al menos aprender cómo controlar tus propias cartas. Tú eres la Maestra de Cartas," Le dijo Syaoran.

"Eso es algo rudo Syaoran," Meiling comentó.

"No. Él tiene razón. Soy tonta y una cobarde. Ni siquiera puedo controlar mi propia carta."

Kero voló hacia ella y le dijo, "No escuches a ese mocoso, no es tu culpa. Te olvidaste de que hoy es la víspera de Halloween, así que la carta pudo escapar fácilmente."

Sakura le miró con ojos cuestionadores.

Meiling agregó, "En la antigüedad, brujas, espíritus y fantasmas rondaban por la tierra libremente, causando mucho daño a las personas. Finalmente, la gente los confinó bajo un contrato, para que pudieran salir solo por una noche en todo el año para que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran. Durante el resto del año, no podían causar ningún daño a las personas. Halloween es el día en el año donde las fuerzas malignas pueden vagar por la tierra libremente. No es así Syaoran?"

"Eh?" Syaoran estaba desconcertado y trató de encubrirlo asintiendo.

Tomoyo suspiró, pensando. _Tan inteligente como el puede ser, pero algunas veces, en ciertos días, es realmente denso. No me extraña que le creyera a Yamazaki cuando le dijo que tanto chicos como chicas regalaban chocolates el día de San Valentín._

Kero comentó, "Cierto. Es por eso que esta carta pudo romper el contrato y escapar esta noche. Así que no es tu culpa Sakura, no importa lo que ese mocoso chino diga." Kero miró con desconfianza a Syaoran, el cual, le regresó la misma mirada.

"Y entonces, qué puedo hacer?" Sakura meditó. "Volvamos al festival, necesito encontrar a dónde fue la carta."

* * * * * *

Las luces parpadeaban en los terrenos del festival. "Nadie excepto aquellos con poderes pueden percibir a los fantasmas cierto?" Sakura le preguntó a Kero.

"Así es. Es por eso que nadie ha sido afectado. No creo que esa carta que escapó cause muchos problemas. Cuando el sol salga, probablemente regresará a su forma original."

"Sakura! Toma una manzana caramelizada! A dónde fueron todos?" Chiharu preguntó. "Miren esto, Takashi ganó para mí este muñeco!" Chiharu sostenía al lindo muñeco de felpa muy orgullosa de él.

"Qué lindo!" Sakura le dijo, pero seguía distraída debido a que podía sentir todos los seres sobrenaturales que volaban alrededor.

"Ocurre algo malo Sakura?" Eron le preguntó.

"Hoe! No." Mientras tanto Sakura pensaba. _Hay un fantasma flotando arriba de la cabeza de Eron. Hay otro por allá que juega con los muñecos y otro está de pie justo a un lado mío. Pero no puedo gritar porque nadie más puede verlo. Excepto aquellos con poderes de clarividencia. Y, es mi carta después de todo._

"Realmente te ves pálida Sakura," Rika le comentó. "Acaso comiste muchos dulces?"

Kero, quien pretendía ser un muñeco, se animó ante ese comentario. Sakura le respondió con voz temblorosa. "No, no he probado ninguno aún." Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Syaoran estaban espiral también.

"Tienes frío? Estás temblando." Eron le preguntó.

"Eh…no. Tal vez un poco." Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron más y más en espiral mientras escuchaba lamentos y gemidos de los misteriosos espíritus. _No huyas, ni siquiera sé cómo controlar mi propia carta. __Qué tonta soy! Syaoran tiene razón, pero cambiaré eso! _"Mmm, iré por algo para tomar."

Tomoyo le dijo, "Yo también voy."

Rápidamente, caminaron hacia un sitio aislado.

"Hay fantasmas por todos lados Kero! No puedo soportarlo más! Toda la víspera se está arruinando!" Sakura sostenía su báculo. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura. Libérate!" Tomando una de sus cargas gritó, "Sueño!"

Tomoyo le preguntó, "Vas a dormir a todos?"

"Atraparé al Embrujo antes de que pierda la cabeza! Mi hermano se reiría de mí si estuviera aquí. Vamos. Capturemos a la carta! Syaoran tiene razón, necesito aprender más."

"Cierto, y yo capturaré cada momento de la valiente Sakura Card Captor, quien con valor atrapa a su mayor enemigo!" Tomoyo exclamó.

Corriendo camino abajo, Sakura podía ver a todas las personas cayendo dormidas. Chiharu, Takashi Rika y todos los demás estaban durmiendo. Le pasó desapercibido notar que Erika y Eron no estaban ahí. "Puedo sentir el poder de la carta cerca de aquí. Será mejor que atrape a todos los fantasmas de una sola vez. LUZ!" Los fantasmas comenzaron a huir de la luz. "ARO!" Y así, los fantasmas no podían huir ya que siempre terminaban en el punto inicial. Sakura entonces corrió hacia ellos y exclamó, "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras. Te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!"

Al inicio, el Embrujo se resistió. Era la única noche en la que era libre por lo que trató de liberarse del conjuro. Los espíritus abatían a Sakura quien temblaba hasta sus huesos debido a la lúgubre sensación de frío que había. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura envió más poder a su báculo. "Por favor Embrujo! Regresa a tu forma original. Por favor!" A pesar de resistirse, el poder de Sakura lo aplastó. Fantasmas y espíritus asintieron los unos a los otros, aceptando la derrota. Una luz blanca destelló y el Embrujo fue sellado nuevamente en la carta, la cual flotó de regresó a sus manos. Terminando esto, giró para sonreír a sus amigos.

Desde la sombra de un árbol, Syaoran observaba a la serena – olvídenlo – al ángel que abrazaba la carta alegremente. _Buen trabajo Sakura._

En ese momento, Sakura giró en la dirección donde él estaba y sonrió. La luz de las linternas brillaban alrededor de ella como un halo, y su cabello sedoso colgaba sobre sus delgados hombros. Su vestido blanco, ya no tan blanco, estaba enredado y arrugado, pero aún así se veía como el ángel de una estrella. Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron de sorpresa. _Ella no puede verme o sí? Me escondí muy bien bajo la sombra de este árbol puesto que estoy vistiendo de negro. (Eso espero) Tomoyo, tú me preguntaste si aún me gustaba Sakura. No, eso quedó en el pasado. Ya lo he aprendido._

"Syaoran!" Alguien lo llamó. Desde la alta rama, Syaoran perdió el control y cayó. Afortunadamente, hizo un giro hacia atrás, para prevenir cualquier herida. "Qué estás haciendo en lo alto de ese árbol?" Erika le preguntó.

Tomoyo sonrió. "Quizás está espiando a alguien."

"A quién me pregunto," Eron respondió.

Suspirando, Sakura comentó, "Hoe. Finalmente, podré relajarme y divertirme. Vamos chicos! Vamos a comer y a jugar!"

"Sakura, lamento mucho decirte esto pero," Meiling comenzó. "El festival ya se ha terminado. Ya casi es medianoche."

"Hoe-e! Ahora que estaba lista para poder divertirme!"

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Syaoran. Al inicio, ella lo miraba con ojos cuestionadores pero de pronto, él pareció volver a la mirada fría y distante que solía tener cuando se conocieron por primera vez; fijando sus ojos en ella.

"Hoe-e. Acaso hice algo indebido. Por qué me está viendo así?" Sakura le susurró a Tomoyo.

"Oh ho ho. Y la parte culminante se empieza a construir conforme el amor, la confusión y los rivales progresan," Tomoyo habló al micrófono que tenía su video cámara.

* * * * * *

"Ese fue una noche inesperadamente confusa verdad?" Erika preguntó.

"Erika, crees que todo está sin planificar para nosotros? Sabía que el Embrujo causaría más problemas. Tiene una naturaleza inquieta," Eron respondió. "Pero cierto. Algunas cosas fueron inesperadas. Mucho."

"Cuándo crees que recuperaremos todos nuestros poderes? Aún somos débiles, estamos lejos de nuestro estado original."

"Muy pronto creo." Entonces, el brillo malévolo de Eron fue reemplazado por uno burlesco. "Erika, querida, dejarás de apretar contra ti ese asqueroso conejito de felpa?"

"Oye! NO LO HAGO PORQUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIO!" Erika abrazó al muñeco con instinto de protección.

"Acaso mencioné a Syaoran?" Eron le dijo, levantando una ceja cínica.

"TU!" Erika sacó su lengua a su gemelo y se rehusó a hablarle.

**Wish-chan**: Qué capítulo tan aleatorio. Haha…En serio… por qué Syaoran se porta tan malcriado, maloso y distante? Ya lo verán. De hecho, eso es parte de su encanto. ^_^ Ja ja…Amo su ceño tanto como su sonrisa. (Syao-chan: Chica loca…) _Wish-chan: _Oye Li, te gustaría ser el protagonista y no el compañero en Cardcaptors? _Li: _Mejor que ser el protagonista de toda la basura escrita en los fanfic por chicas locas. _Wish-chan: _Ja ja…y es tan sólo el inicio de toda la tortura que tendrás que pasar por el resto de New Trials…

Ok…Ahora…Cielos! Qué le pasa a Syaoran? Sin comentarios…Oigan, notaron que Meiling comienza a convertirse en un personaje más sabio y maduro? Aún así tiene ciertos hábitos irritantes pero realmente no es una mala persona. Ah sí, disculpen por la aparición de una que otra mala palabra en la historia. Pero me di cuenta de que incluso maldicen en el manga …Pero trataré de ponerlo al mínimo…Por cierto, estoy en una sesión maratónica de New Trials. No se ofendan ni nada…pero me gusta que Syaoran sea un personaje malcriado, malhumorado y "maloso". Por qué? Porque sé que es el ángel más dulce por dentro. Lindísimooooo. Tengo debilidad por este tipo de chicos. Qué sucede con el angel y el demonio? Muy a lo Clover o Wedding Peach?? Je je…Gracias a la ingeniosa mente de Tomoyo. No creen que se verían lindos en disfraces opuestos?


	11. cap9 Boleto para la Rapsodia Invernal

**Capítulo 9****: Boleto para la Rapsodia Invernal**

SPOILERS PARA EL FINAL. Traten de no leer las letras en cursiva que a continuación escribo si no conocen el final. Es sólo que necesito explicar algunas cosas para hacer más claro mi fic, para aquellos que ya conocen el final.

_NO!! CCS no pudo haberse terminado. __Snif snif…Ok. Ya estoy calmada. En el momento en el que estaba escribiendo este capítulo, me enteré de lo que sucedió con S+S al final. __*Suspiro*…no pudo haber terminado. Ahora, todo mi fanfic está arruinado. __Ok, solo para aclarar las cosas…algunas cosas podrán parecer contradictorias en el inicio de este fic contra lo que escribiré en capítulos posteriores. Traté de hacer algunas predicciones cuando comencé a escribir New Trials… Por ejemplo, Syaoran regresando a Hong Kong. Syaoran volviendo (En secundaria)…pero aún así, no leo la mente de CLAMP (Traté de mantenerme tan cerca como pude de los eventos originales) Para aquellos que conocen el final, por favor no sean muy técnicos con los detalles. Tan sólo digamos: Syaoran+Sakura admitieron sus *sentimientos*. Hubo un intercambio de osos de felpa. Todas esas cosas sucedieron y se confesaron el uno al otro que se querían. Mi prólogo está arruinado ya que no concuerda con el manga. Pero trataré de mantenerme tan cerca como pueda de los verdaderos detalles. Algún día, quizás lo edite…Pero ahora, el caso es que Syaoran regresó, hay un nuevo enemigo y no han hablado aún respecto a "sus sentimientos correspondidos". Dentro de todo, estoy contenta de saber cómo se veía su uniforme de secundaria y cómo…cielos…cómo se vería Syaoran cuando creciera un poco más. __Sí, todas nos quejamos de que fuera demasiado joven. __Pero odio los finales. Si no por qué llamé a mi fic Las Nuevas Pruebas…el Nuevo INICIO…etc…(Algún día tal vez haga mayores modificaciones)_

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y demás tienen alrededor de 14 años en este momento. Todos van a la Secundaria Seijou…Touya y Yukito están en la universidad y tienen aproximadamente 20-21 años de edad._

_**Clave:**_

(******) = cambio de escena

(~~~~~~) = flashback, o el "pasado" (lo entenderán cuando sigan leyendo)

"Achoooo!!! No puedo creer que estemos practicando incluso durante el invierno," Sakura se quejó durante la lección de artes marciales de Syaoran, en medio del frío bosque.

"No te quejes. No mejorarás sin práctica." Syaoran le respondió.

"Y no ayuda que Tomoyo se haya enterado de estas lecciones e insista en filmarlas, aún cuando son las 5 de la mañana." Sakura suspiró mientras Tomoyo la saludaba desde una esquina, envuelta en un delgado abrigo, con su cámara en mano.

"Y no creo que tampoco ayude que Meiling haya querido venir también." Syaoran suspiró al ver a Meiling estornudando y temblando en la esquina, medio dormida y envuelta en frazadas.

"Pero sobre todo, no ayuda que Kero quisiera venir porque…" Sakura observó a Kero, el cual estaba azul debido al clima congelante. Y comenzó a contar con sus dedos…

Kero: Sakura! Se terminó mi comida. TRAEME MÁS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ!!!

Sakura: "……………………..…."

Kero: Tomoyo! No filmes a Sakura y al Mocoso. Grábame a mi! A la grandiosa y majestuosa bestia de ojos dorados!!

Sakura: "……………………..…."

Pero lo peor de todo…_Pasos….. Crujidos………._

Syaoran: Estúpido muñeco de felpa! Deja de interrumpir la lección!!

Kero: Qué! Tu eres el tonto mocoso chino. Mandón e inmaduro como siempre. Cómo te atreves!!!

Syaoran: OUCH. No muerdas mi dedo tu #^&%*&!

Meiling: Cómo te atreves a morder el precioso dedo de Syaoran, muñeco de felpa!

Tomoyo: Esperen! No bloqueen la vista! No puedo grabar así a Sakura. Y por favor nada de malas palabras. Voy a enviar este video a un concurso.

Sakura: Hoe-eeeee!

Ante el alboroto, todos decidieron mejor tomar un descanso. Tomoyo le alcanzó una taza de chocolate caliente a todos. Agradecidamente, Sakura tomó la humeante taza en sus manos, las cuales estaban entumecidas por el frío y los golpes.

Meiling comentó, "Has mejorado mucho Sakura."

"G-gracias," Sakura le respondió castañeando los dientes. Si tan sólo Syaoran le dijera eso…

* * * * * *

"Clase, nos hemos estado preparando para el Concierto de Invierno desde hace buen tiempo," El maestro de música comenzó. "Espero que todos estén practicando en sus casas ya que el concierto llegará en poco tiempo. " Y ante lo dicho le dirigió una mirada especial a Syaoran, quien creía que era irremediable.

Otro profesor anunció ese día, "Antes de las vacaciones de invierno, habrá una fiesta en la secundaria Seijou. Esperamos que todos ustedes disfruten la velada."

Hubo un murmullo de excitación entre los estudiantes. Cada chica soñaba a su chico ideal pidiéndole acompañarlos a la fiesta. Chiharu se sonrojó y miró expectante a Takashi.

Este, en lugar de pedirle que lo acompañara a la fiesta, como un chico normal haría, comenzó, "Las fiestas navideñas vienen de…"

"Takashi baka!" Chiharu le gritó y salió corriendo.

Meiling suspiró felizmente y tiró del uniforme de invierno de Syaoran con ojos esperanzados a lo cual él la ignoró totalmente. Desde otro ángulo, Erika lo estaba viendo, también intrigante. Sakura miró a su alrededor la fiera competencia que había por conseguir compañero y suspiró.

Tomoyo le comentó, "No te aflijas Sakura. Muchos chicos te pedirán acompañarlos a la velada. Por qué no habrían de ser conquistados por tu especial y lindo encanto? Piensa en ello. Es verdad, ya se acerca Navidad, será mejor que empecemos a comprar los regalos. Cielos, otro hermoso año donde tuve la oportunidad para grabar a Sakura ya casi termina. Oh ho ho…Y ya se acercan nuestras vacaciones de invierno!"

"Tomoyo, te ves muy contenta. Acaso algo bueno sucedió?" Sakura preguntó.

"Te lo contaré después de clases."

"Está bien." Y después bajó su voz para murmurarle a Meiling y a Tomoyo "No es extraño que nada haya ocurrido en estos días?"

"Qué quieres decir? Hemos estado muy ocupadas!" Meiling le contestó.

"No, me refiero a que no han habido ataques, no han habido noticias del enemigo."

"Tal vez, el 'enemigo' esté disfrutando del espíritu navideño. A menos de que él o ella sean un Ebenizer Scrooge, esa persona probablemente también quiera divertirse. Ahora que lo pienso, será mejor que le pida a Syaoran que me compre ese bonito vestido que vi en una tienda para Navidad," Meiling dijo esto ya con su mente completamente ida en las festividades.

* * * * * *

"Y bien Tomoyo, cuál es la buena noticia?" Sakura preguntó mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá que había en la sala de Tomoyo.

"Así es. Y por qué yo tengo que estar aquí de cualquier forma?" Syaoran preguntó cuando daba un sorbo a su refresco, tratando de colocarse lo más lejos posible de Meiling.

"Oh ho ho ho. Todos ustedes saben que están muy cerca las vacaciones de invierno cierto?" Tomoyo jugueteó con una carta.

"Obviamente. Eso es lo que todos estamos esperando," Meiling comenzó a soñar con sus ojitos en forma de estrellas, "Sueño con un invierno acogedor donde solo estemos Syaoran y yo!"

Suspirando, Syaoran murmuró, "Deberías estar más preocupada por el hecho de que Wei tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong para cuidar del abuelo y…"

_Flashback…_

Wei: Joven Syaoran, por favor cuide bien de su prima mientras estoy fuera. Asegúrese de que no haga nada…precipitado. Usted es muy responsable joven Syaoran. Estoy seguro de que su tía confiará a la señorita meiling bajo su cuidado.

Syaoran: Sí, descuida, cuidaré de ella.

Meiling: Quéee!!!! No soy una bebé! Syaoran no necesita cuidarme!

"Realmente, no sé por qué la gente no confía en mí. Aún así, eso nos deja a Syaoran y a mí en el departamento. Y además, tu cocinarás para mí!" Meiling dijo con voz melosa y chillona mientras abrazaba un cojín.

"Es cierto, recuerdo que Syaoran es muy bueno en la cocina," Sakura comentó.

"Siempre y cuando no ponga veneno en la comida," Kero le respondió, y tomó un respiro mientras se comía docenas de pastelitos recién salidos del horno.

Aclarando su garganta, Tomoyo comenzó, "Bueno, el motivo por el que les pedí que vinieran es…"

"Qué?! Estúpido muñeco de felpa!" Syaoran dijo esto cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Kero.

"En fin, espero que todos ustedes no hayan hecho planes para sus vacaciones de invierno porque…" Tomoyo suspiró.

"OOOUCH! No me muerdas!" Syaoran batalló para liberar a su dedo de la feroz mordida de Kero.

"Suéltalo!" Y Meiling le dio un manotazo a Kero.

"Mocosa…" El aura de fuego de Kero apareció alrededor suyo amenazadoramente.

Ante esto, Tomoyo tuvo que prácticamente gritar, "ESCUCHEN!" Y todos quedaron quietos. Tomoyo raramente alzaba su voz. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es…que tengo noticias importantes…miren esta carta." Y todos asintieron al unísono.

Y comenzó a leerla en voz alta a lo cual todos pusieron mucha atención.

"_Querida Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji,_

_Nos complace mucho anunciarle que usted ha resultado la ganadora en nuestro concurso "Jóvenes Directores Talentosos". CompTech and Co quedó maravillado por su impresionante participación en el video "Card Captor Sakura". Hasta este día, nunca habíamos visto tan increíble video hecho en casa, dirigido y arreglado por una joven tan talentosa como usted. La filmación, los disfraces, el trama de la historia, los diálogos y los efectos especiales fueron sencillamente fascinantes y originales. Toques tan especiales raramente se ven incluso en Hollywood! Fue una idea única la de capturar cartas con magia, enemigos escondidos; realmente no podemos comprender cómo pudo haber dirigido detalles tan complejos! Tener a un muñeco de peluche que hablara fue extraordinario y de hecho domar a una bestia salvaje como "Kerberos" fue impresionante. No podemos ni siquiera imaginar cómo encontró actores para todas las cartas. La actuación de los protagonistas fue fascinante. Fue conmovedor ver cómo sus personalidades y sentimientos se desarrollaban y maduraban. El atrayente guión fue asombroso! En cierta manera, los sentimientos florecientes de Li y de Kinomoto del uno por el otro podrían hacer la gran historia de amor de la década. "Card Captor Sakura" es una gran película de acción/romance/drama/comedia que tocará los corazones de muchas personas. Su talento ha excedido por mucho el de los demás como para considerarlo el video del año más convincente y fascinante!"_

Sakura finalmente estalló, "Espera un momento. No lo entiendo. La película 'Card Captor Sakura'? CompTech and Co; hablas de esa GRAN compañía? Gran premio?"

Tomoyo comentó, "Creo que será mejor que les explique desde el principio. El año pasado supe sobre el concurso de 'Jóvenes directores talentosos'. Es un concurso para gente joven que consiste en enviar películas hechas en casa a la gran compañía CompTech. Está dirigido a personas como yo que les gusta grabar, editar, etc. De cualquier manera, pensé que sería interesante. Tenía todas las grabaciones de mi querida Sakura como Card Captor. Así que, básicamente edité y coordiné todo el material para hacerlo película y lo envié al concurso, llamándolo 'Card Captor Sakura'. Solo para darle una oportunidad. Y parece que CompTech me ha elegido como la ganadora del concurso. Por supuesto, cómo no podían haber elegido mi video con la linda Sakura en él?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Syaoran comentó, "Card Captor Sakura? No querrás decir que sencillamente enviaste a personas extrañas todas las escenas donde ella está capturando las Cartas Clow y haciendo los conjuros mágicos? Todos esos secretos y cosas confidenciales para que unos extraños se enteraran?"

"Oh ho ho. No te alarmes. Todos piensan que es algo inventado. Nadie saber que en verdad hay una Maestra de Cartas. La compañía piensa que yo elaboré todo."

"Aún así." Syaoran prosiguió, ya comenzando a exaltarse, "Y a qué diablos se refieren con 'los sentimientos florecientes del uno por el otro podrían hacer la gran historia de amor de la década?"

Meiling contestó, "Por supuesto que se refieren 'entre Meiling y Syaoran' cierto?"

"Oh ho ho ho. Mmmm verán…" Tomoyo sudó gotita.

"Realmente, de dónde rayos vino la idea del romance?" Syaoran insistió.

"Tomoyo, espero que no hayas enviado nada sobre mis…ehhh…sentimientos por Yukito," Sakura le comentó.

"Realmente espero que estés bromeando…" Syaoran murmuró.

Meiling continuo, "El romance tiene que ser entre Syaoran y yo!"

"Ellos me llamaron muñeco de felpa y bestia salvaje. Cómo se atreven?" Se quejó Kero.

Suspirando ya con impaciencia, Tomoyo les dijo a todos, "Por qué no leen la segunda parte de esta carta? Entonces entenderán."

"_Señorita Daidouji, gratamente la felicitamos en su éxito con nuestro concurso como 'Joven director del Año'. Su gran premio consiste en 7 días y 7 noches en la ciudad de Nueva York el cual la incluye a usted y a 7 invitados de su elección, preferiblemente al reparto de la película 'Card Captor Sakura'. __Definitivamente queremos conocer a la Srita. __Kinomoto y al Sr. Li por su increíble actuación. El premio comprende 8 boletos de avión de primera clases para y desde Nueva York, habitaciones en el Hotel Plaza, todas las comidas y visitas turísticas. Nos gustaría invitarlos a nuestro corporativo en Manhattan donde invitados muy importantes asistirán para ver su película y en donde usted recibirá su galardón, además de una entrevista. Esto no incluye los $2,000 USD que recibirá por separado. __Más información le será enviada en este mismo mes._

_CompTech desea que disfrute su viaje y estará muy al pendiente de su éxito en el futuro. 'Card Captor Sakura' es una joya cinematográfica que no habíamos encontrado por varias décadas. Disfrutaremos conocerla en persona en nuestras oficinas y corporativo en la Ciudad de Nueva York!_

_Sinceramente__,_

_Mr. W. Tanaka_

"_Coordinadora y Representante"_

_CompTech International_

Al ir leyendo Tomoyo en qué consistía el gran premio, las bocas de todos se iban abriendo más y más.

Sakura, llena de asombro le dijo, "Cielos, debe haber sido un gran concurso. No puedo creerlo!"

Tomoyo le sonrió, "Ni yo tampoco. Pero, CompTech es una compañía muy grande. Y quién no caería bajo el encanto de la dulce sonrisa de Sakura?"

"Vaya….la Cd. De Nueva York. Boletos de primera clase, el Hotel Plaza, $2000! Eres muy afortunada Tomoyo," Meiling le comentó. "Piensa en todas las compras que podrás hacer."

"Siempre supe que Tomoyo era excepcional," Kero dijo. "Me gustaría visitar América, de verdad que tienes mucha suerte."

"Aún no se imaginan chicos por qué los llamé?" Tomoyo les preguntó. "Recuerden que puedo llevar a 7 invitados además de mi. Así que, los 3 primeros invitados serán ustedes."

Las bocas de Sakura, Meiling y Syaoran volvieron a caerse. Las noticies sonaban demasiado buenas como para ser verdad.

"Increíble…Yo…en Nueva York? Y todos esos lujos! Hoe-e!" Sakura gritó.

Meiling comentó, "Pero…"

"Sin peros. Todos ustedes son parte de la película, por lo que todos ustedes deben de acompañarme," Tomoyo les dijo con aplomo.

Oyendo esto, Sakura rodeó con sus brazos a su amiga. "De verdad eres maravillosa."

"Estas van a ser unas vacaciones increíbles," Meiling agregó.

"Quieres invitarme a mí?" Syaoran le preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

"Así es. Incluso ellos dijeron que quieren conocerte."

"Eh…Gracias…Siempre quise viajar…alrededor del mundo…" Syaoran estaba balbuceando porque estaba apenado, agradecido pero aún molesto por qué se preguntaba qué clase de película era la que había hecho.

"Oye, yo también quiero ir!" Kero le dijo.

"Te llevaremos de contrabando Kero" Tomoyo le aseguró.

"Y que hay con los 4 invitados que faltan?" Sakura le preguntó.

"Bueno, aquí dice que necesitaré de un tutor puesto que aún no tengo 18 años. Mi mamá está muy ocupada como para acompañarme….Sakura, qué opinas de pedirle a tu hermano que nos acompañe como nuestro tutor? Realmente me agradaría mucho que fuera con nosotros y estoy segura de que querrá ir."

"Mi hermano?"

"Así es, él ya tiene 20 años. Y para que no se aburra, Yukito puede ser el quinto invitado."

"Es buena idea. Me comentaron que no tenían planes para las vacaciones así que les preguntaré. Seguramente dirán que sí."

Meiling le preguntó. "Y quiénes serán los 2 invitados restantes?"

Dejando caer la frente en sus manos, Tomoyo suspiró, "Ese es el problema. Tendré que pensarlo, pero si invitamos a alguno de nuestros amigos, los que queden se pondrán celosos. Espero que tu hermano y Yukito puedan ir. Ah sí, quizás ustedes quieran ver el video que me hizo ganar este gran premio…Eeeh…y así no habrá ninguna sorpresa cuando estemos en Nueva York. Ellos tienen planeado exponer la cinta en una conferencia especial en la que estamos invitados."

Todos asintieron y procedieron a sentarse nuevamente en la acogedora sala, Tomoyo encendió su DVD e inmediatamente apareció una gran pantalla de televisión.

Sakura estaba embelesada y melancólica mientras veía los momentos que pasó en los días como Card Captor. Para su sorpresa, había muchas escenas que no sabía que Tomoyo había grabado.

"Cielos, Sakura era tan adorable, aún lo es, pero ahora ya ha crecido," Tomoyo suspiró mientras veía a Sakura saltar por el parque en uno de sus trajes.

"Miren, ahí estoy yo!" Kero chilló.

"Y ahí está Syaoran," Meiling dijo mientras él salía en la pantalla.

Sobre las cabezas de todos apareció una gran gota cuando vieron las miradas de Syaoran cuando conoció a Sakura. Era el momento en el que él trataba por la fuerza de quitarle a Sakura las cartas, llamándola tonta y demás. Todos pudieron notar el rostro herido de Sakura y en ese momento apareció Touya para defender a su hermana de Syaoran.

Meiling gritó, "Syaoran no habrás sido violento con Sakura para que te entregara las cartas o sí? Fuiste muy malo con ella! Y cada vez que apareces, siempre estás diciendo 'Es una Carta Clow' y recalcándole a Sakura su lentitud, la cual a veces es cierto (OYE!) y siempre tenías ese ceño y esa mirada. Además, siempre huías en todas las escenas. Y te gustaba Tsukishiro? NO LO PUEDO CREER!"

Syaoran se puso rojo como tomate. "Tú no eras mucho mejor Meiling."

Todos observaron la escena en la que Meiling apareció desafiando a Sakura, poniéndose de lado contrario de Kero, y aferrándose y persiguiendo a Syaoran sin descanso.

"_Abre tu boca Syaoran. Ves, preparé este almuerzo para ti. __Syaoran! Syaoran! SYAORAN!" _Meiling perseguía a Syaoran por todos lados.

"Je je…Nunca me comporté así cierto?" Meiling preguntó.

"Aún lo haces," Kero le comentó.

"Shh…Miren. Esa es la primer sonrisa de Syaoran!" Tomoyo dijo. "Y ahí está Syaoran huyendo de Yukito. Y ahí está Syaoran sonrojándose ante Yukito mientras competía con él. Y ahí está…EL PRIMER SONROJO DE SYAORAN POR SAKURA!"

Viendo fijamente a Tomoyo, Syaoran le dijo, "Es sólo el efecto de la luz."

"Miren la escena de la Bella Durmiente! Ahh, Syaoran era una princesa encantadora. Qué lástima que nunca se llevó a cabo el beso, me hubiera gustado grabar el primer beso de Sakura. Y miren a Sakura como el valiente y noble príncipe! Miren! Está abrazando a Syaoran después de que finalmente capturó las cartas Luz y Oscuridad!"

Syaoran se tomó de un solo sorbo todo su refresco mientras recordaba la vergüenza que pasó en esa obra. Se estaba poniendo más y más rojo mientras se veía a sí mismo en el filme y todas las cosas tontas que había hecho. _Algún día, mataré a Tomoyo…Rayos, esto es muy vergonzoso._

"Oh ho ho ho. Y miren, esta es la primera vez que Syaoran llamó a Sakura por su nombre," Tomoyo estaba completamente en las nubes mientras recordaba todos esos conmovedores momentos. "Miren, aquí es cuando Sakura venció a Yue! Observan la determinación en sus ojos?"

"Miren miren! Ahí estoy yo en mi forma real!" Kero comentó excitado pero nadie lo escuchó.

"Ja, y ahí está Eriol. Miren a Syaoran echando humo cuando Eriol le ponía especial atención a Sakura," Tomoyo se estaba emocionando más y más. "Y ahí está la escena cuando Syaoran se comienza a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por…"

"Ejem!" Syaoran aclaró su garganta en voz alta y terminó su refresco, después la azotó en la mesa. Todos estaban concentrados y emocionados ante el incremento en la tensión de la película.

"Es interesante cómo el mocoso empezó como nuestro rival pero terminó ayudando a Sakura cuando apareció Eriol," Kero comentaba mientras veía a Syaoran y a Sakura peleando lado a lado. "No es que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda."

"Muñeco de felpa…" Pero los hombros de Syaoran se tensaban más y más puesto que sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Todos vieron en la pantalla los tristes y melancólicos que estaban los ojos verdes de Sakura después de que Yukito la rechazó. Y observaron cómo Sakura sollozó en los brazos de Syaoran mientras él la reconfortaba. También pudieron ver la gentil y cálida mirada en sus ojos ámbar mientras las lágrimas de Sakura fluían. Y todos pudieron leer una frase escrita que decía *Verdadero amor*.

"Tú…tu…" Sakura estaba sofocada mientras intentaba gesticular algo. "Cu-cuándo grabaste eso?"

"Oh. Lo grabé todo, ya sea si lo sabías o no. Lamento la intromisión en su privacidad pero…Oh ho ho ho….De qué otra forma podía ser hecha esta película?" Tomoyo se sintió algo culpable pero igual estaba emocionada por la escena.

"Miren! Syaoran se ve adorable con esa bufanda!" Meiling estaba encantada por todos los eventos puesto que ella no había estado presente, al punto de que estaba viendo todo como cuando una persona va al cine a ver una película por primera vez.

"Solo se ve bien porque Sakura la hizo para él. Permaneció despierta toda la noche por una semana entera," Kero comentó.

"Qué dulce, el símbolo de la gratitud!" Tomoyo dijo. "Y ahora sigue la batalla final. Es una lástima que haya estado inconsciente en ese momento pero por lo menos mi video cámara grabó todas las escenas. Miren, es encantador ver cómo Yue, Kerberos y aún Syaoran se esforzaron por proteger a Sakura. Observen a Syaoran luchando contra el conjuro de Eriol para permanecer despierto. Aahhh, el poder del amor."

Sakura y Syaoran soltaron risas nerviosas.

"Es muy dulce ver cómo rodea sus brazos alrededor de Sakura para ayudarla a cambiar las cartas y conquistar a la oscuridad," Los ojos de Meiling estaban brillando.

_SYAORANNNNN!! _Sakura gritó cuando Syaoran colapsó. Inmediatamente, tomó determinación y cambió a las cartas Luz y Oscuridad, y técnicamente venció a Eriol, la reencarnación de Lead Clow.

"No entiendo por qué Sakura grita tan fuerte el nombre del mocoso," Kero gruñó.

"Eso es porque Sakura no se había dado cuenta entonces de que Syaoran era al que ella realmente ama…" Tomoyo fue interrumpida.

Sakura, sonrojada furiosamente, aclaró su garganta, "Eee…creo que tengo que irme a casa."

"Nada de eso! El final está muy cerca!" Tomoyo le indicó.

_Es exactamente por eso que no quiero quedarme aquí y verlo. Es demasiada tortura. _Sakura apretó sus manos alrededor de la taza mientras que Syaoran comenzaba a aplastar la lata de refresco con su mano. _Está por aparecer esa escena, yo sé que sí._

"Acaso grabaste todo? _Todo?_" Syaoran preguntó.

"Así es, grabé el momento al que te estás refiriendo," Tomoyo respondió calmadamente. _Estos dos necesitan un impulso en su relación. No han progresado hacia ninguna parte hasta ahora. Mi deseo es que Syaoran reúna todo el valor para pedirle a Sakura que la acompañe al baile. Tal vez viendo este video les de algo de sentido práctico._

"…Tengo que ir al baño," Syaoran dijo.

"Pero esta es la parte más importante!" Tomoyo chilló.

"No importa. Son sólo tonterías infantiles," Respondió fríamente y se fue.

_Tonterías infantiles. _Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ampliamente. No pudo soportar más ver el video puesto que le traía muchos recuerdos dulces pero a la vez tristes. "Necesitoiralbaño." Murmuró y huyó de la sala también.

Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero se quedaron viendo el final del filme. En ese momento, los 3 tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y sostenían sus pañuelos.

"Snif, sniff. Tan lindo y tan triste. Syaoran finalmente reunió el valor para decirle a Sakura que ella es la persona más importante para él. Y el intercambio de ositos de felpa fue tan dulce…y…y…tan romántico…snif snif," Meiling estaba tan conmovida por eso y sonó su nariz.

Tomoyo notó con ironía que Meiling se había olvidado que ella misma estaba persiguiendo a Syaoran. _Yo estaría más herida si viera a la persona que amo confesar su amor a alguien más._

"Esta es la mejor película que haya visto. Aún cuando el mocoso sale en ella, es muy …conmovedora. Por supuesto, nada menos se podría esperar de Tomoyo," Kero estaba completamente conmovido por el video y estaba secando sus ojos.

"Qué lástima que Sakura y Syaoran no se quedaron para ver el final. Fue hecho especialmente para ellos, creí que despertaría algo en ellos. Después de todo, admitieron su amor el uno por el otro, ya es tiempo de que den un paso adelante. Oh ho ho ho. Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un invierno muy interesante," Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada.

* * * * * *

"La ciudad de Nueva York? Todos los gastos pagados?" Los ojos de Touya estaban desorbitados cuando Sakura le explicó la situación. "Debes estar bromeando!"

"Hoe! No lo estoy, lo digo en serio. Tomoyo ganó el premio. Por favor ven como nuestro tutor. Sí???" Sakura lo miró suplicante.

Yukito intervino, "Creo que sería una muy buena oportunidad para nosotros Touya."

"Así que tú crees que nosotros deberíamos ir y actuar como sus 'tutores'?" Touya le preguntó malhumorado.

"De hecho, creo que Touya ciertamente nunca dejaría que su pequeña hermana atravesara todo el océano para ir a otro continente sola," Yukito comentó mientras bebía su taza de té.

"No! Yo quiero ir!" Sakura dijo. "Es una oportunidad única en la vida!"

Yukito continuó, "Es decir, Touya nunca permitiría que su pequeña hermana quedara fuera de su vista, así que por supuesto de que él irá. Aún si trataras de detenerlo."

"Eso significa que sí cierto?! Gracias! Gracias!" Sakura comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

"Yo nunca dije que sí monstruo," Touya le dijo con ojos resignados.

"Pero lo harás no es así hermano?"

"Está bien. Realmente no me alegra ser el tutor de un grupo de niños, pero mejor yo que alguien más. Te lo advierto, monstruo, no te metas en problemas."

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Te amo hermano!" Y le dio a Touya un gran abrazo. "Yukito, tú también vendrás cierto?"

"Claro, serán unas vacaciones fantásticas, especialmente después de todo el estrés de la universidad."

"Genial!"

* * * * * *

"Estuvieron de acuerdo? Genial!" Tomoyo suspiró felizmente y Sakura asintió.

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo," Meiling gritó mientras se sentaba en su butaca.

"Sí, y ya te dije que no necesitas comenzar a empacar desde ahora cuando aún faltan semanas," Syaoran le dijo mientras ponía su mochila en la mesa.

"Malo!" Meiling le sacó la lengua.

"De cualquier manera, aún falta mucho para eso, primero tendremos que sobrevivir a la escuela y los exámenes, al concierto de invierno y al baile. Hoe-e, estaremos muy ocupados!"

En ese momento el maestro de música entró y toda la clase quedó en silencio para comenzar a practicar para el concierto. Como siempre, Eron fue elogiado, y como siempre, Syaoran no hizo ni el mínimo intento de practicar con el violín. Y para no perder la costumbre, el profesor frunció el ceño a Syaoran quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

Sakura sacó su violín para unirse al grupo que estaba practicando. _Pero yo sé que Syaoran tocó la melodía más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado, era tan maravillosa, justo como cuando Ryuuren y mi mamá lo hicieron. Mi hermano también es hábil. Es por eso que estoy practicando tan duro también. __Pero, estos días me he sentido tan confundida. __He tratado de ignorarlo e ignorarlo pero…Syaoran. Es como un chocolate cubierto con caramelo. Es duro y frío en el exterior, muy dulce en el interior, y tiene muchos aspectos inesperados. Capa sobre capa, y no sé aún quién realmente es él. Alguna vez, creí que lo sabía…creí que finalmente habíamos encontrado la verdad. __Pero esas son solo "tonterías infantiles." __Eso es lo que él dijo. Así que, eso es lo que eran sus sentimientos por mí? Por qué todo está tan enredado y complicado? Desearía saber qué hacer, qué decir._

"Sakura!" El profesor se veía molesto.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún estaba tocando el violín mientras toda la clase ya había terminado.

"Hoe-e!" Sudó gotita. Después, se unió de nuevo a la clase, deslizando el arco ligeramente sobre las cuerdas. Su hermano estaría impresionado si viera cuándo había mejorado. _Qué extraño, creo que estoy sintiendo algún poder…sí, estoy en lo correcto. Ya era raro que nada hubiera pasado hasta ahora._

De pronto, comenzó a sentir que algo se deslizaba alrededor de su cuello y se estrechaba. Tratando de ahogar un grito, tiró su violín al piso originando un estruendo. Toda la clase volteó a mirarla y el profesor estaba a punto de llamarle la tención. Algo como una soga la estaba asfixiando pero cuando pasó sus dedos por su cuello, no había nada. Comenzó a doblarse cuando se tensó aún más. _No puedo respirar!_

"Sucede algo?" Tomoyo le preguntó.

"La llevaré a la enfermería," Eron se ofreció.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Adelante," El profesor le dijo. Eron colocó sus brazos alrededor de Sakura par apoyarla y dirigirla hacia la enfermería. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo y la Soga desapareció de su cuello a lo cual Sakura suspiró de alivio.

* * * * * *

"De verdad! Era una fuerza" Sakura comentaba. "Sentí como si estuviera siendo asfixiada."

"Supongo que no quedaron satisfechos con sólo robar el pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas," Syaoran comentó. "Pero realmente, deberías ser más cuidadosa en clase, toda la gente comenzó a sospechar."

"No pude evitarlo! Tan sólo _sucedió_." Sakura dijo esto mientras se colocaba su abrigo. _Por qué se está comportando así últimamente?_

Tomoyo exclamó, "Pero son grandes noticias! Eso significa que la cazadora de cartas Sakura y su equipo saldrán esta noche!"

"Hoe-e!"

**CONTINUARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Barrera de Hielo**

**Wish-chan:** ^_^. Je je… y qué significa eso del concurso "Jóvenes Directores Talentosos"? qué premio tan increíble eh? Esta ha sido la introducción al divertido, excitante y confuso invierno en el que será envuelto el equipo CCS. Muchas cosas fueron ligeramente mencionadas como el baile, el concierto de invierno, y el viaje a N.Y.! Tengan todo eso en mente. La película 'Card Captor Sakura'? qué más creían que iba a hacer Tomoyo con todas esas grabaciones? Pues claro que entrar a un concurso! (y ganar) El punto de que S+S vieran el video y todas sus "pasadas aventuras" fue para recordarles todos esos "días felices". Si ustedes aún no están familiarizados con los detalles de la historia, esa parte les puede resultar confusa, ya que son sólo referencias. Pero…Cielos…La vida es difícil.


	12. cap10 Barreras de hielo

**CAPÍTULO 10****: BARRERAS DE HIELO**

"Hoe-e!" Sakura sudó gotita mientras Tomoyo la filmaba con su más reciente traje.

Era un jersey de terciopelo color rojo con toques de encaje blanco. El amplio lazo de terciopelo marrón estaba atado en su pecho y estaba decorado con guirnaldas que encajaban a la perfección con la temporada navideña. Sobre esto había una perfectamente ajustada chaqueta de terciopelo y su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas, una a cada lado, ambas tenían listones que hacían juego con su vestido. Kero tenía igualmente un listón alrededor de su cuello que hacía juego con el de Sakura.

"Espero que no tengas frío Sakura. Realmente está helado, por eso preparé muchas enaguas debajo del vestido, y el terciopelo es bastante cálido. Puesto que tienes una linda figura, nadie notaría que llevas puesto 5 capas de vestimenta. Además, eso hace que la falda sea más amplia. Mira, ahí viene Syaoran en su traje de batalla de invierno!" Tomoyo inmediatamente dirigió su videocámara hacia él.

"Syaoran! Tu traje de batalla es distinto hoy!" Sakura le dijo.

"Eh? Sí." El traje de Syaoran era muy similar con el que solía usar, pero era de un verde más oscuro, hecho de material más grueso y con adornos en azul marino. Las ropas chinas que vestía debajo de su traje eran negras en lugar de blancas. Además, también llevaba una capa azul marino. "No me gusta el frío."

"Vaya, te ves muy bien! Ojalá me hubieras dicho. Quieres que prepare tus trajes también?" Tomoyo le preguntó.

"No! Esta es la vestimenta tradicional del clan Li. Eh…alterada ligeramente para contrarrestar el frío. En fin, en dónde está la nueva fuerza?" Y cerró sus ojos para poder percibirlo.

Kero comentó, "Mmmm…Mocoso, qué estás haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera has ayudado a Sakura en estos días, de hecho, solamente la observaste la última vez."

"Y?" Syaoran le dijo y eso fue todo. Kero observaba al muchacho chino. _Considerando que le gusta Sakura, seguramente no lo demuestra. O quizás cambió de opinión. Pero, ese video hizo darme cuenta de cosas que no sabía sobre él. Incluso sentí simpatía por ese mocoso. Realmente se preocupaba por Sakura._

"Mmmm…" Sakura se concentró. "Está por allá." Y apuntó hacia el bosque. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a correr en esa dirección.

"Aaaah!" Syaoran se resbaló en el terreno congelado y se tropezó con Sakura, y a la vez Kero se tropezó con ella, provocando que todos cayeran sobre el hielo con estrepitoso sonido.

"Cielos!" Tomoyo dijo esto mientras les seguía por detrás. "Esto no servirá si es que quieren capturar la carta. Tomen, es una suerte que haya traído estos patines especiales para que ustedes dos pudieran deslizarse sobre el hielo. Tomen." Y se los entregó.

"Pa-patines para el hielo?" Syaoran veía fijamente a las brillantes aspas.

"Hoe-e! Patines? Desde aquel viaje escolar en primaria, cuando capturamos a la carta Hielo no he vuelto a patinar!" Sakura chilló.

"Yo tampoco."

"No importa, ustedes pueden. Ahora prepárense." Tomoyo estaba completamente segura.

Sakura y Syaoran trataron de ponerse de pie con sus nuevos patines pero ambos cayeron al piso nuevamente.

"No creo que esta sea una buena idea…Oye! Cuidado!" Comentó Kero.

Una soga que azotaba apareció entre ellos enredándose alrededor de Sakura, quien apenas se las arregló para ponerse de pie y forcejear contra ella. Acostumbrándose un poco a sus patines, tambaleó y después se deslizó un poco para escapar, llegando a un estanque congelado. Detrás de ella, Syaoran estaba batallando para permanecer de pie. Mientras tanto la soga trató de enlazarse alrededor de Sakura nuevamente. Con su báculo, trató de echarla hacia atrás pero se deslizó a través de cuello.

Sakura cerró fuertemente sus ojos conforme se iba estrechando. _Me estoy sofocando, voy a morir._

"Cuidado!" Syaoran se las había arreglado para tambalearse hasta el estanque conforme se acostumbraba a los patines. Con un tajo de su espada, rompió la soga del cuello de Sakura.

Quien por fin pudo respirar de alivio. La soga se volvió a unir por sí misma y volvió al ataque, dirigiéndose a los pies de Syaoran y de Sakura. Al embrollarse en sus piernas, ambos cayeron al duro hielo.

"Ouch!" Sakura se quejó, sobándose. "Quítate de mi vestido!"

"No puedo. Apenas y logro sentarme en el hielo, mucho menos pararme y moverme. El clima es mucho mejor en Hong Kong. Ouch. Mi espalda!" Syaoran refunfuñó.

Para ese entonces, la Soga se había entrelazado a sí misma alrededor de Syaoran y de Sakura, atándolos juntos.

"Mira lo que pasó! Estamos completamente atados," Sakura exclamó mientras observaba a la soga alrededor de su cuello, cintura, brazos y piernas. Estaban atados espalda contra espalda. Intentó ponerse de pie pero se resbaló de nuevo, cayéndose sobre Syaoran quien gimió al golpe.

"No me puedo mover." Syaoran trató de liberar sus brazos.

"No te muevas! Si lo haces, la soga alrededor de mi cuello se estrecha más." Sakura sentía como si la circulación de su sangre fuera cortada.

La Soga comenzó a apretar más y más a ambos.

"Cielos," Murmuró Tomoyo.

"A la cuenta de 3 parémonos está bien?" Syaoran le dijo a Sakura, ella solo pudo asentir puesto que estaba muriéndose de frío.

"1…2…3…" Bam! Crash! Ambos cayeron al suelo. "Otra vez." E hicieron un intento más. Presionando su espalda contra la de Syaoran y viceversa, se esforzaron por quitarse del frío piso donde estaban sentados. Sus patines comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de ellos nuevamente pero Kerberos llegó al rescate y los ayudó a balancearse.

"Hoe-e. Gracias Kero. Pero aún no me puedo acostumbrar a tu forma real" Sakura suspiró de alivio ahora que ya estaban de pie.

"Oye si puedes resistir un poco, creo que podré liberar mi mano derecha de esta soga," Syaoran le comentó tratando de llegar a los nudos de la soga con su espada.

"Muy bien." Sakura sintió que Syaoran tiraba de la soga para liberar su brazo mientras la asfixiaba a ella.

"Listo." Syaoran pudo romper la soga con su espada y desamarrarse. "Rápido Sakura, piensa en un contra ataque antes de que te ate nuevamente!"

Asintiendo, Sakura sacó sus cartas. Qué podría luchar contra una soga? Aún si usara su espada, la soga se volvería a unir. Podría quemarla, pero entonces, el estanque congelado se derretiría así que no era buena idea. El Viento no tendría ningún efecto mientras que la carta Agua haría la situación aún peor. Fuego con fuego, hielo con hielo…soga con soga? Qué es más fuerte y más durable que una soga? Y entonces sacó una carta.

"Bosque!" Inmediatamente, grandes ramas de madera se entrelazaron con las de la soga. Cada curva que la soga retorcía, la carta la atrapaba.

"Buen trabajo Sakura!" Kero la felicitó. "Ves, ella es mucho más lista que tu mocoso!"

"Mmmmh." Pero aún así, Syaoran estaba impresionado. Sakura realmente había mejorado.

La Soga fue vencida. Sakura gritó, "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!" Y la nueva carta flotó hacia sus manos.

"Buen trabajo!" Tomoyo y Kero le dijeron.

"Gracias! Pero tuve mucho miedo cuando me estaba asfixiando. Vaya, parece que finalmente me acostumbré a estos patines." Sakura patinó un poco hacia atrás sin notar el pequeño 'crack' que se había escuchado y formado en el estanque congelado.

Pero Syaoran pudo observarlo con ojos agudos. "Oye! Cuidado!"

Demasiado tarde. El hielo se rindió ante el peso de Sakura y se rompió provocando que Sakura cayera al agua congelante.

"Sakura!" Syaoran se deslizó hacia la abertura para salvarla, para su sorpresa, el hoyo formado había desaparecido.

El peso de su ropa mojada y sus patines arrastraron a Sakura hacia el fondo del estanque. El agua infiltrándose a través de ella estaba helada y ella temblaba hasta sus huesos. No podía respirar tampoco mientras el peso la jalaba hacia abajo. _Un momento. No me puedo ahogar. __Tengo que subir otra vez. _Quitándose como pudo los patines para aminorar el exceso de peso luchó para nadar hacia arriba y llegar a la capa de hielo que cubría la cima y comenzó a dar golpes. La abertura que había hecho que se cayera ya no estaba. Sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas del frío mientras que sus pulmones se sentían quemar. _No puedo escapar! AYUDENME! __Solo quiero hundirme en el fondo y descansar, ya no puedo más. Está muy frío, estoy atrapada debajo del hielo._

* * * * * *

"Maldición! El hielo no se rompe. Hay una barrera mágica, aquella abertura fue hecha a propósito." Syaoran comentó mientras golpeaba el hielo.

"Hazte a un lado y déjame internar." Kerberos lanzó una llama de fuego pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada. "Entonces, ella no puede salir! Se ahogará si no es que se congela! Qué podemos hacer!"

El rostro de Syaoran se sumía en la preocupación y gritaba con voz quebrada mientras se inclinaba sobre el hielo, "Sakura! Me escuchas? Si lo haces, haz algo, sé que puedes. Rompe la barrera. Si no…si te rindes, no te lo perdonaré. Sakuraaaa!!!" Diciendo esto dio un desesperado golpe en el hielo.

* * * * * *

_Alguien me está llamando. Es él. Di mi nombre, Syaoran. __Seguramente se va a enojar si no salgo de aquí. Aún no estoy muerta, pero no puedo mover mis brazos ni mis piernas. No puedo ver nada, todo está tan oscuro…tan frío. Pero t__engo que escapar. No puedo morir! __Por Syaoran, debo liberarme. Qué extraño, no me he ahogado a pesar de que he estado debajo del agua por algún rato. __Saldré de aquí. Romperé la barrera._

Sakura se las arregló para sacar la carta Fuego y le pidió internamente. _Por favor, Fuego! Derrite la barrera de hielo que está arriba de mí. Ayúdame a escapar._

La carta fuego asintió y propagó su calor sobre el hielo. Primero, su poder fue reflejado de vuelta, pero lentamente se extendió. _Demasiado tarde, ya no puedo respirar. _Y Sakura cayó inconsciente.

* * * * * *

"Miren, la barrera de hielo se está debilitando," Kero exclamó.

"Sakura! Está bien entonces?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

Syaoran vio el débil hielo y con su puño, lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra el hielo. Primero no pasó nada, después se escuchó un crujido y el hielo se rompió en todas direcciones. Ignoraba el fuerte dolor que le recorría todo su músculo y con una invocación mágica sobre papel, Sakura flotó hacia la cima, cayendo en los brazos de Syaoran. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y toda la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido drásticamente, dándole a su piel un tono pálido mortal. Estaba chorreando agua helada.

Syaoran gritaba y sacudía su flácido cuerpo, "Sakura! Despierta! Levántate o te golpearé la cabeza! No mueras ahora! No puedes después de todo lo que pasaste para escapar. Despierta!"

Kero le dijo, "Vas a matarla, si es que aún está viva, si sigues sacudiéndola así. Por qué no percibes primero su pulso?"

"Pulso?" Syaoran colocó dos dedos en su esbelta muñeca. Primero, no sintió nada. Pero después, percibió ligeras y débiles pulsaciones. Suspiró de alivio y después murmuró, "Así que es eso", dijo con disgusto, completamente avergonzado por su excesiva preocupación demostrada.

Tomoyo permanecía inmóvil y preocupada ante la inconsciente Sakura.

"Quítale su vestimenta," Syaoran le dijo.

"Eh?" Los ojos de Tomoyo se hicieron redonditos.

"Quítale su vestido mojado o pescará un serio resfriado si le dejas todas esas cosas mojadas sobre ella con este frío clima. Y cúbrela con tantas cosas cálidas como te sea posible, para prevenir que se congele," Syaoran le respondió y procedió a quitarse su capa y su traje de batalla verde. "Pon esto sobre ella para mantenerla caliente."

Tomoyo asintió y comenzó a quitar sus ropas, pero se dio cuenta de algo y miró fijamente a Syaoran.

"Qué?" Le preguntó malhumorado.

"Date la vuelta por favor."

Syaoran se sonrojó furiosamente y tartamudeó, "Yo-yo e-estaba por ha-hacerlo!"

Kero le dijo, "Pervertido!"

"No es así. Yo…"

"Por favor dejen de discutir. Sakura estuvo a punto de morir." Tomoyo procedió a quitarle el vestido de terciopelo, dejando solo sus enaguas. Deslizó el traje de combate de Syaoran sobre la cabeza de Sakura y la envolvió con la cálida capa. "Listo!", comentó y Syaoran se dio la vuelta nuevamente.

"Creo que será mejor llevarla a su casa," Comentó Kero.

"Estás loco? En este estado?" Syaoran gritó. "Su hermano literalmente me mataría. Será mejor que esperemos a que recobre el sentido y asegurarnos que su temperatura se normalice, de que no se haya resfriado y vestirla apropiadamente antes de que nos acerquemos a su casa."

"Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, está helando," Kero le dijo.

"Creo que tomará un tiempo para que mis guardaespaldas lleguen en la camioneta con esta carretera congelada. Y aún si la llevamos a mi casa, mi mamá se alarmaría y necesitaremos darle una muy buena explicación," Tomoyo indicó.

"Bien. Entonces la llevaremos a mi apartamento, está cruzando la calle de cualquier forma," comentó Syaoran.

"Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Le demandó Kero.

"Cómo vamos a llevarla hasta allá…"

Hábilmente, Syaoran cargó a Sakura en sus brazos, quien pendía como si no tuviera vida, como una muñeca, envuelta en el voluminoso manto.

Tomoyo suspiró felizmente. "Qué romántico. El héroe llevando a su amada en una caricia. Tan gentil y tan dulce!"

Syaoran cargaba a Sakura sin decir palabra alguna. Pero podía sentir la humedad de su cabello enredado en su pecho, la cercanía hizo que su corazón se acongojara.

"Pesa mucho?" Tomoyo le preguntó.

"No."

"Realmente creo que te queda muy bien el negro. Es muy dulce de tu parte darle toda tu ropa exterior a Sakura para mantenerla cálida. Debes tener frío."

"……."

No hubo respuesta ante su pregunta. "Bueno, pude darme cuenta de que estabas realmente preocupado por Sakura." Tomoyo estaba intentando desesperadamente por comenzar la conversación. (Aún cuando estaba dirigiendo su video cámara hacia ellos.)

"Más bien se estaba poniendo histérico, pero dentro de todo, fue muy conmovedor," Kero agregó.

Syaoran seguía en completo silencio. Se rehusaba a mirar a la muchacha que llevaba en sus brazos. Antes de entrar al edificio, se detuvo y dijo con voz cortada, "Creo que ustedes se están equivocando respecto a algo."

Tomoyo inclinó su cabeza interrogante.

"Parece que ustedes piensan que ella aún me gusta, que es por eso que regresé a Japón…" Syaoran ingresó al edificio. "Pues están equivocados sobre eso. Mis sentimientos por ella han…cambiado."

Con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Tomoyo lo siguió. "Ya le dijiste esto a ella?"

"Aún no."

"Piensas hacerlo?"

"Quizás."

"Creo que estás cometiendo un gran error. No sé qué es lo que te cambió pero…"

En ese momento, los ojos de Sakura se movieron ligeramente. Tomoyo le llamó, "Sakura, te encuentras bien?"

Sakura sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y helado. Sus extremidades colgaban sin fuerza mientras su garganta le quemaba. Se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento invernal sopló y sus ropas húmedas goteaban. _Algo cálido me está cubriendo. Se siente acogedor y ligeramente áspero, pero cómodo. Y tiene el aroma de alguien que me gusta. Ligeramente húmedo pero dulce, como jabón limpio. Es mi hermano? Mi papa? __No. Qué extraño, tengo la sensación de que estoy siendo cargada, como si fuera una niña. Muy acogedor. Los brazos de quien me lleva son muy fuertes, tanto que siento que soy un bebé otra vez._

"Sakura!" Tomoyo la llamó otra vez.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo me siento muy cansada…" Sakura murmuró sin abrir siquiera sus ojos.

"Ya llegamos, toca el timbre. Meiling está adentro," Le dijo Syaoran.

* * * * * *

"Pero qué sucedió?!" Meiling exclamó mientras Syaoran ingresaba con Sakura y la colocaba en la cama del cuarto de invitados.

"Es una larga historia," Tomoyo le dijo.

Mientras quedaba tendida en la cama, los ojos de Sakura estaban borrosos pero recobró la vista nuevamente. "En dónde estoy?" Preguntó con asombro ante el desconocido entorno.

"Estás en mi casa," Meiling le respondió.

"Mi casa," Murmuró Syaoran.

"Eso estuvo cerca. Toma algo de ropa. Póntelas y llámanos cuando termines," Le dijo Meiling entregándole a Sakura algo de ropa cómoda y caliente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

"Será mejor que llamemos a su casa y le digamos a su papá o a su hermano que Sakura se quedará en tu casa Tomoyo," Comentó Kero.

"Tienes razón." Y Tomoyo tomó su celular.

"Por qué no les decimos que están en mi casa?" Meiling les preguntó.

"Eee… esa no es una buena idea," Contestó Kero.

"Tomoyo, no tienes que regresar a tu casa?" Meiling le preguntó después de que Tomoyo hubiera terminado con la llamada.

"No. Es más importante cuidar a Sakura."

En ese momento, Sakura salió de la habitación con la ropa de Meiling. "Descuiden, ya estoy mejor ahora."

"No, no. Regresa a la cama," Le urgió Meiling. "Syaoran te traerá algo de medicina."

"Y leche con miel, como tu hermano siempre hace," Agregó Tomoyo

Técnicamente ambas arrastraron a Sakura de vuelta a la cama y la metieron. Obedientemente, Sakura se tomó la tibia leche con miel y todas las medicinas de feo sabor a las que fue forzada a tomar. "De verdad, no es necesario…no estoy enferma…" Pero Sakura fue interrumpida por Tomoyo, Meiling y Kero, todos cuidándola.

Syaoran se sentó indiferente en un sofá, leyendo un libro de conjuros chinos y Meiling le pidió, "Trae otra cobija."

A lo cual él le contestó, "No hay cobijas adicionales."

"Entonces trae la tuya tonto."

Suspirando, Syaoran despojó su cama de la gruesa cobija verde y la arrastró al cuarto continuo para cubrir a Sakura.

"Vamos, dejémosla dormir." Tomoyo y los demás salieron de la habitación apagando las luces.

Antes de que Syaoran saliera, Sakura abrió sus ojos en la oscuridad y tomó la manga del suéter beige de Syaoran. "Syaoran?"

"Sí?"

"Gracias."

"Por qué?"

"Porque escuché cuando me llamabas. Decías que no me perdonarías si no hacía nada. Eso hizo que me esforzara y me determinara a no defraudarte. Y cuando mi poder falló, tú golpeaste el hielo para abrirlo."

"No es nada."

"Tal vez. Pero aún así significó mucho para mí." Sakura suspiró y observó la habitación. "A veces me preguntó, que sucedería si realmente muriera en uno de estos días."

"No digas tonterías."

"Entonces pienso en todas las personas que me importan, y creo que todo estará bien. Syaoran, nadie lo entiende, pero quizás tu sí. Qué sucedería si perdieras todos tus poderes? Si yo no tuviera poderes, todas mis cartas se irían, y no sería capaz de proteger a los que amo. Entonces, la destrucción podría ocurrir después de todo. Odio sentirme impotente. Pero, qué pasará si no puedo hacer nada? Algunas veces, tengo tanto miedo de que eso ocurra."

"Tonta, por qué estás hablando tan seriamente sobre estas cosas? No te preocupes demasiado. Acaso tienes fiebre?" Syaoran dijo esto bromeando ligeramente pero de forma amable.

"No." Sakura soltó su manga. "Olvídalo, supongo que tú tampoco lo entiendes."

_Pero sí lo entiendo. Sé lo que es sentirse incapaz de ayudar, de hacer algo. Odio esa sensación. Es por eso que…_Con ojos sombríos, Syaoran comenzó a decir, "Sé que esto es un poco repentino, pero creo que debo decírtelo."

"Qué sucede?"

"Es difícil para mi decirlo pero…"

"Li Syaoran!" Meiling le gritó desde la cocina. "Deja a Sakura en paz y ven aquí. Ella aún necesita descansar o de lo contrario se resfriará. Estos tórtolos. No puedes hacer nada sobre ellos."

Frunciendo el ceño, Syaoran le dijo a Sakura. "Vuelve a dormir."

"Pero qué era lo que ibas a decir?"

"Que duermas." Syaoran dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta.

* * * * * *

"La lastimarás terriblemente," Tomoyo le dijo.

"Por qué?" Syaoran le preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

"Ya sea que le digas o no, vas a lastimarla."

"Eh? De qué estás hablando?"

"Tus sentimientos por Sakura. Te tomó tanto tiempo darte cuenta. Te fuiste de Japón, diciéndole que la amabas, ella también te amaba. Ahora, regresas y dices que ya no la amas, y aún no se lo has dicho. Pero tus acciones y palabras son completamente diferentes. La salvas y la proteges. La mantienes cálida con tus ropas. Parece que el mundo se te viene encima cuando estás a punto de perderla. La sostienes en tus brazos y la miras con ojos gentiles."

"Cuál es tu punto."

"Estás seguro sobre tus sentimientos? No deberías huir de ellos. Enfréntalos como un hombre."

"Lo estoy. Es por eso que me di cuenta de que tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella. No es que la odie ni nada. Es sólo que ya no tengo ese sentimiento especial por ella." Syaoran tenía la mirada abajo, hacia su taza de té. "Aún soy lo que ustedes llaman 'joven'. Es muy pronto para decidir que quiero dedicar mi vida entera a alguien. Hay muchas personas allá afuera que no he conocido o que voy a conocer. No hay razón por la cual me tenga que gustar Sakura, sólo porque solía hacerlo cuando yo era un niño."

"Aún eres un niño…" Murmuró Kero desde la alacena mientras allanaba la comida que había ahí.

"Así que crees que está bien que te guste alguien más, como Meiling…o Erika…" La voz de Tomoyo se fue desvaneciendo.

"Ese no es mi punto. Solo estoy diciendo que no es la gran cosa que ella ya no me guste. Ambos hemos continuado con nuestras vidas desde ese punto. Podría gustarme Meiling, Erika o quizás tú," Los ojos de Tomoyo se hicieron dos puntitos, "No hay necesidad de que alguien te guste tan seriamente. Ya estoy cansado de tanta estupidez infantil. Sí, solía ponerme nervioso y solía estar confundido. También solía huir. Pero eso se acabó."

Tomoyo acarició su largo cabello y suspiró, "Bueno, haz lo que quieras hacer, sólo no cometas un error. Un movimiento en vano y puede arruinar cualquier vida. Piénsalo bien."

Syaoran se estiró, "Rayos, por qué estás tan seria sobre algo tan trivial como esto. Vamos, no estamos en la época medieval donde se juraba amor y cosas así. Este es el cruel mundo moderno y tenemos que afrontar la realidad."

_Ha cambiado. Creí que no lo había hecho pero ya no es el niño inocente que solía hacer. Me pregunto qué lo habrá hecho cambiar así…_ Tomoyo bajó su mirada llena de inquietud. _Sakura…_

* * * * * *

_No me dejes! _Sakura corría y corría persiguiendo la sombra de alguien, quien caminaba más y más lejos dentro de la niebla. _Noooooo! _Se tropezó y cayó en el suelo húmedo. _Se ha ido, me ha abandonado. _Un silueta negra se le acercó dejándola abrumada.

_No puedes escapar. No puedes correr hacia él nunca más. Él no es para ti, déjalo ir. Él ya no te quiere así que ríndete._

_No, no puede ser verdad! __Dime que es mentira! _Sakura forcejeaba para escapar. Entonces, vio a alguien con lustroso cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. Esa persona la vio fijamente por unos momentos y después sonrió malévolamente, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella. Abandonándola. _NO!_ una barrera de hielo se formó entre él y ella.

Sakura se despertó, empapada de sudor. Su cabello enredado caía por toda su espalda. "Sólo fue una pesadilla, nada real. Nada como eso va a pasar. Qué extraño…qué habrá significado?"

**Wish-chan**: Ja Ja… No me maten por lo de Syaoran…Sin comentarios…Estoy muy contenta! Acabo de completar mi colección del manga de CCS…Lo que me molesta son todos esos pequeños detalles. Pobre Sakura. Esto es sólo el inicio del invierno…


	13. Cap11 Decir Adiós Al Ayer

**Capítulo 11: Decir Adiós (Al Ayer)**

_Será un largo invierno, tal vez lleno de dolor y confusión para Sakura…Quizás sea tiempo de decir adiós a todo el brillante pasado. Pero, el invierno siempre termina cuando llega la primavera una vez más. __^_^_

"No Meiling. Lee mis labios. Definitivamente _no_ voy a ir a patinar," Syaoran soltó sus brazos de Meiling.

Su salón había salido a una excursión, la cual consistía en una visita a la pista de hielo.

"Vamos Syaoran!" Persistentemente Meiling lo sostenía de su chamarra.

"No me gustan los lugares fríos!"

"Achuu!" Estornudando, Meiling murmuró, "A mí tampoco. Pero no hay necesidad de ser un cascarrabias."

"Vaya, miren!" Hubo un alboroto entra los estudiantes mientras veían a Erika y a Eron en la pista, patinando maravillosamente.

"Ellos podrían competir en las Olimpiadas," Chiharu comentó muy impresionada.

"Las Olimpiadas comenzaron cuando…" Comenzó Takashi.

"No empieces."

"Qué raro pero en estos días, no logro decir nada más allá de mi primer frase." Takashi fingió verse lastimado y decepcionado con ojitos de cachorrito triste – si es que tenía ojos.

A lo que Chiharu cedió, "Está bien, te escucharé pero solo si prometes llevarme a algún lado."

"A dónde?"

Chiharu lo miró suplicante, juntando sus manos fuertemente le dijo. "Al mayor evento de este invierno."

"El cual es…"

"Eres imposible. Al baile por supuesto!"

"Vaya. Entonces, escucharás mi historia?" Le sonrió.

"Si me lo pides amablemente sí."

"Muy bien." Arrodillándose en la pista de hielo, levantó una mano y le preguntó gallardamente, "Chiharu, me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile de Navidad?" Arruinó completamente la imagen cuando se resbaló y llegó deslizándose cual largo es a los pies de Chiharu.

"Sí, aún y cuando seas la persona menos romántica que haya conocido," Chiharu aceptó sarcásticamente mientras llevaba su mano a la frente en señal de decepción, pero logró esbozar una sonrisa.

"Qué tierno. Es muy dulce ver cómo siempre discuten." Sakura suspiró desde las gradas, mientras jugueteaba con los lazos blancos de sus patines.

Patinando hacia ella, Tomoyo le preguntó, "No vas a patinar?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura le respondió, "No gracias. Ya tuve bastantes experiencias patinando: fui congelada cuando íbamos en primaria, hace unos días estuve a punto de ahogarme – es suficiente para mí."

"No puedes ahogarte en una pista."

"No voy a arriesgarme. Ya he tenido bastante con este invierno."

Deslizándose hacia ellas, Eron le comentó, "Vamos Sakura. No te gusta patinar? Si siempre te vas patinando a la escuela."

Antes de que pudiera protestar, él ya había tomado sus manos y la había llevado hacia la pista.

"Oye!" Sakura chilló, tambaleándose.

"Qué sucede? Vamos, vinimos aquí para divertirnos," Eron le dijo con sus brillantes ojos avellana.

Sakura empujó hacia atrás su cabello castaño claro y sucumbió ante la persistencia de Eron. Pero, sus rodillas temblaban mientras recordaba aquel delgado hielo y cómo fue atrapada debajo de él. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

CRASH! Tropezándose contra alguien cayó al suelo sentada.

"Oye cuidado!" Syaoran le dijo, tratando de levantarse y resbalándose en el hielo otra vez.

Apoyando firmemente su peso sobre su pierna, tembló pero después se puso de pie. Pero cayó cual largo es debido a que Sakura estaba pisando una agujeta de sus patines. En un arrebato, se deslizó como pudo y se fue.

Por algún extraño impulso, Sakura sintió la necesidad de sacarle la lengua pero, se contuvo.

"Clase," El profesor anunció, "La carrera de relevos pronto comenzará, reúnanse todos aquí!"

Una multitud de estudiantes de la secundaria Seijou se reunó. De dos en dos, los relevos comenzaron. Eron y Erika estaban entre los más veloces al igual que Tomoyo. Pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era la última en la línea, al igual que Syaoran pero en el equipo contrario. Tomó el bastón rojo de su compañero al mismo tiempo que Syaoran tomó el azul de su equipo.

Haciendo una gran inhalación, comenzó a mover sus piernas y se deslizó hacia adelante.

"Tu puedes Sakura!" Tomoyo la animaba desde una esquina, a pesar de que estaba en el equipo contrario.

"Tomoyo! Ella está en el otro equipo!" Naoko la regañó. "Apoya a Li!"

"Oh ho ho…" Tomoyo sudó gotita.

Ganando velocidad y ritmo, Sakura se abalanzó hacia adelante al igual que Syaoran. En ese momento iban parejos, y ambos podían sentir el viento helado soplando en sus caras. La tensión incrementaba más y más.

Ambos, impulsaron sus piernas aún más, mientras que las hojas de sus patines cortaban y salpicaban hielo. Cuando giraron en la esquina donde estaba la meta, ambos iban chocando peligrosamente. Sakura cerró sus ojos pensando, D_esde cuándo somos tan competitivos?_

"Hazte a un lado!" Syaoran le gritó.

Sakura se desvió con gracia en la esquina, tomando la delantera. Inmediatamente, Syaoran hizo la misma técnica y la rebasó. Ambos se acercaban cada vez más a la meta mientras todos los estudiantes gritaban.

Repentinamente Erika gritó, "Oigan cuidado!"

Los ojos de Syaoran y Sakura se hicieron dos puntitos mientras pasaban la meta y se dirigían al final de la pista, incapaces de detenerse debido a la velocidad.

"Hoe-e! No…no me gusta cómo se ve esto…" La voz de Sakura se fue apagando.

"A mi tampoco!" Syaoran le contestó.

"Usen sus frenos!" Alguien les gritó.

Otra persona dijo, "Tonto! Los patines no tienen frenos como las bicicletas."

Meiling les gritó, "Reduzcan la velocidad!"

"Qué crees que estamos intentando hacer?" Syaoran le comentó viendo cómo el fin de la pista llegaba hacia él.

"Van a chocar contra la…" Tomoyo sacó su cámara.

_CRASH! BAM! __BOOM! _Ambos, Syaoran y Sakura chocaron contra la cerca que rodeaba la pista de hielo y cayeron hacia atrás. Pequeños pajaritos volaban alrededor de sus mareadas cabezas.

"Ouch, eso debe doler," Rika murmuró.

"Y chocaron contra la pared! Anotación!" Takashi exclamó, sosteniendo un micrófono imaginario cerca de su boca, pretendiendo ser un narrador de deportes. "Parece que no hay huesos rotos, narices sangrantes o heridas mortales. De hecho, todo está bien!"

"Llamas a esto bien?" Meiling le gritó, corriendo – más bien tambaleándose en sus patines – hacia Syaoran. Erika llegó primero, agachándose frente a él.

"Syaoran! Estás bien?" Erika le preguntó preocupada. Muchas chicas la miraron con suspicacia, mientras que muchos chicos desearon ser ellos quienes chocaran con la pared.

Syaoran y Sakura se levantaron, con sus ojos en forma de espirales. Recargándose en la cerca, Syaoran se levantó por sí solo. Inmediatamente, Erika patinó hacia él, quejándose por el accidente.

Arrugando su nariz en señal de disgusto, Meiling comentó, "Al menos pudo haberte preguntado si no estabas herida."

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Qué más podía esperarse de él?" Eron añadió. "Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte."

Empujando a Sakura hacia arriba, murmuró, "Es una lástima que no le hayas ganado."

"Es verdad, entonces, quién ganó la carrera? El equipo azul o el rojo?" Preguntó Naoko.

El profesor les dijo, "Parece que fue un empate."

"Un empate?" Un eco se oyó por los consternados estudiantes.

"Todos esos problemas para nada," Meiling sacudió su cabeza. Frotando su cabeza Syaoran asintió, es por eso que odiaba el invierno.

* * * * * *

"Erika, querida. No fue muy amable de tu parte encantar los patines de nuestros queridos amigos con pociones." Eron articuló con lentitud, divertido, mientras buscaba alguna bebida caliente.

"Pero fue divertido no es así?" Erika se encogió de hombros mientras bebía chocolate caliente, se veía ligeramente avergonzada.

"Qué? Verlos caer o verlos competir el uno contra el otro?"

"Qué es lo que exactamente tienes en mente hacer con el Pequeño Lobo?"

"No lo sé…"

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron.

* * * * * *

"Parece que me ha estado evitando estos días." Sakura comentó, mientras se ponía un holgado suéter blanco.

"A quién te refieres?" Tomoyo le preguntó, tratando de actuar inocente.

"Creo que algunas veces lo odio. Es un sentimiento muy extraño."

"Oh…Es…es sólo un impulso natural supongo. Oh ho ho…" Sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo apareció una gran gota.

"Estás tratando de esconderme algo?" Los años que llevaba de conocer a Tomoyo le permitieron a Sakura saber que algo no marchaba bien. Tomoyo desvió la mirada.

"En fin, es por esto que no me gusta patinar en hielo. Me duele todo el cuerpo." Sakura sobaba su espalda. "Me siento mal de que Syaoran haya sido mi oponente."

"Pero, creí que lo odiabas…" Tomoyo comentó.

"Tal vez. No. No lo sé." Sakura bajó su mirada.

Sentándose a un lado de ellas, Meiling le dijo, "Pero solía gustarte. Yo entre todos lo sabía."

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

"Los chicos son difíciles de entender. Ya lo superará. Tal vez está pasando por los cambios de la adolescencia, no te preocupes."

"Ne-necesito ir al baño." Sakura se disculpó. Caminando hacia el vestíbulo, se encontró con Erika. Genial, la última persona que quiero ver. _Qué raro, por qué me siento así respecto a Erika? __Ella nunca me ha hecho algo._

"Hola Sakura," Le dijo en un tono dulce, llevándose hacia atrás el brillante cabello que sobre sus hombros tenía. "Qué bien, hace mucho que quería hablar contigo."

"Por-por qué?"

"Nada importante." De pronto, su voz se hizo fría, "Sakura, si esto no es algo muy personal, te importaría decírmelo?"

Por alguna razón, Sakura sintió que estaba temiendo la pregunta. Comenzó a juguetear con su largo cabello dorado, y nerviosa contestó. "Cla-claro, qué es?"

Con sus hermosos ojos dorados temblorosos, Erika le preguntó. "Cuál es exactamente tu relación con Syaoran? Por supuesto, no tienes que contestar si te sientes incómoda."

"Mi relación con… Syaoran?" La voz de Sakura tembló. _Cuál es mi relación con Syaoran? __Rival? Amigo? La persona que me solía gustar? _Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos pasaron rápidamente por su memoria. La vez en que le había dicho que ella le ….gustaba. Su sonrisa. La manera en que la luz del sol destacaba su cabello castaño. Sus ojos color ámbar. Cómo le había dicho que amaba los amaneceres…puesto que señalaban un nuevo inicio…el cual podría traer lo que fuera. Cómo se había convertido en una persona que la trataba con frialdad. Sus ojos distantes. Tontos recuerdos infantiles.

Riendo nerviosamente, Sakura le dijo como si se sorprendiera, "Syaoran y yo? Solo somos compañeros de clase. Es sólo que lo conozco desde antes que regresara de Hong Kong. Pero no tenemos absolutamente ninguna relación."

Sonriendo, Erika le dijo, "De verdad? Entonces, no hay nada especial entre Syaoran y tú?"

"A-así es. No hay nada entre nosotros."

"Es genial! Entonces… no te molestaría si le pidiera a Syaoran venir conmigo al baile de Navidad o sí?"

"N-no. Por supuesto que no. No es asunto mío…será maravilloso."

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. De hecho, puesto que no te importa que Syaoran y yo estemos juntos, no veo razón por la que no podamos llegar a ser amigos cercanos de ahora en adelante!"

"E-es verdad," Sakura forzó una gran sonrisa. Mientras Erika se alejaba, dejó de sonreír.

* * * * * *

Enojada, Sakura restregó borrador sobre sus notas. f(x)=2x+1. Descansando en su cama, miró su reloj de mano.

"Por qué ves a cada rato la hora? Me estás poniendo nervioso," Le comentó Kero.

"Eh? Ah sí, tengo que encontrarme con Syaoran a las 5."

"Por qué?"

"Necesita entregarme un libro de música para el concierto que tendremos pronto." Con un rostro grave, Sakura se levantó y sujetó su cabello.

"Has estado teniendo pesadillas otra vez?"

"A veces," Sakura admitió, colocándose su abrigo gris. "Especialmente sobre ahogarme."

"No te deprimas por ese mocoso," LE dijo Kero, volviendo a jugar con su videojuego.

Se abstuvo de decir, "Él es la principal razón por la que me preocupo mucho en estos días." _Trato de no pensar en él, pero siempre viene a mi mente. _"Esto es muy extraño Kero."

"Qué?" Kero le preguntó.

"Hace mucho, siempre que pensaba en Syaoran, me daba un sentimiento de felicidad y de calidez. Pero," Envolvió su cuello con una bufanda de lana. "Pero ahora, solo me da una sensación de vacío y de nostalgia."

"Acaso te llamó tonta otra vez o algo? Entonces, no ha cambiado mucho o sí? Mira, gané!!!" Kero se alegró viendo que había pasado a otro nivel.

"Adiós Kero!" Sakura trató de despedirse animadamente.

Chocando directamente con Touya.

"A dónde crees que vas monstruo? Ya casi es la hora de la cena."

"Hola hermano. Creí que no habías llegado aún."

"Qué ocurre contigo? No pareces…Sakura. Si es ese mocoso…"

"Nada. Te veo después." Sakura salió de su casa, sintiendo la ráfaga de viento helado. Caminó penosamente por la sucia nieve para llegar al lugar acordado.

* * * * * *

Distraídamente, daba golpecitos con las puntas de sus botas en el piso, esperando a que llegara Syaoran. Los árboles alrededor suyo parecían escarchados por la nieve que había caído mientras que el camino estaba resbaloso con vieja nieve. Vapor salía de su respiración mezclándose con el aire en tenues nubes. En cierta forma, temía que llegara.

Frotando sus manos por el frío, comenzó a decir para sí misma. "No sé…a dónde este camino llegará…las cosas buenas que nos hicieron perdurar, superan a las malas…y si este camino me lleva hacia el mañana, espero que valga la pena el dolor. Es tan difícil decir adiós al ayer…Me llevaré conmigo mis recuerdos, para que sean mi sol después de la lluvia…"

Una ronca pero suave voz se escuchó detrás de ella. "Recuerdas este lugar?" Antes de que pudiera ella contestar, Syaoran siguió. "Aquí es donde finalmente te dije que tenía 'sentimientos especiales' por ti." Y se rió de manera burlesca. "Es gracioso mirar hacia atrás y darme cuenta de lo tonto que fui. Pareciera que fue en otra vida."

Mirando hacia el lado opuesto, Sakura contestó suavemente, "Ah." Se había sumido ante el tono burlesco de su voz, y su franqueza cuando hablaba de manera indiferente.

"Aquí está el libro de música para el concierto." Se lo hizo llegar tratando de continuar con su motivo principal. "Mientras continúo, probablemente lo averigües, pero…"

De pronto, Syaoran sintió que era difícil continuar. Ambos se estaban dándose la espalda, sin atreverse a mirarse.

Sakura sabía, pero temía lo que iba a suceder y cerró fuertemente el puño de su mano.

Cambiando el tema, Syaoran jugueteó con su bufanda de lana gris. "Cielos, te he conocido prácticamente por 4 años hasta ahora. No puedo creer que todo el asunto de las cartas haya terminado…"

"Sí…," Ella contestó.

"Cierto. Ambos sabemos esto, pero creo que será mejor si dejamos las cosas en claro…odio cuando hay cosas que pudieran malinterpretarse." Syaoran hizo una pausa y continuó. "Sabes bien que yo ya no tengo sentimientos especiales por ti verdad? Todas las cosas que sucedieron antes de que regresara a Japón quedaron en el pasado."

Hubo un largo y terriblemente incómodo silencio, durante él, una ráfaga de viento invernal sopló entre ellos. El cabello de Sakura ondeaba en su cara y sus grandes ojos verdes estaban inexpresivos.

"Cierto," Sakura finalmente contestó, su voz se escuchó más fuerte que la usual, pero calmada.

"Bien. Me alegra que hayamos dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros. No me gusta cuando hay algo que nos ponga incómodos…No te sientas presionada por esto. Nada fuera de eso ha cambiado…Sólo que ahora tenemos las cosas claras."

"Es verdad."

"Bien, me tengo que ir ahora. Tengo que preparar la cena esta noche."

"Yo también."

Ambos caminaron arrastrando los pies en la nieve sucia, incómodos y reacios a encontrarse con la mirada.

Syaoran jugueteaba con el zipper de su chamarra y dijo, "Adiós."

"Adiós." Sakura comentó automáticamente. No había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez desde que había llegado.

Incluso aún cuando él se fue, ella permaneció de pie inmóvil, sin emociones ni pensamientos. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su mejilla. Más y más comenzaron a caer, arremolinándose al compás del viento. Sus manos desnudas sostenían el libro de música. Eventualmente, una pila de nieve se había formado en su cabello y hombros. Cerró sus ojos mientras escarchas habían caído sobre sus largas pestañas.

* * * * * *

"Monstruo! Qué rayos estás hacienda aquí?" Touya, envuelto con un gran abrigo se acercó. "Aún eres un bebé como para que tu hermano mayor venga a buscarte? Ya pasó la hora de la cena…" Sus ojos azul marino se pusieron redondos cuando notó la cara blanca de Sakura, llena de nieve.

Sakura volvió a la realidad otra vez y se sacudió la nieve de su cabello y abrigo. "Lo siento, lo olvidé."

"Qué te sucede?"

"Nada. Sólo me quedé admirando la nieve. Vayámonos o a casa." Repentinamente, le dio a su hermano un afectuoso abrazo, acurrucando su nariz contra su abrigo.

"Oye, qué estás haciendo? Monstruo, realmente eres tú?" Touya tocó su frente.

"Estoy bien." Sakura sonrió. "Pero muero de hambre!"

"Qué bueno que papá va a llegar tarde hoy. Realmente, no deberías quedarte parada viendo la nieve cuando está así de frío. Podrías enfermarte."

Caminaron juntos en silencio rumbo a su casa.

Cuando comían, Sakura de pronto preguntó, "Hermano?"

"Sí? Pásame el té."

"Hermano, qué haces cuando alguien que….te preocupa se va, después regresa, y esa persona te dice que ya no le preocupes más?"

"Estás hablando en claves Sakura. Cuál es tu punto?" Sospechosamente, levantó una ceja y la tomó por los hombros. "No te estás burlando de mí por lo de Kaho verdad? Sé que ya eres mayor pero…"

Escabulléndose de los brazos de Touya, Sakura respondió, "Oh no! No es eso. No estaba pensando en la profesora Mizuki. Es solo una pregunta. Ya suéltame, me duele!"

Touya disminuyó su fuerza. "Deja de preguntarme cosas tan filosóficas y complejas para tu edad."

Haciéndole mala cara Sakura le replicó, "Ya soy una adolescente. Al menos podrías tratarme como la joven que soy como para preguntarte cosas difíciles." Y después golpeó a su hermano. "Ya sé! Estás avergonzado porque la profesora Mizuki…te dejó!"

"Pequeño monstruo!" Levantando sus manos, comenzó a perseguir a Sakura por toda la cocina.

"Aaaahhh!" Gritó Sakura, brincando sobre las sillas y el gabinete de la cocina.

"No me persigas! Lo siento pero ya no me persigas!"

"Ah no, no te perdonaré tan fácilmente esta vez. Haré que me pagues. De hecho ya no te contaré nada sobre mis relaciones pasadas otra vez. GRRR." Touya, con sus largas piernas alcanzó a Sakura.

Pateando su barbilla, Sakura escapó. "Deja de perseguirme, o de lo contrario, le voy a mostrar a todos en tu universidad la fotografía que tengo cuando fuiste Cenicienta en la obra de teatro en la preparatoria!"

"TU!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Pero qué está sucediendo aquí?" Fujitaka entró, limpiándose la nieve de su gabardina.

"Papá! Detén a mi hermano! Me está molestando."

"Touya, deberías tratar a tu pequeña hermana con más respeto."

"Pero ella…" Touya fue interrumpido por Fujitaka.

"Deberías de actuar más responsablemente. Después de todo, ya te considero un adulto."

Touya volteó a ver a Sakura quien le sacó la lengua y después sonrió.

* * * * * *

"Monstruo?"

"Sí hermano?" Sakura miró por encima de su cama.

Touya se sentó en la frazada de su cama. "Ella me dijo que regresaría. Y entonces, la próxima vez que la viera, seríamos muy buenos y queridos amigos." Sakura se acurrucó en su suave y esponjosa almohada, cerrando sus ojos.

En un tono de voz más suave y gentil, Touya continuó, "Al principio, cuando Kaho se fue, me sentí herido y confuso. Quizás, aún me encuentro en un rincón desconocido de mi corazón." Volteó a ver el suave rostro de Sakura quien seguía con sus ojos cerrados y siguió. "Al inicio, era difícil olvidar el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Nunca pensé que terminaría de esa manera. Pero eventualmente, lo superé. Ella me dijo que era importante para mí superarlo, que rápidamente, encontraría a alguien más. Y que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, nos convertiríamos en grandes amigos. En cierta forma, la odié – no, esa no es la palabra correcta, le guardaba rencor, porque ella siempre tenía razón. Pude olvidarla, sabiendo que había sido el tiempo de decir adiós cuando ella se fue, pero creo que siempre recordaré cuánto la amé, alguna vez, hace mucho…pero que eso se ha ido. Seguí con mi vida y estoy contento que así lo haya hecho. Su amistad durará por siempre."

Acariciando un mechón del cabello de la frente de Sakura, Touya se levantó, sonriendo ligeramente. Estaba por irse cuando..

"Hermano?" Sakura preguntó, abriendo sus ojos.

"Monstruo, no estabas dormida?"

"No, estaba escuchándote."

Refunfuñando, Touya murmuró, "No fue mi intención que escucharas todo eso. Duerme bien."

"Buenas noches," Sakura dijo. "Y también…"

"Sí?"

"Gracias."

"Está bien. Pero, yo diría que ya estás grande como para dormir con un muñeco de felpa." Dijo bromeando. Lentamente, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Kero se relajó. "NO soy un muñeco de felpa! Mmm!! Quita tu mano!"

Sakura quitó su mano de la boca de Kero. "Lo siento! Pero mi hermano podría escucharte! Debes ser más cuidadoso!"

Antes de que cayera dormida murmuró, "Es tan difícil decir adiós al ayer."

**Wish-chan: **Alguien conoce la canción "Es tan difícil decir adiós al ayer" De Boyz II Men? Es una gran canción y con mucho significado en su grandiosa letra y la música también. No se depriman tanto por este capítulo S+S fans! Realmente creo que el sol siempre brilla después de la lluvia…*pista, pista* (No debería decir esto pero más momentos S+S vendrán conforme avanza el invierno) Gracias a todos los correos electrónicos que me han enviado! Es realmente alentador y lo aprecio mucho ^_^. Usualmente contesto la mayoría de sus correos y las preguntas que me hacen (Aunque a veces ande toda atolondrada y ocupada). Por cierto, no, no me estoy vengando de Sakura por haber sido tan ciega sobre los *sentimientos* de Syaoran por ella. (Syaoran: oye!!) Y no, Syaoran no se convertirá en un personaje *^&*% (Syaoran: T-tú!) No se depriman tanto!


	14. Cap12 hasta que regreses a mi

**Capítulo 12: Hasta Que Regreses a Mí**

**(La Noche del Amor Traicionado)**

"_Es gracioso mirar hacia atrás y darme cuenta de lo tonto que fui. Pareciera que fue en otra vida."_

"Por qué lo sigues y admiras tanto cuando ha sido tan malo contigo?" Preguntó Sonomi.

"No lo sé. Es sólo que hay algo en él." Ensueño era lo que había en el océano verde que tenía por ojos Nadeshiko. "Hay momentos en los que estoy tan cansada de él y digo que he tenido suficiente, pero, hay algo en Ryuuren que…"

(Sakura pensó, "Hay algo en Syaoran…")

De pronto, Nadeshiko frunció su ceño y a la vez cerró su puño furiosamente. "Pero lo odio! El día de ayer me llamó despistada, sólo porque me tropecé con mis agujetas!"

Sonomi sudó gran gota mientras veía las 10 banditas pegadas en las rodillas de Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko comenzó a vociferar, "Se ha reído de mí porque me tropecé. Bueno, no pude evitarlo. Cuando uso mi poder de clarividencia y me concentro, estoy coordinada, pero si no me concentro, me vuelvo distraída. Después, deslizó una bola de nieve por debajo de mi suéter y yo me asusté muchísimo – Creí que era un fantasma o algo así. Y en otra ocasión, la mitad de mi pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas desapareció, así que me molesté y me preocupé mucho. Ryuuren me regañó y riñó por ser tan irresponsable. Después, resultó que él me lo había quitado mientras yo no ponía atención. Finalmente me lo regresó y cuando le reclamé, qué crees que me dijo? 'Es tu culpa por no cuidarlo y no haber sido capaz de detenerme para robarlo. Si esto es así de fácil para mí, piensa en lo increíblemente fácil que será para el enemigo.' Es tan malo." Después hizo una honda respiración. "Qué estaba diciendo?"

"Que Li no es una buena persona. No salgas con él. Sus bonitos ojos azules son malévolos. Al final solo te lastimará."

"Lastimarme?" Nadeshiko enroscó su largo cabello violeta alrededor de sus esbeltos dedos.

"Así es. No recuerdas que te ha dicho 'Te destruiré para obtener lo que quiero?'"

"No fue tan extremo. No creo que llegue a usar la violencia en mi contra. Ya no más. Creo, que confío en él." Nadeshiko cerró sus ojos, recordando una noche de invierno cubierta de nieve, cuando una fuerza desconocida la ató en el suelo. Cuando iba a ser atacada, el saltó delante de ella, la cargó y se la llevó lejos de ahí. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en su suave traje de batalla Chino color azul marino…el latido de su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir." Sonomi murmuró, "Él te lastimará **profundamente**."

* * * * * *

"Tonta! Si no puedes ayudar quítate del camino!" Ryuuren empujó lejos a Nadeshiko, mientras látigos azotaban delante de ellos. Él los bloqueó con su espada y retrocedió algunos pasos.

En ese momento el látigo se enredó con su largo cabello castaño y en un crujido, cayó en el suelo.

Por un momento, el joven quedó en blanco. Después, sacudió su ahora corto cabello varias veces. Ahora, llevaba el cabello como cualquier chico, aún cuando su flequillo castaño oscuro que caía a sus ojos era brillante y llamativo. Otro látigo serpenteaba hacia su cuello.

Sin pensarlo, los ojos verdes de Nadeshiko se abrieron y destellaron, y envuelto en ardientes flamas, el látigo desapareció. Con voz nerviosa balbuceó, "V-ves? Puedo ser útil a veces."

"Sí, gracias. Salvaste mi cuello."

"Tú siempre salvas mi vida…Lo siento."

"Sobre qué?"

Agachándose, Nadeshiko recogió la sedosa cola de caballo color castaño de la suave nieve y la envolvió en su pañuelo. "Tu cabello, se veía muy bien, por supuesto, se ve también bien ahora. Qué más se podía esperar del chico más popular entre las chicas de la escuela Seijou?"

Con burlescos ojos zafiros, Ryuuren le contestó, "Realmente no me importa mi cabello, era algo molesto de hecho. Pero…" Sus brillantes ojos miraron hacia el suelo. "Es el estilo tradicional del clan Li en los hombres, un símbolo de quienes han superado la prueba de hechicería y de habilidades mágicas. Yo la pasé cuando tenía 16. El cabello largo, el cual es una imitación del de Lead Clow demostraba que había pasado la Gran Prueba de Hechicería." Encogiéndose de hombros, comentó a la ligera, "Significa menos tiempo frente al espejo. En realidad, no me imagino cómo los ancianos se las arreglan. Mi tío, quien tiene cerca de 40 años – de hecho la única persona en la que confío en el concilio del clan Li, puesto que es el más joven después de mí, dice que es un honor para alguien de mi edad …Sí como no!"

"Entonces, quieres decir que tu eres la persona más joven que ha pasado la prueba?"

Con modestia, respondió, "Supongo. La mayoría de los Li lo intentan…alrededor de los 30 o 40 años. El concilio Li es tan aburrido, está conformado por ancianos. Pero, a pesar de su edad, mi tío abuelo, cabeza del Concilio aún puede darme una paliza en una batalla de espadas."

"Por-por qué viniste aquí con una misión tan importante cuando eres el más joven?"

"Yo?" Sus ojos zafiro desviaron la mirada. "Quería un cambio en mi vida. No tengo madre ni padre. Estaba cansado del clan Li y quería hacer algo que hiciera a todos orgullosos de mi nombre, Li Ryuuren. Pero también quería probarme a mí mismo que podía alcanzar mis metas." Después volvió a mirar a Nadeshiko y extendió su mano como si fuera a acariciar su rostro, pero la bajó de nuevo. Tranquilamente dijo, "Pero gran parte de mi decisión es porque quería escapar."

Nadeshiko pudo conocer breves momentos de la vida de Ryuuren, con mucho asombro y sorpresa. Ni siquiera había notado al látigo en su espalda. Pero los ojos azules, penetrantes y fríos como el hielo de Ryuuren sí. Inmediatamente, su aspecto nostálgico despareció tan rápido como llegó. "Esto me lleva a otro punto, como puedes ver, yo tengo más experiencia y entrenamiento que tú. Por lo tanto, yo soy más capaz de ponerme en pie y protegerme a mí mismo contra cualquier peligro. Tú estás en peligro Nadeshiko, no solo ahora, antes también, y seguirás estando en peligro."

"A dónde quieres llegar? Que una Ladrona como tu me llamas no es nada comparada contigo, joven maestro Li?" Sus ojos centellaron.

"No necesitas ser tan quisquillosa. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que creo que sería mejor si te apartaras de esto, antes de que seas gravemente herida. Mira tu brazo, te puede quedar una cicatriz o algo mucho más serio. Mira tu rostro, tu feliz vida. Puedes arruinarla."

"Entonces, crees que solo soy un rostro, una muñeca…que no importa mi deber y mi papel? Soy tanta molestia para ti? Lo siento, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor! Me disculpo si no tengo tanta experiencia como tú! Mi Madre, quién tenía el mismo don, murió antes de que me pudiera enseñar algo."

"No! Eso no es lo que intento decir. Lo que digo es que no es demasiado tarde para que te apartes. No te lo reprocharé ni pensaré que eres menos ni nada. De hecho, me sentiré aliviado."

"Bueno pues te equivocas, ya es muy tarde."

"Piensa razonablemente Nadeshiko."

Repentinamente, sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron. "La primera vez que te vi cara a cara me llamaste una molestia, de la cual habría que deshacerse. Supongo que nada ha cambiado después de todo. Mis esperanzas fueron demasiado altas. Aún soy esa molesta ladrona ante tus ojos."

"Eso fue duro. Hace años que no te llamo Ladrona. Por qué te pones tan difícil con este tema? No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"Es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Ya estoy muy inmersa en esto. Se ha convertido en mi destino del cual no puedo escapar. Además…" Silencio. "Yo--- " Lo dejó escapar, "Me gustas Ryuuren!"

Si Nadeshiko hubiera estado frente a él, se habría dado cuenta del gran asombro que apareció en los ojos azules de Ryuuren. Ella cubrió su boca con un sentimiento de inquietud el cual le dio a entender que había cometido un terrible error.

"Bueno, estoy halagado. Cuántos corazones has robado con esos inocentes ojos esmeraldas? Lo siento mucho, pero, no puedo decir que tengo los mismos sentimientos hacia ti," Ryuuren contestó, su voz desbordaba sarcasmo y burla, rehusándose a mirarla a los ojos.

Nadeshiko bajó la vista. "Disculpa, no fue mi intención decir eso. Pero, ahora me doy cuenta que es por eso que no quería renunciar."

Riendo amargamente, le dijo, "No te preocupes cariño. Superarás tu estupidez en un chasquido."

"No lo haré. Ya lo he intentado antes."

"De todos modos, qué sabrá de sentimientos una chica inocente y sobreprotegida como tu? Siempre has sido protegida y cuidada desde que eras un bebé. Has sido criada en un ambiente de amor, atenciones, amigos y felicidad pura. Qué sabes tu de una oveja negra como yo?" A cada palabra, el tono de su voz se hacía más y más amargo. "Ve a casa. Tu familia te está esperando." Encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, se fue, tratando de pasar la rigidez en su garganta.

"Estás equivocado, siempre te equivocas, Ryuuren…Lo he intentado, pero mis sentimientos no cambiarán. Claro, qué querría un perfecto chico como tú de una chica tan inmadura como yo? Desearía no haber dicho nada, así las cosas seguirían como antes y siempre podría pelear a tu lado. Siempre te amaré Ryuuren, y esperaré hasta que regreses a mí…" Su voz se apagó. Nadeshiko tocó el cabello de Ryuuren que había caído, con melancolía, mientras él desaparecía en la distancia.

Con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, Sakura se despertó. Para su sorpresa, un manantial de lágrimas cálidas corrían por sus ojos secándose con la manga de su pijama. Su cabello estaba húmedo. _Él rechazó sus sentimientos. _Un dolor se clavó en el corazón de Sakura. Tosió. _Esperar hasta que regrese a mí…_

* * * * * *

"Brrr…Buenos días Sakura. Qué frío ha hecho estos días," Meiling apretó para sí su abrigo de invierno mientras se ponía cómoda en su frío pupitre.

"En dónde está Li?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

"No lo sé. Salió más temprano que yo porque hoy tenía práctica de futbol por la mañana. De cualquier manera, cómo va el progreso con el cuarteto de violín que están ensayando? El concierto es en unos cuantos días."

Sakura arrugó su nariz. Para el concierto de invierno, Eron, Syaoran, ella y la chica de otra clase tenían una pieza musical que tocarían, pero hasta ahora, sonaba horrible.

"Por cierto Sakura…" Meiling se detuvo.

"Sí?"

"Te ves horrible el día de hoy. Tus ojos están rojos e hinchados."

Frotando sus ojos, murmuró, "Tuve un mal sueño, es todo."

* * * * * *

En medio de las clases, Sakura se dirigió al salón de música meciendo alegremente su estuche de violín, cuando una hermosa y melancólica melodía flotaba por todo el pasillo. Era la melodía Canon de Pachabel. Las suaves notas y el acorde del piano estimularon algo en su corazón. "Quién será? Quién está tocando el 'Canon', nuestra melodía para el concierto de invierno?"

Se asomó por el salón de música para ver quién era. Pudo observar una cabeza con cabello castaño oscuro que se movía frente al piano. Los ojos de Syaoran estaban cerrados mientras movía con elegancia sus manos sobre el teclado. Se veía tranquilo y sereno, a diferencia de ella. Parecía como si no tuviera preocupaciones. Sakura decidió apartarse.

En ese momento, Syaoran dejó caer sus manos sobre el teclado, creando un sonido discordante que ponía los nervios de punta, después azotó la tapa del piano para cerrarla creando un fuerte sonido. Sakura brincó del susto con todo su cabello erizado. Si ella lo hubiera podido ver en ese momento, cuando él abrió sus fieros ojos ámbar, ella habría notado solo ira y frustración, no compostura. Después, una muchacha con cabello púrpura y ondulado pasó por ese mismo lugar. Sakura se escondió en una esquina.

"Syaoran!" Erika le llamó, mirando por encima de sus hombros. "Qué bien, estaba buscándote."

"Para qué?" Él preguntó, poniendo en orden algunos papeles.

"Vas a ir con alguien al baile de Navidad?"

"Yo? No."

"Entonces, podrías ir conmigo?"

Apretando aún más su estuche, Sakura retuvo el aliento esperando su respuesta mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Syaoran levantó una de sus cejas. Por un momento, sus ojos ámbar brillaron hacia la puerta, donde alguien estaba de pie.

"Claro, supongo," Respondió indiferente.

"Muy bien," Erika sonrió, llevando hacia atrás su exquisito cabello ondulado. "Por cierto, hay alguien en la puerta."

Sus marrones ojos con tintes dorados miraron a los igualmente inexpresivos ojos verdes de Sakura. Ella se dio la vuelta y se alejó, cada vez más rápido, muy lejos del salón de música.

* * * * * *

"Meiling, vas a venir con nosotras el próximo Domingo? Todos están haciendo sus compras de Navidad y buscando el vestido para el baile," Tomoyo le preguntó. "Ustedes chicos también vendrán cierto?" Le preguntó a Eron y Erika. Ambos asintieron.

"Llevaré a Syaoran conmigo para que elija mi vestido," Comentó Meiling.

"Por qué?" Le preguntó Erika.

Sonriendo misteriosamente, le respondió, "Ya lo verás."

* * * * * *

Amarrando bien su listón de terciopelo rojo alrededor de su cola de caballo, Sakura tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

"Tráeme un regalo!," Kero le gritó.

"Está bien!" Silenciosamente murmuró, "Si es que me queda aún algo de dinero."

"Hola Sakura!" Tomoyo le dijo cuando Sakura salió. Eron y Erika la saludaron también.

"Ooh, me encanta tu vestuario Sakura!" Erika exclamó. Sakura llevaba puesta una falda escocesa con un suéter gris claro y pequeños listones rojos como adorno, además de botas altas.

Al inicio, Sakura se desconcertó ante la repentina amistad, pero después le respondió, "Gracias!"

"Ahora, tenemos que ir a casa de Meiling. Nos encontraremos con los demás cuando lleguemos ahí," Tomoyo indicó.

"Hola chicos!" Meiling les saludó cuando todos habían llegado al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Li. "Esperen un segundo, Syaoran bajará enseguida. Cielos, le toma más tiempo arreglarse a él que a mí. Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo para que nos acompañara…"

"Lamento haberlos hecho esperar." Llevando sus llaves a su bolsillo, Syaoran salió del edificio.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con sus bocas bien abiertas.

"Qué sucede?" Syaoran metió las manos en sus bolsillos, comenzando a sudar pesadamente.

Aclarando su garganta, Tomoyo le dijo, "Siempre se me olvida lo bien que sabes vestir…Tú sabes, de manera casual. Ya que siempre llevamos nuestro uniforme y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos nos reunimos fuera de la escuela."

Claramente avergonzado, Syaoran se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Él realmente no había pretendido vestirse tan bien. "Es sólo lo primero que agarré del clóset,". Llevaba puesto un pantalón kaki, un suéter beige con una franja negra que cruzaba al frente, y sobre eso un abrigo a la moda, que llegaba a sus rodillas. No a cualquier muchacho le quedaría también, pero a él sí debido a su estatura. También llevaba puestos zapatos de piel negro, y alrededor de su cuello una elegante cadena plateada. Además, él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo bien que se veía.

"Sí sí," Meiling dijo. "Tan sólo te cambiaste 5 veces antes de salir y además tienes un espejo enorme, y eso sin mencionar un corredor en tu armario!"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" Syaoran gritó. "Ni siquiera te permito que entres en mi habitación."

"Cielos, tienes razón. No actúas como si tuvieras el síntoma de príncipe." Después sonrió maliciosamente. "PERO en casa es cosa distinta."

"DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO?"

Para calmar el orgullo de Syaoran, Erika interrumpió, "Pero de dónde heredó tan buen gusto para vestir? Desearía que Eron tuviera un poco." Eron volteó a ver a su gemela, puesto que estaba orgulloso de cómo se veía.

Sonriendo, Meiling dijo, "Bueno, sucede que Syaoran tiene 4 hermanas mayores y…"

"Cuatro?" Erika chilló.

"Así es. Y él es el menor. Así que…"

_Flashback a__ Hong Kong…_

"Fanren, querida hermana! Cómo me veo?" Li Fuutie, la hermana mayor, se dio la vuelta. "Tengo una cita esta noche."

Ladeando su cabeza, Fanren dijo, "No lo sé, de alguna manera, no creo que los zapatos vayan con el vestido."

Li Shiefa se entrometió, "No, yo creo que deberías soltar tu cabello y no atarlo. Los chicos adoran el cabello suelto."

"No, yo creo que debe atarlo," Li Feimei interrumpió. "A los chicos les gusta el cabello sexy."

Llevándose la mano a su frente, Fuutie dijo, "Ustedes no son de ninguna ayuda. Madre…"

Li Ieran, su madre, vio con escepticismo a su hija. "Creo que necesitas el consejo de un hombre."

"De un hombre?" Fuutie ladeó su cabeza y después gritó, "Hermanito! Crees que mis zapatos hacen juego con mi bolso y mi cabello atado? El rojo combina con el púrpura? Se ve bien este brazalete o…"

"Por qué me preguntas a mí?" El pequeño Syaoran de 7 años de edad preguntó malhumorado.

"Tú eres un chico."

_Y cuando tenía nueve años…_

"Y esto hace juego con esto, no con eso. Ves cómo los colores se complementan el uno con el otro? Y deberías llevar estos zapatos y este bolso." Syaoran salió del clóset de su hermana con una pila de accesorios.

"Gracias querido Syaoran. Eres un amor!" Fuutie dio golpecitos en su cabeza y él frunció el ceño.

Meiling sonrió, "Y es por eso que tiene tan buen ojo. Saben, él es muy hábil con el arte también. A veces. En una ocasión, ganó el primer lugar en Hong Kong en nuestra escuela. Dibujó a Sa-"

"Ejem!" Syaoran advirtió a Meiling con la mirada, pero sintió una punzada cuando recordó aquella pintura que hizo de una chica de cabello dorado oscuro y brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Meiling empujó su cabello hacia atrás. "Aunque es tan lindo. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta del buen gusto que tiene. Es por eso que siempre lo llevo conmigo cuando voy de compras."

Tratando de detener su sonrojo, Syaoran murmuró. "Dejarás de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?"

Todos se rieron y juntos tomaron el tren hacia la ciudad.

* * * * * *

"En verdad que la Navidad está en el aire!" Erika exclamó mientras observaba toda la decoración de plata y oro, luces y árboles de Navidad. En el centro comercial se escuchaban coros que cantaban villancicos.

Ahí se reunieron con los demás. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko y Rika ya llevaban consigo bolsas con regalos.

Mientras pasaban delante de una joyería, una luz parpadeante llamó la atención de Sakura. Presionó su rostro a través del vidrio del aparador para ver qué era. Cuando lo vio, sostuvo su aliento. Era una pequeña y transparente bola de cristal del tamaño de la uña de su dedo meñique. En su interior estaba incrustada una luz resplandeciente. Observándola más a fondo, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era como una brillante estrella, del tamaño de una mota. El talismán estaba atado a un fino y delgado collar delgado de plata. Dio un gran suspiro mientras admiraba la misteriosa belleza.

"Qué es Sakura?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

"Esperen un segundo sí?" Sakura entró a la tienda para preguntar sobre ese collar.

"Qué extraño. No recuerdo haber tenido ese collar en mi tienda, "El vendedor le dijo cuando Sakura le preguntó. "Pero miren, es una preciosidad." Pero cuando le dijo el precio, Sakura jadeó y se entristeció. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, le echó un último vistazo al brillante collar y se fue.

"Y bien?" Meiling preguntó.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. "Nada importante." Y se dirigieron hacia la siguiente tienda. Syaoran miró por encima de su hombro y observó el collar de cristal.

* * * * * *

"Muy bien, ya compré los regalos de todos. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es comprar mi vestido para el baile," Meiling trataba de balancear todas sus bolsas.

"Sakura, te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callada," Tomoyo preguntó.

"Eh? Lo siento, es sólo que he estado pensando mucho."

Tomoyo intuyó algo interiormente y le regresó una mirada de simpatía a su amiga.

Sakura continuó haciendo pucheros y cerrando su puño, "Estoy pensando mucho en si le he de regalar una corbata a mi papá este año, y si a mi hermano le importará si su regalo es más barato que lo usual, y si me sobrará dinero para comprarle a Kero chocolate bajo en grasa!"

Tomoyo y Meiling sudaron gotita.

"Je je…je je je…" Meiling se rió. "Creí que era algo más serio."

"Serio? Como qué?" Los ojos de Sakura se hicieron redonditos.

"Como…" Meiling jugueteó nerviosamente con su oscuro cabello. Cambiando el tema comentó, "En dónde rayos está Syaoran? Quiero preguntarle si el vestido rojo me queda mejor o acaso el púrpura. Y no puedo decidir si quiero comprar aquellos bonitos zapatos. Ah, y necesito pedirle más dinero."

"Ya te acabaste tu dinero?" Erika preguntó mientras se unía a la conversación.

"No es justo! Por qué yo tengo que cargar con todas tus cosas?" Eron llegó tambaleante, desbordando enormes bolsas.

"Porque tu eres mi hermano, por eso."

"Cielos, no puedo esperar a que tengas novio. Cuando lo tengas, me encargaré de que él cargue todo esto."

"Syaoran!" Erika ignoró a Eron y saludó a Syaoran. "Estamos aquí!"

"Por favor! Préstame algo de dinero," Meiling le rogó.

"Ya no me queda más dinero," Syaoran le respondió, apuntando a su cartera de piel llena de dinero.

"Mentiroso! Eres exageradamente rico. Yo lo sé!"

"No lo soy! Qué pasó con todo el dinero que te di?"

"Lo usé todo. Anda sí?"

"No. Ya no me queda dinero. Eso si quieres tener electricidad, calefacción, comida, etc. Por el resto de Diciembre y Enero."

"Malvado! Entonces, me puedes prestar tu tarjeta de crédito? Por favor, solo por esta vez!"

"Tienes una tarjeta de crédito?" Erika se asombró.

"La tiene! Se la robó a su mamá. Mi tía Ieran se enojó tanto cuando se dio cuenta," Meiling dijo. "Y él es tan tacaño. Él se encarga de los pagos y del dinero. No confía en mí."

"Eso es porque si te doy el dinero, pronto estaría durmiendo en la calle," Syaoran dijo. "Lo derrocharías todo en menos de cinco minutos."

"Oye!" Meiling le gritó con las manos en sus caderas. Las risillas de todos se escucharon.

Tomoyo susurró a Sakura, "Se parecen a un papá y su hijo."

* * * * * *

"Uff. Por fin terminamos las compras y ya es de noche." Sakura pasó su mano por su frente. Fue un día extenuante pero satisfactorio para ella por todos los regalos, excepto…

"Miren, está nevando!" Meiling apuntó hacia el cielo mientras caminaban. Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a los copos de nieve caer al suelo, más y más rápido. Ya los caminos estaban alfombrados por una capa de blanca nieve como el algodón. Estaba oscuro y brumoso. Sus respiraciones creaban pequeñas nubecitas cerca de sus bocas.

"Espero que no detengan el servicio del tren," Comentó Eron.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, se encontraron con que los trenes dejarían de operar por esa noche.

"Cómo vamos a regresar a casa?" Erika preguntó, cambiando el peso de sus bolsas a su otro brazo.

"Llamaré a mis guardaespaldas," Tomoyo dijo y trató de llamar con su celular. "No funciona!"

"Trataré con el mío." Syaoran le alcanzó su celular plateado. Sacudió su cabeza después de marcar.

"Desde cuándo tienes un celular?" Meiling le preguntó. "Yo también quiero uno!"

"Dame tu número!" Erika dijo. "Te enviaré mensajes!"

"Eso no es lo importante. Ahora mismo estamos varados en la ciudad. Tenemos que regresar a Tomoeda." Eron declaró. Caminaron de regreso a las calles y se sorprendieron al ver que había una tormenta de nieve. Era difícil caminar y ver con la espesa nieve que caía como si se hubiera abierto el cielo.

"Por-por qué no tomamos un taxi?" Preguntó Sakura castañeando sus dientes mientras frotaba sus brazos para tomar calor.

Sus caras se pusieron azules. Aún si reunían todo su dinero, no tendrían lo suficiente para pagar puesto que lo habían utilizado casi todo.

Después de caminar por un rato, Sakura dijo de pronto, "Es extraño. Siento como si esto ya no fuera una calle. Ya no puedo ver nada." Los grandes copos de nieve habían creado una especie de mancha blanca.

"Por qué no buscamos un refugio? Después, cuando pare la ventisca podremos pensar en alguna mejor idea," Sugirió Eron.

"Miren! Ahí hay una casa!" Gritó Tomoyo.

"No lo sé. Es bastante grande y tenebrosa para mí," Sakura la miró con recelo a través de sus entrecerrados ojos.

"No tenemos opción. Mis brazos están por desprenderse y creo que me voy a congelar. Vayamos a tocar." Valientemente, Meiling se acercó a la rechinante puerta y golpeó la vieja puerta de madera. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar más fuerte.

"Parece que nadie vive aquí." Sakura se acercó también.

"Bueno, voy a abrirla. No soporto estar aquí afuera." Para la sorpresa de Meiling, la puerta se abrió con facilidad, y todos ingresaron al lugar.

"Hola? Hay alguien aquí?" Eron gritó y por todo el lugar se oyó su eco, 'aquí, aquí, aquí?'

"Creo que no hay nadie. Espero que no estemos entrometiéndonos con alguien..o con algo." Syaoran sacudió su abrigo. "Sería mejor que nos fuéramos."

Estornudando, Sakura frotó sus rodillas desnudas. Estaba prácticamente entumecida. Su cabello castaño claro estaba emplastado en su frente mientras que sus botas estaban llenas de fango.

"Vayamos a alguna de las habitaciones y permanezcamos ahí todos juntos," Sugirió Tomoyo.

Todos caminaban por el oscuro pasillo.

"Ouch! Alguien pisó mi pie!" Meiling se quejó.

"Oye, deja de empujar esa bolsa en mi cara," Alguien más lo hizo también.

"HOEEEEEE!" Sakura gritó provocando que todos brincaran.

"Qué sucede?" Todos dijeron al unísono.

"Algo frío tocó mi cuello." Sakura sintió que su piel cosquilleaba.

"Tonta. La nieve de tu cabello está goteando," Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Ah. Lo siento."

Con cautela, entraron a una gran habitación.

"Que no hay interruptores aquí?" Erika preguntó.

"Aquí hay una chimenea," Comentó Sakura.

"Gran ayuda. No tenemos cerillos ni leña." Meiling se tropezó con la negra esquina.

"Esto es algo lúgubre." Tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa, Sakura hizo una honda inhalación. Pareciera como si cualquier cosa podía salir de la oscuridad o subir por su pierna. Pero, cuando se concentraba lo suficiente, podía sentir lo que estuviera alrededor suyo, a pesar de que no pudiera verlo.

"Echaré un vistazo a la chimenea de esta habitación." Syaoran se agachó y se asomó dentro de la misma con unas tenazas. De pronto, el lugar se iluminó con una brillante flama naranja, la cual crujía felizmente. De una sola vez, toda la habitación se hizo visible, teñida de tonos amarillos y anaranjados. Pudieron notar que a pesar de que todo el mobiliario era viejo y raído, eran muebles finos y caros.

"Oye, cómo hiciste eso?" Erika preguntó maravillada, "No vi algún fósforo o leña."

"Eeh…" Syaoran sudó gotita.

Sakura sonrió. Su fuego mágico siempre había sido muy útil.

Todos se reunieron en los sillones que había en el centro, en frente de la cálida chimenea. Pusieron en medio todas las cosas que habían comprado, no tardaron mucho en secarse y se habían quitado sus abrigos y suéteres.

Después de un rato, Syaoran dijo, "Iré a ver si ya terminó la tormenta."

"No deberías de ir solo. Ve con alguien más," Le dijo Tomoyo. "Sakura, por qué no vas con él?"

"Y-yo yo? Po-por qué? Sakura balbuceó. Aún se sentía incómoda con su presencia.

"Iré yo sola, estaré bien." Y sin esperar respuesta salió disparada de la habitación.

En ese momento, estaba petrificada. Una profunda oscuridad la rodeada y no sabía de qué dirección había salido ni hacia dónde iba. Su cabeza comenzó a girar, estaba segura de que había escuchado un crujido. Cuidadosamente dio algunos pasos más…

De pronto, sintió una ráfaga de tormenta de nieve soplando hacia ella. Caminó cuidadosamente hacia esa dirección y entró en una habitación que tenía muchas puertas. Echando un vistazo, se cubrió su rostro con sus manos ya que la nieve azotaba en su dirección a través de una ventana abierta. Había una figura blanca fantasmal. El perfil de una pálida y hermosa muchacha volteó hacia ella y sus labios se movieron como si quisiera decir algo. Su velo blanco ondeaba alrededor de ella mientras que su cabello rubio plateado flotaba. Entonces, desapareció a través de la ventana abierta la cual inmediatamente se cerró por sí misma.

Sofocando un grito, Sakura fue dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarse y cerró sus ojos, corriendo hacia cualquier parte. Sus piernas chocaban contra los inestables muebles y el piso de madera crujía y hacía ruidos sordos, todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. _Quién era ella? Acaso era humana? _Entonces, por instinto, se detuvo. Una débil luz se encendió en un cuarto. _Tal vez es la habitación donde están todos._ Cuando ingresó, Sakura miró alrededor para ver de dónde venía, encontrando que había solo una vela en la mesa. En ese momento, una figura oscura se volteó.

* * * * * *

"Por qué se está tardando tanto?" Preguntó Erika.

"Me pregunto si se habrá…perdido. Esta es una casa muy grande." Tomoyo colocó sus manos en sus mejillas con preocupación.

"Tal vez haya más personas aquí también," Agregó Eron.

"Debe estar tan asustada, ella sola, en la oscuridad." Meiling se cruzó de piernas en el sillón.

"Es verdad. Ella le teme a los fantasmas también. Esta casa es perfecta para sus…miedos," Terminó Tomoyo.

"Quién sabe, debe estar sola, llorando…porque un MUCHACHO cobarde no pudo ir con ella," Expresó Meiling, dirigiendo una mirada de reclamo a la persona que estaba a un lado.

Jugueteando con sus dedos, Syaoran se levantó como resorte. "Yo iré y la encontraré!"

* * * * * *

Asustada, Sakura retrocedió. "Lo-lo siento. No me di cuenta de que alguien vivía aquí. Había una tormenta así que…"

Con voz débil, la persona dijo, "Has venido. Te he esperado por tanto tiempo."

"Di-disculpe?"

"No te preocupes, no retrocedas. Acércate, quédate cerca de mí. Te he esperado por tanto tiempo." La otra persona se giró hacia ella. Su cara estaba pálida, como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol y tenía su cabello oscuro despeinado. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos; eran color oscuro y reflejaban el color naranja de la luz de las velas, pero estaban en blanco, como si la vida se hubiera ido de ellos. Aún así, esa figura fantasmal asemejaba la de un muchacho joven en sus veinte años, a pesar de que las oscuras sombras se proyectaban sobre su rostro pálido.

"Disculpe. Creo que me ha confundido con alguien más." Tímidamente, Sakura trató de alejarse.

"No querida. Tú eres a quien he estado esperando estos 4 años. Finalmente, has venido, una dulce y tímida muchacha. Ahora eres mía."

Sakura trató de salir pero la puerta se cerró inmediatamente. Junto con el extraño joven, quedó atrapada en el misterioso cuarto.

"Por favor, déjeme ir."

"No. No después de todos estos años, ya no te dejaré ir." Desde su bolsillo, sacó un grueso anillo dorado. "Por favor, acepta mi obsequio." Sakura sintió que su sangre se helaba. Con ojos irresistibles, se agachó hacia ella. A pesar de que quería escapar, Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus pies no podían moverse.

"Quién eres tu? Déjame ir por favor! Mis amigos me están esperando."

"Que quién soy yo?" Su risa loca hizo eco en toda la habitación. "Sí, quién soy yo? Mi yo real murió hace 7 años. Yo, soy solo una sombra. Nada excepto un cuerpo sin alma, sin corazón, sin compasión. Esta vez, no te dejaré ir Fujiko."

Con sus manos huesudas y fuertes, la agarró de su muñeca.

"No soy Fujiko! Suéltame!"

"No esta vez. No volverás a traicionarme." Trató de colocar el anillo por la fuerza en el dedo de Sakura.

El terror apareció en su rostro y ningún sonido pudo salir de su boca. A pesar de que se resistía y luchaba, su agarre sobre ella era como acero. El joven parecía poseído y no humano.

"No! No te dejaré ir! He esperado mucho tiempo."

"SUELTAME!" Desesperada, Sakura comenzó a empujarlo.

"Suéltala en este mismo instante!" La puerta se abrió rápidamente y una firme figura apareció en la entrada.

"No! Ella ahora es mía. Tú no la puedes tener. No será de nadie más que mía. No me robarás a Fujiko esta vez!" Sakura trató de soltar su mano.

La figura ingresó a la habitación y extendió su mano, apareciendo una espada en ella y Syaoran deslizó la punta de su espada al cuello del hombre. "Suéltala antes de que utilice la fuerza. Ella no es la persona que estás buscando. Ella no es Fujiko."

"Eres tan solo un chiquillo. No me sorprende que vinieras por lo que me pertenece, pero no la tendrás esta vez." Con sus ojos en blanco, miró fijamente a Syaoran quien retrocedió un poco pero con la mirada ecuánime. "Qué extraño" El hombre continuó con su tonta y desconcertada mirada. "Desde cuándo los chiquillos andan corriendo con espadas? Sabes acaso usarla?"

Cayéndose al piso ante semejante pregunta, Syaoran se defendió con la cara toda ruborizada. "Claro que sé! Quién crees que soy?"

"Creo que tú estás mas loco que yo." Murmurando, añadió, "Qué pasa con los padres hoy en día. Qué es lo que hacen con sus hijos? Dándoles espadas como juguetes."

Syaoran ignoró el comentario del hombre y dijo, "Vamos Sakura, los demás te están esperando. Déjalo aquí." Tomando la mano de Sakura, la alejó de la figura y se dirigieron a la puerta.

"Oh no lo harán! No escaparás de mi tan fácilmente." El fantasma gritó.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, impaciente, Syaoran le dijo. "Sálgamonos de aquí, no mires atrás."

Ambos corrieron por los oscuros pasillos. Syaoran casi arrastrando a Sakura con él. "Él no nos dejará ir tan fácilmente." Le dijo.

"Rápido, no pienses en él." Syaoran le dijo y siguió caminando rápidamente.

Llegando a las escaleras se cayeron, puesto que el piso no pudo con su peso. Mientras perdían el equilibrio, una mano fría los empujó hacia una habitación. Sakura pudo escuchar el sonido cuando la puerta se cerró. Sosteniendo una vela, el hombre misterioso dijo, "Ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que tú te entregues a mí."

"Déjanos ir!" Sakura gritó. Ella y Syaoran estaban encerrados en algún tipo de calabozo.

"Cuando aceptes ser mía para siempre dejaré ir a tu amigo. Y tú te quedarás aquí conmigo." Y se rió cruelmente, después se fue con la luz de su vela desvaneciéndose.

Suspirando, Sakura se sentó en el calabozo, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Sintiéndose incómoda y con frío, Sakura abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Por qué había ido Syaoran por ella?

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Syaoran le dijo, "No regresabas así que comenzamos a preocuparnos. Fui a buscarte y fue cuando te encontré en esa situación. No puedes cuidar de ti misma aunque sea por un momento?"

Era difícil de creer que los demás estuvieran en algún lugar de esa misma mansión.

Siguiendo con su regaño, Syaoran le dijo, "No debiste haberte salido así de improviso. No es nada segura una casa tan grande como esta. Mira tan solo lo que está pasando…" Se detuvo incómodamente. Qué le hubiera pasado a Sakura…

Sakura sentía la necesidad de romper en llanto, "Estaba tan asustada, tuve tanto miedo." Pero no lo hizo. En su interior, aún estaba temblando. Su mente se había puesto en blanco y nunca se había sentido tan desvalida. Fujiko. Esa fantasma de ojos tristes. 4 años atrás. Traición. Por qué? En lugar de eso preguntó. "Yo estaba bien. Por qué viniste?"

"Ya te lo dije, todos estaban preocupados."

"Pues ahora, ambos estamos en problemas."

"Lo sé. Estamos atrapados en este calabozo y no hay llaves. Ya sea quedarnos hasta Dios sabe cuándo o, casarte con ese lunático."

"Tenemos que salir." Cambiando su posición, Sakura dijo. "Solamente le diré que estoy de acuerdo."

"Estás LOCA?"

"Bueno, no tenemos otro plan. Al menos, tú serás libre. Puedo encontrar alguna manera de escapar de él después de que salgamos de aquí."

"NO. Pensaremos en un buen plan para ambos y poder salir de este calabozo y de esta casa. No te voy a entregar a ese loco."

Por unos instantes, Sakura se sorprendió por el énfasis en la voz de Syaoran. "Lo siento," Dijo dócilmente.

"Por qué?

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría encerrada en un calabazo y, por mi culpa, tu estás encerrado en medio de la nada, incómodo, con frío…"

Él interrumpió, "No lo estés."

Se sentaron en silencio por lo que pareció horas. Estaba húmedo el calabazo y para Sakura, parecía como si pequeñas criaturas desconocidas se arrastraran por todo el lugar. Tan sólo pensar en eso la hacían sentir quisquillosa. Cada sonido de la casa era capturado por sus oídos sensibles. Desde hace algún rato, su cola de caballo se había aflojado. Ahora, estaba en medio de la situación que más temía. En los pasados días, había estado evitando a Syaoran, pero ahora, estaba encerrada en un calabozo con él, en total oscuridad y con ratas y arañas por doquier. _Es muy extraño…es extraño estar sola con Syaoran._

"Cuánto tiempo crees que permaneceremos aquí?" Ella preguntó después de un rato.

"No lo sé. Sólo continúa pensando en algún plan."

"No puedo pensar cuando estoy escuchando a todas esas extrañas criaturas arrastrándose en el suelo."

"Puedes pensar mejor si continúas hablando? Es decir, escuchando otro sonido humano."

"Probablemente." Continuó, "De alguna manera, creo que ese hombre no es tan malo."

"Por qué?"

"Recuerdas cuando hace mucho tiempo, dijiste que no podías saber si alguien era un enemigo solo con su apariencia, puesto que no siempre se verían como malas personas?"

Ásperamente respondió, "Lo dije?"

Reprimiendo su consternación, (tontos recuerdos infantiles) dijo, "En el campamento, hace tiempo. Yo tenía miedo de los fantasmas, y no podía dormir…y platicamos."

"Sí, y bien?" Syaoran recordaba perfecta y claramente lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

"No creo que sea una mala persona, es todo…"

Syaoran murmuró, "Solo mira su horrible cara…Continúa hablando, mantendrá tu mente ocupada."

Pero Sakura no dijo nada. Nerviosamente, jugueteaba con su suéter, ambos estaban en silencio otra vez. Cuando un ratón pasó rozando sus piernas, cubrió su boca para no gritar. Tendría pesadillas por semanas después de esa noche en la oscuridad.

Con una voz suave y tranquila, distinta de la usual, Syaoran comenzó, "Hubo una vez un muchacho, el cual era parte de un prominente clan. Todos tenían altas expectativas de él. Cuando tan sólo tenía 3 años, su padre murió. Su padre siempre había sido el modelo a seguir para él. Tiempo después, su verdadero entrenamiento comenzó. Él aprendió artes marciales, a manejar la espada, a hacer conjuros, así como a llevar una vida escolar normal."

Cuando Sakura se concentró en sus palabras y en su absorbente voz, bloqueó todos los demás sonidos.

Él prosiguió, "Su primo mayor lo cuidaba como a un hermano, casi como un padre. La familia inmediata de este muchacho eran todas mujeres, así que él buscaba mucho a su primo por ser varón también. Un día, cuando tenía 9 años, su primo murió en un accidente." Syaoran bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. No podía hablarle sobre el accidente. "Al inicio, el muchacho se sintió perdido, pero un día, él despertó al darse cuenta de que su primo se había ido, que tenía que seguir con su vida. Ese mismo día, escuchó sobre una misión para prevenir la destrucción. Si su primo estuviera vivo, él habría ido. Pero él estaba muerto. El clan de la familia pasó por un momento difícil para decidir quién iría, todos los Ancianos estaban ocupados y no podían dejar el país. Entonces, un muchacho se les acercó, él quería ir. Su vida no era tan mala, de hecho era muy buena, pero necesitaba un cambio, un reto, una oportunidad para probarse a sí mismo. El problema era que nadie en su familia lo tomaba seriamente; le dijeron que era demasiado joven, que ni siquiera había pasado aún la prueba de Hechicería. Pero él continuó insistiendo. Por seis meses entrenó lo inimaginable, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en sus estudios. Tiempo después, tomó la Prueba, probablemente el mayor obstáculo de toda su vida. A sus 10 años, el muchacho era la persona más joven que había superado la prueba. Su padre la había pasado cuando tenía 16; la mayoría del clan lo había intentado hasta los 30. Desde que su primo había muerto, el muchacho no volvió a sonreír ni a llorar. En general, trató de retener todas sus emociones dentro de él. Nueve meses después de las noticias para prevenir la destrucción, el muchacho llegó a Japón." Su voz se apagó.

Al inicio, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de lo que hablaba Syaoran pero entonces, algo se incrustó en su corazón. Difícilmente él hablaba a cualquiera sobre su pasado, pero ahora, le estaba contando a ella un perfil de su infancia. Era tan distinta de la suya, pero también había similitudes. Con los años, ella había aprendido a mantener sus emociones para ella. Pero, qué tan herido debió haber estado él cuando tanto su padre como su primo fallecieron. No era de asombrarse que no sonriera nunca cuando llegó a Japón por vez primera. "T-tú pasaste la prueba de Hechicería cuando tenías apenas 10?" Ella chilló toda nerviosa.

"Eh? Supongo." Syaoran no se dio cuenta que había cambiado al "muchacho" por el "tú".

"Y por qué no tienes tú el cabello largo como Lead Clow?"

"Eh?"

"Creí que era la tradición del clan Li dejarse así el cabello cuando pasaban la prueba."

"Cómo sabes eso?"

"Por mi sueño. Sobre tu padre y mi madre. Cuando su cabello fue cortado."

"Tuviste ese sueño tú también?" Reflejando dolor en sus ojos, Syaoran se puso de pie. Ryuuren había rechazado a Nadeshiko, la había lastimado y negado. Pero…a la vez también la había amado. "En cuanto a mi cabello…" De pronto habló burlonamente, poniendo su mano en la frente, "Gracias al cielo que no lo dejé crecer o de lo contrario tendría el mismo estilo de peinado que ese cretino de Eron. De hecho, esa tradición ha ido desapareciendo desde que el cabello de mi padre fue cortado por ese látigo."

"Oh." _Por qué está siendo tan amable de repente? _Meciendo sus pies, chasqueó sus dedos. "Muy bien, tengo una idea de cómo escapar sin que él se de cuenta."

"Ouch! Me pisaste el pie."

"Lo siento, en dónde estás?" Cuando levantó sus brazos en frente de ella sin ver nada, terminó golpeando la cabeza de Syaoran.

"Oye! Golpeaste mi ojo!"

"Oh cielos, lo siento mucho otra vez! Bueno, este es mi plan." Cuando se agachó hacia Syaoran para susurrarle su idea, golpeó su cabeza contra la de Syaoran fuertemente.

"OOOUCHHHH! Tienes algo en mi contra? Mejor dilo y no me des esta paliza…" Un muy molesto Syaoran sobaba su sien, mientras ponía mala cara.

"Hoe-e! No lo hice a propósito. (Sí claro) Es que está muy oscuro, y si iluminamos el lugar, él comenzará a sospechar. En fin, este es el plan." Hablando en voz baja a Syaoran, él asintió.

Con la carta Pequeño, Sakura lo usó para encoger a ambos y así pudieran pasar fácilmente por las celdas del calabozo. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, usaron la carga Grande para regresar a su tamaño normal otra vez.

"Por qué no pensé en eso?" Syaoran meditó.

"Porque quizás ya es tiempo de que admitas que soy más inteligente de lo que aparento?" Sakura sonrió.

"Así que, ahora yo son el tonto eh?"

"Sip!" Extrañamente se sintió contenta.

"De cualquier manera, vayamos a buscar a los demás para irnos de aquí. No uses ninguna luz aunque camina silenciosamente." Y así, caminando de puntillas, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

"Hacia dónde vamos? No puedo ver nada," Sakura murmuró.

"_Cómo escaparon ustedes dos!" _Una voz retumbó detrás de ellos, la cual tuvo el efecto de detener en seco y con el cabello de punta a Sakura y a Syaoran quienes comenzaron a sudar copiosamente. La puerta detrás de ellos se cerró una vez más y se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban en una habitación distinta.

"En dónde estás? Te ordeno que nos dejes ir!" Syaoran gritó, de cara a la pared debido a la oscuridad.

Golpeando suavemente su hombro, Sakura murmuró, "Creo que está del otro lado."

"Ya lo sabía! Eee… es una tradición china ponerse del lado contrario cuando hay un desafío." Syaoran débilmente trató de encubrir su vergüenza. Sakura tan solo sacudió su cabeza, claramente no le creyó.

La figura fantasmal del joven sostenía una vela. "No te dije que no podías escapar de mí Fujiko? Traidora."

"No soy Fujiko. Tan sólo somos estudiantes de Secundaria que entraron a tu casa debido a la tormenta!" Encontrando la manija de la puerta, Sakura desesperadamente la movía tratando de abrir. "Quien quiera que sea Fujiko, déjala ir! A ella no le gustaría que estuvieras así de desesperado, y si realmente la amabas, no le estarías haciendo esto!"

"Amar?" Por unos instantes, los ojos en blanco del hombre brillaron con vida. Después, emitió una risa histérica. "Amar?" Amor dices, pobrecita. Yo no tengo corazón, no tengo amor. Solo tengo odio y venganza. La haré pagar por lo que me hizo!"

Suavemente, Sakura dijo, "Qué te pudo haber hecho ella como para q ue la odies de esta manera?"

"Ella me traicionó con otro hombre!" El hombre sacó un cuchillo y lo lanzó en su dirección. Rápidamente, Syaoran empujó a Sakura y a él lejos del ataque, justo a tiempo pues el cuchillo pasó como bala cerca de ellos, incrustándose en la puerta. Ambos tenían una mano en su pecho, ya que sus corazones latían con fuerza por lo cerca que estuvieron, en cierta manera parecían cachorritos asustados.

"Es-estás asustado verdad?" Sakura dijo mientras aún recuperaba el aliento.

"N-no! Qui-qui-en dijo que estoy a-asustado?" Syaoran balbuceó.

"E-entonces por qué tu-tus dientes castañean?"

"T-también los tuyos."

"EJEM! ESCUCHENME!" El hombre gritó. "Quieren escuchar mi historia o no?"

"AAAHHH!" Syaoran y Sakura gritaron. Ante la Mirada del fantasma decidieron ponerle total atención.

"Ven aquel cuadro?" Sosteniendo su vela aún más alto, el hombre abrió una gruesa cortina, revelándose una gran pintura con una hermosa chica de largo cabello dorado y brillante sonrisa, recargándose contra un apuesto joven de hombros amplios.

"Vaya, se ven tan felices y hermosos juntos," Sakura admiró.

"Quién es ese joven bien parecido?" Syaoran preguntó, acariciando su mentón.

El hombre sudó gran gota. "SOY YO TONTO!"

"T-tú?" Syaoran quedó estupefacto, tornándose algo azul. Era difícil creer que aquel hombre bien parecido con brillante cabello oscuro y sonrisa romántica fuera la misma pálida, fantasmal y horrible persona.

"No me creen?" El hombre los desafió, acercando su pálido y sombrío rostro frente ellos, su vela iluminaba desde abajo.

"S-sí te creemos!" Ambos Sakura y Syaoran retrocedieron unos pasos.

"Ahora, al grano. Después de todo nuestro tiempo juntos, Fujiko me dejó." Su voz se quebró. "Solíamos ser la pareja más feliz. Yo era el único hijo de una familia acaudalada, mientras que ella era pobre. Mis padres no la aprobaban pero a mi no me importó. Yo estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, si de esa forma podía estar con ella por siempre; yo quería hacerla feliz. Entonces, un día, en la víspera de Navidad, en una noche de tormenta, ella me dejó, fugándose con otro hombre."

"Cómo sabes que se fugó?" Syaoran le preguntó.

"Pero, sólo los prisioneros se fugan no es así?" Sakura murmuró. Acaso era una ladrona?

Syaoran se cayó de cabeza en el acto. "Tonta, eso es completamente distinto. Fugarse con otra persona quiere decir escapar hacia una relación prohibida.

"Entonces, si no se fugó de la cárcel, entonces no hizo nada malo? Hoe-e" Su expresión era confusa.

Suspirando en exasperación, Syaoran le preguntó "ACASO ERES TONTA?" Entonces se dirigió hacia el hombre. "Quizás ella no huyó con otro hombre, no tienes evidencia."

"Oh yo sé lo baja y vulgar que Fujiko era. Por meses la vi distraída y parecía que me evitaba. Ella huyó de mí varios días antes de nuestra boda. La odio! La detesto con todo mi corazón."

"Pero," Sakura dijo suavemente, "Aún la sigues amando. Todo lo que deseas es que ella regrese a ti."

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el hombre se dijo a sí mismo, "Aún la amo…"

Con un nudo en la garganta, Sakura continuó, "No lo entiendo. Cómo pudo una pareja tan feliz terminar así? Debe haber alguna explicación, debes estar equivocado."

"No hay ningún error," Le respondió amargamente. Con nostalgia acarició la imagen.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura insistió en que debía haber algún error. "Puede que yo sea joven y no tenga mucha experiencia, pero, sé sobre el amor. En esa imagen, yo veo felicidad. Y sé que tú debiste haberla amado alguna vez. La amaste tanto, que se convirtió en odio. Pero, el odio también es amor, muy en lo profundo de las muchas capas de tu corazón…"

Syaoran añadió, "Ella tiene razón. Deberías soltar eso y despertar de la pesadilla que tú mismo te has creado. Quien quiera que Fujiko sea, si está viva, no amaría a un hombre que se vuelve al odio y a la venganza. Aunque no se mucho, sé que la vida es una sola oportunidad, ya sea que la tomemos o no. No hay vuelta atrás, así que yo te aconsejo que la tomes sin remordimientos."

Mirando a Syaoran, Sakura pensó, "La vida es una sola oportunidad, ya sea que la tomemos o no. No hay vuelta atrás." Esa fantasma que vio, con ojos tristes y largo cabello platinado, estaba segura de que ese fantasma había sido Fujiko, quien había tratado de decirle algo. Extendiendo su mano delante de ella, se concentró en su poder.

"Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer?" Syaoran le preguntó.

"Estoy tratando de encontrar la verdad. Fujiko nunca lo habría traicionado."

"Estás tratando de ver al pasado?"

"Sí, con mis cartas."

"Sabes, hubiera sido mucho más fácil usar la carta de el Regreso, sin ella será difícil."

"No. Quiero usar mis poderes como mi mamá lo hacía." Ignorando la sacudida dentro de ella, Sakura miró hacia atrás en su mente, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Una imagen comenzó a formarse. Su voz se volvió suave y extraña. "Veo a una pareja, están muy felices juntos. Pero, a los padres del joven no les gusta la muchacha. Ellos quieren a alguien rico para él."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron. Cerrando sus puños, se dispuso a escuchar.

"Pero, la pareja se amaba profundamente y querían vivir juntos por siempre. Aún y cuando el padre del joven amenazó a la chica, ella creía que podría soportar todo si permanecían juntos. Antes de su boda, ella se sintió continuamente confundida. Eso es lo que la hizo tan callada e indiferente. Ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar si el matrimonio era realmente lo mejor para su amado. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad para crear una pacífica y plena vida para él. Mientras tanto, la sospecha hacia ella comenzó a crecer en el corazón del joven. Un día, ella regresaba de comprar un regalo para él de Navidad. Ella estaba tan feliz, tan feliz, puesto que había soñado que les esperaba una vida feliz y pacífica juntos. Pero, una gran desgracia llegó. Mientras caminaba a casa, un carro perdió el control. Tratando de retroceder, su pie se resbaló en el puente y cayó sumergiéndose en el helado río. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba entumecido y que iba a morir, sus últimas palabras fueron 'Te amo y esperaré hasta que podamos estar juntos nuevamente'. Entonces, cerró sus hermosos y brillantes ojos para siempre y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios."

Al escuchar eso, el hombre dio un suspiro. Apretó su corazón y sus ojos se enturbiaron. "Entonces, ella no me traicionó con otro hombre. Ella, ella…"

"El joven se corrompió por dentro con el malentendido. Cuando su amada no regresó, dio por hecho que ella lo había traicionado con alguien más. Él estaba lleno de ira y de sed de venganza. Cuatro años después, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. La hacienda le fue heredada mientras que él estaba envuelto en odio y oscuridad." Tristemente Sakura se detuvo. Fujiko debió vivir tan dolor, tantos malentendidos.

"Anda, vámonos de aquí." Sakura y Syaoran trataron de caminar hacia afuera.

"Esperen ustedes dos." El joven los volteó a ver, un repentino cambio apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban claros y reflejaban vida una vez más, mientras que su rostro recobraba color. Uno podía darse cuenta de que él estaba destinado para la vida y la excitación, no para el encierro y la muerte. "Perdónenme, por todo lo que les hice pasar. Ahora veo lo tonto que he sido. Por cuatro años, estuve ciego por mi confusión, pero ahora, me han dado esperanza nuevamente. Tengo una razón para vivir. Aún soy joven y Fujiko siempre estará a mi lado. En todo este tiempo, ella no me abandonó ni dejó de amarme. Ruego por su perdón por haber dudado de ella. Debí saber desde un inicio que ella nunca amaría a alguien más ni me traicionaría. Y aún si lo hubiera hecho, debí darle su libertad y mi inmutable amor. Si ella hubiera amado a alguien más, la hubiera dejado buscar su felicidad, y si viera un rayo de esperanza, esperaría pacientemente hasta que regresara a mí una vez más. Todo lo que pido ahora es su perdón."

Tomando sus dos manos, Sakura le dijo, "Mi mamá murió cuando yo era una niña, pero sé que ella está conmigo, cuidando a mi familia. Estoy segura de que Fujiko está haciendo lo mismo. Así que sal y ve el brillo del sol nuevamente. No permitas que la oscuridad te envuelva en su trampa. Me has enseñado mucho a mí también." Y procedió a abrir la cortina. La tormenta se había ido. Afuera, el mundo se teñía de un maravilloso plateado con una alfombra gruesa de nieve. Una ráfaga de viento fresco sopló al interior, transmitiendo vida y frescura a la habitación.

"Gracias…Gracias. Ustedes aún son muy jóvenes, no sé qué clase de persona sean ustedes, usan magia, espadas…Tal vez ustedes sean ángeles del cielo. Pero, sean bendecidos con felicidad….Mientras puedan sobrevivir juntos hasta el fin, aún si enfrentan grandes dificultades y malentendidos, solo esperen a que el sol salga nuevamente para ustedes…" Y miró fijamente hacia el brillante día que tenía por delante.

"Qué hora es?" Sakura preguntó.

Viendo su reloj digital, Syaoran contestó. "Cerca de las 4. Será mejor que regresemos y busquemos a los demás. Tenemos clases mañana…quiero decir hoy."

"Hoe-e. Espérame!"

"Woa, no corras o te resbalarás otra vez."

"Hmmm. No puedo correr aunque quisiera, debido a esta falda."

"Chicas. Sólo les interesa la moda."

"Mira quién habla!" Ambos llegaron al final del pasillo. Mirando atrás hacia la puerta abierta, Sakura agitó su mano y sonrió. Devolviendo lentamente la sonrisa, el joven agitó su mano también. En cierta forma, envidiaba a esos dos, aún cuando tuvieron un difícil obstáculo que superar. Tocando el marco de una fotografía de él y Fujiko, murmuró, "Te amo Fujiko Kinomoto."

* * * * * *

"En dónde estuvieron toda la noche?" Meiling preguntó. "Syaoran, querido, no me digas que te tomó tanto tiempo encontrar a Sakura y traerla a salvo."

Suspirando, Syaoran contestó, "Es una larga historia."

"La tormenta se ha terminado, así que podemos regresar a casa…más bien a nuestra escuela." Sakura se estiró y frotó sus ojos. "Cielos, pasé toda la noche sin dormir."

"Llamé a mis guardaespaldas hace rato para que vengan por nosotros," Tomoyo le indicó.

"Espero que en el vehículo quepan todas nuestras cosas," Erika agregó. "Pero aún no entiendo cómo es que ustedes regresaron hasta ahora."

"Sí, todos estábamos preocupados. Syaoran a veces no es de mucha ayuda," Eron sonrió perezosamente.

"Lo sé!" Sakura asintió.

"Muchas gracias!" Syaoran replicó. Estaba por decir más pero se detuvo. _De alguna manera, _pensó, _de alguna manera, mi vida sigue cambiando tan rápido que mi cuerpo a duras penas puede seguir el paso. Pero, quién soy yo realmente? Qué bien, y yo soy quien dijo que la vida era una sola oportunidad, ya sea si la tomamos o no._

Antes de que abandonaran la gran mansión, Sakura se giró para ver una ventana abierta. A través de ella, pudo observar a un joven apuesto y feliz. Extrañamente, ahora que lo veía de nuevo, ya no le parecía escueto y fantasmal, si no más bien fuerte y apuesto. También pudo ver otra figura angelical de largo cabello, besando la frente del hombre dulcemente. La mirada de Sakura se encontró con la de Fujiko quien de sus labios pudo entender, "Gracias." Por un instante, Sakura sintió una calidez invadiendo su corazón.

De pronto, Sakura gritó, "Oh no! Olvidé preguntarle su nombre!"

"El nombre de quién?" Preguntó Eron.

"El nombre de…"

"Ejem! El carro está aquí." Syaoran dijo en voz alta.

Tratando de no golpearse a sí misma en la cabeza por haber hablado de más, Sakura dijo, "No creo que pasar noches así sean buenas para mí… estoy tan distraída….Ja ja ja…"

"Oh ho ho ho. Sakura se ve tan consternada." Tomoyo procedió a sacar su cámara de video.

* * * * * *

"Sakura. Sakura. KINOMOTO!" El profesor gritó.

"Oye, despierta," Erika le habló en voz baja.

_Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Está tan oscuro, no puedo ver. _"AAAAH!!! SUELTAME!" Sakura dio un brinco. Su profesor retrocedió espantado. "Lo lamento…" Sakura había llegado a casa alrededor de las 5am, se había cambiado rápidamente y había salido de vuelta hacia la escuela. Afortunadamente, su hermano había salido ese fin de semana así que no la regañaría. A su padre, le había dicho que se había quedado en casa de Tomoyo debido a la tormenta, y debido a ella, no había podido contactarlo.

Rompiendo su gis, el profesor tembló con ira, "LII!"

La cabeza de Syaoran había caído a su escritorio. Meiling le dio una patadita, a pesar de que apenas y podía ella misma mantener los ojos abiertos. "Déjame en paz Meiling." Syaoran murmuró malhumorado, poniendo la cabeza en sus brazos.

"Despierta!" Con todas sus fuerzas, Meiling golpeó su cabeza con un periódico enrollado.

"Oye, qué crees que haces?" Syaoran le preguntó enojado, completamente despierto, mientras le arrebataba el periódico y lo aventaba con fuerza….hacia la cabeza del profesor. Pero, se encogió en su escritorio cuando el maestro comenzó a gritarle.

Después de escribir algún texto en el pizarrón, el profesor se dio la vuelta hacia la clase.

Sofocándose de ira, miró a todo el salón para ver si había más estudiantes dormidos. Rompiendo completamente su gis, gritó, "KINOMOTO, LI, CHANG, LI, CHANG! Todos ustedes, se quedarán después de clases!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Eron, Meiling y Erika se despertaron al unísono muy consternados. Solamente Tomoyo no se había estado durmiendo.

Toda la clase había sacado su sombrilla para bloquear las gotas de saliva que salían del profesor al gritar.

"Hoe-e! Me parece que la lúgubre mansión es mejor que esta clase." Sakura gimió. Y pensó para sí, "Me alegro tanto por esa pareja. Esperaron tanto, y finalmente, están juntos en alma."

**Wish-chan: **Bueno, otro largo capítulo. Uno muy confuso eh? Un sueño sobre N+R, compras, enfrentándose a un loco, atrapados en un calabozo, sin mencionar al temible profesor. Hoe-e! Este capítulo pasó de lo muy serio a lo no tan serio…^_^ Jeje. Se habían preguntado de dónde Syaoran sacó tan buen sentido de la moda? Yo sí. Mi propia y pequeña explicación. Mmm sobre los nombres de los capítulos, espero que la mayoría de ustedes se hayan dado cuenta de cómo conectan mis capítulos. "Hasta que regreses a mí." Tiene 4 conexiones: 1) Nadeshiko esperará hasta que Ryuuren le responda a sus sentimientos. (Mmm…Quién hubiera pensado esto de Nade? Ryuuren me provoca frío, pero, tiene un buen corazón) 2) Fujiko esperaría hasta que su amado creyera en ella nuevamente y aceptara su alma. 3) El hombre esperaría hasta que aprendiera a dejar a un lado su mente vengadora y ame a Fujiko otra vez. 4) Y finalmente, Sakura esperará….esperará que? Adivinan? Ah sí, notaron el extraño giro sobre Fujiko…Fujiko Kinomoto. Disculpen, me gusta hacer las cosas complicadas. Algún día, voy a incluir la historia de la familia Fujitaka también…


	15. Cap13 El retorcido concierto d invierno

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL RETORCIDO CONCIERTO DE INVIERNO**

_El concierto de invierno llegará muy pronto…_

Comiendo palomitas, Meiling apretó fuertemente el botón de rebobinado del control remoto por décima vez. Frustrado, las cejas de Syaoran temblaban peligrosamente mientras intentaba concentrarse en su tarea de matemáticas. _Si escucho al pequeño y tonto Syaoran gritar "Sakura" una vez más en ese estúpido video que Tomoyo le dio a Meiling voy a gritar._

"SAKURAAAAAA" El niño en el video gritó mientras la pequeña Sakura al abismo.

Rompiendo su lápiz en dos, Syaoran estampó su puño en la mesa y gritó, "Li Meiling! Deja en este instante de ver ese video!"

Con sus rojizos ojos ámbar completamente redonditos, Meiling dejó caer sus palomitas. "No hay necesidad de gritar Syaoran. El video es muy divertido, no me extraña que Tomoyo haya ganado el gran premio. No puedo creer que en un par de semanas estaremos en Nueva York. Imagina todas las compras que podremos hacer!" Dijo esto mientras mantenía los ojos pegados en la pantalla de la televisión, a la vez que Meiling se reía mientras veía al Syaoran de 11 años pasar por todos los tonos púrpura que existían cuando Eriol le ofreció a Sakura una flor. Cuando el video terminó por onceava vez, suspiró y miró de reojo a Syaoran. Era verdad que los rasgos infantiles de Syaoran aún permanecían en el malhumorado adolescente en que se había convertido, el cual en esos instantes tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras continuaba con su tarea. Pero, había adquirido rasgos más maduros también. Había llegado a los 1.70 centímetros (y aún le faltaba crecer por varios años más!) y había algo en la manera en que su brillante cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos, además de la fuerza y firmeza de sus aristocráticas manos y sus largas y musculosas piernas, las cuales estaban tendidas por debajo de la mesa. Durante los últimos días, había una constante inquietud en sus profundos ojos ámbar que aparecía cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo. Era cierto que se había vuelto más sociable que algunos años atrás, pero, aún se guardaba sus privados pensamientos para él, y era imposible adivinar lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente.

Sin molestarse si quiera en girar, Syaoran murmuró, "Deja de mirarme. Es muy molesto."

"Quién dice que te estoy mirando?"

"Meiling, te olvidas que tengo lo que tu llamas 'magia'. Puedo percibir cosas, no como tú."

Lanzándole un puño de palomitas, le gritó. "Eres muy malo. No necesitas recordarme a cada rato mi punto débil."

"Oye! Ahora tengo que limpiar el piso otra vez!"

"Bueno, no importa puesto que puedes usar tu 'magia'" Sacándole la lengua, Meiling puso el video por doceava vez. Syaoran solo pudo suspirar.

* * * * * *

Revisando su lista, Sakura marcó todos los nombres, y observó muy contenta a la ordenada pila de regalos envueltos en papeles bonitos y cintas.

"Listo, todas las compras están hechas." Frotando sus manos, Sakura se dejó caer en su cama.

Tomando la lista de Sakura, Tomoyo, quien estaba de visita comentó, "No has comprado algo para Li aún."

"Hoe?" Sentándose como resorte, Sakura chilló, "Hoe-e! Tengo que hacer la cena esta noche. Discúlpame Tomoyo, te importa si voy a la cocina?"

Suspirando, Tomoyo siguió a Sakura. "Qué lástima que no haya tantos ataques este invierno."

"Qué quieres decir?" Kero apareció de la nada. "Eso es mejor!"

Sonriendo con picardía, Sakura ató su delantal. "Tal vez el enemigo está sintiendo el espíritu de las fiestas, y quiere tomarse un descanso. El incidente con el hielo fue suficiente para mí."

Tomoyo bajó sus ojos amatista. Recordaba la conversación con Syaoran. Pero, por qué cargaba a Sakura con tanto cuidado? Por qué estaba tan preocupado por ella? Por qué perdió el control cuando Sakura quedó atrapada bajo el hielo? Dejando escapar otro (feliz) suspiro, sonrió. Pero viéndolo por el lado cómico, era divertido ver a los "rivales" una vez más. Las constantes peleas, la carrera de patinaje…Esos dos parecían ser lo contrario…Pero también esos dos eran muy parecidos por dentro. "Sakura, respecto al viaje a Nueva York…"

"Sí? Cielos, no puedo creer que vayamos a ir." Sakura meneaba la olla con una cuchara de madera. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y revisó el horno y comenzó a preparar la mesa.

"He estado pensando a quien invitar, puesto que la fecha se acerca y tengo 2 boletos de sobra. Y pensé que tal vez debería preguntarles a Erika y a Eron. Parece que nos hemos acercado mucho a ellos últimamente y es divertido estar con ellos. Además, nadie de nuestros amigos se pondrá celoso, ya que ellos son gemelos y a todos les agradan. También, ellos han viajado mucho así que saben muchas cosas."

"Esa es muy buena idea, deberías invitarlos." Sakura asintió. Eron era muy amable, pero Erika…Bueno, había mejorado. En ese momento, Sakura no estaba segura si realmente le agradaba Erika….pero al mismo tiempo era una persona divertida y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Pero, ella asistiría al baile con Syaoran. Esa escena en el salón de música se repetía en su mente. Acaso estaba celosa de Erika? No….

"Genial, les diré preguntaré mañana en clases!" Tomoyo sonrió, satisfecha de que los dos últimos boletos quedaran asignados.

Más tarde esa noche Sakura bostezaba. Sus dedos volaron hacia una pieza de ropa, la plateada aguja entretejía los ricos colores de la seda bordada una y otra vez. Los ojos de Sakura vagaron hacia el libro de música que Syaoran le había dado, cuando le dijo que…cuando aclaró las cosas con ella. La noche anterior en la mansión, él se había comportado como su antiguo yo, cualquiera que su antiguo yo hubiera sido. "Me confunde tanto!" Dijo en voz alta.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Kero le preguntó volando hacia ella.

"Es sólo un proyecto de costura." Por qué le habrá contado él sobre su niñez? _Desearía que nunca hubiera regresado. _Pero…había sido un sueño? Ella podia jurar que alguien le había cargado con fuertes y cálidos brazos cuando logró escapar del estanque congelado. "Ouch!" La filosa aguja picó su dedo. Llevaba tiempo teniendo pesadillas donde se ahogaba en el agua. Gotas de sangre color rubí comenzaron a caer. _Erika y Syaoran…_

"Qué te confunde?" Viendo caer la sangre del dedo de Sakura, Kero le preguntó, "Oye, estás bien?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, era inconsciente del dolor de la herida. "Kero," Comenzó solemnemente... "Estás subiendo de peso porque las festividades están cerca. Tienes que ponerte a dieta o la gente comenzará a burlarse de ti."

"SAKURA!"

"Hoe-e, lo arruiné otra vez! Ahora el hilo está todo enredado."

* * * * * *

"Ouch, mi espalda aún me duele después de toda la limpieza que el profesor nos puso a hacer por habernos dormido en clase," Meiling bostezó mientras golpeaba con su puño. Meiling y Syaoran estaban practicando artes marciales. Sonriendo, Meiling golpeó con su puño hacia arriba. Cuando ambos practicaban, Syaoran siempre era cuidadoso de no usar toda su fuerza, pero siempre usaba su rapidez y destreza para evitar que se sintiera ofendida.

"Sabes, el único momento en el que te las arreglaste para verte misterioso fue en tu primera aparición en el video de Tomoyo. Pero aún no puedo olvidar lo graciosos que se veían Sakura y tú al inicio." Se echó para atrás esperando una réplica rápida a lo dicho. En lugar de eso, Syaoran permaneció en silencio.

Tentando a su suerte, continuó, "De verdad que parecían enemigos jurados o algo así. Me pregunto cómo es que ustedes dos se hicieron cercanos."

Sin respuesta. El silencio la estaba ensordeciendo.

"Tienes algo en mente?" Ella le preguntó después de rápidos y consecutivos golpes y bloqueos.

"Tal vez." Syaoran esquivó y después dio una patada con su pierna izquierda.

"Puede ser que yo no sepa mucho," Volteó hacia atrás, lanzando sus piernas. Cuando terminó le dijo, "Pero si te ayuda hablar, puedes hablar conmigo, si te sientes bien al hacerlo." Pateó con su pierna derecha. "Soy tu prima después de todo."

"Terminemos con la práctica de hoy sí?" Syaoran quedó perfectamente quieto cuando recibió un golpe en su pierna. Se dejó caer en el sillón por el dolor, recargando su cabeza contra su mano.

Incapaz de guardarlo más, Meiling gritó, "POR QUÉ DIABLOS VAS A IR CON ERIKA AL BAILE?"

Cayéndose del sillón por la sorpresa, Syaoran acomodó su playera y le preguntó categóricamente, "Por qué? Hay algo malo con eso?"

Contando hasta 10, contestó. "No, solo que creí que _yo_ era una mejor opción." Dijo esto levantando su cabeza. Después, ya seria, le murmuró, "Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando." Comenzó a cepillar su sedoso cabello negro. "Debes estarte preguntando por qué vine a Japón. Estoy segura de que aún te molesta mi presencia."

"No Meiling, no me molestas!" Syaoran le dijo con sinceridad.

"Me rendí contigo, cuando vine por primera vez a Japón y conocí a Sakura. Estaba renuente a hacerlo pero lo hice. Extrañamente, en mi manera retorcida, los estaba alentando a ustedes dos. Después volviste y no lo sé, pero vi otros aspectos de ti cuando regresaste a nuestra escuela en Hong Kong. Era todo lo que habías aprendido en Japón. Practicabas deportes, música e incluso arte, sin mencionar al entrenamiento oficial del clan Li. Fue un año feliz para mí; tenía otra oportunidad contigo. Cuando regresaste a Japón, olvidé por qué inicialmente me había rendido, vine aquí queriendo que regresaras conmigo. Pero, cuando vi a todos otra vez, a Sakura, Tomoyo y los demás, las cosas diferentes, la vida divertida que se lleva aquí, a ti…recordé. Tu ya no eres para mí," Su voz se suavizó.

"Meiling," Syaoran le dijo, alcanzándola con su mano.

"Shh. Y, AHORA TE VAS AL BAILE CON UNA CHICA QUE APENAS CONOCES!! ESO ME MOLESTA MUCHO!" Meiling golpeó con su cepillo a Syaoran quien se quejó protestando. "Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? No tengo nada en contra de Erika, pero cuando te veo con Sakura, siento que es lo correcto." Meiling rompió el lápiz de Syaoran en dos. "En qué tipo de desastre siempre te andas metiendo tu solo? Siempre supe que tu personalidad era retorcida." Entonces, Meiling miró fijamente a Syaoran. Su voz era suave y clara. "pero sé que tu corazón es el más recto y verdadero de todos."

Levantándose del sofá, Meiling continuó, "No trates de esconder tu verdadero yo. Cuando lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas, sólo conseguirás sentirte solo. Y lo peor, es que tus emociones te devorarán y te corromperás por dentro." Se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Syaoran. "Lo sé, lo he experimentado. Syaoran, puede ser que no pienses mucho en mí, pero soy tu prima." Sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente, continuo, "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, si quieres hablar conmigo puedes hacerlo."

Mirando a la Meiling que él raramente veía, Syaoran abrió su boca. Sus palabras sobre su vida y existencia habían llegado a lo más profundo de él, cosa que ni todos los Ancianos juntos del clan Li habían logrado. Pero, aún así no había revelado nada. En ese momento, observó el perfil de Meiling: Con su largo cabello negro y sedoso, el cual era raro verlo suelto, fluía por toda su espalda mientras que sus ojos ámbar ardían, se veía como una exótica, valiente y hermosa princesa. Dentro de sí, admiró la habilidad de su prima para decir lo que quería, para hacer lo que sus instintos le dijeran. "Meiling? Gracias."

Ignorándolo, distraídamente comenzó a atar su cabello en dos coletas nuevamente. Él se puso de pie, estirándose y bromeando mientras estiraba una de sus coletas. "Me alegra que estés aquí, en verdad. Después de todo, somos primos y amigos…" Golpeando suavemente su espalda, Syaoran se fue a su cuarto diciéndole en voz alta, "Y quién más sino yo te cuidaría y evitaría que te metieras en problemas?"

"Oye! No soy una niña!"

"Sí seguro, entonces por qué ya buscaste por debajo de mi cama y en mi clóset tu regalo de Navidad?"

"SYAORAN! LE DIRÉ A TIA IERAN!"

******

_El día del concierto…_

"Qué lástima que tu papá no pudo venir al concierto de la escuela Seijou," Comentó Yukito mientras tomaba asiento en el abarrotado auditorio.

"Sí, pero ya escuchó demasiada práctica en casa y yo estoy fastidiado de la canción de Sakura," Respondió Touya.

_Flashback_…

CHIRRIDOS. PING~

"Sakura! Qué rayos es ese ruido?" Touya gritó azotando su libro de economía.

Sobando su frente a la vez que sudaba gotita le respondió, "Estoy practicando nuestra pieza musical."

"Llamas a eso MUSICA?" Preguntó Touya.

"Hoe-e! Eso no es amable!"

"Lo digo en serio, suena más como si rechinaras las uñas en el pizarrón."

"Pero", Touya hizo una pausa exagerada. "Ella realmente ha practicado y mejorado mucho en los últimos meses. Algo en la manera en cómo toca el violín me recuerda a nuestra madre. Aún sigue igual de despistada, pero tiene cierto sentido."

"Estoy seguro de que si Sakura se parece en algo a ti, sería en la habilidad para tocar música también."

"Ella ha estado triste últimamente, de hecho, desde que ese mocoso regresó, ha estado actuando extraño. Ya no es más la pequeña niña que jugaba en casa. Pero más bien, últimamente…"

"Estoy seguro de que el viaje a Nueva York la animará mucho, fue muy amable de Tomoyo el invitarla."

"Lo único malo es que ese chiquillo también irá. No has escuchado? Algunos de los estudiantes más grande de secundaria lo odian porque las chicas mayores se desmayan por él y él siempre actúa tan arrogante…"

Yukito sudó gotita, deseando que Touya no se pusiera irrazonable otra vez.

* * * * * *

"Cielos, espero que no arruinemos el concierto," Se inquietó Rika mientras observaba por detrás del escenario.

"Lo haremos bien como siempre," Le aseguró Naoko. "Especialmente teniendo a Eron en el violín y a Tomoyo cantando el solo."

"Yo aún puedo cantar tan bien como ella!" Dijo Meiling

"Te creemos!" Hicieron coro todas las chicas.

* * * * * *

"Rayos!" Dijo Eron, retirando su mano del brebaje.

"Estás bien?" Erika preguntó, mirando por encima de un viejo libro.

"Esto no nunca hubiera pasado si todos nuestros poderes estuvieran despiertos. Me molesta demasiado lo débiles que están nuestros poderes ahora." Eron probó con su mano derecha pero hizo una mueca ante la rigidez. "De cualquier manera, en qué estabas pensando exactamente cuando invitaste a Syaoran al baile? Estaremos ocupados esa noche!"

"Sólo por diversión, es bueno divertirse mientras sea posible y tampoco estaremos ocupados. Esta fuerza mantendrá ocupada a la flor de cerezo por toda la noche," Murmuró Erika, pasando un dedo a través de su cabello.

"Pues te recomiendo que seas más amable con Sakura, es un milagro que hayamos sido invitados a ese viaje a Nueva York."

"Pues no me agrada ella. Y a qué te refieres con viaje a Nueva York?"

"Querida hermana, qué sería de ti si tu hermano gemelo no hiciera todo el espionaje?"

"Cállate, me estás sacando de quicio. Llegaremos tarde al concierto, no olvides ponerte una corbata. Mmmm…Es muy malvado de nuestra parte hacer esto en la noche del concierto." Mirándose rápidamente en un espejo, Erika arrastró a Eron hacia la calle, quien comenzó a quejarse.

"Puedo caminar solo!"

* * * * * *

"Han escuchado? Afuera hay algún tipo de tormenta extraña, incluso varios automóviles han colisionado. No sé cuántos heridos haya!" Chiharu anunció entrando rápidamente al salón sin aliento.

"Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Naoko.

"Así es! Está causando una gran conmoción. Espero que esto no interfiera con el concierto."

"En dónde está Eron?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura negó con su cabeza. Se sentía muy nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…el concierto..una tormenta extraña…

"Hablando de eso, en dónde está Syaoran?"

Sakura volvió a negar con su cabeza, brevemente frunció su ceño mientras halaba un poco su vestido negro.

"Genial, y las otras 4 chicas aún no han llegado, quizás tengas que ir tu sola al escenario Sakura," Meiling le dijo con un dejo de amargura.

Algo había creado una sensación de inquietud en Sakura. Colocando en el suelo su violín y tomando su abrigo le dijo, "Volveré pronto."

"Pero el concierto empezará pronto!" Le gritó Rika, pero ella ya se había ido.

******

Con ojos graves, Syaoran miró hacia el caos que se cernía a sus pies. Había un embotellamiento, carros incluso volteados. Las personas maldecían y tocaban el claxon sin cesar. Suspiró. El concierto estaba por comenzar, y ahí estaba él, en el techo de la escuela, su lugar favorito entre todos, a pesar del hecho de que estaba congelando afuera. Entonces, vio a la fuerza invisible que concentraba grandes cantidades de nieve convirtiéndola en un remolino, creando una gran agitación en los carros. En ese momento, un gran número de carros volvió a chocar. Ágilmente, se deslizó a través de un tubo que corría a lo largo del edificio.

"FUUKA SHOU RAI!" Creando viento, levantó su mano enguantada y con un chasquido de su mano, se arremolinó en sentido contrario al reloj dirigiéndose hacia el remolino de nieve. Funcionó – al menos por un momento. Inmediatamente, la fuerza envolvió a la ráfaga de viento que había creado y comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor provocando que Syaoran perdiera el equilibrio. Levantándose de la nieve, Syaoran maldijo y aflojó su plateada corbata. _Hora de volver al trabajo._

* * * * * *

"Cómo se atraven a dañar a gente inocente?" Frunciendo su ceño mientras observaba todo el caos vehicular y los árboles y botes de basura tirados, Sakura llamó, "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, LIBERATE!" Tomando su báculo gritó, "VIENTO! Captura a esa fuerza oscura con un contra ataque."

Eso fue un mal movimiento. El Tornado arremolinó al viento con la nieve y lo arrojó contra ella. Aterrorizada, Sakura comenzó a correr, lo cual fue otro mal movimiento. Sus delgados zapatos que usaría en el concierto definitivamente no eran lo más apto para la espesa nieve. Ni tampoco su larga falda. Murmurando dijo, "Esta es la última vez que uso falda larga mientras corro." Sus piernas no tenían libertad de movimiento por lo que tropezó constantemente, después usó a la carta Vuelo para que le proporcionara alas en su espalda mientras rezaba por que nadie la estuviera viendo. Afortunadamente, todos estaban adentro del auditorio disfrutando del concierto.

"FUEGO!" Sakura derritió al Tornado una vez que estuvo en el aire.

"Lo logré!" Pero el Tornado comenzó a arremolinar más nieve que había en el piso, cerniéndose sobre ella y haciéndola girar adentro del mismo. Ahogándose por la nieve que caía en su cara, Sakura trató de tambalearse, mientras intentaba dar profundas inhalaciones del viento helado para despejar la obstrucción de su garganta. Nieve sucia y fangosa se adhirió en sus piernas provocando que temblara ligeramente. Poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, estiró lo más que pudo una de sus piernas, pasando con dificultad por todo el vórtice. En ese momento, su larga falta se rasgó por toda la costura hasta arriba de sus rodillas.

"Odio las faldas largas!" Sakura murmuró, sintiendo cómo su pierna se entumecía mientras se contoneaba a través de la pila de nieve.

Alguien detrás de ella emitió una risita y ella se sofocó.

Desafiante, Sakura le dijo, "Mejor ayúdame! El concierto ya empezó y nuestro número pronto empezará!"

"Ahh, yo creí que lo estabas manejando muy bien tu sola, así que pensé que no debería interrumpir," Syaoran arrastró las palabras, sin mencionarle que él estaba haciéndose cargo de las cosas del otro lado del edificio.

Echando fuego por los ojos, Sakura gritó, "Puedo arreglármelas por mi misma! Soy la Maestra de Cartas Sakura! No necesitas ayudar si no quieres. Eres la última persona a la que acudiría. Es solo que necesito deshacerme de esto cuanto antes ya que no podemos decepcionar a los demás si no nos presentamos!" Sakura djio mientras veía a quien estaba arriba de un árbol. "Adelántate tú, al menos Eron y tú podrán tocar la pieza completa."

"Si te concentras tanto como hablas, derrotaremos a esta cosa en un segundo." Syaoran bajó con destreza el árbol, llegando de tajo con su brillante espada al Tornado.

Recogiendo una gran bola de nieve, Sakura le dio forma y la arrojó a la cara de Syaoran y este comenzó a hablar muy de prisa y atropelladamente, para después mirarla con ojos asesinos. Dulcemente, hizo el signo V con sus dedos y le dijo, "Venganza." Pero ella no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en plural "Derrotaremos".

"Me vengaré por eso, una vez que hayamos capturado a esta cosa y que el concierto haya terminado." Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de Syaoran. Después, mirándola, Syaoran le dijo con voz fría, "Colócate completamente vertical, 35 grados del radio del Tornado y penetra en el centro del núcleo, girando 360 grados en sentido contrario del reloj."

"QUE?? Hoe-e! Habla en lenguaje humano! Sabes que detesto las matemáticas!"

******

"Las próximas dos piezas serán interpretadas en el piano, "Say You Love Me," interpretada por Sasaki Rika, seguida por el cuarteto de violín …eh quiero decir triplete…"Canon de Pachabel," Interpretado por Chang Eron, Kinomoto Sakura y Li Syaoran!" Dijo el presentador.

Detrás de escenarios, Chiharu murmuró, "Sakura y Li no han llegado aún! Y la otra chica se enfermó. Qué vamos a hacer?"

Eron frunció el ceño. En ese momento, su mano estaba muy entumecida y lastimada debido al brebaje que había derramado sobre ella, dudaba que pudiera tocar la pieza. Tal vez no fue una buena idea haber enviado aquella fuerza durante el concierto.

******

"Nuestra número será pronto." Sakura se desvió alrededor con sus alas lejos del alcance del Tornado pero este giraba alrededor de sus piernas, arrastrándola hacia abajo, la nieve también hacía su parte.

Inmediatamente, Syaoran emitió una ráfaga de fuego derritiendo a la fuerza.

"Gracias…creo." Sakura tocó la extremidad de su manga, ligeramente quemada. "Acaso planeabas quemarme a mí también?"

Sudando gran gota, Syaoran se defendió, "No! Por supuesto que no! Si te fuera a castigar por haberme tirado esa bola de nieve en mi cara, cuando sabes que odio el frío por sobre todas las cosas, te habría quemado completamente…."

"Oye!" Pero no tenían tiempo para discusiones, así que Syaoran se puso de pie en un salto. Difícilmente alcanzaba a la constantemente giradora figura. La cabeza de Sakura giraba y giraba cuando fijaba su mirada en el Tornado.

"Será mejor que evitemos esto por un momento y vayamos al concierto. Regresaremos después." Sakura sacó más cartas.

Asintiendo, Syaoran sacó rápidamente otro de sus conjuros en papel, lanzándolo a su espada y continuó invocando más fuego. Conforme la nieve del tornado se iba derritiendo, Sakura gritó:

"PIEDRA! Convierte a esta fuerza en una estatua por el mayor tiempo posible!" Inmediatamente, el Tornado se formó en una extraña figura de roca.

"Vamos." Frotando sus manos, Sakura corrió hacia el auditorio. Dirigiendo una mirada de inquietud hacia la estatua Syaoran la siguió.

"No creo que esa sea muy buena idea," Murmuró.

"Pero, qué más podemos hacer? Decepcionaremos a nuestro salón si arruinamos el concierto. Todos nos están esperando." Entraron a los bastidores sin decir palabra alguna. Sus zapatos iban dejando fango por todo el pasillo. Nerviosamente, Sakura trató de mover sus dedos, pero estaban tan entumecidos por el frío que apenas y podía, mucho menos probable tocar el violín. Mientras caminaba, la mitad del tiempo tropezando con su falda, estaba consciente de que Syaoran la seguía. En ese momento, se sentía terriblemente molesta con él, aunque no sabía por qué.

"Vas a mojar todo el escenario," Syaoran le dijo con reproche.

Gota. Gota. Nieve derretida caía de su vestido y zapatos. Estrechando sus verdes ojos le dijo, "Y qué puedo hacer entonces?" Llegando a la puerta del bastidor, agarró la perilla de la misma, al mismo tiempo que Syaoran lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, las grandes manos de Syaoran se sentían cálidas mientras cubrían las suyas. Rápidamente, dio vuelta a la perilla, doblando un poco la mano de Syaoran.

"Oye!" Syaoran le gritó, tomándola de la otra mano.

"Qué?" Sakura estaba por alejar su mano de la de él y entrar.

"Estás fría y entumecida. Cómo vas a tocar?"

"Me las podré arreglar." Tiró de su mano y entró. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en su mano. Para su sorpresa, Syaoran había puesto algo en su mano. Abrió su palma, era uno de sus conjuros en papel., conjuro que proveía cierta calidez pero sin quemar, pero lo suficientemente cálido para hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera y la gelidez se esfumara. Miró fijamente al papel lleno de garabatos con caracteres Chinos con tinta negra y levantó la mirada, sonriendo genuinamente por primera vez después de varios días. Para ese momento ya sentía la movilidad en sus dedos otra vez. "Gracias."

"No quiero que arruinemos nuestra interpretación. Apenas y puedes tocar cuando estás en la mejor condición…" Syaoran murmuró, atando su corbata y pasando su mano a través de su húmedo cabello castaño.

Ella le hizo un mohín de disgusto.

"Será mejor que hagas algo con tu vestido." Los ojos brillantes de Syaoran estaban llenos de sonrisas burlonas.

"Eh?" Sakura quedó con cara de interrogación y después observó su falda rasgada de los lados hasta arriba de sus piernas, al ver esto se ruborizó furiosamente.

"En dónde habían estado?" Meiling les susurró molesta. "Es su turno!"

"Tomoyo!!! Ayúdame por favor!" Sakura le rogó suplicante.

"Qué le sucedió a tu vestido?" Meiling le preguntó entre risitas.

"Yo—yo me distraí cuando lo cosí…." Sakura le decía mientras buscaba alrededor algún alfiler.

Tomoyo vino al rescate con un puñado de alfileres. Ágilmente, sujetó los lados del vestido de Sakura. "Sé cuidadosa cuando te sientes," Le advirtió. "O te pincharás con ellos."

"Está bien." Sakura tomó su violín. De pronto abrió sus ojos de par en par. "Eron, qué le pasó a tu mano?"

"Yo eh…me lastimé durante la clase de Química mientras hacía un experimento." Eron apuntó hacia su torpemente vendada mano.

"Ni siquiera llevas la clase de Química," Syaoran murmuró.

"Me lastimé durante un experimento."

"Genial, ahora tenemos un músico menos," Dijo Syaoran. "Cómo es que vamos a interpretar toda la pieza entonces?"

"No podré tocar las partes más complicadas, pero creo que podré con las partes más cortas con esta mano lastimada, como las que te tocan a ti Li. Si tan solo alguien pudiera interpretar la parte que me toca." Eron miró interrogante a Sakura.

"Yo no conozco tu interpretación." Sakura miró a Syaoran. Sabía que él odiaría ayudar a su némesis.

El presentador anunció, "Y por último el cuarteto de violín…eeeh…triplete….Eron Chang, Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, interpretando la melodía Canon de Pachabel!"

Hubo aplausos en el auditorio, la mitad de las chicas gritaban, "LI!" Y la otra mitad, "Chang!"

"Genial, ahora es nuestro turno y nuestra pieza está arruinada." Eron se quejó.

"Sólo sigamos adelante. Yo haré tu parte y tu la mía." Syaoran tomó su violín y se levantó.

"Pero.." Eron estaba por decir, "No puedes tocar ni siquiera la parte más fácil, y el profesor iba a pedirte que tu fueras solo quien diera vuelta a las hojas," Pero se contuvo. Sabiendo lo que significaba, Sakura le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Syaoran. Sabía que él hacía para ayudar a su grupo y también para hacerle un favor a Eron, a pesar de que nadie sabía de las habilidades de Syaoran.

Syaoran dijo, "Ah por cierto, tú tocarás el solo."

"Y-yo!" Sakura chilló.

"No me digas que no conoces esa parte. Yo sé que sí."

Sin tiempo para dudas, fueron empujados hacia el escenario. Sentándose en la parte superior del piso de madera del escenario, ajustaron sus violines y procedieron a colocarlos sobre sus mentones. Eron le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Syaoran, quien a su vez le regresó una mirada obcecada pero tranquilizadora. Pronto, el murmullo del auditorio se fue callando y todo quedó en silencio mortal. La primer nota del Canon envolvió al gran auditorio y la armonía se mezclaba deliciosamente a través de cada nota. Con sus firmes brazos, Syaoran hábilmente deslizaba el arco a través de las cuerdas mientras que sus largos dedos se movían con gracia sobre el cuello del violín. Sakura se hubiera reído si hubiera visto cómo los ojos moteados de oro de Eron sobresalían ante la innata elegancia con la que Syaoran interpretaba a la melodiosa pieza. Sólo ella lo sabía. Pero, estaba demasiado inmersa en su parte como para poner atención a algo más excepto al fluir de la música. Su solo estaba por llegar. Por unos segundos, sus manos temblaban. Acaso era por el nerviosismo o porque había sentido a la fuerza escapar?

Una voz que venía de un distante y desconocido lugar habló con tono áspero, "Querido ancestro de los Cinco poderosos olvidados, te preguntas quienes somos nosotros?" El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con más fuerza, mientras los otros dos violines quedaron en silencio. De pronto, se sintió totalmente congelada, y no podía ni recordar cómo debía mover sus dedos y qué notas tocar. _No puedo tocar, no recuerdo cómo. Voy a arruinarlo todo…._

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ardientes de Syaoran, los cuales la miraban con intensidad. En ese momento, los meses de práctica, su deseo de ser como su mamá la invadieron. Sus notas resonaban fieles a la pieza original mientras llegaba al clímax de la melodía, la cual flotaba por todo el auditorio. Dejó que la hermosa melodía del "Canon" la invadiera, aplastando al Tornado. Sus poderes fluían y a pesar de que el Tornado luchó por liberarse y causar más caos, su música cesó su furia giratoria. Diestramente lo había atrapado para evitar que siguiera haciendo más daño por el momento.

Eron estaba entretenido con el método que Sakura había utilizado para atrapar a la Fuerza Oscura. Era uno que nunca se le había ocurrido; usar la música para girarlo contra reloj. Pero, tenía que admitir que había quedado impresionado.

Los 3 violines se unieron una vez más. Mientras Syaoran y Sakura armonizaban, el Tornado hizo un último forcejeó y después se rindió. Con la última nota, ambos suspiraron de alivio. Por lo menos lo habían superado sin mayor peligro. Un estremecimiento corrió a través de la médula espinal del público y el sonido del viento que corría afuera podía ser escuchado.

Después, hubo un estruendo del auditorio, lleno de aplausos y felicitaciones.

"Inclinémonos!" Sakura susurró, poniéndose de pie mientras daba un codazo suave a Eron y Syaoran. Juntos, hicieron una reverencia fuera de tiempo y totalmente desequilibrados. Sakura gritó "ouch" cuando un alfiler la picó, provocando que al hacer su reverencia se fuera de lado. El rostro de Syaoran se puso completamente morado por contener la risa.

"No te atrevas a reírte de mí, en este momento y en este lugar!" Sakura lo miró.

Detrás del escenario, todos los felicitaron. Por un momento, Sakura, Syaoran y Eron dejaron de lado sus sentimientos y se felicitaron levantando sus pulgares.

"Sakura, tu solo fue maravilloso!" Rika exclamó.

"Eron, estuviste increíble con la entrada. Sonó como todo un profesional!" Alguien más agregó.

Poniéndose incómodo y levemente ruborizado, Eron miró a Syaoran. Aún todos creían que Syaoran era malo con la música. Y tras bambalinas, nadie pudo ver quién estaba interpretando esa parte así que….Abrió su boca para decirlo pero Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, afirmando claramente que no quería el crédito.

Muchas personas del público secaban sus ojos con pañuelos y corbatas. El profesor de música soplaba su nariz también. "Eron lo logró. Estuvo excepcional esta noche!" De no ser porque era algo miope, se habría dado cuenta de que Syaoran tocó la parte principal en perfecta combinación. Pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, había estado planeando en ponerlo como auxiliar solamente, pero "Canon" requería de más partes. Sakura estuvo bien también. Con aguada voz dijo, "Personalmente, estaba nerviosa por ese solo, pero ya que la otra alumna renunció, no tuve otra opción, pero ella lo logró!" Por supuesto, nadie la estaba escuchando.

"Sakura estuvo genial Touya. Eso sí que es música." Yukito sacó otro rollo de fotografías.

"Sí, lo hizo bien esta noche. La práctica realmente hizo que lo lograra, supongo. Pero hay más de lo que esa música hizo hoy." Touya sabía que de alguna forma, esa música había conquistado a una fuerza maligna.

"Qué?"

"Nada."

"No sabía que ese muchacho podía tocar el violín."

"Quién? El mocoso?"

"Me parece que es muy popular entre las chicas…" Yukito comentó mientras observaba a la congregación de chicas amontonándose en los bastidores con ramos de flores y muñecos de felpa gritando, "Li! Li!" Otras gritaban "Chang, Chang!"

"Ya lo sabías? Li es el capitán ayudante del equipo de Soccer de la secundaria Seijou. Definitivamente le ayudó a su fama." Pero Touya frunció el ceño ante esas chicas cabeza huecas que se empujaban las unas a las otras. Sabía que Sakura ceñía sus cejas también.

"De verdad? Vaya…El otro chico también es bastante popular. Su nombre es Eron Chang?"

"Y es en donde la otra mitad de las chicas se están reuniendo." Suspirando, Touya trató de bloquear los gritos de las jóvenes. "Li es mío! No, es mío! No, Chang es mucho más encantador! De qué están hablando ustedes niñas de primer año? Dejen a estos chicos a nuestro cargo, somos sus superiores! Oigan, oyeron que Li irá al baile con la hermana de Chang? *Llantos, no! Acaso te refieres a esa hermosa chica del salón 3-2? De verdad? Yo creí que Li asistiría acompañado de Kinomoto! No…No sabías? Ellos terminaron cuando él se fue a Hong Kong. Qué? Él viene de Hong Kong? Sip. Sabes qué es lo que creo? Creo que Chang siente algo por Kinomoto. Estás bromeando! El es mío! Oigan, oyeron? Chang invitó a Daidouji al baile. Yo estaba segura de que se lo pediría a Kinomoto. Te refieres a Daidouji, la chica que cantó el solo? Tiene una voz tan hermosa. Sí, y también es muy bella.

* * * * * *

"Buen trabajo!" Syaoran alzó su pulgar después de que el concierto terminara.

"Gracias" Sakura sonrió, secando el sudor de su frente, el cual revelaba lo nerviosa que había estado. "Pero, debo decir que estuviste increíble."

"Lo sé," Syaoran dijo con facilidad. Mirando la expresión de incredulidad de Sakura, rápidamente añadió, "Bromeo, bromeo. Es sólo que me gustó la expresión de sorpresa de ese sujeto Chang."

"Bueno, pero yo estoy sorprendida de que ayudaras a Eron."

"Hmmph. Tal vez es por el espíritu de la Navidad."

"Tú?" Sakura rió.

"Soy humano también! Un completamente normal estudiante de secundaria." Syaoran dijo esto encogiéndose de hombres.

"Muy difícil de creer algunas veces." Sakura dijo mientras observaba su aire de despreocupación. "Quizás no tanto."

"Diría que, eso fue interesante."

"…Qué?"

"Tú sabes." Syaoran hizo giró su dedo índice. "Atrapar al Tornado con música. Es original. Apuesto a que nuestros padres no pudieron hacerlo mejor."

"Pero lo que me preocupa es que aún no he podido sellarlo. Esas cosas, fuertes mezclas de magia elemental se vuelven más fuertes cada vez."

"Te las arreglarás como siempre."

"Arreglar qué?" Erika apareció a través de la puerta.

"Obtener buenas calificaciones Erika," Syaoran comentó en broma. "Te vas a casa ya?"

"Así es, te llamaré después, está bien? No dejes tu celular en cualquier parte. La última vez Meiling lo contestó y no me permitió hablar contigo." Erika rió. "Buenas noches Sakura, estoy segura que lograrás buenas calificaciones."

"Por supuesto." Syaoran asintió en acuerdo.

"Lo haré" Sakura contestó. _Lo haré, Syaoran._

**Spoilers Capítulo 14: El Maravilloso Invierno**

_Wish:_ Finalmente terminó el concierto. Syaoran demostró sus habilidades con el violín a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas creían que no sabía tocar. Eron, por primera y única vez, está en gratitud con Syaoran. Ja ja…Los enemigos odian ser ayudados por sus némesis. Es horrible que Syaoran y Erika vayan a ir juntos al baile eh? Sin olvidar mencionar a Tomoyo y Eron. Además, Eron y Erika están invitados al viaje a Nueva York. Qué puedo decir?


	16. cap14 El maravilloso invierno

**Capítulo 14: El Maravilloso Invierno**

_El día previo al tan esperado baile de Navidad en Tomoeda…_

"De verdad? Te invitó al baile?" Sakura gritó de sorpresa.

Tímidamente Tomoyo asintió. Ella estaba segura de que Eron invitaría a Sakura…

"Genial! Y ahora podrás acercarte más a él durante el viaje a Nueva York."

"No, no creo que esté interesado en mí." Tomoyo dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su largo cabello.

"Buen trabajo Sakura!" Chiharu felicitó mientras salían del vestidor de mujeres hacia el campo de fútbol.

"Así es, tocaste muy bien," Añadió Erika.

"Gracias!" Sakura sonrió- "Mi hermano dijo que toqué un poco mejor que cuando practicaba."

"Supongo que conoceré a tu famoso hermano en el viaje a Nueva York, no es así?"

"Si pero te arrepentirás." Aunque Sakura sabía que muchas chicas corrían atrás de su alto, apuesto, misterioso y talentoso hermano.

"Los hermanos son una molestia," Comentó Erika. "Pero no se lo digas a mi hermano."

"Los primos también son molestos," Agregó Meiling, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta deportiva.

"Te refieres a Syaoran? Sí, debe ser molesto vivir con un primo." Erika ató en una cola de caballo su oscuro y ondulado cabello. "Por lo menos él se encarga de preparar la comida para ti."

"Pues yo creo que el sería un hermano muy agradable," Comentó Sakura sin pensarlo mucho.

"El te gusta no es así?" Erika preguntó repentinamente.

"Gu-gustarme? Qué quieres decir con eso?" Sakura rió nerviosamente. "No me gusta nadie. Cielos, no puedo creer que el profesor de educación física nos haga jugar fútbol con este frío."

"Cierto."

******

"Aquí!" Eron corrió hacia la portería. Rápidamente, Syaoran corrió para bloquearlo, pero con su habilidad, Eron pateó fuertemente el balón y entró en la portería.

"Buen trabajo!" Los miembros del equipo gritaron mientras que las alumnas gritaban de emoción. Syaoran le dirigió mirada asesina a Eron. Sólo porque había ayudado a Eron en el concierto no significaba que ya no eran rivales.

"Ja! Te derroté esta vez Li!" Eron se jactó mientras empujaba su cabello hacia atrás.

"No lo harás la próxima vez!" Inmediatamente Syaoran comenzó a correr a través del lodoso campo.

"De hecho esos dos disfrutan mucho de su rivalidad. Pero no me imagino cómo los muchachos pueden tener tanta energía bajo este clima." Dijo Meiling mientras abrazaba su chamarra.

"Lo sé. Al menos tú llevas chamarra." Los dientes de Erika castañeaban puesto que sólo llevaba puesta su delgada blusa.

"Niñas! Ustedes también tienen que jugar!" El profesor las llamó. "A correr!"

"Vamos chicas. Si corren tendrán menos frío," Sakura las animó mientras corría lentamente hacia el balón pero todas se quejaron.

Cuando Sakura iba corriendo por el campo a pesar de la pesadez en sus piernas, vio que alguien había pateado el balón en el aire y se dirigía directamente hacia ella. En lugar de dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto del campo el balón se estrelló haciendo un BAM!

Instantáneamente, Sakura se cubrió su rostro con las manos y se desplomó en el suelo. Después del golpe en seco, el balón rodó lentamente hasta desaparecer y todo quedó negro por un segundo.

******

"Sakura, estás bien? Sakura…. Sakura… Puedes escucharme? Sakura…" Todo a su alrededor era confusión… no distinguía palabras ni voces y su mente daba vueltas. Hundió su cara en sus manos, mientras que el frío hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera mientras se agachaba.

Una voz inconfundible preguntó, "Estás bien Sakura?" Esa persona gentilmente la levantó del suelo. Parecía que mil martillos golpearan su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos le ardían y se llenaban de agua.

"No puedo ver…" Sakura susurró cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Alguien la estaba ayudando a levantarse y ella agradecidamente apoyó su cabeza sobre la suave camisa de algodón que él llevaba. Deseó que todos permanecieran en silencio ya que tantas voces la hacían sentir vértigo. Todo lo que quería era recostar su cabeza en los hombros de él y hacer que dejara de martillear tan fuerte y que girara tan rápido aunque no tenía mucha conciencia de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. Sentía como si sus ojos se estuvieran quedando ciegos. _Sólo permítanme descansar en él…y estaré bien…_

"Kinomoto. Estás bien? Ve a la enfermería." El profesor instó.

"Sakura… Sakura… Estás bien?? Estás bien? Sakura…"

Sus ojos se humedecieron, no porque quisiera llorar, sino más bien debido al ardor que sentía en sus ojos provocó que lágrimas salieran.

"Erika, ayúdala a llegar a la enfermería," Le ordenó el profesor. "Sakura, puedes ponerte de pie y caminar?"

Sakura trató de abrir sus ojos pero los cerró nuevamente. Le lastimaba ver la luz y tenía la vista nublada. El cuerpo que la estaba sujetando la soltó lentamente.

"Aquí Sakura, puedes caminar? Yo te ayudaré." Erika pasó el brazo de Sakura sobre sus hombros.

"Estoy bien. Yo puedo… " Gradualmente la visión borrosa en su ojo izquierdo se normalizó. Pero hizo una mueca de dolor mientras mantenía su ojo derecho aún cerrado. En ese momento, no tenía sentido del equilibrio y el vasto campo de fútbol le parecía eterno y movedizo.

******

Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Sakura podía ver mejor pero algo difuminado a pesar de que sentía la marca que el balón había hecho contra su ojo derecho y mejilla.

"Debes estar contenta," Le comentó Erika.

"Por qué?" Sakura preguntó mientras presionaba sus dedos contra su ojo para detener el dolor.

"El chico que te gusta te ayudó a levantarte y te sostuvo en sus brazos cuando te lastimaste," Erika le dijo en tono de broma pero a la vez secamente.

"No sé de qué estás hablando. No recuerdo nada." Sakura sacudió su cabeza. Pero aún así, su rostro se tornó ligeramente sonrojado, no solo por la herida y el frío.

Mientras se recostaba en la cama que había en la enfermería, seguía pensando en el cálido pecho de la persona en la que se estaba apoyando. Tomoyo y Meiling ingresaron en ese momento a la habitación.

"Sakura, estás bien?"

"Sí, muchas gracias. Pero creo que me quedará un gran moretón alrededor de mis ojos. Y justo ahora que el baile es mañana." Sakura dijo esto después de haberse visto en un espejo. Su ojo derecho estaba todo hinchado y rojo y la hacían ver un poco bizca. "Para mañana estará todo morado y durará semanas."

"No, yo te aseguro que desaparecerá rápidamente," Meiling le aseguró.

Suspirando, Sakura continuó, "Me siento tan tonta, cómo no esquivé a ese balón."

"Pero no fue tu culpa," Le dijo Tomoyo. "Un alumno de otro salón pateó el balón incorrectamente. Se fue directo hacia arriba y cayó con toda su fuerza."

"Está bien."

"En fin, me pareció realmente adorable cómo _alguien_ te ayudó y te recargaste contra él. Fue tan tierno y tan dulce!"

"No recuerdo de qué estás hablando…" Sakura protestó sofocada.

Eventualmente, Sakura quedó dormida, con un lindo color sonrosado en su rostro.

******

"Está durmiendo ahora," Le dijo la enfermera.

"Descuide, no la voy a despertar." El muchacho en el conjunto deportivo color azul marino entró a la habitación, frotando sus helados brazos. "Qué bien. Por lo menos hay calefacción en la enfermería."

"Está bien pero por favor no hagas ruido." La enfermera miró al muchacho suspicazmente.

Suavemente caminó hacia un lado de la cama y se sentó en una silla. Mirando a su alrededor, pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello castaño hacia atrás y después crujió sus nudillos. Haciendo una respiración profunda, extendió su mano sobre los ojos de Sakura y en voz baja comenzó a entonar un conjuro chino. Las puntas de sus dedos cosquillearon y su cuerpo se sentía inquieto y finalmente con un movimiento de su mano terminó el hechizo. Asintió con aprobación cuando observó que el inflamado ojo derecho comenzaba a ceder y disminuía. Por unos instantes, observó a la figura tranquila y durmiente de Sakura, después salió de la habitación cerrando gentilmente la puerta detrás de él. La enfermera lo miró con complicidad y gracia.

* * * * * *

"Lo ves, te lo dije. Tus ojos no están tan mal como dijiste que lo estarían," Meiling le dijo al día siguiente.

"Sí, es un milagro." Sakura sonrió. Al ritmo en el que la contusión iba sanando, estaría completamente bien para la noche. Al inicio, su ojo y mejilla pulsaban por el golpe, después la hinchazón regresó a tamaño normal mientras que el tinte morado que tenía disminuyó. A pesar de que era una molestia asistir con una contusión en el ojo al baile, estaba agradecida. Pero algunas cosas que sucedieron por haber sido golpeada con un balón de fútbol sí que le parecían agradables…

Syaoran y Erika platicaban en una esquina del salón y alcanzó a escuchar su conversación.

"Ah sí, entonces, qué color de flor prefieres para tu corsage? Blanco? Rojo? Violeta? Aunque más bien te gustan las rosas no es así?" Syaoran le preguntaba sin mayor importancia.

Acurrucándose en la ancha sudadera de Syaoran, Erika le respondió, "Así es. Cómo sabías que me gustan las rosas?"

"Tonta, me lo dijiste ayer por teléfono."

"Oh…Lo hice?"

Meiling estalló en risas. "Deja esto en manos de Syaoran, es un experto en este tipo de cosas, a menos que por error deje que la flor se marchite porque la hubiera dejado en una habitación muy calurosa, o que olvidara ordenarlas en la florería."

"Sakura, cómo sigue la herida de tu ojo?" Erika preguntó.

"Va bien. Mucho mejor de lo que creí que estaría."

"Se nota, apenas y puedo notar que tienes un moretón."

"Es verdad, el día de ayer fuiste herida con un balón de futbol," Syaoran comentó fingiendo como si apenas lo hubiera recordado. "Pude escuchar el golpe desde el lado contrario de la cancha y pensé que eso debía doler bastante."

Sakura se sintió un poco herida de que hubiera olvidado el suceso tan rápido. Al menos había notado que se había lastimado. Pero…

"Me alegro que estés mejor," Comentó Eron. "Tienes buena condición para reponerte fácilmente. Si hubiera sido mi querida hermana, habría estado en cama por todo un mes quejándose, haciendo que yo me encargara de las tareas."

"Oye! Y si hubieras sido tu, te habrías puesto maquillaje corrector para esconder la herida de tu rostro Eron!" Erika le respondió.

"Tú! De ahora en adelante, no voy a cargar los libros por ti! Haz que tu maravilloso novio lo haga!"

"Oye! No estamos saliendo ni nada."

"Así es, únicamente vamos a ir juntos al baile," Syaoran agregó indiferente.

* * * * * *

"Qué lástima, no creo que Sakura pueda disfrutar mucho del baile de Navidad." Erika se dio media vuelta en frente de un gran espejo, admirando su largo vestido.

"Es verdad, pero después de eso tendremos el viaje a nueva York." Eron bostezó. "Hermana, querida, me parece que el espejo se romperá si permaneces más tiempo frente a él."

"Cómo molestas querido hermano. Será mejor que no los molestemos en ese viaje o de lo contrario sospecharán de nosotros."

"Así es. Pero habrá bastantes problemas de otro tipo ahí, es una lástima que el lugar fuera Nueva York de entre todos los lugares."

******

_Algunas cuantas horas antes del baile…_

"En dónde está Sakura? No estaba ella en el comité encargado de decorar el lugar?" Chiharu preguntó mientras colgaba serpentinas.

Acomodando flores y globos Tomoyo le respondió, "No lo sé…Llegará en cualquier momento supongo."

"Será mejor que vayamos a arreglarnos pues la fiesta comenzará pronto," Añadió Rika.

"Cielos, esta noche será muy divertida!" Chilló Chiharu emocionada mientras colgaba un plateado copo de nieve en la pared.

"Después de todo, creo que pasarás la mitad de la fiesta bailando con Yamazaki y la otra mitad estarás acribillándolo," Comentó Naoko.

******

Bostezando, Sakura tocó su ojo. Aunque aún no estaba completamente sano, no se veía tan obvia la herida. Tomando la aguja, agregó otro detalle a la tela bordada con satisfacción, cuidadosamente entretejiendo el hilo en la seda. Sonrió, por una vez en su vida, ese proyecto se veía por lo menos aceptable. Entonces, las noticias que se escuchaban por la radio llegaron a sus oídos, frunciendo el ceño aumentó el volumen.

"Parece haber una inusual tormenta azotando el distrito de Tomoeda, muy parecida a la que hubo la noche de ayer. Los especialistas indican que es casi como un huracán ya que tiene patrones similares. Debido a este extraño fenómeno, el tráfico vehicular se ha vuelto caótico, hay caminos bloqueados y esta tormenta se comporta de manera muy impredecible…" Sakura apagó el radio y observó su reloj. Para su sorpresa, ya casi era hora del baile.

"Hoe-e! Yo era parte del comité pero para ahora ya habrán terminado." Suspirando, Sakura colocó el bordado en su escritorio. Colocándose su grueso abrigo sobre su vestido, salió corriendo de su casa. Por alguna razón, no tenía ningún particular deseo por ir al baile, quizás porque la mayoría de sus amigos ya tenían compañero, quizás porque no quería ver a Syaoran y a Erika juntos. No que le importara mucho, pero…

"Tengo que detener esa fuerza!" Sakura estaba segura de que la inusual tormenta no era tal, sino el Tornado. La última vez, durante el concierto, había desaparecido repentinamente. Ahora había aparecido más fuerte que nunca.

******

_Durante el baile, en la víspera de Navidad…_

"Pero qué bonito, eso es tan dulce!" Varias chicas exclamaban al ver el bouquet de Erika, compuesto por rosas rojas y lazos de satén. "Tu corsage es tan lindo!"

Sonriendo, Erika deslizó sus brazos entre los de Syaoran. "Así es, él tiene muy buen gusto."

"Es por eso que me siento tan tonto." Eron gruñó. Él había comprado a Tomoyo el mismo bouquet pero con rosas blancas."

"Imitador" Syaoran murmuró, halando su camisa color azul.

"Sakura, aquí estamos!" Tomoyo la saludó desde la mesa donde se encontraban.

"Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de la hora y no pude ayudarlas con el comité." Sakura alisó su sencillo vestido blanco cuando llegó a ellos.

"No hay problema, logramos decorar todo a tiempo."

"Sí, todo se ve muy bonito." En el otro extremo del salón había mesas redondas con flores y globos rodeándoles. La comida, incluyendo los pequeños pasteles, galletas y ponche estaban sobre la larga mesa pegada a la pared para que las personas pudieran acercarse al buffet. La pista de baile estaba rodeada por grupos de globos de color blanco, azul cielo y plata, serpentinas, listones y resplandecientes copos de nieve. Realmente se veía como un hermoso invierno.

Sakura estaba completamente en la luna mientras estaba de pie frente al banquete. Cuando las luces disminuyeron para que el baile comenzara Sakura se sorprendió. Apenas y había probado alimento. Pasando sus dedos a través de su trenza francesa la cual caía sobre su espalda con un listón rojo entrelazado, quedó de pie sobre una pared a la que no le llegaba la luz. Todos sus amigos bailaban… Erika con Syaoran, Tomoyo con Eron, Chiharu con Yamazaki – no, más bien esos dos estaban discutiendo otra vez- e incluso Meiling estaba bailando con un chico popular de la escuela. _Es víspera de Navidad…no lo puedo creer. Supongo que todos se están divirtiendo. Yo lo haría, también…todos se ven tan felices._

Los profesores que supervisaban la fiesta murmuraban entre ellos, "Escucharon sobre la tormenta inusual que está cayendo?"

"Oí que si se pone peor, tendremos que cancelar la fiesta."

"Pero decepcionaremos a todos los estudiantes! Han estado trabajando bastante en esto, se merecen esta noche."

"Correcto, no digan nada a menos que se torne peligroso."

Sin hacer ruido, Sakura dejó el salón donde se celebraba el baile. N_o dejaré que el Tornado se escape esta vez. No permitiré que arruine la noche de tantas personas y dañe a personas inocentes. Se merecen una tranquila y feliz víspera de Navidad. No dejaré que eso suceda!"_

******

"Acaso es un mal augurio o qué será?" Había comenzado a nevar otra vez, estaba oscuro afuera y la esponjosa y limpia nieve se sentía crujir por debajo de los zapatos de Sakura. Estaba agradecida de haber tenido la sensatez de haberse llevado una bolsa con botas y guantes. Además, su vestido había probado ser bastante cómodo y duradero; después de todo, Tomoyo lo había hecho (aunque lo había destinado para ocasiones menos formales)

Inhalando profundamente, Sakura se concentró. Lanzó su báculo al aire el cual cayó sobre la suave nieve, con la cabeza apuntando directamente a ella. Temiendo lo peor, los ojos de Sakura siguieron la línea del báculo y para su horror, la fuerza oscura había estado acumulando galones de nieve y viento, así como pedazos de ramas y piedras y se dirigía hacia la escuela! Sin pensarlo, Sakura corrió hacia donde la fuerza estaba.

Pero inmediatamente fue arrojada de lado debido al inmenso impacto que el Tornado tenía. Desde el concierto de la noche anterior, había crecido 10 veces en tamaño y era mucho más poderoso. En vano, llamó a Viento, ya que en lugar de detener el feroz remolino, la Fuerza envolvió a la carta y se alimentó de su poder. Una rama voló directo hacia Sakura golpeando su brazo. Retrocediendo un poco, Sakura sacó la carta Agua ignorando el dolor e inmediatamente la carta quedó congelada convirtiéndose en trozos de duro hielo. Sakura utilizó sin éxito su báculo para bloquear las piezas que eran arrojadas hacia ella y comenzó a sentir todas las contusiones que se formaban en su cuerpo. Agachándose en el suelo, Sakura gimió. "No puedo…rendirme. No estoy tan mal… he estado en peores…situaciones." Mechones de cabello que escaparon de su trenza francesa cayeron sobre su frío rostro. Helada humedad había empapado el vestido que llevaba puesto. Sus pulmones se sentían quemar debido al aire congelante. A su alrededor los árboles se mecían con locura, y las hojas se arremolinaban ferozmente mientras que el gran torbellino de viento gritaba en sus oídos.

"La…escuela…todos…ahí…no puedo…permitir que se lastimen…por mi culpa…todos están disfrutando…" Sakura se puso de pie como pudo. El Tornado se dirigía rápidamente hacia la escuela barriendo con todo lo que estaba en su camino. "ESCUDO! Protege a la escuela y a todos mis amigos. No permitas que el Tornado se acerque más. Bloquéalo." Siendo apenas capaz de levantar sus brazos sobre su cabeza debido a la torrencial nieve, Sakura sacó una carta más. "Fuego! Derrite a esta fuerza oscura!"

Las llamas de la carta Fuego fueron muy débiles para derretir siquiera una cuarta parte de la nieve y del hielo que el Tornado había engullido. Para su horror, la Fuerza atrapó a un pequeño pájaro, el cual girando y girando fue golpeado por piedras y pedazos de hielo, el pobre pajarito terminó cayendo sobre el camino, sin vida, golpeado hasta los huesos.

"NOOO!" Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron. Cómo pudo lastimar a algo tan indefenso? El pobre pájaro no merecía haber sido torturado de esa manera. "Fuego!" Pero aún así el fuego era muy débil.

"La fuerza de una carta depende de su maestro…Soy muy débil como para hacer algo. Todos mis poderes están enfocados en mantener al Tornado lejos de la escuela." Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron graves cuando observó al Escudo debilitarse contra el peso del Tornado.

"Intentaré este método una vez más. PIEDRA!" En lugar de ser atrapado como la última vez, el Tornado destrozó a la Piedra y la agregó a su colección de cosas atrapadas en su remolino. "Esto…no puede…estar pasando. Me siento tan…inútil. Desearía ser más …. Fuerte." El trozo de una rama rozó su mejilla. Volvió a incorporarse derrapando una docena de veces más debido al terreno resbaladizo.

"Tú puedes Sakura! Si tu no lo haces, nadie más podrá!" Una voz alentadora gritó a través de un micrófono mientras agitaba pompones.

Frotando sus ojos para ver mejor a través de la espesa nieve Sakura preguntó, "Tomoyo? Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Qué más? Grabando tus increíbles hazañas. Esta se llamará 'La heroína del Baile de Navidad' o 'La Santa de la Víspera de Navidad'."

"Mejor aléjate Tomoyo. Aquí no estás a salvo, ve adentro, usé la carta Escudo para protegerlos," Le dijo Sakura.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" BAM CRASH! Meiling bloqueó con sus puños los trozos de nieve que eran arrojados hacia ella.

"Te dije que te quedaras!" Syaoran le reprochó mientras le acercaba su abrigo.

"No, yo quiero estar contigo!" Meiling lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Syaoran, quien se puso todo colorado.

"Verás Sakura, desapareciste del salón, así que nos preguntábamos a dónde habías ido, Syaoran entonces comentó que había una fuerza en la ciudad y que iba a verificar. Así que lo seguimos…como siempre."

"Pues no me culpen si se resfrían," Syaoran murmuró.

"Pero, qué hay sobre el baile?" Sakura preguntó.

"Mmm… por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay electricidad. Todos tuvieron que encender velas. Irremediablemente romántico, pero no con la suficiente luz como para continuar con la fiesta. De hecho, se supone que no debemos de salir…" Meiling se encogió de hombros mientras abotonaba el abrigo que Syaoran le había dado, el cual llegaba hasta sus pies. "Oye, parece que el abrigo está de pie por sí solo!"

"Cuidado!" Syaoran gritó a tiempo pues todos alcanzaron a esquivar. Cuando Syaoran trató de utilizar fuego, Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

"Eso no funcionará. Necesitamos otro plan para destruirlo o atraparlo, de lo contrario solo estaremos gastando nuestra energía."

"Entonces qué vamos a hacer?"

Con su mano cubierta por un guante aplanó un poco de nieve en suelo. Luego dibujó un espiral con un dedo. "Este es el Tornado." Después dibujó a un cuadro a un lado. "Esta es la escuela, tenemos que evitar que escape de esta área y se dirija a la ciudad, pero tampoco podemos permitir que destruya a la escuela. En estos momentos estoy utilizando la carta Escudo sobre ella, pero no tengo idea qué tanto podrá durar."

"Y lo malo es que entre más gira más poderoso se vuelve. Como un huracán, seguirá girando y obteniendo más poder."

Colocando su mano en su mentón, Syaoran dijo, "Tal vez podamos atraparlo." Syaoran dibujó un revestimiento alrededor del espiral dibujado en la nieve.

"No. Si lo atrapamos, solo continuará girando y volviéndose más fuerte hasta que pueda liberarse." Sakura borró la línea que encerraba al espiral. "La única manera de hacerlo bien es destruirlo completamente." Dibujó una cruz sobre el espiral.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Puedes atrapar al Tornado con la carta Tierra, o quizás con la carta Congelante. Pero no podrás destruirlo tan fácilmente. La carta Viento sólo sería absorbido por ella, mientras que la carta Fuego sería derrotada."

Meiling susurró a Tomoyo, "Entiendes lo que están hablando? Es muy confuso."

"Supongo que eso es algo solo entre card captors y poderosos magos. Francamente no sé qué están planeando al dibujar garabatos en el suelo."

"Crees que debamos decirles que el Tornado se dirige directo hacia ellos?" Meiling le preguntó.

"Demasiado tarde." Tomoyo sacó su video cámara. En cierta manera, ella no siempre era consciente de qué tan seria era una situación. Después de todo, las cartas Clow y Yue habían sido relativamente manejables, mientras que Eriol había resultado ser una persona comprensiva y amable.

"Ay no! El Tornado se dirige hacia nosotros!" Sakura gritó mientras se ponía de pie. levantando a Syaoran con ella. "Corre!"

"Genial. Si se te ocurre alguna buena idea para derrotar a esta cosa, te compraré lo que quieras." Le dijo Syaoran.

"Y si tú lo haces también. Muy bien, es un trato. Voy a pedir algo muy costoso así que será mejor que des tu mejor esfuerzo." Sakura observaba la ferocidad de la Fuerza.

"Bien, tu también." Brevemente se dieron la mano con firmeza y comenzaron a correr. Una lluvia de piedras de hielo comenzó a caer. Algunas azotaron el techo de la escuela, atravesando al Escudo y abollando el techo, cayendo al piso decenas de tejas destrozadas.

"La escuela! Todos están ahí!" Gritó Tomoyo.

Después trozos de hielo duros como el diamante se arremolinaron y golpearon la cabeza de Syaoran.

Sacando sus cartas, Sakura llamó, "Tierra!" Inmediatamente grandes secciones de suelo se levantaron atrapando al Tornado por todos lados. Sakura observó brevemente la grieta formada y al Tornado girando rápidamente tratando de escapar. "Te encuentras bien?" Sakura le preguntó preocupada.

"Parece que sí. Mi madre dice que tengo la cabeza tan dura como una roca." Syaoran comentó aturdido mientras sobaba su cabeza

"Ahora qué? Oh no!" El Tornado había escapado de la carta Tierra duplicando su tamaño y ahora era mucho más grande que el edificio escolar. Era tanto su vigor que rociaba granizo, algunos tan grandes como una sandía. Tomoyo y Meiling retrocedieron unos pasos hacia la escuela.

"Cuidado!" Syaoran gritó.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sakura gritó cuando su cuerpo fue levantado como un muñeco de trapo por el viento y la nieve. Por algunos instantes, su cuerpo fue arrojado bruscamente mientras que pedazos de hielo, piedras y ramas se lanzaban sobre ella. Sakura tosió la nieve que al gritar había entrado en su boca y ya que su cuerpo había sido arrojado con tanta facilidad y había estado girando y girando en el remolino, perdió el equilibrio mientras que su cabeza le daba vueltas.

"TONTA!" Syaoran saltó hacia el interior del Tornado.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling trató de seguirlo.

"Espera!" Tomoyo sostuvo a Meiling quien forcejeó.

"Tengo que llegar a él." Protestó Meiling.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza tranquilamente. "Ellos lo lograrán y estarán bien. Solo espera y verás." Sus ojos violeta se encontraron con los ámbar de Meiling y ella asintió.

Gradualmente, Sakura fue girando desde la cima del Tornado hacia el fondo. Para su sorpresa, aterrizó en medio del remolino encontrando que esa zona estaba perfectamente en calma. Alrededor suyo el remolino giraba con la fuerza de un huracán, pero en el centro no ocurría nada.

Inmediatamente Syaoran cayó en el centro también.

"Viniste también?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Sí. Cuando noté que ya no gritabas decidí que o era muy seguro o absolutamente peligroso. Así que decidí entrar."

"Es curioso verdad? El centro está perfectamente en calma. Solo alrededor de él todo está girando." Sakura acomodó su abrigo pues su vestido estaba completamente empapado.

"Debí haberlo sabido. En un huracán, al núcleo de la tormenta se le llama 'ojo' el cual siempre está en calma."

"Así que entonces estamos en el núcleo de esta fuerza – donde el poder es más fuerte. Nunca fui buena en ciencias y tampoco en matemáticas. Desearía haberlo sido." Sakura observaba el remolino a su alrededor. Nieve, viento, piedras, piezas de metal de los carros, hojas, y cualquier cosa que el Tornado hubiese atrapado giraban alrededor de ella. "Lo ves? Tenía razón. No podemos atrapar a esta cosa, mientras el centro se mantenga fuerte, continuará peleando. Hoe-e! Me mareo tan sólo viendo a esta cosa." Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pequeños espirales.

"Cierra tus ojos entonces" Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Syaoran había sacado un pañuelo y lo había atado alrededor de los ojos de Sakura. "Si no puedes verlo, lograrás concentrarte mejor."

"Qué? Pero…"

"Shh…Tranquiliza tu respiración y siente el giro a tu alrededor. Lo puedes sentir? Bien. Ahora piensa en el remolino, el cual gira y gira haciéndose cada vez más grande. Siente el centro de su poder. Concéntrate en eso."

La voz tranquila de Syaoran la calmó y Sakura comenzó a sentir el centro del poder. Hizo de lado el cosquilleo que sentía por la mano que Syaoran había puesto en sus hombros. Sintió como un grito el impacto que le provocó notar al poder giratorio y sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo cortado en pedazos.

"Me duelen los oídos." Sakura trató de bloquear el horrible ruido. Entonces sacó la carta Viento y Laberinto. "Laberinto, Viento! Atrapen a esta fuerza con su poder arrollador y destrúyanlo!" Forzó al centro del Tornado a entrar al Laberinto, el cual había adquirido la forma de un espiral en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj, permitiendo a la carta Viento aspirar al Tornado. Al inicio, el núcleo se resistió contra la fuerza opuesta que lo atacaba. Pero tenazmente Sakura alimentó con su poder al Laberinto y al Viento para girar en una dirección contraria al Tornado. Sentía su cabeza completamente mareada. _Estoy muy cansada…No. tengo que terminar esto. Ganaré la apuesta que hice._

Syaoran brindó su poder a las cartas también, y por ende, incapaz de resistir más, el núcleo fue absorbido por el laberinto. Una última vez, el Tornado trató de escapar, gritando con todo su poder. Sakura consumió todo el poder de su cuerpo. Una vez que el centro fue destruido dentro del laberinto, el resto se hizo por inercia. Con un movimiento de su mano, el conjuro terminó con el núcleo diestramente atrapado en el laberinto en forma de espiral, y a pesar de que intentó girar en su propia dirección Sakura lo mantuvo estancado.

"Ahora!" Le gritó Syaoran.

"Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma. Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!" Inmediatamente el enorme Tornado se disolvió y tomó la forma de una carta, la cual Sakura la sostuvo en sus manos orgullosa. La carta tenía la imagen de un huracán.

Felizmente, Sakura y Syaoran chocaron sus manos por encima de sus cabezas.

Desafiante Syaoran le dijo, "Te dije que atrapar a la fuerza funcionaría!"

"No, destruyendo su núcleo es como lo atrapé."

Cruzándose de brazos Syaoran le preguntó, "Cómo es que, últimamente, contradices a todo?"

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Sakura contestó. "Eso solo pasa cuando estoy contigo." Sakura sonrió mientras hacía un gesto de altivez, mientras que su desatada trenza caía sobre su enrojecida cara. Había pasado tanto tiempo afuera que ya prácticamente se había acostumbrado al frío.

"Conmigo? Supongo que ahora dirás que ganaste la apuesta, bien entonces, di qué es lo que quieres, maestra de cartas."

"Está bien. Estoy satisfecha con saber que mi plan funcionó." Sakura le ofreció a Syaoran la carta quien la rehusó como de costumbre.

"El laberinto es una trampa." Syaoran refunfuñó.

"A ninguno de ellos les gusta perder ves," Tomoyo le informó a Meiling. Y con voz alta continuó. "Acaso te conté sobre el partido de volley que tuvieron en una ocasión cuando fuimos a un campamento de verano? Fue una competencia realmente reñida por el cariño de Yukito. Porque no mejor decimos que, el Tornado fue atrapado por el Laberinto, y la carta Viento destruyó al núcleo?"

Nadie podía protestar nunca contra los ultimátum de Tomoyo. Meiling rió y dijo. "Supongo que será difícil para ti escoger el título de este nuevo video, 'historia de amor' o 'los rivales'."

Negando con la cabeza Tomoyo le preguntó. "Acaso no sabes que las mejores parejas discuten todo el tiempo? Con la excepción de Romeo y Julieta claro."

"Podrías desatar el pañuelo de mi cara?" Sakura pidió. "No puedo ver." Sakura intentó caminar hacia sus amigas pero en lugar de eso, tropezó contra un gran árbol, del cual cayó nieve que había en sus ramas. "Ouch…Hoe-e. Está frío!"

"Es mi venganza por haberme arrojado ayer una bola de nieve en la cara." Syaoran metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Aún estás molesto por eso?" Sakura juntó otra bola de nieve y acariciándola con fuerza apuntó directo a la cabeza de Syaoran.

"Oye!" Syaoran la miró, tratando de quitar la nieve de sus ojos, mientras que Tomoyo ayudaba a Sakura a desatar la prenda de sus ojos.

"Tienes buena puntería a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados Sakura," Meiling comentó. "Deberías enseñarme."

Sonriendo dulcemente Sakura contestó, "Eso lo aprendí de Syaoran. El me enseñó a concentrar mi mente y mi poder sin utilizar la vista."

"Admítelo Syaoran, has sido derrotado," Meiling reía mientras que Syaoran se quejaba.

******

La fiesta continuó después de que el servicio eléctrico se restaurara. Milagrosamente, la tormenta se había detenido.

_Lo mejor hubiera sido regresar a casa, _pensó Sakura. Su vestido ya estaba casi seco y Tomoyo había hecho milagros con su cabello pero ella aún se sentía abatida y cansada. Nada le habría gustado más que estar en su cama, pensaba, mientras disimulaba un bostezo. La canción de fondo era una de sus favoritas pero ella estaba prácticamente durmiéndose en ese instante.

Tomoyo le dio un codazo indicándole que un muchacho se acercaba. Con horror, Sakura trató de encontrar algún lugar para esconderse infructuosamente. Tomaki se consideraba a sí mismo como un chico apuesto y popular, pero Sakura, que era algo tímida, no le agradaba mucho ese aire de condescendencia y confianza que tenía.

"Kinomoto, baila conmigo." Le dijo mientras se inclinaba con naturalidad sobre la mesa.

"Eeee…" Sakura registró su cerebro para pensar en alguna excusa. Pero después pensó que no sería mala idea ser su compañera, además tenía un sorprendente cabello dorado blanquecino y hermosos ojos gris azulado. Se parecía un poco a Yukito, solo que arrogante. Tomoyo estaba ocupada con Eron y el tonto de Syaoran estaba siendo cortés con Erika. "Bueno…"

"Entonces va….whoa!" En ese momento, la mesa sobre la que Tomaki se recargaba colapsó, haciendo que flores, serpentinas y utensilios volaran por todo el lugar. Un vaso lleno de ponche se derramó sobre Tomaki. Molesto, se disculpó con ella para ir al baño mientras que un coro de risas se escuchó por toda la pista de baile.

"Hoe-e?" Sakura estaba desconcertada puesto que Tomaki no era una persona distraída; era capitán del equipo de basketball y el presidente de su clase. Entonces miró a su alrededor. Acaso lo había imaginado o había visto una mirada de satisfacción en los deslumbrantes ojos ámbar de Syaoran? Quien de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para secarse a tiempo y verse presentable después de su encuentro con el Tornado. La suave e inocente mirada no eran propias de él. Por un segundo, sus ojos se encontraron y Sakura tenía una mirada acusadora en su rostro.

A diferencia de siempre, Syaoran de pronto sonrió como un niño mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. No era una sonrisa amistosa que digamos ya que sus ojos tenían un destello más bien travieso, como el de un pequeño niño atrapado en una travesura. Pero sus dorados ojos ámbar brillaban tan alegremente y su rostro se veía tan fresco que Sakura no pudo evitar más que devolverle la sonrisa a regañadientes. Pero por un largo tiempo no pudo adivinar si el accidente de Tomaki había sido natural o _planeado._

"Feliz Navidad!" Todos los alumnos comenzaron a decir mientras se dirigían de regreso a sus casos ya que la fiesta hubiera terminado, riendo y platicando alegremente.

******

"Listo, terminé!" Sakura terminó su bordado alrededor de las 3AM. Con sus ojos cansados, Sakura hizo un último recorte con las tijeras.

"Eso es algo tan importante?" Preguntó Kero.

Sacudiendo su cabeza Sakura dijo, "No lo sé. No había razón para terminarlo pero supongo que fue un impulso natural." Después estornudó. "Espero que no me vaya a resfriar por haber corrido en la nieve…estoy tan cansada."

"Bueno, después de todo nunca te había visto trabajar con tanta diligencia y paciencia en algún proyecto. Difícilmente se pueden ver las partes en las que te equivocaste."

Acurrucándose en su cama, Sakura susurró, "Buenas noches Kero. No abras tu regalo de Navidad hasta que yo despierte. Y recuerda, solo 20 galletas mañana no más, o de lo contrario te pondrás a dieta hasta que el día de San Valentín llegue…"

**Wish**: La fiesta de Navidad quedó finalmente a salvo! Apuesto a que muchas personas me querrán matar por no haber colocado a Sakura y a Syaoran juntos en el baile. se podrán preguntar por qué Erika y Syaoran fueron juntos, mientras que Eron y Sakura no. Quizás Eron pensó que Sakura estaría…ocupada esa noche, quién sabe. Y me preguntó por qué el ojo de Sakura sanó al día siguiente de haber sido golpeada (*codazo*..Syao-chan: OYE! Qué? Quién dice que fui yo?) En el próximo capítulo el equipo CCS celebrará una blanca Navidad. Ahora los tengo que dejar para que resuelvan el misterio del accidente de Tomaki ^_~.


	17. cap15 Cuelga una radiante estrella

**CAPÍTULO 15: CUELGA UNA RADIANTE ESTRELLA**

_Navidad__ …_

"Despierta monstruo! Ya es Navidad, abre tus regalos!" Touya entró de golpe en su habitación. "O de lo contrario me quedaré con ellos!"

"Hoe-e?" Sakura se estiraba en su cama aún con la mirada de sueño. "HOEEEE! Hoy es Navidad!"

"Así es monstruo. Me alegra ver que este año tuviste la paciencia para esperar a abrir tus regalos."

Dicho esto, Sakura bajó como un rayo las escaleras.

**** **

"Es Navidad!" Meiling saltaba de su cama dando brincos de emoción y corrió hacia la cocina aventando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

"FELIZ NAVIDAD SYAORAN!!!"

"Oye, me asustaste!" Syaoran balanceó el sartén con hotcakes que estuvo a punto de tirar por el susto. "Te despertaste justo a tiempo para comer los hotcakes que preparé. El pastel aún está en el horno."

Con recelo, Meiling observó la decoración verde y roja que estaba puesta en la mesa, y el árbol de Navidad que había en la sala, junto con los regalos apilados debajo de él.

Después de desayunar, Syaoran le preguntó mientras se quitaba el delantal, "Quieres más? Te apetece mermelada de zarzamoras o miel de maple?" Después de un rato de silencio le preguntó, "Qué pasa?"

"A qué se debe este trato especial? Tú no eres así," Meiling le dijo sorprendida.

Sonriendo Syaoran le respondió, "Oye es Navidad, y solo se celebra una vez al año. Acaso no te gusta? Ven, vamos a la sala para abrir los regalos."

Meiling exclamó al ver el magnífico árbol de Navidad bellamente decorado, el cual llegaba casi hasta el techo, estaba decorado con copos de nieve, bastones de caramelo, adornos brillantes y ángeles. "Vaya…hiciste tú esto?"

"Por supuesto! Tú siempre me dijiste que te gustaría celebrar con un gran árbol de Navidad." Syaoran retrocedió un poco analizando el árbol. "Creo que le falta algo."

"Es maravilloso, pero…"

"Somos primos no es así? Es lo menos que podemos hacer el uno por el otro cuando estamos lejos de nuestra familia. No hay necesidad de pasar solos las fiestas." Syaoran dijo esto último con amargura, lo que indicaba que había pasado fiestas así. "Además, tú me dijiste que no me aislara tanto."

"Sí..."

"Sé lo que falta." De una bonita caja, Syaoran sacó una brillante estrella dorada. "El árbol necesita una estrella. Anda, colócala en la punta." Y le entregó el adorno.

"Syaoran…" Meiling sonrió. "Gracias, sabías que me sentía sola lejos de casa. Eres una gran persona!" Y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Syaoran quien protestó débilmente. Después la ayudó a subir la silla para alcanzar las verdes ramas del pino.

"Listo, está completo!" Meiling exclamó mientras aplaudía. Sonriendo, Syaoran la ayudó a bajar admirando cómo la estrella brillaba en la cima del majestuoso árbol. "Ahora siguen los regalos."

Los ojos de Meiling se humedecieron al ir abriendo las cajas y agachó su mirada…._Syaoran, cómo me puedes dejar de gustar cuando eres así de lindo? _"Jaja, no tenía idea de que conocieras todas las tradiciones."

"Por quién me tomas? Puede ser que pase de largo Halloween y San Valentín, pero Navidad es una época para …mmmm…"

"Celebrar y ser felices?" Meiling sugirió.

"S-sí!" Syaoran asintió. "Es época para llenar los corazones de paz y felicidad… para poner a un lado todas las preocupaciones." _Paz y felicidad en los corazones…Dejar a un lado las preocupaciones…_

"Ya te dije que es una época para llenar los corazones de paz y felicidad y para poner a un lado todas las preocupaciones!" Nadeshiko exclamó.

"Pero no entiendo el sentido de todos esos árboles de Navidad y todos esos regalos," Li Ryuuren insistía tercamente. "Es una pérdida de tiempo."

"Acaso nunca decoraste un árbol de Navidad o colocaste calcetines sobre la chimenea?"

"No."

"Ryuuren…Cuántas cosas te has perdido en esta vida?"

*** ***

DING DONG!!!

Frotando sus ojos cansados, Ryuuren tropezó con la puerta de su casa. Había estado durmiendo en el sofá de su apartamento. "Quién es?" Bostezó

"Soy yo!"

"QUIÉN?"

"Nadeshiko, quién más?"

"Q-QUÉ? ES-ESPERA UN MINUTO!!" Rápidamente Ryuuren se vistió y acomodó con sus manos su desarreglado cabello castaño oscuro, ahora sin la larga cola de caballo. Abrió la puerta y suspirando le preguntó, "Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?"

Nadeshiko acomodó su largo cabello violeta detrás de sus oídos y caminó hacia la sala arrastrando algo con ella lo cual colocó sobre la mesa, primero despejándola de libros y chatarra.

"Qué desorden!" Le dijo.

"Regularmente soy ordenado…" Murmuró Ryuuren. "Pero he estado cansado estos días."

"Después de quedarte despierto toda la noche buscando conjuros en todos esos libros no me sorprende," Nadeshiko le regañó. "Aún eres un muchacho en crecimiento. Necesitas dormir y descansar lo suficiente."

"Mira quién habla…"

"Espera, no vine aquí para discutir contigo." Haciendo algunos ajustes en la mesa, los ojos esmeralda de Nadeshiko brillaron y le dijo, "Mira!"

"Qué es?"

"Es un árbol de Navidad!" Sobre la mesa de la sala había una pequeña maceta la cual sostenía un pino, de alrededor 2 pies de altura, lindamente decorado con bastones de caramelo y adornos brillantes. "Y esta es la estrella, la cual va en la cima. Es una tradición familiar reunirse todos alrededor de él y colocar la estrella en la punta. Bueno eso es con los árboles grandes. Lo siento, solo pude traer este pequeño. Sé que esto puede parecerte tonto pero, sólo quería mostrarte el espíritu de la Navidad…"

"Shhh…" Ryuuren colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella. "Y bien, qué hago con esta estrella?" Sus ojos eran como un cálido océano azul que haría palpitar el corazón de cualquier chica.

"Ponlo gentilmente en la cima – no! Estás doblando la punta!" Nadeshiko colocó sus manos sobre las manos largas y cálidas de él.

"Así?" Le preguntó obedientemente.

"Correcto." Nadeshiko aplaudió alegremente. "Y ahora podemos encender las luces y verás que bonito lucirá!" Por un momento se sentaron frente a él y observaron la bonita imagen que el pequeño árbol de Navidad hacía junto con la ventana de fondo, la cual estaba llena de escarcha de nieve brillante.

Los labios de Ryuuren se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. "Luce bien."

"Verdad que sí? Ahora abre tu regalo." Nadeshiko sacó una caja envuelta con papel decorativo y listones verdes.

"Para mí?" Cuidadosamente Ryuuren desenvolvió la caja. "Puedo adivinar quien envolvió esto," Comentó mientras batallaba para quitar la cinta y los complicados moños. Dentro de ella encontró una cálida bufanda de lana color azul marino con una con una raya y flequillo verde. "Acaso tú…"

"Sí. Yo la hice, me temo que no quedó muy bien pero…El invierno es muy frío aquí y tu nunca te vistes con ropa la apropiada para eso así que…Trabajé muy duro para terminarla, también tiene un conjuro para que te mantenga caliente."

"Nadeshiko…" Ryuuren observó sus brillantes ojos. "Yo…yo…quiero decir que…"

"Sí?"

"Eeee….Gracias. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que haya recibido jamás. Podrías estar ahora con tus amigos y familia pero…"

Sacudiendo su cabeza Nadeshiko le contestó, "No, yo prefiero estar aquí a estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo." Mirando escépticamente a Ryuuren le preguntó, "Acaso estás conmovido?" Tocó ligeramente con su dedo su pecho y riendo le dijo, "Recuerdo lo frío e indiferente que parecías cuando te conocí. Totalmente inhumano."

"Oye…" Ryuuren bajó la mirada…"Pero yo no hice nada para ti…"

"No importa. El ver que te des cuenta de que pasar la Navidad solo no es lo mejor es suficiente para mí."

"Espera." Buscando a tientas una cadena plateada que llevaba en su cuello, Ryuuren la desabrochó y sacó un anillo de ella. "Toma, esto es para ti." Cuidadosamente deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Nadeshiko. "Ves, te queda perfectamente."

Con curiosidad Nadeshiko colocó su mano contra la luz. Tenía una hermosa piedra azul colocada sobre un delgado anillo de oro blanco. Cuando puso su mano en la luz, una pequeño brillo en forma de estrella apareció en la piedra azul. "Es muy bonita! Qué es?"

"Es un zafiro en forma de estrella. Así es como se ve una estrella en la luz. Mi madre me la obsequió antes de que muriera, era un recuerdo que mi padre le había dado; este anillo ha pasado de generación en generación."

"Pero por qué me regalas a mí este objeto tan preciado!" Nadeshiko miraba fijamente el hermoso zafiro el cual rivalizaba con los ojos de Ryuuren.

"No, yo quiero dártelo a ti, de verdad." Ryuuren juntó sus manos con las de ella. "Encaja perfectamente en tu mano; ni siquiera puedo colocarlo en mi dedo meñique. Siempre lo usé en la cadena que cuelgo en mi cuello así que quédatelo tú."

"Gra-gracias Li." Los ojos de Nadeshiko eran como dos soles brillantes y llevó el anillo cerca de su corazón.

"Oye, creí que ahora éramos más informales…Dime Ryuuren. Por qué estás llorando? Creí que habías dicho que la Navidad era para estar felices."

"Y lo estoy." _Ryuuren, cómo puedo dejar de amarte cuando eres así?_

"Vamos, te llevaré a donde tú quieras, divirtámonos un poco el día de hoy y olvidémonos de esos estúpidos enemigos!" Ryuuren brincó de su asiento colocándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, el cual tenía la virtud de acentuar aún más sus profundos ojos azules. Sonriendo Nadeshiko lo siguió deslizando su mano en la de él. _Siempre soñé con algún día caminar lado a lado con él, tomando sus fuertes y cálidas manos. Estas son las mismas manos que me abofetearon una vez, pero también son las manos que me han apoyado y protegido tanto. Porque esta es la persona que hace que dé lo mejor de mi, esta es la persona que amo._

"Me alegra mucho que las cosas hayan terminado tan bien para ellos," Dijo Sakura mientras daba forma a la masa para galletas. Había planeado llevárselas a la casa de Tomoyo donde muchas personas se reunirían más tarde cuando algo en su corazón vibró cuando pensó en ellos. _Y yo creí que Ryuuren no sentía nada por mi mamá la última vez, pero, sí que había algo debajo de ese exterior de hielo._

"No entiendo a Nadeshiko ni a Ryuuren," Comentó Kero.

"Sí. Me preguntó que pasaría con ese anillo." _Siento como un peso en mi corazón, como una pequeña paloma siendo aplastada por la pesada nieve de invierno. Me siento muy feliz pero hay algo que no me deja serlo totalmente. _"Es una Navidad muy bonita, si tan solo…"

"Si tan solo no fueras tan malvada y no me restringieras las galletas que puedo comer hoy!" Kero miraba las galletas horneadas con los bracitos cruzados.

"Mi hermano es muy bueno. Me regaló los nuevos patines que tanto quería y Tomoyo me regaló una maleta muy bonita para llegar a Nueva York, además estaba llena de ropa. Todos son muy buenos." _Si tan solo…_

"Dime la verdad. Querías regalar esa cosa que hiciste a _alguien_ verdad?" Kero le preguntó directamente.

"No realmente." _Si tan solo las cosas estuvieran bien con Syaoran. _Ayer había sido muy amable; había algo en su extraordinaria sonrisa que no pudo evitar más que sonreírle también. Pero… las cosas no eran las mismas como cuando estaban en primaria. Todo había cambiado. _"Tú sabes que yo ya no tengo sentimientos especiales por ti cierto? Todas esas cosas sucedieron antes de que yo regresara a Hong Kong."_

"La Navidad solo ocurre una vez en todo el año. No querrás lamentar nada después," Le dijo Kero a propósito. "Clow conocía el futuro, él sabía lo que le sucedería a las personas, quizás por eso tenía una manera de ser tan perfecta, eso sin decir que tenía la mente retorcida. Bueno, no permitas que la soledad o las preocupaciones se alojen en tu corazón Sakura. La Navidad es solo un día como para no disfrutarla."

"Pero ni siquiera puedo decir que somos amigos, por lo que sé, él me odia. Y no es que yo sea muy amable con él tampoco. No sé cómo las cosas se complicaron con el pasar de los años, hubo una época en la que creí que jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero él regresó, excepto que ahora…" _Ahora no puedo verlo de la misma manera inocente y despreocupada como lo solía hacer. _Sakura tocó su ojo, estaba sorprendida de cómo el moretón había desaparecido tan rápido. Pero, cuando estuvo dormida en la enfermería estaba segura de haber visto un aura verde y cuando se estaba ahogando en el estanque congelado…_"Sakura! __Me escuchas? Si me oyes, haz algo. Sé que puedes. __Rompe la barrera, si no lo haces….si te rindes, te odiaré por toda la vida!" _Qué quería decir eso?

Sacudiendo su cabeza murmuró, "Por qué todas estas cosas vienen a mi mente?" _Es gracioso ver cómo fuimos en el pasado y darnos cuenta de lo tontos que fuimos. Pero cuando me siento más feliz es cuando miro al pasado y veo esos días llenos de sol, cuando no conocía el dolor, cuando no conocía lo que era ser herida._

Escondió una caja envuelva en papel plateado con verde.

"Oye qué eso que está en la ventana?" Kero le preguntó mientras daba una gran mordida a las galletas con chispas de chocolate. "Mmmm crujiente por fuera y suave por dentro. Solo estás dudando si darle o no al mocoso ese regalo eh? Y es la primer Navidad desde que él regresó…Oye! Qué rico…La ventana!"

Sakura inclinó la cabeza desatando su lindo delantal. Había un pequeño globo verde balanceándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la ventana, al verlo salió corriendo de su casa.

Flotando sobre su cabeza y en frente de la puerta había un diminuto estuche amarrado a la cuerda del globo. Titubeando, Sakura lo tomó e instantáneamente el globo reventó.

"Hoe!" Sakura brincó, pequeñas serpentinas cayeron suavemente y el pequeño estuche de terciopelo cayó en sus manos. Un pequeño papel flotó a sus manos donde se podía leer con letras algo desgarbadas _'Sakura'_. Era todo lo que decía. "Para mí?" Con curiosidad levantó la tapa del estuche. Al inicio tuvo que colocar una mano sobre sus ojos debido a la brillosa luz que se reflejó, dentro de la caja había un hermoso collar plateado con una pequeña y redonda gema de cristal, el centro de la gema brillaba como la Estrella del Norte. Sakura quedó muy sorprendida, era el collar que había querido comprar con tanto anhelo cuando lo vio por primera vez en la joyería del centro comercial, incluso había noches que soñaba con ella.

"Qué sucede Sakura?" Le preguntó Kero quien volaba afuera de la casa.

"No lo sé, acaso el mensaje de un ángel?" Sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y Sakura llevó el collar a su pecho. _Quién pudo ser… Por qué alguien…_

_Un momento__!_

Rápidamente corrió afuera de su cochera y dio vuelta en la esquina. _Podría ser…realmente podría ser…no, no es posible. _Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y observó el camino que se extendía en el horizonte.

Había una figura manejando una bicicleta en la distancia. _Podrá ser…Sí, sí es! _Sakura tomó aliento y pasando el nudo que tenía en la garganta finalmente gritó, "Gracias!! Syaoran gracias!" Sakura gritó hacia el largo e inflexible camino.

Pedaleando aún más rápido, el rostro de Syaoran se tornó de un rojo brillante, "Quién dice que fui yo?" Le dijo mientras se tambaleaba peligrosamente cerca del filo de la acera.

Sonriendo dulcemente Sakura le contestó, "Yo solo….lo sé, quizás sea mi intuición."

"Bu-bueno, ganaste la apuesta de ayer cuando atrapábamos al Tornado, tan sólo estoy manteniendo mi promesa." Giró su cabeza hacia la dirección donde ella estaba y sonrió con sus perfectos dientes blancos. Su brillante cabello castaño estaba revuelto por el viento y su bufanda verde oscuro flotaba como una vela. "Yo nunca rompo una promesa o sí?"

"Así es." Ella tartamudeó, "Pero, pero, cómo supiste?"

Agitando su cabeza Syaoran le preguntó, "No crees que te conozco lo suficientemente bien después de tanto tiempo?"

_Conocerme lo suficientemente bien?_ Sakura meditó y después sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias…Feliz Navidad Syaoran!"

Sakura vaciló pero finalmente le dijo, "Mira en tu cama cuando llegues a casa!"

Y observó a Syaoran desvanecerse hasta verse como un punto en la distancia. Soñadoramente Sakura miró el brillo resplandeciente del cristal que tenía el collar. _Qué será este extraño sentimiento de calidez y felicidad? Nunca me sentí así, excepto…_

"Corte!" Tomoyo guardó su video cámara. "Casi perfecto."

Meiling empujó un poco para tener más espacio detrás del arbusto. "Syaoran es extraño. Anoche, después del baile, tenía una mirada extraña y resuelta, tomó un taxi para ir al centro comercial antes de que lo cerraran y apenas llegó a tiempo. Llegó a casa sin aire después de medianoche. Pero tenía una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro a pesar de que el collar debió costar una fortuna."

"Ácaso le dijiste algo?"

"No realmente. Él es quien dijo que la vida es una sola oportunidad, ya sea si la tomamos o la dejamos ir. Después de que llegó, repentinamente lanzó el collar al aire, gritó algo y ágilmente atrapó de nuevo el collar. Creo que le colocó un hechizo de protección. Algunas veces es un dolor de cabeza, pero otras veces, no puedo evitar pensar en él debido a su sinceridad."

"Sí, ese es uno de los encantos de Li. Él puede ser la persona más encantadora y maravillosa cuando quiere serlo…"

"Pero también puede llegar a ser una pesadilla," Meiling terminó la frase.

"Sí, pero lo que de hecho había planeado fue----" Tomoyo colocó las manos en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban como estrellitas.

Ellos se encuentran afuera, donde el suelo está alfombrado por nieve blanca y suave.

"Por aquí Sakura!" Syaoran la llama y Sakura lo saluda corriendo hacia él.

"Pero...." El rostro de Sakura estaba ligeramente sonrojado, y cuando hablaban, nubes tenues aparecían alrededor.

"Etto…" Syaoran busca las palabras correctas y mira con dulzura los infinitos ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, los cuales se veían más verdes que nunca como un bosque de pinos interminable. "Esto es para ti." Tímidamente saca un pequeño estuche de terciopelo de su bolsillo. "Ábrelo."

Cuando Sakura ve el hermoso collar de cristal su rostro se ilumina. "Syaoran, esto es…"

"Sí, tú lo querías verdad?" Le dice mientras Syaoran sonríe con esa sonrisa arrolladora que escasamente demuestra y sus ojos ámbar brillaban en la fresca mañana de invierno.

"Me ayudarías a colocarlo?" Sakura le preguntó suavemente. Ella levanta su largo cabello castaño dorado y Syaoran gentilmente coloca el collar en su esbelto cuello. Sakura inclina su rostro para verlo y se sonroja.

"Es hermoso Syaoran, gracias. Muchas gracias."

Satisfecho Syaoran le dice, "Parece como si llevaras una radiante estrella en tu cuello. Ella te protegerá donde quiera que vayas. Piensa en mí cuando la veas, y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo."

"Syaoran." Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Una ráfaga suave de viento sopla en torno a ellos mientras se miran fijamente a los ojos.

Meiling y Tomoyo suspiraron. "Pero eso solo pasa en mis sueños," Tomoyo dijo. "Esos dos no tienen mucho sentido. Quizás, algún día, en un futuro cercano…Debo contentarme por lo pronto con la idea del globo, fue algo muy elegante."

"Jaja…Pero, estoy preocupada por el viaje a Nueva York, ya casi es verdad?" Los ojos de Meiling se convirtieron en dos estrellitas. "Piensa en la deliciosa comida, la ropa, lo que nos divertiremos!"

Negando con la cabeza Tomoyo murmuró, "Pobre Li. Piensa en el estrés que tendrá cuando vea su cartera."

"Oye! Desearía que todos dejaran de pensar que soy irresponsable! Yo más bien me preocuparía por él y Eron, y el hermano de Sakura, imagínatelos todos juntos."

Gimiendo, Tomoyo pensó en los conflictos que pudieran ocurrir. Entonces decidió que sería algo divertido de grabar. "Vamos! Todos llegarán pronto a mi casa para la cena de Navidad!"

******

"FELIZ NAVIDAD!" Todos levantaron sus copas, los adultos con vino y los demás con jugo de uva. Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, Syaoran, Erika, Eron, sus compañeros, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Sonomi y muchos de los residentes de Tomoeda se habían reunido en la mansión Daidouji. Sentándose todos alrededor de la gran chimenea, reían y platicaban, admirando el hermoso árbol de Navidad que había en el centro, iluminado por numerosas y pequeñas luces brillantes.

Reunidos en un círculo, comenzaron a platicar historias de Navidad. Pronto llegó el turno del señor Fujitaka. "Vamos, cuéntanos una de tus historias papá," Touya le dijo. "Cuenta la historia sobre el ángel y el hombre."

"Sí cuéntalo," Uno de los colegas de Fujitaka le animó. Cuando al fin cedió, todos escucharon atentamente a sus suaves y cuidadosamente escogidas palabras.

"Hubo una vez un ángel que cayó al planeta Tierra. Ese ángel no pudo encontrar su camino de regreso a los cielos y vagó a través de sinuosas, frías y solitarias calles. Esto sucedió en un nevado día de Diciembre, como el de hoy, donde todas las personas se encontraban dentro de sus cálidos hogares celebrando. Nadie en las agitadas calles se molestaba siquiera en mirarla. Al final, tropezó y cayó en el suelo helado. Cansada y exhausta, la nieve comenzaba a apilarse en su delicada espalda perdiendo toda esperanza. Pero en ese momento, un hombre joven llegó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, cuando la vio desvalida, la llevó a su humilde casa y le ofreció la poca comida que tenía. Este joven era muy pobre, y tenía que arreglárselas para dar vestido y alimento a sus siete pequeños hermanos ya que sus padres habían fallecido hacía tiempo. El ángel, a pesar de la humildad de la casa, comenzó a cantar con su voz clara y angelical, también jugó con los niños y rió al escuchar las graciosas historias que el joven contaba. Ante la bella escena, el corazón del ángel se enterneció y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, siendo que ella nunca antes había llorado. El joven le preguntó por qué lloraba pero ella no sabía la razón. Aunque no se había dado cuenta, ella finalmente había encontrado el significado de la felicidad, pues ya no se encontraba abandonada y perdida en ese planeta.

Cuando el joven despertó en la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que el ángel se había marchado. La cama donde ella había dormido estaba cuidadosamente doblada, pero en la parte superior de las sábanas había una pluma de color blanco puro. Y el hombre supo que su primer y único amor había sido ese ángel. Pero el amor de un ángel y un hombre no podía ser.

Varias Navidades después, el joven encontró en su camino a una pequeña paloma blanca sepultada en la nieve. Con mucho cuidado la recogió y la llevó a su casa. La linda paloma rozó su cabecita en el rostro del hombre. Sorprendido, el joven miró los ojos claros y tristes de la paloma y dijo: "Eres tú, has regresado." Inmediatamente, la paloma se transformó en el ángel de cabellos dorados y le susurró, "Finalmente me encontraste. Cada Navidad, te he estado observando bajo esta forma'. Sus dulces ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Cuando llegó el momento de irse una vez más el joven le dijo, 'No te vayas. Quédate, quédate conmigo.' Pero el ángel negó con la cabeza. Sabía que algo así no pasaría nunca y el hombre pensó que tenía muy poco qué ofrecerle. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el ángel se marchó una vez más, y esa fue la última vez que el hombre la pudo ver."

Fujitaka hizo una pausa a su melancólica voz. Algunas de las personas llevaban pañuelos a sus ojos para secar las lágrimas (Tomoyo lo estaba grabando)

"Años después, el hombre, convertido en un anciano, yacía en su lecho de muerte. Había llevado su vida con humildad y sabiduría, ayudando a los pobres y desesperados; fue amado por los niños y admirado por los adultos. Con sus últimas fuerzas observó una gloriosa luz y su espíritu se levantó de su cuerpo, más joven y fuerte que nunca. Gentilmente, una blanca mano lo alcanzó, era el ángel que tomaba su mano y le dijo, "Te he esperado por tanto tiempo. De ahora en adelante no nos separaremos nunca más ni nos sentiremos solos. Estaremos juntos, por siempre."

Sollozando levemente, Sonomi murmuró, "Qué historia tan hermosa." Después vio a Fujitaka. "Un momento…no me digas que también eres bueno contando historias?"

Fujitaka sonrió. Siempre había atesorado esa historia, pues para él, Nadeshiko era su ángel que había caído de un árbol. Aunque no estuviera físicamente con él, su alma siempre estaba cuidándolo. Touya sonrió, conociendo los pensamientos de su padre. Nadeshiko siempre le pedía a Fujitaka que le contara esa historia en cada Navidad. Ella sabía que moriría a temprana edad.

Syaoran movía los pies inquieto por estar en la misma habitación que Eron, Touya y todos esos adultos. Además, estaba incómodo también por los vínculos de todas estas personas. Sabía que Fujitaka amó profundamente a su esposa y viceversa. Qué habría pasado entre su padre y Nadeshiko? Exactamente que sucedió entre ellos como para terminar su relación tan repentinamente? Habían pasado solo 2 años después de eso. Nadeshiko se casó a los 16 años de edad, ella conoció a Ryuuren a los 14. Sakura se movía en su asiento, era difícil pensar que su mamá era la misma que la un poco caprichosa Nadeshiko que ella había conocido en sus sueños y en los destellos al pasado que había vivido; la misma Nadeshiko con temperamento que, con ese precioso anillo cubierto con un zafiro que brillaba en su esbelta mano, amó a Ryuuren.

"Feliz Navidad Abuelo," Dijo Sakura, tímidamente sosteniendo un ramo de claveles y una caja envuelta.

"Gracias querida. Has crecido mucho." Mirando fijamente a la joven que resultaba ser la hija de su adorada Nadeshiko, le comentó a Sonomi, "No hay mucho parecido entre ella y Nadeshiko pero…"

"Algo en sus ojos, sonrisa, movimientos y su viveza me recuerda a ella. Siendo algo crítica, Sakura no es tan asombrosamente hermosa como lo fue su madre."

"Pero aún así hay algo en ella." Sonriendo, el anciano vio a Sakura con mirada afectuosa. Después, su mirada se dirigió a un notable muchacho con cabello castaño que estaba platicando con ella, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño, lo cual dependía si otro joven con cabello largo atado estaba presente o no. "Quién es ese joven tan bien parecido?"

"Quién? Él?" Sonomi miró a Syaoran. "Es un amigo de las niñas, viene de Hong Kong. Regresó a Japón después de uno o dos años de ausencia. Por qué lo preguntas abuelo?"

"Me recuerda a alguien."

Sonomi inclinó su cabeza. "A quién? Todo lo que recuerdo es que solía ser un niño muy lindo. Supongo que ha crecido mucho. Probablemente sea uno de los chicos más apuestos de su edad, junto con el que está a un lado suyo."

En ese momento, Syaoran giró un poco su rostro, revelando claramente su perfecto perfil mientras fruncía sus oscuras y perfectas cejas.

******

"Qué quieres decir con investigar más?" Syaoran susurró mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sakura le respondió, "No te parece extraño? Nuestros padres…"

"SSSHHH! No tienes sentido común? No hables sobre estas cosas en un lugar como este!"

"Yo solo estaba…Mira! Qué lindo! Será una blanca Navidad!" Sakura juntó sus manos con alegría, olvidando su pequeña molestia. "Está tan bonito!"

Asomándose sobre la cabeza de Sakura, Syaoran observó la empañada ventana rociada por copos de nieve. "Una blanca Navidad."

"Tan hermoso. En momentos así, realmente siento el espíritu de la Navidad."

"Es época para llenar los corazones de paz y felicidad," Syaoran dijo suavemente.

Girándose sobre sí para ver a Syaoran, los ojos de Sakura brillaron y dijo "Para dejar de lado todas las preocupaciones." Y quedaron en silencio mirando el paisaje exterior.

"Me gusta la nieve, cuando estoy segura en casa, viéndola caer suavemente." Sakura dijo finalmente.

"A mí no me gusta el frío." Entonces, Syaoran levantó la mirada. "Pero sabes por qué me gusta observar la nieve?" Colocó su mano en el frío vidrio de la ventana, dejando una huella de vapor. "Esos millones de diminutos copos de nieve parecen estar vivos. Aún así, cada uno de ellos es distinto, no hay dos que sean exactamente iguales. Cada uno de ellos está hecho de la propia formación de su cristal para ser distintos los unos de los otros, lo mismo sucede con las personas."

Por alguna razón, Sakura de pronto se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba directamente detrás de ella. "Pero aún así, todos se ven iguales."

"Exacto. Todos están hechos de la misma forma. Así pasa con los humanos también. Solo es una fracción de ellos la que es distinta." Retrocediendo un poco y girando sobre sí prosiguió. "A mí también me gusta el invierno cuando sé que estaré resguardado. Pensándolo bien con un calefactor a mi lado."

Sakura sonrió. La aversión de Syaoran por el frío era bien conocida. _Si tan sólo fuera así siempre._

Como si leyera sus pensamientos Syaoran añadió, "La Navidad sucede solo una vez al año y le prometí a Meiling que me comportaría."

Defendiéndose Sakura le respondió, "Yo no he dicho nada!"

"La mirada de acusación en tu rostro te delata." Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa confiada.

En ese momento, el estruendo de una copa de vino que Sonomi tiró sobre el suelo de mármol se escuchó por todo el salón.

Esos movimientos, esa huraña seguridad en sí mismo, esos brillantes y seguros ojos sombreados por esas ordenadas e imponentes cejas, esa atractiva sonrisa que había hecho que muchas chicas se enamoraran cuando ella cursaba la escuela. Li Ryuuren. Ese distante, frío y seguro de sí mismo Li Ryuuren. Syaoran caminó hacia el lado opuesto del salón y Sonomi sacudió su cabeza. En qué estaba pensando?

******

Tomoyo reía, "Oh ho ho. Creo que fue muy buena idea el haber hecho la reunión de Navidad, mira a todos los distintos tipos de personas reunidas en la misma habitación celebrando. El hermano de Sakura y Li no voltearon a verse una sola vez en toda la noche, Eron tampoco dijo nada mordaz ni Chiharu y Yamazaki riñeron.

"Después de todo es Navidad." Sakura colocó su mano sobre su pecho, donde debajo de su vestido de fiesta color marrón se encontraba su collar de cristal.

Todos juntos, conforme la noche progresaba, cantaron villancicos mientras Touya tocaba el piano. La hermosa voz de Tomoyo sobresalía de entre todas, como siempre, Syaoran permaneció en silencio observando todas las caras felices de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, jóvenes, ancianos, enemigos y amigos. Por una sola vez, él formaba parte de la reunión. Acaso este era el significado de la Navidad después de todo? Esa calidez en el corazón que brilla firmemente y que por una sola vez, te hace sentir en paz. Por una única ocasión, todo el odio, ira, confusión es dejado a un lado y todo lo que uno siente es la alegría de la temporada. Todos vuelven a ser jóvenes durante la Navidad. Syaoran cerró sus ojos, escuchando cuidadosamente a las hermosas voces de los coros. Comenzaron a cantar una de las canciones favoritas de Sakura la cual tuvo la virtud de bañar de seguridad a su corazón.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let you heart be there,

From now on, our troubles will be miles a way.

Here we are in the olden days, happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us,

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all would be together,

If the fates allow,

Hang a shining star above the highest bough,

And have yourself, a merry Christmas now."

Todos reían y festejaban. Sakura cerró sus ojos para escuchar a los copos de nieve caer suavemente en la ventana. _**De ahora en adelante, todos nuestros problemas estarán a kilómetros de longitud…**__No habrá más penas y llanto. Seré valiente. __**Seguiremos juntos con el pasar de los años…**__No quiero separarme de mis queridos amigos nunca. La destrucción de Yue nunca ocurrió puesto que superé la prueba. Nunca permitiré que nada malo suceda. __**Cuelga una resplandeciente estrella en la rama más alta…**__Siempre aspiraré a lo más alto. Nunca voy a rendirme ante ninguna dificultad. __Porque creo en mí misma._

"AAAAHHH!" Sakura gritó. Touya había colocado su cabeza justo en frente de sus ojos, mirándola suspicazmente. "Hermano me asustaste!"

"No, tú me asustaste a mí…Te estabas pareciendo a Ebenizer Scrooge, con esa cara seria y esa mirada de determinación." Diciendo esto aventó una galleta hacia su boca. Por supuesto, no le mencionó a Sakura lo valiente y angelical que se veía mientras meditaba.

"WAI!!!!" Erika chilló. "Es él tu noble y agraciado hermano?" Erika aventó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Touya. "Es maravilloso!"

"Jejejeje…." Sakura rió nerviosamente. "No es para nada maravilloso una vez que lo llegas a conocer."

"Cielos, es tan apuesto!" Erika soltó a Touya quien suspiró de alivio. Liberando una mano, le dijo con entusiasmo, "Buenas noches joven Kinomoto – no te importa que te llame Touya verdad? He escuchado mucho sobre ti por tu pequeña hermana." Le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Touya firmemente. Eron dejó salir un suspiro resignado mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.

"Estoy seguro de que Sakura solo ha dicho cosas maravillosas sobre mí," Touya murmuró con sarcasmo pero Erika estaba concentrada viéndolo desde todos los ángulos. A Yukito, quien estaba cerca de él, le dijo en voz baja, "Nunca creí que existirían más de dos Nakuru. De hecho, siento que Nakuru está de nuevo aquí para torturarme." Yukito rió entre dientes.

"Qué hay sobre Li?" Eron le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"Él es también muy apuesto," Comentó Erika. "Pero no necesariamente tengo que idolatrar a una persona a la vez, y encuentro a los chicos mayores muy interesantes." Después sus ojos se posaron en el cabello plateado y agraciado de Yukito. "Vaya, y quién es esa increíble persona?"

Todos suspiraron con exasperación. Sakura rió ante las expresiones de consternación de los demás. _**Feliz Navidad a todos!**_

******

Esa noche, Syaoran encontró sobre su cama una caja envuelta en papel color verde oscuro. Cuidadosamente la abrió y por un momento quedó sorprendido para después esbozar lentamente una sonrisa mientras sus ojos ámbar brillaban.

Era el bordado de un lobo de color plateado y ámbar, cuidadosamente hecho hasta el último detalle, con pétalos de flores volando alrededor de él, y en el fondo había árboles bajo un cielo y luna brillantes. La linda costura parecía cobrar vida en sus manos pues los vívidos y claros colores parecían bailar. Casi podía sentir la dulce esencia de las flores de cerezo o el penetrante cielo nocturno. El suave lienzo estaba enmarcado por un marco circular de madera en tono caoba. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió libre y seguro en su habitación. En la parte de atrás estaba tallada de forma algo inclinada la frase, _"Para un amigo."_

Gentilmente, la colocó sobre la pared encima de la cabecera de su cama. Iba muy bien con la decoración, y además era bastante diferente a las habilidades de Sakura con las artes manuales. Apreció la belleza que tenía ante él así como la frescura de la esencia del dibujo.

Pero acaso también sabía ella que había proveído de suficiente energía a través del hilo utilizado en las esmeradas puntadas a través de la tela, para protegerlo de cualquier espíritu maligno que pudiera ir a él durante sus sueños? Syaoran podía imaginar a Sakura cosiendo pacientemente durante meses, sin saber por qué trabajaba tanto pero poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello; haciendo muecas cuando se pinchaba sus dedos, luchando por mantenerse despierta para poder terminarlo….

_De ahora en adelante, todos nuestros problemas quedarán a kilómetros de longitude…_

Para un amigo …

_Seguiremos juntos con el pasar de los años_

_Si el destino lo permite…_

**Wish**: viva!!!! Finalmente terminé con este capítulo navideño. Lo crean o no, este capítulo lo había planeado publicar desde la Navidad pasada (Navidad 1999). Y ahora es fin del otoño del 2000, pero en fin….Será que el espíritu de la Navidad me ha visitado. Y Syaoran le obsequia a Sakura ese lindo collar…jeje…Lo recuerden del capítulo 12? No se preocupen si no es así. Pero apuesto a que nadie temía porque Syaoran no le fuera a regalar nada a Sakura en Navidad. Mmmm, pedaleando la bicicleta a todo lo que va…eso fue muy a la Syaoran. Qué hay con el bordado del lobo? Bueno, cuando lo planée el año pasado, iba a ser más bien una bufanda de lana color verde oscuro lo que Sakura iba a tejer, pero el anime arruinó mi idea, en lugar de haberle hecho la yukata para Syaoran como en el manga, le hizo la bufanda. Eso me molestó mucho por haber arruinado mi idea y bueno, también me gustó la idea del bordado así que…les gustó la Navidad de Nadeshiko y Ryuuren? Las cosas parecieron mejorar para ellos. El villancico de Navidad es uno de mis favoritos "HAve yourself a Merry Little Christmas." Y sobre la historia que contó Fujitaka yo la inventé… qué esposo tan devoto!....Ah sí, y la versión de Tomoyo sobre lo que hubiera sido la escena perfecta es algo que realmente había planeado escribir para S+S, pero decidí que Syaoran aún no tenía esa madurez, aún (Li: OYE!!!...Wish-chan: pues realmente hiciste récord con tus huidas en CCS) Pero, creo que fue muy amable de su parte darle esa linda Navidad a Meiling. (Syao-chan es mucho más amable de lo que nos permite creer) Jeje…Erika…debe haber heredado la tradición de Nakuru. Lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente….lean bien el capítulo 16!!!! ^_^ FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!! (Disculpen si leen esto cuando no sea Navidad, pero me entró el espíritu navideño) Ah sí…qué final raro eh?


	18. Cap16 El Tiempo se Acaba

**Capítulo ****16: El Tiempo se Acaba**

_A principios del tan esperado viaje a Nueva York…. Un día antes de la partida, en casa de Meiling (MI CASA!.... __dice Syaoran) con Erika, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling…_

"De verdad Tomoyo que eres absolutamente increíble. No puedo creer que hayas planeado nuestro guardarropa completo!." Meiling se daba la vuelta para ver su traje y a su colegial abrigo rojo.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Erika se encontraban de visita en la casa de Meiling. Satisfecha, Tomoyo se dejó caer sobre la cama de Meiling. "Verás, la primer impresión que hagamos después de bajar del avión es la más importante. (*ojitos de estrella*) es por eso que me quedé despierta toda la noche para dar los toques finales a los trajes. No puedo creer que insistieras con una falda corta Erika, con este clima tan frío. Pero, estoy satisfecha con los resultados y también ya terminé el equipaje de todos. Es una lástima no haber podido preparar el de tu hermano Sakura." Sus ojos seguían brillando como estrellas.

"Pero Tomoyo, creí que irías de compras a Nueva York," Le comentó Sakura mientras revisaba la abultada maleta de Meiling. _Hoe…Realmente Meiling piensa llevar con ella 10 pares de zapatos? Si sólo nos quedaremos una semana…_

"Oh ho ho! Por supuesto! Pero eso no significa que no iré preparada!" Tomoyo comenzó a analizar el vestuario de Meiling con mirada crítica. "Qué bueno que tu vestuario ya es el último para finalizar. Sólo necesito ajustar las mangas un poco."

"Te diste cuenta durante la reunión de Navidad? Erika estaba loca por el hermano de Sakura! No sería eso muy divertido?" Rió Meiling.

"Oye!" Erika empujó a Meiling a su cama e hizo un gesto para llevarse atrás su lustroso cabello atado con dos listones rojos.

"Eso me recordó a Nakuru Akizuki. Ella fue la compañera de mi hermano hace años," Añadió Sakura.

"Quién es ella? Tiene buen gusto," Erika preguntó.

"Ah sí, este es el itinerario para la semana que estaremos en Nueva York." Tomoyo les entregó folletos a cada persona.

"OH POR DIOS!!!!" Meiling gritó mientras veía el contenido. "Nos quedaremos en el Hotel Plaza? Tendremos boletos de primera clase! Y miren este itinerario! Cenas y recepciones de lujo, fiestas, boletos para ir a Broadway, el tour de CompTech, visitaremos Nueva York en una limosina! No puedo creer que mañana sea el gran día!"

"PODRÍAN POR FAVOR DEJAR DE GRITAR? ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONCENTRARME!" Syaoran les gritó desde la sala.

"Es verdad! Syaoran vive aquí también!" Exclamó Sakura. "Por qué está de mal humor?"

Meiling rió. "Ya lo verás."

_F__lashback de Meiling…_

**Ring ring!**

"Sí hola?" Syaoran contestó el teléfono. "Qué…Madre? Cómo se encuentra? Bien gracias…Pasó bien la Navidad? Sí, Meiling se encuentra bien… Sí, viajaré a Nueva York en las vacaciones de invierno. Sí, una amiga ganó un premio. _QUÉ? _Madre por favor. _Siento mucho_ haber gastado tanto dinero. Usted sabe, fue Navidad y….yo pagaré todo lo que he utilizado, tan sólo no….Madre? Madre?" La cara de Syaoran era el nerviosismo en persona y comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación sudando mares.

Del otro lado del teléfono, Li Fanren tomó el teléfono y gritó con entusiasmo, "Feliz Navidad hermanito! Qué hay de nuevo? Jaja, alguien está en problemas! Pero nuestra madre te lo hubiera ordenado incluso si no hubieras excedido el límite de la tarjeta de crédito."

"Hermana, por favor pásame con mi Madre! No tengo intención de…Hola? Hola?" Syaoran asestó el teléfono con la cara palídisima. "Genial! Justo en mis vacaciones!"

"Y qué le pidió su mamá que hiciera?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Es una larga historia," Le contestó Meiling resignada.

"De cualquier manera, será mejor que ajuste este abrigo." Tomoyo le dijo mientras buscaba su estuche de costura. "Disculpa Sakura, podrías llevar este folleto y bolso a Li? Es su traje para el viaje así como el itinerario también."

"Por supuesto." Sakura tomó las cosas y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí, quedó de pie por unos instantes admirando el grande y hermoso árbol navideño, era difícil creer que era Syaoran quien lo había decorado. Luego de eso sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de Syaoran quien estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor escribiendo a toda prisa algo en su laptop. Se le ocurrió una idea y se fue acercando silenciosamente detrás suyo.

Sonriendo maliciosamente Sakura empujó al confiado Syaoran gritando, "BUUU!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Syaoran brincó de su silla. Pálido, la miró fijamente. "Por qué hiciste eso? No me interrumpas, estoy ocupado." Colocando sus manos en el teclado, Syaoran comenzó a escribir de nuevo mientras suspiraba.

Viendo la pantalla, Sakura le preguntó por encima de su hombro, "Qué estás haciendo?"

"No es tu asunto."

"La implementación de los cinco géneros de hechicería teológica, de acuerdo a los textos de la generación olvidada se reitera el énfasis en la categorización de los elementos antes de la ingeniosa solución donde magia occidental y oriental fue coherentemente combinada; además resistiendo al caos que se remite tiempo atrás, antes de que el mayor hechicero del mundo, Lead Clow…" Poniéndose pálida y sudando pesadamente, la voz de Sakura se fue apagando al ir leyendo lo que Syaoran escribía mientras que sus ojos se convertían en dos pequeños espirales. "Pero qué es todo eso?"

"Estoy escribiendo un documento. Un estúpido análisis sobre las cinco fuerzas que existieron antes de Lead Clow, y cómo él las combinó en una sola, las mejoras, los retrocesos, los resultados y miles de cosas más…" Syaoran suspiró pesadamente de nuevo.

"Pero por qué haces eso? Acaso estás loco?" Murmuró Sakura.

"No lo hago por mi gusto, me lo ha solicitado mi familia. Oye, puedes alcanzarme el fax que está ahí?" Syaoran le señaló en donde estaba el aparato.

Caminando hacia el fax, Sakura recogió los papeles que iban imprimiéndose. Conforme la pila de hojas se hacía más y más larga, sus ojos se tornaron redonditos. "Qué es todo esto?"

Gruñendo, Syaoran le respondió. ".PREGUNTES. Esa una lista completa de lo que mi madre quiere que haga en Nueva York así como personas que quiere que visite."

"Pero por qué?"

"Bueno, el clan Li es una prominente y poderosa familia, no que esté orgulloso de decirlo, tan sólo digamos que tiene fuertes conexiones internacionalmente alrededor de todo el _mundo._ Y mi madre quiere que visite a algunas personas en Nueva York y que trate temas complicados, así como elaborar este documento para el consejo de ancianos. Por lo que ahorita me está enviando la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer. Ahora silencio, esto es _peor_ de lo que crees que es."

Obedientemente Sakura dejó de hablar. Qué sucede con esa familia? _O será que realmente vienen de un linaje poderoso? Después de todo, son descendientes de Lead Clow…_"Pobre Syaoran…"

"No me compadezcas, mi madre está molesta conmigo otra vez, pero eso lo arreglaré comprándole algún elegante presente en Nueva York. Definitivamente no tengo intenciones de arruinar mis vacaciones." Cerrando de tajo su laptop, Syaoran se dio la vuelta y terminó con su queja quedándose sin palabras. Mirando a Sakura, le preguntó sorprendido, "Cuándo llegaste aquí?"

Sakura cayó al piso. "ME HAS ESTADO HABLANDO POR MAS DE 10 MINUTOS!"

Ignorándola, Syaoran se puso a buscar entre varios documentos. Finalmente sacó una hoja de tono amarillo. "Así que aquí estás, puede ser que haya alguna evidencia en este documento. Tú dijiste que querías investigar más sobre el pasado cierto? Mira la fecha."

Sakura observó la hoja. "Pero, si es de hace 20 años!"

"Exacto. Qué crees que eso significa?"

Frunciendo sus cejas Sakura pensó. "Qué?" Entonces recordó. "Esto fue cuando tu padre regresó a Hong Kong y mi mamá se casó con mi papá."

"Exacto. Por esas fechas ella envió un paquete, era una caja con algunas cosas a Hong Kong, donde mi padre vivía. Y él envió esta caja a esta dirección."

Leyendo la dirección que estaba subrayada Sakura exclamó, "Pero si es en Nueva York! Pero qué hay de extraño con eso?"

"No recuerdas? Cuando leímos el diario de mi padre, él se marchó de Japón, Dios sabe por qué, pero si entiendo bien, su relación no era muy buena en esa época. Así que, por qué Nadeshiko envió ese paquete a Hong Kong? Debió haber sido algo importante. Y después de que él lo recibió, lo envió a algún lugar en Nueva York. Pero, por qué Nueva York?"

"Nueva York…no sé si solo soy yo pero, este viaje no te da una sensación de inquietud?" Dijo mientras miraba con recelo el papel. Entonces, Sakura le extendió la bolsa. "Ah sí, Tomoyo me pidió que te diera esto."

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó mientras tomaba la bolsa. "Déjame adivinar, probablemente no es un disfraz de Halloween ni tampoco el traje para algún concierto. Navidad ya pasó también," Syaoran comentaba con exagerado entusiasmo. "Así que supongo que debe de ser lo que usaré durante el vuelo a Nueva York!"

"Cómo supiste?"

Cayendo de golpe sobre su silla Syaoran preguntó incrédulo, "Entonces es verdad?!?! Dios, ayúdame." Sakura le dio palmaditas en la espalda en gesto de apoyo. Suspirando, Syaoran sacó su contenido, desde zapatos hasta el abrigo.

"Hoe-e! Ese traje está muy lindo!" Exclamó Sakura.

"No soy un _muñeco_."

******

_En el concurrido aeropuerto de Narita, Tokyo…_

"Explícame otra vez. Por qué rayos tengo que usar _lentes de sol_? Es invierno, sin mencionar que estamos adentro del aeropuerto." Syaoran había estado quejándose durante todo el camino al aeropuerto en el vehículo de Tomoyo.

Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eron, Erika, Touya y Yukito estaban de pie sobre el pulidísimo piso del aeropuerto de Tokyo. Finalmente, entregaron su equipaje y tuvieron que esperar una hora para abordar el avión.

"Oh ho ho ho. Lo que sucede es que los lentes de sol se ven atractivos y misteriosos, como en las películas donde los apuestos y gallardos protagonistas aterrizan en el aeropuerto vestidos de negro con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y llevando lentes de sol," Le respondió mientras se abrazaba así misma ensoñada. Tomoyo había insistido en entregar lentes de sol a todos.

Dándose un golpecito en la frente Syaoran murmuró, "No debí preguntar."

"Vengan todos, yo estoy a cargo junto con Yukito, entendido? Todos nos quedaremos en la sala de primera clase de Japan Airlines hasta que sea la hora de abordar. Lo cual haremos a las 11:30," Touya les dijo tomando la responsabilidad.

"Cierto querido Touya," Erika le dijo con voz melosa y después tomó el brazo de Syaoran y le dijo, "Vamos Syaoran."

Eron murmuró, "No puedo creer que sea mi hermana." Y recogió el bolso de Erika.

"Tomoyo, no me digas que estás grabando de nuevo! No aquí! Todos se nos quedan viendo." Sakura retrocedió tratando de esconderse.

"Está bien; pensarán que somos celebridades." Tomoyo le contestó mientras hacía un acercamiento hacia el rostro de Sakura.

"Hoe-e!"

Meiling, quien estaba a un lado suyo le susurró, "Me alegra mucho que Syaoran utilizara su conjuro de idiomas sobre nosotros, así podremos hablar inglés fluidamente cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos."

"Yo también!" Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. "Temía que tendría que llevarme todos mis libros de inglés."

"Es algo muy útil que Li conociera semejante conjuro. Después de todo, Eron y Erika han viajado mucho y conocen varios idiomas, mientras que tu hermano y el joven Yukito como ya van a la universidad, conocen bastante bien el idioma inglés, pero nosotros…" Tomoyo suspiró satisfecha. "Es realmente práctico tener a un hechicero como nuestro amigo."

"Definitivamente!" Indicó Meiling.

Riendo todas, se dirigieron a la sala. En ese momento, Sakura tropezó con alguien y un pedazo de papel llegó a ella; giró rápidamente hacia la negra figura que se perdía entre la multitud.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, Sakura extendió el papel y un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de ella mientras sentía que alguien la observaba.

**Hay una bomba instalada en este aeropuerto. Hará explosión en una hora exactamente a partir de ahora. Tengan cuidado o de lo contrario este aeropuerto y toda la gente que se encuentre en él serán reducidos a cenizas. Una cosa más, ninguna magia sencilla funcionará esta vez… Buena suerte…**

No había firma, pero al pie de la nota había un sello de una máscara en forma de calavera negra. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Esto no era una broma o sí? Ciertamente nadie haría una broma así, por lo tanto tenía que ser precavida. Una hora, sería suficiente? Observó a su alrededor con cuidado, acaso alguien la estaba observando?

"Esperen un poco sí? Regresaré enseguida. Necesito hacer algo importante," Les avisó Sakura.

"Sakura espera! A dónde vas?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"No vayas tú sola!" Le gritó Touya.

"Lo siento, no puedo explicarles ahora!" Sakura comenzó a hacerse paso entre la multitud. Dónde? Dónde en este aeropuerto tan grande, dónde podría estar la bomba? Esto no era ninguna broma. Uno podría buscar por semanas en un lugar como este y no encontrarla; además esto no era algo que pudiera provocar solo un leve daño, sino que podía terminar con el aeropuerto entero y la gente que allí había.

"Oye, espera tonta!" Syaoran corrió detrás de ella.

Surgiendo de la multitud, Sakura miró alrededor. Dónde? El tiempo seguía su marcha. Syaoran pudo alcanzarla, agitado, y tomó su brazo para evitar que escapara, entonces Sakura le entregó la nota, la cual él la leyó mientras ponía ojos graves.

Pasando saliva, Syaoran balbuceó, "Do-dónde encontraste esto? Podría ser una broma?"

"Crees que alguien sería lo suficientemente malvado como para bromear con algo así? No. Tiene que ver con nosotros, y no permitiré, quien quiera que sea nuestro enemigo salirse con la suya y dañar a personas inocentes! Si esa persona tiene algo en mi contra que me enfrente, pero no permitiré que nadie más se involucre."

"Pero no entiendo por qué," Syaoran comenzó a reflexionar, pero Sakura había comenzado a correr a través de la multitud. "ESPERA!"

_Dónde? Por qué? __Dónde podrá estar? __Hay tantas personas, quisiera sacarlas de este lugar ahora. Desearía poder utilizar la carta tiempo, pero de alguna manera sé que la carta Tiempo no funcionará en este tipo de situación. _Alguien chocó con ella mientras caminaba. Por un momento, Sakura se hundió en el piso, con la horrible realidad de que el reloj seguía avanzando y miró su reloj. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos. Los 45 restantes serían suficientes? Sudor frío se había formado por debajo de su abrigo y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

"Espera! Qué pretendes corriendo así?" Syaoran llegó a ella sin aliento. "Levántate, no podemos perder el tiempo así, es imposible buscar en todo el aeropuerto de esta manera sin pista alguna. Esto será solo cosa de suerte y tenemos que mantener la calma. Así que tu busca en este lado, yo iré hacia la otra parte. Encuéntrame en el lobby en 25 minutos si no podemos encontrar algo. Eso nos dejará con 20 minutos para pensar en algún desesperado plan, si la encuentras contáctame al celular. Ahora rápido, a buscar!" Syaoran se marchó con su abrigo negro volando detrás de él.

******

"Me pregunto a dónde fueron," Meiling comentó.

"Parece que ellos suelen desaparecer de esta manera casi siempre, _juntos,_" Dijo Eron.

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" Touya preguntó bruscamente.

"De cualquier manera aún tenemos bastante tiempo, una hora antes de abordar, estoy seguro que tenían algo importante que hacer," Yukito les dijo. "Después de todo, es imposible perderse en un aeropuerto."

******

_Genial, estoy totalmente perdida. Pero no es mi culpa que apenas y haya viajado en mi vida. _Sakura se detuvo y miró a todos lados buscando alguna señal. _Dónde? Cuál sería el lugar más obvio? _Miró por debajo de los bancos, en tiendas y restaurantes, aún en los baños. Sus piernas le dolían y su abrigo lo sentía pesado. A donde quiera que iba, las personas la miraban con molestia, como si estuviera loca. _Quizás estoy loca. Sé que si voy con la policía y les cuento que una bomba está instalada en este edificio probablemente se reirán de mí en el mejor caso, o me encerrarán en un hospital psiquiátrico. __Esto es imposible!_

"Pequeña niña, estás perdida?" Un hombre en uniforme azul, claramente un guardia, le preguntó.

"Eeeeh….no, no!"

"Entonces por favor no andes corriendo. Estás molestando a los demás."

"Eh…sí señor. Disculpe." Sakura sintió que quería esconderse en un caparazón. Faltaban 5 minutos más para volverse a encontrar con Syaoran. _Ojalá que haya tenido mejor suerte. _Y tenían 20 minutos más para pensar en algún desesperado plan.

******

"Disculpe, disculpe." Syaoran esquivaba a las personas pero a la vez tropezaba con otras.

"Oye, ten cuidado niño! La juventud en estos días, están locos!" Un anciano se quejó.

Sintiendo que sus orejas se ponían rojas, Syaoran dio media vuelta. A dónde iba ahora? El tiempo pasaba tan rápido como su corazón latía. Su suéter empapado de sudor estaba pegado en su espalda y gotas de sudor corrían hacia abajo sobre su frente. Dónde, dónde? El tiempo se acababa. Comenzando a correr otra vez, revisó en los stands de información, las salas y aún detrás de las plantas. Más de la mitad del tiempo, los guardias lo perseguían.

"Tú! Deja de causar conmoción!" Alguien gritó detrás suyo, mientras que el pobre quería cubrir su cara de vergüenza. Suspirando, sacó sus gafas de sol del bolso de su abrigo y se las colocó. Quién hubiera pensado que de hecho le haría caso a Tomoyo? Pero mejor utilizar gafas y cubrir su cara a que las personas se le quedaran viendo y _recordaran _su rostro.

Sus zapatos se sentían pesados en sus pies y hacia donde quiera que volteara se sentía nervioso y en alerta.

"Mira! Ese chico parece salido de una película!" Una pequeña niña lo señaló.

"Quizás sea un actor," Su madre le respondió. "Joven y apuesto."

"Genial! Parece la escena de alguna película donde el guapo actor se da cuenta de que hay una bomba instalada en el edificio y debe salvar a todos!"

"Querida tienes mucha imaginación."

Syaoran suspiró, sus agudos ojos ámbar se movían rápidamente para aquí y allá a través de sus oscuros lentes.

Ahora sólo quedaban 25 minutos antes de que la bomba estallara, ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar en el resultado. Una gigantesca explosión…temblando, Syaoran desesperadamente buscó en su cerebro por algún posible lugar. Ahora, 22 minutos. _Piensa calmadamente, cuál será el lugar menos probable que debería de buscar?_

******

DONDE!? Sakura se dejó caer llena de frustración. Los músculos de sus piernas le dolían mientras que su estómago se acalambraba de los nervios. Alejando el cabello de su rostro, secó el sudor de su húmeda frente. _21 minutos más antes de que la bomba estalle. _Su boca y garganta estaban secas y su respiración se hizo rápida. Dónde será el último lugar donde debería buscar la bomba? En dónde la pondrían? Aunque eso era lo más obvio era imposible de saber.

Tranquila. Inhalando profundamente cerró sus ojos. Tic tac….

_Dónde debe de estar…_

Sakura salió disparada al primer piso del aeropuerto, esquivando a las personas y a los objetos que se interpusieran para hacerse camino.

De su bolso, sacó el celular (proporcionado por Tomoyo) marcando un número telefónico.

******

Colocando su celular color plata en sus oídos, Syaoran inmediatamente gritó, "La encontraste?"

"No" contestó. "Pero…el lugar menos probable…debe haber alguna manera para encontrarlo…"

"El lugar menos probable?"

En ese momento, Sakura y Syaoran chocaron entre sí haciendo que sus celulares volaran por el aire.

"Sólo nos quedan 20 minutos!" Sakura dijo mientras se ponía al día con Syaoran.

"Hay tanta gente. "Cuál es el lugar menos probable?" Syaoran preguntó mientras se movía para dejar pasar a una persona que caminaba cerca de él.

Ella lo miró fijamente y comenzó a reír. "Oye, buena idea," Sakura comentó cuando era casi atropellada por un corpulento hombre.

"Qué?" Syaoran frunció el cejo. "Cómo puedes reír en una situación así?"

"Esos lentes de sol _sí_ que fueron útiles, te ves tan misterioso! Pero, es una buena idea, odiaré ser reconocida en este aeropuerto por esto." Sakura deslizó sus lentes de sol. "Listo. Ahora sí que _ambos_ parecemos extraños usando lentes dentro del aeropuerto."

"Muy graciosa. Realmente puedes bromear cuando a la bomba le quedan sólo 17 minutos? Vamos, pensemos con seriedad." (Mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.)

"El lugar menos probable…" Sakura meditó mientras sus ojos verdes revelaban su preocupación. El tic-tac del reloj lo sentía escucharse claramente.

De pronto, Syaoran se levantó de un tirón.

"Qué?!" Sakura también se puso de pie.

"El…sistema informático del aeropuerto…" Gritó mientras apenas y podía sacar las palabras. "Está diseñado para descubrir ese tipo de cosas. Bombas, armas peligrosas, drogas…

"Entonces, si logramos tener acceso a alguna de las computadoras…"

"Podremos descifrar en dónde está la bomba," Syaoran terminó el enunciado.

"Por qué no pensamos en esto antes? Perdimos mucho tiempo!" Comentó Sakura.

Y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el más cercano centro de cómputo.

******

"Mami! Mira, es el guapo actor! Supongo que esa chica debe ser su novia en la película! Los dos tienen lentes de sol!" La misma niñita señaló.

"Cielos, ambos son jóvenes pero realmente son muy buenos actuando," La madre le dijo. "Realmente se ven asustados. Pero, me pregunto en dónde estarán las cámaras instaladas…."

"Vamos, tendremos que pasar a los guardias y entrar en el sistema!" Syaoran gritó.

¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS!" Un guardia gritó. "Regresen aquí! A dónde creen que van? Ese cuarto no tiene acceso a las personas! Váyanse!"

"Silencio!" Syaoran golpeó con su puño el estómago del hombre y el guardia se cayó derribado y quejándose.

"Syaoran!" Sakura le miró con horror.

"Yo mantendré alejados a los guardias, tú encuentra el sistema y en dónde está la bomba! Rápido! No maté al guardia, solo se desmayó. Ahí vienen más!"

Rápidamente Sakura corrió hacia una computadora. Pidiendo disculpas en silencio, usó la carta Sueño sobre la mujer que trabajaba en ella. Sentándose frente a la pantalla azul, Sakura miró el complicado sistema con desmayo. "No sé cómo hacer esto!"

"Pues averígualo!" Syaoran le dijo mientras golpeaba a los otros guardias.

Otro hombre con uniforme azul se acercó a él. "Tu muchacho! Di la verdad! Eres un espía de otro país cierto?"

Sudando gotitas, Syaoran se señaló a sí mismo y dijo, "Yo un espía?"

"Entonces qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Qué significan esos lentes oscuros? Para tu información este centro informático no tiene ninguna información vital que te pueda interesar, ni tampoco te atrevas a pensar que podrías hacer un caos en este aeropuerto! Tengo más apoyo." El guardia sacó su radio y gritó, "Habla la unidad A194! Se necesitan refuerzos! Ataque al sistema de cómputo en el ala D4! Repito, se necesitan refuerzos en el ala D4!"

Frenéticamente Sakura escribía palabras. "Syaoran! No sé la contraseña! Rápido!"

El guardia gritó, "Ja! No se saldrán con la suya, los refuerzos llegarán en cualquier momento y ustedes ni siquiera saben cómo ingresar en el sistema."

Con reflejos rápidos, Syaoran sacó una navaja de bolsillo de su abrigo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente presionando la navaja contra el cuello del guardia. Con voz baja y fría le susurró, "Derroté a todos esos hombres sin ayuda." Temblando el guardia miró a su alrededor donde había varios hombres tirados sobre el piso del aeropuerto. "Ahora, dime la contraseña. Es importante." Presionando más la fría navaja contra la garganta del guardia, agregó tranquilamente, "Y tu vida estará a salvo."

"Syaoran! Qué crees que haces?" Sakura le gritó mientras leía en la pantalla ERROR. ACCESO DENEGADO

"N-no!" El guardia balbuceó. "Nunca la dire! Perderé mi trabajo, toda mi reputación! Trabajo para uno de los más importantes edificios en todo Tokyo!"

Syaoran observó su reloj, el tiempo corría. Sakura desesperadamente escribía más palabras. ERRORERROR. Con voz temible, Syaoran lo amenazó, "Ya he matado antes y volvería a hacerlo, dime la contraseña. Juro que no la necesito para hacer daño a nadie sino para salvar todas tus estúpidas vidas. AHORA! Syaoran tiró al hombre al suelo.

"Ha-hamburguesa," El guardia tartamudeó.

Desconcertado, Syaoran dijo, "Qué?!"

"Hamburguesa, esa es la contraseña."

Sin creerlo, Syaoran murmuró, "Qué clase de contraseña es esa?" Pero Sakura no perdió tiempo y escribió HAMBURGUESA

"Mi jefe la creó, pregúntale a él," El guardia masculló. Pero, Syaoran ya había colocado para ese entonces un conjuro en su frente y el hombre cayó al piso dormido.

Rápidamente, Sakura apretó el botón con el mouse y comenzó a buscar.

"La encontraste?" Syaoran preguntó.

"Espera." Escribiendo otra palabra, Sakura siguió buscando a través de los archivos.

"Apúrate! Sólo nos quedan 12 minutos. Puedo escuchar a más guardias que se acercan."

"Casi termino. Listo." Reuniendo todo su ingenio, Sakura presionó ENTER "Lo encontré! Estoy segura que es la luz roja que parpadea!"

Echando un vistazo a la pantalla, observaron fijamente el plano del aeropuerto que aparecía en la pantalla en la parte donde aparecía el punto rojo.

"En dónde es eso?" Sakura preguntó.

Al fondo, podía escuchar a los guardias gritar, "En dónde están? Deben estar en ese cuarto! Atrápenlos!"

Presionando el punto rojo, Syaoran analizó la información que emergió. "Eso debe ser el horno! En el sótano!" Brincando como resorte, comenzaron a correr hacia la escalera que dirigía a la salida. Syaoran tomó las llaves del cinturón del guardia dormido.

"Son ellos! Están escapando, atrápenlos!" Uno de los guardias gritó.

"Rápido! Corre! Solo quedan 10 minutos!" Syaoran esquivó a uno de los guardias quien lo había agarrado del brazo. "Hacia la salida!"

Con el corazón bombeando a todo lo que da, Sakura corrió, sus músculos le dolían del cansancio. Había suficiente tiempo aún? Llegarían a tiempo? Cada segundo y minuto pasaba rápidamente. 9 minutos. Se tropezó. Una áspera mano la sostuvo del brazo.

"Ja! Te atrapé!" Gritó el guardia. "Qué irónico que una niña pequeña como tú resultara ser una espía en Japón!"

"Espía? De qué está hablando? Suélteme! Hay una bomba instalada en este aeropuerto. Va a explotar en menos de 10 minutos!" Sakura gritó.

"No creas que te librarás diciéndome eso! He aprendido a no juzgar a las personas por su apariencia! Solo porque seas una jovencita no significa que te saldrás con la tuya."

Frustrado, Syaoran lo golpeó. "Sé que usted es un tonto pero no puede darse cuenta cuando alguien tiene una urgencia?"

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" El hombre agarró a Syaoran por el brazo.

"Corre! Ve tu primero, solo quedan 8 minutos!" Syaoran gritó aventándole a Sakura las llaves.

Atrapándolas hábilmente, Sakura gritó, "No te tardes!"

"Atrapen a la chica!" El jefe de los guardias gritó. Pero con agilidad, Sakura se deslizó a través de la estampida de guardias que tenía frente a ella.

"TONTOS! No pueden atrapar a una jovencita? Persíganla!"

"Oh no, no lo harán!" Suspirando, Syaoran deseó poder utilizar su magia. Pero, sería demasiado obvio y visible en un lugar tan grande como un aeropuerto. Sakura la encontraría a tiempo?

******

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, Sakura buscó a tientas entre la maraña de llaves para abrir la puerta. Cuál era la llave? Forzando otra llave en la cerradura, frenéticamente la torció y pudo escuchar el click e inmediatamente entró, podía sentir el calor que se irradiaba y el sonido de los hornos. Viendo a su alrededor, se sentó en el piso buscando el explosivo. 7 minutos. A un lado, ubicó una caja. Había un dibujo de una calavera negra. Su corazón dio un brinco y con manos temblorosas Sakura batalló para abrir la caja.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella brincó del susto.

******  
Cautelosamente giró para ver quién era y de las sombras emergió una figura.

"Quién es?" Sakura demandó. Podría ser…

"No te asustes. Soy yo." Le dijo Syaoran mientras cerraba la puerta. "Ellos llegarán pronto. Hay caos en todo el aeropuerto. La encontraste?"

Asintiendo, Sakura le enseñó la caja. Adentro de ella había un explosivo con un reloj automático pegado a él. 6 minutos.

También había una nota pegada junto a la calavera negra en la parte inferior derecha de la caja que decía:

**Así que lograron encontrar la bomba, no es así? No esperé que llegaran tan lejos. Bien, bien, sólo es el inicio. Lean las siguientes instrucciones y descifren el código para encontrar la manera de detener la bomba. Explotará exactamente a las 11:20, 5 minutos a partir de ahora. Sólo una pequeña advertencia; hagan un movimiento en falso y la bomba hará explosión…ja ja…**

_Muy gracioso._ Con impaciencia, Syaoran tomó el papel con las instrucciones para apagar el reloj. Consternada, Sakura miró fijamente y sin esperanzas a la maraña de números y palabras que hab{ia en él pero sin perder un solo instante, Syaoran tomó un pedazo de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir notas y ecuaciones. Observando la estructura de la bomba, logró interrumpir uno de las complejas mezclas de cables que tenía. Miró las instrucciones y murmuró para sí mismo, L134…Desesperadamente se asomó para ver las diminutas etiquetas que había en los cables de distintos colores y tamaños, entrelazados entre ellos y conectados de la bomba al reloj.

_4 minutos…_

Arrebatando la bomba, Sakura le dijo, "Yo haré la dislocación del circuito. Tú descifra el código." Cuando encontró el cable L134 lo desconectó del sistema explosivo. "No podemos tan sólo romper todos los cables?"

"Estás loca? Un movimiento en falso y la bomba estallaría. Tenemos que hacerlo en orden." _Tic tac Tic tac…_Los segundos corrían más rápido que nunca. La voz de Syaoran vacilaba mientras sudor frío se formaba en su frente. "O28, S38, O1933."

Con sus manos temblorosas, Sakura desconectó los mencionados cables. Para su horror parecía como si cientos de cables aún quedaran pendientes de ser desactivados. Pero, no podía pedirle más a Syaoran para que se diera prisa, él estaba haciendo lo mejor posible.

"B202, S423, E97, R3209, V390, A423, R902." Sakura asintía y buscaba los cables.

_3 minu__tos…_

"Se nos acaba el tiempo." Sakura dijo mientras observaba el montó de cables desconectados.

"Espera. Estos últimos no tienen mucha congruencia."

"Qué sucederá si no lo terminamos a tiempo?"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Syaoran tachó algo que había escrito y encerró en un círculo el resultado. "E822."

Sakura podía sentir las ampollas formándose en sus dedos debido a la fuerza con la que iba jalando los cables de la bomba. Los cables desconectados pendían inútilmente como pequeñas serpientes desde el circuito.

Afuera había varios guardias gritando. "Están ahí!" Abran la puerta!" "No puedo!" Está cerrada con llave."

"Si ustedes dos están ahí, salgan en este mismo instante!" Un hombre, claramente el jefe del departamento, les gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Tic tac tic tac…2 minutos con 30 segundos…_

"E242, N023, N73, U63643." Syaoran gritó.

En dónde estaban? Sakura comenzó a perder concentración y buscaba a ciegas los cables. Tiempo. El tiempo se terminaba. Había aún 9 cables conectados.

"Mantén la calma. Tenemos bastante tiempo. "E23532, V23, A134." A pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, la voz de Syaoran reflejaba tensión. Las claves para descifrar el código y cancelar el minutero de la bomba se volvían más y más difíciles para comprender. Escribió otra fórmula mientras golpes se escuchaban en la puerta.

_2 minutos…_

Sakura estaba nerviosa mientras veía la palidez en el rostro de Syaoran, a pesar de que los lentes de sol ocultaban sus ojos. Quizás era lo mejor ya que habría perdido toda esperanza si hubiera podido ver sus ojos en ese momento. Sólo había 6 cables más en la compleja estructura mientras que los otros habían sido desconectados de sus enchufes.

_I __minuto y 45 segundos._

"Syaoran, ya no nos queda tiempo!" Cada tic tac del segundero provocaba un temblor en el corazón de Sakura.

_1 minu__to, 30 segundos…_

"Salgan!" Los guardias que se encontraban afuera gritaban.

"Syaoran! Este es el fin? Haz algo! Mira, creo que estos dos van juntos." Sakura señaló hacia unos cables.

Syaoran miró con fijeza la pista mientras fruncía el ceño. Pasó su lengua sobre sus secos labios y tragó saliva con dificultad. Para ese momento, había perdido la ecuanimidad en su rostro, y prácticamente adivinaba las ecuaciones mientras tachaba y tachaba sus cálculos. Los nudillos de su mano que sostenía la pluma estaban blancos. De pronto algo se le ocurrió. Escribió más letras. "Y324, O322, R9032, K09324," Dijo con claridad.

Inmediatamente Sakura desconectó los cables en ese orden. Había ya solo 2 cables en el explosivo. Uno era azul y el otro violeta. Eran los únicos que quedaban conectados al reloj. Y entonces, entonces, estarían a salvo.

"Sakura…." Syaoran dijo con voz quebrada. "No hay manera de averiguar los códigos de los últimos cables."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Dice: 'cuando lleguen a los últimos dos cables, todo será cuestión de suerte. Si desconectan la línea incorrecta, la bomba explotará. Es acaso el cable púrpura, o el azul?" Syaoran observaba todo el desorden de cables que caía ante ellos, mientras que el reloj continuaba avanzando felizmente.

"Dios ayúdame." Serenándose, Sakura miró los dos cables que conectaban a la bomba mientras los otros colgaban enredados.

_1 __minuto…_

"Cuál es?" Sakura preguntó. "Cuál? Escojan el incorrecto y la bomba explotará, matará a todas las personas, destruirá el aeropuerto, a mis amigos, a mi hermano." Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron…_Te perderé también…_Era una situación de la que no habría ganadores. Dejar la bomba así y estallaría, cortar el cable incorrecto y también estallaría. _Esto es tan repentino, tan inesperado._

_45 segundos…_

Colocando una mano sobre su corazón, Sakura inhaló profundamente. Su mano cubría el collar que Syaoran le había regalado en Navidad y el cual llevaba bajo su blusa. Syaoran…ni siquiera le dijo gracias por el bordado del lobo que le había regalado. Había trabajado duro por todo un mes, habían sangrado sus manos al coserlo, pasó noches completas para terminarlo, tanto tiempo y angustia. Y él ni siquiera le había dicho que lo había recibido. _Supongo que no le agradó…_

"Terminemos con esto de una vez." Syaoran tomó el cable azul.

"NO!"

"Qué? Ya sólo nos quedan 30 segundos." Syaoran enterró su cabeza en sus manos. "No tenemos opción."

_Solo 30 segundos__ …_

_Acaso esto es el fin? __Hay tantas cosas qué decir, tantas cosas que quiero hacer. Syaoran…_Sakura respiró profundo y dijo "Syaoran? Yo cortaré el cable."

"Si insistes," Syaoran murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran aún más pálidos.

"Realmente crees que permitiremos que esta bomba explote?" Sakura le preguntó.

"Lead Clow decía que las coincidencias no existen, que todo está previamente arreglado por el destino."

Sonriendo ligeramente Sakura dijo, "Y al mismo tiempo, también creo en la suerte y en las oportunidades. Creo que soy yo quien tomo mis decisiones…"

_15 segundos…_

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Yo…no es nada. Sólo sentí que quería decir tu nombre…" _Tal vez por última vez…no…sé que sobreviviremos a esto. Syaoran, sólo quiero decir tu nombre en mi mente un millón de veces. Tuve un sentimiento de vacío y dolor en mi corazón por tanto tiempo, mientras estuviste lejos, en Hong Kong. No quería aceptar lo que fue….debería pensar que ese sentimiento ya se ha ido, pero aún está en mí. Debería estar contenta con todo lo que tengo, pero siempre hay algo que me hace anhelar más, algo que está fuera de mi alcance. __No puedo evitarlo. Pero, por qué? __Por qué deseo que me tranquilices como solías hacerlo, que estés a mi lado y me ayudes a ser fuerte?_

_10 segundos…_

"Es mi turno de decir 'confía en mí'." Sakura cerró sus ojos fuertemente. "Confía en que tomaré la decisión correcta."

"No planeas hacer esto con tus ojos cerrados o sí?" Syaoran le preguntó en shock.

_9,8,_

"Sí. Es el azul o el púrpura." Sakura colocó la bomba en su regazo. _Estoy contenta de que estés a mi lado Syaoran, tú y nadie más._

_7, 6,_

"Rápido! Sólo quedan 5 segundos." Syaoran giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Tomando aire, Sakura tomó un cable; ya fuera el azul o el púrpura, ella no lo sabía. _Muy bien, llegó el momento. _Qué si…? Qué si no era el correcto?

_5, 4, 3, 2… 1_

"AHORA!" Al tiempo que Syaoran gritó Sakura tiró del cable. _0_

Un fuerte BANG se escuchó por todo el lugar. Syaoran lanzó su cuerpo y el de Sakura al suelo.

Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados. _Explotó, la bomba explotó. _Esperó así la onda expansiva de fuego, que la bomba atravesara su cuerpo. Pero nada pasó.

Retuvo el aliento y esperó. Pero nada pasó.

Cautelosamente miró de reojo pero no sucedía nada. Serpentinas de colores flotaban por el lugar junto con una nota.

**Y bien, les gustó mi pequeña sorpresa? Los asustó no es así? Bueno, escogieron el cable correcto. De haber cortado el otro, realmente habría habido una gran explosión. Me alegro que hayan sobrevivido, aunque fue sólo cuestión de suerte, porque no podría divertirme así si todo hubiera quedado destruido bajo la explosión. Pero la diversión apenas comienza! La próxima vez será mucho más grande y elegante.**

Por unos momentos, Syaoran y Sakura quedaron sentados en el piso de la habitación, sin aliento y aturdidos.

"Ya puedes respirar." Sakura le dijo suspirando de alivio.

Recogiendo todas las notas y ecuaciones, Syaoran escribió los códigos que había sacado y le dijo, "Mira el código."

"L134, O28, S38, O1933, B202, S423, E97, R3209, V390, A423, R902 E822, E242, N023, N73, U63643, E23532, V23, A134, Y324, O322, R9032, K09324," Sakura los mencionó en voz alta. "Qué sucede con eso?"

"Míralos cuidadosamente. La letra con la que inicia cada código. Lo ves?"

Por un instante, Sakura meditó el código y después gritó, "LOS ESTARE OBSERVANDO EN NUEVA YORK! Esa es la clave!"

"Así es…"

"Lo que significa que esto es sólo el inicio, seremos perseguidos en Nueva York también." Sakura frunció el ceño. Quién la estará observando? En Nueva York, un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Ahora la inquietud que había sentido por el cable se había duplicado.

Bang! Bang! "CHIQUILLOS! SALGAN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" Un guardia gritó desde afuera golpeando la puerta.

"Cielos, aquí vienen de nuevo." Sakura suspiró.

"Nos encargaremos de ellos como lo hicimos antes." Syaoran le dijo mientras crujía sus nudillos.

De pronto, Sakura dio un pasó atrás con sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos.

"Qué pasa?" Syaoran preguntó desconcertado.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura trató de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Por qué me estás viendo así? Acaso hice algo malo?"

Al fin, Sakura tartamudeó, "D-de verdad mataste a una persona antes?"

Alegremente, Syaoran respondió con naturalidad, "Por supuesto que sí! En Hong Kong, yo estaba en un clan y cortamos las gargantas de las personas que nos traicionaron."

Congelándose su sangre, Sakura trató de alejarse de él.

Él fríamente le preguntó, "Por qué? Qué sucede?"

"T-tú, _asesinaste_ a personas y hablas de ello como si nada? Tú…"

En ese momento, los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron mucho y se dobló. Después de un rato, Sakura se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo en silencio.

"Hoe! Por qué te estás riendo? Qué es lo gracioso?" Sakura puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Tomando aliento, Syaoran le contestó, "Eres muy graciosa Sakura. No sé qué haría sin ti para animarme."

Con cara molesta le dijo, "Y bien? No veo que haya de gracioso en mí, o en asesinar."

"Realmente crees que yo _mataría_ a alguna persona?"

"Pero le dijiste al guardia que ya habías matado a alguien antes y que volverías a hacerlo."

"Bueno, tenía que hacer _algo_ para que nos diera la contraseña, y funcionó."

"Pero, el cuchillo…" La voz de Sakura se fue apagando.

"Esto?" Del bolsillo de su abrigo, sacó una elegantemente diseñada navaja de bolsillo, la cual tenía una empuñadora de oro grabada con un dragón que tenía un ojo de esmeralda.

Sakura retrocedió ante la presencia de la navaja. Syaoran sacó ágilmente la navaja del estuche y la colocó en frente de su rostro lo cual provocó que ella retuviera el aliento.

"Esta navaja fue utilizada por mi padre." Le comentó Syaoran. Secamente añadió, "Además está tan desafilada que ni siquiera cortaría un pedazo de papel, mucho menos cortar la garganta de alguien. Sólo la saqué para darle al guardia un buen susto."

"Entonces, nunca has matado a nadie?"

"No, jamás he matado a ningún ser. De verdad que eres crédula. Cómo puedes pensar que realmente _lastimaría _a alguien, mucho menos _matar?_ No me extraña por qué tus amigos se ríen de ti."

Furiosa, Sakura golpeó el brazo de Syaoran y se defendió, "Mira quien habla! No me agradas! Eres malo. Qué soy crédula? Bien, es verdad que creo en las cosas que escucho. Soy una tonta, está bien?"

"Ahora estás mintiendo, sabes bien que no eres tonta. No hay necesidad de ofenderse." Volteando de lado murmuró, "Ouch, eso duele."

"No te hablaré más! Sabes cuánto me asustaste? Odiaría pensar que alguien que creía una buena persona resultara ser un malvado asesino. Y ahora, te ríes diciendo que era una broma? Ni siquiera te atrevas a acercarte a menos de 1 metro de mí!"

"Bien! Ni siquiera puedes con una broma! Cielos relájate."

"Relajarme después de haber sido amenazada por una bomba? Como si fuera tan fácil! Supongo que alguien bien entrenado, hábil y maravilloso no perdería la calma pero yo no soy así, yo me asusto hasta por cosas pequeñas, me dan miedo los fantasmas, las tormentas, los aviones, las bombas…." Se le acabó la voz sintiendo unas ansias repentinas de darle una patada. Pero volteó a ver su reloj olvidando temporalmente su enojo. "Ay no! 11:25! Faltan 5 minutos para que el avión despegue! Mi hermano va a matarme, rápido! Pasemos a través de los guardias!"

Ajustando sus lentes de sol, ambos salieron disparados y corrieron.

"ATRAPENLOS!" Los guardias gritaban mientras los perseguían.

Corriendo a través de los pasillos Syaoran preguntó, "En qué sala estamos?"

"Sala 15."

"Bien, entonces es hacia la izquierda."

Se mezclaron entre la multitud de personas que había en el aeropuerto. Las pisadas de los guardias podían escucharse atrás de ellos y ya sólo faltaban 3 minutos para que el avión despegara.

"Nos mandarán a prisión si nos atrapan?" Sakura le preguntó.

"Sí y seremos acusados de traición y seremos entregados a los oficiales del gobierno," Contestó Syaoran.

"De verdad? Lo dices en serio?"

"Estoy bromeando. Cielos, crees todo. Ja, que sí maté a una persona? Sí claro."

Reprimiendo su enojo Sakura le contestó, "Pues disculpa. Después de todo, tú creciste en un ambiente distinto y tuviste otro modo de vida. Por supuesto que no sería nada raro que tuvieras maneras extrañas. No es que sepa mucho sobre ti ni que nos interese a los dos. Eres tan distinto a mí, por eso lo digo!"

_Eres tan distinto a mí…_Una punzada de dolor atravesó a Syaoran. Cerró sus puños y corrió delante de ella.

Tratando de alcanzarlo, Sakura pensó. _Oh oh, realmente está molesto, no debí haber dicho eso, creo que lo herí, y mucho. No hice bien en decir algo así. _El hecho de que Syaoran no le respondiera y la frialdad e inexpresividad en su rostro significaban que estaba en realidad molesto, no del tipo de enojo a broma que tenía después de alguna pequeña pelea.

"Syaoran? A dónde vamos ahora?" Sakura preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

No respondió pero caminó más lento a través del vestíbulo.

_Bueno, no es que él sea completamente inocente. Cómo pudo burlarse así de mí? cree que soy un juguete con el que puede jugar! Él mismo dijo eso una vez, que él era distinto a mí. Además nunca se preocupa por mis sentimientos y siempre cree que él es el mejor y que tiene la razón. _Una pequeña voz le dijo, _Sakura, tú tampoco estás siendo honesta. __Lo odio. No. Sé que estoy mintiendo._

"El vuelo 082 de Tokyo a Nueva York saldrá en unos instantes, favor de abordar." Se escuchó en el altavoz.

Genial, sólo 2 minutos. Ambos se hicieron paso a través de la gente y los guardias ya no los perseguían puesto que los habían perdido de vista. 1 minuto…

"Perderemos el avión!" Gritó Sakura.

"No será mi culpa."

"Mira, la sala 15 está justo enfrente!"

Ambos irrumpieron en una carrera a toda velocidad a través del corredor.

"Sakura! Li! Por aquí!" Tomoyo les hizo señas con la mano. "Sabía que llegarían a tiempo!"

"Sakura! En dónde diablos te habías metido? Cómo puedes escapar así…" Touya fue interrumpido por Yukito.

"Justo a tiempo, será mejor que abordemos ahora, somos los últimos pasajeros."

"Oh hoho! Supongo que ambos hicieron caso a mi consejo!" Y diciendo esto Tomoyo sacó su video cámara mientras Syaoran y Sakura se volteaban a ver desconcertados.

"Ja ja ja!" Meiling los señalaba. "Qué significan esos lentes?"

"Qué?!" Ambos se los quitaron al instante muy apenados.

"Pero si se ven muy bien! No se los quiten!" Tomoyo les dijo.

"Realmente vamos a perder el vuelo," Touya comentó.

En el fondo los guardias gritaban, "Los encontraron? No, desaparecieron!"

"Eeeee…Abordemos ahora," Sakura les dijo mientras empujaba a todos.

Finalmente, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eron, Erika, Touya y Yukito se encontraban en el avión de Japan Airlines dirigiéndose al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy en Nueva York.

No hay necesidad de decir que Sakura y Syaoran durmieron durante el laaargo viaje de 12 horas.

_No volveré a hablarle a Syaoran nunca más! Sakura pensó muy decidida. Vaya….este es tan sólo el comienzo de nuestro viaje y ya ni siquiera estoy en buenos términos con Syaoran…A dónde se fueron esos días de nuestra niñez cuando nunca me sentía molesta ni triste?_

******

"Por fin estamos en Nueva York!!! Gritó Sakura mientras arrastraba su equipaje con ella.

"Cierto! La ciudad de Nueva York donde todo puede pasar!" Tomoyo escaneaba todo el aeropuerto mientras salían del área para recuperar el equipaje.

"Se supone que una limosina vendrá por nosotros ciertos?" Meiling se dio la vuelta casi golpeando la cabeza de Syaoran.

"Vaya, hay más gente que incluso en Tokyo!" Erika comentó sorprendida.

"Quieres que me haga cargo de tu maleta Sakura?" Le preguntó Eron.

"Estoy bien, gracias!" Sakura sonrió. Touya observó al bien parecido muchacho de perfectas maneras pero que algo sospechoso podía verse en sus ojos.

"POR DIOS! TU DEBES SER LI SYAORAN!!!!" De entre toda la masa de personas, una llamativa chica de cabello castaño que caía hasta su mentón enmarcando su bonita cara emergió. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor suyo y prácticamente lo exprimió en un amistoso abrazo. "Deseaba tanto conocerte!"

Todos estaban desconcertados. "La conoces?" Le preguntó Eron.

"No" Syaoran contestó.

"Qué está haciendo?" Sakura gritó con ira.

"Quién eres tú? Apártate de mi prometido!" Meiling chilló.

La nueva chica miró a Meiling y le dijo, "Ya no lo eres. Rompiste el compromiso hace varios años recuerdas? Porque él no te amaba de la manera en que tú querías que lo hiciera."

Cuando Meiling estaba a punto de estallar, Sakura colocó su mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro.

Caminando alrededor de Sakura con ojo crítico, la caprichosa chica dijo, "No eres tan bonita sabes. No te ves tan linda como en la película que hicieron sobre ti. Y te ves más grande también. En cierta manera, esperaba ver a la protagonista de 10 años, en fin. Pero Syaoran es completamente increíble! Se ve incluso mucho mejor ahora, es alto y también apuesto. Realmente me enamoré de sus maravillosas habilidades marciales, sus habilidades con la espada, su adorable ceño…"

Syaoran se ahogó y Meiling le dio golpecitos en su espalda en simpatía. Sakura ahogó una risita…_adorable ceño…pobre Syaoran._ Pero qué chica tan ruidosa…_Espero no tener que hospedarme con ella durante el viaje._

"Quién eres tú? Acaso nos conoces?" Le preguntó Meiling.

"Pero si sé todo sobre ustedes! Por el video que la Srita. Tomoyo dirigió. Supongo que debo presentarme." La chica dio un paso atrás sonriendo. Era evidentemente uno o dos años menor que Sakura y los demás, y tenía unos traviesos ojos gris claro los cuales resaltaban su bonito rostro y su bonito cabello castaño con tintes rojizos que lustrosamente colgaba sobre su mentón. De alguna forma le parecía algo familiar, aunque Sakura no pudo saber de dónde. "Mi nombre es Tanaka Miho. Por favor llámenme Miho! El president de CompTech es mi tío."

"El presidente de CompTech?!" Todos exclamaron al unísono.

"Así es. Vine a darles la bienvenida puesto que tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer más del talentoso elenco de la película de Sakura Card Captor y sus Amigos. Por supuesto me escapé de mis guardaespaldas pero qué importa."

Girando hacia Tomoyo, Miho comentó. "Creo que tú eres la más bonita de todas. Probablemente la más la más talentosa también."

"Oh ho ho, gracias Miho," Tomoyo sonrió. Erika, Meiling y Sakura veían fijamente a Miho.

Después viendo a Eron, Miho lo señaló con sus grandes ojos grises y dijo, "Vaya, tú eres el chico más lindo que he visto. Me encanta tu cabello! Espero llegar a conocerte mejor!" Y después vio a Touya y dijo, "De verdad eres su hermano?" Señaló a Sakura. "Vaya, cómo puede un hermano tan guapo y perfecto como tú tener una hermana pequeña como _ella?"_

"_QUÉ? _Tú…." Sakura forcejeó con Tomoyo quien trataba de calmarla.

Antes de que surgiera alguna discusión, Miho les preguntó a Sakura y a Syaoran, "Y bien, aún siguen saliendo? En realidad no lucen muy bien juntos saben."

"Qué quieres decir con que aún siguen saliendo…" Murmuró Touya.

Syaoran y Sakura se vieron mutuamente, después voltearon sus caras en sentido contrario cruzándose de brazos.

"Eee…supongo que no," Concluyó Miho. "Muy bien, yo seré su guía, espero que disfruten su estancia en Nueva York." Sonrió hermosamente viéndose como una dulce chica por primera vez.

"Creo que ya entiendo lo que quiso decir," Miho murmuró mientras pasaba a un lado de Touya.

Por nos instantes, Touya entrecerró sus ojos y observó suspicazmente a la chica de cabellos castaños. Después dejó a un lado sus sospechas.

Todos subieron a la grande y larga limosina negra que los llevaría al Hotel Plaza…

_Te estaré observando en Nueva York…_Sakura observó el paisaje que en la lejanía iba dejando el carro como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Quién la estaba siguiendo? Acaso esa persona, si es que era una persona, la estaba siguiendo en ese mismo instante? Y esa chica Miho la ponía de nervios y se sofocaba con su presencia. _No puedo creer que sepa tanto sobre nosotros cuando no tiene ninguna relación. Y no me ayuda el hecho de que Syaoran y yo estemos molestos. __Qué más nos espera con este viaje?_

_Te estaré observando en Nueva York…._Quién y por qué?

**Wish-chan: **Este es otro inicio…Me pregunto quién es esa persona…De hecho las cosas se pondrán bastante complicadas de ahora en adelante…Quién es Miho? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo. Pobres de Sakura y Syaoran, no se están dirigiendo la palabra por ahora. Me pregunto cuánto durará eso ^_^ y tengan presente a la navaja de empuñadura dorada.


	19. cap17 Un pequeño mundo después de todo

**Capítulo 17: Un Pequeño Mundo después de todo**

_Hotel Plaza en Nueva York…_

"Vaya, este hotel es absolutamente fantástico!" Exclamó Sakura. Sus ojos se hacían enormes ante el enorme árbol de Navidad que estaba en el centro del hotel y que llegaba hasta el techo (aún lo tenían ya que la Navidad apenas acababa de pasar), los amplios vestíbulos, la hermosa decoración, los muebles finos, el elegante piso y la elegancia romántica que en su conjunto hacía el hotel.

Después de registrarse, el botones los guió hacia su lujosa suite número 808. En ella había dos amplias recámaras, una para las mujeres y otra para los hombres, ambas unidas en el centro por una enorme sala. Todas sus bocas se abrieron cual largas son puesto que era difícil creer que eso era un hotel.

"Miren toda la comida que hay en el refrigerador! También hay 3 equipos de TV. Y esta sala es fabulosa! Miren los sillones!" Meiling chillaba.

"Ya vieron las recámaras?" Erika preguntó entusiasmada.

"No…Wow…Miren los baños…tinas de marfil con monturas de oro. Y estas esponjosas y grandes camas que suben y bajan!" Meiling decía como niña mientras brincaba en la cama.

"Vieron la vista?" Sakura hizo a un lado las cortinas de terciopelo. "Es el hermoso Central Park, escarchado completamente de nieve."

"Vaya, es hermoso!" Erika se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Touya, Syaoran y Eron sudaron gran gotita y murmuraron, "Mujeres…"

"Es una hermosa vista" Yukito alentó a Sakura. "La nieve se ve muy bonita.."

_Nevaba el día en que Lead Clow murió, pero Yukito ya no recuerda nada de eso, al menos por ahora…_Sakura observó a la persona que tan ciegamente creyó amar años atrás…Y que casi perdió…olviden eso…Pero si no hubiera sido tan ciega…

"Entonces, desempacamos primero?" preguntó Tomoyo.

"Por supuesto que no! Que empiece la diversión!" Meiling le respondió.

"La primer cosa en nuestra agenda es el tour a las instalaciones de CompTech y la reunión con ellos" Sakura leyó en su guía.

**** **

"Este edificio es enorme!" Chilló Sakura. Todos caminaban a través de amplias puertas en el edificio principal de CompTech.

"Es sólo _uno_ de los varios edificios que componen a la compañía, hay más aquí en Nueva York e internacionalmente también." Miho los guiaba a través del pasillo, mientras se maravillaban de la moderna tecnología que había allí. _Genial, ella será nuestra guía, _pensó Sakura.

"Por qué sigues haciendo eso?" Erika le preguntó molesta.

"Qué?" Sakura preguntó.

"Moviendo nerviosamente tu cabeza como ahorita lo hiciste, como si estuvieras buscando algo detrás de ti."

"Lo siento." Se mordió sus labios, Sakura tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Eventualmente, llegaron al área de filmación del edificio.

Un hombre con una chaqueta con el logotipo de la compañía se emocionó, "Pero si ustedes deben ser parte del equipo de la película CCS! Ah, Srita. Tomoyo Daidouji, es un placer conocer a tan talentosa joven dama."

"Gracias. Pero no fue mi talento sino porque tuve un perfecto elenco!" Tomoyo miró orgullosa a Syaoran y Sakura quienes bajaron la mirada al piso sonrojándose.

Otro miembro de la compañía llegó con Syaoran y le preguntó, "Cómo es que aprendiste tan perfectas las artes marciales? Fue un truco de la cámara?"

El encargado de vestuario salió y comenzó a atiborrar a Tomoyo con preguntas como "Cómo es que pudiste crear trajes tan soberbios? Cómo te las ingeniaste para elaborar el vestuario para las personas que personificaron a las cartas? Cómo pudiste hacer las escenas donde volaban?"

Tomoyo sudó gotita.

Otra persona le preguntó a Touya, "Estás seguro de que no quieres dedicarte al modelaje? Te prepararemos el contrato ahora mismo si así lo deseas. Eres perfecto para este trabajo, quiero decir, alto, bien constituido, espalda amplia, sin mencionar tu apuesta cara!"

"Eee…no gracias.." Touya sudó gota. "Tengo otras cosas en mente."

Sakura le susurró detrás de él, "No creas que son ciertos esos cumplidos hermano"

"Monstruo!" Touya comenzó a tratar estrangular a Sakura.

Caminando hacia el gentil y sonriente Yukito, un entrometido miembro del staff comentó, "No entiendo cómo una persona tan amable y amigable pueda encarnar al frío y distante Yue."

"De verdad?" Yukito preguntó. Por una decima de segundo, su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, sus ojos entrecerrados y frío, lo que hizo que instantáneamente se pareciera al arrogante y frío Yue.

"O-olvídelo, creo que ahora entiendo…" El hombre balbuceó, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Parpadeando, Sakura miró a Yukito nuevamente pues no le había parecido él mismo. Qué tanto sobre el asunto de las cartas Clow recordaba? Estaba bastante segura de que no recordaba nada de su otro yo como Yue, pero, sería completamente así? aún así, cuando lo volvió a observar, tenía nuevamente su usual rostro amable y sonriente.

"Son ustedes hermanas gemelas?" Otro miembro del equipo exclamó mientras que una enorme gota apareció sobre las cabezas de Erika y Eron.

"Soy un _chico_!" Eron le dijo.

"Pero eres tan lindo! Además tienes tu cabello atado así que…"

Tomoyo emitió una risita. "Pobre Eron, eso sucede cuando se es tan apuesto."

"Mi pregunta es" Una elegante mujer vestida con un traje Chanel comentó mientras veía a Sakura y a Syaoran, "Después de haber participado en un filme tan dramático juntos, no sienten ustedes dos…atracción física el uno por el otro? Es decir, ustedes dos han pasado por tanto juntos, además que ahora son mayores. Debe existir algún lazo entre ustedes dos."

Ruborizándose furiosamente ambos gritaron, "NO!"

Con su corazón palpitante, Sakura miró de reojo a Syaoran. Hasta ahora, Nueva York la había mantenido con su mente distraída. _Aunque, sí hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos._

Cuando desvió la vista, Syaoran comenzó a observarla. _Hemos pasado por muchas cosas…y, aún nos quedarán muchas cosas más por vivir?_

Sus ojos se encontraron, aunque Sakura giró hacia otro lado rápidamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda abatidos…Q_ué extraño…Ya no puedo verlo directamente a los ojos…_

Suspirando, Syaoran se agachó para acomodar el lazo de su zapato. _Qué extraño…ya no me ve a los ojos directamente..parece como si no pudiera hacerlo. __Me pregunto por qué._

En ese momento, el gerente del departamento se dejó caer en un sillón diciendo con desesperación, "Aún no logro comprender como una chica tan joven pudo de hecho _pensar_ en una trama tan complicada, mucho menos llevarla a la realidad con un elenco tan perfecto que resulta tan creíble, que uno es absorbido inmediatamente en la película y todo se ve tan real! Señorita Kinomoto, Joven Li, _no puedo entender cómo es que actrices y actores tan jóvenes puedan ser tan _convincentes."

"Oh ho ho…" Tomoyo rió…Era muy difícil poder dar alguna explicación. "Bueno….yo solo grabé y el resto se dio con naturalidad."

"Nos sentimos parte del guión!" Sakura balbuceó. "Todo resultó ser muy real para nosotros."

"Cierto," Miho murmuró. "Cuando el libro de las Cartas Clow fue abierto, todo comenzó y parecía solo ciencia ficción. Sin embargo fue real, muy real. Y la mente retorcida de Lead Clow sólo creó más y más problemas, no me extraña por qué el filme parece tan real si efectivamente fue real. La magia aún existe en este mundo así como aún Lead Clow. Este es un mundo complicado."

Abriendo sus ojos, Sakura observó los ojos color gris claro de Tanaka Miho, mientras esta miraba a su alrededor, nadie más había escuchado estas palabras. Quién era esa chica? Acaso bromeaba? Definitivamente no.

"Sigamos con nuestro recorrido!" Miho exclamó inocentemente. A donde quiera que iba, las personas la saludaban respetuosamente ya que era la sobrina del dueño.

******

"Qué? Que ella dijo qué?" Syaoran le preguntó sorprendido. "Debes haber escuchado mal."

"No, escuché correctamente." Sakura se alejó después de haberle comentado lo que Miho había dicho.

Con cara de desconfianza caminó por la orilla del grupo. Miho le despertaba sospechas, mientras Syaoran…Acaso Miho no había preguntado si aún eran una pareja? Como si alguna vez lo hubiéramos sido. _A quién le importa ese chico tonto? _Hace años, en un precioso día, había llorado en sus brazos porque Yukito la había rechazado. Qué niña tan tonta había sido entonces pero él había sido tan gentil y…era cómico cómo una película podría traer esos tontos recuerdos infantiles.

"Es ella!" Alguien gritó.

"Hoe?" Sakura dio la vuelta. Un joven llevaba una cámara y corría hacia ella.

"Eres tú!" Giró alrededor suyo observándola desde todas direcciones. "Sip, eres la indicada." Y tomó algunas fotografías ocasionándole ceguera debido al flash.

Otro hombre mayor se acercaba detrás de ellos. "Te refieres a ella? Ella es la chica que aparece en la película que ganó el premio al más talentoso director joven salvo que ahora es más grande." Dijo mientras se llevaba un cigarro a la boca y Sakura tosió por el humo. "No estoy muy seguro."

"No! Estoy seguro que ella será perfecta. En dónde más podrías encontrar a alguien así?" El joven le respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban rivalizando con los de Tomoyo cuando se emocionaban.

"Bueno, no es exactamente hermosa" El hombre mayor respondió. "Las otras chicas son más bonitas." Por un momento Sakura frunció el ceño. Sabía que no era precisamente hermosa como otras chicas, pero eso no significaba que otras personas tuvieran que recalcarlo.

"Pero no te recuerda a la chica de la pintura "El ángel sonriente?" La que se está exhibiendo en el Museo Metropolitano de Bellas Artes. Hay algo notable en esta chica, algo como un brillo interno que sé que debemos usar para el anuncio."

"No realmente. Son prácticamente opuestas, la modelo para esa pintura debió ser realmente hermosa." El hombre tiró el cigarro al piso y lo apagó con la suela de su zapato.

"Mira sus ojos, esos puros y sonrientes ojos! Y su sonrisa, la sonrisa es lo mejor. Tengo que usar a esa chica!" El hombre de la cámara trató de enfocar la lente en Sakura, mientras hacía un acercamiento.

"Disculpen, pero podrían decirme qué están hablando sobre mí?" Sakura lo interrumpió.

"Mis disculpas señorita Kinomoto" El apuesto fotógrafo hizo un ademán con su suave blanca mano. "Mi nombre es Mike Kant y como puede ver soy un fotógrafo. Ese hombre gordo es el Sr. Tweed con quien firmé un contrato para un comercial. Estábamos viendo las posibilidades de escogerla como nuestra modelo pero este patán no tiene ojos."

Echando humo, el Sr. Tweed dijo, "Ese tonto patán resulta que es el jefe de una importante empresa comercial aliada a CompTech." Viendo a Mike, dijo, "Y si el Sr. Mike no fuera el más popular y talentoso fotógrafo, con lo joven que es, en todo Nueva York, no toleraría sus impertinencias y groserías."

"Por favor, estimado Sr. Tweed, no quise ofenderlo. Pero voy a usar a la señorita Kinomoto como mi modelo y a nadie más o el contrato será cancelado," Mike afirmó mientras llevaba hacia atrás su rubio cabello.

"Bien, haz lo que quieras. Tú sabes más sobre esto así que tendré que confiar en ti, sólo date prisa ahora, has estado buscando a una modelo adolescente por semanas y ahora que encontraste una, dedícate a encontrar al modelo masculino también." Encogiéndose de hombros caminó a toda prisa por el pasillo.

"Así que, Srita. Kinomoto, está interesada en convertirse en modelo para el comercial de la nueva temporada de ropa?"

"Y-yo?" Sakura tartamudeó mientras su cabeza giraba. "L-lo dice en serio? Pero yo sólo permaneceré aquí por una semana junto con mis amigos."

"Oh eso no será problema. Tomar las fotografías sólo tomará algunas horas, sólo necesito tu consentimiento y que firmes este contrato." Mike le hizo llegar un escrito. "Por supuesto, también se te pagará. Desafortunadamente, ya que eres nueva en esta industria, sólo se te pagarán algunos miles de dólares pero está bien! Es un buen comienzo!"

"Algunos miles de dólares?!?!?" Los ojos de Sakura se salieron de sus órbitas.

"Por supuesto que lo hará! Sabía que alguien descubriría su talento!" De la nada Tomoyo apareció. Evidentemente la entrevista con los ejecutivos de la compañía había terminado.

"Eres taaaaan afortunada!" Meiling chilló. "Puedo ser modelo yo también?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que _yo_ soy mucho más bonita! Por qué no mejor lo hago yo?" Erika preguntó mientras movía la cabeza.

"Hoe-e, es verdad, Erika es muy bonita," Sakura dijo con sinceridad.

"Bueno, esto podrá sonar raro pero no eres tú en realidad quien me llamó la atención," Comentó Mike, "Como mencioné, me recuerdas a una persona que aparece en mis cuadros favoritos. Deberías ir a verla al Museo Metropolitano."

"Está en nuestro itinerario, creo" Le dijo Sakura.

"Pero también me recuerdas a alguien más. Mi hermana mayor era modelo en Japón, en ese tiempo tenía una rival. Y esa rival era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, no te pareces mucho a ella a primera vista pero hay algo en tus ojos y sonrisa, no lo sé. Recuerdo que su nombre era Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Por pura coincidencia la conocerás? Tienen el mismo apellido no es así?"

Con sus ojos algo húmedos Sakura le dijo, "Era mi madre, pero ella murió."

Abriendo la boca por completo murmuró, "Por todos los cielos! Su madre? Muerta?" Y después le preguntó, "Trato hecho entonces?" Mike sacó el contrato.

"Mmmmm…." Sudando a mares, Sakura lo firmó presionada por Tomoyo.

"Genial!" Y le preguntó, "Te contactaré después para mayor información. Pero por ahora, te importaría pararte debajo de la luz por un momento? Sólo quiero observar cómo te ves bajo la cámara.

Avergonzada, Sakura fue llevaba a un set. Apenas podía abrir los ojos debido a la deslumbrante luz y se sentía tonta y desconcertada.

Mike gritó a través de su cámara, "Vaya, con los efectos de la luz, los posibles resultados serán deslumbrantes."

"CUIDADO!" Alguien gritó.

Sorprendida, Sakura miró hacia arriba. Una pesada bolsa de arena, parte del set, caía justo en dirección suyo. No tenía oportunidad para moverse.

Detrás de la cortina del escenario, alguien ordenó, "Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Miho, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"

En ese momento la bolsa de arena quedó congelada en el aire lo que le dio a Sakura un segundo para escapar y rápidamente rodó por el piso. Miho se apartó de la esquina donde estaba y conforme sus ojos grises brillaban, el bolso con arena cayó en el mismo lugar donde Sakura había estado de pie segundos atrás.

"Dios, lo lamento mucho señorita. Las cuerdas que usábamos para sostener a ese saco eran muy viejas. Lo siento mucho," El encargado del set se disculpó.

Mike corrió hacia ella. "Estás bien? Casi pierdo a mi modelo! No puedo creer que algo así sucediera!"

"Estoy bien," Sakura se apartó y después entrecerró sus brillantes ojos verdes, estaba segura de que Miho la había salvado hace unos instantes al congelar el saco en el aire por un segundo. Cómo? Sin duda no podía ser….Cómo es que tenía un báculo?? Igual al que ella tenía, además sólo conocía a 2 personas que tenían báculo. Ella misma y Eriol. Quién era en realidad Tanaka Miho? Y alguien acaso trataba intencionalmente matarla?

_Te estaré observando en Nueva York …_

******

"Meiling, Eron y yo vamos a visitar el departamento de vestuarios," Le anunció Erika. "Nos veremos con ustedes aquí en una hora. Y, cómo es que tú si puedes llegar a ser modelo? No es justo!"

"Qué vas a hacer ahora Sakura?" Tomoyo le preguntó. "Mike te contactará más tarde cierto? No puedo creer que finalmente alguien esté de acuerdo conmigo! Tu mamá fue modelo después de todo."

"Jeje…Hay muchas cosas que hacer en este edificio." Sakura dijo ligeramente. No le había dicho a nadie del accidente, ni siquiera a Syaoran. Estaba segura de que alguien deliberadamente había tratado de lastimarla.

"Vayamos a recorrer los alrededores. Vendrás también Li?" Le cuestionó Tomoyo.

"Eh? Sí…."

"Muy bien, a dónde iremos?" Sakura preguntó caminando sin rumbo fijo por el pasillo. Entonces, tropezó con alguien y cayó sentada al piso.

"Ouch" Se quejó mientras se sobaba y trató de levantarse para disculparse.

Una voz gentil y suave le preguntó, "Te encuentras bien? Lo siento mucho, fue un descuido mío. Toma mi mano, te ayudaré a levantarte."

Esa voz. Para su vergüenza, esa persona gentilmente la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Es muy agradable volverte a ver, Sakura. Tan radiante como siempre."

"Me conoce…??" Sakura contempló los suaves ojos azul marino, el lustroso cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado y partido por la mitad y los elegantes modales. Sólo le tomó otro segundo para reconocerlo. "Eriol!"

*****

Sentándose en un área de descanso, Sakura le dio otro gran sorbo a su taza de té. "No lo puedo creer! No te reconocí al inicio! Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí en Nueva York? No se supone que debes estar en Inglaterra?"

"Bueno de hecho, es una larga historia. Pero, qué te trajo a Nueva York Sakura? Fue una agradable sorpresa!"

"Vamos, no lo dices en serio, apuesto a que puedes ver todo lo que sucederá cada siguiente día en tus sueños" Syaoran le dijo secamente.

"Solía hacerlo, pero recientemente renuncié a la mayoría de mi magia" Eriol tomó un poco de té escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Está tratando de vivir la vida común de un muchacho" Dijo Spinel, emergiendo detrás de un sillón.

"Spinel!" Sakura gritó. "Tú también estás aquí?"

"Y leyendo como siempre también," Agregó Eriol. "Pero ahora también lee mangas shoujo."

"No es verdad" Spinel se defendió.

Poniéndose pálida, Tomoyo comentó, "Lo que me recuerda….Sakura, tu bolso!"

"Mi bolso?" Entonces, Sakura recordó. Buscando en el fondo de su bolso, comenzó a quitar libros, papeles, basura para poder sacar a….Kero! Kero! Estás bien???!!"

Con sus ojitos en forma de espiral, Kero movió ligeramente sus alas y colapsó en la mesa.

"Oh Dios," Dijo Tomoyo. "Nos olvidamos por completo de él."

"Sólo denle algunos dulces," Sugirió Eriol.

Después de haber sido alimentado Kero estaba completamente revivido. "SAKURA!!!! Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí? Casi me asfixio! Casi muero porque…" De pronto, Kero voló hacia donde estaba Eriol y preguntó, "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Spinel le respondió, "Como él les decía, es una larga historia."

******

"Yuki! Yuki! Qué sucede?" Touya preguntó abriendo sus ojos azules.

Mientras los ojos de Yukito se entrecerraban. De pronto, cayó inconsciente y rodeado por una resplandeciente luz. Levitando sobre el piso, grandes alas lo rodearon y cuando apareció, sacudió su largo cabello plateado y parpadeó. El arete que llevaba en su oreja izquierda brillaba.

"Yue! Tú otra vez?" Touya se sorprendió. "Qué sucedió? Algo le pasa a mi hermana? Yo creí que…"

Con su voz fría Yue le comentó, "He despertado debido a los fuertes poderes que se sienten alrededor de mí. Sígueme."

Touya tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Yue, quien volaba ligeramente sobre el piso. Afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor.

******

"Podrán escuchar mi historia después," Eriol comentó mientras se cruzaba de piernas. "Y bien, cómo han estado en los pasados, veamos…2, 3 años? Sakura, estás más bonita que nunca, me gusta tu nuevo peinado. Li, por favor no me mires así, me da dolor de cabeza. Están las cosas bien Maestra de cartas?"

En ese momento, Yue entró de golpe en la estancia. Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Kero y Spinel voltearon a verlo.

"Yue!" Todos dijeron al unísono. Sakura frunció el ceño, Yue había despertado? Pero se supone que no debía hacerlo. En ese momento, Yue se veía algo preocupado y molesto. Detrás de él llegó Touya. "Hermano!!" Inmediatamente, Kero se congeló como un muñeco de peluche.

"Por qué estás aquí?" Fue lo primero que dijo Yue.

Sorprendido, Touya dijo al ver a Eriol, "Tú, tu eres…"

"Encantado de verlos a todos," Dijo Eriol haciendo una ligera reverencia.

"Un segundo" Touya comenzó a hilar los hechos. "Si tú estás aquí.." Dijo mientras veía a Eriol, "Eso sólo significa que…"

Hubo un sonido muy fuerte de pasos subiendo las escaleras y una voz chillona que gritó, "Acaso huelo a algo delicioso? Podrá ser después de tanto tiempo…….TOUYA!!" Desde afuera de la puerta del salón, Nakuru saltó rodeando con sus brazos a Touya y quedando colgada sobre él mientras que su cabello marrón caía sobre la cara de él. "Te extrañé muuuuuuuuuuuuucho Touya! No me he divertido como antes."

Suspirando, Touya dijo, "Por supuesto, es Nakuru. Cielos…"

"Me extrañaste? Quieres darme un beso?" Nakuru decía mientras se rehusaba a soltar el cuello de Touya. "Divirtámonos Touya." Viéndolo suspicazmente Nakuru le comentó a Yue, "Aún no superas el hecho de que Clow te haya abandonado? Pues enfrenta el hecho, te dejaron atrás y ya no te necesitan. Ji ji ji!"

"Tan impertinente como siempre no es así Ruby Moon" Yue comentó plácidamente. "Nada de lo dicho hoy valió la pena así que me marcho."

"Vamos, llevémonos bien, ya pasó la etapa en que éramos enemigos" Eriol comentó sonriendo. "Ah sí, qué le pasó a tu cara Li?"

Inmediatamente, Syaoran disminuyó el inmenso ceño que se había estado formando en su rostro. De entre todas las personas, por qué Eriol? Y por qué estaba en Nueva York en lugar de Inglaterra a donde pertenecía. "Qué?"

"Bueno yo creí que habías aprendido a sonreír un poco más en Japón. Por supuesto, las cosas pudieron haber cambiado desde que regresaste a Hong Kong." Suavemente Eriol añadió mientras sus ojos azules brillaban, "Aunque me pregunto qué te trajo de vuelta a Japón, creí que todos tus asuntos en ese país habían terminado."

Riendo Tomoyo comentó, "Tan perspicaz como siempre no es así? Tan sólo digamos que las cosas han estado algo decepcionantes en cuanto a progresos y vínculos."

"Ah, con que es así?" Eriol preguntó por respuesta mientras hacía un gesto evidenciando que comprendía la indirecta.

"Hoe? No entiendo"; Sakura dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo tampoco," Syaoran la apoyó. Entonces, ambos recordaron que estaban enojados y desviaron sus miradas.

"Vaya, ya veo a lo que te refieres," Eriol continuó. "Bueno, quizás pueda divertirme después de mucho tiempo! Manos a la obra." Una maliciosa y burlesca sonrisa apareció en su rostro por primera vez después de meses.

******

Esa noche, Sakura se movía de un lado a otro en su inmensa y suave cama en el hotel Plaza. Tomoyo estaba dormida en la cama que estaba enseguida así como Meiling y Erika quienes estaban al final de la habitación. Parecían no tener efectos secundarios por el cambio de horario. Muchas cosas habían pasado ese día por lo que su mente no podía quedarse quieta. Miho y sus extraños poderes, había algo detrás de sus inocentes ojos grises. Además, le recordaba a alguien…pero a quién? También estaba el contrato de modelaje con Mike Kant, no podía creerlo! Y después apareció Eriol. Extraño. Nunca pudo preguntarle qué estaba haciendo en Nueva York. Además, Yue había despertado, en cierta manera estaba contenta, ya que podría necesitar de toda la ayuda posible en un futuro, pero, a la vez deseaba que Yukito tuviera al fin paz en su vida. También estaba Touya, su hermano, y su problema con Nakuru, eso sin mencionar a Erika. Mientras tanto, Eron la tenía más desconcertada que nunca. Pero sobre todo, quién colocó esa bomba y quién era la persona, si es que era una persona, la que la estaba vigilando. Además estaba segura de que Miho la había salvado del saco de arena y cómo es que sabía tanto? Por supuesto, era la sobrina del presidente de la compañía y sabía todo sobre el video de CCS. Pero, ella dijo que lo sabía todo, qué tanto sabía? Syaoran…no le ayudaba en nada que no estuvieran en buenos términos, para ese entonces, Sakura no podía recordar por qué se habían enojado, sólo que ella había estado furiosa con él.

Por fin, Sakura saltó de la asfixiante suavidad de las sábanas y almohadas y se deslizó en su bata de dormir color rosa claro. Colocándose sus pantuflas caminó hacia la puerta que unía a la habitación con la sala. Quizás un vaso de agua la haría dormir mejor. Extrañaba poder hablar con Kero por las noches pero él había acordado en quedarse con Spinel y Eriol ya que sería bastante difícil esconderse en una habitación con otras 7 personas. Cansada, se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala. Para su sorpresa, alguien más estaba sentado en otro sofá.

Solemnemente, Syaoran observaba el exterior desde la ventana que estaba frente a su asiento. Su perfil estaba iluminado por las luces de las lámparas que iluminaban afuera, aunque ya era más de medianoche. Si él estaba consciente de la presencia de ella en la habitación, la ignoró y en su lugar, se sumergía en sus serios pensamientos.

Llena de curiosidad, Sakura preguntó al fin, "Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya es más de medianoche."

Por un momento no respondió y cerró sus ojos. Duró tanto para hablar que ella creyó que estaba dormido. Sakura rodeó sus rodillas y ató su bata de dormir, se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaban solos en la sala y que era pasada de medianoche. Varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente, dándose cuenta también de lo incómodo que era que alguien con quien te has peleado te vea en pijama. Aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Qué extraño" Syaoran dijo al fin.

Sorprendida, Sakura preguntó, "Qué?"

"A mitad de la noche mi mente siempre se llena de pensamientos."

"A mí me ocurre lo mismo, no podía dormir debido a eso." Sakura miraba hacia afuera, donde todo estaba oscuro excepto por la iridiscente luz de las lámparas de la calle.

"Por qué crees que esté aquí?"

Riendo ligeramente Sakura le preguntó, "No puedes dormir preguntándote por qué Eriol está en Nueva York?"

"Entonces no te parece extraño a ti? Hasta ahora, nunca creí en la frase 'Es un pequeño mundo después de todo', pero, entre todos los lugares, venir aquí a Nueva York al mismo tiempo que nosotros!"

"Bueno, yo estoy preocupada por la identidad de Miho, no es una chica ordinaria." Acaloradamente agregó, "Y no lo digo porque esté celosa de ella!"

Suavemente Syaoran le respondió, "Yo nunca dije nada."

"Ella utilizó un extraño poder cuando el saco de arena caía sobre mí, me parece que es muy sospechosa."

"Te tomó mucho tiempo darte cuenta."

"Oye!"

"Me di cuenta de su aura en el primer momento en que la vimos en el aeropuerto, tú no?" Syaoran levantó una ceja.

"Qué? Mejor no hablemos tanto o terminaremos despertando a los demás."

"Entonces mejor ve a dormir."

"No puedo."

"Por qué?"

"Porque tengo muchas preocupaciones."

"_Tú??" _Syaoran dijo esto en exagerado tono.

"Syaoran?"

"Si?"

"No estás preocupado?"

"Tú qué crees?"

"Cuando te conocí por primera vez, siempre te vi muy seguro de ti mismo."

"Y qué piensas ahora?"

"No lo sé," Respondió con honestidad.

Después de un rato Sakura le preguntó, "Estás dormido?"

"No."

"Qué estás haciendo?"

"Pensando."

"En qué estás pensando?"

"No es asunto tuyo," Le dijo abruptamente.

"Siempre dices lo mismo."

Y un rato después Sakura volvió a preguntarle, "Ya estás dormido?"

"No."

"No estás cansado?"

"Sí."

"Y por qué no te vas a dormir?"

"Por qué no te vas tú?" Syaoran le respondió, pero aún así nunca le pidió que regresara a su habitación.

Después de un largo silencio, "Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

Y así siguieron, hasta cerca del amanecer, cuando finalmente quedaron dormidos.

******

En algún momento, a la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo despertó. Haciendo a un lado su largo cabello violeta parpadeó ante el ambiente poco familiar del hotel Plaza en Nueva York. La cama de Sakura estaba vacía por lo que procedió a ponerse un fresco vestido color lavanda y se dirigió a la sala. Para su asombro, Syaoran dormía en un sillón con un brazo colgando en el aire mientras Sakura dormía profundamente en otro. Alguien había envuelto torpemente una manta alrededor de ella.

"Sakura despierta" Le dijo.

Atontada, Sakura murmuró, "Ya es de día? Si apenas me dormí." La usualmente hermosa voz de Tomoyo le sonó como a un martillo en su cabeza.

"Sip! Hoy tendremos la agenda muy ocupada. Despierta Li!" Tomoyo sacudió a Syaoran quien se rehusó a moverse. "Vaya, será mejor que aproveche esta oportunidad para grabarte durmiendo! Te ves tan adorable! Miho, Meiling y Erika estarán encantadas!!"

Inmediatamente Syaoran brincó del sofá. Se sentía aturdido y poco descansado después de haber dormido con su ropa casual, la cual estaba toda alborotada y arrugada ahora. Medio dormido, le preguntó malhumorado, "Cómo puedes estar tan feliz y activa en la mañana?"

"No escucharon esto? Miren el periódico!" Tomoyo les mostró un periódico japonés donde el principal encabezado decía, "DOS ADOLESCENTES ENTRAN EN EL SISTEMA DEL AEROPUERTO NARITA EN TOKYO, DIJERON SER ESPÍAS."

Ambos, Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a sudar a mares.

"No saben nada sobre esto?" Tomoyo persistió. Colocó frente a sus rostros la página principal que mostraba una gran fotografía borrosa donde aparecían 2 personas con sus abrigos flotando detrás de ellos.

"Hoe…"

"Un guardia declaró, 'Por el honor a mí país y a mi trabajo, luché para proteger el sistema. Fui amenazado con mi vida y un muchacho desconocido colocó un arma en mi cabeza pero gracias a mí, parece ser que no hubo ningún daño aparente en las computadoras!" Tomoyo suspiró, "No suena esto fascinante? Pero Li, en dónde conseguiste esa arma? No es ilegal?"

"Eh? Solo era un cuchillo."

"SOLO UN CUCHILLO?" Sakura gritó. "Mira lo que hiciste! Todo lo sucedido apareció en el periódico."

"Pero no tuvimos otra alternativa o sí?" Syaoran se cruzó de brazos y ambos se vieron fijamente.

"USTEDES APARECIERON EN EL PERIODICO?" Preguntó Erika.

"DE VERDAD?" Meiling siguió. "Miren eso! Un arma? GENIAL! Como en las películas!"

"Ay no" Sakura suspirió. Este iba a ser un _largo_ día.

******

_Durante el desayuno…_

Dos manos llegan al mismo destino. Mmmhh! Sakura y Syaoran se sacaron mutuamente la lengua cuando ambos tomaron el salero al mismo tiempo.

Eriol, quien se había unido a ellos para almorzar juntos sonrió. Él se estaba hospedando en la habitación 805 del hotel Plaza.

"Estás disfrutando mucho esto no es así?" Tomoyo le preguntó suavemente.

"Podría decirse que sí." Eriol sonrió mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

Desde el fondo podían escuchar a Touya gritando, "Suéltame! La gente nos está viendo. No me toques!" Y esto provocó que los huéspedes del hotel comenzaran a observar a Nakuru y Touya.

"No eres nada divertido, acaso no me extrañaste?!?!" Nakura pasó sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Touya recargando su cabeza en su hombro. "Claro que me extrañaste!"

Yukito suspiró. Este iba a ser un largo día.

******

Plan de Eriol #1

"Verás, su debilidad son sus celos," Eriol le decía a Tomoyo. "Así que…"

"Qué van a hacer esta mañana?" Erika les preguntó a todos.

"Vayamos al Museo Metropolitano de Bellas Artes!" Sakura y Syaoran dijeron al mismo tiempo, para después verse acaloradamente el uno al otro. Sakura mordió sus labios, realmente quería ver esa pintura que el fotógrafo Mike Kant le había mencionado.

Syaoran miró a Eriol, no le gustaba nada ese misterioso brillo que tenía en los ojos. La noche anterior, un fotógrafo llamado Mike Kant le había ofrecido un estúpido contrato para modelar en cierto comercial. Por supuesto, Syaoran había protestado, pero de alguna manera había terminado firmándolo porque en ese momento vio a Eriol caminar con Sakura así que quería espiar…no, quién dijo espiar?? Sólo seguirlos (Un oscuro pensamiento le dijo que seguirlos era espiar…pero dejó de lado ese pensamiento) así que finalmente no supo cuándo firmó. En fin, Mike Kant le había dicho que él se parecía a una persona que aparecía en un cuadro en ese Museo, así que…ahí estaba él, metido en ese estúpido contrato.

"Nooo! Por qué querríamos ir a un museo?" Meiling preguntó.

"Así es! Deberíamos salir a conocer la ciudad y hacer compras!" Añadió Erika. Ambas se sonrieron.

"De cualquier manera eso está en el itinerario. Ustedes chicas no sienten la necesidad de algo de _cultura_?" Les preguntó Eron.

"Sakura, yo te llevaré al Museo Metropolitano si me lo permites. Conozco bastante bien esta área" Le dijo Eriol ofreciéndole una mano. Ruborizándose Sakura la tomó.

"Yo también iré. Iré a donde vaya Sakura. Además, también quiero ver esa pintura que el señor Kant nos mencionó," Dijo Tomoyo.

"Qué hay de mí…" Syaoran murmuró.

"A donde vayas yo iré!" Miho chilló, llevándose atrás su colegial cabello castaño.

"Cuándo llegaste?" Sakura le preguntó estrechando sus ojos.

"Por si no lo has notado, yo también me estoy quedando en este hotel."

Así que el grupo completo se dirigió a la limosina.

******

Observando el mapa de la galería, Tomoyo comentó, "Creo que la exhibición está en el ala F….y es en donde nos encontramos!"

Todos ingresaron a la sala donde estaba la exhibición "Ángel y Guerrero". Hasta ahora, todos habían quedado impresionados por el hermoso arte Renacentista, Barroco, Egipcio, Griego, Romano y Moderno que habían visto. Desde Van Gogh, Gauguin y Picasso hasta Degas, Rembrandt, Renoir y Warhall, todos estaban completamente aturdidos por el inmenso museo.

"Y qué esperaban? Es Nueva York," Miho les comentó cuando los vio con ojitos de asombro.

El primer cuadro que llamó la atención de todos en cuanto entraron fue un lienzo en colores pastel de una joven cuyo cabello violeta ondeaba con el viento y el cual enfatizaba sus ojos verde esmeralda. En el fondo había pétalos flotando y su vestido de seda blanca flotaba en el viento. Con todo y eso, el mayor encanto era su suave y encantadora sonrisa que hacía que cada persona sintiera que estaba dirigida a ellos. Se les hacía imposible seguir a otro cuadro que no fuera "El Ángel Sonriente."

En voz baja Touya murmuró, "Madre…"

"No puede ser! Por qué un famoso artista pintaría a nuestra madre?" Sakura preguntó mientras arrugaba el folleto que tenía en sus manos.

"Pero se ve exactamente como ella," Tomoyo añadió.

"No entiendo por qué el fotógrafo dijo que te parecías a ella," Comentó Erika.

"De cualquier modo no tenemos pruebas de que sea Nadeshiko," Syaoran dijo.

Meiling le dijo con astucia, "No puedes ver el parecido familiar? Deberías compararla con la acuarela que hiciste en Hong Kong. Definitivamente encontrarás el parecido."

"Guarda silencio." Syaoran frunció el ceño."Es muy raro que alguien luzca exactamente a su madre."

Viendo fijamente el cuadro, Sakura dijo, "Ella es mi mamá. No lo ves? Ese anillo en su dedo?"

Los ojos de Syaoran se dirigieron al pálido y esbelto dedo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. "Pero por qué…Cómo…" En su dedo anular estaba el anillo con la piedra de zafiro.

"Veamos el resto de la exhibición" Sakura caminó hacia la otra pintura pero su respiración se detuvo en seco.

Esta era una enorme pintura, casi del tamaño de una pared. El fondo consistía en un radiante atardecer con ricos tonos rojizos, ámbar, anaranjados y amarillos. En la esquina derecha, había una joven que llevaba un largo vestido floreado de brillante color lavanda, su sedoso cabello violeta estaba suelto y flotaba alrededor suyo. En la esquina izquierda estaba un delgado y alto joven de cabello castaño oscuro atado en una cola de caballo que se movía con el viento. Ambos se veían frente a frente matizados por el dramático tono carmesí del sol.

La siguiente pintura era más pequeña y menos dramática. El diseño era el mismo joven apoyado contra un majestuoso árbol con grandes ramas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la sombra del árbol pero sus ojos brillaban con el más puro color azul de medianoche los cuales hacían juego con el anillo de zafiro que llevaba en una cadena en su cuello. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba atado en una elegante cola de caballo y entre sus fuertes manos estaba una frágil y algo inclinada flor de peonía la cual brillaba en un tono rosa pálido. En cierta forma, lucía ligeramente triste y melancólico, aunque una sonrisa confiada con hoyuelos se dibujaba en su rostro. La misma sonrisa que hizo que las chicas de la escuela Seijou suspiraran por él, y también esa sonrisa que cubría sus más tristes o furiosos momentos. Aún así, Sakura se preguntó por qué se veía tan solitario.

Conforme caminaban a la siguiente pintura, escucharon a otros visitantes murmurar, "Miren, estas son las obras maestras del pintor Shing. Escuché que estudió arte alrededor del mundo y que es internacionalmente reconocido."

"Tan sólo miren el efecto en la luz y los tonos vivos, sin mencionar las expresiones y emociones plasmadas. El diseño es ingenioso."

"Escuché que las personas que aparecen en sus cuadros están basados en modelos reales que dejaron una gran impresión en su mente por lo que sólo los utiliza a ellos. Shing así lo dijo en una entrevista. La sonrisa de la chica en el "Ángel Sonriente" rivaliza con la fama de la de la Mona Lisa de Leonardo da Vinci. Excepto que esta sonrisa te hace sentir bien."

"Aunque el joven en las pinturas me deja una fuerte impresión, jamás vi ojos como esos, tan extraños e irresistibles. Como si alguien así existiera en la actualidad. Tal vez en el Medioevo pero ahora? Qué apuesto debió haber sido." Y todos rieron.

Otra pintura con un marcado estilo gótico que mostraba a un joven y una chica frente a frente, e irónicamente, el joven apuntaba su brillante espada plateada al cuello de la muchacha. Lo que era extraño es que ambos tenían lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, esmeraldas y zafiros enfrentándose y viéndose fijamente el uno al otro con odio, amor e ira. Detrás de ellos había un mosaico de partes del mundo cayendo a pedazos y lleno con grandes grietas. Había una larga y sangrante herida en la espalda del joven, y sangre color rubí salpicaba alrededor de ellos. En su conjunto, era la pintura más perturbadora que Sakura hubiera visto jamás y no podía hacerle frente al cuadro, "La Destrucción."

Mientras que Syaoran la observaba detenidamente, completamente inmóvil. Eventualmente, sus ojos se desviaron de vuelta al pequeño cuadro del joven de ojos zafiros difíciles de descifrar, sombreados por las ramas del árbol. Por unos instantes, comenzó a temblar y cerró fuertemente sus ojos para luchar contra su necesidad de romper en llanto. Padre…no tenía ni una solo fotografía de su padre. Las pocas que había en su hogar estaban borrosas y desenfocadas. La única vez en que lo vio realmente como era fue en los sueños y profecías del pasado. Después de todo, Li Ryuuren murió cuando Syaoran tenía 3 años. Muerto!

Salió rápidamente de la galería y Sakura pronto lo siguió con mirada oscura. "Me pregunto quién será el pintor Shing. Cómo…" Sakura se detuvo a mitad del camino.

Miho también salió seguida por Eriol y protestó, "Por qué ese muchacho se parece a Syaoran? Mmmm…"

"Cielos, mis ojos están sufriendo de nuevo." Eriol miró. "Sakura, te ves muy afectada por las pinturas, espero que estés bien. Te traigo algo de tomar? Debes estar sedienta."

Syaoran cerró sus puños. Ahora, él sabía cómo controlar su temperamento…quizás.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no utilizas tus lentes. De hecho, te ves distinto a como solías ser, pero te ves muy bien" Sakura le aseguró. Era verdad que no había nadie con los mismos ojos azul índigos y brillante cabello que muchas chicas morirían por tener. Había cierta seguridad en él que a ella le agradaba, pero de alguna forma, algo en él había cambiado. Quizás era porque él ya no llevaba más el peso de grandes responsabilidades. Especialmente sin los lentes, se parecía mucho menos a Lead Clow pero más a un joven normal. Ella se habría reído si hubiera escuchado a alguien decir que había visto a Eriol usando jeans, pero las cosas parecían haber cambiado y observó a Eriol interrogante.

"Le dije que parece un abuelito con esos lentes" Miho comentó a modo de broma. "Pero, no logré que cortara ese bonito cabello y lo peinara hacia arriba con gel. No creen que se vería lindo de esa manera?"

Todos imaginaron a Eriol con su cabello peinado de esa forma tan moderna y sobre sus cabezas aparecieron gotitas.

Eriol suspiró, "No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas tan locas."

"Definitivamente de ti, ya que por dentro eres muy extraño." Miho rió, llevando sus brazos a los de Eriol en modo infantil. "Mi hermano es muy muy raro, eso dijo mi prima, pero siempre es bienintencionado…algunas veces, cierto?"

Nakuru daba brinquitos tomada de la mano con Miho, "Exacto!"

Confundida, Sakura dijo mientras veía a Miho y después a Eriol. "Un momento, ustedes dos se conocen?"

"Por supuesto! Eriol es mi guardián!" Declaró Miho.

"Guardián?"

Moviendo un pie en signo de incomodidad Eriol le respondió, "Bueno de hecho, Miho Tanaka es prima de Kaho Mizuki."

"La prima de Kaho?" Touya preguntó desde el pasillo con la cara pálida.

"Así es. Miho es la sobrina del presidente de CompTech pero también es prima de Kaho. Ella me pidió de favor cuidar a Miho mientras estuviera en Nueva York en sus vacaciones de invierno."

"La prima de la profesora Mizuki?" Preguntó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos…Con razón lo sabía todo…Y sus poderes…

"Sabía que me resultaba familiar" Murmuró Touya. El elegante cabello castaño y la forma del rostro y los ojos eran similares. Pero, hasta ahí era donde el parecido terminaba. Había una elegancia y madurez en Kaho mientras que Miho era traviesa y muy joven.

Sakura se estremeció. Todo se estaba girando y entrelazándose tan rápido que se le hizo difícil comprender todo. Ahora de quién iba a sospechar?

Y qué relación tenía el pintor Shing con su madre y el padre de Syaoran?

"_Syaoran! Syaoran!" Apretó los puños. __No importa cuánto corriera, no podía encontrarlo. De pronto, quedó frente a una figura oscura. Y esa persona estaba apuntando un cuchillo con brillante empuñadura de oro directo hacia su garganta._

**Wish-chan: **Cielos…creo que estoy llevando esto a un ritmo terriblemente lento. (La gente se arranca el cabello con la frustración) Jeje…^_*…PERO al final, lo vale. Dios mío! Por qué está Eriol en Nueva York? Cielos, no es tan guapo? Pero no tan lindo como Syaoran. Y Miho es la prima de la profesora Mizuki (del lado de su madre) Eso explica sus extraños poderes. Además, Sakura consiguió un contrato para ser modelo…qué chica tan afortunada…y con Syaoran!...(Pero aún no saben que trabajarán juntos) Jeje…No les gustaría ver su reacción cuando lo sepan? Ah, y Yue regresó, Yue es taaaan genial. .el problema es que, cada hombre en CCS es perfecto, y lo digo en serio. Pero, Syaoran es el mejor de todos!!! Ah, y sobre la colección de cuadros "Ángel y Guerrero" por el artista Shing manténganlo en mente. Este capítulo fue una introducción, más acción vendrá en los siguientes capítulos!


	20. cap18 Acechados en Nueva York

**Capítulo 18: ACECHADOS EN NUEVA YORK**

_Nueva York, a la siguiente mañana…_

******

"Cómo podremos encontrar al pintor Shing? De seguro él sabrá algo sobre mi mamá y tu papá." Sakura paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación del hotel. Con excepción de Tomoyo y Syaoran, todos se habían ido de compras.

"No puedo creer que Miho sea la prima de la profesora Mizuki!" Dijo Tomoyo.

"No me extraña por qué sabía todo sobre nosotros y el hecho de que tenga extraños poderes" Suspiró Sakura mientras tiraba de su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. "Ya la encontraron?"

"Espera." Syaoran buscaba afanosamente un archivo en su laptop. "Estoy seguro de que la dirección de Shing está ingresada aquí en alguna parte. Él definitivamente vive en Nueva York."

"Necesito encontrarlo hoy!" Sakura cerró sus puños. Esa inquietante pintura, la confusión la estaba sofocando. Cuando vio a Syaoran sintió una punzada de tristeza. Desgraciadamente, había visto sus ojos cuando él observaba la pintura de Li Ryuuren, pero ella no estaba lista para lo que encontró en su mirada: Vio la tristeza y el triste anhelo de un niño perdido que había perdido a su padre. Por lo menos ella podía recordar y sentir la calidez de su madre, pero Syaoran no tenía nada, no tenía recuerdos ni conexiones. Él no era la persona segura de sí misma y confiada que parecía ser en el exterior; internamente, era tan vulnerable como todos. Pero él merecía algo mejor! Si él no fuera un Li…Si su padre no hubiera muerto…Si no tuviera magia…Si no tuviera ninguna conexión con Lead Clow…Habría sido una persona completamente distinta de la que hoy era?

Pero…aunque era algo egoísta de su parte, no le gustaba la idea de que él hubiera sido diferente. Si él no tuviera magia y el peso de su nombre, eso terminaría con la pequeña conexión que él tenía con ella. Significaría que no existiría ningún Syaoran en su vida…Eso significaría una vida muy vacía.

"Lo encontré!" Syaoran escribió en una libreta la dirección del pintor y cerró de golpe su laptop. "Quién hubiera pensado que el sistema de datos de mi tío tendría tan buen uso?"

******

Saliendo del taxi, Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura observaron el inmenso edificio con asombro. La única palabra para describirlo era…

"Muy artístico."

Cuando intentaron ingresar por la amplia entrada, el ama de llaves les dijo ásperamente, "Lo siento, no se permiten visitantes."

"Espere! Es muy importante, es sobre las personas que aparecen en sus cuadros!" Le dijo Sakura.

"Sabe cuántas veces al día escucho lo mismo?" El ama de llaves trató de cerrar la puerta.

"Espere!"…BAM! La enorme puerta se cerró frente a sus narices.

"Genial. Tendremos que encontrar otro modo para entrar." Sakura miró la casa y encontró una ventana abierta en el segundo piso y un alto árbol que estaba a un lado. "Aja!" Ágilmente corrió al pie del árbol y alcanzando una rama se impulsó a sí misma hacia arriba para ganar equilibrio y posición en el tronco. Syaoran inmediatamente la siguió, para ese momento ella ya estaba en la mitad del árbol y agitada. Quién hubiera dicho que subir a un árbol sería tan difícil? Así que decidió esperar para descansar un minuto, sus verdes ojos vieron a su alrededor y después hacia arriba. Por un segundo, le pareció que una sombra negra se lanzaba sobre ella, pero quizás había sido un engaño de la luz del sol.

"Oye, muévete" Syaoran le dijo desde una rama más abajo.

"Espera." Sakura se levantó de nuevo. "Y hagas lo que hagas no mires hacia arriba está bien?"

"Por qué?" Syaoran le preguntó mientras llegaba a la siguiente rama con facilidad.

"Traigo un vestido, tonto!"

"Li es un pervertido!" Tomoyo le dijo desde abajo, todo esto grabado en su videocámara.

"NO LO SOY!!!!!" Syaoran gritó con pánico, su voz hizo eco por todo el jardín de la mansión mientras que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y no sólo por el frío.

Finalmente cuando llegó a la cima, Sakura trató de columpiarse hacia el alféizar de la ventana. Para su sorpresa, estaba mucho más lejos del árbol de lo que había creído. Con el balanceo en la rama, trató de saltar hacia la ventana, entonces vio a una sombra que llegaba a ella y sus botas se resbalaron de la rama. Desesperadamente trató de agarrarse de una rama pero ésta se rompió debido a su peso, la siguiente no disminuyó su velocidad y se rompió rápidamente.

"Sakura!" Gritó Tomoyo.

"Fuuka Shourai!" Syaoran rápidamente hizo el conjuro e inmediatamente Sakura fue envuelta en viento el cual hizo que se posara gentilmente sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Quejándose ligeramente, Sakura se levantó y sacudió la nieve de su abrigo abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras veía sus botas, por qué se había resbalado? No era común en ella resbalarse en ese tipo de situación, quizás algunas personas sí, pero ella no había sido card captor por nada.

"Qué sucede ahí afuera?" Un hombre abrió la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a Syaoran dar un gigantesco salto desde la cima del árbol aterrizando a un lado de Sakura y haciendo solo un leve sonido sordo.

"Será mejor que me enseñes a hacer eso," Sakura comentó secamente indicando el hábil salto de Syaoran.

"Mejor no, no seré responsable por ningún hueso roto" Le contestó Syaoran. "Acaso no sabes que no es seguro subir a los árboles con ese tipo de botas? Sin mencionar que los árboles están cubiertos con nieve, y tampoco eres una acróbata. Cómo esperabas poder saltar desde ese árbol hasta la ventana si están a casi 2 metros de distancia?"

"Tú ibas a hacerlo."

"Soy diferente."

"Lo sé." Rechazó la mano de Syaoran y se levantó ella sola. Sus rodillas se doblaron y después se sostuvo. Acaso había sido otro mero accidente? O fue intencional?

"Bueno, sé más cuidadosa!" Le dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza. Obviamente el plan de acción de Eriol #2 era "La secreta preocupación de Syaoran."

El ama de llaves estaba a punto de echarlos del lugar cuando una profunda voz desde el intercomunicador dijo "Déjalos entrar!"

******

_En una habitación de la Mansión Shing en Nueva York…_

Shing, el genio de la colección "Ángel y Guerrero" se dio la vuelta en su amplio sillón. "Así que ustedes niños querían verme?"

"Ummmm…Yo…" Sakura dudó. Era un artista millonario! Para su sorpresa, el famoso 'Shing' parecía tener la misma edad que su papá. Tenía un ceño profundo como si siempre estuviera enojado y su voz era ronca. Estaba comenzando a lamentar el haber ido.

"Qué es lo que quieren?"

"Bueno…Hoeee…"

Entonces, Shing rompió la tensión soltando una sonora carcajada. Levantándose les dijo en voz alta, "Ustedes son sus hijos no es así?"

Syaoran y Sakura asintieron ansiosamente. "Usted los conoció?" Le preguntó Sakura.

Los ojos de Shing se pusieron soñadores. "Eh, no personalmente. Estaba estudiando arte en Japón durante esa época, ellos tal vez no me recuerden pero los observé por varios meses. Nunca vi un dúo tan sorprendente. Cuando los vi por primera vez, Ryuuren estaba literalmente gritándole a Nadeshiko, y ella estaba tan enojada y hermosa. Pero, lo extraño fue que de pronto ella sonrió y todo el enojo se esfumó, y a Ryuuren no le quemó más remedio que tranquilizarse. Esa sonrisa me cautivó por el resto de mis estudios y en mi carrera de adulto. Gradualmente, me enteré que estaban envueltos en un asunto muy serio, más serio de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar." Los ojos cafés de Shing se ensombrecieron.

"Usted los espió," Syaoran lo acusó.

"Lo hice", el artista admitió francamente. "Siempre estaba tomando fotografías de ellos, después de un tiempo, se molestaron mucho conmigo. Pero, haría lo que sea por amor al arte, más tarde le sugerí a Nadeshiko convertirse en modelo. Si bien podía recordarlos vívidamente en mi mente, los detalles los recordaba de las fotografías." Y les señaló una larga pila de álbumes.

Nadeshiko y Ryuuren luchando contra una fuerza, comiendo, durmiendo, sonriendo, enojándose, trabajando, todo esto estaba compilado en los álbumes. En algunas fotografías, Ryuuren tenía aún su largo cabello atado, en otras era similar al cabello de Syaoran, aparentemente después de que le fue cortado en una batalla. "Ven ese anillo con la piedra de zafiro? No es una belleza? Vale una fortuna, me ofrecí a comprarlo muchas veces." En algunas imágenes, el anillo colgaba sobre el cuello de Ryuuren, en otras, estaba en la mano de Nadeshiko, probablemente después de la Navidad en la que él se lo regaló. "Nadeshiko era literalmente un ángel, tanto interna como externamente. Pero Ryuuren era un mocoso presuntuoso y egoísta!" A regañadientes Shing continuó "Pero, aún cuando él solo tenía 17 años de edad y yo 20, realmente lo admiraba y respetaba, él tenía lo que podría decirse 'ángel'. Tampoco era muy sincero con lo que realmente pensaba, espero que tú no seas así." Shing le dijo a Syaoran.

Sakura y Syaoran pasaron saliva tratando de entender toda la información. Alguien externo que había observado a sus padres…

"Después que me fui de Japón no volví a verlos de nuevo." Shing caminó y llegó a un lienzo. "Y cómo se encuentran ahora? Profundamente enamorados? Cielos, extraño esos días aún cuando pintar es mi vida ahora. Pero como habrán notado, la tan famosa colección 'Ángel y Guerrero' es lo único que pinto."

"Están muertos," Syaoran le dijo cortamente.

"MUERTOS?" Shing quedó pálido. "Muertos…? Nadeshiko y Ryuuren muertos? Entonces…es verdad…Así que ustedes son huérfanos ahora?"

"No, yo vivo con mi padre," Le dijo Sakura. "Y Syaoran vive con su madre."

Tocando su cabeza en señal de confusión, Shing les preguntó, "Esperen un minuto, entonces ustedes dos no son hermano y hermana? Creí que ellos habían contraído matrimonio!"

"NO!" Syaoran y Sakura gritaron al unísono – si sus padres se hubieran casado entonces ellos no habrían existido.

"Ohh." El artista bajó la mirada de sus ojos café. "Así que, el destino no lo permitió después de todo. Quién lo hubiera pensado? Pero uno qué sabe" Viendo los ojos interrogantes de Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo rápidamente balbuceó, "Eh, no me hagan caso, sólo estoy hablando conmigo mismo, por supuesto ellos no se habrían casado jajaja. Soy muy bromista, imaginándolos casados, debí saberlo. Recibí una caja de Hong Kong cerca de 20 años atrás, adivinen qué hay en ella?" Y señaló hacia un duplicado del 'Ángel Sonriente' que tenía en una gran pared. "El anillo con la estrella de zafiro que tanto quería!"

"El anillo???" Todos preguntaron.

"Así es. Ryuuren me escribió una nota que decía 'Ya que lo deseas tanto te lo envío. Yo ya no lo necesito y no soporto tenerlo conmigo'. De lo contrario cómo lo habría pintado con tantos detalles?" Viendo con admiración su cuadro Shing agregó, "Uno no sabe la belleza que esa brillante piedra azul captura hasta que la ves."

Sakura sintió que el pintor trataba de cambiar el tema. "Tiene el anillo con usted?"

"Ah sí, aquí." Abriendo un cajón, sacó un pequeño estuche y cuidadosamente lo abrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. "No está!"

"No está?"

"Desapareció! Sé que anoche estaba aquí, alguien debió tomarlo, sé que no lo coloqué en otro lugar." Shing buscó desesperadamente por todo el desordenado escritorio.

"Está seguro…??" La voz de Sakura se apagó. Te estaré observando en Nueva York.

"Puede ser que no sepa mucho de esto pero," Shing observó con solemnidad a los 2 jóvenes, "Algo ha despertado nuevamente verdad?" Y pensó para sí mismo: no terminó con Nadeshiko y Ryuuren, y lo que haya sido que los separó…también separará a estos dos jóvenes.

Después sacó una tarjeta blanca. "Ustedes saben algo de esto? Lo encontré en mi album ayer."

Tomando la tarjeta, Sakura la leyó en silencio.

**100 pasos al norte a partir de la estatua de Alicia, 20 pasos al este, y el quinto árbol a la izquierda. Excava un poco. Aún te estoy observando y nunca sabrás quién soy yo. No hay escapatoria.**

"Cuál es la estatua de Alicia?" Sakura preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila, en la parte baja de la nota estaba una máscara negra en forma de calavera.

Shing respondió, "Probablemente la que está en Central Park, ahí hay una estatua de Alicia dedicaba a la obra Alicia en el país de las Maravillas."

Asintiendo, Sakura llevó la nota a su bolsillo sin tomarse la molestia de mostrársela a Syaoran.

Tomando valor le preguntó, "He querido preguntarle sobre esto…qué significado tiene su pintura 'Destrucción'?" …_Y por qué el mundo se está rompiendo en pedazos y Ryuuren dirige su espada al cuello de mi madre? __Cuál es el significado detrás de eso?_

Con una risa apagada, el artista le respondió "Ah, eso es sólo creatividad, nada que tomar en serio. Todos sabemos que Ryuuren tenía la mente retorcida, no dejes que te afecte." Pero no logró esconder sus ojos vacilantes nublados por el miedo. "Así que, ustedes dos vienen de Japón?"

Tomoyo le explicó la historia y Shing asentía comprendiendo todo. Durante el resto de su visita el pintor se mantuvo reflexivo. Antes de que se marcharan les dijo algo extraño, "Tu amigo más cercano puede ser tu peor enemigo" En parte lo dijo para él mismo y en parte por la pintura en la pared. "Buena suerte, joven Li, señorita Kinomoto. Que el destino sea piadoso esta vez."

******

_Esa noche…_

"No puedo creer que aún no hayamos encontrado el vestido para la fiesta de Año Nuevo!" Chilló Erika. Las chicas caminaban por las iluminadas calles de Nueva York esa noche después de haber ido de compras.

"No importa, podemos venir de nuevo mañana" Le aseguró Sakura. Había decidido olvidar la tensión de esa inquietante pintura y del misterio de Ryuuren y el anillo. '_Todos sabemos que Ryuuren tenía la mente retorcida'_. Qué habrá querido decir? Por qué Shing había dicho 'así que el destino no lo permitió después de todo'? Y, qué quería decir ese nuevo mensaje? Una mano fría la tocó del brazo y brincó.

"Despierta, soy sólo yo. Te estaba preguntando a dónde fuiste tan temprano esta mañana?" Le preguntó Miho "Eriol estaba preocupado, además, por qué fue Syaoran contigo?"

"Eeeh?" Sakura se estremeció. No había nadie a quién recurrir, no sabía quién la estaba observando. Podría ser cualquiera, cualquiera…sus verdes ojos mostraban temor. Esa persona podría estar siguiéndola en ese mismo instante desde las sombras, riéndose de ella por su tonta ingenuidad. Esa persona podría estar viendo cada movimiento suyo y ella no lo sabría. Quién robó el anillo? Acaso fue la misma persona que robó el pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas? O acaso el mundo estaba lleno de desconocidos y nunca vistos enemigos esperando el momento para cortar su garganta?

De pronto, la calle gris a su alrededor le pareció tenebrosa, cubierta por oscuras sombras de las lámparas y edificios donde cualquier podía acechar en cada esquina. La luna llena estaba escondida por espesas nubes y un aleteo de palomas se escuchaba. Estaban cerca de Central Park. Esponjosa nieve gris se agrupaba en sus botas conforme caminaba.

Un crujido se pudo escuchar detrás de los arbustos y una voz cruel y rasposa dijo burlescamente, "Vaya vaya vaya, cinco chicas ricas caminando por las calles. Acaso sus mamás no les dijeron que era peligroso andar de noche por la ciudad?"

Meiling se puso detrás de Sakura. "Quiénes son?"

Varios pandilleros más se unieron al primero quien continuó, "Nosotros somos personas muy pobres, quizás ustedes niñas ricas puedan donarnos algo de dinero."

"Ni lo sueñe!" Le dijo Sakura. "Vengan, vámonos." Y tomó a Tomoyo y a Meiling seguida por Erika y Miho.

Los pandilleros se pusieron delante de ellas bloqueándoles el camino. "Mira, esa niña rica tiene una videocámara!" Otro desaliñado joven dijo tratando de alcanzarla.

"No la toque!" Sakura golpeó la mano del hombre. El impacto hizo eco por toda la vacía calle. Qué extraño, no había nadie afuera. Aún cuando fuera de noche, Nueva York siempre estaba llena de gente, especialmente durante esa época del año.

Sobando su adolorida mano, el alto hombre evaluó con burla a la feroz niña. Sus fríos y brillantes ojos eran perturbadores. "Parece que quieren pelear muchachos," Dijo el líder. "Vamos, denos todo su dinero y pertenencias y no les haremos daño."

"No tenemos dinero ni joyas!" Meiling gritó.

"Entonces qué hay en tu cartera?"

"Nada." Meiling dijo con verdad mientras sudaba frío. Había usado todo su dinero en las compras de ese día.

"Dice la verdad." Uno de los hombres dijo mientras revisaba la cartera vacía con disgusto.

Sakura mordió sus labios, su cartera estaba llena de dinero, más del que nunca había tenido, eso sin mencionar su collar de cristal. Su mirada deambuló hacia el hombre que estaba enfrentando; sus rasgos no podían distinguirse debido a la oscuridad y que además estaba vestido todo de negro y llevaba cadenas de plata en su cuello, definitivamente no parecía pobre. De cualquier manera, quién sería capaz de robar a unas chicas, sin mencionar que son turistas? Algo definitivamente andaba mal. Y entonces vio su chaqueta de piel, en un brazo había un símbolo, era un bordado de una máscara negra en forma de calavera…

******

Inmediatamente, Syaoran ablandó su ceño, el cual estaba reservado para las 3 personas que más le desagradaban: Eron, Touya y Eriol.

"Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Yukito. Los chicos habían regresado al hotel Plaza después del fracaso en sus compras para el atuendo de la fiesta, básicamente porque no eran tan entusiastas como las mujeres, así que terminaron en cualquier lugar menos en una tienda de ropa.

"Se trata de mi hermana y las demás no es así?" Touya le preguntó seriamente a Syaoran. Él asintió.

"Qué le sucede a tu hermana?" Le preguntó Nakuru mientras se recargaba en los amplios hombros de Touya. "Yo creo que te verás adorable en un smoking!"

"Rápido! Están cerca de Central Park!" Syaoran comenzó a correr.

"Qué?" Eron observó el largo tramo del camino vacío.

"Supongo que el plan de acción de Eriol #2 era correcto," Comentó Nakuru. "Sea lo que sea, la debilidad de Syaoran es su secreta preocupación por Sakura. Jijiji, cierto Eriol?"

*****

El hombre esquivó a Sakura, diestramente saltó por encima de él, ahora se había dado cuenta: estaban siendo controlados. Ese símbolo. No tenía nadie más de quién depender, estaba ella sola. No había nadie en quién confiar, nadie con quién contar. Alguien podía estar observándola en ese momento pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder sin haber dado lo mejor. Rápidamente, hizo algunos movimientos marciales que había aprendido con Syaoran, aunque sólo sabía lo básico, había practicado día a día, mucho después de que las lecciones terminaran…después de ese día.

Golpeando fuerte con su puño en el estómago del hombre, torció sus nudillos y se retiró, para después volver a atacar con una patada lateral, aventando al fortachón hombre al piso.

Erika gritó cuando otro hombre se dirigió a ella. Instantáneamente Sakura lo golpeó con su codo en la espalda y pateó fuertemente su pierna. Meiling reunió todo su coraje y fuerza para propinar algunos de sus fulminantes golpes.

Jadeantes, Sakura y Meiling miraron alrededor con cautela. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo defendiéndose a sí mismas de hombres adultos. Tomoyo calmaba a la llorona Miho mientras que Erika reacomodaba sus bolsos.

"Cuidado!" Gritó Tomoyo. Los hombres abatidos comenzaban gradualmente a ponerse en pie otra vez reuniéndose mientras más iban emergiendo desde la oscuridad.

"No creas que te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente querida," El líder le dijo a Sakura. La calavera negra bordada en la chaqueta negra brillaba en la oscuridad mientras que sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojizo. "Nosotros siempre obtenemos lo que queremos." Le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo pero con agilidad, Sakura hizo una vuelta hacia atrás enviando al hombre al suelo, después, con toda su fuerza, pateó con su pierna mientras sentía sus músculos tensarse cuando golpeó el estómago del hombre.

Aún cuando sentía su estómago algo nauseabundo por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, Sakura les dijo serenamente, "No saben que yo nunca pierdo? No la nueva yo. No soy una marioneta que puede ser manipulada por las manos del enemigo. Estoy por mi cuenta y pelearé con todo lo que tengo. Quién te envió? Quién?"

El líder trató de decir algo pero cayó pesadamente al suelo, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo para que quedara dormido. Una figura fantasmal en forma de calavera se evaporó de su cuerpo y Sakura retrocedió.

Cuando Syaoran iba corriendo camino abajo hacia el lugar de la pelea, una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro la cual no pasó desapercibida para Tomoyo y Eriol. Así que había estado practicando. _Aún cuando dejé de darle lecciones, ella luchó y practicó por su cuenta, así pudo vencer a esos pandilleros._

Brevemente, Syaoran golpeó a los pocos hombres que quedan en pie y para cuando Touya, Yukito y Eron lo alcanzaron, una docena de hombres estaban esparcidos por la calle.

Acomodando su abrigo, Sakura respiraba pesadamente mientras su lacio cabello cubría sus ojos llenos de enojo y confusión. Por qué alguien le estaba haciendo esto? Pero aún así, sintió lástima por las personas a las que había golpeado, ellos no habían podido evitarlo pues estaban siendo controlados por el enemigo.

Examinando a los hombres en el piso, Syaoran volteó a ver si Sakura se encontraba bien.

Con profunda preocupación en sus dorados ojos, Eron corrió rápidamente hacia Sakura. "Te encuentras bien Sakura? No puedo creer que hayas sido atacada por esos asaltantes."

"Gracias, estoy bien Eron." Sakura contempló sus hermosos ojos dorados, brillantes como la luz del sol en una noche oscura y sus ojos esmeralda brillaron nuevamente.

"Toma, debes tener frío." Eron se despojó de la bufanda azul que llevaba y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Sakura provocando que ésta se sonrojara y sonriera dulcemente.

Nostálgicamente, Syaoran se dio media vuelta. Aquello era demasiado para él.

A un lado, Eriol le murmuró a Tomoyo. "Parece que no es necesario que trate de ayudar en esta situación agregando leña al fuego."

"Así es, Eron es absolutamente perfecto," Le dijo Tomoyo.

"Demasiado amable y perfecto." Eriol bajó sus ojos color azul de medianoche.

Sonriéndole dulcemente Tomoyo le comentó, "Mira quién habla, pero tienes razón. Qué más se puede pedir a un chico? Li tiene las cosas difíciles."

"No me digas que tú derribaste a todos estos sujetos," Touya le dijo secamente a Sakura.

"Hoe…" Sakura comenzó a sudar a mares.

"No te lleves todo el crédito Sakura," Meiling le dijo mientras frotaba sus manos por el frío.

"Wai! Tuve tanto miedo," Miho lloró mientras se llevaba el pañuelo de Eriol a su nariz.

"No llores, ya todo pasó, ves? Todos están inconscientes." Syaoran le señaló a los hombres.

"Está bien." Miho le contestó dócilmente.

"Por lo menos todo mi dinero está a salvo," Comentó Erika. "Syaoran, gracias por salvarnos! Estuviste maravilloso, eres mi héroe!"

Sakura y Meiling vieron a Erika. Ellas habían hecho todo el trabajo pesado y vaya manera de agradecerles! Tristemente, Sakura bajó su mirada. Hubo una época en la que Syaoran la consolaba cuando lloraba, pero ahora ni siquiera le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Él había dicho que odiaba ver a alguien llorar, así que no era nada especial. Un humor negro que vino a su mente le dijo que Syaoran sería un gran hermano mayor si hubiera tenido hermanos o hermanas más jóvenes. Después de todo, Miho era más chica así que debió asustarse mucho más de lo que ella estaba, por lo menos Eron y Eriol…

Cuando estaban por marcharse, Syaoran se escondió detrás de todos y se inclinó sobre el líder de la banda. Para la sorpresa de Sakura, Syaoran sacó su elegante navaja con el tallado del dragón dorad y con el brillante filo cortó la insignia de la chaqueta negra del musculoso hombre. La calavera bordada pareció sonreírle maliciosamente a Sakura y ésta tembló quedando completamente congelada de pie. Qué fue eso? El cuchillo. Y no había dicho Syaoran que el filo de ese cuchillo estaba tan desafilado que no cortaría nada? Pero cortó la chamarra de cuero con facilidad. Por qué le había mentido? Y por qué cortó esa insignia?

Él siempre te ha ayudado y ha permanecido a tu lado, cómo puedes pensar algo así? Se dijo a sí misma pero otra oscura voz le dijo: no por mucho tiempo, él siempre ha sido reservado y sombrío y aún más en estos días. Tú apenas y lo conoces pero él sabe todo sobre ti. Y en esa pintura 'Destrucción', por qué Ryuuren envainaba su espada contra el cuello de Nadeshiko? Quién sabe a ciencia cierta cuál era su relación?

Toda razón y sensibilidad se esfumaron junto con el tiempo en el que Syaoran había estado con ella y la había salvado. No había dicho alguien _'Tu amigo más cercano puede ser tu peor enemigo'_? Sakura se tropezó mientras trataba de caminar más rápido hacia el interminable camino de la ciudad.

******

_Un joven con cabello castaño oscuro empuñaba una larga y brillante espada hacia la delgada muchacha que temblaba. __Sus caras estaban borrosas. "Pero yo creí que eras mi amigo! Cómo pudiste traicionarme?" La chica decía sollozando. "Por qué?"_

"Así es como esto estaba destinado a ser," Él le respondió calmadamente. "Este es nuestro destino."

_La imagen se hizo pedazos y las enormes grietas estaban cubiertas de sangre color rubí. Había una luz azul parpadeante en la distancia, ella trató de alcanzar el brillante anillo de zafiro. __Si lo alcanzaba, todo estaría bien. Ella lo alcanzaría! __Justo cuando lo tomó, este cayó en una grieta y se perdió para siempre mientras su titilante luz azul se desvanecía….NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

Amortiguando un grito Sakura saltó de su cama. Las inmaculadas y blancas sábanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas. Tomoyo, Meiling y Erika dormían plácidamente en las camas contiguas. Volteó a ver su reloj digital y vio que eran las 2 de la mañana.

Rápidamente se vistió en ropas negras, se colocó un gorro negro y procedió a colocar la nota en su bolsillo "100 pasos al norte a partir de la estatua de Alicia, 20 pasos al este, y el quinto árbol a la izquierda. Excava un poco. Aún te estoy observando y nunca sabrás quién soy yo. No hay escapatoria". Liberando su báculo llamó a la carta Vuelo, abrió una ventana de la sala para salir y cuando estaba con un pie afuera…

"A dónde crees que vas?" Una leve voz preguntó desde la oscuridad de la sala. Sakura brincó y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

"A…a ningún lado. Qué estás haciendo levantado a estas horas?"

"Qué estás haciendo con un pie afuera de la ventana?" Syaoran le dijo cruzado de brazos como si la estuviera desafiando. Estaba vestido completamente de negro haciendo que se mezclara con el oscuro cuarto. Sus penetrantes ojos ámbar la veían sin parpadear. "Vas a ir a la estatua de Alicia en Central Park no es así? Y por tu propia cuenta.

"Có..cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Sakura pues no le había mostrado la nota que ella tenía.

"Tengo mis métodos."

_Es verdad, él es capaz de cualquier cosa. Desde cuándo le temo a Syaoran? Él está conmigo en este asunto recuerdas? Siempre me ha ayudado cuando hay peligro…Pero…por qué está pasando todo esto cuando estamos tan lejos? El enemigo debe ser alguien que puede tener estrecha vigilancia sobre mí y que siempre esté alrededor mío, pero no, él me ayudó siempre con el asunto de las cartas Clow tiempo atrás, aunque también fue mi rival por un tiempo, realmente debí haber sido una molestia para él con mi terquedad por reunirlas._

Entonces, una terrible verdad cayó sobre ella. Cuándo empezó todo este problema?

En el mismísimo día en que Syaoran regresó a Japón. En cuanto la sospecha entró en su mente, todo sentido común y realidad se esfumaron, como la flama de una vela apagada por una ráfaga de viento en la noche.

******

"Supongo que esta debe ser la estatua de Alicia," Comentó Sakura mientras observaba de arriba a abajo el famoso monumento. Le había gustado mucho ese cuento cuando era pequeña y a Eriol también. Paulatinamente comenzó a relajarse y se aseguró de no hacer evidentes sus sospechas pues no iba a permitir que Syaoran se enterara de eso.

"Entonces, son 100 pasos al norte desde aquí?" Preguntó Syaoran. Dios, por qué se había metido en ese lío? Había planeado escabullirse en secreto pero Sakura había tenido la misma idea. Sakura. Qué pretendía tratando de arreglar todo por su cuenta? Acaso se dirigía a algún lugar donde él no pudiera llegar? Si ella no confiaba en él... entonces él…

"Hacia dónde es el norte?" Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sacando su tablero mágico Syaoran le indicó la dirección. Tenía ganas de golpear su saturada cabeza contra un árbol y no le ayudaba en nada que apenas y se hablaran. Ya había olvidado por qué se habían enojado en primer lugar, _bonita manera de comenzar un viaje_, pensó con sarcasmo. Ella se rehusó a contarle las cosas así que él quedó solo para averiguar en qué consistía la misión, aunque tampoco es que no estuviera acostumbrado a trabajar solo. Eso en realidad no era problema pero cuando ella insistió en alejarse de él y hacer todo por su cuenta, qué se supone que él debía hacer? Sentarse y observar? Simplemente no podía dejarla sola. De cualquier manera, si ella no confiaba en él, en quién más confiaría? "_Espera!_" Syaoran la alcanzó.

******

"Cien!" Dijo Sakura llegando a unos árboles.

"No es cierto!"

"Sí! Yo conté los pasos."

Sin decir más, caminaron 20 pasos al este.

"Muy bien, el quinto árbol a la izquierda. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Este debe ser!" Sakura miró triunfalmente al árbol pero después su sonrisa se esfumó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Alguien había grabado con un cuchillo en el tronco una calavera y una flecha apuntando hacia abajo. Sus ojos vacíos parecían mirarla fijamente.

"Mejor regresemos. Por qué tenemos que seguir las instrucciones de una estúpida nota? Puede ser peligroso."

Tercamente Sakura persistió, "No, voy a averiguar qué hay ahí."

"Pero qué hay con este árbol? La nota no decía qué hacer con él."

"Dice que excave un poco."

"Eso es sólo un dicho, significa observar más profundamente los hechos."

"Pero velo en sentido literal, ves esta flecha en el tronco del árbol? Está indicando que excavemos aquí." Y diciendo eso, con una pala Sakura golpeó el congelado piso a los pies del árbol.

"De dónde sacaste eso?" Syaoran preguntó impresionado indicando la pala.

Encogiéndose de hombros Sakura contestó, "Yo…eeeh… lo pedí prestado al jardinero del hotel."

******

"Por qué yo tengo que hacer la excavación?" Syaoran refunfuñó tratando de enterrar la pala entre la sólida roca.

Olvidando sus temores y sospechas Sakura sonrió, "Entonces para qué más viniste?"

Poniéndose serio, Syaoran le dijo, "Mejor regresemos, esto es una tonta broma, solamente estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí. Ves, no hay nada de todos modos. Ya excavé un metro y no hay nada, olvídate de esto."

Sakura lo miró con suspicaces ojos verdes, desde cuándo Syaoran se ponía tan ansioso por irse? Primero dijo que podría ser muy peligroso, ahora intenta decir que es una tonta broma, que no era nada. Acaso trataba de esconderle algo? Sabía más de lo que aparentaba saber? Trataba de que ella no se enterara de algo? "No. Tu puedes regresar si así lo quieres pero yo no."

"Bien sabes que no puedo dejarte aquí," Syaoran gruñó. En ese momento, la pala pegó con algo duro en la tierra. Sakura se agachó y se asomó por el hoyo, entonces juntos desprendieron un pequeño cofre de madera podrida. Sacudiendo la suciedad, Sakura luchó para abrirlo.

"Atrás. Creo que puedo abrir la carcomida tapa de madera." Syaoran cortó la tapa con su navaja de bolsillo cayendo la madera hecha pedazos, parece que se le había olvidado por completo que le había dicho en el aeropuerto que su navaja estaba desafilada y no tenía uso. "Toma, creo que ahora podemos abrirlo."

Con cuidado, Sakura abrió el cofre. En el instante en que la abrió, un aroma nauseabundo y acre llegó a su nariz. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par con terror inimaginable mientras veía lo que estaba frente a ella, ya que sus manos estaban sucias, no podía cubrir sus ojos pero tampoco podía cerrarlos. Syaoran veía con espanto también lo que tenían enfrente.

Adentro había un pisoteado y rasgado ramo de flores de sakura, doblado de manera que no se podía reconocer y atado con una soga. Sakura casi podía sentir la soga rodear su cuello. Encima de todo había una pequeña réplica del cuadro 'Destrucción', excepto que el joven apuntaba una navaja hacia el cuello de la muchacha, y la navaja tenía la escultura de un dragón en la empuñadora dorada. La misma que Syaoran tenía. La pequeña réplica también había sido destrozada en pedazos.

Y esparcidas por todo el cofre estaban las flores destruidas, y la pintura desgarrada estaba salpicada por un color que iba del escarlata oscuro al casi negruzco color.

De ahí era de donde provenía el repugnante aroma.

Cuando Sakura abrió su boca para gritar, ningún sonido fue emitido. Finalmente se atragantó y apenas y pudo decir "Q-qué….."

Inmediatamente Syaoran terminó, "Sangre. Sangre seca."

Sakura se estremeció otra vez. Cómo podía estar tan calmado? Su estómago se rebeló y Sakura se inclinó para devolver el estómago pero no pudo. Gotas de sangre carmesí bailaban frente a sus ojos.

Había una nota manchada con sangre escarlata que simplemente decía: **Una deslumbrante noche que no puedes ver, que no puedes enfrentar. ****Una maravillosa explosión. Que tengas un escalofriante Año Nuevo.**

Sin desperdiciar un segundo más, Syaoran cerró el cofre y colocó un talismán en él para prenderlo en fuego.

"Erase!" Sakura utilizó la carta para borrar cualquier rastro de todo ese asunto que hubiera en el parque incluyendo el hoyo en la tierra, las cenizas y el tallado en el árbol, aún así, la mórbida imagen nunca se borraría de su mente.

La víspera de Año Nuevo estaba a 2 días y no había nadie en quién pudiera confiar. Ni siquiera en sus amigos, ni siquiera en….Syaoran.

Que tengas un escalofriante Año Nuevo…

**Wish-chan**: Oh Dios! Cómo es que las cosas se volvieron tan siniestras? No tengo idea cómo la trama se volvió tan oscura y torcida…Pobre Sakura…Mmm, extraño el asunto del pintor Shing, ne? Ténganlo en mente…lo que sucedió entre Nadeshiko y Ryuuren…será uno de esos misterios sin resolver…No diré más…


	21. cap19 Fascinante Cuenta Regresiva

**Capítulo 19: Fascinante Cuenta Regresiva**

Nueva York….2 días antes de la víspera de Año Nuevo…Diciembre 29…

~~~~~~  
Una deslumbrante y terrible noche no podrás enfrentar. Una maravillosa explosión. Que tengas un escalofriante Año Nuevo.

Sakura corría a través de un pasillo sin fin lleno de profundas y oscuras grietas. Entre más corría más lejos parecía el final en donde Syaoran se encontraba. Si llegaba a él, estaría a salvo. El ritmo de sus pasos comenzó a deteriorarse y cuando llegó al final del pasillo Syaoran ya no estaba, en su lugar había una figura encapuchada bloqueando su camino para poder llegar a él, esta figura se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que en una mano tenía una soga y en la otra la navaja dorada, era el cuchillo de Syaoran cubierto con sangre… La sangre de quién? Pétalos de flores color carmesí comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella y el repulsivo aroma a sangre seca pudo percibirse en el ambiente. Finalmente, en lugar de ver a esa figura encapuchada, vio el rostro de un burlesco esqueleto.

Qué disparate, cómo alguien puede tener una pesadilla cuando ni siquiera es de noche? Sakura suspiró y observó por la ventana, pronto sería mediodía. Se había quedado todo el día en su cama, en parte porque apenas había podido dormir desde que había llegado a Nueva York pero más que nada por lo que había visto en ese horrible cofre de madera. Además de que nadie soportaría a una zombie durante las compras. _Me pregunto si habrán conseguido todos sus trajes para la fiesta. _Mañana ella iría a buscar el suyo. _Que tengas un escalofriante Año Nuevo._

Se sentó en la alfombra y sacó sus cartas colocándolas delante de ella. Kero una vez le había enseñado a leer la fortuna con ellas usando su magia, volteó 5 de ellas.

"Sombra, Espejo, Ilusión, Borrar, Embrujo". Suspirando Sakura devolvió todas sus cartas al libro. Gran ayuda había sido.

Grandioso, tendremos una cena muy elegante, será mejor que me prepare. Mike Kant definitivamente no me querría como modelo si me viera en este instante, parece como si hubiera regresado del mundo de los muertos, afortunadamente habían acordado hacer la sesión fotográfica después de la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró con que había entrado al cuarto de los hombres y su mano había alcanzado el abrigo color khaki de Syaoran, ese día él se había llevado su chaqueta deportiva color azul marino. Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo comenzó a indagar para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Por qué estoy fisgoneando en las cosas de los demás? De pronto su mano sintió algo frío, era el cuchillo, y después encontró el símbolo de la calavera que él había arrancado de la chamarra de aquel hombre. La calavera parecía verla fijamente con una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa malévola. _Qué extraño...Por qué estaba brillando con el aura de Syaoran?_ Rápidamente, volvió a colocar todo en el bolsillo y colocó el abrigo donde lo había encontrado. Su mente estaba más resuelta que nunca.

Prácticamente arrastrando su cuerpo al baño, Sakura se miró en el espejo, en él vio una distorsionada imagen de un esqueleto sonriente que le devolvía la mirada y en un tono rasposo le dijo "Te estoy observando". Estrujando los fríos azulejos del piso, Sakura sintió que un frío recorría todos sus huesos. _Alguien_ había roto el espejo del baño en pedazos.

******

"Qué sucede Sakura?" Eriol zarandeó levemente a Sakura quien se encontraba en un estado de confusión. "Estaba preocupado, no contestabas el teléfono, todos te están esperando abajo."

Después vio el espejo rojo y con voz tensa le dijo, "Le diré a las mucamas que lo reemplacen." Gentilmente levantó a Sakura del suelo. "Dime, has estado enfrentando problemas otra vez?"

Sakura asintió.

"Quisieras contarme algo al respecto?"

Entonces Sakura recordó que Eriol era tan poderoso que había asumido que él sabría todo pero, él ya no era ahora el mago más poderoso del mundo. Él había dicho claramente que ya no quería cargar con ese peso y que quería vivir la vida de un joven normal. Tampoco quería agobiarlo así que le dijo, "Gracias Eriol, pero es problema mío y me las arreglaré sola." Le sonrió débilmente cuando Eriol colocó su brazo alrededor suyo en señal de apoyo.

En el cuarto de los hombres Syaoran frunció el ceño. Alguien había estado hurgando en sus cosas, además cómo podía ella correr a los brazos de cualquier persona...y no confiar en él? Había sido capaz incluso de buscar entre sus cosas, como si él fuera el sospechoso. Acaso no sabía que él había estado utilizando a esa calavera para rastrear el origen de la misma? Acaso no sabía que esa navaja era el único regalo que le quedaba como recuerdo de su padre? Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

Dándole a Sakura un apretado abrazo, Eriol le dijo cálidamente, "Te has convertido en una poderosa Maestra de Cartas Sakura, estoy muy contento por eso, pero no tienes por qué cargar con todo tu sola. Yo siempre te apoyaré y tus amigos también."

Tristemente Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Al final, estaba sola.

******

Diciembre 30...

"Por fin encontré mi vestido!" Sakura exclamó ya en la noche. Entre las visitas turísticas, las compras y la deliciosa comida, el día había sido casi perfecto. Pero dentro de su corazón, sabía que el verdadero problema estaba reservado para el día siguiente, Diciembre 31.

"Oh ho ho! Fue divertido grabarte con todos esos vestidos Sakura!" Suspiró Tomoyo. Esto era lo que en realidad había esperado hacer desde que habían llegado a Nueva York.

"No entiendo por qué tenemos que vestirnos de negro" Se quejó Meiling. "Yo quería el vestido rojo."

"El color negro es ideal para la víspera de Año Nuevo, especialmente si asistiremos a una fiesta tan elegante" Tomoyo explicó. "De cualquier forma tendremos otra fiesta antes de que regresemos a Japón así que tendrás oportunidad de usar el vestido rojo."

"Otra fiesta?" Chilló Erila. "Cielos, qué me pondré?"

Levantando una ceja Sakura comentó, "En realidad no deberías preocuparte, compraste 2 vestidos ayer y hoy otros 3 más."

Horrorizada Erika le dijo con cómica exageración, "Oh no! Aún no he decidido qué vestido llevar! Escuché que a la fiesta asistirán los apuestos hijos de muchos adinerados hombres de negocios. Les gustaré más con este vestido? o el que tiene mangas largas, o el de tirantes, o el de cuello halter?"

"Será mejor que le pidamos consejo a Syaoran," Concluyó Meiling.

"Tiene buen gusto para la ropa?" Le preguntó Miho mientras columpiaba las piernas sentada en una de las camas.

"Magnífico!" Le dijo Meiling.

Sakura hizo un gesto ante la mención de su nombre, había tratado de evitarlo durante los últimos días.

******

"Eh?" Syaoran trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"Te dije que si continúas de esta manera la vas a perder." Eriol repitió pacientemente por tercera vez. Mentalmente Eriol tomó nota para comentarle a Tomoyo no tratar de enseñarle algo a Syaoran mientras estuviera somnoliento. Ya había sido suficiente para el plan de acción de Eriol # 3: La inhabilidad de Syaoran para expresar sus sentimientos con palabras.

"Perder qué?" Syaoran ahogó un bostezo. Ya había sido lo suficientemente malo el haber estado todo el día bajo la mirada de Touya, sin mencionar a Eron y ahora a Eriol. Además Sakura había estado en cama todo el día y encima de eso había estado hurgando en sus cosas, nunca la perdonaría por eso y no porque él temiera que ella hubiera dañado o tomado algo, sino porque había sospechado de él.

"Ella ya ni siquiera confía en tí, la lastimaste."

"Lastimarla?" Sus párpados le pesaban como piedra. De qué estaba hablando Eriol? Algo sobre perder y herir.

"Qué te hizo cambiar tanto? Deberías hacerte cargo de la situación. La perderás completamente si no te controlas a ti mismo, deberías saber eso ahora. Ella confía más en las personas alrededor suyo de lo que confía en ti, uno podría pensar que eres un tonto...eres la más exasperante pers...." Eriol sudó gran gota, vaya, Lead Clow nunca había perdido la paciencia, pero Eriol era diferente. Syaoran estaba dormido! Eriol suspiró, le tendría que contar a Tomoyo después que la "charla" había sido completamente un desastre.

******

Pisadas fuertes....más fuertes.....BAM!! Syaoran caminó desde su habitación # 801 a la de Eriol en la # 805. Con la mirada somnolienta y ojos a medio cerrar Spinel abrió la puerta. "Qué quieres? Ya es medianoche."

"Qué estás haciendo aquí mocoso?? Estamos tratando de dormir!!!" Kero le dijo extremadamente molesto.

"Hiragizawa sal en este instante!" Demandó Syaoran.

"Qué sucede ahora?" Eriol preguntó mientras se estiraba.

"Crees que puedes irte así nada más después de haberme insultado de esa manera?"

"Así es." Todos los presentes se cayeron al piso. Nakuru y Miho que estaban en la habitación de a lado entraron a la habitación. "Alguien necesita hacerte entrar en razón y no veo a nadie más que lo haga. Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que algo sucederá muy pronto."

"Crees que soy tonto?" Comparado con la calma de Eriol, Syaoran estaba prácticamente haciendo una rabieta.

Nakuru le susurró a Miho, "Nos despertó a todos a mitad de la noche sólo porque estaba dormido cuando Eriol intentó hablar con él?"

"Supongo que sí." Miho sonrió. Cualquier cosa que estuviera por suceder, sería divertido.

"Quieren todos dejar de interferir en mi vida?" Syaoran apretó el puño. A decir verdad, parte de él sabía que estaba actuando como un tonto tratando de desafiar a Eriol, el rey de la tranquilidad, pero la otra mitad suya estaba furiosa y no sabía por qué.

"Vas a lastimar a los demás si continúas viviendo tan imprudentemente y terminarás hiriéndote a ti mismo, Sakura siempre ha contado contigo para apoyarla, quizás en tu corazón aún lo haces pero estás haciendo lo mejor aparentando que estás en su contra. Algún día, ella estará tan lejos de ti que no serás capaz de alcanzarla." Eriol le dijo todo esto en perfecta calma como si tan sólo dijera 'Qué bonito día' pero Miho sabía que lo decía con total seriedad.

"Así que crees que eres mucho mejor que yo y que lo sabes todo, pues te desafío! Veamos quién es realmente el mejor!" Los ojos de Syaoran temblaban al enfrentar los apacibles ojos azules de Eriol.

"Esto será interesante. Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu forma ante Eriol quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!" Y diciendo esto, Eriol tomó su báculo en el aire. "Escudo!" Inmediatamente toda la habitación fue sellada para protegerla de cualquier daño y evitar que el ruido llegara a los demás huéspedes.

Por un momento Syaoran se preguntó en qué lío se estaba metiendo. Pero después, sonriendo temerariamente sacó su espada. _Veamos quién es el más fuerte. _Siempre había esperado tener esta oportunidad. Él atacó primero lanzando un torbellino de viento que Eriol esquivó fácilmente. En respuesta, Eriol lanzó una llamarada de fuego la cual Syaoran hizo desaparecer con su espada. Pronto la serie de ataques comenzó, lanzando hábilmente el contraataque adecuado.

"Has mejorado," Comentó Eriol mientras sonreía mientras le lanzaba una fuerte tromba de agua. "Pero eso no te hace necesariamente mejor que yo." Con algo de dificultad, Syaoran logró envolverla en fuego.

"Toma esto!" Le dijo Syaoran lanzando poderosos relámpagos.

"Deténganse!" Les ordenó Sakura y los relámpagos se detuvieron en el aire.

Encogiéndose de hombros Miho les comentó, "Traté de detenerla pero no pude, quién se hubiera imaginado que aún seguiría despierta y podría sentir la magia a pesar del escudo?"

"Ah sobre eso, el mocoso le enseñó muy bien a cómo percibirla," Kero comentó con astucia.

Enojada, Sakura les dijo, "Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? Nosotros no somos los enemigos, los verdaderos contra los cuales tenemos que pelear están allá afuera, y por qué están teniendo esta absurda contienda para ver quién 'es el mago más poderoso'?" Entonces interrumpió lo que decía dándose cuenta hacia quién iba el regaño. Mirando con desdén a Syaoran se volteó hacia Eriol "Te encuentras bien Eriol? No era mi intención hablarte así. Tú sabes mucho más que todos nosotros de cualquier manera." Syaoran sintió un dolor más agudo que cualquier golpe cuando Sakura le dio la espalda.

"No te preocupes por mí, puede ser que ya no use tanto mi poder," Eriol le dijo sonriendo. "Pero eso no significa que ya no lo tenga."

"Siempre supe eso, y no malgastarías tu magia por un motivo tan absurdo," Le dijo Sakura lanzando una indirecta muy directa a Syaoran.

"Qué lástima, justo cuando las cosas se ponían divertidas." Murmuró Miho quien, sonriendo perezosamente caminó de puntitas hacia Syaoran y le dijo, "No te duele que ella confíe más en personas que prácticamente son desconocidas que en ti? Debes tener mucho miedo, quién sabe qué deparará el mañana?"

******  
Diciembre 31…

"Grandioso, cómo espera que la pueda vigilar cuando se la pasa de un lado a otro, entre Eron y Eriol?" Syaoran se desvió de la librería al café. "No me importa si los demás creen que estoy tonto o loco, no la perderé de vista hasta que hayamos pasado este año a salvo." Se metió debajo del anaquel con ropa y emergió en frente del cajero, negándose a perderla de vista. Eron se inclinó un poco para murmurarle algo a su oído lo que provocó la risa de ella y después Sakura se probó una boina roja con un pompón en la parte superior inclinando su cabeza frente al espejo.

"Qué dijiste?" Una voz clara y sonriente preguntó. Syaoran se encontró a sí mismo viendo los inocentes ojos grises de Miho quien lo veía fijamente mientras hablaba con él mismo.

Mostrando su más dulce sonrisa, Syaoran le dijo, "Justo a ti te estaba buscando Miho. Ven, te compraré lo que quieras, no dijiste que querías un sombrero nuevo? El rojo que está ahí es muy bonito." Y literalmente la arrastró hacia el stand de sombreros.

******

Picada por la curiosidad Sakura estiró su cuello para poder ver mejor mientras se mordía ligeramente los labios. En los últimos 3 días había estado evitando a Syaoran. _Parece que no tenía por qué preocuparme. _Durante todo el día, Syaoran la había ignorado por completo mientras que estaba siendo demasiado amistoso con todos los demás. No que le importara mucho. Esta noche……….

"Bailarás conmigo una pieza esta noche verdad hermanito Syaoran?" Le preguntó Miho.

"Si eres buena para bailar lo haré," Syaoran contestó alegremente.

"Pero tú vas a bailar todas las canciones románticas conmigo," Erika reclamó su atención mientras pasaba sus brazos por los de Syaoran.

"Señorita, está arrugando la blusa," Le dijo la vendedora.

"Lo siento" Sakura contestó automáticamente soltando la blusa que estaba estrangulando mientras deseaba que fuera el cuello del aludido. _Como si Syaoran fuera a pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo de fiesta en fiesta._

******

"Te ves fantástica!" Sakura le dijo a Erika quien se giró sobre sí misma en su seductor y maduro vestido negro de seda con aberturas a los lados. Definitivamente Erika era una belleza, no le extrañaría si Syaoran quedara embobado con ella.

"Por supuesto que así luzco querida." Erika levantó sus brillantes rizos color violeta en la parte alta de su cabeza y los ató con un broche de diamante. "Esta es mi primer 'gran' fiesta desde la que tuve en París antes de que llegara a Tomoeda. Espero que Mike vaya también. No les parece apuesto?"

"Mike?" Preguntó Miho mientras se inclinaba para entrar en los zapatos. Una llave con una cadena se deslizó en su vestido lo cual sorprendió a Sakura, era la llave como la que ella tenía. Por supuesto, Eriol le dio a Miho el báculo también.

"Escuché que Mike tiene 22 años. Aunque no puedo creer que sea el mejor fotógrafo en toda Nueva York" Comentó Meiling.

"Su padre es el dueño de las agencias de modelo más famosas," Miho añadió.

Tristemente Sakura ató su cabello en un elegante moño dorado, simple pero elegante y de paso también resistente en caso de problemas. Debajo de su largo vestido negro llevaba medias oscuras en el caso de que tuviera que correr. Desde luego, Tomoyo se desmayaría si Sakura se pusiera botas o zapatos deportivos así que buscó los zapatos menos altos y más cómodos posible. Como toque final, sujetó una rosa roja en el tirante de su vestido sin mangas, Eron se la había obsequiado, claro, no había estado esperando nada de Syaoran. A diferencia de los demás ella estaba temiendo que llegara la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Finalmente vestidos, se dirigieron a la limosina en su camino al salón del baile.

******

A regañadientes Sakura tuvo que admitir que Syaoran debía ser la persona más impresionante que jamás hubiera visto, no era como el lindo y perfecto Eron ni tenía el encanto misterioso de Eriol, pero había algo que ella no podía describir en esa arrogante y notable figura. No tenía la más mínima idea de que debajo de ese perfecto traje había unos binoculares, una navaja, talismanes y demás objetos de combate y que además se había preparado completamente para una noche de acción jurando que jamás la perdería de vista.

"Mmm?" Sakura volteó a ver a Eron quien se veía increíble de negro con su elegante cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos tenían un hermoso tono dorado, como la luz de una vela que Sakura se preguntó cómo no había pensado en lo misteriosos que eran.

"Bonito collar, es muy….único." Eron tomó la estrella de cristal que pendía de su collar ahora revelado en su cuello debido al escote redondo de su vestido. "Fue un regalo?"

"Supongo."

"Te ves algo distraída hoy, estás disfrutando de la fiesta?" Eron le preguntó nuevamente rehusándose a quitar su brillante mirada sobre ella mientras que la aludida no tenía la menor idea de cómo su sencillo vestido negro y una rosa en él hacían resaltar sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

"El buffet estuvo delicioso y es muy interesante conocer a todos los distinguidos invitados que hay aquí, todos tienen mucho dinero pero son muy amables. También fue interesante conocer a los demás ganadores del concurso." Sonrió añadiendo, "Y puedo ver a tu hermana muy contenta con su próxima víctima."

"Ah Erika siempre ha sido así, pobre Mike. Al menos tu hermano está libre por el momento – olvida lo que dije." En ese instante Nakuru estaba literalmente arrastrando a Touya a la pista de baile.

"Quieres bailar?" Eron le ofreció su mano con gráciles movimientos.

"Eh? Lo siento, por supuesto que sí." Sakura se dirigió a la pista con Eron ruborizándose cuando él pasó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Tenía que admitir que Eron era un gran bailarín aún sin importar lo distraída que ella estaba.

De pronto vio algo que le provocó una mirada de molestia. Qué estaba haciendo Syaoran bailando con Erika? Su cabeza estaba enterrada en los elegantes rizos y los dos parecían una pareja de ensueño como las de los comerciales. A él nunca le gustaron los eventos sociales o sí? Aunque parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando de la fiesta.

"Ouch! Por qué me estás arrastrando a través de la multitud? Estamos bailando o luchando?" Se quejó Erika. "Mis zapatos me están matando."

"Lo siento…eeeh…esta música es muy animada para mí…" Los ojos de Syaoran se enfocaron hacia dos figuras de cabello oscuro y castaño dorado que se balanceaban con la música y que después desaparecieron entre las demás parejas. Cómo se supone que iba a cuidarla cuando seguía pegada a ese seductor de Eron? quizás no había sido buena idea bailar con Erika. En primer lugar quién lo había sugerido? Y gruñó, había sido su propia idea. Uno no esperaría que tan solo se quedara de pie a mitad de la pista de baile buscando a Sakura e interponiéndose en el camino de todos, así que le había pedido a Erika que lo acompañara. Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura por unos instantes mientras ella observaba por encima del hombro de Eron. Suavemente guió a Erika a través de la pista.

******

_Ahí está, lo sabía. _Sakura miró hacia arriba en donde pudo observar una encapuchada figura oscura mezclándose entre los refinados invitados del baile de Año Nuevo. Evidentemente nadie podía verlo y ella sabía que esa figura causaría problemas. Pidiendo disculpas, siguió a la figura oscura esquivando a las personas. Nadie. No podía contar ni creer en nadie. Ella estaba sola en esto. Tu amigo más cercano puede convertirse en tu peor enemigo. La sombra oscura salió del salón y ella lo siguió.

******

A dónde va? Rayos, así como voy a vigilarla esta noche? Si continúa así no voy a ser capaz de mantenerme cerca de ella hasta que pase la medianoche. Dios, actúa como si no confiara en nadie, está tratando de hacer todo por su cuenta. Rápidamente, Syaoran abandonó a Erika.

"Oye, es mi canción favorita! A dónde vas?" Erika le gritó.

"Lo siento pero tengo algo importante que hacer." Syaoran aflojó su corbata y se metió en la multitud siguiendo a Sakura. Por un segundo se perdió entre los invitados los cuales al igual que ella iban vestidos de negro, pero después apareció nuevamente corriendo hacia otro salón.

*****

Jadeando en el viento helado al salir de la puerta Sakura observó a su alrededor examinando las calles vacías. La figura oscura se detuvo y con una señal de su esquelética mano invitó a Sakura a seguirla, lo cual así lo hizo. Recordó la nota que había leído en su primer día del viaje en el aeropuerto…después de la falsa alarma de la bomba, la nota decía _la próxima vez_. Lo cual significaba que habría otra gran explosión. Esta noche. Y esa calavera, qué significaba?

De pronto, la figura negra se evaporó sin dejar rastro. Vacilante, regresó al salón de baile pero no había nadie o al menos ella no podía ver a nadie. Hace unos instantes había estado rebosante de mujeres y hombres elegantes, músicos y meseros. Después se observó ella misma y vio que podía ver a través de su cuerpo como si ella no existiera, como si fuera invisible. No había nadie, nadie estaba con ella para ayudarla, estaba completamente sola. Saliendo a toda prisa del edificio caminó más y más rápido tratando de apartarse cada vez más de la negra figura y poniendo más distancia entre ella y lo desconocido. Dobló en una esquina y en otra, de callejón en callejón, alejándose cada vez más del punto de inicio.

******

Sakura había regresado al salón volteando de un lado a otro para después salir corriendo... Syaoran se dio cuenta que no podía verlo a él ni a nadie. _No puede ver a nadie incluso a ella misma, es como si estuviera perdiendo la razón, su existencia._

"Maldición, perdí su rastro." En algún lugar en las calles, Syaoran la había perdido de vista mientras ella daba vuelta en las esquinas. Con sus binoculares trató de buscarla en la distancia pero no vio ni siquiera una pequeña mota. Sakura había sentido que alguien la había estado siguiendo y se aseguró de escapar sin dejar rastro. No permitiría que nadie la atrapara o todo estaría perdido.

Mirando hacia el negro callejón, una desagradable sensación se apoderó de Syaoran, ella se había ido.

A pesar de que había jurado nunca perderla de vista, al menos por esa noche, había fallado en su propósito y para colmo un terrible mal andaba ahí afuera listo para atacarla en cualquier momento. Lentamente, caminó de regreso a donde todos festejaban y frunciendo el ceño tomó una decisión.

"Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?" Syaoran tocó el hombro de Eriol. "Afuera?"

"Ah no! Él está jugando conmigo. No lo molestes!" Miho protestó inocentemente y Syaoran sabía que era para exasperarlo.

Fríamente Eriol le preguntó, "Qué sucede Li? No puede esperar?"

Luchando contra su orgullo Syaoran susurró, "Por favor, es importante."

Seriamente Eriol le respondió, "No lo sé, no estoy con el ánimo de discutir contigo ahora…pero haré una excepción."

Afuera todo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Tomoyo había insistido en ir con ellos al igual que Miho, Nakuro y Yue. _Grandioso, _Syaoran pensó con sarcasmo. _Cuantos más, mejor. _Y brevemente les explicó la situación.

Apretando sus dientes Syaoran terminó diciendo "Sakura está en peligro y necesito ayuda."

Mirándolo fijamente Miho le preguntó, "Y? Qué tiene que ver con Eriol?"

"No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es…Y-yo no puedo lograr esto solo."

"Oooh…estás admitiendo entonces que necesitas ayuda? Que no puedes solo?" Ruby Moon lo reprendió.

Sonriendo Tomoyo murmuró, "El plan de acción de Eriol #4: El orgullo y dignidad de Syaoran."

"Eh?" Syaoran levantó una ceja. Hasta Tomoyo estaba haciendo las cosas peores, él bien estaba dispuesto a ir de rodillas y rogarle a Eriol. Qué bajo había caído! Dios, odiaba el valor de Eriol. Pero, qué más podía hacer? Esto era urgente. Las cosas que hacía por Sakura….Acaso ella lo sabía?

"Dime qué cosa buena has hecho en todo este tiempo o más bien desde que llegaste aquí?" Miho lo desafió mientras disfrutaba la expresión seria de Syaoran y de su lucha interna para controlar su temperamento.

"Nada."

"Y qué te hace merecedor de nuestra ayuda?"

"No es para mí, es para Sakura," Syaoran respondió tranquilamente.

"Y?" Inclinando su cabeza, el lustroso cabello de Miho cayó sobre su barbilla mientras que sus ojos grises brillaban.

"Ja, qué golpe para el mocoso," Kerberos, quien se había unido al grupo, se burló.

"Déjenlo en paz," Yue dije tranquilamente mientras sus ojos plateados destellaban, la primer cosa amable que había hecho después de un tiempo. Empujó su cascada de cabellos de plata hacia atrás y arrogantemente observó al resto de los presentes. "Sakura es mi ama después de todo."

Dudando, Syaoran miró hacia abajo y lentamente agregó, "Por favor."

Sonriendo, Miho vio de reojo a Eriol quien comenzaba a sonreír poco a poco.

Finalmente Eriol habló, "Si tú insistes."

Suspirando secretamente de alivio, Syaoran murmuró, "Bien, y no esperes que te agradezca de rodillas."

"Mocoso! Espera a que vea tus súplicas a Eriol en el video de Tomoyo," Kerberos se burló.

"No tienes algo mejor que hacer?" Le preguntó Spinel.

"Ahora, manos a la obra." Syaoran vio directamente al grupo, sus ojos ámbar estaban ecuánimes y serenos otra vez.

******

En dónde estaba ahora? Frotando sus brazos desnudos, Sakura deseó por enésima vez haberse llevado el abrigo con ella. Aunque realmente no importaba ya que no podía verse a sí misma ni a los demás. La carta Borrar. Su conjuro de adivinación había predicho invisibilidad.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba siguiendo. No había salida. _Te estaré observando en Nueva York. _Tropezándose con las escaleras, Sakura tomó su largo vestido negro y comenzó a huir de la burlona calavera que sostenía una soga con la mano.

******

Eriol y Miho se encargarían de detener el tiempo, lo cual era mucho más difícil de hacer durante el cambio de año. Ruby Moon y Yue se encargarían de poner todos a dormir para protegerlos. Kerberos y Spinel estaban a cargo de rastrear a la fuerza Invisible. Después de sus tareas, tenían que pensar en lo que la 'gran explosión' que ocurriría podría ser. Mientras tanto, Tomoyo grababa sin importarle cuántas veces los demás le dijeron lo peligroso que era.

Y él, Syaoran, tenía la misión de encontrar a Sakura.

*****

"Sakura detente!"

Se rehusó a escuchar la voz ya que podría ser cualquier fuerza maligna y corriendo más rápido, Sakura huyó más y más lejos de esa voz. Sus pantorrillas le dolían y sus suaves zapatos apretaban los dedos de sus pies. Finalmente desaceleró el paso cuando prácticamente se había quedado sin aliento.

"Baka! Eres tonta o qué? Ya basta de este juego de persecución, no huyas y enfrenta tus problemas. Soy Li Syaoran, tú eres Sakura Kinomoto. Tranquilízate y pensemos en cómo resolver esto." De un brinco, Syaoran tomó la muñeca de Sakura.

"Suéltame!" Sakura le ordenó tratando de zafar su mano. Ya no tenía la resistencia para seguir corriendo.

Syaoran sabía que Sakura no podía verlo a él ni a ella misma, aún cuando él podía ver su contorno y facciones perfectamente claras, incluso el miedo y temor en sus nublados ojos esmeralda. Estaba bajo el completo control de Invisible. Dándose cuenta de que aquel esqueleto encapuchado se dirigía hacia Sakura, Syaoran rápidamente la arrastró y corrió con ella hacia otra abandonada calle de Nueva York. A pesar de que forcejeó, Syaoran se aseguró de que Sakura no escapara de él y fuera devorada por la fuerza maligna.

Finalmente se detuvo en una relativamente inalterada área y soltó a Sakura quien ya no tenía más fuerzas para escapar.

Desesperado, Syaoran le dijo con voz quebrada, "Por qué ya no confías en mí?"

Enojada, agitada y asustada, ella le respondió, "Creer en ti? Qué has hecho para hacer que confíe en ti? De cualquier manera ni siquiera sé quién eres tú. Cómo puedo confiar en un extraño?"

"He estado siempre a tu lado, alguna vez fui tu rival y dijiste que me odiabas pero hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas, lo recuerdas?"

Tristemente Sakura le dijo, "Cómo puedo creer en ti?" Pero algo en sus ojos comenzaba a brillar. Estaba viendo realmente la silueta de un muchacho alto? Y sus propias manos comenzaron a hacerse visibles nuevamente. Entonces, después de todo no se estaba quedando ciega o volviendo loca?

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, podía sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello, él era el Syaoran real después de todo. Incapaz de aguantar más, Syaoran la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró con voz quebrada a su oído, "Confía en mí Sakura. Rayos, no sé cómo las cosas llegaron a este punto pero confía en mí una vez más." Apretándola contra él con más fuerza continuó, "Estoy cansado de jugar carreras contigo y perseguirte a ciegas. No sé si esto haga diferencia ahora pero alguna vez me preguntaste qué sería de ese solitario lobo? Pues tienes razón. No dejaré que luches tu sola, no me importa lo que suceda después pero ni pienses en escapar de mí Sakura."

Syaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba temblando. Quién le dijo que podía correr en medio de la nieve con un vestido así? "Estás helada."

"No," Respondió suavemente mientras que sus ojos verdes volvían a brillar.

"Mentirosa, estás temblando mucho." Ignorando sus réplicas continuó, "Desearía tener el abrigo más cálido del mundo para ponerlo alrededor tuyo pero…….." Dejó de hablar. No tenía nada que ofrecerle. "No tengo nada que ofrecerte Sakura." _Sólo a mí mismo. _Instintivamente se rehusó a separar sus brazos de su cuerpo.

Relajándose, Sakura se recargó contra el firme pecho de Syaoran. Nadie más podía pronunciar su nombre de la misma manera que él lo hacía y nadie más podía tener el mismo efecto en ella para despertar su ira pero también para calmarla tan fácilmente. La ternura en su voz estaba llena de una emoción que ella pensó que él era incapaz de tener. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda ni sospecha. Los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Syaoran que la envolvían apagaron su temblor. _No me importa si es un sueño o una ilusión…desearía que este momento durara para siempre…_Su silueta era tan clara y brillante como el día. La fuerza Invisible ya no tenía su fantasmal poder sobre ella, la verdadera Sakura estaba de regreso. Cómo pudo perder la razón y sospechar de Syaoran? Esa calavera había tenido mucho dominio sobre su sensibilidad y mente. Cómo pudo sospechar de Syaoran cuando ella….

"Sakura? Yo...."

"Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Miho caminando desde un callejón oscuro mientras sostenía su báculo como una linterna para iluminar su camino.

Como si Sakura fuera hierro caliente, Syaoran dejó de abrazarla y Sakura se enderezó inmediatamente poniéndose furiosamente sonrojada.

"Eeeh…la encontré…cómo van las cosas?" Syaoran preguntó casualmente tratando de no tartamudear o ponerse rojo como un tomate.

"Ya terminamos. El tiempo se detuvo y todos están dormidos y doblemente protegidos, sólo necesitamos averiguar lo que la 'gran explosión' puede ser," Eriol respondió sosteniendo su báculo.

Plan de acción de Eriol #5: La inhabilidad de Syaoran para esconder su verdadero corazón y emociones por largo tiempo. "Me alegra mucho que estés bien Sakura. Li estaba muy preocupado y yo también."

"La gran explosión…" Frunciendo sus cejas oscuras, Syaoran pensó seriamente tratando de ignorar el encanto instantáneo de Eriol que ya hacía efecto en Sakura. _Cuando esto termine…ten cuidado Hiragizawa._

Con exagerado tono de sorpresa Sakura le dijo, "Syaoran, significa que _aún_ no te has dado cuenta de lo que significa esa gran explosión?

"Pues lo siento," Le contestó sarcásticamente. "Como si tú ya lo supieras."

"Por supuesto que lo sé." Sonriendo Sakura le dijo. "Cuál es el evento más grande que sucede en la víspera de Año Nuevo? Te daré una pista: es algo muy lindo que nos gusta observar en el cielo."

"Fuegos artificiales!" Miho, Tomoyo y Kerberos gritaron.

"Fuegos artificiales?" Syaoran preguntó claramente perplejo.

"Así es." Contando con sus dedos, Sakura les explicó, "Actualmente, hay 3 problemas principales que resolver. Primero, la fuerza es Invisible, la cual está prácticamente vencida y probablemente haya sido usada por diversión. En segundo lugar, es la fuerza Explosión la cual puede causar daños permanentes y grandes desastres. Intencionalmente fue creada para ser usada a medianoche, cuando los fuegos artificiales son detonados, pero ya que el tiempo se detuvo, podemos manejar eso también. Por último está lo Desconocido, el cual está representado por ese esqueleto encubierto, él es el culpable de todos los problemas que hemos tenido desde el aeropuerto de Tokyo. Hoe-e! Espero que no sea un fantasma…" Con tristeza añadió, "Y detrás de todo esto está el verdadero conspirador, pero supongo que algún día lo descubriremos cuando el tiempo llegue. En fin, vamos chicos!"

Quejándose, Syaoran pensó para sí, _Sakura está de regreso._

En ese momento estridentes fuegos artificiales fueron estallando en el aire, uno por uno.

"Qué bonito!" Exclamó Sakura.

"Tonta! Eso significa que la explosión sucederá pronto y volaremos en pedazos." Syaoran dijo esto mientras sacaba su espada.

Luego de otra explosión, una nota flotó hacia ellos.

El show está por comenzar. Qué lástima, todo terminará en cenizas. Te estaré observando esta noche.

Como siempre, estaba firmada solo por la máscara negra de una calavera. Sakura giró sobre sí misma para ver a esa figura fantasmal encapuchada dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sin embargo nadie excepto ella podía verla.

Sacando sus cartas gritó, "Espada! Vuelo!" Con sus alas brotando de su espalda y la fina espada, Sakura brincó para encontrarse con el esqueleto negro. Usando toda su fuerza, Sakura atacó con su espada pero se la figura encapuchada se evaporó en el aire otra vez.

"Detrás de ti!" Le gritó Kerberos.

Antes de que Sakura se diera vuelta, Syaoran ya había apuñalado a esa cosa con su espada pero haciendo un desgarrador lamento el esqueleto volvió a desaparecer.

"A dónde fue?" Preguntó Syaoran.

La figura atacó a Sakura una vez más a toda velocidad pero colocándose frente a ella, Yue envió una lluvia de saetas de hielo y el esqueleto desapareció otra vez.

Mientras tanto, los fuegos artificiales explotaban más y más rápido inundando la noche sin estrellas con una luz cegadora.

"Tienes que hacer algo!" Gritó Kerberos.

"Lo sé pero…" Sakura esquivó a la negra figura estremeciéndose mientras éste pasaba a su lado. "PIEDRA!" Llamó a una de sus más recientes cartas. Por unos instantes el esqueleto se convirtió en piedra pero inmediatamente la rompió y salió a flote. Alcanzada por una lluvia de fuego, Sakura voló por el cielo apenas evitando ser golpeada por otro petardo, después fue el turno de la carta "Sombra!" Si no podía ver a la fuerza oscura mientras estaba invisible al menos podría observar los movimientos de la sombra y así no sería tomada por sorpresa.

"Miren! Parece que el cielo estuviera haciendo explosión!" Gritó Miho.

"Tú y Spinel protejan a las personas! Mi hechizo no durará mucho tiempo, lamento decirlo pero con el cambio de año me resulta difícil detener el tiempo." Les dijo Eriol. Asintiendo, Miho y Spinel se dirigieron a velar por la seguridad de los demás. Con un rápido giro de su báculo, Eriol dobló la seguridad en los edificios y sobre ellos mismos con un escudo más fuerte que el anterior.

En ese momento, el cielo de noche era un magnífico resplandor de luz blanca.

Sin perder de vista al encapuchado esqueleto Sakura logró cortar su hombro. La luz y el ruido la estaban cegando y ensordeciendo mientras que una voz interna le dijo que no podría seguir luchando contra las explosiones y esa figura, parecía que los fuegos artificiales se estuvieran concentrando para un gran big bang.

Una leve y maliciosa sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Eriol. Syaoran había notado que aquello sucedía cuando Eriol encontraba la situación de lo más divertido.

"Puedes hacer algo, fácilmente lo podría apostar," Murmuró Syaoran.

Levantando su báculo en forma de sol sobre su cabeza, Eriol comenzó a concentrar su poder y el círculo mágico de Clow brilló alrededor suyo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura volaba en el aire con agilidad, después de todo lo que había pasado, la nueva fuerza no la vencería tan fácilmente. Concentrando todo su poder en la punta de su espada, Sakura atacó sin piedad a la sonriente calavera y antes de que pudiera sacar la espada del 'cuerpo' del esqueleto, la oscura figura enlazó la soga alrededor de su cuello pero inmediatamente Syaoran cortó de tajo la cuerda y Sakura pudo respirar otra vez. Después fue el turno de Kerberos quien le lanzó una llamarada de fuego mientras que Yue, con sus plateados ojos brillando sin misericordia, atacó con filosos trozos de hielo. Cuando trató de disolverse en el viento, Syaoran atravesó con su espada de las Cinco Fuerzas su espalda inmovilizando con esto al esqueleto mientras que su espada con borlas rojas se balanceaba victoriosamente. Dando el golpe final, Sakura brincó desde arriba cortando a la calavera en dos y después de un crujido, el esqueleto cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente una nube negra se formó a su alrededor.

Para ese momento, Eriol había reunido todo su poder y extrañas chispas de luz emanaban de una condensada esfera encima de su cabeza, enfrente de su majestuoso báculo.

"Qué está sucediendo?" Sakura preguntó mientras la oscura niebla se hacía más densa alrededor de la calavera.

Buscando a tientas en su bolsillo, Syaoran sacó el bordado de la máscara en forma de esqueleto que había arrancado de la persona que había sido controlada bajo su poder y tirándolo al suelo, enterró su espada en él. Con un último quejido que atravesó la noche, el oscuro esqueleto chilló y se materializó.

"Sakura!" Todos gritaron.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura concentró toda la explosión frente a ella, si por algún descuido o accidente la dejaba escapar, causaría una erupción diez veces más grande de lo que originalmente hubiera causado. Sintiendo un desgarrador dolor que se clavaba a través de su cuerpo, hizo caso omiso de él.

"Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras!" Gritó Sakura, "Yo Sakura te ordeno.." Y más fuerte que nunca dijo "Que regreses a tu nueva forma, haz lo por el nombre de Sakura!" La combinación de distintas fuerzas lucharon para escapar pero con nueva resolución Sakura terminó su frase mientras bajaba su báculo, "CARTA SAKURA!"

Inmediatamente un halo de luz salió disparado en 3 distintas direcciones girando vertiginosamente. En frente de ella, 3 nuevas cartas aparecieron. Invisible el cual no tenía 'nada' como imagen. La otra era la carta Explosión dibujada por una ardiente explosión. Y por último la carta Acecho…la cual apareció bajo un esqueleto encapuchado observando de reojo al mundo.

Legítimamente, la carta Explosión pertenecía a Eriol, pero él se la ofreció a Sakura quien terminó dándosela a Syaoran. "No la quiero…mmm…podría estar tentada a darle un mal uso." Le dijo Sakura.

"Y qué es lo que exactamente planeas hacer con esa carta si te la quedas?" Syaoran le preguntó.

Con mucha dulzura Sakura respondió "Volar tu casa cuando me enoje contigo."

"Oye..!" Su voz se fue desvaneciendo. El Acecho. La había perseguido desde Japón pero ahora todo había terminado.

Sakura estaba para ese entonces perdida en sus pensamientos con la carta que tantos problemas le había ocasionado. Suspirando, la colocó al final de su mazo de cartas agregándola a la lista de cartas que nunca usaría pero, la carta Invisibilidad tenía muchas posibilidades.

"Sakura estuviste genial!!!!" Tomoyo chilló. "Ahora puedo agregar esto al nuevo video que estoy haciendo!"

"Otro video?" Sakura se asustó.

"Ay no," Syaoran se quejó al unísono con ella.

"Esperen, ya casi es medianoche! Tenemos que regresar con el resto de los huéspedes para ver los fuegos artificiales!" Tomoyo exclamó con horror. El tiempo había comenzado a marchar nuevamente.

"Fuegos artificiales???????" Sakura preguntó espantada.

"No creo que haya quedado uno solo…" Ruby Moon comentó secamente. "Noooooooo!! Quería verlos junto con Touya!"

"No puedo imaginar Año Nuevo sin ellos!" Miho comentó pasmada.

"Esperen, tengo una idea!" Dijo Syaoran.

"Vaya! Escuchen todos! El mocoso tiene una idea!" Kero dijo con tono sarcástico.

"Cállate muñeco de felpa!"

*****

11:55 PM, Diciembre 31, Víspera de Año Nuevo en el Times Square…

"Siento que voy a morir aplastada por toda esta gente!" Se quejó Meiling mientras se hacía camino a través de la multitud de personas que había en el Times Square.

"En dónde está Syaoran?" Preguntó Erika extremadamente molesta. "Genial! Mi cabello está hecho un desastre por culpa de todas estas personas."

"Suéltame Nakuru!" Touya encontró imposible deshacerse de Nakuru ya que todos parecían tener en mente empujar a Nakuru contra él. "Odio las multitudes!"

"Por cierto, en dónde está tu hermanita?" Le preguntó Yukito completamente ecuánime ante la estampida de personas que había.

Con voz alta para que todos la escucharan, Miho comentó, "Me pregunto en dónde estarán Sakura y Syaoran? no creo que estén JUNTOS. Quiero decir, por qué habrían de querer PRIVACIDAD a mitad de la víspera de AÑO NUEVO??."

"QUÉ?" Touya quedó boquiabierto y estupefacto frente la chiquilla traviesa.

Y Tomoyo murmuró, "El plan de acción de Eriol #6: Protección fraternal se interpone en el camino."

"Kaho tenía razón, eres muy gracioso Kinomoto," Le afirmó Miho.

"Kaho dijo eso sobre mí? Rayos…" Touya comenzó a humear y Yukito trató de calmarlo pero fue en vano.

"Vivaaa!! No puedo esperar a ver los fuegos artificiales!" Miho aplaudió como una chiquilla inocente mientras que su cabello castaño rojizo se alborotaba graciosamente. Muchas personas la veían con recelo ya que habían tenido SUFICIENTE de fuegos artificiales por esa noche.

******

"Por qué no estás acompañando a los demás?" Sakura le preguntó colocándose a lado de Syaoran en el tejado de un alto edificio que quedaba frente al lugar donde se celebraría el Año Nuevo.

"Eh?" Syaoran respondió, "No quiero ser aplastado por esa estampida de gente. Además, la vista es mucho mejor desde aquí."

"Yo tampoco. Qué es lo que vas a hacer con los fuegos artificiales? Estás seguro de que podrás reemplazar a todos los que explotaron?" Le dijo Sakura mientras sentía el frío viento rozar su cara.

"Ya lo verás. Además, por qué no estás TÚ con los demás?" Syaoran giró su cabeza hacia la muchedumbre. En algún lugar entre esos millones de personas se encontraban sus amigos.

Abrazando sus brazos por el frío, Sakura pensó, creo que se reiría de mí si le dijera que prefiero estar aquí con él. Recibir el Año Nuevo junto a Syaoran…

"DIEZ! Millones de personas comenzaron a contar.

_Este sentimiento en mi corazón._

"NUEVE!"

_Mientras él esté aquí, soy feliz, porque… _

"OCHO!"

_Qué es este sentimiento?_

"SIETE!"

_No me importa lo que él pudiera pensar._

"SEIS!"

_No puedo evitar este estremecimiento dentro de mí._

"CINCO!"

_Pensará que perdí la razón si grito Te amo Syaoran en lo más alto de este edificio?_

"CUATRO!"

_Qué impulso más extraño._

"TRES!"

_Pero me alegra ser una cobarde. _

"DOS!"

_Syaoran, por qué tú? _

"UNO!!!"

"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!" Un estruendo de gritos cruzó toda Nueva York.

BAM! BAM! BAM BAM BAM! BOOM! Explosiones consecutivas de hermosos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno invadiendo al mundo con preciosos colores. Por media hora, explosiones de magníficos colores dejaron sin aliento y totalmente cautivados a los espectadores sin importar la edad. Algunos cohetes giraban en espiral zigzagueando a través del cielo, otros explotaban en forma de girasoles, algunos comenzaban pequeños y tenues hasta tornarse gigantescos mientras que otros bañaban el cielo con luces titilantes. Los colores del arcoíris inundaron el cielo infinito vertiendo su gloriosa llovizna de luminosidad.

Después de un momento de silencio debido al asombro por semejante espéctaculo, Sakura le preguntó, "Cómo lograste hacer todo esto Syaoran?"

El cual sonriendo le mostró la carta Explosión. "Cualquier cosa es posible, para mí, para ti, para cualquiera que lo intente. No te arrepientes ahora de haberme obsequiado la carta? Aunque no creo que se te hubiera ocurrido en darle un uso como éste si la hubieras guardado para ti."

"TU! Te odio!" Le gritó Sakura pero sonrió en silencio al ver a Syaoran tan complacido con su obra. Ambos ignoraban lo contrariados que se encontraban los programadores de los petardos preguntándose cómo es que esos fuegos artificiales que no estaban programados terminaron estallando en el cielo.

"Acaso no te gusta?" Le preguntó Syaoran observando el brillante cielo nocturno.

"Es muy bonito. De hecho, es el espectáculo más bonito que jamás he visto."

"Increíble."

"Qué?"

"Que por fin ya no te dan temor los cohetes."

"Qué….?" Repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte sonido justo a un lado suyo y brincando gritó, "HOEEEEEEEE!"

"Retiro lo dicho," Replanteó Syaoran. Antes de que Sakura pudiera acribillarlo con sus reproches, él apuntó hacia el cielo. "Mira, este es el ultimo y es para ti."

Tranquilizándose, Sakura observó embelesada el último cohete, el cual comenzó como una pequeña esfera brillante y después floreció en una magnífica flor de cerezo color rosa la cual lentamente iba abriendo sus pétalos en el oscuro cielo. Gradualmente, se derramó como pequeñas gotas de luz color rosa cereza, parecían pétalos de sakura flotando por el cielo bendiciendo a todas las personas con su belleza. De más está decir las exclamaciones y aplausos que hacía la gente frente a ese hermoso espectáculo.

Ante tal belleza, los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura reflejaban las deslumbrantes luces de los fuegos artificiales quien no pudo más que aplaudir con alegría y gozo infantil. "Es precioso Syaoran…No sé si estar molesta contigo por haberme asustado, o admirarte por tu…creatividad."

"Cierto?" Syaoran se veía genuinamente emocionado por el Año Nuevo…por primera vez en 15 años. El viento agitaba su cabello castaño enfatizando el brillo de sus cálidos ojos color ámbar. Y Sakura, en lugar de observar los fuegos artificiales, lo observó satisfecha.

Mientras tanto, los programadores en el Times Square estaban más confundidos aún investigando de dónde salió el último cohete. Por supuesto que jamás lo sabrían. Pero internacionalmente esta celebración sería recordada como el espectáculo de luces más sorprendente de la historia.

******

"El plan de acción de Eriol #7. Cuando esos dos están solos son capaces de todo." Tomoyo concluyó capturando el episodio completo con su cámara.

"Cómo sabes qué es lo que estaba pensando?" Eriol le preguntó desconcertado.

"Siempre lo hago no es así Eriol? Mmm me pregunto si Sakura se conmovería al ver a Li rogándote para que le ayudaras a rescatarla."

"Pero a él no le agradaría en lo absoluto." Eriol imaginó a Syaoran con un aura de fuego alrededor si llegara a ver ese video.

"Oh ho ho…pero a todos los demás sí!" Tomoyo miró al cielo que daba la bienvenida al año nuevo con satisfacción. "Tan sólo espero que podamos pasar el resto de nuestro viaje de manera tranquila y agradable."

"Para que de esa manera puedas grabar a Sakura por los 2 días restantes?" Le cuestionó Eriol.

Viéndose fijamente a los ojos, ambos dijeron con una gran sonrisa traviesa "Y continuar con los planes de acción de Eriol!".

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2001!!!

**Wish-chan:** Muy bien, este es mi regalo de Año Nuevo para todos los lectores que me han apoyado en todo este tiempo…Gracias a todos por sus correos! He hecho lo mejor que he podido para respondérselos pero estos días estuve saturada con los exámenes, disculpen! También una disculpa por la espera – pero hey, ya se cumplió un año desde que comencé con este fic. Mmmm el próximo capítulo tratará sobre el tipo de actividades que Tomoyo planearía para este viaje…y será el capítulo final sobre este viaje a Nueva York. Luego, pasaré a la parte divertida (Sonríe) saben por cuánto tiempo he estado esperando terminar con esta parte? No, supongo que no…Cielos…Ah, y sé que aún hay muchas cosas sin responder, pero eventualmente, se aclararán. Por cierto, cómo pudo Sakura sospechar de Syaoran? Todos sabemos que él es el buen y generoso Syaoran de siempre que jamás pensaría en lastima a Sakura verdad? Pero debemos recordar que la carta Acecho tiene un efecto muy poderoso. Y Eriol aún es el más poderoso creo yo. No que Sakura y Syaoran no lo sean pero Eriol es Eriol. Por cierto, no creen que Eriol y Tomoyo hacen la pareja perfecta. Ah, y les gusto el momento S+S en la cuenta regresiva de Año Nuevo??....fue muy larga? Parece que nunca aprenden estos dos. A mí me encantan los fuegos artificiales…acaso la idea de uno en forma de flor de sakura no sería muy bonita? Ah y Nueva York es el mejor lugar para pasar la Navidad y Año Nuevo, nadie podrá negar eso, claro, si es que pueden con el frío.


	22. cap20 Imagina el pasado

**CAPITULO 20****: IMAGINA EL PASADO**

_Último episodio de la saga de Nueva York…_

~~~~~  
_El fuego ardía más y más alto sobre la cabeza de la muchacha enojada._

_Al día siguiente__…_

"QUE?! QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON QUE ELLA/EL SERÁ MI COMPAÑERA/O EN LA SESION DE FOTOGRAFIAS?" Syaoran y Sakura gritaron al mismo tiempo a Mike Kant mientras se señalaban acusadoramente el uno al otro en el estudio de modelaje, lo que provocó que el famoso y joven fotógrafo sudara gotita mientras ellos seguían gritando al unísono, "DE NINGUNA MANERA SALDRÉ EN LA MISMA FOTOGRAFÍA QUE ELLA/EL!. OLVIDESE DEL CONTRATO!"

"Cielos, qué les pasa?" Preguntó Miho a la vez que sus claros ojos grises contenían una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo de siempre supongo," Meiling le respondió con tono aburrido mientras se llevaba atrás sus negras coletas. "Yo renunciaría a mi nuevo guardarropa con tal de modelar junto a Syaoran."

"Naturalmente, no culpo a Syaoran por no querer aparecer en las mismas fotografías que Sakura. Sería una deshonra para su hermoso rostro," Erika comentó con presunción mientras examinaba su perfecto manicure y Eron le lanzaba una mirada a su hermana gemela.

"Por supuesto que si estás demasiado asustado para tomarte unas cuantas fotografías podemos pedirle a Eron que tome tu lugar," Tomoyo le comentó inocentemente a Syaoran.

"Quién dice que tengo miedo, yo lo haré!" Syaoran se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

Y Miho le siguió el juego a Tomoyo, "Querida Sakura, siempre pensé que Erika era más bonita…"

"Quién dice que voy a renunciar?" Sakura preguntó tercamente.

"Así se habla!" Mike se entusiasmó.

"El plan de acción de Eriol #8: Con lo ingenuos y crédulos que son, con las palabras correctas se logrará cualquier cosa." Tomoyo sonrió.

*****

_En el vestidor…_

"No creo que necesite todo este maquillaje," Sakura trató de decir cortésmente.

Pero la maquillista le dijo, "Tonterías! He trabajado en esto por 10 años y sé lo que hago. Necesitas esto para lograr una gran fotografía."

Tosiendo debido al polvo, Sakura suspiró.

"Por favor quiero que luzca lo más natural posible Mavis," Le comentó Mike mientras la observaba con ojo inquisitivo.

"Es justo lo que estoy haciendo," La mujer le respondió mientras ponía un poco más de gloss rosa en los labios de Sakura.

En el otro cuarto Syaoran protestaba, "Qué es esto?! Mi cabello se siente como piedra." Por primera vez, cada hebra de su cabello se encontraba perfectamente en su lugar.

"El fijador es necesario para resaltar los reflejos del cabello y el brillo," El estilista le comentó. "Además, el día de hoy hará mucho viento."

"En dónde?" Syaoran vio de nuevo su reflejo.

******

_En el edificio Empire State …_

"Hoe-e! Creo que me estoy mareando." Sakura miró hacia abajo desde el techo del alto edificio conformado por 100 pisos. La primer parte de su contrato era bastante sencilla, sólo tenían que estar en pie y modelar con distintas prendas por alrededor de una hora o dos en el estudio. Aunque era irremediablemente aburrido y agotador. Ahora…

"De quién fue la idea de hacer esto aquí arriba?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras daba una bocanada de aire para mantener el equilibrio.

"De hecho yo se lo sugerí al señor Kant," Dijo Tomoyo quien llevaba su largo cabello en una trenza que colgaba en su espalda para evitar que volara hacia su rostro mientras grababa. Sakura y Syaoran: Modelos angelicales en Nueva York! Así había nombrado a la sesión. Completamente emocionada pensó que Sakura se veía hermosa en ese suave y ondeado vestido de seda blanco y con su brilloso cabello castaño claro enroscado holgadamente con docenas de delgados listones de satín. Mientras tanto, Syaoran estaba vestido espléndidamente todo de blanco y si no fuera porque traía cara de pocos amigos, ambos lucirían como dos ángeles.

"Pensé que sería una gran idea," Agregó Mike. "Muy bien, están listos? Ahora sonrían y no pongan esa cara como si los estuvieran acechando o asesinando." Sakura se estremeció ante el comentario mientras que Syaoran casi se tropieza con los cables del equipo de alta tecnología que habían sido instalados en el techo.

"Ahora viene la parte más importante para el anuncio así que demos lo mejor, entendido?" Mike ajustó sus lentes.

"Por qué nadie más está aquí?" Sakura preguntó. Solamente estaban Syaoran, Mike, Tomoyo y ella.

"Como el internacionalmente renombrado fotógrafo que soy," Mike llevó hacia atrás su cabello dorado con aire de suficiencia, "Creo que es una distracción tener a otras personas yendo y viniendo por todos lados, me molesta bastante."

_Y también es una persona terriblemente presumida, _Sakura mentalmente agregó. "El primero que cometa un error se hará cargo de la comida por lo que resta del viaje," Sakura le propuso nerviosamente a Syaoran.

"Espero que no te importe entonces quedar en bancarrota porque no seré yo quien lo arruine primero," Syaoran le respondió. Irónicamente notó que Sakura pasó saliva cuando miró hacia el vacío desde el piso 100. Todas las personas y automóviles en las calles parecían pequeñas hormigas.

"Q-quién dice que estoy nerviosa?" Sakura trató de mantenerse firme.

"Creí que no tenías problemas con las alturas cuando usas la carta Vuelo."

"Esto es diferente." Sakura se puso de pie totalmente derecha tratando de inhalar más profundamente.

"Muy bien, a sus puestos!" Mike acomodó el ángulo y la luz de la cámara.

Mientras trataba de relajarse, Syaoran retrocedió un poco y después parpadeó. Acaso había visto algo? De pronto una fuerza invisible pareció oscilar frente a él a lo cual instintivamente tomó una posición de ataque apretando sus puños dispuesto a golpear. Dio otro paso atrás poniendo un pie en uno de los cables del equipo de iluminación.

Alcanzó a escuchar a Sakura gritar en la distancia, "Cuidado!"

Pero su pie izquierdo, el cual estaba enredado en los cables, resbaló en el borde del edificio cayendo de espaldas desde el 100avo piso del edificio mientras que el poder de Lead Clow desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

_Es como en mi sueño, _pensó Sakura. Meses atrás había tenido un sueño en donde Syaoran caía a un precipicio y ella gritaba su nombre tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero él se había ido, se había ido a un lugar a donde ella no podía ir. "SYAORAN!" Su voz hizo eco por todo el edificio. Ella lo seguiría hasta el fin, hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitieran.

"Sakura! Qué estás haciendo?" Mike Kant gritó pasmado. Pero aún así no soltó su cámara en ningún instante, él seguiría buscando su fotografía perfecta aún si el mundo cayera en pedazos.

Cerrando sus ojos mientras el viento azotaba su cuerpo, Sakura rezó por no sentir tanto dolor cuando su cuerpo cayera sobre el piso de concreto. Olvídenlo. No moriría destrozada, trataría de usar su llave. _La carta Vuelo es todo lo que necesito y ambos estaremos bien._

Entonces Syaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura había brincado del edificio tratando de alcanzarlo y rápidamente alzó su mano para llegar a ella. _Esto está mal…cómo fui tan tonto como para resbalarme del techo por una ilusión? _Extraño, estaba seguro que había sentido el poder de Lead Cloud ahora que lo pensaba. El viento azotaba su cara y sentía la sangre agolparse en su rostro. Había sido esto una clase de broma? Uno de esos trucos que ese bastardo de Eriol encontraba tan divertidos? Aparte de esas preocupaciones, sentía como si estuviera en la montaña rusa de un parque de diversiones, la cual por cierto odiaba con todo su corazón.

******

"Cielos." Observando desde el piso 99 del edificio Empire State, Eriol sudó gran gota mientras la pareja caía. El plan de acción de Eriol #9: ellos harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro.

"Supongo que no te diste cuenta de que Syaoran resbalaría del techo cuando preparaste esa ilusión frente a él. Lo amo pero…rayos." Miho sacudió su cabeza. "O que Sakura sería tan tonta como para saltar después de él," Le comentó mientras se ponía a un lado de Eriol en la ventana del piso 99.

"Acto absurdo….o valiente?" Sosteniendo la llave frente a él Eriol ordenó, "Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!" E inclinando su báculo hacia la pareja, Eriol lanzó un rayo de poder para evitar que se precipitaran en la acera de concreto.

De la espalda de Syaoran un aura de poder comenzó a brillar para después aparecer inmensas alas blancas las cuales detuvieron su caída libre. Cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta que podía volar con esas alas, de inmediato se enderezó y voló hacia Sakura tomándola finalmente en sus brazos.

"Nunca te cansas de caer a cada momento?" La regañó pero con gentil tono mientras los ojos de Sakura daban vueltas en forma de espiral.

Calmando su corazón mientras veía hacia abajo la lejana calle, suspiró de alivio y le respondió, "Sí, pero además mira quién lo dice, tú te caíste primero, lo cual fue muy tonto. Cómo pudiste tropezarte con esos cables?" Aunque la cara de Syaoran se ruborizó como un tomate ante su torpeza, siempre la mantuvo sujetada en un fuerte abrazo.

"Por lo menos yo no salto de edificios tan altos a propósito."

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para sonrojarse y rápidamente balbuceó, "No estaba pensando en nada, pero aún así, es tu culpa por ser tan torpe."

"No se te olvide que aún seguimos en el aire," Syaoran la amenazó a manera de broma. "Si me haces enojar yo podría…" Sin aviso soltó la cintura de Sakura por un segundo tomando ventaja del hecho que él tenía alas mientras que Sakura no.

"HOE-E!!!" Sakura gritó mientras su estómago se contraía aún cuando Syaoran inmediatamente la tomó de nuevo. "Te _Odio _Li Syaoran!"

"De verdad?" Syaoran levantó una ceja pretendiendo que iba a soltarla de nuevo a pesar de que sostenía a Sakura firmemente en sus fuertes brazos.

"N-no…" Vertiginosamente Sakura volvió a mirar hacia las calles de Nueva York y pasó saliva. "Extraña conversación para tener en medio del aire." Entonces liberó a su báculo e invocó a la carta 'Vuelo', de esta manera un par de alas apareció en su espalda y le dijo "No puedo confiar en que vayas a evitar que caiga." Luego añadió, "Espero que las personas que están abajo piensen que somos pájaros o algo así."

Syaoran sudó gran gota ante el pensamiento de que los demás vieran a dos humanos con alas. Al menos estaban tan alto que la mayoría de las personas no podrían verlos claramente. Después comentó secamente, "Ese Eriol…"

"Hoe-e? Qué sucede con Eriol?" Sakura inclinó su cabeza dejando que su sedoso cabello cayera sobre su rostro.

"Aún no te has dado cuenta? De dónde crees que obtuve estas tontas alas?" Syaoran le preguntó agitando las alas deliberadamente. "Él envió una ilusión frente a mí…por eso me tropecé."

"Pero por qué haría eso?" Y dándole un golpecito le dijo, "Pretextos, pretextos. No te molestes en aparentar que no caíste debido a tu torpeza."

"No estoy inventando pretextos!" Pero su retórica se perdió en el aire mientras volaban de vuelta al techo del edificio.

"Te creo!" Sakura gritó en medio de la ráfaga de viento que azotaba en ese momento.

Ya arriba, quedaron frente a frente en un momento en silencio. Y no por primera vez, Syaoran se dio cuenta de cuan brillantes y conmovedores eran los ojos de Sakura. Tomoyo, por supuesto, mientras grababa la escena añadió que Sakura debería de notar cómo el brillante cabello castaño de Syaoran hacía ver sus ojos ámbar más cálidos y profundos.

Ningún incidente o evento podría sorprenderla más después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba grabar a Syaoran tanto como a la adorable Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Mike Kant había captado todo con su cámara sin parar y suspirando de alivio cuando vio a sus modelos a salvo les dijo, "No me importa lo que haya sucedido…."

"Puedo explicarlo…sobre las alas.." Syaoran intervino.

Pero Mike lo interrumpió, "No preguntaré nada sobre lo que ha pasado siempre que ustedes estén a salvo – no sé que diablos hicieron para poder volar o brincar de este edificio de 100 pisos siempre y cuando todo termine bien." Sus ojos se tornaron en forma de estrellitas haciendo competencia con los de Tomoyo y añadió, "Pero fue increíble! Volar por el aire! Alas! Todo esto haría el perfecto comercial para el día de San Valentín! Cómo debería titular esta obra? Besado por un ángel? No no, eso suena muy común. Ángel guardián? Contigo hasta la eternidad? En cualquier lugar por ti? Alcanza el cielo? Por supuesto que diré que logramos este efecto con hilos invisibles. Oh por Dios, esto es fabuloso!"

Sakura y Syaoran sudaron gotita. Al mismo tiempo Eriol se veía satisfechp y procedió a abandonar el edificio mucho antes de que Syaoran pudiera reclamarle algo.

"Por qué te preocupas?" Miho le preguntó más bien molesta, después de que la crisis fue solucionada.

Por primera vez, el siempre sereno Eriol se veía desconcertado. "No lo sé, qué extraño, realmente no lo sé Miho."

Tomando en su mano un mechón de su cabello castaño Miho suspiró, "Debería de odiar a Sakura." A lo cual Eriol levantó una ceja sorprendido, pero después Miho en un tono más suave le dijo "Sabes por qué comenzaba a gustarme?"

"Li? Creí que lo habías visto en el video que ganó el premio en el concurso que tu tío, el Sr. Tanaka patrocinó."

"No…" Se detuvo Miho dudando si continuar o no. "Cuando aún vivía en Japón, antes de que mi prima Kaho me llevara a Inglaterra, había una fuerza invisible atacando a todas las personas por las calles. En ese entonces no sabía qué es lo que era pero debido a mis poderes especiales, sabía que algo andaba mal. Cuando la fuerza estaba por atacarme, un apuesto y notable muchacho de cabello castaño brincó en frente de mí a la velocidad de la luz y la atacó con su brillante espada. Supongo que estaba llorando mucho y aunque inmediatamente se fue, pude ver sus ojos a través de mi mirada nublada, ojos ámbar con reflejos dorados llenos de comprensión, profundidad y amabilidad. Como si él pudiera comprender mi pena me dijo suavemente, 'No te quedes aquí, es peligroso.' Sentí como si pudiera confiar en él y me sentí protegida y segura, desde luego que él no sería capaz de acordarse de mí ahora pero yo siempre lo recordaré."

Eriol colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Miho en señal de comprensión mientras su mirada azul medianoche se dulcificaba.

******

_Central Park…_

"Hoe-e! Ahora qué sigue?" Preguntó Sakura luciendo pintoresca en un abrigo blanco y esponjoso como la nieve, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas a cada lado, adornabas con listones blancos que tenían pequeños pompones que parecían bolas de nieve atadas en su lustroso cabello.

Con el ceño fruncido mientras llevaba su ropa de invierno que consistía en una chaqueta de esquí azul acentuada con rayas rojas y pantalones que le hacían juego, Syaoran comentó "Creí que el contrato consistía en tomar una fotografía solamente."

"Te equivocas!" Exclamó Mike Kant mientras ajustaba su equipo fotográfico. "Necesito una gran variedad de tomas para utilizar en los distintos comerciales que van a realizarse con este tema. Además es muy divertido! _Excepto_ por el momento en que creí perder a mis modelos en lo alto de ese edificio. De cualquier manera ambos lucen geniales con esos atuendos y el día es perfecto en Central Park, todo está tapizado de blanco!! Ahora lo que quiero que hagan es que jueguen con la nieve y actúen como si se estuvieran _divirtiendo_, de acuerdo?"

Syaoran y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro impávidos ante el entusiasmo de Mike.

"Q-qué sucede? Me refiero a peleas con bolas de nieve, risas, como si disfrutaran realmente de este hermoso día de invierno…" Mike transpiraba más y más mientras la mirada de los modelos se hacía más hostil. "Por favooor!!" Mike puso mirada de cachorro lastimado mientras pestañeaba con sus lindos ojos.

Automáticamente Sakura le lanzó una bola de nieve. "Esto es muy divertido! Verdad que sí Syaoran?"

"Sí claro, amo el invierno," Le contestó con el mismo tono aburrido y sarcástico.

"Sonrían!" Mike les apuró.

Una sonrisa falsa se formó en los labios de Sakura mientras Syaoran hacía un esfuerzo para apenas sonreír (cosa que raramente hacía) la cual terminó siendo una mezcla de gruñido y mueca, dándole a su rostro una expresión de lobo fiero.

Dándose una manotada en la frente, Mike se rindió completamente desesperado.

"Es hora de que Miho ponga manos a la obra!" Miho murmuró desde la rama de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la escena en Central Park. Y tomando un puño de helada nieve, lanzó el contenido con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Sakura ya que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

Conforme la nieva iba cayendo poco a poco sobre su rostro, Sakura se dio la vuelta y volteó a ver a Syaoran, "Cómo te atreves…."

"Yo..yo no fui….!" Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Sakura comenzó a juntar una gigantesca bola de nieve en sus manos.

Sonriendo desde su escondite, Miho lanzó otro puño de nieve sobre Syaoran, el cual inmediatamente frunció el ceño acusando a Sakura. "Qué rayos…." Comenzó a decir pero Sakura ya le había lanzado una bola de nieve directo a su boca por lo que el resto de sus palabras apenas y pudieron entenderse. Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía buena puntería.

"Venganza," Le dijo Sakura mientras introducía una bola de nieve dentro de la chaqueta de Syaoran. En respuesta, éste le lanzó consecutivamente bolas de nieve pero Sakura las esquivaba perfectamente. Mientras tanto, el pobre estaba quedando completamente empapado con el fangoso hielo al igual que su cabello castaño y su chaqueta goteaban.

Riendo alegremente, Sakura se dispuso a lanzarle otro ataque a su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera Syaoran la tiró al suelo provocando que ella exclamara de sorpresa cuando comenzó a sentir la fría nieve penetrar su ropa. Simultáneamente, Sakura empujó a Syaoran también tomándolo por la chaqueta….escuchándose un sonido de tela desgarrándose…y parte de su manga quedó volando.

"Uppsss…" Sakura sonrió mientras Syaoran torpemente se tambaleó hacia atrás. Ambos quedaron tendidos en la esponjosa nieve respirando agitadamente y formando nubecitas de aliento en el aire, estaban muy cansados como para continuar con la pelea.

"No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo," Le dijo Syaoran, la preocupación y seriedad que en su rostro se habían plasmado en días pasados habían desaparecido completamente.

"No había tenido una pelea con bolas de nieve desde la primaria. Y tampoco había tenido un oponente que fuera tan fácil de derrotar!" Le dijo sonriente mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas debido al frío.

Incorporándose antes de que Syaoran pudiera protestar, le preguntó, "Tregua?"

Lentamente tomó la mano enguantada de ella y le respondió dudoso, "…Tregua…"

"NUNCA!" Con la mano que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda, Sakura le lanzó una bola de nieve directo a su cabeza. "No te saldrás con la tuya después de haberme lanzado ese bola de nieve!"

"Y qué hay de ti?" Syaoran se defendió.

De pronto, se escuchó un estridente "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Antes de que la próxima pelea comenzara, Miho se había resbalado del árbol lanzando sonoro grito.

"Eh/Hoe-e?" Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron desconcertados.

Miho había caído estrepitosamente en la nieve mirando tímidamente los rostros conmocionados. Afortunadamente, la gruesa capa de nieve que había en el suelo evitó que se lastimara seriamente.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le exigió Sakura responder.

"Solo pasaba por aquí." Miho trató de esconder el cubo con el que había juntado la nieve mientras reía nerviosamente.

"Tú me aventaste la nieve!" Sakura le reclamó enojada.

"Eh? Jejeje…." Miho buscó desesperadamene una salida mientras sudaba copiosamente.

Entendiéndose con la mirada, Syaoran y Sakura asintieron al unísono y comenzaron a contar, "Una..Dos…TRES!" Tomando cada uno nieve en sus manos comenzaron a atacar a Miho.

"WAIIII!!" Todos rieron ante sus gritos infantiles mientras la nieve empapaba su abrigo de diseñador y su cabello arreglado quedaba hecho un desastre. Pero lo que les sorprendió fue cuando ella misma comenzó a reír junto con ellos después de un rato. Bueno, Miho sabía que lo tenía merecido.

Luego de un rato, Sakura y Syaoran comenzaron a tomar conciencia de otra cosa y culpablemente hicieron una gran inclinación frente a Mike y le dijeron al unísono, "Lo siento mucho!", y después voltearon a verse mutuamente pues ambos tenían el mal hábito de hacer y decir las cosas al mismo tiempo (Plan de acción de Eriol # 10: son mucho más parecidos de lo que les gustaría admitir) Sakura estaba bastante segura de que Mike Kant los despediría después de haber echado a perder su trabajo mientras peleaban, reían y arruinaban el vestuario, pero sobre todo por haber sido tan malos modelos ya que un famoso fotógrafo como él bien pudiera haber buscado a alguien experimentado.

Al inicio, Mike observó el desorden muy seriamente provocando que todos se pusieran nerviosos pero poco a poco fue comenzando a sonreír y les dijo, "Para nada!! Eso fue maravilloso, muchas gracias! Pude capturar el espíritu y la alegría de la juventud." Observando el filme en su cámara, se maravilló ante el dúo tan animado: lanzándose bolas de nieves con agilidad y alegría. Cada gesto y expresión en sus rostros plasmó sus espíritus y sus ojos estaban llenos de vida. Él no pudo haberlo pedido mejor. A quién le importaba si sus cabellos habían quedado despeinados y empapados o que su vestuario estuviera mojado y arrugado o que sus caras quedaran tiznadas con gotitas de cristal? Con las fotografías que él sacara en su estudio, las personas podrían verlos y recordar sus días de juventud, la energía y la animosidad de la inolvidable juventud así como la amistad de esos días que nunca desaparece. Hace no mucho tiempo, también había sido un adolescente sin preocupaciones. Consentido y rico, sabía bien cómo divertirse. De alguna manera en su elegante y talentosa carrera como fotógrafo, había perdido algo en el camino. Esos dos jóvenes le recordaron lo que es la alegría natural y sencilla y la sinceridad de la vida.

" Muy bien terminamos!" Les dijo Mike Kant. "Muchas gracias por todo, permítanme decirles algo, ustedes son los más irritables, tercos, obstinados y voluntariosos modelos que jamás haya tenido." Syaoran y Sakura miraron al piso con remordimiento. "Pero," Continuó. "Ustedes son los mejores, el dolor de cabeza valió la pena, si alguna vez quieren trabajar en esta carrera pueden contactarme cuando quieran! Su paga será depositada en una cuenta bancaria privada. En fin, nos veremos en la fiesta mañana por la noche." Como último comentario les dijo, "Buena suerte!" Sabiendo que los metería en aprietos si les hubiera dicho 'buena suerte con su relación', los dejó con esa frase para que meditaran con lo que les había querido decir. El fotógrafo se marchó esperando poder volver a verlos en un futuro. _ Pero, ellos son diferentes a Nadeshiko Kinomoto y Li Ryuuren. Son personas diferentes._

******

Esa noche, toda la comitiva asistió a Broadway para ver el musical del "Fantasma de la Ópera" la trágica y conmovedora historia de amor de la joven soprano Christine Daae, del deformado y obsesionado fantasma vagando por su eterno y condenado amor por ella y el fiel amante de Christine, Raoul vizconde de Chagny, todo esto acompañado de una arrebatadoramente hermosa música del genio Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"De verdad es tan triste?" Syaoran le preguntó mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a Meiling para que soplara su nariz fuertemente al final de la obra. Más que estar conmovido, estaba preguntándose a sí mismo si podría tocar la pieza de apertura de la obra con su violín.

"Síiiii!" Meiling sollozaba. "Mira al pobre fantasma, negado su amor por este mundo cruel y frío que le dejó el rostro de esa manera y por eso tuvo que esconderse tras esa máscara."

"Tonto Raoul!" Comentó Erika mientras secaba las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Pero él amó a Christine también," Le dijo Eron mientras sacudía su cabeza ante la emotividad de su hermana gemela.

"Christina es una tonta," Sakura concluyó ligeramente. La letra de la canción hacía eco en su cabeza cuando Raoul cantó 'No más oscuridad, deja que la luz del día seque tus lágrimas. Estoy aquí y nada puede lastimarte. Mis palabras te alegrarán y calmarán…' _Alguien sería capaz de decirle algo así a ella? Como Raoul se lo dijo a Christine? _'Di que me amas…'

"Pero fue culpa de alguien que las cosas se enredaran tanto?" Preguntó Eriol. "O fue el destino?"

"Pero por qué la vida le dio un destino tan horrible para el pobre fantasma desfigurando su rostro y dejándole solamente su hermosa voz? Cómo puede ser el mundo tan cruel con alguien, negándole amor y compasión haciéndolo que se convierta en fantasma o en monstruo? Por qué la vida es tan injusta?" Miho preguntó esto en un tono tan sombrío que hizo que Touya y Sakura la miraran suspicazmente.

"Vayamos a comer!" Comentó Yukito para romper el sombrío silencio. Evidentemente, Yue había provocado que le diera un apetito como nunca.

******

_Ultimo día…_

"Como todos ustedes saben, hoy es nuestro último día en esta ciudad. Esta noche tendremos una cena con las personas más importantes de CompTech," Touya anunció suspirando de alivio pues sólo tendría que aguantar a Syaoran una noche más.

Como si adivinara el significado en los ojos de Touya, Syaoran comentó, "Yo también me alegro, ya no tendré que soportar tus ronquidos cada noche."

"Mocoso insolente! Yo no ronco, chiquillo…" Touya estaba listo para estrangular a Syaoran.

"Y qué harán todos en nuestro último día?" Yukito preguntó alegremente.

A lo que todos contestaron al unísono, "IR DE COMPRAS!"

"Y bien, qué vas a hacer? Tía Ieran se enojará mucho cuando se entere que no hiciste ninguna de las tareas que te pidió," Meiling comentó mientras todos se preparaban para su último atareado día en Nueva York.

"No hay problema. Tengo el dinero suficiente que gané gracias al contrato con Mike como para pagar toda la deuda en las tarjetas de crédito que utilicé en Navidad," Le contestó Syaoran pensando en la considerable suma de dólares que había en su cuenta bancaria y en los faxes que había recibido de Hong Kong y que no se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia en voltear a ver.

"Aún así se enojará." Meiling se preguntó cuánto dinero Syaoran había gastado…y por qué.

"Entonces le compraré un elegante regalo así como otros 4 para mis extravagantes hermanas."

"Oooh, qué amable eres! Tu familia debe adorarte," Erika lo reprendió.

Meiling dijo, "Hijo obediente y dulce hermano. Syaoran es favorito de la familia."

Con su rostro serio, Eron les dijo, "No me extraña por qué todos lo idolatran."

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera interrumpirlos, Sakura gritó, "Hoe-e! No he comprado aún el regalo para mi papá!"

******

Cómo es que había terminado yendo con Syaoran precisamente? Tomoyo había dicho algo como: 'y así podrán ayudarse a elegir los regalos para sus padres' y de alguna manera todos los demás se habían ido por su propia cuenta. Juntando sus manos cerca de su pecho Sakura se sintió ahogar. _No con Syaoran, cada vez que quiero evitarlo siempre está conmigo._

"Así que estaba pensando en comprarle a mi papá una corbata" Le dijo Sakura.

"Una corbata?" Syaoran frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Dime qué tiene eso de original y significativo? Cualquiera puede comprar una corbata y en cualquier lugar. Pero tu eres su hija y estás en Nueva York!"

"Pero—"

"Piénsalo. Cuál es su trabajo?"

"Enseña arqueología en la universidad Seijou," Le respondió "Enseña sobre la vida en tiempos antiguos, los usos y costumbres de las personas de diferentes épocas."

"Bien, y qué es lo que distingue a Nueva York?" Antes de que pudiera contestar le dijo, "La variedad de cultura que tiene. Desde la época colonial hasta la era de la tecnología, Nueva York floreció entre elegantes edificios, personas de todas partes del mundo y distintas costumbres, todas unidas bajo una ciudad."

Con sus ojos verdes llenos de admiración Sakura le dijo, "Tienes razón!" Eso era lo que le gustaba de Syaoran, su sinceridad, seriedad y su mente clara, ágil y ecuánime. Tenía razón. Nueva York estaba llena de arqueología. Las opciones de regalos originales para su padre que tanto amaba iban desde libros, cuadros hasta artefactos modernos. A olvidarse de las aburridas corbatas y también de pensar que caminar por las transitadas calles de Manhattan junto a Syaoran sería una tortura.

Comieron en un elegante restaurant italiano donde ordenaron un delicioso fettucini Alfredo y pasta de cabello de ángel con camarones, como postre pidieron un delicioso tiramisú lleno de una espesa crema de chocolate espolvoreada con café, además de un cremoso pay de queso con frambuesas coronado con crema batida. Con tristeza Sakura sabía que Kero se moriría si se enteraba de esto. Por cierto, Syaoran fue obligado a pagar la comida a pesar de que protestó, "Por qué?"

"Recuerdas nuestro trato? El primero que arruinara la sesión fotográfica pagaría el resto de las comidas y tú lo arruinaste cayéndote del edificio," Sakura le comentó con amplia sonrisa.

"Bien, como sea," Murmuró. Como si fuera a decirle algo importante, sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente y Syaoran comenzó, "Sakura…." Entonces sus ojos ámbar se convirtieron en dos diminutos puntos cuando vio a través de la ventana del restaurante. "Oh no! Agáchate!" Y rápidamente escondió su rostro detrás del menú.

"Qué sucede?" Sakura trató de ver afuera pero Syaoran colocó otro enorme menú frente a su cara. Su hermano iba pasando por ahí mientras era acosado por Nakuru mientras que Yukito intentaba ponerlos en paz. Junto con ellos iban Eriol, Miho, Eron y Erika, seguidos por Tomoyo y Meiling quienes platicaban mucho sobre algún asunto.

"Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Una ruidosa voz preguntó. Erika se llevó su cabello violeta detrás de su oreja y después se cruzó de brazos mientras entraba al restaurante y se colocaba detrás de su mesa.

"Oooh! Están en una cita?" Miho preguntó en voz alta mientras sus ojos grises estaban genuinamente sorprendidos.

"NO!" Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Sin previa invitación, Miho se sentó con ellos y comenzó a comer el pay de queso. "Mmmm…Delicioooooso! Espero que no les importe."

"Te pondrás gorda si comes así," Erika le dijo pero tampoco pudo resistir en probar un poco del tiramisú.

"Pudiste comprar el regalo de tu papá Sakura?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

"Sí, espero que a mi papá le agrade."

"Apuesto a que Syaoran no fue de mucha ayuda," Comentó Meiling.

Enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, Syaora suspiró. No había podido terminar de decir lo que quería.

"Apuesto a que Sakura no fue de mucha ayuda tampoco," Corrigió Miho. Por enésima vez en ese viaje, Sakura respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, controlando la ira alimentándose en su interior.

*****

_Esa noche …_

"Felicitaciones a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, ganadora del primer lugar del concurso" El señor Tanaka le entregó un certificado y un ramo de rosas a Tomoyo durante la cena de esa noche después de haber visto un segmento corto de la película en la que debutó Tomoyo como 'directora'. Tomoyo sonrió viéndose radiante en un vestido color lavanda pálido el cual tenía la virtud de acentuar sus brillantes ojos y su sedoso cabello largo.

Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó por el salón en donde varios miembros de CompTech, altos ejecutivos y todos los amigos de Tomoyo habían asistido.

El señor Tanaka continuó, "También me gustaría hacer una mención honorífica a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y al joven Li Syaoran así como a los demás miembros de esta película por su excelente actuación." Otra ronda de aplausos se escuchó. "Espero que disfruten del resto de la noche."

"Miren, miren!" Mike Kant, vestido elegantemente en un esmoquin blanco llegó corriendo hacia ellos, parecía un pequeño niño emocionado con su nuevo juguete. "Vean las fotos, no son maravillosas?"

Tomoyo echo un vistazo a las fotografías de Syaoran y Sakura entre ellas cuando caían del edificio Empire State, cuando aparecieron alas en sus espaldas, cuando quedaron frente a frente en lo alto del edificio, la pelea de nieve y demás. "Maravilloso!" Exclamó mientras examinaba las últimas 2 fotografías, las cuales eran más grandes que las anteriores. En una aparecía Syaoran con hermosas alas blancas volando ágilmente hacia Sakura para atraparla en sus brazos. El cabello lustroso de ambos se movía con el viento y sus ojos brillaban profundamente. Sin importar lo extraño que sonara, realmente era una imagen conmovedora. La otra era una fotografía alegre y despreocupada en donde aparecían Syaoran y Sakura riendo y peleando con bolas de nieve. Esta última hizo sonreír a Tomoyo.

Meiling, cuyo brillante cabello negro estaba reunido en un medio moño en el centro de su cabeza y adornado con broches de perlas mientras que el resto de su oscuro cabello caía sobre su vestido de seda rojo estilo Chino, exclamó, "Vaya, se ven increíble!"

"Acaso no rivaliza con la colección del artista Shing? todo lo que necesito hacer es editarla y crear los anuncios," Mike comentó orgulloso mientras se llevaba hacia atrás su ondulado y rubio cabello.

"Sigues siendo tan humilde no es así Mike?" Un hombre mayor le preguntó a manera de broma.

"Padre, no presumo, tan sólo es mi talento natural," Le respondió Mike.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver al padre de Mike en esa fiesta pero Tomoyo le dijo que todas las personas importantes se encontraban reunidas en esa cena.

"Ah sí, Sakura, te ves adorable en ese vestido," Añadió Mike a lo cual ella se sonrojó. Su vestido color azul pálido como el hielo y hecho de chiffon acentuaba perfectamente su esbelta figura, mientras que Tomoyo había pasado una hora ondulando su cabello castaño claro el cual estaba sostenido por un listón de satín azul claro y que además caía suavemente como cascada en sus hombros. El vestido había sido un obsequio de Mike (puesto que su padre era el director de una agencia de modelos muy prestigiosa), y era uno de los más elegantes que ella tenía.

De forma cortante Miho comentó, "Solamente fuiste elegida como modelo porque algún tonto artista pintó a tu tan comentada hermosa mamá. Apuesto a que el pintor la favoreció haciéndola parecer bonita en 'El ángel sonriente'.

Ante esto, los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura destellaron de enojo, enojo que se había estado acumulando por una semana y que finalmente llegaba al límite. "No digas esas cosas sobre mi mamá! No me importa si me insultas a mí llamándome simple y fea. Qué importa si lo soy? A mí no. Pero mi madre realmente fue muy hermosa, por dentro y por fuera! Ella fue una persona muy especial así que no la insultes cuando no sabes nada sobre ella y todas las dificultades que tuvo que enfrentar!"

Sorpresivamente, los ojos grises de Miho se ensombrecieron y derramaron lágrimas. Gritando le dijo "Tú que sabes! Tu vida es perfecta. Tienes una linda escuela, muchos amigos, una perfecta y dulce mejor amiga, un hermano que te cuida, un padre amoroso, una hermosa mamá, muerta o no, que te amó mucho, un rival que se convirtió en tu protector, maestros que te apoyan y aún enemigos que trataron de ayudarte – eres muy dependiente de todos los que te rodean! Tan inocente y querida por todos! Justo como Nadeshiko! Tú no sabes nada!" Miho salió corriendo del salón mientras que su vestido color diente de león se enredaba en sus piernas.

Parpadeando, Sakura comenzó a sentirse culpable. Pero qué le había dicho? _Realmente no sé nada sobre Miho. Es sólo que no me agradó mucho cuando la conocí, siendo que realmente tiene algo en mi contra. __Pero qué le hice? O qué hizo mi mamá? __Solo sé que Miho es la sobrina del señor Tanaka, el president de CompTech y que la profesora Kaho Mizuki es su prima. Pero acaso es alguien más debajo de esa imagen?_

Suavemente Eriol caminó detrás de ella y le dijo, "Sakura, por favor no juzgues a Miho tan duramente, ella ha sufrido mucho. Se siente insegura pero no tiene ninguna mala intención. Tú eres una hermosa persona Sakura, por dentro y por fuera."

Tercamente Sakura le comentó, "Pero ella insultó a mi madre."

"Miho no debió hacerlo pero por favor compréndela." De pie en una esquina, Eriol le comentó con tristeza, "Ella no es lo que parece ser."

"Qué quieres decir? Tiene muchos amigos, salud, cualquier cosa que desee. Por qué me odia tanto? Qué le he hecho?"

Dudando un poco, Eriol comenzó, "Durante la parte más temprana de su vida Miho vivió una vida feliz, era una niña común viviendo en Japón junto a su padre, madre y su hermano mayor. Parecida a ti Sakura….Pero en un trágico día, el padre de Miho falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a desmoronarse para ella. El hermano mayor de Miho huyó de su casa justo después de eso y no volvieron a escuchar de él. Esto dejó un impacto muy profundo en ella quien siempre había contado y confiado en su hermano y quien se suponía que debió estar ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla a superar esa crisis. Mientras tanto su madre cayó gravemente enferma…"

Brevemente Sakura cerró sus ojos. Podía imaginar a una niña cuyo cabello castaño rojizo se movía con energía alrededor suyo y lágrimas brotaban de sus misteriosos ojos grises.

"Hermanooo! Hermano! Regresa!" Su desesperada voz se quebraba mientras gritaba hacia el interminable horizonte. Caminando sobre la acera murmuró, "Regresen, hermano, papá, por qué? Por qué me está pasando esto! Por qué la vida es tan injusta mamá?" Las saladas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro se secaron dejando huellas alrededor de sus mejillas.

"Quién eres tú? No te acerques a mí!" Mizuki Miara, la madre de Miho, gritó mientras que sus ojos grises se desenfocaban entre más se acercaba su hija a su cama.

"Soy yo mamá, Miho, tu hija. Mamá! No me dejes tu también!"

"En dónde está Tanaka? En dónde están mi esposo y mi hijo?"

"Se han ido mamá, se han ido."

"No me mientas pequeña mocosa! No me llames mamá! Aléjate de mí!"

"_MADRE!!!_ Escúchame! Yo soy tu hija! No me dejes!" Sus ojos grises como el carbón se encendieron con un brillo fiero mientras que su ira, dolor y confusión se revelaban dentro de ella, creciendo y creciendo, hasta que explotaron fuera de control.

Con imperturbable voz, Eriol continuó, "Y su casa se incendió. Quedó hecha cenizas sin dejar un solo rastro de la niñez feliz y despreocupada de Miho. Todas sus pertenencias, la habitación de su hermano, los atesorados libros de su padre, la hermosa decoración y muebles de su madre, no eran nada más que cenizas. En ese tiempo, ella no sabía nada de sus poderes especiales. Las personas tenían miedo de esa extraña e incontrolable niña que veía a todos con un odio muy profundo en sus ojos."

El calor del clamoroso fuego quemó la piel de la enojada niña y se levantó más y más alto por encima de su cabeza, devorando su grande y hermosa casa estilo victoriano mientras ella permanecía de pie desafiante frente a ella.

Irradiando rojos profundos y luces naranja, el fuego siguió crujiendo y quemando hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada. La chica continuó mirando fijamente al fuego mientras que sus ojos grises reflejaban las doradas llamas. Ni siquiera los bomberos o sus parientes pudieron moverla de donde estaba. Las puntas del sedoso cabello de la niña estaban quemadas. Ante el espanto de todos, comenzó a reír de manera cruel y vacía, risa sin sentido de alguien que lo ha perdido todo.

Alguien murmuró, "Gracias al cielo su mamá está en el hospital y no vio esto."

"Qué haremos con esta niña?"

"Finalmente perdió la razón."

"No la culpo, después de haber perdido a toda su familia."

"Pero aún tiene a su madre."

"La cual parece muerta en vida, Tanaka Miara o bien morirá pronto o se quedará en ese estado de delirio por el resto de su vida."

"La pobre muchacha por lo menos tiene parientes."

"Pero, se la llevarán a vivir con ellos? Su tío es un prominente hombre de negocios. Cómo podría cuidarla?"

"BASTA! Dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no existiera! A alguien le importa lo que yo pienso!?" La muchacha gritó.

"Ven, ella es imposible de controlar," Concluyó otra persona.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron con odio a los entrometidos observadores. "No soy una _cosa_! No soy imposible! Solo váyanse, váyanse todos y déjenme sola!" Después todo fue quedando negro ante sus ojos antes de que pudiera gritar más.

Una semana después despertó de un coma. Parpadeó ante el desconocido panorama y observó unos hermosos y gentiles ojos así como el suave cabello rojizo que enmarcaba el hermoso rostro de una mujer. "Mamá?" Murmuró. No. No era su mamá.

"Por fin despertaste Miho, permaneciste dormida toda una semana. No me extraña, después de no haber comido ni dormido en días. Además, tu cuerpo estaba exhausto después de haber utilizado todo ese poder mágico."

"Poder mágico? Qué quieres decir? Quién eres tú? En dónde estoy? Estoy…muerta?"

"Por favor discúlpame! Olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, soy tu prima y estamos en Londres." Amablemente Kaho le dijo, "Querida prima, debió ser sorprendente darte cuenta de lo que tu poder puede hacer, no me extraña por qué estés tan cansada pero está bien, tienes mucho tiempo por delante así que descansa para que tu cuerpo pueda recuperarse y puedas comenzar a aprender a utilizar tu poder correctamente. Quizás puedas estudiar directamente con la reencarnación de Lead Clow. Eriol."

"Lead Clow? Eriol? Quién es él? Y dices que tengo poderes especiales? Acaso estoy perdiendo la razón? La casa…todo se quemó, estaba tan enojada, odiaba a todo el mundo."

"Y utilizaste tu poder bruto, el cual alimentado de tu ira y odio provocó ese incendio. Heredaste tu poder mágico del lado de tu madre, de parte de la familia Mizuki. Yo también tengo poderes y los demás también. Lo mejor para ti sería aprender a usarlo, así podrás dejar en el pasado a la confusa y herida niña que solías ser."

"Qué hay de mi madre? Está muerta?"

Kaho le respondió, "Está en un hospital, se encuentra muy enferma y por el momento no podrás visitarla. Pero no va a morir, además puedes estar en contacto con ella y quizás algún día recupere su salud." Después acarició el cabello despeinado de Miho. "Miho, estás lista y deseosa de entrar a un mundo nuevo, el mundo de las legendarias Cinco Fuerzas, el legado de Lead Clow y la nueva generación de Card Captors?" Agregando en broma le dijo, "Y a la mente complicada y retorcida de Eriol…" (En algún lugar, Eriol estornudó)

"Sí!" Miho sonrió por primera vez desde que su padre había muerto. "Estoy lista."

"No lo sabía" Sakura murmuró después de que Eriol terminara de contarle la historia. "Desearía haberlo sabido…antes."

"No te inquietes por eso Sakura. Miho superó su pasado manteniéndose fuerte y firme. Nunca podrá olvidarlo, pero eso no significa que no pueda superarlo. No te conté esto para que te preocuparas sino que pensé que te gustaría saber. Y quizás también quisieras saber sobre Miara Mizuki, antes de que se casara con Tanaka, el hermano menor del presidente de CompTech. Miara solía vivir en Tomoeda."

"La madre de Miho?"

"Miara estuvo enamorada de Li Ryuuren. Y como podrás imaginar, odiaba a Amamiya Nadeshiko."

"Oh" Sakura pasó saliva nerviosamente. La mamá de Miho…y el padre de Syaoran? Cómo se encuentra ella ahora?"

"Aún se encuentra internada en un hospital de Japón. Su enfermedad es incurable y no puede salir de cama. La mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra o bien en un estado de delirio o en coma."

"Pero, por qué…"

"Su enfermedad no proviene de algo biológico. Fue causada por las Fuerzas Oscuras que persiguieron a Li y a Nadeshiko durante sus días escolares. Miara Mizuki también tenía poderes especiales ya que provenía de la familia Mizuki así que los Oscuros también la perjudicaron, aunque de alguna forma cuando gozaba de salud y tenía sus poderes pudo resistir a las Fuerzas Oscuras por un tiempo. Pero cuando su esposo murió y su hijo desapareció, su control mental se hizo pedazos. No pudo resistir la enfermedad que la había aquejado por años y colapsó. Naturalmente culpó de todo esto a tu madre."

"A mi mamá? Pero qué hizo ella?" Sakura se sintió confundida. "Y siempre supiste tú sobre las legendarias Fuerzas Oscuras? Tuve que cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura porque tendría que enfrentar esta nueva fuerza maligna? Sabías que podía crear nuevas cartas?"

"No puedo decir nada más Sakura. Debes recordar que ya no pertenezco a esta generación mágica, es tiempo de que me haga a un lado y mis conocimientos son limitados, pero siempre les ayudaré." El cabello negro con reflejos azules de Eriol brilló con la luz del candelabro.

"Quizás el señor Shing sepa algo más," Comentó Tomoyo quien había estado escuchando todo en silencio.

"Es verdad! Él conoció a mi mamá cuando asistía a la escuela," Sakura exclamó dispuesta a ir a verlo.

"Espera! Estamos a mitad de la fiesta!" Tomoyo le gritó.

******

"Mizuki Miara?" Shing preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja. Una expresión tonta y de ensoñación apareció en su rostro mientras decía: "Cielos, ella era otra hermosa chica. Tenía el cabello castaño más largo y hermoso, era un poco más joven que tu madre. Pero viniste todo este camino para preguntarme sobre ella Sakura?"

"Por qué odiaba a mi madre?" Sakura le preguntó jadeante. Había olvidado que su hermano le había prohibido andar sola por esa ciudad, especialmente en la noche.

"Porque Nadeshiko era hermosa y querida por todos."

"Esa no es razón."

"Porque Ryuuren amaba a Nadeshiko."

"Pero Li escribió en su diario que nunca se lo dijo…"

"Aún y cuando nunca se lo hubiera dicho, era obvio ante los ojos de los demás, así como Li y tú."

"Hoe?"

"No importa. Miara estaba celosa de Nadeshiko, tú sabes, cosas de mujeres, en fin, así sucedió."

Tímidamente Sakura preguntó, "Cómo era la relación entre Li y mi madre?"

A lo que Shing le contestó, "Buena y mala. Había que tener cuidado cuando se ponían a discutir. Pero cuando estaban juntos…Me gustaría decirte todo querida, pero terminarás lastimada al final, así que será mejor que no lo sepas."

"Pero necesito saber," Sakura protestó mientras lo veía con ojos implorantes.

"Eres peor que tu amigo. Espera un segundo. Li Syaoran? Terminaste?"

Syaoran emergió del cuarto contiguo y vio a Sakura con sorpresa. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Por su vestuario elegante y su corbata, Sakura pudo adivinar que Syaoran también se había escapado a mitad de la fiesta.

"Y qué hay de ti?"

"Solo estaba analizando las imágenes pero no pude encontrar señal alguna de quién era el enemigo." Seriamente, Syaoran se cruzó de brazos y observó la pintura de su padre en la pared. Qué había detrás de esos ojos zafiro?"

Suspirando el pintor comentó, "Ustedes son imposibles! Hicieron este largo viaje a Nueva York para investigar sobre sus padres. Lo mejor hubiera sido que permanecieran en casa, acaso no saben divertirse? Tan sólo les diré que ustedes dos necesitan animarse y disfrutar de otras cosas. No traten de investigar el pasado o desearán no haberlo hecho."

Continuó Shing, "En fin, buenas noches a ambos. Espero que tengan buen viaje de regreso a Japón. Espero volver a verlos." Entonces frunció el ceño, "Saben, estoy condenado. Si alguna vez investigan quién robó el anillo de zafiro denle una buena paliza de mi parte. Tienen idea cuánto vale? En toda una vida no lo pagarían. En realidad, por derecho, le pertenece a alguno de ustedes supongo. Ah sí, quieren ver mi nueva pintura?"

Sakura y Syaoran se reunieron en torno a un gran lienzo y sonrieron tristemente. Era la imagen cuando Nadeshiko se cayó de un manzano directo a los brazos de Ryuuren, la primera vez que se habían visto cara a cara a plena luz del sol. "Escuché que ustedes dos tienen mala suerte cayéndose de sitios elevados," Comentó Shing a lo cual Sakura y Syaoran se ruborizaron. "Y cuando los vi por primera vez, Sakura se había caído de un árbol eh?" Rió a carcajadas.

"Mi madre también se cayó de un árbol cuando conoció a mi papá," Comentó Sakura.

"Qué extraña coincidencia." Dijo el artista. Distraídamente estaba haciendo el bosquejo de una muchacha en un bonito vestido color azul pálido y de un joven de expresión seria con oscuras cejas y profundos ojos ámbar. "Recuerden que traté de prevenirles no investigar más sobre el pasado de acuerdo?"

"Lo haremos. Adiós!" Le dijeron mientras se despedían de él. Ambos se habrían sorprendido cuando en la próxima colección de Shing aparecerían dos niños sentados en un árbol de cerezo. Uno de ellos tendría ojos verdes que recordaba a la primavera y el otro tendría otoñales ojos color ámbar. El pequeño niño llevaba consigo una larga espada mientras que la niña torpemente ataba un listón verde en ella. Muchas personas reirían cuando la vieran en el Museo Metropolitano mientras un sentimiento cálido los invadía, especialmente ya que contrastaba con las dramáticas pinturas de su previa colección 'Angel y Guerrero'. Esta nueva colección la titularía 'Otro comienzo'.

*****

"En dónde se supone que estamos?" Preguntó Sakura mientras observaba el oscuro y tenebroso camino que aparecía frente a ella. Seguramente ya era más de medianoche pero no estaba segura puesto que no traía un reloj consigo.

"Y me lo preguntas a mí?" Syaoran pateó una lata de refresco hacia un callejón.

Habían abordado un taxi para regresar a la fiesta después de haber dejado la mansión Shing y después de haber conducido por una hora alrededor de Manhattan, el chofer del taxi les ordenó, "Salgan de aquí!"

"Pero esta no es nuestra parada," Sakura protestó.

"Dije, SALGAN DE AQUÍ!" El hombre les gritó. "Denme todo su dinero. AHORA!"

"Ho-e, está bien, no hay necesidad de gritar." Con manos temblorosas, Sakura sacó todo su dinero incluyendo cada centavo.

De esta forma, habían sido abandonados en una calle solitaria en algún lugar de Nueva York, sin dinero, sin transporte y sin idea de dónde se encontraban.

Lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia cualquier dirección. "De alguna manera llegaremos a nuestro hotel," Sakura le dijo con optimismo.

"Algún día a este paso," Le respondió Syaoran.

"Qué crees que habrá querido decir el señor Shing al comentarnos que no investigáramos más sobre el pasado de nuestros padres?" Sakura le preguntó mientras frotaba sus brazos por el frío.

"Tal vez sea una verdad muy terrible."

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de horas vagando por las calles, Sakura chilló, "Me rindo! Ya no puedo caminar!"

"Descansemos un poco," Sugirió Syaoran quien estaba por sentarse en una banca.

"Espera!" Sacando su pañuelo utilizó la carta Grande para agrandarlo y lo colocó encima de la banca. "Así no ensuciaremos nuestra ropa."

Los ojos de Syaoran se suavizaron por segundos pero después se endurecieron nuevamente. Esta vez le preguntaría directamente sin importar nada. "Sakura, por qué sospechaste de mí?"

"De qué estás hablando?"

"No hagas esa mirada inocente. Cuando la carta Acecho estaba detrás de ti sospechaste de mí. Más bien debería preguntarte, cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en sospechar de mí? Después de todos estos años."

Adolorida al pensar en esos días de pesadilla, Sakura le comentó brevemente, "No hablemos de eso sí?"

"No cambies el tema! Merezco una respuesta! Cómo te sentirías tu si alguien a quien siempre has tratado de ayudar de pronto te da la espalda y piensa que podrías ser la causa de todos los problemas? Piensa en lo impotente y desesperada que te sentirías!"

"Por qué estás sacando esas conclusiones? Quién dice que sospeché de ti? Por qué eres tan temperamental y egoísta? Tenías idea de lo que estaba pasando? Por qué de pronto traes este tema?"

"Podía verlo en tus ojos! Tenías miedo de mí. Cada vez que me acercaba para darte mi mano y ayudarte con el enemigo te cerrabas a mí! Por qué? Sólo te estoy preguntando por qué? Es todo lo que soy para ti? Después de todo lo que hemos…" Su voz se rompió. "Olvídalo, sólo estaba tratando de preguntarte esto desde hace días, una simple pregunta. Qué soy para ti?" Syaoran la tomó por los hombros mientras sus manos temblaban, como si la vida y la muerte dependieran de su respuesta.

Sakura desvió la mirada sin contestar. _Tu amigo más cercano puede ser tu peor enemigo, _alguien le había dicho pero había estado ciega por el miedo. Había sospechado injustamente de Syaoran. Pero, qué había hecho él por ella? Todo lo que ella había significado para él era lo que él había llamado 'tontos recuerdos infantiles'. Así que, qué era él para ella? Sólo un un sueño, alguien que había imaginado en su cabeza, alguien que solo había existido en sus tontos recuerdos infantiles. Alguien de quien no sabía nada en esta nueva realidad. Qué era ella para él? "Acaso importa, Syaoran?" Le preguntó sorpresivamente con voz indiferente.

Por unos instantes pudo ver el dolor al decirle esto en los ojos temblorosos de Syaoran. Entonces, él le dijo con voz fría, "No, no me importa en lo absoluto, solo me gusta el conocimiento, eso es todo."

"Oh" Dijo suavemente. Había ella esperado otra respuesta? Pero qué? Había escuchado la amargura y el dolor en la voz de Syaoran? Entonces, las manos alrededor de sus hombros se tensaron, tanto que casi la lastimaba.

"Entonces respóndeme de una vez Sakura." Los ojos brillantes de Syaoran buscaron los suyos, forzándola a verlo directamente a él. "Por qué brincaste de ese edificio tan alto tras de mí?"

Su corazón dio un brinco. Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por qué no le preguntaba algo a lo que sí tuviera respuesta? Por un instante, deseó poder tomar a la ligera el tema y responderle 'Porque se veía divertido'. No, no podía. Su rostro estaba cerca del suyo. Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Syaoran como si pudieran leer si ella le decía la verdad. "No lo sé" Murmuró. "Tuve un sueño en el que alguien caía de un precipicio, y sin importar cuánto gritara, no podía alcanzar a esa persona. No quise que mi pesadilla se volviera realidad." Desde luego que omitió decir que ese 'alguien' era él, Li Syaoran. Entonces comenzó a reír, rompiendo la tensión y dando un paso atrás. "Vamos, no te preocupes por eso! Tengo la carta Vuelo después de todo, no habríamos muerto ni nada."

"Cierto." Pero no pudo haber utilizado la carta Vuelo primero y después brincar? Abruptamente la soltó de los hombros y comenzó, "El problema es que me gus…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Sakura ya se había relajado y quitado sus elegantes zapatos hundiéndose en la dura banca de madera. "Mis pies me están matando!" Se quejó.

"Probablemente estés lastimando tus pies," Murmuró Syaoran. _No pude terminar lo que iba a decirle. _"Nunca te dije que caminaras con ese tipo de zapatos."

"Pero Tomoyo me obligó a usarlos!" Los zapatos de tiras color azul pálido eran de sus favoritos pero los tacones se habían roto. Sakura retiró de su rostro uno de los rizos, era una lástima que todos estuvieran despeinados. Tomoyo se hubiera horrorizado si la viera. Fascinado Syaoran tomó uno de los rizos y lo estiró gentilmente y después éste volvió a su lugar. "Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó ligeramente sorprendida.

"Tu cabello se ve gracioso, parecen macarrones. Parecidos a esa peluca amarilla que tuve que usar en mi papel de Bella Durmiente como la princesa Aurora, recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en 5to año."

"Muchas gracias."

Sonriendo maliciosamente Syaoran comentó, "Puedo imaginar la cara de tu hermano y lo que dirá cuando regresemos al hotel." Imitando a Touya, Syaoran comenzó "Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? Pequeño mocoso! En dónde estaban? Ya es más de medianoche…"

Riendo alegremente, Sakura le dijo "Detente! Me estoy quedando sin aliento. De todas maneras ni siquiera sabes si llegaremos esta noche. Imagina que todos se van mañana y nos dejan, y nosotros pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas en las calles, completamente perdidos."

"Por supuesto que no, encontraremos el camino de regreso, peores cosas nos han sucedido."

Ante esto, los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se nublaron. "Escuchaste la historia sobre Tanaka Miho?"

"Sí," Syaoran respondió. "Jamás lo imaginé. Su padre, hermano, madre, todos se fueron."

"Su madre aún está viva."

"Pero ella está enferma en un hospital, ni siquiera puede reconocer a su propia hija."

"Es injusto, no es así? cuando pienso en eso, Miho pudo haber sido como yo. Su infancia fue muy parecida a la mía. Pero qué habría sido de mí si mi padre hubiera muerto, mi hermano desaparecido y mi madre terminara en coma?"

"Ella fue fuerte, Tanaka Miho fue fuerte y superó su pasado."

"Miho me dijo que yo era muy dependiente de los demás, que no era nada sin mis amigos. También me dijo que era demasiado inocente como mi mamá. Sin mis amigos…no sería nada." Trató de esconder el dolor en su voz, sin embargo Syaoran pudo notarla.

"No sé que es lo que pienses tú, pero eres _demasiado_ independiente y lejos de ser inocente como tu mamá. Eres muy distinta a cualquier chica que haya conocido en toda mi vida."

"Es eso un cumplido?" Sakura levantó una ceja.

Poniéndose completamente rojo Syaoran le dijo, "Piensa lo que quieras, todo lo que necesitas hacer es tener control sobre ti misma. Y aprender a distinguir aliados de enemigos. A todo esto, qué sabe Miho sobre Nadeshiko?"

"Miara Mizuki, su madre, odiaba a mi mamá." Sakura se mordió sus labios y después continuó, "Pero, por qué? Todo fue culpa de las Fuerzas Oscuras. La madre de Miho enfermó por culpa de la plaga que propagaron ellos. Pero por qué es culpa de mi madre? Podía evitarlo? Además ella ya está muerta.

"No lo sabes Sakura?" Syaoran la miró a los ojos. "Nadie te lo ha dicho?"

Negando con la cabeza, Sakura se encogió de hombros. Por qué Syaoran sonaba tan alarmado? "Qué?"

"No lo sabías…" Syaoran miró al piso. "Mi padre y tu madre murieron por la Plaga Oscura, y es la misma enfermedad incurable que ahora aqueja a la madre de Miho."

Al escuchar esto, Sakura se puso pálida y murmuró, "Pero…yo nunca lo supe. Ahora que lo pienso nunca supe exactamente cómo murió mi madre. Ni mi papá ni mi hermano me habían dicho." Entonces sus ojos brillaron. "No puedo creer que no me lo dijeran. No los dejaré que se salgan con la suya."

La emotividad en la voz de Sakura hizo que Syaoran volviera a verla. Para su sorpresa, Sakura se veía muy hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, el bonito vestido azul hacía juego con sus ojos verdes. Había cambiado poco realmente pero ahora se veía más madura y estaba pasando de la niña despreocupada a una sensata adolescente. Sacó esa imagen de su mente, en qué estaba pensando? Todo lo que había tratado de dejar atrás…Acaso era tonto? Cómo podía volver a caer en lo mismo? En algún punto de su vida, todas sus razones e intenciones de ser habían cambiado, pero una cosa era segura: él se mantendría firme en su motivo de haber regresado a Japón: para proteger a Sakura sin importar lo que a él le sucediera. Ya bastante daño él había causado. Saliendo de estos pensamientos, Syaoran con tristeza y nostalgia sacó algo de su bolsillo. "Mira lo que encontré."

Tomando la imagen, Sakura le dijo, "Qué…" En la fotografía, Nadeshiko recargaba su cabeza en Ryuuren, ambos sonriendo y viéndose muy felices. Lo que es extraño es que Nadeshiko estaba vestida de blanco, un vestido de encaje sospechosamente parecido a un vestido de novia. Un fino velo blanco adornado con pequeñas flores blancas estaba trenzado sobre su largo cabello violeta, ella sostenía un lirio blanco y en su dedo anular llevaba el anillo de zafiro. A su lado, Ryuuren se veía muy apuesto en su elegante esmoquin blanco y su mano sostenía un antifaz del mismo color. "Espero que esto no sea lo que pienso. De dónde lo sacaste?"

"La tomé del álbum de Shing. No pretendía hacerlo pero de alguna manera…" Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo me pregunto por qué ese anillo está en su dedo anular? Será solo coincidencia o algo más significativo?" Sacudiendo su cabeza Sakura comentó, "Si a los 16 años fue una edad muy temprana para casarse con mi padre, y esto fue antes que eso."

"Es una lástima que alguien haya robado el anillo, me habría gustado verlo." Dijo Syaoran mientras volvía a observar la fotografía. "Realmente crees que…"

Se encogieron de hombros. Era imposible que sus padres se hubieran casado antes, pero…sería posible que…la sola idea les pareció repulsiva. "Pero creó que él nunca le confesó sus sentimientos," Dijo Sakura.

"Sí. Tal vez estén vestidos así por alguna fiesta de disfraces o algo parecido." Pero Syaoran no sonó convincente.

"Pero si hubiera sucedido, eso nos haría parientes?"

"No, ellos se casaron con distintas personas y nos tuvieron, así que no creo…"

"De cualquier manera no hay forma de que esto hubiera sucedido." Poniéndose de pie, Sakura se estiró y le dijo. "Sigamos caminando para tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso. Puedo quedarme con esta fotografía verdad?" Sakura la colocó dentro de su bolso e hizo a un lado los oscuros pensamientos que la rondaban. El pasado se estaba volviendo más confuso que nunca.

Lentamente Syaoran se levantó de la banca y cuando lo hizo, algo cayó de sus pantalones haciendo ruido. Cuando trató de recogerlo sus dedos tocaron las manos de Sakura quien se había agachado también para juntarlo y vio que era el cuchillo con empuñadura dorada el cual le había hecho sospechar tanto de Syaoran. Asombrada por la perfección de los detalles pasó sus dedos por la figura del dragón tallado, el metal se sentía frío en su piel y en una esquina del mismo, leyó pequeñas letras chinas que decían Li Ryuuren.

"Papi, papi! Shaowan quiede (quiere) una espada gande (grande) también!" Un pequeño niño de grandes ojos color ámbar veía con admiración la larga espada de las Cinco Fuerzas de su padre.

"Aún no mi Pequeño Lobo. Eres demasiado pequeño para sostenerla," Su apuesto padre le respondió.

A lo cual el niño puso cara de enojo mientras fruncía sus espesas y oscuras cejas, viéndose como una pequeña réplica de su padre cuando estaba molesto. "No! Shaowan quiere una ahora!"

Acariciando el agitado cabello castaño de su hijo parecido al suyo, el hombre le respondió, "Algún día, cuando seas más grande, podrás convertirte en un fuerte y valiente guerrero hijo mío."

"Como papá?" El pequeño niño abrazó a su papá por sus rodillas ansiosamente con conmovedores ojos castaños grandes e inocentes.

"Así es, como papá. Y mientras ese día llega te daré este pequeño regalo." De su bolsillo el hombre sacó una navaja dorada y se la dio al pequeño, el niño con dificultad la tomó con sus regordetas manitas riendo alegremente.

"Es como una espadita!" El pequeño niño aplaudió con tanta alegría que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro serio del hombre. Ya que el niño era demasiado joven como para cargar una espada, la navaja sería perfectamente segura en lo que ese día llegaba.

"Y podrás tener una espada grande cuando crezcas." Los ojos azules del hombre estaban llenos de amor y calidez.

Tomando con fuerza la navaja, el pequeño niño le dijo, "Algún día, Shaowan será un guededo (guerrero) gande y fuedte (grande y fuerte) como papá!"

"Como papa…" Sakura susurró mientras observaba la hermosa navaja y sus ojos brillaban. Pobre pequeño…

"No entres en los recuerdos de las otras personas sin permiso!" Syaoran hizo un golpe seco. Uno de los poquísimos recuerdos de su padre. Y ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de Li Ryuuren con precisión.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía. Me refiero a esta navaja. No sabía que podía mirar en tu memoria gracias a mis poderes." Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, Sakura habría dicho 'Qué niño tan lindo' pero de alguna manera la melancólica mirada de Syaoran le impidió decirlo. "Supongo que es un recuerdo muy importante para ti."

Con amargura Syaoran le dijo, "Es el único recuerdo que tengo." _Llegar a ser un guerrero fuerte y valiente como su padre…_"Tus habilidades mágicas deben haber mejorado bastante ya que puedes ver en las mentes de las demás personas."

Encogiéndose de hombros Sakura comentó, "Supongo que pudiste obtener tu anhelada espada." Ella dudaba que pudiera ver en las mentes de las personas excepto en la de Syaoran.

"Así es, tan pronto como tuve la constitución física para sostener una, cuando tenía 7 años. Después de la muerte de mi padre, no pude esperar a crecer más y comenzar mi entrenamiento con la espada. Ya había dominado la mayoría de las artes marciales básicas y como lo dije antes, quería aprender tan rápido como pudiera. Después vencí la prueba de la Orden de Hechiceros y vine a Japón." Sonriendo ligeramente dijo, "Realmente fui malvado contigo en un inicio, no sé qué opines tú, pero observarme a mí mismo en el video de Tomoyo fue realmente un shock."

"Aún eres malvado conmigo," Sakura bromeó. "De cualquier forma, no te culpo ni nada, nunca tuviste intención de lastimarme cuando trataste de tomar las cartas por la fuerza o cuando me decías 'tonta y débil' o que no servía como Card Captor, o cuando me veías con odio, ni siquiera cuando te negaste a reconocerme. En realidad nada ha cambiado mucho desde entonces."

Haciendo un gesto avergonzado Syaoran murmuró, "No había necesidad de recordarlo." Trató de caminar más rápido y entonces le dijo, "Qué extraño, desde cuándo hay bosques en Manhattan?"

Tratando de pensar Sakura dijo, "Ya lo tengo! Estamos en Central Park! Si encontramos la dirección correcta terminaremos frente a la calle que da al Hotel Plaza."

"De verdad?"

"Sip! Estamos a salvo!"

"Por fin!" (Plan de acción de Eriol #11: al final, siempre salen victoriosos) Una vez más Syaoran observó a Sakura, podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera estar tan cerca de ella otra vez. Y suspiró, se preparó una vez más dejando que una fría y sigilosa rigidez apareciera en su rostro.

******

_En el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy (Nueva York) a la mañana siguiente…_

"Adiós Eriol!" Eriol le dio un cálido y apretado abrazo de despedida a Sakura, lo cual provocó que Syaoran humeara como una tetera en ebullición del coraje.

"Cuídate mucho Sakura," Le dijo Eriol con sus cálidos ojos azul oscuros.

"Te llamaré todos los días Touya!" Nakuru le gritó.

"SUELTAME!" Touya se quejó atrapado en los brazos de Nakuru.

"Te vas a quedar más días en Nueva York?" Tomoyo preguntó a Eriol.

"Sólo durante el invierno hasta que las vacaciones de Miho terminen, después, regresaremos a Londres." Eriol sonrió, "Además, puede ser que vayamos a Japón de visita algún día. Algunas veces extraño mi antigua casa."

"Por favor no vayas, por mi propio bien," Touya le rogó. "O deja a esta loca mujer en Inglaterra."

"QUIÉN? YO?" Nakuru preguntó sacudiendo su largo cabello marrón en la cara de Touya.

"Te mantendrás en contacto conmigo para saber cómo va todo?" Eriol preguntó.

"Por supuesto! Y el secreto plan de acción de Eriol # 12: Tomoyo puede entrar en acción mientras tanto!" Tomoyo sacó su video cámara.

"Eres una persona increíble Tomoyo," Le dijo Eriol. Él tenía el hábito de que cuando algo le sorprendía mucho guardaba sus pensamientos para él, pero de alguna manera Tomoyo siempre parecía saber sus más profundos y retorcidos pensamientos.

Una mano fría tocó el brazo de Sakura y ésta se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises. "Miho…" Sakura no tenía palabras, ahora no sabía qué decir.

A lo cual Miho le dijo desafiante, "Algún día iré a Japón así que ten mucho cuidado porque me llevaré a Syaoran frente a tus narices!"

"Hoe?" Sakura sudó gotita y luego se relajó. "Puedes intentarlo."

Más dulcemente Miho le comentó, "Y quizás algún día visite a mi mamá en el hospital. Eriol te lo contó verdad? Ella no me reconoce pero aún así quiero verla."

Comprensivamente, Sakura le aseguró, "Dentro de su ser, ella estará contenta de verte."

"Lo crees? Es extraño que lo diga, aún en la condición en que se encuentra pero me alegra mucho tener a mi mamá." Con una extraña expresión de determinación en su pálido rostro Miho se sinceró. "Mentí."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando dije que Syaoran y tú no se veían bien juntos, mentí."

"Eh?"

"Es hora de abordar," Les indicó Yukito.

"Adiós Syaoran!" Repentinamente Miho le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando Syaoran se sonrojó, Sakura quedó en shock mientras que Meiling golpeó a Miho en la cabeza.

Por un instante, los dorados ojos maliciosos de Eron se encontraron con los tranquilos pero terribles ojos azules de Eriol. Eron fue el primero en desviar la vista respirando pesadamente.

"Apresúrate," Erika le insistió mientras su corazón le daba un vuelco. _Hemos sido bastante descuidados en este viaje hermano._

_Era importante mantenernos al margen mi querida gemela. Y no podíamos vernos sospechosos, no con la reencarnación de Lead Clow alrededor._

_Aún no somos lo poderosos que solíamos ser?_

_Pero estamos pronto a serlo._

Durante todo el viaje, Sakura decía lo mismo una y otra vez, "Siento que estoy dejando algo."

"Qué es Sakura?" Tomoyo le preguntó mientras una mortal sospecha rondaba su mente.

*******

_Nueva York…_

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kero gritó, "CÓMO PUDISTE DEJARME SAKURA?????????!!!!!"

"No te preocupes, Eriol utilizará un hechizo para transportarte de vuelta a Tomoeda," Spinel le aseguró.

"AÚN ASÍ!"

"Eso me duele, no te gustó quedarte conmigo?" Eriol sonrió mientras su cabello negro de reflejos azulados brilló bajo la lámpara. "Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes."

"_Ryuuren! __No puedo verte! __En dónde estás? No me dejes!" __Nadeshiko gritaba mientras algo se rompía sobre su cabeza. __Pedazos de vidrio cortaban su suave piel. "RYUREENNN!!!!" Total oscuridad…_

~~~~~~

**Wish-chan: **Finalmente terminé la saga de Nueva York. No puedo esperar para continuar con esto…ustedes ya lo saben, todo lo que sucede en Clamp es significante, hasta el más mínimo detalle. En cierta forma, este puede ser que haya sido un capítulo insignificante (con muchos detalles poco relevantes) no lo sé ^_^. Todos sabíamos que el contrato de modelaje de S+S saldría bien, o tan bien como yo lo permitiera ser. Mike Kant es gracioso…Y Shing apareció otra vez. Mmm, pueden imaginar el arte de Clamp desarrollando la trama en un museo? *_* Todos lo amaríamos no?, y bien, parte del misterio de Miho ya fue aclarado. Aún la odian? Yo aún sigo creyendo que Eriol es el mago más poderoso pero S+S están alcanzándolo. No se ponen a pensar en cuál habría sido el resultado del combate entre Eriol y Syaoran si Sakura no hubiera interrumpido? Pobres S+S, abandonados en Manhattan por un chofer de taxi, ese siempre fue uno de mis miedos. Aún quedaron algunos misterios sin resolver, qué es lo que realmente sucedió con N+R? ah y para los que se lo están preguntando, cuando S+S llegaron a sus habitaciones del hotel a las 2 de la mañana, Touya le dio una paliza a Syaoran, o acaso sería al revés más bien? Hehe…De cualquier forma, ahí se armó una batalla campal. Y Sakura nunca terminó de escuchar la queja completa de Kero por dejarlo atrás (Y REALMENTE TE LLAMAS A TI MISMA MAESTRA DE CARTAS? CÓMO PUDISTE OLVIDARME? TE ATREVISTE A DEJAR A LA GRAN BESTIA DE OJOS DORADOS KERBEROS?) Y en lo que respecta a Syaoran, su madre y sus hermanas adoraron los regalos pero aún así lo amonestaron por no haber hecho ningún deber, además quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de dinero que ganó (OH POR DIOS! NUESTRO ENCANTADOR HERMANITO ES UN MODELO!!!) y el consejo de Ancianos le asignaron más tareas que hacer (en un fax de más de 200 hojas).


	23. Cap21 Rosas volando

**Capítulo **** 21: Rosas volando**

* * * * * *

Era otro día escolar muy atareado, los ruidosos y activos estudiantes hacían bullicio en sus salones. "De verdad! Nuestra escuela va a realizar una obra musical?" Chiharu preguntó emocionada.

"Así es!" Tomoyo Daidouji le respondió sonriendo mientras se sentada en su pupitre.

Erika les preguntó, "Y de qué va a tratar?" Ya para ese momento se imaginaba como la protagonista de la obra.

"Bueno, será una versión modificada de la historia de Romeo y Julieta."

"Romeo y Julieta?" Muchas chicas apretaron sus manos en su pecho con expresión ensoñada. "Qué romántico!"

"Como les dije, es una versión _modificada,_" Tomoyo les recordó.

"Habrá audiciones y preparativos?" Naoko preguntó. "Creo que me gustará ayudar en la preparación del set."

Sakura acomodó la falda de su uniforme y ordenó sus cuadernos. Otro año escolar había comenzado. Tomoyo y los demás habían regresado de Nueva York desde hace días y la vida estaba comenzando a tomar su rutina. Kero había regresado a sus sesiones maratónicas con los videojuegos (aún molesto con ella por haberlo dejado atrás) A pesar de que Sakura había esperado que el viaje le ayudara a conocer mejor a Erika Chang, desafortunadamente había llegado a la conclusión de que ahora Erika le agradaba mucho menos que antes.

Tomoyo intercambiaba frecuentemente correo con Eriol y Sakura se enteró que la vida en Londres estaba bastante aburrida y que Miho y Eriol habían dejado la escuela por el momento. Después de todo, Eriol había llegado a la conclusión de que ya había tenido suficiente educación para dos vidas, mientras que la profesora Kaho Mizuki daría clases a Tanaka Miho, su prima. Mientras tanto Syaoran había regresado a su usual carácter distante 'Ni-siquiera-sé-que-existes'. _Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto del todo…tampoco, _una voz interna le dijo. Ah sí, su hermano Touya Kinomoto odiaba a Syaoran más que nunca. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos en Nueva York parecían haber quedado en una especia de neblina, otra nostálgica colección para sus tontos recuerdos. Sonriendo ligeramente, Sakura observó algunas butacas adelante en donde se encontraba Eron Chang, el encantador hermano gemelo de Erika. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y parpadeó: la única persona con la que se había acercado más durante el viaje había sido Eron así que había decidido que Eron le agradaba ahora mucho más.

Detrás de Sakura, Syaoran suspiró mientras veía la dirección a donde se dirigía su mirada. _Acaso no le dije que aprendiera a distinguir aliados de enemigos? __No tiene remedio._

Su profesor, quien ahora era el profesor Terada (Se había cambiado a la secundaria Seijou, Tomoyo se preguntó por qué), aclaró su garganta y comenzó, "Me alegra ver que todos estén entusiasmados con la obra musical, la cual se llamará 'Estrellas cruzadas'. Esto requerirá de tiempo y preparación así como mucho esfuerzo y entusiasmo de parte de ustedes. Estoy seguro de que todos podrán participar en esta producción ya sea como actores y actrices, encargados de vestuario, ambiente, técnicos o como extras para ayudar a que las cosas funcionen bien. El tema musical será basado en el esquema general de la obra de William Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta, sin embargo tendrá varias modificaciones como la personalidad de los personajes, sin dejar de mencionar que como requisito para un papel deberán tener habilidades de canto, actuación, baile, incluso habrá lucha con espadas! (Hubo exclamaciones entre los chicos adolescentes de la clase). Las audiciones para 'Estrellas cruzadas' se llevarán a cabo en unas semanas más, el 14 de Febrero (los estudiantes gritaron 'El día de San Valentín!') y después de eso, el guión estará disponible y nuestra escuela estará muy ocupada hasta el verano (Todos se quejaron). Está será la producción más grande que se haya realizado en años, y los estudiantes tanto de la Preparatoria Seijou como la primaria de Tomoeda y los padres estarán dispuestos a ayudar (Todos vitorearon).

"Yo quiero ser la heroína," Muchas chicas se desmayaban ante la idea después de clases.

"Apuesto a que tu podrías," Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo. "Todo mundo sabe lo bien que cantas."

Sonriendo Tomoyo le contestó, "Sin embargo no voy a formar parte del elenco. Vas a intentarlo Sakura? Deberías de hacerlo!"

"Cómo sabías de esta producción antes de que el profesor Terada nos lo dijera?" Preguntó Meiling mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila después de que las clases terminaran.

"De hecho," Tomoyo modestamente les comentó, "Fui solicitada por el profesor encargado de la dirección de la obra para ser la Asistente del director."

"QUÉ?!" Muchos alumnos gritaron.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó Erika.

"En general ayudaré al director en lo que requiera y organizaré y revisaré los detalles como vestuario, ambientación, elenco, coros, como una especie de manager."

"Vaya," Sakura estaba sorprendida. "No cabe duda que Tomoyo es la persona indicada para esa tarea, eres muy buena en todo. Pero es una lástima que no podrás tener el rol principal."

"Oh ho ho, es por eso que realmente espero que participes en la audición Sakura."

Una repentina agitación llenó el corazón de Sakura y tuvo el loco deseo de convertirse en el personaje principal, pero dejó ese sentimiento de lado.

******

En los siguientes días nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el musical. Una excitación colectiva inundó toda la escuela y los estudiantes estaban muy ocupados preparándose para las audiciones. Otros comenzaron a practicar para la orquesta y pintando los distintos escenarios. La escuela había entrado en una especie de fiebre de Romeo y Julieta. En las clases de educación física, tomaron clases esgrima, sin ninguna sorpresa para nadie, Sakura y Syaoran quedaron como los mejores. Después de todo, Sakura no tenía la carta Espada por nada y Syaoran había entrenado con su espada desde que tenía 7 años. En clase de Literatura todos estudiaban obras de Shakespeare y en clase de Historia aprendieron sobre la época del Renacimiento y la Edad Media, en Ciencias estudiaron las estrellas desde que el profesor había insistido en que la astrología estaba ligada directamente a los destinos.

"Y de qué trata la historia?" Preguntó Meiling mientras que con un peine cepillaba sus gruesas y suaves coletas.

"Es horrible que no podamos ver el guión hasta que las audiciones terminen," Se quejó Erika mientras veía su impecable rostro en un espejo. Todas las alumnas estaban desarrollando complejos de 'estrellas de cine'.

Apareciendo de la nada, Takashi Yamazaki comenzó, "Estrellas Cruzadas está relacionada con la astronomía ("Qué aburrido!" Erika exclamó con horror) Será una historia sobre cómo las estrellas fueron descubiertas por los científicos. Además los estudiantes llevarán disfraces de estrellas lo cual será un problema porque no habrá suficiente espacio en el escenario. Además esto ocuparía el espacio de todo el auditorio lo que obligaría a la audiencia ver la obra desde afuera…"

"Vaya…" Sakura se sorprendió creyéndole todo a su compañero de clase mientras que el resto lo veían incrédulos.

"Callate Takashi!" Chiharu le gritó mientras lo empujaba.

"De hecho," Tomoyo comenzó a contarles mientras se cambiaba a modo sobre-excitado como suele ponerse. "La trama básica de Estrellas Cruzadas comienza así: son dos familias mortalmente enemigas, los Capuletos y los Montesco. Desde generaciones atrás siempre habían sido archi enemigos debido a las constantes peleas por los cinco tesoros perdidos de Verona. Estos cinco tesoros de valor incalculable eran el Anillo, el Collar, el Pendiente, la Espada y el Espejo. Hasta ese momento, cada familia había recuperado dos tesoros y sólo el Espejo continuaba perdido.

"Los Capuleto sólo tenían una hija, Julieta. Comúnmente en el pasado era obligación del primogénito llevar el nombre de la familia y continuar con la misión de encontrar los Cinco Tesoros. Sin embargo, Julieta como hija única fue educada como un chico, para poder llevar la tradición de dicha búsqueda. Su primo, Tibalto, el príncipe Paris, la Nodriza y su Padre y Madre tienen un papel muy importante.

Del lado de los Montesco, está Romeo quien era el hijo único de la familia y tenía el deber de encontrar el último tesoro de Verona. Sus amigos, Mercutio y Benvolio y todos sus parientes lo apoyaban de igual manera. Además, a él le gusaba Rosalina, la joven más hermosa de toda Verona, quien a su vez era pariente del príncipe.

Eventualmente, Julieta y Romeo se vuelven fieros rivales en la búsqueda del Espejo de Verona. Un día, hubo un baile de disfraces en el castillo de los Capuleto y Romeo y sus amigos lograron entrar a escondidas para espiarlos. En ese momento, él conoce a una joven sorprendentemente familiar y por primera vez conversan y se comienzan a tratar como personas que son ya que ninguno de ellos sabe de la verdadera personalidad del otro debido a las máscaras. Finalmente habían encontrado a alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos: ambos estaban infelices con sus vidas y querían escapar de la presión que llevaban a cuestas y de sus apellidos. Entonces, Tibalto y Paris, que eran afectos a Julieta se enteran de que había intrusos en el baile y una gran riña surge entre los Montesco y los Capuleto. En el proceso, la máscara de Romeo se cae y Julieta se entera de que ese agradable extraño a quien le había abierto el corazón era de hecho su jurado enemigo.

Juntando sus manos frente a ella, Tomoyo terminó, "Y así pues, la trágica historia de las dos amantes 'Estrellas Cruzadas' florece en medio de la confusión, la rivalidad, el amor y el honor familiar."

"Y cómo termina?" Preguntó Sakura totalmente cautivada por la compleja historia.

"Es un secreto." Tomoyo sonrió alegremente. "Lo sabrán cuando el guión les sea entregado."

"Lo ves cabeza de bongo," Chiharu le gritó mientras estrangulaba a Takashi. "El musical no es sobre Astronomía, es sobre dos amantes a los que el Cielo les hizo una mala jugada en sus destinos. Eso es lo que significa 'Estrellas Cruzadas'."

"Aún así, está relacionado con la astronomía," Takashi protestó mientras su cabeza iba de un lado a otro debido al estrangulamiento de su cuello en manos de Chiharu.

"Es tremendamente complejo," Meiling dijo mientras hacía un recuento de la historia punto por punto. "Entonces estarán los Capuleto y los Montesco, algo de los Cinco Tesoros, Julieta, Romeo, Rosalina, Paris….AAAHH! Me rindo!"

"Entonces los personajes principales serán Julieta Capuleto, Romeo Montesco, Paris y Rosalina, ambos parientes del príncipe de Verona?" Rika preguntó rápidamente entendiendo todo.

"Correcto!" Dijo Tomoyo. "Básicamente la rivalidad por el amor se desenvuelve entre estos cuatro personajes."

******

Todas las chicas peleaban por convertirse en una de las heroínas como la hermosa Rosalina, el amor de Romeo.

"Quiero llevar un bonito vestido de baile y hermosas joyas!" Exclamó Chiharu.

"Y yo bailar con mi Romeo!" Rió Erika mientras pretendía bailar en el pasillo durante el almuerzo. Una multitud se había reunido alrededor de la hoja de solicitudes para la audición anunciada en una de las paredes donde se colocaban los boletines escolares.

"Y convertirme en la persona más hermosa de todo el musical!" Meiling terminó llevándose hacia atrás su sedoso cabello con aire de confianza. Cuando vio a Syaoran comenzó a perseguirlo y le rogó, "Syaoran vas a participar en la audición?"

El cual frunciendo el ceño le dijo, "Por qué querría participar en un tonto musical?"

"Quiero que seas mi Romeo!" Chilló Meiling.

"No. No voy a cantar ni actuar y esa es mi última palabra! Ya tuve suficiente de obras por toda mi vida." La imagen cuando interpretó a la princesa Aurora en la obra de la Bella Durmiente en 5to grado apareció en su mente. Los compañeros que habían asistido a la primaria Tomoeda recordaron eso y comenzaron a reírse pero se detuvieron en seco cuando Syaoran volteó a verlos.

"Li, pero esta vez no se designarán los personajes independientemente si son hombres o mujeres," Le comentó Takashi recordando lo sucedido en 5to año.

"De cualquier forma todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo." Syaoran se cruzó de brazos recordando cómo había estado Sakura en su papel de príncipe en aquella ocasión.

Molesta Sakura le dijo, "No es algo tonto! Qué acaso no tienes espíritu escolar? Será la producción más grande que se haya hecho en años!"

"Y?" Syaoran levantó una ceja. Era la primera vez que se habían hablado después de un tiempo, especialmente desde que las cosas andaban bastante tranquilas en Tomoeda en los últimos días.

Con una idea en su mente, Meiling se encogió de hombros y dijo," Ah ya veo, te da miedo la audición, no te preocupes lo entendemos, verdad Sakura?"

Sakura asintió. "Apuesto a que no lograría obtener ni siquiera el papel de extra en la producción."

"Bien! Lo haré! Ya verán si no obtengo aunque sea el papel de extra." La cara de Syaoran estaba roja como un tomate mientras hacía un GRAN esfuerzo por escribir su nombre en la larga lista de la pared. "Por supuesto que no tengo miedo de la audición!"

Luego Meiling sonrió con maldad, "Ahora que lo pienso Sakura, vas a participar en la audición también?"

Lentamente Sakura se ruborizó y dijo, "No-o. Obviamente no lo lograría!"

"Y quién se atrevió a llamarme cobarde? Syaoran colocó sus brazos en sus caderas mientras la acusaba.

"Sakura, deberías intentarlo," Tomoyo la animó.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y Sakura admitió, "Está bien, lo admito, tengo mucho miedo de la audición."

Con mirada acusadora, los ojos de Syaoran la observaron. _Piensa que soy una cobarde._ Desafiándolo Sakura se colocó frente a Syaoran y le dijo, "Audicionaré, satisfecho? Entonces veremos quién es el cobarde." Y escribió claramente Kinomoto Sakura en la lista.

"Esa es mi Sakura!" Tomoyo le dijo emocionada, por supuesto, grabando todo lo dicho en ese momento.

Una vez más, Syaoran y Sakura se dieron firmemente la mano ante otra tonta apuesta de la que sus respectivos orgullos dependían.

******

"Hoe-e!" Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón de la enorme habitación de Tomoyo. Tomando las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas le rogó, "Tomoyo tienes que ayudarme! No creo que pueda ponerme de pie en el auditorio! Tendré suerte si me toca el papel en la servidumbre o algo así!" Cuando la sirvienta les llevó la bandeja del té, Sakura tomó una taza de un solo sorbo provocando que se le quemara la lengua.

"No te preocupes, te ayudaré a prepararte, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien." Le dijo Tomoyo.

"Todo esto es por la tonta apuesta con Syaoran." Sakura se preparó otra taza de té.

"No me digas que hiciste otra apuesta con ese chiquillo," Kero se asombró mientras enterraba su rostro en un pay de fresas. "Y qué parte te gustaría ser del musical?"

Jugando con sus pulgares Sakura le dijo, "Bueno, es mi mayor sueño pero me gustaría ser Rosalina, sé que no seré capaz de obtener ese papel pero…Hoe-e…"

"Tonterías! Recuerda que actuaste muy bien en tu papel de príncipe en la Bella Durmiente!" Kero la animó. "Mientras que el mocoso como la princesa Aurora…fue un desastre!"

"Eso es distinto…" Sakura suspiró mientras se tomaba su tercera taza de té. "Era demasiado chica como para conocer el verdadero pánico escénico. Además estaba concentrada pensando en que Yukito se encontraba en la audiencia, y después de todo en ese entonces no hubo audiciones."

"Aún así estoy segura de que lo harás bien!" Riiiiiiing. "Es el teléfono, me pregunto quién estará llamando…" Tomando el auricular Tomoyo dijo, "Discúlpame un segundo Sakura de acuerdo?"

En la habitación continua Tomoyo contestó, "Hola, habla Tomoyo Daidou…"

"Tomoyo, tengo un gran favor que pedirte," Se escuchó la voz de un joven.

"De qué se trata Syaoran?"

"Eeeeh…Bueno…verás," Syaoran comenzó a balbucear.

"Sí?"

"Es sobre la audición…_No puedo,_ te repito, _no puedo_ cantar ni actuar ni nada parecido, yo..yo..necesito ayuda, sabes de la apuesta que hice con Sakura…por favor..?"

"Cuenta con ello, por supuesto quieres quedar bien frente a Sakura cierto? Especialmente en el día de San Valentín."

"No es eso!" Gritó por el teléfono.

"Ah no es así?" Tomoyo lo provocó.

Desde la otra habitación Kero dijo, "Acaso escuché la voz del mocoso?" A lo cual Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"OLVIDALO!!! Qué hora sería apropiada para ti? Iría a tu casa si así me lo pides. Eeeh…quiero decir, te estaría muy agradecido si me ayudas…" Syaoran corrigió.

"Qué te parece a las 5?" Tomoyo lo ayudó.

"Grandioso! Quiero decir…mmm, gracias. Creo que entenderás que no puedo perder esta apuesta ya que todos incluido ese engreído de Eron lo saben y yo…"

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos después!" Tomoyo dejó a Syaoran divagando él mismo.

Cuando regresó a su habitación Sakura le preguntó quién era.

"Nadie en particular. Ahora vamos a prepararte para el papel de Rosalina! Quieres comenzar con el canto?"

"Hoe-e!"

******

Nervioso, Syaoran tocó el timbre de la mansión Daidouji a las 5 en punto. Por alguna extraña razón, Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo, abrió la puerta.

"Pero si eres el lindo amigo de Tomoyo, el amigo de Hong Kong cierto?!" Sonomi exclamó mientras él hacía una leve reverencia. Entonces Sonomi lo tomó de las mejillas y le dijo, "Has crecido mucho! Recuerdo cuando estabas en 5to año la última vez que nos visitaste, y mírate ahora, eres todo un joven! Qué rápido crecen todos. Recuerdo a Nadeshiko a esa edad antes de que conociera al profesor Fujitaka!" Al recordar al papá de Sakura pinchó las mejillas de Syaoran con más fuerza como si con esto calmara su ira ignorando completamente los gritos de dolor del chico. "Oh ho ho, lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar. Pero pasa por favor, sabes, me recuerdas a alguien…pero no puedo recodar a quién…"

"Syaoran pasa!" Tomoyo lo llevó hacia su estudio musical y cuando Syaoran vio lo equipado que estaba su boca cayó hasta el suelo.

Después Syaoran se sentó en un taburete y comentó, "Es extraño, parece que tu madre no recuerda a mi padre. Me comentó que me parecía a alguien que conocía pero no sabía a quién."

Mientras Ataba su largo cabello Tomoyo le respondió, "Creo que Nadeshiko o Ryuuren alteraron su memoria para que no recordara completamente lo sucedido. Sabes que mi mamá odiaba a cualquiera que se acercara a la mamá de Sakura, la última vez que le pregunté sobre eso ella me dijo…"

~~~~~~  
_Flashback…_

Sonomi dobló su bufanda como si tratara de estrangular a alguien. "Li Ryuuren? Dios cómo lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba! Era el alumno más apuesto de toda la escuela y todas las chicas estaban locas por él…lo odiaba! Es la única persona a la que he odiado más que al profesor Fujitaka."

"Por qué lo odiabas mamá?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

"Porque…..porque…" Sonomi se detuvo para recordar. "Qué extraño… no recuerdo por qué lo odiaba tanto."

"Oh." Mientras observaba inquieto la habitación, Syaoran comenzó, "Eee…No creo que quiera continuar con esto, gracias por tu tiempo…será mejor que me vaya."

"De qué estás hablando! Realmente quieres perder frente a Sakura?"

"No-o. Está bien, lo haré. Dime qué tengo que hacer?"

Sacando un cuaderno y pluma, Tomoyo leyó, "Muy bien, la audición constará de 3 partes. Las buenas noticias es que aún no tenemos el guión por lo que podremos escoger el tema para la audición."

"Qué de bueno tiene eso?" Murmuró Syaoran.

Decidiendo ignorarlo, Tomoyo continuó, "Primero tendrás que cantar una canción de tu elección, deberá ser una balada y no algo moderno."

"Descuida, no puedo cantar algo tranquilo, mucho menos algo moderno."

"Después tendrás que actuar un segmento corto de alguna parte de la obra de Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta."

Pasmado le preguntó, "Esa historia tan aburrida? Por supuesto que no perderé mi tiempo leyendo eso y diciendo "Qué es esa luz a lo lejos atraviesa la ventana? Es el este y Julieta es el sol.'"

Sonriendo inocentemente Tomoyo le preguntó, "Cómo es que ya conoces esa obra? Ya hasta la has memorizado."

"Yo..yo..yo…tomé clases de Literatura en Hong Kong!" Syaoran se sonrojó.

Sonriendo le dijo, "Los chicos memorizan ese tipo de líneas para conquistar a las chicas. Tú también podrías intentarlo!"

"Y la siguiente parte?"

"Ah sí, y por último, tendrás que bailar."

"Bailar?"

"Así es, bailar. Significa mover tu cuerpo al ritmo de la música.."

"No puedo bailar!" Syaoran gritó con frustración. Esto estaba resultando 10 veces peor de lo que hubiera esperado!

"Tendrás que hacerlo. No sabes bailar vals?"

"No."

"Tango? Ballet? Jazz?"

"No."

"Rap?"

"NO!"

Tomoyo comenzó a pensar en alguna solución a esto y una idea vino a su mente y se lo dijo en secreto a Syaoran. Cuando la escuchó, él se alegró pero después volvió a dudar.

"Ahora practiquemos el canto, listo?" Tomoyo accionó varios interruptores de su estéreo "Voy a grabar tu voz, de esta manera sabrás cómo te escuchas. Muy bien, ahora canta lo que desees."

"No debí molestarme firmando ese papel si hubiera sabido que esto sería tan complejo," Dijo Syaoran mientras daba un golpecito al micrófono inalámbrico. Tomoyo siempre tenía lo último de la tecnología. "Espera, no conozco ninguna canción."

Suspirando con resignación Tomoyo le dijo, "Descuida primero quiero ver en qué nivel está tu voz, canta algo sencillo como un 'Feliz Cumpleaños', vamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas."

En el piano, Tomoyo tocó algunas notas y le hizo la señal para que comenzara. Syaoran abrió sus labios pero ningún sonido salió pero después de cuatro intentos más, Syaoran consiguió ir al ritmo de la canción.

Después de un suspiro Tomoyo le comentó, "Muy bien, es obvio que tenemos que practicar mucho ya que cantar será la parte más importante y lo primero es que tienes que cantar _mucho_ más alto y seguir el ritmo de la música (Syaoran agachó la cabeza) la buena noticia es que tienes buen sentido musical y tu voz tiene un buen tono y un maravilloso alcance (Syaoran levantó su cara con esperanzas renovadas) Ahora escucha mi canción y trata de identificar en dónde pongo el énfasis y qué clase de ritmo y tono utilizo."

******

"Has estado practicando?" Meiling le preguntó a Sakura cuando se reunían para el almuerzo.

"Sí, algo." Sakura no le mencionó que había estado practicando en cada tiempo libre que tenía hasta que su voz quedaba ronca. "Y tú?"

"Sip. Y Syaoran me ayuda leyendo el diálogo de Romeo, de esa manera podré identificarme mejor con los sentimientos. Además nos ayuda a ambos a prepararnos. Aunque no es que Syaoran esté mejorando mucho que digamos…"

"Yo hago que Eron lea el diálogo mientras practico. Pueden creerlo? Él quiere ser Paris! Como si fuera capaz de obtener ese papel," Erika les comentó mientras abría su lonchera.

Sakura comenzó a preocuparse. Ella era la única que no tenía un compañero con quién practicar los diálogos de la obra. Hasta ahora, su canto había mejorado más de lo que esperaba con la ayuda de Tomoyo, pero le preocupaba la parte donde tendría que actuar.

"Todas ustedes quieren ser Rosalina también?" Preguntó Chiharu mientras se unía a ellas en la mesa.

"Sí!" Dijeron todas al unísono. Todas quedarían los papeles más importantes.

"Vaya, tu almuerzo se ve delicioso Meiling!" Comentó Rika.

"Syaoran y yo lo preparamos. Miren, él hizo los dangos y yo los rollos de huevo."

"Li los preparó?" Varias estudiantes de grados inferiores rieron. Susurraron algo entre ellas, se sonrojaron y se marcharon.

"Qué les sucede?" Erika levantó una ceja. "Parecían enamoradas o algo así."

"Ahora que lo pienso pronto será el día de San Valentín," Les dijo Chiharu.

"Y la audición será ese día! Qué emocionante!" Exclamó Tomoyo. "A quién le regalarás chocolate este año Sakura?"

Inocentemente Sakura dijo, "Mmm supongo que a mi papá, hermano, Yukito, a todos mis amigos…ah sí a mi abuelo también…"

"No no no!" Tomoyo la interrumpió. "Acaso no conoces la tradición?"

"Hoe?"

"Hay una tradición en nuestra escuela que consiste en que si una chica le regala chocolates y una rosa roja al chico que le gusta en el día de San Valentín y en respuesta en el Día Blanco el mismo chico te regala dulces y una rosa blanca significa que el chico en cuestión ha aceptado tus sentimientos! Acaso no es romántico?" Los ojitos de Tomoyo eran dos estrellitas brillantes.

"Muy romántico!" Todas las chicas suspiraron.

"Le darás chocolates este año a Yamazaki?" Preguntó Naoko.

Apretando su puño fuertemente Chiharu gritó, "JAMAS! Sabes qué es lo que hizo el año pasado? En lugar de regalarme dulces y una rosa me regaló un huevo cocido! Y sabes qué fue lo que me dijo?"

"Dije que el huevo era blanco," Takashi terminó lo que Chiharu iba a decir mientras agarraba un sándwich de la lonchera de ella. "Realmente me gustaron mucho los chocolates Godiva del año pasado Chiharu. Por favor regálame este año el de tres capas distintas de chocolate con relleno de caramelo. No me gusta el de almendras, ah y a mi mamá le gustó mucho la rosa pero preferiría una color ro……."

BLAF!!!! Chiharu le dio una tremenda cachetada y le gritó, "Takashi BAKA!!! No entiendes mis sentimientos!"

Cuando Takashi se quedó viendo a lo lejos hacia donde Chiharu había corrido, lo insólito ocurrió y abrió sus ojos color avellana por única vez y después frunció el ceño.

"A quién le regalarás chocolates Sakura?" Le preguntó Rika.

"Y-yo?" Sakura tartamudeó…Mientras veía a través de la ventana, Sakura alcanzó ver a un chico de cabello castaño que dribleaba con un balón en el campo de fútbol. Sus movimientos eran impecables y ágiles mientras esquivaba a todos los jugadores. Del otro lado del campo estaba una figura con largo cabello violeta oscuro atado en una elegante cola de caballo que se lanzaba contra el chico de cabello castaño. Las muchachas que se encontraban ahí animaban a los dos jóvenes pero Sakura se agachó cuando Syaoran de pronto volteó en dirección donde ella estaba desde el campo de fútbol.

******

Cof. Cof. Cof. Sakura se estiró y aclaró su garganta mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Ojalá que no estuviera a punto de enfermarse de la garganta puesto que las audiciones serían al día siguiente.

"Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Kero mientras revoloteaba a su lado en la cama.

"Estoy bien, es sólo que practiqué mucho." Y comenzó a toser nuevamente.

"Estás bien monstruo?" Touya le preguntó desde su habitación.

"Estoy bien!" Gritó Sakura. Mañana era día de San Valentín, si hubiera sido 5 años atrás, no hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo para regalarle a Yukito chocolates y una rosa, pero ahora todo era diferente. Desde su cajón sacó una fotografía de ella y de Syaoran tomada en Central Park. Era una de las pocas fotografías que se había tomado con él. Comenzó a ver fijamente a Syaoran, más que todo, le habría encantado obsequiarle a él los chocolates que había comprado en la tienda en esa semana, pero se sentía demasiado cobarde y en su mente pudo contar al menos cinco chicas que estaban locas por Syaoran, además, cuáles eran las probabilidades de que él le diera una rosa blanca en el Día Blanco? También estaba esa tonta apuesta. _Qué sucederá si no logro obtener aunque sea el papel más insignificante? Entonces…_

"Tanto te gusta?" Preguntó Kero.

"Quién?" Preguntó Sakura mientras se metía en la sábana.

"El Mocoso, quién más?"

"D-de qué estás hablando?" Sakura se puso colorada y su corazón brincaba por debajo de su suave pijama de algodón. Como por instinto de protección llevó su mano hacia su collar. Acaso sus sentimientos eran tan obvios que hasta el insensible de Kero podía descifrarlos?

"Entonces por qué miras fijamente esa fotografía y te sonrojas? Le regalarás esa rosa roja mañana?"

"BUENAS NOCHES!" Sakura apagó de un manotazo la luz. Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla sobre la audición en donde se quedaba sin voz y al final todo estaba oscuro y todos se serían de ella. Después se vio a sí misma sosteniendo una rosa roja y por alguna razón se la estaba tratando de dar a Syaoran pero cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo él caminaba más lejos de ella con una expresión triste. De pronto la imagen cambió y una joven de largo cabello violeta trataba de alcanzar a un alto joven, pero él seguía caminando más y más lejos. "Espera! No me dejes!" La joven gritó.

"Somos las estrellas cruzadas," Le dijo en voz baja y se disolvió entre las sombras.

******

_Día de San Valentín y de las audiciones para el musical…_

"Qué bonito!" Todos se maravillaron ante las decoraciones de color rosa, rojo y blanco que había en la escuela. Toda la escuela Seijou estaba excitaba con las audiciones que se llevarían a cabo por la tarde pero mientras tanto durante la mañana las chicas se dedicaban a perseguir a los jóvenes para entregarles rosas y chocolates, incluso osos de peluche.

Ante tal visión Sakura se quejó, "Desde cuándo toda la escuela actúa así?"

"No lo notarás tanto si sigues la corriente," Meiling le dijo mientras sostenía una caja con envoltura de regalo color rosa.

Abriendo su mochila Sakura sacó una estrecha caja con listones rojos alrededor de ella. "De hecho yo también traje."

"A quién se lo vas a dar?"

Encogiéndose de hombros le respondió Sakura, "No lo sé, sólo compré esto por un impulso."

"Yo ordené el mío desde el catálogo de una revista," Comentó Rika. "Miren" Los mostró la última edición de una revista muy popular entre las chicas. "Miren el anuncio en esta página, me parece muy romántico y encantador! Los modelos son muy lindos! Voy a cortar esta página y pegarla como poster en la pared."

"En dónde?" Las jóvenes se reunieron alrededor de la revista para observar el anuncio en donde un muchacho de cabello castaño vestido de blanco y majestuosas alas blancas extendidas sobre su espalda atrapaba en sus brazos a una joven esbelta y agraciada que llevaba un vestido blanco y su cabello castaño claro estaba entrelazado con delgados listones de satín que flotaba en el viento. Él la sostenía en el aire con el edificio Empire State como fondo y rodeado de los otros altos edificios de Nueva York.

"Es hermoso!" Exclamó Chiharu mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla y decía ensoñadoramente, "Como una fantasía que sólo sucede en los cuentos de hadas. Qué romántico! Qué raro, no les parecen los modelos algo familiares?"

"Así es! El joven se parece a Li…y, esperen, la chica es igualita a ti Sakura! Qué interesante! Ustedes no saben algo sobre esto? Estuvieron en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno." Le comentó Erika inclinando su cabeza hacia Sakura.

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura. "Jeje…qué extraña coincidencia." Y le envió una mirada de advertencia a Meiling cuando estaba a punto de revelar el secreto.

"Qué dices tú Li? Podría jurar que ese eres tú, o tu gemelo," Comentó Takashi cuando se enteró de lo que trataba la conmoción. "Sabías que cada persona tiene su doble en algún lugar en el mundo…?"

Incluso Syaoran tuvo que asomarse por encima de la cabeza de Rika para ver sobre qué hablan y para su sorpresa la fotografía había quedado mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Apenas y podía reconocerse a sí mismo. La imagen se veía algo distante pero de alguna manera serena y encantadora. Mike Kant, el talentoso fotógrafo había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Horas después obligaría a Meiling a comprar la revista puesto que él estaría demasiado apenado como para comprar una revista para mujeres.

Al mismo momento después de haber visto el anuncio, Syaoran y Sakura se vieron a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. La oportunidad de haber visto el anuncio en la revista de Rika terminó por convencer a Sakura: le entregaría la caja de chocolates a Syaoran.

Por otro lado Meiling se mordía las uñas nerviosamente y les preguntó, "No están nerviosos chicos por las audiciones de esta tarde?"

"Yo jamás me pongo nerviosa," Confirmó Erika mientras movía su ondulado cabello provocante que los chicos del salón la vieran con admiración pero muchas de las nerviosas alumnas la vieron con cautela.

******

"Falta una hora para las audiciones!" Gritó Meiling. "Estoy muy nerviosa! Ustedes no?"

Syaoran negó con la cabeza temeroso de que su voz lo traicionara. Después observó la enorme pila de cajas de chocolates que había en su escritorio, por supuesto la de Meiling era la más grande.

"Quién te obsequió todas esas cajas?" Preguntó Meiling mientras se llevaba a la boca un chocolate con relleno de cereza.

"No lo sé." Syaoran suspiró. Quería ver a Sakura antes de las audiciones y charlar un poco con ella para desearle suerte.

En el pasillo, su compañero Tomaki, el cretino que le había pedido a Sakura bailar con él en el Baile de Navidad pasaba su mano presuntuosamente por su cabello y les decía a un grupo de admiradores, "Muy bien, formen una línea y aceptaré las rosas una por una. Sean pacientes por favor."

"En dónde está Sakura? Vayamos a desearle suerte en la audición," Sugirió Meiling preguntándose a quién regalaría la caja de chocolates.

"En dónde está Syaoran? Caminó con rapidez por el pasillo con su mochila colgada sobre su hombro. Quería entregarle la caja de chocolates antes de la audición, pero también porque tenía miedo de que si no se la entregaba en ese momento no reuniría el valor para hacerlo después. Había sido fácil 4 años atrás con el oso de felpa. Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? Sin hacer ruido, Sakura se asomó al salón de música. Estaba practicando en ese lugar?

Cuando estaba por entrar se tropezó con alguien. Cajas envueltas con papeles multicolores cayeron por todos lados.

"Oh Sakura, lo siento mucho! No podía ver por dónde caminaba debido a esta enorme pila de cajas de chocolates. Te lastimaste? Cielos soy muy torpe!" Eron se veía compungido y sus ojos dorados mostraban preocupación. "Permíteme ayudarte."

"Estoy bien gracias, aunque espero que los chocolates no se hayan aplastado," Le comentó Sakura mientras acomodaba la falda de su uniforme y se ponía de pie. Después ayudó a Eron a recoger las cajas y observando una de ellas le dijo. "Vaya, le debes gustar mucho a esta persona. Hizo 10 rosas rojas de papel origami! Es muy dulce!"

Suspirando Eron le comentó, "Realmente lo aprecio pero el problema es que ella no ha hablado conmigo ni siquiera una sola vez, no sé si realmente me conoce." Y viendo a Sakura directamente continuó, "Me gustan las chicas con las que puedo hablar y llegar a conocer bien."

"Oh." Sakura se sonrojó. "Bueno, toma. Crees poder cargar todas estas cajas tu solo?" Le dijo mientras le entregaba la última caja.

En el momento en que Sakura le estaba regresando a Eron el regalo, Syaoran entró caminando por el pasillo. Los ojos de Syaoran y Meiling se convirtieron en dos pequeños círculos mientras veían a Sakura entregarle a Eron una caja de chocolates. Pero Eron los vio primero y hablando un poco en voz alta y dulcemente le dijo, "Muchas gracias Sakura, es muy amable de tu parte." De esta manera dejó que pensaran que le estaba agradeciendo a Sakura por haberle entregado el presente y no por haberlo ayudado a recoger la caja.

Instantes después, Sakura se volteó para ver a Syaoran en la puerta con una expresión de dolor y confusión claramente escrita en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado la situación. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron para negar lo que estaba pensando, "No Syaoran, no es lo que crees," Pero Syaoran ya se había marchado rápidamente dejándola hablando sola hacia el vacío pasillo mientras apretaba su cajita roja en su pecho. Ahora ya no podría entregársela.

Disgustada, Meiling le dijo, "No sabía esto de ustedes Sakura." Y corrió detrás de Syaoran.

Cuando trató de seguirlo para aclarar el malentendido, una mano fría la tomó por la muñeca y ella volteó sorprendida.

Era Eron. "Tienes que ir tras de él?"

"Q-qué?"

"Es él quien te tiene que gustar?" Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella, misteriosos ojos avellana con deslumbrantes destellos dorados.

"De qué estás hablando?" Sakura tartamudeó. La mano firme de él se sentía como hielo.

Soltó su mano y le dijo, "Sólo estoy diciendo que hay chicos mucho mejores que él." Después le mostró una sonrisa encantadora y le dijo, "Vayamos juntos al auditorio para prepararnos para la audición." Gradualmente, Sakura se tranquilizó.

******

"Realmente me sorprendió eso de Sakura, le estaba dando chocolates a Eron! Esa pequeña doble cara…por eso no me lo dijo! No te merece, fue tonto de mi parte en rendirme contigo, nadie más que yo puede quererte así." Meiling azotó su libreta mientras se dejaba caer en una silla a lado de Syaoran.

"Basta por favor" Syaoran frunció el ceño tristemente. Por qué Chang Eron de entre todos? Creyó que ella tenía mejor gusto.

"Estás segura?" Preguntó Tomoyo. Ella creía que conocía a Sakura mejor que nadie.

"Lo vi con mis propios ojos!" Meiling se cruzó de brazos molesta.

En ese momento, Sakura y Eron entraron al auditorio también y varias cabezas voltearon a verlos.

Algunas jóvenes dijeron en voz alta, "Cuál es su problema?"

"Creí que tenía algo con Li y ahora también quiere quedar con el joven Chang?"

"Qué desleal!" Otras chicas comentaron con desprecio.

Al escuchar algunas de las acusaciones Sakura se sonrojó molesta.

"No les hagas caso," Eron la confortó.

Con la tristeza pintada en su rostro Tomoyo le dijo, "Hubiera esperado que me lo contaras Sakura."

"Qué?" Sakura escondió los chocolates en el fondo de su mochila mientras se hundía en una de las sillas. _Syaoran… por qué?_

"Que te gusta Eron."

"QUÉ?! En dónde escuchaste eso?"

"De Meiling."

Suspirando, Sakura le explicó el malentendido. "Y cuando pasaba por ahí supongo que me vio y pensó que yo le estaba regalando a Eron esas rosas y chocolates, cuando en realidad solamente lo estaba ayudando a recoger las cajas."

Contenta nuevamente Tomoyo le dijo, "Vaya ahora entiendo, me alegra que sólo haya sido eso, estaba preocupada. Espera, entonces aún no le has dado a Li tu regalo"

"No, y no planeo hacerlo, no después de esto. Además no puedo explicarle lo que sucedió porque, bueno yo…"

"No eres su novia, así que no fue ningún engaño ni nada parecido, pero aún así quieres dejar tranquila tu conciencia verdad?" Tomoyo le dijo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sakura dijo, "No hay nadie quien me entienda mejor que tú."

"Oh ho ho, por supuesto, pero aún no es demasiado tarde."

Entonces los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y agarrando a Tomoyo por el brazo cayó en pánico, "Ay no! Viene hacia acá! Por qué?!"

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y vio que Syaoran caminaba hacia ellas. Estaría enojado? Triste? Confundido?

Como si nada hubiera pasado Syaoran llegó con Sakura, quien lo observó con diminutos ojitos y tratando de hablar con voz ecuánime le dijo. "Hola, sólo quería desearte suerte ante de las audiciones, espero que te vaya bien." Se las arregló para sonreír levemente mientras se llevaba una mano a su bolsillo y se retiró.

Ya relajada, Tomoyo opinó que había sido realmente amable de Syaoran actuar de forma natural después de ese pequeño incidente.

Sonriendo como un sol, Sakura le respondió, "También te deseo suerte. _No está enojado! Me pregunto cómo le irá, recuerdo que odia cantar…_"Practicaste mucho?"

"Eh? Sí, algo." Vio de reojo a Tomoyo quien asintió y le sonrió para darle ánimo. Practicar no era la palabra precisamente correcta para el entrenamiento que había llevado Syaoran en tan poco tiempo y a modo de broma le dijo, "Nuestra maestra de música aún me odia así que si llego a perder esta apuesta no será porque no lo intenté."

Con cariño Tomoyo les dijo, "No se atreva ninguno de ustedes a rendirse."

"Es cierto, estoy segura que lo haremos bien," Comentó Sakura. _No está enojado conmigo? Puede verme a al cara con esa gentileza y desearme buena suerte? Aún después de…_

"MUY BIEN! Probando. 1, 2 3." La profesora de música gritó a los ruidosos alumnos que practicaban sus canciones y hacían oratoria en voz alta, algunos también ensayaban su rutina de baile. Hubo un gran estruendo cuando algunos chicos cayeron unos sobre otros. "BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS PARA LAS AUDICIONES DE NUESTRA MAS GRANDE PRODUCCIÓN: ESTRELLAS CRUZADAS." Todos se taparon los oídos con las manos debido al alto volumen del micrófono. "Ejem, cuando el nombre de cada alumno que firmó en la lista sea nombrado, éste pasará al frente del auditorio. Ahí se presentarán y dirán el título de la canción que van a interpretar y cantarán. Después dirán algunas líneas de su elección de la obra de Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta. Pueden llevar sus guiones (Varios estudiantes suspiraron con alivio pues habían encontrado imposible memorizar todas sus líneas) Y por último harán la rutina de baile. Recuerden que tienen que demostrar que tienen coordinación y ritmo especialmente aquellos que quieren obtener los principales personajes así como una excelente coordinación atlética. Bien entonces comencemos, suerte a todos! Recuerden no decepcionarse si no lo logran porque habrá muchas otras tareas en las que podrán participar en esta producción y cada uno de ustedes es especial."

Los maestros jueces asintieron. Cada uno llevaba un cuaderno y una pluma.

_Qué le sucede a mi corazón? _Conforme los estudiantes iban pasando uno por uno el nerviosismo de Sakura comenzó a aumentar. "1, 2, 3, exhala." "Inhala despacio y exhala." "1, 2…"

"Qué es lo que haces?" Le preguntó Chiharu.

"Eh?" Sakura sudó gotita.

"Le enseñé algunos ejercicios de respiración que ayudan a tranquilizar," Le dijo Tomoyo. "No te preocupes, practicaste muy duro, estoy segura de que te irá bien."

"Aún estás nerviosa por esto? Qué infantil." Le dijo Erika y después bostezó. "No puedo esperar a que mi turno llegue. No te vayas a decepcionar si no obtienes el papel de Rosalina."

"Por qué estás tan segura de que obtendrás ese papel?" Le preguntó Sakura.

Dulcemente le dijo Erika, "Siempre tengo razón."

"Ya lo verás!" Sakura cerró sus puños llena de coraje.

Después llegó el turno de Erika quien demostró tener bastante talento y una buena voz. Su actuación fue convincente y demostró sus habilidades de baile con un bonito vals.

Al verla Sakura dijo, "Pero no fue tan buena como dijo que sería."

"Esa es mi Sakura!" Tomoyo le sonrió. Erika realmente había estado bien, pero Sakura lo haría mucho mejor.

La mitad de la escuela parecía estar audicionando, todos sus amigos así como compañeros de clases que sólo conocía por el rostro y otros más que apenas y habían visto. Algunos eran buenos otros todo lo contrario. Chiharu, quien aún estaba enojada con Takashi lo hizo bastante bien, y hablando de Takashi, quien audicionó después de ella (quería el papel de Mercutio, otro personaje importante) se desempeñó magníficamente pues el rol cómico le quedó perfectamente. Rika tenía una suave y agradable voz a lo cual el profesor Terada, uno de los profesores parte del jurado asintió aprobatoriamente. Otro atractivo personaje era el delgado, apuesto y alto Tomaki quien encajó en el papel del Príncipe Tibalto con su fluida actuación y habilidad atlética. Después de todo, era le estrella del equipo de baloncesto y muchos chicas gritaban dándole ánimos.

Sorprendentemente Meiling estuvo mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. De hecho había estado maravillosa. La canción que había escogido le quedaba a la perfección además tenía una voz muy clara. Así que sus alardes de sus habilidades musicales no eran mentira después de todo. Dijo su apasionado diálogo como Julieta con fuerza y vigor inspirándose en su amor por Syaoran…el cual nunca sería para ella, como Julieta y su amor imposible por Romeo. El baile no fue problema para ella. De hecho su audición fue una de las mejores! Cuando terminó todo el auditorio aplaudió mientras ella veía a la multitud jadeando y sonriendo. Cuando bajó las escaleras sus amigos la felicitaban.

"Estuviste magnífica!" Le dijo Sakura ante lo cual la molestia de Meiling hacia ella se esfumó.

Cuando se sentó, Syaoran levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria y Meiling sonrió muy contenta mientras que Erika fruncía el ceño.

Las siguientes audiciones tendieron a ser bastante deslustradas. Sin embargo, cuando el nombre de Eron fue mencionado, el eco de los gritos de las alumnas se escuchó por todo el auditorio y éste aumentó mucho más luego de que terminara Eron ya que con su encanto y suavidad impecable demostró ser la mejor audición de los chicos hasta ahora.

Por supuesto Syaoran se veía molesto y Tomoyo se rió después giró y vio que el rostro de Sakura se ponía más y más pálido cuando su turno estaba por llegar. El resto de las audiciones fueron monótonas y no hubo más actuaciones relevantes. También notó que los puños de Syaoran estaban ya blancos de tanto apretar la silla en donde se encontraba.

"Li Syaoran!" La profesora de música dijo su nombre con desdén. Cómo le disgustaba ese joven! Por qué se había tomado la molestia en participar? Era un caso perdido. De hecho ni siquiera cantaba en sus clases de música, así de malo era.

Como un robot, Syaoran se acercó al centro del escenario. Comenzó a mover los pies y metió la mano en el bolsillo pero recordó que no eran buenos modales así que colocó sus manos a los lados. Estaba sordo por la cantidad de gritos de la audiencia (La profesora de música se enojó por esto)

"Título de la canción?" Le preguntó secamente.

"Es difícil decir adios al ayer." Lo dijo tan rápido que más bien sonó a "Esdificildeciradiosalayer."

Al escuchar esto Sakura volteó a verlo sorprendida. Era una de sus canciones favoritas, de hecho la que estaba planeando cantar. Qué irónico…recordó una fría tarde de invierno, cuando lo había estado esperando…cuando él le dijo…

Aclarando su garganta, Syaoran trató de comenzar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. No ahora! Y volvió a aclarar su garganta. La profesora de música comenzó a mover su pie impacientemente y fue entonces cuando vio el radiante rostro de Sakura en medio del público observándolo con ilusión y una firme resolución se formó en su ser.

Tomando una profunda inhalación, comenzó primero suavemente, "Cómo le digo adiós a lo que tuvimos?" Docenas de imágenes de Sakura vestida con diferentes trajes de batalla y peleando a su lado para capturar las cartas Clow llegaron a su mente. "Los buenos tiempos, que nos hicieron reír exceden a los malos." Sakura y él cayendo en un estanque, peleando por Yukito, practicando la escena del beso de la Bella Durmiente…

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas escuchando en silencio la fascinante canción.

"Creí que esto sería para siempre pero el siempre está lejos ahora." Con un estremecimiento de emoción en su voz Syaoran cantó, "Es difícil decir adiós al ayer."

Por primera vez en todo ese día, la multitud quedó en silencio.

Reuniendo confianza, Syaoran miró a la audiencia y cantó más fuerte que nunca, "No sé a dónde este camino llevará." Movió la cabeza nostálgicamente y siguió, "Todo lo que sé es en dónde he estado y lo que he pasado." Cartas Clow, el juicio de Yue, Eriol, Destrucción y…amor?

Cuando el clímax de la canción llegó, observó a la audiencia mientras se hundía ensoñado en un par de piscinas esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada. Poco a poco aparecía su espléndida y arrebatadora sonrisa que conquistó el corazón de muchas. Levantó una mano mientras su voz vibraba de emoción y sonaba fuertemente por todo el auditorio, nadie se atrevía a respirar. "Y me llevaré conmigo los recuerdos…Para que sean la luz del sol después de la lluvia." Por último con una mirada triste terminó suave pero claramente, "Es muy difícil decir adiós al ayer…" Y gradualmente bajó su mano y apretó fuertemente su puño como si tratara de agarrar sus preciosos recuerdos cuando su última nota hacía eco en el lugar.

El estado de la audiencia era inimaginable, todos ellos en el filo de sus suyas vibrando de emoción y temerosos incluso de respirar. Así de cautivados estaban por la canción pero finalmente se relajaron y recordaron que definitivamente tenían que aplaudir. Chiflidos y frases de felicitaciones se oyeron por todos lados. Las chicas gritaban "Li, Li!! Las personas que estaban afuera del edificio se preguntaron si había algún incendio o algo parecido.

Incluso los maestros estaban estupefactos. Todos recordaban a Li Syaoran como un callado, serio y poco sociable joven. Bueno, el talento original surge de los más raros lugares. Incluso la profesora de música estaba en shock, mientras intentaba acomodar sus lentes su boca estaba abierta de par en par. Acaso se trataba de la misma persona? Era el mismo joven que tantas veces había regañado? El que jamás cantaba en sus lecciones? El joven que consideraba un caso perdido?

Sakura apenas pudo decir, "Por qué esa canción?"

Tomoyo muy sonriente le respondió, "Se rehusó a cantar otra canción…así que…" Se encogió de hombros y suspiró feliz mientras ponía pausa a su videocámara. Había estado grabando las audiciones de todos sus amigos. Syaoran había interpretado la canción mucho mejor que en sus más locos sueños: Si algo le había faltado durante las prácticas había sido emoción, después de varios intentos Syaoran podía cantarla perfectamente, después de todo, era un talentoso violinista. A diferencia de otros jóvenes, él podía cantar claramente en cualquier nivel, incluso en las notas más altas, en las cuales muchos alumnos terminaban quebrándose la voz. Eventualmente pudo cantar con enfásis y seguir el suave ritmo de la balada con un perfecto control en su respiración. Syaoran había logrado sonar sincero con su canción de ese día, algo que ningún estudiante había logrado en toda la tarde. Ahora podía respirar tranquila, no tenía que preocuparse por el resto pues saldría naturalmente.

Después de terminar de sollozar con su pañuelo desde la mitad de la canción Meiling les dijo orgullosa, "Lo ven, les dije que era bueno cantando! No me lo creyeron cuando se los dije el invierno pasado."

"Cómo lo sabías?" Le preguntó Chiharu.

"Lo escuché en nuestra escuela en Hong Kong…obtuvo un premio de excelencia como el mejor estudiante en todos los campos: académicos, música, arte, deportes, cocina…todas las chicas estaban locas por él. Era bueno en todo!" Meiling comenzó alardear olvidándose por completo de sus defectos.

Por ultimo, la audiencia se mantuvo en silencio para ver el resto de la audición de Syaoran quien había ganado la suficiente confianza gracias al gran apoyo. La actuación la llevó con calma, había memorizado todos los diálogos, a diferencia de muchos otros estudiantes. Muchas personas se resbalaron de sus sillas debido al contraste de la escena que ahora veían en comparación con la conmovedora canción. Syaoran había escogido las escenas de peleas y habló los diálogos con fuerza, agresividad y confianza. Kero habría comentado que eso era muy de su estilo.

Sudando gotita Sakura comentó, "Esto suena más como él."

"Oh ho ho…También rechazó la romántica escena del balcón, es tan terco. Oye pero acaso no te parece que suena convincente?"

"Lo ayudaste para la audición?" Sakura le preguntó con curiosidad. Cuando Tomoyo asintió Sakura le dijo, "Lo imaginaba. De qué otra manera habría cantado de esa manera sin la ayuda de una maravillosa maestra como tú?"

"Mmm, me pregunto qué hará Syaoran con la parte del baile," Meiling se preguntó. "No me quiso decir nada."

De pronto una música muy fuerte y de ritmo rápido se escuchó. Todos observaron con asombro cuando Syaoran se quitó la camisa de la escuela, la corbata y desabrochó su camisa de cuello blanco (Las mujeres suspiraron con decepción cuando vieron que llevaba una camiseta por debajo ^_^) Lentamente Syaoran hizo un corte limpio con una postura marcial china, después se movió al ritmo rápido de la música y comenzó a realizar una serie de complejos movimientos marciales como patadas, puñetazos y movimientos defensivos. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, precisos y ágiles pero también firmes y fuertes que muchas personas encontraron difícil seguirle el paso ante los difíciles movimientos.

Conforme el ritmo iba más rápido, Syaoran brincó al aire y realizó varios saltos mortales con perfecta facilidad. Todas las personas exclamaron cuando hizo 3 saltos consecutivos sobre el escenario utilizando sus manos. Cuando la música terminó dio un brinco abajo del escenario con un una triple voltereta y una patada al aire aterrizando con perfecta coordinación y finalmente hizo una reverencia.

Cuando toda la multitud aplaudía y lo aclamaba fuertemente, Syaoran finalmente se sonrojó y corrió rápido a su asiento evitando ser acribillado por una lluvia de rosas.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decirle algo, Erika se adelantó, "Estuviste maravilloso Syaoran!"

"Gracias Erika," Syaoran le respondió con aprecio pues se sentía inseguro por su audición. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Erika: su Romeo. Nadie se iba a meter en su camino además, Syaoran estuvo mejor de lo que hubiera soñado. Si tan sólo pudieran quedar ambos con los papeles principales…

Pero Syaoran ya se había marchado, Erika se mordió los labios.

"Lo hiciste grandioso Syaoran!" Sakura lo felicitó de todo corazón. A quién le importa si Erika se lo dijo primero? "Cantaste excelente, sentí que las lágrimas saldrían de mis ojos!"

"Oh, no fue nada." Syaoran se puso rojo como tomate cuando dijo esto. "Es solo que no quería perder la apuesta. Te vi en la audiencia y me prometí a mí mismo no decepcionarte. Estabas viéndome directamente como si creyeras en mí así que me dije a mí mismo que no había ningún problema, que todo saldría bien."

"De verdad?" Los ojos de Sakura eran brillantes como las estrellas cosa que Erika alcanzó a notar.

"Y ese baile tan extraño?" Eron le pregunto secamente, quizás porque estaba celoso.

"Oh…" Syaoran movió los pies incómodo.

Un grupo de alumnas de segundo año gritaron, "Joven Li estuviste genial! Parecías el actor de una película de acción!"

Esa había sido otra de las ideas de Tomoyo: cuando Syaoran se había negado a bailar, diciendo que NO podría hacerlo, a Tomoyo se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar su experiencia en artes marciales al ritmo de música rápida, algo que sería muy fácil para él.

"Él es el único que puede brincar de los árboles, dar vueltas en el aire y brincar de un lugar a otro así de rápido," Tomoyo le susurró a Sakura quien sonrió con esto, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Syaoran. Aún así la audición de Syaoran había sido la más excitante, diferente y popular de esa tarde.

A modo de broma tiró suavemente el listón azul de Sakura, y Syaoran le dijo gentilmente, "Será mejor cumplas con tu parte del trato."

"Hoe-e! Descuida." Respondió Sakura mientras apretaba su puño. "Haré lo mejor que pueda." Y sonrió. Después de las audiciones le entregaría la rosa, no importaba si se la regresaba. Lo que sucediera ahora le daría felices recuerdos en su futuro. Además, Syaoran había mentido, si podía cantar como lo hizo, los sucesos del pasado entonces tampoco eran tontos recuerdos infantiles…Finalmente el sol saldría después de la lluvia.

Pronto llegó su turno. Cuando se puso de pie para prepararse alguien metió el pie provocando que se tropezara, y en ese momento, alguien derramó una lata de refresco encima de ella. Sakura gritó mientras caía el líquido en su cabello y en su impecable blusa blanca.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo se levantó para ayudarla.

"Te encuentras bien? En verdad que eres torpe! Mira que tropezarte justo ahora! Será mejor que vayas al vestidor de mujeres a cambiarte." Erika se agachó para ayudarla pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos dorados. Sakura estaba segura de que había sido Erika quien le había tendido esa trama y ahora pretendía ser amable y ayudarla. "Toma mi pañuelo y esta es la llave de mi casillero. Tengo un uniforme de repuesto ahí, tómalo por favor ya que el tuyo quedó completamente empapado."

"Es una buena idea Erika. Te enfriarás si permaneces con tu roja mojada." Dijo Syaoran con preocupación quien también se inclinó para ayudarla y comenzó a secar un poco a Sakura con un pañuelo.

Sakura corrió afuera del auditorio mientras el refresco se deslizaba cada vez más en su cabello y ropa mientras lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos. Por qué ahora? Al fondo alcanzó a escuchar a Syaoran, "Eres muy amable Erika. Fue muy atento de tu parte prestarle tu uniforme."

******

En el vestidor de chicas se cambió su blusa, se lavó la cara y brazos y con molestia observó su reflejo en el espejo. Ya más resignada volvió al auditorio, seguramente las audiciones ya estarían terminadas para ese entonces, había perdido su oportunidad.

Cuando Tomoyo trató de razonar con la profesora de música, esta le dijo, "Lo siento pero la señorita Kinomoto fue irresponsable y perdió su oportunidad. Si quiere participar en este musical, podrá hacerlo en otras actividades, como encargarse del escenario o el vestuario. No es mi culpa no haya podido ser parte del elenco."

Con ojos extremadamente tristes Tomoyo le dio la noticia a Sakura, "Lo siento muchísimo Sakura, no puedo creer que pasara ese accidente justo antes de tu turno!"

"Está bien." Poniendo una cara animada Sakura sonrió valientemente y le dijo. "En realidad no estaba preparada para la audición de todas maneras. Al menos así evité hacer el ridículo frente a todos."

"Cielos, realmente lo siento mucho por ti," Erika se compadeció mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro. "Es una lástima que perdieras tu oportunidad para ser Rosalina." Sakura cerró su puño e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en calma.

_Esta es mi última oportunidad. Será mejor que busque a Syaoran y le entregue los chocolates. Es ahora o nunca, sólo espero que no estén derretidos para esta hora. _Sakura caminó hacia la salida de la escuela mientras apretaba firmemente la cajita envuelva con listones rojos.

De pronto escuchó una voz que gritaba, "Syaoran! Por fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando por todas apartes." Erika alcanzó a Syaoran. "No puedo creer lo magnífico que estuviste!"

"Gracias, tú también estuviste bien." Syaoran le dijo mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro.

"Sólo quería darte esto." Erika le entregó una caja en forma de corazón y una enorme rosa roja.

_No, Syaoran. _No lo aceptes. Sakura tenía sus puños apretados.

"Qué es? Gracias." Syaoran lo aceptó sin darle la menor importancia. Desde luego, él no conocía la tradición de la escuela ni el significado de ello. Todo lo que sabía sobre el día de San Valentín se lo había dicho Yamazaki así que eso no era de mucha ayuda.

"BAKA!" Sakura gritó detrás del edificio.

"Hay alguien peleando por allá?" Preguntó Erika mientras inclinaba su cabeza en esa dirección sonriendo.

"Supongo," Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

Ella corrió, dejando que sus piernas la llevaran lo más lejos de Li Syaoran. Nada le estaba saliendo bien. Por qué? Cuando llegó a un lugar apartado se detuvo y trató de recobrar el aliento mientras enojada lanzaba la caja de chocolates al aire. La rosa flotó a lo lejos mientras era arrastrada por el viendo en tanto que la caja y los chocolates quedaban esparcidos por todas partes.

"Estás molesta Sakura?" Escuchó la suave voz de un joven. Una grande y gentil mano comenzó a recoger los chocolates y Eron emergió detrás de un árbol mientras se comía un chocolate y le ofrecía otro a Sakura.

"Sí."

"Déjame adivinar, problemas amorosos no es así? Realmente lamento que hayas perdido tu audición."

"No te preocupes, puedo participar en la producción de muchas otras formas. Además no tengo ningún problema amoroso Eron."

"No logras engañarme Sakura, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Pero no crees que mereces algo mejor? No lo has intentado ya lo suficiente? Y qué es lo que obtienes ahora?" Eron se acercó a sus oídos. "Nada". De la nada, sacó una rosa blanca y se la entregó a Sakura. "Piénsalo Sakura, eres muy hermosa como para ser lastimada." Y al decir esto Eron se alejó, dejando sola a Sakura mientras ésta veía fijamente la blanca rosa pero de pronto se pinchó el dedo con una espina y sangre color rubí comenzó a brotar. Color que hacía juego con el arete de rubí que Eron utilizaba en su oreja izquierda pero que ella no había notado. Extraño.

******

En dónde estaba Sakura? Syaoran suspiró y regresó a su casa. Quería asegurarse de que ella supiera que la apuesta se había cancelado y no tenía importancia, que la comprendía pero Sakura había desaparecido. O acaso lo estaba evitando? O estaba otra vez con Eron?

Alzó la vista hacia el melancólico cielo azul grisáceo. En ese momento notó un punto rojo que caía hacia él y alcanzándolo con su mano, vio que era una rosa roja.

"De dónde sacaste eso?" Meiling le preguntó mientras se emparejaba con él y caminaban.

"Esto?" Syaoran señaló a la rosa. "Del cielo."

"Crees que me engañas? Por favor dime que Sakura finalmente recobró el sentido común y te la dio a ti."

"Es verdad, vino del cielo," Syaoran le explicó desesperado.

"Sí sí sí. Regresemos a casa! Recuerda que hoy te harás cargo de la cena y se me apetecen unas costillas asadas, sushi, omelette, un pastel de chocolate, merengues y.."

"Te lo digo de verdad! Esta rosa cayó del cielo!" Sin embargo sus protestas no fueron escuchadas por Meiling.

******

_Una semana después…_

"Ya lo saben? Los resultados de las audiciones ya fueron publicados!" Naoko les avisó emocionada temprano esa mañana.

Cuando Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling llegaron a ver la lista, encontraron que una increíble multitud ya se había reunido alrededor para verla.

Alguien gritó, "Quién será Rosalina?"

"Yo soy Rosalina!" Anunció Erika emergiendo de la multitud.

"Qué suerte tienes!" Muchas chicas celosas le dijeron. Sakura apretó su mochila contra sí.

"WAI!!! Yo quería ser Rosalina!" Lloriqueó Meiling.

"Qué lástima Meiling," Le dijo Erika.

"De qué estás hablando?!" Chiharu comentó. "Mira la lista!"

Empujando a los estudiantes Meiling alcanzó a leer su nombre. Julieta Capuleto…Li Meiling! "Soy Julieta!" Gritó, "De verdad seré Julieta!!!"

"DE VERDAD? Felicidades! Obtuviste el protagónico!" Le dijo Sakura sinceramente feliz por su amiga en cambio cruzando sus brazos en frente de ella Erika hizo un mohín de disgusto.

"Esperen, entonces quién será Romeo?" Repentinamente Meiling preguntó incapaz de controlar su júbilo.

"LI SYAORAN!!!" El equipo de porristas de fútbol gritó. Ante esto, Erika sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Ahora podría bailar con él!

Syaoran era Romeo? Sakura estaba impresionada.

"El conde Paris será…Chang Eron!" Otras alumnas gritaron entre la multitud.

Como se esperaba, Tomaki sería Tibalto y Takashi Mercutio. Inesperadamente, Rika había conseguido el papel de la señora Capuleto y Chiharu de la señora Montesco, los cuales eran otros personajes importantes. Sakura siguió leyendo la lista de los nombres, algunos conocía, otros jamás había escuchado.

"Vaya, a todos nuestros amigos les fue muy bien," Comentó Tomoyo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Sakura se veía desanimada. "Lo siento…"

Sonriéndole Sakura le djo, "Descuida, me alegra mucho ver que todos obtuvieron muy buenos personajes. Ahora les podré ayudar!"

En ese momento Syaoran caminaba semi dormido por el pasillo.

"Syaoran! No me digas que acabas de llegar a la escuela!" Le dijo Meiling. "La campana sonará en cualquier segundo!"

"Me quedé dormido," Syaoran murmuró mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

"Ya viste? Los resultados de las audiciones ya fueron publicados!" Le dijo Tomoyo.

"Y TU ERES ROMEO!" Toda la multitud gritó.

"Soy qué?" Syaoran parpadeó varias veces sin entender lo que le decían.

"Romeo! El personaje masculino principal!" Chilló Meiling.

Hubo una expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro mientras caminaba directo hacia alguien.

Recuperando la compostura, Sakura le murmuró, No dormiste anoche tampoco verdad?"

"Lo siento."

Viéndolo con preocupación Sakura le dijo, "Deberás cuidarte mejor! Especialmente ahora que obtuviste un papel tan importante, vas a estar muy ocupado. Ah sí, felicidades por haber obtenido el papel de Romeo."

"Eh?" Completamente despierto ahora le preguntó, "Seré Romeo? No se supone que es el personaje principal?"

"ASI ES!" Gritó Meiling. "Acaso dejaste tu cerebro en casa? Hemos intentado decirte esto por más de 5 minutos!!, o acaso ninguna palabra penetra tu cerebro excepto las de Sakura?"

"Cállate," Syaoran gruñó mientras se sonrojaba.

"Oh por Dios! Ahora no quiere hablar con nadie excepto con Sakura!" Meiling pretendió estar asustada.

"Te dije que te calles!" Syaoran trató de evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas y cerró de golpe la puerta del salón.

*****

"Hoy fue el primer ensayo!" Meiling anunció completamente mareada. Apenas podía creer en su suerte después de tan agitado día.

"Finalmente nos dieron nuestros guiones!" Exclamó Erika mientras se llevaba un cuaderno a su pecho.

"Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué trata la historia," Comentó Chiharu dejándose caer en un asiento del auditorio. "Lo leeré cuando llegue a casa." Todos estaban emocionados después del primer día de los ensayos. Aunque les esperaban meses de práctica, la primera vez era emocionante organizando todo, desarrollando poco a poco las escenas, aprendiendo nuevas canciones, bailes y diálogos; eso sin mencionar el vestuario, los escenarios, la orquesta.

"Qué lástima por Sakura," Comentó Erika mientras sonreía movía hacia atrás su sedoso y ondulado cabello.

Aunque Sakura trataba de mantener el buen ánimo y ayudarlos, las cosas simplemente no iban bien para ella durante los primeros ensayos del musical. Primero la pusieron a ayudar a pintar los escenarios, lo cual estaba haciendo bien hasta que derramó un bote de pintura azul a través del lienzo. Molesta, la profesora le dijo que se encargara de la carpintería, ahí pasó un mal momento ya que martilleaba su pulgar mucho más que al clavo y terminó con astillas de madera en su suave mano. La orquesta se rehusó a aceptarla y terminó en el grupo encargado del vestuario. Sin embargo, cuando echó a perder un metro de la tela de satín para el vestido de baile de Rosalina en la máquina de coser se le ordenó que mejor tomara las medidas de todo el elenco con la cinta métrica. Pero, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para medir la altura y el ancho de algunos de los corpulentos alumnos así que no fue de mucha ayuda. Finalmente quedó a cargo de hacer los recados, moviendo cosas pesadas y sacando fotocopias.

El director le dijo con desdén mientras le daba una enorme pila de expedientes, "Ni siquiera tu podrías arruinarlo, eso espero!"

Cabizbaja, trató de ignorar su propia decepción y las risas de los estudiantes. Al término de una semana, sentía que su brazo se iba a desprender y su espalda le dolía por las pesadas cajas que había tenido que mover. En una ocasión se le cayó una caja con artículos frágiles por la escalera ganándose con esto un interminable sermón por parte de un profesor. Afortunadamente Eron le había ayudado a juntar todas las cosas rápidamente. En otra ocasión, sacó cientos de fotocopias del documento equivocado, y de nuevo, en secreto, Eron se deshizo de las copias incorrectas y le ayudó a corregir el error.

Entonces Tomoyo pensó en algo para ayudarla y llevarse a Sakura de ese ambiente así que le explicó al profesor, "Realmente estoy muy ocupada y necesito que alguien me ayude. Sakura podría ser mi asistente."

A regañadientes el profesor aceptó la propuesta. Al inicio, Sakura sintió que era un estorbo pero trató de mantener una sonrisa y ayudar a Tomoyo lo más posible, pero dentro de ella tenía la sensación de que era completamente inútil. Tomoyo estaba muy ocupaba organizando el vestuario, encargándose del coro y básicamente montando todo el show, siempre servicial con los estudiantes. Todos la admiraban por su talento y nunca se sentían mal cuando Tomoyo los corregía o les daba consejos. Sakura admiraba a Tomoyo por esto. En cierta manera, Tomoyo era el pegamento y pilar que hacían toda la producción posible.

Sin embargo, poco a poco las personas comenzaron a confiar en Sakura y sabían que podían contar con ella cuando Tomoyo estaba ocupada. Asistía a cada ensayo diligentemente para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien, siempre ayudando en muchas pequeñas tareas de las cuales todos le agradecían.

El momento más temido por el director era cuando se practicaban las escenas de peleas con espadas. La mayoría de los adolescentes se ponían bulliciosos y fuera de control. Además no tenían mucha coordinación con las espadas de madera las cuales estaban usando temporalmente hasta que las reales que iban a utilizar quedaran listas.

Después de que un chico quedara herido en su abdomen y otro con una hinchazón en su mejilla, Sakura intervino desde su anónima posición y entró al escenario, "No no chicos, esa no es la mejor manera. Mira, sostén la espada así y enfréntalo de esta forma..listo, así. Y tu trata de apuntar a este lado. También practiquen el ritmo, lo ven? Muy bien! Solo blande la espada un poco más."

"Por qué no nos muestras Kinomoto?" Tomaki le dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba una espada.

"Sí, muéstranos!" Todos le siguieron con entusiasmo. Incluso las personas que no estaban con ella en la clase de Educación Física habían escuchado de su coordinación atlética.

Sonrojándose Sakura balbuceó, "Pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola."

"Puedes practicar con Li," Tomaki le dijo mientras empujaba al frente a Syaoran quien se encogió de hombros cuando Sakura levantó una ceja.

Y pronto estaban en un combate de esgrima cara a cara, igualmente coordinados y balanceados. Con los golpes secos de sus espadas pronto comenzaron a tomar ritmo y los golpes se hicieron constantes y rápidos mientras que una gran multitud se reunía en torno a ellos.

Finalmente, Sakura, estuvo plenamente consciente de los movimientos de Syaoran y cuando notó los músculos de su pecho estremecerse, con un rápido movimiento blandió su espada hacia abajo y aprovechó para asestar el golpe contra la espada de él y finalmente apuntar su arma hacia el cuello de Syaoran. Por unos instantes, ambos quedaron de pie y respirando agitadamente mientras todos gritaban "TU PUEDES KINOMOTO!" Quitando el sudor de su frente y haciendo de lado su espada le reclamó, "No peleaste con toda tu fuerza." Sabía que Syaoran no había utilizado todo su talento ni poder.

Encogiéndose de hombros Syaoran le dio, "Piensa lo que quieras."

"Fue increíble!" Todos aplaudieron mientras las mujeres suspiraban celosas pensando que sería grandioso saber manejar la esgrima. Especialmente pelear contra Li.

No solo ayudó Sakura con las escenas de batallas sino que también ayudó a cada persona que pudo cuando los demás coordinadores del musical estaban muy ocupados. Si alguien tenía problemas memorizando su diálogo, Sakura pacientemente practicaba con ellos.

Algunas veces, tocaba el violín cuando Rika o Chiharu practicaban sus canciones como Señora Capuleto o Montesco.

Rika le comentó, "Cómo es que puedes tocar el violín tan bien? Me hace sentir como si pudiera cantar mejor de lo que en realidad puedo."

En una ocasión, Takashi Yamazaki acudió a Sakura después de una larga pelea con Chiharu. Señalando su corto cabello negro el cual llevaba peinado en puntas, Takashi le dijo, "Realmente no entiendo a las chicas. Por qué está tan molesta conmigo si no le di ninguna razón? Sólo le dije que su peinado era algo infantil."

Comprendiendo la situación Sakura le aconsejó, "Las chicas somos inseguras así que debes asegurarte de hacerlas sentir con más confianza y seguras. A Chiharu le importa mucho lo que tu digas Yamazaki y quiere impresionarte. Pero cuando dices cosas como esas, lo único que logras es hacer que pierda confianza. Veamos…pronto será el Día Blanco! Por qué no haces algo lindo para ella?"

"Bueno, es algo vergonzoso. Llevamos ya mucho tiempo juntos. Quiero decir, hemos sido amigos desde preescolar. No estoy seguro de lo que piensa ella de mí y es algo incómodo."

"Creo que a Chiharu le agradaría una caja con dulces y quizás un ramo de flores blancas, son sus favoritas. Es muy bonito saber que tienes un amigo que te aprecia. Los regalos no siempre se hacen en una relación formal, sino que son una forma de expresar cariño y gratitud. Estoy segura de que Chiharu lo comprenderá."

Dándose un tiempo para meditarlo, Takashi asintió. "Sabes algo? Lo haré." Le sonrió. "Muchas gracias."

Sonriendo Sakura abrazó sus rodillas mientras observaba a los bulliciosos estudiantes yendo de un lado a otro. Al inicio, Sakura no había estado muy segura para qué estaba ella allí, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir que podía ayudar a todos aunque fuera en lo más mínimo.

Muchas personas estaban de acuerdo en que no sabrían qué hacer si Sakura no estaba ahí con ellos cada día ya fuera dándoles una mano, sonriendo o escuchándolos pacientemente. De hecho era muy necesaria para todos.

"Qué extraño, no sé qué haríamos sin esa joven," La profesora de música dijo un día mientras observaba a Sakura ayudando con el guión a una tímida joven que hacía el papel de la prima de Julieta.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted profesora. Ella es realmente estupenda, después de todo, ella es Sakura." Dijo Tomoyo mientras ordenaba unos papeles. Después suspiró decepcionada, en los últimos días prácticamente no había tenido oportunidad para grabar a Sakura.

"Syaoran! Oh Romeo!" Meiling corría tras Syaoran por todo el escenario. "Espérame! Vayamos juntos a casa! No me dejes como la última vez." Syaoran trataba de hacerse camino entre los estudiantes. "Wai! Te odio Syaoran. No puedo caminar rápido!"

"Olvidas tus libros," Sakura les gritó también persiguiéndolos.

"Muchas gracias!" Meiling tomó los libros. "Syaoran! Espera!" Y secando el sudor de su frente Sakura se dejó caer en una silla completamente agotada. Y eso que había pensado que ella era quien tendría menos trabajo de todos!

_**Wish-chan: **_snif snif…jeje…Pobre Sakura…Pobre Syaoran…Malentendidos…*Suspiro*…Así que habrá un musical…Es una lástima que Sakura no haya obtenido el protagónico no? Aún así, yo siempre diré que siempre habrá sol después de la lluvia.

**SPOILERS:** Realmente creen que Sakura y Syaoran siempre estarán separados? Jeje…muchas cosas malas le han pasado a Sakura, nada parecer marchar bien para ella. Pero…permítanme repetir esto: soy una fan de S+S..así que no se decepcionen tanto si las cosas no marchan bien para ellos por ahora!


	24. cap22 No mas soledad

**Capítulo 22: No Más Soledad**

La vida era bastante atareada para los estudiantes de la secundaria Seijou, en especial para el salón de Sakura. Además de la tarea, después de clases había prácticas deportivas y musicales, también estaban los ensayos para el musical y aumentando a esto se tenían que preparar para el festival de primavera.

"Este año será bastante peculiar," Les dijo el profesor Terada. "Llevaremos a cabo algo que llamaremos el Circo del carnaval en donde habrá magos, acróbatas, payasos…además, recolectaremos con esto dinero para el hospital infantil así que esto tiene una gran causa. Espero que todos estén dispuestos a ayudar y participen con lo mejor de ustedes. Sé que esto será mucho trabajo puesto que se superpone con muchas otras cosas como el musical, pero sé que los alumnos de este salón lo harán muy bien."

Hubo murmullos de agitación entre los estudiantes. Parecía que en los últimos días el ambiente era todo menos tranquilo y organizado. Todos observaban ansiosamente los pedazos de papel que el profesor iba sacando en donde les decía a cada uno cuál sería su rol.

"Hoe-e, seré una acróbata," Comentó Sakura mientras veía fijamente al papel que el profesor le había entregado.

"Yo también," Dijo Meiling.

"Estoy segura de que lo harán maravillosamente," Les dijo Naoko puesto que Sakura y Meiling eran las mejores gimnastas de toda la escuela. "Yo seré la vendedora de palomitas de maíz, la verdad me alegra puesto que así no tendré tanta presión, además soy terrible en Educación Física."

"Qué es esto? Yo no quiero ser un mago!" Se quejó Syaoran.

"Quieres intercambiar conmigo?" Takashi le dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable mientras sostenía su papel.

"Qué serás tu?"

"Un payaso."

Todos rieron y Chiharu le comentó, "Ese papel te queda a la perfección!"

"Y qué serás tú?" Le preguntó Takashi.

Lentamente Chiharu desenrolló el papel. "Un…payaso?"

Hubo risitas entre los estudiantes. "También serás un mago? Qué romántico!" Erika exclamó mientras se asomaba sobre el hombro de Syaoran. "Conoces algún truco? Creo que Eron también será mago mientras que a mí me tocó ser la maestra de ceremonias."

Finalmente se supo que Eron, Syaoran y Tomaki (a quien todos llamaban Aki) fueron los elegidos para ser los hechiceros, posiblemente uno de los más demandantes e interesantes roles en el circo.

Con una mirada que prácticamente decía 'quieren decir que tendré que trabajar con él?' Syaoran dejó caer su cabeza: Ya era suficiente tener que soportar a Eron durante clases, prácticas de futbol y los ensayos del musical. Genial, ahora también en el circo del festival de primavera…

******

Aún cuando el trabajo era duro para todos, el circo mantenía a los alumnos divertidos durante el tedioso día, especialmente desde que muchas chicas andaban inquietas y nerviosas en la víspera del Día Blanco preguntándose si el chico de sus sueños les daría una rosa blanca.

Para practicar, Sakura y Meiling saltaban por todos los pasillos haciendo volteretas y maromas ante el asombro de los estudiantes menos atléticos. Takashi divertía a todos con su arduo entrenamiento como payaso mientras lanzaba al aire y hacía malabares con un lápiz, borrador, regla, calculadora y un sacapuntas atrapándolos hábilmente con una mano. Por primera vez en su vida tenía que verdaderamente practicar tediosa y pacientemente en algo, rehusando darse por vencido. Esta vez no podría escabullirse con sus mentiras. Chiharu por su parte batallaba enormemente para hacer malabares con apenas 2 objetos.

Mientras tanto, Eron enamoraba a todas las chicas con sus pequeños trucos. "Qué es lo que hay en esta oreja?" Preguntó mientras sacaba una moneda de la oreja de Tomoyo. El mejor truco de Eron era con las flores, muchas chicas perdían la cabeza por él mientras aparecía una rosa aparentemente de la nada. Ante esto Syaoran sólo fruncía el ceño mientras veía la pila de libros de trucos mágicos en su escritorio. Se negaba a leerlos puesto que creía que los magos sólo utilizaban ilusiones y engaños.

"Vaya Eron! Eso fue maravilloso!" Sakura le dijo mientras sostenía una fragante rosa blanca la cual Eron había hecho aparecer desde su cabello. "Qué bonita!"

Frotando su barbilla, Syaoran pensó, _quizás sea mejor que comience a aprender estos trucos también._

******

"Crees que realmente a ella le guste esto?" Syaoran preguntó ansiosamente mientras sostenía una caja de dulces envuelta en papel blanco.

"SI!!!", Meiling le respondió por décima vez. Algunas veces Syaoran era como un pequeño niño. Estaban haciendo las compras para los regalos a sus amigos por el Día Blanco. "Ahora que estás en esto compra una rosa blanca."

"Por qué? Prefiero las peonias."

"Créeme, será lo mejor." Meiling suspiró. Syaoran aún no se daba cuenta de la tradición escolar.

De pronto una sombra de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Syaoran: recordando cómo Sakura le había obsequiado a Eron una caja de chocolates el día de San Valentín…

"Oye Li, también estás comprando regalos?" Le preguntó Takashi quien llevaba un regalo muy grande lleno de listones.

"Sí, a quién le darás ese regalo?"

"Chiharu…" Sonriendo, Takashi le confesó, "Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y hasta ahora no me dirige la palabra pero Kinomoto me dijo que es agradable saber que tienes un amigo que te aprecia y que los regalos son muestras de cariño y gratitud. Chiharu y yo siempre estamos discutiendo pero yo creo que eso es la parte divertida, hacer las paces después."

"Sakura te dijo eso?"

******

_Día Blanco…_

"A este paso Kero engordará 100 kilos!" Sakura exclamó. Con tantos dulces por el día de San Valentín así como por el día Blanco, Kero sería capaz de no parar de comer en meses! Sin embargo había una pequeña decepción en su corazón ya que no había podido ver a _alguien_ durante todo el día.

"Bueno, mientras pueda volar…" Tomoyo le dijo mientras arreglaba sus cajas con dulces.

"Sakura, viste las noticias del periódico escolar?" Le preguntó Chiharu mientras entraba al salón. Llevaba en sus manos el mencionado periódico y les dijo, "Miren esta fotografía!"

Tomoyo se asomó a ver qué era. 'La tradición del día de San Valentín y el Día Blanco…Los estudiantes disfrutan intercambiando dulces y rosas como señal de que se gustan…' Perdió el aliento cuando observó una fotografía en blanco y negro abajo del artículo, era Syaoran quien le entregaba un ramo de rosas blancas a Erika!

Sakura quedó boquiabierta.

******

"POR QUÉ RAYOS LE OBSEQUIASTE ESAS ROSAS A ERIKA?" Meiling gritó más tarde dispuesta a estrangular a Syaoran.

Syaoran la miró sin comprender como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "Qué rosas?"

Meiling le restregó la fotografía del periódico en la cara. "Estas rosas! No trates de negarlo! Tengo pruebas! Mira lo que salió en el periódico!"

Cuidadosamente estudió la imagen y se veía bastante desconcertado. "Ah! Eso!"

"Qué quieres decir con _eso!_?"

Negando con la cabeza Syaoran le dijo, "Un compañero de las prácticas de fútbol me pidió que se las entregara a Erika así que yo se las entregué diciéndole el nombre de la persona que se las enviaba. Supongo que los encargados del periódico tomaron la fotografía en ese momento pero la verdad es que no me di cuenta."

"Quieres decir que no te gusta Erika?" Meiling quedó boquiabierta y sus ojos rojizos eran dos pequeños puntitos.

"Por qué habría de gustarme?" La mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Syaoran hizo que Meiling sudara gotita. "Ah por cierto, has visto a Sakura? Aún no he podido encontrarla para darle los dulces y las rosas." Distraídamente Syaoran se alejó caminando mientras veía feliz los pequeños botones de rosas blancas.

"Ay no," gimió Meiling.

En ese momento Syaoran observó a una joven con un listón blanco entrelazado en su cabello castaño claro, trató de gritar su nombre pero alguien lo hizo primero que él.

"Sakura! Por fin te encuentro." Eron se acercó caminando a lado de Sakura. "Recibiste muchos presentes el día de hoy?"

Sonriendo tristemente le dijo, "Bueno.." _No de…._

"Aún no te he dado mi regalo!" Eron alegremente sacó un lindo conejito de felpa que sostenía una pequeña canastita con dulces y se lo dio a Sakura.

"Para mí? Muchas gracias! Es muy lindo! Pero..."

"No me lo agradezcas, sólo recordé que te gustan los conejos. Además no me gusta verte con ese rostro triste Sakura, quiero que sonrías para mí, solo para mí."

Mientras apretaba el suave muñeco, el aroma agridulce de una rosa blanca atado alrededor del cuello del conejito llegó a sus sentidos. Qué significaba esa rosa? Entonces, una decepción recorrió su interior ya que la mayor parte del día había pasado y no había signos de Syaoran. Eron era dulce pero…Syaoran era Syaoran.

******

"Le diste el regalo?" Meiling le preguntó mientras se sentaba a lado de Syaoran en el parque del Rey Pingüino.

"Dar qué?" Syaoran preguntó mientras trataba de tallar una figura de madera con su navaja y trozos de madera caían a sus pies.

"Supongo que no lo hiciste." Meiling suspiró mientras tocaba las puntas de su cabello negro. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"No lo sé." Haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando de pronto se cortó el dedo Syaoran le preguntó, "Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?"

"Porque sí. Viste el muñeco de felpa que Eron le obsequió a Sakura?"

"Sí, era bonito."

"Ah lo viste…así que, no te importa?"

"Por qué habría de importarme? No es asunto mío."

"Eres tan obtuso Li Syaoran."

"Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo." Aún así Meiling alcanzó a notar que las manos de Syaoran temblaban ligeramente, como si sostuviera un suspiro que duraría días, semanas, meses...

******

"Buenas noches!" Sakura preparaba la mesa para la cena pues era su deber esa noche. Había una linda vista desde la cocina de los Kinomoto hacia los árboles de cerezo que florecían allá afuera y éstos eran iluminados por el anochecer que iba cayendo. Pronto llegaría la primavera: con los días agitados en la escuela, ensayos teatrales, prácticas deportivas y la preparación del circo, no había notado que las estaciones iban cambiando. Mientras colocaba tazones de esponjoso arroz blanco Sakura dijo, "Hermano! No te comas mis camarones fritos hoy, son mis favoritos!"

Fue entonces que los ojos de Touya brillaron con malicia y mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello castaño oscuro le comentó, "Considerando que estaré lejos por un semestre, deberías ser más amable con tu hermano mayor."

"Hmmm! Estaré contenta cuando te vayas." Pero Sakura bajó su mirada, es verdad, por varios meses atrás, Touya se había estado preparando para cursar un semestre fuera de Japón, específicamente en Inglaterra. Yukito y su hermano habían estado considerando el programa de intercambio de estudiantes desde hacía tiempo y hasta este momento Sakura no se había dado cuenta de la seriedad con la que habían tomado este asunto. Por supuesto, Fujitaka le había dado permiso puesto que sabía que estudiar en el extranjero sería una buena experiencia para Touya, después de todo, sólo sería por unos meses. Cruzándose de brazos le preguntó, "Cuándo te irás hermano?"

"En 2 semanas."

"DOS SEMANAS!" Los ojos de Sakura se salieron de sus órbitas, era mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba!

"Por qué lo preguntas monstruo? No es tiempo suficiente para ti? No me digas que estás decepcionada."

"N-no, es sólo que es algo repentino, creí que al menos sería hasta dentro en un mes."

"He estado preparándome con Yuki por varios meses."

"Oh." Por qué me siento desilusionada? Esto no ha sido nada repentino. "Me pregunto por qué mi papá aún no ha llegado. Se veía realmente emocionado por algo en la mañana."

Justo en ese momento Fujitaka entró a la casa, "Buenas noches Touya, buenas noches Sakura." Sonrió también a la imagen de Nadeshiko quien llevaba un vestido color lavanda y pétalos volaban alrededor de ella.

"Te ves muy contento hoy," Le comentó Touya quien vertía té helado para todos.

"Bueno, de hecho.." Fujitaka se ajustó los lentes y les explicó. "He recibido una promoción en un puesto muy honorable en el Consejo de la Universidad Seijou y fui elegido como representante para dar conferencias en las distintas universidades de Japón. Es un trabajo muy importante y estaré visitando e intercambiando ideas con las escuelas de todo Japón durante un semestre."

"Eso es genial!" Sus hijos lo felicitaron. Era evidente que Fujitaka estaba emocionado ante la grandiosa oportunidad, siempre había sido su sueño dar conferencias en todo el mundo así que esta era una gran ocasión.

"Y entonces cuándo te irías?" Le preguntó Touya.

"En 2 semanas aproximadamente."

"Dos semanas?" Dijeron Touya y Sakura al unísono.

"Así es, sucede algún problema?" Fujitaka los observó con curiosidad.

"No, es sólo que…" Touya balbuceó. "No importa, puedo posponerlo, esto es más importante."

Entonces Fujitaka recordó, "Es verdad! Te irás a cursar tu semestre en Londres! Cómo pude olvidarme de eso? Olviden lo que les dije, ve a tu viaje, pasaste muchos meses estudiando muy duro. Habrá muchos profesores que deseen tomar mi lugar."

"No, no. Ve a tus conferencias, es una oportunidad que se da una sola vez en la vida, mientras que yo podré estudiar en el extranjero en el próximo semestre," Touya le aseguró.

Moviendo sus pies impacientemente Sakura les dijo, "Esperen, no hay ningún problema, ustedes dos pueden ir a sus viajes!"

"Pero te quedarás completamente sola en casa monstruo, no podemos dejarte así," Touya protestó.

Levantando la cabeza Sakura le dijo, "Ya tengo 15 años, soy un adulto joven que estará en Preparatoria el próximo año. Puedo arreglármelas yo sola, he cuidado de esta familia por años, soy la señora de la casa! Así que diviértanse y no se preocupen por mí."

"Pero," Fujitaka frotaba su barbilla mientras veía orgulloso a su madura hija, sentía como si apenas ayer era un bebé en su cuna mientras Nadeshiko le leía cuentos a la hora de dormir.

"También puedo quedarme con Tomoyo, además tenemos muchos vecinos, estaré bien."

Sacudiendo el cabello de Sakura, Touya se volteó a su papá y le djio, "Nos tiene a nosotros no es así? Me preocuparé, pero tratándose del monstruo, estará bien."

Fujitaka asintió y Sakura sonrió abrazabando a los dos. Mientras enterraba su rostro en la camisa de su padre, se preguntó cómo sería todo sin su padre y hermano, no se atrevía a pensar en lo sola que se iba a sentir.

******

"Es una gran responsabilidad quedándote sola en casa. Cómo es que tu hermano estuvo de acuerdo?" Kero le preguntó mientras enterraba su cara en una bolsa de papas fritas provocando que Yue lo mirara con desdén. Sakura se había sorprendido cuando Yukito pasó a su casa mientras que Touya no se encontraba. Resultó que Yue tenía algo importante que decirle.

Encogiéndose de hombros Sakura dijo, "Quizás finalmente se dio cuenta de que soy lo suficientemente responsable."

Frunciendo el ceño, Kero le dijo, "Si yo fuera él, me preocuparía mucho también. Quién te va a cuidar? El mocoso? No lo creo."

"No necesito que nadie me cuide."

"Es por eso por lo que me preocupo." Kero se cruzó de brazos. "Ni siquiera yo estaré aquí para cuidarte, ni Yue."

Completamente en shock le preguntó, "Pero por qué dices eso? También vas a ir a alguna parte?"

"Bueno, Yue y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que quizás pudiéramos encontrar algo más del pasado en Londres. Aquí las cosas están bastante tranquilas y tanto el mocoso como tú podrán arreglárselas. En Inglaterra, Eriol, la profesora Mizuki y Miho se reunirán con nosotros para tratar de descifrar algo más de la situación actual. Entre más pronto vayamos, más rápido podremos regresar a nuestras vidas normales." Kero se detuvo por unos instantes y se cruzó de hombros. "Así que iré a Londres con Yukito."

"QUÉ?! Sakura se cayó de su cama. Los eventos definitivamente estaban pasando demasiado rápido, por lo menos estaba contando con la compañía de su amigo Kero pero ahora resultaba que también se marcharía.

"No será por mucho tiempo, regresaré tan pronto como descubra algo importante," Le aseguró Kero. "También trataremos de encontrar una cura para la madre de Miho, Miara Tanaka. Todos confiamos en ti Sakura, así que haz un buen trabajo como Maestra de Cartas."

"Cuídate de los extraños y mantente alerta siempre," Le dijo Yue pero después de decir esto volteó un poco su cara arrogante, como si estuviera avergonzado por demostrar su preocupación.

"Lo haré." Sakura observó los ojos plateados de Yue con gratitud.

Después abrazó con toda su fuerza a Kero y le dijo, "Puedes confiar en mí, me las arreglaré yo sola pero debes prometerme que regresarás pronto."

"Oye! No puedo respirar!"

******

"Necesitas que te ayude a empacar papá?" Sakura estaba de pie frente a la puerta esa mañana, dos semanas después, sosteniendo una imagen de su madre.

"No Sakura gracias, ya terminé con todo el equipaje. Cómo va tu hermano? Llevaré a Touya y a Yukito al aeropuerto."

"Ya está listo también." Le dijo mientras le entregaba la fotografía. "Toma." Pero después frunció el ceño. El vestido blanco lleno de lazos que Nadeshiko llevaba se parecía mucho al que había utilizado cuando se tomó aquella fotografía con Li Ryuuren, la que Syaoran había encontrado en el álbum de Shing en Nueva York y que había pensado que parecía un vestido de bodas mientras llevaba el anillo de zafiro y sostenía un lirio con su mano.

Tomando la fotografía, Fujitaka besó la brillante superficie y la colocó en su maletín.

"Amaste mucho a mi mamá." _Sabrá algo de su pasado?_

Sonriendo tristemente Fujitaka le dijo, "Y aún la amo con todo mi corazón."

Una punzada se clavó en Sakura y se animó a preguntar, "Fue ella tu primer y único amor?"

Al inicio, Fujitaka miró fijamente a Sakura totalmente sorprendido ante la profundidad de su pregunta pero después de unos instantes le respondió. "No, no lo fue."

Sakura quedó estupefacta. En cierta manera, no podía imaginar a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka viviendo de otra manera. Pero estaba Li Ryuuren. Pensándolo bien, era poco lo que sabía sobre su padre y madre.

Tentando a su suerte Sakura le dijo inocentemente, "Vaya, el vestido que mi mamá está usando en esa imagen parece un vestido de bodas, qué bonito es! Parece de mi edad en esa fotografía. De cuándo fue?"

"Esta? Ya recuerdo, aquí participó en una obra musical en su escuela pero no recuerdo cómo se llamaba la obra."

"Obra musical en su escuela? _Mi mamá?_" Sakura estaba en shock.

"Increíble no es así? Ella me contó que era el peor caso de pánico escénico y torpeza. Pero aún así se esforzó mucho y logró ser una hermosa protagonista, es una lástima que no haya podido verla pero eso sucedió antes de que comenzara a dar clases en este vecindario."

"Oooh. Conocías bien a mi mamá cuando la viste por primera vez?"

Con un dejo de misterio en su voz le respondió, "No sabía mucho sobre ella. Lo único que puedo decir es que la comprendía, quizás eso no cuente mucho pero siempre supe que ella estaba destinada para mí." Al decir esto hubo una calidez en su profunda voz.

Y de la manera más discreta posible Sakura le preguntó, "Fuiste tu _su_ primer y único amor?"

Una vez más, Fujitaka se veía sorprendido pero le sonrió amablemente y contestó, "No, sabía que yo no había sido su único amor desde la primera vez que la vi. Ella ya había perdido a su amor de juventud y había pasado por dolor y dificultades. No fuimos nuestro respectivo primer amor, ella no sabía nada sobre mi pasado ni yo tampoco del pasado de ella. El amor que habíamos sentido por otras personas se había ido ya, pero sabíamos que lo que vivíamos nosotros era un amor maduro y que éramos muy felices por ello. Cuando ella se casó conmigo me dijo que solo estaríamos juntos aproximadamente 10 años, eso fue más que suficiente para mí puesto que fueron los años más hermosos de mi vida."

"Sabías que moriría pronto? Y aún así te casaste con ella?" Abrumada por todo lo que su padre le había dicho Sakura pasó saliva. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre su padre…Realmente, qué clase de persona era debajo de su perfectamente controlado exterior? Había tristeza o lamento en saber que no había sido el único amor de su esposa? Se habrá sentido confundido por el pasado? O tan sólo pacífica y serenamente había dejado todo atrás y se concentró en vivir el presente?

******

_Para esta hora mi hermano debe estar viajando en el avión y mi papá tomando el tren. _Sakura caminó a lo largo de un gran roble que había en la escuela durante el almuerzo. Bajo la sombra, alguien estaba tallando algo con un filoso cuchillo. Los movimientos de las largas manos de esa persona eran enérgicos pero gentiles mientras que virutas de madera caían en el pantalón de su uniforme. A un lado suyo se encontraban pequeñas figuras de madera en forma de animales como aves, perros y gatos. Sin embargo se veían hechas precipitadamente e inconclusas, él estaba demasiado ocupado como para quitarlas puesto que estaba trabajando en algo más.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Sakura se recargó en el tronco del árbol.

"Eh?" Sobresaltándose Syaoran balbuceó, "N-nada!" Sin éxito, Syaoran trató de encubrir el desorden y metió en su mochila lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez más Sakura suspiró. Parecía que desde el incidente del Día Blanco, había estado evitándola. Había considerado en comentarle a Syaoran que Kero y Yue habían ido a Inglaterra para hacer una investigación, pero finalmente había decidido que mejor no. O quizás ella estaba celosa? Pero celosa de qué? De quién? Chang Erika. Sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron cuando Sakura veía a Syaoran. De verdad le gustaba Erika? Después de todo, Erika era muy bonita, divertida y popular, y Syaoran pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella pues ambos eran protagonistas del musical.

Después de un rato, Syaoran desvió la mirada de su trabajo y dijo, "Sakura? Inclinó su cabeza con ojitos en forma de dos puntitos, estaba seguro de que ella había estado ahí un segundo antes.

******

"El problema es el mal momento en que sucedió," Tomoyo le dijo a Meiling quien se dejaba caer en el sofá refiriéndose a los últimos sucesos. El antiguo equipo se había reunido después de clases en la casa de Tomoyo. La habitación de ésta era grande y espaciosa para satisfacción de Meiling. Tomoyo estaba afanosamente agregando los toques finales al nuevo traje de batalla de Sakura.

"Finalmente he llegado a una conclusión" Meiling dijo muy segura. "Syaoran tiene una doble personalidad, eso debe ser."

Todos sudaron gotita. Si Kero estuviera con ellos habría comentado, "Siempre supe que el mocoso era un psicópata."

"Tal vez tengas razón," Dijo Sakura mientras se cruzaba de piernas y veía una revista. Era extraño pensar que no había nadie en casa: su papá, su hermano, Yukito y Kero se habían ido esa mañana pero aún no le había dicho a nadie que se había quedado sola, ya tendría oportunidad de decirles después y preguntarle a Tomoyo si podía quedarse en su casa por algunas semanas. Mmm…doble personalidad. Quizás por eso algunas veces es tan amable y otras tan distante. Por cierto aún nadie le había explicado el malentendido del periódico.

Meiling se mordió los labios, ella sabía más sobre eso que Sakura pero aún así no quería decírselo puesto que Sakura era su oponente principal entre ella y Syaoran aunque ya sabía que era imposible odiar a Sakura, pero aún así tenía un ligero rencor. Cambiando de tema, pensó que Syaoran había estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

"Quién tiene una doble personalidad?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras entraba en la habitación de Tomoyo.

Todos lo miraron fijamente con ojitos redondos.

Desconcertado y señalándose a sí mismo Syaoran tartamudeó, "Yo-y-yo?? Por ..por qué?"

Salvando a Syaoran de una presión mayor Sakura le dijo, "Ah sí, recuerdas la fotografía que encontraste en el álbum de Shing?"

Syaoran asintió. Él la había guardado en el cajón de su dormitorio. Probablemente era la única fotografía que tenía de su padre.

"Creo que ya sé que es!"

"Lo sabes?" Syaoran brincó mientras su corazón se aceleraba. "Acaso es…"

"No." Sakura negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Qué horribles conclusiones habían hecho, gracias a Dios no había sido lo que habían sospechado. "No, esa foto fue tomada cuando mi mamá participó en una obra musical de la escuela y ese vestido blanco era parte del vestuario."

"Obra escolar?" En ese momento, Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de Tomoyo entró en la habitación con un plato de galletas. "Recuerdo lo adorable que se veía Nadeshiko como la protagonista! Cuando estaba en el escenario cautivaba a la audiencia con su sonrisa angelical." Sonomi les contó. "Bueno, eso sucedía cuando no se tropezaba con la utilería o cuando no olvidaba sus diálogos. Pero aún con eso era maravillosa. Esa fue la producción musical más grande que se había hecho en nuestra generación y todo el vecindario de Tomoeda participó. Yo fui su manager personal!"

"Vaya, ella fue la protagonista?" Los ojitos de Tomoyo brillaban cual estrellas. "Y quién fue el protagonista masculino?"

"Mmm, no recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo lo adorable que se veía Nadeshiko en ese precioso vestido blanco!" Sonomi se veía extasiada. En ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar. "Rayos, justo cuando trataba de.." Tomando su teléfono último modelo "Hola? Habla Daidouji Sonomi….Qué? _Daidouji?" _Haciéndoles señas para que la disculparan se fue a su habitación privada con ojos mortificados.

"El señor Daidouji?! Sakura vio los ojos azul violeta de Tomoyo que reflejaban una fuerte impresión. Hasta ese día nunca se había puesto a meditar realmente en la familia de Tomoyo, puesto que siempre estaban Sonomi y ella pero, alguna vez se preguntó quién era el padre de su mejor amiga? Tal vez Sakura había asumido que había muerto como su madre. Pero quizás el señor Daidouji estaba vivo en algún lugar, lejos de su hija y esposa. Por qué? No era asunto suyo pero aún así Tomoyo era una preciosa amiga para ella.

Discretamente Sakura, Meiling y Syaoran se despidieron para poder darle a Tomoyo algo de privacidad puesto que se veía algo distraída.

Cuando todos se fueron, Tomoyo se dirigió a un cajón de su vestidor y buscó una fotografía que estaba escondida debajo de una pila de ropa. Sus manos temblaban mientras alcanzaba escuchar a su madre gritar en el teléfono desde la otra habitación. Lentamente pasó sus blancos dedos sobre el frío vidrio del retrato en el cual aparecía un hombre sonriente de pie junto a una alta y elegante mujer de cabello corto. El hombre de cabello oscuro sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña y sonriente niña…Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre la imagen…"Papá…"

******

"Quée??? Te estás quedando sola en tu casa?!" Meiling estaba atónita cuando se enteró de la noticia mientras caminaban rumbo a sus casas. "Hasta el muñeco de felpa se fue! Debes sentirte muy sola!"

"Jeje…" Sakura sudó gotita. "Se fueron esta mañana. Además mi hermano me dio un larguísimo sermón, debieras ver la lista de los números de emergencia y de deberes que me entregó. Eriol me contactó el otro día diciéndome que cuidaría de Kero y de Yue. Por supuesto Yue no tendrá problemas pero me preocupo por Kero, espero que no se distraiga demasiado y se concentre en la investigación. Finalmente tenemos una oportunidad para indagar más sobre el pasado, Eriol ha estado investigando tratando de encontrar más sobre la leyenda de las Cinco Fuerzas junto con la profesora Mizuki."

"Vaya, pero tu sola…Mi mamá no me hubiera dejado quedarme en Japón si Syaoran no estuviera aquí."

"De hecho le dije a mi hermano que a Tomoyo no le molestaría si me quedara con ella por un mes o dos mientras ellos estuvieran fuera…" Bajando su mirada Sakura continuó, "Pero ahora no estoy muy segura, no quiero molestar a su familia con mis problemas."

"Te comprendo, no entendí realmente lo que sucedió hoy pero parecía bastante serio, el papá de Tomoyo…" Meiling abrazó a Syaoran por su brazo y le dijo a Sakura, "Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos de acuerdo?!"

"Lo haré, gracias!"

"No salgas en la noche tampoco," Syaoran habló después de un rato. "Y mantén las puertas y ventanas cerradas."

"Oigan su camino que no es por allá?" Sakura les preguntó señalando otro camino mientras caminaban.

Mirando a Syaoran, Meiling le respondió, "Tomaremos el camino largo y te acompañaremos a tu casa, así Syaoran tendrá paz en su corazón ya que estará seguro de que llegaste a salvo."

Riendo Sakura les dijo, "Pero si he caminado miles de veces a mi casa! Puedo ir sola."

"No, Meiling tiene razón, no es ningún problema para nosotros," La interrumpió Syaoran.

Cuando iban llegando a su casa Sakura agitó su mano despidiéndose. "Adiós!"

En el último segundo Syaoran le respondió, "Adiós."

Sakura sonrió y les gritó, "Buenas noches Syaoran! Buenas noches Meiling! Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa!"

******

"Lo eres?" Meiling le preguntó mientras lavaba los trastes en su casa.

"Soy qué?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras secaba un plato.

Más que callado y tranquilo, parecía más bien que estaba pensando algo profundamente.

"Una doble personalidad."

"Q-qué te hizo pensar eso?" Syaoran brincó casi tirando una taza.

"Bueno, está ese lado amable, cálido y gentil tuyo, pero también tienes un lado frío y distante. Pareciera como si estuvieras debatiéndote entre dos mentes, cada uno diciéndote que actúes distinto. Y quizás no te des cuenta pero tanta tensión terminará haciéndote daño."

Cada palabra parecía remover un conocido dolor en Syaoran quien se hundió en una silla mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Tiene que ver con Sakura? Estás tratando de esconderle algo, negándote a ti mismo de la verdad? Qué piensas obtener con todo esto Li Syaoran?"

"No lo sé, sólo sé que ya no quiero vivir de esta forma." Su voz era ronca, casi un susurro. "Estoy viviendo mi vida a ciegas."

Esa noche Meiling se mantuvo despierta en su cama mientras veía el techo. _Sólo sé que ya no quiero vivir de esta forma. _Sentándose en su cama, deslizó sus pies en las cálidas pantunflas y caminó hacia su tocador. Con manos temblorosas buscó su cepillo en completa oscuridad, una pequeña luz que cruzaba por debajo de su puerta le dijo que Syaoran tampoco dormía. Por qué le gustaba tanto? Sin importar cuántas veces intentara detener ese sentimiento ella sabía que era imposible pero aún así quería dejar de sentir eso. Ella sabía que él jamás la vería de otra forma más que como su prima y amiga, si tan sólo pudiera saber qué pensamientos había en lo profundo de su corazón. Siempre había una mirada ensombrecida en los ojos de Syaoran como la oscuridad de la noche, cuando él creía que nadie lo estaba viendo. Qué batalla interna estaría librando?

Extraño. Acaso había escuchado un ruido allá afuera? Llena de curiosidad Meiling salió de su apartamento. De pronto oyó un susurro a un lado de su cabeza y rápidamente se colocó en posición de ataque. Con la velocidad de un rayo, una veta de colores se tejió alrededor de su cuerpo y tambaleándose Meiling dio un paso atrás.

"Q-quién está ahí?!" Gritó en la fría noche. De pronto como si flotara en medio del aire un rostro pintado como un payaso y con un sombrero de bufón tricolor emergió sonriendo.

******

"Meiling, Meiling! Despierta, te encuentras bien?"

Parpadeando varias veces, Meiling se encontró con un par de cálidos ojos color ámbar. "Syaoran?"

"Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Qué sucedió? Sentí un extraño poder afuera así que vine a ver y te encontré recostada en la banqueta." Instalando a Meiling en su cálida y abrigadora cama, Syaoran le llegó una taza de té caliente.

Cuando estaba por retirarse Meiling lo tomó de la mano. "No me dejes sola, quédate conmigo." Y tomó del suave y dulce té.

Levantando una ceja Syaoran le contestó, "Está bien, como gustes."

"Entonces hay otro poder allá afuera?"

"Sí."

"Será mejor que se lo comentes a Sakura."

"Supongo."

"Admítelo."

"Admitir qué?"

"Que estás terriblemente preocupado por Sakura, no es verdad?"

"Q-quién te dijo que lo estoy?" Tartamudeó Syaoran.

"Está escrito en toda tu cara." Meiling se sentó y continuó, "Bueno, no te culpo, no es precisamente seguro que una joven como ella se quede sola en una casa vacía y …."

"Basta." Syaoran suspiró mientras veía la fotografía de su padre y Nadeshiko sonriendo felizmente. "Meiling?"

"Qué?"

"Regresa a Hong Kong. Regresa a casa."

Meiling se puso de pie molesta. "De qué estás hablando? Esta es mi casa ahora! No regresaré a Hong Kong, me dices esto porque crees que no soy de ayuda y porque siempre me meto en tu camino? Pues bien, te demostraré que puedo ayudar!"

"No es nada de eso." Syaoran vio directamente a los brillantes ojos ámbar de Meiling. "Por favor, regresa a Hong Kong, estarás a salvo ahí, es lo mejor para ti. Desde luego que me gusta que estés aquí pero tengo miedo Meiling, no tengo ningún control sobre mí ni de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, siento que estoy viviendo en un laberinto y que estoy corriendo a través de una espesa neblina, de una horrible ilusión. Cada día me pregunto si tan sólo soy un títere controlado por una fuerza superior. Me pregunto, por qué estoy aquí, para qué nací en este mundo."

"Deja de hablar así Syaoran! No sabes lo que dices!" Meiling lo enfrentó con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. "Me quedaré aquí y es todo!"

Dándole una palmadita en la espalda de Meiling le dijo en voz baja, "Lo siento, puedes hacer lo que gustes, no te culpo por no entenderme, ni siquiera yo mismo lo hago. Es sólo que no quiero que alguien inocente como tú esté en peligro, es todo."

"Dime Syaoran, a qué le tienes miedo?"

Dudando un poco Syaoran desvió la mirada y con voz ronca le dijo, "A la verdad. Tengo miedo de la verdadera razón y motivo de todas estas alucinaciones. Después de que encontré el diario quemado de mi padre me he preguntado qué ocurrió entre él y Nadeshiko. Acaso lo que pasó fue tan malo que renunció a todo y regresó a Hong Kong? He pasado noches buscando y tratando de descifrar estos viejos documentos. Descubrí que los Oscuros le revelaron un terrible secreto, que le mostraron la verdadera realidad, algo tan terrible para él que renunció a su amor y rompió todo vínculo con Nadeshiko. Y él sabía que esa terrible verdad se tenía que hacer, porque era la realidad de la vida, ese era su destino."

Hundiéndose en su cama Meiling le dijo, "Es por eso…" No pudo decir más. Así que a fin de cuentas sí sentía algo por Sakura después de todo? Tenía miedo él de hacer algo que la lastimara justo como Ryuuren hirió a Nadeshiko? Es por eso que había estado actuando tan extraño en los pasados meses? "Sabe algo Sakura de todo esto?"

"Ella es lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que algo sucedió en ese entonces, ni siquiera yo lo sé exactamente." Syaoran se recargó en una de las paredes del cuarto de Meiling. De pronto sentía como si un gran peso se liberara de sus hombros por el hecho de haber podido hablar con alguien de sus preocupaciones. "Lamento haberte dicho todo esto, no quise preocuparte."

"No, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, creo que ahora puedo entender mejor tus acciones. Sólo eres un adolescente…Deberías poder vivir como uno."

******

Torpemente Sakura dibujó una estrella de cinco picos debajo de lo que había escrito en su cuaderno, Los Hechiceros de las Cinco Fuerzas. En una punta escribió Amamiya, que venía de la familia de su madre. En el siguiente escribió Li, por Li Syaoran y la familia de su padre, después escribió Clow, el linaje inglés de Lead Clow. En la cuarta punta escribió los Misteriosos Oscuros. Mordiendo la punta de su lápiz colocó un signo de interrogación en la última punta de la estrella. Quién fue el último de los grandes hechiceros?

Quedarse sola en casa era peor de lo que imaginaba. Muy seguido se quedaba despierta en la noche temerosa de dormirse sola. Levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela en las mañanas era una pesadilla. Limpiar la casa, lavar los trastes, mantenerse al día con los deberes domésticos además de los deberes escolares era monstruoso para ella. Además, tenía muchas preocupaciones como Maestra de Cartas.

"Sakura! Apúrate! Llegarás tarde a la reunión!" Chiharu le gritó.

"Ya voy!" Cerró su cuaderno y Sakura caminó hacia el campo. Su estómago gruñía, ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer ya que para cuando llegó a su casa había estado demasiado cansada como para hacer su cena, especialmente si sólo era para ella y no para su papá y hermano. Y esa mañana se había despertado tarde otra vez y por consiguiente había llegado tarde a clases.

Muchos estudiantes estaban practicando sus acrobacias y trucos para el festival. Se alegró cuando vio a una persona. "Tomoyo!"

"Hola!" Aunque Tomoyo se veía un poco más pálida que lo usual y ligeras ojeras se formaban debajo de sus ojos aún así pudo sonreírle.

Preocupada Sakura le preguntó, "Te encuentras bien? Estaba preocupada…"

"Estoy bien. Mi padre…" La voz de Tomoyo se quebró un poco pero pudo continuar, "Mi padre quería llevarme a vivir con él en Tokyo, pero yo no quise, además mi mamá no me hubiera dejado ir de cualquier forma."

"Oh." Sakura sintió que no le había sido de mucha utilidad a su amiga. "Lo siento Tomoyo."

"Por qué?"

"Porque cuando yo tengo problemas tu siempre me ayudas pero ahora que tú los tienes no soy de mucha ayuda."

"Te equivocas Sakura, me siento mucho mejor tan sólo con hablar contigo. Ven, vamos a prepararte un bonito vestuario para el circo! Con muchas lentejuelas y capas!"

"Hoe!" Sin importar cuántos problemas y dificultades tuviera Tomoyo, siempre se mantenía fuerte y brillante. Le gustaría ser como ella. De pronto frunció el ceño, Sakura se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que una estudiante gritaba. Una chica de la clase 3-3 se resbaló de las barras paralelas y cayó estrepitosamente de lado, había aprendido gimnasia desde que tenía 6 así que esto era bastante extraño sin embargo Sakura pudo sentir ligeramente un aura en el ambiente y alcanzó a ver claramente una desgarbada fuerza que parecía ser un payaso con un sombrero de bufón que había recubierto las barras con aceite y es por eso que la chica había resbalado.

En los siguientes días, más y más accidentes ocurrían durante las preparaciones para el circo que la secundaria Seijou estaba organizando. Uno de los más recientes y serios accidentes había sido el de un muchacho que tuvo que ser trasladado en ambulancia debido a que se había roto su brazo.

"Tengo que detener esa fuerza! Está arruinando todo lo que hemos conseguido y dañando a personas inocentes!" Sakura golpeó con su puño su escritorio. "Lo haré esta noche!"

"Esta noche?" Preguntó Meiling.

En ese momento Takashi llegó con ellos y las interrumpió, "Solo un consejo amistoso, no les recomiendo que salgan por la noche especialmente en estos días."

"Por qué Yamazaki?" Le preguntó Sakura mientras se preparaba para una larga explicación.

"El Mago Kaitou."

"El mago Kaitou?" Sakura vio perpleja a Chiharu preguntándose si era otra de las mentiras de Yamazaki.

En lugar de eso Chiharu le comentó, "Quieres decir que no has escuchado sobre el Mago Kaitou? El ladrón de la Noche y Mago de la Oscuridad?"

"Hoe-e, he estado demasiado ocupada como para ver las noticias últimamente."

Naoko agregó, "Todos saben sobre el Mago Kaitou! Incluso ha salido en las noticias internacionales! Miren, hoy salió un artículo de él en el periódico de esta mañana donde dice que robó un diamante de 14 kilates de un museo!" Les mostró el periódico. "Casi fue atrapado en Nueva York pero logró escapar, pero antes de eso fue visto en Europa. Lo llaman Mago porque siempre pasa desapercibido y aparece como un mago, lleno de carisma y elegancia, todo planeado a su manera. Cualquier cosa que planee siempre marcha a la perfección y nunca nadie ha podido atraparlo, ni siquiera los más famosos detectives! Además, nadie entiende la maquinación de Kaitou. Debe ser un genio."

Pronto todas las chicas de lo único que hablaban era del 'Mago Kaitou' quien había estado causando líos en Tokio recientemente y aparecía en los titulares de las noticias.

"Todo esta conmoción por un _ladrón_?" Syaoran preguntó incrédulo cuando veía a Meiling juntar sus manos románticamente.

"Es apuesto y misterioso!" Le respondió ella.

"Alguna vez lo has visto?"

"No, pero mira su fotografía en este periódico!" Una silueta negra de la espalda de un hombre joven con una capa flotando con el viento había sido captada borrosamente.

"Tan gallardo y romántico," Concordó Chiharu.

"Es un ladrón," Sakura les recordó y de pronto un escalofrío la recorrió: no le gustaba la idea de estar sola en casa mientras una fuerza oscura y un ladrón anduvieran por las calles.

Vistiendo su ropa de gimnasia comenzó su rutina de calentamiento con Meiling. Realmente hacían equipo con sus habilidades que estaban a la par y realmente practicaban muy duro para su número en el circo. No le gustaba la forma en que Erika se pavoneaba por todos lados diciendo que ya que ella era la directora del circo era quien estaba a cargo. Cuidadosamente hizo una voltereta en el haz de equilibrio y con el rabillo de su ojo vio a Syaoran golpear a Eron mientras estaban practicando magia con una baraja: Syaoran seguía tirando la baraja al suelo desde la manga de su camisa y Eron se burlaba de él. _Genial, Syaoran finalmente perdió los estribos. _Después hizo rápidas y consecutivas maromas hacia atrás sintiendo la firmeza de sus brazos, de pronto, desde su posición invertida vio el rostro sonriente de un payaso que la observaba fijamente.

Como si fuera cámara lenta, Meiling vio cómo Sakura perdía el equilibrio y le gritaba, "Cuidado Sakura!"

Demasiado tarde, en la última vuelta, Sakura sintió que su brazo resbalaba de la barra y cuando brincó hacia el suelo su pierna derecha aterrizó en un ángulo incorrecto y se dobló con su peso. Haciendo un gesto de dolor se desplomó en el colchón mientras sujetaba fuerte su tobillo.

Inmediatamente todos sus amigos corrieron hacia ella. Empujando a Syaoran para llegar primero con Sakura, Eron inmediatamente se inclinó hacia ella y le preguntó, "Te encuentras bien? Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?"

Apretando los dientes mientras se ponía de pie Sakura le respondió, "Estoy bien gracias, sólo fue una pequeña…caída." Sabía que si iba a la enfermería tendría que permanecer en reposo y con una venda en su pie, así no podría capturar la fuerza esa noche así que agradecidamente se apoyó en Eron quien la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos y riendo ligeramente para animar a sus preocupados amigos después de todos los accidentes que habían ocurrido recientemente les dijo, "Qué torpe de mi parte haberme caído otra vez!" Cuando la realidad era que nunca antes se había caído de esa manera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Syaoran la observaba desde una esquina y que lentamente sacudía su cabeza, había logrado ver el dolor detrás de su falsa sonrisa. Si había alguien a quien no le podía ocultar nada, ese era Syaoran. Parecía que él la conocía mejor que nadie.

******

_Esa noche…_

"Estás segura de que te quieres quedar? Puedo hacerme cargo de la fuerza yo sola," Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo mientras se sentaban en las escaleras de la escuela esa noche esperando a que el Joker apareciera una vez más.

"Estás bromeando? Y perderme la oportunidad de grabar tus hazañas después de tanto tiempo? Es una lástima que no hubiera preparado un mejor traje de batalla para ti." Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban como dos estrellas mientras sostenía su videocámara. Sakura llevaba un vestido de tela de chiffon de manga corta color verde pastel cuya falda flotaba alrededor de ella como una nube. El listón que llevaba en su cabeza era del mismo material y color y tenía la virtud de acentuar sus verdes ojos. Afortunadamente en esos días Tomoyo parecía haber desarrollado mucho más su estilo con una tendencia hacia los más sencillos pero a la vez más lindos diseños. "Es verdad, cómo está tu tobillo? Ya está mejor? Escuché que te lo lastimaste durante la práctica."

"No fue nada," Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras llevaba sus dedos temblorosos hacia su collar con la piedra de cristal el cual lucía perfectamente por el escote en forma de V de su vestido. Siempre que lo tocaba y sentía cerca suyo éste le irradiaba un sentimiento de calidez y calma que la ayudaban a estar más tranquila. Era porque _él_ se lo había obsequiado? Pero no pudo esconderle a Tomoyo que estaba bajo mucho dolor mientras su tobillo se hinchaba cada vez más debajo de su calzado. Sudor frío se formaba en su frente mientras apretaba sus dientes evitando gemir. _Si estuviera en casa, mi papá me habría llevado a la cama y mi hermano me habría preparado leche tibia con miel. Pero ahora no, no hay nadie en casa, además no voy a molestar a Tomoyo con mis problemas tampoco. Ella ya tiene suficiente con los suyos. Pobre Tomoyo, se ve más delgada y menos enérgica que lo usual, después de todo su padre…_"Escuchaste un ruido?" Sakura trató de levantarse pero sintió sus rodillas doblarse otra vez. Su pierna derecha estaba tan rígida que apenas y podía moverla.

"Cuándo saldrá? Llevamos horas esperando!" Meiling se quejó en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia donde Sakura y Tomoyo estaban. Ambos, Syaoran y ella llevaban sus trajes chinos de combate.

"Ustedes no debieron venir," Syaoran les dijo mientras tocaba su tablero. "No creo que vaya a aparecer esta noche, deberían regresar a sus casas. Yo me quedaré a vigilar en caso de que algo suceda."

"No, yo también me quedaré," Sakura le dijo tercamente.

"De verdad?" Syaoran le lanzó una mirada que ella sintió que la atravesaba. "Ni siquieras puedes quedarte de pie y mucho menos utilizar tu pie. Yo te recomiendo que te vayas a casa, te coloques algo de hielo y descanses antes de que se ponga peor y no puedas caminar."

"Estoy bien," Sakura protestó mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio con su pie izquierdo. Aún el más mínimo movimiento de su pie derecho le dolía hasta los ligamentos y cada vez sentía más la hinchazón.

"Mentirosa."

Viendo que Sakura estaba por decir algo, Meiling la interrumpió, "Es sólo que él está preocupado, eso es todo, verdad Syaoran?"

"Silencio, escucharon algo?" Tomoyo les preguntó de pronto.

"Suena como…las sirenas de la policía?" Sakura frunció el ceño puesto que Tomoeda era relativamente un vecindario muy tranquilo.

"Y vienen hacia acá!" Chilló Meiling.

"Será mejor que huyamos, no queremos que nos vean aquí bajo estas circunstancias," Les dijo Syaoran. Rápidamente corrieron hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela Seijou mientras que Sakura cojeaba. Las sirenas se escuchaban más y más cerca del campus. "Rápido, ven, recárgate en mí."

"Estoy bien." Pero Sakura se tropezó mientras trataba de caminar cayendo justo hacia los brazos de Syaoran y su rostro se puso colorado como el tomate.

"Te ayudaremos, deja de ser tan obstinada." Cuando Sakura dudó, Syaoran la tomó de un brazo mientras que Tomoyo le dio apoyo con el otro. En ese momento, vieron una sombra negra que los observaba y lentamente subieron su mirada. Era la silueta de un delgado joven con una larga capa que lo cubría mientras permanecía de pie en el techo de la escuela, era imposible ver su cara o saber si llevaba o no una máscara pero parecía que estaba sonriendo. Desde su posición brincó hacia un edificio más bajo justo a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, parecía como si estuviera calculando toda la situación con una sola mirada. Sus brillantes y fijos ojos parpadeaban sobre ellos en ese momento y después se concentró en Sakura y cuidadosamente la estudió de arriba abajo. Para ese momento la policía prácticamente estaba justo debajo de donde él se encontraba y con un chasquido de sus dedos sacó una cadena plateada. Sakura y Syaoran estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a ver que esa cadena llevaba un anillo. El anillo de zafiro que había sido sustraído de la mansión de Shing!! Cuando las voces de los policías se escuchaban por toda la escuela el misterioso joven dio un brinco hacia atrás y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

"Atrápenlo! Atrapen al Mago Kaitou!"

"Desapareció otra vez!" Las fuerzas policíacas estaban frenéticas.

"Tontos! No de nuevo! Casi lo atrapábamos esta vez! Regresen a sus unidades. Llamen a la estación 5. AHORA!"

"Así que ése era el famoso mago Kaitou," Meiling susurró impresionada.

"Ahora entiendo porque le dicen mago," Sakura se preguntó por qué él tenía el anillo de zafiro. Acaso había visto bien?

******

Sakura gimió mientas se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta. Había llegado a duras penas a su casa utilizando la carta vuelo. _A duras penas._ Sentía su tobillo arder como el fuego mientras que su holgada blusa se ceñía a ella debido al sudor y su falda estaba completamente arrugada puesto que no se podía quedar sentada mientras que su pie se seguía hinchando y ahora no se podía ni quitar su zapato. Syaoran le había dicho algo de vendar su pie y colocar hielo en él pero lastimosamente ahora no se podía ni mover. No habían podido atrapar a la fuerza esa noche pero habían podido ver al mago Kaitou quien por alguna extraña razón tenía el anillo o había visto mal? No pudo verlo muy bien debido a la oscuridad pero dentro de ella sabía que lo que había visto era el anillo de zafiro ya que ninguna otra gema podría destellar tanto y sobre todo formar ese brillo en forma de estrella que desde el centro de la piedra aparecía.

_Un momento, percibo algo extraño. _Ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces cuando gritó "Libérate," y sosteniendo el báculo con su mano cojeó hasta el segundo piso de su casa. Se sentía afiebrada e inestable y cada paso que daba sentía como si un cuchillo atravesara su pie. Entonces, una alta y desgarbada figura con un sombrero de bufón de color rojo, amarillo y azul apareció al final del pasillo mientras hacía malabares con varias pelotitas de colores. El Joker sonrió a Sakura y lentamente caminó hacia ella. "No, no te acerques a mí! Vete de aquí!" y perdiendo el equilibrio, Sakura se tambaleó al filo de las escaleras y cuando el Joker se acercó más, Sakura finalmente terminó cayendo y rodando desde las escaleras del segundo piso.

Instantes después yacía en posición fetal al pie de las escaleras mientras apretaba su tobillo derecho con una mano y su collar con la otra. Delirantemente susurró _"Syaoran…"_ antes de que todo comenzara a darle vueltas en un irreconocible torbellino de colores rojo, amarillo y azul.

******

"Sakura!" Syaoran saltó del sillón de su sala. Comenzó a sudar copiosamente después de haber sentido una sacudida a través de su cuerpo.

"Eh? Sakura? Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Meiling mientras bostezaba desde otro sillón. Habían estado viendo televisión después de que regresaran a casa y cenaran tallarines. Aparentemente se habían quedado dormidos pues la televisión seguía encendida.

"Noticia de último momento. El famoso Mago Kaitou ha sido visto esta noche cerca del campus de la escuela Seijou. Aparentemente en esta ocasión no ha robado nada pero les aconsejamos que tengan mucha precaución, mantengan sus puertas y ventanas cerradas así como también será mucho mejor que permanezcan en grupos y no solos…" Syaoran apagó la televisión y salió corriendo de su apartamento con su espada en mano.

"Espera, a dónde vas?!" Meiling corrió detrás de él.

******

"Por qué vinimos a casa de Sakura? Probablemente esté dormida…" Meiling se frotaba sus brazos, aún cuando fueran los inicios de primavera todavía hacía frío durante la noche, especialmente por la madrugada. Meiling se asomó por una de las ventanas. Estaba viendo una sombra borrosa de una persona tendida en el suelo?

"Retrocede."

"Espera, qué vas a …" Meiling fue interrumpida.

Preparándose y resguardándose un poco, Syaoran rompió la ventana de la cocina y Meiling fue recibida con una lluvia de vidrios rotos a lo cual tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos.

******

"Toma, bebe este té de hierbas, te ayudará a mitigar y aliviar el dolor. "Meiling le dijo mientras le entregaba una humeante taza de té.

Parpadeando, Sakura se sentó por si sola sobre sus suaves almohadas. La luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas floreadas y se encontró envuelta en un voluminoso camisón azul y su torpemente vendado pie izquierdo estaba apoyado sobre varios cojines. La cama junto con la sábana color azul cielo era acogedora y cálida.

Mientras ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse en la cama y recargarse contra los almohadones Meiling le preguntó, "Qué sucedió? Sabes lo asustados que Syaoran y yo estábamos cuando llegamos? Gracias al cielo llegamos pronto…quién sabe que hubiera sucedido después!"

Estirándose Sakura sacudió su cabeza. "Por qué estoy aquí?" Entonces, destellos de esa noche llegaron a su mente. "Espera…Recuerdo que mi tobillo lastimado me dolía mucho…Entonces, sentí un poder en el pasillo y vi que el Joker caminaba hacia mí, entonces yo retrocedí y me caí por las escaleras. Después sentía todo mi cuerpo golpeado…me sentí mareada y caí inconsciente. No sé por qué pero creo que llamé a Syaoran…qué extraño. Después escuché el estrepitoso sonido de vidrios cayendo y que alguien saltaba por una ventana…Después todo se oscureció."

"Tonta, ese era Syaoran! Salió corriendo hasta tu casa!"

"Pero, cómo?"

"Debió escucharte cuando lo llamaste." _Me pregunto cómo…tal vez telepatía. _"Exactamente qué tan cercanos son ustedes dos? Parecer que él siempre sabe lo que te sucede y eso significaba una mayor conexión." Irónicamente Meiling se preguntó cómo se sentiría Sakura si supiera lo que Meiling había visto esa noche. Después de saltar por la ventana, Syaoran corrió hacia donde Sakura yacía tendida inconsciente al pie de las escaleras. Cuando vio al Joker, le lanzó tan tremendo poder que un hoyo enorme se formó en la pared de la cocina y el Joker asustado había desaparecido. Aparentemente era una fuerza a la que solo le gustaba jugar malas pasadas pero era cobarde a la hora de combatir. Después Syaoran cubrió cuidadosamente a Sakura con su chamarra y la llevó en su espalda todo el camino hasta su apartamento. Meiling deseó que Syaoran la tratara con la misma gentileza con la que trataba a Sakura mientras la ponía en la cama del cuarto de invitados y le daba un vistazo a su pie. Toda la noche secó el sudor de la frente de Sakura e hizo conjuros para aminorar el dolor del pie. Y Sakura no sabía nada de esto! Eso exasperaba a Meiling más que nada. "Toma el té, te hará bien. Contiene las especiales hierbas sanadoras de Syaoran."

Obedientemente Sakura se tomó el té y después hizo una cara de disgusto. "Sabe horrible! Pero ya que es bueno para mí…Un momento, en dónde está Syaoran?"

"Probablemente esté durmiendo en su habitación. Se quedó despierto toda la noche cuidándote ya que tenías muchas heridas debido a la caída."

"Lo siento mucho, les estoy causando muchos problemas." Sakura le dijo mientras veía fijamente la vacía taza.

"Descuida, yo dormí toda la noche, fue Syaoran quien hizo todo el trabajo."

"Aún así lo siento mucho." Pero de alguna manera, Sakura se sentía aliviada, a salvo y protegida con Meiling…y con Syaoran. Aún cuando ella no quería ser una molestia para los demás, quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido con ella si Syaoran no hubiera llegado en ese momento…

"Oh! Escucho la tetera hirviendo en la cocina! Syaoran debe estar despierto. "Meiling apretó los moños de sus 2 coletas.

"El desayuno está listo," Dijo Syaoran mientras entraba en la habitación con una bandeja.

"Para mí?" Sakura chilló mientras sus ojos verdes se hacían redonditos.

Asintiendo Syaoran le colocó la bandeja en su regazo. La humeante avena jamás le había parecido tan deliciosa a Sakura, su estómago gruñía mientras devoraba el desayuno en cuestión de minutos. Percatándose de esto se ruborizó cuando Syaoran y Meiling la veían con asombro. "Disculpen, no había comido nada en dos días."

"Deja de disculparte. Y no comer nada en dos días es simplemente tonto." Sin embargo Syaoran siguió llenando su plato hasta que estuvo convencido de que lo que Sakura había comido era suficiente.

Con ojos llorosos Sakura le dijo, "Gracias, realmente te agradezco lo que haces por mí."

Ruborizándose Syaoran balbuceó, "Descuida."

"Bueno," Sakura trató de ponerse de pie después de su desayuno. "Será mejor que me vaya a casa," Pero cuando apoyó su pie derecho volvió a caer.

"Tonta! No puedes ir a ningún lado con el pie lastimado! He tratado de curarlo pero aún no he estudiado sobre heridas mayores así que lo que puedo hacer por ahora es solo calmar el dolor." Obstinadamente Syaoran la forzó a regresar a la cama y a regañadientes Sakura suspiró de alivio y se volvió a recostar.

"Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros," Le propuso Meiling. "Hay habitaciones suficientes así que puedes utilizar este cuarto. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes sola en casa cuando puedes quedarte con nosotros."

"Pero…" Sakura trató de protestar.

"Además, de cualquier manera, Syaoran en cierta forma arruinó tu casa así que tomará un tiempo para repararla." Meiling se rió recordando el piso quemado de la sala, la ventana rota, el hoyo en la pared de la cocina, la escalera rota…

"Hoe-e!"

Y así fue como Sakura terminó viviendo con los Li por el momento.

**Wish-chan: **Así que Sakura vivirá un tiempo con los Li! No es muy repentino que todos se marcharan de su casa? De hecho no lo es, estos viajes habían sido planeados por meses…Oh no! Qué haremos sin Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito Y KERO?? Jeje…Sakura se las arreglará…Más momentos S+S en el próximo capítulo (Jeje, he prometido esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de verdad planeo cumplirlo *_*)


	25. Cap23 Listones rosas en los arboles

**Especial de Las Nuevas Pruebas: El Cumpleaños de Sakura**

**Listones Rosas en los Árboles**

_**1ro de Abril...**_

_Hoy…hoy es mi cumpleaños!! _Sakura pensó emocionada. Era una mañana muy bonita de Domingo, sin escuela, sin deberes.

"HERMANO!! ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!" Sakura gritó brincando por las escaleras y llegó corriendo a la cocina esperando ver a su sonriente padre en la estufa preparándo hotcakes y a su hermano preparando la mesa. Pero todo estaba vacío.

Es verdad, su papá y hermano estaban de viaje. Suspirando se sentó en una silla, tampoco estaba Kero para comer juntos pasteles y dulces. Ahora que lo pensaba no había hecho ningún plan especial para ese día. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban muy ocupados con varios asuntos. Quizás podría pasar el día con Tomoyo.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó. "Hola? Habla a la familia Kinomoto…"

"Sakura?" Escuchó la entusiasta voz de Tomoyo, "Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"Muchas gracias Tomoyo! Harás algo especial el día de hoy?"

"De hecho te llamé porque tengo malas noticias que contarte, realmente lo siento pero tendré que ir a la ciudad con mi mamá el día de hoy. Había planeado pasar el día contigo pero esto sucedió repentinamente. Te llamaré cuando regrese, quizás podamos hacer algo entonces. Es verdad, también te daré tu regalo después. De verdad lo siento mucho!"

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, te agradezco mucho por haberme llamado," Le dijo Sakura.

******

_Qué aburrido. _Sakura murmuró para sí misma mientras caminaba por las calles viendo los aparadores de varias tiendas. Aunque el clima era fantástico, no era una linda primavera. Las flores y las hojas aún no habían florecido y ese año, las flores de cerezo tampoco habían comenzado a aparecer. Estaba en cierta manera decepcionada ya que su cumpleaños siempre había estado acompañado de un festival de flores de cerezo. _Es mi cumpleaños y estoy caminando completamente sola._

Realmente no había nadie con quien pasar su cumpleaños? Chiharu había salido al campo, Rika tenía lecciones de piano y Naoko había ido al dentista.

Syaoran? Sakura sacó su celular dudando si llamarlo a casa. _Muy bien, hagámoslo. _Después de varios timbrazos suspiró, nadie le había contestado.

Entonces, un lindo conjunto llamó su atención y entró a la tienda.

La vendedora le dijo "Se ve hermoso en usted señorita, le queda a la perfección."

Sakura se dio la vuelta frente al espejo, se había probado una linda falda que hacía conjunto con una chaqueta de color rosa y una boina del mismo color. Realmente le había gustado ese conjunto, la hacía ver brillante y animada en combinación con el ambiente primaveral. Aunque no tenía ninguna ocasión para usarlo, qué importaba. "Me lo llevaré, además me lo pondré ahora mismo."

******

"Zanahorias, cebollas, curry," Syaoran decía la lista para sí mismo mientras caminaba por la calle cargando con varias bolsas.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo en seco. Justo la persona que estaba esperando! Acaso él…

Levantando la vista Syaoran la saludó, "Hola,"

"Hola…qué estás haciendo?" Sakura le preguntó nerviosa.

"Despensa. Ja, una buena cosa para hacer en un soleado Domingo no lo crees?" Le respondió Syaoran.

"No, está bien." Sakura se mordió los labios. Esto era incluso mejor que pasar un cumpleaños sola.

"Bueno, nos vemos después." Con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus pantalones khaki Syaoran se alejó.

Sakura quiso gritarle 'espera!' pero no pudo.

******

Por la tarde, Tomoyo llamó nuevamente a Sakura. "Sakura, realmente lo siento pero no creo que llegaré muy tarde esta noche. Realmente quería pasar el día de hoy contigo."

"Descuida Tomoyo, no hay problema," Le dijo Sakura.

"Y qué has hecho el día de hoy?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

"No mucho en realidad."

"Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela y te daré tu regalo." Tomoyo colgó su celular y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Un momento, tanto el papá como el hermano de Sakura estaban de viaje, todos sus amigos ocupados…_Ay no! __Creo que Sakura está pasando su cumpleaños totalmente sola! Qué horrible! _Y Rápidamente marcó el número telefónico de Syaoran.

"Habla Li," Se escuchó una ronca voz.

"Syaoran?!" Exclamó Tomoyo.

"Sí?"

"Qué estás haciendo en este momento?"

"No mucho."

"Eeeh…por casualidad, tienes idea de qué día es hoy?" Tomoyo preguntó pacientemente.

"Realmente no, por qué?" Syaoran estaba desconcertado.

"Sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Sakura?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé!" Syaoran le dijo ofendido. "Es el 1ro de Abril."

"Lo sé, y qué día es hoy?"

"Es…" Syaoran trató de pensar.

"1ro de Abril," Tomoyo le indicó.

"QUEEE…!" Gritó Syaoran y volteó rápidamente a ver su calendario. Domingo – 1ro de Abril. Habría jurado que había leído una fecha distinta en la mañana pero el hecho era que el día de hoy era 1ro de Abril. Azotó su mano en su frente y dijo "Maldición."

"Eso es todo lo que te quería decir. Adiós!" Tomoyo colgó el teléfono.

Syaoran caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, por supuesto que sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de Sakura pero, cómo pudo olvidarlo? No estaba preparado. Qué podía hacer para ella? Temprano en esa mañana, se había tropezado con ella en la calle. _Cómo pude olvidar que hoy era 1ro de abril, el cumpleaños de Sakura. Me imagino lo triste que se debe sentir sin que nadie esté con ella._

_******_

"Hmmm…fue acaso muy cruel haber puesto ese hechizo en el calendario de Syaoran para que se perdiera el cumpleaños de Sakura?" Preguntó Erika.

"Realmente. La pobre flor de cerezo tuvo que pasar su cumpleaños completamente sola," Le dijo Eron mientras sus ojos dorados centelleaban.

"Pero es interesante verla lastimada. Ella cree que el pequeño lobo se olvidó por completo de su cumpleaños,"

"Veamos qué sucede en lo que queda de este día." Eron sonrió misteriosamente.

******

Oscurecía. El cielo bajo el vecindario de Tomoyo estaba teñido de rojo y violeta con el atardecer. Tristemente Sakura sonrió mientras caminaba lentamente por la acera. Alrededor de ella iban y venían personas, niños, sonrientes parejas. El viento de la noche era ligeramente frío y apretó hacia sí la chaqueta color rosa pálido. En cierto modo, caminar sin compañía, respirando el viento helado y meditando la calmaban mientras buscaba dentro de sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en cómo se había convertido en una Card Captor 5 años atrás, cómo conoció a Kero y adquirió nuevas responsabilidades, después vino el juicio de Yue, el encuentro con Eriol y ahora enfrenta una nueva fuerza oscura.

Y cómo conoció a Syaoran. Syaoran. Levantó su mirada al cielo y vio a la siempre brillante Estrella de la noche aparecer. _Por qué no puedo ser sincera conmigo misma? Por qué estoy tan cansada del mundo? __Por qué no enfrento mis sentimientos dejando a un lado mi cobardía y mi duda?_

_Esta es la oportunidad y hoy es mi cumpleaños. Quizás pueda lograr algo. Quizás pueda hablar con él. _Respirando profundamente Sakura sacó su celular y marcó el número de Syaoran.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando nadie respondió. Suficiente. Además qué ganaría admitiendo sus sentimientos por él? Él le dijo directo a la cara que él ya no sentía nada por ella el invierno pasado.

Para su sorpresa alguien tiró de su falda. Era un pequeño niño. Sakura se agachó y le preguntó, "Qué sucede?"

"Alguien me dijo que te diera esto," El niño respondió mientras le entregaba un globo rosa en forma de corazón.

"Para mí?" Preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba el globo. "Espera, quién?" Pero el pequeño niño ya se había marchado.

Cuando tuvo el globo en sus manos éste explotó y una lluvia de serpentinas y pétalos de flor de cerezo cayó al igual que una nota…Un momento, quién había utilizado antes esta técnica?

Sakura leyó la nota. "Ven al parque del Rey Pingüino."

"Hoe?" Sakura se dirigió al parque, de cualquier forma no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ahí se encontró con otro globo rosa en forma de corazón atado a un columpio.

La nueva nota decía, "Sigue las flores de cerezo."

Sorprendida Sakura observó el piso bajo sus pies. Era un camino de pétalos de Sakura que alfombraban todo el suelo y que se dirigía hacia el bosque.

******

El pequeño niño que le había entregado el globo a Sakura llegó jadeando con Syaoran. "Ya se lo entregué," Le dijo.

"Gracias, aquí está tu premio," Le dijo Syaoran mientras le daba dinero al niño para que comprar un pastel.

Los preparativos estaban casi listos. Retrocedió un poco para observar su trabajo con satisfacción pero después frunció el ceño. Tomoyo había dicho que los cerezos siempre estaban en flor cada vez que era el cumpleaños de Sakura. Pero ahora no había ninguna señal de esas flores por ningún lado.

******

Estaba completamente oscuro ahora y cuidadosamente Sakura siguió el camino de pétalos que brillaba en la oscuridad. Acaso esto era una broma? Temblando ligeramente Sakura observó a su alrededor. Desde que era pequeña siempre le había tenido cierta fobia a los bosques. Y si se perdía?

Pero entonces, llegó a un claro y fue recibida por docenas de luces parpadeantes alrededor suyo.

Alguien llegó silenciosamente detrás de ella y cubrió sus ojos con sus grandes y cálidas manos. "Adivina quién es?"

Tratando de zarfarse de sus manos Sakura le dijo, "Qué haces?"

"Vamos, te apuesto a que no sabes quién soy," La persona insistió rehusándose a quitar las manos de sus ojos.

"Claro que sé quién eres Li Syaoran," Le dijo Sakura riendo.

"Qué simpática! Sabías quién era. Ahora mira a tu alrededor Sakura," Syaoran murmuró en sus oídos mientras quitaba las manos de sus ojos.

Cuando Sakura pudo ver bien, observó luminiscentes luces doradas que provenían de cientos de candelabros que flotaban en estanque que había en el bosque.

Sakura parpadeó. Parecía el escenario de un cuento de hadas. Alrededor suyo había árboles meciéndose suavemente con hermosas flores rosas. Flores de cerezo? No había visto ninguna ese año. Parecía que había sido transportada de la bulliciosa Tomoeda a un paisaje encantador de fantasía en medio de un baile de hadas.

"No dices nada? Eso no va contigo," Le preguntó Syaoran.

"No, no es eso. Esto es tan inesperado, yo…"

"Entonces no te gusta?" Syaoran le cuestionó tratando de esconder su desilusión en su voz.

"Te equivocas, es precioso!" Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura brillaban con lágrimas de felicidad.

"De verdad?" Syaoran la miró entusiasmado.

"De verdad! Es tan hermoso, como el país de los sueños. Pero hay algo que no entiendo…los árboles de cerezo…" La voz de Sakura se apagó cuando vio que los pétalos color rosa de las ramas volaban con el viento.

"Como sabes, los árboles aún no han florecido este año y sé que en cada año, cuando es tu cumpleaños, siempre hay flores de cerezo. Pero no tenía la carta de la Flor conmigo y realmente quería obsequiarte esas flores."

"Entonces qué fue lo que utilizaste?" Sakura preguntó con curiosidad mientras veía los árboles que los rodeaban.

"Mira más de cerca," Le dijo Syaoran mientrsa señalaba al árbol más cercano a ellos.

Quedó boquiabierta mientras observaba con mayor detenimiento, "Son listones rosados!" Cada árbol tenía en sus ramas muchos listones de color rosa pálido que creaban el efecto de flores meciéndose con la brisa nocturna.

"Hiciste todo esto para mí?" Podía imaginar a Syaoran atando cuidadosamente cada listón en las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor del estanque, encendiendo y colocando cada vela en el agua, suspirando exasperado cuando alguna vela se cayera y la luz se apagara.

Sakura continuó con voz ahogada, "Pasaste todos estos problemas sólo por mi cumpleaños? No tenías que hacerlo."

"No tenía pero quería hacerlo," Le dijo Syaoran viéndola directamente a los ojos. "Quería hacer al menos esto para ti."

Sakura quedó extasiada en sus ojos ámbar que reflejaban la deslumbrante luz de las velas. Syaoran…_todo esto por mí…_Luego él se dio la vuelta anunciando, "Pastel! Ningún cumpleaños está completo sin un pastel."

Sakura observó una pequeña mesa preparada a un lado del lago iluminado por docenas de velas. Cuando vio el pastel estalló en risas. Era un pastel con fresas y betún con la forma de la cabeza de Kero. "Tú lo hiciste?"

"P-pues sí. Quería hacerte reír, así que…" El rostro de Syaoran se teñía más y más de rojo.

"Es adorable! Apuesto a que sabe muy bien también puesto que tú lo hiciste."

"Sopla las velas y pide un deseo," Le dijo Syaoran.

"Muy bien." Y tomando una larga inhalación, Sakura sopló todas las velas una por una.

Después de pedir su deseo, Syaoran y Sakura procedieron a comer el pastel aunque dijeron que era una pena destruir el duplicado del rostro de Kero. Finalmente quedaron satisfechos y un buena porción del pastel quedó pendiente.

Sonriendo maliciosamente Syaoran le dio, "Mira el pastel, tengo algo que mostrarte."

Sin saber nada, Sakura se agachó.

"Ja!" Syaoran empujó la cara de Sakura directo hacia el pastel.

"QUEEE!!!" Sakura gritó mientras su rostro quedaba cubierto de crema batida. "Cómo te atreves!" Y tomando un trozo de pastel lo lanzó a la cara de Syaoran. "El día de hoy estoy estrenando este nuevo conjunto!"

"Lo note," Le dijo Syaoran mientras cuidadosamente quitaba el betún que Sakura le había lanzado. El color rosa pálido de la chaqueta y la falda corta adornaba su delgado cuerpo y sus ojos esmeralda, eso sin mencionar la boina que ahora estaba mal acomodada, casi cayendo de su cabeza. Después de un rato le dijo, "Se ve lindo."

"Hoe?" Sakura se quedó a mitad de camino cuando le iba a lanzar más pastel. Acaso le había dicho un cumplido? Y se sonrojó. "Eeee…Gracias por este cumpleaños tan bonito."

"No hay problema, valió la pena ver tu cara cubierta con betún." Sonrió Syaoran.

"Eso no es nada amable. Pero, no puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que amé todo esto."

"No lo digas entonces, " Le dijo Syaoran un poco más serio. "Hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas."

Estaba demasiado oscuro como para verlo mejor. Sakura sonrió. Aún así, la noche había sido perfecta.

"Así que cuál fue tu deseo cuando apagaste las velas?" Le preguntó Syaoran.

"No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto."

"Vamos, yo te diré cuál fue mi deseo en mi último cumpleaños," Syaoran la animó.

"Qué es lo que deseaste?" Le preguntó Sakura llena de curiosidad.

"Tampoco puedo decírtelo."

"Por favooor?"

"Bien, ve a casa y ponte frente a un espejo," Le dijo Syaoran.

"Eh?" Sakura ladeó su cabeza mientras su cabello castaño claro se movía con el viento.

"Muy bien, entonces dime cuál fue tu deseo?" Syaoran le preguntó nuevamente.

"Es un secreto," Le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"TRAMPOSA!" Se quejó Syaoran.

"Lo siento," Le dijo Sakura tímidamente. Pero aún no podía decirle a él la verdad en su corazón.

******

Ya en casa, Sakura se puso su pijama. Un sentimiento cálido, confuso y emocionante la invadía. _Mmmm…me preguntó cuál sería el deseo de Syaoran. No parece que Syaoran sea el tipo de persona que pida deseos cuando apaga las velas de un pastel._

Siguiendo la pista de Syaoran, Sakura observó cuidadosamente el espejo. Qué había deseado? Fue recibida con su propio reflejo, sus brillantes ojos verdes profundos como el mar, mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello sedoso. Parpadeó muchas veces.

"Hoe? No lo entiendo. Syaoran quería un espejo en su cumpleaños? Por qué alguien querría un espejo?"

******

_En el cumpleaños de syaoran…_

"Eh? Por qué me das un espejo?" Syaoran le preguntó totalmente confundido el día de su cumpleaños mientras sostenía un gran espejo ovalado.

"Hoe? Dijiste que habías deseado un espejo en tu último cumpleaños," Le dijo Sakura totalmente inocente.

"Cuándo dije semejante cosa?" Se quejó Syaoran mientras tenía una enorme gota sobre su cabeza.

"Lo hiciste!" Sakura le aseguró tercamente. "En mi cumpleaños, tu dijiste, 've a casa y ponte frente a un espejo para que descubras lo que pedí'"

Syaoran cayó al suelo. "Por favor dime que está bromeando!"

"Oh ho ho…Sakura es irremediable o qué?" Tomoyo le dijo riendo.

"Hoe-e! Por qué te ríes?" Sakura preguntó herida puesto que se habían reído de su regalo de cumpleaños que le había preparado.


	26. Cap24 El Mago Kaitou y el Collar

**Capítulo 24: El Mago Kaitou y el Collar de Diamante**

_Temprano por la mañana en el departamento Li …_

Moviendo su pie impacientemente afuera del baño, Syaoran gritó a través de la puerta, "Terminaste?! Llevas adentro más de una hora!"

"Espera!" Sakura gritó desde adentro pero el agua que corría apagaba su voz.

Después de esperar otro rato más Syaoran gritó, "Se acabó! Si no sales en este mismo instante…" Dijo mientras abría la perilla de la puerta.

Asustada, Sakura tiró una botella de shampoo rápida y directamente a la cara de Syaoran gritando, "ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!"

"OUCH!" Syaoran retrocedió y la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe.

Bostezando aún, Meiling salió de su habitación en su pijama color amarillo claro y preguntó, "Por qué tanta conmoción? No puedo dormir."

Sobando el moretón que se estaba formando en su frente Syaoran se puso de pie y gruñó, "He tenido que esperar por más de una hora para utilizar mi propio baño."

Meiling, tratando de ahogar una risita le dijo muy seria, "Y trataste de entrar mientras ella está tomando un baño? AAAH! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENTRARAS MIENTRAS SAKURA ESTÁ BAÑANDOSE!!!"

"NO ES ESO!"

Finalmente Sakura salió del baño de vapor con una playera enorme color azul y jeans que tuvo que doblar cinco veces. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza y adornado con un bonito listón rojo que Meiling le había prestado. "Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto Syaoran. Está bien tu cabeza? No quise tirarte esa botella de shampoo en la cara. (Sí claro, murmuró Syaoran mientras tocaba su moretón) Es el primer día que voy a la escuela después de lastimarme así que…"

Sakura sonrió, los tonos dorados de su cabello lucían más gracias al nuevo listón. Mientras tanto Syaoran suspiraba exasperado aunque tenía que admitir que se veía bien. Cuando llegó a su casa, un par de días atrás, parecía que había regresado del inframundo y ahora se veía como siempre.

"Es verdad, Meiling, te importaría prestarme alguno de tus uniformes?" Sakura le preguntó suplicante. No había tenido tiempo para empacar algo de ropa de su casa. Su pie, aunque algo hinchado estaba prácticamente sanado con la ayuda de los hechizos de Syaoran. Le dolía una que otra vez cuando estaba cansada pero ya casi podía moverlo con normalidad, aún así el increíble dolor que había tenido que aguantar la noche en la que enfrentó al Joker estaba aún vivo en su mente. Pero Sakura estaba anhelando regresar a la escuela, especialmente después de haber pasado dos días sola en casa (con los Li). Se había aburrido hasta la muerte.

A modo de broma Meiling le preguntó, "Y qué pasa si no te presto mi ropa?"

"Ho-e" Viéndose a si misma con esa ropa extra grande Sakura suspiró y empujó sus jeans hacia arriba puesto que se le estaban cayendo otra vez. En los últimos días, Meiling maliciosamente se había rehusado a prestarle su ropa así que Syaoran había terminado prestándole algo de su ropa la cual era demasiado grande para Sakura. Después de todo él era más alto que ella. ("Por qué ella tiene que usar mi ropa?!" Había protestado.)

"Después de clases iremos a tu casa para que puedas traer tus cosas," Le dijo Syaoran. "Pensándolo bien, eso será si prometes limitar tu tiempo de uso en el baño a solo 30 minutos…"

"Lo siento!"

_E__n la escuela…_

Tomoyo estaba emocionada mientras escuchaba las noticias que le estaba dando Sakura ese día. "Qué! Te estás quedando con Syaoran?! Cielos, debiste decirme que tu hermano, tu padre y Kero se encontraban fuera de casa! Pudiste quedarte en mi casa, hay bastantes habitaciones. Ya se encuentra bien tu tobillo? Aún no puedo creerlo! Estás viviendo con Syaoran!"

"Hoe! También con Meiling. Y no lo digas tan fuerte…las personas podrían malinterpretar las cosas…" Sakura sudó gotita.

"Oh ho ho ho…" Hablándole en voz baja Tomoyo le preguntó, "Y bien, qué tipo de pijamas usa Syaoran por la noche? Azul? Verde? Rayas o corazones?"

"Q-q-q-qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Sakura se ruborizó furiosamente.

"Para tu información él no duerme," Les informó Meiling pero después puso ojos ensoñadores y les dijo, "Pero recuerdo que cuando teníamos 5 años solía usar la pijama azul con ositos más linda del mundo. Yo tenía una roja que le hacía juego."

"DE VERDAD?!" Ríeron.

"Por qué me están viendo de esa manera?" Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras las veía con suspicacia.

"NO ES NADA," Dijeron al unísono.

_Es bueno volver a la escuela y estar activa, pensó Sakura. Y es una suerte también que el Joker no haya aparecido desde esa noche…_

"El Mago Kaitou, Ladrón de la Noche da el gran golpe otra vez!" Naoko leía el titular del periódico matutino de Tomoeda. "Esta vez fue visto en el museo en donde el collar de diamantes de la Reina Lisianne se exhibía. Aunque esta vez no robó nada y desapareció antes de que lo atraparan."

"El Mago Kaitou?" Sakura frunció el ceño.

Recordando cómo lo habían visto la última vez Tomoyo preguntó. "Me pregunto por qué está en esta ciudad ya que no hay objetos tan valiosos como para robar."

"Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto," Comentó Syaoran mientras se sentaba en una silla a lado de Sakura. "Será mejor que investiguemos más sobre este ladrón."

"Romeo! Es hora del ensayo!!!" Meiling le gritó a Syaoran por detrás mientras éste meditaba seriamente por qué tenía el anillo de su padre.

"AAH! Me asustaste!"

"Se encuentra lo suficientemente bien tu pierna como para practicar tu rutina de acrobacia?" Le preguntó Tomoyo más tarde ese día. "El circo se llevará a cabo en un par de días! Mmmm es una lástima que no estuve ahí para grabar la heroíca escena de Syaoran rompiendo la ventana para salvar a la chica que le interesa! Hay algo irremediablemente romántico cuando el joven sabe que su amada está en peligro por una simple intuición! Como un hermoso manga shoujo! Pero quizás no todo esté perdido y la cámara escondida que instalé en tu casa lo haya grabado!" Después observó la pierna vendada de Sakura y le dijo, "Lo siento. Me siento mal por el accidente… pero…"

"Jejeje…Descuida. Mi pierna está ya sanada gracias a Syaoran así que podré practicar."

"Oh ho ho! No es increíble Syaoran? Aprendió hechizos curativos cuando regresó a Hong Kong. Me pregunto por qué!" Tomoyo dijo esto mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

Sakura sudó gotita, parecía que Tomoyo era la misma de siempre. No tenía la mínima idea de la tormenta que azotaba en la casa de los Daidouji. "Tomoyo?"

"Sí Sakura?"

"Te ves un poco distinta…sucede algo? Te ves cansada."

"Oh no es nada de verdad. Sólo estoy cansada por los días tan ocupados que he tenido…" Tomoyo suspiró. Realmente odiaba tener secretos con Sakura pero hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera tu mejor amiga podría comprender.

_Flashback a la mansión de Tomoyo unos días atrás…_

Ring ring. Tomoyo tomó el teléfono, "Hola?"

"Hola Tomoyo…" La profunda pero dudosa voz de un hombre se escuchó pero después continuó, "Cómo has estado? El próximo año estarás en preparatoria no es así? Qué rápido has crecido…"

Su corazón se detuvo en seco. "Padre?" Abruptamente Tomoyo le preguntó, "Por qué me llamaste?"

"Por qué?" El señor Daidouji, su padre, comenzó a balbucear en el teléfono. "Y-yo sólo quería conversar un poco con mi hija y saber cómo has estado."

"Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso no crees?" La propia Tomoyo se sorprendió de la frialdad en su voz, tan poco usual en ella.

Consternado trató de seguir, "Yo solo…"

"Fue lindo saber de ti padre, gracias por mostrar interés pero por favor no te molestes en llamarme otra vez, no necesito a un padre como tú, tampoco molestes a mamá por favor. Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas, lo siento." Lentamente Tomoyo apretó el botón de colgar.

"Espera! Espera Tomoyo! Yo solo…" El señor Daidouji no pudo terminar cuando escuchó la línea muerta en el teléfono.

Dejándose caer de espaldas en su suave cama Tomoyo observaba el techo. _No necesito un padre…he vivido todos estos años sin uno. En mis recuerdos sólo puedo ver a mi mamá…por supuesto siempre ha sido una mujer ocupada en su trabajo desde que era pequeña pero ella me ha demostrado siempre su amor. También tengo a mi mejor amiga Sakura…Syaoran, Meiling…Con todos mis amigos no necesito un padre…Pero aún así, por qué? Por qué siento ganas de llorar? Yo nunca lloro, porque recuerdo que una vez escuché a mi madre decirle muy orgullosa a una amiga que yo no lloraba ni siquiera de bebé. Quizás como Syaoran, creo que tenemos eso en común…no quiero mostrarle este lado mío a Sakura…Pero quisiera hablar con alguien, quien pudiera entenderme…_

Comenzó a marcar varios números en su teléfono y después lo colocó en su oído. El timbre comenzó a sonar. "Eriol?"

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo?" Le preguntó Chiharu quien sostenía un banco junto con Takashi. "En qué parte del circo debemos poner esta banca?"

Los recuerdos de Tomoyo fueron interrumpidos. "Eh? Lo siento! La banca? Por qué no la ponen…mmm, sólo déjenla aquí."

"Muy bien…" Colocaron la banca justo en medio del pasillo provocando que las personas no pudieran salir ni entrar. Chiharu le susurró a Yamazaki, "Parece que Tomoyo está preocupada respecto a algo."

"Una chica tiene muchos problemas de los que no puede hablar," Le respondió Takashi.

"Desde cuándo sabes eso?" Le preguntó Chiharu genuinamente impresionada.

"Desde que te conocí en el jardín de niños," Le contestó.

"HOEEEEEEEE! Esto es demasiado excéntrico!" Los ojos de Sakura eran 2 espirales mientras los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro preparándose para el circo. Ella había estado demasiado ocupada poniéndose al día con las clases después de haber faltado 2 días. Mientras algunos preparaban la decoración del lugar, otros estudiantes practicaban acrobacias y otros cuantos terminaban el vestuario.

"Disculpa Sakura, podrías entregar estos trajes de mago a Eron, Aki y Syaoran? Y estos de payaso a Chiharu y a Yamazaki, este otro de acróbata a Meiling, ah! Y tú quédate con uno; este traje con lentejuelas es para Erika, el delantal con rayas rosas y blancas es para Naoko y la falda gitana es para Rika…" Tomoyo le solicitó mientras le dejaba caer en sus manos una pila de coloridos disfraces.

"De acuerdo…" Viendo confundida la enorme pila de ropa, Sakura comenzó a buscar a varios alumnos.

"Eron! Aki! Syaoran! Aquí está su vestuario!" Sakura sacó los magníficos disfraces de magos con el tradicional sombrero de copa negro y esmoquin de larga cola. Como un último toque exótico, Tomoyo les había agregado largas capas también, probablemente Tomoyo había visto últimamente demasiadas noticias del Mago Kaitou.

"SSSHHH! No los molestes!" Un grupo de chicas le dijo.

"Hoe?" Sakura se asomó por encima de las cabezas de varias chicas que estaban muy emocionadas por alguna razón, también escuchaba silbidos y aplausos.

"Cómo pudo hacer eso?"

"Increíble, lo hace como un experto!"

Syaoran practicaba el lanzamiento de cuchillos sobre un tablero que tenía en medio un maniquí puesto que el profesor no permitió que se utilizara a alguien vivo para tan temerario acto y arrojando los cuchillos con precisión comenzó a delinear la silueta del maniquí.

Después Erika anunció a la multitud, "Ahora el siguiente acto del maravilloso mago Maestro de la Espada!"

Esta vez Syaoran sostuvo 3 cuchillos entre sus dedos en cada mano y los lanzó al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente rodearon diestramente la silueta del muñeco y todos aplaudieron.

Tomaki le dijo a Sakura mientras tomaba su vestuario, "Fue un desastre con otros trucos de magia y éste es su plan B…."

"De verdad?"

"Sip, Li! Vuelve a hacer el truco de la carta con Kinomoto!" Le dijo a Tomaki mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sakura.

"Tengo que hacerlo?" Volvió a leer el libro de trucos mágicos y Syaoran colocó una baraja de cartas frente a Sakura. "Ehhh…Escoge una carta de esta baraja y yo adivinaré cuál es."

Tomó una carta, el As de Corazones. Aún leyendo el libro, Syaoran dijo en voz alta categóricamente, "Ahora leeré tu mente, recuerda bien qué carta es, devuélvela al mazo y barajea las cartas." Sakura revolvió las cartas y se las entregó. Con absoluta concentración Syaoran observó las cartas mientras todos esperaban en suspenso... sudando a mares continuó mirando el mazo de cartas. _Qué diablos se supone que tengo que hacer? _Finalmente tomó una de las cartas y preguntó, "Era el rey de diamantes?"

Todas las alumnas gritaron. "Increíble! Realmente es muy hábil en todo! Li eres increíble!"

Sudando gotita Sakura contestó, "No, era el as de corazones."

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Syaoran y como acto reflejo dejó caer su rostro totalmente decepcionado. Eron le comentó, "Lo ves, es realmente malo en esto!" Después tomó su sombrero, lo giró elegantemente y en él aparecieron muchas aves. De nuevo todos aplaudieron. "Así es como debe hacerse," Anunció Eron.

"Vaya eso fue maravilloso Eron!" Sakura aplaudió.

Ruborizándose completamente Syaoran les dijo, "Yo también puedo hacerlo!" Y acto seguido tomó su sombrero, hizo un truco complicado lanzándolo al aire y realizó un salto hacia atrás para atraparlo. Después pasó una mano por la copa del sombrero y…

Todos esperaron. Y esperaron y esperaron…

Syaoran se asomó por el sombrero. "Oigan, el fondo falso está atorado!" En ese momento salió revoloteando una paloma que comenzó a picarlo en la cabeza. "Ouch!"

Sakura emitió una risita pero se detuvo cuando Syaoran volteó a verla. Aki atrapó la paloma y se la devolvió a Syaoran quien se veía desanimado por su fracaso.

Pero en ese momento Sakura y Syaoran se alarmaron: con el rabillo de sus ojos observaron a una persona saltar por el techo. Juntos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro lado del edificio dejando a todos confundidos. Cuando llegaron a un lugar aislado de la escuela respiraban aceleradamente y giraron su vista hacia arriba.

En la copa de un árbol, un joven con lentes de sol se escabullía. Iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, incluyendo guantes y zapatos negros pero esta vez no llevaba una capa puesta probablemente porque era pleno mediodía y si necesitaba caminar entre la multitud se vería relativamente normal. Era difícil ver sus facciones debido a la sombra del árbol, pero su cabello color arena estaba peinado hacia arriba en picos y solo su flequillo caía sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto malicioso. Una calavera plateada pendía sobre su oreja izquierda y de la cadena que llevaba alrededor su cuello colgaba brillante el anillo azul. El mismísimo Mago Kaitou…

"No lo entiendo, por qué él tiene el anillo de zafiro?" Sakura frunció el ceño.

Por primera vez el Mago Kaitou habló, su voz tenía un peculiar acento suave y elegante, como si pudiera hipnotizar a sus interlocutores con ella. "Yo me cuidaría de lo que ronda en su escuela si fuera ustedes," dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza otra sección de la escuela. Entonces brincó desde el árbol a la entrada de la escuela y se disipó entre las personas que iban y venían por las calles. Antes de que desapareciera completamente les gritó. "Nos veremos nuevamente!" La única persona que Sakura conocía que tuviera tal perfección atlética era Syaoran.

"Lo sientes?" Sakura preguntó mientras desviaba su atención del Mago Kaitou, el ladrón misterioso. "El Joker está rondando nuevamente, tenemos que evitar más accidentes!" Demasiado tarde, cuando llegaron a donde lo sentían con más fuerza ya había desaparecido. Esta vez, solo había derramado pintura roja sobre todos los avisos del circo que los estudiantes habían pintado cinco horas atrás.

"Sakura! En dónde estabas? Tenemos que practicar nuestro número!" Exclamó Meiling.

"Está bien." Después de practicar su rutina acrobática varias veces, Sakura recordó que no había terminado de entregar los trajes.

Al término de las clases Tomoyo llegó con ella. "Les entregaste a todos su vestuario?"

"Hoe-e!!!" Sakura sudó gran gota puesto que aún tenía la mitad de la ropa pendiente por entregar.

"El Mago Kaitou es mucho más joven de lo que yo creía, es un adolescente como nosotros, creo," Sakura les comentó a Syaoran y Meiling mientras preparaban la cena. Cuidadosamente frió la carne con los vegetales. "Me pregunto por qué habrá dicho que nos veríamos de nuevo."

"Eso no es ninguna preocupación. Ya tenemos suficiente con que Syaoran aprenda a hacer trucos mágicos para su número o de lo contrario Eron se reirá de él hasta la muerte," Anunció Meiling mientras preparaba la sopa.

"Yo sé de magia," Syaoran respondió. "Pero no puedo pararme en el escenario y hacer esto o si?" Hizo que la tenue llama del horno donde estaba cocinando se intensificara. "O esto?" Hizo levitar una cuchara en el aire y después la dejó caer dentro de un recipiente.

"Ya sé!" Sakura dijo entusiasmada. "Vamos a practicar el truco de las flores!" Y entonces sacó la carta de la flor y se la entregó a Syaoran. "Te prestaré esta carta, de esta manera tendrás bastante flores con las que podrás practicar."

"Puedes prestar las cartas por algo como esto?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"No hay ningún problema puesto que eres tú."

Por un instante Syaoran lució sorprendido…_Así que después de todo confía en mí…Sakura…Qué situación tan extraña es esta…a todo esto cómo es que terminó quedándose en mi casa? _En cierta manera era algo incómodo compartiendo baños, cocina, lavando ropa juntos, viviendo en cuartos vecinos, viéndose todo el día…

"SYAORAN!!!" Gritó Meiling.

Por un segundo Syaoran parpadeó mientras escuchaba un silbido que venía del horno y el humo comenzaba a salir.

"Acabas de quemar nuestra cena!" Meiling hizo una rabieta con su pie pisando fuerte el piso y puso mala cara. "Sabes lo hambrienta que estoy?! Cómo pudiste hacer esto! Nunca antes habías quemado la comida!"

"Hoe…Aún tenemos la sopa…no hay problema." En ese momento la sobrecocida sopa, que fue descuidada por Meiling, se había derramado sobre la olla y la estufa.

Esa noche Sakura tuvo otra pesadilla. Dos hombres jóvenes estaban frente a frente, ambos tenían capas flotando sobre sus espaldas y la noche era oscura. Una gema azul titilaba felizmente en la oscuridad. Entonces, ambas figuras desaparecieron en un remolino de pétalos.

"Syaoran!" Trató de correr tras él en vano.

Una joven vestida con atuendo chino y coletas negras en cada lado la vio fijamente a los ojos. "Todo es tu culpa Sakura." Y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la joven. "No sabías que amaba a Syaoran? Todo es tu culpa…si no existieras Syaoran hubiera sido mío. Te detesto Sakura Kinomoto." Y Meiling se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"Espera!" Cayendo de rodillas en el suelo Sakura sollozaba, "Todo es mi culpa."

"Todo es mi culpa…" Sakura se despertó de un brinco en el desconocido ambiente del cuarto de huéspedes de los Li. _Meiling…_Sin hacer ruido caminó hacia la sala mientras vestía su pijama azul claro y colapsó con alguien.

"OUCH!" Ambos cayeron al piso.

"Quién está ahí?" Una voz masculina preguntó y rápidamente colocó su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Tratando de inhalar ante la opresión, murmuró, "Hoe-e! Suéltame!"

Después de un rato preguntó, "Sakura?"

"Quién más?"

"Qué haces vagando alrededor de la casa a mitad de la noche?"

"Qué hay de ti?"

"Yo pregunté primero."

"T-tuve una pesadilla y no podía dormir…"

"Una pesadilla?"

"Sí…estaba de pie observando a una persona, seguía gritando su nombre…pero desapareció. Siempre sueño distintas versiones de lo mismo. Esta vez pude ver el anillo de zafiro y dos personas con capas y…"

"Ssshh…No te preocupes, fue sólo un sueño," Syaoran la tranquilizó.

"Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Yo? Estaba pensando en cómo recuperar el anillo. Apuesto a que lo robó en la mansión de Shing en Nueva York."

"Has pensado en algún buen plan?"

"Mmm? Aún no…Mira lo que he estado practicando, finalmente pude hacer este truco de magia." Con el anhelo de un niño Syaoran le dijo. "Mira mis manos, no tengo nada cierto?"

"Está demasiado oscuro como para saber," Sakura contestó honestamente.

"No importa, así es el truco, mira!" Syaoran sacó de su mano una peonia color rosa pálido, su flor favorita.

Sonriendo Sakura tomó la flor y respiró su profundo aroma. La carta flor siempre había producido las flores más hermosas y frescas. "Has mejorado mucho, estuviste practicando toda la noche?"

"Bueno…"

"No quieres ser derrotado por Eron verdad?"

"NO ES ESO!"

Mientras se estiraba y bostezaba Meiling se tropezó mientras salía de su habitación y prendía las luces de la sala. "Qué sucede aquí?" y entonces sus ojos se convirtieron en dos diminutos puntitos cuando vio a Sakura casi en el regazo de Syaoran, mientras estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala.

Levantándose de golpe ambos gritaron, "No es…"

"Muy bien, qué se supone que debo pensar cuando encuentro a un chico y a una chica sentados en la sala completamente a oscuras y prácticamente en los brazos del otro? No es la primera vez tampoco, aún recuerdo el campamento. Aaaah! Syaoran! Cómo puedes hacerme esto…" Meiling despotricó y se paseaba de un lado a otro con cara espantada.

"No, nos tropezamos cuando ella se despertó por una pesadilla que tuvo y yo practicaba el truco de las flores, estaba oscuro así que no podíamos ver bien y…" Syaoran balbuceó cosas sin sentido y su rostro se ruborizaba furiosamente.

"Sí como no." Meiling sacudió su cabeza incrédula. "Eso realmente tiene sentido, en fin, muero de hambre."

"Prepararé algo para comer." Syaoran corrió como el rayo hacia la cocina.

Cuando se fue, Meilng le dio un codazo a Sakura y susurró, "Y bien, qué estaban en verdad haciendo?"

Sonrojándose Sakura le contestó, "N-nada! De verdad, nada!"

Llevándose atrás el cabello negro de sus coletas Meiling le dijo, "Dime la verdad Sakura, puedes ser honesta conmigo" Sus ojos ámbar rojizos brillaban con picardía, "Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él?"

Como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago Sakura tartamudeó, "Q-qué…P-por qué me iba a gustar él? Jaja muy graciosa. Pero su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Meiling se volvió a estirar y preguntó, "Entonces por qué te sobresaltas cada vez que te pregunto lo mismo?"

Ambas chicas se vieron directamente a los ojos. Lo que Meiling vio en los ojos verdes de Sakura nadie lo supo nunca. En ese momento, Syaoran llegó a ellas corriendo mientras sacaba su espada, "El Joker está cerca!"

"Hoe-e!!" Sakura esquivó a la fuerza oscura, la cual estaba arrojándole docenas de aros. Syaoran, Meiling, ambos en sus trajes de combate chinos, y ella se encontraban en el techo del edificio del apartamento de Syaoran esquivando sus ya conocidos juguetones trucos.

Sacando rápidamente uno de sus conjuros Syaoran gritó, "Fuuka shou rai!" El Joker vestido con ropa de payaso multicolor se cayó de espaldas.

Con su báculo Sakura invocó a la carta "Agua!" y se preparó para un contraataque.

En ese momento Meiling estiró la manga del suéter de Sakura y le dijo, "Mira por allá!"

Enmarcado por la luna, una esbelta figura permanecía de pie en el techo del edificio que estaba a lado del apartamento. Cuando la atención de las tres personas se enfocó en el Mago Kaitou el casi vencido Joker desapareció rápidamente.

"Por última vez, qué quieres de nosotros?" Le exigió Sakura mientras sostenía su báculo. El Mago Kaitou dio un elegante salto y aterrizó en otro edificio mientras su capa flotaba con el viento.

Estaban casi cara a cara con ellos sin embargo estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder percibir el rostro del ladrón. Sakura tuvo la desagradable sensación de que los fríos y profundos ojos del Mago Kaitou se posaban en ella y de pronto, con un chasquido de sus dedos lanzó cientos de coloridas serpentinas en todas direcciones.

"Eh?!" Syaoran solo alcanzó a decir antes de que las serpentinas avanzaran hacia él y rápidamente se formaron a su alrededor atándolo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus brazos.

"Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Syaoran!" Meiling se levantó de un salto lanzando una patada al aire en dirección a Kaitou. "Regrésale el anillo del clan Li a Syaoran!" El ladrón continuaba esquivando las rápidas y consecutivas patadas y golpes de Meiling con facilidad. "Deja de huir! Enfréntame!" Brincando en el aire, Meiling hizo una voltereta y lanzó una patada con su pierna derecha.

Con un suave movimiento de sus brazos, Kaitou hizo aparecer una bandada de palomas blancas desde el interior de su capa, las cuales comenzaron a perseguir a la gritona Meiling por todo el techo. "AAAHHH!" Qué son estas molestas aves?! Deshazte de ellas!!!"

Entonces concentró su atención en Sakura y con su mano cubierta por el guante negro la señaló con el dedo índice y después giró la mano hacia arriba; para su sorpresa sintió que algo se desabrochaba y se deslizaba desde su cuello llevándose rápidamente la mano a donde siempre llevaba el collar que Syaoran en secreto le había regalado en Navidad.

El Mago Kaitou sonrió. Flotando frente a Sakura estaba el luminoso collar de cristal, la piedra en forma de estrella que tenía incrustada bailaba en el aire y de pronto el ladrón hizo un gesto con la mano y el collar voló hacia él.

Cuando el Ladrón de la Noche estaba a punto de tomar en sus manos el collar, varias vetas de plata destellaron alrededor de su mano dejándolo sorprendido. Syaoran había escapado de las serpentinas que lo tenían atado y había arrojado varios de los cuchillos que utilizaría para el circo haciendo que el collar cayera lentamente al suelo.

"Viniste aquí para robar ese collar?" Le exigió Syaoran una explicación.

La mirada del Ladrón se posó ahora en Syaoran.

"Pero por qué? Tan sólo es un collar y es mío." Sakura caminó con precaución para recoger su collar.

"Sólo un collar?" El Mago Kaitou comenzó a reír. "Dios, sabes lo que ese collar vale? Pasé muchas dificultades para poder encontrarlo y ahora que finalmente lo encontré, será mío." Cuando dijo esto tomó a Sakura por un brazo para obligarla a darle la joya a lo cual ella forcejeó sosteniendo firmemente el collar y rehusándose a soltarlo.

"Suéltame! Es mío!" _Syaoran me lo regaló a mí! es mi tesoro más preciado…Nadie entenderá la alegría y felicidad que sentí cuando en esa mañana de Navidad salí de mi casa y encontré al collar dentro de aquel globo verde…Es muy valioso para mí y me da valor y calidez cuando lo sostengo, porque él me lo dio. _Sakura apretó con más fuerza el collar.

El sonido de las sirenas evitaron que el Mago Kaitou continuara forcejeando con Sakura para arrebatarle el collar y se asomó hacia abajo con cautela para ver a los policías, algunos de los cuales decían un par de maldiciones.

Cuando finalmente pudo escapar de las persistentes aves, Meiling llegó detrás de él gritándole, "Devuélvele a Syaoran su anillo! Es una reliquia de la familia Li!"

En lugar de esquivarla, Kaitou atrapó a Meiling tomándola de su muñeca y después dobló su brazo. Meiling se retorció y gritó, "Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame!" Sin prestar atención a sus palabras la ató de las manos con algunos listones gruesos y fuertes para mantenerla en control. Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

"Suelta a Meiling!" Syaoran se avalanzó sobre él. Haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero a modo de despedida el Mago Kaitou y Meiling desaparecieron en el aire en medio de un remolino de rosas blancas. Su capa fue lo último en desaparecer mientras envolvía a ambos.

"SYAORAN!!!" Meiling gritó antes de ser cubierta completamente por la negra capa.

"MEILING!" Sakura estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzarla pero ya era demasiado tarde. El célebre y misterioso ladrón, el Mago Kaitou, había desaparecido llevándose a Meiling con él.

"Todo es mi culpa, si me hubiera rendido con el collar él no se habría llevado a Meiling. Ahora no sabemos en dónde está, cómo se encuentra y cuándo volveremos a verla…Ni siquiera sabemos si está…" Sakura se detuvo.

Levantando la cabeza de sus brazos en donde reposaba un poco, Syaoran le dijo suavemente después de toda una noche sin dormir, "No es tu culpa, si la culpa es de alguien, es de ese Mago Kaitou. Lo atraparé ya lo verás. No te presiones tanto."

Su labio inferior temblaba mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran pero alcanzó a decirle, "Quisiera sentarme en el piso y ponerme a llorar, pero…" Sonrió un poco. "Pero tú siempre me has dicho que llorando no solucionaré las cosas. Llorar como un bebé no hará que Meiling regrese. Así que no voy a llorar, voy a ser valiente y recuperaré a mi amiga porque dentro de mi sé que Meiling se encuentra bien." Esta vez, Sakura se sintió con suficiente valor como para no llorar.

"Eres valiente Sakura, y tienes razón, Meiling estará bien." Por primera vez Syaoran se veía animado. Terribles pensamientos se habían filtrado en su mente la noche anterior, lo que el clan Li dijera sobre esto cuando se enterara era la menor de sus preocupaciones pero él y Meiling habían crecido juntos, ella era su prima y había sido su amiga por 10 años, aunque ella siempre lo había importunado y siempre hacía las cosas a su manera, aún así ella era una preciosa persona para él.

Cuando Tomoyo se enteró después de que Meiling había sido secuestrada por el Mago Kaitou había quedado en shock. "Él quería tu collar Sakura? y se llevó a Meiling… Hmmmm…" Entonces para aligerarles un poco la preocupación les dijo, "No es como en las películas románticas? El joven, apuesto y misterioso ladrón con un pasado oscuro secuestra a una joven y se enamoran…"

Sudando gotitas, Syaoran y Sakura dijeron, "Tomoyo…"

"Eh? Ho ho ho…Lo siento, esta no es una situación como para pensar en el romance. Aunque se me ocurre una buena idea, creo que lo mejor será que investiguemos los antecedentes del Mago Kaitou y el mejor lugar para eso es la biblioteca.

Llenándose de paciencia Sakura buscó a través de varios microfilmes que había en la biblioteca, encontrando cientos de encabezados de los periódicos internacionales que hablaban sobre el famoso ladrón, el Mago Kaitou y sus habilidades mágicas para escapar. Mientras tanto, Syaoran leía varios artículos en la computadora y tomaba notas. En otra mesa, Tomoyo leía las noticias más actuales sobre el famoso ladrón desde que había aparecido en Japón.

Básicamente encontraron que el Mago Kaitou hizo su debut en Tokyo alrededor de 1 año y medio atrás, aunque bien pudo haber merodeado diferentes ciudades previamente. En cuestión de meses se había ganado un lugar en los 20 Criminales Más Buscados y había sido boletinado en todos los países, desde Tokyo, Hong Kong, París, Roma, Londres y el más reciente, Nueva York. Numerosos detectives, policías y oficiales de gobierno seguían su pista pero para su gran vergüenza, siempre fallaban cuando intentaban capturarlo. Rápidamente lo habían nombrado el Mago Kaitou gracias a su habilidad y gracia como la de un gato, a sus nervios de acero y a su habilidad para cometer el robo perfecto con la facilidad de un mago lleno de confianza. Afortunadamente el robo era el peor crimen que había cometido a pesar de que había robado artículos de valor incalculable desde cualquier lugar imaginable. Al menos no habían casos de secuestros ni asesinatos.

"Por lo que encontré," Dijo Tomoyo mientras alzaba la vista de una pila de periódicos, "El Mago Kaitou sigue tendencias, y en la más reciente, ha estado robando joyas y artículos que contengan diamantes. Previamente habían sido zafiros."

"Hoe-e? Entonces por qué está tratando de robar mi colar?" Sakura suspiró mientras volvía a los microfilmes. El Ladrón de la Noche le parecía la persona más extraña.

"Déjame ver," Le dijo Syaoran alejándose de la pantalla de la computadora. Se desabrochó el collar y se lo dio a Syaoran quien lo sostuvo a contraluz y lo observó a detalle. Cuando vio por primera vez aquella gema que brillaba como una pequeña estrella dentro del cristal había quedado cautivado por ella, era una muy única y preciosa gema pero, por qué la quería Kaitou? Al menos que…"Crees que por cualquier casualidad este cristal sea de hecho un diamante?"

"Hoe? Qué le pasó a la computadora?" Sakura señaló al monitor que había quedado completamente negro. Después, letras blancas comenzaron a aparecer en la oscura pantalla.

_~Nos veremos __mañana otra vez. __Tengan cuidado. __Hasta ahora, nunca he fallado en conseguir lo que quiero. No se preocupen, su pequeña amiga está a salvo~_ _KM_

Al final del mensaje apareció el símbolo de un sombrero de copa y detrás de él la silueta de una luna llena, el símbolo del Mago Kaitou. Segundos después de esto el disco duro de la computadora explotó.

Parpadeando varias veces y aún adormilada, Meiling dijo, "Syaoran se nos hizo tarde para la escuela?" Entonces despertó completamente como si una alarma en su interior le dijera que esa no era su casa y trató de ponerse de pie pero casi se cae puesto que estaba atada a una silla. Con cuidado observó todo a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación muy pequeña y desordenada, en la esquina había una cama, una pequeña cocina en la otra esquina, un escritorio roído a un lado y la luz del sol espiaba a través de las ventanas sin cortinas. Una figura estaba sentada en el desordenado escritorio mientras escribía algo en una computadora.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona Meiling se sintió furiosa y le gritó, "SUELTAME TONTO!"

El joven se volteó para verla con sorpresa. "Qué?" Preguntó mientras apagaba la música y se quitaba sus audífonos. Meiling se encontró a sí misma enfrentándose a alguien que se veía de su edad, quizás uno o dos años más grande que ella, un joven que llevaba luces color marrón claro como la arena que destacaban su cabello peinado en pequeñas puntas hacia arriba mientras que varias mechas de su cabello caían a cada lado de su cara. Aunque estaban dentro de la habitación él seguía usando lentes de sol haciendo imposible para ella descifrar cómo era exactamente, aunque pudo ver que tenía nariz recta y una boca que tenía una mueca cínica, como si supiera bien cómo mentir. En su oreja izquierda pendía un arete plateado en forma de colmillo, y de nuevo llevaba el anillo de zafiro en una delgada cadena alrededor de su cuello. Como siempre, estaba vestido completamente de negro.

Respirando profundamente como para pedir paciencia, Meiling repitió, "DIJE QUE ME SUELTES TONTO!"

Tapándose los oídos con sus dedos le lanzó una mirada asesina, "No puedo dejarte ir."

"Por qué?" Meiling forcejó con la soga que la mantenía atada a la silla.

"Porque…te secuestré."

Cayéndose cómicamente al escuchar eso, Meiling le respondió, "Qué clase de razón es esa? Quiero irme a casa! Bastardo! Regrésame el anillo!"

"Qué pena," Le respondió mientras bostezaba y dirigía su atención nuevamente a la computadora.

Después de un rato, Meiling no pudo con la curiosidad y le preguntó, "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Listo, terminando de enviarle a tus amiguitos un lindo mensaje a la computadora de la biblioteca. Mmm…Qué extraño, no te tengo en mi base de datos, tu nombre es Meiling cierto?" Y rápidamente tecleó 'Li Meiling'. "Veamos, edad: 15, mujer. Actualmente estudia en la secundaria Seijou en el salón 3-2 y viene de Hong Kong. Sus materias favoritas son Educación Física y Música. Tiene un amor no correspondido hacia Li Syaoran, miembro del mismo clan. Los Li son una familia prominente en Hong Kong. Rasgos personales…" Deteniéndose para pensar, Kaitou añadió, "Puede ser malcriada, egoísta y dominante, con una tendencia a regañar y gimotear y es extremadamente celosa."

"QUÉ?!" Meiling estaba a punto de liberarse de la silla.

"No obstante, puede revelar algunas veces su lado más dulce y amable por las personas que estima," Concluyó. Después levantó una ceja y preguntó a Meiling, "Es verdad no es así? Mmmm…Kinomoto Sakura: siempre trata de tener ánimo y ser valiente pero generalmente es demasiado inocente y distraída, a veces puede estar muy confundida respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos y se bloquea a sí misma ante la dura y cruda realidad. En cuanto a Li Syaoran…Encuentra difícil revelar sus verdaderas emociones y tiene una continua batalla entre su corazón y su sombrío exterior, puede llegar a ser irritante y frío en apariencia pero realmente tiene un lado verdaderamente amable el cual sólo Dios sabe cuándo será capaz de mostrar." Asintió Kaitou mientras leía a través de su base de datos.

"Eso no es verdad! Syaoran es la mejor persona del mundo! Y aún yo tengo que admitir que Sakura no es _así_ de distraída." Le dijo Meiling mientras le sacaba la lengua provocando que el joven sudara gotita. "De cualquier manera, podrías desatarme? Es muy incómodo y mis brazos están entumecidos! Y qué hay con este cuartucho? Creí que el Mago Kaitou que robaba joyas invaluables como para vivir mejor que esto. Tan sólo mira este pequeño, desordenado y estrecho lugar! Además, por qué llevas puestos esos lentes de sol? Estamos adentro de una habitación sabes? Y crees que te ves bien? A todo esto por qué me secuestraste? Y …"

Se encogió de hombros cuando Meiling le señaló una de sus debilidades pero después le lanzó una mirada fría y le dijo en tono áspero, "Lamento decir esto pero tendré que amordazarte si no dejas de hablar. Eso no será amable pero estás comenzando a ponerme nervioso y tengo que concentrarme para tratar de hackear el sistema de tu escuela para entrar al archivo del programa del circo que van a realizar, ah y los lentes son para disfrazar." Después puso mala cara y continuó, "De verdad crees que a mí _me gusta_ vivir en este asqueroso cuarto? Es sólo temporal mientras estoy en esta misión, sólo estoy tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible ya que toda la policía está tras de mí así que no tengo otra opción. _Trata _de hacer las cosas que yo hago y verás que no es tan fácil como parece!"

Después de un rato de silencio, Meiling estaba más abatida. _Quiero regresar a casa, estará Syaoran preocupado por mí? qué diría mi mamá si se entera? Me ordenaría que regresara a Hong Kong por no tener cuidado. Syaoran tenía razón, debí haberme regresado y así no le habría causado todo este problema. _Lentamente, dos lágrimas cayeron en su regazo.

El Mago Kaitou la miró sorprendido. "Por qué estás llorando?"

"Por qué crees? Estoy incómoda, atada y secuestrada por uno de los ladrones más buscados, estoy hambrienta y además extraño a Syaoran." Meiling comenzó a llorar.

Consternado el joven pasó una mano por su cabello y le dijo en un tono gentil, "No llores, te daré algo de comer. Lamento haberte secuestrado, de verdad, pero tranquilízate por favor, respira profundamente, todo está bien, no te haré nada, es sólo por hoy de acuerdo? Pronto estarás en casa…espera un minuto…" El ladrón sudo gran gota. "Qué estoy diciendo?"

Gradualmente las lágrimas de Meiling cesaron en medio de un ocasional hipo que le daba y terminó riéndose del desconcierto de Kaitou. "Oye, tienes algo que pueda comer?"

Rápidamente inventó cualquier comida en la cocina y la colocó en una bandeja en el regazo de Meiling desatándola a regañadientes de una mano. Mirándolo fríamente porque no la desató completamente Meiling comenzó a devorar el guisado con su mano derecha pero inmediatamente le dijo, "Aargh! A esto le llamas comida? Sabe horrible!"

"Oye! Soy un ladrón no un cocinero, tómalo o déjalo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Agradece que tengas algo que comer." Aunque trató de actuar como si no le importara aún así Kaitou se quedó observando su plato de comida con desprecio.

"Hmm! Syaoran es mil veces mejor que tú." Meiling continuó, "Ya sé que podemos hacer! Si me desatas prepararé algo mucho mejor para que comamos. Prometo que no escaparé, es un trato?"

Suspirando, el Mago Kaitou asintió. Quizás se estaba arrepintiendo por haberla 'secuestrado' en primer lugar.

_El Circo en el __Festival de primavera …_

Los estudiantes de la secundaria Seijou se preparaban en sus vestuarios para el circo que presentarían en el festival. Toda la escuela se había transformado en un deslumbrante aire circense: había algodón de azúcar, manzanas caramelizadas, vendedores de palomitas, juegos, premios, exhibiciones y shows montados por los estudiantes. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con serpentinas de colores, globos y banderas, las personas corrían de un lado a otro vestidos en varios trajes y afanosamente dándole los últimos toques.

"El Mago Kaitou hará su aparición este día," Comentó Sakura. "Y rescataremos a Meiling." Después de decir esto estiró los brazos, desde que Meiling estaba 'enferma' como le habían hecho creer a los demás alumnos había tenido que ejecutar la rutina gimnástica ella sola: vestida con un ajustado y brillante leotardo negro el cual hacía resaltar su esbelta y flexible figura perfectamente, Sakura se veía más determinada que nunca. Alrededor de su cintura llevaba una falda roja con brillo, del mismo material que el adorno que llevaba en su cabello el cual llevaba atado en un moño.

"Espero que no cause problemas a las demás personas. Meiling tiene que estar bien." Syaoran se veía más pálido que lo usual, Sakura sabía lo preocupado que él había estado esos días. Estaba vestido en un traje inquietantemente similar al de Kaitou.

Tomoyo había insistido en ajustar su traje cuando señaló que "Ya que Kaitou estará rondando en el festival, las personas podrían asustarse y el trabajo de todos los estudiantes quedaría arruinado. Pero si ellos creen que tan sólo es uno de los estudiantes no habrá problema." En ese momento los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron cual estrellas mientras grababa con su cámara a Syaoran y a Sakura en sus trajes. "Los dos se ven increíble!!! Syaoran luces igual que un ladrón!"

"No quiero verme como un ladrón!" Protestó Syaoran.

"Chicos vengan! Qué están haciendo?! El público llegará pronto!" Chiharu les gritó vestida en su traje de payaso el cual hacía juego con el de Yamazaki.

El día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo. Las personas admiraban las habilidades acrobáticas de Sakura, se reían ante las 'acrobacias' y bromas de los payasos, aplaudían los trucos de magia. Para alivio de Syaoran pudo hacer el truco de las flores con facilidad y todos le aplaudieron cuando lanzó los cuchillos al maniquí. Eron estaba sorprendido ante lo mucho que Syaoran había mejorado y le preguntó a Sakura con asombro, "Qué le sucedió?" Sakura sólo sonrió.

En un pequeño receso que hubo Sakura le susurró, "Cuándo aparecerá?" Ya casi anochecía.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Syaoran agachó su mirada pensando en Meiling a lo cual Sakura palmeó su hombro ligeramente comprendiendo cómo se sentía, ella nunca lo había visto antes tan desanimado.

"No te preocupes, después de esta noche todo estará bien." Irónicamente Sakura sonrió cuando dijo esto. Desde cuándo ella había tenido que dar ánimos a Syaoran?

Entonces escucharon el llanto de un pequeño niño. Rápidamente Sakura corrió hacia él y le preguntó, "Por qué estás llorando?"

"Un payaso malvado robó mi globo!" Le respondió entre sollozos.

"Mira, te daré otro globo de acuerdo?" Sakura rápidamente le entregó otro globo al niño quien corrió felizmente hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Acto seguido Sakura asintió junto con Syaoran: el Joker estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez. En el momento más preciso.

"No me vas a encerrar aquí!" Meiling chilló tratando de liberarse de las sogas. Era un almacén de la escuela.

"Lo siento pero tengo que comenzar con mi show. Ten paciencia y espera aquí, pronto serás rescatada pero no se te ocurra por ningún motivo escapar porque sabré en donde estés." Riéndose e ignorando los gritos de Meiling el Mago Kaitou se marchó. Vanamente Meiling miró con reproche el delgado brazalete que llevaba alrededor de su muñeca, era lindo pero el Mago Kaitou lo había atado alrededor de su muñeca puesto que contenía un microchip que le permitiría rastrearla en dondequiera que se encontrara ella a través de su computadora. Además era imposible quitárselo.

"ESPERA! No me dejes!" Sus ojos ámbar se hicieron redonditos cuando observó a un bufón que llevaba un sombrero conformado por tres picos emerger de las sombras. "NOOO!"

Una nota llegó flotando desde el cielo y Sakura la atrapó.

_Encuéntrenme en la torre del reloj en cinco minutos__. __~K.T_

"El Mago Kaitou!" Sakura levantó su mirada hacia el reloj de la torre, el edificio central de la escuela Seijou.

"El Mago Kaitou? En dónde?" Le preguntó Naoko con ojitos redondos.

"Eeee…Dije 'No puedo ir al show mágico'…jeje…" Sakura corrió entre la multitud. Era una lástima que en ese momento Syaoran estaba en el escenario.

Cuando llegó a la torre miró hacia arriba, era temprano por la noche y el cielo estaba oscuro. La capa del Mago Kaitou volaba al ritmo del viento mientras permanecía de pie en la cima del edificio.

"Qué le hiciste a Meiling!" Sakura preguntó y justo en ese momento escuchó el grito de una joven, el Joker!

Para sorpresa de todos, una joven de carne y hueso estaba atada en el tablero que había en el escenario donde se lanzarían los cuchillos y la audiencia que había asistido a ver el espectáculo de magia comenzó a entusiasmarse. En el extremo opuesto del escenario estaba un payaso vestido de colores vibrantes y una hilera de afilados cuchillos se coloraron frente a él, cuchillos muy distintos de los inofensivos cuchillos que Syaoran había utilizado para el evento y con exagerada torpeza el payaso los arrojó hacia la joven apenas esquivando por milímetros su brazo derecho provocando que ella gritara. Las personas en la multitud reían pensando que era parte del show.

"MEILING!!" Detrás del escenario que se había colocado al aire libre Syaoran irrumpió entre la multitud.

La joven que estaba con sus brazos y piernas atadas al tablero gritó, "SYAORAN!!!" Y las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos; estaba a salvo ahora que Syaoran estaba ahí. Syaoran no permitiría que el Joker la lastimara.

Syaoran maldijo en voz baja ya que no podía hacer nada en frente de todas esas personas! Tendría que hacerles creer que todo era parte del espectáculo. Detrás del escenario arrojó la carta que Sakura le había prestado contra su espada, "Flor!"

Una ráfaga de pétalos de flores volaron hacia el escenario cegando temporalmente al Joker mientras que el público admiraba la escena. Rápidamente agarró 4 cuchillos y Syaoran los arrojó con mortal exactitud, cada uno de ellos rompiendo las sogas en la que los brazos y piernas de Meiling estaban atados y esta cayó al piso.

La audiencia aplaudió emocionada. Brincando hábilmente hacia el escenario Syaoran corrió hacia Meiling quien lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. "Syaoran!! Finalmente estás aquí!"

Avergonzado el rostro de Syaoran se puso color carmesí.

"Syaoran! Cuidado, detrás de ti!" Sakura le gritó mientras corría hacia el escenario cuando vio que el Joker comenzaba a recuperarse y empezó a lanzar más cuchillos en dirección suyo. Rápidamente tomó la carta Cuchillo, la primer carta que Sakura había hecho cuando regresó a Japón y le lanzó los cuchillos mágicos al Joker poniéndolo fuera de combate.

Todos los estudiantes gritaban.

Cuando Sakura suspiró de alivio alcanzó a divisar una sombra arriba del escenario. En todo ese caos se había olvidado por completo de que el Mago Kaitou andaba suelto y rápidamente se lanzó hacia el escenario balanceándose con un trapecio y haciendo un giro mortal. Nuevamente la audiencia aclamaba, ese era el mejor y más extraño espectáculo de magia que jamás hubieran visto!

"Te dije que vendría por el collar," El ladrón habló lentamente.

"Jamás te lo daré!" Sakura le dijo desafiante.

"Entonces tendré que quitártelo por las malas. No tengo ningún problema con eso, entre más desafiante sea más diversión tendré." Y con un chasquido de sus manos que hizo el Mago Kaitou, todas las luces y lámparas del campus comenzaron a variar en intensidad y finalmente se apagaron. Hubo un murmullo de miedo entre el público pero llegaron a la conclusión que todo era parte del cautivante espectáculo.

"No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez!" Meiling le gritó lanzándole rápidas y agudas patadas y golpes. "Me voy a vengar por haberme atado en ese horrible cuarto, por haberme alimentado con esa repugnante comida y por haberme puesto ese brazalete con microchip!" Lanzándose hacia Kaitou falló en su objetivo puesto que estaba muy oscuro.

El ladrón lanzó una risa suave y amenazante y le dijo," Actúas muy precipitadamente querida Meiling. Todo tiene que ser planeado y calculado antes de llevar las cosas a la acción. Como esto." Y con la agilidad y sigilosidad de un gato se colocó detrás de ella tapando la boca con su mano y brincó con ella al escenario. "Así que, planeas entregarme el collar o no?"

"Meiling!" Sakura frunció el cejo. "Qué tramposo eres! Suéltala! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto." Luego sus ojos esmeralda se volvieron dos pequeños círculos.

"Suéltala en este mismo instante, me escuchaste?" Syaoran brincó hacia el escenario y lo golpeó.

Recobrando la compostura el ladrón sonrió y le respondió, "Así que, quieres pelear?"

"Yo no juego sucio. Y ahora que estoy en esto también recuperaré el anillo de mi padre!"

Kaitou tomó en sus manos un bastón de acero y comenzó a realizar varios complejos movimientos bastante similares a las artes marciales con las que Syaoran había entrenado cuando era más joven. Syaoran tomó un bastón de madera que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a lanzar su contraataque antes de que el bastón se partiera en dos debido al impacto con el de metal por lo que después trató de bloquearlo con su brazo. Syaoran hizo una mueca de dolor por las heridas que se formaban en su cuerpo ya que el golpe con el bastón de acero había hecho un fuerte contacto con él.

"Qué está sucediendo?" Alguien de la audiencia preguntó.

"No lo sé, está muy oscuro. Creo que es una batalla entre magos o algo así." Lo único que lograban ver era el brillo esporádico del metal y capas negras ondeando de un lado a otro.

Con una mano, Syaoran golpeó el bastón de metal haciendo que Kaitou lo soltara y con su otra mano, sacó su navaja dorada, entonces Syaoran atacó con esto la cadena que sostenía el anillo de zafiro que colgaba en el cuello del mago. Después tomó el anillo y lo colocó en su bolsillo. Por fin había recuperado el anillo.

Sin pestañear un solo momento, el Mago Kaitou brincó en el aire y desapareció momentáneamente a lo cual Syaoran se puso en cuclillas esperando con cautela, entonces, sin hacer ni un solo sonido, el Ladrón de la Noche arremetió detrás de él. Difícilmente Syaoran esquivó el golpe y contraatacó con patadas marciales que Kaitou bloqueó. Acto seguido comenzaron una serie de golpes y patadas que ambos bloqueaban ágilmente igualando músculo con músculo. Pero mientras que el estilo de pelea de Syaoran era conciso y directo, como resultado de años de entrenamiento; los movimientos del Mago Kaitou eran furtivos, impredecibles e implacables, estilo que probablemente había aprendido en las calles.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y decidiéndose finalmente, el Mago Kaitou se abalanzó hacia el bolsillo de Syaoran para recuperar el anillo. Rápidamente Syaoran movió su pierna y saltó por encima del ladrón. Por un segundo los ojos brillantes del mago se abrieron de par en par pero rápidamente brincó frente a Meiling poniéndola como escudo frente a Syaoran. Ambos jóvenes ya sin aliento se vieron directamente a los ojos desafiantes.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios del ladrón y el Mago Kaitou le mostró una gema azul brillando entre sus dedos.

"Devuélveme el anillo," Syaoran le exigió con voz tensa. En qué momento ese ladrón había sacado el anillo de su bolsillo? No lo había notado! "Qué derecho tienes? Vives tu vida engañando y lastimando a los demás, robándoles sus más preciadas posesiones, eres deshonesto y vil."

Riéndose cruelmente el Mago Kaitou le respondió, "Soy un ladrón, qué esperabas? Tampoco espero que me entiendas; hago cosas deshonrosas para obtener lo que quiero. Yo nunca fallo para hacer las cosas a mi modo. Ahora lo único que quiero es ese collar o de lo contrario dile adiós a tu linda amiga." Tomando a Meiling por los brazos la empujó al filo del techo al que había brincado con ella. Meiling gritó cuando sus pies se resbalaron del suelo e instintivamente Syaoran extendió la mano.

"ALTO!" Gritó Sakura mientras cerraba su puño. Todos voltearon a verla. "Deténganse todos ustedes!" Lentamente dirigió su mirada al Mago Kaitou mientras desabrochaba un delgado collar alrededor de su cuello y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. "Si significa tanto para ti tómalo! Este collar es mi posesión más valiosa, sin embargo no vale la pena que por él se cause todo este problema ni mucho menos poner en riesgo a mis amigos. Debes tener alguna razón para necesitarlo tan desesperadamente así que tómalo!" Sakura le lanzó el collar al sorprendido Mago Kaitou quien atrapó con una mano la brillante joya. Sus ojos claros estaban muy abiertos mientras tenía en su mano el collar, Meiling se liberó de su asimiento y brincó a donde Sakura estaba.

"Satisfecho?" Le preguntó Sakura desviando la vista.

Syaoran que había llegado a donde ella dijo, "Pero!"

"Lo siento, sé que tu me lo diste pero…Siempre recordaré el día en que me lo obsequiaste! Pero no puedo poner a Meiling en peligro."

"Él no puede salirse con la suya!" Meiling gritó enojada.

En cámara lenta, el Mago Kaitou brincó hacia la torre del reloj observando en todo momento el rostro adolorido pero determinado de Sakura. "Obtuve lo que quería…pero, por qué siento como si más bien hubiera perdido?" Un ceño adolorido se formó en su frente. "Nunca había fallado antes, nunca pierdo, soy el Mago Kaitou." Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó caer dos relucientes joyas hacia Sakura.

Por un momento, Sakura estiró sus manos mientras veía fijamente al collar y al anillo que caían hacia ella, entonces parpadeó y volteó a ver al Mago Kaitou quien estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados en la cima de la torre. "Por qué…"

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y Sakura se dio cuenta de que ella, Syaoran y Meiling estaban en el escenario.

Alguien entonces gritó, "El Mago Kaitou!!"

"Te refieres al verdadero?" Preguntó otra persona.

Ladeando el sombrero de copa que llevaba puesto para evitar que las personas vieran su rostro, el Mago Kaitou dijo, "No se han librado de mí! Recuerden que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. La próxima vez obtendré lo que deseo justa y limpiamente así ustedes no se quejarán tanto. No piensen que me han vencido, aún sigo siendo un deshonesto ladrón." Y diciendo esto lanzó una mirada hacia Syaoran quien sudó gotita. Después sus fríos ojos se dirigieron hacia Meiling. "Ah sí, cocinas bastante bien, casi valió la pena el dolor de cabeza que me diste con tus quejas. Y no te prometí que regresarías sana y salva?" El Mago Kaitou soltó una carcajada. "Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo." Y arremolinándose en su capa y en los pétalos de flores, desapareció.

"AAAH! Qué molesto eres! Quítame este brazalete!" Gritó Meiling corriendo tras de él estirando su brazo izquierdo en el aire, brazo que llevaba el famoso brazalete y el cual era imposible de quitar.

"Eh? Qué sucedió? Ya terminó?" Las personas comenzaron a murmurar. "No pude ver nada."

"Rápido haz algo!" Sakura golpeó con el codo a Syaoran cuando comenzó a sentir las miradas del público en el alumbrado escenario. Con voz alta anunció, "Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en el espectáculo mágico del circo de la Secundaria Seijou. Lamentamos la falla de luz que se produjo. Ahora, el Mago maestro de las espadas hará su último número!" Y señaló a Syaoran.

"Eh?" Rápidamente Syaoran buscó a tientas algo. Dio la espalda al público y sacó dos cartas.

"Eh, qué sucede?" Preguntó Naoko.

"Mira!" Exclamó Chiharu mientras señalaba al cielo. "Fuegos artificiales! Qué bonitos!"

Todos desviaron su atención al cielo estrellado y quedaron extasiados por las brillantes explosiones de luz que caían como gotas de lluvia mientras que perfumados pétalos de sakura volaban en el aire, todo esto gracias a las cartas Explosión y Flor prestadas por Sakura.

Mientras nadie los veía Syaoran susurró, "Rápido, ve atrás del escenario y captura al Joker."

"Eres un genio Syaoran!" Sakura le dijo el cumplido y se fue corriendo mientras que las orejas de Syaoran se pusieron rojas.

El Joker, quien había utilizado todo su poder se acobardó mientras Sakura se acercabaa él. "Causaste muchos problemas a los estudiantes e hiciste que me lastimara el tobillo." _Mmmm…tal vez debería estar agradecida por eso o de lo contrario estaría sola en casa…un momento, en qué estoy pensando? _"No creas que podrás escapar esta vez. Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo, Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma. Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!"

Suspirando al fin Sakura observó la carta que se formaba del Joker. Era básicamente una carta juguetona y amante de la diversión que le había causado montones de problemas.

"Me pregunto por qué el Mago Kaitou nos regresó el collar y el anillo," Syaoran comentó cuando regresaban a casa.

"No creo que sea realmente una mala persona," Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba las joyas recuperadas de su bolsillo.

Meiling añadió, "Es más bien…no sé cómo decirlo…más normal de lo que creí. No exactamente _normal_, pero lo que quiero decir…"

"Es un ladrón," La interrumpió Syaoran.

"Pero aún así es una persona," Le respondió Meiling, "Una muy fastidiosa persona. Derrótalo la próxima vez Syaoran! Aún no puedo quitarme esta cosa del brazo!"

"Supongo que hay más lados del Mago Kaitou de los que creímos que había," Comentó Tomoyo. "Me alegra haber grabado todos esos grandiosos momentos con mi cámara!"

"Jeje…Tenía tanto miedo de que las personas notaran lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad," Dijo Sakura. "No puedo creer que todos pensaran que era arte del show. Ah por cierto Syaoran…" De su bolsillo sacó el anillo, el cual brilló a la luz de la luna formándose en el centro de la piedra de zafiro una linda luz titilante como una estrella que se reflejaba en todas direcciones. "Esto era de tu padre."

"Sí pero él se lo dio a tu madre," Respondió Syaoran quien se inclinó para ver la belleza del anillo más de cerca.

Sakura sonrió, "Aún así es tuyo, puedes quedártelo."

"Pero…"

"Descuida, toma. Lo colocaré en la cadena alrededor de tu cuello, justo como tu padre lo usaba. Recuerdas la pintura de Shing?" Y acercándose a Syaoran, Sakura desabrochó el collar que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y deslizó el anillo en él. Después lo colocó en Syaoran. "Listo!"

Tomando el anillo con su mano, Syaoran se sonrojó y balbuceó, "Gracias." _Padre…de alguna forma, me siento más cerca de ti._

"De alguna manera siento que seguiremos viendo y conociendo más del Mago Kaitou," Dijo Meiling interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que había en el aire. "Estoy segura que se saldrá con la suya al final."

Desde el techo de un edificio, el Mago Kaitou observaba a los sonrientes amigos que caminaban calle abajo en su camino a sus hogares después de un exitoso festival. Hogar…Bueno, el podía ir a casa, a su pequeño cuarto rentado, a su desordenada cama, su horrible comida y su ruidoso y ebrio vecino. Podía ir a su hogar después del primer fracaso en toda su carrera como honroso ladrón. Finalmente podría dormir. Pero, por qué sentía un dolor en el corazón? Acaso era su soledad? Rápidamente hizo a un lado ese sentimiento. Él había llegado hasta donde estaba siendo frío, calculador y conspirador. Esto no dejó espacio para nada más, ni siquiera para sus propios sentimientos.

**Wish-chan:** Así que, quién es el Mago Kaitou? Con el tiempo descubrirán que es un personaje muy original en su interior. Mmm..por qué quiere el collar de Sakura y el anillo de Li? Lo descubrirán pronto!


	27. Cap25 El Espejo de la Verdad

**Capítulo 25: El Espejo de la Verdad**

~~~~~~  
_En sueños…_

"Linda Flor de Cerezo, realmente crees que él se preocupa por ti?" Una suave voz masculina le preguntó. "Si no tuvieras poderes, si no estuvieras conectada por tu herencia, a ese pasado y a todas las extrañas cosas que sucedieron, qué significarías para él? Nada. Él solo está contigo porque eres Sakura la Maestra de Cartas, no porque se preocupe por ser tú misma. Recuerda cuando lo conociste por primera vez, lo conociste únicamente porque eran rivales capturando las cartas Clow y cuando su misión terminó, regresó a su hogar."

"Pero él regresó!" Sakura gritó al oscuro vacío.

"Él solo regresó cuando nuevos problemas surgieron, tan sólo piensa en todos sus recuerdos juntos, todos son capturando cartas. El único vínculo que tienes con él es lo que sucedió en el pasado."

"Eso no es verdad! Yo…yo me hubiera preocupado por él aún y cuando no fuera descendiente de Lead Clow, y él por mí aún y cuando no fuera card captor!"

"Así que tú dices…"

"Calla! Tú solo eres otro sueño!" Sakura cerró fuertemente sus ojos. _Quiero despertarme! Que alguien detenga esta pesadilla!_

"Siempre practican juntos?" Sakura preguntó mientras veía a Syaoran y a Meiling practicar su rutina de artes marciales en la sala.

"Algunas veces," Respondió Syaoran mientras atacaba con su brazo izquierdo.

"Es verdad, Syaoran no te estaba enseñando lo básico? Qué sucedió con las lecciones?" Preguntó Meiling.

"Eh?" Desde aquel día de invierno, cuando le dijo eso….Desde entonces habían suspendido las lecciones pero aún así Sakura había estado practicando por su cuenta los movimientos que Syaoran le había enseñado.

"Supongo que le perdimos constancia a eso," Syaoran comentó despreocupado mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla." Iré a bañarme." Y se alejó caminando.

Tomando el collar en su mano Sakura observó la espalda de Syaoran. Quién era realmente Syaoran? De verdad era una persona fría e indiferente? O en realidad tenía ese lado cálido y amable debajo de su exterior?

Su celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo. Más temprano su hermano la había llamado dándole otro sermón sobre cómo ser organizada y responsable. Su padre también le había llamado informándole que estaba disfrutando mucho del viaje y que había hecho buenas migas con los directores de la universidad. Quién podría ser ahora?

"Hola? Kero? Sí, han habido muchos problemas últimamente….Un ladrón, una fuerza oscura, ah y también me lastimé el tobillo así que me estoy quedando con Syaoran y Meiling. Sí sí…estoy bien ahora…No, Syaoran no es un mocoso. De verdad te digo que todo está bien, han encontrado alguna información? Creo que hay algo extraño sobre mi collar. Eh? Algo sobre el Tesoro de las Cinco Fuerzas? Qué es eso? Mmm? Muy bien, entonces nos hablaremos de nuevo. Por favor no importunes demasiado a Eriol y no comas muchos dulces. Adiós!"

Meiling le preguntó, "Era el muñeco de felpa que te habló desde Inglaterra?"

"Sí, parece que está tratando de encontrar alguna pista en unos viejos documentos del Mago Clow, dijo que yo también debería investigar más del pasado. Mi hermano está teniendo problemas con Nakuru, al menos eso pude escuchar. Kero y Miho no se llevan muy bien, Hoeee, me preocupa Kero! Pero lo extraño mucho después de haber convivido juntos por tantos años. Mmm…me pregunto lo que los tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas son."

Sentándose a un lado de Sakura en la mesa del comedor, Syaoran le explicaba con absoluta seriedad la historia de la magia algo demasiado aburrido y complejo para ella. "Así que, la vieja leyenda dice que hubo Cinco Grandes Magos, cada uno tenía una habilidad en específico, el poder de los cuerpos celestes, del poder elemental, clarividencia, magia o el poder de la luz y la oscuridad. Nosotros conocemos 3 de ellos, Li, Clow y Amamiya; otro sería la línea de los legendarios oscuros pero aún no conocemos al último. Eriol debe estar buscando más información sobre esto en este momento." En un cuaderno Syaoran trazó una línea fuera de la estrella que había dibujado. "Luego está la generación de nuestros padres, aquí aparecen mi padre, un Li, tu madre, Amamiya y la madre de Miho, Mizuki Miara. El problema es…Sakura? Sakura? Oye, me estás escuchando?"

"Eh?" La mente de Sakura regresó nuevamente a la sala de los Li por la tarde, las clases habían terminado. "Sí, te escucho."

"No no lo haces. Esto es importante! Cómo vamos a derrotar a los Oscuros si no conoces ni siquiera lo básico que hay detrás de esto? Eres la Maestra de cartas por Dios, actúa como si fueras una!"

Bajando la mirada hacia sus manos Sakura recordó su sueño y pensó, _Es verdad…siempre que habla conmigo es sólo por la misión. Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos rivales. Si yo no hubiera sido elegida como Maestra de Cartas él ni siquiera me estaría hablando ahora. No tenemos nada en común y no sé nada sobre él. Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y me ha cuidado porque soy la Maestra de Cartas; él me necesita solo para solucionar este asunto. No encuentro otra razón por la que él tenga un vínculo conmigo. __Cuáles son mis sentimientos por él? Soy tan tonta. __Él se preocupa por Meiling porque crecieron juntos, no hay ningún vínculo con Erika pero él disfruta su compañía, incluso habla seguido con Tomoyo, a todos les agrada Tomoyo y le cuentan sus problemas. El único lazo que tengo con él son mis poderes. __Si no fuera por eso…_

"Sakura!" Syaoran golpeó con su puño completamente exasperado. "Sigues sin escucharme. Vas a poner atención o no?"

"Lo siento, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza."

"Pues no eres la única, sin embargo no puedes eludir de esa manera tu deber. Tendrás que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano."

"Olvídalo! Hazlo tu solo, estoy cansada de todo esto!" Diciendo esto Sakura salió de la sala hacia su habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta. _Syaoran es un tonto…deber, deber como Card Captor…estoy cansada de todo. Pero si quisiera volver a ser una chica ordinaria, qué sería? __Nada. Syaoran no me voltearía a ver y__ si escapo de mi responsabilidad quién se hará cargo de todo?Además, si escapo de mis deberes él ya no formaría parte en mi vida._

"Espera, Sakura!" Syaoran empujó su silla y corrió tras ella solo para ser recibido por una puerta cerrada en sus narices.

Meiling comentó en tono sarcástico mientras salía de su habitación, "Qué le dijiste ahora?"

"No lo sé," Respondió Syaoran mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. _Por qué una chica me confunde tanto? Por qué hace que todo mi mundo interior se ponga al revés?_

"Escucharon? Habrá una exhibición del legendario espejo de la Princesa Rosa en el Museo de Bellas Artes," Les comentaba Chiharu en la escuela.

"De verdad? Te refieres al que estaba en Tokyo?" Preguntó Rika.

"Qué tiene de especial el espejo de la princesa Rosa?" Preguntó Meiling con curiosidad.

"Quieres decir que no conoces la leyenda?" Dijo Takashi. "Consiste en…"

"No digas mentiras Takashi, lo prometiste," Chiharu lo regañó.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo."

Tomoyo sonrió, se llevó su largo cabello hacia atrás y juntó sus manos. "Bueno, hace mucho tiempo en una tierra lejana existía una hermosa princesa. Esta princesa se llamaba Rosa y como todas las princesas tenía que vivir una vida llena de lujos pero también tenía que llevar una vida muy rígida, llena de política y apariencias. Un día, se enamoró de un joven artesano de espejos pero como ella era la princesa no podía casarse con él así que le pidió al joven que le hiciera un espejo, uno en el que pudiera ver su verdadero ser y que no sólo reflejara a la princesa dueña de un vasto reino. Después de varios días el joven artesano terminó el espejo y se lo entregó a la princesa y cuando ésta se colocó frente a él lo que vio no fue su reflejo como princesa sino a una sencilla joven enamorada de un chico. Así que la princesa escapó con el joven y vivieron muy felices por siempre."

Al escuchar el relato, los ojos de Meiling estaban lleno de gruesas lágrimas y entre sollozos dijo, "Qué hermosa historia de amor!"

"Así es y se dice que las personas buscan ver su reflejo en el Espejo de la Verdad, así es como se llama, para conocer la verdad y encontrar así la felicidad. Por supuesto hubo también avaricia entre muchos para ver quién poseería al espejo. Hay otros que simplemente no pueden aceptar lo que en verdad son puesto que el Espejo de la Verdad reflejará quiénes son realmente en su interior." Tomoyo suspiró. "Puedo imaginar que algunas personas quedarían en shock al ver sus reflejos."

_Un espejo que reflejará lo que en realidad soy, no como Card Captor o alguien con magia sino como una chica ordinaria, _Sakura pensó para sí misma.

"Quiero verlo!" Chilló Meiling mientras cerraba su puño. "Syaoran! Llévame al museo!"

"Mmm..Mañana es Domingo. Quieren que nos veamos mañana y vayamos a la exhibición juntos?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

Rika comentó, "En realidad me asusta un poco pero aún así quiero ir."

"Cuenten conmigo! Iré a ver qué hay en el interior de Takashi," Dijo Chiharu.

"Oye!" Takashi se quejó. "No es obvio?"

"Sip, solo mentiras y más mentiras se reflejarán en él, estoy segura."

Levantando elegantemente una ceja Erika les preguntó, "Espejo de la Verdad?"

"Eso será interesante," Comentó Eron, "No lo crees Sakura?"

"Eh? Ah sí, sí, será interesante," Respondió ésta.

"Aunque sólo aquellos que sean puros de corazón lograrán ver un resultado satisfactorio," Dijo Syaoran mientras veía fijamente la piedra azul como el océano que tenía su anillo.

"Por qué deseas tanto ver ese Espejo Meiling?" Le preguntó Tomoyo durante el almuerzo.

Bajando su mirada ámbar Meiling le dijo, "Sabes qué es lo extraño? Todo este tiempo he tratado detener lo que siento por Syaoran pero no puedo evitar que me guste tanto. Quizás si no lo viera diariamente sería lo mejor, no sé si lo escuchaste pero tuvo otra pelea con Sakura. No me debería alegrar cuando ellos se enojan? Ni siquiera sé por qué la invité a quedarse en nuestra casa pero no puedo hacer que yo le guste a él por la fuerza, ya me rendí con eso y estoy tratando de que mi corazón así lo crea también. Entonces me pregunto, si él nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura, se habría interesado más por mí?"

"No te preocupes Meiling…Las cosas resultarán bien." Le dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se alejó de sus amigas quien accidentalmente había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación. _Qué egoísta soy! Acaso me detuve a pensar en los sentimientos de Meiling? __Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo aún y cuando le gusta Syaoran. Le he arruinado todo especialmente desde que me fui a vivir con ellos. Es por mí que fue secuestrada por el Mago Kaitou, esto no está bien. Por qué tengo tan extraños sentimientos por Syaoran? Sólo le estoy causando problemas a todos._

"Oye!" Syaoran llegó a donde ella se encontraba. "Aquí está tu almuerzo, lo olvidaste esta mañana."

"Eh? Ah, gracias." Sakura veía obstinadamente a sus pies. Habrá podido ver su rostro ruborizarse cuando le dio su almuerzo?

"Nos vemos después, no debiste salir corriendo tan rápido esta mañana sin haber tomado tu almuerzo!"

"Está bien." Deja de pensar en él!

"Estás pensando en alguien?" Preguntó Eron.

Sakura brincó. Cuándo había llegado? "No..mmm…Cuál crees que será el resultado al ver dentro del Espejo de la Verdad?"

Eron se llevó una mano a su mentón y respondió, "Bueno, quizás la realidad y los hechos de la vida, algo que se tiene que aceptar sin remordimientos, y mantener los otros sentimientos y el dolor dentro de uno. Pero sobre todo, que ayudará a decidir qué es lo correcto por hacer."

"Vaya, hacía mucho que no salíamos juntos!" Chiharu le dijo a todos sus amigos cuando se reunían frente al gran museo.

"Es verdad! Divirtámonos mucho el día de hoy!" Dijo Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta hacia sus amigos. Su vestido primaveral color verde claro flotó alrededor suyo.

"Tu vestido es muy bonito Sakura," Comentó Rika.

"Muchas gracias!" Sakura sonrió mientras formaban fila para comprar los boletos.

"Acaso es uno de los que compraste en Nueva York?" Le preguntó Erika.

"Sí, pero no pude usarlo hasta que dejara de hacer frío."

"Mmm, ese vestido se vería más lindo con el bonito listón verde que solías usar. Qué fue de él?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

"Es cierto! Ese era mi listón favorito!" Sakura frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar. "Lo perdí el año pasado cuando…" _Cuando fui a casa de Syaoran y encontramos el diario de Ryuuren._

"Syaoran, por qué te estás poniendo rojo?" Preguntó Meiling. Sospechosamente recordó el listón color verde que había encontrado en el cajón de Syaoran en una ocasión cuando estaba fisgoneando su habitación.

"D-de qué estás hablando?" Se asustó Syaoran.

"Hoe! Miren la larga fila de espera que hay para ver el Espejo de la Princesa Rosa!" Dijo Sakura. "Probablemente tengamos que esperar todo el día."

"Será mejor que veamos otras exhibiciones mientras tanto," Les comentó Tomoyo.

"Mira esa pintura! Es de ese pintor!" Meiling gritó. "Shing!"

"En dónde?" Sakura caminó hacia una pintura donde aparecía una joven de largo cabello violeta que estaba junto a un espejo y colocaba su mano en el marco de él. En el otro lado estaba un joven de cabello castaño con hermosos ojos color zafiro quien recargaba su mano en el espejo y veía su reflejo. Las expresiones de ambas personas era difícil de descifrar, parecía como si no se pudieran ver el uno al otro.

Tomoyo leyó la información que había a un lado del cuadro y dijo "Reflexiones es una colección que fue prestada al Museo Metropolitano de Bellas Artes por el extraordinario maestro Shing. Esta exhibición es complementaria de la colección de la Princesa Rosa que se exhibe actualmente en este museo. Oh ho ho, creo que Shing tenía muchas cosas en común conmigo solo que yo grabo las cosas y él las pinta."

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para observar mejor el cuadro y tropezó con alguien. "Disculpe…" Cuando Sakura volteó a ver a la persona vio que era un joven vestido en un sorprendente traje negro y gafas de sol.

"Eres tú!" Meiling exclamó en cuanto lo reconoció. "Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esto es asunto exclusivo del Mago Kaitou," Respondió suavemente. "Y por favor sé más discreta, no puedo darme el lujo de ser capturado en este momento."

"Hmm! Crees que pasas desapercibido con ese atuendo? Quién crees que va a usar lentes de sol adentro de un museo? Es más, me sorprende que aún no te hayan capturado." Meiling le sacó la lengua y suspirando, el ladrón le dio una última mirada llena de amargura a la pintura de Shing y se perdió entre la multitud.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que el Mago Kaitou está haciendo aquí," Comentó Syaoran con seriedad.

"Probablemente para robar algo otra vez," Se burló Meiling. Aparentemente no había perdonado al ladrón por haberla 'secuestrado' ni por haberle puesto ese inamovible brazalete en su muñeca.

"Robar qué?" Preguntó Sakura.

"El Espejo de la Verdad?" Dijo Tomoyo, "Oh cielos" Y pasó al modo Tomoyo emocionada, "Otra gran oportunidad para grabar! Vamos chicos! Vamos a ver el Espejo ahora."

Finalmente entraron al vestíbulo, después de haber esperado horas, que los llevaría a la sala de exhibición después de que la larga fila desapareciera. Sus demás amigos habían entrado al salón antes que ellos puesto que por política sólo se podía entrar en pequeños grupos así que tuvieron que esperar toda la tarde para entrar.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura preguntó finalmente cuando entraron. "Qué crees que veremos en el espejo?"

"Pues no lo sé realmente. Qué opinas tú Syaoran?"

"Eh? Yo?" Syaoran llevó su mano a la gema azul que colgaba en su cuello. "Yo no veré el Espejo. Primero que nada no creo en esa leyenda, probablemente fue creada para atraer gente. Pero si fuera verdad, no quisiera descubrir la verdad tan sólo viendo dentro de un espejo, prefiero encontrar la verdad por las experiencias que tenga que enfrentar en la vida."

Escuchando atentamente las palabras de Syaoran, Sakura asintió. Qué interpretación tan distinta de la de Eron.

"Qué piensas tú Meiling? Realmente querías verlo," Le dijo Tomoyo.

Tocando su negro cabello con sus manos Meiling recordó cómo Syaoran había dicho que él era quien más temía conocer la verdad. "No lo sé, realmente tengo curiosidad pero tengo mis dudas."

Cuidadosamente entraron a la sala. Casi inmediatamente fueron cegados por el brillo del espejo y conforme se iban acercando se dieron cuenta que tenía una forma ovalada y que el marco estaba elegantemente forjado en oro además el espejo estaba protegido por vidrios a su alrededor junto con un sistema de seguridad.

Sus amigos ya estaban en la salida.

"Nos iremos primero de acuerdo?" Les dijo Naoko.

"Está bien, vieron el espejo?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, todos lo vimos," Le respondió Rika mientras se sonrojaba.

"Y qué vieron?" Preguntó la curiosa Meiling.

"Es un secreto, cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestro secreto más preciado," Respondió Chiharu. "Bueno, nos vemos chicos!" Se despidieron y se alejaron caminando por otra puerta.

"Y bien, quién mirará primero?" Preguntó Meiling.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, nadie se ofreció de voluntario.

"Y bien, por qué ninguno de ustedes está viéndose frente al espejo?" Una suave voz preguntó detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver al Mago Kaitou al fondo del salón recargado contra la pared y sus brazos cruzados. "Ya casi es hora de cerrar."

Sorprendido Syaoran miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 9:00 pm. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esperando. Ahora vayan y vean el espejo y después salgan de aquí."

"Por qué no te asomas tú?" Le dijo Meiling.

Dando una breve pero cínica carcajada, Kaitou dijo, "Yo ya conozco gran parte de la verdad, así que no tengo necesidad de ver en ese espejo."

"Atención a todos: el museo será cerrado en este momento," La voz del anunciador se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"Bueno, hora de irse!" El Mago Kaitou dejó caer una bomba de gas y desapareció nuevamente.

"Hoe-e…Cómo hace eso?" Dijo Sakura mientras tosía por el gas.

"Regresará más tarde estoy seguro," Dijo Syaoran. "Me voy a quedar por aquí y me aseguraré de que no cause más maldades."

"Yo me quedaré también," Le dijo Sakura, por supuesto, Tomoyo también se quedó y Meiling pues no quería irse sola a casa. Sakura tuvo una idea y sacó una carta. "Invisible!" Ayúdanos a pasar desapercibidos en este salón!" Se podrían ver perfectamente entre ellos pero cuando los guardias llegaron para cerrar no pudieron ver a las cuatro personas que se escondían detrás del stand de la exhibición esperando a que el Mago Kaitou regresara.

Varias veces estuvo tentada Sakura a mirar en el espejo y también se preguntaba lo que el reflejo de Syaoran mostraría pero, por supuesto, no era asunto suyo.

"Aah, no puedo soportarlo más, tengo que ver…" Sin embargo Meiling fue interrumpida por una figura que saltaba desde arriba.

"Shh" Syaoran le dio un leve codazo a Meiling mientras se agachaban en el lugar donde se encontraban escondidos para ver lo que planeaba hacer Kaitou.

En lugar de dirigirse hacia el espejo, el Mago Kaitou se dio media vuelta hacia el lugar donde las 4 personas se estaban escondiendo y lanzó varios dardos hacia su dirección. "No sirve de nada, vamos, salgan."

Poniéndose de pie Sakura le preguntó mientras sudaba copiosamente, "C-cómo sabías que estábamos escondidos aquí?"

Kaitou levantó una ceja y le dijo sonriente, "Aún siguen aquí? Qué persistentes son, pueden quedarse pero no me interrumpan. Ah, y lo supe por esto." Sacó una minicomputadora en la cual aparecía un punto rojo dentro del mapa del museo. "Puedo saber en donde están gracias al chip que tiene el brazalete de su amiga."

"TU!" Meiling vio con ojos furiosos al brazalete mientras trataba de quitárselo.

El ladrón la ignoró completamente y lanzó varios dardos para romper todas las cámaras escondidas y luego caminó hacia la vitrina de cristal. "Mmmm…Han colocado un sistema de electricidad para la seguridad en las noches, qué conveniente." De nueva cuenta sacó su minicomputadora mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a escribir varios códigos para apagar el sistema. "Listo! Bastante sencillo, ahora lo que sigue…no puedo creer que hayan puesto una cerradura como esta! Qué vergüenza para la policía, se creen muy listos." De debajo de sus zapatos sacó un juego de alambres en forma de garfios y deslizó el alambre más delgado dentro de la cerradura logrando abrir con esto la tapa de la vitrina de cristal con facilidad. "Bien, trabajo terminado."

Sin embargo, mientras alcanzaba el famoso Espejo, una luz blanca muy brillante emanó del vidrio cegando a todos los presentes. Mientras se desvanecía, Sakura logró asomarse en el espejo logrando ver el perfil de Syaoran reflejado en él. Él estaba viendo hacia otra dirección así que no se dio cuenta de que estaba reflejado en el Espejo de la Verdad. _No, no puedo ver más, tengo que mirar hacia otro lado…No puedo ver el verdadero reflejo de Syaoran…no es correcto. _Aún así no podía alejarse, era como si unas manos invisibles sostuvieran su cabeza forzándola a ver en él. Una voz rasposa en su cabeza murmuró, "Observa Flor de Cerezo, ve su verdad, acaso no tienes curiosidad? Siempre te lo habías preguntado no es así? Ahora es tu oportunidad. "No, no voy a mirar." Sakura cerró fuertemente sus ojos. "Tienes que observar y ver la verdad del Pequeño Lobo," La voz persistió y después otra luz blanca brilló y Sakura fue absorbida dentro del espejo.

"Sakura!" Syaoran se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo Sakura entraba en el espejo como si éste fuera líquido. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que había hecho contacto directo con el Espejo y que estaba viendo directamente su reflejo.

Lentamente emergió del otro lado encontrándose en un espacio vacío que lo envolvía. En dónde estaba Sakura? Comenzó a caminar a través de la oscuridad hasta que cruzó una barrera, en frente de él había 3 espejos grandes y el primero de ellos le dio una sonrisa melancólica.

El espejo reflejó numerosas escenas de los días de juventud de Nadeshiko y Ryuuren juntos: cuando se conocieron, su pelea en casa de Lead Clow por el pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas, su encuentro con Moonstone el guardián del pergamino, cuando ella se cayó del árbol, la confesión de Nadeshiko, la Navidad que pasaron juntos, cuando Ryuuren perdió su largo cabello, cuando terminaron su misión de encontrar el libro de las cartas Clow y todas las dificultades y momentos felices que vivieron juntos.

En el otro lado de los 3 espejos permanecía Sakura de pie, quien también estaba cautivada por las imágenes sin saber que Syaoran estaba justo detrás de la barrera. Sakura observó el segundo espejo el cual bloqueaba de su vista a Syaoran. Un joven estaba de pie frente a una chica y apuntaba su espada directo a su cuello, ambos tenían lágrimas deslizándose por sus rostros pero ninguno de ellos titubeaba. Detrás de ellos estaban dos sombras que reflejaban el brillo de dos pares de ojos dorados llenos de odio y triunfo; esta imagen se deterioró hasta que sólo mostró un negro vacío.

La joven de 16 años corría a través de un largo, interminable y brumoso camino en el negro espacio mientras que su largo cabello ondulado flotaba detrás suyo.

La misma voz cruel le dijo, "Él te dejó sin siquiera haberlo pensado dos veces, nunca se preocupó por ti ni tuvo sentimientos hacia ti. Acaso eso no te rompe tu pequeño corazón? Aún y cuando le dijiste que lo amabas, aún con todo lo que han pasado juntos. Cómo puede dejarte así después de todo el dolor qué te provocó? Él era frío y egoísta, siempre te vio como una pequeña molestia que tuvo que soportar. No tenían nada en común, la única conexión contigo era que tú tenías poderes especiales, eso era todo. Ahora que todo ha terminado, el único lazo que tenías con él se ha ido. Acéptalo. Él tiene una fascinante vida que le espera en Hong Kong, su misión ha terminado puesto que han encontrado el Libro de las Cartas Clow. Él no tiene lugar en su corazón para tontos recuerdos como lo eres tú. Su mundo continuará sin ti."

"NO! No, eso no es verdad! Deja de mentirme! Ryuuren! Él no me abandonó! RYUUREN! Regresa!" Gritó mientras se acercaba a un abismo estirando su mano para alcanzarlo antes de que tropezara con una piedra. "RYUUREN!"

Los ojos color azul zafiro del joven se cerraron mientras lentamente caía en el interminable precipicio con una sonrisa burlona. Detrás de ellos estaba la luna llena y enmarcados por ella dos figuras de pie con triunfantes ojos dorados. "Enfréntalo, Li Ryuuren se fue de tu vida. Por voluntad propia regresó a Hong Kong. Él te dejó, te abandonó…te despreció."

"No, jamás creeré eso." Poco a poco Nadeshiko se hundió en el suelo mientras deslizaba de su dedo el anillo de zafiro. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban abiertos de par en par, como si ya no pudieran brota lágrimas de ellos y sonrió. "Si Ryuuren puede valientemente enfrentar una nueva vida yo no voy a decepcionarlo aferrándome a los recuerdos del pasado como un niño. Soy una mujer ahora, enterraré mi niñez y comenzaré nuevamente." Kinomoto Fujitaka…era un amor distinto: no era inestable, impredecible ni peligroso sino un suave y brillante amor que crecía cálidamente con la dulzura y gentileza de un día de primavera, quizás una señal de que había madurado. Ése era su destino.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Nadeshiko se transformó de una niña inmadura a una joven mujer que dejaba atrás su pasado amor….Cómo pudo Ryuuren dejarla de esa manera?

Finalmente, en el tercer y último espejo Syaoran se encontró a sí mismo observando su propio reflejo. No, los ojos que se reflejaban eran azules y el color de su cabello era más oscuro. Además, la imagen era ligeramente más alta y un par de años más grande; era su padre, Li Ryuuren. "Padre!" Syaoran golpeó con su puño el espejo olvidándose de que era una ilusión. La escena que apareció regresó a la época justo antes de que Ryuuren regresara a Hong Kong, después de que hubiera encontrado el libro de las Cartas Clow y de que el malentendido con Nadeshiko ocurriera. Vio la mirada de su padre en lo que pareció ser otro espejo. Una voz rasposa le susurró a Ryuuren, "Observa la verdad joven valiente, observa cómo la verdad te lastimaría. Tú la amas no es así? Observa cómo ella nunca será tuya."

Ryuuren se agachó afligido de dolor mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus oídos y gritaba, "Cállate! No me importa! No quiero escuchar!"

"Observa Li Ryuuren, velo con tus propios ojos. Su destino no se cruza con el tuyo." Los ojos azules de Ryuuren se abrieron enormemente cuando observó en el espejo. Vio a Nadeshiko caer de un árbol directo a los brazos de Fujitaka, vio a Fujitaka reír y decirle, "Creí que un ángel había caído del cielo." Y también vio a Nadeshiko ruborizarse y sus profundos ojos verdes en los que pudo ver felicidad y dichosa alegría como una pareja casada con dos lindos hijos. Pudo ver también cómo su hija abrió el libro de las Cartas Clow que Nadeshiko y él habían encontrado….entonces se dio cuenta de que él no tenía lugar con ella en esa vida.

"No te duele? No te hiere? Has sido un tonto todo este tiempo, y esto no es todo hay mucho más aún pero si esta pequeña verdad ya te está causando mucho dolor en tu corazón…." La voz maligna rió cruelmente.

"Cállate! DIJE QUE TE CALLES!" Ryuuren estrelló su puño contra el espejo pero no logró hacerle ni un rasguño. "No quiero saber más! No me importa si termina con otro hombre siempre y cuando esté feliz y contenta. Crees que esto me hará amarla menos o que mis sentimientos por ella cambiarán? Qué tonto eres, no me conoces en lo absoluto. La razón por la que no puedo decirle que la amo no es porque le tengo miedo al futuro! Es porque no quiero lastimarla!" Sus ojos azules brillaban como fuego mientras levantaba su mano la cual goteaba sangre debido al impacto.

"Ja! Acaso importa lo que tú digas o lo que sientas? Ahora que sabes la verdad si realmente no quieres lastimara tendrás que dejarla para Siempre. Jamás aclares este malentendido, jamás le digas tus verdaderos sentimientos, es lo mejor para ella. No importa el camino que elijas, ella no aparecerá en ninguno. Tienes que regresar a Hong Kong sin mirar atrás."

"No, te equivocas." Ryuuren levantó la mirada y dijo en voz baja, "Yo gané…aprendí a amar, ella me enseñó a amar y hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás quitarme eso."

Una risa burlona y cruel se escuchó por todo el vacío derribando a Ryuuren.

Un sentimiento de dolor atravesó a Syaoran mientras él presionaba sus manos contra la suave y fría superficie del espejo: así que esa era la razón del por qué su padre había abandonado Japón y a Nadeshiko tan repentinamente. Los oscuros habían puesto a Nadeshiko y a Ryuuren en contra y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera admitir sus sentimientos en medio del odio y de los malentendidos, los Oscuros le habían mostrado el Espejo de la Verdad a Li Ryuuren para que viera el futuro de Nadeshiko con Fujitaka, su amor verdadero. Era el destino, no era coincidencia que Fujitaka fuera la reencarnación de Lead Clow, o que el libro de las Cartas Clow, el cual Nadeshiko y Ryuuren habían recuperado terminara en su casa para que su hija lo encontrara. Los Oscuros le mostraron cruelmente cómo el destino ya estaba escrito para que Li Ryuuren no tuviera otra cosa más que regresar a Hong Kong sin aclarar el malentendido con Nadeshiko. Pero aún así, Li Ryuuren no había perdido.

Conforme las imágenes iban desapareciendo Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Syaoran a través del espejo y estiró su mano para alcanzarlo pero de pronto la claridad del espejo se disolvió en caos. Miles de imágenes de personas sufriendo aparecieron: las muertes de Nadeshiko y Ryuuren, la pequeña Miho llorando frente a su casa en llamas, Miara Mizuki delirando en el hospital, otra figura enterrando su cabeza en sus manos mientras sollozaba y docenas de imágenes más. Hubo otra imagen del Mago Kaitou con miles de luces sobre él y la policía rodeándole y disparándole con armas de fuego. Aún y cuando cerró sus ojos Sakura pudo sentir la tristeza, el rencor y el dolor de todas las personas recorrer su cuerpo mientras ella intentaba escapar de todo ese agobio. _Quiero salir de aquí!_

Entonces, una clara y distintiva voz, diferente de la voz amenazadora y rasposa que la atormentaba en su cabeza, llegó su mente. "Sakura? Sakura? Estás ahí?"

"Syaoran? Eres tú?"

"Sí, quédate tranquila y abre tu mente. No sigas siendo absorbida por el espejo! Me encuentro en el otro lado, trataré de encontrarte," Syaoran le dijo a Sakura a través de la mente.

"De acuerdo." Sakura respiró profundamente y aclaró su mente. Otra imagen nubló el espejo: era la imagen de una brillante estrella de cinco picos encerrada dentro de un círculo y cada uno de los Magos de las Cinco fuerzas estaba de pie en cada extremo. Al inicio la imagen estaba borrosa pero después se hizo nítida. Sakura y Syaoran la observaron maravillados desde extremos opuestos.

En el primer pico de la estrella estaba el Mago Lead. Padre de origen inglés de Lead Clow y poseedor del poder de los cuerpos celestes. El alto hombre tenía profundos ojos azules como su hijo al igual que anteojos y su pelo estaba atado al igual que Lead Clow. En su mano sostenía el anillo con la piedra de zafiro el cual enfatizaba aún más el color de sus ojos.

En la otra punta de la estrella estaba de pie la hermosa madre de Lead Clow, Li, cuyo origen era chino, y quien también era antepasado de Syaoran y de Meiling. Ella sostenía el poder de los elementales, equilibrado por el fuego, el agua, el viento, la tierra y el bosque. La esbelta mujer tenía asombrosos ojos ámbar y largo cabello negro azabache que se desparramaba suavemente sobre su vestido de seda estilo chino. Había una inclinación orgullosa de su cabeza y un destello de confianza en sus ojos mientras sostenía sacaba una larga y reluciente espada con bastante facilidad y la gracia y elegancia de una mujer.

A un lado suyo estaba un apuesto y esbelto hombre de cabello castaño claro que sostenía un radiante collar de diamante que parecía que dentro de él la Estrella del Norte brillara. Amamiya, poderoso antecesor de Nadeshiko y Sakura, era un hombre con una alegre y arrebatadora sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos color esmeralda, debajo de su apariencia estaba una poderosa mente con el don de la clarividencia o el llamado sexto sentido, la habilidad para ver y hacer cosas que nadie más podría.

En la cuarta punta estaba Mizuki, una linda y gentil mujer con sedoso cabello castaño que enmarcaba su rostro y claros y ecuánimes ojos grises que reflejaban madurez y moral. Ella irradiaba el poder de la magia y en sus manos sostenía un deslumbrante espejo con un marco entallado en oro.

Finalmente, en el quinto extremo de la estrella se encontraba un cautivador hombre de misteriosos y dorados ojos con un lustroso cabello violeta oscuro, tenía un par de brillantes aretes de rubí, y su poder dependía de la luz y la oscuridad. Éste era el antepasado de los Oscuros.

"Ellos son los magos más poderosos antes de Lead Clow?" Sakura murmuró. "Esos cinco Tesoros…los conozco: el anillo de zafiro, la espada del Clan Li que Syaoran tiene, mi collar de cristal, no, quiero decir de diamante, el Espejo de la Verdad…y apuesto a que los aretes de rubí se encuentran en alguna parte. Eso es lo que Kero me comentó sobre los Tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas, cada una pertenece a cada Mago."

Entonces el espejo se hizo pedazos dividiendo a los cinco: Lead, Li, Amamiya, Mizuki y los Oscuros ya no formaban más esa poderosa unión sino que ahora eran únicamente trozos de vidrio.

Syaoran vio con horror cómo aquellos seres poderosos se desintegraban y entonces pudo ver a Lead Clow levantarse de entre todos tomando los poderes de los Cinco Poderosos y combinándolos en uno solo, uniendo la magia Occidental y Oriental convirtiéndose así en el mago más poderoso de la historia.

"Has visto suficiente Pequeño Lobo?" La misma voz amenazadora que lo había perseguido desde que dejó Japón le preguntó. "Has visto lo que le sucedió a tu padre, probablemente ahora sepas lo que te depara a ti."

Sonriendo irónicamente Syaoran le respondió, "Te equivocas, mi padre y la madre de Sakura decidieron su propio camino. _No creas que mi vida será una repetición de lo que sucedió con nuestros padres en el pasado__._ Nadie va a decidir o controlar mi futuro excepto yo mismo, yo crearé mis propias oportunidades y enfrentaré a la vida con lo que venga." Syaoran cerró sus ojos y se preguntó si Sakura podía escucharlo.

"Syaoran! Tenemos que salir!" Sakura le gritó en su mente.

Rápidamente caminó a través del negro vacío tratando de sentir el aura de Sakura pero se encontró rodeado por más de 10 espejos y cada uno de ellos reflejaba a Sakura.

Para sorpresa de Sakura se encontró con otros 10 reflejos suyos que la rodeaban. Syaoran estaba en el centro mirando a su alrededor y comenzó a golpear el vidrio desde el otro lado de uno de los espejos y le gritó, "Syaoran soy yo!" Pero los otros reflejos suyos hicieron lo mismo. "No los escuches!" Esto que dijo también fue repetido otras 10 veces, esto era peor que cuando la carta Espejo le causó problemas. "Créeme!"

Con mucho cuidado Syaoan observó a todas los reflejos de Sakura que lo rodeaban. Cuál era la verdadera? Si escogía el espejo incorrecto sentía que jamás podrían escapar de ese vacío.

Entonces invocó su magia hacia uno de los espejos haciendo que se rompiera y a través de él Sakura emergió llena de alivio. "Cómo supiste que yo era la verdadera?"

"Por quién me tomas?" Syaoran sonrió satisfecho mientras agradecía a la cabeza del clan Li, su tío abuelo, por haberle enseñado el hechizo para localizar a las personas y llevó su mano al listón verde que guardaba en su bolsillo, era el listón que había deslizado de su cabello cuando se había quedado dormida en su cama después de una larga noche de búsqueda de información. Básicamente el conjuro funcionaba mientras tuviera un objeto en el cual 'concentrarse' siempre y cuando hubiera pertenecido a la persona que se buscaba. Esto le ayudó a encontrar a Sakura más fácilmente no porque no la hubiera encontrado de cualquier otra manera. Después agregó, "En realidad tuve ayuda."

"Hoe?"

"Bueno tu eras la única que estabas haciendo una grieta en el espejo al estarlo golpeando," Syaoran respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. "Tus reflejos eran sólo reflejos. Tú eres tú."

Afuera del Espejo de la Verdad de la Princesa Rosa, Meiling, Tomoyo y el Mago Kaitou esperaban mientras observaban el espejo el cual en lugar de reflejar luz estaba completamente oscuro, de repente podían ver destellos de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro, lograron ver a cada uno de los 5 Grandes Magos de los Cinco Tesoros desmoronarse y después vieron una ráfaga de poder emanar de Syaoran y Sakura.

Inmediatamente Sakura y Syaoran salieron del espejo cayendo encima del Mago Kaitou ya que era quien estaba más cerca del mismo.

"Ouch!" Se quejó, "Pisaron mis lentes de sol que traía en mi bolsillo!"

"Te encuentras bien?" Le dijo Sakura a modo de disculpa mientras se levantaba del aplastado ladrón.

"Tú que crees! Oye tú! Quítate de mi pierna!" Kaitou empujó a Syaoran quien aún se veía aturdido.

"Eh….creerás que todo esto es extraño, tú solo eres un ladrón y nosotros eh…" Sakura comenzó a divagar mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares. Cómo podía explicarle que salieron de un espejo? "Así que…si quieres una explicación sobre esto eh…"

El Mago Kaitou se rió sinceramente esta vez. "Descuida, soy un ladrón con magia, ustedes son magos, así que qué más da?" Olvidando donde el espejo estaba se asomó para examinar sus lentes rotos pero cuando se asomó recordó que frente a él estaba el Espejo de la Verdad y rápidamente desvió su mirada pero su rostro estaba pálido como si hubiera visto algo que no quería ver. Con sus manos no tan tranquilas como de costumbre cubrió el espejo con tela. "Bueno, esto se retrasó un poco pero ahora me robaré este Espejo!"

"Oye! No puedes robar eso! Es propiedad del museo!" Exclamó Meiling.

De la nada, Kaitou sacó una réplica del espejo y la colocó en el lugar donde la original había estado y volvió a cerrar el cristal que lo resguardaba. "Nadie sabrá la diferencia," Dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que Meiling decía.

"Pero ese no es el Espejo de la Verdad," Protestó Sakura.

"Por si no lo han notado, únicamente las personas con poderes pueden ver en el espejo, además el espejo no refleja la verdad, nadie en este mundo tiene la verdad absoluta por lo que el espejo sólo refleja lo que pareciera ser la verdad. Recuerden que las apariencias engañan." El Mago Kaitou se puso de pie para examinar su perfecta obra.

"Pero las personas que vieron en el espejo…" Sakura continuó mientras veía con ojo crítico a la réplica.

"Ellos imaginaron que vieron la verdad, vamos no te preocupes, la mayoría de las personas no podrían notar la diferencia. En fin, me despido! Esto tomó más tiempo de lo contemplado, ah y ni crean que ya lo olvidé, robaré ese collar y ese anillo la próxima vez!" El Mago Kaitou se preparó para dejar el lugar junto con el Espejo de la Verdad.

"Espera!" Meiling le gritó. "Viste algo en el espejo?"

Tomado por sorpresa el ladrón respondió, "Eso no es asunto tuyo pero sí, así fue."

"Oye, por qué estás robando ese espejo? Y por qué quieres robar el collar y el anillo?" Syaoran le preguntó con recelo. "Acaso tu…"

"Ya lo debes de saber, estoy reuniendo los Tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas pero no te molestes en preguntarme el por qué," Kaitou lo interrumpió rápidamente. "Adiós." Y brincó por una abertura que había en una marquesina del museo.

"Los Tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas? Cuál es tu nombre?" Sakura gritó.

"Por qué tengo que decirles? Por Dios sólo soy un ladrón y mi identidad es y será secreta! En estos momentos tengo a toda la policía de Tokyo persiguiéndome, eso sin mencionar a la policía de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, París, Hong Kong, Roma…"

"Aún así eres una persona antes que un ladrón, debes sentirte solo algunas veces."

"Sólo soy el Mago Kaitou!" Le dijo mientras trataba de esconder una sensación en su pecho.

"Está bien. Mmm…te llamaré entonces Kaitou. Cuídate mucho Kaitou!" Le dijo Sakura.

"Ho ho ho, Esa es tu forma de ser Sakura, eres muy amable. "Ladrón-kun…" Tomoyo dijo mientras hacía un acercamiento al mago.

El Mago Kaitou sudó gotita. "Oye, no me grabes! Si le muestras eso a la policía estás muerta!"

"No te preocupes! Tomoyo hace esto sólo por hobby personal!" Le dijo Meiling, quien recordó algo y le dijo, "Recuerda comer verduras Kaitou! Comer donas y sopas instantáneas todos los días no es bueno para tu salud!"

Suspirando antes de desaparecer, el Mago Kaitou murmuró, "Esto es vergonzoso…además como si fuera a tener una larga vida cuando la policía está tras de mí. Comeré lo que quiera y haré lo que quiera…"

Después de desaparecer Meiling dijo, "Ay no! Olvidé preguntarle cómo quitarme este brazalete. Genial, ahora tengo a uno de los 20 criminales más buscados sabiendo en donde estoy los 365 días del año!"

RRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Oyeron el sonido de las alarmas activarse en todo el museo. Genial! Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo salieron disparados de la sala antes de que los guardias llegaran corriendo.

De vuelta en el apartamento de Li, Meiling y Sakura prácticamente devoraron la cena que Syaoran había preparado la cual dimsum, varios guisados, fideos con carne y vegetales, arroz frito con camarones, sopa y como postre pay de manzana. A quién le importaba que ya era más de medianoche? Estaban muertos de hambre!

Sakura suspiró, el Espejo de la Verdad la confundía ahora más que nunca, pero, le había ayudado a aclarar algunos detalles. Pobre Ryuuren, abandonó Japón porque se enteró que Nadeshiko terminaría casándose con Fujitaka, su padre. Y jamás pudieron aclarar el malentendido, Nadeshiko jamás supo los verdaderos sentimientos de Ryuuren por ella, que la amaba.

"Meiling? Por qué te ves tan sombría?" Le preguntó Sakura mientras levantaba la mirada de su plato de comida.

Meiling la volteó a ver y sus ojos ámbar se veían tristes. Se detuvo antes de decir algo, como si dudara pero se armó de valor y les anunció, "Voy a regresar a Hong Kong."

Sakura y Syaoran dejaron caer sus palillos y gritaron "QUE?"

"Crees que les dimos una linda y pequeña sorpresa?" Eron preguntó a Erika quien estaba arrancando los pétalos de una rosa roja, uno por uno.

"Pudo haber sido mejor," Respondió Erika mientras veía los pétalos carmesí caer en la alfombra. "Fuimos demasiado blandos con ellos. Oye hermano, cuáles crees que son los sentimientos entre el Pequeño Lobo y la Flor de Cerezo?"

"Qué sentimientos?" Eron preguntó rompía una copa en su mano dejando que el vidrio se resquebrajara en ella. "Creí que era obvio que no había nada entre ellos. Nadeshiko y Ryuuren son otra historia pero estos dos sencillamente no están destinados." Dejó caer los trozos de vidrio en el piso haciéndolos polvo con su pie. "Ella será mía."

**Wish-chan:**  
*1 La leyenda del espejo de la Princesa Rosa surge del manga/anime St. Tail, una de mis historias favoritas. Eeeh…Acaso el pasado se está haciendo más confuso cada vez? ~_~ Los motivos del Mago Kaitou aún no han sido aclarados…Ah y pobre Meiling. Acaso no odian que se queden las cosas en suspenso? Je je…


	28. cap26 Amigos que se van

**Capítulo 26: Amigos que se van**

Meiling la volteó a ver y sus ojos ámbar se veían tristes. Se detuvo antes de decir algo, como si dudara pero se armó de valor y les anunció, "Voy a regresar a Hong Kong."

Sakura y Syaoran dejaron caer sus palillos y gritaron "QUE?"

"Por qué te vas a Hong Kong?" Sakura preguntó al día siguiente.

"Eh?" Dijo Meiling mientras se ataba dos listones alrededor de sus coletas. "SYAORAN…Llegaremos otra vez tarde a la escuela!"

"Es tan repentino."

Meiling se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con Sakura. "Cuando fui secuestrada por el Mago Kaitou, cuando fui atacada por el Joker y cuando no pude hacer nada cuando tu y Syaoran fueron absorbidos por el espejo me di cuenta de lo débil e incompetente que soy y lo único que hago es causar problemas ya que no tengo ningún poder especial."

"Eso no es verdad!"

"Cuando regrese a Hong Kong entrenaré como nunca para volverme más fuerte y así podré cuidar de mí misma. No soy ayuda para…Syaoran." Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada amargamente.

"Pero a ti el te gusta, no quieres estar con él?"

"Exactamente por eso es mejor para mí estar lejos de él."

"Pero, por qué tan repentinamente? Todo este tiempo juntos…" Le dijo Sakura mientras miraba hacia arriba. "Acaso tiene que ver con el espejo?"

Meiling meditó un poco antes de contestar esa pregunta, "Sí, pero no del todo. Mira, no es como si me fuera para siempre y jamás fuera a regresar, sólo me alejaré un tiempo para aclarar mi mente." Sonrió brillantemente. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo, regresaré de acuerdo? No te preocupes."

"Les anuncio a todos que ya que Li Meiling, quien tenía el papel de Julieta en nuestra obra escolar, dejará el país en una semana, se harán nuevamente las audiciones para el papel de Julieta," El profesor Terada anunció mientras un ola de murmuros se escuchó entre los estudiantes.

"Meiling! Es cierto que regresarás a Hong Kong!" Chiharu exclamó.

"Eh….sí," Asintió ella. "Extraño mi hogar así que…"

"Así que Meiling regresa a Hong Kong," Susurró Tomoyo.

Mientras bajaba su mirada verdad, Sakura le dijo, "Pero, me siento culpable porque…"

"Sientes que fue por ti?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, "Así es, me siento mal, si no me estuviera quedando en su casa…de hecho, si jamás hubiera conocido a Syaoran…"

"Si nunca hubieras conocido a Syaoran entonces hubiera existido un lugar vacío en tu corazón," Tomoyo le dijo. "No sé mucho sobre esto pero una cosa es segura y es que Syaoran ha marcado la diferencia en tu vida, para bien o para mal, no lo sé pero aún así, no te presiones demasiado."

"A Meiling realmente le gusta."

"Es por eso que se va, lo pensó mucho antes de decidirse, acaso no dijo que quiere volverse más fuerte antes de regresar otra vez?"

"Aún así…" Dijo Sakura mientras veía los lindos brotes verdes y las coloridas flores que resplandecían en el jardín de la escuela. "Creo que me gustaría hacer algo lindo para ella y hacerle saber que lo mucho que la estimo."

"Esa es una muy buena idea!"

Esa noche Meiling, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se reunieron en la habitación de Tomoyo básicamente holgazaneando mientras escuchaban música, diseñaban el vestuario del musical (Tomoyo por supuesto?) o tratando de terminar la tarea.

Meiling de pronto anunció, "Sakura! Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando!"

"Para qué?" Preguntó Sakura mientras mordía una manzana.

"Para qué crees? Para las audiciones de Julieta!" Meiling le dijo orgullosa, "Y la protagonista original te echará una mano."

"Hoeeee…Audicionar para Julieta?"

"Por supuesto! Ya que yo regresaré a Hong Kong y dado que no hay suplente entonces se designará a una nueva Julieta! Y nosotros te ayudaremos para que obtengas el papel!"

Asintiendo a lo que Meiling decía Tomoyo añadió, "Es una gran idea! Quién mejor que tú para interpretar el papel, además tienes conocimiento del musical más que nadie ya que tú has estado ayudándonos a todos desde el inicio."

"Y conoces el diálogo mucho mejor que yo ya que me has ayudado a memorizarlo! Fue una lástima que no pudieras hacer la audición aquella vez pero ahora, podrás intentarlo! Verdad que sí Syaoran?"

"Eh? Sí." Dijo Syaoran e inmediatamente volvió con sus ecuaciones de matemáticas.

Por un momento Sakura hizo un gracioso mohín pero una nueva determinación entró en su corazón para hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Acaso tenía posibilidades de obtener el papel de Julieta?

"Además," Bromeó Meiling, "La mayoría de las personas con habilidades teatrales ya obtuvieron los papeles más importantes en la obra así que no creo que haya mucha competencia."

"Hoe…" Sakura sudó gotita. Así que eso fue todo.

En los siguientes días Meiling pacientemente le explicó todo sobre el papel de Julieta en la obra "Estrellas Cruzadas". Aunque era tedioso Sakura se sintió muy agradecida con su amiga.

"Meiling?" Le preguntó. "No te arrepientes de no poder continuar con tu papel de Julieta? Realmente estabas muy emocionada no es así?"

"Algo así ya que Syaoran era mi Romeo pero no importa, habrá más oportunidades para demostrar mi gran talento así que puedo sacrificar mi papel por ti." Respondió Meiling.

"Realmente te gusta verdad?" Sakura preguntó con voz suave mientras se recargaba en el pupitre de Meiling.

"Así es, a mi manera."

"Pero él realmente se preocupa por ti, estuvo muy deprimido cuando fuiste secuestrada, él siempre está cuidando de ti, lo veo en sus ojos aunque no puedo describirlo." Sakura suspiró, no había duda de que Syaoran tenía debilidad por Meiling.

Sonriendo tristemente Meiling le dijo, "Pero no es la manera en la que quiero que él se preocupe por mí, yo siempre he sido una persona a la que tienen que cuidar como una niña, no quiero ser para él como una pequeña hermana a la que tenga que cuidar." Aunque después se animó y continuó, "Pero está bien, ya lo he aceptado, no puedo cambiar el corazón de Syaoran por la fuerza."

"Lo conoces muy bien, yo realmente no lo entiendo."

Riendo brevemente Meiling dijo, "Simplemente no lo entiendes verdad?"

Mientras jugaba con una muñeca sobre la cama de Meiling se preguntó, "Entender qué?" Suspiró Sakura. _Después de que Meiling se vaya no quisiera estar sola con Syaoran, supongo que mejor regresaré a mi casa, las cosas han estado realmente frías entre nosotros desde la tarde que azoté la puerta en su cara. Aunque cuando quedamos atrapados en el Espejo de la Verdad fue muy valiente tratando de encontrarme…pero…eso fue sólo por la misión. Qué extraño, a diferencia de lo que me pasaba con Yukito no me pasa la misma sensación de emoción con Syaoran, sólo un sentimiento de soledad se apodera de mí. Desearía poder regresar a los días en la primaria Tomoeda cuando éramos tan inocentes, ingenuos y sinceros. Cuando creímos que todo lo que había en la vida estaba allí._

"No importa, toma, apréndete el siguiente párrafo. "Cuando Meiling le hizo llegar el escrito suspiró. _Syaoran…lo mejor para mí es que me vaya y despeje mis pensamientos, pero aún así me siento preocupada por dejarlos a los dos de este modo. Qué harán sin mí para solucionar las cosas?" _Meiling pensaba en esto último profundamente.

Sakura comenzó a juguetear con algo sobre el escritorio de Meiling y le preguntó, "Qué es esto?"

Era una bonita caja con caramelos duros junto a una seca y marchita peonia encima. Meiling se asomó y cuando vio la caja recordó con cuánto entusiasmo Syaoran había comprado los dulces en la víspera del Día Blanco y las circunstancias que ocurrieron y que no le permitieron entregarle la caja, recordando todo eso Meiling le dijo enojada, "Syaoran te la iba a dar a ti en el Día Blanco pero tú lo arruinaste aceptando las rosas de Eron!"

"Qué quieres decir? Pero él le dio el ramo de rosas a Erika…incluso había una fotografía de ellos en el periódico escolar, todos lo vimos."

"Tonta! Él sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a un compañero de su equipo de futbol. Todo el día intentó darte este regalo."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, así que, entonces él no la había estado evitando ese día después de todo. Enterándose de esto una pesada carga en su corazón se esfumaba mientras pasaba la mano por la caja. "De verdad? Te importa si me quedo con esto?"

******  
"Los ensayos para la obra han estado tan frenéticos en estos días debido a la partida de Meiling," Comentaba Tomoyo "Empezaremos a limpiar y reparar el antiguo teatro de la escuela."

"El antiguo teatro?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Ah, me refiero al viejo edificio que está detrás del edificio principal, realmente es muy grande pero un poco viejo así que se tendrán que hacer muchas reparaciones. "Estrellas Cruzadas" se llevará a cabo ahí así que tenemos que comenzar con la limpieza ya que la última producción que se hizo ahí fue hace más de 20 años!"

"En serio?" Cuestionó Meiling. "Me alegro entonces de no participar así no tendré que ordenar todo ese desastre."

"Aún así es un hermoso escenario y parecerá como nuevo en un par de meses más, ah por cierto, fue ese el escenario en el que la mamá de Sakura actuó."

Los ojos de Sakura se convirtieron en dos puntitos mientras decía, "Nunca supe eso!"

"Lo supe hace un par de días, tu mamá hizo el papel de Christine Daae en la obra de la secundaria Seijou "El fantasma de la ópera", encontré el viejo programa de la obra e incluso un video!"

"El fantasma de la ópera? Vimos ese musical en Broadway cuando estuvimos en Nueva York, fue hermoso!" Exclamó Meiling.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Dijo Tomoyo, "Miren, encontré estas viejas fotografías de tu mamá en este álbum."

Sakura estaba extasiada mientras veía las diversas fotografías de Nadeshiko en un vestido pasado de moda mientras estaba en el escenario y sonreía. _Y tendré la oportunidad de actuar en el mismo escenario que mi mamá utilizó! Lo conseguiré!_

_Un par de días después…_

"Felicidades Sakura! Lograste obtener el papel de Julieta!" Todos sus amigos la felicitaron el día siguiente de la audición.

Aún un poco aturdida Sakura les agradeció, las audiciones le habían parecido un suspiro. Gracias a Meiling y a Tomoyo había estado bien preparada y cuando estuvo en el escenario pudo decir su diálogo claramente y con convicción mientras que su dulce canción atravesó el auditorio. Si su mamá había participado en una producción escolar por supuesto que ella lo intentaría también; además aún recordaba cómo Erika había arruinado su audición el día de San Valentín y esto le dio energía extra, eso sin mencionar que ahora sabía que Syaoran había planeado regalarle la caja de dulces después de todo así que durante la audición se mantuvo serena y firme como si supiera que ella quedaría con el papel sin importar nada.

"Buen trabajo!" Eron exclamó.

"Hmm! Lograste obtener el papel ya que sólo personas sin talento se presentaron en la audición para Julieta puesto que quienes tenemos habilidades ya obtuvimos los otros papeles." Le dijo Erika desdeñosamente.

Sin embargo nada le quitaría su felicidad a Sakura. Aunque internamente sabía que no era talentosa como Tomoyo aún así había practicado y puesto su mejor esfuerzo para asegurar el papel. Además muchos alumnos por unanimidad habían estado de acuerdo en que Sakura merecía el papel especialmente porque había trabajado muy duro y había ayudado a todos en cada ensayo, eso sin mencionar la habilidad atlética que tenía para el rol.

"Syaoran?" Sakura entró tímidamente en su habitación por primera vez desde hacía mucho, el cuarto de Syaoran básicamente estaba fuera de los límites donde podía andar. La primer cosa que llamó su atención fue ver el bordado que le había hecho en Navidad y un cálido sentimiento la envolvió, así que le había gustado después de todo y lo había colgado arriba de la cabecera de su cama.

"Eh?" Syaoran desvió su mirada de los trozos de madera que había en el piso. Había estado tallando una figura en un bloque de madera.

"Vaya, qué bonito! Estás tallando una flor, es para Meiling?"

"No lo sé…supongo. Estoy acostumbrado a estar con ella," Admitió avergonzado. "Será extraño no verla."

Juntando sus manos Sakura le dijo, "Y es por eso que se me ocurrió una idea! Hagámosle una fiesta sorpresa de despedida antes de que se vaya el domingo para hacerle saber cuánto la queremos y cuánto la extrañaremos e invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos."

"Es muy buena idea." Sonrió Syaoran mientras limpiaba de su regazo los trozos de madera. "Es muy amable de tu parte."

"Tomoyo y yo planearemos todo así que no te preocupes, ah y recuerda mantenerlo en secreto con Meiling."

"Está bien, si necesitan ayuda díganme." Y cuando Sakura estaba por abandonar su habitación dijo, "Oye!"

"Sí?"

"Eh…Felicidades por haber obtenido el papel."

"Eh?" Sakura lo miró sorprendida y después sonrió cálidamente. "Muchas gracias."

"La linda jovencita se marcha a Hong Kong," Comentó Eron quien hojeaba perezosamente un libro.

"Supongo que el Espejo de la Verdad la conmocionó, después de todo, a ella realmente le interesa el Pequeño Lobo…" Erika cepillaba su sedoso cabello frente al espejo de su tocador. "La Flor de Cerezo y los demás están preparándole una fiesta de despedida, qué lindo no? Deberíamos interferir?"

Eron se detuvo a pensar mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cola de caballo. "No, no te molestes."

"Eh?" Erika se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano gemelo. "No me digas que te estás ablandando Eron."

Eron se rió le dijo, "No, lo que quiero decir es que tendrán muchos problemas que enfrentar de cualquier manera."

Meiling movía su pie, parecía triste y decepcionada, Syaoran no había reaccionado de ninguna forma ante su partida, no es que esperara ella algo pero aún así….ella se iba mañana.

"Meiling!" Sakura corrió hacia ella. "Ven, vamos a la casa de Tomoyo."

"Por qué?"

"Ya lo verás."

Cuando Sakura y Meiling llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, la sirvienta las guió hacia el gran salón y cuando la puerta se abrió todo estaba oscuro al inicio. "Eh? Pero qué…" De pronto se escuchó el tronido de varias serpentinas que salieron disparadas y un coro gritar, "SORPRESA!". Las luces se encendieron y Meiling quedó de pie completamente desconcertada mientras serpentinas de colores caían sobre su cabello.

Inmediatamente todos sus amigos aplaudieron y vio que en la mitad del inmenso salón había un gran letrero que decía, "Te extrañaremos Meiling!" junto con una pila de regalos en un lado y un pastel de cinco pisos con una rosa fue descubierto para su sorpresa junto con mesas repletas de comida.

Sakura se colocó al frente de sus amigos y le dijo, "Todos queríamos decirte lo mucho que nos importas así que organizamos esta fiesta para hacerte saber que te consideramos una gran amiga y que esperamos que regreses lo antes posible con nosotros!" Sakura sonrió. "Tienes algo que agregar Syaoran?"

"Eh?" Syaoran se ruborizó completamente y comenzó a hablar. "Eh…No cambies de quien eres ahora Meiling, cuídate mucho y come bien…espera un minuto…" Sudó gotitas y comentó, "Esto suena…aburrido." Y le dirigió una mirada desesperanzada a Sakura, después de todo no era una de sus habilidades dar discursos poéticos en las despedidas pero aún así Meiling agradeció en su corazón…sí le importaba a Syaoran aunque no fuera de la manera que ella quisiera.

"Muy bien," Concluyó Sakura, "Ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta en honor a Meiling!"

Todos reían y se divertían en la fiesta pero Meiling permanecía más bien en silencio.

"Te estás divirtiendo?" Sakura le preguntó preocupada.

"Claro que sí, realmente lo aprecio, me encanta." Le dijo Meiling. "En realidad me hace pensar nuevamente si de verdad me quiero regresar a Hong Kong, muchas gracias."

"A abrir los regalos!" Gritaron Chiharu, Naoko y Rika.

"Los regalos se originaron cuando…" Yamazami comenzó a dar su discurso.

Cuando Meiling llegó al último regalo vio que era de Syaoran y Sakura, así que procedió a desenvolverlo y se encontró con una elegante caja de madera en la cual adentro se encontraba una flor de peonia tallada en madera y con aroma a sándalo. La peonia era la flor favorita de Syaoran y había sido pintada cuidadosamente con suaves tonos rosa y verde.

Algo avergonzada Sakura le dijo, "Syaoran lo hizo y yo sólo lo pinté, así no nos olvidarás."

"Es precioso! Muchas gracias a los dos!" Los ojos de Meiling se llenaron de lágrimas. Realmente no quería irse, la flor de madera emanaba el dulce aroma del sándalo y se la llevó a su corazón. Sus amigos eran lo más importante para ella.

_En el aeropuerto…_

"No se te olvida nada? Tienes todo tu equipaje? No vayas a perder tu pasaporte, el boleto se encuentra en tu bolso y recuerda no hablar con extraños, cuídate y…" Syaoran siguió con su discurso.

"Descuida, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya he viajado antes en avión." Meiling sonrió brillantemente. "Wei irá por mí cuando el avión arribe."

"Meiling?" Syaoran volteó a verla directo a los ojos. "Realmente te extrañaré, lo sabes cierto? Puedes regresar cuando quieras."

"Lo sé, esto ha sido mi decisión." Sonrió Meiling y sus ojos brillaban profundamente, "Syaoran? Siempre me gustarás, nunca cambies tu forma de ser…Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que ya no tenías sentimientos hacia Sakura? realmente es verdad?"

Esto dejó a Syaoran mudo.

Pero Meiling continuó, "Si eso es verdad, es tu decisión pero no veo ninguna razón por la cual no puedan ser buenos y leales amigos. Pero, si no es verdad…"

"Meiling! Es hora de abordar!" Sakura le llamó mientras corría hacia ellos con Tomoyo.

Cuando corría, Sakura tropezó con alguien y cayó de bruces y todos los que pasaban cerca de ella tuvieron que aguantar la risa. La persona con la que tropezó se asomó a verla con sus gafas de sol con armadura plateada y de pronto exclamó, "Tú otra vez!"

Sakura volteó a ver al joven de cabello puntiagudo, arete en forma de colmillo en su oreja izquierda y vestido completamente de negro, se veía sombrío pero malicioso. Tímidamente Sakura preguntó, "Kaitou?"

"No me llames así," El ladrón la reprendió. "No me digas que sólo es una coincidencia que ustedes se aparezcan donde quiera que voy."

"Mira quién lo dice, qué estás haciendo aquí?" Syaoran le preguntó a la defensiva.

"Oye, aún tengo este brazalete en mi brazo! Quítamelo!" Meiling chilló mientras se sostenía su muñeca.

"Lo siento pero soy un hombre ocupado." Le dijo el Mago Kaitou.

"Abandonas Japón?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Así es, ya terminé mi misión aquí así que me voy a mi próximo destino pero recuerden que volveré por el collar y el anillo. Solamente creo que es más seguro dejárselos a ustedes dos y que no les pase nada hasta que yo regrese, entonces serán míos." Sonrió Kaitou.

"Eso es un alivio para todos nosotros," Le dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente. "Espera, cómo dejarás este país? Acaso el gobierno te ha dado un pasaporte?"

"Na, robé el de alguien más." Dijo mientras le sonreía a Syaoran le comentó, "Ou!....No puedo creer que fueras así cuando eras pequeño." Dijo mientras sostenía un pasaporte en su mano.

Syaoran observó la fotografía en el pasaporte donde salía un niño de 10 años con mirada sombría y quedó boquiabierto. "Oye! Devuélveme eso! Ese es mi pasaporte! Qué pretendes hacer con él? Cuándo diablos lo robaste?"

"Es mi ocupación ser un ladrón," Declaró Kaitou. "Adiós a ustedes cuatro!" Y el Mago Kaitou se perdió entre la multitud de personas con la gracia de un verdadero mago.

Todos estaban seguros de que definitivamente no sería la última vez que lo vieran.

"Siempre nos tropezamos con él! Y aún no puedo creer que la policía no lo haya capturado. En fin, me despido ahora," Finalmente dijo Meiling. "Gracias por la maravillosa fiesta y los regalos."

"Te extrañaremos," Dijo Tomoyo mientras sostenía su videocámara. "Mantente en contacto."

"Lo haré."

"Regresa pronto," Dijo Sakura.

"Descuida!" Meiling cerró un ojo mientras llevaba sus coletas hacia atrás. "Y estaré más determinada que nunca a seguir molestando a Syaoran."

"Eh?" Syaoran sudó gotita.

"Sakura, cuida de Syaoran por mí. Él actúa como si fuera maduro pero aún es un niño por dentro," Dijo Meiling.

"Yo?" Sakura se señaló a sí misma.

"No hay nadie más que lo cuide, además tiene un horrible momento cuando se despierta en las mañanas. Asegúrate de que duerma lo suficiente ya que aún es un chico en crecimiento."

"Oye!" Protestó él.

Luego le dijo suavemente a Sakura, "No lo olvides, sólo sé tu misma Sakura."

"Meiling, te vas por Syaoran?" Sakura le preguntó discretamente. "Porque si es por tus sentimientos por él deberías de saber que…"

"Sakura? A decir verdad, realmente no entiendo lo que Syaoran siente en su corazón…pero yo sé bien cuáles son mis sentimientos. Al menos tú tienes la satisfacción de saber que alguna vez le gustaste y quizás lo haga de nuevo….Pero conmigo jamás será igual. Años atrás me di cuenta de que le interesabas y se preocupaba por ti cuando te llamó por tu nombre, hasta ese momento él nunca había dicho el nombre de una chica excepto el mío y el de sus hermanas, cuando rompí nuestro compromiso le preguntó si eras tú, Sakura Kinomoto quien le gustaba, él dijo que sí y lo supe, había sido vencida, que lo había perdido y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Después regresó a Japón y cuando lo seguí creí que quizás tendría otra oportunidad, pero una vez más me di cuenta de que no es así."

"Eso no es verdad…El invierno pasado, él me dijo…él me dijo que….no sentía nada…por mí. Aún tienes la oportunidad de…"

"Y tu también," Meiling le respondió con un nudo en la garganta. Después Meiling les dijo a todos, "Adiós!" y Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para esconder las lágrimas en sus ojos. Te amo _Syaoran! Regresaré algún día y para ese entonces ya no sentiré nada por ti. Para ese entonces será una persona más fuerte, por dentro y por fuera y no seré una molestia para ti, estarás orgulloso de tu prima…El Espejo de la Verdad mostró dolorosas imágenes del futuro y no quiero ser una carga para ti Syaoran. Quiero estar a su lado y ayudarlo, es por eso que regreso a Hong Kong para aprender lo más que pueda…antes de la revelación final._

"Adiós Meiling!" Todos la despidieron, cada uno de ellos sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver irse a su amiga. Al inicio Meiling pudo haber parecido regañona y pegajosa pero realmente era una persona de muy buen corazón.

_Al menos yo tengo la satisfacción de saber que él se preocupó por mí una vez? Qué tanto, hasta ahora no lo sé, y las cosas han cambiado…Pero, él lo hizo y eso hace la diferencia_, pensó Sakura.

Ya era de noche después de la partida de Meiling. Syaoran había ido a un partido de futbol y Sakura se encontraba sola en el apartamento. Por unos segundos Sakura pasó sus dedos sobre el bordado que le había hecho, por qué Syaoran lo había colgado en la pared encima de la cabecera de su cama? Tenía una sensación de culpabilidad de saber que se suponía que no debía estar en ese cuarto pero entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre el escritorio de madera y la rosa seca que había en él. Frunció el ceño, de pronto recordó el Día de San Valentín. Ese día, cuando su audición fue un fracaso y no le había podido dar a Syaoran la rosa…por qué tenía la sensación de que había visto esa rosa antes? De alguna manera sentía que le pertenecía a ella; después sus dedos deambularon hacia un bonito listón color esmeralda que estaba atado holgadamente alrededor de la rosa seca. Sus manos temblaban cuando lo desató, qué no era ese su listón? El listón que había perdido hace meses en casa de Syaoran? Qué estaba haciendo en su habitación?

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Una fría voz se escuchó en la entrada. Syaoran estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, aunque se veía bastante calmado en apariencia, por dentro estaba frenético pensando si Sakura había visto su listón o el oso de felpa que ella le había dado hace mucho. Por todos los cielos!, por qué no había guardado todo eso en un sitio mejor? Y por qué había colgado el regalo que ella le había obsequiado en la pared de su cuarto? Además esa rosa seca en su escritorio….podría malinterpretar las cosas!

Sintiendo un aleteo en su estómago Sakura dejó caer la rosa y el listón y se dio la vuelta. "Jeje…Eh…perdí mi lápiz y estaba buscando otro…" Atrapada infraganti! Sakura miró al piso culpablemente, su intención inicial sólo había sido entrar y ver el bordado. "Y, ganó su equipo el partido de futbol?"

"Sí, 4 – 0."

"Vaya! Apuesto a que tú hiciste muchos goles!"

"Ah…bueno…" Syaoran bajó su mirada avergonzado. El había metido 3 goles y Eron 1.

"Se ve realmente vacío sin Meiling," Comentó Sakura mientras preparaba la mesa. Estaba ahora sola con Syaoran, eso era un desconcertante pensamiento.

"Sí, espero que llegue bien," Respondió Syaoran.

"No puedo creer que hayamos visto al Mago Kaitou otra vez."

"Él ya no causará problemas en estos alrededores, tuve que solicitar un nuevo pasaporte puesto que robó el mío, ese rufián."

"Pero, siento que hay algo que deberíamos saber sobre él."

"A quién le importa ese ladrón?" Hizo caso omiso a su comentario y después de lavar los trastes le dijo, "Bueno, me iré temprano a dormir de acuerdo? Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ver televisión, escuchar música, hacer tu tarea o lo que sea."

"Está bien," Sakura entró al cuarto de huéspedes suspirando. Si Meiling estuviera ahí estarían riendo y platicando así que lentamente tomó su cuaderno de matemáticas y se quejó. Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentado a estudiar? Los últimos días habían estado frenéticos…su hermano la mataría si viera sus calificaciones, en fin, a ponerse a estudiar!

RRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Tirando el despertador al piso Sakura se dio la vuelta en su cama y continuó durmiendo. Una hora después saltó repentinamente de su cama.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LLEGARÉ TARDE A LA ESCUELA!"

Rápidamente se puso su falda, su blusa de manga corta, chaleco, corbata, calcetas, tomó su mochila y salió como rayo de su habitación. "SYAORAN! DESPIERTA! SE NOS HIZO TARDE!"

Syaoran bostezó y le preguntó aún aturdido, "Eh?" Entonces tomó su despertador del piso y gritó, "QUE?"

En cuestión de segundos, Syaoran y Sakura salían disparados del apartamento mientras que Syaoran corría con los zapatos medio puestos y tratando de abotonar la camisa de su uniforme y colocarse la corbata.

"Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido?" Sakura le gritó mientras corrían hacia la escuela.

"Qué hay sobre ti? Te dormiste con todo y la alarma sonando!" Le respondió mientras corría y trataba de anudar su corbata.

"Tú también! Siempre creí que eras un madrugador!" Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su tobillo derecho torció por correr tan rápido.

"Solía hacerlo! Pero ya no, simplemente no duermo lo suficiente!" Quizás Syaoran también estaba agotado por utilizar mucho su poder durante esos días.

De pronto Sakura se acordó y dijo, "Hoe! Olvidé traer mi cuaderno de matemáticas."

"Eso no es nada nuevo, en primer lugar nunca haces la tarea. Espera, tenemos que dar vuelta aquí!" Y se desviaron del camino. "Cuidado con la motocicleta!"

"AHHH!" Sakura se hizo a un lado de la calle. "Casi me atropella una motocicleta por tu culpa!"

"Por qué es mi culpa? No te ibas fijando por donde caminabas."

"HOE! Sólo nos queda 1 minuto!" Ya se acercaban a la secundaria Seijou.

Al unísono gritaron "CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!" Y corrieron a toda velocidad por el terreno de la escuela hasta su clase.

"No llegaré tarde a clases. No llegaré tarde a clases. No llegaré tarde a clases…Hoeee…" Sakura tenía agachada su cabeza totalmente desesperanzada mientras escribía "No llegaré tarde a clases" cien veces en el pizarrón durante la hora del almuerzo y de pronto su estómago gruñó. Se sonrojó cuando Syaoran observándola levantó una ceja desde el otro pizarrón; él también había sido castigado por haber llegado tarde a la escuela.

A modo de defensa Sakura dijo, "No pude desayunar nada y no traje mi almuerzo!"

"Yo no dije nada," respondió, y disgustado aventó el gis al suelo. Aún no llevaba ni la mitad del pizarrón.

De pronto a Sakura se le iluminó el rostro, sacó una carta y ordenó, "Gemelo! Duplica este enunciado 100 veces! Y rápidamente la frase "No llegaré tarde a clases" se multiplicó 100 veces en el pizarrón, sacudió sus manos para limpiarse del gis y retrocedió para observar el pizarrón satisfecha. Después vio los renglones que había escrito Syaoran totalmente desalineados y apuntó su báculo hacia su pizarrón de modo que la carta escribió 100 veces el mismo enunciado.

Sorprendido, Syaoran levantó la mirada hacia el pizarrón y comentó, "Eso es trampa."

Sakura fingió ofenderse y se cruzó de brazos, "No deberías estar más agradecido con la persona que te salvó de escribir 100 veces eso?"

"Aún así, es un poco….deshonesto. No estamos tomando nuestro castigo obedientemente."

"Bien, si te sientes así lo borraré…"

"No, está bien!" Syaoran la interrumpió moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

"Ahora podremos comer algo!"

"Ya lo olvidaste? Se nos hizo tan tarde que no trajimos nada para almorzar ni mucho menos dinero, así que no tenemos nada qué comer," Le recordó Syaoran.

En ese momento Erika entró en el salón con una bonita caja de almuerzo color blanco y rosa. "Syaoran! Quieres que compartamos mi almuerzo?" Abrió la caja que reveló ante ellos una deliciosa ensalada de huevo, jamón y queso, sándwiches de atún y de postre un pudín de chocolate con vainilla y frescas fresas encima.

Los ojos de Syaoran se salieron de órbita ante el delicioso almuerzo y después volteó a ver a Sakura. "Eh..Sakura…etto…"

"Descuida, ve y come con Erika, no me importa lo que hagas!" Le dijo y salió corriendo del salón azotando la puerta de golpe.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces y dijo, "Sólo trataba de preguntarle si también quería comer con nosotros…debe tener hambre."

Satisfecha, Erika se llevó atrás su ondulado cabello y le dijo, "Qué le pasa? Toma, prueba estos sándwiches que hice yo. Qué tal? Verdad que están deliciosos?"

"Eh? Ah sí, gracias…" Syaoran estiró su cuello para ver fuera de la ventana. Sakura estaba hablando con Aki Akagi, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, ese tonto que había sido también mago en el circo del festival y que le había pedido a Sakura bailar en la fiesta de la escuela. Ese cretino.

Después de clases Syaoran alcanzó a Sakura. "Oye, pudiste comer algo?"

"Sí, Tomoyo compartió su almuerzo conmigo," Respondió Sakura rehusándose en voltear a verlo.

"Ya veo, ahora que las clases terminaron me pregunto si quisieras…"

"Syaoran!" Erika corrió hacia Syaoran poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Aquí estabas." Sus ojos dorados brillaban maliciosamente. "Te gustó mi almuerzo?" Después puso una cara de inocencia mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares y le dijo, "De hecho, estoy teniendo algunos problemas con las lecciones de matemáticas…es realmente difícil y no logro entender las ecuaciones." Movió coquetamente su lindo cabello rojizo. "Tú eres muy listo…así que me estaba preguntando si tenías tiempo, por supuesto que si estás ocupado lo entenderé, pero, me podrías explicar las ecuaciones de matemáticas después de clases?"

"Seguro," Respondió Syaoran.

"Genial!" Se alegró Erika. "Entonces podemos comenzar ahora mismo? Podríamos ir a la biblioteca o…puedes venir a mi casa!"

"Está bien, el día de hoy no estaré ocupado." Syaoran se dirigió a Sakura. "Ah sí…"

"Me voy a casa!" Sakura caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela y giró en dirección contraria.

"Espera! El apartamento está en la otra dirección!" Syaoran le gritó.

"Me voy a _mi _casa!" Sakura dejó a Syaoran mudo. _A quién le importa! __Tonta Erika, tonto Syaoran. Será mejor vivir sola en mi casa que ver a Syaoran todos los días. Qué importa si me dan miedo los fantasmas, ladrones, tormentas, las noches oscuras, estar sola…_

Cuando Sakura entró a su largamente abandonada casa tosió debido al polvo. Solamente la había dejado sola hacía menos de dos semanas pero parecían años desde que se había caído de las escaleras. La ventana de la cocina que Syaoran había roto estaba totalmente reparada pero las marcas aún continuaban en la pared y había una abolladura en el inicio de las escaleras donde había caído. Llena de nostalgia tocó la abolladura en la pared…Había hecho él todo ese desastre porque estaba molesto con el Joker por haberla lastimado? O era solo que ya estaba fastidiado con esa fuerza maligna? Qué más daba.

Vivir sola era doblemente peor de lo que había maginado. No sólo estaba teniendo grandes problemas para levantarse por las mañanas sino que varias veces se saltaba las comidas, la pasaba mal haciendo todas las tareas del hogar y eso sin mencionar los trabajos de la escuela. Meiling, Syaoran y ella siempre habían hecho la tarea juntos, ayudándose los unos a los otros en las materias que más se les dificultaban a cada uno. Además su armario estaba literalmente vacío, toda su ropa estaba en el apartamento de Syaoran y ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para ir por ella. Pero lo peor era que la casa se sentía tan _vacía._ Por lo menos cuando estaba con Syaoran se sentía tranquila de sentir su presencia en la habitación continua.

"Puedes quedarte en mi casa si así lo deseas," Le dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Sakura quien tenía sus ojos en forma de espiral, sentarse en una banca durante el almuerzo, Sakura estaba pasando muchas noches sin dormir en su casa vacía.

"Gracias pero estoy bien," Sakura no quería ser una molestia además sabía que Tomoyo estaba teniendo problemas con su familia en ese momento aunque ella había decidido no hablarle del tema.

Durante el ensayo de 'Estrellas Cruzadas' el profesor encargado de la dirección de la obra anunció, "Muy bien, ahora practicaremos el siguiente acto. Romeo y Julieta, hagan su entrada. Es nuestra primera vez practicando esta escena así que no se preocupen por los detalles."

La mayor parte del acto se llevó a cabo sin mayor problema hasta que llegaron a la última escena: Sakura estaba tendida en el piso y tenía los ojos cerrados. Por un segundo los ojos de Syaoran se salieron de su órbita cuando leyó el guión y pareció que pasarían siglos para que reaccionara.

"Li, manos a la obra," Le ordenó el profesor.

Entonces Syaoran comenzó a balbucear, "N-n-nadie me dijo que tendría que besarla!"

"Así es el guión Li," El maestro respondió impacientemente. "Eres un alumno de 3er grado de la secundaria Seijou, tan sólo hazlo ligeramente sobre su mejilla, vamos, continuemos con esto."

Los oídos de Syaoran se encendieron como fuego mientras bajaba lentamente su cabeza y se inclinaba cerca de Sakura. Los ojos de Sakura se movieron ligeramente y se retorció, de pronto sintió la sensación de estornudar y se sentó. _'Achooo'._ Fue en el momento justo en el que Syaoran se agachó para besar su mejilla haciendo que sus labios terminaran golpeando el piso.

Todos los presentes estallaron en risas y el profesor gritó exasperado. Syaoran le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Sakura por haberlo hecho quedar como un tonto.

"Tenía que estornudar," Sakura replicó. "Tú eres el que se tomó tanto tiempo que el polvo llegó a mi garganta."

"Por qué no mejor pasamos a la siguiente escena?" Interrumpió el maestro.

El elenco ensayó la escena del baile entre Julieta y el conde Paris, así que Eron Chang y Sakura fueron los que practicaron la escena juntos mientras que Syaoran tuvo que soportar a todos los compañeros que mientras le daban leves codazos y reían le preguntaban, "Y te gustó besar el piso?"

"Estaba polvoriento? Olía bien? Fue tan encantador como besar a una chica?"

"CALLENSE!" Syaoran tenía ganas de esconderse bajo las cortinas.

Mientras tanto Eron le comentó a Sakura, "Vaya, realmente has memorizado todo el diálogo! Y ha pasado menos de una semana desde que te integraste con nosotros!"

"No es nada especial," Le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Oye, quieres que hagamos algo después de clases? Sé de una buena película que acaba de ser estrenada en el cine," Le dijo Eron mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban.

"Por supuesto! Será grandioso!" Respondió Sakura.

Desde el otro lado del escenario, mientras practicaba una escena de combate, los oídos de Syaoran punzaron.

Todas las alumnas chillaban, "Sakura Kinomoto tendrá una cita el día de hoy con Chang! De verdad? Oh por Dios! Es tan afortunada!"

"Ouch! Li fíjate hacia donde apuntas con tu espada!" Aki se quejó mientras sobaba su brazo.

"Vaya, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había venido al cine," Comentó Sakura mientras entraban a la sala de cine esa noche.

"Yo también. Espera, iré por las palomitas y las bebidas." Eron caminó hacia el stand de comida mientras le guiñó el ojo. "Es cierto! Te ves muy bonita con ese atuendo, pareces un cielo de primavera."

"Gracias," Sakura se sonrojó. Había elegido una falda lisa color azul junto con una linda blusa de manga corta color aqua debajo de un cardigan blanco con mangas que llegaban a sus codos. Dos listones color turquesa atados a cada lado de su cabello.

Desde atrás en una esquina Tomoyo sostenía su cámara totalmente extasiada. "La cita de Sakura!" Aunque era lástima que hubiera tanta gente en la sala pues la perdía de vista. _Listo, me pondré detrás de esta pared y…_

"Ouch!" Tropezó con alguien.

Esa persona la ignoró y continuó asomándose a través del stand de palomitas para ver a la joven vestida de azul turquesa mientras pretendía estar formado en la línea. Deslizó una gorra negra hacia su rostro de manera que le cubría casi los ojos tratando de esconder su rostro.

Al inició dudó pero Tomoyo finalmente preguntó, "Syaoran? Eres tú? Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Eh?" El cabello de Syaoran se le puso de punta mientras se quitó bruscamente su gorra. Ya había tenido más que suficiente con su disfraz. "No la estoy espiando!"

"Ho ho ho, yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras haciendo. Por supuesto que no estarás celoso! Quiero decir, tú no sientes nada por ella, además Eron es encantador. No crees que se ven lindos estando juntos?" Los ojos azules de Tomoyo brillaron maliciosamente.

"No!"

Durante toda la película Sakura repetía a cada rato, "Hoeee…Siento que alguien me está observando!"

"Más palomitas?" Preguntó Eron. Ambos deslizaron sus manos por un puño de palomitas pero sus manos chocaron entre sí. Sakura se ruborizó furiosamente.

Desde dos asientos atrás Syaoran observó a Eron. Estuvo bastante tentado a derramar un vaso de refresco sobre la espalda de Eron pero Tomoyo lo abstuvo de hacerlo…Justo a tiempo.

Cuando terminó la película y salían del cine Eron le dijo, "Esa fue una película muy bonita, no es así Sakura?"

"Eh? Ah sí," Sudó gotita. Durante toda la película había estado demasiado nerviosa así que no tenía la más mínima idea sobre qué trataba la película. De hecho, no había disfrutado ni un solo momento, quizás en el fondo había pensado que salir con Eron esa noche a divertirse la haría olvidarse de otros asuntos, pero no fue así.

Desde el otro lado de la multitud Tomoyo suspiró.

"Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Syaoran. "Acaso no tomaste suficientes fotografías de Eron y Sakura sonriendo el uno al otro mientras veían esa tonta y estúpida película romántica?"

"Sí…pero, yo esperaba más." Sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas, "Quiero decir, era el escenario perfecto: oscuro, romántico, tranquilo…Y ni siquiera se tomaron las manos una sola vez, mucho menos hacer algo más…Oh lo siento, sé que debes sentir…"

"Ya te lo dije, no me importa. Si a ella le gusta ese bastardo no es asunto mío. Solamente somos aliados contra la nueva fuerza maligna," Declaró Syaoran.

"Hola Tomoyo! No sabía que habías venido también al cine," Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia su amiga pero había alcanzado a escuchar el último comentario de Syaoran, ahora lo sabía…ellos solamente eran 'aliados contra la nueva fuerza maligna'. Entre ellos lo único que los unía eran los Oscuros y la magia. Alguna vez realmente se interesó por ella? O era solamente porque habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, peleando con las cartas Clow y Eriol, que él imaginó que ella le interesaba? Entonces, cuando regresó a Japón, se dio cuenta de que sólo fue la tonta inmadurez de la infancia.

"Oh ho ho…Syaoran y yo realmente queríamos ver esta película cierto?" Tomoyo le dio un codazo a Syaoran quien balbuceó algún tipo de respuesta.

"Te acompañaré a tu casa Sakura," Le dijo Eron mientras la tomaba del brazo y sus ojos dorados hicieron frente a los ojos ámbar de Syaoran fijamente.

Cuando Tomoyo observaba a Sakura y a Eron caminar por la calle dijo, "Pobre Syaoran…Realmente perderás tu oportunidad si no eres cuidadoso."

"Qué quieres decir?" Dijo Syaoran mientras se volvía a poner su gorra.

"Eron jugará su juego para obtener lo que quiere." Tomoyo le dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su listón lavanda.

"Él puede hacer lo que quiera," Comentó Syaoran. "Sólo porque él sea así no significa que yo también debo serlo."

Tomoyo comprendió pronto lo que quiso decir y sus ojos se tornaron graves, "Si lo que quieres decir es que prefieres velar por la felicidad de Sakura será mejor que prestes atención porque ella no será feliz hasta que la persona que ella quiere corresponda a su amor, y las personas como Eron pueden fácilmente manipular a las personas que son suaves de corazón como Sakura.

"Sakura no es tonta, ella sabe lo que hace. Eron jamás podrá ser la persona adecuada," Syaoran dijo con tristeza y golpeó su puño contra la pared traicionando sus frías palabras.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros cuando las personas comenzaron a observar la grieta que se había formado en la pared. De pronto Syaoran se agachó y preocupada la preguntó, "Qué sucede Syaoran?"

Syaoran levantó su mirada con ojitos de cachorro mientras sostenía su rojísima mano. "Ouch…eso dolió! No sabía que la pared era de mármol."

"Ho ho ho…." Tomoyo sudó gotita.

**Wish-chan:** Bueno, Meiling se ha ido…pobrecita, ya les había comentado que tengo debilidad por las personas que tuvieron que renunciar a su amor, y les advierto que aún no han visto todo sobre el Mago Kaitou.


	29. Cap27 Viviendo juntos

**Capítulo 27: Viviendo juntos**

"Y bien Sakura, cómo estuvo tu cita con Eron el día de ayer?" Chiharu, Naoko y Rika le exigieron todos los detalles al día siguiente en su escuela.

"Hoe…no fue una cita," Sakura sudó gotita.

"Qué película vieron? Era romántica?"

Sakura comenzó a sudar más. Otra vez, sobre qué trataba la película?

"Tonterías," Syaoran dijo mientras pasaba a su lado. "Sólo fue una estúpida cita."

"Y? Entonces por qué te entrometes? No es asunto tuyo! Qué tonto eres, y entonces por qué me seguiste hasta el cine?" Sakura gritó, se sentía herida al ver que Syaoran actuaba tan despreocupado y no le importaban sus sentimientos.

"Por qué iba a seguirte? A decir verdad qué hay de especial en ti? Eres torpe, dormilona y te asustas de todo!" Cuando Syaoran decía esto se reprochó a si mismo. "Espera…no quise decir eso…"

"No me importa! Es la verdad! Pero no hay necesidad de que lo digas frente a mí, te odio Li Syaoran! Fuera de mi vista!" Sakura se dio la vuelta furiosa.

"Ooooh…pelea entre amantes, "Erika comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

El profesor llegó e interrumpió, "El día de hoy limpiaremos el viejo teatro de la secundaria Seijou, espero que pongan su mejor esfuerzo, andando!" Todos los alumnos se quejaron.

El antiguo teatro era un desastre: 20 años de polvo acumulados, el escenario tenía astillas de madera, los asientos estaban desordenados, las cortinas rasgadas, viejas cajas y herramientas estaban apiladas hasta el techo, parecía imposible limpiarlo.

Cof cof! Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron debido al polvo, para ese entonces sus brazos le dolían por barrer el piso y mover bultos pesados.

Detrás, Syaoran caminó hacia donde estaba y le ayudó con una pesada caja y comenzó a balbucear, "Oye…yo…mmm…"

Pero enérgicamente Sakura se dio vuelta en dirección contraria sacudiendo el polvo del piso.

Syaoran suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

Después Erika llegó mientras sostenía una caja y se quejaba, "Esto es muy pesado! Ups! Se me cayó, qué haré?"

Sin decir nada Syaoran reunió el contenido en la caja y la levantó, "Yo me haré cargo, ve y ayuda a barrer."

"Gracias Syaoran!" Erika chilló mientras juntaba sus manos.

Crack! Para sorpresa de Sakura la escoba se había partido en dos debido a la presión que había estado poniendo en ella.

"Sakura! Tu escoba!" Tomoyo exclamó.

"Je je je…Iré afuera a respirar aire fresco. Después tendremos Educación Física cierto? El polvo en el auditorio me está haciendo daño," Dijo Sakura mientras limpiaba su frente con la manga de su blusa.

"Yo iré también," Ambas jóvenes salieron del auditorio. Afuera el sol estaba tan brillante que tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos, acaso había algo brillante en el cielo? Pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran dos palomas que llevaban un bolso en sus picos.

Sakura estiró la mano y las palomas dejaron caer el paquete. "Hoee, qué es esto?" Llena de curiosidad Sakura observó dentro del bolso, las palomas revolotearon alrededor de su cabeza y después se alejaron volando hasta que se fueron desvaneciendo en el distante cielo azul.

Dentro del bolso estaba un pequeño cofre: en un lado estaba el emblema de un sombrero de copa enmarcado por una luna llena detrás de él.

"Ese es el símbolo del Mago Kaitou," Dijo Tomoyo. "Espera, hay una carta adentro."

_Para K.S. y L.S._

_Les envío un pequeño obsequio de mi parte, no se preocupen, me encuentro bastante lejos de Japón así que no los molestaré en un tiempo. Tampoco es una bomba ni nada parecido, ábranla juntos, les será útil. Ah, y mantengan a salvo los tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas._

_~K.M._

"Supongo que tendrás que abrirlo junto con Syaoran," Comentó Tomoyo "…Y lo grabaré!"

"Pero…" Sakura bajó su mirada. "Le dije que lo odiaba y en cierta forma lo he estado evitando, no puedo creer que haya pensado que era una buena persona."

"Cuidado con el balón!" Alguien gritó desde el campo de fútbol. Sakura se dio la vuelta sólo para ver el balón de fútbol volando directamente hacia su dirección. Desde el golpe que se había dado con un balón en el invierno pasado se le había formado una pequeña paranoia, pero para su sorpresa el balón se detuvo en seco a escasos centímetros de su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Sakura parpadeó varias veces y volteó a su alrededor, Syaoran se estaba lavando sus manos en la fuente que estaba a un lado de la cancha y cuando ella volteó en su dirección él desvió la mirada.

Sakura pateó el balón de regreso a los alumnos que jugaban y caminó hacia él reuniendo valor.

"Mmm…Syaoran?" Preguntó Sakura. "Gracias por detener el balón y evitar que me golpeara, fuiste tú no es así?"

"Eh?" Preguntó ásperamente mientras secaba su cabeza húmeda con la manga.

Recordando el episodio de Educación Física del invierno pasado, cuando fue golpeada por un balón le preguntó, "Y fuiste tú quien me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó si estaba bien el invierno pasado cuando fui golpeada por un balón de fútbol verdad? Fuiste a la enfermería y curaste la herida en mi ojo."

Apagó la fuente de agua y le preguntó, "Cómo lo sabes?"

"Recuerdo un aura resplandeciente color verde." Sakura le decía mientras le acercaba una toalla para secar el agua de su rostro. "La misma que sentí cuando curaste mi tobillo lastimado."

Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas y dijo, "Eh…Gracias…querías decirme algo?"

Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran se reunieron en un salón de música vacío.

"El Mago Kaitou envió esto?" Syaoran les preguntó mientras señalaba hacia el cofre. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó en todas direcciones. "Mmmm…no parece ser tóxico."

"Cómo lo abrirás? Sakura y yo ya lo intentamos pero no hemos logrado encontrar la cerradura," Le dijo Tomoyo.

"Retrocedan," Syaoran colocó un hechizo en el cofre y después lo golpeó con su espada, hubo un sonido como un trueno y la caja se abrió.

"Hoee! Qúe es esto?" Sakura sacó un viejo pergamino del cofre. "Un minuto, este es el pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas!"

"El pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas? Lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo ahora que recuerdo! Miren, hay una nota también." Tomoyo observó el pergamino maravillada. "Algo que tomé en Japón, pensé que lo querrían. ~K.M. Definitivamente el Mago Kaitou es un ladrón sorprendente!"

"Aquí hay algo más," Sakura sacó un descolorido papel lleno de líneas y garabatos. "Parece un tipo de mapa."

"No, parece más bien el plano de un edificio. Ven todas estas líneas rectas y rótulos? Está mostrando el plano de un edificio, esperen…es del antiguo teatro de la secundaria Seijou." Señaló Syaoran. "Me pregunto por qué nos habrá enviado esto."

"Mira, hay algo más." Sakura extendió su mano izquierda en el cofre y algo hizo click alrededor de su delgada muñeca. "Hoe?" Sacó su mano y vio que una delgada esposa se había enlazado a sí misma en su muñeca mientras la segunda colgaba de una cadena conectada a la otra.

"Qué es eso?" Syaoran estiró su mano para verla. CLICK. La otra esposa se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Syaoran.

Sólo les tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y atónitos gritaron al mismo tiempo, "No me digas que estamos esposados!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Qué interesante suceso para grabar," Comentó Tomoyo.

También se dieron cuenta de que no tenían cerraduras de ningún tipo ni mucho menos algo con que desatarse.

"Fuego! Derrite el metal que nos rodea!" Ordenó Sakura. "Ouch!" El metal se puso caliente ante el fuego y quemó sus muñecas.

Trataron de congelar las esposas, martillarlas, explotar la cadena que unía a las esposas con dinamita, cortar la cadena con la espada. Nada funcionó. Syaoran y Sakura jadeaban después de todos los intentos viéndose a los ojos como si fuera la culpa del otro.

"Genial, ahora estoy atada a ti y no hay ninguna pista sobre cómo liberarme de esto," Declaró Sakura mientras la trataba de quitar de un tirón de su muñeca.

"Tampoco me alegra a mí esta situación pero no tenemos elección, afortunadamente sólo nos queda una hora de clases, haz invisible la cadena. La siguiente clase la tomamos juntos así que sólo tendremos que permanecer así."

"Bien, 'Invisible!'" Evita que las personas vean estas esposas." Sakura se puso de pie y caminó afuera del salón. Syaoran, quien no estaba preparado cayó sobre un taburete. "Apúrate!" Le dijo mientras tiraba con su mano izquierda.

"Espera," Se quejó Syaoran mientras sentía como su brazo derecho era jalado.

Durante las clases de música Erika le exigió a Sakura, "Sakura, por qué estás sentada tan cerca de Syaoran? Hazte a un lado!" Entonces Erika se metió entre Sakura y Syaoran.

Sakura trató de alejarse jalando el brazo de Syaoran dando por resultado que se cayera de su silla. La fulminó secretamente con su mirada mientras masticó sus palabras, "Fíjate en lo que haces!"

Sakura se encogió de hombros y le dijo, "Lo siento." Por supuesto, el resto de la clase fue un tormento para ambos.

**Ding dong ding dong.**

Por fin se terminaron las clases.

Sakura suspiró aliviada mientras veía su muñeca izquierda atada a la muñeca derecha de Syaoran.

"Y bien, qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó Syaoran. "Supongo que lo mejor será que ambos omitamos las actividades de la tarde."

"Vayamos con el cerrajero," Sugirió Sakura.

"No podemos hacer eso, cómo le podremos explicar la situación? Si lo hacemos o bien el Mago Kaitou se meterá en más problemas o divulgaremos información innecesaria."

"Entonces contactemos al Mago Kaitou."

"No tenemos ninguna pista de donde se encuentra."

"Entonces dejemos esto por hoy," Concluyó Sakura y bromeando le dijo, "Será como si fuéramos hermanos siameses, siempre pegados y haciendo todos juntos, yendo a todos lados juntos…"

"Estoy seguro de que hay una manera para salir de esto, vayamos por lo pronto a casa." Syaoran caminó en una dirección y Sakura se encaminó en dirección contraria teniendo por resultado que ambos cayeran al piso de espaldas.

"Creí que habías dicho que íbamos a casa," Dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por las calles.

"Tengo que hacer las compras el día de hoy, no hay nada para comer," Respondió Syaoran.

"Entonces podemos ir a mi casa….pensándolo bien, me comí todo lo que había esta mañana. Lo mejor será que no nos vea nadie."

"Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que las personas se queden con la idea equivocada."

Cuando entraron al almacén, a la primera que vieron fue a Chiharu, quien iba de compras con su mamá.

"Rápido, escondámonos detrás de la fruta," Susurró Sakura y rápidamente se agacharon y gatearon hacia el otro lado de la tienda.

"Qué estás haciendo Sakura?" Le preguntó Rika quien se inclinaba para observar a Sakura arrastrándose. "Mmmm….podría jugar que vi a Li, seguramente me equivoqué."

"Hoee!" El cabello de Sakura se erizó de principio a fin mientras empujaba a Syaoran detrás de un carrito de compras. "Eh…tiré algo jeje…tengo que irme, nos vemos después Rika."

Luego de que Rika se hubiera marchado, aún confundido Syaoran gruñó, "Golpeaste mi cabeza con ese carro."

"Lo siento, entonces necesitamos verduras, frutas, pescado…Mira, ahí está Yamazaki comprando papas fritas!" Sakura chilló desesperada.

Se escondieron detrás del estante de cereales y cuando estaban a punto de cantar victoria, Chiharu, Rika y Takashi llegaron saludándolos por detrás.

"Creí que los había visto entrar a ambos," Comentó Chiharu, "Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Eeeh…lo que sucedió fue que nos vimos en la entrada de la tienda," Dijo Sakura rezando para que la carta invisible funcionara haciendo sus esposas invisibles.

"Li, tú haces las compras? Qué dedicado eres!" Rika le preguntó con admiración.

"Eh…Yamazaki también está aquí," Protestó Syaoran.

"Yo sólo vine aquí a comprar papas fritas," Respondió Takashi sonriendo, "Las papas fritas se originaron cuando las personas sólo tenían pan para comer, así que decidieron que el pan era muy suave y…"

"Hmmm…verlos a ustedes dos juntos con ese carrito en la tienda hace que parezcan una pareja casada," Comentó Chiharu.

"De qué estás hablando?" Sakura y Syaoran gritaron.

Rika se rió y les explicó, "No tiene nada de malo, pero desde que Li vino por primera vez a Tomoeda 5 años atrás siempre creí que ustedes dos estaban juntos, es muy lindo."

"Bueno, nos vemos después chicos," Les dijo Takashi y los 3 salieron de la tienda.

Colapsando de alivio cuando los vieron partir Syaoran preguntó, "Podemos olvidar esto e ir a casa y ordenar pizza?"

"Es la mejor idea que pudieras haber tenido," Dijo Sakura.

Ya había anochecido y era tarde en el apartamento de Syaoran y ninguno de los dos había ideado aún cómo quitarse las esposas.

Finalmente se rindieron y mejor comenzaron a hacer su tarea sentados uno junto al otro en la mesa de la sala. Syaoran estaba escribiendo torpemente con su mano izquierda mientras que Sakura jugaba con su pelo tratando de resolver una ecuación de matemáticas, había sido regañada por el profesor por haber olvidado su tarea. _No entiendo nada de esta lección! __Cómo pudo Syaoran terminarla tan rápido? __Yo ni siquiera llevo la mitad. _Tomó una hoja de cuaderno nueva y escribió su respuesta.

Syaoran se asomó sobre el hombro de Sakura para ver lo que había escrito. "Mira, sólo transferiste la parte equivocada, ves? Todo lo demás está bien, solamente cambia esto a un número positivo. Mmm…Y esta pregunta, sólo tienes que simplificar la respuesta, tienes bien el concepto básico sólo algún pequeño error aquí y allá."

"Oh." Sakura estudió el problema y de pronto todo le pareció claro. "Gracias, ahora lo entiendo."

"No hay problema, tu puedes ayudarme con la tarea de Japonés más tarde." Syaoran sonrió ligeramente y después continuó titubeante, "Oye…lamento lo de esta mañana…No fue mi intención decirte todas esas cosas."

"EH?" Sakura levantó su mirada con esos enormes y luminosos océanos verdes. Acaso Syaoran se estaba disculpando con ella? Lentamente le sonrío, "Descuida, ya lo olvidé."

Por un momento parecía haber una especie de enigma o misterio entre esos en medio de la quietud de la noche pero justo en ese momento el teléfono celular de Sakura sonó. Era Tomoyo.

"Sakura cómo te encuentras? Pudieron encontrar una manera para liberarse de las esposas?" Preguntó Tomoyo. "Estás en casa de Syaoran en este momento cierto? Solos, ustedes dos.

Sakura sudó gran gota y le preguntó, "Q-qué quieres decir?"

"Oh nada. Mmm…si no pueden quitárselo entonces permanecerán y harán todo juntos…Me despido, buenas noches!"

Después de que colgó Syaoran le preguntó, "Era Tomoyo?"

"Sí…" Las orejas de Sakura se ruborizaron. _No tiene nada de malo quedarme aquí, no tuve otra opción….Pero mi hermano me mataría si supiera en dónde estuvo. _Sakura respiró pesadamente y regresó a sus problemas de matemáticas los cuales llevaba resolviendo desde hace 3 horas. Ya para las 11 pm Syaoran había terminado su tarea y le ayudaba.

"Estás trabajando muy duro," Le dijo Syaoran después de que terminaran.

"El profesor de matemáticas me dijo que si no sacaba buenas calificaciones en el próximo exámen reprobaría la materia y por tanto no podré entrar a la preparatoria, me siento tan tonta," Sakura dijo angustiada.

"No eres tonta, es sólo que no tienes el tiempo suficiente para estudiar debido a la misión como Card Captor, eres muy inteligente y no lo digo únicamente en los estudios sino en todo."

"De verdad?" Sakura lo miró agradecida.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura y Syaoran estaban tendidos en los lados contrarios del sofá con las cabezas en el aire. Mientras estudiaban en la noche se habían quedado dormidos en la sala. Aún medio dormida Sakura parpadeó ante la luz del sol que desde la ventana bañaba su rostro y de un brincó quedó de pie causando que Syaoran cayera al piso.

"Pero qué diablos…" Syaoran parpadeó mientras tocaba el morete que se estaba formando en su muñeca izquierda. "Por qué estoy en el piso?"

Sakura frotó sus ojos y observó el ambiente desconocido y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala de Syaoran y chilló, "Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Ambos trataron de alejarse pero fue imposible y recordaron que estaban atados por culpa de ese tonto del Mago Kaitou. "Aaah! Dormí en el mismo sofá que tú!" Sakura vio a Syaoran.

"No es como si hubiéramos tenido otra opción," Respondió Syaoran. "Qué hora es?" Volteó a ver su reloj y sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar. "Se nos hizo tarde para la escuela!"

Y juntos salieron disparados del apartamento a toda velocidad, se habían dormido con sus uniformes.

"Quieres decir que aún no han podido quitarse las esposas?" Tomoyo exclamó en la escuela mientras comenzaban la limpieza del viejo teatro.

"Hoee, ya lo intentamos todo." Sakura dejó caer su cabeza. "Lo bueno es que Syaoran y yo estamos en la misma clase."

El viejo auditoría estaba recobrando poco a poco su antiguo esplendor, las viejas cortinas habían sido reemplazadas por nuevas en tonos rojo oscuro, el piso había sido pulido y nuevos asientos y alfombras se habían colocado.

"Vaya, creo que este debió haber sido un teatro muy bonito 20 años atrás," Sakura comentó mientras recorría con su mirada alrededor y veía a los alumnos trabajar duro.

"Lo era," Respondió Naoko. "20 años atrás se realizó la obra de teatro más grande que jamás se hubiera hecho: el Fantasma de la Ópera."

"Sabes sobre eso?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

"Por supuesto! Todo lo relacionado con los fantasmas me encanta," Respondió Naoko sin dudarlo un segundo mientras se ajustaba los lentes para contarles la historia.

"Pero eso es un cuento," Le dijo Chiharu.

Naoko respondió inquieta, "Todos creyeron que sólo era una historia…hasta que…"

~~~~~~  
_Flashback 20 años atrás…_

"Felicidades Nadeshiko! Conseguiste el papel de la heroína Christine Daae!" La felicitó Sonomi.

"Gracias!" Sonrió Nadeshiko. Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera creído que obtendría el papel así que era maravilloso!

Entonces los accidentes comenzaron. Al inicio simplemente eran notas con amenazas dirigidas a algunos miembros del elenco aconsejándoles que se salieran de la obra pero la mayoría de las personas concluyó que todo se trataba de una broma de otros estudiantes. Después comenzaron a ocurrir sucesos extraños como que los sets se caían, el telón casi se desplomaba sobre los alumnos, las luces se apagaban e incluso hubo un pequeño incendio. Pero aún así esto no amedrentó a las personas e incluso el maestro lo calificó como desafortunados accidentes.

Finalmente el accidente más grave ocurrió. Durante el ensayo general el candelabro de utilería cayó del techo durante la escena entre Raoul y Christine y rápidamente un estudiante que tocaba el violín en la orquesta brincó de su asiento para salvar a ambos…

Naoko continuo, "Pero fue demasiado tarde para salvar al estudiante que hacía el papel de Raoul ya que quedó aplastado debajo del candelabro y fue llevado en ambulancia al hospital, fue entonces cuando la gente comenzó a decir que la obra esta maldita. En la historia real del Fantasma de la Ópera una persona fue asesinada bajo un candelabro también así que para la obra, el suplente de Raoul tuvo que tomar su lugar y se las arreglaron para continuar la producción."

"Qué le sucedió al estudiante que tenía el papel de Raoul?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Murió," Dijo Naoko, "Y es por eso que cerraron este teatro. El consejo de maestros y alumnos se convenció de que o había un fantasma en este teatro o que debido a la muerte del estudiante quedaría embrujado."

"Hoeee!" Sakura chilló. "Un f-f-f-antasma!"

"Eso no puede ser verdad," Dijo Syaoran sin haber creído nada de lo contado.

"Cree en lo que quieras," Dijo Naoko y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos brillantes estrellas, "Pero yo creo que es horrorosamente fascinante llevar a cabo la obra en un teatro embrujado! Incluso hay un sótano! En las historia verdadera los dominios del fantasma eran los calabozos subterráneos!"

Tomoyo le susurró a Sakura, "Veamos si hay un sótano en el plano del edificio que el Mago Kaitou nos envió."

Junto con Syaoran se dirigieron a los bastidores y examinaron el mapa del lugar, había muchos escondites y grietas en él así como una puerta que llevaba al sótano.

"Ya no quiero participar en esta obra…" Dijo Sakura. Mientras guardaba nuevamente el plano en su mochila sus dedos tocaron algo extraño, el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas, así que lo sacó y lo desenrolló. _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que lo vi. Me preguntó cómo es que el Mago Kaitou sabe lo que es…_

Conforme abría el papel una luz resplandeciente apareció y algo se materializó frente a ellos, era un pequeño animalito color blanco que tenía orejas de conejo y pequeñas alas en sus espaldas.

"Qué lindo!" Sakura exclamó mientras juntaba sus manos.

"Otro muñeco de felpa?" Syaoran preguntó confundido.

"Te equivocas! Soy el grandioso Moonstone!" El conejito le respondió.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No me digas que ya no recuerdas! Soy el poderoso guardián del Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas! Yo estuve con tu madre y el padre de ese muchacho," Moonstone le explicó. "De cualquier forma no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí puesto que no tengo poderes pero es realmente un privilegio conocer a sus hijos, qué alegría!"

"Espera, puedes decirnos cómo quitarnos estas esposas?" Sakura le rogó.

Moonstone vio el objeto y le respondió, "Eso no es asunto mío…Espera ahora lo recuerdo! Sí, ese debe ser! Miren! Las iniciales M.M. están talladas en ellas!"

Observando más de cercal as esposas Sakura vio que efectivamente las iniciales M.M. estaban grabadas en el metal. "Qué es?"

"Las iniciales de Mizuki Miara (la madre de Miho)." Y Moonstone procedió a contarles la historia.

_Flashback…_

Llevándose a su espalda su largo cabello castaño, Mizuki Miara dijo, "No me gusta que siempre estés con Li!" Sostenía una esposa en su mano en la víspera de la obra del Fantasma de la Ópera.

"Hoe?" Nadeshiko sudó gotita mientras se acomodaba el lazo blanco estilo victoriano de su vestido.

"Yo quiero ser Christine Daae! Bueno de cualquier forma yo soy tu suplente así que si algo te sucede yo tomaré tu lugar, además Li Ryuuren es el violinista principal de la orquesta en esta producción así podrá verme actuar y se enamorará de mí por mi gran talento. Tu te quedarás aquí!" Tomó la muñeca de Nadeshiko y cerró una esposa en ella mientras Nadeshiko trataba de huir. "Ven aquí!" Miara perseguía a Nadeshiko por todo el vestidor.

"Qué sucede aquí?" Ryuuren entró al cuarto mientras sostenía el violín en su mano, se veía realmente apuesto en su traje negro. "Qué estás haciendo Mizuki?"

"Eh?" Miara sudó gotita pero después brincó sobre Nadeshiko. "Ven aquí, voy a atarte y yo seré Christine!" En lugar de haber atado las dos manos de Nadeshiko, Miara accidentalmente colocó una esposa alrededor de su muñeca. "AAAHHH! Me até yo misma contigo! Qué voy a hacer! No podré subir al escenario!"

"Será mejor que lo abras, en dónde está la llave?" Ryuuren preguntó pacientemente.

Los ojos de Miara se llenaron de lágrimas y le dijo, "Hice un conjuro sobre estas esposas y después tiré la llave en el sótano del teatro!"

"QUE?"

"De cualquier manera lograron desatarse antes de que la obra comenzara," Les informó Moonstone. "Lo único que hicieron fue dirigir sus poderes combinados sobre ellas aunque la mejor opción era haber buscado la llave en el sótano. Me despido, mis poderes se están desvaneciendo! Un consejo, manténganse juntos si pueden, será lo mejor para ustedes en caso de enfrentar algún peligro, no se rían de mis palabras, se los digo muy en serio, si tienen que quedarse con esa cosa para permanecer juntos entonces no se la quiten." La blanca criatura se desvaneció dentro del pergamino.

"Espera! Moonie, regresa!" Sakura le gritó.

"Parece que no tienen otra opción más que bajar al sótano," Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

"Hoee! Pero qué si el espíritu del estudiante está ahí!" Dijo Sakura.

"Esa es solo una estúpida historia de fantasmas que probablemente inventaron," Le respondió Syaoran.

Dudando un poco abrieron la puerta que dirigía al sótano y entraron. Tomoyo se quedó en la parte superior para hacer guardia, muy a su pesar puesto que desde ahí no podría grabar.

"Está oscuro aquí," Comentó Sakura mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Syaoran con ayuda de su magia mantenía una pequeña llama encendida para iluminar el camino. "Todo se ve tenebroso," De pronto vio algo blanco. "AAAAHHH!" Su voz hizo eco por todo el sótano del viejo teatro.

"Es solamente utilería vieja!" Le dijo Syaoran señalándolo y después se inclinó hacia una vieja caja. "Vaya, mira, este debió ser el vestuario de tu madre, mira el vestido, es el que lleva en aquella fotografía."

"Es verdad! Y ahí está el disfraz del Fantasma, y ese es el candelabro! Toda la utilería está aquí!" Sakura y Syaoran examinaron las montañas de trajes y utilería con asombro. Entonces Sakura señaló algo, "Mira esta caja musical, también sale en la obra." Levantó la tapa pero ninguna música salió de ella puesto que ya tenía más de 20 años, sin embargo encontró algo mejor. "La llave! Esta debe de ser! Tiene las iniciales M.M.!"

"En serio! Rápido, vayamos arriba y abramos estas esposas. Está demasiado oscuro aquí como para buscar la cerradura de cualquier manera," Syaoran recordó que cuando habían examinado las esposas no habían encontrado ninguna cerradura donde ingresar una llave.

"Buena idea, además este lugar es tenebroso, esa máscara blanca parece flotar en el aire…" Sakura sudó frío, podría jugar que la máscara se había movido. "Vayámonos de aquí, rápido!" Y comenzó a correr.

Syaoran se tropezó con cajas llenas de polvo. "Espera! Debemos caminar juntos!" En ese momento apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar una pesada figura que se lanzaba sobre su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la máscara de hueso blanco observándolo maliciosamente en medio del aire. El Fantasma.

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate! Fuego!" Sakura arrojó la carta rápidamente hacia su báculo, la máscara se prendió en fuego y cayó al piso.

Secando el sudor de su frente Sakura comentó, "Uff, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo Sakura te ordeno que regreses a la humilde forma que mereces, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!" Al inicio, un brillo iridiscente se formó alrededor de la máscara pero luego se disolvió en el húmedo ambiente. "Qué? No funcionó?"

Lentamente la máscara se levantó de nuevo y tomó la silueta indefinida de una persona. "Corre!" Sakura gritó mientras corría cuesta arriba sobre las crujientes escaleras con Syaoran. "Qué debo hacer? No se convierte en carta…" Llegaron a la puerta del sótano y salieron como rayo colapsando en el piso del teatro pero súbitamente el Fantasma dejó de perseguirlos y se fue desvaneciendo en la oscuridad del sótano.

"Eh? Por qué habrá dejado de perseguirnos?" Preguntó Sakura.

Tomoyo, quien los había estado esperándolos les señaló un fragmento del pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta. "Li Ryuuren y Amamiya Nadeshiko sellaron a la fuerza oscura, el Fantasma, en el sótano del viejo teatro de la Secundaria Seijou, el cual obliga al Fantasma a permanecer en sus límites. Sin embargo, cuando el Fantasma rompa el sello podrá vagar donde quiera que desee."

"Ya veo, así que el Fantasma no puede salir del sótano, eso es un alivio," Sakura se dejó caer. Después volvió al otro asunto, tomó la llave que había encontrado y buscó en la esposa que tenía en su muñeca algún lugar en donde meter la llave. Milagrosamente una apertura de pronto apareció mientras sostenía la llave y así pudo liberarse ella y Syaoran mientras las cadenas caían al piso. "Supongo que ahora somos libres," Le dijo a Syaoran sonriendo.

"Eh? Ah sí, mmm…aún y cuando ya no tenemos esta cosa encima…Eh…ese muñeco de felpa dijo que lo mejor sería que permaneciéramos juntos por los peligros que hay afuera…Eh, puedes quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo hasta que tu familia regrese. Eso será lo mejor en caso de que aparezcan nuevas fuerzas," Syaoran se puso rojo como tomate preguntándose qué rayos estaba balbuceando.

"Muchas gracias!" Sakura sonrió contenta. "Realmente no me gustaba quedarme sola en casa!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Así es como los Card Captor rivales comenzaron oficialmente a vivir juntos como una pareja casada!" Tomoyo anunció en su videocámara.

"DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?" Sakura y Syaoran protestaron.

******

**Wish-chan: **Jejeje…este es el inicio…es todo lo que diré. Alguna vez los han golpeado con un balón de futbol? Pues a mi sí! Y realmente duele! Imaginénse ser atados junto a la persona que te gusta…Creo que a mí me agradaría mucho ~ ^_^. Por cierto el Mago Kaitou siempre está listo para ocasionar problemas…Robó el pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas, no me pregunten cómo, es un ladrón así que habrá encontrado la manera. Ah sí, y no se olviden del Fantasma que habita en el sótano, podría escapar algún día….


	30. Cap28 Galopando a traves de la tormenta

**Capítulo 28: Galopando a través de Tormenta**

"SE NOS HIZO TARDE!" Sakura gritó mientras ella y Syaoran salían corriendo de casa a la mañana siguiente. Después de haber escuchado la advertencia de Moonstone habían decidido vivir juntos por el momento ya que tanto el hermano como el papá de Sakura se encontraban lejos de casa y sabían que lo mejor era mantenerse juntos en caso de algún ataque. Aunque eso no era lo importante…Llegar tarde a la escuela por varios días sí que era un problema mayor.

Más tarde ese día, cuando las clases habían terminado Sakura le preguntó, "No te cansas de correr ese maratón a la escuela todos los días?"

"Eh? Por supuesto que sí!" Respondió Syaoran.

"Seguro?" Sakura sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la parada del autobús. "Tengo una gran idea!"

"Espera un segundo, a dónde me llevas?" Protestó Syaoran.

"Qué es esto?" Syaoran preguntó con suspicacia mientras regresaban a casa y trataba de ver dentro de la bolsa.

Sakura juntó sus manos y le dijo, "La perfecta solución para no tener que correr ni llegar tarde a la escuela cada día es…"

Sacando de la bolsa el objeto metálico con accesorios verde oscuro dijo, "Patines? Eso es tonto."

Cabizbaja Sakura le dijo, "Bueno, yo solía ir a la escuela diariamente en mis patines y siempre llegué justo a tiempo…Creí que patinar hacia la escuela sería mejor y más rápido que correr…No te los probarás? Ni siquiera por mí?" Sakura lo miró suplicante con sus tiernos ojos verdes.

Ruborizándose Syaoran aceptó, "Está bien."

"Viva! No lo lamentarás Syaoran!"

Pero la verdad Syaoran no pensaba que patinar era tonto ni se le hacía mal la idea. De hecho….

"Aaaahh!" CRASH KABOOM! BANG!

"Dios mío te encuentras bien Syaoran?" Hábilmente Sakura patinó hacia donde Syaoran se había estrellado, en el poste de la lámpara del vecindario. "Debiste decirme que no sabías patinar."

Avergonzado Syaoran murmuró, "No puedo evitarlo…Patinar no forma parte del entrenamiento del clan Li."

"Toma mi mano, lo haremos paso a paso. Deslízate suavemente de esta manera." Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran y lo ayudó a equilibrarse. Poco a poco fue agarrando el ritmo, "Lo estás haciendo muy bien!" Sakura exclamó mientras patinaban perfectamente alrededor de la cuadra. Ante el halago de Sakura sus oídos se pusieron colorados haciendo que se desconcentrara, tropezara y cayera en la acera. Penosamente trató de ponerse de pie pero en lugar de eso cayó de espaldas debido a que las ruedas se deslizaron. Sakura trató de disimular su risa.

"No es para reírse!" Syaoran gruñó.

Al día siguiente Sakura y Syaoran patinaban lentamente hacia la escuela.

"Oye, creo que ya lo entendiste!" Sakura le gritó mientras su falda y cabello flotaban suavemente con la brisa de la primavera. "Ay no! Cuidado con la pendiente!"

"Que…AAAAAHHHHHH!" Syaoran se fue cuesta abajo en la pendiente de la colina.

"Ay no!" Sakura se llevó la mano a su frente desalentada.

"Li, qué le pasó a tu cabeza?" Takashi le preguntó en clases.

"No me lo preguntes," Murmuró Syaoran.

"Oh, eso debe doler mucho," Erika comentó. "Pero no te preocupes, el vendaje te hace ver mucho más guapo!"

"Lo siento Syaoran," Sakura le dijo sudando gotita.

"Yo haré que sane más rápido!" Viendo de reojo a Sakura, Erika se inclinó y besó ligeramente su frente vendada.

"Qué!" Syaoran se ruborizó totalmente mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura. Eron sudó gotita.

Después de esto el maestro les pidió poner atención a la lección, Sakura realmente disfrutaba aprender sobre los animales.

Después de clases Sakura le dijo, "Te gustó que Erika te diera un beso?"

"Oye, no es así! Ella de pronto lo hizo, no pude hacer nada….Yo…"

Cambiando rápidamente de tema Sakura comentó, "Me alegra mucho que la película tuviera un final feliz. Belleza Negra se lo merecía después de todos los obstáculos que vivió. Realmente me encantaría ver caballos de verdad."

"Alguna vez has montado uno?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras una idea se formaba en su mente.

"No…Aunque me gustaría," Preguntó Sakura inclinando su cabeza.

Poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Syaoran, "Te gustaría probar?"

"A dónde vamos?" Sakura preguntó entusiasmada mientras observaba el lindo paisaje durante el viaje de 15 minutos en autobús. Era la primera vez que Syaoran la llevaba a alguna parte sin ningún motivo en especial. Ambos vestían casualmente y la mañana era bella y soleada.

"Ya lo verás," Syaoran le dijo misteriosamente.

Cuando bajaron del autobús Sakura giró su cuerpo para ver maravillada los vastos y verdísimos campos enmarcados por cercas de madera y establos alrededor; era como el paisaje descrito en los cuentos de hadas, Sakura protegió con su mano sus ojos ante la deslumbrante luz del sol; en la distancia se veían todo tipo de razas de caballos, colores y tamaños conviviendo con varias personas. Completamente feliz Sakura tomó y tiró como una niña de la manga de la chaqueta de Syaoran y exclamaba, "No sabía que conocías un lugar así!"

"Te gusta? A mí también." Syaoran corrió hacia un joven de alrededor de 20 años, tenía su cabello castaño despeinado por el viento y una amigable sonrisa. "Tamemura-san!"

El joven, quien estaba acariciando un hermoso caballo negro se dio la vuelta con una brillante sonrisa y le saludó, "Li Syaoran!" Caminó hacia él y le preguntó, "Cómo has estado? No sabía que habías regresado a Japón, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi." Tamemura colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Syaoran. "Oye, ella es tu novia? Es muy linda, por favor preséntamela."

"S-Sakura no es mi novia…es sólo una amiga. Ella nunca había visto un caballo en persona así que la traje aquí. Eh…Sakura, él es Asuma Tamemura-san, su padre es el dueño de una organización dedicada a la crianza y carrera de caballos en Japón. Él actualmente asiste a la Universidad Seijou, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en Hong Kong. Tamemura-san, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, ella asiste a la Secundaria Seijou conmigo."

Estrechando su mano con Sakura, Asuma le dijo, "Un honor en conocerte Kinomoto. Conozco a tu hermano por la universidad, fuimos compañeros de clase desde la preparatoria cuando él solía ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Oye, le debes gustar mucho a este jovencito, jamás lo había visto socializar." Se rió amablemente mientras que Sakura y Syaoran se ruborizaban. "Así que nunca antes has cabalgado?"

"No, Tamemura-san" Respondió Sakura mientras acariciaba tímidamente la cabeza del caballo color ébano. "Es hermoso."

"Estrella de Medianoche ha sido el favorito de Li desde que era un niño," Le dijo Asuma. "Puedes cabalgarlo si lo deseas."

"De verdad? De hecho me gustaría observar primero…" Le respondió Sakura mientras que a lo lejos veía a una joven cabalgando un hermoso caballo blanco. Su cabello platinado volaba con el viento. _Me gustaría poder cabalgar así._

"De acuerdo, Oye, hacemos una carrera?" Asuma preguntó a Syaoran.

"Sabes que siempre pierdo Tamemura-san. Tú eres un profesional," Respondió.

"Vamos, sólo por diversión. Podrás montar a Estrella de Medianoche, yo utilizaré mi propio caballo." Asuma se subió a un magnífico caballo de carrera color café. Sakura veía maravillada la elegancia entre jinete y caballo mientras Asuma corría alrededor del campo seguido por Syaoran. Para su sorpresa Syaoran también era muy hábil.

Sakura aplaudió emocionada cuando ambos corrían de regreso, por supuesto ganó Asuma. "Es tu turno," Le guiñó el ojo mientras la ayudaba a subir a Estrella de Medianoche.

Temblando por estar tan cerca de la elegante criatura Sakura chilló, "No puedo balancearme!"

"Descuida, Li te ayudará no es verdad?" Dijo Asuma. "La clave es quedarse en el caballo aplicando presión en tus rodillas que se encuentran a los lados del caballo y no en la rienda. Mantente derecha y con postura firme, relájate y deja que el caballo sea parte de ti."

Siguiendo sus instrucciones Sakura se fue relajando poco a poco y dejó que Asuma guiara al caballo alrededor de la cerca. Después cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse y ella y Syaoran cabalgaron hacia el campo.

"Esto es muy divertido!" Gritó Sakura dejando que el caballo galopara mientras sentía la fresca brisa de primavera soplar entre su cabello castaño dorado y una renovada fuerza surgió en su interior mientras sentía elevarse a través de los verdes campos sobre el negro y grácil caballo.

Viendo a Sakura, los ojos ámbar de Syaoran se suavizaron y galopó hacia ella para alcanzarla.

Justo en ese momento Sakura sintió un cambio en el caballo y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio mientras que Estrella de Medianoche se levantaba y comenzaba a galopar a toda velocidad. El viento azotaba su rostro hacienda que su listón se le cayera y la velocidad hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Una sensación la recorrió como cuando sentía algún poder, acaso había un enemigo en los alrededores? Un espantoso estremecimiento la traspasó cuando vio que se estaba resbalando de la silla de montar y desesperada trató de sostenerse con la rienda pero el caballo estaba fuera de control. El sonido de los cascos de la criatura vibraba hasta ella y cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

A toda velocidad Syaoran la alcanzó mientras montaba en su caballo gris. "Te vas a caer! Sujétate bien!" Su caballo estaba a centímetros de Estrella de Medianoche. Sólo un poco más!

Cuando Estrella de Medianoche relinchó, Sakura desesperadamente se aferró sobre el cuello del caballo para no caerse y Syaoran vio la oportunidad perfecta en ese momento. Hábilmente desplazó su pierna de la silla de montar hasta la silla del caballo azabache y saltó de un caballo al otro, ya bajo el peso de dos personas el caballo comenzó a calmarse y se colocó nuevamente sobre sus 4 patas, acariciando la brillante melena del animal Syaoran murmuró, "Buen chico, todo está bien, ahora puedes tranquilizarte."

Escuchando su voz familiar el caballo quedó quieto. Syaoran afianzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura para evitar que se resbalara de la silla de montar y recobró el equilibrio justo en el momento en que Estrella de Medianoche recuperaba la compostura. Sakura volteó su cara hacia él y enterró su rostro en la camisa de Syaoran, podía sentir el cambio en el caballo mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente. "Gracias…" Le dijo mientras levantaba su mirada para ver sus brillantes ojos ámbar, sus brazos rodeaban protectoramente su cintura, por unos segundos volvió a sentir ese extraño poder otra vez pero no le dio importancia. Podía sentir cómo Syaoran respiraba rápidamente mientras guiaba al caballo, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en su cuello. "…Realmente pensé que me caería, pareces agradarle mucho Estrella de Medianoche," Comentó.

"Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, me gusta cabalgar, me hace sentir libre …No lo sé, Estrella de Medianoche me entiende." Syaoran acarició afectuosamente la melena del caballo.

Sakura volteó nuevamente su rostro para hacer frente a Syaoran y le preguntó, "Crees que yo no puedo entenderte?"

Syaoran observó a Sakura en silencio, su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, de pronto una ráfaga de cálido viento recorrió el verde campo y el sedoso cabello de Sakura flotó hasta su rostro esparciendo su dulce aroma a flores de primavera, su rostro tan cerca del de ella… sentía como si una poderosa fuerza lo empujaba hacia ella pero de pronto el caballo se movió bruscamente y el momento se rompió. "No," Syaoran respondió sacudiendo su cabeza.

Un poco adolorida Sakura le dijo, "Si eso es lo que crees…Al menos Eriol me comprendía."

"Tenemos que hablar hoy de él?" Syaoran preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No…" El arrebato le ganó a Sakura y dejó escapar de sus labios, "Pero tengo curiosidad por algo, por qué te enojaste cuando Eron y yo fuimos al cine?"

En lugar de responder directamente a su pregunta, le dijo, "No es lo mismo que te sucede cuando Erika o Miho están conmigo?"

Sorprendida, Sakura abrió sus ojos enormemente. "Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, si yo hago algo con Eron…"

"Si Eron se acerca un paso más a ti lo arrastraré afuera y lo agarraré a golpes. Vamos, regresemos."

Esto sorprendió a Sakura aún más pero Estrella de Medianoche comenzó a galopar. Había algún significado en las palabras de Syaoran? Pero aún así un sentimiento agradable la invadió.

Asuma Tamemura corrió hacia ellos. "Qué sucedió? Se encuentran bien? Estrella de Medianoche tiene un espíritu rebelde pero nunca lo vi correr de esa forma. De cualquier forma aprendiste a cabalgar bastante rápido," Asuma elogió a Sakura. "Mejor que Li, el primer día que tomó lecciones en Hong Kong fue sobre Estrella de Medianoche, el cual era enorme comparado con su pequeño cuerpo, Medianoche es realmente viejo, lo ha conocido desde siempre, en fin, Li se cayó del caballo 21 veces en un solo día, pero era tan terco que seguía intentando aún y cuando varios moretones y heridas se habían formado sobre su pequeño cuerpo, incluso casi se rompe el cuello. Él odiaba perder así que no se dio por vencido, también recuerdo que me pidió competir tantas veces que perdí la cuenta aún y cuando él siempre perdía las carreras. Es de esas personas que si se caen mil veces, mil veces se levantarán. Finalmente Syaoran pudo montar a caballo después de un mes."

"Oye, sólo era un niño en ese entonces," Le dijo Syaoran con toda la cara roja.

La joven mujer que Sakura había visto anteriormente llegó hacia ellos en un caballo blanco como la nieve y cuando los vio exclamó, "Qué lindos! Quiénes son?" Después sonrió y dijo, "Asuma, te venceré de una vez por todas en la carrera de mañana y finalmente tendrás que admitir que soy mejor que tú."

"Arima, me alegra ver que tienes mucha confianza," Respondió Asuma en el mismo tono de voz frío y después los presentó, "Arima, ellos son mis amigos Li Syaoran y Sakura Kinomoto. Ella es Akagi Arima. Su padre y mi padre son dueños de este lugar, la organización internacional Establos y Carreras de Caballos Raza Pura."

"Te refieres a Akagi Arima la talentosa y hermosa actriz?" Exclamó Sakura.

Arima se sonrojó contestó, "Eh, bueno, me gustan mucho los caballos ya que me crié entre ellos y también me gusta actuar, los productores se asustarían si supieran las horas que paso bajo el sol pues dirían que es malo para la piel pero aún así amo las carreras. Oigan, ustedes dos asisten a la secundaria Seijou no es así? entonces deberán conocer a mi pequeño hermano, Akagi Tomaki…."

"Te refieres a Aki?" Sakura preguntó, ahora no le extrañaba por qué Arima siempre le había parecido familiar, ese cabello rubio platinado y su sonrisa eran muy parecidos a los de Tomaki, así como esa confianza en sí mismos.

Mientras tanto Syaoran dijo, "Ese cretino…ups, lo siento, no quise decir eso…"

"Descuida, sé que mi hermano es un mocoso, pero es mejor que algunas personas que conozco." Arima vio fríamente a Asuma quien desvió la mirada. "Ah sí!" Volviéndose hacia Sakura le preguntó, "No serás tú la pequeña hermana de Touya?" Sakura asintió.

Con una voz muy suave Asuma dijo, "Es verdad! Estuviste enamorada de él y te rechazó muchas veces, cuántas fueron?"

"Hmmp! Eso fue en preparatoria, además mira quién lo dice, rechazado por las 4 hermanas Li en Hong Kong, eso sin mencionar que estuviste enamorado de esa chica Nakuru sólo porque creías que era bonita!"

"Creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado," Declaró Asuma cruzándose de brazos.

"Como si alguna vez lo hiciéramos, bueno, nos vemos después," El caballo de Arima se fue trotando mientras su cola plateada volaba en el viento.

Asuma se dio cuenta que Sakura y Syaoran lo veían con curiosidad y después de suspirar les comentó, "Arima ha sido mi amiga desde la infancia y también mi rival, siempre hemos sido así. Desde primaria, si no quedábamos en empate obteníamos el 1er y 2do lugar, íbamos juntos a la escuela y de ahí directo a los establos después de clases, además de que somos vecinos ya que nuestros padres comparten la misma empresa, siempre estamos compartiendo todo."

"Ella es tu novia?" Sakura preguntó mientras columpiaba sus piernas en la cerca.

"No, peleamos demasiado. Cuando fui a Hong Kong hace varios años en cierta manera nos distanciamos pero después volvimos a ser los rivales de siempre; yo aprendí nuevas habilidades mientras estaba en el extranjero mientras tanto ella también practicó técnicas diferentes. Después, cuando nos graduamos de preparatoria, un productor la descubrió y la indujo en la actuación, su segundo hobby; la próxima carrera será la última en que participe ya que abandonará todo esto y se volverá una popular actriz, peleamos mucho por eso. Le dije que estaba abandonando todo, su entrenamiento, su pasión por los campos, estoy seguro que será una gran actriz puesto que ella nació para destacar, desde que se convirtió en actriz jamás ganó ninguna carrera, sin embargo para esta última competencia ha estado entrenando muy duro así que planeo dejarla ganar ya que será su última vez."

"Vaya…" Sakura sospechaba que había algo más entre Asuma y Arima de lo que había asumido inicialmente, además estaba bastante segura de que Asuma Tamemura estaba enamorado de Akagi Arima.

"Es verdad, pueden llevarle esto?" Asuma le entregó algo a Syaoran y tímidamente le dijo, "Lo haría yo mismo pero no estamos en los mejores términos en este momento, entréguenle la sombrilla por favor, en las noticias dijeron que llovería mucho esta noche. Obviamente se quedará hasta muy tarde en los establos y podría resfriarse si se moja." Ruborizándose Asuma dijo, "No servirá de nada si mi rival se enferma para la carrera de mañana."

"No te preocupes, se lo entregaré." Tomando la sombrilla, Syaoran rápidamente caminó hacia donde la joven actriz se había ido.

Asuma Tamemura recordó cuando Syaoran había llegado a Japón por primera vez años atrás.

_Flashback…_

Asuma le había preguntado despreocupadamente, "Oye, tienes alguna preocupación?"

El Syaoran de 11 años le respondió, "No lo sé, hay una chica que simplemente no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, no es como ningún sentimiento que hubiera tenido antes, quiero decir, se supone que somos rivales pero…aún así la ayudo y quiero protegerla. Qué me está sucediendo?"

Levantando una ceja, Asuma, quien en ese momento aún estaba en preparatoria y le dijo, "Admítelo, estás enamorado de esa chica, no hay necesidad de huir del amor, enfréntalo como un hombre." Mientras le daba una palmadita a la espalda de Syaoran.

"Qué sucede contigo, con Yue, Meiling y Tomoyo? Por qué me habría de gustar ella? De entre todas las personas por qué Sakura?" Syaoran preguntó consternado.

En su mente Asuma pensó que le habría ayudado a Syaoran el haber tenido algún familiar masculino en momentos como ese. "La cosa es que no puedes evitarlo, estas cosas llegan natural e inesperadamente, como una repentina tormenta…así es el amor. En lo absoluto puedo ver que hay de bueno en Arima, sí, ella es muy bonita, popular y talentosa, pero siempre me he dicho todos estos años que ella no es mi tipo sin embargo sé que la vida sin Arima sería muy diferente y vacía, puedo ver que esa niña ha hecho la diferencia en tu vida, has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste a Japón."

"Tienes razón en eso Tamemura-san," Syaoran levantó lentamente su mirada. "Ella ha hecho la diferencia en mi vida, verla todos los días hace la diferencia en mí, tan sólo saber que es feliz me hace feliz a mi también. Cuando llora me hace sentir impotente así que no quiero verla llorar nunca. No sé qué es lo que me gusta de ella…pero si este sentimiento es amor…Quizás de verdad he cambiado…"

Después de que Syaoran se fuera a entregar la sombrilla, Asuma le preguntó, "Dime Kinomoto, eres una amiga cercana de Li Syaoran?"

"Eeeeh…Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos supongo," Sakura respondió a la pregunta de Asuma sonrojándose.

"Él ha cambiado mucho, creo que tú hiciste la gran diferencia en su vida, ahora luce como un adolescente normal, cuando se relaja, baja su guardia y se olvida que fue el Elegido por sus poderes," Le dijo mientras recordaba el pasado.

"Un momento…Tamemura-san, tú sabes sobre…"

"No todo, sólo lo que mi amigo, Li Leiyun me dijo hace mucho tiempo," Respondió Asuma.

"Li Leiyun?" El nombre se le hizo conocido, como si ya antes lo hubiera escuchado. "Lamento preguntarte esto pero…cómo es que conociste a Syaoran?" Los ojos verdes de Sakura eran sinceros. Finalmente alguien podría contarle algo sobre el pasado de Syaoran, alguien ajeno a toda la situación!

"Bueno…hace algún tiempo estuve yendo a Hong Kong muy seguido debido a los negocios que mi madre tenía en ese país mientras que mi padre se quedaba en Japón para ocuparse del mantenimiento de los establos. Mi madre tenía algunos convenios con el clan Li, una familia muy prominente en esa nación y de alguna manera conocí a Li Leiyun…no sabría cómo describirlo. Él era muy directo, responsable y sincero, mucho más maduro que cualquier chico de su edad. Tenía unos amables y afilados ojos azules que siempre se mantenían bajo cautela, su cabello y cejas eran muy oscuras. Pero tenía el corazón más amable del mundo y un espíritu fuerte y rebelde como el de un caballo, siempre tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, no importaba la situación en la que estuviera. Él fue el mejor amigo que jamás haya tenido y cuidó de Syaoran como un hermano mayor. Syaoran siempre lo buscaba y aunque era un niño más bien tranquilo y serio en la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando estaba con Leiyun sonreía y se comportaba más como un niño. En ese tiempo Syaoran era muy pequeño así que Li Leiyun era la persona más prometedor para convertirse en el Elegido del clan Li."

En ese momento Recordó lo que Meiling había dicho hace tiempo._ Él ha cambiado principalmente en tres etapas de su vida. La primera, fue cuando él tenía tres años y su padre murió. No lo recuerdo exactamente en esa época, ya que yo era solo una bebé, pero escuché que él era más alegre, sociable y brillante, más que los niños ordinarios, y no es que él haya tenido la oportunidad de ser completamente ordinario, uno no lo es si ha nacido para pertenecer al clan Li. La siguiente vez fue cuando tenía alrededor de nueve años de edad, antes de que llegara a Japón. Ahí fue cuando nuestro primo, quien se ocupó de él como si fuera un hermano mayor, murió. Él se encargó del entrenamiento de Syaoran, también de su disciplina y su vida, y era tan cercano a él como un hermano. Syaoran nunca había vuelto a ser el niño sociable y amable que era y después de su muerte, se encerró aún más. Se colocó una máscara a través de su profundo ceño y de sus fríos y desafiantes ojos. Nunca volvió a sonreír o reír, y su voz era fría y tajante. Su lado amable y gentil que sabía había tenido se escondió aún más después de eso. Pero después, él vino a Japón y volvió a cambiar. Volvió a parecerse más a quien solía ser, antes de que tuviera que enfrentar tantas tragedias. Su herida comenzó a ser sanada otra vez. Aprendió a abrir su corazón y a amar otra vez._

Sakura Respiró profundamente y preguntó, "Li Leiyun era…"

"Sí, Li Leiyun era el primo de Syaoran. Quedé conmocionado cuando regresé a Japón y supe que…supe que…" La voz de Asuma se quebró.

Observando el verde paisaje Sakura cerró sus puños. "Syaoran…Qué clase de infancia tuviste que vivir…"

Esa noche, mientras limpiaba los trastes después de cenar Syaoran le preguntó, "Quieres ir a ver la carrera de caballos mañana?" Tamemura-san y Akagi-san competirán en ella, mañana es Domingo así que podríamos ir."

"De verdad?" Sakura brincó emocionada. "Me encantaría! El día de hoy me divertí mucho! Mmmm…Aunque me preocupa, está comenzando a llover." El suave golpeteo de la lluvia de primavera se escuchaba caer afuera.

KRASH-KABOOOOOOOOM! Tratando de cubrir sus oídos entre las sábanas, Sakura se acurrucó más en su cama. Literalmente se había abierto el cielo y los truenos resonaban como si el edificio fuera a colapsar. _No tengo miedo de la tormenta, es sólo que…sólo que…_"Hoeee!" KABOOOOOM DUM KRASH! "No me importa si piensa que soy cobarde! No puedo soportar esto!"

Caminó despacio abrazando su almohada y cuando el lugar se iluminó por un potente relámpago corrió a toda prisa a la habitación continua e ingresó de golpe. "NO LO HAGO PORQUE TENGA MIEDO!"

Para su sorpresa, Syaoran estaba sentado en su cama observando hacia la ventana con una expresión extremadamente nostálgica y triste, tanto que ella sintió que había invadido su silencio. Él ni siquiera se movió cuando ella caminaba en su habitación, "Toma mi bata de dormir, hace frío," Le dijo suavemente.

"Gracias," Sakura se envolvió en la bata de franela por encima de su pijama y se envolvió en su calidez mientras abrazaba con más fuerza su almohada. Frotó sus fríos pies descalzos y movía sus pies incómoda.

Syaoran se hizo a un lado en su cama y le dijo, "Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres, te dolerán las piernas si piensas esperar hasta que la tormenta termine."

Sakura dudó y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama donde se encontraba Syaoran y le dijo, "No estoy asustada de acuerdo?"

"Nunca dije que lo estuvieras."

KRASH KA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hoeee! Podemos encender las luces?" Sakura preguntó mientras apretaba aún más, sí, aún más su almohada.

"Hubo un corte de energía hace horas, supongo que es la peor tormenta que ha habido en un tiempo."

"Ya veo, por qué no estabas dormido?"

Syaoran sudó gotita y le preguntó, "Crees que es posible dormir con este terrible ruido?"

"Jeje…Algunas personas pueden, yo solía hacerlo, pero ya no, especialmente por mis pesadillas."

"Volvieron otra vez?"

"Sí…" Quedaron silencio escuchando la tormenta y los rayos en la distancia resonar. "Syaoran? Cómo era tu primo? Lo siento…no quiero ser entrometida…"

Al inicio, Syaoran quedó desconcertado pero después se recargó en su almohada mientras veía las luces de los relámpagos hacer eco en el cielo oscuro y las turbulentas y oscuras nubes que se formaban y movían. "Descuida, creo que ahora puedo hablar de él…_quiero_ hablar de él con alguien más."

"Li Leiyun…" Sakura susurró.

"Sabes su nombre?" Syaoran preguntó mientras arqueaba sus cejas. "Li Leiyun, su nombre significaba nubes de tormenta, creo que le sentaba bien ese nombre. Brillante y lleno de luz la mayoría del tiempo, siempre con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, pero, cuando se enojaba había que tener cuidado pues podía convertirse en tu peor enemigo. Quizás era una nube de tormenta porque aparecía y desaparecía cuando menos se esperaba…" Syaoran veía a la distancia.

"Lo siento, no tienes que hablar de él si es doloroso para ti."

"Leiyun fue como un hermano para mí, después de que mi padre murió él siempre cuidó de mí aún cuando él sólo era 7 años mayor que yo, el era prácticamente el único varón al que podía acudir ya que los mayores eran fríos y estrictos y aunque Wei era muy gentil Leiyun me daba una compañía fraternal. A pesar de que fui sometido a los obstáculos más duros y difíciles en mi entrenamiento él siempre me ayudó, siempre me apoyó con su brillante sonrisa. Era la persona más optimista, talentosa y bondadosa que existiera y todos lo admiraban."

"Veo que le tenías mucho cariño."

"Sí…pero entonces…cuando tenía 9 años…" La voz de Syaoran se tensó, como si no pudiera continuar.

"Era un típico día de Domingo y yo estaba entrenando. Li Leiyun blandió su espada quitándome de golpe la mía, a pesar de que Leiyun sólo tenía 16 años había superado la prueba del clan Li, lo cual significaba que los Ancianos del clan lo habían admitido. La mayoría de mis otros primos habían fallado a esa edad mientras que otros ni siquiera se aventuraban a enfrentar la prueba; mi padre, Li Ryuuren, fue la persona más joven en haberla superado. Se rumoraba que Leiyun era el mejor espadachín en todo Hong Kong, así que levantándome por enésima vez, tomé mi espada y quité el sudor de mi frente, después de todo apenas había comenzado la primaria.

Leiyun me sonrió y dijo, "Vas muy bien, síguelo intentando Syaoran, lo lograrás cuando hayas practicado lo suficiente, mírate, has mejorado bastante, ni siquiera podías sostener una espada 2 años atrás! Obsérvame una vez más."

Lleno de admiración observaba los complejos, firmes y ágiles movimientos de Leiyun con su espada, era alto y fuerte, de muchas maneras me recordaba a mi padre, especialmente por sus ojos azul zafiro, los ojos de Leiyun siempre irradiaban un cálido cielo azul excepto cuando se enojaba, en ese momento se transformaban en un azul grisáceo que anticipaba una tormenta. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro y siempre lo traía agitado por el viento mientras que una amistosa sonrisa siempre se asomaba en sus labios, era el tipo de persona que podía subir un gran árbol carente de ramas sólo para recuperar el avión de papel de un pequeño niño, por esto todos los niños de nuestra familia le querían mucho.

En una ocasión, sentía que me había rendido, que no había esperanza, entonces él puso sus manos en mis hombros y me dijo con absoluta seriedad mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, "Syaoran, jamás te rindas ni pierdas tu oportunidad, tienes que seguir adelante y superar los obstáculos o de lo contrario si te vuelves pasivo y te rindes ante tus problemas y enemigos, tan sólo te convertirás en una marioneta del destino. Sé fuerte y escucha a tu verdadero Yo. Tu verdadero yo no es la persona que ves en el espejo, tu verdadero ser sólo saldrá cuando aprendas a abrir tu mente y tu corazón."

Cuando vi dentro de sus ojos azules una sensación de esperanza me invadió aunque él sonreía alentadoramente sus ojos se veían tristes y adoloridos, como si nunca más lo volvería a ver.

"Continúa practicando los ejercicios del Dragón y del Tai-feng con tu espada, estás destinado a la Espada de las Cinco Fuerzas del clan Li, trabaja duro para ser merecedor de ella." Dijo Leiyun sonriendo como siempre.

"Creí que tú la heredarías," Le respondí cauteloso.

"No, además solía ser de tu padre."

"Soy muy joven para ella, todos dicen que los Mayores te la darán a ti."

"Solamente la necesitaré una vez en m vida," Leiyun respondió sombríamente. "Syaoran, no caigas en la trampa en la que yo caí, tú eres muy bueno, lo sé, jamás te rindas…"

Tomando sus palabras a la ligera le pregunté, "De qué estás hablando? Hablas como si te fueras a ir algún lugar muy lejano." No tenía idea de lo cierto de mis palabras.

Varias semanas después no había noticias de Leiyun. Los Mayores y mi Madre sólo hablaban del tema entre ellos con preocupación. Entonces, Wei entró en mi habitación con expresión afligida, mi madre dio un gritó ahogado y su rostro se puso pálido mientras que la madre de Leiyun sollozaba sin control y mi tío abuelo, Cabeza del Clan Li temblaba y trataba de consolarla.

Li Ieran, mi madre sollozaba y decía, "No, no puede ser verdad, no Leiyun. Debe tratarse de algún error, él…Leiyun es inteligente, talentoso, hábil….es nuestro Elegido…él es como Ryuuren…No…"

Alguien me vio y le dijo en voz baja a los demás, "Silencio….hablen en voz baja o nos escuchará. Saben que el niño quería a Leiyun como a un hermano."

"Qué le sucedió a Leiyun?" Les pregunté mientras caminaba hacia el grupo de adultos que sollozaban. Todos me observaban pero se rehusaron a responderme. Desesperé y les grité, "No soy un tonto! Díganme qué le sucedió a mi primo! DÍGANME!"

"Syaoran, no te eduqué para que les grites a tus mayores," Ieran lo regañó.

Llegué hasta mi madre y golpeando sus brazos le grité, "RAYOS! DIGANME! QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ A LEIYUN?"

Quizás por compasión, mi madre acarició mi cabello y colocó su mano firme sobre mis hombros temblorosos y en voz baja y lentamente me dijo, "Está muerto. Li Leiyun está muerto."

Sus palabras me atravesaron como un rayo y un sentimiento desgarrador se enterró en mi corazón mientras la realidad lentamente se hundía en mi ser. Una marea fría se apoderó de mí y me hundí en el suelo. "No, estás mintiendo, él no está muerto, él es mi primo. LEIYUN NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!"

Quizás en ese momento perdí la razón y deliré pero la enorme y frívola habitación de la mansión principal del clan Li empezó a girar alrededor de mi y las voces me perseguían, "Está muerto, tu primo está muerto. Li Lieyun ya no está con nosotros." Había sangre salpicada en el piso de madera junto con pedazos de vidrio rotos. Hubiera roto más ventanas con mis puños si mis manos hubieran seguido intactas pero para ese entonces dejé caer mis brazos sin fuerza y mis manos ya estaban debilitadas y muy heridas incluso tenía algunos huesos rotos.

Cegado un poco por las lágrimas, le grité a los Mayores por ser unos cobardes y haber enviado a Leiyun solo a pelear contra la fuerza maligna, ellos solamente me miraron con compasión y esto me hizo enfurecer aún más. Mi madre protectoramente me envolvió en sus brazos y yo sollocé en su vestido de seda chino. Hasta este día nadie me ha dicho específicamente cómo es que Leiyun murió salvo que fue derrotado por una fuerza maligna.

No pude asistir a su funeral ya que estaba en el hospital debido a mis brazos rotos y las heridas que me hice con el vidrio y cegado nuevamente por la ira y la locura rompí todas las ventanas de la habitación con mi puño. Había un dolor punzante debido a los trozos de vidrio incrustados en mi mano y la sangre goteaba desde las heridas pero yo no estaba consciente de eso, en ese momento me encontraba en un estado de shock y mi mente estaba aislada de la realidad. Llovía sin parar y las nubes de tormenta se formaban furiosamente mientras el servicio funeral se llevaba a cabo, fue entonces que recordé las palabras de Leiyun: "Syaoran, jamás te rindas ni pierdas tu oportunidad, tienes que seguir adelante y superar los obstáculos o de lo contrario si te vuelves pasivo y te rindes ante tus problemas y enemigos, tan sólo te convertirás en una marioneta del destino. Sé fuerte y escucha a tu verdadero Yo. Tu verdadero yo no es la persona que ves en el espejo, tu verdadero ser sólo saldrá cuando aprendas a abrir tu mente y tu corazón."

Entonces lo supe, no iba a decepcionarlo. El duelo y el luto no traerían a Leiyun de vuelta, él no habría querido que viviera de esa manera así que a la semana siguiente me quité los vendajes y volví a mis prácticas aunque mi madre protestó diciendo que aún era muy pronto para eso. A quién le importaba si mis manos dolían como si mil cuchillos la atravesaran? No podía desperdiciar ni un solo momento; no hablaba más que lo necesario y las personas continuamente decían que yo era demasiado frío al no mostrar ninguna expresión ni emoción, incluso después de que mi propio primo muriera.

Un día escuché por casualidad a mi madre hablar con mi tío abuelo. "Las Cartas Clow fueron liberadas en Tomoeda, Japón, donde Lead Clow solía vivir. Tendremos que recuperarlas antes de que la destrucción ocurra."

"Pero quién irá? No hay nadie adecuado para esa tarea, todos los Mayores están preocupados." Adolorida mi madre agregó, "Si tan solo Leiyun estuviera aquí, él habría sido la persona indicada pero…"

"Yo iré," Les dije mientras entraba en la habitación con mis ojos llenos de determinación y la veía directamente. Ambos se me quedaron viendo incrédulos. "Dije que yo iré, confíen en mí, por favor."

"Imposible," El tío abuelo respondió. "Eres demasiado joven, ni siquiera has pasado la Prueba del clan Li ni eres parte del concilio."

"Entonces pasaré la prueba, no lo decepcionaré Gran Mayor," Le dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a él. "Por favor déme una oportunidad."

Después de un rato, el tío abuelo asintió a regañadientes mientras veía el fuego en mis ojos.

Los siguientes 6 meses fueron un infierno para mí, llevé un horario de entrenamiento muy severo y rutinas diarias imposibles de seguir con apenas poco o nulo tiempo para descansar y dormir. Pero al final superé y aprendí tanto como pude, y así, con muchas dificultades, superé la prueba del clan Li, los Mayores estaban impresionados ya que a mis 10 años me convertí en la persona más joven en superarla: 6 años más joven que mi padre y que Leiyun. Fue aventurado, pero había logrado todo con mi terca determinación y perseverancia.

Antes de que partiera hacia Japón, 9 meses después de que las cartas fueran liberadas por ti, el Jefe de los Mayores, el Tío Abuelo, me entregó la Espada del Clan Li, la espada de las Cinco Fuerzas.

Vestido en mi traje de combate verde me arrodillé ante él y el Tío Abuelo dijo con solemnidad, "Li Syaoran, fuiste elegido para ir a Japón al ser el más poderosos mago de tu generación en nuestro clan y el único en haber superado la Prueba de magia exitosamente, lleva a cabo tu misión con sabiduría y absoluta seriedad. Tu deber es encontrar y reunir las cartas Clow, las cuales fueron liberadas por una niña de 10 años que vive en Tomoeda. Una vez que reúnas todas las cartas, regresa con ellas a Hong Kong para que nuestro clan las proteja y prevenga la destrucción."

Después sacó una larga y brillante espalda y la colocó sobre mi hombro. "Toma la Espada del Clan Li. Ha sido utilizada por muchas generaciones a través de nuestros grandes antepasados; utilízala correctamente para luchar contra cualquier enemigo que te impida cumplir tu misión. Recuerda, lleva a cabo tu misión fielmente y trae honor a tu nombre, tu eres 'el elegido'. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para superar tus poderes."

"Yo obedeceré Tío Abuelo, jefe de los Mayores. " Respondí mientras escuchaba las mismas palabras que le habían sido dichas a mi padre años atrás y me puse de pie para recibir la espada con mis dos manos y colocarla en su funda mientras mi rostro se convertía una máscara fría e inexpresiva.

Entonces, vine a Japón y te conocí, Sakura."

Syaoran le contaba esto con voz tranquila sin embargo se escuchaba afectaba en momentos cuando mencionaba el nombre de Li Leiyun. Sakura escuchaba atentamente mientras abrazaba su almohada; en su interior se iba formando una sensación de tristeza y dolor mientras veía las manos de Syaoran temblar, como si pudiera sentir de nuevo el impacto de los vidrios en ellas. Ahora conocía las circunstancias bajo las que ese niño de expresión fría y seria había venido a Japón y le había exigido las cartas Clow convirtiéndose así en su rival. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto llorar, pero, aunque no había lágrimas en ese momento, podía ver una luz tenue en los ojos de Syaoran en medio de la oscuridad, como si el dolor fuera más grande que cualquier lágrima que pudiera derramar o como si ese dolor fuera indecible por cualquier expresión humana.

El ruido sordo del golpeteo de la lluvia en las calles hizo más largo el silencio.

Suavemente Sakura tomó la cálida mano de Syaoran en las suyas, él levantó su mirada. En todo ese tiempo que había estado hablando de su pasado únicamente había dirigido su mirada hacia la ventana. Abruptamente le dijo, "Está bien, ya está en el pasado y lo he superado. La gente va y viene, así es la vida."

"Está bien Syaoran. Está bien mostrar tus heridas interiores y tu dolor de vez en cuando. No tienes que ser perfecto y no mostrar ninguna emoción."

Syaoran vio directo a los ojos de Sakura los cuales brillaban con un verde muy profundo dentro de esa habitación oscura. "Sé que no soy perfecto, nadie lo es."

Ella continuó con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios, "Me alegra mucho que te abrieras conmigo. Gracias por contármelo, siempre quise ser tu amiga, alguien en quien pudieras confiar lo suficiente como para compartir tus problemas y preocupaciones en cualquier momento."

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo y la luz que emanó de él iluminó sus rostros por unos segundos, el sonido del rayo se escuchó en la distancia. En lugar de desviar su vista avergonzado o decir algo brusco como lo usual, Syaoran la vio directamente a través de sus penetrantes ojos ámbar. "Eso es lo único que quieres ser para mí? Sólo una buena amiga?"

Una sacudida atravesó su ser forzándola a ver directo los ojos café claro de Syaoran tratando de buscar algún significado oculto en esas palabras. Él abruptamente deslizó su mano lejos de la de Sakura y sus manos sudorosas cayeron en su regazo, no se había dado cuenta que seguía aún sosteniendo la mano de Syaoran. Respirando rápidamente trató de digerir lo que él había dicho, la lluvia golpeaba en la ventana mientras que los relámpagos de la tormenta ya se escuchaban a lo lejos. Cada vez que intentaba decir algo un nudo se formaba en su garganta pero finalmente comenzó alcanzó a decir, "Syaoran…yo…"

Volteó a ver el rostro de Syaoran recargado contra su almohada. Estaba inmóvil salvo por su suave respiración, se había quedado dormido.

"No," Susurró con voz ronca. "Quiero ser más que una amiga para ti."

**Wish-chan:** Así que ya se aclararon algunas cosas del pasado de Syaoran…Ay no! Nuevos personajes! No les provoca dolor de cabeza esto? De hecho, ya había mencionado el nombre del primo de Syaoran previamente. Eeh…habrán notado que algunas veces coloco primero el apellido, como se utiliza en Asia, mientras que en otras ocasiones no. Sólo para aclarar aquí está una lista de los nuevos personajes mencionando primero el apellido:

Tamemura Akagi

Akagi Arima

Tanaka Miho

Chang Eron

Chang Erika

Kant Mike

Li Leiyun

Li Ryuuren

Shing (Ya que él es un artista, éste es solo su homónimo)

Eeeh…El Mago Kaitou es el Mago Kaitou, su nombre verdadero lo conocerán después.

Bueno…la carrera se llevará a cabo en el siguiente capítulo…


	31. cap29 Mi Príncipe Vendrá

**Capítulo : Mi Príncipe Vendrá**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

"Qué clima tan feo para tener una carrera de caballos!" Exclamó Sakura mientras trataba de controlar su sombrilla color azul claro del turbulento viento.

"Oh cielos! Será imposible grabar a mi querida Sakura en su lindo traje nuevo en medio de esta espantosa tormenta," Tomoyo dijo desesperada. Los había escuchado hablar sobre la carrera e insistió en acompañarlos.

"Espero que la carrera se lleve a cabo," Dijo Syaoran mientras frotaba sus brazos, el clima definitivamente se había vuelto más frío desde ayer."Puedes pasarme mi chamarra que está en el bolso?"

"Seguro," Sakura buscó dentro de la mochila en donde habían empacado sus almuerzos y otras cosas que podrían necesitar en el paseo y sacó la chamarra color verde oscuro de Syaoran. Cuando se la estaba entregando sus dedos hicieron contacto haciendo que Sakura tirara la chamarra en el lodo, su corazón latió más rápido cuando recordó lo que habían platicado en la noche anterior, su tranquila pero profunda voz aún hacía eco en su mente, _"Es eso lo único que quieres ser para mí? Sólo una buena amiga?"_

"Qué te sucede?" Le preguntó Syaoran mientras fruncía el ceño y recogía disgustado su chaqueta del terreno lodoso.

"L-lo siento," Balbuceó Sakura. Qué había pretendido cuando le contó sobre Li Leiyun, su primo? Había sido sólo un impulso debido al clima lluvioso y nostálgico? O significaba que habían dado un paso más y se habían hecho más cercanos? Aún así él no mostraba ninguna señal sobre la conversación que habían sostenido la noche anterior, quizás los chicos de verdad tenían memoria a corto plazo, aún así no podía creer que él se hubiera dormido mientras ella trataba de responderle! Pero en cierta forma había sido un alivio para ella que lo hubiera hecho, si él hubiera escuchado su respuesta, qué habría pasado?

Cuando entraban a los establos antes de que la carrera comenzara, observaron a una hermosa mujer joven de cabello rubio casi platinado sollozando en los brazos de alguien, para su sorpresa era Arima quien lloraba en los brazos de Asuma!

Entre sus sollozos, Akagi Arima le decía con voz apagada en el amplio pecho de Tamemura Asuma, "Mi caballo Nieve se enfermó anoche porque corrió mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y ahora está bajo el cuidado del veterinario… Así no puedo participar en la carrera, porque no tengo caballo y…"

Acariciando el suave cabello de Arima, Asuma trató de tranquilizarla, "Descuida, aún puedes participar en la carrera, puedes llevarte a Estrella de Medianoche, practicaste mucho con él en el pasado y le agradas. No te desanimes…no es propio de ti. Aún puedes participar Arima así que no llores."

"Puedo utilizar a…Estrella de Medianoche?" Preguntó Arima mientras ahogaba su hipo. Entonces vio intensamente el apuesto rostro bronceado de Asuma. "Pero, por qué me prestas tu caballo favorito? No sería mejor si yo no participo en la carrera?"

"Arima, no es así. Quiero una carrera justa y honrada con mi rival y mejor amiga, eso le añadirá a la carrera emoción y expectación…" Después Asuma levantó su mirada hacia la entrada del establo y se dio cuenta de que una pequeña audiencia se había reunido para observarlos lo cual provocó que se ruborizara y soltara sus brazos alrededor de Arima.

Enderezándose y secando rápidamente sus lágrimas, Arima balbuceó, "Ah…Hola…chicos…Eeeh..,El caballo en el que planeaba competir se enfermó así que yo ehhh…."

"Le ofrecí cabalgar a Estrella de Medianoche ya que Arima está acostumbrada a él desde que éramos pequeños," Asuma continuó mientras se ajustaba su perfecta chaqueta de montar.

Todos sintieron como si hubieran interrumpido en algo muy privado. Sakura suspiró y notó cómo sólo una actriz podía verse hermosa incluso cuando lloraba, después dio un ligero codazo a Syaoran y le dijo en voz baja, "Creí que hasta ayer eran enemigos o algo así."

"Parece que estábamos equivocados," Le respondió Syaoran.

"Oh ho ho ho…" Pensó Tomoyo, "Qué dulce!"

"Bueno, enviaré a alguien para que prepare nuestros caballos," Dijo Asuma, "Li, Kinomoto, eh…" Se dio cuenta que no conocía a la joven que sostenía la videocámara.

"Daidouji Tomoyo," Respondió ella mientras sonreía y hacía una leve inclinación.

"Gusto en conocerte Daidouji. Bueno, nos veremos en la pista de carreras, es agradable verlos por aquí a pesar de este horrible clima." A pesar de sus modales amistosos, Asuma caminó rígidamente hacia la salida del establo claramente avergonzado por haber mostrado en público su afecto por Arima.

"Ya va a comenzar?" Sakura preguntó emocionada mientras veía la campana encargada de dar aviso al inicio de la carrera, era la primera vez que veía una carrera de caballos. Ya que eran invitados de Asuma y Arima les fueron asignados asientos especiales en primera fila. Sakura estaba tan emocionada que no hacía caso de la torrencial lluvia.

"Así es, ves? Los jinetes ya están en sus posiciones." Syaoran señaló la línea de salida en donde los caballos movían sus patas y los jinetes se estiraban y ajustaban las sillas de montar y las riendas.

"Buena suerte Tamemura-san! Akagi-san!" Gritó Sakura saludándolos con su mano mientras con la otra se recargaba sobre la barandilla como una pequeña niña y a la vez trataba de evitar que su sombrero azul fuera arrastrado por el viento; estaba vistiendo uno de los nuevos modelos de Tomoyo junto con una linda chaqueta color azul hecha de un delgado material a prueba de agua junto con botas que le hacían juego. Su cabello dorado estaba trenzado en dos coletas.

"Finalmente pudiste ponerte uno de mis trajes," Le comentó Tomoyo totalmente extasiada.

BANG! Sonó el disparo que daba inicio a la carrera.

Tamemura Asuma cabalgaba sobre un caballo blanco plateado, su muscular y fuerte figura se inclinaban sobre el animal mientras que la lluvia lo dejaba completamente mojado; cerca de él le seguía Akagi Arima, su lustroso cabello volaba en todas direcciones mientras que sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida mientras cabalgaba sobre el caballo azabache. Los encargados de las cámaras de televisión se concentraban prácticamente en ella y muchos 'fans masculinos' se habían reunido ahí para verla y animarla mientras gritaban y levantaban al cielo cartelones con su autógrafo. Muchos estudiantes de universidad y preparatoria también habían asistido para apoyarlos, eso sin mencionar que las porristas de la Universidad Seijou gritaban, "PELEA, PELEA! TAMEMURA!"

"Vaya! Mira! Son muy rápidos!" Sakura los señaló admirando a los dos jinetes que galopaban a toda velocidad. "Vamos, sigamos su ruta." Y corrió hacia la siguiente ubicación por donde los jinetes pasarían; la expresión en su rostro era de puro éxtasis y alegría, a pesar del clima, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. De hecho no se había visto así de bonita en un tiempo ya que era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía ciertamente olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y disfrutar de las cosas.

Tomoyo notó que Syaoran veía de un modo difícil de descifrar a Sakura en lugar de ver en dirección de la carrera. Q_ué extraña expresión tiene, _Pensó Tomoyo. _No puedo describirla, es casi de alegría y amabilidad pero a la vez nostálgica._

La primer persona que pasó por donde se encontraban fue Arima quien cabalgaba a una velocidad increíble, tan rápido que estaba algo mareada. Varios metros atrás le seguía Asuma, habían completado la primer vuelta.

La voz del narrador se escuchó por todo el lugar, "Parece que Akagi, la ganadora del segundo lugar en la competencia del año pasado, es la primera en completar la ronda seguida por Tamemura, quien obtuvo el primer lugar. Los demás se encuentran aún muy atrás! Increíble! Jamás había visto tal habilidad en la equitación de Akagi! Muy Hermosa también. Akagi Arima es una actriz muy famosa en estos días y quien actuará en una nueva película a fines de este año. Vayan a verla!" Todos rieron ante el comentario del narrador quien estaba desviándose del tema.

"Puede una persona cabalgar tan rápido?" Preguntó Sakura cuando Estrella de Medianoche pasó como un bólido junto con Arima. Los demás jinetes aún iban media pista atrás de Arima.

Incluso Asuma fruncía el ceño mientras corría tras ella en su caballo blanco y parpadeaba para poder ver a través de las gruesas gotas de lluvia, sabía que algo andaba mal con Arima. Aún y cuando era talentosa era imposible cabalgar así de rápido, él lo sabía, después de todo había competido con Arima desde que eran niños. Algunos metros atrás Asuma le gritó, "Arima! Vas muy rápido! Algo anda mal!"

"De qué estás hablando? Estás celoso? No perderé esta vez!" Arima le gritó totalmente emocionada mientras el viento y la lluvia empapaban su piel, los cascos de Estrella de Medianoche sonaban estrepitosamente en el lodoso suelo, jamás se había sentido tan triunfante mientras competía.

"No sientes algo extraño?" Syaoran preguntó mientras mantenía su vista fija en el caballo que había conocido desde su niñez.

Sakura asintió y tomó su llave mágica.

En la siguiente vuelta Sakura se inclinó sobre el filo de la cerca que estaba alrededor del campo y le gritó, "Akagi-san! Tienes que detenerte…!" Demasiado tarde, Arima ya había pasado a toda velocidad por donde ella se encontraba así que no había otra opción. Cuando Asuma llegó a la zona donde había pasado hace unos segundos Arima, Sakura le gritó, "Tamemura-san! Akagi-san está en peligro! Estrella de Medianoche está actuando extraño…"

Asuma aminoró el paso para poder hablar con Sakura, "Lo sé! Hay algo malo con Estrella de Medianoche, no está actuando como siempre. Pero ella no me escuchará, si sigue este ritmo ella…Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo."

"Tengo una buena idea! Mantente lo más cerca posible de Akagi-san, trataré de resolver esto!" Sakura le dijo para tranquilizarlo aunque en su interior no estaba tan segura.

"Entendido!" Asuma se fue cabalgando a toda velocidad para seguir a Arima e ignorando a los demás jinetes. _No puedo permitir que algo le suceda a Arima!_

"Qué estás planeando hacer Sakura?" Le preguntó Tomoyo mientras colocaba su cabello dentro del gorro de su chaqueta para poder ver bien.

"No podemos hacer nada con el curso de la carrera y todos los espectadores, pero debemos detener a Estrella de Medianoche y a Akagi-san!" Sakura corrió hacia otra parte de la pista, "Usaré la carta Aro para desviar a Akagi-san de la carrera!"

Después de un rato Arima se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. En dónde se encontraba? Esta no era la pista de carreras, acaso había tomado una ruta incorrecta por cabalgar tan rápido? La lluvia la azotaba y trató de asomarse para ver a sus alrededores, todo estaba demasiado borroso, tenía que detenerse! "Alto chico, alto! Medianoche detente!" Buen chico!" Pero aún así el equino no se detuvo.

Una sensación de pánico cruzó por su mente. Qué estaba sucediendo? No se había sentido así de indefensa desde que tenía 7 años cuando tomó un camino incorrecto en el bosque mientras cabalgaba en su poni. Y ahora era noche y estaba oscuro, se sentía tan sola y asustada, ni siquiera su caballo podía confortarla. Arima sintió como si tuviera 7 años otra vez, estaba perdida, tenía hambre y frío, mantenerse en equilibrio sobre Estrella de Medianoche ya de por sí era difícil. Su cabello dorado cubría su rostro y fría humedad penetraba su piel mientras que el lodo había salpicado por completo su nuevo pantalón blanco de equitación. En dónde se encontraban los demás? No podría resistir más tiempo, Medianoche estaba resbaladizo debido a la lluvia y su cabeza le daba vueltas debido a la velocidad. Trató de secar sus lágrimas pero no pudo soltar sus manos de las riendas del caballo.

Quizás estaba recibiendo su castigo, castigo por haber sido tan egoísta y tan mala con Asuma. Él había sido muy bueno con ella, y cómo ella lo había tratado? Siempre había sido así, ella era la egoísta. En primaria se había puesto tan celosa cuando Asuma ganó la carrera de caballos para niños, pero cuando ella lloró él le entregó su trofeo. En secundaria tuvieron una gran discusión antes del Gran Campeonato: cuando iban empatados en la carrera él había disminuido su velocidad en el último momento y ella ganó. En preparatoria ella se enamoró de Kinomoto Touya así que Asuma le ayudó a idear planeas para lograr que Touya la aceptara. Incluso Asuma fingió enamorarse de Nakuru para mantener a esa molesta chica lejos de Touya, después pasó horas confortándola y llevándola a lugares divertidos cuando lloró por el rechazo de Touya. Cuando fue descubierta por los agentes para convertirse en estrella de cine, ella sabía que él lo desaprobaba sin embargo la ayudó incondicionalmente para prepararse para las audiciones y a pesar de todo esto ella lo trató mal cuando se convirtió en estrella y tenía su agenda ocupada. Tuvieron la pelea del siglo cuando ella le comentó que dejaría de competir y que ésta sería su última carrera y cuando su caballo enfermó él le prestó el suyo, durante la carrera él le dijo que se detuviera, que algo marchaba mal y acaso ella lo escuchó? Ella sólo lo despreció.

Ahora se daba cuenta, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto, a través de todas sus peleas, mientras iban creciendo, viviendo como vecinos, yendo juntos a los establos después de la escuela y regresando juntos a casa…y ahora que se daba cuenta probablemente no viviría para confesárselo…Ya no podía sostenerse…No sería tan malo caer de un caballo a esa velocidad o sí? A su mente le llegaron todas las historias de jinetes famosos que habían perdido movilidad en sus brazos y piernas debido a que se habían roto su cuello o espina dorsal…quizás…

"ARIMA!" Asuma gritó mientras galopaba muy cerca de ella. "Puedes escucharme? Algo está mal pero hagas lo que hagas no te sueltes!"

Asuma! Él vino por ella después de todo. Suspiró aliviada y de pronto recordó: Años atrás cuando tenía 7 años y se había perdido en el bosque, fue Asuma quien la encontró. No su padre quien siempre estaba lejos de casa debido a los torneos, ni las sirvientas que no se preocupaban por ella, o su madre quien vivía obsesionada con el dinero y las fiestas. Fue Asuma, que en ese entonces era tan sólo un pequeño niño de 7 años, quien llegó en su poni color blanco mientras sostenía una linterna que apuntaba hacia la oscuridad del bosque y gritaba su nombre, "Arima!"

Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo llegaron corriendo detrás de Asuma. Sakura sostenía su báculo, la carta Aro había tenido éxito para desviarla de la carrera hacia un lugar apartado en el campo pero ahora venía el problema real, cómo podría atrapar a Estrella de Medianoche sin lastimar a nadie, sobre todo a Akagi-San?

"Crees que sea posible quitar a Akagi-san de Medianoche?" Le preguntó a Asuma quien se había detenido. Respiraba pesadamente y su cabello empapado caía sobre su frente.

"Si Akagi-san puede brincar de Estrella de Medianoche ágilmente…" La voz de Syaoran se desvaneció.

"Me aseguraré de eso," Dijo Asuma. "Haré lo que sea por ella, no puedo permitir que se lastime."

Viendo a Asuma en tal desesperación provocó un sentimiento de calidez en el corazón de Sakura, se veía tan sincero. "Debe preocuparte mucho ella," Le dijo con voz suave.

"Preocuparme?" Asuma rió breve y amargamente. "Diablos, amo a esa chica loca, siempre creí que _eso_ era obvio con todas las cosas que hago por ella. Pero ella me ama? No. Siempre está buscando a alguien mejor."

"Ya le confesaste tus verdaderos sentimientos? Quizás ella no lo sabe," Le dijo Sakura.

"Ella sabe lo suficiente como para que con un chasquido de sus dedos yo esté a sus pies. Decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos? Ya le dije mis verdaderos sentimientos antes de que entráramos a preparatoria y ella me rechazó llanamente, eso es suficiente para mí, no la molestaré ni presionaré nuevamente. Ella está tomando su propio camino, ya sea que se dirija o se aleje de mí, tiene la libertad para decidirlo." Dijo Asuma al fin. Sin embargo se escuchaba terriblemente triste mientras decía esto. "Pero, esto no impide que yo siga enamorado de ella. Es extraño cuando la amistad y el amor se mezclan no es así?"

"Amistad y amor…" Sakura meditó. "Pero que no la amistad lleva más al amor?"

Avergonzado por lo que había dicho Asuma le comentó, "Bueno…no dejaré que nada malo le suceda. Puedes utilizar esa cosa mágica para que Arima pase por este lugar una vez más?"

Sakura asintió y usó una vez más la carta del Aro. Para sorpresa de Arima, había regresado al punto inicial cuando se dio cuenta que había entrado a los bosques y se dirigía directamente a Asuma, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo. Qué no los había pasado ya antes? Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

"Arima!" Asuma gritó. "Tomaré un atajo para atravesar este bosque! Tú toma el camino largo! Te estaré esperando en el estanque! Cuando llegues conmigo brinca!"

"Qué? No puedo brincar!" Le respondió Arima mientras trataba de despejar sus lágrimas ya mezcladas con las gotas de lluvia.

"Claro que puedes! Sé que puedes. Yo te atraparé Arima, confía en mí de acuerdo? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es brincar en el momento indicado y déjame el resto a mí. Todo saldrá bien!"

"De acuerdo!" Estrella de Medianoche ya se había alejado con Arima convirtiéndose en un punto lejano que brillaba entre la lluvia. Arima tenía que confiar en Asuma.

"Crees que esto funcionará?" Preguntó Sakura mientras esperaban en el estanque que había al otro lado del bosque. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras esperaba que el caballo y Arima aparecieran de entre los árboles, tomó su báculo rosa con fuerza y con la otra mano la carta Bosque.

Desde su caballo blanco Asuma esperaba y sudaba copiosamente a pesar de la fría y húmeda lluvia. Sólo tendría una sola oportunidad.

Tomoyo se colocó a cierta distancia del camino (en una zona donde no corría peligro) y continuaba grabando. Arriba de ellos, en la rama de un árbol se encontraba Syaoran quien sostenía su espada y conjuros en caso de que se requiriera.

Finalmente pudieron escuchar el sonido distante en el bosque que producía el caballo al correr y Medianoche pronto emergió a un claro en el campo. Arima apenas podía sostenerse y tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando Arima se aproximó al lago todo lo que había a su alrededor se tornó borroso…Únicamente la figura fuerte y robusta de Arima quien galopaba hacia ella en su caballo blanco se veía vívida y brillante…él estaba a punto de pasar de largo cuando gritó…BRINCA!

Asuma presionó con fuerza sus rodillas sobre el caballo y levantó sus brazos para atrapar a Arima, debido al impacto ambos cayeron de los caballos y rodaron sobre el lodoso suelo. Arima dijo en voz baja mientras presionaba su rostro sobre la camisa ahora sucia de Asuma, "Me atrapaste Asuma."

"Claro que lo hice," Respondió él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente en sus brazos como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir.

Quizás aún delirando por el susto y a la vez por haber recordado su niñez Arima le susurró, "Sabía que vendrías por mí en un caballo blanco…Asuma…No quiero seguir sintiéndome perdida…Tuve tanto miedo."

"Ya no estás perdida Arima, te encontré, estoy aquí contigo," Asuma le respondió dulcemente.

Mientras tanto, Estrella de Medianoche no se había detenido cuando Arima brincó y siguió galopando derecho al estanque, relinchó con furia cuando se dio cuenta que había salpicado en el estanque e hizo fuerza con sus patas para salir de él pero de pronto una luz brilló alrededor suyo y en ese momento del lomo de Medianoche aparecieron 2 alas enormes mientras una nube de plumas negras se arremolinaba en torno al viento, el caballo sacudió su cabeza y todos pudieron ver un puntiagudo cuerno de cristal brillar en el centro de su frente.

"Vaya! Qué hermosa criatura!" Exclamó Tomoyo mientras observaba al caballo convertirse en un maravilloso unicornio negro.

"El Pergamino de las 5 Fuerzas dice: El unicornio, una rebelde y salvaje criatura que ha tomado forma de un caballo ordinario color azabache por años, aunque parezca incontrolable tiene una naturaleza sensible y tímida por dentro y es mejor no hacerle enojar o intimidarlo," Sakura leyó esto desde el citado pergamino. Una vez más agradeció al Mago Kaitou por habérselo regresado.

"Y bien, cómo lo vamos a atrapar?" Syaoran le gritó mientras se recargaba en la rama de un alto árbol.

Cuando el unicornio trató de escapar del fango, Sakura gritó, "Bosque! Evita que el unicornio escape!"

Inmediatamente cientos de vides se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo y patas del unicornio, el cual forcejeó y relinchó con todas sus fuerzas mientras extendía sus enormes alas y trataba de desprenderse de la carta Bosque. Molesto, inclinó su orgullosa cabeza y la elevó hacia el cielo haciendo que su negra melena brillara hermosamente con el viento. En medio del cielo nublado y oscuro su cuerno de cristal brillaba y sus ojos salvajes y negros como el carbón estaban en llamas.

_Rápido, piensa Sakura. _Sakura trató desesperadamente de encontrar una solución y rápidamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde Syaoran se encontraba y comenzó a trepar rápidamente por el resbaladizo árbol empujándose a sí misma hasta la rama más alta.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Syaoran le gritó mientras el unicornio salía disparado hacia ellos aumentando la velocidad, en ese momento Sakura brincó desde la rama cayendo a medias sobre el lomo de la mítica criatura, por un segundo colgó peligrosamente en el aire con una pierna volando en la nada y la otra sobre la espalda del unicornio, uno de sus zapatos se resbaló cayendo en el suelo.

Enfurecido, el unicornio trató de aventar a Sakura elevándose más y más alto sobre el cielo y ésta desesperada trató de aferrarse sobre su cuello con ambas manos.

"Kinomoto! Tonta! Te caerás!" Gritó Asuma. Todos observaban hacia el cielo en suspenso y horror.

Estrella de Medianoche, el unicornio, relinchaba furiosamente en el aire tratando de hacer que Sakura se cayera pero ella aún seguía trepada sobre él aunque la humedad le hacía imposible balancear su cuerpo, después se acercó hacia el cuello del animal y Sakura le susurró dulcemente, "No quiero lastimarte, tranquilízate. Todo estará bien Estrella de Medianoche. Todo estará bien."

"Pero ese no es Estrella de Medianoche! Es una fuerza oscura!" Syaoran le gritó desde la rama del árbol. Esa chica demente apenas había aprendido a cabalgar a caballo el día anterior! Y qué es lo que intentaba hacer ahora? Cabalgar sobre un caballo volador, salvaje y loco? O bien ella terminaría cayéndose y morir o él moriría gracias a un ataque al corazón provocado por ella! _Tranquilízate, _se dijo a sí mismo.

Cerró sus ojos y murmuró, "Adiós Estrella de Medianoche, nos hemos conocido por muchos años, no hagas esto, no vas a empujar a Sakura. Tú no eres violento, por favor, escucha a Sakura y regresa al alma gentil y animosa que eras Estrella de Medianoche." Conforme decía esto le enviaba su aura al unicornio.

Por unos segundos el unicornio cesó su turbulento enojo y pareció escuchar, este era el momento que Sakura necesitaba para acomodarse bien sobre el caballo y con dulzura le dijo, "Gracias Estrella de Medianoche, sé que fuiste siempre muy bueno, no te importa regresar a tu forma de carta ahora?"

El unicornio relinchó en respuesta y elevó su vuelo por el aire gentil y suavemente. La fiereza en sus ojos desapareció lentamente y ahora se veía en ellos calidez y gentileza.

Syaoran cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la fresca brisa del viento llegar a él, ahora todo estaba bien. Medianoche había aceptado silenciosamente regresar a su forma como carta, Sakura lo había resuelto como siempre.

"Es una chica sorprendente," Dijo Asuma mientras colocaba a Arima sobre el árbol desde el que Syaoran observaba a Sakura.

"Sí, Sakura siempre ha sido así," Syaoran asintió de todo corazón. Ella había manejado el asunto bajo sus métodos, imaginar a alguien brincando desde un árbol hacia un unicornio que perdió la cabeza, arreglárselas para permanecer sobre él y eso sin decir que estaba sin control! Sólo Sakura lograba hacer esas cosas.

"Puedo ver por qué te gusta tanto." Asuma sonrió de alivio cuando vio al unicornio acariciar con su rostro a Sakura. Estrella de Medianoche, su caballo favorito, siempre había sentido que había más en ese caballo de lo que esperaba.

Syaoran colocó una mano sobre el áspero tronco del árbol y empuñó su mano. "Yo le dije…yo le dije que ya no sentía nada por ella."

"De verdad?" Asuma levantó una ceja sin embargo no parecía tan sorprendido. "Cuándo?"

"El invierno pasado."

"Por qué hiciste algo así?" Le preguntó Asuma con sorpresa aunque se lo tomó con más calma de lo que Syaoran hubiera esperado.

"Por qué haría algo así…" Syaoran murmuró sin responder a la pregunta.

"Ja, y por qué se está quedando en tu apartamento? Por qué la trajiste a los establos? Por qué siempre la observas con esa expresión?"

Syaoran dejó caer su cabeza ante tantas preguntas y después levantó su mirada. "Cuál expresión? no importa, más bien dime cuándo hiciste todas estas observaciones Tamemura-san? Apenas ayer te la presenté."

"Leiyun habría hecho lo mismo." Después suspiró con remordimiento y Asuma comentó, "Bueno, finalmente paró de llover. Dios, le debo a esa chica la vida de Arima, siempre le estaré agradecido por eso, y antes de que te diga algo sobre tus problemas será mejor que primero arregle los míos." Le dijo esto viendo a Arima con una expresión nostálgica.

"Sigues enamorado de ella aún cuando te rechazó años atrás," Le señaló Syaoran.

"Obviamente, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto…" Asuma rió y le dijo, "Qué extraño, desde cuándo ese niño pequeño que solía desafiarme en las carreras y que siempre perdía se convirtió en alguien con quien puedo hablar sobres mis problemas de amor?"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros con tristeza y miró al cielo para ver cómo iba Sakura.

Mientras tanto Sakura levantaba su báculo y decía, "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!"

El unicornio emanó una luz brumosa y después salieron de su cuerpo varias estelas de luz en todas direcciones y el magnífico caballo azabache lentamente sucumbió y se materializó en una carta.

Sakura sostuvo la carta y la llevó a su corazón, la imagen que apareció era la de un hermoso unicornio negro con cuerno de cristal y alas, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo y gritó, "HOEEEEEEEEEEE!" Se había olvidado que había estado volando sobre el unicornio y ahora que lo había transformado en carta se encontraba arriba en el cielo azul. Desesperada trató de impulsarse hacia arriba pero finalmente la ley de gravedad se impuso y cayó rápidamente, en su camino se agarró de la pierna de Syaoran para tratar de detenerse.

"Qué rayos intentas hacer?" Syaoran gritó mientras perdía el equilibrio. "Suelta mi pierna!" Trató de agarrarse del tronco del árbol pero lo único que consiguió fue caer en el estanque junto con ella.

_/SPLASH/SLASH/_

Tomoyo sudó gotita y se asomó sobre el lago. "Oigan, se encuentran bien?"

Syaoran y Sakura nadaron hacia la orilla.

Totalmente malhumorado Syaoran le preguntó a través de su flequillo empapado que le cubría media cara. "Tenías que arrastrarme contigo al lago? Ya estaba lo suficiente mojado con la lluvia."

"Lo siento, al menos caímos en el agua o de lo contrario nos habríamos roto el cuello," Le respondió sonriendo mientras se empujaba hacia afuera del lago.

"Qué bueno es poder ver el lado bueno a caer a un estanque," Gruñó Syaoran mientras exprimía su camisa para quitar el exceso de agua.

Sakura lo ignoró y se dirigió a Asuma, "Tamemura-san realmente lo siento pero creo que tu caballo realmente no era un caballo."

Sacudiendo tristemente su cabeza Asuma le respondió, "Descuida, sabía que ese caballo ya era algo viejo, ha estado conmigo por décadas, sólo asegúrate por favor de que Estrella de Medianoche sea feliz y trátalo bien, hemos pasado mucho juntos pero estoy seguro de que serás una magnífica dueña, eso es todo lo que me interesa, que mi caballo sea feliz."

"Mmm, de verdad que es un jinete de corazón," Aprobó Tomoyo quien había decidido que las carreras de caballo ahora serían su nuevo deporte favorito, por qué? Porque había mucha acción que grabar! Riendo un poco para sí misma notó lo lindísimo que se veía Syaoran con su cabello castaño mojado y goteando sobre su rostro.

"Sólo tengo curiosidad por una cosa," Dijo Sakura mientras observaba a la nueva carta. "Cómo supiste que algo andaba mal con Estrella de Medianoche, no tienes poderes especiales o sí?"

"No se necesita tener poderes especiales para saber que algo anda mal con los que te importan," Le dijo Syaoran mientras aún intentaba secarse.

"Li tiene razón," Le dijo Asuma sonriendo." La magia no está presente de una forma sólida, aparece en las maneras más sutiles como en la naturaleza y en los corazones de las personas. Amo las carreras y realmente me preocupo por mis caballos así como por la seguridad de Arima; cuando algo marcha mal puedo sentirlo dentro de mí, esa es otra forma de magia en nuestro mundo, no es una magia concreta pero es algo implícito en la naturaleza humana."

"Vaya…Nunca lo había visto de esa manera," Respondió Sakura mientras meditaba en esas palabras, "De hecho, después de que las cosas estaban bajo control y me elevaba en el cielo sobre Estrella de Medianoche, sentí un júbilo en mi corazón cuando el viento sopló en mi rostro, me sentí libre mientras volaba cada vez más alto en el cielo, liberada de toda atadura y presión que tenía en la tierra. Fue una sensación estimulante, como si estuviera en la tierra de un cuento de hadas."

Asuma observó la carta que Sakura tenía en sus manos, "Y pensar que no era un caballo de verdad sino un unicornio…"

"Un momento, te encuentras bien Akagi-san?" Sakura preguntó preocupada dirigiéndose a Arima.

Arima sacudió su cara y respiró profundamente tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido. De verdad había visto personas y caballos volando en el cielo? O tenía una contusión en la cabeza? "Estoy bien!"

Protectoramente Asuma la estrechó contra él. "Está bien Arima, no tienes que ser perfecta todo el tiempo."

Arima elevó su rostro hacia él y le dijo en voz baja, "Está bien, entonces no pienses que soy cobarde o algo por el estilo y sabes que nunca antes había hecho esto pero…creo que me voy a desmayar."

Y diciendo esto Arima cayó inconsciente en los fuertes brazos de Asuma, él sonrió cuando vio el rostro apacible y dormido lleno de lodo y de gotas de lluvia y su brillante cabello platinado caer suavemente sobre su rostro. Después se volteó a los demás y dijo, "Se está haciendo tarde, mejor nos olvidamos de la carrera probablemente ya haya terminado, mi casa está cerca de aquí, quieren ir?"

La 'casa' resultó ser una gran mansión incluso más grande que la de Tomoyo, todos estaban impresionados. Arima fue recostada gentilmente en una cama y Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran pudieron disfrutar de un baño de vapor rodeados de paredes de mármol y comer una deliciosa comida de 5 tiempos, también les facilitaron ropa seca ya que las de ellos estaba completamente empapada. Mientras esperaban a que Arima despertara se pusieron a admirar los diversos trofeos y medallas de oro, plata y bronce que decoraban varias de las habitaciones al igual que varias fotografías de diferentes carreras que iban desde que Asuma era un pequeño niño hasta un hombre joven.

Finalmente Arima se movió y Sakura se agachó preocupada hacia ella, los demás estaban afuera de la habitación. Arima bostezó y preguntó, "Qué sucede? Un segundo, por qué estoy aquí? La carrera…"

En silencio Sakura se disculpó por haber utilizado la carta Borrar en la memoria de Arima para evitar que se acordara de lo sucedido y comenzó a balbucear una excusa, "Eeeh…bueno, durante la carrera…te saliste de la pista y Tamemura-san te siguió…y te caíste."

"Ya veo," Arima bajó la mirada. "Asuma me salvó cierto? Tengo algunos recuerdos muy breves de la lluvia, el bosque, mi caballo corría muy rápido y de una alta y apuesta figura sobre un caballo blanco." Después se sentó en la cama y Arima miró directo a Sakura, "Eres una chica, te importaría si charlo contigo?"

Sakura observó la bonita y pequeña cara de Arima, no era una persona vacía y hueca, había una gracia en esos grandes ojos brillantes y sentido del humor mientras sus labios se convertían en una sonrisa, se veía como un ángel de cabello ondulado rodeándola y cayendo suavemente sobre su blanca bata de dormir, no era de extrañarle que fuera tan popular en la televisión.

"Alguna vez te preguntaste cuándo tu príncipe vendría a rescatarte?" Preguntó Arima mientras abrazaba sus rodillas dándole un aire aniñado y nostálgico. "Yo sí, cuando era pequeña solía soñar en que mi príncipe llegaría en un caballo blanco y me llevaría con él. Siempre me pregunté en dónde podía estar, qué estaba haciendo, cómo era. Sé que es infantil pero alguna vez te lo preguntaste Kinomoto-san?"

"Mi príncipe?" Sakura cerró sus ojos. Por una fracción de segundo en su mente vio la silueta de un alto joven sentado sobre un espléndido caballo mientras que su cabello castaño y su larga capa flotaban con el viento, sonrió para sí misma a lo que llamó 'su príncipe encantador', pero después sacudió su cabeza y borró la imagen, por qué había visto el rostro de Syaoran?

"Soy una tonta, tú podrás pensar que quizás mi vida ha sido perfecta pero yo solía ser pobre, todos los lujos de los que he podido disfrutar ahora llegaron después de que mi pequeño hermano nació, yo tenía en ese entonces 7 años. Aún recuerdo cuando deseaba con tanta fuerza tener riquezas y lujos cuando era una pequeña niña, cuando no tenía ropa bonita, juguetes, buena comida ni una linda casa fue entonces mi padre comenzó a tener éxito en el negocio que concretó con el padre de Asuma y se hizo rico, es por eso que ahora vivimos en una gran mansión y tenemos bastante dinero. Mi pequeño hermano, Tomaki, tu compañero, no sabe nada sobre ser pobre, como lo habrás visto ya, está completamente mimado puesto que mis padres quisieron darle todo lo que yo no tuve cuando era niña, así que Aki piensa que el mundo le pertenece. En cierta forma estoy celosa de que mi hermano haya vivido ese mundo tan despreocupado." Arima apartó el sedoso cabello de su rostro. "Solía detestar a Asuma cuando era niña, él tenía un pony y prácticamente todo en la vida desde que tenía 3 años, tampoco logré ganarle en ninguna carrera pero yo seguí practicando para algún día derrotarlo, siempre era yo la que le pedía competir, siempre esforzándome y luchando mientras que él todo lo que hacía era cuidarme y sonreírme, odiaba eso."

"Pero por lo que vi creí que le gustabas," Intervino Sakura.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto, gustarle?" Arima elevó su mirada con una expresión soñadora pero a la vez triste. "Quizás, él me dijo que le gustaba justo antes de que entráramos en la Preparatoria pero yo lo desdeñé y lo rechacé cruelmente, le dije que me gustaba Touya Kinomoto, pero sabía muy dentro de mi corazón que tenía miedo, miedo de perder su amistad si me llegaba a equivocar aún si lo amara, él nunca lo volvió a mencionar desde entonces aunque seguimos siendo amigos, pero si él realmente se interesara por mí ya me lo habría vuelto a decir, ahora asistimos a la Universidad y no me ha dicho nada, así que seguimos con nuestras vidas, yo como actriz y él como un campeón de carreras. He tenido citas y salido con muchos chicos, algunos de ellos son populares actores pero extrañamente no he sentido que ninguno de ellos sea el correcto para mí, supongo que nadie podría serlo después de conocer a Asuma. Lo perdí para siempre."

"Realmente no quisiste decir eso o sí?" La suave voz de un hombre se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación.

Arima parpadeó y levantó su cara. Asuma estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, se veía muy apuesto en su playera a medio abotonar y su mano colocada de forma casual en su bolsillo. Entonces Asuma cruzó con determinación la habitación y se arrodilló a un lado de la cama. "No me rechaces por segunda vez Arima, sabes que la única persona que me interesa eres tú, sabes lo herido que estuve cuando me rechazaste? Me prometí a mi mismo que jamás te lo volvería a decir hasta que realmente te mereciera, estuve tentado a golpearle la cabeza a Touya Kinomoto cuando no te aceptó sin embargo no pude hacerlo, no quería lastimarte aún cuando tu lo hiciste, pero dime, me rechazarías por segunda vez?"

"Asuma…" Los ojos de Arima se desbordaron en lágrimas y enterró su rostro en su pecho. "Asuma…Yo siempre soñé que mi príncipe llegaría en su corcel blanco…y no sabía quién era…me sentía perdida. Pero ahora lo sé, debí saberlo desde hace tiempo, mi príncipe eres tú, Asuma."

"De qué estás hablando?" Susurró Asuma mientras acariciaba el cabello dorado de Arima.

"Lo recuerdo, cuando tenía 7 años y me perdí en el bosque que está detrás de los establos, era de noche y nadie me estaba buscando en medio de ese horrible clima pero alguien vino por mí en su pequeño pony y eras tú Asuma, siempre vienes a mí cuando estoy en problemas." Arima miró directo a los ojos de Asuma. "Tu lo sabes, ni siquiera me gustaban las carreras al inicio, solamente aprendí porque quería derrotarte pero ahora lo amo…y atesoro todos los días que hemos pasado juntos pero ahora eso se ha ido." Arima deslizó lentamente su mano a través del cabello revuelto color arena de Asuma. "Te equivocas, yo soy quien no te merece."

"No hables así Arima, tu eres la chica más hermosa, talentosa e inteligente que he visto en mi vida y no voy a perderte por segunda vez." Asuma colocó su mano en su mejilla y la vio directamente a los ojos con ardiente anhelo. "Porque te amo Akagi Arima y estoy orgulloso de decirlo."

"Qué romántico!" Suspiró Tomoyo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y secaba la esquina de sus ojos con un pañuelo.

Sakura asintió y comentó, "Me alegro mucho que todo resultara bien para ellos." Después se llevó sus manos a su cara y murmuró, "Asuma tú eres mi príncipe en su corcel blanco…es como un cuento de hadas! Pero lo admito, Tamemura-san es muy apuesto, varonil y encantador."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo! Lo viste en las carreras? Es tan alto, musculoso y amable! Cualquier chica moriría por el," Tomoyo la respaldó.

"Las mujeres son tan sentimentales," Dijo Syaoran secamente mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello húmedo, aún mojado por el baño.

"Lo que pasa es que estás celoso," Sakura le dijo con ironía, "Si tuvieras corazón podrías darte cuenta de lo conmovedora y hermosa que la situación es, tengo una gran idea!" Corrió a una esquina y sacó 2 cartas. "Flor! Burbujas! Traigan belleza y felicidad a esta pareja!"

Inmediatamente burbujas de colores y fragantes flores flotaron alrededor de Arima y Asuma aunque estos estaban tan ensimismados que ni siquiera lo notaron.

"Ho ho…Es muy propio de Sakura usar las cartas para algo así," Dijo Tomoyo.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño Sakura dijo, "Ex muy extraño, utilicé la carta Borrar en Akagi-san pero aún así recuerda breves fragmentos de lo que sucedió en la carrera, recuerda lo que Tamemura-san hizo por ella."

"Ah, el poder del amor lo puede todo," Dijo Tomoyo con sus ojos en forma de estrellitas luminosas.

Sakura rió y le aventó un cojín a su amiga, "Jaja eso sonó demasiado romántico!"

"Me alegra que al menos coincidamos en eso," Dijo Syaoran con una cara absolutamente seria, "Aunque tratándose de ti temía que no pudieras notar la diferencia. AAAHH!"

Esquivó un cojín mientras Sakura le gritaba, "Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

De pronto se oyó un ruido estrepitoso cuando el almohadón cayó sobre una vasija de porcelana de valor incalculable y que era reliquia de la familia.

"Oh no!" Los 3 exclamaron.

"Es tu culpa!" Sakura y Syaoran gritaron al unísono mientras se señalaban acusadoramente el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente después de clases Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura se dirigieron a los establos.

"Apuesto a que ahora Tamemura-san y Akagi-san se lleven de maravilla ahora que ya conocen sus sentimientos," Comentó Sakura.

"Realmente los admiro," Respondió Tomoyo mientras sostenía en su mano su videocámara. "Hacen una pareja adorable."

Entraron a los establos y en fracción de un segundo sobres sus cabezas aparecieron grandes gotas.

"Qué quieres decir con que no terminaste los papeles para la clase de Inglés?" Chilló Arima mientras le aventaba un puñado de papeles a Asuma.

"La mitad de eso era tu deber no es así? Era una tarea compartida!" Se defendió Asuma a través de los papeles que volaban por doquier y pateaba el abrevadero de madera causando que astillas de madera cayeran al suelo.

"Sabes que estaba ocupada con la carrera y el rodaje de la nueva película! No tuve tiempo!"

"Ja, así que ahora es mi culpa verdad? Muy bien mocosa esnobista!"

"TONTO!" Arima golpeó con su mano hacia Asuma quien a su vez la esquivó agachándose sobre las piernas de Arima y le aventaba un puñado de paja a su rostro.

"Agh!" Arima se quejó, ramas de heno habían quedado enredadas en su perfectamente peinado cabello y todos tuvieron que ahogar sus risitas, incluso los caballos del establo parecían reírse de ella. "Cómo te atreviste Asuma Tamemura! Tengo que ir a una cena con productores muy importantes!"

Cuando Asuma vio a Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran rápidamente puso una expresión angelical muy distinta del profundo ceño que había tenido minutos atrás, "Hola! Qué bueno verlos otra vez, llegaron bien a sus casas anoche? Ya era algo tarde."

"Sí muchas gracias, lamentamos lo de la carrera," Respondió Tomoyo. "Escuchamos que alguien más ganó."

"No hay problema, Arima y yo podremos competir en más carreras," Dijo Asuma. "Ah sí, sabían eso?"

Arima sonrió genuinamente y les explicó, "No voy a renunciar a las carreras aún, las amo demasiado. Amo venir a los establos y estar con Asuma, mi manager dijo que mientras esto no interrumpiera mi agenda demasiado no habría problema, al menos como un pasatiempo. Ah sí, Asuma y yo ya somos oficialmente novios!"

"Eso es grandioso!" Exclamaron los demás.

"Dios sálvame," Bromeó Asuma pero a la vez rodeó con su fuerte brazo la esbelta cintura de Arima.

"HERMANA! Lo escuchaste? Lo escuchaste?" Alguien gritó mientras corría hacia los establos y tiraba de la manga de la blusa de Arima.

"Muestra más respeto por tu hermana mayor Aki," Arima lo regañó y pellizcó la mejilla del chico.

"Hermana…no soy un bebé!" Akagi Tomaki se quejó y después se enderezó rápidamente cuando notó que había visitas entonces pasó su mano sobre su lustroso cabello platinado y sonrió galantemente.

"Aki?" Se sorprendió Sakura. Qué hacía ahí su compañero de clases? Ah sí, era el hermano menor de Arima! Podía ver el parecido entre ambos, aún así….

"Correcto! Akagi Tomaki, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Tibalto en la producción escolar y presidente de la clase! Y qué estás haciendo aquí Sakura-chan? No me digas que viniste a visitarme?" Dijo Aki con aire confiado mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho. "Estoy conmovido!"

"Mi modesto hermano," Dijo Arima con sarcasmo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí de cualquier forma? Tú nunca vienes a los establos."

"Jaja, grandes noticias, se llevará a cabo el concurso a la "Mejor Pareja de Japón" y los finalistas podrán participar en la nueva película que estás protagonizando hermana."

"Genial, maravilloso, no me digas que vas a participar?" Arima le dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

Con ojitos brillantes Aki se dirigió a Sakura y la tomó de ambas manos, "Sakura, entra al concurso de la Mejor Pareja de Japón conmigo!"

"Hoee? Eeehh..yo…" Sakura balbuceó. _No puedo entrar a ese concurso con Aki! Apenas y lo conozco! Lo he visto en la escuela y en los ensayos pero…_

POW! Arima golpeó la cabeza de Aki. "Ni siquiera lo pienses, ahora vete a casa, tu tutor de matemáticas llegará en 10 minutos."

"Aguafiestas," Aki murmuró mientras sobaba su cabeza. "Tienes miedo de que me pueda convertir en un ídolo más famoso que tú gracias a mi apariencia," De nuevo se llevó hacia atrás su lustroso cabello el cual le costaba mantener así de increíble pagando 200,000 yen cada mes.

Cuando Aki partió en su limosina, Arima se volteó a Sakura y Syaoran, tomó sus manos y les dijo, "Tengo un gran favor que pedirles, no les importa verdad? Bien (No les dio oportunidad de responder) Podrían entrar ustedes dos al concurso de la Mejor Pareja?"

"QUÉ?" Sakura y Syaoran gritaron.

"Por favor? Sé que Aki va a entrar y tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar y no creo que yo pueda soportar filmar en la misma película junto a él, pero ustedes dos tienen una mejor oportunidad ya que ustedes fueron modelos en Nueva York cierto? Así que tienen experiencia trabajando juntos," Arima los veía con ojos suplicantes.

"Creo que es una gran idea!" Tomoyo exclamó. "Ya lo había estado pensando, de hecho aquí tengo los papeles para registrase: Todas las parejas adolescentes de entre 13 y 18 años pueden aplicar esta solicitud junto con los demás requisitos como son las fotografías de ambos y llenar un cuestionario. Los candidatos que sean aceptados serán anunciados posteriormente para participar en la competencia de la mejor pareja en Japón. La pareja ganadora participará en la nueva película que será exhibida este próximo invierno y que será protagonizada por Akagi Arima. Si no participas con Syaoran tendrás que entrar al concurso con Aki, Sakura, así que será mejor que aceptes esto, de cualquier forma, yo seré la manager!"

"Hoe," Sakura sudó gotita. "Pero no somos una _pareja_!"

"Eso no importa, pueden _pretender_ ser una," Agregó Tomoyo.

Más tarde, cuando todos estaban por marcharse Arima la llamó, "Oye Sakura, puedo llamarte por tu nombre?"

"Por supuesto Akagi-san," Sakura respondió, en verdad le agradaba mucho Arima, a pesar del hecho de que era una famosa actriz ella no lo demostraba, era como una hermana mayor o algo parecido.

"Gracias por escuchar mis problemas la otra vez, realmente espero que podamos ser buenas amigas, cuando necesites el consejo de una mujer, ya sea que tengas problemas con un chico, de moda o cualquier otro dilema que tenemos las mujeres puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras." Arima hizo el signo de paz con su mano y guiñó el ojo. "Ah por cierto, escuché que estás viviendo con Li, bien hecho!"

"Ho-e!" Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y después sonrió. Estaba muy contenta por haber conocido a Arima. Akagi Arima era una grandiosa mujer joven/actriz/jinete.

"Genial! El concurso de la Mejor Pareja de Japón!" Exclamó Chiharu en la escuela. "Y los ganadores podrán participar en la misma película que la talentosa y hermosa actriz Akagi Arima? yo quiero entrar! Takashi!"

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Takashi despreocupadamente. "Otro concurso? Seguro, por qué no." Bostezó y su cabeza cayó nuevamente sobre su escritorio.

"Vaya…no está inventando ninguna historia," Tomoyo le comentó a Naoko.

"Sí, Yamazaki ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, personalmente pienso que es porque Chiharu ha estado mostrando interés por otros chicos, recuerdas? Se enamoró del Mago Kaitou cuando todos los días surgían noticias de él," Respondió Naoko.

"El Mago Kaitou?" Sakura gritó.

"Eh?" Naoko levantó una ceja y acomodó sus lentes.

"Eeehh…nada," Sakura se ruborizó.

"Y el día de hoy Chiharu comentó que Aki parecía un modelo," Continuó Naoko.

"Oh ho ho, esta es una oportunidad para unir a Chiharu y a Yamazaki," Dijo Tomoyo.

Akagi Tomaki corrió hacia Sakura con el registro en su mano. "Consideraste mi propuesta?"

"Eh? Oh…yo…" Sakura comenzó a tartamudear mientras se sonrojaba. Cómo podía negarse?

"Ella va a entrar al concurso conmigo," Syaoran le dijo con frialdad a Aki.

"QUE?" Aki puso el grito en el cielo.

Un rápido murmuro surgió entre los estudiantes, "Oye! Escuchaste? Li y Kinomoto van a entrar al concurso de la Mejor Pareja de Japón."

"Eran novios?"

"Supongo que sí!"

Cuando Syaoran y ella patinaban de regreso a casa Sakura le dijo categórica, "Jamás dije que entraría al concurso contigo."

"Nunca dije que tenías que hacerlo," Respondió indiferente.

"Oh ho ho ho, por supuesto que lo harán!" Tomoyo dijo en voz alta mientras aparecía detrás de unos arbustos.

Sakura y Syaoran retrocedieron asustados resbalándose un poco sobre sus patines. "De dónde viniste Tomoyo?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Grabando como siempre, en fin, comencemos a llenar las solicitudes y por supuesto yo seré su manager, por cierto qué lindo! no sabía que patinaban juntos para ir a la escuela y a casa."

Cuando se sentaron en la sala del apartamento de Syaoran, Tomoyo comentó, "Así que…ustedes dos han estado viviendo 'juntos' por un buen tiempo, ah perdón no quise implicar nada, ho ho ho. En fin, ya llené la información básica como el nombre, la edad, fecha de nacimiento, etcétera, lo único que falta son las fotografías y el cuestionario con las preguntas personales."

"Cielos…suena muy complicado," Suspiró Sakura, "Quién más va a entrar?"

Akagi Tomaki se encontraba en un estado muy profundo de meditación, realmente quería ganar ese concurso ya que eso le aseguraría un papel en la nueva película que su hermana estaba filmando, era una lástima que Sakura iba a entrar con alguien más. En voz alta se quejó, "Ah, acaso es un pecado ser apuesto? No hay nadie suficiente bueno para mí."

Los oídos de Erika brincaron y le susurró a su hermano gemelo Eron, "Oye, oíste sobre ese nuevo concurso por el que todos andan tan excitados?"

"Sí, y?" Eron le preguntó levantando su elegante ceja. "No me digas que…" Demasiado tarde.

Erika corrió hacia Tomaki con su sonrisa más dulce, "Oye Aki, no tienes una compañera con la cual participar en el concurso cierto? Quisieras competir conmigo?"

"Contigo?" Aki comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades. Erika era muy bonita, tenía buena figura y era muy popular entre los chicos así tenía buenas oportunidades de ganar con ella, si es que acaso había alguien mejor que ellos. "De acuerdo!"

Eron sudó gotita y comentó, "Creí que ese concurso de la Mejor 'Pareja' significaba que para poder participar las parejas tenían que tener una relación formal de novio/novia."

"Eso no importa siempre y cuando ganemos!" Aki y Erika le gritaron. "Tu puedes ser nuestro asistente! Así que empieza a llenar nuestras solicitudes."

Durante el receso, Tomoyo tenía el cuestionario en sus manos y leyó en voz alta, "Siguiente pregunta: Cuáles son sus actividades y pasatiempos favoritos?" Abrió su laptop y se preparó a escribir su respuesta.

"Mmmm…" Sakura y Syaoran meditaron. Ya comenzaban las complicaciones!

"Capturar cartas cuenta?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Vamos, no podemos decirles eso," Dijo Sakura, "Eeeh…qué te parece investigar libros antiguos para descubrir el pasado?"

Rápidamente Tomoyo escribió _'Patinar juntos y _(mmm…Tomoyo pensó en algo más) _cocinar'_. Bueno, al menos hacían las comidas juntos, después prosiguió, "Siguiente pregunta: Cuál ha sido su más romántico momento?"

"Romántico? Eh, veamos…" Sakura chilló nerviosa, después su rostro se puso colorado. Cuando lloró en sus brazos después de que Yukito la rechazó? Cuando él regresó a Japón a salvarla? Cuando estaban de pie frente a ese precipicio viendo el amanecer? Cuando…

Desde el lado opuesto se escuchó la clara voz de Erika, "El momento más romántico entre Aki y yo sucedió en una noche llena de estrellas mientras caminábamos por la suave arena de la playa, el sonido distante de las gaviotas y de las olas del mar…"

Eron hacía lo mejor que podía para escribir toda esa sarta de mentiras mientras que Aki seguía agregando detalles innecesarios que se le iban ocurriendo a cada segundo. "Sus hermosos ojos dorados eran iluminados por la luz de la luna y su suave y ondulado cabello flotaba gentilmente hacia mi rostro…"

Secamente Eron les dijo, "Podrían ustedes dos dejar sus fantasías románticas un poco? Es obvio que _alguien_ ha estado leyendo demasiados mangas shoujo buscando ideas."

Sakura dijo en voz baja, "Desde cuándo Aki y Erika son novios?"

"Sólo lo están haciendo mientras dura el concurso," Le respondió Tomoyo sonriéndole, "Parece que la única verdadera pareja que entrará al concurso son Yamazaki y Chiharu a menos que ustedes finalmente admitan sus sentimientos del uno por el otro, lo cual veo muy improbable (Sakura y Syaoran se rieron nerviosamente) Así que díganme, cuál ha sido su momento más romántico? Inventen alguno si pueden."

"Mmm, veamos….qué opinas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Jaja, sí como no, no dejabas de mirarme hostilmente, me insultaste y prácticamente utilizaste violencia física sobre mí, qué _romántico_," Sakura comentó con sarcasmo.

"Rayos, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar," Murmuró Syaoran. "Cómo podemos tener un momento romántico si ni siquiera somos novios?"

_No tengo sentimientos por ti…_las palabras de Syaoran hicieron eco en la mente de Sakura. Eso había sucedido un par de meses atrás, en Diciembre, pero parecía como si ya hubieran pasado años desde eso, sin embargo muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a escribir, esos dos no tenían remedio! _Uno de los momentos más románticas de Sakura y Syaoran fue en la cima de ese precipicio durante el alba donde observaron el más hermoso rojo, carmesí y hermoso amanecer mientras dejaban que la verdad saliera de sus corazones…_ " En fin, siguiente pregunta: Qué es lo que más les gusta de él/ella? Cada uno de ustedes tiene que responderme."

"Eh?" Syaoran trató por todos los medios de evitar ruborizarse, pero no pudo decir nada! Y después dijo en tono indiferente, "Me gusta su habilidad para llegar a tiempo a clases cada día de la semana, ah y su omelette de arroz es bueno."

"Qué?" Sakura echó humo internamente, _así que eso era mejor cualidad que pensaba que ella tenía?_ Cuando ella pensó en las cualidades de él, mentalmente vio sus honestos ojos ámbar debajo de esas espesas, varoniles y oscuras cejas, su sonrisa encantadora, su brillante cabello castaño, era fuerte, alto, atlético, tenía buen corazón, es sincero…pero…En voz alta únicamente dijo, "Me gusta su habilidad para hacer su tarea, limpiar la casa y cocinar todo al mismo tiempo."

Tomoyo sudó gotita y comentó, "No creo que esa sea la respuesta que ellos están esperando, mejor continuemos con la siguiente: Describe las características de la personalidad de él y de ella, buenas y malas…"

"Egocéntrico," Sakura dijo sin dudar un segundo.

"Obstinada."

"Tiene mal temperamento."

"Lenta."

"Un perezoso y frustrante dormilón que no se despertaría ni aunque pasara una estampida de elefantes."

"Una niña mimada que se asusta de todo incluyendo fantasmas, tormentas y la oscuridad."

"Un reservado, huraño, indiferente y frío tonto."

"Una llorona."

"Alto, alto, ALTO!" Gritó Tomoyo. "La pregunta dice cosas BUENAS y malas." Pero Sakura y Syaoran ya para ese punto lo único que hacían era verse directo a los ojos con fuego en ellos.

"Oh Dios, van a participar en el concurso de la 'Mejor Pareja' o de la 'Peor Pareja'?" Erika les preguntó con crueldad mientras pasaba por donde ellos se encontraban.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" Sakura y Syaoran gritaron.

_Cielos, no tenía que haber dicho todas esas cosas malas sobre Syaoran en la solicitud, no estaba siendo sincera, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de Syaoran pero aún esas cosas que me gustan no son la única razón por la que me gusta, me gusta por lo que él es. _Sakura sacó su lápiz y continuó su boceto durante la clase de pintura lo cual le ayudaba a liberar su frustración. _Pero hay tantas diferencias entre nosotros dos._

Más tarde, el profesor de arte les había informado que dibujaran algo que reflejara espíritu y vida. Cuidadosamente Sakura sacó sus colores y comenzó a pintar, realmente le gustaba cómo iba quedando.

"Vaya Sakura! Es muy bonito!" Le dijo Rika.

"De verdad, me hace sentir como si fuera parte del paisaje," Agregó Chiharu.

"Eh, gracias, no es muy bueno…" Sakura les dijo avergonzada.

El maestro entonces anunció, "Muy bien, cuando terminen coloquen sus dibujos al frente y posteriormente los colocaré en la pared."

Durante el descanso Sakura escuchó muchos murmuros de los estudiantes del salón que estaba frente a la clase de arte, todos ellos observaban la exhibición de la clase 3-2.

"Genial! Mira esos dos dibujos que hay en la pared, estos dos que están uno junto al otro!" Alguien exclamó.

"No son iguales pero son similares, ambos son muy buenos, de quiénes son?" Otra persona dijo.

"Uno es de Kinomoto, la chica que interpretará a Julieta."

"Hoe?" Sakura se hizo camino a través de la multitud para ver mejor la exhibición y entonces vio que había dos cuadros casi idénticos. Ambos habían dibujado un caballo negro relinchando en medio de un cielo de tormenta pero uno había sido hecho con la técnica de pastel y otro en acuarela. El dibujo a pastel de Sakura tenía más detalle, precisión y matices pero la acuarela de la otra persona había capturado mejor la fuerza, el movimiento y el espíritu a través de líneas más audaces, rápidas y gruesas. Pero lo que era más extraño es que en su cuadro había incluido a una joven de cabello castaño dorado recargada en una cerca observando el caballo a la distancia, y el otro cuadro también tenía a una persona de cabello castaño oscuro de pie en la distancia. Quién pudo haber hecho ese cuadro tan similar al suyo?

"Sakura, sabes quién dibujó el otro cuadro?" Le preguntó Rika. "Es realmente una coincidencia extraña, cuando el profesor dijo que dibujáramos algo que capturara movimiento y espíritu, alguien pensó en lo mismo que tú."

"Yo lo dibujé porque el caballo negro se supone que simboliza el espíritu del viento, siempre inquieto y deseoso de libertad, pero no sé quién dibujó el otro cuadro," Dijo Sakura.

"Fui yo," Alguien dijo con claridad.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y buscó a través de los alumnos hasta que vio de pie a Syaoran. "Tú?" Chilló. Ninguna sorpresa, después de todo, ambos fueron a la carrera, sin embargo, cómo pudo haber dibujado lo mismo que ella a pesar de la diferencia en las técnicas?

"Es realmente extraño," Comentó Chiharu. "Parece que Sakura y Li tienen más en común de lo que ellos creen."

"Eh?" Syaoran levantó una ceja y después retrocedió un poco para ver los dibujos. _Que no siempre digo lo diferente que somos? Entonces por qué ella prácticamente dibujó lo mismo que yo?_

Detrás de ellos Erika veía fijamente los cuadros con sus ojos dorados que reflejaban fuego.

"Son más parecidos de lo que ellos quisieran admitir," Eron murmuró en su oído.

**Wish-chan: **Por fin Arima y Asuma arreglaron sus problemas, quizás sean nuestra pareja favorita para tomar como ejemplo. Cof Cof^_^. Respecto al Unicornio…siempre fue mi sueño cabalgar sobre un caballo alado. Algo que también me gustaría decir es que creo que es muy lindo que las personas piensen que son distintas entre sí pero en su interior son muy parecidas después de todo aunque expresen las cosas de manera diferente, en fin, más momentos S+S vendrán…Cielos…No les gustaría a todos que su príncipe llegara a nosotras en un caballo blanco (ojitos de estrella), ah sí, Asuma y Arima aparecerán en próximos capítulos.

Mmm, siento mucho que siempre menciono cosas que vendrán apareciendo hasta varios capítulos después, el concurso de la Mejor pareja es un ejemplo, los resultados de los candidatos que participarán serán enviados por correo meses después así que otras cosas sucederán en medio. Y para aclarar, la producción escolar que protagonizarán S+S se llevará a cabo durante las vacaciones de verano.


	32. cap30 No quiero que te lastimen

**Capítulo 20****: No quiero que te lastimen**

_Está muy oscuro…No puedo ver nada._

Una ronca voz le susurró, "Corre mi Flor de Cerezo, corre lejos de nosotros, pero no podrás esconderte, no podrás escapar."

Una herida se formó en el costado de Sakura mientras continuaba corriendo. _No puedo respirar…_

Alguien la había acuchillado. Gritó cuando el dolor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Trató de bloquear la sangre con sus manos pero éstas también fueron acuchilladas e incapaz de escapar se acurrucó en el suelo tratando de no gritar del dolor. _Estaré bien, esto no empeorará,_ se dijo a sí misma. Trató de humedecer sus labios secos y pasar el nudo en su garganta.

"Te equivocas, esto es sólo el inicio de la pesadilla," Una cruel voz le dijo, "Mira."

_No quiero ver. _Sakura cerró sus ojos.

"No puedes huir. MIRA!" El dueño de la voz tomó su cabeza y la forzó a mirar. Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron con horror cuando vio a Syaoran colapsar en el suelo y una piscina de sangre se formaba alrededor de él, su cuerpo yacía inerte y de pronto el terreno comenzó a temblar formando grietas y un gran abismo se formó justo en frente suyo hundiendo el cuerpo de Syaoran.

Un alucinante remolino de oscuridad frente a ella la abrumó. _"SYAORAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"No! Syaoran!" Sakura gritó. Alguien la sacudía para que despertara.

"Sakura! Kinomoto Sakura! Despierta!"

Pero ella seguía agitándose y volteándose en su cama, finalmente alguien la sostuvo firmemente de su brazo y palmeó su mejilla con su otra mano.

Regresando a la realidad en la habitación del apartamento de Syaoran, Sakura despertó de golpe; nada malo había sucedido.

"Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Syaoran inclinándose sobre su cama y colocando una mano sobre sus temblorosos hombros para tranquilizarla. "Fue una pesadilla?"

Sakura asintió y se envolvió en sus sábanas, estaba temblando incontrolablemente, había sido la más terrible y vívida pesadilla que jamás hubiera tenido, aún podía ver el cuerpo inerte cubierto de sangre.

No, todo fue un sueño. Después se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba muy cerca suyo y brincó lejos de él y le preguntó acusadoramente, "Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de una dama a mitad de la noche?"

"Te llamas a ti misma una dama?" Murmuró y después le dijo, "Sólo intentaba despertarte porque creí que estabas teniendo un mal sueño pero si eso piensas entonces me iré," Syaoran se dio la vuelta.

"No, espera." Sakura lo detuvo de la manga del pijama de Syaoran. "No lo sabía…" Después bajó su mirada, "Gracias, realmente lo aprecio, tenía la pesadilla más horrible pero sólo fue eso, un sueño, eso es lo que importa." Después meditó en algo y le preguntó, "Un momento, cómo sabías que tenía una pesadilla?"

Parpadeando varias veces estiró su brazo y torció suavemente su nariz con dos dedos. "Sólo lo supe."

Sakura acarició su nariz y lo observó atentamente. Ella apenas conocía cosas sobre él pero qué no sabía él sobre ella? Sintió que su corazón se enternecía …Acaso se había levantado a mitad de la noche para despertarla porque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo?

Después sonrió y Syaoran le dijo, "Y también lo supe por supuesto porque estabas gritando mi nombre tan fuerte que probablemente todo el vecindario te escuchó, me desperté abruptamente de mi pacífico sueño pensando que había fuego o que algún ladrón había entrado en la casa."

"Estaba gritando tu nombre?" Sakura se sonrojó como un tomate. _Dios mío! Ahora recuerdo que gritaba el nombre de Syaoran en mi sueño, no puede ser que realmente lo grité! Es tan humillante!..._"Me las pagarás Li Syaoran!" Sakura le lanzó su almohada a Syaoran quien la atrapó con su mano.

"Buenas noches y dulces sueños, espero que podamos tener un sueño tranquilo por el resto de la noche." Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sakura con la almohada aún en su mano y en un tono burlesco le dijo, "No vendré a despertarte otra vez cuando grites mi nombre."

"Regrésame mi almohada!" Sakura gritó mientras la puerta se cerraba. "REALMENTE PAGARÁS POR ESTO!"

En la escuela todos se preparaban para la obra musical como siempre.

"Ya terminé su registro para el concurso de la Mejor Pareja de Japón," Tomoyo le informó a Sakura. "Tuve que…mmm…modificar algunas cosas, espero que no te moleste."

"Grrr…no perdonaré a Syaoran por haber dicho esas horribles cosas sobre mí," Sakura se enojó tan sólo recordarlo. "Ni por lo de anoche…"

"Oh ho ho, pero también dijiste cosas poco amables sobre él," Tomoyo le recordó.

"Pero todas son verdad!"

"Mmmm…pero vivir con él te permite conocer más de sus cualidades no es así?"

"NO!" Sakura rápidamente respondió y de pronto se acordó de lo ocurrido anoche y se sonrojó. Él había ido a despertarla de la pesadilla, eso había sido muy amable de su parte aún y cuando se burló de ella por gritar su nombre.

"Estás recordando algo 'especial'? Hmm? Ocurrió algo anoche?" Tomoyo la provocó. "Te estás sonrojando, dijiste que no lo perdonarías por lo de anoche, perdonarlo sobre qué?"

"No es nada….Sólo algo que sucedió cuando me despertó por la pesadilla que tuve anoche."

"Entró en tu habitación a media noche para despertarte?" Tomoyo se asombró malinterpretando las cosas.

Cambiando astutamente el tema Sakura exclamó, "Es cierto Tomoyo! Escuché que el vestuario para la obra ya está listo."

"Así es, vamos, te los mostraré." Tomoyo entró al cuarto donde se guardaba el vestuario y quedaron sorprendidas.

El cuarto era un desastre, cajas y herramientas estaban tiradas por todos lados, además el colorido y cuidadosamente preparado vestuario había sido roto en pedazos y estaba completamente arruinado.

"Por qué alguien haría algo así? Lo lamento mucho Tomoyo, sé lo duro que trabajaste para preparar esto." Sakura le dijo mientras se inclinaba para recoger la ropa.

"Descuida, solamente tengo que hacerlos otra vez," Tomoyo le dijo tratando de ocultar su consternación en su voz.

"De acuerdo, ensayemos el Acto No. 1 otra vez, Li, Kinomoto, hagan su mejor esfuerzo," El director les dijo durante el ensayo. "Muy bien, Julieta y Romeo durante la escena del combate."

POW! "Ups! Lo siento Syaoran, no fue mi intención golpearte, " Se disculpó Sakura mientras ensayaban el combate que sostenían al inicio de la trama, el maestro les había dicho que hicieran su mejor esfuerzo así que…Quizás había sido demasiado agresiva? Aunque también se sentía estresada, no habían hablado desde la noche anterior ya que Syaoran se había ido más temprano para su práctica de futbol.

"Descuida, no fue nada," Respondió Syaoran colocándose nuevamente en posición de ataque, "Veamos qué tanto has mejorado desde que practicábamos."

"Hoe?" Sakura recordó que Syaoran le había dado lecciones de batalla antes, acaso la estaba retando? Pues bien, le demostraría que había estado practicando ella sola desde entonces. "Aaah!" Le lanzó una patada la cual él esquivó brincando hacia el otro lado del escenario.

"Vaya! Cómo pueden hacer eso?" Naoko se asombró mientras los veía pelear. "El fantasma del teatro probablemente se asustaría de ellos."

Fantasma? Sakura alcanzó a escuchar. _ Lo recuerdo, el fantasma se encuentra en el sótano de este teatro, no pude sellarlo en una carta la última vez pero, el fantasma no puede escapar del sótano cierto? _Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura y su atención se desvió hacia la puerta cerrada que dirigía al sótano. Syaoran aprovechó su distracción para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero en lugar de retroceder como Syaoran hubiera esperado que hiciera ella, Sakura seguía inmóvil, dando como resultado que él cayera sobre ella quedando sus rostros cara a cara.

Todos vieron la escena y comenzaron a reír ahogadamente.

"Qué chica tan torpe," Erika dijo en voz alta.

"Quítate, pesas mucho," Sakura refunfuñó en el suelo. _Qué posición tan extraña pero, por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? sólo fue un tonto accidente._

"Lo siento," Syaoran respondió, su cabeza estaba junto a la de ella y en voz baja le preguntó, "Oye, sabes que no fue mi intención decir todas esas cosas malas de ti verdad?" Y lentamente se puso de pie.

Sakura aún permanecía aturdida y sentada en el suelo. Se estaba refiriendo acaso a los insultos que le dijo cuando respondían el cuestionario del concurso? Le estaba ofreciendo una reconciliación de algún tipo entre ellos?

Después le dijo indiferente, "Se supone que te tienes que mover cuando alguien te ataca, no quedarte inmóvil."

"Lo sé!" Sakura puso su mano sobre sus caderas frunciendo el ceño.

Alisando la corbata de su uniforme, Erika dijo con mala intención, "Ella lo hizo a propósito, sé que lo hizo. Ella sólo quería abalanzarse sobre él, la conozco…"

"Ja! Crees que ella es como tú? No es bueno que las chicas demuestren sus celos tan claramente," Aki la sermoneó.

PAF! "No estoy celosa idiota!" Erika se defendió después de abofetear a Akagi Aki.

"Ouch! Golpeaste mi hermoso rostro!" Dijo Aki y después sonrió, "Sientes que hay química entre esos dos?"

"NO!" Erika hizo un berrinche con su pie.

"Por favor deténganse ustedes dos," Les dijo Eron, las cosas no iban de acuerdo a su plan.

"Ay no!" Rika gritó mientras señalaba la exhibición de cuadros de su clase, específicamente el cuadro de Sakura el cual había sido destrozado en pedazos y ahora estaba completamente arruinado. "Quién pudo hacer algo tan cruel?"

Sakura observaba con horror lo que quedaba de su pintura. Había trabajado duro y se sentía orgullosa del resultado, quería mostrárselo a su padre cuando regresara.

"Lo siento mucho Sakura, fue muy malvado quien hizo esto," Le dijo Tomoyo. "Tu hermoso cuadro está arruinado,"

"Primero el vestuario, ahora mi cuadro," Dijo Sakura mientras pasaba sus dedos por los trozos de papel. "Realmente hay algo afuera tratando de afectar a mis amigos y a mí."

Después de clases Sakura comenzó a caminar sola por la entrada de la escuela, Syaoran tenía prácticas de futbol esa tarde, suspiró, en cierta forma, disfrutaba de su compañía tanto al regresar a casa como ir a la escuela por las mañanas.

"Sakura! Espera!" Syaoran le gritó mientras corría hacia ella con su mochila deportiva sobre el hombro.

"No tenías práctica el día de hoy?" Le preguntó.

"Se canceló, alguien hizo pedazos todos los balones así que no podemos practicar," Le dijo.

"Quién haría eso?" Sakura preguntó pero después ella misma sola se corrigió puesto que esa había sido una pregunta tonta, "Claro, quién más, nuestros enemigos."

Caminaron juntos hacia el apartamento en silencio.

"Oye, no estás enojada conmigo por haber dicho esas cosas sobre tu personalidad el otro día verdad?" Syaoran le preguntó sinceramente.

"No estoy molesta," Respondió rápidamente Sakura.

"Sí lo estás, lo puedo ver en tu cara," Le dijo Syaoran.

"No lo estoy! Yo también te dije cosas de cualquier modo."

"Realmente soy un tonto egocéntrico, malhumorado, reservado, huraño y frío?" Le preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

_Qué tierno! Aún está preocupado por ese incidente!_ Sonriendo ligeramente Sakura le respondió, "Tanto como yo soy una terca, lenta, llorona y miedosa." _En realidad no se enoja tan fácilmente pero…_"Estás molesto?"

"Lo estoy," Le respondió con el rostro muy serio y cruzado de brazos, Sakura lo observó algo indecisa, realmente lo había ofendido esta vez? Pero después sonrió ampliamente y le dijo, "POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!"

"Qué?" Sakura rió, "Me asustaste por un momento, ahora que recuerdo te dije que me las pagarías!" Y actuando como una niña comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el parque, después él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta haciendo una mueca para asustar a Sakura y comenzó ahora él a perseguirla a lo que Sakura gritó y se alejó corriendo de Syaoran mientras sostenía su mochila con sus dos brazos para evitar que los libros se cayeran, jamás hubiera imaginado ella que Syaoran tenía ese lado juguetón, una cosa era segura y es que Syaoran tenía muchísimas facetas y ella aún no conocía muchas, pero vivir y convivir con él a diario le ayudaba a conocerlas poco a poco.

De pronto Sakura se asustó con algo y se quedó de pie inmóvil mientras sus ojos esmeralda se abrían de par en par.

"Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Syaoran mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Ya estás cansada?"

"Qué extraño, algo pasó junto a mí," Le dijo y después bajó su mirada, la corbata de su uniforme había sido cortada de tajo junto con los botones superiores de su blusa.

Hubo un sonido como un crujido y algo nuevamente pasó por ella, rápido como un rayo, haciendo imposible ver de qué se trataba.

Sakura parpadeó al sentir algo tibio y húmedo en su mejilla derecha, simultáneamente tocó su mejilla con sus dedos y bajó su mirada hacia su mano. Estaba cubierta con sangre.

Preocupado Syaoran caminó hacia Sakura y con gentileza tomó su mejilla. "De dónde te hiciste esta herida? No la tenías hace un segundo, te duele?"

"No sé qué sucedió, es como si algo me estuviera atacando," Sakura le dijo confusa mientras pasaba con cuidado su pañuelo por su rostro.

Otro sonido se escuchó a izquierda de ellos pero esta vez Syaoran ya estaba preparado y empujó a Sakura cuando la fuerza invisible atacó de nuevo, esta vez sólo alcanzó a cortar el listón azul de la cola de caballo de Sakura haciendo que su cabello se soltara.

Ambos se concentraron profundamente para sentir la fuerza y poder esquivarla, esto funcionó por un rato pero Sakura y Syaoran quedaron muy exhaustos en un periodo corto de tiempo.

Nuevamente junto con el sonido crujiente el objeto misterioso atacó una vez más desgarrando parte de la manga de la blusa de Sakura dejando un corte largo en su brazo derecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor Sakura trató de mantenerse más alerta y apretó aún más su báculo.

"Estás siendo herida," Syaoran le dijo con ojos graves. "No lo entiendo." Su espada apareció en una mano y lanzó un ataque. "Fuerza invisible aparece!"

Inmediatamente vieron la forma de la fuerza invisible, era un largo látigo de piel, el mismo que había destrozado el vestuario de Tomoyo, el cuadro de Sakura, los balones de futbol y que ahora los atacaba a ellos. El Látigo.

_Es la misma fuerza que cortó el largo cabello de Li Ryuuren, _recordó Sakura, quien también había leído sobre esa fuerza en el Pergamino de las Cinco Fuerzas. _Es implacable e impredecible__._

El Látigo entonces comenzó a moverse y rebanó 3 pequeños troncos de árboles haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo, después comenzó a atacar a Sakura la cual trató de esquivar por todas las direcciones posibles, sin embargo parte de su blusa y falda comenzaron a caer en pedazos mientras que su cabello enredado caía sobre sus ojos.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, por qué sólo estaba atacando a Sakura?

"Aaah!" El Látigo se había deslizado alrededor de la muñeca de Sakura forzándola a tirar su báculo, ella trató de patearlo con el pie pero inmediatamente la fuerza se enroscó también sobre su tobillo.

"Suéltala!" Syaoran gritó mientras blandía fuertemente su espada sobre el Látigo y cortándolo en pequeños pedazos, los varios pedazos del largo y angosto látigo yacían sin vida sobre el suelo, Syaoran recogió el báculo y se lo entregó a Sakura.

"Ya terminó?" Preguntó ella pero su boca cayó al suelo cuando vio que todas las piezas del Látigo comenzaron a unirse unas con otras formando nuevos y largos látigos dando como resultado que ahora varios látigos los perseguían.

"Bosque!" Gritó para tratar de mantener alejados a los persistentes látigos pero las ramas de la carta fueron cortadas en pedazos.

Desesperada invocó a la carta "Fuego!" pero los látigos aún en llamas seguían atacando.

Uno de los látigos se acercó a ella y la lastimó por un costado, ella gimió del dolor cuando la herida comenzó a sangrar y desesperada elevó su báculo sobre su cabeza y gritó "Escudo!" pero inmediatamente los látigos atravesaron la barrera.

Sakura se agachó y colocó sus brazos sobre su cabeza preparada para sentir el agudo dolor de los látigos atacando su cuerpo, era como en su sueño donde había escuchado un fuerte crujido que azotaba, pero no sintió ningún dolor…Luego vino otro ataque y escuchó el sonido del Látigo sobre su cuerpo, pero aún así no hubo dolor.

Abrió un poco sus ojos y Sakura se asombró cuando vio que Syaoran se había interpuesto entre ella y la fuerza, cuando el Látigo atacó a Sakura, Syaoran obstruyó el golpe con su cuerpo. "Syaoran!"

El Látigo atacó nuevamente con más fuerza que antes y Syaoran se inclinó sobre la agazapada Sakura cubriéndola con su cuerpo. "No puedo soportar ver que te lastimen," Le susurró en su oído reteniendo un quejido cuando la fuerza azotó de nuevo sobre su espalda.

"No hagas esto," Dijo Sakura cuyo rostro se encontraba sobre su empapada camisa blanca, estaba completamente envuelta en sus fuertes brazos y su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Estaban tan cerca de él que podía sentir cuando él se estremecía de dolor cuando otro mordaz latigazo azotaba su espalda. Sin piedad ni ninguna señal de conmoverse, el Látigo continuó con su interminable ataque.

"No permitiré….que esa fuerza oscura….derrame sangre tuya….o te lastime de alguna manera," Syaoran insistió temblando incontrolablemente cuando su espalda se incendiaba de dolor y cada palabra que decía le requería un enorme esfuerzo mientras el Látigo seguía azotándolo. La fuerza había penetrado completamente la camisa de su uniforme y ahora con toda ferocidad azotaba su piel desnuda haciendo nuevas heridas sobre las ya formadas y una gran cantidad de sangre salía de ellas.

Cada vez que Sakura escuchaba el golpe del Látigo en la piel de Syaoran cerraba sus ojos. El aroma salado de la sangre y de la piel quemada se percibía en el aire. "No, detén esto por favor," Sakura murmuró cuando vio a Syaoran cerrar sus ojos tratando de no hacer ningún sonido a pesar del dolor.

Para ese entonces Syaoran se sentía nauseabundo, como si estuviera nadando en un río de sangre oscura, su espalda desnuda se sentía como fuego que le quemaba y escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Uno, dos, tres latigazos más azotaron en sus ya profundas heridas de su espalda. De lo único que estaba plenamente consciente era de sus brazos alrededor de Sakura y su rostro presionado contra su pecho, no podía permitir que la fuerza llegara a ella, sin embargo no podría resistir por mucho tiempo más, su estómago se sacudía ante el pensamiento de tener que soportar un latigazo más, aún así otro golpe vino, y después otro…No! Si él flaqueaba, Sakura saldría lastimada.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó en el rostro de Sakura y con nueva determinación gritó, "NO! NO PERMITIRÉ ESTO!" Una luz resplandeciente se formó a su alrededor.

El Látigo atacó una vez más y los brazos de Syaoran alrededor de Sakura cayeron inmóviles, había quedado inconsciente.

"No te perdonaré por esto Fuerza Oscura!" Gritó Sakura, sus ojos fríos y llenos de furia brillaban intensamente. Con todo el cuidado del mundo colocó a Syaoran sobre el suelo y ella se levantó con su báculo y una carta en su mano.

Cuando el Látigo la atacó, ella lo detuvo con su mano evitando que la golpeara e ignoró el punzante dolor que provenía de la palma de su mano mientras seguía sosteniendo al Látigo el cual se retorcía como una larga y negra serpiente.

"Espada!" Con rápidos movimientos de su espada Sakura cortó en pedazos a la fuerza y antes de que pudiera unirse de nuevo utilizó las cartas Fuego y Hielo. "Crees que escaparás después de haber lastimado a Syaoran? No te lo perdonaré, por mí, por Syaoran, no permitiré que escapes!" Nuevo poder irradió de su cuerpo lleno de ira cuando el Látigo explotó en pedazos, apenas y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que quería destrozar a la fuerza y lo había logrado.

Elevó su báculo al cielo y gritó, "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo, Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a tu nueva forma, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!"

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados Syaoran vio que Sakura había formado una nueva carta, el Látigo, sin embargo sus ojos esmeralda brillaban fríos y llenos de ira bajo sus cejas y sus labios mostraban firmeza y determinación, su suave cabello castaño dorado envolvía su cabeza y aunque se veía furiosa, a sus ojos le pareció que se veía más hermosa que nunca. Gimió cuando trató de moverse pues su espalda se sentía entumecida, no, esa no era la palabra, sentía como si le hubieran enterrado cientos de cuchillos en su cuerpo, apenas y podía respirar debido al dolor mucho menos moverse. Apenas podía pensar y mantener sus ojos abiertos, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, lo único que le importaba era que Sakura estaba a salvo.

"Syaoran, lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname," Sakura le dijo con voz quebrada mientras se inclinaba a su lado. "Todo es mi culpa, si no hubieras tratado de protegerme…"

"No digas eso, ni siquiera pude hacer algo," Le respondió débilmente tratando de alcanzar su rostro con su mano pero el esfuerzo lo cansó demasiado. "Apuesto a que podré librarme del exámen que tendremos mañana en la escuela."

"Cómo puedes bromear en este estado?" Sakura le preguntó a través de sus cristalinos océanos verdes mientras acariciaba la frente sudorosa de Syaoran. _A este paso no sólo faltará a clases mañana._

Syaoran trató de reír pero se quejó cuando su espalda se estremeció de dolor. En apenas un susurro le dijo, "No te preocupes…sólo tenemos que….regresar a casa…" Se desfalleció en el suelo.

_Por favor, que esto sea otra pesadilla, no puedo creer que algo así sucediera, muchas cosas me han pasado pero esta es la peor de todas._ Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Sakura quien estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Syaoran, era su culpa, por ella Syaoran había quedado herido.

Syaoran yacía acostado boca abajo en su cama pues le era imposible acostarse de otra manera debido a las heridas en su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y estaba en un estado de delirio semi inconsciente, sudaba y temblaba, todo al mismo tiempo mientras que había enterrado su cara en la almohada para amortiguar su dolor.

Cuidadosamente Sakura removió los trozos de la camisa del uniforme que aún quedaban en su espalda. Algunos trozos de tela se habían pegado a las heridas y un dolor muy profundo se clavó en el corazón de Sakura cuando observó las docenas de grandes y abiertas heridas que cubrían su suave espalda. Con mucho cuidado presionó una toalla húmeda en las heridas para tratar de que el sangrado se detuviera.

Syaoran se movió bruscamente gimiendo, sentía como si millones de navajas lo estuvieran apuñalando al igual que algo frío escurrir por su cuello. A duras penas volteó su rostro en dirección de Sakura y abrió los ojos.

Sakura tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, "Lo siento mucho Syaoran, si no fuera por mí…."

Cada palabra le implicaba un gran esfuerzo ya que sus pulmones se sentían apaleados pero Syaoran le preguntó en un susurro, "Cuándo dejarás ese horrible hábito de culparte a ti misma por todo Sakura?"

"Pero…" Las lágrimas de Sakura continuaban derramándose y rápidamente las secó antes de que cayeran en Syaoran. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado pero esta vez el dolor en su corazón era inexplicable. No quería mostrarse débil e inútil ante él pero no podía evitarlo.

"Tonta, por qué estás llorando? No lloraste cuando era malo contigo ni cuando fuiste perseguida en Nueva York, mucho menos cuando has resultado herida, no lloraste cuando peores cosas sucedieron, entonces por qué estás llorando ahora?" Syaoran se las arregló para sonreír leve y tranquilizadoramente desde su cama. Con sus manos temblorosas alcanzó su rostro y quitó una lágrima con su dedo. "Te dijiste a ti misma que ya no llorarías."

Sakura secó sus lágrimas con su blusa y le dijo, "Lo siento."

"Deja de pedir disculpas!" Syaoran cerró sus ojos por un momento y después los abrió con una mirada intensa y ferviente pasión en sus ojos ámbar que dejaron perpleja a Sakura. "Aunque duele un poco ahora (Sakura dijo para sí misma: lo que es una gran subestimación) cuando pienso, si no te hubiera protegido de esa fuerza entonces tú habrías sido lastimada en lugar mío y ahora estarías sufriendo un gran dolor, eso no lo podía permitir." Diciendo esto sonrió forzadamente.

Sakura se conmovió cuando sintió la sinceridad en la voz de Syaoran y en sus fervorosos ojos. "Hubiera preferido eso," Le dijo suavemente. "No pienses que soy malagradecida, te respeto con todo mi corazón," Acarició con dulzura su espalda ahora llena de grandes cicatrices, lo ayudó a sentarse y comenzó a vendarlo, después de que acomodó el vendaje continuó, "Preferiría que me doliera a mí en lugar de verte así."

Syaoran hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la presión de la venda rozó sus heridas sin embargo observó intensamente los ojos llorosos de Sakura desde su posición. "Te equivocas, si tu hubieras sido lastimada de esta manera yo estaría en un dolor mil veces más profundo de lo que estoy ahora," Le dijo con voz alegre y esperanzada la cual a la vez tenía un tono intenso detrás de sus palabras. "Así que deja de culparte!"

Después una oleada de dolor ardiente se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Dios, por qué la almohada estaba tan caliente? El calor era insoportable, sin embargo, no podía decirle eso a Sakura o se preocuparía pero esta vez no pudo ahogar su quejido a tiempo cuando se sumergió en la oscuridad.

"Syaoran!"

"Estoy bien…yo…" Su cabeza le dio vueltas y sentía que estaba nadando en un río color rojo, sus pulmones estaban en fuego y su cuerpo entero estaba siendo calcinado en una pira ardiente. A medida que su cuerpo se recostaba nuevamente en su cama, Syaoran cayó en otro estado de delirio, los efectos del ataque del Lágito estaban haciéndose presentes.

Con profundas ojeras, Sakura observó el reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama de Syaoran, eran las 4:00 de la mañana, cuidadosamente Sakura secó el sudor de la frente de Syaoran con una toalla húmeda y fresca, todo su cuerpo le dolía y sentía sus ojos inflamados y rojos. Se había quedado a su lado toda la noche sin dormir. Pero…

Syaoran tenía una fiebre muy alta y había sido poseído por pesadillas en su sueño. Esto le ayudó en cierta manera a Sakura a conocer más detalles sobre la niñez de Syaoran al hablar en sueños mucho más que cuando estaba consciente.

En algunas ocasiones escuchó detalles sobre el padre de Syaoran o sobre el jefe del clan Li, casi todo lo que decía era sobre su niñez en Hong Kong, de vez en cuando hablaba sobre la escuela y su vida social en su país de origen, incluso supo cómo las chicas lo perseguían también, pero en la mayoría del tiempo gritó por Li Leiyun, su primo, con la desesperación de un niño desamparado, lo cual enterneció su corazón hasta lo más profundo.

En su estado inconsciente Syaoran gritaba "Leiyun! Regresa! Qué se supone que debo hacer? Nadie cree que pueda lograr algo excepto tú, me siento impotente e incapaz de hacer algo, jamás estaré a la altura de las expectativas de mi familia, prometiste que me ayudarías a hacerme más fuerte! Me mentiste!"

Sakura tomó la mano húmeda de Syaoran. _Debe estar recordando cuando tenía 9 años….debe ser su recuerdo más doloroso…más de 6 años han pasado desde entonces y aún lo recuerda tan vívidamente._

Mordió sus labios cuando vio la espalda vendada de Syaoran ahora empapada con sangre. _Esto no puede continuar por más tiempo…_

_Deja de llorar Sakura!_ Se regañó a sí misma. _Acaso no siempre te dice Syaoran que con llorar no se solucionará nada?_

_Debo detener la hemorragia. _Sakura observó la figura desaliñada de Syaoran en la cama. Todo lo que podía ver eran manchas de sangre por todos lados, en las sábanas, en el vendaje, incluso en su propio uniforme el cual aún no había cambiado por ropa limpia.

_Debo haberme vuelto más fuerte, no me siento tan mareada aunque también estoy viviendo una pesadilla, es mil veces peor ver a alguien que te importa sufrir que tener que enfrentar las dificultades uno mismo, nunca me sentí tan triste antes, ni siquiera cuando Yukito me rechazó. Este extraño sentimiento por Syaoran, por qué?_

Con suavidad tocó la frente de Syaoran, su fiebre se elevaba más y más debido a que las heridas seguían abiertas y empeorando. Podía ver que aún el dormir era doloroso para Syaoran ya que se había estado moviendo y dando vueltas constantemente en toda la noche y un profundo ceño de dolor se había formado en su frente, su respiración era irregular y su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido.

Cielos, por qué en su escuela no le habían enseñado algo más útil? Sakura trató de recordar algo para curar las heridas de ese tipo. Recordaba tratamientos para quemaduras, facturas, torceduras….utilizando hielo, compresiones, pero qué se supone que tenía que hacer cuando la espalda de alguien había sido azotada sin piedad con un látigo?

_Todo está oscuro, no puedo ver nada. __Quién vendó mis ojos? _Syaoran pensó mientras caminaba a través de la neblina.

_Tengo un hierro ardiente sobre mi espalda, es un dolor como el que jamás había sentido, mucho peor que cuando fui atacado con rocas, cuando fui congelado o golpeado durante mi entrenamiento y mucho peor que cuando tuve que pasar la prueba para que el Jefe del Clan Li me aceptara._

_Ahora hace demasiado frío, siento que me congelo y estoy temblando, todo mi cuerpo está siendo golpeado por el frío, como si afiladas agujas me penetraran. _Trató de cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. _Me quiero rendir, darme por vencido, no puedo soportar este tormento un minuto más._

Al decir esto Syaoran vio una silueta a través de la espesa neblina, alguien alto y delgado con cabello oscuro. El joven se dio la vuelta y pudo ver unos deslumbrantes ojos turquesa y una presencia firme y confiable.

Finalmente Syaoran alcanzó a decir, "Leiyun!" _Jamás podré olvidar a mi primo aunque solamente lo vi cuando era un niño._

"Syaoran, jamás te rindas ni dejes escapar tus oportunidades, tienes que continuar y superar tus problemas o de lo contrario te volverás alguien pasivo y que se rinde ante los problemas, ante tus enemigos y te volverás una marioneta del destino." _Aún recuerdo sus palabras, su voz._

_Los ojos azul celeste de Leiyun me atraviesan. _"Sé fuerte y escucha a tu verdadero yo, tu verdadero yo no es la persona que ves frente al espejo, tu verdadero ser saldrá cuando aprendas a abrir tu mente y tu corazón."

"_Cuá es mi verdadero yo, dime!" _Syaoran le exigió a Leiyun.

Él solamente dijo 4 palabras. _"Solo tu lo sabes."_

Después Leiyun desapareció de la niebla. _Pero no lo sé!_

_Siento que algo fresco y agradable está siendo presionado sobre mi frente ahora, es la mano de alguien, es tranquilizadora y firme._

"Sakura…" Murmuró Syaoran sin abrir sus ojos, "Estás junto a mí, que bueno."

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, aún en su delirio él sabía que ella estaba ahí junto a él. Ella haría lo que fuera por Syaoran.

Syaoran podía sentir un aura rosa pálido alrededor de él que lo envolvía en una nube gentil y cálida, el poder de ella fluyó a través de él como una sensación refrescante y llena de energía, el dolor desgarrador en su espalda había aminorado, aún dolía pero era soportable, finalmente solo se sentía cansado y relajado.

Abruptamente Sakura rompió contacto con Syaoran quitando su mano de la frente ardiente. Estaba respirando pesadamente y sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, todo su cuerpo se sentía sin fuerza, lo único que había a su alrededor era una luz brillante que lentamente comenzó a desparecer.

Sakura vio el reloj, ya eran las 8 de la mañana, había pasado toda la noche en vela tratando de curarlo.

Qué había sucedido? Vio que algo volaba en el aire y lo atrapó con una mano.

Era una carta Sakura, sorprendida le dio vuelta para ver la carátula.

"La Sanación" Dijo mientras la veía intensamente.

Rápido volteó a ver a Syaoran quien milagrosamente dormía pacíficamente. La expresión de dolor había desaparecido y su rostro reflejaba calma a la vez que comenzaba a recuperar color, su fiebre había desaparecido también. Cómo?

Entonces lo entendió, todo el poder que había sentido a su alrededor hace unos instantes y su fuerte deseo de curar a Syaoran habían creado una nueva carta de la nada.

Sanación.

Su cabeza se sentía terriblemente pesada, todo su cuerpo se sentía agotado y sus ojos a punto de cerrarse.

"Sentí algo pesado cerca de mí," Dijo Syaoran secamente mientras se sentaba en la cama, ya era de noche en las calles.

"Mmm?" Parpadeando, Sakura miró a su alrededor con ojos entrecerrados. Un momento! Se había quedado dormida mientras cuidaba a Syaoran!

Sakura brincó como resorte hacia la silla que estaba a lado de la cama, se había dormido recostada sobre la cama de Syaoran!

"Soñé que un oso estaba sentado sobre mi estómago," Continuó Syaoran.

Ahora lo recordaba, Syaoran había tratado de salvarla del Látigo y había sido herido, volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche, había pasado un día completo! Además habían faltado a clases, sin embargo, lo realmente importante era Syaoran. Syaoran iba a estar bien? Se veía mucho mejor ahora y al pensar y sentir el alivio en su corazón los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron nuevamente.

Cuando volteó a verla con ojos a medio abrir Syaoran le dijo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre las almohadas., "No me digas que estás llorando de nuevo".

"Hoe?" Avergonazada Sakura secó sus lágrimas y trató de acomodar su cabello, estaba en un estado lamentable. "Te…te encuentras bien?"

"No, todo el cuerpo me duele pero si me preguntas si estoy vivo creo que lo estoy," Syaoran le sonrió levemente y tomó la nueva carta, "La Sanación, tú la creaste? Por mí?"

"Supongo."

"Cómo?"

_Porque no quería verte sufrir un minuto más…_Sakura vio a Syaoran, había dejado de sangrar y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar aunque aún le faltaba mucho para recuperarse , eso era porque sus poderes aún eran muy débiles. "Debes de tener hambre, no hemos comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer en la escuela."

"Hablando de la escuela, no fuimos hoy," Comentó Syaoran, "Y nos perdimos el exámen de matemáticas."

"Es verdad, espera un poco, iré a la cocina y prepararé algo para comer," Por primera vez desde el día anterior, Sakura dejó su silla y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando Sakura mezclaba la sopa con una cuchara el teléfono sonó. "Sí, hola?"

"Sakura! soy yo, Tomoyo. Solamente llamé porque estaba preocupada, ni tú ni Syaoran vinieron hoy a clases, sucedió algo?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

"Sí, algo así," Brevemente Sakura le explicó lo que había sucedido en la tarde de ayer.

"En serio? Eso es horrible! Pero creaste una carta nueva de la nada? Increíble! Cualquier cosa por Syaoran cierto? Bueno supongo que estarás ocupada, me despido, cuídate!" Tomoyo colgó el teléfono.

Con una bandeja con comida Sakura entró a la habitación de Syaoran.

"Aquí está la comida," Le dijo Sakura mientras colocaba la bandeja en el regazo de Syaoran.

Observó la comida con expresión perpleja y simplemente le dijo, "Sopa?"

"Así es, cuando estás enfermo tienes que comer sopa, ahora come. Yo te ayudaré," Y a propósito tomó la cuchara y la llenó de sopa caliente. "Di 'Aah'."

Avergonzado Syaoran protestó, "Oye! Puedo comer yo solo!" Pero aún estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo más que obedecer. Probó la sopa y saboreando el sabor suave de los ingredientes le dijo, "Está delicioso!"

"Verdad que sí?" Sonrió Sakura. Obedientemente Syaoran cedió a ser alimentado por Sakura aunque todo el tiempo se quejó de que ya no era un niño.

"Sé que te gusta así que no te quejes," Sakura simplemente le ordenó mientras llevaba otra cuchara llena de sopa a su boca.

"Umngph!" Syaoran respondió.

Tarareando una melodía Erika aventó su mochila a un lado y se dejó caer en el sofá después de regresar a su casa.

"Te acabas de sentar sobre mi proyecto de arte," Le dijo Eron, "Así que tuviste otra cita? Tiens idea de la hora que es?"

"Pareces un abuelo," Le dijo Erika mientras jalaba juguetonamente la cola de caballo de su hermano gemelo. "Yo no digo nada cuando tú te diviertes."

"Y bien, quién era esta vez? Ese chico de la clase 3-1 que es el heredero del próspero negocio de su familia? O el capitán del equipo de baloncesto con el que entrarás en ese tonto concurso de la Mejor Pareja?" Le preguntó Eron mientras veía su arruinado proyecto.

"Ja! Es ese chico de primer año de preparatoria, lo conoces, ese apuesto joven que trabaja medio tiempo como modelo," Erika le dijo felizmente.

"No te preguntas cómo terminó el asunto del Látigo?"

"Es verdad, Sakura y Syaoran no fueron hoy a la escuela eh? Me pregunto si irán mañana," Tomó el dibujo de Eron sobre el que se había sentado y estalló en risas. "Ja ja ja! Se supone que esto es un auto retrato? Pareces una vaca! Realmente no puedes dibujar cierto? Hablando de obras de arte, viste la expresión en el rostro de Sakura cuando vio que su dibujo estaba arruinado?" Erika colocó sus pies sobre la mesa y continuó, "Es una lástima que Syaoran haya protegido a Sakura de esa fuerza, su increíble cuerpo quedó ensangrentado y herido! Me pregunto si Sakura lo estará cuidando ahora? Es una boba, probablemente se asustó en cuanto vio la sangre, pobre Syaoran."

"Sí sí," Le respondió Eron en tono aburrido.

"Ya lo tengo! Llamaré a casa de Syaoran para ver si se encuentra bien," Dijo Erika.

_/Ring ring./ Ring ring/_

"Mmm…hoy hemos tenido muchas llamadas telefónicas, yo iré, tu descansa," Le dijo Sakura mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida a un lado. "Si, hola?"

"Ho-hola?" Una voz femenina preguntó en respuesta. "Es esta la casa de Li Syaoran?"

Sakura tapó el auricular y le dijo a Syaoran, "Dios mío! Es Erika! Qué voy a hacer?" Sakura imaginó a Erika esparciendo el rumor de que había estado en una hora no apropiada en casa de Syaoran por toda la escuela y entró en pánico corriendo de un lado a otro.

Los ojos de Syaoran se salieron de órbita pensando en lo mismo, "Dame el teléfono," Le pidió, "Hola? Erika?"

"Syaoran?" Erika le preguntó con suspicacia. "Acaso me contestó una mujer hace un momento?"

"Una mu-mujer? Ja ja ja…" Syaoran sudó gotita. "Ah! Se trata de mi pequeña prima! Vino de visita desde Hong Kong junto con mi tía."

"Ya veo!" Exclamó Erika. "Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Sakura! desde luego que no permitirías que ella estuviera en tu casa a esta hora tan tarde cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no, qué bromista! Je je…"

Sakura escuchaba la conversación y notó lo falso que Syaoran sonaba.

Con su tono más dulce Erika le dijo, "Como no fuiste hoy a clases estaba preocupada, te encuentras bien?"

"Sí! Quiero decir…no…estoy enfermo," Le dijo Syaoran.

"De verdad? No me parece que te escuches enfermo," Le dijo Erika con inocencia.

"NO! Quiero decir, estoy muy enfermo! Yo..eh…tengo un resfriado! Cof Cof."

"Espero que te mejores pronto! Sabes que Sakura tampoco fue hoy a clases? Sabes algo sobre eso?"

"Por qué iba a saber yo sobre eso?" Syaoran gritó. "Eeeh…quiero decir no, no lo sé, yo me quedé en casa todo el día."

"Ya veo, muy bien, nos vemos! Duerme bien!" Le dijo Erika.

Después de que terminó la llamada Syaoran suspiró de alivio.

"Hubiera sido terrible si se hubiera dado cuenta de que me estoy quedando aquí," Comentó Sakura.

"Supongo."

"Muy bien, ahora siéntate utilizaré la carta de Sanación una vez más para acelerar el proceso de recuperación," Le dijo Sakura mientras observaba la carta con asombro ignorando el dolor de su cabeza. Con su carta hubiera podido evitar que su mamá y el padre de Syaoran murieran, con su carta quizás podría curar a la madre de Miho, Mizuki Miara, quien estaba enferma de la misma dolencia que causó que su madre y Ryuuren murieran, con esta carta podría evitar que las personas fueran a los hospitales enfermas y…

"Sakura," Syaoran le dijo con serenidad.

"Sí?"

"No utilices más poder del que tienes. Esta carta, la Sanación, utiliza el poder de tu propio cuerpo para curar a los demás, un poco está bien puesto que tienes la habilidad, pero si no eres cuidadosa puedes utilizar más poder del que tienes y los resultados serían catastróficos."

"Qué quieres decir? Esta carta me ayudará a sanar a las personas enfermas y evitar mucho sufrimiento!"

Syaoran la tomó firmemente de la muñeca y le dijo con absoluta seriedad, "Prométeme que jamás utilizarás esta carta más allá de tu límite, sé perfectamente bien que tú sabes cuál es tu límite y lo has alcanzado ahora. Esta carta no es un juguete o algo en lo que te puedas apoyar siempre, es una herramienta peligrosa que depende de la energía que le transmite tu propio cuerpo y fuente de vida."

"No entiendo lo que me dices! Tu mismo utilizas tus poderes para sanar no es así?"

"Pero yo _conozco_ mi propio límite. Ahora mírame a los ojos," Le dijo Syaoran con voz grave. A regañadientes Sakura volteó hacia él sólo para encontrarse con la expresión más seria y grave que jamás ella hubiera visto en su rostro. "Si algo sale mal con esta carta y haces mal uso de ella podrías morir! Lo entiendes? Ahora prométemelo."

"E-está bien," Sakura balbuceó rendida ante sus contundentes palabras. Por qué se ponía tan sombrío de pronto? La carta le sería de mucha utilidad, sin embargo Syaoran tenía razón, había llegado a su límite…por el momento, pero ella continuaría haciéndose más fuerte. "Sin embargo utilizaré esta carta ahora, créeme por favor, conozco mis límites."

Usando la carta, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la espalda de Syaoran dejando que su aura fluyera lentamente hacia su cuerpo. No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para curarlo por completo tenía que admitirlo, pero quería llegar lo más lejos posible, las heridas más graves en la espalda de Syaoran comenzaron a cerrarse y a formar cicatrices. Cuando quitó su mano, aunque muchas de las heridas ya estaban mejor que el día anterior, Sakura tuvo que admitir que él aún debía soportar mucho dolor porque aún no estaba completamente curado.

Comenzó a sentir sus ojos muy pesados, había utilizado mucho poder y alcanzado su límite. Syaoran tenía razón, la carta Sanación demandaba mucho de su dueño, con estos pensamientos en su mente cayó dormida.

_Al día siguiente …_

Sakura se estiró perezosamente y parpadeó, la brillante luz del sol penetraba en toda la habitación, ahora estaba en su propia habitación, en su propia cama, en casa de Syaoran. _Qué extraño, creí que me había quedado dormida mientras cuidaba de Syaoran a un lado de su cama._

Después volteó a ver el reloj nuevamente, "Ay no! Ya es mediodía!" No tenía ningún caso irse a la escuela ahora, ya básicamente había faltado 2 días a clases…En fin de cualquier manera ya era fin de semana.

Ahora podría dedicarse a hacer los deberes de la casa, primero lavó la ropa y sábanas sucias, las cuales llevaba apilando en la esquina de su cuarto en los últimos días y después hizo el aseo general de la casa. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo horrible que se veía, quizás un largo y relajante baño ayudaría a solucionar ese problema.

Después del baño se sentía como nueva, desde luego que sí puesto que estaba exhausta por todo el poder utilizado al crear la carta Sanación y utilizarla sobre Syaoran. Su estómago gruñó. Comida!

Mientras preparaba su omelette de arroz, Syaoran salió de su habitación bostezando, señal de que apenas se había despertado. "Qué huele tan bien?"

"Syaoran! No deberías caminar aún!" Exclamó Sakura.

"Pero ya me siento bien!" Protestó el otro.

"Nada de eso, regresa a tu cama." Sakura lo guió de vuelta hacia su cama. "Espera un poco, te pondré un nuevo vendaje."

Mientras quitaba la venda vieja examinó la espalda de Syaoran con satisfacción, "Qué bueno! Has mejorado mucho," Hábilmente envolvió la nueva gasa sobre el cuerpo de Syaoran, "Listo! Terminé!"

"Sí sí, enfermera Sakura!" Se burló Syaoran, "Sabes, tiene su lado bueno el estar enfermo."

"Eh?"

"Me gusta este trato especial, cuidarme toda la noche, vendarme, alimentarme en mi cama, me haces sentir especial."

"Hmph! No esperes que hagas esto todos los días! Sólo lo hago porque estás herido así que es una excepción," Sakura le dijo a la vez que se ruborizaba.

De pronto la mano de él se posó sobre su cintura, Sakura respiró con dificultad cuando él la empujó hacia su cuerpo y Syaoran le dijo con voz suave sobre su oído, "Gracias Sakura, gracias por cuidarme, no sabes lo especial que me siento. Jamás te apartaste de mí en toda la noche mientras deliraba por la fiebre, me sentía aliviado tan sólo con sentir tu presencia a mi lado y sentir tu mano tranquilizadora sobre mi frente. Utilizaste todo tu poder tan sólo para curarme aunque eventualmente iría mejorando pero qué si el enemigo atacara ahora? Estarías indefensa, aún así hiciste todo esto por mi bien."

Mientras la abrazaba, apretó aún más sus brazos alrededor de ella y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron inmensamente. "Q-qué estás haciendo?" Lo empujó lejos de ella pero accidentalmente presionó su espalda.

"OOOOUCHH!" Syaoran se dejó caer en su cama, "Aún estoy herido sabes!" Volteó su rostro sobre sus hombros para tratar de ver su espalda y con una mirada de cachorrito lastimado.

"Lo siento," Sakura se disculpó ligeramente. Su estómago revoloteó, Syaoran…Se veía tan bien sentado en su cama solamente con los pantalones de su pijama, su torso vendado con gasa blanca y su cabello despeinado.

Syaoran se estiró y Sakura observó sus firmes músculos. _Las chicas en mi salón tenían razón, habían dicho que Syaoran tenía el mejor estilo y el mejor cuerpo en toda la secundaria Seijou. Qué raro, no lo había notado antes._

"Qué estás mirando?" Le preguntó Syaoran levantando una ceja.

"A ti no!" Sakura se ruborizó. _Qué estoy pensando? _"Ya es más de mediodía, parece que estás bien ahora así que levántate y ponte algo de ropa! Además puedes ayudarme con los deberes del hogar." Sakura estiró su mano dentro del clóset y le tiró algo de ropa a Syaoran quien la veía con los ojitos en blanco y redonditos.

"Deberes del hogar? Yo? Qué le pasó al trato especial? Estoy herido!"

De pronto Saura olió algo en el aire. "Qué es ese horrible olor a quemado? HOEEE! Mi omelette de arroz! Olvidé apagar la estufa!"

_Al día siguiente…_

Sakura se estiró y comentó, "Hace mucho calor, no puedo creer que ya sea prácticamente verano, parece como si apenas ayer me congelaba de frío."

Estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala y recargada contra un sillón mientras estudiaba para el exámen de matemáticas mientras que Syaoran estaba sentado en el sillón justo detrás de ella leyendo un libro de la clase de historia. Su cuerpo aún estaba adolorido pero ahora podía levantarse y moverse.

Sin desviar la mirada de su libro Syaoran le dijo, "Estudia la siguiente lección del libro de matemáticas, pon atención a la pregunta 15 ya que tiene que ver con logaritmos."

Sakura suspiró y le dijo, "Sí profesor, pero a decir verdad, hace demasiado calor como para estudiar. Por qué no instalas aire acondicionado en el apartamento?" Le dijo mientras se abanicaba con la libreta. En ese momento llevaba puesto un jersey extra largo de baloncesto y shorts holgados, después tomó su cabello castaño dorado y lo ató en dos coletas que colgaban sobre su espalda dejando su cuello libre.

"Ya te lo dije, antes de que regresara a Hong Kong el aire acondicionado se descompuso, necesito comprar uno nuevo pero no tuve tiempo." Después levantó una ceja y desvió su vista del libro. "Oye, ese no es mi jersey?"

"Ah!" Sakura se ruborizó. "Bueno, no me traje ropa fresca ya que no sabía que haría calor tan pronto, necesito ir por más ropa la próxima vez, así que tomé esta ropa, espero que no te importe."

Distraído, Syaoran tomó una de las coletas de Sakura y jugueteó con ella.

Sin voltear hacia atrás Sakura le preguntó, "Qué estás haciendo? Deja de hacer eso, no puedo concentrarme en mi problema de matemáticas."

"No lo estás resolviendo de cualquier manera," Señaló Syaoran, era más observador de lo que parecía.

Sakura se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que solamente había estado garabateando sobre el papel y había terminado dibujando a Kero.

"Extrañas al muñeco de felpa?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, estoy muy acostumbrada a estar con Kero, pero lo veré nuevamente junto con mi hermano, mi papá y Yukito así que no hay problema. No es tan malo separarte de alguien siempre que sepas que volverán a encontrarse."

"Oh," Syaoran fijó su mirada pensando profundamente por un rato y después dijo, "Cuándo te dejaste crecer tu cabello?"

"Me he dejado crecer el cabello desde hace mucho tiempo por si no lo habías notado."

"Solías usarlo corto," Comentó Syaoran mientras ataba los listones verdes sobre su trenzado y sedoso cabello.

"Quise cambiar mi apariencia, además mi hermano me molestaba mucho diciéndome que siempre lo traía corto porque era demasiado impaciente como para dejármelo crecer. Por qué lo preguntas? Hay algún problema?"

"No. No, se ve muy bien."

¿? Sakura echó su cabeza hacia atrás colocándola sobre el regazo de Syaoran mientras lo veía directamente. Algo entre ellos había cambiado…_nada dramático ni importante, no había mucha diferencia en el exterior pero hay algo más sutil e imperceptible, algo difícil de explicar, algo que no cualquiera podía notar pero que se sentía ligeramente diferente._

"Quizás si no utilizaras ese collar tu cuello se sentiría más fresco," Le comentó Syaoran quien bajó su mirada hacia su regazo observando el rostro de Sakura al revés mientras se recargaba sobre el sofá. Tomó el cristal del collar que traía, "Aún llevas puesto esto?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo," Sakura le dijo a la ofensiva. Aún recargada su cabeza sobre Syaoran cerró sus ojos y jugueteó con la joya que traía en su cuello, "De hecho traerla conmigo me da seguridad y alivio cuando tengo que enfrentar alguna dificultad, moralmente supongo."

"Será más difícil de ahora en adelante, más difícil que esto, mucho más difícil que cualquier cosa que hayamos tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora," Dijo Syaoran mientras veía la ciudad a través de la ventana.

"Pero crees que eventualmente todo terminará bien?" Preguntó Sakura mientras abría sus grandes ojos verdes para ver a Syaoran.

Jaló suavemente una de sus trenzas y le respondió, "Por supuesto que sí."

Sakura se enderezó nuevamente y sonrió, "Entonces, yo también."

**Wish-chan:** S+S se están volviendo muy cercanos, ne? ^_^. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	33. cap31 El Solitario Ladrón de la Noche

**Capítulo 31: El Solitario Ladrón de la Noche**

Hubo una cegadora luz blanca que brillaba en todas direcciones. El joven de negro cubrió su rostro con su brazo y desesperado buscaba alguna ruta de escape.

Estaba sordo debido a los gritos de las estridentes voces que se escuchaban abajo y al ruido de las sirenas mientras brincaba de un techo a otro. Otro rayo de luz apuntó hacia él mientras llegaba a un callejón sin salida. El sonido de las pisadas y los gritos se acercaban cada vez más y no había ningún lugar hacia donde correr.

Después un gran /_BANG_/ hizo eco en la infinita noche oscura.

_Inglaterra…_

"Eriol, por qué pones esa expresión tan seria?" Le preguntó Nakuru riéndose, "Por el amor de Dios anímate! Es verano, vamos a divertirnos!"

"Diversión? No hay diversión en Inglaterra," Se quejó Tanaka Miho mientras jugueteaba con su corto cabello castaño que enmarcaba su rostro, de pronto sus traviesos ojos grises brillaron, "Ya lo tengo! Vayamos a Japón a pasar las vacaciones de verano! Ahí hay muchos chicos guapos!"

"Estoy de acuerdo! Vayamos a Japón!" Gritó Kero y después volteó a ver a Eriol, "Sakura no es tan tacaña cuando se trata de alimentarme con deliciosa comida!"

Spinel le respondió con su tono sereno de siempre, "Aunque Eriol es muy hábil cocinando, para calmar tu apetito tendría que estar en la cocina todo el día y aún así querrías más."

Yue le lanzó una mirada con sus ojos plateados y dijo, "Kerberos, no has sido de ninguna ayuda para encontrar información que pudiera ayudar a tu dueña, a este paso no regresaremos a Japón en un buen tiempo."

"YO fui quien llamó a Sakura y le contó sobre los Tesoros de las 5 Fuerzas, además le llamé ayer y le dije que esos tesoros podrían ser una clave muy importante para resolver todo este misterio y que lo mejor sería que hiciera lo mejor para tratar de reunirlos," Le comentó Kero claramente ofendido mientras volaba alrededor de la habitación con sus bracitos en sus caderas.

"No importa! Entre más tiempo se queden mucho mejor! Así Touya se quedará aquí para siempre!" Nakuru casi se desmaya ante la idea, "Es una lástima que esté tan ocupado con sus estudios, no digo que no sea bueno obtener menciones honoríficas y medallas pero, todas las mujeres de aquí están babeando por este nuevo estudiante extranjero japonés, por ejemplo está esa duquesa que tiene tanto dinero y que está enamorada de él, ahora tengo mucha competencia!"

Eriol puso su mano sobre su frente y suspiró, era demasiado educado como para decirles que todos ellos le estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza.

"Qué te está preocupando tanto? Anímate, no importa de quién seas una reencarnación ahora, eso no cambia quien eres," Le dijo Miho abrazando a Eriol por la espalda. Los ojos de Eriol se salieron de sus órbitas mientras que sus lentes caían al piso.

Todos rieron discretamente (Excepto por Yue que nunca reía) Miho era la única que podía tratar a Eriol de esa manera.

"No es nada, sólo tengo un presentimiento de que algo grande ocurrirá este verano," Dijo Eriol mientras sus ojos azul medianoche brillaban, "Soy demasiado perezoso como para investigar más al respecto con ayuda de mis habilidades proféticas, además, las cosas más inesperadas son las más divertidas."

"Así se habla!" Exclamó Miho dando un golpecito sobre la cabeza de Eriol.

"Jeje, quién imaginaría que Eriol es el más viejo de todos," Dijo Nakuru mientras se sentaba sobre el brazo del sofá de Eriol. "Pese a su personalidad retorcida Eriol es demasiado maduro, piensa demasiado las cosas y encuentra las cosas más extrañas muy divertidas."

"Así es," Concordó Kero. "Cuando se trata de encontrar las situaciones más extrañas como algo divertido, la única persona que iguala a Eriol es Tomoyo."

"Sin embargo, Sakura tendrá que ser mucho más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, ya ha tenido muchas advertencias," Dijo Kaho Mizuki mientras veía la carta que Sakura le acababa de enviar. Por supuesto confiaba en que Sakura estaría bien pero al mismo tiempo tenía un presentimiento inquietante.

_Japón…_

"No puedo creer que las vacaciones de verano estén a la vuelta de la esquina!" Le dijo Sakura a sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Las chicas se habían reunido para comer debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Sakura se abanicaba a sí misma con una hoja de papel, la blusa blanca de su uniforme estaba pegada a su espalda y haría recogido su cabello en un moño flojo.

"El último día de clases!" Chiharu exclamó feliz. "Tenemos todas las vacaciones delante de nosotros, harán ustedes algo especial?"

"Nada en especial," Respondió Sakura. "Voy a dormir mucho, comer mucho y descansar! Me olvidaré completamente de las matemáticas!" Con la ayuda de Syaoran se había hecho una experta en los exámenes de matemáticas y había asombrado al profesor con su drástica mejoría. Riendo para sí misma, imaginó lo impresionado que estará su hermano cuando vea su boleta de calificaciones.

"Habrá un partido de futbol esta tarde," Les dijo Rika. "Es el último juego de la temporada, irán a verlo?"

"Yo sí!" Respondío Tomoyo. "Me solicitaron que grabara el partido, va a ser muy reñido, el equipo rival de la secundaria Eitoukou es realmente bueno pero nuestro equipo no se queda atrás, también es de los mejores, apuesto a que llegará al Campeonato Juvenil de Futbol."

"Después de todo Li y Chang están en el equipo, "Agregó Naoko.

"Cielos, son geniales," Dijo Chiharu. "Los jugadores de futbol son impresionantes, desearía que Takashi intentara algún deporte, es muy hábil también pero demasiado perezoso."

Como si salieran de debajo de la tierra un grupo de chicas gritó, "No, el baloncesto el mejor deporte del mundo! Viva Akagi Tomaki!" Aki se inclinó graciosamente ante ellas.

"Todas las alumnas de la secundaria incluso las de otras escuelas están enamoradas de Li y Chang, Li es genial no es así Sakura?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

Anteriormente Sakura habría dicho de todo corazón que sí, ahora no podía ser tan franca al respecto y evitando la pregunta le dijo, "Este es el último almuerzo antes de que comiencen las vacaciones." Después su rostro se puso azul cuando buscó en su bolso, "Hoeee! Olvidé traer mi almuerzo!"

"Ay no! No otra vez!" Rió Naoko ya que no era la primera vez.

Detrás de un arbusto, Syaoran le dio un ligero codazo a Sakura quien volteó sorprendida al ver quien era y el otro completamente avergonzado sacó una caja color rosa con rayas blancas y le susurró, "Toma, lo olvidaste en la mañana."

"Gracias!" Le respondió Sakura también en un susurro volteando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo y le dijo, "Jaja! Qué tonta soy, yo soy la que preparé las cajas y olvidé traer mi propio almuerzo."

"Sí," Rápidamente Syaoran se dio la vuelta y regresó de puntillas con sus amigos.

"Aah! Mi comida favorita, camarones fritos!" Dijo Sakura preparándose a devorar felizmente su comida.

Mientras tanto Chiharu la observaba con extrañeza llevando su mano a su barbilla.

"Hoee? Q-qué sucede?" Balbuceó Sakura sudando gotitas, estaba segura de que nadie había visto cuando Syaoran le dio su almuerzo.

"Por qué Li tenía tu almuerzo?" Le preguntó Chiharu.

"Eh?" Sakura se puso pálida. Ay no! no podía decirle a sus amigas que se estaba quedando en casa de Syaoran!

"Sí, es extraño, siempre los veo que patinan juntos a la escuela y llegan justo a tiempo, y siempre se encuentran en la entrada de la escuela para caminar juntos de regreso a casa," Cuestionó Naoko.

"Además los dos faltaron los mismos días a clases," Agregó Rika después de un rato.

"Ahora que recuerdo cuando lo llamé a su casa por la noche, una chica contestó el teléfono," Comentó Erika.

"Hay algo entre ustedes dos? Quiero decir, no estarán participando ustedes en el concurso a la Mejor Pareja de Japón?" Siguió cuestionando Chiharu.

"Y-yo…" Sakura tartamudeó mientras se iba poniendo más y más colorada.

"MALDICION, TE DIGO QUE NO SUCEDE NADA!" Alguien gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la escuela.

Al escuchar semejante grito todos soltaron la comida que estaban a punto de llevarse a la boca y voltearon en la dirección del grito con sus bocas completamente abiertas.

Syaoran, quien estaba de pie y había gritado en un momento de enojo se dio cuenta de que toda la escuela lo observaba y sudando una GRAN gota poco a poco se hundió en su silla viendo con mirada furiosa a sus llamados 'amigos'.

"Cielos, solamente te pregunté qué había entre Kinomoto y tú," Uno de sus amigos le dijo con ojos en forma de corazón, "Por qué le entregaste esa caja de almuerzo? No debería ser al revés? Las chicas preparan el almuerzo y se lo entregan al chico."

"Es verdad, estás saliendo con ella? Qué tan lejos has llegado? Es del tipo inocente?" Le preguntó Aki, "Qué afortunado eres."

Syaoran masticó las palabras, "Dije que se callen, no es nada."

Eron le dijo entonces, "Bueno, si no es tu chica supongo que no te importará que me quede con ella."

Mirándolo enérgicamente, Syaoran dijo, "Tsao ni ma" . Sus ojos ámbar eran fríos como el hielo.

Los compañeros se veían unos a otros preguntándose, "Qué quiere decir eso?"

"No lo sé, debe ser alguna maldición en chino, Li viene de Hong Kong cierto?"

Aparentemente Eron entendía algo de maldiciones puesto que se puso pálido y se rehusó a hablarle a Syaoran por el resto del día.

Después de clases, mientras Sakura recogía sus libros Eron le preguntó, "Vendrás a ver el partido de futbol?"

"Y-yo? Quizás," Respondió Sakura.

"Nos vemos más tarde en el juego," Le dijo Eron guiñando el ojo y alejándose. "Cuento contigo!"

"Es-está bien," Sakura lo observó alejarse tranquilamente con su cola de caballo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Desde su escritorio que estaba atrás de ella, Syaoran frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sakura ruborizarse ligeramente mientras observaba a Eron pero de pronto ella se dio la vuelta, "Estarás en el juego verdad?"

Syaoran le dijo, "Eh? Ah sí, irás a ver? Voy a jugar …como titular."

"Sé que jugarás, eres el capitán del equipo después de todo," Rió Sakura y después le comentó, "Nunca pensé que fueras tan entusiasta como para participar así en los clubes."

"Entonces Irás?" Syaoran le preguntó entusiasmado a pesar de que eso no iba con él.

"Tanto ansioso estás por que vaya?"

Syaoran se ruborizó y balbuceó, "N-no, por qué me habría de importar si vas o no!"

Sakura lo vio directo a los ojos y le dijo, "Aún no lo sé, realmente no me gustan los chicos que gritan maldiciones durante la hora del almuerzo."

Las orejas de Syaoran se pusieron rojas y le dijo, "Bueno, eso sucedió porque los demás me sacaron de quicio cuando me preguntaron sobre la caja de tu almuerzo."

"A ti también? Creo que mis amigas están comenzando a sospechar que me quedo en tu casa, es horrible!"

Después de pensarlo un poco le dijo, "Realmente no importa tanto o sí? Quiero decir que si se enteran, qué es lo peor que podría suceder?"

"A mí si me importa!" Sakura golpeó con su mano en la banca. "Una chica tiene honor, además, no soporto las habladurías."

Por un par de segundos pareció que Syaoran meditaba algo profundamente y de pronto dijo fuera de tema, "Es verdad, los camarones fritos estaban quemados."

"Entonces haz tu propio almuerzo de ahora en adelante!" Se defendió Sakura.

"Aunque nunca dije que no estuvieran buenos," Balbuceó Syaoran.

"Sólo quedan 5 minutos!" Gritó el entrenador. El marcador era 2-2, ambos equipos tenían impresionantes atletas, aunque el equipo de la escuela Seijou era ligeramente mejor que el equipo visitante de Eitoukou en opinión de Sakura, se había dado cuenta de que no había espíritu de equipo entre Eron y Syaoran, jugadores delanteros claves en el equipo así que eso era una gran desventaja para ellos.

"Grr! Los chicos me desesperan! Por qué no se pueden llevar bien?" Sakura se quejó con sus amigas, otra gran oportunidad se había perdido cuando Eron se rehusó a enviarle el pase a Syaoran quien tenía el campo libre para tirar. La multitud de estudiantes reunidos bajo el cielo azul para observar el juego era increíble, eso sin contar con el equipo de porristas apoyando a sus respectivos equipos.

"Mira qué maravilloso robo de pelota!" Exclamó Tomoyo cuando Syaoran corrió como un relámpago a través de todo el campo, esquivó a sus oponentes y se deslizó entre dos sujetos enormes para robarles el balón rápidamente, ahora se dirigía incontenible hacia la portería dejando atrás a cada defensa del equipo contrario.

"Vaya, es muy rápido y ágil," Dijo Naoko.

Todas las jóvenes (incluidas las de la secundaria Eitoukou) gritaban, "Li-san!" Y tenían razón en eso, Syaoran se veía muy apuesto y varonil en su uniforme azul marino y tenis blancos.

Todos estaban al borde de sus asientos conforme llegaba el climax del partido.

Syaoran se quejó, rápidamente 4 enormes oponentes se dirigían a bloquear a Syaoran cuando se aproximaba a la meta, entonces sus ojos analizaron el campo, Eron estaba libre! Aún así Syaoran en ningún momento dirigió su mirada a esa dirección.

Frustrada, Sakura se levantó de entre la multitud y gritó, "Syaoran pasa el balón a Eron! Está libre!"

Por unos segundos los ojos de Syaoran se encontraron con los de Sakura quien estaba sentada al frente de la línea, después vio a Eron que le hacía frenéticas señales para que le pasara el balón, estaba en una buena posición como para tirar y los segundos se agotaban.

"Qué está haciendo?" Sakura murmuró para ella misma cuando vio que Syaoran se rehusaba a pasar el balón. "Syaoran! El tiempo se acaba! Sólo tienen una oportunidad!"

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Syaoran le hizo un maravilloso pase directo a Eron quien brincó en el aire y pateó el balón con toda su fuerza hacia la portería. El portero brincó por el balón y este pasó rozando sobre sus dedos vacilando en la esquina de la portería antes de caer al suelo. Todos estaban en silencio.

De pronto los chiflidos y los gritos de todos los estudiantes se escucharon al unísono, el equipo de la secundaria Seijou había ganado 3-2, habían quedado vencedores una vez más.

Aplaudiendo felizmente Sakura brincaba y brincaba mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo, "Ganamos, ganamos!"

"Sakura, el lazo de tu zapato…" Le dijo Naoko.

"Eh?" Sakura bajó su mirada para ver que la agujeta blanca de su tenis se había roto, estaba la creencia de que cuando se rompía una agujeta eso traería mala suerte y aunque ella no era supersticiosa, por qué tenía esta sensación tan inquietante?

Las estudiantes del club de Li Syaoran se lamentaban, "Es una lástima que él no hiciera el gol de la victoria pero aun así estuvo fantástico!"

"Buen pase Li!" Lo felicitó el entrenador dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Todos sus compañeros palmeaban a Syaoran y felicitaban a Eron por su magnífico gol.

Cuando los jugadores se fueron a cambiar sus uniformes Syaoran gimió. Tantas palmadas en su espalda le provocaron que le doliera debido a que las heridas que el Látigo le había hecho aún no estaban curadas del todo, además que durante el juego alguien lo había golpeado en la espalda y arrojado al suelo.

"Oye, por qué tienes esa venda en tu espalda?" Uno de sus compañeros le preguntó, "Tuviste una pelea?"

"Eeh..sí…algo así," Le dijo Syaoran sudando gotita.

"Mmm…me parecen más bien rasguños o algo así, ahora entiendo, hiciste enojar a alguna chica y ella te rasguñó con sus uñas," Concluyó un compañero.

"Piensa lo que quieras," Respondió Syaoran. Cuando terminó de cambiarse se encontró con Eron y le dijo, "No te pasé el balón porque te haya aceptado, fue solamente por el bien del equipo."

"Lo sé," Dijo Eron y después agregó seriamente, "Y también fue por Sakura?"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, "Tal vez, de todas formas hiciste un buen tiro, al menos confié en ti para lograr ese gol," Diciendo esto vio de reojo a uno de sus compañeros que siempre monopolizaba el balón y fallaba los tiros a gol.

"Por supuesto, después de todo es de mí de quien estás hablando," Le sonrió Eron con mirada confiada. "Hiciste un buen pase también."

Esta vez Syaoran asintió, "Por supuesto."

"Buen juego, ahora hemos asegurado a nuestra escuela para el campeonato." Eron le tendió una mano. "Por las futuras victorias."

Syaoran le dio firmemente la mano y le dijo, "Sabes, no eres una mala persona después de todo."

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron sorprendidos por unos segundos, entonces Eron le respondió, "Tu tampoco eres una mala persona."

"Mmmm, no deberías de _comprarme_ la cena en lugar de haberme obligado a cocinar?" Le preguntó Syaoran esa noche mientras preparaba la salsa de carne y tomate para el espaguetti con un cucharón de madera en la cocina. "Nuestro equipo de futbol ganó el día de hoy, fue una gran victoria."

"Mmm…aún así no," Le respondió Sakura revolviendo la ensalada. "No te compraría la cena."

"Por qué? Porque yo no hice el gol de la victoria?"

"De hecho te admiro por haber mostrado compañerismo y espíritu de equipo al pasarle el balón a Eron, de esta manera él pudo hacer el gol decisivo, realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti." Sakura dividió la pasta en dos platos y después agregó, "Eso no cambia el hecho de que tu hayas hecho los otros 2 goles."

"Eso es verdad," Dijo Syaoran sin dudarlo un segundo.

"Ja ja ja, qué modesto eres," Broméo Sakura. Después se dio cuenta de que había estado viviendo con Syaoran por más de un mes, prácticamente dos meses, el tiempo volaba rápidamente y ya era verano.

"Si tu familia estuviera aquí, irías de viaje?" Le preguntó Syaoran de pronto.

Pareciera como si él pudiera distinguir cada cambio de expresión en su rostro. Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en su familia? "Probablemente, por lo regular el primer día de vacaciones mi papá, mi hermano y yo celebramos con una cena fuera de casa y quizás haciendo algo divertido todos juntos como ir al cine o a Tokyo," Sonrió nostálgicamente. Sakura recordó que su padre le había llamado el día anterior, le contó que había asistido a muchísimos seminarios en las últimas semanas así que había dado muchos discursos, hasta ahora su viaje a varias universidades había sido realmente exitoso además había recibido un premio por sus conferencias sobre arqueología.

Despreocupadamente Sakura agregó algo de sazonador a la salsa, esta era la primera ocasión que se había separado de su familia por tanto tiempo…Cuando mezclaba la salsa de tomate con una cuchara sus dedos tocaron la caliente olla, "Ouch!" Soltó la cuchara y se llevó su dedo quemado a sus labios.

"Estás bien? Déjame ver," Syaoran dijo mientras tomaba su dedo.

"E-estoy bien!" Sakura tartamudeó tratando de que su mano no temblara, era muy raro en él ser tan gentil al tomar su mano con esa expresión preocupada en su rostro, sintió que su estómago revoloteaba.

Cuidadosamente sopló sobre su dedo quemado. "Te duele? Tonta, tienes que ser más cuidadosa, siéntate, yo terminaré la cena."

Sakura asintió y caminó hacia la mesa… Syaoran…era tan gentil y tierno a veces…

Cuando Syaoran llegó con los humeantes platos le dijo, "Ya lo tengo! Para cambiar un poco la rutina, yo te compraré _a ti_ la cena la próxima vez en agradecimiento por haberme dado un buen consejo durante el partido."

"Lo dices en serio?" Juntó sus manos emocionada, "En un restaurante de 5 estrellas?"

"Seguro," Sonrió Syaoran ligeramente cuando vio a Sakura tan animada.

"Mmm…hagamos algo divertido después de comer," Agregó Sakura.

"Muy bien, será como quieras."

"Prometido!" Sakura puso frente a Syaoran su dedo meñique quien le devolvió la mirada un poco perplejo.

Dudando un poco él también levantó su dedo meñique y lo cruzó con el de Sakura. En ocasiones el había notado la expresión melancólica y triste en el rostro de Sakura cuando ella creía que nadie la veía. Su alegría franca casi infantil en su rostro era todo lo que él podía pedir por el momento.

"Qué? Por qué me estás viendo de esa manera?" Sakura le preguntó cuando vio los absortos ojos ámbar de Syaoran posicionados sobre ella y se sonrojó como el color de la pasta del espagueti después de un rato. "Tengo salsa de tomate en mi rostro?"

Después de un rato Syaoran le dijo, "Eres como una niña verdad?"

"Hoee! Eso es un insulto verdad" Sakura le respondió simulando enojo.

"En realidad no."

Cuando se disponía a probar la pasta Sakura pensó para sí…_Creo que Syaoran está siendo amable conmigo porque se dio cuenta que extrañaba a mi familia, estaba preocupado por mí? Cómo sabía en lo que estaba pensando? Yo creí que no era evidente, es muy considerado de su parte…siempre sabe lo que quiero. _Volteó por la ventana para ver el cielo, estaba tornándose oscuro.

Después vio una parvada de cuervos negros pasar graznando misteriosamente, eran 13 de ellos. Encogiéndose de hombros Sakura desvió la mirada pero cuando vio la mirada seria de Syaoran cuando él observaba a través de la ventana se sintió inquieta y su buen humor se arruinó.

"Hace tanto calor!" Se quejó Sakura tomando una hoja de papel para abanicarse. "Vaya manera de pasar las vacaciones, morir de calor." Tomó el tazón de perfectas y exquisitas uvas verdes.

"Fuiste tú la que decidió salir a ver a tus amigas bajo este horrible clima," Le respondió Syaoran mientras lanzaba una uva al aire para comérsela y disfrutar del dulce y fresco jugo de la uva sobre su garganta. Afortunadamente Sakura había hecho las compras de regreso a casa.

"Por lo menos el cine tenía aire acondicionado," Dijo Sakura. "Debiste ir también."

"Tenía otras cosas que hacer, además no quería ver una tonta película romántica junto a un montón de chicas riendo por todo," Syaoran dobló las mangas de su camisa revelando sus musculosos brazos.

"No puedo creer que ya esté cansada del verano, realmente deberías arreglar el aire acondicionado, espera, se me ha ocurrido una idea!" Exclamó Sakura.

Syaoran levantó una ceja mientras veía a Sakura sacar su báculo y una carta. Minutos después se habían refrescado gracias a la brisa de la carta Viento.

Syaoran silbó y dijo, "Buena idea."

Esa noche estaban en la sala viendo televisión cuando el teléfono sonó y Sakura brincó rápido para contestar.

"Qué te sucede? Has estado nerviosa estos últimos días." Le preguntó Syaoran.

"No es nada, contestaré," Desde donde estaba sentada Sakura se estiró para tomar el teléfono y aclarando su garganta dijo, "Si Hola? Habla Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura?" Una voz familiar se escuchó.

"Meiling?" Exclamó Sakura. "Ha pasado mucho desde que te escuché! Cómo te encuentras? Ya estás de vacaciones también?"

"Eh? Ah sí, estoy bien, nuestras vacaciones comenzarán en la siguiente semana." Meiling jugueteaba con sus coletas, sonaba algo distante.

"Ya veo, mmm…te encuentras bien? Suenas…no sé cómo decirlo… como si estuvieras preocupada por algo," Le comentó Sakura algo preocupada ya que Meiling no se escuchaba llena de energía y animada como siempre.

"Lo siento, es sólo…bueno.." Meiling apagó su voz. "Y cómo van las cosas allá? No ha habido nada nuevo?"

"No realmente, desde que te fuiste capturamos…la carta Unicornio, el Látigo, ah e hice una nueva carta, la Sanación. Aún no he podido capturar la carta Fantasma pero está sellada en el sótano del teatro de cualquier forma, tampoco han habido novedades en los últimos días, por qué lo preguntas?"

"Si no hay noticias entonces todo está bien," Dijo Meiling en el teléfono mientras daba un largo suspiro.

"Sucede algo?"

Finalmente Meiling preguntó, "No han surgido noticias sobre el Mago Kaitou en Japón?"

"No realmente, nos envió un paquete con el Pergamino de las 5 Fuerzas, unas esposas y un mapa en una ocasión, pero no hemos escuchado nada más sobre él, por qué? Algo le sucedió?" El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco, la ansiedad en la voz de Meiling estaba malamente ocultada y todo tipo de terribles pensamientos pasaron por su mente, especialmente cuando recordó lo que había visto en el Espejo de la Verdad.

"Aún no, sólo estoy preocupada," Meiling se llevó su mano al brazalete de plata que tenía en su muñeca. "De hecho la razón por la que te pregunto esto es porque hace un tiempo apareció en Hong Kong, la policía estaba buscándolo y casi lo atrapan pero él desapareció, sólo me preguntaba si estaba a salvo en Japón."

"Oh," Sakura quedó en silencio.

Un poco más animada Meiling agregó, "Bueno, dicen que las noticias malas siempre tienen alas así que estoy segura de que nada malo ha sucedido, lamento por haberte llamado para esto, no es que me importe lo que le suceda a ese ladrón pero es algo inquietante, quiero decir, él sabe sobre nosotros, si él fuera capturado por la policía podría reverla nuestro secreto al mundo."

"Descuida, es bueno saber de ti Meiling, quieres hablar con Syaoran?"

"No, así está bien, sólo dale mis saludos y dile que las estudiantes en Hong Kong lo extrañan jajaja…Adiós! Cuídense y no se metan en problemas!"

"Adiós…" Sakura colgó el auricular. Por qué su presentimiento aumentaba cada vez más?

"Estás preocupada por ese ladrón?" Le preguntó Syaoran, "Él sabe cómo cuidarse solo."

"Aún así es solamente un humano," Las noticias malas siempre tienen alas cierto? Sakura frunció el ceño y recordó cuando Kaitou le había regresado no sólo su collar sino el anillo de zafiro también, no era una mala persona a pesar del hecho de que fuera un ladrón.

Syaoran tomó el control de la televisión y comenzó a cambiar sin mucho interés los canales.

"Espera, detente!" Dijo Sakura. "Veamos las noticias nocturnas."

"Las noticias?" Syaoran se rió, pero en cuestión de segundos ponía su total atención a la pantalla.

El reportero decía, "El Mago Kaitou ha sido visto en Japón en los últimos días, la semana pasada casi se lograba la captura de éste por los cuerpos policíacos en Hong Kong. Sin embargo haciendo honor a su fama como mago logró desaparecer en el último momento, la policía de Hong Kong asegura que no pudo escapar muy lejos y la policía japonesa se encuentra rastreándolo en estos momentos, el Jefe del departamento de Policía nos ha ratificado que la captura de este notable ladrón es cuestión de tiempo, textualmente ha dicho "No importa lo que la gente diga, el Mago Kaitou es sólo un humano, tiene sus límites y no podrá escapar de nosotros por más tiempo. Nosotros, la fuerza policíaca de Japón estamos muy cerca ya de él y hemos ideado un plan ultra secreto junto con el gobierno para capturar a ese traicionero y sinvergüenza que ha escapado tantas veces de nuestras manos…"

Sakura tomó el control y apagó la televisión.

"Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"No soporto seguir viendo, cuando no conocía a Kaitou realmente no me importaba pero no puedo resistir ver a alguien que conozco aparecer en ese tipo de noticias, es como si estuvieran haciendo una trampa para un ratón!" Declaró Sakura.

"No te preocupes tanto por eso," Le aseguró Syaoran aunque él mismo tenía un presentimiento que se iba clavando como una espina.

_Más tarde esa noche…_

"Te quita años de vida el no dormir lo suficiente," Syaoran le advirtió mientras bostezaba, para ese momento ya era medianoche. Sakura obstinadamente había permanecido sentada, despierta y en alerta por horas sin ninguna razón aparente.

Sakura brincó de su silla y dijo, "Escuchaste eso?"

"Escuchar qué?"

"Ssshh, escucha." Syaoran y Sakura permanecieron sentados en silencio tratando de escuchar.

"Es el sonido de…sirenas?2 Dijo Syaoran mientras se recargaba en la ventana, "Probablemente sólo estén pasando por este vecindario."

"No, se están acercando, vienen a esta dirección, es extraño." Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"No los escuches," Syaoran le aconsejó ignorando las señales de alarma de su propia cabeza.

Sakura puso sus manos en sus oídos para bloquear el sonido y finalmente se puso de pie, "No lo soporto más, iré a ver qué sucede." Sakura caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el balcón, abrió las cortinas y la puerta, una ráfaga de viento frío sopló hacia el apartamento. Las sirenas incesantes sonaron a través de la noche más fuertes que nunca. Sakura dudó un poco pero finalmente salió al balcón, hubo un golpe sordo. Una figura vestida toda de negro brincó hacia la barandilla del balcón.

Sakura jadeó y balbuceó, "Tú…tu…"

El joven elevó su mirada y sonrió mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, "Sshh."

Brincó hacia el balcón y volteó a ver la calle abajo del apartamento, el edificio estaba rodeado de patrullas y los policías corrían de un lado a otro gritando muy alto, muchos de los vecinos se habían despertado y observaban perplejos por las ventanas.

"Kaitou?" Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sakura susurró.

"Es una larga historia, lo lamento, no era mi intención venir aquí, esos sujetos aún me están persiguiendo," El Mago Kaitou respondió señalando a la policía, "Me voy, sólo necesitaba recuperarme el aliento."

"Por qué no entras?" Le preguntó Sakura, "Te ves terriblemente exhausto."

"No, descuida," Respondió, "Debo escapar."

"No puedes, este apartamento está lleno de medidas de seguridad," Syaoran le respondió rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia el balcón.

El Mago Kaitou maldijo en voz baja y entró hacia la casa para ver por la ventana de la cocina. Los carros de la policía estaban estacionados debajo de ellos, corrió hacia el otro lado de la ventana y vio que había más policías, alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente sus voces y el sonido de las pisadas en los pasillos del piso de abajo. Estaban revisando casa por casa.

Hundiéndose en el piso, Kaitou presionó su frente. "Diablos, cómo saben siempre en dónde estoy? No importa en dónde me esconda, siempre me encuentran." Llevó su mano hacia el relicario que llevaba en su cuello y de pronto una idea apareció en su mente. "No me sorprende…" Viendo alrededor con ojos frenéticos murmuró, "A dónde podré huir ahora?"

"Kaitou?" Puedes quedarte aquí, nosotros te esconderemos," Le dijo Sakura.

"Nosotros?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras levantaba una ceja. Sakura le dio un codazo fuerte.

"Eso es imposible, la policía está revisando cada casa y terminarán encontrándome, sólo los meteré a ustedes en problemas," Respondió Kaitou ásperamente.

"Lo olvidaste? Puedo utilizar la carta Invisible para que no te vean o puedo hacerte pequeño y esconderte en mi bolsillo, hay muchas alternativas," Le explicó Sakura.

"No, no lo entiendes. Aún si no me pueden ver podrán localizarme, me han colocado un microchip para poder rastrearme a donde quiera que vaya a través de su sistema satelital," El ladrón respondió y después se puso lentamente de pie, hizo un leve gesto de dolor y cayó al piso mientras ponía su mano sobre la parte derecha de su pecho de donde le provenía un dolor que se expandía hacia todo su cuerpo.

"Kaitou!" Qué sucede?" Exclamó Sakura, bajo una mejor luz pudo ver que su cara estaba pálida y que una expresión de dolor muy profundo se había formado en su rostro. Se veía más cansado de lo usual aunque sus gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos.

"N-nada." El joven quitó la mano de su pecho, su camisa negra estaba empapada.

"Estás sangrando! Estás herido?"

"Supongo que una bala me alcanzó varios días atrás. Fue por una torpeza de mi parte."

"Supones que te dispararon? No puedes andar así!" Sakura estaba consternada.

"Me encontrarán si no me doy prisa, me han colocado un microchip muy parecido al que le coloqué a Meiling pero 10 veces más avanzado," El Mago Kaitou respondió. "Pueden rastrear cada movimiento mío."

"Eso no es ningún problema," Respondió Syaoran, "Cómo no se me ocurrió antes," Sacó varios conjuros de su bolsillo y los colocó por toda la habitación, "Protección! Listo, ahora esta habitación está protegida y nada podrá entrar aquí, ni siquiera un satélite así la policía no te podrá rastrear así que relájate, estás a salvo ahora."

Hubo un gran golpe en la puerta del apartamento, la policía iba a inspeccionar ahora su casa. Syaoran le dijo a Sakura, "Escóndelo, yo hablaré con la policía."

Sakura asintió y llevó a Kaitou a otra habitación.

Otro golpe en la puerta. Syaoran abrió la puerta y pretendió bostezar encontrándose con 2 altos policías que estaban de pie frente a su casa con los brazos sobre sus caderas.

Syaoran murmuró con ojos entrecerrados, "Quién es?"

Los policías le mostraron sus identificaciones y le dijeron, "Somos policías, según nuestra información, el Mago Kaitou escapó hacia esta dirección. De hecho creemos que él se encuentra en este edificio justo ahora y estamos tratando de localizar a este ladrón así que apreciaríamos mucho su colaboración. Vive usted solo?"

"Yo? Eh…Vivo con mi…eh…hermana!" Ideó Syaoran.

"Sin sus padres?" El hombre le preguntó viéndolo con sospecha. "Podemos buscar en este lugar?"

"Eso no será necesario, sólo vivimos 2 personas en esta casa, mi hermana y yo."

"Lo entiendo pero el Mago Kaitou es muy ingenioso, podría estar escondido aquí, créame, es por la seguridad de los ciudadanos." Los policías entraron a la casa y comenzaron a buscar.

Cuando se acercaban a la habitación de Sakura, el policía preguntó, "Hay alguien aquí?"

Sakura salió y con sus ojos más inocentes dijo, "Escuché unos ruidos, qué sucede?"

"Solo tu estás aquí? Debes ser su hermana," El hombre dijo señalando a Syaoran.

"Hermana? Ah sí! Soy su hermana," Dijo Sakura y después tomó a Syaoran del brazo y dijo, "Hermanito…estoy asustada, quiénes son estos señores tan grandes? Me dan miedo."

"No te preocupes, pronto se irán," Le dijo Syaoran lanzándoles una mirada significativa a los dos hombres.

Finalmente uno de los policías salió del último cuarto que había por revisar y dijo, "No hay nadie, qué extraño, juraría que el radar señalaba esta habitación, el Jefe dijo que le había colocado un microchip al Mago Kaitou para que lo único que tuviéramos que hacer es seguir el punto rojo en el radar, pero la señal en la pantalla desapareció de pronto." Después volvió a ver en la computadora de su compañero quien se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, lamentamos la intromisión," Otro hombre les dijo, "Recuerden, si tienen la mínima sospecha de donde pudiera estar Kaitou, repórtenlo a nuestra comandancia de inmediato."

Luego de que se fueron, Sakura y Syaoran suspiraron profundamente aliviados, en ese momento el Mago Kaitou reapareció, gracias a la carta Invisible, se había podido sentar en el sofá a descansar mientras veía a la policía ir y venir.

Después les dijo con voz rasposa, "Supongo que ustedes me salvaron, se los compensaré algún día, tengo que irme."

"No! La policía aún está afuera, además estás herido, eso sin mencionar que mientras estés aquí estarás a salvo puesto que el equipo especial de rastreo de la policía no puede penetrar este lugar gracias a la magia de Syaoran," Le dijo Sakura.

"Mira, no necesito que me cuiden de acuerdo? Sé cómo cuidarme yo solo, no se metan en los asuntos de otros!" Estalló Kaitou.

"Ves, te lo dije," Murmuró Syaoran.

"Permíteme por lo menos tratar de curar tu herida," Le dijo Sakura mientras sacaba la carta Sanación.

"Haz lo que quieras," Balbuceó Kaitou mientras Sakura comenzaba a enfocarse en sus poderes.

Después de un rato, Sakura suspiró decepcionada mientras bajaba la carta. "Lo siento, no puedo hacer mucho. La bala está incrustada en tu cuerpo, creo que faltó muy poco para que llegara al corazón, no tengo tanto poder como para curar una herida de bala."

"Está bien," Le aseguró Kaitou, "No duele como antes."

"Bueno, creo que mientras estés aquí nos merecemos una explicación," Dijo Syaoran mientras se recargaba contra el sillón y se cruzaba de piernas. "Por qué está metido en este lío el famoso y talentosísimo Mago Kaitou? Qué sucedió cuando abandonaste Japón?"

"No mucho," Murmuró Kaitou. "Fui a Europa para encargarme de un asunto y después a Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong? Para qué fuiste allá?" Preguntó Syaoran incrédulo.

"Saben que estoy reuniendo los Tesoros de las 5 Fuerzas cierto? Ya encontré el collar de diamante y el anillo de zafiro," Dijo y conforme decía esto hizo un elegante gesto con la mano haciendo que el collar se deslizara del cuello de Sakura hacia su mano extendida mientras el anillo de Syaoran también hacía lo mismo y caía encima del collar. Con afecto pasó sus dedos por las joyas, "Y el Espejo de la Verdad está guardado en un lugar seguro, el cuarto tesoro a encontrar es la espada del Clan Li." Y lanzó una mirada a Syaoran.

"Pero por qué irías a Hong Kong por eso? Syaoran tiene esa espada justo aquí en Japón," Dijo Sakura.

"Te equivocas," Sonrió ligeramente y Kaitou volteó a ver directamente a Syaoran a través de sus gafas de sol y el arete de plata en su oreja izquierda brilló. "Enviaste la espada de regreso a Hong Kong con Meiling no es así?"

"Eh? C-cómo sabes eso?" Exclamó Syaoran. Eso era un secreto del Clan Li!

"Pero entonces cuál es la espada que has utilizado en estos días?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Es solamente un remplazo temporal, la verdadera Espada de las 5 Fuerzas fue devuelta a Hong Kong con Meiling, el Jefe del Clan dijo que quería examinarla," Respondió Syaoran.

"Vaya, entonces Kaitou, tú sabías que Syaoran había enviado la espada a Hong Kong? Eres increíble," Se sorprendió Sakura.

"Lo sé," Kaitou sonrió mientras echaba hacia atrás sus mechones de cabello despeinado, comenzaba a ser el de siempre, tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Algún tiempo atrás, había perdido su larga capa negra, su camisa negra sin mangas tenía una rasgadura por donde la bala había penetrado en su pecho, aunque como siempre se veía impresionante. "De cualquier manera, continuando con la historia, fui a Hong Kong en donde pude localizar la casa principal de los Li fácilmente gracias al microchip que coloqué en el brazalete de Meiling pero resultó que este pequeña niña china no se rendiría tan fácilmente para entregarme la espalda, tuve algunos problemas por decirlo así."

Sakura rió, se imaginaba lo que el 'pequeño problema' habría sido, después de todo, conocía la terquedad de Meiling.

Aclarando su garganta como si hubiera recordado algo, el Mago Kaitou continuó, "Bueno, supongo que fui demasiado descuidado ya que una semana atrás tuve un lío con la policía de Hong Kong, creo que ahí es cuando me colocaron el microchip, estaban apuntándome con un extraño objeto pero no sentí nada cuando lo dispararon pero como dije, fui descuidado, desde entonces me han estado persiguiendo sin tregua."

"Cómo te colocaron el microchip? No te lo puedes quitar?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No lo sé," Desabrochó el relicario que colgaba de una cadena en su cuello. "El microchip está adherido a este lado del medallón, es el nuevo modelo de más alta tecnología, TMI-305 y pueden rastrear cada movimiento mío por pequeño que sea, además no puedo quitármelo hasta que la policía con su programa lo haga, el cual está guardado a salvo en su sede en Tokyo."

Syaoran le preguntó, "Entonces por qué no tiras ese medallón a un río?"

Kaitou bajó su mirada hacia el relicario ovalado con extraños grabados y lo apretó fuertemente. "No puedo. Es mi…es mi única pertenencia que tengo relacionada con mi verdadera identidad, sin ella, perdería la llave a quien realmente soy, además…" Kaitou pasó un dedo sobre el rubí circular que estaba incrustado en el medallón.

"Ahora que lo pienso, hasta ahora has localizado 4 tesoros: El diamante Amamiya, la espada Li, el espejo de Mizuki y el zafiro de Lead, qué hay del último? Son los aretes de rubí?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Ese es mi punto, mi objetivo final es encontrar los 5 tesoros, no me pregunten por qué, ya encontré los primeros 4, el rubí que está incrustado en mi medallón podría ser un rubí de esos aretes," Respondió Kaitou mientras observaba la hermosa piedra.

"Pero, es sólo 1 rubí y ni siquiera eso es un arete," Señaló Syaoran.

"Podría ser uno de los rubí que formaban parte de esos aretes, solo que ahora están en un nuevo recipiente," Respondió Kaitou, "No puedo correr ningún riesgo, aún cuando tirara este medallón, ellos lo localizarían a través del chip y con eso tendrían una pista más sobre mi verdadera identidad."

"Oh, ahora comienzo a entender un poco más la situación," Sakura reflexionó. "Entonces, qué pasó después de que fuiste a Hong Kong?"

"Una vez que me di cuenta de que la policía seguía mi pista, supe que tenía que salir de Hong Kong, Meiling fue realmente de ayuda para sacarme de contrabando. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los Li tenían tanta influencia y poder sobre el gobierno y los altos mandos," Continuó el ladrón.

"Sobre eso," Comentó Syaoran, "La razón es que ya que nuestra familia maneja algo peligroso, como lo puede ser la magia, siempre es conveniente tener buenas relaciones con altos oficiales, así que el clan Li trabajó duro para convertirse una familia prominente en Hong Kong."

"Eso tiene sentido," Kaitou estaba consciente de que tenía que mantener sus 2 identidades separadas. Continuó después con un tono más amargo, "En fin, llegué a Japón hace un par de días pensando que estaría a salvo pero inmediatamente fui rodeado por la policía japonesa. En ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la tecnología que estaban usando para rastrearme, fueron más ágiles de lo usual y por primera vez en mi vida como ladrón me sentí desesperado, asustado, demasiado solo, como un pequeño animal que era cazado por predadores inmisericordes. No importaba a donde corriera, siempre parecía que sabían a dónde iba, entonces comenzaron a dispararme con sus armas consecutivamente y alguien me alcanzó a dar en el pecho, esa vez casi me atrapan." Eso había sido más doloroso, difícil y vívido que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes, lo cual incluía caer de un edificio de 30 metros, chocar contra un vidrio irrompible y ser golpeado con una barra de hierro. Pero como siempre, se las arreglaba para salir de los problemas.

Sakura lo vio con sus tristes ojos verdes y le dio una palmadita sobre el hombro a Kaitou en señal de apoyo, no era distinto a ella, si él fuera un joven normal, estaría asistiendo a clases en ese momento, pasaría las vacaciones de verano con su familia, o al menos dormiría tranquilo en su cama. "Estás a salvo aquí, al menos por el momento, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras."

"Por qué están haciendo todo esto por mi?" El Mago Kaitou le preguntó con incredulidad. Acaso esta chica podría estar sintiendo de hecho…compasión por él?

"Porque así lo he decidido," Sakura le respondió con firmeza.

_A la siguiente mañana…_

_Me pregunto si Kaitou durmió bien, _pensaba Sakura mientras ingresaba a la sala en donde el Mago Kaitou había dormido sobre el sofá. "A dónde vas?"

"Eh?" El Mago Kaitou estaba con un pie afuera de la ventana. "No es tu asunto, agradezco su ayuda de ayer pero necesito seguir mi camino, no los molestaré nunca más."

"Es peligroso, estás herido y podrán rastrearte fácilmente."

"Eso no es ningún problema," Le respondió el ladrón sin embargo seguía apretando la parte izquierda de su pecho en donde la bala había sido enterrada, se le hacía difícil respirar, como si sus pulmones estuvieran destrozados.

"Quédate por favor," Le dijo Sakura, "Además el desayuno ya está listo…más bien el almuerzo puesto que dormiste hasta muy tarde pero…"

"Desayuno? Mmm…Bueno, quizás me quede un par de horas," Kaitou ingresó de nuevo a la habitación y en un descuido varios objetos cayeron de sus bolsillos causando un estrepitoso sonido, sudó gotita.

"Oye! Ese es mi nuevo reproductor de CD! Y mi nuevo teléfono! Y ese es el reloj que compré en Nueva York, mi cadena de plata! Y mi….gel para el cabello?" Syaoran le recriminó indignado.

El Mago Kaitou pasó su mano a través de su cabello peinado en modernos picos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, "Ja ja ja…se agotó mi propio gel y un mago siempre debe mantener una apariencia respetable." Ajustó sus lentes de sol en su rostro ignorando la ira de Syaoran y murmuró, "Llamas a eso respetable?"

Sakura le preguntó, "Siempre duermes con los lentes puestos?"

Kaitou parpadeó varias veces, miró a su alrededor como si se asegurara de que nadie lo fuera a escuchar y volvió a ajustar sus lentes, "Es la primer noche que duermo en una semana y sí, las 24 horas del día utilizo mis lentes cuando hay gente alrededor." Volteó a ver la comida que estaba preparada ante él e inmediatamente tomó el tenedor y devoró todo el platillo.

"Umghf" Kaitou devoró de un bocado los hot cakes llenos de miel. "Esto es lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo," Después del quinto platillo comenzó a comer más despacio. "Es verdad, lo acabo de notar, por qué ustedes dos están viviendo juntos? Ja! Parecen una pareja de casados o algo así."

Sakura se ruborizó y balbuceó, "Hoee…N-no es así! Es sólo que mi padre se fue por 2 meses a impartir un seminario por todo Japón y mi hermano está estudiando un semestre en Inglaterra, así que me estoy quedando con Syaoran porque es lo más conveniente en caso de que surja algún problema."

"Ya veo," Kaitou levantó una ceja, "Meiling me contó que ustedes dos tenían algún tipo de relación muy compleja. Me dijo que ustedes dos estaban peor que cuando estaban en primaria y que se preocupa sobre cómo se las arreglarán solos."

"Estamos muy bien y por lo que veo tuviste suficiente tiempo como para hablar de los asuntos de los demás con Meiling mientras eras perseguido por la policía de Hong Kong," Le recriminó Syaoran.

"Tienes una linda prima, no hubiera podido escapar de Hong Kong sin su ayuda."

"Meling? Linda? Atenta?" Syaoran examinó con cuidado la expresión y el tono de Kaitou al decir eso pero no pudo descifrar gran cosa, le hacía honor a su fama como el mago Kaitou para enmascarar lo que pensaba y sentía.

El Mago Kaitou sacó su laptop y comenzó a escribir varios códigos y a investigar.

"Ay no!" Sakura exclamó de pronto mientras se ponía de pie sobre su silla. "Dejé algo en la escuela!"

"Pero ya estamos de vacaciones y la escuela está cerrada, no puedes recuperarlo cuando las vacaciones hayan terminado?" Le preguntó Syaoran.

"No, necesito ir por él, iré en este momento a la escuela y lo recogeré de acuerdo? Ustedes dos quédense aquí," Les dijo mientras salía corriendo del apartamento.

Syaoran y Kaitou se vieron cara a cara con mirada malévola, ahora que Sakura no estaba para ponerlos bajo control.

_Mmm…la escuela se ve muy vacía, _Sakura pensaba mientras brincaba por las puertas de la escuela. _Qué bueno que siempre me gustaron los deportes o de lo contrario me sería muy difícil ingresar a la escuela._

Rápidamente corrió hacia el viejo teatro, estaba bastante segura de que había dejado lo que buscaba en su locker que estaba detrás del auditorio, de pronto vio a alguien con largo cabello ondulado recogido en dos coletas. "Tomoyo? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

"Sakura!" Tomoyo la saludó. "Quería trabajar con el vestuario de la obra en estas vacaciones así que sólo vine a recoger algunas cosas que necesito. Me prestaron las llaves para poder entrar, y tú que haces aquí?"

"Ya veo, yo brinqué por la puerta, necesito recuperar algo que dejé en mi locker, no demoraré mucho."

"De verdad? Entonces te esperaré en la entrada," Respondió Tomoyo con ojos ensoñados, "Siempre espero tener la oportunidad de grabar a Sakura durante las vacaciones!" Luego recordó algo y dejó escapar un suspiro, "Es verdad, tengo que ausentarme por varios días por el trabajo de mi mamá, qué horrible! No podré ver a Sakura en varios días!"

_Muy bien, debería estar aquí…._Sakura buscó a ciegas entre las cosas que había en su locker. "Listo! Lo encontré!" Sakura sacó un libro, dentro de él estaba una fotografía de su mamá y Li Ryuuren que había sido tomada durante la obra escolar El Fantasma de la Ópera, los ojos radiantes y verdes de Nadeshiko sobresalían de la imagen. Con una sonrisa Sakura se la llevó a su corazón.

Aunque no quería pensar mucho en eso, se dio cuenta de que la obra de la escuela, "Estrellas Cruzadas," se realizaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al terminar las vacaciones de verano y el director de la producción les había pedido memorizar el diálogo completo durante las vacaciones.

De pronto notó algo y frunció el ceño. Sin pensarlo mucho salió de los bastidores hacia la zona que llevaba al sótano y escuchó algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba, su corazón se detuvo mientras se daba vuelta para ver quien era.

"Eron?" Exclamó Sakura cuando vio su figura emerger desde las sombras. Qué extraño encontrarse con tantas personas en la escuela durante las vacaciones aunque por alguna razón parecía como si hubiera sorprendido a Eron.

"Sakura?" Eron se llevó atrás su cabello oscuro azulado que pendía de su cola de caballo, dibujó su más encantadora sonrisa y recuperó la compostura. "Me alegra mucho verte! No te había visto desde el partido de futbol, espero que podamos vernos con mayor frecuencia durante el verano."

Sakura sonrió, "Por supuesto que lo haremos, nos divertiremos mucho estas vacaciones."

"De verdad?" Eron susurró acercándose más a ella, parecía como si sus ojos dorados pudieran ver a través de los suyos sus más secretos pensamientos. Qué sentía por él? Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, era un chico amable, atlético, bien parecido y encantador. Después de la charla desalentadora con Syaoran el invierno pasado había buscado a Eron mucho más.

El rostro apuesto de Eron estaba muy cerca del suyo, Sakura se estremeció. _Tiemblo porque traigo ropa muy ligera, aunque ya era muy tarde aún hacía calor en las calles, no es porque me sienta inquieta. _Aunque quería alejarse de Eron, éste bloqueaba la salida y su corazón latió con más fuerza cuando sintió que su respiración hacía cosquillas en su cuello.

Sacudiendo su cabeza Eron retrocedió un paso y sonriendo le comentó, "Estás usando el perfume que te regalé en tu cumpleaños, realmente te sienta bien."

"Eh? G-gracias…" Sakura se ruborizó furiosamente. Aunque la idea le parecía loca, por un segundo creyó que iba a besarla.

"Nos veremos de nuevo Sakura," Eron se despidió y salió caminando del auditorio.

"Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Le preguntó Erika molesta cuando vio a Eron salir de la escuela Seijou. "Te he tenido que esperar por horas!"

"Lo siento Erika," Eron le respondió. "Nuestro plan marchará a la perfección." Después tocó sus labios con sus dedos, Sakura lo había visto con los ojos esmeraldas más transparentes que hubiera visto, se veía tan inocente que había estado a punto de….

"Eron baja de las nubes, te tengo novedades," Le dijo Erika mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban divertidos.

"Qué sucede?"

Erika sacó su celular y marcó un teléfono, "Hola? Es la estación de policía?" Sonrió lentamente y siguió, "Por una fuente muy confiable sé en dónde se encuentra el Mago Kaitou en este preciso momento."

Después de que colgó Eron puso una mano sobre su hombro, "Así que es hora de hacer travesuras hermana?" Ambos estallaron en risas. "Más problemas para este verano."

"Por qué no regresa?" Syaoran gritó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación y después se dejaba caer en el sillón, "Qué pasará si algo sucede y los Oscuros envían una nueva fuerza? La última vez fue bastante difícil y esta vez no estaré ahí para protegerla."

Kaitou le respondió con voz monótona y sin desviar la mirada de su computadora, "Cálmate por Dios, regresará, es una chica y a las chicas les toma horas hacer las cosas," Y después un malévolo brillo se asomó debajo de sus lentes, "Por supuesto que podría estar haciendo otras cosas ejem."

"Qué estás insinuando?" Le preguntó Syaoran mientras golpeaba con su puño a un lado de la computadora.

"Oh no quiero decir nada, y dime, qué hacen ustedes dos viviendo juntos?" Kaitou recargó su rostro en su mano y vio directo a Syaoran por primera vez en horas.

"Tú qué crees?" Entonces Syaoran se dio cuenta que la forma en que lo dijo no era la correcta pues vio que en la expresión del mago estaba claramente escrito que pensaba lo peor. Syaoran corrigió, "No, quiero decir que solamente continuamos con nuestra vida diaria."

De pronto la alerta se disparó en su mente, parecía que una poderosa fuerza que había sido contenida de pronto había explotado.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó el Mago Kaitou.

"Una fuerza que había sido sellada por mucho tiempo se ha liberada," Respondió misteriosamente.

Nuevamente Sakura sentía un calor sofocante luego de que Eron dejara el auditorio. Como hipnotizada había sentido que su mano era guiada hacia la puerta que llevaba al sótano del viejo teatro y para su sorpresa no estaba cerrada con llave, giró la perilla escuchándose un _crack_ cuando la vieja puerta se abrió.

Súbitamente un grito sobrenatural se escuchó y una forma oscura sin figura definida se materializó en el aire y salió disparada del sótano rodeando a Sakura quien sintió como si una mortal ráfaga de frío recorriera su cuerpo.

El Fantasma finalmente había roto el sello que Nadeshiko y Ryuuren le habían colocado 20 años atrás para mantener a la fuerza en el sótano, pero ahora estaba libre!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura gritó y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del teatro con a toda velocidad.

No se detuvo ni un solo instante hasta que estuvo afuera otra vez y ágilmente brincó la cerca de la escuela donde Tomoyo la esperaba, hasta que estuvo ahí se sentó a descansar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Te encuentras bien Sakura? sucedió algo?" Tomoyo le preguntó preocupada.

"E-estoy bien," Respondió Sakura y elevó sus ojos al cielo. Para su sorpresa el sol ya se estaba poniendo. "Ay no! Llevo horas afuera!"

Sakura entró al apartamento, se quitó sus sandalias y se dirigió hacia la sala. "Lamento mucho la demora…" Entonces sudó gran gotita. La sala era un desastre, había libros y papeles esparcidos por todos lados, los muebles estaban desacomodados y Syaoran y Kaitou estaban sentados en extremos opuestos lo más alejado posible el uno del otro con los brazos cruzados y rehusándose a verse. Obviamente había ocurrido una pelea.

Suspirando Sakura comenzó a recoger los libros y papeles. "Syaoran, acaso no te puedes llevar bien con _nadie_?"

"Aparentemente no con él," Respondió Syaoran mientras volteaba a ver al Mago Kaitou quien en respuesta le sacó la lengua, sin embargo había sido divertido golpear a alguien aunque fuera una sola vez en la vida, desde luego él también había recibido sus buenos golpes. "Recuperaste lo que estabas buscando?"

"Así es," Sacó la fotografía de su bolso.

Syaoran tomó la fotografía de Ryuuren y Nadeshiko y preguntó, "Fuiste a la escuela por esto?"

"Es una fotografía muy importante para mí," Se defendió Sakura.

"Mmm te tomó tantas horas ir por una simple fotografía?," Kaitou comentó con picardía. "Por qué no aseguras mi apuesta con Li? Aposté 10,000 yenes para mí si te habías salido a encontrarte con alguien más, específicamente del sexo contrario, y 10,000 yenes más si estabas haciendo 'algo' con esa persona."

Sakura miró furiosa a Kaitou, caminó hacia él y le gritó, "Qué estás insinuando?"

"Por qué te sonrojas? Estás recordando algo?" Le dijo Kaitou.

Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba recordando los intensos ojos dorados de Eron cuando la acorraló en la esquina, cómo había pensado que la iba a besar y su respiración sobre su cuello cuando le dijo que el aroma de su perfume olía bien, sus oídos se pusieron cada vez más rojos y Sakura terminó golpeando a Kaitou por la espalda mientras le decía, "Cállate! Por quién me estás tomando?"

"Ouch! Mi pecho!" Kaitou se dobló del dolor poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en donde estaba la bala.

"Dios mío! Lo siento mucho Kaitou, olvidé que estabas herido!" Sakura se inclinó preocupada.

Entonces, sonriendo ligeramente la empujó y le dijo, "Te engañé! Je je, a quien quiera que hayas visto te afectó demasiado, déjame adivinar, acaso dijo tu nombre en voz baja y melodiosa? Y te dijo que tu perfume olía bien? Estaban en un ambiente oscuro?

"Grrr…" Sakura aventó un almohadón a la cara del ladrón quien aún se reía a carcajadas. Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras trataba de que el sonrojo en su rostro se disipara. _Hmph! No puedo creer que este ladrón sea una de las 20 personas más buscadas, es tan despreocupado, bromista y alegre, como una persona común, y realmente parece que sabe lo que dice cuando molesta a los demás, no me agrada nada._

Syaoran se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo. "Te encontraste con Chang Eron."

"Hoe?" Sakura lo vio sorprendida. No era una pregunta pero tampoco una acusación, era una afirmación. No tenía por qué negarlo o mentir, sin embargo, por qué se sentía culpable? No se atrevía a ver a Syaoran a los ojos. "Sí, en el viejo teatro, fue por casualidad."

"Oh," La expresión en el rostro de Syaoran era apacible e indiferente.

_Qué significa esa reacción? _ Sakura pensó. _Y cómo supo que vi a Eron? _Acaso le interesa? Por alguna extraña razón Sakura deseó que a Syaoran le importara.

El rostro del Mago Kaitou se puso serio mientras veía las luces rojas que parpadeaban en la pantalla. "Policía, más policías vienen hacia acá."

"Pero por qué? Ellos ya vinieron ayer," Dijo Sakura.

"No me preguntes por qué, realmente quieren atraparme esta vez." Kaitou se puso de pie.

"Te han estado persiguiendo por meses," Comentó Syaoran, "Por qué están tan insistentes en seguir tu pista tan repentinamente? No has robado nada en un buen rato."

Kaitou sacudió su cabeza, "Es porque alguien puso una demanda en mi contra, es muy rico y tiene mucho poder e influencia así que la policía tiene finalmente la oportunidad de acceder al mejor y más moderno equipo para rastrearme ya que esta persona los está financiando para localizarme.."

"Quién es la persona que puso una demanda en tu contra?"

Kaitou trató de recordar el nombre y murmuró, "Ki…Kino…no recuerdo. En fin, él es el dueño legal del Espejo de la Verdad, no me pregunten cómo llegó a sus manos, en resumidas cuentas él lo prestó temporalmente al museo, yo lo robé y ahora lo quiere de regreso ya que ese Espejo es una herencia de valor incalculable que les ha pertenecido desde la época de la Princesa Rosa mientras que para mí es un tesoro de las 5 Fuerzas así que debo conservarlo."

"Vaya, en qué lío estás metido," Murmuró Syaoran.

"Creo que ya me quedé aquí por mucho tiempo, realmente me tengo que ir ahora," Dijo Kaitou mientras tomaba en sus manos el relicario de oro blanco que colgaba de su cuello, por un momento vaciló cuando sintió una ola de náusea, otra vez se le hacía difícil respirar cuando sentía la bala en su pecho quemar como si fuera hierro caliente. Maldición, no ahora! Cuando le dispararon creyó que en verdad iba a morir pero conforme los días pasaron pudo soportarlo. No mejoraba y le dolía demasiado pero tenía que resistir, ayer, cuando Sakura utilizó la carta Sanación se había sentido mucho mejor pero otra vez su respiración llegaba como espasmos. Aferró su mano a su pecho mientras jadeaba debido al dolor desgarrador y después de un rato bajó su mirada hacia su mano, estaba cubierta de sangre, su herida sangraba de nuevo pero tenía que irse.

"Kaitou, tienes que ir a un hospital, no puedes andar por las calles con una bala incrustada en tu cuerpo, si la policía te atrapa morirás," Le dijo Sakura.

"Estás loca? Con este microchip en mi ellos me localizarán en el hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahí _sí_ que seré hombre muerto."

"No se supone que eres un genio engañando" Le cuestionó Sakura.

"Así es pero aún así me localizarían sin importar cómo me disfrace a través de este microchip, qué no entiendes el poder de la tecnología?"

"Entonces dame el relicario, no es ese el problema? El microchip está adherido al medallón pero tú no puedes removerlo de él así que no puedes moverte libremente," Le dijo Sakura mientras extendía su mano, "Puedes confiar en mí, yo lo mantendré a salvo y así podrás ir al hospital."

"No es que no confíe en ti, quiero decir, te confié a ti el collar de diamante y el anillo pero realmente no entiendes lo seria que es la situación, la policía, el gobierno y oficiales de alto rango están involucrados. Soy uno de los ladrones más buscados del mundo! Para mí esto es de risa porque no tengo a nadie y nadie se preocupa por mí, pero para alguien como tú, esto es algo muy serio," Kaitou le dijo exasperado.

"Él tiene razón en eso, es algo muy serio," Confirmó Syaoran. "Mi madre siempre me ha dicho no involucrarme con los oficiales de alto rango, es mejor para ellos que no sepan lo que sucede en el lado mágico del mundo."

Con la determinación dibujada en su rostro, la cual Syaoran había aprendido tiempo atrás que sólo aparecía cuando realmente iba a hacer lo que tenía en mente, Sakura le dijo, "Sé lo que estoy haciendo, si te vas en este estado Kaitou, serás atrapado en menos de 24 horas con ese microchip que llevas, y qué sucedería si eres atrapado? Eventualmente la historia de cómo has estado robando los Tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas saldría a la luz, lo mejor que podría suceder es que no investigaran más y cerraran el caso pero lo peor que podría suceder es que toda la historia detrás de los Tesoros de las 5 Fuerzas, los hechiceros, las personas con poderes especiales, nosotros….se sabría, el mundo entero lo sabría y qué pasaría entonces? Sólo causaría pánico entre las personas haciendo más difícil con esto que podamos luchar contra los Oscuros, y así ellos se volverían más poderosos alimentándose del miedo de la gente en su ambición por destruir todo."

Sakura hizo una pausa mientras veía al joven vestido de negro con mirada grave en sus ojos verdes. "Pero si me das el medallón a mí, serás libre y podrás ir al hospital para curar tu herida, acaso no valoras tu vida? Mientras tanto yo mantendré a salvo el relicario."

"Aún y cuando el medallón esté a salvo tú no lo estarás! La policía…" El Mago Kaitou fue interrumpido.

"La policía no me seguirá, yo me encargaré de eso, créeme, esto no es sólo por ti Kaitou, también es por nosotros. Kero me dijo que los Tesoros de las 5 Fuerzas serían importantes para mi, los necesito tanto como tu, y si el rubí de este relicario en verdad está relacionado con el antepasado de los Oscuros, entonces también es importante para mi."

"No es tan fácil como parece," Murmuró Kaitou mientras veía fijamente la pantalla de su computadora, " Ya están aquí."

"Dámelo," Le dijo Sakura mientras extendía su brazo. "No te preocupes de acuerdo? Solo ve al hospital de inmediato." Mientras le decía esto dirigía a Kaitou hacia la salida del apartamento.

El ladrón suspiró y le entregó a Sakura el medallón.

"Realmente sabes en qué te estás metiendo?" Le preguntó Syaoran.

"Sí," Respondió de inmediato mientras que a Kaitou le entregaba algo de dinero en su mano, "Eres libre de caminar ahora, toma un taxi y vete derecho al mejor hospital de acuerdo?"

"Sí claro, y decirle a los doctores que alguien me disparó con un arma?" Dijo irónico Kaitou mientras sonreía.

"Eres un ladrón así que eres bueno mintiendo," Le dijo Sakura con optimismo.

Por unos momentos Kaitou observó a Sakura con incredulidad. Él, el solitario Ladrón de la Noche que siempre trabaja por su cuenta y vivía sin ataduras de ningún tipo ni tenía contacto social, jamás hubiera esperado recibir ayuda, especialmente de una chica como ella. Finalmente le dijo con voz rasposa, "G-gracias," una palabra tan poco usada por él. _Sentir gratitud…qué sensación tan extraña._

Ese 'gracias' no fue dicho de la manera más educada ni elegante pero aún así enterneció el corazón de Sakura. "Te pondrás bien muy pronto Kaitou…y saldrás de todo este lío, entonces podremos trabajar juntos para planear la búsqueda del tesoro que falta. Adiós…por favor mantente a salvo esta vez!"

El Mago Kaitou asintió, caminó hacia la ventana más cercana y brincó por ella.

Sakura sudó gotita y le gritó, "Podías haber usado la puerta!"

Kaitou sonrió y con su pulgar levantado hacia arriba le respondió, "Ja ja! Estoy más acostumbrado a utilizar las ventanas, regresaré por mi medallón y cuando lo haga no vendré en las patéticas condiciones en que me encuentro ahora!" Después brincó elegantemente como si no tuviera ninguna herida.

"Debes estar loca," Murmuró Syaoran mientras Sakura se estiraba alegremente y comenzaba a poner cosas en una mochila.

"No comprendes que el asunto del Mago Kaitou es también asunto nuestro? Que los Tesoros de las 5 Fuerzas y todo lo demás nos afecta directamente a nosotros? Y no solo eso, realmente quiero la ayuda de Kaitou además sé que oculta algún misterio que podría estar relacionado con nosotros," Sakura comentó. Cerró su mochila y la colocó en su espalda, "Si no vas a ayudar me iré yo sola."

"Y a dónde crees que vas a ir a mitad de la noche?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"A Tokyo," Dijo Sakura, "Voy a investigar cómo despegar ese microchip y también investigaré quién interpuso la demanda contra Kaitou…Me voy."

A regañadientes Syaoran le dijo, "_Sabes bien_ que jamás te dejaría ir sola, iré contigo sin importar el disparatado plan que tengas en mente."

Sakura sonrió. Cuando se asomó por la ventana se dio cuenta de que la policía estaban rodeando silenciosamente el vecindario, esta vez no había sirenas. Probablemente trataban de pasar desapercibidos para atrapar al Mago Kaitou y en su corazón rezó para que hubiera llegado a salvo al hospital.

"Oye, ya es medianoche, hace frío afuera," Le señaló Syaoran mientras le entregaba una chamarra.

"Gracias," Sakura se colocó la chamarra debajo de sus shorts de mezclilla y blusa azul marino, caminó hacia el balcón y se recargó en la barandilla mientras veía hacia abajo. "No creo que podamos escapar caminando, los guardias de seguridad están bloqueando la entrada al edificio."

"Supongo," Saliendo al balcón cerró la puerta de vidrio y le puso seguro. Con sus afilados y agudos ojos ámbar Syaoran midió la distancia desde el balcón de su apartamento hasta el siguiente edificio, después impulsó un delgado boomerang de metal y lo arrojó hacia el filo de la azotea del siguiente edificio en donde se enganchó en una barandilla mientras que con su otra mano agarró firmemente la soga que unía a ambos lugares. "Sujétate bien!" Tomó a Sakura por la cintura y se deslizó en el aire.

Ambos aterrizaron juntos en el techo del otro edificio.

Sakura jadeó y le dijo, "Me pudiste haber avisado! Creí que nos caeríamos!" Pensó para sí misma, _sigo olvidando todas las habilidades que Syaoran tiene…Recuerdo cuando éramos Card Captor, él solía utilizar este método para escalar la Torre de la escuela Tomoeda cuando estábamos atrapando la carta Tiempo. _"Sabes, realmente pienso que podrías haberte convertido en un ladrón si así lo quisieras."

"Afortunadamente me convertí en el elegido del clan Li y vine a Japón para convertirme en Card Captor."

"Hoe?" Sakura observó la expresión de calma en Syaoran. Siempre había imaginado que a Syaoran no le gustaba precisamente ser el Elegido, aunque había venido a Japón por voluntad propia, pero eso no era algo por lo que se sentía muy afortunado especialmente después de la muerte de Li Leiyun, su primo.

Como si Syaoran hubiera leído sus pensamientos le dijo en voz baja y suave, "Si me hubiera convertido en un ladrón, entonces jamás te hubiera conocido."

Un sentimiento cálido y confuso se apoderó de ella, la extraña culpa que había sentido por haberse encontrado con Eron en el viejo teatro de la escuela desapareció. _Yo también me alegro de que Syaoran fuera el elegido. Si no lo hubiera conocido 5 años atrás, él ahora no estaría aquí conmigo en este momento mientras estoy en medio de uno de mis más alocados planes._

Debajo de ellos varias voces gritaban, "Miren, el chip TMI-305 está señalando el otro edificio! Vayamos!"

"Oh Dios," Murmuró Sakura mientras corría hacia el extremo opuesto del techo. "Nos atraparán esta vez," Antes de que pudiera decir algo Syaoran ya la había tomado en sus manos y se balanceaba hacia el otro edificio y después al otro.

"Listo, creo que les tomará un par de minutos a la policía llegar aquí," Dijo Syaoran mientras recobraba el aliento.

"Crees que será seguro usar magia en estos momentos para poder llegar a la estación de tren?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Bastante, la policía aún sigue buscándonos así que tendremos que apurarnos."

"Cielos, me preguntó como el Mago Kaitou se las arreglaba, ya estoy cansada de que me persigan." De pronto escuchó pasos que se dirigían al techo.

"Es en este edificio! El Mago Kaitou debe estar aquí!" Gritó el policía.

Tenía que apurarse, "Libérate!" Con su báculo Sakura invocó una de sus cartas más nuevas. "Unicornio! Llévanos a la estación de tren de Tomoeda!"

El unicornio apareció en medio de un remolino de plumas negras y rápidamente Sakura se montó en su espalda y acarició la melena negra del caballo, después volteó hacia Syaoran quien estaba de pie inmóvil y le preguntó, "No vendrás?"

"Eh? Ah sí," Syaoran se sentó detrás suyo y Estrella de Medianoche, el negro unicornio se alejó volando camuflándose perfectamente en el cielo oscuro.

Cuando el unicornio estaba por aterrizar cerca de la estación de tren Sakura gritó, "Mira! La policía está rodeando la estación de tren! Se dieron cuenta de que nos dirigíamos hacia acá."

"Probablemente localizaron la dirección hacia donde nos dirigíamos a través del microchip," Señaló Syaoran.

"Deberíamos entonces tomar el autobús a Tokyo?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Sería inútil, ellos probablemente nos rodearían en la parada de autobús."

Sakura suspiró y acarició de nuevo la melena color ébano del unicornio. "Pero será difícil para Estrella de Medianoche llevarnos en su espalda hasta Tokyo, está muy lejos."

Medianoche relinchó moviendo su cabeza suavemente en el rostro de Sakura indicando con esto que podía llevarlos a ambos sin importar la distancia que fuera.

"Gracias Estrella de Medianoche, llévanos a Tokyo entonces! Pronto arreglaremos todo!" Exclamó entusiasta Sakura.

"No seas tan escandalosa, me estás poniendo nervioso," Dijo Syaoran mientras veía las calles distantes que se asomaban a sus pies. Aunque internamente se sentía feliz tan sólo con ver a Sakura tan entusiasta y animada pero, por qué siempre terminaba detrás de ella observando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sakura? Un extraño aroma a flores que provenía de Sakura lo envolvió. "Qué es lo que hiciste? Te bañaste en perfume? Me está dando dolor de cabeza."

"Hmph! A Eron le gusta," Murmuró Sakura.

"No me extraña por qué no me gusta entonces," Respondió Syaoran con frialdad.

"Pues…"

Antes de que Sakura dijera algún comentario, Syaoran recargó su rostro en su espalda. "No lo hagas, este no es el momento para discutir conmigo." Cuando Sakura insistió en responder algo le susurró, "Sabes algo?"

Sakura brincó cuando sintió la presencia cálida de Syaoran presionada sobre su espalda.

"Aún si no hubiera sido el Elegido y no hubiera venido a Japón, aún si hubiera sido un ladrón, creo que…" Se detuvo.

Sakura trató de voltear su rostro hacia él pero le fue difícil pues ella estaba dirigiendo al caballo. "Crees qué?"

"Creo que," Syaoran continuó, "No, más bien, _sé_ que aún así eventualmente te hubiera encontrado."

Sus ojos verdes se dulcificaron y Sakura tomó en su mano el dije de cristal mientras pensaba_ quizás estaba equivocada pensando que lo único que me unía a Syaoran era la magia. __Quizás…quizás sea algo más._

Sonrió y sintió el fresco viento soplar en su rostro mientras los dos volaban a través de las estrellas en el oscuro cielo en su camino hacia Tokyo para enfrentar un peligro inesperado en sus vacaciones de verano.

_Mientras tanto en el hospital…_

"Y como verán, son el hijo del embajador de Japón, mientras estaba en Francia hubo un desfile y el Primer Ministro Francés apareció al final de la procesión saludando a la gente, sucede que yo estaba observando el desfile cuando vi al asesino entre la multitud mientras apuntaba con su pistola directo al corazón del Primer Ministro Francés," El Mago Kaitou explicaba al atento público que se había reunido alrededor de él mientras se sentaba en la cama del hospital y dejaba a todos en suspenso. "Cuando vi eso, sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente y cuando el asesino disparó el arma salté en su trayecto y recibí el disparo en lugar del Primer Ministro y con esto salvé su vida, la bala a duras penas esquivó mi corazón."

"Vaya, qué valiente y maravilloso!" Todas las jóvenes enfermeras de esa guardia exclamaron mientras se reunían alrededor de la cama de Kaitou. Todas veían con ojos en forma de corazón al joven y apuesto paciente que llevaba puesta una venda alrededor de su pecho.

"Habla usted francés?" Una linda enfermera le preguntó.

"Mais oui! Bonjour mademoiselle, vous etes tres belle!" Con modales elegantes hizo un gesto con su mano y apareció una rosa roja en sus dedos la cual se la obsequió cortésmente a la enfermera.

Todas se desmayaron ante el gesto. Este nuevo paciente, el hijo del embajador de Japón en Francia, era la persona más encantadora que jamás hubieran conocido, no tenían la más mínima idea de que era el famoso ladrón, el Mago Kaitou que aparecía a diario en las noticias.

"Recibió algún premio por su valentía?" Otra joven enfermera preguntó.

"Por supuesto! Casi sacrifico mi vida por el Primer Ministro Francés," Sacó una medalla de su bolsillo, "Ven?" Ninguna de las enfermeras imaginó jamás que se trataba de una medalla robada al famoso pintor Shing, el creador de la colección 'Ángel y Guerrero' y que se encontraba en el Museo Metropolitano de Bellas Artes en Nueva York y no precisamente un premio nobel a la valentía.

"Oooh…es maravilloso! Pobre Voleur, casi muere en este acto heroico."

EL Mago Kaitou sonrió mientras se relajaba en su cama en medio de docenas de enfermeras listas para mimarlo y consentirlo. Jaja…Sakura tenía razón, él era un mentiroso, el hijo del embajador de Japón en Francia, seguro! La gente se creía todo, además les había dicho que su nombre era Voleur DeNuit, Ladrón de la noche en francés.

Cuando miró por la ventana del hospital, creyó haber visto un caballo negro volando en la distancia, parpadeó varias veces y se olvidó del asunto pues su lema ahora era relajarse y disfrutar de la vida mientras podía. Recargándose en las suaves y frescas sábanas de su cama cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo y pacífico sin el acecho de los sueños de su pasado ni de la persistente policía detrás suyo.

**Wish-chan**:

Largo capítulo ne? he estado muy ocupada en estos días pero aun así logré terminarlo.

Wish-chan: Y bien, cuéntanos Syao-chan, por qué estás siendo tan amable con Sakura tan repentinamente?

Syao-chan: Q-qqqué quieres decir?

Wish-chan: No te hagas el inocente diciéndome que no sabes lo que quiero decir, te conozco muy bien.

Syao-chan: No es nada…solamente es que no quiero que se sienta sola porque su hermano está lejos en Inglaterra y su padre se encuentra en un seminario, incluso el muñeco de felpa está lejos de casa, Sakura no está acostumbrada a estar sola y no quiero que pase por lo que yo he pasado.

Wish-chan: (se seca las lágrimas en sus ojos) Pobre Syao-chan, qué triste infancia, no me sorprende por qué te veías tan solo, distanciado y malo con Sakura cuando llegaste por primera vez a Japón, pero ahora…

Syao-chan: Cállate, no quiero tu compasión, es sólo que no quiero que Sakura se sienta triste o sola, eso es todo.

Wish-chan: qué dulce! Eres tan lindo con ella.

Syao-chan: Dije que no es nada.

Wish-chan: (risitas) Sí sí como tú digas. Fin de la entrevista!

Así que Kaitou regresó a Japón, les dije que lo haría. Como podrán ver este capítulo es como una introducción del equipo CCS hacia su nueva aventura de verano…espero con ansias los próximos capítulos…Ah sí, por si alguien lo recuerda, hace algún tiempo Sakura vio en el Espejo de la Verdad que algún día el Mago Kaitou sería rodeado por los policías y le dispararían, pobre Kaitou, siempre tuve debilidad por los ladrones (Sólo los de anime ^_~) Por cierto, algunas personas me han dicho que Kaitou y Meiling deberían quedar juntos…Ya veremos…(Risa malvada).

En el próximo capítulo veremos a S+S en acción en Tokio! Jeje… A esta ciudad nunca le falta la aventura ni la emoción….


	34. Cap32 Secretos Revelados

**Capítulo 32: Secretos Revelados**

"No puedo creer que se haya quedado dormida en pleno vuelo," Syaoran murmuró para sí mismo y al Unicornio, "Qué te parece?" El amanecer ya se asomaba en el horizonte y Sakura y él habían llegado a la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio.

Estrella de Medianoche relinchó mientras sacudía su cabeza, el unicornio color azabache se había transformado en un hermoso unicornio blanco como la nieve conforme el sol iba saliendo mezclándose así con la luz que comenzaba a iluminar el cielo.

"Es decir, qué tal si se cae?" Syaoran, quien estaba sentado detrás de la durmiente Sakura la observaba molesto mientras ella se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sobre el lomo del Unicornio.

Estrella de Medianoche relinchó a propósito mientras sacudía su melena plateada y sus ojos amatista brillaban.

"Está bien" Suspiró Syaoran y dudando un poco rodeó con sus brazos a Sakura por la cintura, se sorprendió un poco cuando Sakura se acurrucó sobre su pecho, su rostro encajaba perfectamente en su hombro, Syaoran parpadeó un par de veces mientras observó por un rato su rostro plácidamente dormido, ella no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba en ese momento ni quién era quien la sostenía, pareciera como si se hubiera olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones en su sueño profundo. "No le vayas a decir esto," Syaoran le dijo a Estrella de Medianoche quien estaba burlándose de él, como si lo estuviera acusando por tomar ventaja de Sakura mientras ella dormía.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EN DONDE…..ESTOY?" Gritó Sakura cuando se despertó de golpe sobre el unicornio un rato después, entonces se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Syaoran sujetaban firmemente su cintura. "Qué estás haciendo?" Empujó a Syaoran casi provocando que este se cayera del caballo.

Syaoran sudó gota y le dijo, "Vaya manera de darme las gracias por haber evitado que cayeras mientras dormías."

Entonces lo recordó, "Es cierto! Ya debemos estar en Tokio!" Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor y se acomodó mejor sobre el unicornio. Su cuello y toda su espalda le dolían por haber dormido en esa posición tan incómoda. "Nunca volveré a dormir sobre un caballo en pleno vuelo." Después acarició la cabeza del Unicornio y le dijo, "Gracias Estrella de Medianoche, debes estar cansado… hoe? Ahora eres de color blanco! Qué lindo! Es otro de tus poderes especiales?"

Poco a poco el caballo fue bajando del cielo y ahora volaba por encima de los edificios. Sakura sacó sus binoculares y observó las calles, "Ay no! Nos siguieron hasta acá!" Los carros de la policía se congregaban en las calles causando caos en el tráfico de la mañana.

Sakura frunció el ceño y pensó _Si realmente quiero lograr algo, no puedo permitir que la policía esté persiguiéndome las 24 horas del día, pero no puedo evitarlo puesto que llevo el medallón del Mago Kaitou. Cómo podré evitar que rastreen mi camino? _De pronto una idea apareció en su mente y exclamó "Ya lo tengo! La carta Escudo!"

Sakura utilizó dicha carta para evitar que las señales del exterior llegaran hasta ellos, así la policía no podría leer en su sistema la localización del microchip.

"Funcionará?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Por supuesto! La carta Escudo bloquea las fuerzas del exterior, y eso incluye aparatos tecnológicos." Finalmente pudieron aterrizar en un callejón solitario y el Unicornio regresó a su forma de carta.

"Pero nos tomará varios días terminar lo que vinimos a hacer aquí, estás segura de que el Escudo durará tanto tiempo? Nunca usaste esa carta por más de una hora." Syaoran se asomó con cuidado por las bulliciosas calles de Tokio, un ceño profundo se formó en su rostro cuando recordó todos los pensamientos que había tenido la noche anterior.

"Funcionará," Sakura respondió con firmeza, "Muy bien, lo primero que tengo que hacer es averiguar quién puso la demanda en contra de Kaitou."

"Por qué?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Porque si encuentro a esa persona y logro que retire los cargos, la policía dejaría de perseguir a Kaitou de esta manera. Y en segundo lugar, tengo que encontrar el modo de desmantelar el microchip de este relicario."

"Crees que sea buena idea investigar quién es esa persona? Se supone que es un hombre de poderosos recursos económicos, y aún cuando supieras quién es, qué podrás hacer?" Syaoran preguntó tranquilamente.

"Mira, puedo hacerlo yo sola, si crees que no vale la pena todo esto no hay problema, iré yo sola." Sakura caminó enérgicamente por las calles.

"Algunas veces desearía que no fueras tan independiente…pero, Buena suerte!" Le gritó Syaoran quien comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Sakura se detuvo en seco y giró su cuerpo, "A dónde crees que vas?"

"Lo siento, tengo algunos asuntos que hacer, no quisiera dejarte pero estoy seguro de que lo harás bien," Le dijo Syaoran, "Siempre lo haces."

"Pero.." Sakura se quedó muda. _No puede dejarme así! Él fue quien dijo que estaría a mi lado! No, no lo necesito, me las arreglaré yo sola, no puedo depender de los demás por siempre. __Pero…._

Riéndose un poco de la expresión afligida de Sakura, Syaoran le dijo, "No te preocupes, no te estoy abandonando completamente, te veré más tarde, sólo ocúpate de tus asuntos, nos vemos!" Agitó su mano en señal de despedida, se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las personas que caminaban por las calles.

Sin poder creerlo aún, Sakura caminó en la dirección opuesta. Cómo pudo Syaoran abandonarla de esa manera? Él no le había comentado nada sobre asuntos que tenía que atender en Tokio el día anterior. _Lo odio! Apuesto a que sólo lo hace para molestarme y reírse después de lo desvalida que puedo llegar ser. Él fue quien siempre me dijo que yo era tonta y no apta para ser una Card Captor, pues bien, le demostraré que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta. _Ahora, a dónde se supone que tenía que ir para investigar quién había demandado al Mago Kaitou? _La estación de policía._

Syaoran elevó su mirada y entrecerró los ojos ante la luz del sol abrasador, sus ojos ámbar brillaban con tonos dorados. _Lo siento Sakura._

Subió a un taxi y le indicó al chofer, "A la estación de la Jefatura de la Policía de Tokio por favor."

Cuando Syaoran llegó a las puertas de la Jefatura de Policía, Syaoran pagó al taxista y caminó hacia el edificio. Inmediatamente uno de los guardias en un tono frío y prepotente le dijo, "Oye niño, qué estás haciendo? No puedes pasar."

"Tengo un asunto que atender," Respondió Syaoran.

"No me digas, pues te informo que se permite el acceso a los niños," Le dijo el guardia en tono burlón.

Syaoran suspiró y buscó algo en su bolsillo, entonces sacó una ficha circular dorada del tamaño de la mitad de su palma, tenía complicados grabados de caracteres chinos, una luna y otros diseños elaborados y se la mostró al guardia.

"Qué es eso?" Le preguntó el guardia claramente confundido.

Otro hombre con cara de pocos amigos y vestido en su uniforme de policía preguntó, "Qué sucede aquí?"

El guardia enderezó su postura y lo saludó, "Buen día señor!" Obviamente el segundo hombre que había llegado con ellos era un superior. "Jefe, este muchacho dijo que quiere entrar a la estación."

Observando a Syaoran el oficial parpadeó varias veces mientras veía la ficha dorada, y le dijo al guardia," Tonto, no reconoces el emblema del clan Li?"

"Li? Se refiere a la familia Li? El clan Li de Hong Kong?" Inmediatamente cambió su tono de voz a un tono más amable y educado y le dijo a Syaoran, "Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberlo reconocido antes, dijo que tenía asuntos que atender aquí señor? Son asuntos relacionados con su familia, el clan Li?"

"Eeee…Sí, me gustaría hablar con la persona que lleva el caso del Mago Kaitou," Respondió Syaoran mientras regresaba el emblema a su bolsillo. Odiaba usar el nombre de su familia pero en algunos casos era muy útil. "Específicamente quiero verificar quién es la persona que interpuso la demanda en su contra."

"Como usted diga señor."

"Por cierto, si una joven de mi edad con largo cabello castaño dorado y ojos verdes viene aquí no le permita el paso, diga lo que diga, no le permita entrar al edificio."

"Como usted ordene señor," Respondió el guardia algo desconcertado.

Por fin! Sakura sonrió y observó el alto edificio color blanco de la Jefatura de la Policía de Tokio, sus pies le dolían, si hubiera sabido que estaba tan lejos habría tomado el autobús o un taxi, pero cuando preguntó la dirección a varias personas, alguien debió haberle dado la dirección equivocada puesto que había vagado en la ciudad por horas antes de haber llegado a este lugar, ya era pasado de mediodía.

"Qué necesita?" Le preguntó el guardia del portón.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia donde estaba el guardia Sakura vaciló, "Necesito investigar algo, específicamente necesito hablar con la persona encargada del caso del Mago Kaitou."

"Eh?" El guardia murmuró para sí mismo, "Los jóvenes de estos días, qué les pasa? Es la segunda vez en este día que alguien quiere investigar sobre ese ladrón, o quizás jugar a los detectives es el nuevo juego de moda. A Sakura le dijo, "Para qué necesita esa información?"

"Hoe? Para qué?" Sakura pensó frenéticamente en algo. "Eee…es para el periódico escolar, tengo que escribir un artículo sobre el Mago Kaitou."

"De verdad?" El guardia examinó a la joven, largo cabello castaño claro atado con listones a cada lado de su cabeza y brillantes ojos verdes. "No, la entrada no está permitida, lo siento."

"Pero por qué?" Preguntó Sakura tratando de no escucharse desesperada.

"Órdenes especiales."

Enojada, Sakura pateó una pequeña piedra que estaba en la banqueta. Syaoran se reirá de ella cuando se de cuenta que no logró ni siquiera cruzar la entrada, por supuesto que no se había detenido ante eso y había intentado aproximarse al edificio a través de varios métodos, incluso trató de escalar las paredes pero nada había funcionado. Todo el día perdido y no había logrado nada.

_Deja de pensar en ese traidor! No necesito a nadie, _Sakura pensó para sí misma. Además él no sabía en dónde estaba, entonces cuál era la probabilidad de que la encontrara en esa gran ciudad? Ni siquiera le preocupaba si volvía a verlo. Syaoran no sería de ninguna ayuda de cualquier forma, pero, por qué había actuado tan extrañamente?

Observó su reflejó en la ventana de una tienda, su cabello estaba enredado y despeinado, sus ojos verdes se veían cansados, eso sin mencionar lo mucho que le dolía su espalda debido al peso de su mochila, sus pies le dolían por haber caminado el día antero y su estómago estaba vacío. _Ese es mi problema, siempre trato de parecer confiada y fuerte pero por dentro no lo soy._

Sakura siguió su camino y dio vuelta en una esquina. A qué hora se había ocultado el sol? Ahora a dónde iba? A casa? Llamaba a alguien? Su loco y arrebatado plan la habían colocado en medio de la nada. Sacó el celular que Tomoyo le había obsequiado, debería de llamarla? O a Syaoran?

"Hola preciosa, estás sola?" Una voz surgió desde un callejón oscuro.

Sobresaltada Sakura dio un paso atrás pero fue recibida por un grupo de jóvenes con pinta de pandilleros.

"Mira, tiene un celular," Uno de los muchachos dijo. "Qué suerte, el mío se rompió la última vez en una pelea."

"Me pregunto qué habrá en su mochila," Dijo otro, "Oye, qué bonito collar, es un diamante de verdad?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo," Se defendió Sakura.

"Oooh…mal temperamento eh? Quieres pelea? Somos 4 contra 1," Dijo uno de ellos.

"Descuiden, no estoy asustada," Respondió Sakura con frialdad y observó con cautela a los jóvenes.

"Será un lástima lastimar ese rostro tan bonito verdad?" El mismo joven le respondió tratando de alcanzar su mochila. "Cuánto dinero tienes?"

Rápidamente Sakura golpeó su mano para que la soltara y le dijo, "Quítense de mi camino, estoy ocupada."

Molesto el pandillero sobó su mano y le dijo, "Te atreviste a golpearme? No escaparás tan fácilmente!" Levantó su puño al aire listo para golpearla.

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea," La voz de Syaoran se escuchó desde el otro lado del callejón.

Los pandilleros se dieron vuelta, "Cuál es tu problema? Quieres pelear?"

"Sólo les advierto que esa chica terminó con toda una pandilla en Nueva York sin ayuda de nadie, y ellos eran hombres maduros y no un montón de debiluchos ladrones como ustedes," Les respondió, sus divertidos ojos ámbar brillaban en las sombras.

"No digas nada Syaoran," Le dijo Sakura. Por qué Syaoran aparecía en momentos como ese? Acaso esperaba que le agradeciera y que con su presencia se sintiera aliviada? Ni en sueños.

"Qué? Tú…" Uno de los pandilleros arremetió su puño contra Syaoran y éste sin ningún problema lo esquivó tan sólo haciéndose a un lado.

"Jajaja, tienes miedo de pelear?" Se burló el ladrón.

"Por qué viniste?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Eh? Te dije que te vería al final del día, no habrás pensado que te abandonaría en esta ciudad o sí?" Le preguntó Syaoran.

"Pues no creas que me salvaste ni nada por el estilo, puedo arreglármelas yo sola con estas personas," Le dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban y ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Lo sé, siempre te metes en los peores líos pero siempre encuentras una salida a ellos."

"Oh de verdad?" El pandillero estaba furioso ahora que lo habían hecho quedar en ridículo. Saltó sobre Sakura quien ágilmente lo esquivó y después le lanzó una patada. Otro joven corrió hacia ella y lo derribó al suelo golpeándolo fuertemente con el codo, y así siguió con el tercero y por último con una patada había terminado con el último del grupo.

Satisfecha, limpió el polvo de sus manos y caminó hacia Syaoran, "Lo ves?"

Con expresión de asombro Syaoran se asomó por detrás de Sakura y vio cómo los pandilleros colapsaban en el suelo. Luego silbó y le dijo en voz baja, "Impresionante," Después continuó, "Las patadas con tu pierna derecha son terribles, no has estado practicando verdad? Y la forma en que realizas las volteretas hace diez veces más difícil abatir al contrincante, debes asegurarte también de que tu puño esté firme."

Sakura se molestó ante la crítica y le dijo, "Pues disculpa pero eso es porque tuve un pésimo maestro!" Y salió pisando fuertemente el suelo hacia las calles transitadas.

"Eh? Pésimo maestro? Se está refiriendo a mí?" Syaoran preguntó señalándose a sí mismo.

"Quieres dejar de seguirme?" Sakura le ordenó mientras intentaba caminar más rápido. Ya era de noche.

"No te estoy siguiendo," Murmuró Syaoran quien caminaba justo detrás de ella.

"Encárgate de tus propios asuntos, yo me encargaré de los míos."

La tomó por el brazo casi haciendo que se tropezara. "_Tú_ eres mi asunto."

Sakura llevó su mirada hacia sus sombríos ojos ámbar. Qué quiso decir con eso?

"Lamento por haberte dejado esta mañana, tenía que hacer algo reamente importante," Se sinceró Syaoran. "No estás molesta por eso o sí?"

"Ya te lo dije, no me importa," Le dijo Sakura forzando una sonrisa. "Estoy bien por mi cuenta, de verdad."

"Mentirosa, no tuviste un buen día cierto? Pues yo estoy cansado y supongo que tú también. Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Descansar, dormir apropiadamente en una cama, tomar un baño tibio y comer," Dijo Sakura suspirando.

"Pensaremos en nuestros planes mañana. Qué te parece si…" Los ojos de Syaoran se posaron sobre un enorme hotel que estaba frente a ellos.

"Ahí! Un lugar donde descansar!" Sakura corrió hacia el hotel.

"Una habitación doble por favor," Dijo Syaoran al encargado del lobby en el hotel.

"Vaya, este lugar es hermoso!" Exclamó Sakura quien giraba sobre sí misma para admirar el diseño elegante del lobby. Mujeres vestidas en glamorosos vestidos y hombres de traje caminaban por todas partes, se sintió andrajosa cuando se comparó con ellos.

La persona del mostrador buscó a través de su computadora y les dijo, "Lo siento, no hay habitaciones dobles disponibles, debido a la temporada alta de verano todas las habitaciones están reservadas."

"Qué?" Sakura y Syaoran dijeron espantados, no podían imaginarse saliendo otra vez a las oscuras calles a buscar otro lugar en donde pasar la noche.

"Hay alguna habitación disponible?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Mmm, veamos, sólo la habitación ejecutiva está disponible."

"Tomaremos esa."

"Espera, cuál es el precio?" Preguntó Sakura.

Cuando el encargado les dijo el precio Sakura quedó boquiabierta, "Por día? Es muy caro!"

"Descuide, la tomaremos," Dijo Syaoran, "Este es un hotel cinco estrellas después de todo."

"Pero…yo no traje tanto dinero," Respondió Sakura.

"No te preocupes," Syaoran deslizó su dorada tarjeta de crédito. _Espero que mi madre no se moleste demasiado…_suspiró…finalmente había terminado la deuda que le debía a su mamá con el trabajo de modelo que había realizado en Nueva York…

"Habitación 603, traen equipaje?"

"Viva, por fin puedo descansar!" Sakura se acurrucó en las suaves y frescas sábanas blancas. Jamás había dormido en una cama tamaño King y sintió que se iba a ahogar entre tantas almohadas y sábanas.

"Te parece justo que tu duermas en la cama mientras que yo tengo que dormir en el sofá cama?" Gruñó Syaoran tratando de ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

"Esta habitación es increíble, es prácticamente del tamaño de tu casa! Es tan bonita como el Hotel Plaza, sino es que mejor," Dijo Sakura mientras veía la televisión (Ignorando completamente a Syaoran)

"El día de hoy la policía perdió la pista del Mago Kaitou, y el supuestamente plan ultra secreto debió haber fallado," Decía el locutor en las noticias, "Es una situación muy vergonzosa para la policía de Tokio."

Sakura aplaudió y dijo, "Qué bien, Kaitou está a salvo." Entonces su estómago gruñó, "Muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde esta mañana cuando compré una dona."

"Servicio a la habitación, aquí está el menú," Syaoran le dijo lanzándole el menú.

"Pero es más de medianoche," Dijo Sakura.

"Es un hotel de cinco estrellas así que tienen servicio las 24 horas del día."

Media hora después Sakura devoraba felizmente un enorme sándwich. "Seguro que no quieres comer?"

"Sí," Respondió Syaoran.

"Entonces por qué me ves tan fijamente? Quieres un sándwich también verdad?"

"Eh? Jaja…lo hacía?" Syaoran sudó gotita. _Es porque te admiro por ser tan fuerte…siempre sonriendo y llena de energía…aunque por dentro tiembles ante las dificultades…_"Qué harás mañana?"

"Iré de nuevo a la estación de policía y averiguaré quién hizo la demanda."

"Ni siquiera lograste entrar al edificio el día de hoy, mucho menos conocer al oficial que está a cargo del caso. Cuál es el objetivo de meterte en tantos problemas? Podemos investigar nosotros mismos la manera de quitar ese microchip y regresar a casa. El Mago Kaitou se encargará del resto, no es eso más razonable?" Cuando Sakura lo vio con reproche él desvió la mirada. _Me odio por desalentarla así cuando ella está tratando tanto por conseguirlo. Por qué palabras tan negativas fluyen de mi boca? No quiero hacerle esto…_

Sakura se sorprendió por unos instantes preguntándose cómo Syaoran supo que no había logrado pasar al edificio cuando ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Y cómo puede ser tan indiferente sobre el Mago Kaitou? Aunque no tengan mucho tiempo de conocerlo por alguna razón sentía un vínculo con ese ladrón.

En algunas ocasiones a mitad de la noche Sakura recordó haber observado el balcón del hotel con ojos entrecerrados, alcanzó a ver el perfil de Syaoran observando la ciudad, su cabello castaño se movía con el viento mientras que él parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, Sakura sabía que esa expresión sólo aparecía en el rostro de Syaoran cuando él creía que nadie lo veía, pero ella lo sabía.

"El Fantasma escapó," Dijo suavemente sin voltear hacia donde ella estaba.

Acaso sabía que ella estaba despierta y observándolo? No logró descifrar si su comentario había sido para ella o para él mismo así que se dio media vuelta y se volvió a dormir, a quién le importaba si Syaoran desperdiciaba su preciosa hora de dormir.

_Al día siguiente…_

"Syaoran despierta! Tenemos que encontrar a la persona que hizo la demanda. Vamos, despierta." Sacudió a Syaoran fuertemente, tenía mucho que hacer el día de hoy y esta vez nada iba a detenerla!

Gruñendo Syaoran se volteó hacia la otra dirección y cubrió su rostro con su almohada.

"Despierta!" Sakura le arrebató la almohada.

"Ssshh…no hables tan fuerte, no he dormido en dos días por amor de Dios," Esta vez Syaoran se cubrió con la sábana su rostro.

"Bien! Iré yo sola!" Después de cambiarse de ropa en un fresco vestido azul claro que había empacado Sakura salió rápidamente de la habitación. Esta vez conseguiría la información.

Un rato después, Sakura estaba de pie frente al gran edificio. Cómo se supone que encontraría al jefe de la policía?

"Tu otra vez?" El joven guardia de la puerta la preguntó, "Eres muy persistente verdad?"

"Por favor, déjeme ir con la persona que lleva el caso del Mago Kaitou, realmente es urgente," Sakura le rogó mientras lo veía con ojos suplicantes.

"De hecho, me estoy inclinando por ti solamente por tu persistencia pero, tengo órdenes especiales de no permitirte la entrada," Le dijo el guardia.

"No permitirme…la entrada? Pero por qué?" Sakura preguntó sorprendida. "Quién haría algo así?"

El guardia se encogió de hombros y le dijo, "No lo sé, un joven de tu edad, cabello y ojos castaños, no quería dejarlo entrar pero entonces sacó el emblema del clan Li y ya que los Li son una importante familia en Hong Kong tuve que permitirle la entrada, lo conoces? Él específicamente me dijo que no permitiera entrar a una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, así que tuve que obedecer."

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. "El clan Li?" Murmuró Sakura sobresaltada. "Esa persona le dio órdenes especiales de no dejarme entrar?" Por unos instantes quedó muda, no podía ser! Debía haber algún error!

Justo en ese momento, un lujoso y brillante carro negro se estacionó en frente del edificio e inmediatamente una fila de mujeres guardaespaldas con gafas de sol salió del carro y se alinearon frente al lugar. Una hermosa joven de largo cabello oscuro y ondulado se asomó por la puerta.

Sólo le tomó un segundo reconocerla, "Tomoyo! Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Sakura?" Sus ojos azules reflejaban la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amiga en esa ciudad. "No sabía que estabas en Tokio!"

"Hubo algunas cosas que me trajeron aquí," Y rápidamente y en voz baja Sakura le explicó lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y la situación del Mago Kaitou aunque no le dijo que le habían disparado. "Y eso fue lo que sucedió, ahora estoy tratando de investigar quién interpuso la demanda," Terminó Sakura.

"Es por eso que no pude comunicarme contigo en un par de días después de que te vi en la escuela," Dijo Tomoyo.

"Y qué haces aquí Tomoyo?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Yo? Ah, mi mamá tenía unos negocios que atender en Tokio y yo…" Tomoyo caminó hacia la entrada y le dijo al guardia, "Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, me gustaría ver al director."

"Sí señorita," El guardia le dijo mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

"Esta joven es mi amiga y puede entrar conmigo," Le indicó Tomoyo mientras ambas entraban al edificio.

"P-pero.." El guardia tartamudeó. Las 2 jóvenes habían entrado ya y las guardaespaldas las esperaban afuera del lugar.

Otro oficial las guió hacia la oficina del Director y mientras caminaban por el pasillo Sakura le preguntó, "Qué haces en este lugar Tomoyo?"

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta cerrada al final del pasillo. Asintiendo con su cabeza el oficial les dijo, "Esta es la oficina del Director."

"Muchas gracias," Tomoyo hizo una ligera reverencia y sonrió cortésmente. Después volteó a ver a Sakura, sus ojos violeta azulados estaban serios y sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras apretaba la perilla de la puerta. "Sakura…veré a mi padre…Él es el Director del Departamento de la Policía de Tokio, y esta será la primera vez que lo vea después de muchos años."

"Tu….padre?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Rayos, qué hora es?" Syaoran balbuceó mientras alcanzaba su reloj, cuando vio la hora que era sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Ya era más de mediodía! Saltando rápidamente de su sofá-cama se vistió en unos frescos pantalones kaki y una camisa abotonada y salió corriendo de la habitación. Afortunadamente Sakura había empacado ropa para él antes de que dejaran el apartamento.

De nueva cuenta, en dónde estaría Sakura? Le había mencionado algo sobre volver a ir a la estación de policía aunque no tenía ninguna posibilidad de poder entrar ya que él se había asegurado con el guardia de que no le permitiera la entrada. _Lo siento Sakura. _Pensó, _es por tu bien._

El día anterior se había reunido con el Director de la policía, el señor Daidouji, para confirmar quién había demandado al Mago Kaitou, casualmente el Director había resultado ser el padre de Tomoyo, Syaoran había visto una fotografía de una pequeña niña sentada sobre su escritorio así que no había duda de que era el señor Daidouji y Tomoyo, desde luego, si Tomoyo quería mantener este secreto él no diría nada.

Syaoran había comenzado a tener sus dudas de este caso cuando el Mago Kaitou había mencionado que un rico hombre de negocios había hecho la demanda y cuando le habían preguntado su nombre él les dijo que había olvidado quién era pero Syaoran sabía bien que Kaitou no era alguien que olvidara algo tan importante como el nombre de las personas, especialmente de personas poderosas que podrían arruinarlo.

Sakura simplemente había creído en lo que había dicho Kaitou, pero Syaoran lo conocía mejor, él sabía que Kaitou escondía algo, que había pretendido haber olvidado el nombre de esa persona a propósito porque sabía que la verdad lastimaría a Sakura terriblemente.

"No sé qué decir ni qué hacer, no sé si podré enfrentar a mi padre," Susurró Tomoyo con una expresión en su rostro que Sakura nunca había visto. Hasta ese día, Sakura conocía a Tomoyo como la chica calmada, amable y serena, nunca había visto su lado tímido y asustado.

Sakura siempre se había preguntado por la familia de Tomoyo, aunque conocía a su mamá jamás había escuchado hablar sobre su padre, el señor Daidouji, así que Sakura se había dado cuenta de que esa era una de las cosas de las que Tomoyo no quería hablar, pero que algún día su amiga se lo contaría, cuando estuviera lista.

"Lo siento, no quería que lo supieras…pero me alegra poder hablar contigo ahora sobre esto," Le dijo Tomoyo, "Mi padre se fue de casa cuando era muy pequeña, casi no tengo recuerdos sobre él, todo lo que recuerdo es que peleaba mucho con mi mamá. Ambos eran unas personas muy ocupadas, mi madre con su compañía y mi padre dirigiendo el Depto. De la policía de Tokio. Recientemente he estado comunicándome con él por teléfono y debido a que lo odiaba por habernos abandonado a mi mamá y a mí no quería verlo."

Sakura pudo notar que la cara de su amiga estaba pálida, que sus manos temblaban a pesar de la ligera sonrisa que formaban sus labios. Sakura colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tomoyo y le dijo, "Pero ahora irás a verlo."

"No lo sé, siento que será mejor regresar, no es demasiado tarde aún, puedo regresar y no verlo. Quizás sólo soy una cobarde y no quiero perdonarlo, sólo quiero odiarlo, pero no puedo. Quiero un padre a quien amar, un padre tan cariñoso como el tuyo Sakura, alguien que siempre esté para mí y en quien pueda confiar y depender." La voz de Tomoyo se quebró y desvió su mirada. "Lo siento, supongo que nunca me habías visto así, no quiero ser débil Sakura, tu siempre eres fuerte y yo siempre quise ser así también."

"Te equivocas Tomoyo, no sabes cuánto te admiro, siempre eres tan distinguida y calmada, jamás vacilas ni te sientes insegura Tomoyo, tienes una gran voluntad así que lo último que eres es débil."

Sonriendo genuinamente Tomoyo le respondió, "Gracias, siempre supe que eres la mejor amiga que pudiera tener, me alegro de que estés aquí, de hecho fue idea de Eriol que viniera a encontrarme con mi padre. Él me dijo que no puedo huir de la verdad por siempre, que llegaría algún día en el que tuviera que enfrentarla así que lo mejor era enfrentarla de una vez y que eso me haría más fuerte. Bien, aquí voy, me veo bien?"

"Por supuesto que te ves muy bonita," Le respondió Sakura, "Siempre te ves así," Tomoyo estaba vestida en un bonito vestido color marrón hecho con una suave tela y listones de satín, llevaba una boina del mismo color.

Tímidamente Tomoyo tocó la puerta y la fue abriendo poco a poco.

Un hombre de brillante pelo negro azabache estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera y observaba a través de la ventana. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y cuando vio a la figura frente a él sus ojos temblaron y se abrieron de par en par, se levantó y dijo, "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo sentía su cuerpo rígido de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor por el que había pasado a través de los años. Este hombre, que pasaba sus días en una inmensa sala de reuniones con toda la policía de Tokio bajo su mando…Este hombre que había abandonado a su esposa y a su hija a una edad tan temprana….Este hombre que tanto dolor le había causado a su madre, aunque Sonomi jamás lo demostró…Este hombre era su padre, a quien deseaba odiar con todo su corazón.

Cuando vio la indecisión de su hija, el rostro de señor Daidouji y sus ojos reflejaron su pesar y dolor. Qué podía hacer para recobrar su confianza nuevamente? Lo único que atinó a decir fue susurrar el nombre de su hija. "Tomoyo…"

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudiendo contenerse más se abalanzó hacia los brazos abiertos de su padre mientras las cristalinas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "Papá!"

"Tomoyo.." Respondió éste enterrando su cabeza en el cabello de Tomoyo, el cual era muy similar al suyo. Lágrimas gruesas se asomaban en los ojos cerrados del señor Daidouji. "Hija mía, te has convertido en una joven y madura dama, siento que apenas y te reconozco. En todos estos años he descuidado mi papel como un buen padre, perdóname Tomoyo, perdóname."

"No me importa el pasado papá, estoy feliz por tener uno como todos los demás."

"Tomoyo…Realmente tengo que compensarte por todos estos años no es así?"

Sakura, quien se encontraba afuera de la oficina sonrió tristemente. Jamás había visto llorar a Tomoyo, ella siempre había sido tan perfecta pero aún así al parecer su mejor amiga tenía secretos que le había ocultado y de los cuales jamás hubiera sospechado.

"Es verdad, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto," Tomoyo le dijo a su padre mientras arrastraba a Sakura a la oficina.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" El Director levantó una ceja y se ajustó su uniforme. "Me alegra conocer a la mejor amiga de mi hija, señorita Kinomoto."

"Sakura quiere investigar el caso del Mago Kaitou," Continuó Tomoyo, "Necesita encontrar el nombre de la persona que interpuso la demanda en su contra."

"De hecho, eso es algo ultra secreto….Qué extraño, eres la segunda persona que me pregunta esto en dos últimos días."

"Alguien más te lo preguntó ayer?" Cuestionó Tomoyo.

"Así es, un joven que proviene del clan Li de Hong Kong, el Ladrón de la Noche trató de robar un tesoro de su clan, la espada China, varias semanas atrás y supongo que no importará si se lo comento también a usted señorita Kinomoto puesto que probablemente esto sea un asunto familiar," Le dijo el señor Daidouji mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se recargaba en su silla.

"Qué quiere decir señor Daidouji?" Preguntó Sakura tornándose pálida.

"No lo sabía? La persona que demandó al Mago Kaitou y que está financiando su búsqueda es el señor Kinomoto, Fujishinto Kinomoto."

"Fujishinto _**Kinomoto**_?"

Syaoran entró decididamente en la biblioteca de una Universidad y se fue directo a la base de datos de la computadora confirmando con esto sus sospechas, Syaoran se había enterado por el Director de la policía que el hombre que había interpuesto la demanda en contra del Mago Kaitou era alguien perteneciente a la familia Kinomoto: Fujishinto Kinomoto, más específicamente, el abuelo de Sakura.

El Mago Kaitou había fingido olvidar el nombre a propósito pues sabía que Sakura sería lastimada si supiera que alguien de su misma sangre le estaba causando tantos problemas a Kaitou y por consecuencia se sentiría culpable de la herida provocada a Kaitou y de toda su situación, como siempre ella hacía.

Es por eso que ayer había dejado sola a Sakura, para buscar él solo la verdad, así que le había dicho una mentira blanca para evitarle ese problema, ella ya tenía suficientes cosas que enfrentar, últimamente sólo había confusión y dificultades eso sin contar con que su familia estaba lejos de ella así que no quería que algo la lastimara aún más.

Rápidamente escribió el nombre 'Fujishinto Kinomoto' en la pantalla.

_-KINOMOTO Fujishinto. Presidente y dueño del Grupo de empresas Hoshi_-

Syaoran pasó saliva cuando leyó la información. El Grupo Hoshi! Era una de las empresas más poderosas y grandes de todo Japón e igualmente tenía representaciones a nivel internacional. El Grupo Hoshi manufacturaba desde artículos electrónicos, de transporte, comida enlatada hasta la construcción de edificios, hoteles, bancos y escuelas, eso sin mencionar su gran influencia en el gobierno. Sabía todo esto ya que uno de sus tíos era un hombre de negocios, este tío era un genio en las finanzas y se encargaba de todos los negocios relacionados con la familia Li, gracias a él, los Li lograron un poderío muy fuerte en capital y acciones, negocios y gobierno en Hong Kong, después de todo, el clan Li no era una familia solamente dedicada a antiguas tradiciones y a la magia. Su primo, hijo de este tío, era el mago tecnológico de la familia y le había enseñado a Syaoran la mayoría de las cosas que en ese campo necesitaba saber, incluso él había programado la computadora de Syaoran con toda la información que pudiera necesitar, era una lástima que hubiera dejado su laptop en su apartamento de Tomoeda, ahora le podría ser útil.

Syaoran escribió algunos códigos más tratando de entrar en la base de datos del gobierno, de nueva cuenta agradeció mentalmente a su primo por haberle enseñado este tipo de cosas. Allí! Más información apareció en la pantalla.

-KINOMOTO. Fujishinto Kinomoto tenía 3 hijos: Fujishika Kinomoto, **Fujitaka **Kinomoto y Fujiko Kinomoto. Actualmente Fujishika Kinomoto era el herededo del Grupo Hoshi y mano derecha del presidente.-

Así que el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto, era el hijo del poderoso y adinerado presidente del Grupo Hoshi! Aún así…no lo parecía. Qué estaba haciendo entonces enseñando arqueología en la Universidad Seijou? Y recordó también que en Diciembre del año pasado él y el resto de sus compañeros se habían resguardado en una mansión embrujada y ahí habían conocido el alma de Fujiko Kinomoto. Así que Fujiko era la hermana menor del padre de Sakura y ella había muerto. Acaso el señor Fujitaka sabía algo sobre eso?

Syaoran enterró su rostro en sus manos y se preguntó a sí mismo cómo es que las cosas se enredaron tanto? El plan de Sakura era ir con la persona que había puesto la demanda en contra del Mago Kaitou y exigirle que levantara los cargos pero ahora no era tan simple como eso. Realmente podría ella ir con su abuelo de quien desconocía su existencia?

Sintiéndose algo mareada y aturdida Sakura dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida del edificio, "Kinomoto Fujishinto…Debo estar relacionada con él de alguna manera…Es quien puso la demanda en contra del Mago Kaitou pero yo nunca supe que tuviera más familiares de parte de de mi papá, él jamás me ha hablado sobre su familia ni su pasado. Por qué nunca me contó que tenía más familiares además de los del lado de mi mamá? Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo presentarme frente a ellos quienes probablemente desconocen mi existencia; si se tratara de un completo desconocido sería distinto."

Entonces los ojos de Sakura se entristecieron, "Syaoran lo sabía, él lo sabía y no me lo dijo, le pidió a los guardias de la estación de policía que me prohibieran la entrada, por qué me hizo esto? No lo perdonaré."

"Probablemente tuvo sus razones, por qué no vamos a la casa de los Kinomoto? Mi padre nos dio la dirección," Le sugirió Tomoyo.

Ambas ingresaron al carro de Tomoyo y la chofer las llevó hacia un vecindario bastante elegante en Tokio, sus bocas se abrieron completamente cuando se estacionaron frente a una enorme mansión de estilo victoriano.

"Lo siento pero no se permiten las visitas," La sirvienta les anunció por el intercomunicador.

"Por qué últimamente nadie me permite la entrada a donde vaya?" Sakura se quejó con Tomoyo.

"Oh ho ho…Entonces te vas a regresar?" Preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó Sakura. Se deslizó a través de los rosales y dio vuelta en el ala este de la mansión. "Soga!" La soga se enroscó a través del portón de hierro y tomando firmemente la robusta soga Sakura subió hasta la parte alta y después ayudó a Tomoyo.

Brincó sobre el jardín y dudando un poco Tomoyo la siguió casi quebrándose el cuello debido al salto pero gracias a la carta Viento cayó suavemente sobre el pasto.

Vieron a su alrededor y encontraron una puerta abierta en la parte trasera a donde se dirigieron cautelosamente, el interior de la mansión era impresionante, llena de elegantes muebles de caoba pulidos hasta el máximo brillo que se les pudiera dar y telas y cuadros carísimos decoraban las paredes, el piso estaba alfombrado con elegantes y elaborados tapetes orientales mientras que delicados ornamentos adornaban varias de las habitaciones, incluso Tomoyo estaba bastante impresionada a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada al lujo.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño salón. Arriba de la chimenea estaba colocado un gran cuadro en el que aparecían 3 personas: 2 jóvenes permanecían de pie a cada lado de una joven que estaba sentada en medio de ellos y tenía un hermoso cabello dorado claro. Para el asombro de Sakura, uno de esos jóvenes le recordaba muchísimo a su padre, en el cuadro se veía que estaba en su adolescencia y su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa alegre y juvenil, no llevaba lentes ni tenía aún esa mirada madura en su rostro a la que Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó, Sakura brincó del susto y volteó a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía tan sólo para darse cuenta de que era su propio celular. Con voz temblorosa susurró en voz baja, "Hola?" Habla Sakura Kinomoto," _Por favor, que nadie me escuche hablar_.

"Sakura? Por qué hablas en voz baja?"

"Hermano? Por qué me llamaste?" Exclamó Sakura.

Con su acostumbrado tono de voz irónico, Touya le preguntó, "Por qué no has contestado el teléfono cada vez que te he llamado a la casa en las últimas semanas?"

"S-supongo que estaba afuera," Respondió Sakura. Desde luego no le había contestado porque se estaba quedando en casa de Syaoran.

"A mitad de la noche?" Touya le preguntó sin haberle creído.

"Ah, eso debe ser porque dormía profundamente, tu fuiste quien me dijo que me asegurara de dormir lo suficiente y…eeeh…lo siento pero ahorita no es el mejor momento para hablar… te llamaré después…"

"Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" Se escuchó la voz de una anciana desde el pasillo. "Por qué entraron sin permiso?"

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco y rápidamente cortó su llamada con Touya.

"Ese pequeño monstruo…..espera a que regrese…" Touya masculló molesto cuando escuchó la línea muerta en el teléfono.

Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta sudando gotita y dejaron caer sus cabezas culpablemente.

"Lo sentimos mucho, necesitaba encontrar al señor Fujishinto Kinomoto y hablar con él sobre algo muy importante pero…" Sakura balbuceó mientras veía obstinadamente el piso. Genial, ahora las habían atrapado, tan típico de su hermano en llamar en el momento menos conveniente.

"SABEN QUE PODRÍAN SER ARRESTADAS POR IRRUMPIR EN LAS CASAS DE LOS DEMÁS? SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ NIÑAS MALAS!" La anciana llena de arrugas y vestida en un anticuado uniforme de sirvienta les gritó.

"Por favor, permítanos quedarnos! Sólo quiero a ver al señor Kinomoto y," Le rogó Sakura con sus ojos verdes como el bosque.

Por un instante la anciana la miró sorprendida y después caminó lentamente hacia Sakura inclinándose hacia ella y colocando su huesuda mano sobre la barbilla de Sakura. Levantó su rostro y al observarla un poco más la mirada de la mujer iba del cuadro que había en la habitación a Sakura y viceversa y después de un rato le dijo totalmente emocionada y con la voz quebrada, "Tú eres su hija verdad? La hija del joven Fujitaka!"

Sakura temblaba y asintió, "Sí señora, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto."

El rostro lleno de arrugas de la anciana mujer se arrugó aún más cuando estalló en llanto y abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura. "Pensar que viviría para ver este día, la hermosa, saludable y encantadora hija del joven Fujitaka. El joven amo que era la persona más decente en toda la familia Kinomoto. Vengan todos! Esta joven es la hija del amo Fujitaka!"

Los sirvientes que tenían más tiempo trabajando en la mansión Kinomoto se reunieron alrededor de Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y diciéndole frases de bienvenida mientras que el personal de más reciente ingreso no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era Fujitaka.

"Espere…no entiendo," Dijo Sakura claramente confundida.

"Quiere decir que no conoce la historia joven ama?" La anciana le preguntó.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, "Qué historia?"

La anciana le contó, "Yo soy el ama de llaves de la mansión Kinomoto, he servido a esta familia por más de 2 generaciones, puedes llamarme Mori," Después volteó a ver al resto de los empleados y con voz clara y autoritaria les dijo, "Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? Regresen a trabajar!"

Mori continuo, "Dime qué es lo que sabes? Sabes que el amo Fujitaka es el segundo hijo del amo Fujishinto? O las razones por las que se fue de casa?"

Sakura negó nuevamente con la cabeza, "Ni siquiera sabía que tenía parientes de parte de mi papá Mori-san."

"Qué pena, entonces tendré que contarte desde el inicio, veamos. El amo Fujishinto es el presidente y dueño de Grupo Hoshi y como podrás ver es inmensamente rico."

"El Grupo Hoshi?" Tomoyo exclamó. Evidentemente tenía más conocimientos del mundo de los negocios que cualquier otra adolescente. "No me sorprende que la mansión de la familia Kinomoto sea tan lujosa."

"Pues bien, Fujishinto y su primer esposa tuvieron 2 hijos: Fujishika y Fujitaka, cuando eran apenas unos niños el ambiente no era tan malo, pero cuando los dos hermanos crecieron, Fujishika, el hermano mayor creció sintiendo celos y rivalidad de su hermano menor, siempre era Fujitaka esto, Fujitaka aquello, pues era el orgullo de la familia. Fujitaka tenía siempre las mejores calificaciones en la escuela y siempre recibía medallas, era el número uno en deportes, era el más popular y tenía un gran corazón así que Fujishika siempre sintió que lo comparaban con él y se llenó de amargura; esto empeoró después de que su madre muriera porque la gentil presencia de la dama siempre fue el pilar de esta casa. Frecuentemente durante su infancia Fujishika sintió que su madre amaba más a Fujitaka que él, de hecho, así era porque Fujishika a pesar de que era el mayor, era inmaduro, celoso y de mal temperamento pero al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos se mantenían unidos a pesar de sus problemas."

Sakura observó fijamente los rostros sonrientes de los hermanos que aparecían en el cuadro, se parecían mucho y aunque Fujishika tenía una expresión determinada sus ojos aún estaban brillantes y la sensación de unidad de los hermanos era fuerte, entonces qué sucedió? Volteó a ver a la tercera persona en el cuadro, la joven de brillante cabello dorado tan distinto del cabello castaño rojizo de los hermanos que sonreía con una sonrisa infantil. "Quién es esa joven que aparece en el cuadro Mori-san?"

"Oh, ella es Fujiko Kinomoto, el ángel de la familia," Observó la imagen con profundo cariño y murmuró, "La única persona buena y amable además del amo Fujitaka."

"Fujiko Kinomoto!" Exclamó Sakura. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el invierno pasado habían entrado en una mansión embrujada y había ayudado a aclarar el trágico malentendido entre la pobre alma de una chica que había muerto en un accidente y su enamorado quien vivía atormentado por la idea de que Fujiko lo había abandonado, él la había amado aún cuando su familia no aprobaba la relación, aunque Sakura había creído que la razón había sido que la familia de ese joven no había aceptado a Fujiko porque ella era pobre, pero entonces, si ella era la hija del presidente del Grupo Hoshi….

"Fujiko es la hija que el señor Fujishinto tuvo con una sirvienta que trabajó en la familia Kinomoto y es la media hermana de Fujishika y Fujitaka. Por supuesto el amo Fujishinto la registró con su apellido y la aceptó como su hija legítima sin embargo, su segunda esposa, una maliciosa y elitista mujer estuvo en contra de esto y le hizo la vida horrible a la señorita Fujiko siempre despreciándola y burlándose de ella por ser la hija de una sirvienta, de hecho sólo el joven Fujitaka siempre estuvo a su lado y la protegía. Ella era una niña frágil y gentil y mucho más joven que sus dos hermanos así que era muy dependiente de Fujitaka."

"Eventualmente la amargura en la familia se hizo insoportable. Fujishika culpó a Fujitaka por todos sus problemas y la relación entre los dos hermanos pasó del amor al odio; su padre que aunque sabía que Fujitaka tenía razón tuvo que apoyar a su hijo mayor pues él sería el heredero de las empresas Hoshi y de la riqueza de la familia. La segunda esposa era cruel con Fujiko y cuando Fujitaka la defendió ella tomó venganza hablando mal de él con su padre y su hermano así que el ambiente en toda la familia se hizo hostil. Después de que se graduó de la Preparatoria, Fujitaka decidió continuar sus estudios en arqueología, sin embargo su padre quería que él se dedicara a los negocios familiares, eso sin mencionar que su padre había hecho un acuerdo matrimonial entre él y la hija de una familia poderosa, Fujitaka no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de que el matrimonio y todo su futuro ya estuviera escogido para él a pesar de que la joven elegida de hecho era su amiga y pareja, por el contrario, Fujishika tomó duramente este compromiso ya que él también amaba a la misma joven y se sintió mal cuando ella escogió al segundo hijo de la familia en lugar de haberlo escogido a él, el heredero de la familia."

"Finalmente Fujitaka tomó una decisión, justo después de la graduación de la Preparatoria anunció que dejaría su hogar y perseguiría su gran sueño de ser arqueólogo a través de una beca en una universidad que se encontraba lejos de casa. Su padre lo amenazó diciéndole que si hacía eso lo desconocería como hijo a lo cual Fujitaka le respondió que eso no le importaba y que nunca más regresaría a casa, obviamente Fujishika y la esposa del señor estaban felices con esto."

"Sin embargo su prometida quedó con el corazón roto ya que realmente amaba a Fujitaka, y él también la amaba a ella pero le dijo que tenía que continuar con su vida y no podía soportar más el vivir bajo la mirada de toda la sociedad, siendo una marioneta de su padre y viviendo sumiso ante su hermano. La joven Fujiko estaba desesperada al ver que su amado hermano se marchaba, al inicio Fujitaka había querido llevársela con él ya que se supone que recibiría la herencia que le correspondía sin embargo él la rechazó aunque su padre no podía dejar a su hijo favorito sin un centavo por consiguiente el amo Fujishinto intentó entregarle la dote de su madre ya que la primera dama de la casa también había sido una mujer con riqueza y cuando murió había dejado todo a nombre de Fujitaka porque sabía lo traicionero y avaricioso que su primogénito llegaría a ser. Cuando Fujishika supo que su madre había heredado todos sus bienes únicamente a Fujitaka estalló en furia. Durante su niñez siempre se había sentido menospreciado ante el hecho de que su propia madre lo amara menos que a su hermano así que con la ayuda de su madrastra se aseguraría de que Fujitaka se fuera de la casa sin un solo centavo. Finalmente Fujishinto Kinomoto repudió oficialmente a Fujitaka de la familia Kinomoto borrando su nombre de todos los registros y quitando toda fotografía o cuadro que tuvieran de él en casa…todo excepto este cuadro. El amo Fujishinto dijo que su hijo era una desgracia para la familia Kinomoto y colocó este cuadro en una habitación que raramente visitaba."

Tomoyo observó que el rostro de Sakura se volvía cada vez más pálido, ninguna de ellas jamás hubiera imaginado que el padre de Sakura tuviera esa clase de pasado.

Mori continuó con voz quebrada, "Fue difícil para Fujitaka, no pudo llevarse a Fujiko con él puesto que no tenía dinero con el que pudiera encargarse de ella, el primer año en la Universidad le fue bastante difícil, aunque tenía una beca completa toda su vida estuvo acostumbrado a grandes riquezas, lujos y sirvientes atendiéndole pero ahí tuvo que aprender a cocinar, coser, limpiar y al mismo tiempo obtener las mejores calificaciones para poder continuar con su beca. Además tuvo que tomar varios trabajos de medio tiempo para poder cubrir sus necesidades como ropa, comida, libros y transporte. Nadie sabe cuántas dificultades tuvo que enfrentar excepto por mí y Fujiko, él no había hecho contacto con nadie más de la familia más que yo ya que yo lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé y dormía en su cuna hasta que su madre murió. En las cartas que le enviaba a Fujiko él sólo le decía cosas positivas y alentadoras y siempre le decía que fuera fuerte y resistiera las dificultades, que algún día él iría por ella para que ambos pudieran aventurarse en el mundo juntos. Me contaba que muchas noches recordaba todo lo que había dejado atrás, sus aristocráticas manos estaban ahora sucias y ásperas debido al trabajo duro, su vista empeoró por quedarse estudiando hasta muy tarde por las noches iluminado por una sola vela ya que no podía pagar la electricidad. Muy a menudo padeció hambre y utilizó ropa vieja llena de parches cuando anteriormente en su casa le servían exquisita comida y tenía todo un armario repleto de ropa, tampoco tenía tiempo para hacer amigos y socializar, además de que aún sufría por el amor que había dejado atrás. En una ocasión trató de enviarle una carga a quien fuera su prometida pero Fujishika la interceptó, Fujitaka pronto se enteró de que Fujishika se había casado con esa chica y esto fue un gran shock para él ya que Fujitaka aún amaba a esa joven y le había creído cuando le dijo que lo esperaría. Finalmente conforme los años pasaron las cartas que provenían de él se hicieron cada vez más escasas."

"La última vez que supe de él es que ahora tenía un honorable trabajo como maestro en un lugar llamado Tomoeda y que había conocido a la joven más hermosa del mundo llamada Amamiya Nadeshiko, específicamente me dijo 'Sé que no soy su primer amor y que ella no es mi primer amor pero estamos muy felices con el amor maduro y adulto que sentimos el uno por el otro y que sé durará por toda la eternidad. Aunque ella es mucho más joven que yo, por primera vez en años, me siento genuinamente feliz y tranquilo, creo que finalmente encontré lo que tanto busqué años atrás.' Los ojos de Mori brillaron cuando terminó, "Y supe que ese amable y gentil niño que había visto crecer finalmente se había convertido en un adulto maduro, sabio e independiente."

Secando las lágrimas de los ojos con su pañuelo, Tomoyo apagó su videocámara y dijo, "Nunca lo supe…sobre tu padre Sakura, y si mi madre lo supiera…quiero decir, sabes lo mucho que nuestra familia se opuso a su relación porque ni siquiera sabían de dónde venía tu padre y qué clase de pasado tenía, si supieran que tu padre era el hijo del presidente del Grupo Hoshi lo hubieran aceptado sin problema, y si supieran la clase de dificultades que enfrentó…"

Sakura no contestó, cerró sus puños fuertemente mientras veía fijamente el cuadro. La imagen de su padre adolescente le regresaba la mirada a través de esos brillantes ojos castaños. "Mori-san…En dónde se encuentra el señor Fujishinto Kinomoto, mi abuelo, en este momento?"

"El amo Fujishinto está fuera del país en un viaje de negocios con la dama de la casa, sin embargo, creo que el señor Fujishika está atendiendo una reunión en la Universidad Kinhoshi en este momento. La Universidad Kinhoshi es patrocinada por el Grupo Hoshi, desde luego el amo Fujishika no le importa para nada la escuela pero ya que es de su propiedad debe atender a ciertas reuniones," Respondió Mori.

"Muchas gracias! Fue un honor haberte conocido Mori-san, le diré a mi papá que te conocí," Dijo Sakura. Después volteó a ver nuevamente a la joven de cabello dorado una vez más y le preguntó, "Sabe lo que le sucedió a Fujiko-san?"

"De hecho no. Después de que el joven Fujitaka se fue de casa todo fue insoportable para ella. La segunda dama la trataba como basura y siguió burlándose de ella por ser la hija de una sirvienta y como su padre siempre estaba de viaje no podía defenderla mientras que al joven Fujishika no podía importarle menos su pequeña media hermana. Cuando Fujiko cumplió 18 años la dama de la casa la echó de la mansión mientras que el señor estaba de viaje, la vida de Fujiko había sido tan miserable que con gusto dejó su hogar y se marchó para buscar a su hermano, también le prohibieron el contacto con cualquier miembro de la familia incluyéndome a mí, la señora de la casa le dio a Fujiko dinero para sobrevivir por un año y desde entonces no sé que fue de ella ni cómo vive ahora, espero que lleve una vida feliz y llena de amor. Yo…la veo como si fuera mi nieta sabe, la mamá de Fujiko era mi hija, pero ella nunca supo esto porque en ese entonces la segunda dama echó a mi hija de la casa poco después de que Fujiko naciera así que es por eso que siempre me preocupé por Fujiko y amé a Fujitaka por haber sido un verdadero hermano para ella."

Con voz afectada Sakura le dijo, "Fujiko-san es muy feliz ahora." Sí, ahora estaba felizmente reunida con su gran amor incluso después de la muerte. Sakura recordaba perfectamente al fantasma que vio en aquella vieja mansión y cómo fue aclarado el malentendido, Fujiko le había dicho 'gracias'. Jamás olvidaría aquella conmovedora escena en la que los 2 amantes se habían re-encontrado. "Mi padre es muy feliz también, aunque mi madre murió, mi hermano, mi papá y yo vivimos felizmente en Tomoeda, mi papá enseña Arqueología en la Universidad Seijou además fue seleccionado por los directivos de la Universidad para dar sus lecturas en las universidades de todo Japón, él siempre soñó con hacer eso."

"Muchas gracias por decirme esto señorita, gracias, Dios la bendiga," Dijo Mori mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura.

"Sakura…te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó tímidamente Tomoyo cuando llegaron a la Universidad Kinhoshi.

Con el ánimo de siempre Sakura le dijo, "Por supuesto que estoy bien, por qué no habría de estarlo? Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar al señor Fujishika y pedirle que levante los cargos en contra del Mago Kaitou, ya sea a mi tío o a mi abuelo, no importa."

"Pero será tan sencillo como eso?" Preguntó Tomoyo dudando un poco. Y ambas caminaron hacia la sala de conferencias de la universidad Kinhoshi.

Syaoran caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca inmerso en sus pensamientos, había averiguado que la Universidad Kinhoshi era patrocinada por el Grupo Hoshi, qué extraña coincidencia. Cuando sus ojos color miel y ámbar vieron a su alrededor pudo observar dos figuras familiares y rápidamente se escondió detrás de un edificio del campus. Qué estaban haciendo Sakura y Tomoyo en ese lugar? Podría ser que… ya se hubieran enterado de la familia Kinomoto? Qué hacía Tomoyo ahí? Un momento, si ella era la hija del Director de la policía, el señor Daidouji, entonces Sakura no debió tener ningún problema para obtener la información que necesitaba de él, se dio una palmada en la frente por su mala suerte. Cómo era posible que el señor Daidouji, de entre todo el mundo, fuera la cabeza de la policía japonesa y el oficial asignado en el caso del Mago Kaitou? A eso se le llamaba suerte.

Mezclándose entre la multitud de estudiantes que iban y venían, Syaoran siguió a las dos jóvenes sin que se dieran cuenta.

"Será este el lugar?" Preguntó Tomoyo mientras llegaban a un gran salón de conferencia en donde se habían congregado muchas personas.

"Creo que sí," Dijo Sakura. Entonces reconoció a un hombre alto de cabello castaño rojizo que secaba su frente y se ajustaba los lentes mientras caminaba hacia la sala de conferencias, sintió que su corazón se detenía, "Ay no!" Tomó a Tomoyo por el brazo y se escondió detrás de la puerta de otra de las salas.

"Qué sucede?"

"Mi papá está aquí! Debí pensarlo antes, una de las escuelas a las que mi padre iba a visitar en su seminario era la Universidad Kinhoshi." Dijo Sakura mientras se asomaba cuidadosamente y parpadeó varias veces cuando creyó que estaba viendo doble a su padre sin embargo la otra persona tenía un aire de autoridad y prepotencia mientras caminaba por el lado opuesto del pasillo. Él debía ser Fujishika, el hijo mayor y heredero del Grupo Hoshi, su tío. Por unos segundos ambos hombres se vieron fijamente a los ojos ante el inesperado encuentro, entonces Fujishika rió cruelmente e ingresó a la sala de conferencia dejando solo a Fujitaka. Una hermosa y solemne mujer veía a Fujitaka con ojos espantados desde unos metros más atrás y desvió la mirada para seguir a su esposo.

Ajustando sus lentes y recogiendo su maletín que había caído al piso, Fujitaka entró a la sala después de Fujishika y Sakura pudo observar en un breve instante la amargura, enojo, nostalgia y anhelo mezcladas en los profundos ojos de Fujitaka y que nunca había visto antes.

Pareció que pasaron horas antes de que la conferencia terminara y la gente saliera del lugar. Sakura y Tomoyo estaban entumecidas por haberse mantenido de cuclillas por tanto tiempo, muchas personas estrecharon sus manos con Fujitaka felicitándolo por su discurso e intercambiando números telefónicos.

Finalmente todos abandonaron la sala dejando a los dos hermanos viéndose frente a frente por primera vez en más de 20 años.

"Se ve que te las arreglaste para sobrevivir," Dijo Fujishika en un tono desagradable. "Qué lástima, esperaba que estuvieras muerto."

"Espero que te encuentres bien hermano," Fujitaka le dijo con voz tensa pero educada.

"Estaba bastante bien hasta que vi tu deshonrosa cara. Acaso mi padre no te dijo que jamás te aparecieras ante nuestro techo nunca más?" Con tono sarcástico Fujishika prosiguió, "Es bueno saber que mi hermano menor se haya convertido en un patético profesor universitario y tenga el valor de asistir a una conferencia en una escuela patrocinada por la familia Kinomoto. Y pensar que si te hubieras quedado con nosotros, probablemente te hubiera cedido toda la Universidad Kinhoshi con un chasquido de mis dedos, después de todo, yo tengo el resto de las compañías que maneja nuestro grupo."

"Fujishika, por favor," Su esposa protestó mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Fujishika la empujó y le dijo, "No hables mujer."

"Cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel?" Tomoyo le preguntó a Sakura, ambas estaban viendo la escena.

"No hubiera aceptado la Universidad Kinoshi aún y cuando hubiera tenido esa opción porque no me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida bajo tu yugo," Fujitaka le dijo con voz ecuánime.

Por un momento Fujishika quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta. "Bien, porque no creo que pudiera soportar verte fingir ser un mártir, me enfermas, desde que éramos niños tu eras el mejor, el más listo, el santo de la familia, y qué era yo? La oveja negra. Nuestra madre, nuestro padre, Fujiko, Mori e incluso mi esposa aquí presente, tu ex prometida, te amaban más a ti. Te odiaba, qué te hacía tan distinto de mí? Yo era el mayor, merecía más respeto y admiración."

"Y qué hiciste para ganarte ese respeto, admiración y honor, hermano? Nada. Crees que puedes ganarte el respeto de la gente tan sólo usando el nombre y la riqueza de la familia? No, ya no eres más un niño malcriado, eres un adulto que maneja una de las corporaciones más grandes en Japón, no es tiempo ya de que aprendas el significado de la vida? Has desperdiciado tu vida esperando que los demás te sirvan a ti y te traten como a un dios; crees que la riqueza te permitirá obtenerlo todo y llevarte a donde sea así que compraste a tu esposa con dinero pero acaso ella te ama? La gente a tu alrededor te teme y respeta pero realmente te admira y puedes considerarlos tus verdaderos amigos? O solamente están contigo por tu dinero?"

El rostro de Fujishika se contrajo horriblemente mientras levantaba su puño al aire y después lo dejaba caer. Su cruel y horrible risa hizo eco en el lugar, "Cállate, desde que éramos pequeños nunca soporté tus sermones, sólo apártate de mi vista, no quiero volverte a ver nunca y recuerda, tú has traído la desgracia sobre la familia Kinomoto y mi padre no quiere saber más de ti."

"Espera…sólo dime, cómo está Fujiko?"

"Fujiko?" Fujishika mencionó ese nombre con disgusto. " Por qué iba a saberlo? Se fue de casa cuando cumplió 18 años, es tu culpa, si no te hubieras ido de la casa ella no se habría escapado para ir a buscarte pero en fin, a mí no me importa, por lo que sé, está muerta."

Por primera vez los ojos de Fujitaka brillaron con furia y tenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente como si intentara controlar su enojo. Finalmente logró articular con voz afectada, "Eres despreciable, realmente lo eres, ella es tu hermana, debiste haberla cuidado."

"Por qué habría de preocuparme por la hija de una sirvienta? Lo mismo que por qué habría de gastar mi precioso tiempo hablando con un desertor de la familia que es un don nadie?"

"Y cómo está mi padre?" Fujitaka le preguntó con voz más suave.

La hermosa mujer le dijo, "Papá está perfectamente bien, tuvo un ataque cardiaco el verano pasado pero ya se ha restablecido completamente."

Fujishika intervino, "Por qué te preocupes por mi padre? Tú ya no eres su hijo lo recuerdas? Te desheredó." Diciendo esto Fujishika escupió al suelo y se marchó haciendo a un lado a su esposa. Fujitaka observó a su hermano mayor con una expresión nostálgica mezclada con amargura y la mujer inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa por su esposo.

Después de que Fujishika se fuera, la mujer se paró frente a Fujitaka con ojos llorosos. "Fujitaka…"

"Es bueno volverte a ver," Respondió él.

"Fujitaka….es todo lo que me dirás? Me abandonaste. Tuve que casarme con Fujishika porque mi verdadero prometido me abandonó, es todo lo que signifiqué para ti?" La mujer vestida en un elegante traje color azul marino y cabello perfectamente peinado demostraba su gran refinación y poder adquisitivo aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

"Lo siento."

"No, _yo_ lo siento, lo que fue pasado quedó en el pasado, no pretendo hacerte sentir mal, realmente llegué a amar a Fujishika a mi propio modo. Él realmente no es así de malo como lo parece, por dentro es gentil y amable pero es sólo que muy dentro de él, está lastimado y celoso de ti, papá aún te ama."

"Mi padre me desheredó, ya no formo parte de la familia Kinomoto ni de sus riquezas y propiedades."

"Papá vive lamentándose el haberte desheredado y por favor no juzgues a Fujishika tan duramente."

"Como tu lo digas, estoy contento de que no hayas cambiado. Eres feliz?"

Viendo directamente a los ojos de Fujitaka, su ex prometida le dijo, "Tú que crees? Me conocías mejor que nadie." Y riéndose ante el rostro afligido de Fujitaka le dijo, "Sí, estoy satisfecha a mi propio modo y si te preocupa, Fujishika no me trata de mala manera, bueno, espero verte bajo mejores circunstancias la próxima vez, Fujishika está esperándome, adiós Fujitaka…me alegra saber que estás bien, tú tampoco has cambiado demasiado…pero lo has hecho, luces mucho más maduro y sabio…y llevando una vida feliz."

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Sakura dijo, "Vamos Tomoyo, salgamos de aquí," Se puso de pie y alisó su vestido azul.

"Espera, no hablarás con tu padre ahora que está aquí?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

"No, no quiero que sepa que me enteré de esta manera sobre su pasado, después de todo, ya debe tener bastantes preocupaciones y no quiero darle una más. Mejor le dejaré pensar que estoy a salvo en casa."

"Y no hablarás con el señor Fujishika?"

"No puedo hablar o enfrentarme a una persona que ha tratado de esa manera a mi papá," Dijo Sakura en seco y por unos segundos sus ojos se desviaron a otro lado del pasillo.

"Y no puedo perdonar a Syaoran por haberme escondido algo como esto, no se trata de cualquier cosa, es sobre mí y sobre mi familia, acaso cree que soy tonta?"

Las orejas de Syaoran le picaron mientras se esforzaba por escuchar la conversación entre Sakura y Tomoyo desde donde se encontraba escondido. _Maldición, espero que no me haya visto! _Syaoran pensaba mientras rápidamente se escondía detrás de una puerta. Estaría Sakura muy consternada por la conversación que escuchó entre su padre, Fujishika y su esposa? Y realmente estaría tan molesta con él?

Tenía que salir de esa Universidad lo antes posible antes de que Sakura lo viera!

"Li Syaoran!" Se oyó la voz de un joven.

Brincando por haber sido descubierto, se dio la vuelta y dijo, _"Tamemura-san?"_

"Por qué corres como si estuvieras siendo perseguido por un monstruo de 4 cabezas?" Asuma Tamemura, el campeón de las carreras de caballos le preguntó.

"Eh…Bueno…Le oculté a Sakura un secreto muy importante y le mentí así que creo que debe estar bastante molesta," Murmuró Syaoran. "Qué estás haciendo aquí Tamemura-san? No tienes pronto una carrera de caballos?"

"Me encontraré con un amigo de la preparatoria que estudia en esta Universidad pero, a decir verdad…" Asuma miró a su alrededor y le dijo a Syaoran en secreto. "Arima está enojada conmigo otra vez, no me preguntes por qué, y como está filmando una escena cerca de aquí le daré una sorpresa."

"Ya veo," Syaoran sonrió cuando Asuma reía avergonzado. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del campus Syaoran se recargó en la pared, "Le dije que ya no sentía nada por ella pero siempre estoy preocupado por ella, por qué siempre termino arruinando todo? Acaso soy yo?"

"Sí, eres tú," Respondió Asuma. "Mmmm…crees que Arima preferirá rosas blancas o lirios? Siempre le han gustado más los lirios, ah lo siento, volviendo a tu problema, aunque sea por una sola vez, por qué no me ves como a un hermano mayor y me dices lo que realmente sientes? La razón por la que sufres tanto es porque siempre tratas de contener todo dentro de ti, eso no es bueno, es obvio que Sakura te gusta y aún así por qué le dijiste que ya no sentías nada por ella? Es por lo que me contaste sobre tu padre y su madre? Tienes miedo de que lo mismo vuelva a suceder? Tienes miedo al destino o es realmente que ya no sientes nada por ella?"

"Tamemura-san…sabes la verdadera razón? A decir verdad no creo en el destino ni nada como eso y realmente no me preocupa lo que le sucedió a nuestros padres, eso quedó en el pasado. El camino que elija y lo que quiera para mí está en el presente únicamente y me di cuenta tiempo atrás que el haber dicho que Sakura no significaba nada para mí era una mentira."

"Entonces? Por qué le dijiste que no sentías nada por ella el invierno pasado?" Ante el largo silencio, la frustración de Asuma fue creciendo, "Vamos muchacho! Dime! Me mata este suspenso."

Syaoran dijo amargamente, "Soy un hipócrita. La razón es porque…Ay no! Viene hacia acá!" Lo primero que pensó Syaoran fue caer en pánico y esconderse.

Asuma lo sujetó por sus hombros y le dijo, "Enfréntala como un hombre. Es gracioso…ver cómo a veces la gente más valiente puede llegar a ser también la más cobarde. Nos vemos!" Se alejó riéndose porque lo que había dicho era también para sí mismo y a la vez quejándose por no haber podido terminar la plática del por qué Syaoran había sido tan duro con Sakura.

Recobrando la compostura, Syaoran caminó hacia Sakura. "Sakura…" Comenzó.

Con toda la calma del mundo Sakura lo vio con sus infinitos ojos verdes "Hola, no sabía que tenías cosas que atender en la Universidad Kinhoshi Syaoran."

"Ni yo tampoco," Respondió él. "Y bien…cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bastante bien, encontré muchísima información aunque no gracias a ti."

_Qué le sucede? Estaba completamente seguro de que estaría furiosa conmigo, esto me desagrada aún más, que esconda sus sentimientos detrás de esa sonrisa, aunque la admiro por eso al mismo tiempo. _ Así que armándose de valor Syaoran le dijo directamente, "Si estás enojada conmigo dilo de una vez, puedes exigirme una explicación si así lo quieres."

Aún sonriendo, Sakura le respondió, "Alguien en quien confiaba de hecho me traicionó y me escondió el importante hecho de que mi propio abuelo del que desconocía su existencia hasta ahora estaba detrás del caso del Mago Kaitou, eso sin mencionar que alguien le dijo a la policía de Tokyo que me negaran la entrada, supongo que tengo el derecho de estar molesta no es así?" Mientras se cruzaba de brazos agregó, "Pero ese no es mi problema, ya encontré lo que necesitaba."

Syaoran hubiera preferido que Sakura estuviera molesta con él y se lo reprochara para que él pudiera simplemente sostenerla en sus brazos y decirle que había guardado ese secreto para evitar su dolor pero en cambio Sakura estaba completamente tranquila y distante, eso era completamente frustrante.

"Sabes algo? Desearía….desearía nunca haberme enterado," Dijo más tarde Sakura mientras caminaban en silencio y lentamente hacia el hotel. "En cierta forma, creo que sabía que lo que encontraría sería algo desagradable para mí desde que me decidí hacerme cargo de esto."

Syaoran, quien iba caminando silenciosamente detrás de ella y mirando fijamente la banqueta, elevó su mirada sorprendido.

"Sabías que mi padre es el segundo hijo del presidente del poderoso Grupo Hoshi?"

"Sí…"

"También deberás saber que mi papá se fue de casa y renunció a llevar una vida llena de lujos porque no quería vivir como una marioneta bajo el mando de su padre y su hermano."

"De hecho eso no lo sabía," Respondió Syaoran. Estaba sin palabras.

Calmadamente, ella continuó, "Una carga más que llevar sobre mis hombros, otro secreto más revelado, una cosa más en la cual pensar en las noches más oscuras, una vez más, ese sentimiento de tristeza, de desesperación y confusión, es mejor a veces no enterarse de las cosas, ahora sé porque Kaitou trató de esconder esto de mí, imagino cómo se debió sentir en ese momento, ahí estaba yo proponiéndole ayudarlo cuando era por culpa de mi propia familia que él estaba metido en ese lío."

"Aunque el ignorar las cosas puede sonar fácil, hay verdades inevitables que uno tendrá que enfrentar algún día," Dijo Syaoran. _Es gracioso que yo lo diga…_

Dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a Syaoran, Sakura le preguntó con tristeza, "Tu no sabes cómo me siento, el padre en quien he confiado, dependido y amado… que la imagen del hombre perfecto y feliz a quien siempre has respetado y admirado se derrumbe en un solo día. Imagino lo que mi papá debió haber enfrentado, él era el segundo hijo del dueño del Grupo Hoshi pero su padre lo desheredó, su hermano lo desdeñó, su ex prometida se casó con su hermano y su hermana fue arrojada a la calle y murió. Dejó todo, todo atrás, su vida llena de lujos y riqueza, vi y escuché yo misma lo duro que fue mi tío con mi papá y yo jamás supe de esto. Vivía en un mundo de color de rosa en donde yo egoístamente me formé la imagen de un padre como el hombre que es mi papá, un padre a quien pueda acudir cuando tenga problemas y que me abrace cuando me sienta triste, egoístamente creí que mi padre existía para cuidar de mí." También había enojo en su voz también. "Tienes razón, estoy enojada contigo, fue fácil para ti descubrir todo esto y esconderlo pensando que podrías mantenerlo en secreto de mí y que todo estaría bien, pero te equivocaste."

"Tienes razón, yo ni siquiera tengo un padre así que por supuesto que no sé lo que se siente," Respondió Syaoran mientras veía obstinadamente el pavimento y después levantó sus ojos ámbar los cuales reflejaban un dolor interior que Sakura nunca había visto antes.

"Lo lamento…no fue mi intención.." Trató de disculparse Sakura, sus ojos se veían tristes. Qué desconsiderada había sido.

"Descuida, tienes razón ….creí que podría ocultarte la verdad fácilmente para evitarte un dolor. Después de todo no es asunto mío, pero aún así te enteraste por el señor Daidouji sobre tu abuelo Kinomoto Fujishinto a pesar de mis esfuerzos por evitar que te enteraras. Sin embargo, sí que sé lo que es sentirse herido, traicionado, consternado y confundido." Syaoran la veía fijamente con los ojos ámbar más brillantes que nunca y que revelaban la verdad desnuda de su alma. "No trates de ahogar ese sentimiento dentro de ti….no sirve de nada…lo único que hará es hacerte sentir miserable y en el peor de los casos te corromperá por dentro, si estás enojada, enójate, está bien." Por un momento Syaoran se preguntó si Sakura se enojaría aún más si supiera que aún le ocultaba otro secreto.

Incapaz de sostener la mirada Sakura desvió sus ojos y su mano se deslizó a su pecho hacia su pendiente de cristal, por alguna razón este collar siempre la reconfortaba y para su sorpresa no estaba ahí, cómo? Si siempre llevaba ese collar incluso cuando dormía pero ahora no estaba, en dónde lo habrá perdido? "Mi collar….se perdió!" Su labio inferior tembló, en los últimos dos días había caminado por todo Tokio así que no había manera en la que ella pudiera rastrearlo y encontrar el collar que Syaoran le había regalado en Navidad. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era su tesoro más preciado, cómo pudo ser tan descuidada. "Mi collar…no está…"

Hundiéndose en el suelo casi como si se desmayara Sakura dijo en voz baja, "Perdí mi collar…por mi torpeza, perdí mi más valioso tesoro y no sólo es eso, también es un tesoro de las Cinco Fuerzas, yo le prometí a Kaitou que lo mantendría a salvo y tú me lo regalaste en Navidad. Podrás creer que es tonto pero no sabes lo feliz que fui esa mañana de Navidad."

Syaoran se inclinó un poco, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le dijo, "Tonta, estás más molesta por un collar y al contrario te mantuviste firme y valiente cuando supiste la verdad sobre la familia Kinomoto y te sentiste traicionada por mí."

"N-no es eso," Dijo Sakura con voz a punto de llorar e intentando evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

"Lo sé, te entiendo," Respondió Syaoran mientras atraía a Sakura cerca de él y acariciaba su cabello. "Es solo que muchas cosas se acumularon y aunque intentaste mantenerte fuerte todo el tiempo sientes que con esto último tu fuerza se agotó y colapsaste, tienes mucho peso que tienes que llevar sobre tus hombros y no puedes con eso pero no tienes que llevarlo tu sola, estoy aquí, puedes apoyarte en mí."

"Me prometí a mí misma que no lloraría sin importar las distintas dificultades que tenga que enfrentar," Murmuró Sakura, "Y no estoy llorando."

"Todas las personas lloran."

"Tú no, a veces creo que tienes una máscara de hierro, puedes controlar tus emociones hábilmente."

Por unos instantes Syaoran pensó en esto pero después sonrió brillantemente, "No cuando se trata de ti, sabes lo asustado que estaba hoy pensando en lo molesta que estarías conmigo?"

"Estoy enojada contigo!" Dijo Sakura.

"Y entonces por qué no me alejas de ti?" Preguntó Syaoran quien aún la sostenía firmemente en sus brazos.

"Tonto!" Sakura se retorció tratando de empujar a Syaoran pero éste en respuesta la abrazó aún más fuerte y ella gritó, "Suéltame! Estoy molesta contigo, ni siquiera quiero hablar contigo," Ya más calmada le dijo "…Gracias. Al inicio estaba muy enojada contigo, pero sé que lo hiciste por mí no es así? Lo sé, no querías que me preocupara aún más aunque de de cualquier forma no sirvió de nada mantenerlo en secreto. Aún así…"

"Entonces me perdonarás?" Le preguntó Syaoran con voz cálida y gentil, "Como muestra de arrepentimiento te invitaré a cenar en el restaurante que tú escojas mañana por la noche. De hecho ya tengo bastante hambre ahora."

Pícaramente Sakura le preguntó, "Es eso acaso una invitación a una cita?"

"Eh?"

"Jajaja, sólo bromeo," Sonrió dulcemente y le preguntó, "No habrás olvidado la promesa que me hiciste en el primer día de vacaciones o sí?"

"Por supuesto que no! Ves? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, te prometí que te invitaría a comer en el restaurante más lujoso y hacer algo divertido después y realmente pienso mantener mi promesa. Mmm, qué te parece el restaurante italiano que está frente a nuestro hotel?"

"Lo dices de verdad? A ese restaurante? Tomoyo dijo que era el mejor en todo TokIo! Espera…pero no vinimos aquí a jugar."

"Es sólo una vez, y también te prometo que encontraré tu collar, apuesto a que lo perdiste cuando luchabas contra los pandilleros de ayer."

"Es cierto ahora lo recuerdo! Supongo que alguno de ellos me lo robó," La mirada de Sakura era de enojo, "No los perdonaré!...Prométeme una cosa más Syaoran."

"Lo que sea," Después de una pausa agregó, "Bueno, casi lo que sea."

Llena de entusiasmo le dijo, "Prométeme que volverás a darme lecciones de combate tan pronto tengamos algo de tiempo libre, así podré estar segura sobre cómo derrotar a esa clase de personas si es que alguna vez vuelvo a estar en una situación similar."

"Son unos tontos, está bien, puedo prometerte eso. Mmm…ahora que lo pienso me pregunto por qué dejé de darte lecciones en primer lugar."

"Fue porque…" Sakura dijo tímidamente, "Bueno, las lecciones terminaron después de ese día de invierno…"

Los ojos ámbar de Syaoran se convirtieron en dos diminutos puntitos, era la primera vez que Sakura le hablaba directamente sobre ese día cuando le dijo que no sentía nada por ella, el silencio fue incómodo… "Lo siento."

"Por qué?" Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, después le dijo dulcemente, "Podrías soltarme ahora?"

"Eh?" Syaoran se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía en sus brazos y le dijo, "Qué harás si no lo hago?"

"Entonces diré que eres un hipócrita."

"Qué?" Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza, pero de pronto le dijo, "Me preguntaste si te estaba invitando a una cita, qué sucedería si así fuera?"

"Entonces diría que eres doblemente hipócrita," Dijo Sakura tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y los rápidos latidos de su corazón, después se rió y le dijo, "Sé que no lo dices en serio Syaoran, no bromees con eso."

Suspirando nuevamente, Syaoran dejó caer sus brazos obedientemente, "Y qué pasa si no estoy bromeando?"

"Entonces eres un triple hipócrita."

"Está bien, ya te entendí, aún estás enojada conmigo por lo de Fujishinto Kinomoto verdad?"

"No, hipócrita," Sakura le sacó la lengua y después rió a carcajadas, "Estoy bromeando…"

Al principio Syaoran estaba desconcertado pero después se rió con ella.

_Syaoran…creo que nunca te vi reír como ahora…Tan alegre y despreocupado…como si nada más en el mundo importara…y en este momento realmente nada importa…porque estás a mi lado, aún si me siento sola, desesperada y asustada, puedo soportar todo siempre que pueda reír y bromear a tu lado._

**Wish-chan:** Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en preparar este capítulo pero tenía exámenes! Jeje…Ahora podré actualizar más rápido porque ya estoy de vacaciones.

Veamos…como muchas personas predijeron, la persona que puso la demanda en contra del Mago Kaitou es Kinomoto Fujishinta, el padre del papá de Sakura. Ah sí, recuerdan a la joven Fujiko Kinomoto del Capítulo 12 'Hasta que regreses a mí', resultó que ella era la media hermana de Fujitaka, pobre Fujiko…Mmmm, siempre me había preguntado sobre el pasado de Fujitaka cuando vi el anime y leí el manga de CCS, es decir, qué tan perfecta una persona puede ser? Así que incluí un breve antecedente de la vida de Fujitaka. También Tomoyo finalmente se enfrentó a su padre…Qué va a suceder con el Mago Kaitou? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo….

Ah sí….Y Syaoran realmente le propuso una cita? O simplemente es una cena entre dos buenos amigos? Dejaré que ustedes lo decidan ….

Snif snif…El cristal del collar de Sakura fue robado…Qué hará?


	35. Cap33 Cree en mí

**Capítulo 33: Cree en mí**

**SIMBOLOS:**  
****** = cambio de escena

~~~~~~ = flasbacks/sueños... cualquier cosa fuera del tiempo actual en el que transcurre la historia

"Espera Sakura! Por favor cree en mí!" Syaoran trataba de alcanzar a Sakura mientras corría y respiraba difícilmente mientras iba detrás de su delicada figura y su cabello castaño dorado flotaba en su espalda.

Entonces ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se veían de un color verde oscuro llenos de dolor así como fríos. "Por qué habría de creerte? Tú eres mi enemigo!"

"No Sakura! Es un error, la verdad es, la verdad es que…"

"No quiero escucharte! Deja de mentirme! Deja de lastimarme! No necesito a alguien como tú!"

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras veía a Sakura dar le vuelta y desaparecer en la distancia. NO! SAKURA! CREE EN MI!

En el marco de la noche Syaoran despertó agitadamente en su cama, qué sueño tan desagradable….secó el sudor de su frente.

"Sin embargo es verdad Pequeño Lobo, tienes miedo de que algún día la Flor de Cerezo te abandone, tienes miedo de que ya no crea en ti pues ya antes la has lastimado, ya antes has traicionado su confianza," Una voz sepulcral y grave se escuchó.

Syaoran volteó a todos lados con cautela, todo lo que podía ver era la oscuridad en la habitación del hotel. "Quién eres?"

"Soy el Fantasma, soy el miedo que reside dentro de ti, el miedo que te perseguirá siempre, yo estoy dentro de ti."

"No te tengo miedo," Respondió Syaoran con seguridad mientras sacaba su espada.

"Eso es mentira joven Valiente. Dentro de ti tienes miedo, tienes tanto miedo de que algún día lastimes a la Flor de Cerezo de tal manera que no tenga remedio, tienes tanto miento de que te llegue a odiar, a despreciar. Tienes miedo de perderla un día," La oscura voz pareció envolver a Syaoran asfixiándolo con su veneno. "Entrega tu cuerpo a mí Pequeño Lobo, elige el camino más fácil y libérate de cualquier preocupación y de todo dolor, dame el control de tu cuerpo."

Syaoran tembló y tratando de mantener firme su voz y evitar que lo hipnotizara le gritó, "No!"

"Te aseguro que cuando me entregues tu cuerpo y tu mente para poseerte, no mataré a la Flor de Cerezo, no es un buen trato? Ahora, rinde ese yo interior lleno de miedo y cobardía a mí."

Por un momento Syaoran se estremeció por ese negro veneno que parecía penetrar en todo su cerebro pero en su lucidez alcanzó a manifestarse, "JAMÁS!"

"Qué?" Sorprendido, el Fantasma retrocedió. "Chiquillo tonto, te dije que no tendrías que enfrentar nunca más el dolor, y te aseguré que no mataría a tu amada Flor de Cerezo. Qué más puedes pedir?"

"Ja, tú eres el tonto," Syaoran sonrió al Fantasma. "Acaso no sabes que yo elegiría mil veces enfrentar el dolor y proteger a Sakura con mis propias manos antes de convertirme en un débil cobarde que rinde su cuerpo a ti Fantasma?"

"Así que entonces no te importa si eres lastimado? No te importa que la Flor de Cerezo esté en peligro?"

"Desde luego que me importa, pero no tengo miedo a morir por ella, prefiero ser cuidarla y protegerla sabiendo que puedo y que haré cualquier cosa por ella. Mi vida es mía, yo tengo el control de ella y yo la vivo," Con estas palabras Syaoran lanzó una llamarada de poder.

Gimiendo, el Fantasma retrocedió. "Seguras palabras Pequeño Lobo, no sé cómo pero parece que no puedo apoderarme de tu mente ni siquiera por la fuerza. Tendré que buscar a alguien más a quien controlar…" Al terminar de decir esto, el Fantasma se evaporó en medio de la noche en la ciudad de Tokio en busca de otra persona más adecuada para poseer, varias cuadras adelante encontró a la perfecta víctima, un hombre que internamente sufría debido al miedo que tenía de que su hija lo llegara a odiar.

Suspirando de alivio Syaoran se dejó caer en el sofá cama, su poder se había agotado en su batalla mental con el Fantasma. Por un momento realmente tuvo miedo de que el Fantasma realmente tomara su mente y cuerpo y le hiciera algo deplorable a Sakura. No! Pues el Fantasma jamás sería capaz de llegar a su corazón y a su alma, él jamás permitiría que nada dañara a Sakura y la primer cosa que ahora y siempre haría es estar a su lado ya sea que ella quisiera o no pues no quería que su sueño se hiciera realidad aunque tenía miedo de que así ocurriera e hizo el juramento de que haría lo que fuera para lograr que Sakura creyera en él con todo su corazón.

~~~~~  
_**F**__**lashback de Fujitaka Kinomoto…**_

"Hermano! No me dejes! Fujiko no quiere estar sola!" Le decía una hermosa joven de largo cabello dorado y lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

"Lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran así Fujiko," El Fujitaka de 17 años le susurró mientras consolaba a su pequeña hermana. Cerró su equipaje y observó la larga habitación ahora vacía. "Te prometo que regresaré por ti, mientras llega ese día sé una buena chica y haz caso a nuestro padre y a tu hermano Fujishika."

Sollozando Fujiko observó la gentil sonrisa de su apuesto hermano con sus grandes ojos brillantes. "Acaso mi hermano desea tanto dejarme? Si me porto bien, mi hermano regresará?"

"Fujiko, dejo esta casa porque quiero ser dueño de mi propia vida, llevar una vida en la que pueda ser yo mismo y no alguien que sólo sea reconocido por llevar el apellido 'Kinomoto' y ser parte del Grupo Hoshi. Cuando descubra quién soy realmente y cuál es mi sueño, regresaré. Me aseguraré de convertirme en alguien a quien puedas admirar y en ese entonces, juntos, exploraremos este vasto mundo, de acuerdo?" Fujitaka acarició el suave cabello de Fujiko.

"Si espero pacientemente por algunos años, regresarás por mí? Y entonces no tendremos que estar separados nunca más?" Fujiko le preguntó llena de esperanzas. "Confiaré en que mi hermano regresará por mí."

"Lo prometo, y desde ese momento siempre estaremos juntos," Terminó Fujitaka.

_Jamás imaginó que esa sería la más grande mentira en toda su vida…_

_**Fin del flashback de Fujitaka **__**…**_

_Tokyo, en algún lugar a mitad de la noche…_

Suspirando, Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Touya y de Sakura, deslizó la deteriorada fotografía de Fujishika, Fujiko y él dentro de su billetera. Todos sonreían en dicha imagen, parecía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde esa época y su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde entonces, justo ahora, se encontraba en la mitad de un recorrido por las universidades del país impartiendo su semanario, había sido una experiencia interesante conocer personas, interactuar con profesores destacados e intercambiar ideas, y sobre todo, aprender nuevas cosa, algo que jamás llegó soñar que pasaría cuando era un adolescente, pero que, había logrado escapar de la prisión en la que su vida habría estado atada. El haber visto a su hermano mayor Fujishika el otro día después de más de 20 años había sido un shock, pero una piedra aún más pesada se había incrustado en su corazón. Año tras año se había consolado a sí mismo de que no tenía derecho en regresar por Fujiko, él se habría sentido avergonzado de entrar en la mansión de su padre nuevamente. Por más de 20 años se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor para Fujiko era no verla…Pero, se había enterado por su hermano que Fujiko había abandonado la casa años atrás, y ahora podría estar afuera en este mundo frío y enfrentando sabrá Dios qué adversidades.

Ese horrible temor se clavaba más en su corazón…podría ser…que Fujiko, su hermana menor, estuviera muerta?

_A la siguiente mañana en Tokio…_

_Papa…por qué escondiste todo ese dolor todos estos años? No te quedó otra opción más que esconderlo de tus hijos? _Dándose vuelta, Sakura cambió su posición en la amplia cama en la habitación del hotel en Tokio mientras soñaba con su padre y su hermosa tía que había conocido solamente bajo la forma de fantasma, Fujiko Kinomoto, cuando eran jóvenes.

"Despierta!" Una voz terriblemente fuerte y alegre se escuchó. "Ya es de día! Un brillante nuevo día!"

Ignorando la voz, Sakura se deslizó aún más dentro de sus sábanas.

Quitándole la sábana, Syaoran le dijo, "Piensas dormir todo el día?"

Sakura murmuró, "Regrésame mi sábana."

"Tienes una terrible manera de dormir! Sólo mírate! Sé que tu cama es grande pero cómo terminaste durmiendo al revés?" Syaoran le dijo con malicia.

"Hoe?" Parpadeando varias veces Sakura miró a su alrededor. En algún momento durante la noche había terminado dormida con su cabeza en el extremo opuesto de la cabecera. En fin, ya sabía que esto a veces le sucedía. Avergonzada, trató de arreglar su cabello y frotó sus ojos. "No puedo creer que te hayas levantado temprano esta vez."

"Eh? Qué quieres decir? Yo siempre me levanto temprano." Syaoran no le mencionó el hecho de que no había logrado dormir nada debido a la visita del Fantasma durante la noche.

"Sí sí," En tono de burla Sakura agregó, "Aún y cuando tengo malas maneras para dormir, por lo menos yo no hablo mientras duermo."

"Yo no hablo dormido!" Protestó Syaoran.

"Claro que sí! Le prometí a Tomoyo que la encontraría en el lobby del hotel a las 10! Ya es muy tarde! Iré de compras con ella el día de hoy," Le dijo Sakura mientras brincaba rápidamente de la cama. "No mires! Me voy a cambiar!"

"P-p-por qué habría de ver?" Balbuceó Syaoran mientras se ruborizaba furiosamente. "Vaya cosa, uno pensaría que vinimos aquí de vacaciones sabes? Ir de compras…"

"No tenemos nada mejor que hacer el día de hoy." Sakura bajó su mirada por unos instantes, tan sólo ayer había descubierto la increíble verdad de que su abuelo paterno, Fujishinta Kinomoto era la persona que había interpuesto la demanda en contra del Mago Kaitou así que por culpa de alguien de su propia familia el Mago Kaitou había perseguido por la policía y había terminado herido por una bala, eso sin mencionar que el microchip que le habían colocado a su preciado medallón. Por el momento Sakura se había hecho cargo del relicario utilizando la carta Escudo para evitar que la policía los rastreara. Mientras tanto, el Mago Kaitou se recuperaba en el hospital.

La había conmocionado saber que su padre era de hecho el segundo hijo de un adinerado hombre de negocios y presidente del prestigioso Grupo Hoshi. Aún más conmoción le causó ver cómo su tío Fujishika había tratado tan cruelmente a su padre. El día de ayer, había sido herida más allá de lo imaginable por los dolorosos hechos que descubrió del pasado de su papá, eso sin mencionar que había descubierto que Fujiko era de hecho la media hermana de su papá. Y Syaoran, quien había investigado los detalles antes que ella se lo había mantenido en secreto, aunque ya no se sentía molesta con él por esto.

"De hecho no importa. Necesito ver a Tamemura-san el día de hoy," Dijo Syaoran quien se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Tamemura-san está en Tokio?"

"Así es. Arima Akagi está filmando una película en esta ciudad así que él vino también." Arima Akagi, la novia de Asuma Tamemura, era una popular actriz. Ambos eran jinetes de carreras y asistían a la Universidad Seijou, en donde se hicieron compañeros de Touya y de Yukito.

"Muy bien, nos vemos después," Dijo Sakura.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Syaoran se dio la vuelta y guiñó un ojo. "No lo olvides, nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde en el restaurante italiano que está frente al hotel. Nos vemos!"

Lo recordó! Sakura sonrió…6 en punto en el famoso restaurante italiano de cinco estrellas. Sintió como si mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Por qué? No es una cita ni nada por el estilo…es sólo…es sólo…sólo que?

Sakura observó su reloj. 5:45 pm. Jugueteando con sus pulgares, se preguntó por qué había llegado tan temprano. Tomoyo y Sakura se habían divertido durante el día haciendo compras juntas, almorzando y visitando lugares, incluso Tomoyo planeó el conjunto de Sakura para la cena de esta noche a pesar de sus protestas. Se veía especialmente bonita esa noche con un vestido corto y sin mangas de color azul pálido el cual se ondeaba suavemente como las alas de un ángel en el viento. Su cabello colgaba en suaves rizos por su espalda y se mantenían en su lugar con listones color azul cielo. Su aspecto en general no daba la impresión glamoroso sino más bien tenía un aspecto natural y sencillo, sin embargo, los pequeños detalles en su arreglo la hacían brillan con una belleza natural de manera inconsciente.

Mientras caminaba calle abajo, Syaoran quien estaba perplejo, sostenía una bella rosa blanca. Asuma había insistido en que debía comprarle a Sakura un ramo de flores, pero en su lugar Syaoran había elegido una sencilla rosa blanca que le había llamado la atención, era una flor singularmente grande y encantadora, del blanco más puro. Alrededor del tallo había atado un lindo listón azul que había comprado, seguro que se vería muy bonito sobre su sedoso cabello castaño dorado. Había estado tentado en comprarle otro collar para remplazar el collar de diamante que le habían robado pero sabía en el fondo que nada podría reemplazarlo. Claro, eso sin mencionar que estaba al borde de la quiebra después de haber estado varios días en Tokio.

Cuando elevó su mirada se detuvo en seco. El edificio de la policía de Tokio estaba frente a él, ya había tenido suficientes problemas por su culpa el día anterior, después sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pequeñas esferas ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba viendo, cerca de ahí, un hombre mayor de unos 60 años pero lleno de porte y distinción salía de una reluciente limosina negra seguido de sus guardaespaldas pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando vio a Fujishika Kinomoto salir después y seguido de su distinguida y dócil esposa.

"Confío en que tu viaje de negocios hay sido exitoso Padre," Dijo Fujishika en un tono lleno de respeto.

"Así es hijo mío. Logramos un contrato de 10 años con esta compañía europea." De inmediato Syaoran supo que se trataba de Fujishinta Kinomoto, el abuelo de Sakura y presidente del Grupo Hoshi. "Alguna novedad que reportarme mientras estuve ausente?"

"Sólo que el Mago Kaitou escapó nuevamente," Respondió Fujishika. "Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sea aprehendido. El jefe de la policía, Daidouji, nos aseguró que con el microchip TMI-305, el cual es el más avanzado que hay en la actualidad, fue adherido a ese ladrón para que la policía pueda rastrear cada movimiento suyo."

"Y por qué entonces el Espejo de la Verdad no ha sido recuperado aún? Conoces su valor? Es incalculable," Fujishinta preguntó a su hijo ásperamente.

"Bueno, es por eso que venimos a reunirnos con Daidouji en la sede de la policía," Dijo Fujishika.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato, la esposa de Fujishika se dirigió al anciano, "Vimos a Fujitaka-san el día de ayer, por coincidencia. En el seminario de la Universidad Hoshi."

El rostro del anciano se llenó de dolor y finalmente alcanzó a decir, "Fujitaka?"

Dándole una mirada de advertencia a su esposa, Fujishika le dijo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa sin importancia, "Dio una conferencia de arqueología o algo así."

Fujishinka dijo lentamente, "Se encuenta….bien?"

"Más o menos, pero padre, no importa, él ya no es tu hijo," Fujishika cambió el tema mientras entraban en el edificio.

_Maldito,_ pensó Syaoran mientras pensaba rápidamente cómo poder seguir escuchando la conversación, tenía el presentimiento de que descubriría información importante de ellos. Vio su reloj..5:50pm….Tenía que apresurarse, no podía tener a Sakura esperándolo. Ahora, cómo podría escuchar su conversación con el señor Daidouji?

Rápidamente lanzó un conjuro, el cual tenía un hechizo para escuchar y discretamente lo pegó sobre la espalda de Fujishika y después esquivó la puerta de la entrada.

Manteniéndose inmóvil descubrió que podía escuchar claramente lo que se decía en la oficina del padre de Tomoyo que estaba en el séptimo piso.

Escuchó la voz del señor Daidouji. "…La única manera en que el microchip sea removido es con un programa que está instalado en un cd catalogado como ultra secreto, este cd está guardado en mi oficina en el gabinete que está en la esquina izquierda de la oficina."

Syaoran se tensó.

Daidouji continuo, "La única manera de desactivarlo es a través de un código secreto que yo sólo sé, pero siendo ustedes las personas que nos han estado apoyando financieramente en esta persecución se los diré, el primer código es 00-06-03 y la contraseña es 'kawa' (río en Japonés), en realidad la combinación es sencilla ya que 00-06-03 es el número criminal asignado al Mago Kaitou y 'kawa' simboliza la manera en la que se escabulle tan fácilmente de la policía japonesa, como la energía y fluidez de un río."

Sonriendo sombríamente, Syaoran tomó nota de lo dicho y memorizó fácilmente la clave pero después vio su reloj y su ceño se puso serio. Eran las 6 de la tarde, estaba retrasado pero…esto era importante…

"Pero de cualquier manera, si la policía está tan al tanto de su pista, por qué le está tomando tanto tiempo capturar asqueroso ladrón?" Le exigió Fujishika una explicación. "Qué no fue herido días atrás? No debería estar muerto para este momento?"

Avergonzado, el jefe Daidouji les dijo, "Eh, bueno, hace 2 días perdimos súbitamente la señal del microchip TMI-305, el indicador simplemente dejó de aparecer en las pantallas, esto es inexplicable ya que no hay ningún problema técnico ni tampoco hay ninguna oportunidad de que el Mago Kaitou hubiera podido remover el chip."

Desde afuera, mientras escuchaba la conversación gracias a sus poderes mágicos, Syaoran sonrió pues él sabía el por qué la policía había perdido el rastro del Mago Kaitou, Sakura había hecho bien en utilizar la carta Escudo.

"El Espejo de la Verdad es una herencia invaluable para la familia Kinomoto," Comenzó Fujishika, "Si no lo recuperamos nuestra familia no tendrá otra opción más que solicitar al gobierno que pague por él, nosotros lo prestamos al museo para que el público pudiera observarlo, sin embargo, ya que la policía japonesa es tan poco eficiente al permitir que un simple ladrón escape con él, esto es una vergüenza para nuestra nación, incluso la familia Li de Hong Kong pudo mantener a salvo de ese entrometido ladrón el tesoro de su clan."

Pero eso no fue gracias a la policía de Hong Kong, pensó Syaoran, más bien fue gracias al poder de la familia Li….sin mencionar también la terquedad de Meiling, una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza, nada la convencerá de lo contrario. Además, probablemente el Mago Kaitou no iba con toda su determinación de robar la espada de la familia Li, ya que sabía en dónde se encontraba ese tesoro de las Cinco Fuerzas y que estaba seguro con ellos.

Pero el Espejo de la Verdad era una historia distinta. Syaoran se enteró que el Espejo en realidad no era una herencia de la familia Kinomoto sino que más bien esta familia se lo había arrebatado a un tal señor Tanaka, un hombre que trabajó en una posición muy importante en el grupo Hoshi. El presidente del grupo había anunciado que esa persona estaba endeudado con él y que se había apoderado de varios tesoros de la familia – incluyendo el Espejo de la Verdad - , este señor Tanaka había muerto y sus familiares parecían haber desaparecido así que no hubo ninguna querella en con el título de propiedad de dicho espejo además que nadie estaba dispuesto a cuestionar esto a la poderosa familia Kinomoto.

Syaoran sabía de los métodos sucios y turbios que la familia Kinomoto había utilizado, especialmente el hijo mayor de Fujishinta, el señor Fujishika. Y había un secreto más que Syaoran había ocultado a Sakura pero no tuvo corazón para decírselo. Años atrás, Fujishika había manipulado la fortuna de Fujitaka, que había sido heredada a él por su madre. Fujishika arregló esto con un abogado para que Fujitaka no pudiera solicitar la pequeña fortuna que había quedado a su nombre. Aunque por derecho legal, si Fujitaka lo deseaba, aún podía llevar ante la corte este asunto y reclamar su parte correspondiente de la fortuna de los Kinomoto y por ende traerle consecuencias desagradables a Fujishika. Su padre no sabía nada de esto, Fujishinta no sabía la clase de pobreza y penurias que su segundo hijo había sufrido durante los primeros años que abandonó su hogar.

Lo pasado era pasado….Pero si él fuera Sakura, habría estado furioso si se enteraba cómo su tío había manipulado la fortuna de su padre de manera tal que por esto tuvo que sufrir muchas dificultades y pobreza. Ya era lo bastante malo que la familia Kinomoto sin ningún derecho hubiera arrebatado el Espejo de la Verdad de sus verdaderos dueños y lo reclamara como suyo. El Mago Kaitou tenía justificación en quererlo robar, aún y cuando no hubiera robado los otros tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas que incluían el collar de diamante de Sakura, la espada del clan Li, el anillo de zafiro y los rubíes.

En ese momento, el celular de Fujishika comenzó a sonar. "Discúlpeme un momento señor Daidouji. Diga, habla Fujishika Kinomoto…Qué? Localizaron al Mago Kaitou? Bien hecho." Fujishika sonrió malévolamente.

Por qué Syaoran aún no llegaba? Ya eran las 6:30. Suspiró Sakura mientras se sentaba en una banca afuera del restaurant. Quizás no tenía pensado ir después de todo. Fue tonto de su parte emocionarse y ponerse feliz sin razón alguna, sería mejor regresar al hotel?

Kaitou bostezó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama del hospital, nunca antes se había aburrido tanto y sin pensarlo mucho sacó varios de sus navajas de bolsillo y comenzó a arrojarlas a la pared que estaba frente a él, el blanco era una pequeña mota de suciedad que había observado.

"Le resulta aburrida la vida en el hospital señor Denuit?" Le preguntó el doctor mientras ingresaba en la habitación y esquivaba uno de los cuchillos.

El Mago Kaitou se enderezó y balbuceó, "No, por supuesto que no!"

"Sólo vine a informarle los resultados de las radiografías y de su cuadro general de salud," Dijo el doctor mientras sacaba varios papeles de una carpeta. "El objeto que se encuentra incrustado en su pecho está muy profundo por lo que será necesaria una operación para removerlo, la recuperación una vez que lo operemos podría tomar de 1 a 6 meses si todo sale bien ya que perdió demasiada sangre en días pasados y eso sin mencionar que su cuerpo está deteriorado y exhausto, prácticamente al límite de toda capacidad humana."

"1 a 6 meses!" Gritó el Mago Kaitou. "No cuento con tanto tiempo!" No podía dejarles el relicario con el microchip a Sakura y a Syaoran tantos meses.

"Qué tan ocupado puede estar un joven como usted?" El doctor le preguntó tranquilamente.

"Eh, bueno…yo…mi padre, el Embajador eh…me ha solicitado que regrese a Francia en esta semana."

"El embajador de Japón en Francia resulta que es un buen amigo mío," Dijo el doctor. "Y sucede que estoy enterado de que él no tiene ningún hijo."

"Ah, con que es así…" Balbuceó Kaitou mientras su sangre se congelaba.

"De cualquier manera la hospitalización por varios meses es mejor que su otra opción," Le dijo el doctor.

"La cual es?" Comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

"Ser arrestado y llevado directamente al cuartel de la policía, Mago Kaitou," El doctor respondió fríamente.

"Moi? Jajaja…no bromee de esa manera Doc, Es imposible! Se da cuenta de lo que me está acusando?" Dijo Kaitou con indignación por haber sido acusado de ser un ladrón.

Sacudiendo su cabeza el doctor le dijo, "Es inútil que lo niegue célebre Ladrón de la Noche, llamado Voleur de la Nuit en francés. La semana pasada, cuando fue herido por un arma de fuego, la policía recolectó una muestra de sangre del Mago Kaitou y la entregaron a todos los hospitales de Japón puesto que sabían que necesitaría cuidados médicos con esa herida, además este hospital resultó ser uno de los patrocinados por el Grupo Hoshi y la muestra de sangre del Mago Kaitou encaja a la perfección con el ADN de su muestra de sangre."

"Qué suerte la mía haberme tropezado con un hospital patrocinado por el Grupo Hoshi," Murmuró Kaitou. "Ustedes ya llamaron…a la policía?" Preguntó lentamente mientras la realidad lo iba hundiendo: había sido demasiado descuidado, desde cuándo se había vuelto tan incauto? Desde que había dependido de otras personas. Ya era hora de que se levantara por su propio pie.

"Ya les informé, pero no serás arrestado hasta que tu herida haya sido tratada, se te pondrá custodia extra y…" El doctor parpadeó, en algún momento cuando decía esto ese sinuoso y rápido ladrón de la noche había desaparecido por la ventana de la habitación. Rápidamente dio aviso, "GUARDIAS! EL MAGO KAITOU HA ESCAPADO!"

_HONK HONK/HONK HONK/BEEP BEEP_

Syaoran iba frustado en el taxi, qué suerte…había un tráfico infernal y ahora estaba 45 minutos tarde, tan pronto como Fujishika y Fujishinta dejaron la estación de policía él también se había marchado. Internamente oró pidiendo que Sakura lo estuviera esperando aún, aunque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera arreglaría su retraso también sabía que el motivo de esto era el haber obtenido una valiosísima importación. Finalmente Syaoran le arrojó el dinero al taxista y comenzó a correr hacia al restaurante. _Por favor espera Sakura!_

Deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento, Syaoran quedó de pie frente al restaurante, ya eran las 7 de la noche y Sakura se había ido….había llegado demasiado tarde. Molesto, se llevó las manos a su rostro y se sentó en una de las bancas, no había podido cumplir su promesa.

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esperar una hora," Una clara voz con tono burlesco dijo detrás suyo.

Lentamente Syaoran se dio vuelta. "Sakura!"

Con sus brazos cruzados Sakura le dijo, "Estoy molesta. Qué te hizo tomó tanto tiempo? Creí que no vendrías y realmente estaba a punto de irme." Entonces guiñó un ojo y le dijo, "Pero decidí esperarme….porque confié en tu palabra de que vendrías y que seguramente algo te debió haber retenido."

"Lo siento…" Dijo Syaoran mientras levantaba su mirada con brillantes ojos ámbar. "Y gracias por esperarme y creer en mí. Quiero que entiendas mis sentim…"

"Muy bien, ya me hiciste esperar demasiado, entremos!" Sakura se dio la vuelta e ingresó al lujoso restaurante, su vestido azul pasó volando sobre las piernas de Syaoran y éste dejó caer su cabeza abruptamente y suspiró.

Después de que ordenaron la cena Syaoran comenzó a balbucear. "Supongo que quieres una explicación del por qué llegué tarde. Bien yo…"

"Mmmm… Qué pediré de postre? Recuerdas el tiramisu y el pay de queso con zarzamora que pedimos en Nueva York? Y después Miho llegó y se lo comió todo junto con Erika!"

Buscando algo en su bolsillo Syaoran sacó algo y con torpeza y algo avergonzado se lo dio a Sakura. "Toma. Yo, eh…la compré para ti pero se aplastó en el camino…Lo siento…Estaba bastante bonita cuando la compré."

Sorprendida, Sakura tomó la ligeramente lánguida rosa color blanco puro con el pequeño listón azul cielo atado en el tallo. "G-gracias…Aún está muy bonita y huele bien." Claramente no había esperado regalo de ningún tipo y sonrió por primera vez en esa noche y sus ojos se iluminaron hermosos. Todas sus facciones se dulcificaban bajo la iluminación de las velas y para Syaoran ella se veía como un ángel.

Impresionado Syaoran intentó decirle, "Vaya, te ves muy bon…"

"Dios mío! Ahí viene mi tío y ése debe ser mi abuelo!" Chilló Sakura. "Se están sentando en la mesa frente a nosotros!"

Una vez más, Syaoran dejó caer su rostro resignado, qué clase de suerte tenía el día de hoy? Los dos hombres Kinomoto tenían que ir a ese restaurante precisamente de entre los miles que había en Tokyo y habían arruinado completamente la atmósfera de la cita.

Cuando los dos hombres de negocio y de porte distinguido se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente, Sakura y Syaoran se asomaron por encima del menú, Fujishinta le decía a Fujishika. "Tu esposa me dijo que se encontraron con Fujitaka el día de ayer."

"Así es," Respondió cortante Fujishika. "Es penoso recordar cómo la forma en que abandonó a nuestra familia no es así padre? Una vergüenza para la familia Kinomoto, estoy completamente decepcionado de mi hermano y ni siquiera preguntó por tu salud. Fujitaka sigue igual de arrogante y egoísta, siempre haciendo las cosas a su modo y desatento con las demás personas, es una lástima."

"Eso es verdad hijo mío?" Preguntó Fujishinta con tono triste. "Quedé decepcionado de él cuando exigió y tomó la herencia de su madre que quedó a su nombre. No ha cambiado cierto?"

Con el rostro grave Sakura se inclinó sobre la mesa y le preguntó a Syaoran. "De qué están hablando? Mi papá se fue sin nada de dinero! Y lo ultimo que sería es ser arrogante y egoísta! Además, ayer lo vi muy preocupado por mi abuelo y por todos, el señor Fujishika es un mentiroso!" Cuando vio la expresión tan seria en el rostro de Syaoran le dijo, "Tú sabes algo verdad? Me estás ocultando algo más! Qué es? Dime!" La mirada de Sakura reflejaba tristeza. "Sé que siempre has intentado esconderme las cosas porque no quieres que me preocupe o me esté triste pero quiero saber, es importante par mí. Por favor."

Respirando profundamente Syaoran comenzó, "Cuando tu padre se fue de casa, se fue sin un centavo. Sin embargo, su madre había heredado legalmente su fortuna al señor Fujitaka cuando murió pero Fujishika-san manipuló la cuenta en el banco y en secreto se adueñó de esa fortuna dejando a tu padre sin nada. Mientras tanto Fujishika-san le dijo a su padre que el señor Fujitaka había tomado la fortuna en secreto y había escapado, desde luego tu abuelo quedó consternado que su hijo fuera capaz de hacer algo así a sus 18 años, este hecho hizo que Fujishinta estuviera más determinado que nunca a desheredar al hijo que tanto amaba."

"Mi tío…quiero decir…el señor Fujishika hizo algo tan deshonesto como eso? Traicionó a su propio hermano?" Sakura preguntaba sin dar crédito a lo escuchado. "Estás mintiendo, cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel con su propio hermano? Cómo supiste todo esto Syaoran?"

"Simplemente lo sé," Respondió con suavidad viendo a Sakura en ese estado. "Mi tío que es el encargado de manejar el negocio de la familia tiene vínculos cercanos con el Grupo Hoshi. Ahora entiendes por qué no quería decírtelo? No sabes cuántas cosas crueles ha hecho Fujishika, aunque su padre es igual de ambicioso, por lo menos el señor Fujishinta tiene honor pero su hijo es una historia diferente. No creo que quieras escuchar esas historias deshonrosas sobre tu familia."

Sonriendo tristemente Sakura le respondió, "No puedo llamar a alguien que trata a mi papá de esa manera 'familia', sólo sucede que tenemos el mismo apellido pero nada más me conecta a mí con la familia Kinomoto y el grupo Hoshi. Pero nada de esto me detendrá para exigir que levanten los cargos en contra del Mago Kaitou el día de mañana."

"Vas a hacer qué?" Syaoran quedó boquiabierto mientras su pasta caía del tenedor. "No lo dirás en serio o sí? No a _ellos_!"

"Sí que lo haré, mañana por la mañana."

"Sabes que no te escucharán, están dispuestos a todo con tal de recuperar el Espejo de la Verdad debido a su incalculable valor." Murmuró, "Aunque no es que sea de ellos realmente."

"Hoe?"

A regañadientes Syaoran tuvo que seguir con su historia, "Aunque la familia Kinomoto reclama el Espejo como una reliquia de la familia, de hecho, ellos se los arrebataron a la familia de un señor llamado Tanaka que trabajó para el Grupo Hoshi. Fujishika-san dijo que ese hombre debía una gran deuda a la compañía y para cobrarse tomó el Espejo."

"Es verdad eso? Nadie de su familia se opuso?"

"Pues no, ese hombre falleció y supongo que su familia se desintegró."

Sakura estaba furiosa y mientras llevaba un delicioso bocado de pasta a su boca dijo, "No los perdonaré! Sólo espera y verás! Por el bien del Mago Kaitou!" Levantaba su puño heróicamente.

"Es cierto padre, ya te lo dije? Encontraron al Mago Kaitou en uno de nuestros hospitales," Fujishika lo dijo en voz alta en su mesa.

Sakura tiró su bebida y un gran estruendo se escuchó en el suelo.

Todos los comensales y meseros voltearon hacia su dirección para ver qué había sucedido y Sakura reía nerviosamente.

"Pero," Continuó Fujishika, "Volvió a escapar."

"Uff," Sakura suspiró aliviada y después vio a Syaoran, "Tu no te ves muy sorprendido que digamos."

"Eh? Ah sí, estaba intentando decírtelo, la razón por la que llegué tarde es porque estaba siguiendo a esos 2 en el cuartel dela policía de Tokyo para escuchar lo que decían y gracias a eso descubrí cómo remover el microchip del relicario de Kaitou."

"Yo también lo sé," Respondió Sakura con frialdad. "El programa para quitarlo se encuentra en un cd el cual estaba resguardado bajo llave en el gabinete de la esquina de la izquierda de la oficina del señor Daidouji."

"Impresionante….Pero apuesto que no sabes cómo abrirlo," Syaoran le dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Sakura se convirtieron en 2 pequeños puntitos. "No querrás decir que…"

"Así es, la primer contraseña es 00-06-03 y la segunda es H-A-W-A."

Sakura chilló de alegría, "Perfecto! Qué listo Syao-chan!" Dijo mientras daba una palmadita en la cabeza de Syaoran mientras éste sonreía como un gatito contento.

Detrás de una silla Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza, desde cuándo esos dos se volvieron tan cercanos? Y desde cuándo Syaoran consentía que alguien le dijera 'Syao-chan'? probablemente sólo lo permitía porque se trataba de Sakura. Eh? Que qué hacía ella en ese lugar? Ho ho ho…Por supuesto no se iba a perder la oportunidad para grabar la primera cita de Sakura y Syaoran!

Golpeando su puño en la mesa Sakura anunció, "Mañana por la noche irrumpiré en el cuartel de la policía y robaré ese disco!"

Tosiendo y ahogándose con su bebida Syaoran le dijo, "Vas a hacer QUÉ?"

"Estás enojado?" Le preguntó Sakura mientras salían del restaurante después de haber comido.

"Eh? No…" Syaoran arrastró su pie. Su tan esperada 'cita' se había arruinado por completo al haberse dedicado a escuchar la conversación entre Fujitaka y Fujishika eso sin mencionar que Sakura planeó paso a paso cómo iba a enfrentar a los Kinomoto y cómo cometería el robo de mañana. Bueno, en parte era su culpa el hecho de que Sakura sólo hablara de su misión, si él no le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo en el invierno pasado, quizás ahora la situación sería distinta entre ellos dos, pero no había remedio, lo que hizo ya estaba en el pasado y hasta el día de hoy él había creído que eso había sido lo mejor.

"Sabes, es extraño, el Fantasma no nos ha molestado aún, creo que estos días han sido los más pacíficos que hemos tenido en cuanto a sucesos extraños," Le comentó Sakura.

"Quizás los Oscuros también están disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano," Respondió Syaoran mientras bajaban por la calle. No le mencionó cómo el Fantasma había tratado de posesionarse de él la noche anterior y que probablemente aún estaría rondando cerca de ellos, y la única razón por la que pudo vencer al Fantasma fue la fuerza que Sakura le daba a su corazón . "Y qué quieres hacer ahora? Quieres ir al cin…"

"Son ellos, los ladrones que se llavaron mi collar!" Exclamó Sakura mientras los señalaba.

Uno de los pandilleros volteó y les dijo, "Ustedes otra vez, qué hacen aquí? No queremos volver a verlos."

"Regrésale su collar," Le dijo Syaoran con voz amenazadora.

"Nosotros no lo tenemos," Balbuceó otro de ellos.

"No mientan, regrésenlo." Syaoran tomó a uno de ellos por el cuello de su camisa.

En respuesta, cuatro de ellos atacaron a Syaoran al mismo tiempo buscando venganza por haber sido derrotados por la joven en la ocasión anterior.

Hasta este momento Sakura nunca había visto a Syaoran pelear…en una pelea normal con gente normal. Estaba sorprendida, rápidamente atacó y derrotó con un solo movimiento a los 4 pandilleros sin mucho esfuerzo, su impecable camisa gris claro y sus pantalones negros no tenían una sola arruga para cuando terminó. Horas atrás se había dado cuenta de que se había vestido de manera formal para la cena lo cual la había dejado complacida de alguna forma.

Volviendo a la realidad, Syaoran siguió con tono amenazador y les repitió, "No voy a preguntarles otra vez, en dónde está el collar?"

"N-nosotros no lo tenemos," Dijo uno de ellos mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla para aminorar el dolor.

"Entonces en dónde está?"

"E-está bien, lo admito, sí se lo robamos, pero es verdad que ya no lo tenemos, una persona vestida completamente de negro y con capa nos lo robó!"

"Eh? Espero que no estén mintiendo," Los amenazó.

"Syaoran, déjalos, está bien, nos dijeron todo lo sabían," Le dijo Sakura.

"Está bien."

Sin prisas, caminaron por una carretera que tenía por vista un río, al fondo, las brillantes luces de la ciudad titilaban y se reflejaban en el deslumbrante río.

"No me gusta que la gente use la violencia," Comentó Sakura. La expresión de Syaoran se contrajo y agachó su rostro. Pero rápido agregó, "Pero…sé que lo hiciste porque creías que yo estaba molesta con ellos así que está bien."

Paseando por la orilla del río, Sakura observó a la distancia. "Desearía poder tomar unas verdaderas vacaciones, en algún lugar lejano cruzando el mar, en algún lugar realmente pacífico y tranquilo, sin cargas ni presiones, pero Syaoran, sólo quería decir esto…" Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta soñadoramente haciendo que su vestido flotara en ondas a su alrededor.

Viéndola tan radiante, Syaoran se ruborizó ligeramente pero no se notó en la oscuridad.

"Muchas gracias por la maravillosa cena, y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y apoyarme. No sé que habría hecho sin ti, realmente pienso que soy muy afortunada de tenerte conmigo, frecuentemente me pregunto por qué me estás ayudando puesto que no tienes ninguna obligación pero…"

"No es obvio?" Syaoran le preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada directamente a sus ojos. "Tu eres alguien especial para mí."

"Eso es algo muy fácil de decir no es así? Pero, no digas cosas que no vengan de tu corazón, no digas cosas como esas que sólo me lastimarán después." Sakura retrocedió y dijo con tristeza, "Me alegra que en todo este tiempo hayas sido mi mejor amigo pero dilo directamente, eso es todo."

Tomando su muñeca, Syaoran le respondió mirándola con los ojos ámbar más serios y brillantes por la luz reflejada en el río. Una firme resolución se formó en su corazón, aclararía las cosas en ese momento, "He sido un cobarde, siempre tratando de escapar de la verdad, pero, Sakura te prometo que siempre te diré la verdad de ahora en adelante. Tú me importas mucho." Entonces, la trajo hacia él, cerca, muy cerca y cerró sus ojos mientras se inclinaba para besarla, por unos segundos, sólo unos milímetros de distancia los separaban.

Sakura, _tú me importas mucho…_ su corazón se llenó de una calidez indescriptible, una calidez que había añorado en años de soledad y que nunca había admitido. Era una soledad de la que era inconsciente excepto en lo más profundo de su corazón, en donde soñaba y añoraba por algo pero no sabía qué era.

El amargo frío que había sentido el invierno anterior, cuando le dijo que no sentía nada por ella, lentamente se derretía mientras un cosquilleo recorría su espalda pero se congeló de nuevo. Aún recordaba sus frías palabras, _'Recuerdas este lugar? Aquí es en donde finalmente te dije que sentía algo especial por ti. Es gracioso recordar el ayer y darse cuenta de lo tonto que fue, parece como si hubiera sido en otra vida'_. Abruptamente ella retrocedió en el último momento y su mirada verde se endureció. "Cómo puedo creerte? Ya me lastimaste antes, te di toda mi confianza y después me dijiste que no te importaba. Cómo sé que no lo harás de nuevo? Tú siempre cambias y eres inconsistente. Cómo sé que eres sincero en este momento, que no me estás mintiendo?"

"Yo…" Syaoran quedó sin palabras. Las palabras en su sueño hicieron eco en su mente. _'Por qué habría de creerte? Tú eres mi enemigo! Déjà de mentirme! Déjà de lastimarme! No necesito a alguien como tú!'_

"Cuando regresaste de Hong Kong, no sabes lo feliz que me puse…Pero, el invierno llegó y me empujaste al dolor. Alguien en quien confiaba me hirió demasiado." La mirada adolorida de Sakura era la misma que había tenido en su sueño. "Estaba confundia, quería que me explicaras por qué habías peleado a mi lado y habías sido tan bueno conmigo y después te volvías tan frío conmigo. Dime, me lastimaste porque eres mi rival y mi enemigo? Si es así, entonces por qué me ayudas? Es para lastimarme nuevamente? Quiero creer en ti, pero cómo puedo creer en ti cuando heriste mi corazón de esa manera? Me estás mintiendo de nuevo?"

"Sakura, te equivocas en algo! No te estoy mintiendo! Yo…!"

Pero Sakura ya se había marchado corriendo a toda prisa.

Llevando sus manos a su cabello Syaoran murmuró, "Estás equivocada, no te dije que no sentía nada por ti porque no me gustaras." En voz baja se preguntó, "Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí? Ya cometí un error, no quiero volver a cometer otro."

Una voz habló desde la parte posterior de un arbusto. "Cielos, qué romántico…Luz de luna, la ciudad y el río como fondo…como si no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer que impresionar a una chica. Cielos, y sólo estaba a un centímetro de ti!" (Refiriéndose al beso *-*)

"Exactamente," Syaoran se quejó con tristeza.

"De cualquier manera, por qué le mentiste en ese famoso invierno si después de todo ella te importa?"

"Porque sé que sintiendo esto por ella sólo causará dolor al final y…Un minuto!..." Syaoran se dio la vuelta levantando una ceja.

"Jejeje…Sólo pasaba por aquí! No estaba espiando!" Dijo el Mago Kaitou y después añadió, "De todas maneras no sólo yo estaba espiando…"

Desde otro arbusto, Tomoyo le hizo una señal a Kaitou para que no dijera nada y volvió a ajustar su cámara suspirando, le habría encantado filmar 'El Primer beso de Sakura bajo la luz de la luna'. En fin, habrá otras oportunidades.

El Mago Kaitou comenzó, "Me voy ahora…Ehh.. por cierto, qué hacen ustedes dos en Tokio? No se supone que deberían estar en casa cuidando de mi medallón?"

Suspiro. "Es una larga historia, un segundo, acaso fuiste tu quien robó el collar.."

"Me tengo que ir! Aún estoy huyendo de la policía! Te veré después cuando termine unos asuntos que tengo que atender. Hasta entonces!" Con total destreza brincó al aire y dio una voltereta ocultándose detrás de su negra capa y así el Mago Kaitou volvió a desaparecer.

Sonrió levemente y Syaoran se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Sakura.

Entonces esa voz, que lo había perseguido en sus sueños le susurró al oído, "No te das cuenta que estás empeorando todo? Estás llegando al punto que más temías."

_Al día siguiente …_

Sakura respiró hondo mientras estaba de pie frente al enorme e impresionante edificio del Grupo Hoshi, el cual todas sus oficinas tenían enormes ventanales que reflejaban la luz del sol. Vestía una sencilla pero formal blusa de manga corta con una linda falda blanca que la hacían ver como una joven mujer de negocios. Su cabello castaño dorada estaba atado en una trenza francesa con el listón azul que tenía la rosa que le había regalado Syaoran la noche anterior. Y en cuanto a la rosa, la había colocado con cuidado entre las páginas de su diario.

Recordando a Syaoran sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Tocó sus labios…Él casi la había besado la noche anterior, en el fondo ella había deseado que lo hiciera, deseó poner a un lado todas sus dudas y confiara en él. Sin embargo, esa mañana ella había dejado el hotel muy temprano, antes de que Syaoran despertara.

Sin embargo, alguien ya la estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio y sacudiendo su cabeza, Sakura preguntó categóricamente, "Qué exactamente estás haciendo aquí Syaoran? Me fui mientras dormías…no me sigas."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Syaoran siguió a Sakura y caminaba atrás de ella mientras llegaban a la oficina del presidente.

Llena de seguridad, Sakura tocó la puerta.

Una voz gruesa y profunda dijo, "Pase."

Con firmeza, Sakura entró en la oficina sin prestarle atención a Syaoran quien obstinadamente la siguió detrás. La enorme oficina era impresionante y estaba amueblada con sofás, mesas, refrigerador, televisión, en la parte central había un gran escritorio de caoba y en él se encontraba Fujishinta Kinomoto, el abuelo de Sakura y presidente del Grupo Hoshi. Detrás de él permanecía de pie su hijo mayor y Vicepresidente del emporio.

Sakura les anunció con voz determinada, "Mi nombre es Sakura Kinimoto y he venido a pedir al señor Kinomoto que levante los cargos en contra del Mago Kaitou."

Syaoran, quien estaba a un lado suyo sudó gran gotita. Hablando de ser directos e ir al grano.

Visiblemente asombrado Fujishinta balbuceó, "Espera un momento niña, cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto y Amamiya Nadeshiko." Los ojos determinados y brillantes de Sakura lucían tranquilos pero a la vez seguros.

Fuijishika la vio con desdén mientras que Fujishinta dijo, "Mi…nieta?"

"No, no soy su nieta mientras que mi padre no sea su hijo," Lo corrigió Sakura.

"Esto es inadmisible, padre, saca a esta mocosa de aquí," Exclamó Fujishika. "Esto es una deshonra, probablemente su padre la envió aquí para reclamar más de la fortuna de los Kinomoto o para chantajearnos."

Los ojos de Sakura eran fríos, "No meta a mi padre en esto, no me interesa nada de la familia Kinomoto, vine estrictamente a hacerme cargo del caso del Mago Kaitou."

"De tal padre tal hijo suelen decir. Por qué vendrías aquí por algo tan…" Fujishika fue interrumpido por su padre.

"Hijo mío, por favor guarda silencio," Fujishinta le ordenó. Fujishika miró con desdén a su sobrina pero quedó callado y Fujishinta continuó, "Ahora dime, Sakura-san, por qué habría de levantar los cargos contra esa ladrón? Sólo porque me los has pedido hacerlo y porque estamos relacionados por sangre? No lo creo."

Con voz ligeramente temblorosa, Sakura dijo, "Ustedes han presentado cargos en contra del Mago Kaitou porque él ha robado el Espejo de la Verdad."

"Es verdad, esa es una reliquia que ha pertenecido a la familia Kinomoto. No podemos permitir que el Mago Kaitou escape con él," Dijo Fujishinta con voz grave.

"Eso es una mentira," Respondió Sakura. "El Espejo perteneció a otra familia de un hombre llamado Tanaka y quien trabajó para esta compañía, pero usted mintió diciendo que el señor Tanaka tenía una gran deuda con la compañía y a cambio se apoderó de los tesoros de esa familia incluyendo el Espejo de la Verdad."

"Q-quién te dijo eso muchacha?" Preguntó Fujishinta por primera vez demostrando inseguridad en él mismo.

Sonriendo ligeramente hacia Syaoran, volteó a ver directo a su abuelo y dijo, "Simplemente lo sé."

Esta vez Fujishika interrumpió, "Mentirosa, vete de aquí! Cómo te atreves a acusar a la familia Kinomoto de haber robado a otro hombre? Qué engañosa y solapadota muchacha, justo como tu padre!"

"Ya le dije que no involucre a mi padre en esto!" Sakura le dijo molesta. "No sé cómo fue mi padre en el pasado, pero sé esto, mi papá no es el tipo de persona que huiría con la fortuna de su madre o lastimaría a su padre. Mi papá es una persona noble y honorable, no es de los que apuñalaría por la espalda y traicionaría a su propio hermano!" Al decir esto le lanzó una mirada significativa a Fujishika quien palideció, como si recordara su propio pasado.

Fujishinta dijo con tranquilidad, "Dijiste que tu nombre era Sakura cierto? Sakura-san, sé que mi hijo Fujitaka no es una persona así, sé que él es un hombre honorable y justo, fue la única persona íntegra en la familia."

"Padre!" Exclamó Fujishika horrorizado.

"Pero Sakura-san, qué tiene que ver esto con que yo levante los cargos en contra del Mago Kaitou?" Preguntó Fujishinta sonriendo.

Sakura y Syaoran sudaron gotita. "Nada…Excepto el honor famliar," Dijo Sakura. "El Espejo de la Verdad no pertenece por derecho a la familia Kinomto, por lo tanto poner una demanda en contra de Kaitou por robarlo no está justificado."

"Y qué harás si no escucho tu petición?" Le preguntó Fujishinta amablemente.

Sakura abrió su boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerró, sabía que llegarían a este punto, no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto tratar de convencer. "Yo…"

"No creo que quieran que lleguemos a esto pero podemos reportar al gobierno que ustedes lo robaron del señor Tanaka…O podemos corer la voz en otras compañías que tienen contratos con el Grupo Hoshi y esto ocasionaría que las alianzas se rompieran," Dijo Syaoran con voz ecuánime.

Sakura le dijo en voz baja completamente en shock, "Syaoran! Eso es chantaje!."

Syaoran le sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

"Quién eres tú?" Le demandó Fujishika.

"Soy Li Syaoran, miembro del clan Li. Y puedo asegurarle que la familia Li se asegurará de que todas las compañías en Hong Kong terminen sus negocios con el Grupo Hoshi, eso es por supuesto, si ustedes no aceptan hacer lo que es correcto y levantan los cargos en contra del Mago Kaitou."

Fujishinta quedó asombrado al escuchar esto y quedó complacido…Observó detenidamente a ese joven lleno de confianza que lo estaba retando con esos ojos ámbar llenos de fuego y después observó a su nieta, de la cual nunca supo de su existencia. Había sido vencido. "De acuerdo, haré como ustedes piden, levantaré los cargos…mañana."

"Mañana?" Chilló Sakura. Podría ser un poco tarde, en fin, sólo quedaba un día. "Gracias señor Kinomoto." Educadamente hizo una inclinación y se disponía a marcharse de ese lugar.

Fujishinta suspiró ante la formalidad con la que le hablaba Sakura. "Espera un momento Sakura-san. Cómo se encuentra tu padre?"

"Muy bien gracias. Como deberá saber, se encuentra dando un seminario de arqueología en las universidades de Japón y también ha ganado premios. Mi hermano, mi papá y yo somos muy felices."

"Y tu madre?"

"Falleció cuando tenía 3 años." Seguido de esto Sakura sonrió brillantemente. "Pero nosotros creemos que nos cuida desde el cielo y sé que ella me está viendo en este preciso momento, supongo que ustedes no estarán nada felices de verme pero yo estoy muy feliz, aún y cuando ustedes no me acepten me alegra saber de la familia que tiene mi papá y me alegra saber que mi papá no estuvo solo antes." Dejó el lugar, su sonrisa iluminó la sombría oficina.

Después de Sakura, su abuelo también abandonó el lugar, Fujishinta murmuró, "Quería decirle que se ha convertido en una hermosa joven dama, con un sentido de rectitud y honestidad admirables así como con una brillante sonrisa, justo como su padre. Y que lo que más lamento en mi vida es haber dejado ir a Fujitaka. En mi corazón sabía que Fujitaka jamás me había traicionado pero estaba herido y triste cuando dejó la casa pues yo lo amaba mucho, aún así me alegra mucho saber que encontró lo que buscaba: felicidad, libertad y el lugar a donde pertenece."

"Oh ho ho ho! Finalmente la oportunidad para grabar a Sakura!" Exclamaba Tomoyo esa noche.

"Hoee! No ibas a regresar a Tomoeda?" Le preguntó Sakura quien estaba vestida completamente de negro, con un pañuelo negro atado en su frente como toque final sugerido por Tomoyo.

"Así es, justo después de que termine de filmar el primer robo de Sakura." Dijo Tomoyo.

"Soy una card captor, no una ladrona," Rectificó Sakura. "Y de verdad no te importa que vaya a robarle a tu papá el disco donde viene el código para quitar el microchip del medallón?"

"Bueno," Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. "Pero no dijiste que el señor Kinomoto levantará los cargos en contra del Mago Kaitou de cualquier manera? Así que realmente no importa."

"Jeje…será tan sencillo como eso?" Preguntó Sakura, suspiró. Muy bien, primer paso. Entrar en el cuartel de la policía, todo el edificio estaba lleno de cámaras escondidas y el sistema de seguridad estaba reforzado, así que cómo logró llegar a la oficina del jefe de la policía, el señor Daidouji? Por supuesto! De la manera más sencilla, a través de la puerta como invitada de Tomoyo, hija del señor Daidouji.

Mientras entraban a la oficina, Tomoyo murmuró, "No sé por qué pero mi papá ha estado actuando muy raro el día de hoy."

"Quién está ahí?" Dijo el señor Daidouji mientras entraba en la oficina con un libro muy pesado arremetiendo contra todo.

"Aaah!" Sakura se apartó del camino junto con Tomoyo. "Señor Daidouji?"

"Papá, qué te ocurre?" Tomoyo corrió hacia el señor Daidouji colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

"No me toques!" Gritó Daidouji empujando a su hija bruscamente.

Sakura no lo podía creer. "Señor Daidouji…" Caminó hacia él vacilante. Cuando vio sus ojos se estremeció, estaban blancos y nublados…Respiró profundamente y sintió el aura, era una Fuerza Oscura! Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el tercer cajón del gabinete que estaba al final de la habitación, ahora cómo podría robar el programa?

Entonces vio una figura en la ventana. Silenciosamente Syaoran había abierto la ventana y se introducía en la oficina, también llevaba un conjunto negro con una pañoleta atada en su cabeza (cortesía también de Tomoyo) Paso número 2: mientras Sakura y Tomoyo distraían al señor Daidouji, Syaoran robaría el programa.

Sin hacer ruido se deslizó hasta el gabinete, vigilando de reojo a Daidouji.

"TU!" El señor Daidouji se dio la vuelta, "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sacó una pistola de su chaqueta. "Ladrón." Con toda tranquilidad apuntó hacia Syaoran.

Syaoran brincó y sudó gotita mientras veía a su alrededor buscando una salida.

"Papá!" Exclamó Tomoyo mientras se ponía de pie y corría para detener al señor Daidouji. "Qué te sucede papá? Tú nunca has sido violento! Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto en tan sólo un día?"

"Quítate de mi camino!" Daidouji abofeteó a Tomoyo quien retrocedió llena de confusión plasmada en sus ojos.

"Tomoyo no te acerques a él! Está siendo controlado por una Fuerza Oscura!" Le advirtió Sakura.

"Lo adivinaste muy rápido Flor de Cerezo," Dijo el Fantasma. "Finalmente nos vemos otra vez, cara a cara. Estuve atrapado en el sótano de ese viejo teatro por 20 años gracias a tu madre pero ahora he vuelto y con más fuerza que nunca."

"El…Fantasma?" Dijo Sakura, su ceño se profundizó gravemente e hizo su conjuro. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate!" Rápidamente tomó su báculo rosa y sacó sus cartas.

En respuesta, el señor Daidouji quien estaba siendo controlado por el Fantasma le sonrió malévolamente. "Realmente podrás pelear conmigo Flor de Cerezo? Si lo haces, lastimarás al padre de tu mejor amiga."

Dándose cuenta de esto Sakura dudó. No! No podría lastimarlo!

Mientras tanto Syaoran rápidamente comenzó a escribir el código para desbloquear la caja que contenía el programa, al darse cuenta de esto el Fantasma/Daidouji se dio la vuelta hacia Syaoran y disparó contra él.

"Pero qué rayos!" Syaoran dijo echándose al suelo apenas esquivando la bala.

Después todo en la habitación comenzó a levitar. Con una señal de su mano todos los objetos comenzaron a arrojarse contra Syaoran, éste sacó su espada e hizo todo lo posible por evitar ser golpeado.

"No padre! Detente!" Tomoyo corrió hacia el señor Daidouji envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

Por una milésima de segundo los ojos de él volvieron a la normalidad pero el Fantasma aumentó su control sobre él arrojando a Tomoyo con una explosión de poder.

"VIENTO!" Atacó Sakura.

Riéndose el Fantasma le dijo, "Te lo advierto, no podrás conquistarme a través de métodos normales, a diferencia de otros espíritus oscuros que fueron vencidos, yo nunca desapareceré mientras exista el miedo, me alimento del miedo de la humanidad y existo en lo profundo de los corazones de las personas, en donde las pesadillas existen. En este momento estoy usando el cuerpo de este hombre para atacarte porque en este hombre yace el miedo y la duda por su hija a quien abandonó en su niñez y por la esposa que se rehusó a ver en años. Es gracioso que el Director de la Policía de Tokio tenga un corazón tan débil."

"Te conquistaré!" Respondió con seguridad Sakura. "Aunque todas las personas en este mundo tienen miedo, acaso no sabes que el miedo puede ser conquistador? El miedo siempre existirá mientras las personas se sientan inseguras, sin embargo, acaso no sabes que éste puede ser superado con valor? El valor no se trata de tener grandes poderes, el valor es la fuerza del corazón. "BOSQUE!"

Grandes ramas envolvieron el cuerpo del señor Daidouji y con esto atrapando al fantasma, Sakura fue muy cuidadosa de no lastimar su cuerpo. "Y si una persona puede amar, entonces significa que tiene fuerza interior. El señor Daidouji ama a Tomoyo y a su madre, él puede derrotar al fantasma y yo también."

Pareció que Daidouji pudo escuchar sus palabras pues sus ojos se enfocaron en Tomoyo y alzó sus manos hacia ella. "Tomoyo, hija mía…Por qué estás en el piso? Tienes una herida en tu rostro, acaso alguien te golpeó? Ven aquí, tu padre te protegerá, lamento haber estado tan ocupado con mi trabajo, desearía ser un mejor padre para ti…no te merezco…"

Presionando su rostro contra su papá, Tomoyo susurró, "No papá, tu eres el padre que siempre soñé."

"Lo siento Tomoyo, no puedo prometerte que regresaré con tu madre, no puedo prometerte que podré pasar más tiempo contigo, pero sí puedo prometerte que haré lo mejor por convertirme en el padre en el que puedas confiar y apoyarte siempre Tomoyo y que siempre te amaré," Los ojos de Daidouji brillaron mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Tomoyo.

"Aaagh, qué es este horrible sentimiento?" Se quejó el Fantasma y acto seguido desde el cuerpo del papá de Tomoyo una nube oscura comenzó a salir provocando que Daidouji cayera inconsciente en el piso.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Sakura levantó su báculo al aire. "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, Yo Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a la humilde forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

El Fantasma forcejó contra su poder y Sakura despidió más de su poder mágico, ya había fallado la última vez en sellar a esta carta, no podía fallar otra vez!

Pero en el último momento el Fantasma rompió su conjuro. "J aja ja, acaso no te dije que no podía ser conquistado? El miedo y el terror siempre existirán y por consecuencia yo, el Fantasma, siempre existiré." Diciendo esto el Fantasma arrojó una ráfaga de poder oscuro.

Sakura fue arrojada al piso debido al impacto estrellándose contra la pared del fondo, su rodilla chocó contra la dura superficie y después de esto se escuchó un sonido que provenía de su bolso, buscó en él hasta dar con el relicario del Mago Kaitou tan sólo para darse cuenta de que el hechizo del Escudo se había roto.

Aún riéndose, el Fantasma escapó por la ventana. "Nos volveremos a ver Card Captor, la próxima vez no será tan fácil para ti." El Fantasma se detuvo unos segundos frente a Syaoran y dijo. "Pequeño Lobo…Me pregunto por qué no pude controlarte…"

Quejándose Sakura se puso de pie. Por qué no podía atrapar al Fantasma? Se preguntaba esto mientras contemplaba fijamente su báculo.

"Por ahora no te preocupes el Fantasma, tenemos que escapar." Rápidamente Syaoran continuó con su tarea de abrir la caja fuerte.

Afuera se escuchaban a los policías corriendo por el pasillo y gritando, "Miren! El indicador del microchip TMI-305 está señalando en la pantalla otra vez e indica que está en la oficina del Directo! Tenemos que atrapar al Mago Kaitou esta vez!"

Sakura record que el Escudo se había roto así que el microchip y el relicario ya no estaban protegidos contra esa tecnología….Tenían que escapar.

"Rápido Sakura, tú y Syaoran huyan de aquí!" Les gritó Tomoyo después de acomodar a su padre en un sofá. "Trataré de detener a la policía el tiempo que pueda e inventaré alguna historia.

Sakura y Syaoran observaron tímidamente el desorden que habían dejado en la oficina: expedientes y papeles por doquier, hoyos de bala en la pared, abolladuras en los muebles, en resumen, un desastre.

"Gracias Tomoyo, te veré cuando todo este asunto termine, regresarás a Tomoeda con tu mamá cierto?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Así es, buena suerte!" Les aseguró Tomoyo. "Cielos, desearía poder grabar esto y también agradecerte por haber regresado a mi padre a la normalidad."

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No, no fui yo, fue tu papá quien lo logró, fue su amor por ti."

Tan pronto como Syaoran tomó el cd con el programa, Sakura invocó las cartas Vuelo e Invisible escapando así hacia la habitación de su hotel. Sakura descubrió que tenía una herida muy grande en su rodilla debido al impacto de haber sido arrojada con tanta fuerza a la pared y se preguntó si después podría seguir corriendo.

Podían escuchar las sirenas de los carros de la policía sonar una vez más. "El Mago Kaitou se movió otra vez! Sigan al indicador!"

Respirando con dificultad, Sakura y Syaoran llegaron al balcón de su habitación y desde ahí escucharon la melodiosa voz de una mujer. "Hola ustedes dos!"

Deteniéndose en seco, Syaoran y Sakura sudaron una gran gota. "Je je…" Habían sido vistos volando y aterrizando en el balcón del hotel!

"Acaso no me reconocen chicos? Soy yo, Akagi Arima!" Les dijo Arima completamente confundida desde el balcón de su habitación. "Supe que estaban en Tokio por Asuma pero nunca me imaginé que ustedes dos se estuvieran quedando en el mismo hotel que yo, mucho menos ser vecinos de habitación."

_Es verdad!..._Pensó Syaoran. _Asuma me dijo que Arima estaba filmando una película en Tokio…Por supuesto que se estaría quedando en este hotel ya que es el mejor de toda la ciudad y ella es una famosa actriz._

"Ho-hola Akagi-san!" Respondió Sakura mientras nerviosamente se asomaba hacia la calle y escuchaba a las sirenas que se acercaban cada vez más, obviamente la policía los estaba siguiendo.

"Bueno, creo que este no es el momento ni la situación para intercambiar saludos, descuiden, Asuma ya me explicó." Se dirigió a Syaoran. Syaoran le había contado a Asuma la razón por la que se encontraban en Tokio. "Realmente no entiendo todo lo que está pasando pero lo que sí entiendo es que ustedes dos necesitan un lugar para escapar en este momento ya que supuestamente están siendo perseguidos por la policía."

"Eh….sí," Balbuceó Sakura.

Arima llevó hacia atrás su sedoso y ondulado cabello. "Muy bien, conozco el lugar perfecto, pueden ir a un pueblo llamado Kusakou que está en la costa y lejos de Tokio. Mi familia tiene una villa en ese lugar que también es compartida con la familia Tamemoura, pueden quedarse ahí el tiempo que necesiten y pensar con calma y tranquilidad en su siguiente plan, aquí están las llaves, la dirección se encuentra en la cadena." Arima las arrojó desde su balcón en donde Sakura las atrapó hábilmente.

"Muchas gracias Akagi-san…" Comenzó Sakura. "No sabes lo agradecidos que estamos contigo, cómo podríamos pagarte…"

Sonriendo, Arima le dijo, "No te preocupes, me alegra poder ayudarles, no fueron ustedes quienes nos ayudaron a Asuma y a mí? así que no se preocupen y descansen lo suficiente en Kusakou. También manténganse a salvo pues ustedes son mi esperanza para el concurso pendiente (El concurso de la Mejor Pareja) de acuerdo? De ninguna manera permitiré que el engreído que mi pequeño hermano Aki y esa mocosa Erika ganen ese concurso y participen en la misma película que yo" Guiñó un ojo y se ingresó a su habitación.

Sakura y Syaoran entraron en su habitación y rápidamente empacaron sus pertenencias las cuales no eran demasiadas de cualquier manera. Entonces bajaron al lobby del hotel para registrar su salida.

En ese momento la policía llegó al frente del hotel e ingresaron rápidamente, mientras causaban tal conmoción en el lobby, Syaoran y Sakura se escabulleron discretamente para pasar inadvertidos.

En ese momento un policía gritó, "Miren! La señal ahora proviene de afuera del hotel!"

"Ay no! Nos atraparon!" Gritó Sakura. "Cómo vamos a llegar a la estación del tren para ir a Kusakou?"

"Ajá!" Los ojos de Syaoran brillaron mientras su vista señalaba una patrulla vacía, la policía supuestamente había dejado el carro abierto en su prisa por ingresar en el hotel con los demás.

"No te atreverías…" Comenzó Sakura y entonces sonrió. "Da igual, un problema más no nos afectará."

Ambos ingresaron a la patrulla, Syaoran en el asiendo del conductor. El policía alcanzó a ver que alguien había entrado en el carro y comenzó, "Oigan, ese es mi carro…"

Syaoran presionó el acelerador a todo lo que da y el carro se movió hacia atrás.

"Por cierto Syaoran, sabes lo que estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Por supuesto que lo sé!" Syaoran respondió lleno de confianza mientras que por pura suerte esquivaba un árbol. "Por quién me estás tomando?"

"Mmm…alguna vez has manejado un carro?" Preguntó Sakura mientras la sospecha crecía en su mente.

"La verdad no, aún no he obtenido mi licencia de conductor, apenas tengo 15 años!" Syaoran le dijo mientras daba vuelta en una esquina casi estampándose con un bote de basura.

Sakura se colocó su cinturón de seguridad con todas sus fuerzas y dijo, "Me siento mareada."

RECHINIDOS/MAS RECHINIDOS/CLAXON/CLAXON/CRASH!/

"Yo conduciré," Dijo Sakura.

"Desde luego que no podrás hacerlo meojr que yo!" Se defendió Syaoran y entonces vio por el retrovisor, los venían siguiendo.

Desde el radio integrado en la patrulla se escuchó una voz, "Estás ahí 505? Este es tu comandante al habla."

"Eh? Sí, aquí estoy," Respondió Syaoran mientras se encogía de hombros.

"El microchip está indicando hacia ese camino, manténgase alerta."

"Desde luego!" Respondió Syaoran.

"Cómo dijo?"

"Quiero decir Sí señor!" Corrigió Syaoran por el radio.

"Mantén tus ojos en el camino!" Chilló Sakura mientras un carro se desviaba del camino para evitar chocar con ellos."Desearía que mi abuelo quitara la demanda en contra del Mago Kaitou esta misma noche en lugar de mañana, así no nos estaría siguiendo la policía en este momento! Ya tuve suficiente con el Fantasma y ahora esto…"

"Llegamos! Hacia la estación de tren!" Le dijo Syaoran, ambos quedaron sorprendidos de haber llegado en una sola pieza.

Rápidamente compraron los boletos y cuando estaban a punto de abordar el tren, para su shock, la policía comenzó a rodear la estación lo cual hacía imposible que llegaran a salvo a Kusakou!

"No…" Sakura murmuró casi desmayada. Se había puesto ligeramente pálida debido a la contusión en su rodilla además de que estaba bastante segura de que no podría correr un metro más.

Los ojos de Syaoran se endurecieron. Deslizó su mano dentro del bolso de Sakura y sacó el medallón plateado, después empujó a Sakura dentro del tren.

"Syaoran! Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó Sakura incrédula.

"Tú irás primero. Yo distraeré a la policía lo más que pueda y después te seguiré, de acuerdo? No puedo permitir que la policía nos siga de esta manera, además que estás pálida debido a la herida que te hizo el Fantasma, estás exhausta y no puedes seguir corriendo así, has pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos días y realmente te admiro por ser tan fuerte, ahora permíteme hacer algo por ti aunque no sea mucho. Descuida, la policía no te seguirá así que descansa." Syaoran sonrió mientras daba un paso afuera del tren.

"No! Syaoran… devuélveme el relicario, tengo aún fuerzas suficientes incluso si me siguieran persiguiendo, además de que este es mi problema."

"No te preocupes, tengo el programa que contiene la clave para desactivar el microchip, todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar una computadora y descifrar cómo detenerlo, quitar el microchip del medallón y tirarlo, de esta manera se acabarán nuestros problemas, estaré contigo al amanecer," Le aseguró Syaoran y después quitó su pie del último escalón del tren sosteniendo firmemente el relicario.

La policía gritó, "Esperen, ahora el indicador se está moviendo en dirección contraria al tren!"

Luego uno de ellos divisó a Syaoran corriendo a través de la estación del tren aunque por la distancia entre ellos y él era imposible distinguir sus facciones, lo único que pudieron ver fue a un joven vestido completamente de negro.

"Ese debe ser el Mago Kaitou! Olviden el tren! Persíganlo!" Gritaron todos.

Lentamente, la puerta del tren se cerró y Sakura quedó de pie muy sorprendida y después se dejó caer en uno de los asientos….No, cómo pudo permitir que Syaoran huyera con el relicario? Era por su culpa que se habían metido en este lío en primer lugar, ella le había ofrecido al Mago Kaitou resguardar el relicario, era su responsabilidad. Cómo pudo permitir que Syaoran enfrentara este peligro y ella simplemente sentarse en el tren y esperarlo? Qué pasaría si él nunca regresara? Presionó su frente contra la fría ventana mientras el tren partía y la policía comenzaba su persecución otra vez hacia la ciudad, lejos de ella.

Cómo se arrepentía ella ahora de las palabras tan duras que le había dicho la noche anterior. Ella tenía en su mente los recuerdos de Syaoran hiriéndola a ella, pero acaso se había puesto a pensar si ella había lastimado a Syaoran también? Seguramente debió lastimarlo con sus palabras de anoche, cuando Syaoran estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas con ella. Se podía ser más tonta? Syaoran siempre había estado a su lado a la hora de enfrentar problemas, fue Syaoran quien enfrentó y soportó el dolor de las batallas en su lugar en muchas ocasiones, eso era incomparable con el dolor que Syaoran le había ocasionado a ella, el cual se resumía a sólo 3 veces desde que lo conoció.

Primero, cuando lo conoció como rival y se rehusó a aceptarla como Card Captor. Segundo, cuando la dejó y abandonó Japón; y tercero, cuando en el invierno pasado le dijo que ya no sentía nada por ella. Sin embargo, acaso no eran incontables las veces en las que él demostrado su sinceridad con hechos?

Las 2 primeras ocasiones en que se sintió lastimada por Syaoran, en el fondo siempre hubo una razón por la que había actuado así. La primera vez, cuando eran Card Captors rivales, fue porque era el deber de Syaoran como el Elegido por el Clan Li de capturar todas las Cartas Clow, cuando ella se enteró de la historia de Syaoran y su pasado entrenamiento con la orden del Clan Li y sobre su primo mayor, Leiyun, fue mucho más consciente de lo importante que había sido esa misión para Syaoran, aún así, él había renunciado a ese deber por ella, por su bien, y la había ayudado y protegido en numerosas ocasiones. La segunda vez, cuando él dejó Japón, fue debido a que era una orden de su familia pues tenía deberes que cumplir en Hong Kong, y de hecho él básicamente había escapado de su casa y había regresado a Japón cuando supo que los Legendarios Oscuros habían despertado.

Y la tercera….La razón por la cual Syaoran le había dicho tan frías palabras en ese invierno aún eran un misterio para ella. Ella aún no podía creer que él hubiera llamado al precioso tiempo que pasaron juntos como 'tontos recuerdos infantiles'. Pero, seguramente había una razón detrás de eso y confiaba en que Syaoran se lo contaría algún día, así que por ahora, ella creería en Syaoran.

Viendo su reloj, Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya era más de medianoche. Las 2 de la mañana para ser exactos y el tren que viajaba rumbo a Kusakou aún le tomaría varias horas para llegar a su destino y se detendría en varias estaciones. Llegará Syaoran al amanecer como lo había dicho?

Bostezando con toda su pereza, Sakura parpadeó varias veces y sentía sus ojos pesados. Afuera se dibujaba una delgada línea de sol naciente sobre el horizonte, la vista era simplemente hermosa….Con nostalgia, recordó aquella feliz mañana durante el campamento, cuando ella y Syaoran habían observado el amanecer desde el borde del precipicio. El sol elevándose, el inicio de un nuevo día.

Y recordó claramente sus palabras…

_Por primera vez en un año, Syaoran sonrió con una de sus únicas y pocas realmente alegres sonrisas. "Está bien. Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de los amaneceres Sakura? Es el nuevo comienzo de otro día, donde cualquier cosa es posible. Todo un nuevo día para olvidar la oscuridad de la noche y borrar todo el dolor y la amargura. Es algo que puedes esperar con una sonrisa anhelante. __Tiene sentido?"_

"_Sí, creo que lo entiendo. Aún si el día anterior fue malo, el amanecer puede traer otra oportunidad para enmendar todas las dificultades. Puedes enfrentar el nuevo día y empezar nuevamente. Nunca hay un final en el camino si hay un nuevo amanecer"_

Ahora, más claro que nunca, entendió el significado de las palabras de Syaoran. Ella había pensado que tenía que conocer a Syaoran de nuevo ahora que había regresado a Japón, pero estaba equivocada. Syaoran era Syaoran sin importar lo que pasara, sólo que los eventos a su alrededor los afectaban a ambos. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Syaoran le diría que creía en él, que no eran palabras vacías, sino que creía en el desde el fondo de su corazón. Cómo pudo ser tan tonta todo este tiempo?

Con renovadas esperanzas, observó el brillante sol. _Por favor Syaoran ten cuidado…_

Al pensar en esto hubo un instante en que todo a su alrededor se oscureció pues estaban pasando por un túnel dejando en Sakura una sensación de preocupación pero cuando el tren emergió del otro lado del túnel una vez más y la luz del sol inundó el tren, Sakura se sintió nuevamente aliviada. Ya era de día…Syaoran había prometido que estaría con ella en el amanecer…

"He regresado Sakura," Dijo Syaoran mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la puerta. Su cabello castaño estaba despeinado debido al viento y su ropa tenía varios rasguños.

"Syaoran…" Sakura estaba de pie. Sus ojos verdes como profundos océanos estaban luminosos y llenos de vida. Él caminó hacia ella mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Sakura enterró su rostro en su pecho, aún podía escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón por haber corrido toda la noche y temblaba ligeramente debido al cansancio a pesar de su calma exterior.

Después de un rato Syaoran le preguntó, "Sakura? Estás….llorando? estoy bien, mírame. Te prometí que llegaría antes del amanecer cierto? No quería que me estuvieras esperando como ayer, aunque aún así llegué tarde, el sol ya salió, lo siento." Cuando no escuchó respuesta levantó suavemente su rostro hacia él. "Sakura?"

Levantando su mirada con ojos llorosos Sakura le respondió, "Tonto, no me importa si me tenías esperando o no, todo lo que me importa es que estás aquí y a salvo. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar así."

"Estabas preocupada….por mí?" Le preguntó Syaoran grandemente sorprendido.

"Sí tonto," Dijo Sakura incapaz ya de controlar las lágrimas que fluían por su rostro. De repente notó un rastro de sangre que escurría sobre su suave frente. "Estás herido?"

"Es sólo un rasguño. Golpée mi cabeza cuando brinqué de un tren a otro, fue un tonto error mío, perdí el control de mi magia cuando intenté hacer un aterrizaje seguro."

"Llamas a eso un rasguño? Hiciste que me preocupara y encima de eso llegas lastimado!" Le dijo Sakura.

Syaoran le dijo con voz pausada, "Ahora me estás haciendo sentir mal, te hice llorar nuevamente, te herí otra vez cuando juré que nunca volvería a lastimarte por mi culpa…no me extraña por qué me odias y desconfías de mí."

"Quién dijo que te odio. Syaoran…yo confío en ti, creo en ti."

"Tú….crees en mí?" Susurró Syaoran, como si apenas creyera las palabras que acababa de escuchar pues las frías palabras de la noche anterior que ella le había dicho aún le dolían.

"Por supuesto que sí, siempre lo he hecho, aunque fuera en lo profundo de mi corazón." Sakura trató de ignorar el nudo en su garganta y sonrió. "Creí en ti cuando nos enfrentamos juntos a Eriol, siempre creí que regresarías algún día a Japón, creí en ti la noche anterior cuando dijiste que estarías conmigo al amanecer."

Los ojos ámbar de Syaoran se dulcificaron, cosa que sólo hacía con Sakura y en muy raras ocasiones. "Por supuesto que regresé por ti Sakura, tú eres mi sol, la esperanza de cada día."

Brillantes ojos ámbar y miel se encontraron con un par de ojos esmeralda llenos de una nueva claridad y sinceridad como nunca antes habían visto. Sosteniendo a Sakura firmemente entre sus brazos, Syaoran avanzó lentamente hacia Sakura para besarla, esta vez, ella no retrocedió, cuando sus labios se tocaron, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par por un segundo y después los cerró fuertemente.

Por primera vez desde el pasado invierno, los brillantes y dorados rayos del sol se filtraron en su cuerpo y alegraron su corazón.

'_Aún y cuando el día anterior fue malo, el amanecer podrá traer __otra oportunidad para superar todas las dificultades. Se tiene la oportunidad de enfrentar y vivir un nuevo día y comenzar de nuevo, nunca hay un final si existe el amanecer de un nuevo día._

_Hay que vivir el día!'_

_De vuelta en Tomoeda…_

"hace mucho calor!" Se quejó Erika mientras que con un abanico de seda china bordado con flores trataba de refrescarte. "Odio el verano!"

"Di la verdad, estás triste porque todos se fueron de vacaciones de verano y tú no tienes con quien jugar," Le señaló Eron mientras veía un vaso frío de agua y en ese instante el rubí en su arete brilló.

"Cielos, cómo puedes mantenerte tan fresco y tranquilo con este clima?" Le preguntó Erika mientras llevaba sus dedos a hacia una extraña piedra negra que colgaba en su cuello y la cual hacía juego con la que Eron tenía. "Estoy aburrida, aburrida, aburrida! Desearía que Syaoran no hubiera ido a Tokio así podría visitarlo y hacer que Sakura se sintiera celosa, es tan lenta y tonta, no la soporto. Ojalá que el Fantasma esté haciendo un buen trabajo lastimándola."

"La Flor de Cerezo no es tan lenta como tú crees que es," Comentó Eron.

"Piensa lo que quieras Eron, tú siempre crees tener la razón en todo así que…" Erika se encogió de hombros mientras recogía en una cola de caballo su abundante cabello. "Por cierto, qué extraño…El Fantasma no pudo controlar a Syaoran, me pregunto por qué….hubiera sido muy divertido ver a Sakura ser lastimada por la persona que más ama."

"Eres muy malvada querida Erika," Respondió Eron con una sonrisa. "Casi te pareces a mí," Continuó con tono modesto y agregó, "No es algo que me enorgullezca pero…"

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y Erika con voz dulce respondió, "Hola? Habla Erika Changa…mmm? Aki-kun? Hola! Cómo es possible que no me hayas llamado en todo el verano? De verdad? Grandioso! Seguro! No hay problema, de acuerdo, nos vemos!"

Fingiendo un escalofrío Eron murmuró, "Brr…no va contigo actuar tan dulce e inocente."

Sacándole la lengua Erika le dijo, "Cállate." Su rostro se iluminó y le dijo, "La primer cosa divertida de todo el verano! Vamos! Levántate y prepárate! Nos vamos de vacaciones!"

"Eh?"

**Wish-chan: **AAAH! Otro capítulo muy extenso! Trataré de hacer los capítulos más cortos de ahora en adelante. Mmmm….el capítulo anduvo de un tema a otro …Lo siento, las cosas tendrán un mejor orden en el próximo capítulo. No puedo creer que haya escrito en un ritmo tan lento, 32 capítulos tuvieron que pasar para su primer beso! Jeje, todos lo veían venir cierto? De nuevo Sakura no pudo atrapar al Fantasma, qué carta tan problemática verdad? Ah sí, "Hoshi" significa Estrella, creo que olvidé mencionarlo la última vez.

Otra cosa importante, se mantuvo en secreto el por qué Syaoran le dijo esas duras palabras a Sakura (Capítulo 11)…Estén al pendiente con eso! Jeje…Todos sabemos que Syaoran no es un chico malo…en cambio Fujishika (Tío de Sakura) ese sí que es un hombre malvado, pero creo que su abuelo es una persona decente.

Recuerden, todo tiene un por qué!


	36. cap34 El Legado de los Gemelos

**Capítulo 34: El Legado de los Gemelos: La promesa de Eron y Erika**

"_Los atraparemos Pequeño Lobo y Flor de Cerezo, nadie podrá derrotarnos, nadie. Somos los más poderosos, tenemos orígenes más profundos de lo que podrías comprender, venceremos.'_

Así que nosotros hemos proclamado hacer la vida de los 2 Elegidos miserable, nos hemos confinado, nuestra vida entera, en nuestros complejos planes pero, en algún momento, nos hemos preguntado el _por qué_ estamos haciendo esto?

_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…_

Asombrado, Eron Chang observó el reloj. _Cero._ Sakura y Syaoran ingresaron intempestivamente al salón sin aliento. Lo de siempre, esos dos habían logrado llegar a la escuela justo a tiempo, aunque no los culpaba por llegar tarde pues dudaba mucho que hubieran podido dormir bien gracias a otra de sus malévolas travesuras. De reojo vio a Sakura y a Syaoran enojados mientras sacaban sus tareas y se murmuraban cosas como _'por qué no me despertaste? __Tonto, era tu turno hacer el almuerzo! __Qué hiciste con mi tarea de matemáticas?'_ Puesto que estaban viviendo juntos, era evidente que habían mezclado sus cuadernos con sus tareas y como de costumbre estaban peleando pero de una manera amigable, de esas peleas triviales que sólo muestran la cercanía de las personas.

Por un segundo Sakura alcanzó a ver a Eron observándolos. Acaso lo había descubierto mientras la veía a ella? Entonces Sakura sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida. Eron ignoró el hecho de que su corazón dio un vuelco y que de alguna manera el salón de clases ahora se sentía más cálido. Le devolvió una encantadora sonrisa que tenía ya bien ensayada para cuando se trataba de impresionar a las personas y dejar que cayeran bajo su encanto pero, por alguna razón, se sintió falso y superficial, también logró advertir la mirada y ceño amenezante de Syaoran dirigida hacia él y después este le hizo saber su descontento a Sakura a lo cual ella se rió llevándose hacia atrás su cabello castaño dorado golpeando con este el rostro de Syaoran quien tiró de él a modo de broma.

El profesor aclaró su garganta y preguntó con calma, "Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura! Se encuentran a ustedes mismos más interesantes que la lección de hoy?"

"Sí profesor Terada!" Dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al unísono levantándose de sus sillas como si fueran hierro ardiendo, y acto seguido se dieron cuenta de lo que habían dicho. Todo el salón reía a carcajadas y Tomoyo secretamente los grababa con su cámara por debajo de su pupitre. Rápidamente corrigieron, "Quiero decir, no profesor Terada! Lo sentimos mucho, pondremos atención a la clase!"

"Quién era Erika?" Eron preguntó con una ceja levantada cuando vio a Erika despedirse coquetamente de un apuesto chico que había caminado junto a ella por el pasillo y muy juntos, él después se separó y entró en otro salón.

"Un amigo…"

"Otro 'amigo', qué pasó con el otro muchacho?"

"Ya no lo necesito, pasé el exámen de historia gracias a sus notas," Respondió Erika encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle importancia.

Suspirando, Eron tocó su larga cola de caballo. "Te parece buena idea utilizar a los demás de esa manera? Cambiar de persona a persona sin nada más? Quiero decir, por qué no tratas de hacerte su amiga en lugar de votarlos?"

"De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Erika levantando su ceja.

"No lo sé…" Eron observó a través de la ventana. Afuera, Sakura, Syaoran y todos sus amigos, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, Aki…todos se habían reunido en un círculo para comer sus almuerzos. Todos reían, platicaban y en general pasaban un buen rato juntos intercambiando y probando los almuerzos y compartiendo postres.

Sonriendo con suficiencia Erika le dijo, "No necesito amigos, te tengo a ti hermano, tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar, no necesito a nadie más, sólo a mi querido hermano Eron Chang."

_Siempre fue de esta manera, ella y yo, nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo, nunca tuvimos a nadie excepto a nosotros mismos. _Eron colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana gemela y le dijo, "Tienes razón Erika, siempre podremos contar el uno con el otro."

Dos pares de ojos dorados se vieron fijamente a los ojos, alrededor de sus cuellos una extraña gema color negro, parecida a una piedra, cambiaban constantemente por debajo del cristal en donde se encontraban incrustadas pero sólo observándolas muy de cerca se podía notar esto y cada uno tenía en su oreja un arete con un rubí rojo como la sangre, Eron lo tenía en su oído izquierdo y Erika tenía dicha piedra en un segundo agujero sobre su oreja derecha, por encima de los aretes que se colocaba diariamente.

Cómo pudo él y su hermana gemela crecer con tanta frialdad y sin confiar en nadie? Tan distantes del resto del mundo? Eron cerró sus ojos y recordó su niñez.

_**Recuerdos de Eron …**_

_Desde que nacimos siempre hemos estado juntos. Eron y Erika, Erika y Eron. Nuestra madre falleció cuando nacimos o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron, y debido a esta circunstancia crecimos como niños de orfanato._

_Sin embargo, nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era lo único que importaba, de niños éramos prácticamente iguales, nuestro cabello violeta oscuro y nuestros ojos dorados. Ahora que lo pienso creo de verdad que sí parecía una niña muy bonita, algunas personas dicen que aún lo parezco, y también sé que soy bastante atractivo….(Sonrisa)_

_Desde una edad temprana, me acostumbré a cuidar siempre de Erika, aunque ella era mi hermana gemela y había nacido unos minutos después que yo, aún así ella era como mi hermana menor. Nació con un corazón débil y por lo tanto más frágil y enfermiza que los demás niños, era como una especie de marginada por la sociedad y muy propensa a ser dejada a un lado en los juegos y fiestas, esto me hizo aún más protector con ella, pero a pesar de todo esto, éramos felices estando juntos._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el débil corazón de Erika le impidiera llevar una vida común como cualquier otra niña, cuando teníamos 5 años, Erika visitaba el hospital muy a menudo para sus revisiones, y para cuando cumplimos 7 años tuvo que quedarse a pasar sus días en el hospital._

Un día una de las enfermeras dijo, "Eron…sé que eres aún muy joven para decirte esto pero hemos visto que tú y tu hermana son inseparables, por favor, escucha atentamente."

Eron, quien en ese entonces tenía 7 años, levantó su mirada con ojos graves.

La enfermera continuó, "Erika está muy enferma, tenemos que prepararla para la operación pero su condición actual es muy débil, estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos pero las probabilidades de que salga adelante son mínimas así que Eron, quiero que seas un niño valiente y tengas fé y valor."

Él asintió mientras empuñaba sus manos con todas sus fuerzas y más tarde, sin que nadie lo viera, ingresó en la pequeña habitación del hospital. Erika estaba esperando con todo su corazón ver a su hermano desde su cama, se veía como un pequeño ángel con su batita blanca y sus rizos enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos dorados eran cristalinos e inocentes. Cuando Eron ingresó en el lugar, todas sus facciones se iluminaron como un sol que irradiaba luz desde el oscuro cuarto. "Hermano! Viniste! Te estuve esperando todo el día, qué dijo el doctor? Ya puedo regresar a casa?"

Casa para ella significaba ese orfanato viejo y lleno, demasiado lleno, de niños. Eron puso su más brillante sonrisa y dijo, "Por supuesto que vine Erika! Vine lo más rápido que pude, mira, tu hermanito te trajo una muñeca! Siempre quisiste una muñeca para jugar verdad?"

Eron se colocó a un lado de la cama, se sentó a su lado en un asiento de madera y le extendió a Erika la linda muñeca de cabellos dorados. Emocionada, Erika la sostuvo y la abrazó fuertemente, "Gracias hermanito!" Pero ella debió haber notado el triste brillo en los ojos de su hermano pues puso a un lado de su cama la muñeca y dijo, "Pero aún así yo prefiero a mi hermanito que a una muñeca, amo a mi hermanito más que a nada."

"Por supuesto que sí Erika, tu también eres lo más importante para mí," Respondió Eron tratando de sonreír como su hermana, aún así, siendo un niño apenas de 7 años, esconder las emociones era bastante difícil.

Con voz tímida y Erika dijo, "Eron y yo…Siempre estaremos juntos verdad?" Y tomó las manos de su hermano con las suyas, las cuales estaban muy frías.

Eron veía obstinadamente sus manos, se veían tan pequeñas y débiles, estaban tan frías, tan frías como la gélida mañana besando la frente de alguien que se marcha en una larga noche. Después envolvió a su hermana en un apretado abrazo y murmuró, "Tonta, por supuesto que siempre estaremos juntos, siempre."

"Lo prometes?" Preguntó Erika con voz triste pero que aún sonaba con un hilo de esperanza.

"Tonta, por supuesto que lo prometo." Él no le mostró a ella sus silenciosas lágrimas que caían sobre su sedoso cabello oscuro, en lugar de eso, le dijo con voz forzada pero tranquila, "Yo, Eron, le prometo solemnemente a mi hermana Erika que siempre estaremos juntos sin importar las dificultades que tengamos que enfrentar, estaremos juntos en los buenos y en los malos momentos."

_Y me prometí mantener mi palabra._

Sucedió al día siguiente de esa promesa, Erika cayó en coma, los doctores y las enfermeras estaban en pánico y no podían hacer nada.

"Mire el cuadro del paciente 153! No podemos operarla bajo estas condiciones!" Decía uno de los médicos.

"Pero si la dejamos así podría resultar peor!" Dijo otro.

"Apenas tiene 7 años de edad y ha tenido un corazón débil la mayor parte de su vida, qué podemos hacer? Es una situación bastante penosa…."

_Mientras tanto yo observaba desde mi posición, arrodillado a lado de la cama de mi hermana, observaba el rostro mortalmente pálido, su respiración rápida que apenas y tomaba oxígeno y su cuerpo frágil y ausente de vida, ella me estaba sonriendo tan sólo un par de horas antes. Los doctores corrían de un lado a otro ignorándome, no tenían idea de que a pesar de mis 7 años de edad podía comprenderlo todo._

El doctor continuo, "Además, si la operamos, necesitará sangre, el tipo de sangre de esta pequeña niña es muy raro, y no sé cómo podremos reponerla ya que no tenemos de ese tipo en este hospital."

Eron se puso de pie y gritó, "Pueden tomar de mi sangre! pueden utilizar la mía!"

"No seas tonto," El doctor lo silenció, "Los donadores deben tener 16 años o más, tu eres sólo un pequeño niño."

"Pero ella es mi hermana! Es mi hermana gemela! Tenemos el mimos tipo de sangre, debo salvarla! Le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado!"

"Niño, creo que no entiendes, su situación es muy grave, no hay mucho que podamos hacer y darle tu sangre no va a ayudar, además de que no podemos ponerte en peligro a ti también, así que sé buen niño y hazte a un lado."

Una de las enfermeras lo tomó del brazo e intentó alejarlo del lugar. "NO! Suélteme! Díganme qué le va a pasar a Erika, díganme!"

Los doctores sólo se limitaron a ver al niño con tristeza, de pronto todos voltearon a ver el monitor.

La enfermera dijo, "Doctor, su corazón se está debilitando cada vez más, a este paso…"

"Haremos lo que podamos! Preparen la sala de operaciones!"

Aún en su estado inconsciente, Erika tenía cierta noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sentía como si su pecho se partiera en dos, su cuerpo se sentía tan entumecido y desvalido…_ Tan desvalido. _Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, escuchaba a Eron gritar, se odió a sí misma. _Por qué soy tan débil y patética? Siempre hago que mi hermano se preocupe. __Por qué no puedo ser normal como los demás, por qué no puedo ser fuerte y saludable? Me odio, qué sentido tiene vivir si sólo le estoy causando dolor a Eron?_

"Su ritmo cardiaco ha disminuido! La operación ….es…. inútil." Dijo el doctor con pena mientras apagaba el equipo.

"Mentirosos! Dijeron que harían todo lo posible!" Gritó Eron lleno de ira. "Van simplemente a rendirse?"

"Niño, no hay nada más que podamos hacer, todo lo que podemos hacer es dejar esto en manos de la fé y de Dios," Respondió el doctor quien salía lentamente de la habitación junto con las enfermeras.

"NO! ERIKA! ERIKA NO PUEDE MORIR!" Eron gritaba a través de sus lágrimas mientras agarraba la pierna del doctor para que no se fuera, el doctor con gentileza lo hizo a un lado y Eron cayó abatido en el suelo.

Las lágrimas fluían en los ojos cerrados de Erika, su respiración era entrecortada y comenzaba a sentir su cabeza confusa, No! No podía rendirse, le había prometido a Eron que estarían siempre juntos, Eron estaba llorando y él nunca lo había hecho frente a ella, pues ante ella él solo mostraba su rostro brillante y sonriente, no podía decepcionarlo. _Desearía ser fuerte para no causarle ninguna angustia a Eron, desearía ser saludable para no vivir atrapada en este hospital. __Por qué tuve que nacer tan débil? Por qué la vida es tan injusta? __No quiero morir tan pronto, pero a pesar de que no quiero, mi cuerpo no sigue mis órdenes…Quiero vivir. Quiero vivir y estar junto Eron y no causarle más problemas. Tengo tanto miedo, tanto miedo de morir y separarme de él._

En ese momento escuchó la voz misteriosa y profunda de una mujer. "Deseas vivir pequeña? Quieres volverte fuerte y poderosa?" La voz era tan poderosa que sentía martillear su cabeza.

_Sí! Quiero ser fuerte y vivir, quiero proteger a mi hermano de ahora en adelante!_

"Yo puedo darte el poder para que así sea pequeña Erika."

_Quién eres tu? Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

"Siempre los he observado a Eron y a ti, he esperado mucho tiempo por ustedes, soy un muy antiguo ancestro suyo que data de la época de los Hechiceros de las Cinco Fuerzas, años atrás, mi hermano y yo fuimos traicionados por quienes nosotros llamábamos 'amigos', gente en quien confiábamos y en quien creíamos que podíamos confiar, pero, todos nos dieron la espalda. Tú debes comprender lo que se siente que este mundo frío te de la espalda, aún con lo jóvenes que son. Ustedes fueron abandonados al nacer y han vivido en un pobre orfanato que abusa de ustedes. Todos los demás niños se reían de ti porque eras diferente, al hospital no podía importarle menos si mueres o no, la única persona que se preocupa por ti es tu hermano, pero tú solo le has causado dolor y preocupación. Pues bien, yo soy muy poderosa pero necesito de un recipiente, el cuerpo de alguien de mi linaje para poder continuar con mi deseo y finalmente tomar venganza a lo que he esperado por tantas generaciones. Yo puedo darte poder Erika, si tú estás dispuesta a aceptarlo."

_Por favor, hágalo! Haré cualquier cosa para volverme fuerte! __No quiero seguir siendo una débil, no quiero que mi hermanito siempre tenga que cuidar de mí._

"Entonces, estás dispuesta a alojar mi alma dentro de tu cuerpo?"

_Sí! Quiero vivir y nunca separarme de mi hermano._

"Eres valiente pequeña, justo a quien estuve esperando por años, de ahora en adelante, ustedes son los elegidos para convertirse en los Oscuros de la familia Chang. Acepta tu nuevo poder y decreta nuestros deseos, nunca lo lamentarás."

Hubo una luz blanca cegadora que rodeó el cuerpo de Erika, por un momento ésta levitó en el aire y en ese momento una sensación como si algo atravesara todo su cuerpo la invadió y sintió como si estuviera siendo partida a la mitad, lanzó un grito sordo que provenía por esa tortura interna mientras una nueva sustancia se infiltraba en su sangre mezclándose con la de ella. Y por último sintió que algo se incrustaba en su oreja derecha.

Finalmente yacía otra vez en la cama del hospital, pero con la diferencia de que todo su cuerpo se sentía tan vigoroso y fuerte como nunca antes lo había sentido. Sintió un dolor en el lóbulo de su oreja y se llevó su mano hacia ella dándose cuenta de que tenía insertado un arete con un rubí rojo como la sangre en él. Uno de los Tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho más conocimientos y conciencia que antes, se puso de pie lentamente y arrancó los tubos que tenía conectados en su brazo y observó la extraña piedra colgaba de su cuello y que tenía la forma de en ojo, cuando la observó, sintió como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada por ella y supo que el alma de esa misteriosa mujer había sido sellada en esa piedra, pronto se dio cuenta que sería imposible quitarse ese collar pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

Los ojos de Erika brillaron…_Eron…ya no soy débil. De ahora en adelante seré fuerte y nunca más te causaré preocupaciones._

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación de Erika, la profunda y grave voz de un hombre hizo eco dentro de la mente de Eron. "No te sientes impotente por no poder nada? No desearías ser más poderoso para poder ayudar a tu hermana?"

Levantó su rostro por primera vez, pues lo tenía enterrado en sus brazos y observó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía esa voz. _Sí…pero quién eres tu?_

"Soy un antiguo ancestro de la familia Chang y he venido a ti para darte mi poder, aceptarías mi oferta?"

_Cualquier cosa para salvar a Erika y cumplir la promesa que le hice. Le prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos y no pienso romper mi palabra._

"Tienes el poder dentro de ti, sin embargo, está aún débil y no ha despertado aún. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptar mi alma en tu cuerpo, esto no afectará a tu propia mente, todo lo que sucederé es que los poderes dentro de ti despertarán…y ganarás mi conocimiento, de esta manera podrás cumplir tu promesa a tu hermana. Aceptas mi oferta?"

_Sin duda alguna. _Eron miró hacia el fondo del lugar con flameantes ojos dorados que aún contenían lágrimas. _Quiero salvar a Erika, quiero cumplir mi promesa._

Segundos después, tocaba un arete con un rubí en su oreja izquierda. No había cambiado pero sabía que interiormente sí lo había hecho. El alma de ese misterioso hombre se encontraba encerrada en la piedra negra que pendía de un collar, la piedra se sentía pesada y su cuerpo sintió una especie de fuego ardiente que corría por sus venas pero ahora, él ya no sentía miedo ni impotencia. Ahora estaba lleno de poder.

Tan pronto como los gemelos obtuvieron sus poderes especiales, llegaron al entendimiento de que tendrían que pelear contra Li Syaoran y Sakura Kinomoto, también con el resto de los ancestros de las Cinco Fuerzas y en los años siguientes, Eron y Erika viajaron de lugar en lugar, aprendiendo nuevos conocimientos sobre sus poderes y fortaleciendo éstos. Sus ancestros les dijeron que aún estaban lejos de alcanzar toda su capacidad, para ese entonces, se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran niños normales, aunque aún asistían a la escuela, eran distintos a los demás y decidieron permanecer juntos y no confiar en nadie.

Seis años después regresaron a Tomoeda como los legendarios Oscuros y se convirtieron pronto en la fuente de los problemas de Sakura.

_**Fin de los recuerdos**__**…**_

Suspirando Erika se recostó en la pared, la mayoría de las veces trataba de no pensar en su niñez y cómo se había convertido en lo que ahora era, es decir, era muy difícil de imaginar que alguien tan segura de sí misma y algo prepotente como ella hubiera sido tan enfermiza y hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en un hospital, pero eso ahora ya no importaba. Ahora tenía 15 años así que tenía bastante tiempo para enmendar el tiempo perdido durante su niñez.

Aún y cuando Eron le cuestionaba su tendencia a brincar de un chico a otro, trató de no darle importancia al asunto. Se dio cuenta muy pronto de que ya no podía expresar sus sentimientos con la inocencia y franqueza infantil de antes a Eron. En el fondo de su corazón, su hermano gemelo significaba el mundo para ella y era la razón de su existencia. Eron era la única persona en todo este vasto mundo en quien ella podía confiar y creer, triste decirlo pero también él era su único amigo.

Aún ahora, aunque su corazón sintiera una cosa, sus palabras y acciones demostraban lo contrario, ella y Eron ahora se la pasaban criticándose y molestándose mutuamente. Erika trataba de actuar relajada e indiferente; Eron trataba de actuar aún más de esa manera. De alguna forma, sintió que ya no estaban siendo completamente honestos el uno con el otro porque ambos pensaban que se tenían seguros en su relación de hermanos.

Y a pesar de eso, ella pudo observar el ligero dolor en los ojos de Eron cuando observaba a Sakura, no pasaba muy seguido esto pero Erika observó lo que creó ser un ligero anhelo, un triste y escondido anhelo en su hermano. Se preguntó por qué.

Aunque algunas veces sí entendiera la razón.

"Erika! Vendrás a clases de Educación Física?" Le llamó Sakura quien corría por el pasillo.

A esto Erika levantó presuntuosamente su nariz y respondió, "Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Me dirijo hacia la clase."

"De acuerdo!" Dijo Sakura y pronto corrió hacia Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, espérame!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Hoy grabaré las maravillosas habilidades atléticas de Sakura." Dijo Tomoyo, esas 2 eran las mejores amigas.

Por decimal vez en ese rato Erika pensó para sí misma que la clase de Educación Física era una pérdida de tiempo, recorría tranquilamente la cancha mientras los demás miembros de su equipo corrían jugando basquetbol. Quizás era porque ella no tenía el más mínimo espíritu de compañerismo y no tenía idea de por qué alguien habría de correr y pasar la pelota a los demás eso sin mencionar que las personas terminaban sudando. No entendía en dónde estaba la diversión en eso, tal vez esto era porque cuando era pequeña no podía correr pues no debía forzar su corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo observaba con descontento a Sakura cuando esta lanzó un perfecto tiro a la canasta y todos los estudiantes gritaron. Erika observó el rostro sonriente de Sakura mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

Ahora la pelota estaba en la cancha otra vez y Eron la tenía, entonces de la nada, salió Syaoran quien hábilmente le robó el balón y dribló hacia el otro lado. Rápidamente los demás miembros del equipo lo marcaron entre más se acercaba a la canasta. Cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta e que no había manera de seguir adelante, dio un paso atrás y con perfecta coordinación brincó y anotó un tiro de 3 puntos, el balón ni siquiera movió la malla de la canasta. "Vamos Syaoran!" Gritó Erika haciendo que Eron le mirara con reproche y ésta en respuesta le sacó la lengua. Bueno, qué podía hacer, Syaoran era muy lindo, ya fuera o no su enemigo.

Cuando Sakura tuvo el balón en sus manos nuevamente, se lanzó corriendo por la cancha, cerca de donde Erika estaba de pie.

Alguien de su equipo le gritó, "Haz algo Erika!"

Instantáneamente Erika trató de bloquear a Sakura: la primer cosa que hacía en todo lo que llevaba el partido. En ese momento Sakura trató de esquivarla y como resultado se lastimó su tobillo derecho cayendo al piso. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor.

Sorprendida, Erika se agachó y le dijo, "Eh…Yo….Lo siento…" Ella esperaba que Sakura le echara la culpa por haberla aventado deliberadamente (Lo que Erika había pensado hacer en su mente pero sinceramente no lo había hecho a propósito en el último momento)

Sonriéndole Sakura le respondió, "Por qué te disculpas? También es mi culpa, qué distraída fui jeje….No me extraña por qué mi hermano me llame monstruo distraído…." Apretó sus dientes mientras su tobillo comenzaba a inflamarse pero no borraba su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Erika se hicieron redonditos mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza de lado y observaba con suspicacia a Sakura. Qué le pasa a esta chica? Cómo puede sonreír cuando le duele tanto?

"Disculpen, disculpen," Syaoran se hacía camino entre la multitud de estudiantes que veían la escena y rápidamente se apoyó en un rodilla en el suelo mientras examinaba su pie y comenzó a regañarla, "Debiste ser más cuidadosa! Te torciste el tobillo, en la misma parte que te lastimaste hace unos meses. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esa pierna! Vamos, apóyate en mí, te llevaré a la enfermería."

"Eh, está bien…" Balbuceó Sakura. "Puedo caminar."

"No digas nada, haz caso antes de que se ponga peor, no tengo ninguna intención de llevarte a cuestas hasta la casa así que…"

Se la pasaron discutiendo todo el camino hacia la enfermería, Sakura caminaba con una pierna y se apoyaba en Syaoran pero a mitad del camino, la impaciencia de Syaoran se hizo presente y la cargó por completo en sus brazos.

"Hoe-e! Syaoran suéltame! Es vergonzoso!" Sakura protestaba mientras Syaoran la cargaba con facilidad.

"Sí claro, sabes que no puedes caminar, deberías agradecerme el hecho de que te esté cargando!" Le contestó Syaoran pero a la vez la sostenía gentilmente.

Cuando Eron levantó una ceja mientras veía Erika ella se defendió, "No! No hice que se cayera a propósito! Muy bien, admito que la última vez saboteé su audición para la obra pero esta vez sólo fue un accidente."

"Sí claro," Murmuró Eron riendo traviesamente.

Observando a Syaoran cargar a Sakura y al grupo de amigos que lo seguían provocó en Erika un suspiró. Veía cómo Syaoran reñía a Sakura mientras que al mismo tiempo la sostenía en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca…Qué molestos eran!

Sintió en el fondo de su ser un poco de envidia.

Esa noche Erika preguntó a Eron. "Te agrada Sakura? quiero decir, de verdad ella te gusta?"

"Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Balbuceó Eron.

"Puedes ser honesto conmigo después de todo soy tu hermana gemela y sé todo sobre ti."

"Por qué de pronto quieres saber algo como eso? No es propio de ti."

"Porque me lo pregunto….Si no tuvieras poderes especiales, si no fueras el Elegido de los Oscuros, estarías llevando una vida normal ahora, con amigos, una novia, haciendo cosas que los demás jóvenes hacen? Habrías disfrutado más esa vida?" Preguntó Erika muy seria.

"Pues, sí que he tenido una vida diferente a los demás pero….no me importa, porque tenerte a mi lado es lo más importante, si no hubiéramos tomado el camino y aceptado esos poderes especiales…tu no estarías aquí conmigo ni viviríamos juntos, y sin importar como fuera , sería muy infeliz." Eron levantó su mirada y sonrió sinceramente. "Nunca romperé la promesa que hice contigo Erika, te hice ese juramento cuando los doctores y las enfermeras se habían rendido, juré que haría lo que fuera necesario para que vivieras y que siempre estaría a tu lado."

Por un segundo los ojos de Erika se nublaron. "Recuerdas nuestra promesa…"

"Por supuesto que sí! Erika por qué crees que he soportado todo esto y me volví así?" con mirada nostálgica Eron tomó la piedra negra de su cuello como si sintiera que ésta lo ahorcara. "Es para que pueda estar contigo y cuidar de mi pequeña hermana."

Por primera vez en años Erika se encontró con lágrimas en sus ojos y rápidamente desvió su rostro de su gemelo y secó su cara con la manga de su blusa. Qué me sucede? Juré que nunca más demostraría mi debilidad a Eron! Y después volvió a verlo con una sonrisa. "Eron, ganemos juntos esta batalla, ganemos y venguemos a nuestros ancestros, cuando lo hagamos todo estará bien y podremos ser normales."

Eron meditó un poco y tomó una rosa roja del jarrón para oler su fragancia. "No sé si podremos volver a ser lo que la gente llama personas normales pero, ganaremos Erika. Nada nos impedirá ganar, nada."

Erika escuchaba la voz confiaba y suave de Eron mientras éste apretaba la rosa en su mano, pero a la vez su mano temblaba y su cabello cubría sus ojos al permanecer cabizbajo, casi podía jurar que había visto caer una gota sobre los pétalos de la rosa.

Sin pensarlo mucho Eron tiró la flor al suelo y la pisó. Con la mirada fija en la rosa Erika se agachó y murmuró suavemente, "Pero…Algunas veces creo que hemos sido envueltos en esta maldad y hemos causado miseria a los demás por tanto tiempo…" Gentilmente levantó la pisoteada flor y la llevó a su pecho. "Creo que hemos olvidado la verdadera razón de vivir…" Se levantó nuevamente y miró a Eron interrogante.

Suspirando pesadamente Eron tomó la rosa y la devolvió al florero. "Aún y cuando haya regresado esta rosa a su florero junto a las demás rosas frescas, ésta ya está demasiado dañada y no tendrá reparación, a menos de que suceda un milagro, esta flor morirá."

Con cuidado, Eron invocó su poder y una línea de luz recorrió sus dedos hacia la inerte flor y ésta inmediatamente se erigió brillante y tan viva que su color rojo parecía sangre y más radiante que el resto. Su tallo creció con nuevas hojas verdes y sobresalía de las otras rosas. "Opté por el milagro, y esto quiere decir que escojo un camino diferente que los demás, así que definitivamente tengo que hacer sacrificios también."

Minutes después las otras rosas se marchitaron dejando sola a la rosa roja alrededor de la vasija. La rosa escarlata era demasiado hermosa pero de alguna manera se veía solitaria en medio de ese florero lleno de flores de tono café, marchitas. Eron se volvió a Erika y continuó, "Aún cuando escogí un camino distinto al de los demás, no tengo nada que lamentar. Si volviera a tener la misma oportunidad esta sería la vida que eligiría Erika."

Eventualmente ganaremos. Tenemos que ganar esta batalla antes de que nos perdamos en la oscuridad, cientos de veces nos hemos preguntado por qué estamos haciendo esto, por qué estamos viviendo de esta manera.

Eso es por nuestros ancestros que fueron traicionados por este mundo cruel, por estos pequeños gemelos que fueron abandonados por todos y dejados a su suerte, es por nosotros, los legendarios Oscuros que escogimos este poder, el poder de darnos vida para continuar y el poder para vengarnos de aquellos que hicieron nuestras vidas miserables.

. . .

Pero sobre todo porque hicimos una promesa, hace mucho tiempo, que siempre estaremos juntos, para vivir los momentos buenos y malos y sobrevivir juntos.

Y vivimos para cumplir esa promesa


	37. cap35 Encontrándote

**Capítulo 35: Encontrándote**

Sakura sintió que su cuello tronó y parpadeó varias veces, se sentía adormilada y un poco mareada en el tren, no podía haber dormido más de media hora y ya eran las 6 de la mañana, de pronto se ruborizó furiosamente, no se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido sobre el regazo de Syaoran! Con el rabillo del ojo trató de ver a Syaoran rezando al mismo tiempo por que estuviera dormido y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Con sus ojos redondidos se asomó para encontrarse con ojos color canela observándola detenidamente.

"!" Sakura brincó a su asiento el cual estaba en frente de Syaoran, para su suerte casi no había gente a esa hora. Dejando caer su cabeza graciosamente murmulló, "HOEEE…Nunca me sentí tan avergonzada en mi vida!"

Syaoran bostezó y le dijo, "Finalmente despiertas, llegaremos a Kusakou en 15 minutos. Mmmm….quieres ir al comedor y comer algo?"

Sakura asintió, conforme entraban en la cafetería Syaoran vio su billetera y suspiró, estaba casi vacía, entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba la tarjeta de crédito, su madre seguro lo mataría cuando viera el estado de cuenta.

Dándose cuenta de esto Sakura comentó, "Je je….lo lamento, por mi culpa gastaste mucho dinero en Tokio…Se molestará tu mamá otra vez?" Sakura recordaba perfectamente que en el pasado invierno Syaoran había sobrepasado el límite de crédito y estuvo como zombie por varios días después de haber sido regañado por su madre. Sonriendo agregó, "Siempre puedes trabajar de medio tiempo en el verano!"

Syaoran le respondió con una mirada fría.

"Jejeje…solo bromeaba! No te imagino trabajando en un restaurant de comida rápida o recogiendo basura cuando puedes hacer tantas cosas." Sakura dijo mientras tomaba su té helado que ella se había comprado, luego le preguntó, "De cualquier manera cuéntame lo que sucedió ayer cuando me dejaste en tren y qué te tomó tanto tiempo."

Syaoran le respondió, "No fue nada fácil….Primero tuve que desviar a la policía que me estaba siguiendo."

"Es verdad, qué sucedió con el relicario y el microchip?" Lo interrumpió Sakura.

"A eso iba, después de desviar a lo policía, y bueno, de haber golpeado a algunos de ellos, espero que no resultaran muy lastimados…^_~"

_"__QUE_?"

"Como te iba diciendo….irrumpí en una biblioteca para analizar el programa (Todas las bibliotecas estaban cerradas en ese momento) Al inicio, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba y me llevó mucho tiempo tan sólo para abrir el programa, entonces la policía me encontró nuevamente y tuve que huir hacia otro lugar, esto se repitió muchas veces, cada vez que encontraba la manera de trabajar con el programa la policía llegaba e interrumpía. Finalmente llegué a la casa de Tamemura-san (Su familia tiene una casa en Tokio) y con su ayuda, básicamente encontré el código para desactivar el microchip. Después de agradecerle corrí a la estación del tren y tomé el expreso hacia Kusakou, es más rápido que este tren pues no se detiene en otras estaciones, a mitad del trayecto brinqué a este tren en el que ibas tú."

Señalando la herida que tenía en su cabeza, la cual Sakura había vendado con su pañuelo le preguntó, "Fue entonces que te lastimaste cierto?"

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. "Se supone que utilizaría mi hechizo del viento para aminorar el impacto al brincar pero perdí el control por descuidarme y me golpeé la cabeza, después de brincar tuve que arreglármelas para poder andar en este libremente…..no tuve tiempo de limpiar la herido aún y cuando no quería que la vieras."

"Pobre Syaoran," Le dijo Sakura mientras le daba una suave palmada en su espalda pero entonces Sakura giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. "Hhmm! Prometiste que estarías a salvo, mentiroso!"

"Es solo una pequeña cortada, nada de cuidado, además nada me detendría para volver a ti, y tuve mi recompensa…." Continuó sonriendo malévolamente, "Me di cuenta de que Sakura se preocupa aunque sea un poco por mí."

"Preocuparme un poco por ti?" Sakura le sacó la lengua. Pero en su mente pensaba, _preocuparme un poco por ti? __Vaya manera de decirlo! Tonto! __No saber lo preocupada que estuve! _Se tocó sus labios, era su primer beso, en el fondo de su corazón ella siempre deseó que fuera él quien se lo diera, aún así se preguntaba por qué la había besado? Por qué lo había permitido ella en primer lugar? Qué significaba ese beso? Con Syaoran, siempre había un sentimiento distinto que con los demás, su corazón se sentía tan confuso pero cálido y feliz a la vez, era como un ligero dolor que a la vez la ponía muy feliz. Era un sentimiento diferente de cuando estaba con Eron, con él, siempre se sentía ligeramente nerviosa y de alguna manera fría a pesar del hecho de que él era amable con ella. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que deseaba que Syaoran siempre estuviera con ella. Pero quizás ese era sólo un deseo, un sueño y no la realidad. Finalmente le preguntó, "Y qué hiciste con el medallón del Mago Kaitou?"

"Toma." Syaoran sacó de su bolso el ovalado medallón con incrustaciones de rubí en el centro mientras lo examinaba, un presentimiento le vino a la mente que le decía que ese no era el rubí que pertenecía a los Tesoros de las Cinco Fuerzas pero al mismo tiempo había una especie de poder sellado en él. Y le dijo mientras se lo hacía llegar a Sakura, "Cielos, más vale que ese ladrón me lo agradezca por toda la vida."

Cuando sus dedos rozaron, el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco mientras dejaba caer el relicario en el piso.

"Es decir, ambos arriesgamos nuestros cuellos al tratar de robar el disco y ser perseguidos por la policía…" Syaoran le decía a Sakura. "Oye, me estás escuchando?"

Sin prestarle atención, Sakura se arrodilló en el piso y recogió el lindo medallón, para su sorpresa se había abierto y dentro había una pequeña fotografía.

En ese momento el ya familiar sonido de las sirenas se escuchó a lo lardo del tren.

"Por qué la policía nos está persiguiendo si ya le quitaste el microchip?" Sakura le preguntó sin pensarlo mientras veía a Syaoran sospechosamente.

"Cómo habría de saberlo…ay no!" Syaoran se quedó sin aliento. Sostuvo en su mano un pequeño objeto metálico que sacó de su bolsillo.

"No me digas que olvidaste tirar el microchip después de separarlo del relicario! No me extraña que la policía aún nos esté siguiendo! Cómo se te pudo pasar algo así!" Sakura comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Syaoran. "AAAH! Hubiera insistido con mi abuelo y mi tío para que quitaran los cargos de inmediato así la policía no se estaría molestando en seguir el chip…Nooo! Mi abuelo dijo que hoy levantaría los cargos pero eso puede ser a cualquier hora entre la mañana hasta la noche! Y no me puedo imaginar corriendo hasta en la noche y…" Sakura había entrado en pánico.

Colgando su cabeza sintiéndose culpable, Syaoran se reprochaba a sí mismo. _Tonto, tonto, tonto! Finalmente cuando creí que había impresionado a Sakura y se me ocurre hacer este estúpido error. _Mentalmente comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo con su puño.

Entonces ambos se pusieron de pie, Sakura le dijo, "Toma, no podemos ser atrapados con el microchip cuando lleguemos a la estación de Kusakou."

"Tenemos que dejar este tren antes de eso," Syaoran comenzó a dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del tren. Por inercia Sakura colocó el medallón en su bolso y lo siguió. Abriendo la última puerta del compartimiento sintieron el golpe del viento en sus rostros.

"Vaya, la vista es hermosa!" Sakura se asombró mientras veía los enormes y vastos verdes prados y el deslumbrante océano color zafiro como fondo.

"Este no es el momento para admirar el paisaje, muy bien, a la cuenta de 3 brincaremos."

"QUE?" Exclamó Sakura casi cayéndose del tren. "Estás loco? Es verdad, lo olvidé, realmente lo estás, después de todo ya brincaste de un tren a otro esta mañana, sin embargo yo no estoy loca ni dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida…"

"Uno…dos…" Syaoran sujetó fuertemente a Sakura por la cintura preparándose a saltar.

"HOEEEE! No me gusta cuando me avisas cinco segundos antes de hacer alguna locura!"

"TRES!" Sujetando a Sakura con un brazo y hacienda el hechizo de invocación con el otro gritó, "FUU KA SHOU RAI!" Y brincaron del tren.

Ambos fueron envueltos en un remolino de viento y aterrizaron en una ladera cubierta de pasto.

El sonido del tren se fue desvaneciendo en la distancia dando lugar ahora el aroma salado del océano que se fundía con el aire fresco del lugar, el sonido de las gaviotas se mezclaba con el de las olas rompiendo en la costa de la playa.

"Sakura? te encuentras bien? Sakura?" Syaoran se levantó con dificultad debido a que Sakura estaba inconsciente arriba de él, a pesar de haber utilizado su hechizo el aterrizaje no fue muy suave que digamos, quizás debió dejar que Sakura se encargara de esto pero la carta Vuelo habría sido demasiado notoria a la luz del día.

Colocó gentilmente a Sakura en el pasto y Syaoran la sacudió un poco. "Sakura! Despierta! Todo está bien ahora."

"Dale respiración boca a boca," Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

"Respiración boca a boca?" Su corazón dio un vuelo, no había sido su intención besarla horas atrás y aún si inconscientemente lo hubiera hecho, él jamás habría imaginado que sucedería en un tren y al alba. Los ojos de Syaoran se tornaron graves cuando vio los ojos cerrados de Sakura e inclinó su cabeza.

Los ojos de Sakura se movieron ligeramente cuando vio tan cerca el rostro de Syaoran. "HOE! Qué estás haciendo?" Volteó la cara de él hacia otro lado y se levantó como rayo mientras veía los hermosos alrededores.

"Y-yo solo intentaba darte respiración boca a boca," Balbuceó Syaoran.

Sakura dijo categórica, "Qué raro eres, sólo me sentí mareada por un momento, por qué habrías de dar semejantes primeros auxilios?"

"Pues yo creí que estabas inconsciente y me preocupé, además alguien me dijo que lo hiciera." Syaoran volteó por todas partes desconcertado.

"Alguien qué?" Sakura veía a Syaoran sin creerle. "Aquí no hay nadie excepto nosotros dos." Luego agregó, "Tonto."

"Te juro que esuché a alguien con voz graciosa…" La voz de Syaoran se fue apagando.

"Quién yo?" La voz vino de un muñequito de felpa brillante y amarillo con dos pequeñas alas.

"Eh?/Hoe?" Los ojos de Syaoran y Sakura se convirtieron en dos pequeños puntos. "EL MUÑECO DE FELPA!/KEROOO!"

"Sakuraaa!" Gritó Kero mientras volaba directo a los brazos de Sakura. "Te extrañé muchoooooooooooo, muchooooooooooo muchoooooooooooo, Sakura es mi dueña, la mejor del mundo, nunca más me apartaré de ti Sakura."

"Yo también te extrañé mucho kero" Dijo Syaoran mientras acariciaba a Kero con su mejilla. "Realmente eres tú? Mi querido Kero!"

Desde su posición, Syaoran se quejó, "Se ve mucho más conmovida que cuando yo regresé del peligro. Hmm!"

"Sólo estás celoso chiquillo malcriado," Le dijo Kero.

"Por qué estaría celoso de un muñeco de felpa?" Se defendió el otro.

"Vamos, vamos," Les dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente, "Apenas llevamos 5 minutos desde que nos encontramos!" Pero ya un concurso de miradas entre ambos némesis había comenzado nuevamente. "Cielos, aquí van otra vez. Mmmm…Qué estás haciendo aquí Kero? No estabas en Londres?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia." Kero movió un pie en el suelo en señal de incomodidad. *Sollozos* "….Todos decían que era incompetente." Dejó caer su pequeña carita, la imagen de Eriol vino a su mente, "Bueno Kerberos, ya que no eres de ayuda aquí por qué no regresas con tu dueña para auxiliarla cuando lo necesite," Le había dicho Eriol. Yue, Spinel, Ruby Moon….todos habían estado de acuerdo. Bueno allá ellos pensó y acto seguido Kero se alegró y continuó, "Así que regresé a lado de Sakura y siempre estaré con ella para apoyarla!"

"Ella no necesita a un muñeco como tu," Dijo Syaoran.

"Por favor Syaoran, sé amable con Kero, él es mi amigo así que también debes de tratarlo bien," Sakura le reprochó mientras tenía en sus brazos a Kero como si fuera un bebé y le daba de las galletas que habían quedado del desayuno en el tren. "Te extrañé muchísimo Kero!"

Los ojos de Syaoran brillaron. "Bueno pues yo sé cómo puedes ser de ayuda. Toma," Syaoran le entregó a Kero el microchip. "Llévate esto y tíralo en el océano lo más lejos que puedas, en donde la policía pierda todo rastro de él. Adiós!" Syaoran tomó a Kero por su cola y lo lanzó hacia el océano. Kero se perdió rápidamente en la distancia.

"Syaoran!" Sakura lo regañó.

"Por fin solos y tranquilos otra vez, anda, busquemos la residencia de verano de Akagi, tienes la dirección y las llaves cierto?"

"Me estás ignorando," Murmuró Sakura y rápidamente alcanzó a Syaoran quien ya había comenzado a caminar.

Mientras la policía estaba frenética….

Uno de los policías dijo, "Eh? Por qué el microchip está señalando uno de los trenes?"

"Ese maldito Kaitou, primero nos lleva en una persecución loca desde la estación de policías hasta el hotel, después a la estación de tren, pasando por todas las bibliotecas de Tokio, después desaparece y vuelve a aparecer lejos de la ciudad, en el campo…." Otro policía suspiró.

"Esperen, el indicador ya no está señalando el tren," Un tercero gritó mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora. "Un momento….se dirige hacia el mar….No! Se está hundiendo en el mar….qué sucede aquí?"

"Ah me rindo! No me importa si el jefe Daidouji me despide! Simplemente me rindo! Lo admito, ese Mago Kaitou nos ha superado, ya no puedo seguir su ritmo" El oficial al mando se quejó. En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar, "Sí señor! QUÉ? Ya no tenemos que perseguir al Mago Kaitou? El señor Kinomoto levantó los cargos en su contra? QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Señor Daidouji, no lo dice en serio, cielos, no dormimos en semanas por esto. Yo…."

Los rostros de toda la policía comenzaron a deformarse en cómicas caricaturas ante semejante noticia, algunos incluso lloraban de alivio. Daidouji también lanzó un pesado suspiro, cómo pudo imaginar que este grupo de hombres sería burlado de esa manera por Kaitou? Este era el primer caso que no había podido resolver. Qué clase de demonio era este Ladrón de la Noche que aparecía de la nada y dejaba en ridículo a la policía con sus habilidades casi mágicas?

"Ahora que lo pienso, qué estamos haciendo aquí? Ya podemos regresar a casa puesto que el caso del Mago Kaitou se ha cerrado," Comentó Sakura, habían caminado bastante puesto que habían brincado antes de llegar a Kusakou. "Me pregunto si mi abuelo ya habrá levantado los cargos en contra de Kaitou. Y me pregunto si Kero ya tiró el chip en el mar."

"Y yo me pregunto por qué Arima-san nos dio la llave de su casa de verano tan fácilmente," Meditaba Syaoran.

"No lo sé….pero este lugar es realmente hermoso, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui al mar."

Pasearon juntos por la playa, se habían quitado sus zapatos y caminaban descalzos sobre la suave y blanca arena y siendo bañados por la luz del sol de la tarde. Mientras había estado en el tren, Sakura se había cambiado su traje negro que Tomoyo le había dado la noche anterior para su famoso robo del cd. Ahora iba vestida con un vestido de verano de algodón color turquesa claro que se movía suavemente con la brisa del mar, pero Syaoran no había tenido tanta suerte y aún estaba vestido todo de negro, y esto absorbía el calor del sol terriblemente, como resultado se había arremangado su pantalón negro hasta sus rodillas y se había quitado la camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y la había guardado en su mochila. Pero aún así moría de calor y se veía lastimosamente.

Guau, guau, guau! El ladrido de un cachorro se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Detrás de Syaoran un pequeño cachorro se asomó y comenzó a brincar en sus piernas. "Aaah! Qué es esto? Quítate!" Protestó Syaoran tratando de alejarse del cachorrito pero éste brincó nuevamente hacia él moviendo alegremente su colita y ladrando. Syaoran trató de distraerlo pero fue en vano.

Sakura juntó sus manos como una niña y riendo le comentó, "Creo que le agradaste a ese cachorrito Syaoran jeje…Aunque no entiendo por qué."

"Bastante tengo con el calor que siento, vete de aquí!" Syaoran trató de alejar al cachorro. "Agradarle yo? No quiero que algo como esto me esté molestando."

"No seas malo, mira, es muy lindo!" Sakura se agachó para examinar al cachorro mientras acariciaba su lomo gentilmente a lo cual el cachorro pareció agradarle pues se sentó y mecía su colita alegremente.

"Guau guau!" Parecía que el animalito les saludaba.

"Qué hay de tierno en eso?" Preguntó Syaoran observando al cachorro con disgusto.

"Es adorable! Ahora que lo pienso, por la manera de sentarse me hace pensar en un pequeño lobo, qué lindo eeees!" Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Estás sofocando al perro," Comentó Syaoran.

"Mmmm…no tiene ninguna placa, creo que no tiene dueño," Concluyó Sakura mientras examinaba al perrito. "Mira cómo me está viendo con esos adorables ojos ámbar!" Y entonces volteó a ver a Syaoran. "Crees que pueda…"

"Ni se te ocurra pensar en quedártelo," Le advirtió Syaoran. "No te dejaré que traigas contigo a un animal a mi apartamento."

Sakura suspiró y dejó al cachorro en la arena y comenzó a caminar. "Mmmm…Creo que ya llegamos al pueblo de Kusakou, me pregunto cómo podremos encontrar la casa e verano que Akagi-san nos contó," Pensaba Sakura mientras observaba los hermosos alrededores con vista al mar.

"No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema," Dijo Syaoran señalando un lugar frente a ellos.

Sus bocas se abrieron de par en par, frente a ellos estaba una enorme y hermosa mansión ubicada en un pequeño acantilado frente al mar, la mansión estaba rodeada de un precioso jardín de rosas entrelazado con elegantes vides. Casi parecía un castillo en el océano.

"Hermoso!" Exclamó Sakura, para ese entonces ya estaba acostumbrada a hermosas casas pero…

"Vaya," Exclamó también Syaoran, él también estaba sorprendido por la hermosa escena enmarcada por los deslumbrantes rayos dorados del sol reflejándose sobre la verde colina y el azul turquesa del mar al fondo.

"Me pregunto si Kero nos podrá encontrar," Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba junto con Syaoran. "Oye, estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude con las compras de la comida?"

"Estoy bien," Respondió Syaoran mientras a leguas se veía que batallaba con las bolsas, ambos habían decidido comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena antes de llegar a la casa de verano, prácticamente ya era de noche y el sol carmesí ya comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte del océano con un brillo que dejaba ensoñado a quien lo viera. "Y espero que ese muñeco de peluche no nos encuentre."

"Pues qué lástima porque ya los encontré!" Dijo Kero al salir de pronto de una dulcería y viendo a Syaoran comentó, "Ja, piensas que eres ya todo un adulto cargando esas bolsas no es así?"

"Cállate!" Syaoran intentó golpearlo con la bolsa que cargaba y que llevaba una sandía en ella. Sakura lo observaba perpleja pues nunca había visto a nadie mover a una sandía tan pesada tan fácilmente.

Kero esquivó el posible golpe con habilidad y agregó, "Tiré ese microchip muy muy lejos, qué listo soy!"

"Por cierto Kero, qué estás hacienda en este lugar? Cómo nos encontraste si no sabías que estábamos aquí sino en Tomoeda?" Preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

Todos llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y caminaron por la gran puerta la cual estaba abierta.

Cuando entraron Sakura quedó desconcertada al ver que alguien salía de ese lugar.

Entonces espantada dijo, "Aki? Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Akagi Aki hizo un gesto coqueto para llevarse el casi blanquecino cabello rubio hacia atrás. "Cómo que qué hago aquí? Esta es mi casa de verano sabes."

"Hoe? Jejeje…es verdad, tu también eres de la familiaAkagi…" Comentó Sakura sudando gotita, aún seguía olvidando que Aki era el hermano menor de Arima, quizás por la diferencia en sus formas de ser.

"Mmmm, qué estás hacienda aquí Sakura-san? Y con Li-kun de entre todas las personas?" Preguntó Aki y se encogió de hombros, "Está bien, no importa." Después la abrazó y balbuceó, "Es bueno verte aquí Sakura-san! Me extrañaste? No sabía que habías venido hasta aquí para verme. Eh? Cómo es que tienes las llaves de la casa? En fin, estoy halagado de que estés aquí y …"

Antes de que pudiera decir más tonterías, Syaoran le dio un codazo en la cabeza a Aki para que se callara pues este aún seguía abrazando a una desconcertada Sakura.

"Pero pasen!" Los invite Aki. "No han llegado los demás?"

"Los demás?" Preguntó Sakura.

"NOSOTROS!" Gritó Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Eron, Erika y Tomoyo mientras salían de la minivan de Tomoyo con grandes maletas y accesorios de playa.

"Hoee! Qué están hacienda aquí chicos?" Exclamó Sakura.

"No se olviden de mí!" Una voz algo chillona y segura se escuchó. Una linda chica salió del vehículo, era ligeramente más baja que los demás, de cabello castaño que llegaba hasta su barbilla y que enmarcaba su rostros resaltando sus grandes ojos grises.

"Miho-chan?" Sakura se sorprendió.

Un rato después, ya digeridas las sorpresa, Sakura preguntó a sus amigos, "Así que todos ustedes vinieron aquí para participar en el Concurso de la Pareja del Año?"

"Así es! El año pasado se llevó a cabo en Tokio pero esta vez será en el hermoso pueblo de Kusakou, un lugar hermoso y lleno de turismo," Explicó Chiharu.

"Y Aki fue muy amable al permitirnos quedar en la casa de verano de su familia en lugar de quedarnos en los hotels patrocinados por los organizadores del concurso. Después de todo esta residencia está prácticamente a un lado de donde se realizará el concurso," Explicó Erika. "Está casa es maravillosa Aki! Es maravillosa!"

"Lo sé," Concordó Aki que estaba a un lado de Erika.

"Así que las parejas que entrarán al concurso son Chiharu y Takashi, Erika y Aki….qué hay de ustedes 3?" Sakura preguntó a Eron, Rika y Tomoyo.

"A mí no me interesan esas cosas," Murmuró Eron negando con la cabeza. "Erika me arrastró hasta aquí," Luego de una encantadora sonrisa se arrodilló frente a Sakura y tomó su mano. "Pero si hubiera sabido que vendrías también hubiera venido más que dispuesto."

"Je je je…" Sakura sudó gran gotita. "Eron, levántate por favor."

"No Sakura…Hicimos la promesa de que nos frecuentaríamos este verano no es así? me alegra mucho que mantengas tu palabra Sakura." Eron se llevó hacia atrás su brillante cabello.

Para prevenir cualquier problema entre Syaoran y Eron, Rika comentó, "De hecho yo soy la mánager de Chiharu y Takashi para el concurso y Eron es el encargado de Erika y Aki."

"Qué hay de ti Tomoyo?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"No me digas que ya lo olvidaste!" Le dijo Tomoyo con sus manos juntas como si aplaudira. "Desde luego yo seré la coordinadora de Syaoran y Sakura!"

"QUE?" Brincaron Sakura y Syaoran.

Siendo esta una de sus especialidades los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban cual estrellas y les preguntó, "Recuerdan? Ustedes dos también se registraron en el concurso 'La Pareja del Año de Japón', jeje…. Y ustedes chicos lograron llegar a la final 20 junto con Erika, Aki, Chiharu y Takashi. (Aunque tuve que re-escribir sus respuestas en el cuestionario del concurso porque definitivamente no tenían mucha inspiración, pero no se preocupen por eso) así que, ustedes también participarán en este concurso que se llevará a acabo en 2 días!"

"DOS DÍAS! Por qué tan pronto?" Gritó Sakura.

"Bueno de hecho los concursantes fueron elegidos semanas atrás pero…" Tomoyo dejó inconcluso lo que iba a decir.

"De ninguna manera participaré! No somos una pareja para empezar y mucho menos seremos la mejor pareja de Japón! De ninguna manera, eso está dicho!" Protestaron al unísono Sakura y Syaoran.

Miho habló por primera vez en todo ese tiempo y les anunció a todos, "Si tú no quieres participar con Syaoran mi querida Sakura entonces yo entraré con él en tu lugar!"

"No gracias," Se rehusó Syaoran.

"Miho-chan no ha cambiado nada," Murmuró Sakura riendo ligeramente, también se sentía en cierta forma aliviada de que Syaoran no entrara al concurso con ella tampoco.

Tomoyo les dijo, "Es por eso que no se los dije antes, sabía que no participarían por voluntad propia."

"Exactamanete! De ninguna manera lo haremos!" Exclamaron Syaoran y Sakura al unísono.

"Pero ustedes ya llegaron hasta la final," Les explicó Tomoyo pretendiendo estar triste. "Y yo esperaba con entusiasmo que llegara el verano! Por qué crees que te llevé de compras en Tokio hace días Sakura? para escoger tu atuendo para el concurso…Además hice algunos nuevos yo misma. Puse tooodo mi empeño en ello…"

Sakura le dijo en voz baja a Syaoran, "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Arima nos dio la llave de la casa porque sabía que el concurso se llevaría a cabo aquí en Kusakou, así que fue una trampa para obligarnos a entrar."

Asintiendo, Syaoran le dijo, "Eso lo explica todo."

Y ambos respondieron a Tomoyo con toda su energía, "No lo haremos y se acabó!"

"Mejor para nosotros," Dijo Erika encogiéndose de hombres. "Dos rivales menos, ahora que lo pienso, acaso ustedes son una pareja de verdad?"

"Pero ustedes tampoco son una pareja," Sakura les dijo a Erika y a Aki.

"Mmm, pero acaso no quieren ganar el premio del primer lugar?" Preguntó Eron.

"En primer lugar no tengo ningún deseo de participar en una película," Dijo Syaoran.

Astutamente Tomoyo se les acercó y les dijo, "Oigan, acaso no conocen cuál será el premio al primer lugar? Es dinero….muuuucho dinero." Y les confirmó la suma de dinero en secreto.

"$$$ ?" Sakura y Syaoran se vieron mutuamente y le dijeron a los demás, "Un momento por favor."

Ambos se sentaron detrás de un sofá y sus rostros tenían un ceño muy serio como si se tratase de una conversación de vida o muerte.

"Esa cantidad cubrirá los gastos que tuvimos en Tokio," Señaló Sakura, "Y podrás pagarle a tu mamá."

"Así es, aún y cuando dividiéramos el premio para cada uno, tendría el dinero suficiente para pagarle a mi mamá y de esa manera no estaré en apuros. Aún no puedo creer que haya gastado todo el dinero con la sesión de modelaje en Nueva York pagándole a mi madre," Comentó Syaoran. "Pero si ganamos este concurso…"

"Yo ya casi me gasté todo el dinero que mi papá me dejó mientras estaba de viaje, y si mi hermano se entera de que estuve en Tokio me matará. Pero si ganamos este concurso…"

Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, "Definitivamente ganaremos el primer lugar!"

Se pusieron de pie y le dijeron a Tomoyo, "De acuerdo! Participaremos en el concurso y seremos la mejor pareja de Japón!"

Tomoyo aplaudió emocionada, "Así se dice!"

"Hmmh!" Erika puso sus manos en sus caderas, "Qué molesto." Más parejas que eliminar significaba mayor trabajo para ella.

"Vengan, vengan todos! Tengamos una fiesta para celebrar!" Les anunció Aki mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Todo el grupo se cambió por ropa de playa y se fueron reuniendo en la playa donde se preparaba una rica barbacoa y el mar al fondo brillaba como un oscuro zafiro azul bajo la estrellada noche.

Aki trató de acurrucarse con Miho, era la primera vez que la veía y ahora era su nuevo capricho como le ocurría con cualquier chica bonita. "Celebraremos por esta dama tan hermosa que viene de Inglaterra a visitar mi humilde hogar."

Aki hizo su típica sonrisa coqueta para conquistar chicas y le preguntó, "Me dijiste que tu nombre es Tanaka Miho cierto? Puedo llamarte Miho? Es un nombre muy lindo."

"Seguro," Respondió ella, quien estaba vestida con un top rojo y una falda corta que le hacía juego, su corto cabello castaño estaba recogido de su rostro con pasadores rojos.

"Cielos, realmente eres muy bella. Te gustaría salir conmigo…" Comenzó Aki.

PLAF! Erika azotó la parrilla en la cabeza de Aki. "Ahora ve por las hamburguesas y salchichas y ponte a cocinar!"

"Oye! Esa no es mi responsabilidad!" Protestó Aki. La verdad es que siempre había sido un niño mimado y nunca se encargaba de tales cosas así que….

"Está bien, yo lo haré," Interrumpió Syaoran.

Pronto todos se reunieron alrededor de él y la mayoría de las chicas exclamaban al ver a Syaoran sus habilidades y trucos cuando lanzaba la carne de las hamburguesas al aire y caían en los platos que contenían el pan para la hamburguesa de cada uno.

"Ja, yo también puedo hacer eso," Anunció Aki mientras veía con envidia a Syaoran puesto que éste estaba recibiendo la admiración de cada chica que había en la fiesta.

"Sí claro," Dijo Erika. Su traje de baño color púrpura oscuro combinaba perfectamente con su cabello violeta-rojizo, sobre su traje de baño llevaba una falda corta color azul-violeta que encajaba a la perfección con su figura.

"Sí puedo!" Se defendió Aki quien se veía ridículo con su playera hawaiiana llena de flores desabotonada, su traje de baño y una flor tropical detrás de su oreja, con esto se veía como todo menos como el capitán del equipo de baloncesto que todos admiraban en la escuela.

"Ahora veo que tienes unos amigos muy extraños," Le comentó Miho a Sakura.

"Jeje, es verdad….pero, todos son muy amables y divertidos," Le sonrió Sakura. al fondo se veía a Chiharu hundiendo la cabeza de Takashi en el mar por haberle contado mentiras otra vez. Kero, quien se mantenía escondido de todos, trataba de robar algo de comida y estaba siendo torturado por Syaoran. Maliciosamente, Syaoran colocaba trozos de carbon en la cola de Kero con unas pinzas; Aki intentaba copiar las habilidades culinarias de Syaoran terminando con la carne cayendo sobre su apuesto rostro mientras Erika se burlaba de él en venganza pero Aki ya había lanzado otra hamburguesa al aire y ésta caía sobre el rostro de Erika haciendo que gritara sonoramente. Rika estaba en una esquina tejiendo tranquilamente mientras Tomoyo videogrababa todo. Y por último Eron observaba a todos con esa actitud que dice 'Yo soy superior que todos ustedes'.

Para ese entonces ya todo estaba muy oscuro y eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, todos estaban muy exhaustos. Erika, quien estaba sentada en una silla de playa se quejó, "Siento que me voy a enfermar, comí demasiado."

"Eso te pasa por glotona" Murmuró Eron. "Te dije que no te comieras esas 5 hamburguesas y después te lanzaras al mar."

"Takashi, las hamburguesas no están hechas por insectos y arañas!" Le regañaba Chiharu, "Por qué siempre estás mintiendo?"

Takashi Yamazaki abrió un ojo y dijo, "Es divertido hacerte enojar."

"Qué?" Chiharu golpéo fuertemente su cabeza. "Cielos, abre tus ojos cuando me estés hablando! Eres muy desconsiderado con mis sentimientos!"

Mientras tanto Miho estaba dormitando en una de las sillas debido al cambio de horario entre Inglaterra y Japón.

En ese momento Erika gritó, "AAAAHHHH! Hay algo en los arbustos! Un monstruo!"

Todos se reunieron en el lugar observando cuidadosamente el arbusto. Sakura se acercó a él con unos palillos de acero en la mano.

Sobre la cabeza de Syaoran surgió una gran gota, "Cómo puedes considerar a eso un arma?"

"Puede ser muy útil!" Le respondió Sakura. "Mi personaje favorita de la TV utiliza palillos como yo y se ve increíble!" Actuando tercamente por lo dicho por Sakura continuó con sus palillos en posición de ataque.

Una sombra oscura surgió de los arbustos.

"!" Todos gritaron.

"Qué lindo!" Exclamó Sakura llevando ese algo a su rostro. "Es solamente un cachorrito! Es el que vimos hoy en la mañana Syaoran, mira nos encontró, probablemente porque olió la comida."

Eron le dijo a Erika con ojos a medio cerrar en señal de desilusión, "Así que eso se supone que es un monstruo?"

"Bueno, yo escuché algo extraño en los arbustos así que….Hmmm! de todas maneras es solamente un feo perro de la calle."

"Este cachorrito no tiene a donde ire so parece, pobrecito," Vio a Aki con ojitos de súplica y mientras abrazaba al cachorrito le dijo, "Te importa si me quedo con el cachorrito mientras nos quedamos aquí? Por favoooor?"

Encogiéndose de hombros Aki le dijo, "No hay problema, cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Sakura.."

"Siii! Muchas gracias!" Sakura dejó que la nueva mascota brincara a Aki y besara su cara.

"Giuuu!" Aki secó su rostro con cuidado con una toalla. "Me lamió! Qué horror."

"Síndrome de príncipe," Murmuró Miho quien para ese entonces ya estaba bien despierta, y al observar con sus lindos ojos grises al cachorro comentó, "Sus ojos se ven tristes."

"Creo que será mejor que entremos a la casa," Dijo Rika bostezando.

Adentro, la residencia de verano era tan impresionante como su exterior. La mansión tenía 4 pisos incluyendo el ático, el primer piso consistía en la cocina, comedor, salón, biblioteca, gimnasio, alberca interior, sala de juegos y recibidor. El segundo piso tenía las habitaciones de los huéspedes que consistían en 20 largas y amplias habitaciones decoradas y estaba lleno de ventanas para poder observar el océano desde cualquier ángulo. El tercer piso también tenía más habitaciones pero todos decidieron quedarse en el segundo piso.

Al ir caminando por el pasillo, Aki les iba explicando lo que había en cada lugar. Las 2 habitaciones más grandes eran una de sus padres y la otra de los padres de Tamemura. Las familias Akagi y Tamemura siempre pasaban juntas cada verano en ese lugar para descansar y relajarse. Excepto ese verano pues ambos estaban demasiado ocupados como para ir así que dejaron que sus hijos hicieran uso de ella como quisieran y Aki prácticamente quedó con el control de la enorme propiedad.

"Y esa habitación decorada con posters de caballos, obras de Shakespeare y más caballos es la habitación de mi hermana."

"Vaya…." Sakura admiró el lugar, era sólo una residencia de verano pero estaba decorada de tal forma….era muy acogedora y llena de luz, muy cómoda.

"Tienes una hermana?" Le preguntó Rika. "Creí que eras hijo único."

"No, desafortunadamente tengo una hermana. Su nombre es Akagi Arima, probablemente ya hayan escuchado de…."

"Akagi Arima! Te refieres a esa hermosa popular actriz? El ídolo de Japón!" Gritó Miho. "Dios mío, eso es genial! Podrías pedirle su autógrafo para mí?"

"Eh…seguro…Pero ella vendrá aquí en un par de días más por las vacaciones de verano junto con Asuma-san. Sin embargo nuestros padres están de viaje así que ellos no verán en esta ocasión. Ah por cierto, hablando de Asuma-san, la habitación continua a la de mi hermana es de él."

Todos sudaron una gran gota. El tema de las habitaciones de los dos era de caballos, tenían esculturas, pinturas, posters, trofeos y medallas, todo lo que se imaginen de caballos por toda la habitación, incluso ambas habitaciones tenían relojes en forma de un caballo negro.

"Es cierto, la señorita Akagi es novia del joven Asuma cierto? Ese apuesto campeón de carrera de caballos?" Preguntó Chiharu. "Salieron juntos en una entrevista de television, cielos qué afortunada es, desearía tener una vida así….Ser una glamorosa actriz y tener un apuesto y gallardo novio."

"Tienes a Takashi," Le record Rika sonriendo.

"Quién? Este?" Chiharu le preguntó con una expresión de resignación.

"Por cierto!" Apareció Takashi de la nada. "Ya escucharon la historia de este pueblo?"

"No me digas que es una historia de fantasmas!" Rogó Sakura cubriéndose y casi sofocando al pobre cachorrito a quien había bañado y ahora cargaba en sus brazos.

"No, no es eso," Le aseguró Takashi.

"Menos mal…" Sakura estaba por respirar aliviada.

"Es sobre la historia de un hombre-lobo." Antes de que cualquiera pudiera interrumpir, continuó su relato, "Cada verano en Kusakou, durante la luna llena…."

"Hoee! Mejor vayamos a dormir!" Dijo Sakura. "Aki, podrías mostarnos nuestras habitaciones?"

"Está bien," Sonrió Aki y señaló la siguiente habitación del pasillo, la cual tenía espejos, afiches de hermosas modelos y fotografías de él mismo con varias chicas, e incluso un aro de baloncesto. "Esta es mi habitación, y ya que hay las suficientes habitaciones en esta casa, cada uno podrá quedarse en una sola, de hecho ya instruí al mayordomo que llevara sus equipajes a cada habitación, la que está a lado de la mía será el cuarto de Sakura, en frente estará Miho, luego Erika, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu."

"Espera un segundo, qué hay de _nuestras_ habitaciones?" Le preguntó Syaoran señalando a los chicos.

Aki se encogió de hombros y le señaló hasta el final del pasillo. "Ustedes pueden quedarse en las habitaciones de allá."

"mmm…no me parece correcto. Cómo es que tú te quedes rodeado de todas las chicas mientras que a nosotros nos envías hasta el final?" Le preguntó Eron.

Aki se rió y le dijo, "Lo siento pero el acomodo de las habitaciones quedó así. Espero que duerman todos bien y nos vemos mañana! Cuídense del hombre-lobo mientras tanto!" Y a las chicas les guiñó un ojo "Ustedes chicas pueden venir a mi cuarto si tienen miedo." Diciendo esto bostezó y entró a su cuarto.

"Olvidé preguntar por qué Miho está aquí," Comentó Sakura mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir y le colocaba al cachorro un cojín donde pudiera dormir. Sakura cepilló su cabello y se lo ató holgadamente, se dispuso a ponerse su pijama de verano color rosa pastel, era la primera vez en varios días que de hecho podía dormir con su pijama. Una vez más le agradeció mentalmente a Tomoyo por ser tan considerada y haber empacado ropa para ella y Syaoran. "Ahora que lo pienso, cómo pudiste empacar nuestras cosas?" Le preguntó a Tomoyo quien había ingresado a su cuarto para explicarle las reglas del concurso.

"Ah, pasé por tu casa antes de venir aquí, la puerta no tenía seguro," Dijo Tomoyo, "Así que entré y empaqué tus cosas y las de Syaoran."

"Espera, yo no dejé la puerta abierta, aunque….Bueno no importa, creo que será mejor que me vaya dormir ahora, estoy exhausta, mañana le preguntaré cómo se encuentran los demás en Inglaterra, ella dijo que tenía mucho sueño por el cambio de horario así que ya está dormida, me hubiera gustado platicar con ella. A todo esto saber por qué vino a este viaje?"

"Oh, sabes que anoche llegué tarde a casa cierto? Después de inventar un par de excusas a la policía y despedirme de mi padre en Tokio, regresé a Tomoeda. Estando ahí recibí una llamada de Eriol diciéndome que Miho y Kero vendrían a Japón de visita y me pidió de favor que cuidara de ella. Ella llegó muy temprano esta mañana y cuando le conté del concurso se entusiasmó mucho. fue entonces que Aki me llamó y me dijo que todos podíamos quedarnos en la residencia de verano de su familia para el concurso, así que todos nos reunimos en la camioneta y viajamos hasta acá. Ah por cierto también lo olvidaba, la señorita Arima me llamó para decirme que ustedes dos iban a venir a Kusakou también así que eso fue perfecto para mí!" Tomoyo se veía ilusionada. "En fin, buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches Tomoyo," Dijo Sakura ya medio dormida mientras Kero hacía ya tiempo que se había quedado dormido sobre su almohada.

A mitad de la noche, Sakura se despertó por los ladridos del cachorro y adormilada giró su rostro para ver a través de la luz de la luna en su habitación encontrando una silueta oscura en uno de los ventanales, ni que decir que comenzó a temblar y su mano temblorosa buscó el primer objeto que encontró. Acaso era el hombre-lobo del pueblo? Entonces la sombra se movió y brincó hacia dentro de la habitación.

Sin poder siquiera gritar, Sakura le lanzó el objeto que tenía con todas sus fuerzas a la figura negra.

"Ouch!" Oyó una voz familiar. La alta figura se quitó sus lentes de sol para sobar su nariz y recogió el objeto del piso que Sakura le había lanzado. "Qué es esto?"

"Mago Kaitou?" Preguntó Sakura y después molesta le preguntó, "Qué estás haciendo aquí, introduciéndote en la habitación de una dama a mitad de la noche?"

"Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo, soy un Ladrón." Le dijo el sonriente mago, "Vaya bienvenida que recibo, no me digas que me arrojaste tu precioso oso de felpa que Syaoran te dio?" Le dijo con picardía mientras sostenía el famoso oso de felpa por una oreja.

"Devuélvemelo!" Sakura le arrebató el muñeco y lo abrazó protectoramente. "No pude dormir con él por varias noches desde que dejé la casa pero Tomoyo me lo ha traído. No se te ocurra colocarte tus lentes de nuevo, qué clase de persona lleva lentes de sol en la noche? No se ve bien! Es verdad, toma, ya puedes tener tu relicario de vuelta, quitamos el microchip de él y lo arrojamos en el mar. No te imaginas los problemas que Syaoran y yo tuvimos por esto y …."

"Jajaja…no vine aquí para escuchar todo eso," Los ojos de Kaitou brillaron serios y determinados, caminó hacia Sakura, hizo una profunda reverencia y le dijo, "Gracias Sakura. Lamento mucho los problemas ocasionados, te juro que no volverá a suceder."

Sakura se incomodó ante la reverencia de Kaitou y comenzó a balbucear intentando que dejara esa posición. "Eh, no hagas eso! Eso no va contigo! Por favor, mira, aquí está tu medallón, ves? Está intacto y sin ningún daño! La policía ya no podrá seguir tu rastro…Kaitou?"

El Mago Kaitou enterró su rostro en su hombre, parecía como si temblara ligeramente y antes de levantar su rostro le dijo, "Lo siento."

"Deja de decir eso! Toma, te devuelvo tu medallón, sé lo que se siente perder algo que uno atesora así que cuídalo bien." Sakura estrechó la mano de Kaitou entregándole el objeto. Se dio cuenta de que Kaitou no iba vestido como siempre, con capa y sombrero negros sino en un sencillo pantalón y camisa negra.

En silencio observó el medallón y pasó sus dedos sobre el grabado de dragones que tenía. "El microchip ya no está…Cómo pudieron quitárselo?" Recordó algo y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón un trozo del periódico de ese día y se lo entregó a Sakura. "Además, Fujishinta Kinomoto oficialmente retiró los cargos en contra mía así que por un tiempo seré libre. Tuviste que ver con esto verdad? Por qué? Nunca creí que te tomarías tantas molestias por esto, no quería que te enteraras de la familia Kinomoto y el grupo Hoshi tampoco…Después de todo es tu familia y quizás te hubieras sentido mal. Si hubiera sabido todo el lío que se armaría por esto, nunca te hubiera entregado el relicario…"

"Descuida…todo está bien, además fue mi decisión y sólo podía hacer esto con Syaoran. Si quieres agradecerle a alguien, agradéceselo a él," Dijo Sakura.

Arrugando su nariz el Mago Kaitou respondió, "A él? Realmente no quiero hacerlo pero…está bien, de acuerdo." Luego observó al cachorro que comenzaba a olerlo con curiosidad. "Qué es esto? Tu nueva mascota?"

"Parece que sí," Sakura tomó el animalito en sus brazos.

Y ambos, junto con el cachorro se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Syaoran, siendo muy cuidadosos para no despertar a los demás.

Cuando intentaron abrir la puerta de su cuarto se dieron cuenta de que tenía seguro.

"jeje, típico de Syaoran en cerrar su habitación," Murmuró Sakura. "Quizás debería de tocar la puerta…No importa," Una gota apareció en su cabeza, el Mago Kaitou ya había abierto la puerta con una navaja.

La persona que se encontraba en el lugar estaba completamente alerta y despierta cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta e instantáneamente había buscado algo que tenía debajo de su almohada, una navaja dorada que de inmediato lanzó hacia la puerta.

"AAH!" Sakura y Kaitou gritaron (sí gritaron, dentro de lo más discreto posible). El cuchillo se clavó fijamente en la madera del marco de la puerta.

"Hhmm! Qué clase de adolescente además de mí, duerme con una navaja debajo de su almohada," Refunfuñó Kaitou. "Este no es mi día, primero soy atacado por el oso Syaoran y después soy atacado por el propio creador de ese oso." Kaitou removió el cuchilo de la puerta y examinó los grabados que tenía el objeto con mucho interés.

"Aún llevas eso contigo?" Le cuestionó Sakura a Syaoran, la navaja que su padre le había regalado, la última vez que la había visto fue en Nueva York.

"Sé cuidadoso la próxima vez que lo lances," Comentó Kaitou mientras le arrojaba de vuelta a Syaoran el arma quien aún se veía desconcertado por la visita. "Quién creías que éramos? Monstruos? Hombres-lobo?"

"No," Dijo Syaoran mientras se deslizaba de su cama. "Sólo un fantasma…" Como si hubiera percibido que Syaoran se sentía intranquilo, el cachorro corrió hacia él y comenzó a acurrucarse en sus piernas a lo cual Syaoran se quejó, "Oye, quítate de mi cama! Apuesto a que tienes pulgas."

"Eh? Esto sí que es extraño, le agradas a ese cachorro, qué mal gusto tiene." El Mago Kaitou pasó su mano por su cabello peinado en picos. "En fin, Sakura me dijo que tenía que agradecerte por todo lo que hicieron por mí, así que sólo te lo diré una vez, Gracias. Listo, me marcho."

"Kaitou?" Sakura lo tomó del brazo antes de que brincara por la ventana.

El Mago Kaitou suspiró y dijo, "Desearía que dejaras de llamarme así. Qué sucede?"

"Fuiste al hospital verdad, ya estás bien?" Le preguntó una preocupada Sakura.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y dijo, "Sí ya estoy bien, realmente no era nada grave."

"Hoe…" Sakura no sabía si una bala que casi llega al corazón podía considerarse como 'nada grave'.

"Estaré cerca de aquí por algunos días más antes de que me ausente de Japón," Les explicó el Mago Kaitou. "Aunque probablemente no me vean en estos días."

"Te vas de Japón? A robar otra vez?" Preguntó Syaoran.

Negando con la cabeza el Mago Kaitou dijo, "Mis días como ladrón han terminado."

"No te creo," Le dijo categórica Sakura.

"Es verdad, regrésale a Sakura su collar," Dijo Syaoran. "Se lo robaste a esos pandilleros en Tokio cierto? Ahora regrésaselo."

"Jeje, por qué habría de regresarlo a alguien lo suficientemente descuidado como para perderlo así en primer lugar?" Preguntó Kaitou mientras sostenía en su mano el collar con el pendiente de cristal.

Syaoran golpeó su cara. "Vaya manera de agradecer a quienes te salvaron la vida y te han ayudado!"

"Ouch, eso dolió! Oh de acuerdo, solamente préstenme estos dos tesoros sí?" Dijo Kaitou mientras sostenía el collar y el anillo con la piedra de zafiro.

"Cuándo tomaste el anillo?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras buscaba en su cuello la cadena que usualmente traía el citado anillo. "Creí que habías dicho que tus días como ladrón habían terminado."

"Lo estoy tomando prestado de acuerdo? Es importante, necesito encontrar los tesoros que aún faltan: los rubíes de los Oscuros, probablemente ya se dieron cuenta de que el rubí de mi medallón no es uno de los tesoros, usando el poder de los cuatro tesoros que he encontrado podré encontrar más rápidamente esos rubíes. Después de eso se los regresaré, lo juro!" Les dirigió una mirada suplicante.

Como siempre, Sakura sonrió cálidamente y le dijo, "De acuerdo, confiaré en ti, pero debes prometer que los regresarás entendido? No sólo por el valor de esos tesoros sino porque eres nuestro amigo, cuando gustes puedes ir a Tomoeda a visitarnos."

"Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo," Se quejó Syaoran, "Sabes cuántas horas sin dormir pasé por este tonto?"

Asintiendo, el Mago Kaitou abrió la ventana, la brisa de mar fría y aromática ingresó en la habitación. Kaitou agachó su mirada para observar el medallón el cual brillaba a la luz de la luna.

"Kaitou?" Dijo Sakura.

La mirada de Kaitou era indescifrable, "No me llames así…"

"Entonces, cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" Preguntó Sakura con impaciencia.

"Eso no importa, soy el Mago Kaitou, el Ladrón de la Noche, Voleur de la Nuit," Se encogió de hombros, su voz se escuchaba burlona y con un dejo de amargura. "Siéntete libre de decirme como más te guste."

"No me refiero a tus apodos, me refiero a tu verdadero nombre, con el que naciste," Protestó Sakura quien alcanzó a ver que sus nudillos estaban blancos al sujetar el relicario. "Quien eres en verdad."

"Sólo porque esté en deuda con ustedes no significa que no siga siendo un sucio y retorcido criminal," Rió el Mago Kaitou "Ese es quien soy, un alma perdida en la oscuridad que no tiene nada hacer más que sobrevivir día a día y cumplir el único objetivo que tiene en su vida, alguien que dejó atrás cualquier rastro de su vida pasada y que abrazó la noche. Au revoir!"

Después de escuchar todo eso Sakura estalló, "Entonces, por qué es tan importante ese relicario para ti?"

Sonrió con tristeza y se dio vuelta para desaparecer por la ventana. "Algún día pagaré la deuda que tengo con ustedes! Lo juro!"

Al día siguiente todos disfrutaban y se relajaban en la playa bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

"Cielos Sakura, t eves incredible," La elogió Eron. "Pareces una sirena de mar."

Sakura se sonrojó y solo dijo, "Gracias…" Sobre su traje de baño color turquesa se había colocado un pareo atado en su esbelta cintura lleno de hermosos colores que hacían juego con el océano. Su largo cabello castaño claro lo llevaba recogido en con un broche en forma de mariposa y de este caían graciosamente pequeños mechones sobre su espalda. De hecho, la razón por la que estaba vestida de esa manera es porque Tomoyo había insistido en que tenía que practicar para el concurso por ejemplo caminar correctamente y 'tratar de dejar una buena impresión'.

Suspirando resignada, Sakura comenzó a practicar su andar sobre la arena y con un libro encima de su cabeza.

En ese momento, el cachorrito comenzó a brincarle encima haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. *Suspiro* "Mi mamá era modelo, me pregunto cómo podía hacer todo esto.

"Descuida lo harás muy bien," Le aseguró Eron.

"Puedes descansar ahora," Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba al cachorro en sus brazos y le ataba un listo alrededor de su cabello. "Ya le pusiste un nombre?"

"Bueno…" Comenzó Sakura. "No se rían pero pienso que este cachorrito se parece a un lobo pequeño cuando se sienta y observa la luna, miren, sus orejas son puntiagudas, y me parece un lindo lobo en miniatura."

"Ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho al lindo lobo que le bordaste a Syaoran hace tiempo," Comentó Tomoyo.

"Creo que sí," Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba al animalito con cariño. "Sí, yo también lo pienso, es lo primero que se me vino a la mente, que parecía un pequeño lobo."

"Y ya que se parece a un pequeño lobo, por qué no lo llamas Syaoran-chan?" Sugirió Miho, "Así podrás abrazarlo siempre que quieras cuando pienses en Syaoran!"

"No te atrevas," Le advirtió Syaoran quien iba llegando después de haber nadado en la alberca unas 100 vueltas para eliminar su estrés. Como siempre, ver a Eron más de 24 horas seguidas comenzaba a ponerlo fuera de quicio.

"Mmmm…creo que lo llamaré Wolfie-chan", Les dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del cachorro y éste en respuesta ladró felizmente.

"Pues no me agrada ese nombre," Refunfuñó Syaoran antes de volver de nuevo a la piscina.

Mientras que todos los demás descansaban afuera en la playa solo Tomoyo, Sakura y Miho se encontraban dentro de la residencia. Para ese entonces Syaoran ya iba en su vuelta número 176.

"Jeje…no podría pedir mejores vacaciones," Suspiró Miho, "Ver el fabuloso cuerpo de Syaoran en la playa es más de lo que hubiera podido desear, me algrega mucho haber venido de visita a Japón, es la primera vez desde hace dos años creo."

"Es cierto, Miho, olvidé preguntarte ayer pues te quedaste dormida muy temprano pero, por qué viniste a Japón tan repentinamente?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Acaso no me extrañaban?" Preguntó Miho con los ojos más inocentes, "De hecho, me enviaron aquí para acompañar a Kero."

"Sí claro, yo puedo cuidarme solo!" Protestó Kero, "Fue más bien al revés, yo fui enviado aquí para cuidarte a ti. Eriol se negaba a enviarte sola a Japón pues tanto él como la señoriza Mizuki tenían muchos asuntos pendientes en Inglaterra y el hermano de Sakura y Yukito aún no han terminado su semestre allá. Además Miho estaba tan determinada en venir a Japón que…"

"Me subí al avión y me vine por mi cuenta!" Dijo Miho muy orgullosa de sí misma. "Es la primera vez que viajo sola. Jajaja, ya soy toda una mujer mayor."

"Yo estaba contigo…" Protestó Kero.

"Así es, Eriol me llamó para pedirme que mandara a alguien para que te recogiera en el aeropuerto," Comentó Tomoyo. "Pero por qué viniste tan pronto? Dentro de poco Eriol y los demás habrían estado libres y hubieran podido venir también."

"Extrañaba a mis amigos (Ojos en forma de estrellita) Además, estaba muy aburrida," Agregó Miho sentándose en un sofá y después su expresión se tornó más seria y sus ojos grises solemnes. "Recuerdas lo que Eriol te contó sobre mi familia cuando se vieron en Nueva York?"

"Eh? Sí" Comentó Sakura. Aún recordaba la triste historia de Miho y las palabras de Eriol aún hacían eco en sus oídos.

_Pasado de Miho - Flashback _…

_Durante la parte más temprana de su vida Miho vivió una vida feliz, era una niña común viviendo en Japón junto a su padre, madre y su hermano mayor. Parecida a ti Sakura….Pero en un trágico día, el padre de Miho falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a desmoronarse para ella. El hermano mayor de Miho huyó de su casa justo después de eso y no volvieron a escuchar de él. Esto dejó un impacto muy profundo en ella quien siempre había contado y confiado en su hermano y quien se suponía que debió estar ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla a superar esa crisis. __Mientras tanto su madre cayó gravemente enferma…"_

_Podía imaginar a una niña cuyo cabello castaño rojizo se movía con energía alrededor suyo y lágrimas brotaban de sus misteriosos ojos grises._

_"Hermanooo! Hermano! Regresa!" Su desesperada voz se quebraba mientras gritaba hacia el interminable horizonte. Caminando sobre la acera murmuró, "Regresen, hermano, papá, por qué? Por qué me está pasando esto! Por qué la vida es tan injusta mamá?" Las saladas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro se secaron dejando huellas alrededor de sus mejillas._

_"Quién eres tú? No te acerques a mí!" Mizuki Miara, la madre de Miho, gritó mientras que sus ojos grises se desenfocaban entre más se acercaba su hija a su cama._

_"Soy yo mamá, Miho, tu hija. Mamá! No me dejes tu también!"_

_"En dónde está Tanaka? En dónde están mi esposo y mi hijo?"_

_"Se han ido mamá, se han ido."_

_"No me mientas pequeña mocosa! No me llames mamá! Aléjate de mí!"_

_"__MADRE!__ Escúchame! Yo soy tu hija! No me dejes!" Sus ojos grises como el carbón se encendieron con un brillo fiero mientras que su ira, dolor y confusión se revelaban dentro de ella, creciendo y creciendo, hasta que explotaron fuera de control._

_"Y su casa se incendió. Quedó hecha cenizas sin dejar un solo rastro de la niñez feliz y despreocupada de Miho. Todas sus pertenencias, la habitación de su hermano, los atesorados libros de su padre, la hermosa decoración y muebles de su madre, no eran nada más que cenizas. En ese tiempo, ella no sabía nada de sus poderes especiales. Las personas tenían miedo de esa extraña e incontrolable niña que veía a todos con un odio muy profundo en sus ojos."_

_El calor del clamoroso fuego quemó la piel de la enojada niña y se levantó más y más alto por encima de su cabeza, devorando su grande y hermosa casa estilo victoriano mientras ella permanecía de pie desafiante frente a ella._

_Irradiando rojos profundos y luces naranja, el fuego siguió crujiendo y quemando hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada. La chica continuó mirando fijamente al fuego mientras que sus ojos grises reflejaban las doradas llamas. Ni siquiera los bomberos o sus parientes pudieron moverla de donde estaba. Las puntas del sedoso cabello de la niña estaban quemadas. Ante el espanto de todos, comenzó a reír de manera cruel y vacía, risa sin sentido de alguien que lo ha perdido todo._

_Alguien murmuró, "Gracias al cielo su mamá está en el hospital y no vio esto."_

_"Qué haremos con esta niña?"_

_"Finalmente perdió la razón."_

_"No la culpo, después de haber perdido a toda su familia."_

_"Pero aún tiene a su madre."_

_"La cual parece muerta en vida, Tanaka Miara o bien morirá pronto o se quedará en ese estado de delirio por el resto de su vida."_

_"La pobre muchacha por lo menos tiene parientes."_

_"Pero, se la llevarán a vivir con ellos? Su tío es un prominente hombre de negocios. Cómo podría cuidarla?"_

_"BASTA! Dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no existiera! A alguien le importa lo que yo pienso!" La muchacha gritó._

_"Ven, ella es imposible de controlar," Concluyó otra persona._

_Los ojos de la niña brillaron con odio a los entrometidos observadores. "No soy una __cosa__! No soy imposible! Solo váyanse, váyanse todos y déjenme sola!" Después todo fue quedando negro ante sus ojos antes de que pudiera gritar más._

Poco tiempo después de esto, Miho fue rescatada por su prima de lado de su madre, Mizuki Kaho y Eriol quedó como su guardián y protector. Ahora podría empezar una nueva vida y dejar atrás esos recuerdos dolorosos que habían quedado convertidos en cenizas.

Sin embargo ella jamás olvidó la vida que había dejado atrás. Aunque siguió adelante, aceptando sus nuevos poderes y aprendiendo a confiar y a hacer nuevos amigos, ella nunca olvidó al padre que había fallecido, a su madre que estaba internada en el hospital…y sobre todo, a su amado hermano que había huido años atrás.

Hubo un silencio muy profundo en la sala donde se encontraban, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua salpicando en la alberca mientras Syaoran nadaba.

Finalmente Miho rompió el silencio y con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos que sobresalían de su lindo rostro pálido les dijo, "Vine a Japón para encontrar a mi hermano."


	38. cap36 Más Allá del Vasto Mar

**Capítulo 36: Más Allá del Vasto Mar**

Miho les dijo con voz ecuánime, "Vine a Japón para encontrar a mi hermano….El hermano que dejó nuestro hogar años atrás."

Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran la miraron sorprendidos.

"Tu…hermano?" Murmuró Sakura.

Miho asintió, "Me juré a mí misma que lo encontraría algún día, no sé en dónde se encuentra, ni qué clase de dificultades o dolor haya tenido que enfrentar o si él aún quiere verme y recordar el pasado…Pero todo lo que yo quiero es verlo frente a frente y saber que está vivo y feliz."

Confirmando lo que ella había dicho Kero agregó, "Es por eso que Eriol le dio permiso a Miho para venir ella sola, una vez que tiene algo en mente no habrá poder alguno que la haga cambiar de opinión, además que también quiere ver el concurso de la Pareja del Año ya que habrá miles de personas en todo Japón que se reunirán para verlo y eso aumentará las posibilidades de encontrarlo."

Miho se puso de pie y con toda seguridad les dijo, "Voy a encontrarlo, no importa cómo ni cuánto tiempo me llevará pero ya verán cuando lo tenga frente a mí y le diga lo molesta que estoy con él por haberme abandonado!" Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la alberca antes de que los demás pudieran ver las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

"Takashi, todos están ocupados preparándose para el concurso," Dijo Chiharu, "No deberíamos hacer lo mismo nosotros?"

Takashi no se inmutó para nada, tan sólo se estiró perezosamente, "No hay por qué preocuparse, sólo improvisaremos conforme se vaya desarrollando el concurso."

"Aún así, realmente quiero ganar el concurso…..No, aún si no ganamos, quiero que se convierta en un hermoso recuerdo cuando los años pasen….No podrías estar un poco más motivado? Eres peor que Li!" Dijo Chiharu observando a Syaoran molesto pero que a pesar de sus protestas terminada haciendo lo que Tomoyo le iba diciendo.

"Oigan, ya les conté el origen de los concursos?" Comenzó Takashi.

"Odio que inventes historias!" Gritó Chiharu, "Tú nunca piensas en mí ni lo que quiero, siempre eres tan egoísta y desconsiderado! Y quita esa ridícula expresión de tu cara! Acaso no puedes ser más sincero y comprometido con las cosas? Odio que nunca hables con seriedad! Odio que no me tomes a mí con seriedad! Te odio!" Chiharu caminó como alma que lleva el diablo aventándole una pila de papeles directo a la cara de Takashi.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Takashi se tornó serio y le llamó, "Espera! Chiharu….!" Pero en lugar de seguirla como cualquier hubiera esperado, se dejó caer en una cornisa de piedra y suspiró.

Varias horas después había oscurecido.

"No ha regresado Chiharu?" Preguntó Rika.

"A dónde fue?" Preguntó Sakura.

" No lo sé, no la he visto desde la tarde," Le explicó Rika, "Sabes en dónde pueda estar Takashi?"

Encogiéndose de hombros Takashi respondió, "Por qué habría de saberlo?"

"Es peligroso para una chica andar caminando sola en la oscuridad," Comentó Aki, "Hay muchos lugares aquí en los que podría perderse."

"Iré a buscarla," Se ofreció Sakura.

"No deberías de ir sola, yo iré en tu lugar," Comentó Eron.

Sakura sonrió y dijo, "Entonces vayamos los dos."

"De acuerdo, espera, iré por las linternas," Eron salió en busca de lo necesario.

"Yo también iré," Dijo Syaoran.

"Muy bien, los demás por favor espérenos aquí, puede ser que Chiharu regrese mientras la estamos buscando," Comentó Sakura y se dirigió hacia la casa para ponerse algo encima de su traje de baño.

"Yo iré en tu lugar," Le sugirió Syaoran quien la siguió hasta su habitación.

"Descuida, no hay problema, Eron y yo iremos en buscar de Chiharu y regresaremos pronto, creo que fue muy amable de su parte ofrecerse para esto, por qué te molesta?" Le preguntó Sakura.

_el problema es que la última vez que estuviste sola con ese sujeto casi mueres al caer de un precipicio," _Syaoran pensó en silencio. No deseaba ocultarle más secretos a Sakura, había tantas cosas a las que él temía pero que sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentar, cuidadosamente cerró la puerta detrás de él, era la hora de aclarar las cosas ahora que quedaban solos en la habitación. "No confío en Eron!"

Sakura le dijo, "Pues no creo que sea asunto tuyo en primer lugar, por qué habría de importarme? Suena más bien como si estuvieras celoso."

"Sí, estoy celoso," Le contestó de inmediato Syaoran y después como si se desahogara, le dijo todo de golpe, "Pero no es eso, Eron es la última persona en quien podrías confiar y mucho menos estar a solas con él. Puede ser que esto suene extraño y no te lo haya dicho por varios motivos pero la razón por la que deberías ser más cuidadosa con ellos dos es porque ellos son…"

"No tienes que decirlo," Respondió suavemente Sakura, "Lo sé."

"Eh?" Syaoran la observó completamente sorprendido. Acaso ella sabía la verdad sobre Eron y Erika?

"Sé por qué ellos dos son las últimas personas en las que alguien podría confiar, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo," Continuó dulcemente Sakura.

"Q-qué?" Syaoran la vio fijamente con graves ojos canela tan sólo para encontrarse con los profundos verdes ojos de Sakura que reflejaban calma pero también seriedad. Con trabajo pudo continuar, "Entonces, cómo es que…por qué…..Cómo es que lograste descubrir sus maldades y aún así actuar tan amigablemente? Por qué no eres más precavida con ellos? Por qué demuestras tenerles tanta confianza?"

"Porque ellos son seres humanos antes que ser mis enemigos, quiero descubrir la verdad por la que están haciendo todo esto, quiero llegar a conocerlos pero no bajo una máscara y mantenerme precavida y distinta, sino siendo sincera con ellos y poder descubrir sus facetas, tanto las buenas como las malas," Le dijo y con tristeza en sus ojos le preguntó, "No lo entiendes verdad?"

"No, no te entiendo," Respondió categórico Syaoran, "Los enemigos son enemigos y no deberías darles tantas oportunidades para atacarte indefensa, eso muestra debilidad y falta de precaución."

Sakura reflexionó un momento y de pronto le explicó con entusiasmo, "Veámoslo de esta manera, piensa en 10 años atrás cuando viniste a Japón por vez primera y me desafiaste como tu rival para capturar las Cartas Clow, en ese entonces me llamabas tonta y débil, incapaz de convertirme en Card Captor."

Syaoran dejó caer su cabeza y le dijo, "Entiendo tu punto, creí que eso ya había quedado aclarado…"

Ella continuo con una mirada nostálgica, "Nunca te lo dije pero no sabes lo triste, desanimada e insegura que me sentí en ese entonces. Muchas veces me quise rendir y entregar las cartas Clow al descendiente de Lead Clow, alguien que se veía mucho más poderoso, capaz e inteligente que yo." Pero, Sakura levantó su rostro y le dijo con firmeza, "Pero no me rendí e hice lo mejor que pude, no quise perder contigo e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme tu respeto y aprobación pero sobre todo tu amistad y confianza, aún y cuando eras mi enemigo y rival al mismo tiempo me puse a pensar en que habías venido solo hasta Japón para cumplir tu misión y me dio la impresión de que eras un niño que llevaba una gran carga y responsabilidad, me di cuenta también de que eras un compañero de clase que trataba de ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos bajo una máscara e hice todo lo que pude para conocerte mejor."

Sakura concluyó con una brillante sonrisa, "Y me alegro mucho haberlo hecho o de lo contrario no habría conocido a la maravillosa persona que es Li Syaoran."

Al decir esto Syaoran se sonrojó y solo alcanzó a balbucear, "Yo…."

Sakura colocó su mano sobre la ventana y le dijo, "Ahora eres la persona en quien más confío y eres uno de mis amigos más queridos. Ahora sé la razón por la que me desafiaste en el inicio: los Mayores del consejo del Clan Li, Leiyun, el honor familiar….ahora estoy más consciente del por qué reunir las Cartas Clow era tan importante par ti, y realmente creo que esos dos tienen un motivo detrás de sus acciones así que hasta que ellos me quieran desafiar frente a frente quiero ocultarles el hecho de que sé quiénes son porque eso me dará la oportunidad de conocerlos bien y no cerrarme a pensar en ellos sólo como mis enemigos, es por eso que quiero mantenerme callada sobre eso."

Hubo minutos de silencio en la habitación. Sakura mordió sus labios temiendo que Syaoran estallara en cualquier segundo ya que alcanzar a ver que su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido y que su mano sobre la cerradura de la puerta estaba temblando.

"No te culpo si piensas que soy algo extraña," Respondió con calma Sakura, "En cierta forma lo soy, no estoy diciendo que los quiera a esos dos pero todo lo que quiero decir es que no quiero cerrarme a una sola idea sobre ellos."

Finalmente Syaoran suspiró, "Así es, realmente pienso que eres muy rara pero," Alzó su rostro relajando el profundo ceño que tenía pero sin que desapareciera completamente, "Te admiro y te respeto también, tienes razón, uno no debería ser tan cerrado, fue tu espontaneidad, amabilidad y amistad la que me rescató de ser la persona obstinada, fría y rígida que solía ser, y te agradezco por haberme dado la oportunidad en ese entonces, quién sabe, quizás de no ser así, aún seríamos enemigos."

"Entonces….no dirás nada más sobre esto o me regañarás?"

"No más de lo usual," Se quejó Syaoran, "Me mantendré callado y no diré nada, qué más puedo hacer?"

Sakura sonrió, "Muchas gracias por comprenderme," Abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, al quedarse solo Syaoran se recostó en la cama aún desconcertado por todo lo discutido.

Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo, siempre salía con una respuesta inteligente pero a la vez llena de sensibilidad. Pero sobre todo y lo más importante, tenía un corazón de oro.

"Eron, qué estás hacienda aquí?" Le preguntó Erika a su hermano gemelo mientras bajaba por el pasillo y encontraba a Eron de pie inmóvil frente a las habitaciones. "Vayamos abajo, aquí están las baterías….Eron?"

El usualmente calmado Eron parecía estar en estado de shock, su apuesto rostro estaba extremadamente pálido. "Eh? Ah sí, gracias." Eron tomó las pilas e intentó colocarlas en las linternas pero sus manos temblaban tanto que todo cayó al suelo.

"Oye, qué sucede contigo?" Le preguntó Erika colocando una mano sobre su frente. "Estás enfermo?"

"N-no…" Eron forzó una sonrisa.

"Eron hay que irnos! Tenemos que encontrar a Chiharu," Le dijo Sakura quien volvía a entrar a la casa.

"Eh? Sí, claro," Respondió el otro.

Sakura lo observó desconcertada, Eron no era distraído ni mucho menos respondía tan vagamente con un 'Sí, claro'….Quizás Eron estaba demostrando su verdadero ser. Tomando las linternas ella comenzó a caminar por la costa y de mala gana Eron la siguió con sus ojos dorados fijos en Sakura todo el tiempo. Qué le pasaba a esa chica? O más bien, qué le pasaba a él?

Para su horror, Chiharu se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba, sólo recordaba haber huido de Takashi esa tarde, tampoco estaba en la playa pero aún así ella podía escuchar a lo lejos las olas rompiendo en la costa así que no debía andar tan lejos. Se preguntaba si alguien la habría extrañado, desde luego que no Takashi, pero ahora se lamentaba haberle gritado y haberse ido….No! todo culpa de él, no era la primera vez que le hacía esto, había estado guardando por años y años esa actitud de Takashi. Cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? Por qué él nunca la tomaba en serio? Había llegado al límite de su paciencia, lo mejor sería rendirse, de hecho no entendía cómo se había enamorad de él, hasta el tercer grado, Takashi siempre había estado al pendiente de ella cosa que hizo que ella sintiera que su amistad sería para siempre, sus sentimientos hacia él comenzaron a cambiar en el 4to grado cuando él ya no mostraba su lado sincero, verdadero e inocente hacia ella.

Y observó la brillante luna que iluminaba el cielo, pronto sería luna llena. En fin, será mejor regresar, pensó. Chiharu volteó a sus alrededores para decidirse por cuál camino tomar y se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que brillaban.

Una figura grande y oscura como una bestia salió donde ella estaba y volteó hacia la luna llena reflejando con su brilo unos largos colmillos blancos.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Escuchaste algo?" Preguntó Sakura mientras con su linterna iluminaba en todas direcciones buscando el origen.

"No," Dijo Eron mintiendo.

"Juro que escuché el grito de una chica en la otra dirección," Insistió Sakura, entonces se detuvo y se preguntó a sí misma si en realidad había escuchado algo o era un presentimiento de que Chiharu estaba en peligro?

Después de un rato Sakura le preguntó, "Eron….No hay nada…nada extraño aquí cierto?"

"Te refieres a bestias salvajes, víboras, fantasmas…."

"Hoeee, sí los hay?" Sakura apretó hacia ella su chamarra como si con eso se protegiera más.

"Mmm…probablemente no ya que este es un lugar turístico," Los ojos de Eron brillaban divertidos. "Sólo diría que tuvieras cuidado cuando hay luna llena, recuerda lo que dicen las creencias, vamos, salgamos de este bosque y busquemos la carretera, tenemos que encontrar a Chiharu antes de que suba la marea."

"…." Chiharu podía escuchar la respiración de algo o alguien y sentía como si alguien la llevara en brazos. Esa persona la colocó suavemente en un tronco y se dio la vuelta. "Espera!" Lentamente el joven se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio un brinco, acaso esta persona la había salvado? "Me salvaste." Era mitad confirmación mitad pregunta.

La persona se encogió de hombros, estaba oscuro pero Chiharu pudo observar que era alto y delgado, sus brazos eran Fuertes y había algo en la manera en que se movía, como si fuera un gato salvaje pero tenía la gracia y elegancia de un mago o algo parecido, estaba vestido totalmente de negro, solo su cabello claro brillaba en la oscuridad, como si fuera oro blanco.

"Quién eres tú?" Se tambaleó Chiharu mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. "Por favor dime."

"Te desmayaste cuando esa bestia o lo que quiera que haya sido te atacó, así que lo distraje y busqué este lugar más seguro, eso es todo," Respondió el joven, aunque no dijo mucho Chiharu notó que su voz era suave y clara, casi melodiosa y agradable al oído.

"Eso es todo dices? Salvaste mi vida, cómo podré agradecerte?" Preguntó Chiharu, era una situación como aquellas fantasías infantiles que hablan sobre un apuesto caballero misterioso.

"No te preocupes por eso, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en la misma situación," Una cruz plateada pendía de su oreja izquierda haciendo contraste con el tono oscuro de sus ropas.

"No…Aún así estoy muy agradecida contigo," Para su descontento Chiharu imaginó lo que Takashi habría hecho en una situación similar, probablemente la habría abandonado y huido…. "Por qué llevas puesto lentes de sol a mitad de la noche?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza como señal de desaprobación, se quejó, "Podrían todos dejar de criticarme por eso? Y bien, qué hacías aquí tu sola? Estás perdida? Apuesto a que Sakura y los demás estarán preocupados."

"Eh? Cómo es que conoces a Sakura?"

"Eee… solo lo sé. Tú eres una amiga de ella que se está quedando en la residencia de verano de la familia Akagi cierto?, estás muy lejos de tu casa jovencita."

"Sí….supongo que caminé más de lo que pensé puesto que me salí de ahí alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y ahora casi son las 10 pm." Suspiró Chiharu secando las lágrimas de su cara. "Fue tonto de mi parte el haberme perdido, todo es mi culpa."

"No llores, no soporto ver a las personas llorar, anda, ven." La llevó hasta afuera del bosque y llegaron a una autopista en donde se encontraba una motocicleta negra. "Un pequeño paseo."

"Eh?" Chiharu parpadeó varias veces.

"Te llevaré a tu casa, anda, date prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo," Le dijo impaciente.

Con cuidado, Chiharu se subió a la motocicleta detrás de él quien le entregó un caso, "Póntelo."

"Tú no usarás ninguno?" Le preguntó.

Sonriendo con demasiada confianza le dijo, "Yo? Usar un casco de seguridad? Jaja… ya antes me he caído de motocicletas de carreras, no es gran cosa, pero sólo hablo de mí."

Chiharu sintió el frío viento soplar en su rostro mientras iban a toda velocidad por la autopista mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de su salvador, esta persona parecía algo brusca en una primera impresión pero sus acciones demostraban la genuina amabilidad que realmente y tenía y de alguna manera se sintió atraída hacia él.

Minutos después la motocicleta frenaba estrepitosamente sobre el camino que estaba frente a la residencia de Aki. "Ya estamos aquí."

Tímidamente Chiharu vio que los alrededores se le hicieron familiares y suspiró aliviada al ver que había llegado a salvo. "Creí que mi corazón se detendría."

"Rápido, ve con tus amigos, deben estar preocupados," Respondió mientras la ayudaba a bajar del vehículo.

"Gracias," Se sonrojó Chiharu, "Eres muy amable."

El aludido suspiró pesadamente y murmuró para sí mismo, "Desde cuándo soy del tipo de persona que ayuda a los demás?" Y a Chiharu le comentó, "Estoy en deuda con uno de tus amigos, sólo es eso. Adiós Chiharu." Aceleró la motocicleta.

"Lamento mucho haberte causado tantos problemas," Chiharu frunció el ceño, "Espera, cuándo te dije mi nombre?"

Soltando una carcajada le respondió, "Esa es mi profesión, enterarme de todo por adelantado."

"Adiós entonces….No me dijiste tu nombre pero….Eres el Mago Kaitou verdad?" Preguntó Chiharu.

"Eh?" El Mago Kaitou la miró sorprendido. "Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Aunque estaba algo borrosa, vi tu fotografía en el periódico, no lleves una capa negra ahora pero aún así hay algo que me hizo acordarme de él cuando te vi. Qué extraño, en las noticias te retratan como malicioso creador de problemas pero en realidad creo que eres una persona muy considerada y agradable."

"Piensa lo que quieras," Respondió el Mago Kaitou. "Ah y esto no se volverá a repetir así que no te vuelvas a perder de acuerdo!" Rápidamente avanzó por la autopista dejando algo sorda a Chiharu quien lo vio desaparecer camino abajo.

Tomoyo, Rika y los demás corrieron hacia Chiharu, quienes sólo alcanzaron a ver a una figura oscura sobre una impresionante motocicleta.

"Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo," Le dijo Rika al cerciorarse que no estaba herida.

"En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Le preguntó Tomoyo.

"Chiharu regresaste!" Exclamó Sakura. "Eron y yo salimos a buscarte pero no te encontramos por ningún lado!"

Takashi se acercó a Chiharu con un semblante serio mientras observaba el camino, "Quién era ese?"

"Quién era qué?" Preguntó Chiharu aún ruborizada.

"La persona que te trajo aquí en la motocicleta."

Ella se llevó ensoñadoramente una mano a su mejilla y le respondió con voz melodiosa, "No es asunto tuyo." Y a las chicas les dijo, "Dios mío, creo que estoy enamorada! Es como un manga shoujo o algo así! aunque desearía haberle visto mejor su cara."

"Jeje…..Chiharu…." Rika le dijo mientras le daba un ligero codazo y veía de reojo a Takashi quien puso una cara de pocos amigos la cual desapareció rápidamente y cambió a su rostro sonriente habitual.

"Era apuesto, varonil, valiente, me rescató de esa bestia salvaje y me llevó en sus brazos a un lugar seguro, me acompañó hasta aquí….Qué más podía pedir de un chico?" Chiharu le dirigió una mirada significativa a Takashi.

"Bien por ti," Dijo Takashi aparentando que no le importaba. "Desde luego, nunca sabrás si esa persona era un criminal, o quizás un asesino o psicópata."

"Para tu información era perfectamente encantador, pero tienes razón, él es un criminal….pero es solamente un ladrón, el misterioso y apuesto Ladrón de la Noche." Fue con Sakura y le preguntó, "Por alguna casualidad tú conoces al Mago Kaitou?"

"Eh?" Tartamudeó Sakura. "N-no….por qué habría de conocer a un ladrón?"

"Oh, creí que lo conocías," Dijo Chiharu, "Quizás yo me equivoqué."

Observando el camino que bajaba por la colina Miho preguntó, "El Mago Kaitou?"

"Sí, nunca has escuchado sobre él? El ladrón más famoso de todo Japón conocido por su gracia y habilidades de mago para aparecer y desaparecer. Se ha convertido en el némesis de la policía y en el famoso y misterioso criminal que nadie ha podido atrapar y aún con lo joven que es ya se encuentra en la lista de los 20 criminales más buscados en el mundo," Le explicó Rika, había escuchado a Chiharu repetir esta historias tantas veces cuando el Mago Kaitou fue visto en Tomoeda que ya se sabía de memoria los hechos.

"También escuché de él en la BBC de Londres y en otros noticieros," Respondió Miho.

"Oye, deja de lamer mi pierna!" Regañó Syaoran a Wolfie-chan mientras lo hacía a un lado, aunque él personalmente lo llamaba Baka-chan (Qué malvado!" Le había dicho Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos así que mejor se abstuvo de decirle así al cachorro en su presencia) "Por qué siempre apareces de la nada?" Le preguntó con reproche al cachorrito. "Desapareciste desde hace rato, a dónde fuiste eh?"

A pesar de los desvaríos de Syaoran, el animalito se saltó a sus brazos y ladró animadamente, Syaoran suspiró, internamente el cachorro lo enternecía, y asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, Syaoran recogió a Wolfie-chan en sus brazos y con gentileza acarició su suave pelaje.

Sakura rió discretamente pues lo alcanzó a ver. Típico de Syaoran pretender que Wolfie-chan lo molestaba pero en secreto era gentil y cariñoso con él, había observado a Syaoran alimentar al cachorro con restos de comida y jugar con él.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Syaoran es muy sentimental," Lo embromó Sakura mientras caminaba hacia él.

Syaoran se agachó para poner a Wolfie-chan en el suelo.

"Acaso no lo eres?" Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

"Quizás," Respondió él mientras que sus ojos ámbar se veían tristes. "Solía tener un cachorro cuando era pequeño, era tan leal a mí y me seguía a donde quiera que fuera, incluso a la escuela. Leiyun me lo regaló cuando cumplí 5 años."

"En serio? Y qué le pasó?"

"Murió, como todo lo que he amado," Respondió cortamente Syaoran.

"Oh, lo siento," Le dijo Sakura acariciando con tristeza la cabecita de Wolfie-chan.

"Descuida," Syaoran le dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

"Cómo es que Sakura le ponga más atención a este animal que a mí?" Se preguntó Kero, "Yo soy mucho más apuesto y poderoso!"

"Silencio Kero," Le reprochó Sakura mientras observaba a Syaoran.

_Al día siguiente__…_

Solo faltaba un día para el concurso y todos estaban muy apurados y entusiasmados preparándose y a pesar de que Sakura y Syaoran eran los que más habían protestado desde el inicio eran los que más duro estaban trabajando. Pero, por qué?

Rika comentó, "Esos dos realmente quieren ganar ese dinero,"

Riendo Tomoyo asintió. Muy temprano esa mañana, Sakura había recibido la llamada telefónica de su hermano.

"Hermano? Pero qué…..inesperado," Había balbuceado Sakura.

"En dónde diablos estás monstruo?" Le exigió responder Touya.

"No lo sabías? Tomoyo y todos nuestros amigos que están en nuestro mismo salón estamos pasando el verano en una residencia de verano en Kusakou, tú conoces a Akagi-san hermano? Es realmente divertido y estamos SEGUROS aquí así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Incluso aquí se encuentra también la prima de la profesora Mizuki, Miho."

"No sé si debería creerte o no, y eso no explica por qué me colgaste tan bruscamente la última vez," Gruñó Touya.

"Je je je…." Sakura comenzó a sudar frío, recordó que en esa ocasión se encontraba en la mansión Kinomoto y Mori-san, la ama de llaves la había atrapado al ingresar sin permiso en la casa.

"Además acabo de revisar la cuenta del banco, qué tanto dinero has estado gastando en la última semana eh? Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?"

"Eh, no te preocupes, pronto devolveré ese dinero a la cuenta," Dijo Sakura y después se puso seria. "Cómo pudiste _tu_ ser tan irresponsable hermano? Tú sabías del pasado de mi papá no es verdad? Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Qué quieres decir?" Touya profundizó su ceño.

"No finjas como si no lo supieras, descubrí el secreto sobre nuestro abuelo, Fujishinta Kinomoto quien también es el presidente del Grupo Hoshi."

"C-c-cómo supiste…." Por primera vez Touya había quedado mudo.

"Simplemente me enteré pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a mi papá hasta que él quiera contármelo. PERO TIENES IDEA DE LO TRAICIONADA QUE ME SENTÍ CUANDO MI ÚNICA FAMILIA ESCONDIO SEMEJANTE SECRETO DE MI?" Gritó Sakura por el teléfono.

Touya tuvo que taparse los oídos del grito y le dijo, "No creí que tuvieras la edad suficiente aún para eso aunque supongo que estaba equivocado, lo siento."

"Está bien, bueno, me despido hermano, mis amigos me están llamando. Regresa pronto! Los extraño mucho a ti y a mi papá y a Yukito también."

Desconcertado, Touya miró con desconfianza el teléfono y se dejó caer en su silla intentando continuar con sus estudios pero el texto del libro se veía borroso ante sus ojos….Recordó lo impresionado que había estado cuando su padre le contó que él era el segundo hijo de Fujishinta Kinomoto, uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Tokio así como de los detalles dolorosos del motivo de la partida de su padre. Cómo rayos su pequeña hermana se enteró de esto?

"No tiene caso de que te estés preocupando por eso todo el tiempo," Le dijo Yukito despegando su vista del libro. "Tu hermana ya tiene la edad suficiente para cuidarse a sí misma y manejar cualquier situación que se le presente, no siempre podrás protegerla y esconderla del mundo real, ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad."

"No estoy preocupado pore se monstruo!" Se defendió Touya mientras sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban. "Pero por qué me colgó la última vez? En qué clase de problemas está ahora? Nunca debí acceder a dejarla sola, de hecho, lo que debería de hacer es regresar inmediatamente a Japón y asegurarme yo mismo de que está bien…"

"Complejo de hermano sobreprotector…" Mumuró Yukito sonriendo. Pero luego le dijo con seriedad, "Mira, el que tú estás hacía no hará la diferencia."

"Muchas gracias."

"No, quiero decir que ella está en una edad en la que su hermano mayor sobreprotector no podrá ir a cada momento a rescatarla a cada momento, ella debe vivir con libertad, y nuestro semestre en Inglaterra va bien no es así? Así que…."

Mizuki Kaho los interrumpió y le dijo, "Así que por una vez en tu vida, trata de no involucrarte en los asuntos de las demás personas Touya."

"Quién dice que yo me meto en los asuntos de los demás?" Refunfuñó Touya…. Para después dejar escapar un pesado suspiro. Bueno, por teléfono Sakura se escuchaba animada y bien aunque por experiencia propia nunca podría saber si esto era realmente cierto.

"Muy bien, tomen, esto es lo que vestirán para la presentación del concurso, estos son sus trajes de baño…" Tomoyo suspiró, "Qué ese ruido que viene de afuera?"

Había una muchedumbre afuera con videocámaras, cámaras, flashes por todos lados y equipo de última tecnología.

"Qué es todo eso?" Se quejó Syaoran como si recordaba por su pasada experiencia que todo ese equipo sofisticado había sido utilizado en la sesión de modelaje que tuvo en Nueva York.

Toda una multitud de personas se había reunido en esa mansión y gritaban a todo pulmón.

Llena de curiosidad, Sakura se hizo paso entre la multitud mientras que Miho hacía lo mismo deteniéndose a ver el rostro de cada persona con la que se topaba.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Syaoran con una gota sobre su cabeza al ver a Miho quien llevaba una enorme lupa en una mano y un sello en la otra.

"Buscando a mi hermano por supuesto," Le explicó Miho mientras colocaba una "X" a cada persona que iba descartando como su hermano y un sello con el signo "?" a los que tenían posibilidades de serlo, incluso hacía esto con las mujeres. "Él podría venir de incógnito quizás o vestido de mujer para que nadie lo reconozca," Razonó ella.

Syaoran había quedado sin palabras y Miho había continuado con su investigación y sellando a cada persona que se encontraba lo cual originaba que todos la vieran con extrañeza.

En medio de todas las personas y con fondo el hermoso océano azul permanecían de pie dos personas que parecían modelos. Uno era una hermosa mujer joven con cabello ondulado y rubio que caía sobre su espalda suavemente, vestía un precioso bikini color aqua y sobre este un elegante vestido de verano sin abotonar dejando evidente su perfecta figura. A lado suyo estaba un alto joven que vestía unas bermudas color khaki y una fresca playera mientras que su cabello era agitado por el viento.

"Muy bien ahora miren hacia la cámara. Ahí, perfecto, júntense un poco más. Ahora sonrían…ahora pongan una expresión más seria, listo" Les indicaba un joven fotógrafo rubio que estaba detrás de la cámara. "Ah, perfecto, tan maravilloso como aquella sesión de modelos japoneses en Nueva York."

"Hoe? Akagi-san? Tamemura-san?" Exclamó Sakura cuando por fin reconoció a los 2 modelos.

"Hermana?" Dijo Aki. "….Y el novio de mi hermana también."

Como estaban en un receso, Arima y Asuma caminaron hacia ellos.

"Hermana, qué estás hacienda aquí?" Le preguntó Aki. "Acaso viniste a arruinar las vacaciones de tu hermano menor?"

Como toda hermana mayor que molesta a los menores Arima pellizcó las mejillas de Aki y dijo, "Desafortunadamente vengo aquí por trabajo, Asuma y yo tenemos un contrato de modelaje muy importante, afortunadamente las fotos serán tomadas en la playa aquí en Kusakou y mañana yo seré una de las 5 jueces del concurso a la Mejor Pareja de Japón."

"TU?" Aki se quejó. "No! seguro que contigo las calificaciones no serán justas…"

"De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que seré justa," Dijo Arima molestándolo, en ese momento alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro, "Sí Li?"

"Nos entregaste las llaves de esta casa para hacernos entrar en el concurso verdad?" Preguntó Syaoran.

Juntando sus manos como si aplaudiera Arima le dijo, "Adivinaste! Ustedes dos tienen que ganar el concurso de acuerdo? Son mi esperanza," Dijo esto mientras veía a su hermano.

"Vaya, Akagi-san y Tamemura-san son muy afortunados, los dos fueron contratados para el mismo trabajo?" Les preguntó Sakura.

"Así es, fue toda una suerte," Dijo Asuma. "Aunque si hubiera sido junto a otra persona, en primer lugar nunca habría aceptado."

"Y como por lo regular tenemos poco tiempo para vernos, realmente estoy muy contenta ya que ahora podremos pasar toda una semana juntos aquí en Kusakou," Agregó Arima recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Asuma.

"Además solo toma 5 minutos caminar de la casa hast alas instalaciones y en esta zona hay muy buenas áreas para montar a caballo." Dijo Asuma.

Mientras tanto Miho sospechaba y ponía el sello de probable al fotógrafo rubio que venía con ellos. "Lo he visto antes….pero dónde…" Y de pronto recordó y gritó, "MIKE KANT!"

"Eh?" Sakura y Syaoran voltearon hacia esa dirección. "Mike Kant? El fotógrafo de Nueva York?" Ambos se pusieron pálidos solo de pensar en la tortura que pasaron por culpa de esa sesión de fotografías que incluía la caída desde lo alto del edificio Empire State hasta casi morir congelados de frío en Central Park.

Mike volteó hacia ellos y exclamó "Muchachos! Mis queridos modelos! Y Miho-san! Qué están hacienda ustedes aquí? Van a participar en el concurso? Maravilloso! Tomaré muchas fotografías."

"Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó una sorprendida Sakura.

"Estoy a cargo de la sesión fotográfica de esta colección, mis modelos son nada más y nada menos que Arima y Asuma, mis mejores amigos cuando estudié en Japón, ellos son dos años más jóvenes que yo y mis modelos favoritos después de ustedes." Mike les sonrió ampliamente "Y también vine aqí para tomar las fotografías del concurso que serán publicadas en las revistas del país."

La cena que se llevó esa noche fue bastante larga y concurrida pues Arima, Asuma y Mike también se alojaron en la casa de verano y como había mucho de que hablar todo mundo se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Más tarde esa noche, Sakura vio a Takashi sentado solo en la cochera, parecía que estuviera meditando muy seriamente en algo.

"Preocupado por lo de mañana Takashi?" Preguntó Sakura sentándose a un lado suyo y con Wolfie-chan en su regazo.

"Qué va….No me preocupo por cosas como esa," Respondió Takashi.

"Estás preocupado por Chiharu entonces?"

Dudó un poco pero le dijo, "Así es, sé que tu no correrás a decir esto Sakura así que te lo diré, tengo mucho miedo de perderla, qué debo hacer?"

"Realmente te gusta mucho Chiharu verdad?" Le preguntó Sakura dulcemente. "Recuerdo que admiraba mucho cómo ustedes siempre se veían muy unidos y siempre estaban juntos."

"De verdad?" Sonrió Takashi. "Pues Li y tu también parecen muy cercanos."

"Algunas veces no lo sé," Dijo Sakura. "Me siento muy insegura de mí misma."

"Qué haces cuando te sientes así?"

Sonriendo, Sakura le dijo, "Espero el siguiente amanecer," Cuando vio la mirada interrogativa de Takashi continuó, "Te diré un secreto Takashi. Ves el distante horizonte que está más allá del vasto y enorme océano azul? Pues cuando te sientes desesperanzado y atrapado en la oscuridad sólo trata de resistirlo y ten esperanza, porque no importa qué tan oscura pueda parecer la noche y lo imposible que una situación parezca, el sol siempre saldrá al día siguiente, y cuando lo haga, podrás levantarte nuevamente, arreglar lo que esté mal y empezar un nuevo día." Sakura río algo tímida. "No sé si lo que digo tiene sentido."

"Claro que sí, gracias." Sonrió Takashi viendo a Sakura directamente a los ojos. Por primera vez Sakura se dio cuenta de que Takashi era apuesto a pesar de que Chiharu siempre se burlaba de sus expresiones, quizás era la seriedad que ahora tenía en su rostro. "Siempre te he admirado Sakura, siempre estás llena de entusiasmo y fortaleza, siempre dispuesta a dar una mano a tus amigos, siempre ocultando tus problemas y preocupaciones dentro de ti, desearía poder ser como tú."

Viendo las estrellas del cielo nocturno Sakura le dijo, "No desearías vivir en un mundo en donde no tuviéramos que utilizar máscaras para esconder quiénes somos en realidad? Un mundo en donde pudiéramos ser nosotros mismos?"

"Esa clase de sociedad no existe, pero algún día le demostraré a Chiharu lo que siento por ella." Después de eso volvió a cerrar sus ojos como suele estar en la escuela y comenzó, "Sabías que la luna y el sol son hermanos? Hace tiempo…."

"Por qué siempre cuentas historias que a Chiharu le desagradan tanto?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Por qué te asustan los fantasmas?" Le preguntó Takashi como toda respuesta.

"N-no puedo evitarlo."

"Lo mismo me pasa a mí, no puedo evitar el querer contar historias aún cuando la mitad de ellas sean mentiras o cosas que invento, quizás porque cuando era pequeño nadie me creía cuando decía la verdad y es por eso que me di cuenta de que era más fácil hacer que las personas creyeran en mentiras, eso es lo que hice cuando me di cuenta de que mi mamá nunca regresaría conmigo y he estado diciéndome mentiras a mí mismo desde hace tanto tiempo." Takashi observó el oscuro horizonte que se asomaba a través del océano color índigo oscuro. No logró ver nada.

_El día del concurso …_

"Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al Concurso No. 15 de la Mejor Pareja de Japón!" El locutor anunció. "Y aquí están los cinco jueces…!"

Los cinco jueces estaban sentados en una larga mesa y cada uno de ellos dio un breve discurso. El discurso de Akagi Arima fue corto y sencillo. "Yo misma gané en este concurso cinco o seis años atrás y me enseñó mucho sobre la amistad, la determinación y sobre todo conocer el significado de amar a una persona. Este concurso no se trata de ganar, ser apuestos o tener la mejor imagen, ni siquiera como su título dice, ser la mejor pareja de Japón. Este concurso prueba la fé, confianza y corazón que existen detrás de las 20 parejas que se encuentran aquí y yo les deseo mucha suerte a cada uno de ellos así como un aplauso a todos ellos por tener el valor de concursar."

Todo el público aplaudió cuando la famosa actriz terminó y muchas chicas tuvieron que bajar a sus novios de las nubes al ver a Arima (léase codazos, cabezazos, etc).

"Ahora les presentaremos a los concursantes!" Continuó el animador del evento. Hubo el típico sonido de tambor, suspenso y luces sobre el escenario que tenía como fondo la playa y cada pareja comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario haciendo una reverencia mientras iban siendo anunciados, daban un pequeño discurso y caminaban hacia la esquina contraria del escenario de donde habían salido.

"Pareja Número 18! Akagi Aki (el pequeño hermano de nuestra actriz favorite Akagi Arima) y Chang Erika (Dios qué belleza!) edad: 15, ambos acuden en la actualidad a la secundaria Seijou," Explicó el conductor. "Y qué nos tienen que decir ustedes dos?"

Erika habló con evidente confianza, "Estamos honrados de estar aquí de pie frente a estas luces y esperamos que éstas siempre brillen sobre nosotros. Tenemos mucha confianza de que ganaremos fácilmente este concurso como pareja del año en Japón y toda Asia!"

Aki añadió mientras se llevaba hacia atrás su suave cabello y con un gesto y sonrisa perfectas, "Y les apuesto también que nosotros somos la pareja con la mejor imagen así que obsérvenos!"

Hubo muchos gritos y aplausos y claramente se vio que Erika y Aki se convertirían en una de las parejas favoritas, quizás por su exceso de confianza, porque Aki era el hermano de Arima o quizás porque ambos eran muy apuestos.

"Y los siguientes son….la pareja número 19! Yamazaki Takashi (oh dios, es ese tu verdadero rostro?) y Mihara Chiharu (muy linda y dulce, me encantan esas coletas!) también ambos de 15 años y asisten a la secundaria Seijou."

Al inicio, la audiencia comenzó a dudar de esos dos, ese joven realmente se estaba tomando esto seriamente? Y por qué la chica parecía que estaba a punto de estrangularlo?

Entonces Takashi comenzó a hablar mientras la expresión de su rostro cambiaba y se tornaba seria, "Cuál es el significado de 'pareja'? Muchas personas lo describen como salir con alguien más simplemente a divertirse y algunos jóvenes consideran a las chicas como algo con lo cual pasar un buen rato y listo. Sin embargo, Chiharu y yo nos basemos en algo llamado Amistad, mucho antes de que fuéramos una pareja, éramos los mejores amigos, es por eso que nuestro lazo es el más fuerte. Desde luego que peleamos y nos reconciliamos pero al final, nuestro lazo es más fuerte que todo y creemos firmemente uno en el otro."

Los jueces así como la mayoría de las personas asintieron en señal de aprobación. Arima sonrió a Asuma quien estaba sentado en un asiento VIP en la audiencia y ésta volvió sus ojos a Yamazaki Takashi , al inicio habían considerado que tenía una apariencia más bien graciosa pero ahora que lo volvían a ver lo encontraron atractivo con esos ojos cafés tan serios y serenos, pero nuevamente volvió a su expresión habitual sonriente y todos sudaron gotita.

Chiharu volteó a ver a Takashi como si lo viera por primera vez y sonriendo le dijo, "Disculpas aceptadas Takashi, espero que realmente dijiste lo que dijiste y tengamos una tregua por nuestra pelea de hace dos días." Todos quedaron mudos, y sintieron que podían verse reflejados en esta pareja. Es cierto, ellos no eran sorprendentemente apuestos y maravillosos como la pareja previa pero había algo en esos dos que los hacía ver como una pareja 'real y más humana'. Hubo otra ronda de aplausos para ellos.

"Seguimos nosotros," Exclamó Sakura arrugando a más no poder el papel que tenía en sus manos, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Tomoyo nunca nos dijo que tendríamos que dar un discurso!" Tachó lo que había escrito y volvió a comenzar la introducción.

"Demasiado tarde, es nuestro turno," Dijo Syaoran. "Tendremos que improvisar, descuida, estaremos bien." Luego se cruzó de brazos y le dijo, "Espera, no se supone que tú eres quien debería decirme estas cosas?"

"Y por último pero igual de importante, la pareja número 20! Li Syaoran y Kinomoto Sakura! También de 15 años y asisten a la escuela Seijou. Vaya, parece que la escuela completa quiso participar en este concurso. Nuestras últimas 3 parejas no sólo vienen de la misma escuela, sino que tienen la misma edad y asisten al mismo salón! bien, quizás recuerden a esta pareja por los populares anuncios de San Valentín 'Ángeles en Nueva York'. Sí, ellos dos son los modelos que posaron para el genio fotógrafo Mike Kant, quien se encuentra entre la audiencia en este preciso momento!"

Ahora tenían que hablar. El corazón de Sakura latía furiosamente, ciertamente ya había hablado ante un escenario pero esos eran sólo ensayos y juegos y se había tenido que memorizar los diálogos pero ahora que iba a hacer? Cómo se las arreglaron tan bien los demás? Vio de reojo a Syaoran quien se veía tan calmado y sostenía algo que parecía una pelotita dorada en su mano. Qué estaba haciendo? Sonriéndole, lanzó hábilmente el globo dorado al aire y todos lo observaron.

"Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de los amaneceres Sakura?" Comenzó mientras la audiencia observaba la pelotita dorada que flotaba en el aire encima de ellos. "Es el inicio de un nuevo día donde cualquier cosa puede pasar."

Casi automáticamente Sakura le respondió, "Aún cuando el día anterior fue malo, el sol naciente nos trae otra oportunidad para arreglar las dificultades, podemos enfrentar ese nuevo día y comenzar otra vez, el camino sin salida no existe pues siempre existe el amanecer, aún y cuando fallemos, debemos y podemos creer en nosotros mismos y dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para triunfar al día siguiente."

"El día es nuestro!" Concluyó Syaoran chasqueando sus dedos y el globo dorado explotó llenando el lugar de hermosas flores rojo carmín que caía suavemente sobre la audiencia, los jueces y demás participantes.

Arima sonrió al oler la dulce fragancia de unas de las flores que caían, esos dos habían hecho una introducción muy distinta a los demás lo cual era impresionante y sobresalía de las demás parejas, muy bien, tenía razón en confiar en esos dos.

Hubo muchísimos aplausos por parte del a audiencia, otra pareja favorita había surgido.

"Debes estar desesperado por ganar el primer premio, nunca creí que harías algo así frente a tantas personas," Comentó Sakura, "Pero estoy muy impresionada."

Sakura recordó el consejo que Tomoyo les había dado, _'Es importante captar el interés de la audiencia con algo sorprendente o visualmente cautivados, la ayuda visual es de mucha ayuda para mantener interesada a la audiencia y les ayude a formar una imagen mental de ustedes.'_

"Te había comentado que el único truco mágico que aprendí cuando hicimos ese circo en el festival de primavera había sido el truco de las flores, recuerdas que me prestaste la carta Flor? En aquel entonces no te la devolví así que la usé una vez más," Le dijo Syaoran quien se vaía vagamente orgulloso de sí mismo y se le quedó viendo a Sakura con expectativa.

"De acuerdo, buen trabajo," Sonrió Sakura, "Pero esto es sólo el inicio, ahora vendrá lo más difícil."

"Finalmente las 20 parejas concursantes han sido presentadas y ahora viene la parte divertida. La primera tarea…." Comenzó el conductor.

Tanaka Miho suspiraba y se dejaba caer exhausta en una silla continua a la de Tomoyo, todas las personas cerca de ella tenían la marca X y ¿ sin embargo no había podido hallar a su hermano. _En dónde estás hermanito? __Podré encontrarte algún día? Estarás vivo?_

Volteó su mirada hacia el mar agitado, su hermano parecía estar tan lejano, más lejos que el vasto mar y más distante que el cielo, su corazón deseó convertirse en una pequeña ave con alas para volar hacia el horizonte y poder ver toda la tierra….El cielo húmedo, parece que iba a llover al día siguiente, ahora que lo pensaba mañana sería luna llena.


	39. cap37 Especial de Chiharu y Takashi

**Capítulo 37: Especial de Chiharu y Takashi: Sinceridad**

"Deja de decir mentiras Takashi!" Le regañaba Chiharu.

"Mmmm….ya te conté sobre…" Comenzó Takashi.

Inmediatamente Chiharu comenzó a ahorcarlo.

_Yamazaki Takashi…_

Siempre ha sido así, o por lo menos en los últimos 10 años, siempre estoy inventando historias de la nada, sonriendo con un rostro indiferente. Es chistoso ver que es más fácil que las personas crean las mentiras que la verdad y mi personalidad molesta enormemente a Chiharu pero no puedo evitarlo. Miles de veces me ha dicho lo poco simpático que soy y que me odia.

Cuando la veo, sonrío. Habla con claridad y tan fuerte, es franca, segura de sí misma, odia las mentiras, es obstinada y extremadamente directa, y todo esto hace que ella me guste cada vez más.

Qué extraño, en mi corazón ella me gusta más que nadie. Hemos sido amigos desde preescolar, desde que teníamos 5 años.

_Mihara Chiharu…_

Como cualquier chica, sueño con mi príncipe encantador, apuesto, serio, misterioso y galante. Takashi es todo lo contrario a esto.

La verdad él tiene muchas facetas que me desagradan: siempre inventa historias, parece que nunca toma en serio nada. Siempre me sonríe con esa expresión de calma y nunca demuestra ninguna de sus verdaderas emociones.

Aún así él siempre me ha gustado más que cualquier chico y he considerado nuestra amistad por encima de todo pero parece que él no siente lo mismo por mí.

A menudo me siento confundida por qué me gusta, pero él no parece querer regresar esos sentimientos hacia mí, una vez le regalé un oso de felpa y esperaba que lo llamara 'Chiharu' por mí, para hacer que nuestro amor fuera verdadero y por siempre como lo decía la tradición, pero en su lugar él lo llamó Suama, su postre favorito y esto me lo dijo con su habitual sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde luego se supone que nosotros 'salimos'. Tiempo atrás, cuando éramos niños él se me 'declaró' y me preguntó si podíamos salir juntos pero eso sólo eran juegos infantiles, ahora, somos adolescentes y todo es distinto, ya no sé qué soy para él. Acaso siempre seré su compañera de juegos de la infancia solamente?

Hasta este día, no sé que fue lo que me atrajo hacia él 10 años atrás. Quizás es porque en ese entonces él mostraba su verdadero ser, no tenía máscaras.

_Preescolar en Tomoeda – 10 años atrás…._

El pequeño Takashi de 5 años se sentó en la esquina del salón de juegos con sus pequeñas rodillas dobladas y pegando en su pecho, temblaba.

"Takashi es un mentiroso!" Dijo uno de los niños. "Tú no tienes mamá."

Takashi levantó su mirada con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, "Sí tengo una mamá! Ella es muy bonita y es una actriz."

"Si tienes mama, entonces por qué no viene por ti cuando salimos del kínder? Por qué no viene contigo por las mañanas?" Le preguntó el otro pequeño.

Takashi desvió su mirada temblando.

"Ves? Eres un mentiroso," Concluyó una niña, "Mi mamá me ha dicho que no juegue contigo, dice que tu familia no es una buena influencia para nosotros y que no me junte con mentirosos como tú."

"No estoy mintiendo! Mi mamá es mucho que las mamás de todos ustedes!" Les gritó Takashi cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

"Deja de mentir Takashi!" Todos gritaron.

"Sí," Dijo otro niño, "Escuché por mi mamá que tu mamá no te quiere y por eso te abandonó."

Todos los niños le hicieron coro de esto último dicho a Takashi, sus lágrimas corrían mientras que una capa de hielo lo envolvía y lo atrapaba. Tapó sus oídos con sus manos, "ESO NO ES CIERTO!"

_Yamazaki Takashi…_

Mi padre y mi madre se divorciaron antes de que yo entrara a la escuela.

Es triste pero no tengo recuerdos de mi madre aunque es verdad que era una mujer hermosa. Tampoco hay fotografías de ella en la casa, a mi papá no le gusta ver su cara y aparentemente quemó todas las fotografías de ella, la única que tengo de ella la muestra con una sombra triste en su rostro pero puedo ver que tenía un hermoso cabello largo color negro y brillantes ojos café. Mi padre me dijo una vez con desdén que yo me parecía mucho a ella, especialmente por mis ojos, ya que siempre traigo mi cabello muy corto supongo que mi cabello negro no le importó, los únicos recuerdos que tengo de mi padre y mi madre juntos son cuando peleaban y se tiraban objetos, sus gritos, y yo, escondido en una esquina llorando como un cobarde solitario.

Así que eventualmente, mi madre se fue cuando yo apenas tenía 4 años, ella me dejó al cuidado de mi padre aunque realmente no me importó, la gente podía decir que mi padre fue bueno conmigo excepto que siempre estuvo muy ocupado como para jugar conmigo, me sentía muy solo.

Como niño que fui, me sentía extraño al no tener una madre que empacara y preparara mi almuerzo para la escuela, participara en actividades escolares, organizara mis fiestas de cumpleaños y sobre todo, una madre que me amara y me cuidara. A esa edad era muy inocente e ingenuo, creía que mi madre regresaría por mí algún día, que vendría por mí porque me amaba y me extrañaba.

_Preescolar en Tomoeda – 10 años atrás…._

La frase 'Tu mama te odia, por eso te abandonó'" Permanecía clavaba en la mente del pequeño Takashi. Ella me odia, por eso me dejó. Por eso no regresará! Eso no es verdad! Estalló Takashi, "Ella vendrá por mí!"

"Lo ves, estás mintiendo otra vez!" Le decían los niños de kínder. "Takashi es un mentiroso, por eso su mamá lo abandonó!"

De nuevo en la esquina del salón de juegos, Takashi cubrió sus oídos mientras sentía una ola de vértigo. ESO NO ES VERDAD! Su mamá iría por él! Ella no lo odiaba…o eso es lo que él quería creer.

Entonces se escuchó en el salón la voz de una niñita. La pequeña Mihara Chiharu de 5 años de edad se apareció, llevaba su cabello castaño caoba atado en dos coletas y entró al salón con pasos firmes y les dijo a todos, "Todos ustedes dejen de molestar a Takashi! Les voy a decir a todas sus mamás lo malos que están siendo con otro niño!" Sus ojos brillaban de enojo mientras veía a cada uno de los niños y les dijo, "No les da vergüenza? Cómo pueden decirle a Takashi que su mamá lo odia? Por supuesto que lo ama! Acaso sus mamás no los aman a todos ustedes? Quiero que se disculpen con él ahora mismo!" Sus pequeñas y regordetas manos estaban en su cintura en señal de enojo y esto amedrentó a los otros niños.

Al unísono, los demás niños y niñas inclinaron sus cabezas culpablemente y dijeron, "Lo sentimos Takashi, no fue nuestra intención." Y poco a poco regresaron a sus actividades dejándolo a él solo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Chiharu y Takashi se vieron cara a cara.

Chiharu le sonrió brillantemente y le extendió su pequeña mano. "Hola! Mi nombre es Mihara Chiharu."

Poco a poco Takashi fue despegando su rostro lloroso de sus rodillas, para encontrarse con el rostro más gentil, amable y amigable que había visto. Un ángel? Su mamá? No, era mejor que eso. Era Mihara Chiharu.

"Te llamas Takashi Yamazaki verdad? Seamos amigos!" Chiharu le dio la mano.

Más tarde, ambos jugaban en el pequeño parquet de la escuela y finalmente Takashi reunió el valor para hablarle. "Por qué estás conmigo? Por qué no te burlas de mí y me dices mentiroso como los demás?"

Chiaru incline levemente su cabeza y le dijo, "Porque creo en ti."

Esas simples palabras fueron magia para él, alguien creía en él, alguien que sabía que él no estaba mintiendo, alguien que creía que su madre aún lo amaba y que regresaría algún día.

Chiharu creía en Takashi cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Desde entonces, Chiharu se convirtió en una heroína para Takashi. Siempre estaban juntos y Chiharu siempre era amable y protegía a Takashi de las bromas de los demás sobre su madre. Esto ocurría también cuando Takashi no llevaba su almuerzo a la escuela porque no tenía mamá que lo preparará para él y su papá estaba muy ocupado.

Alguien comentó, "Jaja, Takashi no tiene almuerzo porque no tiene a nadie que lo prepare para él."

En respuesta Chiharu le dijo, "Él sí tiene almuerzo ves? Aquí está el mío." Chiharu había llevado el almuerzo para Takashi y se había asegurado de que comiera. Muchas veces le llevaba suama como postre, en casa, su padre no compraba en realidad cosas dulces para comer y lo que Chiharu preparaba para él era muy especial.

"Qué horror….Chiharu es la novia de Takashi…." Dijo una persona.

Poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas Chiharu se puso de pie y le dijo con firmeza, "Y qué si lo soy?"

Y el pequeño Takashi veía con ojos de admiración a Chiharu mientras se ruborizaba furiosamente.

Fue cuando tenían 6 años que Takashi se declaró de la nada, "Me gusta Chiharu más que a nadie, más que a mi osito, más que mi postre favorito, más que mi papá y mi mamá. Quiero casarme contigo cuando crezca!"

"Eh?" Chiharu lo veía sorprendidísima.

"Hasta entonces, hasta entonces…." Takashi batalló para continuar, mientras apretaba sus puños. "SALDRÍAS CONMIGO HASTA ESE ENTONCES?" El pequeño Takashi tenía la cara roja.

Chiharu rió y tomó la mano de Takashi, "De acuerdo."

_Chiharu…_

Por supuesto, solo éramos unos niños pequeños en ese entonces y lo que me dijo fue sólo una broma infantil, pero esa fue la mejor época, a diario jugaban juntos y seguido jugaban a la 'familia'. Yo era la mamá, él el papá y teníamos varias muñecas como hijos, esa era la mejor familia para Takashi, incluso elaboró un 'anillo de compromiso' hecho de un trébol de 4 hojas, aún lo guardo aunque ya está muy seco y es tan pequeño, pero lo tengo en mi álbum favorito.

En preescolar era básicamente yo la que lo protegía de las burlas de los demás. Pero cuando entramos en primaria fue todo lo contrario, Takashi se hizo más fuerte y alto que yo, o quizás aprendió a esconder mejor sus emociones. Él mostraba cada vez menos y menos el dolor que sentía al ver que con los años, su mamá no regresaba por él. Tal vez en ese momento se dio cuenta de que jamás lo haría.

Durante primero y Segundo de primaria él jamás dudó en estar conmigo siempre ni le importaba el tono burlesco con que decían que yo era su novia. Cuando un niño mayor que nosotros me empujó del columpio, Takashi se aseguró de enviar a ese niño directo al suelo. Cuando estaba enferma hacía la tarea por mí y cuando tenía mucha tarea me ayudaba a hacerla.

Siempre me quejaba de cómo Takashi era mejor que yo haciendo cualquier cosa. Cocinando, deportes, tareas, incluso tejiendo. Realmente soy muy torpe y tonta pero me gustaba siempre cómo Takashi sonreía y podía ser yo misma. Conforme crecimos, seguimos siendo amigos, cada vez se parecía menos a ese pequeño niño perdido que yo había encontrado y más a esa persona siempre sonriente y que nunca se enojaba ni demostraba sus sentimientos que apenas entendía.

Algunas veces me sentí sola porque la persona que creí conocer mejor que nadie ahora me parecía tan distante. Aunque nunca se lo dije directamente, me gustaba, me gusta. Aún recuerdo la proposición que me hizo aunque él ya no hace ninguna referencia al respecto, desearía que en aquel momento estuviera siendo sincero, hubo un tiempo en el que me sentí muy lastimada e ignorante.

Pero ahora sé más cosas. Eventualmente Takashi dejará esa máscara y me mostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando esté listo. Aunque es difícil para mí bromear cada día con él, siempre seré fuerte y mantendré esa brillante sonrisa que hizo que ese pequeño niño se abriera hacia mí años atrás. Y cuando vuelva a hacerlo, esta vez le haré ver que podrá confiar en mí por el resto de su vida.

Pero hasta que ese momento llegue…

_Tercer __grado…_

"Aquí está tu almuerzo!" Le decía a diario Chiharu entregándole una lonchera color azul sobre su escritorio.

Takashi comenzó a contarle con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Sabías que cientos de años atrás, las loncheras eran un símbolo de guerra? Cada parte hacía el almuerzo a su enemigo y pretendía ser su amigo, pero de hecho escondían bombas…."

"Como si yo fuera a esconder una bomba, sólo come! O caso piensas que está envenenada la comida? Hice tu omelette de arroz favorito…"

Aún sonriendo, Takashi le dijo, "Ya no tienes que preparar más mi almuerzo, tenemos una nueva ama de llaves y de hecho cocina mejor que tú, pensándolo bien, yo cocino mejor que tú también."

Dolió. Dolió que lo dijera de esa manera tan indiferente, tan franca y directa. Chiharu sabía que no era muy buena cocinando, apenas iba en 3er año sin embargo ponía todo su esfuerzo y corazón por Takashi.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Takashi continuo con su historia a las demás personas que se habían acercado a escuchar.

Finalmente no lo pudo soportar por más tiempo y poniéndose frente a Takashi lo golpeó en la cabeza y le gritó, "Deja de mentir!"

Y así comenzó la tradición.

_Cuarto __grade…_

"Increíble!" Exclamó Riha. "Chiharu eres la única que puede manejar las historias de Yamazaki."

"Después de todos ellos han sido amigos desde preescolar," Le señaló Tomoyo.

"Vaya…." Dijo Sakura. "Es cierto eso? No sabía que en la antigüedad los libros de hechicería eran más grandes que las personas."

"Mmmm….eso es algo extraño," Comentó Syaoran.

"Jeje….no debería contar historias sobre leyendas chinas puesto que Li está aquí," Dijo Takashi. "Pero sé una historia sobre…."

"Cállate Takashi, cállate!" Chiharu nuevamente lo estrangulaba.

_Takashi…_

Siempre permanecimos juntos. Ahora estamos en el último año en la Secundaria Seijou, el próximo año estaremos en Preparatoria, parece que el tiempo pasara muy rápido. Aún puedo distinguir perfectamente su sonrisa como un sol cuando la vi a través de mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La mayoría de las personas tienen una idea general de nuestra relación: yo cuento historias que encuentro muy divertidas como pasatiempo, especialmente con personas tan inocentes como Sakura y Syaoran, aunque ya han mejorado un poco. En fin, esto siempre termina en los golpes de Chiharu… Qué extraño ahora que lo pienso a mucho de mis amigos les faltan sus papás o sus mamás y son muy fuertes al respecto, quisiera ser como ellos.

Ya soy mayor ahora y ya no creo que mi mamá regresará, creo que al menos en algún momento me amó cuando nacía pero se ha ido y eso es todo. Es pasado, ya no importa más. Sin embargo, nunca olvidaré ese cálido sentimiento de 10 años atrás, cuando la pequeña Chiharu radiante y sus graciosas coletas me dijo, "Creo en ti."

Hasta este día, ella me sigue gustando más que nadie. Fui sincero cuando le dije eso cuando teníamos 6 años y la atesoro más que a nada, aunque no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí. Trato de ocultar ese pequeño niño débil y cobarde que solía ser antes de que Chiharu me rescatara y me hiciera sentir que querido otra vez.

Algún día voy a quitarme esta máscara mentirosa, sonriente y sin emociones y le mostraré mi verdadero ser, al verdadero Takashi Yamazaki, el que no miente ni retuerce las cosas, aquel que en verdad es serio, sencillo y directo.

Lentamente abro mis ojos castaños que heredé de la madre que me abandonó, espero que Chiharu aún crea en mí cuando le diga, "Gracias por haber estado siempre para mí, te amo Mihara Chiharu, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré."


	40. Cap38Especial de Syaoran:El mejor cumple

**Capítulo 38: ****Especial de Syaoran: El mejor cumpleaños del Pequeño Lobo**

"No puedo creer que te resfriaras en tu cumpleaños," Le reprochó Sakura al acercarle una bandeja con un vaso de agua y la medicina dejándola a un lado de su cama.

"Yo tampoco," Respondió secamente Syaoran recostándose en sus almohadas y cubriéndose con su cobija color verde oscuro. A pesar de que tomó un sorbo al vaso de agua por la tos no pudo tomarse la pastilla.

Sakura le comentó, "No mejorarás si no te tomas tu medicina, a todo esto no me has contado qué te hizo permanecer afuera bajo la fría lluvia por horas, eso fue muy tonto."

Sonriendo con tristeza, Syaoran recordó que el día anterior había recibido una llamada telefónica de su tío más grande quien era el segundo al mando del clan Li y hermano mayor de su papá. Sakura había salido con sus amigas, supuestamente a comprarle un regalo.

Tosiendo un poco respondió, "Tío? Eh, no esperaba su llamada…."

"Por supuesto que llamé pues mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino cierto? 13 de Julio," Dijo su tío "Ya casi pasa un año desde que te fuiste."

En ese momento Syaoran deseó que hubiera sido su tío más joven el que hubiera llamado pues le agradaba más pero al contrario le había llamado su tío menos favorito y rápidamente corrigió, "He estado aquí solo 9 meses."

"Es lo mismo, los años más importantes de tu vida y los estás desperdiciando lejos de tu hogar," Continuó su tío ya mayor de edad con un claro acento desaprobatorio, "Cuando yo tenía tu edad, me aislé de todo contacto para entrenar en las más complejas artes marciales, espada, meditación y habilidades mágicas."

"Pero eso no le permitió disfrutar de la vida, lo cual se nota," Murmuró Syaoran. Desde que era niño nunca le había agradado ese tío tan rígido de ideas.

"Disculpa?"

"Eh, como dije, no estoy desperdiciando el tiempo aquí, tengo muchos asuntos aquí, como combatir a los Oscuros y estoy entrenando a un nivel que nunca hubiera tenido en casa," Syaoran se apresuró a decir, no pudo evitar una risa contenida pues ciertamente había mejorado a la hora de dar excusas. Cuando era más joven él jamás se habría atrevido a hablarle así a su tío.

A modo de burla su tío le preguntó, "A eso llamas entrenamiento? Más bien lo llamo tonterías, ayudar a una chica que solía ser tu rival y que vergonzosamente te arrebató el control de las Cartas Clow las cuales por derecho pertenecen a la familia Li. Justo como tu padre, perdiendo el camino por una chica tonta y sin sentido que no tenía relación con el antiguo mundo de los 5 Grandes Hechiceros.

"Tú qué sabes de mi padre?" Respondió Syaoran acalorado.

"Ya tienes edad suficiente para saber. Mi hermano menor, Ryuuren, fue muy inocente al enamorarse de esa joven japonesa al punto de olvidar su misión de encontrar el libro de las Cartas Clow y traerlo a la familia, sabía que era un error que un joven de 17 años pasara la Prueba del clan Li y se convirtiera en el Elegido. Gracias a Dios recuperó la razón y regresó a Hong Kong antes de que se causaran más daños, ya de por sí era lo suficientemente malo que fallara en su misión. Después la familia Li decidió nombrar a un niño de apenas 10 años el Elegido, fue una insensatez que un niño tan pequeño fuera el Elegido en mis días, ese rango sólo era dado a jóvenes arriba de los 20 años incluso de 30 años, y por supuesto el hijo también arruinó la segunda oportunidad de la familia para recuperar las cartas Clow."

Con la voz más fría que pudiera tener Syaoran le dijo, "No me importa que me critique a mí Tío, y me disculpo profundamente por la decepción que causé en la familia, pero no se atreva a criticar a mi padre, debió haber intentado usted ser el Elegido en su momento; pero aún cuando lo hubiera intentado usted nunca habría logrado cumplir la misión porque es tiene una mente muy cerrada Tío, que no sabe amar, no sabe lo que es el honor, el valor y la fé. El tiempo llegó a nosotros para iniciar un Nuevo Mundo en donde aceptamos los nuevos cambios e ideas. La razón por la que mi padre se convirtió en el Elegido no fue por sus habilidades o poderes extraordinarios, sino porque él tenía el valor y fuerza para luchar contra cualquier dificultad."

Su tío se revolcó en un ataca violento de ira y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Su sobrino jamás le había hablado en ese tono ante, es como si….como si Li Ryuuren, su hermano menor hubiera regresado a la vida. Recordó que luego de que Ryuuren regresara de Japón había cambiado su fuerte temperamento por el de un joven maduro, cuando se burló de Ryuuren por haber fallado con las Cartas Clow, Ryuuren le había respondido con tranquilidad, "Tú no entiendes nada hermano, esta experiencia no se trataba sólo de la misión, lo que viví estos 2 últimos años no se trataba solamente de ganar o perder – sino de luchar, luchar por la verdad y descubrir quién soy en verdad – o de lo contrario no habría sobrevivido la última batalla, nunca habría dejado a quien amaba si no hubiera aprendido a ser la inquebrantable persona que ahora soy. No me importa lo que piense la familia de mí, no tengo nada que lamentar."

Aquel Ryuuren de brillantes ojos azul zafiro, cabello castaño oscuro y bien parecido aún seguía vivo en la memoria del tío de Syaoran, él pareció no entristecerse ante su muerte pero sí que se sentía avergonzado por este hecho. Finalmente recobró algo de compostura y le dijo a Syaoran, "Syaoran, no quise criticar a tu padre, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida."

"Sé lo que es mejor para mí," Dijo con frialdad Syaoran, "Mi vida es mía."

"Bueno, es lo que yo desearía para mi hijo si estuviera vivo," Respondió su tío con un tono triste. "Estás seguro de que no quieres regresar?"

El corazón de Syaoran se sacudió, lo que su tío habría deseado para su hijo si estuviera vivo….Li Leiyun. Por un momento Syaoran había olvidado que Leiyun, su primo favorito, era el hijo del tío que menos le agradaba y una sensación fría recorrió su espalda…Leiyun, él habría cumplido mejor la misión si él hubiera sido el elegido? Pero estaba muerto, nada podría hacer al respecto. Dando por terminada la conversación Syaoran le dijo, "Gracias por llamarme tío, pero no, no regresaré hasta que esté listo." Y colgó el teléfono.

Después de eso sintió una enorme necesidad de correr, de escapar, de liberarse pero en lugar de eso calmadamente caminó afuera del edificio y respiró profundamente llenándose de la húmeda y fría brisa de la noche, tenía una urgente necesidad de ver a Sakura en ese mismo instante pero era imposible pues Sakura había salido con sus amigas: Vivir algunos meses con ella en el apartamento lo habían hecho sentir muy seguro y que siempre ella estaría con él. Sakura corriendo en las mañanas buscando la corbata de su uniforme y con el par de calcetas en su otra mano intentando ponérselas, Sakura esperándolo después de clases cuando las prácticas de soccer terminaran, corriendo juntos para los ensayos del musical, cocinar juntos, asear juntos, sus peleas si se pudiera llamar así, hablar en la calma de su hogar en la noche.

Había estado olvidando su deber para con su familia, en ningún momento durante los pasados meses se había puesto a pensar sobre el hecho de ser el Elegido – el elegido para representar al Clan Li y dejar un lado todo con tal de cumplir con su deber familiar, su padre había hecho eso, había renunciado a su amor por Nadeshiko y regresado con su familia.

Mientras estaba afuera, pensando en eso, comenzó a lloviznar hasta que se formó una gran tormenta, la lluvia de verano empapó su cabello castaño y este cayó sobre su frente empapando también su camisa.

Pareció que pasaron horas y horas hasta que Sakura regresó caminando con una sombrilla verde, su sombrilla verde, mientras ella iba camino abajo por el oscuro tramo hasta el apartamento, primero dio un brinco y luego quedó dio un grito y corrió hacia donde estaba el empapado Syaoran y dijo, "Syaoran! Qué estás haciendo bajo la lluvia? Mira lo mojado que estás!" para su sorpresa él se tambaleó hasta tropezar con ella.

Sus ojos ámbar brillaron nuevamente y dijo con voz ronca, "Eh….Estaba esperándote."

Sujetando a Syaoran, Sakura le preguntó, "Bajo la lluvia? Por qué? Podías esperarme en la casa."

"Ya notaste que no hay ninguna estrella en el cielo?" Murmuró Syaoran mientras levantaba la vista hacia el nublado cielo nocturno.

"Hoe?" Sakura levantó su mirada, "Pues si quieres ver las estrellas, deberías ir al campo, ahí se ven mucho mejor."

"Siempre que veo a la estrella del Norte me hace sentir más seguro, aunque ahora no está… pero tu estás aquí Sakura."

"De verdad estás bien?" Preguntó Sakura con preocupación mientras tocaba su frente confirmando sus sospechas, ardía en fiebre. "Tienes fiebre! No me extraña, estás todo mojado, ven, entremos."

Durante la noche Syaoran pescó un resfriado muy fuerte, el primero en 5 años o más.

_Fin del flashback del día anterior a su cumpleaños …_

_De vuelta en Julio 13…_

"Creí que nunca te enfermabas" Continuó Sakura mientras acomodaba en el florero peonias rosas, la flor favorita de Syaoran. El dulce aroma de las flores inundó la habitación. "Me siento mal, quería hacer algo muy especial en tu cumpleaños, tal como tu lo hiciste en el mío, iba a invitar a todos y tener una divertida fiesta para ti."

"Descuida," Dijo Syaoran con voz apagada mientras se estiraba por un pañuelo, a él realmente no le gustaban las grandes fiestas de cualquier manera.

"Puedo utilizar la carta Sanación?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No, te dije que sólo lo usaras en cosas importantes," Le dijo impaciente.

"Pero tu eres importante Syaoran!"

"No realmente," Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Por qué no se le quitaba ese horrible dolor de cabeza?

"Te traeré un poco de leche con miel," Concluyó Sakura. "Mi hermano siempre prepara eso para mí, recuerdas cuando enfermaste de niño cuando la época de las Cartas Clow? Y vine a tu casa a prepararte leche con miel? Creo que es la primera vez que vi tu pijama, era muy tierno. Jeje….Olvida eso, pero recuerdas esa ocasión?"

"No estoy muy seguro," Respondió suavemente.

"Ya veo," Se desanimó un poco Sakura. "Bueno, descansa por ahora, llámame si necesitas algo."

Syaoran observó a Sakura cerrar gentilmente la puerta, sus ojos verdes se veían algo tristes. Desde luego que él lo recordaba, recordó la alegría que sintió cuando vio a Sakura preocupada por él, tanto que había ido a su casa para prepararle esa deliciosa leche con miel la vez que enfermó en primaria. Habían sido rivales en ese entonces pero ella se preocupaba por él, también recordó ese extraño y cálido sentimiento al repetir su nombre en su mente. Sakura. Ese nombre venía ahora tan naturalmente a su boca pero en aquella época él sólo le decía 'Tú' u 'Oye'. Por qué le mintió y le dijo que no recordaba aquella ocasión? Sintió la necesidad de llamarla y decirle que lo recordaba y que le agradecía por esa vez. Pero no lo hizo.

Para Syaoran, los días especiales, festividades y vacaciones no significaban mucho. Un nuevo día era sólo eso, otro día más. Era la tradición del prominente Clan Li que el padre enseñara a su hijo las habilidades necesarias para convertirse en un guerrero del clan pero a su corta edad de 3 años, su padre, Li Ryuuren había muerto y siendo el hijo más chico de una familia formada por 4 hermanas y una madre algo excéntrica no ayudó a su situación, esto hizo que Syaoran dependiera mayoritariamente de su primo mayor, Li Leiyun, quien era 7 años más grande que él.

Li Leiyun, el hijo del tío más grande de Syaoran había sido el gran orgullo de la familia, incluso a una temprana edad había demostrado prometedoras habilidades con la espada, una férrea disciplina y responsabilidad, virtudes de un verdadero guerrero Li. Leiyun siempre estaba al pendiente de Syaoran bajo su amigable mirada azul cielo y su sonrisa alentadora, como lo haría un verdadero hermano. Fue Leiyun quien le contó a Syaoran sobre su padre, Li Ryuuren pues Leiyun había sido muy cercano a su padre antes de fallecer.

Los recuerdos más tempranos de Syaoran eran de aquellos días de entrenamiento interminable con las artes marciales, con la espada la cual era tan grande como él y cayendo abruptamente al suelo cuando cometía algún error, pero, de vez en cuando dudaba de todo eso. Trató de mantener una apariencia exterior fría y sin emociones pero internamente era tan vulnerable como cualquier otro chico aunque él mismo no lo admitiera. Aunque la mayoría de su niñez fue sombría, Syaoran recordaba claramente su cumpleaños número 5, el cual había sido el más feliz que había tenido.

_Syaoran, __5 años (Hong Kong)…_

"Hayaaa!" El pequeño Syaoran de cinco años daba una voltereta y lanzaba una patada con su aún pequeña pierna derecha aterrizando en la tierra torpemente y golpeándose la cabeza.

La pequeña Meiling, de también 5 años, corrió hacia él, "Syaoran! Estás bien?"

Lanzando un gruñido como respuesta Syaoran se puso de pie, limpió la tierra de su ropa de entrenamiento y comenzó con el ejercicio una vez más.

"Tía Ieran," Li Leiyun de 12 años comenzó, "Para ser un niño tan pequeño, Syaoran es demasiado serio, él necesita jugar y divertirse como los otros niños."

Suspirando, Ieran, la madre de Syaoran respondió, "Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero, él es un niño tan serio y solemne. Realmente no encaja con los otros niños y él mismo dijo que prefería entrenar y convertirse en un guerrero."

Sonriendo con tristeza, Leiyun comentó, "No debí contarle tantas historias sobre tío Ryuuren pero Syaoran siempre me preguntaba sobre él y siempre le conté lo valiente y hábil que era."

"Oh pero Ryuuren era todo menos perfecto," Dijo Ieran sonriendo. "Él era un ser humano, no sólo tenía mal temperamento, era gruñón, egoísta, terco y obstinado, también tenía que hacer siempre las cosas a su manera, pero incluso con todo eso yo me enamoré perdidamente de él cuando joven."

Sorprendido por esto Leiyun le preguntó, "De verdad tía? Tío Ryuuren y tu parecían la pareja perfecta."

Ieran rió ante lo dicho y le dijo, "Lejos de eso. Aunque Ryuuren mejoró como persona después de que regresó de Japón….Veamos, él se fue cuando tenía 17 años y regresó 1 o 2 años después, nos casamos tan pronto como regresó a una edad aún temprana, lo cual fue una fortuna pues él murió muy joven pero eso no importa ahora, no entiendo por qué nos admiras de esa manera Leiyun, tú eres ahora el orgullo de la familia."

Apenado Leiyun desvió su rostro mientras su cabello se movía con el viento de verano. "De hecho estaba pensando que el cumpleaños de Syaoran será pronto y me gustaría pedirte permiso para algo."

"Adelante ábrelo, es para ti, es tu regalo por tu quinto cumpleaños," Le dijo su madre a Syaoran con gentileza en ese brillante mañana de verano al dirigir a Syaoran hacia una caja muy grande.

Desconcertado Syaoran observó el regalo con sus ojitos enorme y redondos y preguntó, "Regalo de cumpleaños?" Esa palabra era casi desconocida para él, pero igual procedió a abrir la caja.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Un pequeño cachorro salió de la casa y comenzó a dar besos al pequeño rostro de Syaoran. Por un secundo Syaoran quedó paralizado y volteó a ver a Leiyun, a su madre y a sus 4 hermanas.

Leiyun se agachó hasta él y sostuvo el cachorro para que Syaoran lo viera mejor, el animalito de color dorado se retorcía un poco en sus brazos pero al mismo tiempo se veía contento. "Es un cachorro de 1 mes de edad, un perro es el animal más fiel y leal, y es tuyo Syaoran."

"Un cachorro?" Repitió Syaoran, "Para mí?" Antes de siquiera extender sus brazos el cachorrito ya había brincado a su regazo y jugueteaba feliz en brazos de Syaoran, el cual no sabía que hacer con esa demostración de afecto pero de pronto rompió en risas, fue un cambio en toda la casa el sonido de la risa alegre de un niño e incluso era aún más extraño que Syaoran riera. Este abrazó al cachorrito fuertemente y finalmente dijo, "Gracias."

Leiyun comprendía los sentimientos de su pequeño primo pero a la vez se preguntó si Syaoran alguna vez había tenido lágrimas en sus ojos o si sabía cómo llorar, pero, Syaoran era distinto de los demás niños, algo raro y misterioso que según sus recuerdos jamás había llorado ni mostrado emoción alguna.

Acariciando el cabello de Syaoran, Leiyun le dijo, "Muy bien, ahora, qué nombre le pondrás?"

Syaoran quedó en silencio mientras observaba al cachorro. Cómo lo habría nombrado su padre al cachorro, el cual pasaba a ser la raza favorita también? Y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo, "Vega."

"Eh? Qué clase de nombre es ese para un cachorro?" Preguntó Fanren, una de sus cuatro hermanas, riendo.

"Acaso no conoces las constelaciones?" El pequeño Syaoran le preguntó impaciente, "Vega es la estrella más brillante de la constelación Lira."

"Recordaste que la estrella favorite de tu padre era Vega de Lira cierto?" Preguntó Leiyun.

Syaoran asintió mientras sonreía brillantemente.

"Vega de Lira?" Murmuró su hermana, "Mmm…no suena como nombre para un perro."

"Qué te parece 'Águila'," Le sugirió Leiyun.

La madre de Syaoran rió entre dientes, "Por qué no simplemente le dicen 'Perro'?"

Negando con la cabeza Leiyun les explicó, "Vega en latín significa Águila que se abalanza, creo."

"Aguila," Dijo Syaoran, le gusta como se escuchaba: poderoso pero suave, vibrante y profundo. El cachorro le respondió con un ladrido.

Así que el nombre quedó como Águila en lugar de Vega, el perro más fiel de Syaoran.

_Fin del __flashback…_

"Sakura, cuál es tu estrella favorita" Preguntó Syaoran cuando salió de su habitación un rato después y se dejaba caer en el sofá, aún sentía su cabeza aturdida por el resfriado.

"Te dije que te quedaras en cama, estás enfermo," Lo regañó Sakura mientras apagaba la estufa, "Nunca me haces caso."

"No soporto estar en cama sin hacer nada," Gruñó Syaoran.

Sakura se quitó su delantal y caminó a la sala sentándose en un sofá frente a Syaoran. Suspiró, "Supongo que este debe ser el peor cumpleaños que hayas tenido, estar en cama por culpa de un resfriado."

"No lo creo," Respondió Syaoran. "El peor de todos fue cuando cumplí 10 años y los Ancianos del Clan Li me hicieron escalar una enorme montaña y pasar por toda clase de dificultades ahí, supuestamente la prueba última para convertirme oficialmente en el Elegido, fue muy pesado, estuve tentado a rendirme y no hacer nada, pero, si lo hacía no cumpliría mi palabra así que resistí lo mejor que pude."

"Ya veo," Rápidamente Sakura recordó que el décimo cumpleaños de Syaoran había sido muy cercano a la muerte de su primo Leiyun. Aún recordaba esa noche de lluvia, cuando Syaoran en su delirio, le dejó ver parte de su niñez, en aquella ocasión se sintió más unida a él que nunca y por alguna razón sintió la fuerte necesidad de alcanzar la mano de Syaoran y tomarla entre las suyas.

Syaoran continuo, "Pero también fue el cumpleaños más significativo y lleno de orgullo que tuve. El consejo del Clan Li me nombró oficialmente como el Elegido, y decidí en ese momento que ganaría sin importar cuántas batallas tuviera que pelear, al final, no decepcionaría a mi familia. Entonces…"

"Entonces?" Sakura lo miró con expresión interrogante.

Con tristeza le dijo, "Entonces te conocí."

Esto sobresaltó a Sakura, qué quiso decir? Así que le preguntó sin rodeos, "Te arrepientes de eso? Fue por mi culpa que no te convertiste en el dueño de las Cartas Clow."

"No, no lo lamento en lo más mínimo." Respondió Syaoran. Cuando de pequeño apenas había aprendido a caminar le había prometido a su padre que se convertiría en un fuerte guerrero como él, aunque Li Ryuuren no vivió para ver a Syaoran crecer, Syaoran guardó este recuerdo de la promesa a su padre en su corazón; la otra promesa que había hecho era proteger siempre a Sakura y no quería romper ninguna de las dos.

"Sabes, nunca nos enfrentamos directamente en una batalla, tan sólo competíamos entre nosotros por las Cartas Clow, de haberlo hecho tú habrías ganado, tenías más experiencia, poder y un motivo más importante que yo."

Syaoran negó con su cabeza y la corrigió, "No, yo no era más poderoso que tú."

"Sabes que estás mintiendo, pudiste haberme vencido," Respondió Sakura, "Pero, nunca me desafiaste a una batalla y en cambio siempre me ayudaste y protegiste."

_Cómo podría luchar contra la persona a la que amaba? _Pensó Syaoran para sí mismo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo pero lleno de nostalgia y para aligerar la plática Sakura le preguntó, "Ahora cuéntame, cuál ha sido tu cumpleaños más feliz?"

Sonriendo ligeramente Syaoran respondió, "Creo que cuando cumplí 5 años, de cualquier manera no fue nada extraordinario pero fue cuando Leiyun y mi familia me regalaron a ese cachorro."

"El perro más fiel," Murmuró Sakura.

"Así es," Syaoran respondió viéndose y sintiéndose repentinamente más feliz que ayer.

"Yo nunca tuve mascotas, aunque creo que Kero no cuenta como eso. Sería muy bonito tener a un perro como compañero, siempre quise uno."

"Mmm…yo podría ser tu mascota fiel si así lo quieres," Sugirió Syaoran acercándose a Sakura y casi colocándose en su regazo. Riendo Sakura revolvió el suave cabello castaño de Syaoran, fue una sorpresa para ella descubrir ese lado tierno e infantil de Syaoran.

"Mmmm…Un Syao-chan como mascota….parece buena idea!" Dijo Sakura.

Poniéndose nuevamente serio, Syaoran comentó, "Fue un extraño regalo de cumpleaños pues en ese entonces realmente no me llamaba la atención una mascota."

"Y cómo nombraste al cachorro?"

Avergonzado por la pregunta dijo en voz baja, "Vega. Conoces esa estrella? Vega de Lira? Mi padre siempre apuntaba hacia esa constelación cuando yo era pequeño y me decía que esa era la estrella a la que siempre pedía sus deseos, no tengo idea de dónde se encuentra la Estrella del Norte pero sí que sí en dónde Vega yace en el cielo, así que nombré al cachorro Vega. No te rías, solamente tenía 5 años en ese entonces."

"Oye, no me estoy riendo! Creo que es un buen nombre para un cachorrito, es realmente muy bonito. Vega…es un nombre que ya he escuchado antes aunque no recuerdo en dónde. Eso es lo que quisiste decir anoche verdad? Cuando estabas de pie bajo la lluvia, estabas tratando de ver a Vega, la estrella favorita de tu padre."

"Eh? Sí…claro," El día de ayer, cuando se había quedado bajo la lluvia, enojado y confundido por la llamada de su tío, si aún viviera Leiyun, qué habría hecho él? Se habría convertido en el Elegido? Así Syaoran nunca habría viajado a Japón ni habría decepcionado a su familia, qué habría hecho su padre en su situación? Él había regresado a caso, no! él no quería pensar en eso, no en su cumpleaños. "Me pregunto por qué esa era la estrella favorita de mi padre, ahora que lo pienso, aunque Vega fue el nombre oficial de mi mascota, siempre le decía Águila. Vega significa 'Águila que se abalanza' o algo así."

"Mmm…Águila que se abalanza….hay algo misterioso y romántico en eso."

Riendo entre dientes le contó, "Cuando era pequeño imaginaba que mi padre me estaría observando desde esa estrella pues tenía la ridícula idea de que las personas se convertían en estrellas cuando morían y me parecía lógico que mi padre se hubiera convertido en su estrella favorita al morir. E incluso tuve la _más _tonta idea de que mi padre me había enviado ese cachorro a la tierra a cuidarme."

El leal perro lo seguía a donde él fuera. Águila había resultado ser la primer y única mascota de Syaoran, una de las raras y excepcionales ocasiones en las que Syaoran había perdido los estribos en público fue cuando encontró a varios alumnos molestando a Águila lanzándole rocas y burlándose de él. Debieron haberlo pensado dos veces antes de meterse con algo o alguien que le perteneciera a él. A los 7 años Syaoran había derrotado a jóvenes de 14 años (que habían resultado ser compañeros de Leiyun). Leiyun se reía a carcajadas horas después al enterarse de esto y esos jóvenes no volvieron a molestarlo nunca más, desde luego Syaoran había sido reprendido severamente por su madre al atacar con sus habilidades marciales a la gente común.

"No creo que sea ridícula la idea de pensar que las personas se convierten en estrellas cuando mueren," Le dijo Sakura. "Yo creía que mi madre se había convertido en un ángel que siempre me cuidaba…además quién lo sabe a ciencia cierta? Los ángeles pueden aparecer de muchas maneras ante los humanos incluso como brillantes estrellas." Ella no se dio cuenta de que Syaoran la estaba viendo con vehemencia y una expresión soñadora.

"Es una filosofía muy interesante," Murmuró, "Sólo tu podrías pensar algo así."

Sakura no supo descifrar si eso había sido un cumplido o no y lo tomó como lo último. Luego dijo, "Ya recuerdo! Ya recuerdo en donde escuché ese nombre antes! Conoces la leyenda de Vega? Mi padre me la contó cuando era pequeña, o quizás fue mi madre…no recuerdo muy bien."

"De qué trata?"

"Veamos, hace mucho tiempo existió una Hermosa Princesa llamada Orihime, hija del Emperador Tentei, rey de los cielos. Orihime tejía hábilmente y su padre estaba orgulloso de ella pero después de un tiempo su trabajo comenzó a ser mediocre y un día, conoció al joven y valiente pastor llamado Kengyuu que habitaba en la Vía Láctea en un lugar llamado Tierra y ambos se enamoraron rápida y perdidamente uno del otro. El tiempo que pasaban juntos fue muy dichoso y feliz y por primera vez en sus vidas se dieron cuenta que existía algo mucho más importante que sus trabajos – la alegría de amar. Pero, cuando el emperador se enteró de esto se enojó muchísimo, estos amantes habían abandonado sus trabajos; Orihime no había tejido nada y Kengyuu había descuidado los campos así que el emperador se llevó de vuelta a Orihime a los cielos. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de lo triste que era su hija y cuánto amaba a ese pastor cedería a su amor y aunque el pastor trató de llegar hasta donde se encontraba la princesa, la Vía Láctea jamás se lo permitió."

"Esa es otra tonta historia de amor," Intervino Syaoran.

"Pero tiene mucho significado," le dijo Sakura, "En fin aún no he terminado! Los dos aún se amaban profundamente y estaban desesperados, así que las aves celestiales los ayudaron a formar un puente sobre la galaxia para que los dos se pudieran encontrar nuevamente. Después de ver lo inseparable que eran los dos, el Emperador finalmente permitió que ambos se unieran una vez al año, en el séptimo día del mes séptimo. Y así, todos los 7 de Julio se lleva a cabo un festival en Japón llamado Tanabata el cual consiste en celebrar el encuentro entre la princesa y el pastor y si no está lloviendo podrás ver a la Princesa, es decir, la estrella Vega de Lira y a su amado, la estrella Altair que atraviesa la Vía Láctea y como generalmente llueve en esas fechas se dice que son las lágrimas de la princesa."

"Ya he escuchado una historia similar antes," Dijo Syaoran después de un rato. "Creo que se origina en China…pero nunca escuché su final."

"Siempre me ha parecido una historia hermosa….ya me había olvidado de ella hasta hoy…." Suspirando pesadamente Sakura dijo, "Es una lástima que no supiera antes que tu estrella favorita es Vega, te hubiera llevado al festival Tanabata que se llevó a acabo hace 5 días, y aunque yo he asistido a muy pocos de estos festivales es realmente muy divertido observar las estrellas y escribir nuestros deseos en ramitas de bambú. Te llevaré ahí el próximo año, es una promesa." Sakura hizo la promesa del dedo meñique.

Y asintiendo Syaoran entrelazó también su dedo con el suyo. Él aún no sabía si estaría en Japón el siguiente año pero qué más daba. "Espero una yukata nueva también!" Le dijo sonriendo. Aunque ya no le quedaba aún guardaba la yukata azul con rayas blancas que Sakura le había hecho cuando tenían 11 años para el festival, aún recordaba lo cansada que la había visto por pasar noches sin dormir haciéndola para él y que había terminado con sus dedos llenos de banditas.

"Hoeee, sabes el trabajo que me costó hacerte esa yukata? Ahora estás mucho más alto así que será el doble de difícil," Se quejó Sakura.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe se escuchó e la ventana y sobresaltados por esto Sakura y Syaoran retrocedieron un poco. Momentos después entró un pájaro por la ventana.

"Hoe?" Sakura examine al ave que llevaba consigo un paquete en su pico. "Espera, qué no es este el pájaro de Kaitou?"

Acto seguido ingresó una persona vestida toda de negro.

"Imaginaciones tuyas, la única persona que entra de esa manera por las ventanas es el Mago Kaitou," Dijo secamente Syaoran.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó y serpentinas de colores flotaron alrededor de ellos entre una especie de neblina y globos plateados, finalmente el Mago Kaitou saltó sobre la mesa e hizo una reverencia.

"Cielos, siempre tienes que hacer tus entradas espectaculares?" Dijo Syaoran, "Qué estás haciendo aquí? Necesitas robar algo más?"

Con la mirada de un cachorro triste Kaitou le dijo, "Vine para honrarte en tu cumpleaños!"

"Cómo sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?"

"Conozco los detalles de todos a través de mi base de datos pero de hecho vine porque Meiling me pidió que te diera algo," Le explicó Kaitou.

"Creo que la ves muy seguido," Meditó Sakura.

"Tengo negocios que atender en Hong Kong," Balbuceó Kaitou, luego le entregó a Syaoran un paquete, "Toma, Meiling me pidió que te lo diera."

Con mucho cuidado, Syaoran abrió el paquete y encontró un libro dentro de él.

"Qué clase de libro es este?" Le preguntó Sakura suponiendo que se trataba algún texto chino antiguo y difícil de entender.

Kaitou tomó el libro y al ver la portada estalló en sonoras carcajadas, "JAJAJAJA! **Manual para Citas para Chicos Inexpertos**, cielos, amo el sentido del humor de esa chica, veamos, página 1: _Top 10 – Guía de comportamiento_: #1 Nunca rompas una promesa, sin importar lo que sea, incluyendo llegar tarde a las citas. #2 No seas malhumorado o rudo. #3 Jamás le digas a una chica tonta o la insultes bajo ninguna circunstancia. #4 Siempre dirígete a una chica con propiedad y respeto, no le pongas apodos o le digas cosas como 'oye tu'. #5 Hazla sentirse segura expresándole tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella con frecuencia. #6 Sonríe y ríete seguido para hacerla sentir cómoda. #7 Cómprale un lindo regalo en **todas** las ocasiones especiales y hazla sentir especial. #8 Jamás uses la violencia o hagas actos precipitados en frente de una chica. #9 Nunca lastimes a una chica con crueles palabras. #10 Nunca _jamás_ la hagas llorar." Kaitou seguía doblado y atacado de la risa, incluso se le habían casi caído sus lentes cuando azotó el libro en la espalda de Syaoran y le preguntó, "Cómo es posible que hallas fallado en cada uno de estos 10 consejos? Aunque estamos hablando de ti, veamos, aquí está la carta de Meiling."

_Querido __Syaoran,_

_Pensé que necesitarías de toda la ayuda possible! __Lee bien este libro, incluso resalté las partes principales para ti, espero que Kaitou te lo pueda entregar en tu cumpleaños, y por favor dale a Sakura y a todos nuestros amigos mis saludos. Feliz cumpleaños! Te extraño!_

_Con cariño, Meiling._

_P.D. La puntuación de Eron fue de 100 en este libro, igualmente Eriol, probablemente incluso Kaitou obtendría una mejor nota que tú. _

Ni que decir que el rostro de Syaoran estaba mortalmente pálido y con los ojos en blanco.

Trató lo mejor que pudo para poner una cara seria pero el rostro de Sakura finalmente se puso rojo y estalló en risas incontenibles y señalando a Syaoran. "Tu….rostro….la expresión…es…muy graciosa…Desearía que Tomoyo estuviera aquí para grabar todo esto."

"Quién dice que no estoy aquí?" Preguntó Tomoyo mientras trataba de empujarse por la ventana para ingresar, finalmente Kaitou le ayudó. "Jeje….espero no interrumpir, seguí a Kaitou hasta la ventana, sólo pasé para saludar, aquí está tu regalo Syaoran," Le entregó una caja adornada delicadamente y dentro estaba un cd titulado 'El video especial de Syaoran'. De hecho era un video con los mejores momentos de Sakura (muchos de ellos junto a Syaoran) Tomoyo y le había regalado algo similar a Sakura en su cumpleaños pero con las mejores escenas de Syaoran, realmente había valido la pena. "Ah y este es el presente de Eriol para ti." Le entregó otra caja.

"ESPERA!" Gritó Syaoran dejando caer el regalo de Eriol haciendo que todos retrocedieran, luego encerró el regalo en un círculo y se dispuso a observarlo fijamente, analizándolo con sumo cuidado, ya había tenido bastantes malas experiencias con todo lo que provenía de Eriol.

"Qué sucede?" Se adelantó Sakura y abrió la caja. "Mira, no es nada malo….es sólo un libro."

"Un libro?" Syaoran lo vio sin saber que decir. "No, otro libro no!" Leyó el título: _**Sonetos de amor de Shakespeare y Frases Famosas de amor". **_ "Ay noooo…!"

Aún riendo Kaitou se las arregló para apenas poder hablar, "Oh Julieta, la luna envidia tu belleza….y todas esas cosas cursis? Qué gracioso! Buena suerte en tu lectura…Será mejor que también te de mi regalo antes de que me vaya."

Dudando incluso aún más ahora de esta otra caja Syaoran la abrió y para su sorpresa había un pequeño telescopio adentro. Sin ninguna pizca de emoción en su voz Syaoran le preguntó, "Qué es esto?" -_-

"Acaso no lo ves? Es un telescopio, una herramienta para observar las estrellas, espiar a las personas o cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, y no te preocupes, _lo compré_. La policía no vendrá por este apartado," Le aseguró Kaitou. "Ah y Meiling también me pidió que te diera esto: 'Un recuerdo de la niñez.'

"Qué es esto? Si ya me dio un regalo," Preguntó Syaoran.

"Le prometí a Meiling que no lo abriría," Comentó Kaitou "Así que no tengo idea de qué se trate."

Con cuidado Syaoran quitó el papel que lo envolvía, adentro estaba una figura de madera del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Syaoran colocó con cuidado el objeto en la mesa y dijo con suavidad, "Yo hice esto para Meiling años atrás."

Todos vieron que la figura de madera era la miniatura de un perro, no estaba tan bien tallada pero la pose, el ángulo, la expresión del cachorro, su cola y su pelaje habían sido muy bien capturados, casi como si se tratara de un perro real sentado en la mesa, y en la parte de abajo de la figura estaba escrito LS.

"Qué lindo! Es la figura de Vega….Águila….cómo lo llamabas?" Se entusiasmó Sakura.

"Así es, aunque no es muy buena pues la hice cuando apenas había aprendido a tallar la madera con la navaja, Meiling solía asustarse de los animales, incluso de Águila aunque él era muy gentil, a ella le agradaba verlo pero nunca se acercaba a él así que decidí hacer esta figura para que Águila pudiera estar cerca de ella." Syaoran pasó sus dedos sobre la figura de madera por un buen rato, "No sabía que lo había guardado todo este tiempo."

"No te das cuenta de cuánto le importaste a ella en todos estos años, cualquier cosa que viniera de ti ella lo atesoraría," Le dijo Kaitou.

"Ooh! Qué bonita frase!" Lo molestó Sakura.

"Oye, soy un chico inteligente aún cuando sea un ladrón," Protestó el otro.

"Sí, como tu digas," Los demás dijeron.

"Lo digo en serio! Yo solía ser un estudiante de clase A y fui presidente de la clase!" Dijo Kaitou y luego dijo en voz baja, "Ups, olviden eso…estoy arruinando por completo mi imagen," Procedió a ajustar sus nuevos lentes de sol y corrigió, "Ejem, reprobaba todas las materias y era un renegado! Pero era un genio malentendido, así es" Todos decidieron ignorarlo.

"Sí claro," Dijo loro de Kaitou.

Sakura tomó la figura de madera y preguntó, "Qué pasó con Águila?"

"Murió," Dijo con serenidad Syaoran.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, debí imaginarlo…"

"Descuida, fue hace mucho tiempo," En silencio Syaoran leyó la carta que venía atada al cachorro de madera.

_Querido __Syaoran,_

_Esta es la verdadera carta para ti, recuerdas a tu mascota? Encontré esto en mi baúl de los tesoros el otro día y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo contigo como un recuerdo, es un intercambio, tú me diste esa bonita peonia tallada antes de que me fuera de Japón sí que yo te doy estoy como respuesta. Tú me contaste hace mucho tiempo que tu estrella favorita era Vega y aún no tengo idea en qué parte del cielo está pero el otro día observaba el cielo y noté una estrella que brillaba mucho y de alguna manera supe que esa era la estrella de la que me hablabas, dicen que todos tienen una estrella a la cual piden sus deseos, yo nunca te dije esto pero tú siempre fuiste mi estrella para mí, tu eres quien me ha guiado a través de los años sin importar nada._

_Ahora me doy cuenta que no importa más si correspondes a mis sentimientos porque eso no cambia el hecho de que yo quiera agradecerte por ayudarme a ser más fuerte. Ahora que sé esto puedo seguir adelante con mi vida como la persona fuerte que me hiciste ser, te admiro porque te pusiste de pie después de que tu padre murió, Leiyun, y aún después de que dejaste Japón. Siempre sabes con seguridad lo que quieres hacer, aún recuerdo la ocasión en la que derrotaste a media escuela por defender a Águila. Me siento mal por no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños pero lo que me alegra es saber que por lo menos Sakura estará contigo. Así que Feliz Cumpleaños mi querido primo y amigo, la persona a la que más admiro._

_Con cariño, Li Meiling._

"Oooh…acaso son lágrimas las que veo en tus ojos?" Comenzó a molestarlo Kaitou pero la expresión de Syaoran no cambiaba mientras leía la carga. "Vamos, muestra algo de emoción al recibir una tarjeta de cumpleaños de tu prometida."

Syaoran observó de nuevo la figura de madera y sus ojos se suavizaron. _Gracias Meiling._

Colocó su mano sobre el espejo que había en la sala e hizo un gran suspiro, ya todos se habían marchado. "No te gustó mi regalo de cumpleaños verdad?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Eh?" Syaoran sudó gotita, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al ver el espejo que Sakura le había regalado por su cumpleaños. "Cómo lo supiste…eh…quiero decir, por supuesto que sí me gustó! Qué te hace pensar eso? M-me gustó mucho, sí, de verdad, es muy grande y original y realmente quería un espejo!"

El loro de colores del Mago Kaitou que parecía haberse quedado en el lugar aunque su dueño se hubiera ido chilló, "Mentiroso, mentiroso"

Syaoran le arrojó el libro de sonetos de Shakespear. "ARR!" El ave huyó volando. "Crueldad animal! Crueldad animal! Por qué es tan cruel con los animals! KAW!" Como respuesta Syaoran le lanzó ahora el Manual para citas y el ave terminó gritando, "Manuel de citas, regla número 8, regla número 8, no usar violencia contra una chica, nunca uses la violencia!"

"De acuerdo, me expresé mal," Corrigió Syaoran, "Pero mi punto es que no importa lo que me hayas regalado, el hecho es que pensaste en algo especial para mí y realmente aprecio eso."

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza desesperanzada y dijo, "Realmente quería darte un lindo regalo de cumpleaños, gracias por decir eso pero sé que mi regalo no se compara con el de los demás, realmente quería darte algo que te gustaba, dime, qué es lo que realmente querías?" Le dijo mientras veía su propio reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos se veían algo tristes. "Acaso malinterpreté algo la última vez?"

Ignorando a la mascota de Kaitou que continuaba hacienda ruido, Syaoran caminó hacia Sakura y puso sus manos en sus hombros, ambos estaban reflejados en el espejo y le dijo al oído, "Te diré lo que deseo, recuerdas que en aquella ocasión te dije que fueras a casa y te observaras en el espejo?"

"Sí," Respondió Sakura aún desconcertada.

"Y bien, qué es lo que ves?" Le preguntó Syaoran observando con mirada intensa la expresión de Sakura a través del espejo.

"Ya veo…" Sakura observó fijamente su reflejo, podía sentir el aliento de Syaoran sobre su cuello.

En ese momento el loro pasó en frente de ellos cantando cómicamente, "Sha la la la la ahora bésala, bésala."

Sakura rompió el momento algo tenso, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y dijo, "Por qué querrías un loro para tu cumpleaños? Es todo lo que veo en el espejo.

"Aaah pájaro idiota!", Syaoran se quejó perdiendo la paciencia. "Aparece tan inoportunamente como su dueño. Grrr…Todo lo que tenga que ver con el Mago Kaitou es malo para mí, olvida lo que dije sobre el espejo de acuerdo? Sólo era un capricho, una tonta y loca idea!"

Riendo Sakura le respondió, "No soy tan tonta, sé que no querrías a un loro como regalo de cumpleaños más que a un espejo, aunque aún no sé qué tiene que ver el espejo con lo que tú quieres, lo siento, soy muy mala para estas cosas….lo único que pude ver fue mi propio reflejo y no creo que sea eso."

Aunque trató y trató de articular algo en su boca, ningún sonido salió de él, desesperado Syaoran trataba de decirle, _"Ese es mi punto! Acertaste! Se suponía que te verías a ti misma en el espejo, no lo entiendes? _En lugar de eso se dejó caer al piso tapando sus oídos debido al parloteo del animal, completamente rendido y desesperado.

El ave le dijo a Sakura en francés, "Tu as bete! Tu as tres bete! C'est toi! C'est toi!" (Eres tonta, muy tonta, eres tú, eres tú!)

Pero Sakura ya se había dado vuelta y veía de nueva cuenta al espejo, la ventana de la sala se lograba ver detrás suyo indicando que afuera ya estaba completamente oscuro y una idea le vino a la mente. "Ya lo tengo!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Parloteó el ave.

Sakura se inclinó donde Syaoran estaba, "No, pero no te lo permitiré, no puedes salir por tu resfriado."

Viendo la decepción en sus hermosos ojos verdes Syaoran se apuró a decir, "Está bien, no te has dado cuenta pero mi resfriado va mucho mejor, además el doctor dijo que el air fresco es bueno cuando se tiene gripe."

"Seguro que estarás bien?" Syaoran asintió obedientemente. "Muy bien entonces toma una chamarra y daremos una pequeña caminata!"

10 minutos después bajaban del autobus frente a una linda colina.

"A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Syaoran tratando de alcanzar a Sakura que iba prácticamente corriendo, la noche aún en verano era ligeramente fría.

"Ya llegamos," Dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a la cima de la ladera. "Se llama la Colina de las Estrellas, es un lugar muy popular en donde la gente viene para observar el cielo," Sakura no le mencionó que también era un lugar famoso entre las parejas de enamorados para observar las estrellas y hacer promesas y pedir deseos juntos. "Nunca antes había venido aquí pero nuestros compañeros de clase me contaron sobre este lugar y siempre había querido venir aquí aunque fuera una sola vez, y se me ocurrió que desde aquí quizás podríamos ver con claridad a Vega."

"Fue por eso?" Sonrió Syaoran.

Pero un ceño de ligera decepción se formó en su rostro cuando levantó su mirada al cielo, "Pero supongo que hoy no será así, qué tonta fui, no revisé el pronóstico del clima para saber si estaría despejado, te traje hasta aquí en vano y para colmo enfermo. Debí saberlo, aquí no hay ninguna estrella que ver, lo siento mucho, realmente quería que fuera un cumpleaños muy especial para ti pero lo eché todo a perder desde anoche, primero permitiendo que te resfriaras, luego te compré algo que no querías, quemé tu pastel y nunca pude entender lo que realmente querías…"

"Sshh…no digas más," Le dijo Syaoran presionando un dedo de su mano sobre sus labios. "Descuida, no necesito nada más, soy muy feliz tan sólo por estar aquí contigo, no necesito nada más."

"No, no me entiendes, no sabes cuánto quería hacer de este día algo muy especial, lo intenté lo mejor que pude pero supongo que no soy buena para esto, quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí." Sakura mordió sus labios, "Odio este sentimiento de ser incapaz de hacer algo bien."

"Aún no sé qué es peor," Comenzó Syaoran, "Que las cosas sucedan, por el destino, y que esto esté más allá de nuestro alcance y de nuestro poder, o ser capaces de hacer algo y aún así sentirnos impotentes dejando que la oportunidad se vaya."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"La muerte de mi padre estuvo fuera de mi control, cuando Leiyun falleció luchando contra el poder de los Oscuros, estuvo fuera de mi poder el hacer algo, el Clan Li concluyó que esto era parte del curso de la vida, destino divino," Le explicó Syaoran, "Fue tan repentino pero, acaso no podía haberse hecho algo para detenerlo? Como te dije, creía que mi padre me había enviado a Águila para cuidarme, porque quería creer que el Destino no era algo tan repentino ni concreto, que hay un después. Llámalo imaginación infantil pero aún no creo que Águila fuera un simple perro, él era diferente.

"Cuando tenía 9 años, fui enviado a los Bosques Encantados en Hong Kong para buscar y encontrar al Fantasma del Lobo el cual se decía tenía embrujado ese lugar, de acuerdo a la leyenda, originalmente se decía que este Fantasma del Lobo había sido la mascota del gran Mago Li, uno de los poderosos Cinco Hechiceros, este lobo había sido asesinado de forma cruel por parte de los Oscuros y al haberse filtrado sus malvados poderes dentro de él, éste se convirtió en un monstruo. Era una de las pruebas que me habían puesto: ir ahí y encerrar en un sello a este fantasma, incluso los Mayores me habían entregado la espada del Clan Li para la misión. Después de que partí, a mitad del camino, me di cuenta de que Águila me había seguido hasta ese lugar, debí ordenarle que regresara pero su compañía me hacía sentir seguro así que permití que se quedara conmigo. Fue Águila quien primero se dio cuenta de la presencia del Fantasma del Lobo – ya te había dicho que no era un perro ordinario, puesto que yo aún no tenía experiencia no me di cuenta a tiempo de la presencia oscura y cuando éste se preparaba para atacarme por la espalda Águila brincó primero y mordió al fantasma por el cuello pero el Lobo aventó a Águila sin mucho esfuerzo, hasta ese día nunca había visto una bestia tan terrible, su pelaje plateado brillaba en medio de ese espeso bosque y sus ojos rojizos se destacaban en la oscuridad, sus largos y afilados colmillos sobresalían de su boca como si estuvieran listos para atravesar la carne de cualquier criatura viviente y era tan alto como yo lo soy ahora, probablemente 10 veces más grande que Águila, quedé paralizado cuando el Fantasma del Lobo atacó otra vez pero rápidamente recuperé mis sentidos cuando vi que Águila se había aferrado a la pierna posterior de la bestia, saqué mi espada, respiré para serenarme y lo ataqué pero me esquivó, la atención del Lobo entonces cambió de mí hacia Águila quien valerosamente brincaba sobre el Fantasma otra vez pero esta vez el Lobo lo lanzó ferozmente al suelo y después mordió su cuello, Águila se quejó un poco pero no hizo ningún otro sonido y yo desesperado ataqué a la bestia por la espalda pero esto no logró que soltara a Águila, lleno de ira incrusté la espada en el corazón del fantasma junto con un fuerte ataque de poder, creo que el más poderoso que hubiera usado hasta ese día de mi vida, fue entonces que el Fantasma del Lobo se evaporó en una oscura neblina lanzando a la vez un horrible aullido y después desapareció en el viento. Águila cayó sobre el lodo que había en ese lugar pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cuello se había partido en dos y sangrada profusamente y todo su pelaje estaba teñido de rojo.

"Me sentí impotente, no podía hacer nada! Por mi culpa, Águila estaba muriendo. La única parte aún reconocible en ese momento de él era la mirada leal y noble en sus ojos café, parecía que me decía, "No lo lamentes, escogí este camino, estar contigo hasta el final, continúa tu vida, con tus anhelos y deseos, sé fuerte ante los problemas y el dolor". Syaoran rió amargamente, "Un perro bastante inteligente; en fin me quedé dormido en medio de ese bosque y cuando desperté Águila ya no estaba, ni siquiera lloré, algunos primos me dijeron que no tenía sentimientos, quizás así era, pero qué podía hacer? Nunca antes había tenido mascotas y nunca olvidaría a Águila, aunque ahora detestaría tener mascotas, triste cierto?"

"Sí, es muy triste que ya no te agraden los animales," Murmuró Sakura. "Pero pudiste entender los deseos de Águila, fue el deseo de Águila proteger a su dueño hasta la muerte y si él fue enviado por tu padre, Águila cumplió con su deber hasta el final, por ti. Y entiendo tu sentir, yo también odio la sensación de no poder hacer nada, de sentirme impotente." Le dijo mientras observaba el cielo nublado, siempre que escuchaba a Syaoran hablar, un sentimiento de calidez y difícil de descifrar se formaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Su voz, sus palabras, su modo siempre serio y profundo, pero sobre todo, su mirada directa, cuando sus ojos color ámbar atravesaban su alma, le dolió su corazón cuando escuchó la tristeza en su voz y ella no encontró las palabras para ayudarlo, parecía que Syaoran conocía todo de ella pero ella no sabía mucho de Syaoran, tocarlo, llegar a él, estaba más allá de su alcance pero, ella lo intentaría con más fuerza.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló en la colina donde se encontraban, Sakura levantó nuevamente su mirada hacia las nubes grises y de entre la neblina en el cielo alcanzó a ver una débil luz, acaso era algún reflejo de un edificio de la ciudad o quizás un avión? Suspiró sintiendo una extraña ligereza en su cuerpo mientras seguía viendo la estrella y lentamente, como si un velo fuera removido del cielo, las nubes desaparecieron dando paso a una brillante luna y una bóveda celestial majestuosa y destellante llena de estrellas y constelaciones se reveló ante sus ojos.

Su corazón dio un brinco mientras las maravillas del cielo nocturno eran lentamente reveladas, las estrellas titilantes brillaban resplandecientes como si estuvieran colgadas en el cielo.

"Increíble," Exclamó Syaoran, "Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Nada," Sakura se encogió de hombros y continuó admirando el cielo. "Sólo me desesperé por sentirme impotente. Mira! Ahí está Venus! La Osa Mayor!...Mmmm….esas son las únicas estrellas y constelaciones que conozco."

"Y ahí está Vega de Lira," Señaló Syaoran.

"De verdad? En dónde?" Sakura se movió junto con el telescopio (El regalo de Kaitou para Syaoran). "Ahí! Está la princesa tejedora!, la vía Láctea…oh y ahí está la constelación del Pastor, vaya, increíble. Se ve completamente distinta desde el telescopio. Hermoso verdad?"

Asomándose en el telescopio Syaoran estuvo de acuerdo, "Es increíble, puedo ver partículas destellantes alrededor de Vega, algunos astrónomos creen que es la formación de otro sistema solar. Y sabía que en miles de años más Vega se convertirá en la nueva estrella del Norte de la tierra debido a la posición de ésta sobre el eje de este planeta."

Sakura puso cara de extrañeza pues no entendía mucho de astronomía, "Es fascinante pero no entiendo mucho de cosas científicas, prefiero pensar que las estrellas son joyas celestiales a las que se les pueden pedir deseos, vaya, Vega realmente es la más hermosa, pero me pregunto por qué era la estrella favorita de tu padre."

"Mi padre me dijo que la razón era porque Vega de Lira le recordaba a alguien, creo que puedo saber de quién se trata," Respondió Syaoran, "También me pregunto por qué Vega es su favorita de entre todas las que hay en este vasto cielo."

"Entonces averigüémoslo," Sin esperar respuesta sacó su llave mágica, "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate!"…"Regreso!"

_Flashback…_

"Oye espera!" Ryuuren le gritó mientras corría por una verde colina bajo el oscuro cielo, "Si corres tan rápido te caerás!"

Como si fueran palabras de profeta, Nadeshiko se tropezó con sus pies. "Ouch!" Se colocó la mano en su frente y sonrió, "Debí escucharte, detesto que siempre tengas razón."

"Pues claro, soy mayor que tu y más maduro," Comenzó Ryuuren con su cabello castaño oscuro meciéndose en el viento.

"Por favor, no empieces con tu sermón de 'yo soy superior que tu', creí que ya lo habías superado," Le reprochó Nadeshiko mientras recogía su largo cabello ondulado con su mano.

"Y así es, pero si sigues actuando como niña no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto," Dijo Ryuuren.

"Deja de discutir conmigo, hoy me siento muy contenta," Le dijo Nadeshiko sentándose sobre el pasto, su lindo vestido blanco se acomodaba alrededor suyo graciosamente. "El cielo está precioso, las estrellas me hacen sentir en paz y tranquila."

"Tienes una herida en tu frente," Señaló Ryuuren.

"En dónde?" Preguntó Nadeshiko a la vez que con sus dedos intentaba encontrar la comentada herida, "Suelo tener moretones a cada rato que ya no los siento."

"Cierra tus ojos y te diré en dónde está," Respondió Ryuuren y obedientemente Nadeshiko cerró sus ojos los cuales temblaban ligeramente. Ryuuren se tomó un momento para observar su hermoso y pálido rostro que emitía una luz como si fuera una estrella, su lustroso cabello ondulado derramado sobre su espalda le caía como una cascada y se movía suavemente con la gentil brisa. Ryuuren se inclinó un poco más y besó su frente.

(Syaoran y Sakura quedaron boquiabiertos)

Nadeshiko abrió los ojos rápidamente y le preguntó, "Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Hice que la herida desapareciera," Respondió Ryuuren.

"Qué extraño eres," Aseveró Nadeshiko. "Pero me gusta más que seas así, extraño, siempre eres tan misterioso y raro, lo cual me hace querer saber más sobre ti, solíamos ser enemigos al inicio pero me alegro que ahora seamos amigos."

"Realmente me odiabas cuando nos conocimos?" Preguntó Ryuuren levantando sus cejas en señal de asombro.

"Pues no, sí te odié por haber abofeteado mi rostro y haber lastimado mi muñeca pero de haber sido de otra manera no habría llegado a conocerte como lo hago ahora y me habría absorbido en mi propio odio. Te contaré un secreto, el año pasada, en el festival del Tanabata pedí como deseo que nos convirtiéramos en buenos amigos, y creo que se hizo realidad, este deseo se lo pedí a la estrella Vega, mi favorita, pues siempre me gustó la leyenda de ese astro. La historia de la Princesa y el Pastor siendo separados y aún así amarse profundamente es realmente hermosa."

"Es solo un tonto cuento de hadas," Se burló Ryuuren.

('Eso me suena familiar," Murmuró Sakura y Syaoran tosió incómodo)

Encogiéndose de hombros Nadeshiko le dijo, "Quizás lo sea para ti," Dijo con ligereza y observó el cielo y continuó, "Sabes, si pudiera volver a nacer, creo que me habría gustado nacer como una estrella, quizás Vega, pues me habría gustado observar con calma y pacíficamente el planeta Tierra y brillar para dar esperanza a las personas, guiarlas a través de la oscuridad y siempre brillar radiantemente. Eso es lo que siempre quise en mi vida sabes, aunque de alguna manera las cosas no terminaron de esa forma, supongo que creerás que soy una persona rara también. Qué me dices tú?"

Pensando cuidadosamente antes de hablar, Ryuuren le respondió, "Si pudiera nacer bajo otra forma, me hubiera gustado ser un ave, un ave que pudiera volar sobre el infinito cielo, claro y azul durante el día y sentirme libre, poderoso y sin ataduras, y por la noche, volaría a través de la oscuridad para llegar a la brillante Vega nada me detendría en mi intento por llegar a ella con mis dos alas."

Nadeshiko miró fijamente el rostro apuesto de Ryuuren. Ella siempre lo había amado aunque parecía que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos pero estar sentada a su lado y hablar así la hacían sentir segura y más cercana a él y a su misterior, "Mira, Vega de Lira está ahí!"

"En dónde?" Preguntó Ryuuren, "Todas las estrellas me parecen iguales."

Suspirando exasperada, Nadeshiko le dijo, "No trates de verla con tus ojos, vela a través de tu corazón. Ahora, pediré un nuevo deseo: que siempre podamos estar juntos como ahora, siempre ser amigos y que jamás el odio ni nada se interpongan entre nosotros. No quiero que me te vayas de mí Ryuuren. Crees que mi sueño se hará realidad?"

Para sorpresa de Ryuuren, los ojos de Nadeshiko estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Qué te sucede? Te veías tan feliz hace unos segundos."

Dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente sobre su rostro, Nadeshiko balbuceó, "N-no sucede nada malo Ryuuren, debes creer que soy muy tonta por pedirle deseos a las estrellas." _Porque sé que mi deseo nunca se hará realidad, pero aún así eso no evitará que deje de desearlo, por qué mis lágrimas no se detienen? _"No sé que es lo que depare el futuro…Pero si muero, desearía separarme de ti como amiga, sin importar lo que pase en el camino." Su voz tenía la urgencia de decirlo.

Ryuuren se preguntó si le había dicho eso de la nada o si era alguna clase de premonición de Nadeshiko. "Tonta, por qué hablas de morir cuando eres una joven saludable y llena de vida? Pero estoy seguro de que tu deseo no será difícil de cumplir, es más, me acabas de convencer y ahora Vega es mi estrella favorita también." _Y le pido a ella que algún día pueda decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Desearía decirte que te amo, cuando tenga el valor de hacerlo. Vega, la estrella que mi amada Nadeshiko ve todas las noches, por favor concédeme este deseo: prometo confesarte mi amor cuando el momento adecuado llegue. _"Siempre que observe a Vega pensaré en ti Nadeshiko."

_Fin del flashback…_

Sakura comentó, "Y así es como Vega se convirtió en la estrella favorita de tu padre…no sabía que era la favorita de mi mamá, y parece que el deseo de mi mamá se hizo realidad…Aunque ambos se separaron en malos términos debido a los Oscuros, tu padre regresó años después, cuando mi mamá estaba por morir, para arreglar las cosas y despedirse como dos buenos amigos."

"Me pregunto si Vega fue quien cumplió ese deseo," Meditaba Syaoran.

"Mira! Otra estrella fugaz!" Señaló Sakura.

"De hecho, es un meteorito que cae en la órbita de la Tierra," Corrigió Syaoran, aunque sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pequeños puntitos cuando vio el gran destello de luz.

"Pero es mucho más divertido pensar que es una estrella fugaz, nunca había visto una. Será mejor que pida un deseo…veamos….deseo que…" Cerró sus ojos y continuó, "Deseo que por siempre seamos sinceros, honestos y leales amigos. Es un deseo muy sencillo no lo crees? Qué pediste tu?"

"Si te lo digo ya no será un secreto," Respondió con un tono de misterio en su voz.

"Qué malvado! Yo te dije el mío!"

"Nunca te pedí que me lo dijeras," Señaló Syaoran.

Sakura comenzó a hacer pucheros como de una niña pequeña, "Te odio!" Pero para su sorpresa Syaoran comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tanto que se dobló por la mitad y rodó por el pasto de la colina, finalmente le dijo, "Sakura no sé qué clase de vida tendría de no estar contigo."

Sonriendo brillantemente Sakura pensó, _Syaoran, nunca te vi reír tan despreocupado y libre como ahora, escucharlo feliz me hace feliz a mí también. _"Nunca te había escuchado reír."

"Creo que nunca antes lo hice," Respondió Syaoran. "Algo sucede alrededor de ti que mi yo cambia, me pregunto qué hechizo mágico lanzaste sobre mí."

"No, yo no cambio quién tu eres realmente," Dijo Sakura sentándose en el pasto a lado de Syaoran y colocaba una mano sobre su suave cabello castaño, "Este es el verdadero Li Syaoran, libre de ataduras y deberes de familia, honor, o responsabilidades, éste es quien en verdad eres por dentro."

"Tú lo crees?" Sonrió Syaoran observando el hermoso efecto de la luz de la luna sobre Sakura. "Sí, quizás tengas razón, mi verdadero yo se muestra cuando estoy contigo, sabes algo, te equivocas cuando dices que este debe ser mi peor cumpleaños."

El día de hoy, había recordado a los que amaba, sus verdaderos amigos habían estado con él, había visto a Vega, la estrella favorita de su padre, pero sobre todo, estaba con Sakura, y eso era más de lo que podía pedir en ese día. Para él, Sakura ha sido quien lo ha guiado en su camino y lo ha ayudado a ser más fuerte. Rodeó a Sakura en un abrazo muy cálido y le dijo, "Tú hiciste de este día algo muy especial y maravilloso, siempre recordaré y atesoraré este cumpleaños."

"De verdad?" Sakura preguntó, muy contenta. "Entonces quizás las cosas sí funcionaron después de todo, me alegro mucho."

Vega de Lira los observaba desde lo alto del cielo, brillando hermosamente para ellos. El cumpleaños 5to de Syaoran había sido el más feliz, su cumpleaños décimo lo llenaba de orgullo, pero, este cumpleaños era el más feliz de todos. _Por qué?_

Porque había pasado todo el día con la persona de su vida. Sakura.

_Al día siguiente…_

"Achú!" Sakura estornudó y agarró una caja de Kleenex.

"Te encuenras bien?" Preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

"Estoy bien," Respondió la otra.

"Supongo que pescaste el resfriado de Syaoran," Comentó Tomoyo.

"Por lo menos _su_ resfriado va mejor, espero que no vuelva a enfermarse por mí," Dijo Sakura.

Sonriendo Tomoyo le dijo, "Existe la creencia de que si le pasas tu resfriado a alguien más, tu propio resfriado mejorará…Ahora que lo pienso, en dónde estuvieron tu y Syaoran la noche de ayer que hasta tú te resfriaste?"

"ACHUU! Si ese dicho es verdad….le regresaré de inmediato su resfriado!" Se quejó Sakura. "Pero valió la pena enfermarme si pude darle a Syaoran un cumpleaños muy especial. A-A-Achuuuuuuuuu!" Todos los objetos en la habitación vibraron.

"Realmente me conmueve escuchar eso, pero no vayas a hacer volar este lugar, " Le dijo Syaoran molestándola un poco mientras le llevaba una bandeja con una tetera y una taza que despedían vapor," Toma, bebe esto."

"Qué es?" Sakura se sentó en su cama avergonzada por ser vista en tan lamentable estado.

"Una tibia taza de leche con miel, justo como tu hermano te la prepararía si estuviera aquí, y justo como la que prepararse para mí, años atrás, cuando enfermé," Respondió sonriendo.

"Sí lo recordabas!" Exclamó Sakura.

"Por supuesto que sí," Respondió Syaoran mientras jugueteaba con su trenza. "Recuerdo cada momento que paso a tu lado."


	41. Cap39 Primero debe de llover – Parte1

**Capítulo 39: Primero debe de llover – Parte 1**

"En primer lugar por qué acepté hacer esto?" Sakura estaba desesperada caminando de un lado a otro después de que las 20 parejas terminaran sus presentaciones y ahora esperaban nuevas instrucciones por parte del animador. "Esto será tan humillante! Me rehúso a participar frente a cientos de personas, salir en televisión, y con Syaoran por si fuera poco!"

"Puedes renunciar si lo deseas," Sugirió Miho mientras se abrazaba de Syaoran y le dijo, "Yo tomaré el lugar de Sakura cuando quieras."

Syaoran puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Miho y le respondió amablemente, "Lo siento, no estoy participando en este concurso por gusto propio pero si tengo que hacerlo prefiero hacerlo con Sakura."

Tomoyo suavizó su sonrisa.

El narrador del concurso gritó en el micrófono, "El Concurso a la mejor Pareja de Japón está conformado por 5 pruebas, lo que significa que habrá 5 eventos que determinarán quién es la mejor! En los próximos 2 días se llevarán a cabo los siguientes concursos: construcción de castillos de arena, la carrera con obstáculos, el show de talento, la búsqueda del tesoro y finalmente una sesión de preguntas y respuestas! Los primeros 3 concursos se llevarán a cabo el día de hoy y los últimos dos el día de mañana."

"Y ahora presentamos los desafíos de este día!" El locutor tomó aliento, "El día de hoy se llevarán a cabo 3 de los 5 retos. Primero, la creatividad se hará presente en la playa para construir un castillo de arena! Segundo, la emocionante carrera de obstáculos! Y por último, el show de talento que será llevado a cabo esta noche! Después de que cada desafío se haya llevado a cabo, cada pareja será evaluada en una escala del 1 al 5, siendo el 5 la mayor puntuación y 1 la más baja. No se desanimen si obtienen una baja calificación en alguno de los concursos pues si lo hacen bien en los demás compensarán sus puntos. Para el final del día, aquellos que tengan 10 o hasta 15 puntos pasarán a la segunda ronda que se llevará a cabo mañana! Buena suerte a todos ustedes, pues para el final de este día, no estarán todas las 20 parejas originales que comenzaron el día de hoy!"

Erika aplaudió, "El primer día será muy sencillo! Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es obtener entre 10 a 15 puntos y así pasaremos! Desde luego no hay duda de que calificaremos mucho más alto que eso, cierto Aki?"

"Por supuesto," Respondió Aki con una sonrisa.

"Pues yo no lo llamaría precisamente sencillo," Corrigió Tomoyo. "Escuché de otros participantes que estuvieron en el concurso del año pasado que difícilmente la mitad de los ellos llegaron al final del día, pero desde luego ustedes lo harán muy bien."

"Todo esto es como un proceso de eliminación," Señaló Eron. "La mejor pareja es aquella que pueda sobrevivir a los 5 retos."

"Eso suena como….un concurso de supervivencia." Comentó Sakura.

"Bueno, la vida es supervivencia no es así?" Se encogió de hombros Eron.

"No, no lo es," Respondió de tajo Syaoran.

"Y ahora el 15avo Concurso de la Mejor Pareja del Año se prepara para su primer desafío: la construcción de castillos de arena! Tienen una hora para completar su escultura! Sean originales y creativos!"

"El primer reto es construir un castillo de arena?" Preguntó Syaoran estupefacto al ver las cubetas y palas frente a ellos. El perímetro de cada pareja estaba marcado por cuerdas y una pequeña bandera con su número de pareja, en su caso el '20'. Ya era mediodía y el sol abrasaba con sus fuertes rayos justo encima de ellos.

"Hará mucho calor el día de hoy," Sakura le dijo a Syaoran mientras sacaba de su bolso el protector solar. "Qué bueno que traje esto conmigo! Aunque no recuerdo haberlo empacado."

"Cómo se supone que vamos a construir el castillo en una hora?" Preguntó Syaoran mientras empujaba un poco de la ardiente arena con una pala. "Ya te lo había dicho? Nunca antes construí algo con arena."

"Genial," Suspiró Sakura. Ambos tenían mucho trabajo qué hacer.

"Mira, ahí va un cangrejo!" Exclamó Syaoran. "Y ahí está una estrella de mar, recuerdo que estudié esto en la clase de biología."

"Syaoran…" Sakura le señaló la pila de arena.

"Es verdad," Ahora suspiró Syaoran. "Manos a la obra."

"Pareciera que temes más a esto que al Juicio de Yue," Rió Sakura. "No puede ser _tan_ malo."

En el área marcada con el número 18 Aki se quejó mientras imitaba al maestro de ceremonias, "Concursantes es hora de que sean creativos! Puesto que este año el concurso se está llevando a cabo en la playa, escogimos este lugar ya que la playa es sinónimo de diversión, así que a construir su castillo!" Cielos…como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer." Enterró la pala en un montículo de arena. "Esto es para _niños_."

"Puedes aprovechar para broncearte," Le dijo Erika mientras bostezaba y ponía algo de bronceador en sus piernas. "Reprobaste la materia más fácil de todas, arte y geometría, así que no creo que seas de mucha ayuda para _construir _algo."

"Pues entonces utiliza alguno de tus ingeniosos planes," Respondió Aki, "Definitivamente no voy a construir un castillo de arena."

Antes de lo que canta un gallo, Sakura y Syaoran discutían sobre si el castillo debería llevar una cúpula en la entrada o columnas o simplemente algo geométrico; si debía llevar torres o una fosa; si el castillo tendría una u otra forma. Además también discutían si decorarlo con conchas de mar, piedras o con algún grabado. Como resultado el castillo terminó siendo una extraña combinación con todas estas características. Seguro Tomoyo estaría orgullosa de ellos.

Retrocediendo un poco y examinando la escultura, Sakura dijo, "B-bueno…" Observó con inocencia reflejada en sus océanos verdes, "Por lo menos es muy creativo!"

Sudando gotita, Syaoran agregó, "Sí, toda una obra de arte, me alegro haberla terminado."

Riendo Sakura le dijo, "Realmente disfruté construirlo!"

Los oídos de Syaoran se pusieron rojos y apenas balbuceó, "Por qué tendría que disfrutar el hacer algo tan absurdo como esto?" Y frunció el ceño. "Oye, qué tienes en tu espalda?"

"Mi espalda?" Sakura giró sobre sí misma intentando ver.

"En tus hombros también. Todo está completamente rojo, como si estuviera quemado. Mira, aquí y aquí," Syaoran presionó las zonas rojas.

"Ouch!" Se quejó Sakura. "Es una quemadura por el sol? Pero si me puse mucho bloqueador solar!"

"Como ya terminamos con esto podemos esperar adentro mientras ellos califican los castillos, así no te quemarás más," Le sugirió Syaoran, "Pareces una langosta."

"No creo que eso sea un cumplido," Dijo Sakura.

15 minutos después recibieron su puntuación.

"Pareja Número 20 …. Ah, lamentablemente, 1 punto." Anunció el juez. Desde el panel de los jueces Arima les dirigió una mirada compasiva.

"Ustedes obtuvieron solo 1 punto? Pero qué sucedió?" Preguntó Chiharu. Takashi estaba en una esquina (había atraído un grupo de personas maravilladas con sus historias sobre castillos de arena y sirenas).

Sakura exclamó, "No es posible! Sabía que nuestro trabajo no era el mejor pero tampoco era _tan_ malo! Solamente un punto?" Corrió hacia el lugar donde su castillo se erigía…o más bien en donde había estado. Se aseguró de ver que el área estuviera marcada apropiadamente con el número 20 pero básicamente su castillo de arena había sido reducido a una enorme pila de arena en el centro, luego vio el lugar de la pareja 18, el castillo de arena de Erika y Aki, se veía terriblemente familiar. De hecho era una copia del de Sakura y Syaoran y murmuró, "Cómo lo movieron desde aquí hasta allá?" Molesta le contó a Syaoran. "Es mi culpa, si no me hubiera quemado por el sol no habríamos tenido que ir a la sombra y hubiéramos podido vigilar nuestro castillo. Arruiné una valiosa oportunidad."

"No te preocupes demasiado por eso," Le dijo Syaoran.

Sakura asintió, "Bueno, si podemos obtener 5 puntos en los próximos 2 eventos aún podremos sumar 10 puntos para el final del día."

El encargado de la ceremonia continuó, "Buen trabajo a todos! Ahora comienza la diversión! El segundo evento es la carrera con obstáculos! Primero los hombres correrán del punto A al punto B, las chicas estarán esperándolos en el punto B. Después cada concursante será atado de una pierna con su pareja y correrán hasta el punto C. Ahí sus piernas serán desatadas nuevamente y cruzarán un angosto puente, pasando por una piscina llena de obstáculos hasta llegar al punto D. Finalmente los chicos llevarán a cuestas a sus parejas hasta la meta. Definitivamente esta será una actividad muy agotadora que desafiará las habilidades de las parejas para coordinarse y hacer un buen trabajo en equipo."

"QUE?" Sakura lloriqueó.

Sacudiendo su cabeza Syaoran dio, "Me perdí cuando llegó al punto B."

Todos los chicos se reunieron en la línea de salida y las chicas en el punto B (unos metros delante de ellos). Cuando el silbato sonó, Syaoran no perdió ni una milésima de segundo para llegar hasta donde Sakura lo esperaba, claramente había dejado atrás a todos los demás competidores, incluso a Aki que era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Sin siquiera respirar agitado, llegó con Sakura quien tuvo que reconocer que Syaoran siempre había sido uno de los mejores corredores de su salón. Rápidamente ataron sus piernas y de inmediato comenzaron a caminar logrando un buen ritmo hasta llegar al siguiente punto.

Muchas parejas terminaron cayéndose en esa fase pues no podían lograr coordinarse para caminar. Aki y Erika se tropezaron al inicio, al no estar habituados el uno con el otro pero pronto lograron un buen ritmo y seguían de cerca a Syaoran y Sakura. Un enorme estanque de obstáculos los aguardaba al frente, si llegaban a caerse del puente, aterrizarían en un charco de barro y tendrían que volver a intentar cruzar el puente.

Con cuidado, Sakura ingresó al puente pero éste comenzó a moverse un poco debido al peso y retrocedió, "No creo que esto pueda soportar mi peso, mucho menos el de ambos, cómo vamos a cruzarlo si nuestras piernas están atadas?"

"Iré yo primero," Dijo Syaoran hacienda a Sakura a un lado, "Podemos intentar caminar por el costado. C-cuidadoo!"

No había dado ni un paso cuando se resbaló por la derecha del puente y cayó sobre el charco de lodo arrastrando desde luego a Sakura con él. Gruñendo, Syaoran trató de ponerse en pie pero de inmediato volvió a caer cuando Sakura cayó encima de él, se había olvidado por completo que su pierna estaba atada a la de ella.

"Sabes, esto me recuerda a la ocasión en que estuvimos esposados y ninguno de los dos podíamos movernos hasta que nos coordinamos," Señaló Sakura.

"No me lo recuerdes," Gruñó Syaoran, "A la cuenta de 3 saltaremos de este lugar de acuerdo? Una, dos, tres!"

Ambos brincaron del fango en perfecta sincronía.

"Increíble sincronización!" Gritó el animador ante el ágil salto de estos dos viéndolos desde una enorme pantalla que estaba colocada ante la audiencia.

Las demás parejas ya los habían alcanzado y muchas de ellas caían también en el fango.

Riéndose de ellos, Erika le susurró a Aki, "Por cierto, ten cuidado de no pisar las partes cubiertas con aceite,"

"Qué-eeeee!" Apenas pudo mantener el balance Aki para no caer al lodo junto con Erika.

"Sé más cuidadoso!" Le reprochó Erika mientras con mucho cuidado cruzaban el puente.

Aki se quejó, "Qué es esto? Déjame adivinar, otra de tus viejos trucos cierto?"

"Estás aprendiendo," Rió Erika mientras ambos aterrizaban a salvo al otro lado del puente, ahora ellos iban a la delantera.

"Nos están dejando atrás," Dijo Sakura mientras veía de nuevo el angosto puente.

Esta vez Syaoran no correría riesgos. "Cuando de la orden, brincaremos de acuerdo?" Sin decir más hábilmente cruzó el puente dando una voltereta sobre el mismo y aterrizando perfectamente del otro lado. Cuando Syaoran comenzó a dar la voltereta Sakura se sorprendió pero rápidamente lo imitó y cayó diestramente a un lado de Syaoran sin tocar para nada el puente. Nadie captó realmente lo que había sucedido ni siquiera Sakura que había brincado cuando Syaoran se lo había indicado pero tenía la extraña sensación de que era empujada en el viento y que había llegado al otro lado sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Tienes que hacer todo de manera tan llamativa?" Se quejó Sakura aún observando el puente de madera con Syaoran a un lado suyo. "No te había dicho que detesto que me pidas hacer cosas tan improvisadas?"

"Mmm…no pero mira, alguien cubrió varios puntos del puente con aceite, es por eso que muchas personas cayeron incluyéndonos pues si se intenta cruzar caminando será muy probable que te resbales," Le explicó Syaoran.

"Ya veo, y gracias por decir indirectamente que soy torpe!" Dijo Sakura, "Oye, pero últimamente he mejorado verdad?" Le dijo entusiasmada, "Ya no tiro el bastón en mis prácticas."

"Nunca dije que fueras torpe," La corrigió Syaoran.

"Vaya! Increíble! Después de su error, la pareja número 20 nos ha mostrado una nueva manera de cruzar un puente! Es como en las películas de artes marciales," Anunció el animador del evento a la audiencia. El evento también estaba siendo televisado con cámaras escondidas por todos lados para felicidad de Tomoyo.

Ahora llegaron al enorme estanque y Sakura y Syaoran se sumergieron juntos. Detrás de ellos llegaban también varias parejas pero también había otras que iban adelante, al frente les esperaban una serie de obstáculos: primero tuvieron que esquivar enormes rocas que flotaban en toda la piscina, muchas parejas simplemente no podían andar pues chocaban entre sí, algunos chicos incluso terminaron cargando a sus novias sobre sus espaldas mientras nadaban aún con sus piernas atadas pero la mayoría terminaron estrellándose con los obstáculos (hechos de esponjas obviamente).

"Uff, me alegro de haber logrado pasar todos esos horribles obstáculos," Murmuró Syaoran. "Verdad? Eh…oye…." Se dio la vuelta en el agua pero sintió que no podía mover su pierna. "Sakura!"

"Hoeee! Estoy atascada entre estas piedras!" Gritó Sakura mientras intentaba nadar haciendo saltar mucha agua a su alrededor. Dos obstáculos la habían atrapado y ahora no podía moverse.

"Oye, muévete!" Alguien le gritó detrás suyo. "Estás bloqueando el camino."

Desde el otro lado de la piscina, Erika reía mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban con malicia y le preguntó a Aki, "Qué gracioso, yo no hice esto…un momento, acaso fuiste tú?"

"Estoy aprendiendo de ti," Respondió Aki con presunción, "Conseguí que uno de los encargados de esta prueba me mostrara como operaban estos obstáculos, después de todo, soy el pequeño hermano de la gran actriz Akagi Arima."

Perdiendo la paciencia Sakura golpeó la roca con su puño, no dolía pues estaba hecha de esponja, luego se escuchó un sonido de algo que se rompía y la roca se movió a un lado.

"Lo…rompiste," Murmuró Syaoran asombrado, pero no perdieron tiempo para continuar con la carrera.

Después llegaron a un lugar en donde tendrían que bucear para llegar a una pequeña cueva en el fondo de la alberca, pasar por 3 aros y recoger el bastón que correspondiera a su número de pareja. Una vez que pasaron los aros Sakura y Syaoran buscaron el bastón con el número 20. 10, 11, 12, 15, 16….Pero no había ninguno con el número 20.

Sakura no pudo contener más la respiración y nadó rápido hacia la superficie para tomar aire en sus pulmones. Syaoran le siguió (al fin y al cabo no tenía otra opción).

"En dónde está el nuestro?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No está con el resto de los bastones de los demás equipos,".

"Intentemos otra vez," Dijo Sakura sumergiéndose de nuevo en el agua sin siquiera avisarle a Syaoran. Esta vez, buceó hacia un lugar distinto de la piscina. En una esquina observó un delgado bastón rojo que yacía en el piso, y tenía el número 20 en él así que se sumergió más para alcanzarlo pero no pudo levantarlo, jaló de él pero no se movió. Volvió a estirar sus brazos, tomó el bastón y jaló. Sentía que sus pulmones iban a colapsar por la falta de aire así que se dirigió a la superficie para tomar aire.

"Encontraste el bastón?" Preguntó Syaoran emergiendo también del agua "Me arrastraste contigo por toda la piscina."

"Sí pero…está atascado," Sakura respiraba rápidamente.

"Eh?"

Ambos se sumergieron en el agua por tercera vez y juntos intentaron tirar del bastón pero fue en vano.

Frunciendo el ceño Syaoran comenzó a decir un hechizo para volar el área en donde se encontraba el bastón y liberarlo.

"Umgph," Sakura le hizo señales debajo del agua y lo tomó del brazo.

Syaoran no le entendía pero después captó el mensaje, había cámaras escondidas por todos lados así que no podía utilizar magia y suspiró resignado, no era propio de él dejarse llevar. Entonces la determinación se dibujó en su rostro, levantó sus brazos y golpeó fuertemente en el lugar donde se encontraba el bastón.

Los azulejos del fondo de la piscina se rompieron, Sakura terminó el trabajo al golpear con su puño en el suelo agrietado y el bastón comenzó a flotar libremente en el agua, aunque había pedazos de azulejos y cemento pegados a él.

Al salir del agua Sakura exclamó, "Dios mío Syaoran, tu mano está bien? Debe dolerte…"

Syaoran le mostró sus nudillos rojos, "Estoy bien, he roto paredes de piedra y vidrio antes. Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti, no te duele la mano? Debiste dejarme terminar, no estás acostumbrada a esos impactos tan fuertes."

Levantando su mano roja y algo inflamada Sakura le dijo con orgullo. "Estoy bien, ves? He estado practicando."

Syaoran murmuró, "Le dices a eso estar bien?"

"Lo importante es que ya conseguimos nuestro bastón," Dijo Sakura.

Toda la audiencia estaba callada y con las bocas abiertas, el conductor apenas dijo, "R-rompieron el suelo de la piscina! Con sus propios puños!"

Lo que pareció una eternidad en esa fría piscina finalmente Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a la meta, ambos respiraban rápidamente y Sakura sostenía firmemente el bastón con el número 20, habían perdido mucho tiempo con tantas trampas que les habían colocado por alguna razón y para ese momento 5 parejas ya habían abandonado la prueba.

"Estoy empapada," Dijo Sakura, el agua estilaba de todo su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo finalmente desatando sus piernas.

"Ahora tendré que llevarte en mi espalda hasta la meta, aunque a duras penas puedo conmigo mismo. Pero, tenemos que ganar así que…." Levantó a Sakura, sólo un par de parejas habían llegado hasta ese punto a pesar de que ellos habían tenido tantos problemas así que comenzó a correr como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte con Sakura a cuestas.

Cuando cruzó la línea de la meta, Syaoran soltó a Sakura y se dejó caer en el suelo prácticamente sin aliento. Todos los que habían participado pensaban que ese desafío era una forma de suicidio.

"Ouch! Podrías haberme bajado más gentilmente?", Dijo Sakura tratando de sentarse, al menos había caído en el pasto.

El animador del evento se acercó a ellos y los felicitó, "Bien hecho! Son de las primeras parejas en completar esta difícil prueba! Ahora explíquenos cómo lograron esta grandiosa coordinación?"

Sonriendo levemente, Syaoran miró a Sakura y se encogió de hombros, "Supongo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y hemos logrado cosas gracias a nuestro esfuerzo conjunto."

No por primera vez, Sakura estaba asombrada de cómo Syaoran estaba manejando las cosas, dada su manera habitual de ser. _Siempre creí que odiaba este tipo de cosas y que se avergonzaría fácilmente pero hoy él está en mucho mejor condición que yo, siempre pensando las cosas fría y serenamente, es como si conociera otra faceta de Syaoran, aunque él siempre ha sido así a la hora de enfrentar a los enemigos._

Erika y Aki habían llegado en primer lugar, Chiharu y Takashi en segundo, cuando todos estaban disfrutando de un pequeño receso, Erika estalló de coraje, "No puede ser!...Syaoran y Sakura obtuvieron 4 puntos! Qué horror! Después de todas las trampas que les puse…."

"No importa, después de todo tenemos más puntos que ellos," Aseguró Aki, "Tenemos 10 puntos y ellos solamente 5, no lograrán pasar a la segunda ronda."

Desde donde se encontraban Sakura levantó su puño al aire y con total entusiasmo y fiereza gritó, "Podemos hacerlo!" (Para vergüenza de Syaoran)

La tercer y última prueba de ese día era el espectáculo de talento. Cada pareja tenía que preparar un número para mostrar sus habilidades especiales y tenían hasta la cena para hacerlo y a diferencia de los otros retos del día esta vez sólo una pareja se llevaría los 5 puntos.

"Este es el momento decisivo, si no obtenemos los 5 puntos, seremos eliminados del concurso," Dijo Sakura caminando de un lado a otro nerviosamente. "Qué vamos a hacer? Es decir, qué podemos hacer que sea mejor que los demás? Si perdemos…"

Chiharu puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, ella y Takashi ya tenían 10 puntos así que su lugar en el concurso estaba más seguro sin importar si recibían los puntos del último concurso.

"Qué van a hacer ustedes?" Rika les preguntó a Takashi y a Chiharu.

"Haremos un pequeño sketch cómico, parecido al que hicimos en el festival de la escuela un par de años atrás, creo que funcionará," Respondió Chiharu.

"Escuché que Erika y Aki interpretarán una canción de la obra musical de nuestra escuela," Comentó Eron, "Después de todo tienen importantes roles en el musical."

"Oye, no se supone que tú eres _su_ mánager?" Preguntó Syaoran, "No deberías estar contándonos esto."

Eron se encogió de hombros, "Esos dos lo harán bien, de cualquier manera por qué están ustedes tan indecisos? Ya no queda mucho tiempo."

"Ustedes tienen muchas habilidades," Indicó Tomoyo, "También podrían cantar una pieza de la obra, después de todo ustedes tienen los roles principales…qué sucede?"

"No quiero hacer lo mismo que Erika y Aki, quiero hacer algo más original," Respondió Sakura, mientras seguía meditando qué podían hacer.

"De cualquier manera yo no cantaré en frente de las demás personas," Agregó Syaoran.

"Pues tendrán que hacer bastante de eso con la obra que ya está por realizarse," Les dijo Tomoyo.

"Eso no significa que yo esté de acuerdo con eso," Respondió Syaoran tercamente, "De hecho ni siquiera recuerdo qué es lo que estoy haciendo en esa obra."

"Hiciste una apuesta conmigo," Mumuró Sakura, aún lo recordaba claramente.

"Mmmm…qué tal una rutina acrobática….ustedes dos ganaron una medalla en esa área, creo que el problema con ustedes es que tienen demasiadas habilidades," Señaló Rika.

"Qué clase de problema es ese?" Gruñó Miho interviniendo en la conversación después de haberle dado a Kero un pedazo de pastel.

La inspiración le llegó a Tomoyo y juntó sus manos muy feliz, rápidamente corrió por un montón de papeles y les dijo, "Oigan, han estado practicando con sus violines últimamente?"

"No desde que comenzaron las vacaciones," Respondió Syaoran.

"Igual conmigo," Agregó Sakura.

"Continuaron practicando la pieza que la señora Nadeshiko compuso junto con Ryuuren?" Les preguntó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y ambos respondieron al unísono, "Algo así, quiero decir sí, hemos practicado pero…"

"Me encanta cuando ambos contestan lo mismo," Rió Tomoyo.

Syaoran y Sakura se vieron el uno al otro y trataron de excusarse, "No decimos las mismas cosas, no tenemos nada en común!"

"De todas maneras, por qué lo preguntabas Tomoyo?" La sospecha crecía en la mente de Sakura al notar la mirada llena de brillo de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sacó una partitura de su bolso, era la que Nadeshiko había compuesto, "Quiero que ustedes dos toquen esta melodía en el concurso."

"D-de dónde conseguiste eso?" Se sorprendió Sakura.

"Yo…pues…lo tomé en casa de Syaoran cuando fui por sus equipajes," Respondió un poco avergonzada, "También traje sus violines pues ya sabía que habría una prueba como esta."

Sakura pasó su mano sobre la vieja hoja amarilla que tenía la partitura y recordó cuando Nadeshiko le explicaba a Ryuuren que nadie había nacido para estar solo, su madre reflejaba tanta sabiduría en ese momento.

Syaoran tomó el violin que había pertenecido a su padre y comenzó a afinarlo, recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho a Nadeshiko cuando Sakura y él habían viajado al pasado:

"_Sabes por qué me gusta esta melodía? Porque refleja soledad, la belleza de la soledad, va conmigo pues yo hago las cosas por mi propia cuenta, no necesito de nadie más."_

"Espera, yo nunca he tratado de tocar esta canción junto con Syaoran," Interrumpió Sakura, "Además, es más fácil para Syaoran pues él ya ha memorizado la primera parte pero yo no lo he hecho con la parte que mi mamá compuso."

"Estoy segura de que lo harás bien," Le animó Tomoyo. "Cielos, el tiempo se nos está acabando, tomen, esta es la ropa que utilizarán."

Después de que Sakura se puso el hermoso vestido con hermosos lazos de satín tomó el violín en sus manos, Wolfie-chan ladró y corrió alrededor de sus pies.

"Nos estás deseando buena suerte Wolfie-chan?" Le preguntó Sakura mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos.

"Arf!"

"Me pregunto por qué tu mamá no le dio nombre a esta canción," Comentó Syaoran mientras veía la partitura. Él también ya se había puesto el traje que Tomoyo le había dado, para ese entonces ya había aprendido la lección de que era mejor dejar que hiciera las cosas a su manera. "No, vete de aquí!" Syaoran empujó al cachorro el cual estaba brincando en sus piernas haciendo que se arrugara un poco su pantalón.

Era aún temprano esa noche cuando el show de talentos comenzó bajo el romántico atardecer de la playa. Sakura y Syaoran serían los últimos en participar y observaron desde atrás del escenario los números que habían preparado las otras parejas, algunos cantaron, otros tocaron el piano, algunos habían hecho pequeñas obras, otros bailado e incluso habían preparado comida.

Sakura caminaba (sí otra vez) de un lado a otro, estaba totalmente preocupada, "No se aburrirán las personas oyendo solamente un violín?"

"No con esta melodía, además si me sigues la corriente con la idea que tengo, definitivamente no se aburrirán," Le dijo Tomoyo con ojos en forma de estrella.

"Mi violin está desafinado pues no lo he usado desde hace un mes," Dijo Syaoran.

"Entonces afínalo," Dijo Tomoyo, suspirando y sacudió su cabeza. Esos dos….

En medio del espectáculo de la pareja 15, Sakura escuchó a lo lejos un lamento y su piel se erizó, el cielo de verano había oscurecido y sin molestarse en avisarle a los demás, se había escapado de los camerinos para alejarse de la multitud.

Dio un gran respiro y se concentró, sintió las olas reventando en la cosa, el crujido de las ramas de los árboles, el aleteo de las aves y en medio de esos sonidos de la naturaleza, una inquietante sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza: una fuerza oscura, había bajado la guardia demasiado pues últimamente todo había estado muy pacífico. El grito de un niño hizo eco a través de la noche.

Rápidamente Sakura corrió playa abajo hacia el área de la playa menos visitada. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate!" Tomó su báculo pues sentía que el peligro estaba cerca cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en su espalda haciendo que casi cayera y temblando se dio la vuelta. Desde las sombras alcanzó a ver un par de ojos rojos brillantes y volvió a escuchar el llanto de un niño que se refugiaba en una esquina, era un niño de esa pueblo que temblaba en el suelo mientras abrazaba su muñeco de felpa y susurraba, "Lobo….el legendario hombre-lobo…"

El par de ojos rojos no apartó la vista de Sakura ni un solo momento, "Viento!" Un huracán de viento sopló sobre la bestia, al inició se desconcertó un poco pero comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Desesperada ahora llamó a la carta "Espada!" El báculo se convirtió en la afilada espada en sus manos, y mientras la enorme figura se acercaba a ella, blandió su espada sobre su brazo izquierdo con todo su poder.

El monstruo dejó escapar un horrible lamento y retrocedió un poco, en lugar de verla a ella, observó a la luna y después otra vez a ella haciendo un gruñido que reveló sus largos colmillos blancos y sin darse vuelta corrió hacia los bosques.

"Alto! Pelea conmigo!" Gritó Sakura en vano. Con su experiencia, sabía que no era prudente dejar a una carta suelta por mucho tiempo, entre más vagara por el lugar, más fuerte e incontrolable se hacía.

"Pequeño, ya todo está bien," Murmuró Sakura mientras acariciaba su cabeza, y utilizó la carta Borrar para eliminar esa terrible experiencia al niño.

Sakura observó toda el área pero no había señales de la bestia, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sus dientes castañeaban y sus manos le dolían por tomar tan fuertemente el báculo.

"En dónde estabas?" Llegó Syaoran con Sakura y ataba nuevamente los listones en su cabello, el cual había sido recogido en dos elegantes moños a cada lado. "Es nuestro turno."

"Lo siento," Respondió pero no le contó nada de lo que había sucedido.

Erika y Aki (Pareja no. 18) habían interpretado una de las canciones de "Estrellas Cruzadas" magníficamente, en verdad tenían mucha confianza en sí mismos. Chiharu y Takashi (Pareja no. 19) habían hecho un pequeño sketch cómico y había sido el hit de la noche.

Las personas prácticamente se levantaban de sus asientos cuando su número terminó.

"Vaya, son geniales, no hay comparación," Murmuró Sakura mientras Chiharu y Takashi hacían una reverencia y se dirigían hacia los camerinos.

"Y por ultimo la pareja número 20!" Anunciaron.

Aunque el corazón de Sakura estaba a mil por hora, se sentía relativamente en calma cuando caminó hacia el pequeño escenario.

Cuando la audiencia guardó silencio, ella comenzó con un pequeño número de baile, el cual era una mezcla de ballet y gimnasia, giraba y se agachaba con gracia y elegancia haciendo que la falta de su vestido girara a su alrededor, la coreografía de hecho era parte de un número de gimnasia que Sakura había hecho el año pasado y había ganado el primer lugar. Había sido idea de Tomoyo incorporar este número y todos estaban hipnotizados por la imagen de esa solitaria y grácil alondra.

Aki chifló entusiasmado lo que tuvo como consecuencia que Erika lo golpeara en la cabeza.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Sakura extendió el elegante abanico de encaje en su rostro, lo cual era la señal para Syaoran.

Syaoran quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos, nunca había visto a Sakura bailar antes pues las prácticas del musical no contaban, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea y comenzó a tocar la melodía que su padre y la madre de Sakura habían compuesto hace mucho tiempo. Sintió que sus manos temblaban pero se esforzó en concentrarse, las notas llegaban naturalmente a él, y la tranquila y solitaria melodía suavemente inundó el lugar y se mezcló con el oceáno y el ritmo de las olas.

"Siento que mi corazón se rompe," Lloraba Miho, "Syaoran mi amor!"

Después de la introducción de Syaoran, Sakura tomó su violín y cuando Syaoran tocó una abrumadora nota alta la cual resonó en el viento nocturno, Sakura comenzó con la melodía. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y aún respiraba agitada por el baile.

Rápidamente, la exquisitez de ambas melodías comenzó a entrelazarse creando una preciosa melodía.

Todas las personas poco a poco comenzaron a sentir el cambio en la atmósfera, esa melodía que reflejaba soledad comenzó a evocar en los corazones de las personas la sensación de que pertenecían a algo o alguien, es como si pudieran entender lo que Ryuuren no hizo al inicio cuando Nadeshiko le explicó que nadie había nacido para estar solo:

"_Aún no lo entiendes? Solas, estas melodías hacen eco de un anhelo y tristeza, cantan la soledad de una nostálgica alondra, pero, si las tocamos juntas, las dos alondras se encontrarán y ya no estarán solas, estarán juntas y felices. Eso es todo lo que quería mostrarse, que estar solo no es siempre la mejor opción."_

Nadeshiko creía en su corazón que algún día Ryuuren entendería esas palabras y llegó realmente el día en que lo hizo.

Sakura y Syaoran fueron la última pareja en salir al escenario, y los 5 jueces, incluida Arima se habían reunido para dar las puntuaciones.

Finalmente Arima se puso de pie y dijo al micrófono, "Nosotros los jueces, después de haber observado los excelentes números preparados por todas las parejas hemos finalmente llegado a la conclusión de la pareja que merece los 5 puntos. Desde luego, todos ustedes lo hicieron espléndidamente, sin embargo creemos que esta pareja en particular expresa para lo que este concurso está hecho, no en palabras pero en algo más significativo que incluso puede tocar nuestras almas con un renovado y más profundo entendimiento. Debo decir, y lo digo en nombre de todos los jueces, que nunca había escuchado una melodía tan hermosa. De hecho es la primera vez que no me duermo durante un número musical, y la primera vez que las lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos, así es, la pareja número 20 tiene el honor de recibir los 5 puntos!"

"Ganamos los 5 puntos! Ganamos los 5 puntos!" Sakura brincaba como niña sosteniendo las manos de Syaoran. "No creí que lo lograríamos!"

Viendo a Sakura tan animada Syaoran sonrió ligeramente, "Pero lo hicimos."

"Hmmph!" Erika comenzó a desbordar su veneno. "Pero aún así ustedes tienen 10 puntos, a duras penas lograron los requisites para no ser eliminados, en cambio Aki y yo obtuvimos 14 puntos el día de hoy."

"Somos la pareja con la puntuación más alta," Presumió Aki.

Takashi dio una palmadita sobre el hombre de Aki, "Lamento interrumpirte pero Chiharu y yo también obtuvimos 14 puntos."

Aki estaba sorprendido.

Sakura suspiró, "Aún y cuando sólo obtuvimos 10 puntos en total, lo importante es que pasamos esta primer etapa, podremos hacerlo mejor en los próximos 2 retos."

"Estuvieron increíbles!" Les dijo Rika a Sakura y a Syaoran, sus ojos brillaban, "No sabía que podían tocar el violín en conjunto, es tan romántico!"

Syaoran se ruborizó y aclaró su gargante, "Eh, yo no toqué tan bien, realmente estoy fuera de práctica."

"A eso le llamas tocar mal?" Chilló Miho, "Fue maravilloso! Desearía que mi mamá pudiera escucharlos, tenía una obsesión con los violines aunque ella no tenía la habilidad, realmente le habría gustado escuchar esta melodía."

"Probablemente la escuchó antes," Comentó Sakura, después de todo, Mizuki Miara, la madre de Miho, había sido amiga de Nadeshiko y Ryuuren.

"Pues yo pienso que fue algo muy tonto y aburrido, los violines están fuera de moda," Dijo Erika, "No lo entiendo."

Sonriendo forzosamente, Sakura respondió, "No creí que lo harías."

Eron se acercó a Erika, "Obtuvieron los 5 puntos, fue una lástima que tú no los ganaras."

Erika no sabía que decir, "Exactamente de parte de quién estás querido hermano?" Le preguntó sumamente molesta.

"De nadie," Respondió Eron. _Aunque tú insistes en este tipo de cosas frívolas y tontas, yo estoy muy ocupado con otras cosas._

_Entonces ocúpate de tus asuntos mejor, _Erika se dio la vuelta y dejó a Eron hablando prácticamente solo. _Y ya que estás en eso, acelera más las cosas, detesto cómo demoras en hacer las cosas._

El animador dijo al público, "Felicitaciones a los 10 concursantes que pasaron la primera etapa! Y los ganadores fueron las parejas número: 1,, 2, 5, 7, 9, 12, 14, 18, 19 y 20! Buen trabajo también a los que no lo lograron, pueden intentarlo el año que viene. Recuerden, todas las parejas así como aquellas asistieron a vernos, están invitadas a la fiesta en el yate mañana por la noche cuando el concurso termine. Y quédense con nosotros para el Segundo día del concurso que será llevado a cabo mañana, en donde las 2 últimas pruebas se llevarán a cabo! El cuarto desafío, La Búsqueda del Tesoro, se llevará a cabo en la isla, que está a 15 minutos de aquí."

"Dios mío Wolfie-chan! Qué te sucedió?" Sakura tomó al cachorrito ya de vuelta en la residencia Akagi/Tamamuera, "Estás lastimado?"

El cachorro gimió, y Sakura observó su patita izquierda, había una delgada herida que la atravesaba, como si una espada lo hubiera hecho. Sakura quedó desconcertada y mordió sus labios, Wolfie-chan la veía con sus lindos ojos ámbar y ladró.

Sakura sonrió y acarició su suave pelaje, "Vendaré tu herida con mi pañuelo, listo, ya no te duele cierto?"

"Qué sucede?" Apareció Miho desde atrás.

"Aaaah!" Sakura gritó cuando Miho la tocó en su espalda a modo de travesura.

"Qué te pasó?" Miho observó la piel rojísima que tenía Sakura sobre sus hombros.

La luz del sol de ese día había comenzado a dolerle terriblemente y sus hombros y espalda estaban de un color rojo tomate. "No lo sé, no suelo quemarme así con el sol," respondió.

"Pero sabes, si yo fuera tú iría directo con ella y le reclamaría," Le insinuó pues tenía la certeza de que había sido obra de cierta chica de ojos dorados.

Sakura suspiró y le respondió seria, "No quiero más problemas, no puedo acusarla de arruinar cada cosa que he hecho, no tengo pruebas además no quiero hacer de esto algo más grande pero también quiero demostrarle que no soy alguien que se rinde tan fácilmente, lo haré a mi manera poco a poco."

"Realmente tienes una extraña filosofía," Dijo Miho, claramente le desagradaba Erika.

"Oh por Dios! Te duelen mucho las quemaduras?" Preguntó Tomoyo, "Crees poder soportarlo en la competencia de mañana? Probablemente sea más difícil que las de hoy."

Sonriendo, Sakura respondió, "Descuida, estaré bien para mañana, no te preocupes."

"Por mi experiencia, las quemaduras de sol duran alrededor de una semana y son muy dolorosas," Comentó Arima mientras aventaba sus sandalias y se dejaba caer en el suave sillón.

"Cómo va tu proyecto de modelaje y tu papel como juez en el concurso Arima-san?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Asuma y yo ya terminamos con la sesión de modelaje y me doy cuenta una vez más de que definitivamente prefiero la actuación, realmente no soporto permanecer inmóvil y sonreír bajo todas esas luces por horas. En fin, volviendo a las quemaduras de sol yo solía quemar terriblemente mi piel a que todos los veranos solía montar a caballo, pero eso fue porque no me ponía bloqueador y ahora tengo un bronceado permanente que jamás se quitará," Explicó Arima mientras recogía su cabello rubio en un nudo en lo alto de su cabeza. "Mi consejo es que descanses lo suficiente para las competencias de mañana, la búsqueda del tesoro escogerá a 4 o 5 finalistas. Cada año cambian el lugar en donde se lleva a cabo esta prueba pero siempre el segundo día consiste en la búsqueda del tesoro. El año pasado, el concurso se llevó a cabo en Tokio así que las parejas tuvieron que buscarlo en toda la ciudad; cuando yo participé en el concurso, cerca de 5 años atrás, fue llevado a cabo en las montañas, fue horrible, Asuma y yo caminamos entre agua y lodo, subimos árboles, escalamos piedras…no quiero ni recordarlo. Lo bueno es que a ambos nos gusta la naturaleza, tuvimos suerte en ese entonces pues la mayoría de las parejas no soportó tanto tiempo así, fue solo cuestión de suerte que ganáramos."

"Eso no es cierto, ustedes dos hacen una gran pareja y son grandiosos!", Le dijo Sakura.

"Lo crees?" Preguntó Arima sonriendo irónicamente, "Aún me pregunto cómo es que Asuma me eligió de entre tantas personas, él es tan perfecto: su personalidad es encantadora, es inteligente, apuesto…"

"Porque ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos," Respondió Sakura.

"Qué dulce," Dijo Arima, "Definitivamente es una idea muy romántica el pensar que uno está destinado a alguien, cielos, creo que debería dejar de firmar contratos para hacer películas, me están arruinando. Anda Sakura, ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día, ah y ponte algún ungüento para la quemadura."

Sakura caminó hacia afuera de la cochera y se sentó en un escalón. Definitivamente es una idea muy romántica el pensar que uno está destinado a alguien….Ella siempre había pensado que su madre y su padre eran perfectos domo pareja, pero antes había estado el apuesto y misterioso Li Ryuuren de quien Nadeshiko se había enamorado profundamente en aquella ocasión, antes de que una fuerza desconocida los separara. Entonces era su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto aquel que estaba destinado para estar con su mamá? O había sido solamente la segunda opción después de Ryuuren?

"Por qué estás aquí Sakura? y sola?" Una suave voz se escuchó detrás suyo.

Brincó del susto. "Oh! Hola Eron…"

"Lamento no ser quien esperabas…" Murmuró el otro.

"Hoe? Qué quieres decir…?"

"Sabes a quién me refiero, en fin no importa…Dime, por qué siempre te asustas cuando me acerco a ti?" Le preguntó Eron mientras recargaba su rostro sobre su mano.

"Yo no me asusto," Protestó Sakura, Eron dejó caer su mano sobre su hombro.

A pesar de intentarlo, se volvió a mover un poco.

"Ves, te asustas," Le dijo Eron. "Lo siento, no tratao de acorralarte ni nada por el estilo. Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?"

"Qué estás hacienda tu?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Admirando las estrellas."

Algo corta le respondió, "No hay estrellas, el cielo está nublado."

Riendo un poco le dijo, "Hay una brillando en este lugar," Viendo la expresión sorprendida de Sakura continuó, "Es lo que debería decir, pero ya que no vine aquí con intenciones románticas, admitiré que me siento un poco solo porque mi pequeña hermana se la pasa con su novio todo el tiempo."

"Syaoran no es para nada así," Dijo Sakura.

"Pues ambos entraron al concurso," Le señaló Eron.

Sakura suspiró y dijo, "Sólo lo hacemos por el dinero del primer lugar."

"Perot e gusta, no es así?"

Sakura balbuceó intentando negarlo pero terminó suspirando pesadamente, "Sí…así es."

Los ojos dorados de Eron brillaron, "Siempre eres tan sincera?"

"No siempre," Respondió Sakura.

"Preferiría que no lo fueras," Eron cambió el tema. "Así que….qué es lo que te gusta sobre él?"

"No lo sé, realmente no lo sé."

"Disculpa, ya te dije que no vine aquí para acosarte con preguntas ni acorralarte, espera, no son ellos?" Preguntó Eron intentando ver a los que se acercaba. Erika y Syaoran tomaban un paseo en frente de la casa.

"Vaya….tienes muy Buena vista, casi como la de mi hermano," Murmuró Sakura y luego frunció el ceño. Qué estaba haciendo Syaoran con Erika? Notó con tristeza que se veían muy bien juntos. Iban caminando hacia la casa.

Ambos pasaban cerca de ellos así que pudo escuchar su conversación.

"Estuviste magnífico tocando el violin Syaoran," Dijo Erika, "Y eres tan rápido al correr! Realmente lamento mucho que no entraras al concurso conmigo, definitivamente habríamos ganado si lo hacíamos juntos."

Sakura esperó por la respuesta de Syaoran.

Con el rostro sombrío Syaoran le respondió con su voz calmada de siempre, "Pero yo no le llamaría ganar a utilizar trucos y tácticas baratas como intercambiar castillos de arena, colocar aceite en un puente, pegar bastones en el fondo de una piscina o poner bronceador en lugar de bloqueador en las botellas," Syaoran le entregó a Erika la botella con bloqueador solar quien la tomó sin saber qué decir.

Así que eso explicaba esa horrible quemadura de sol!

"Veo que eres más rápido que la querida Sakura en descubrir complots," Finalmente dijo Erika en un tono desagradable.

"Ella lo sabe, solo que es demasiado amable como para mencionarlo," Respondió Syaoran.

"Ah sí?"

"Prefiero perder justamente y saber que di lo mejor de mí. Perder es parte de la experiencia…y algunas veces, perder puede significar ganar si mantienes una mente abierta y aprendes de ellos," Continuó Syaoran pues él sabía mejor que nadie esto: Sakura le había enseñado tanto cuando él vino a Japón por vez primera. "Para mí ganar no lo es todo…" Y al decir esto ingresó a la casa dejando a Erika boquiabierta.

Por primera vez en todo ese raro, Erika se dio cuenta de que su gemelo y Sakura los estaban observando desde la cochera. "Y ustedes qué están viendo?" Les arrojó la botella con bloqueador solar y caminó furiosa hacia la casa azotando la puerta.

Eron la atrapó en su mano y murmuró, "Se da cuenta siquiera de que este producto es muy caro y viene de París? Aki se infartará cuando lo sepa." Y a Sakura le comentó, "Estoy impresionado, Syaoran es un poco más rápido captando las cosas de lo que creí, debo disculparme por mi hermana, está algo acostumbrada en hacer las cosas a su modo."

"Y no lo estás tu también?" Preguntó con tranquilidad Sakura.

Sonriendo débilmente Eron respondió, "Lo estoy, pero soy más sutil al respecto."

"Oh," Sakura se levantó y dijo, "Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día muy largo."

"Mañana habrá luna llena," Comentó Eron al observar la pálida luna que estaba sobre ellos.

"Así es."

Y luego, casi como un susurro le murmuró, "Según las leyendas, los hombres lobos obtienen su máximo poder cuando hay luna llena pero una vez que ésta desaparece, ellos pierden sus poderes."

Sakura se detuvo un instante y después continuó su camino hacia la casa.

"Kero! Ya puedes salir!" Dijo Sakura llevando un pudín en la mano al ingresar a su habitación. Abajo, todos se habían reunido para platicar y cenar.

"Pudín!" Chilló Kero.

"Arf! Arf!" Wolfie-chan salió de debajo de la cama y brincó a su regazo, movía su pequeña colita alegremente mientras Sakura lo acariciaba.

"Sabes, este horrible perro realmente se parece al pequeño lobo que bordaste como regalo de Navidad de ese mocoso," Comentó Kero. "Ése bordado que te tenía tan indecisa en dárselo o no."

"Wolfie-chan no es un perro horrible!" Protestó Sakura y al decirlo el cachorrito brincó y derribó a Kero quedándose con el pudín para él solo, Sakura rió.

Luego escuchó que alguien tocaba en la puerta, cuando la abrió no había nadie pero en el piso había una botella con un gel de tono verde y lo recogió. Había una pequeña nota con letra algo desgarbada que decía, "La emulsión de aloe sirve para tratar las quemaduras de sol, se supone que te ayudará."

Esto la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, y dijo sobre el pasillo, "Gracias Syaoran."

"Quién dijo que fui yo," Fue la respuesta desde la habitación de Syaoran.

Sakura rió, "Fue un presentimiento."

Syaoran entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos ámbar estaban muy serios, "Una cosa más, debes avisarme cuando te enfrentes a una fuerza oscura."

"Eh! Lo….sabías…?" Sakura sudó gotita. Ella había creído que se había escapado del concurso discretamente.

"Desde luego que lo note, crees que soy tonto? Prometiste que siempre me dirías cuando estuvieras en peligro. Puedo ayudarte sabes, las fuerzas oscuras son peligrosas, algunas demasiado peligrosas como para que solamente una persona las enfrente."

"Lo siento…" Dijo Sakura sonrojándose ante la sinceridad de Syaoran. "Y gracias por el ungüento."


	42. Cap40 Primero debe de llover – Parte2

**Capítulo 40: Primero debe de llover – Parte 2**

_Al día siguiente…_

"Vaya, es la primera vez en mi vida que he estado en un yate," Dijo Sakura recargándose en las barandillas del barco, su cabello castaño dorado se movía con la brisa de la mañana.

Las 10 parejas que habían pasado a la fase siguiente se colocaban en sus lugares sobre el yate que ya partía, para prepararse para el día 2 del concurso. La primera prueba sería la búsqueda del tesoro la cual se realizaría en una pequeña isla que estaba a 15 minutos de la cosa de Kusakou. La meta era encontrar una pequeña caja musical dorada, y había 5 de estas esparcidas por toda la isla así que técnicamente 5 parejas pasarían esta prueba, sin embargo no serían fáciles de encontrar puesto que estaba muy bien escondidas así que las parejas que tuvieran más habilidades, coordinación y mejor trabajo en equipo serían las que podrían encontrarlas.

Cada pareja tenía un mapa de la isla con el lugar aproximado en donde las 5 cajas musicales estaban escondidas, también les aseguraron que era imposible perderse en la isla pues era muy pequeña pero por si acaso, a cada pareja se les entregó un pequeño petardo para que lo encendieran en caso de que algo no marchara bien.

"Qué isla tan bonita!" Exclamo Chiharu cuando llegaron al lugar.

"Detesto la naturaleza," Murmuró Erika por enésima vez y pateó su equipaje fuera del yate.

El animador del evento dijo desde la cubierta del bote, "Recuerden que tienen hasta las 4 de la tarde para encontrar la caja dorada, el yate regresará a recogerlos a todos en este punto. Repito que es imposible que se pierdan en la isla pero en caso de que así fuera solo recorran la orilla y pronto llegarán a esta costa, tampoco hay nada peligroso aquí como animales salvajes o serpientes, si tienen algún problema, cosa que no debería de ser, habrá un supervisor del evento que se encontrará en esa cabaña de madera justo allá (les señaló la pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de donde el yate había desembarcado) muy bien, buena suerte a todos! Estén al tanto de la hora pues vendremos por ustedes a las 4 en punto! Cuando regresemos tendremos a los finalistas para el último evento." Y diciendo esto el barco lentamente zarpó del lugar.

Por un raro, las 10 parejas veían con los ojos en blanco el yate que se desvanecía en el horizonte hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto en el océano. Después no perdieron más tiempo y reunieron sus cosas para comenzar con la búsqueda.

"Y en dónde comenzamos a buscar?" Preguntó Sakura a la vez que pesaba su mochila llena de utensilios como palas, agua, almuerzo, la bengala que les habían dado y el repelente de insectos. Llevaba puesto un lindo traje de baño color rosa con unos shorts de jeans y su cabello estaba atado en un broche de mariposa.

"Qué emocionante!" Exclamó Tomoyo sosteniendo su videocámara. Wolfie-chan había brincado de sus brazos y ahora tiraba de la agujeta del calzado de Syaoran quien a su vez con su pie alejó al cachorro, gentilmente claro. Tomoyo había recibido un permiso especial para ir a la isla cuando les dijo que estaba haciendo un 'proyecto especial' en donde tenía que grabar a Sakura, claro que ayudó que la compañía de su madre fuera patrocinadora del evento así que se le permitió permanecer en la isla siempre y cuando no interfiriera en el concurso.

Sakura examinó cuidadosamente el mapa y trazó varios caminos, "Por qué no vamos al otro extremo de la isla, ahí no habrá mucha gente, mira, hay una caja musical escondida en ese lado alrededor de un gran roble al sur de la isla."

"Vayamos!" Exclamó Tomoyo.

"Y por qué estás tu aquí?" Preguntó Syaoran viendo resignado que la cámara ahora se dirigía a él.

Secando el sudor de su frente, Chiharu dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, "Nunca encontraremos la caja musical, ya son las 3 de la tarde."

"Quizás huyeron cuando se dieron cuenta de que venías a perseguirlas," Comentó Takashi.

"Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este?" Se enojó Chiharu, "Nunca tomas nada en serio, sólo eres un muchacho holgazán y mentiroso! Estoy cansada de tener que cuidarte siempre! No vas a llegar a ningún lado si sigues así!" Se levantó de un tirón, "Olvida el concurso, fue tonto de mi parte convencerte para que entraras en primer lugar." Se alejó dando fuertes pisadas.

"Chiharu…"

"No me sigas, vete por tu cuenta, estoy segura de que estarás mucho más feliz sin mí a tu alrededor regañándote y quejándome de tu actitud todo el tiempo."

"Bien, quién dijo que te seguiría?" Dijo Takashi, "Estoy cansado de ti, de ti y de tus continuos regaños, ya tuve suficiente."

Por un momento Chiharu se detuvo, era la primera vez que Takashi le respondía, pero siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Frunciendo el ceño, Takashi pateó un pequeño arbusto el cual cayó a un lado de donde estaba, había un pequeño hoyo debajo de él y un leve brillo llamó su atención, era la caja musical.

"Cómo puede ser tan difícil encontrar una caja musical?" Sakura estaba desesperada. Secó el sudor de su frente, para ese entonces sus manos estaban adoloridas de tanto cavar en la tierra. "Lo juro, este mapa señala una caja musical cerca de este roble."

"Ve hacia arriba," Murmuró Syaoran.

"Eh?" Sakura levantó su mirada lentamente. Por vez primera se dio cuenta de lo alto que era ese árbol y había algo brillante entre las ramas. "Ese debe ser! Eres un genio Syaoran! La caja musical no estaba escondida debajo del árbol, sino arriba."

"Eh…eso no es lo que quise decir pero en fin, lo encontramos! Yo subiré por él," Dijo Syaoran.

"No, iré yo." Sakura puso su mochila a un lado y comenzó a escalar lentamente el árbol a través de las grandes ramas, aunque no era una experta como Syaoran, definitivamente había mejorado. Cuando llegó a la rama en donde estaba la caja miró hacia abajo con Syaoran. "Espera, quieres decirme que no fue esto lo que viste? Entonces qué quisiste decir con que viera hacia arriba?"

"Me refería al cielo, parece que una tormenta se acerca," Le gritó Syaoran desde abajo.

"Hoe?" Sakura observó el cielo desde su posición. No se había dado cuenta antes de las gruesas nubes grises que habían cubierto el cielo, en ese momento una gota cayó sobre su nariz. "Ya veo, suerte que ya encontramos la caja musical, vayámonos al punto de reunión en donde el yate vendrá a recogernos."

En ese momento escuchó un grito distante y rápidamente bajó del árbol primero lanzándole a Syaoran la caja.

"Iré a ver qué sucede," Dijo Sakura y se fue corriendo a través del bosque, dejando a Tomoyo grabando y a Syaoran boquiabierto, ya comenzaba a lloviznar.

"Desde cuándo hace las cosas así?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"En ciertas ocasiones Sakura tiene que hacer las cosas a su modo," Respondió con gentileza Tomoyo.

Takashi estaba serio y en alerta, habría jurado que había escuchado gritar a Chiharu. Dejó caer su mochila y corrió en dirección de donde provenía.

"Ouch!" Corriendo desde la otra dirección Sakura tropezó con él. "Hoe! Lo siento mucho Yamazaki!"

"No, yo lo siento, no vi por donde corría," Takashi le dijo a Sakura apresurado, "Por casualidad no has visto a Chiharu?"

"No, que no estaba contigo?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Bueno…Se enojó conmigo y se fue caminando sola, otra vez. Debí detenerla, pero solamente la dejé ir, es mi culpa."

"Todo estará bien, la encontraremos, es una pequeña isla después de todo," Le aseguró Sakura. Para ese entonces llovía a cántaros, como si el cielo se hubiera abierto. "Iré a buscarla de acuerdo?"

"Iré contigo.

"No, mejor ve a la cabaña, está lloviendo muy fuerte y puede que ella ya se encuentra ahí," Lo reconfortó Sakura aunque sabía muy bien que eso no era muy probable.

"Sakura! Por fin te encontré," Dijo Syaoran corriendo hacia ella, su camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo y su cabello completamente empapado por la lluvia. "En qué estabas pensando al irte corriendo así? faltan 15 minutos para que den las 4, dentro de poco nos iremos de aquí."

"Me alegra mucho que la cámara sea a prueba de agua," Murmuró Tomoyo. "Un momento, con este clima no creo que sea fácil para el barco venir por nosotros."

Como si la naturaleza reafirmara lo que había dicho, el eco de un rayo distante se escuchó por toda la isla. El cielo nublado y oscuro relampagueaba incesantemente, la tormenta se escuchaba más cerca que nunca.

"Muy bien, Tomoyo por favor ve a revisar si el barco ya llegó, aunque lo dudo mucho, Yamazaki tu ve a la cabina y pregúntale al supervisor qué haremos todos con este clima si el yate no ha llegado y Syaoran ve a los alrededores y trata de reunir a las parejas en la cabaña y asegúrate de que no falte nadie," Le dijo Sakura mientras hacía a un lado un mechón de cabello mojado que cubría sus ojos. "Yo iré a buscar a Chiharu y a avisarles de esto a las parejas con las que me encuentre para que se vayan a la cabaña."

"Yo iré contigo," Dijo Syaoran.

"No, está bien. No hay necesidad de que alguien más tenga que buscar, tu trabajo es reunir a las parejas en la cabaña." Dijo categórica Sakura que hizo que todos prácticamente la obedecieran.

"Espera, toma esto," Le entregó Tomoyo una capa y gorro color rosa y le dijo al oído, "Hay cámaras escondidas instaladas por todas partes, no será buena idea utilizar magia aquí."

Sakura le agradeció y sonrió por el consejo y el impermeable y desapareció bajo la lluvia.

La lluvia era tan tupida que Sakura apenas lograba ver lo que había frente a ella. El suelo lodoso la hizo resbalarse más de una vez, era casi imposible sentir la fuerza oscura debido al sentimiento de inquietud que cubría a la pequeña isla. Se encontró con varias parejas en su camino, estaban preocupadas de que hubieran perdido el barco que los llevara de vuelta a Kusakuo pero ella les dijo que se reunieran en la cabina en el centro de la isla, estaba bastante segura de que el barco aún no habría llegado por ellos debido a la fuerte tormenta. Aunque ella no sabía mucho de tormentas, sabía que era muy peligroso andar bajo la lluvia si había relámpagos así que por el momento lo mejor sería buscar un refugio de la lluvia.

Después de caminar por la isla durante media hora, vio una figura borrosa que corría hacia ella y se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca.

"Sakura?" Era Chiharu, "Gracias a Dios….creí que…."

"Chiharu? Estás a salvo," Se alegró Sakura. "En dónde estabas? Takashi estaba muy preocupado."

"Oh," Chiharu comenzó a temblar, sus trenzas ahora estaban desbaratadas y estaba completamente empapada. Sakura se quitó su impermeable y se lo colocó encima, "Al principio creí que eras un monstruo."

"Eh?"

"No lo viste? Hay algo que no es de este mundo en la isla, una enorme bestia con forma de lobo," Murmuró Chiharu.

"La leyenda del hombre lobo de Kusakou?" Cuestionó Sakura.

Chiharu negó con su cabeza, "No lo sé, todo lo que sé es que vi lo mismo unos días antes en Kusakou, aunque desapareció muy rápido cuando el Mago Kaitou me salvó, pero esta vez está destruyendo todo a su paso," Le mostró Chiharu un largo rasguño en su brazo.

"Te lastimaste en la isla?" Preguntó Sakura.

"No, fue de un par de días atrás, cuando me perdí en la playa de Kusakou."

"Bueno ven conmigo, vayamos a la cabaña y refugiémonos de esta lluvia, no creo que el yate haya podido venir por nosotros de todas maneras," Guió a Chiharu tomando su brazo hasta la costa en donde se encontraba la cabaña y poco a poco Chiharu se tranquilizó, Sakura estaba segura de que la fuerza Oscura tenía como objetivo a Chiharu por alguna razón y probablemente estaba haciendo que discutiera con Takashi de esa manera.

La cabaña era pequeña y apenas tenía espacio para todas las parejas, las cuales se acomodaron como pudieron en los sillones, taburetes de madera, en el piso y en la mesa, murmuraban entre ellos y comían algo de lo que quedaba de sus almuerzos. Chiharu y Sakura fueron recibidas con toallas secas y chocolate caliente.

"Regresaron," Suspiró Tomoyo aliviada.

"En dónde está Takashi?" Preguntó Chiharu.

"Salió otra vez a buscarte," Respondió Tomoyo.

"Por qué haría algo así? qué imprudente de su parte," Comentó Chiharu, no porque estuviera enojada sino porque estaba conmovida y preocupada por él.

"No te preocupes, regresará pronto," Dijo Tomoyo.

"El barco no ha llegado aún?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Así es, además tampoco había un supervisor en este lugar, la cabaña estaba vacía, llamé a la costa hace un rato y comentaron que enviarán un barco por nosotros tan pronto la tormenta cese," Respondió Syaoran. "Aunque no saben cuándo ocurrirá eso."

"Entonces no hay ningún supervisor?" Dijo Sakura espantada.

"No, aparentemente hubo un malentendido entre los encargados de la prueba y la persona que se suponía se quedaría aquí se regresó en el último momento," Le aclaró Tomoyo.

"Entonces ya se encuentran todos aquí reunidos?" Sakura comenzó a contar a las parejas, puesto que eran 10 las que participarían entonces tendrían que haber 20 personas excluyendo a Tomoyo pero contándose a ella misma sólo habían 17 personas en total. "Faltan 3 personas."

"Esos deben ser Aki, Erika y Takashi, seguramente regresarán pronto," Dijo Tomoyo.

Todos esperaron en la cabaña alrededor de media ahora, ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y una de las chicas comenzó a sollozar, su novio le preguntó exasperado, "Qué te sucede?"

"Qué será de nosotros si nos quedamos en este lugar para siempre?" Sollozó.

"No seas tonta, el barco pronto regresará por nosotros, cierto?" El chico les preguntó con incertidumbre.

Sakura le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, "No se preocupen, vendrán por nosotros en cuanto termine la tormenta." Las gotas de la lluvia se filtraban por el techo de madera, alguien había colocado una cubeta en los lugares por donde goteaba el agua, seguía el cielo sin dar señales de que la tormenta terminaría, de hecho, se escuchaban los sonidos de árboles cayendo o estrellándose lo cual era señal de que uno de ellos había sido golpeado por un relámpago y a menudo se escuchaba el sonido del viento como si fueran lamentos provocando que un escalofrío los recorriera a todos los presentes.

"Y-yo creí que no había animales salvajes en esta isla," Dijo otra joven.

"Quizás sea un fantasma," Un chico se inquietó.

"Llamaré de nuevo al puerto," Syaoran caminó hacia el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó pero después de un rato les dijo, "No hay línea."

"Qué?" Sakura frunció el ceño mientras observaba a través de la ventana. Las olas grises estaban encrespadas y violentas, como si el océano se levantara con furia, si un barco viniera en camino, lo cual era muy improbable, seguramente perdería el control y se estrellaría contras las piedras.

"Intentaré con mi celular," Después de varias veces Syaoran negó con su cabeza, "No puede establecer conexión."

"Entonces perdimos todo contacto con los demás!" Exclamó Chiharu. Por primera vez todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio, con la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros. Había una variedad de adolescentes entre los 13 a 18 años que venían de distintos distritos de Japón sin tener nada en común salvo el hecho de que todos estaban participando en ese concurso para convertirse en la mejor pareja de Japón.

"Quizás podamos hacerles una señal con las bengalas," Sugirió alguien.

"No podrán verla a través de las nubes," Razonó Sakura.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura, Syaoran y a Tomoyo como suplicando que se hicieran cargo de la situación. Mostrando una brillante y esperanzadora, Sakura les dijo, "No hay nada de que preocuparse chicos, ellos enviarán un barco tan pronto como la tormenta termine, estamos a salvo en esta cabaña, además aquí hay comida y agua." En ese momento las luces de la cabaña comenzaron a parpadear y la tensión aumentó en la habitación pero finalmente las luces quedaron encendidas para alivio de todos.

Sakura continuó con voz calmada, "Oigan, no se parece esto a un campamento? Recuerdo que en primaria hicimos un viaje a la playa y tuvimos una prueba de valor, esta prueba se llevó a cabo en una cueva de la cual se contaba la historia de que años atrás, unos estudiantes entraron a la cueva…. Pero nadie salió de ella, se decía que la cueva estaba encantada con fantasmas y espíritus – pero adivinen por qué nadie salió de la cueva? Resultó que había una salida al otro extremo de ella."

Todos rieron ante la historia de Sakura y alguien más comentó, "Oigan eso me recuerda también la prueba de valor que se realizó en nuestra escuela pero nuestro viaje fue en las montañas y…"

Pronto las personas comenzaron a relajarse y una conexión comenzó a formarse entre ellos conforme contaban historias sobre ellos mismos. Chiharu pensó que si Takashi estuviera ahí habría sido el centro de atención. Aliviada de que todos olvidaran aunque fuera un rato el hecho de que estaban varados en esa isla desierta en medio de la nada, Sakura se separó discretamente del grupo y caminó hacia Syaoran quien estaba intentando comunicarse por la radio.

"El meteorólogo dijo que es muy probable que esta tormenta tan inusual continúe por la noche." Dijo Syaoran con su rostro serio, "No pude escuchar más después de eso."

"Crees entonces que terminemos pasando la noche en este lugar?."

"Es muy probable."

Mordiéndose los labios, Sakura continuó viendo por la ventana, no se atrevía a pensar en lo horrible que la situación era en verdad.

"Sakura," Le llamó Chiharu, "Takashi aún no ha regresado, se salió hace más de una hora, le habrá sucedido algo?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, Aki y Erika tampoco han regresado," Comentó Tomoyo.

"Iré a buscarlos," Dijo Sakura.

"Déjame ir contigo, es por mi culpa que Takashi está bajo la lluvia," Le rogó Chiharu.

"No Chiharu, sera mejor que te quedes aquí, puede ser que él regrese en cualquier momento y estará preocupado si no te encuentra," Le explicó Sakura. "Confía en mí, lo buscaré por ti." De hecho, si su teoría era correcta, definitivamente era más seguro para Chiharu quedarse en ese lugar con las demás personas.

Finalmente Chiharu cedió. Sakura se colocó su abrigo impermeable y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Una ráfaga de viento y lluvia le dio la bienvenida y cerró inmediatamente la puerta, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de lo terrible que estaba el tiempo desde que había ingresado a la cabaña.

"Yo iré," Dijo Syaoran, "No me molestan las tormentas, mejor quédate aquí."

En ese momento las luces del lugar que habían comenzado a parpadear quedaron completamente apagadas. Varias chicas gritaron.

"Cálmente por favor, es sólo una falla eléctrica," Les indicó Syaoran con voz fuerte para que lo escucharan. "Todo está bien, esperen, aquí hay algunas velas así que podremos continuar con luz." Comenzó a buscar en la oscuridad el gabinete donde había visto las velas, sus poderes le brindaron visión bajo la oscuridad, encontró varias velas blancas y rápidamente las encendió con un hechizo que desde luego, nadie logró ver.

Con cuidado, Sakura colocó las velas a lo largo de la pequeña cabaña y ahora todos podían verse bajo la titilante luz de las velas. "Ven, en cierta manera es acogedor no es verdad?" Les señaló. "Quiero decir, cuántas veces tenemos la oportunidad de usar velas? Seguramente la luz regresará en un rato, hasta ese entonces pretendamos que vivimos en la antigüedad, cuando no había electricidad."

Pronto las personas comenzaron a jugar hacienda sombras en la pared con sus manos, mientras todos estaban distraídos, Sakura salió en silencio y enfrentó la furiosa tormenta.

"Erika, te apuesto a que somos los únicos que seguimos en esta isla," Se quejó Aki caminando cansadamente detrás de ella.

"Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Los barcos no pueden salir a alta mar cuando hay tormentas. Probablemente todos estén en la cabaña refugiados y nosotros no regresaremos hasta que encontremos esa caja musical, quieres ganar este concurso o no?"

"Como tú digas," Suspiró Aki. "Por lo menos tú tienes una sombrilla, no debí reírme de ti cuando te vi empacándola pero no tenía idea de que iba a llover." Mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies se tropezó con algo. "Maldición! Quién dejó su mochila a mitad del camino!"

"Espera!" Erika se asomó y buscó a través de la mochila.

"Mira, es la mochila de Yamazaki, aquí tiene escrito su nombre," Señaló Aki.

"Eso no importa! Aquí dejó la caja musical! Maravilloso!" Erika deslizó la caja dentro de su mochila. "Ves como tenía razón en quedarnos hasta encontrarla!"

"Oye pero nosotros no la encontramos, es de Yamazaki, deberíamos regresársela," Protestó Aki, "Eso es hacer trampa."

"Acaso no es lo que hemos estado hacienda todo el tiempo?" Le preguntó Erika, "Quieres renunciar ahora?"

Corriendo por el camino Sakura divisó dos figuras a lo lejos y les gritó, "Oigan chicos!"

Aki trató de ver a través de la incesante lluvia y después reconoció quien era, "Sakura!" Corrió hacia ella feliz de verla. "Aún estás aquí? No te fuiste?"

"El barco se regresó, todos estamos esperando dentro de la cabaña," Explicó Sakura.

"Ves, te lo dije," Comentó Erika.

"V-viniste a buscarme?" Le preguntó Aki con los ojos brillantes como las estrellas, "Sakura!"

"Hoeee…" _Jeje, supongo que Aki ya tuvo suficiente de Erika,_ pensó. "Erika y tú regresen a la cabina para secarse, todos los están esperando."

"Pero qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Aki.

"Necesito encontrar a Yamazaki, después de que lo encuentre regresaré, tan sólo sigan este camino y pronto llegarán a la cabaña." Diciendo esto Sakura continuó su camino a través de la lluvia.

Nuevamente tuvo esa sensación de inquietud. La mayor parte de la isla estaba desierta y los árboles dibujaban sombras fantasmales en la oscuridad.

"Ya no le temo a los fantasmas!" Dijo en voz alta. Su voz hizo eco en el vacío mezclándose con escalofriantes sonidos, se escuchó un crujido a su izquierda, por un segundo pudo observar un par de ojos rojos brillantes observándola directamente pero después volvió a ver y habían desaparecido. Ahogando un grito, se forzó a sí misma a adentrarse en el corazón de la isla en donde los árboles eran cada vez más espesos. Tenía la espeluznante sensación de que algo la estaba siguiendo. Asustada se dio media vuelta y se puso en posición de ataque tratando de ver lo mejor que podía a través de la lluvia pero estando tan empapada con esa fría lluvia comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. "Quién está ahí?"

"Espera Sakura, soy yo!," Dijo Chiharu.

"Chiharu? Creí que…."

"No pude esperar en la cabaña… le dije tantas cosas horrible a Takashi, me siento mal por ello así que vine para ayudarte a encontrarlo," Le explicó Chiharu.

"Y yo la seguí ya que es peligroso que ande ella sola," Agregó Syaoran.

"Viniste tú también?" Se espantó Sakura y suspiró, "Está bien."

Nuevamente se escuchó un crujido de hojas y ramas ahora más claro que nunca, todos corrieron hacia ese lugar.

Una larga figura encorvada con ojos rojo rubí los observaba pero después huyó de su vista y todos alcanzaron a ver a alguien tirado en el suelo. Sakura se llevó la mano a su boca, había llegado demasiado tarde! Quizás en realidad el objetivo era Takashi!

Chiharu gritó, "TAKASHI!" Takashi yacía inconsciente en el suelo y alrededor de él se formaba un gran charco de agua, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre. "Dios mí, qué sucedió? Takashi!" Se colocó junto a él sobre el lodoso terreno y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. "Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención decirte todo eso, lo siento mucho pero por favor no mueras! No mueres Takashi! Me importas mucho, no mueras." Colocó una mano en su rostro frío y húmedo. "Te amo Takashi, no sé lo que pienses tú de mí y no me importa lo que te haya dicho antes, me gustas…siempre ha sido así. Alguna vez te lo dije?" Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro. "Por favor despierta, dime que no me odias."

Takashi abrió sus ojos castaños. "De verdad significo eso para ti?"

Por un momento Chiharu quedó paralizada sin saber que decir, "Sí….un minuto….estás vivo?"

Riendo Takashi se sentó, su espalda estaba llena de lodo. "Realmente creías que había muerto?"

"P-p-pero…estabas en el suelo inconsciente…y hay sangre por todas partes…" Chiharu apenas podia hablar.

"Ah, te refieres a esto?" Takashi limpió su frente. "Es el juego de algunas bayas que encontré en el bosque, no es sangre de verdad."

Chiharu controlaba sus sollozos. "Entonces…te encuentras bien?"

Sonriendo pícaramente Takashi respondió, "Por supuesto que estoy bien! Sólo me estaba haciendo el muerto cuando vi a esa enorme bestia monstruo que me seguía, en las historias siempre hacen eso y…."

"Quieres decir que fingías estar muerto cuando viste lo preocupada que estaba? Tan sólo me oíste decir todas esas tonterías?" Chiharu ya comenzaba a ahorcar a Takashi.

"Ou! Ou!" Protestó Takashi, "Muy bien, muy bien, lo siento, lo siento! Realmente no pretendía hacer que te preocuparas."

Chiharu se mordió el labio. "Id…iota…..Idiota! Sabes lo mucho que me preocupé! Yo…yo creí que estabas muerto! Ese fue el truco más sucio que has hecho en toda tu vida! Y-yo…" Los ojos de Chiharu se llenaban de lágrimas.

Viéndola sorprendido, Takashi estiró su mano y tocó su rostro, "Realmente te preocupaste tanto por mí?" La envolvió en un apretado abrazo. "Lo siento, siento haber hecho que te preocuparas…pero sabes lo que tus palabras significaron para mí? aún si estuviera muerto habría abierto mis ojos tan sólo para ver tu rostro cuando escuché esas palabras. Significaron todo para mí…porque, te amo Chiharu. Alguna vez te lo dije? Lamento ser tan decepcionante, me esforzaré para llegar a ser alguien de quien puedas estar orgulloso, realmente lo haré, lo intento cada día pero es tan difícil."

"Tonto, me gusta tal y como eres," Murmuró Chiharu presionando la mano de Takashi sobre su mejilla.

Observándolos con ojos lloros Sakura suspiró aliviada, sonrió con genuina felicidad por sus dos buenos amigos.

"Bueno, regresemos ahora a la cabaña," Dijo Chiharu y viendo a Takashi le dijo, "Aún no te he perdonado." Sonrió nuevamente, "Pero ya no estoy enojada contigo."

"Ustedes no vienen?" Les preguntó Takashi a Syaoran y a Sakura pues no los siguieron.

"Eh…no…Tengo que encargarme primero de algo…" Dijo Sakura.

"Pero estar afuera no es precisamente lo más seguro," Le advirtió Takashi. Sakura notó que cojeaba ligeramente y que las mangas de su camisa estaban rasgadas además tenía varias heridas en diversas partes de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo que estaba bien pero en realidad había sido atacado por una fuerza oscura. Aunque esta vez le había mentido a Chiharu para no preocuparla y por primera vez Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que Chiharu significaba para Takashi, él había sobrellevado su enojo y sus reproches tan sólo para que Chiharu no se preocupara por él.

"Vengan con nosotros, será mejor que caminemos en grandes grupos," Dijo Chiharu.

"Pues verán…yo…eh," Sakura balbuceó. No podía contarle a su amiga que tenía la importante tarea de capturar una fuerza oscura.

Chiharu le sonrió, "Está bien, no me lo tienes que explicar, sé que no eres como el resto de nosotros."

"Q-quiere decir que lo sabes?" Sakura le preguntó sorprendida.

"Tan sólo lo que una amiga puede observar pero está bien, no preguntaré más ni intentaré averiguarlo, tan sólo aceptaré que eres distinta a una persona común," Le dijo Chiharu.

"Desde hace cuánto lo notaste?" Volvió a preguntar Sakura.

"Veamos…" Chiharu vio a Takashi quien asintió, "Desde primaria… cuando cosas extrañas sucedían en nuestro vecindario."

"Oh," Dijo en voz baja Sakura. Siempre había intentado hacer las cosas con discreción, esto le demostraba lo exitosa que había sido en eso.

"Bueno, cuídate y sé cautelosa, nos vemos en un rato," Le dijo Chiharu y comenzaron a alejarse, muy pronto esos dos habían desaparecido del camino.

"Tú también puedes regresar," Sakura le dijo a Syaoran.

"No regresaré aún cuando tu me lo pidas," Respondió Syaoran.

Sakura suspiró, "Cómo puedo enfrentar la fuerza oscura cuando no puedo utilizar mis poderes? Tomoyo me comentó que había cámaras ocultas por todas partes."

Sonriendo sombríamente Syaoran le preguntó, "Ya olvidaste que hubo un fallo eléctrico en la isla? Es probable que las videocámaras tampoco estén funcionando."

"Ya veo! Por qué no pensé en eso?" Sakura se golpeó la frente. "Estaba preocupada sin razón." Sacó la llave mágica, "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate!"

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado, Syaoran estaba detrás suyo observando a su alrededor.

"Sal y enfréntanos! No lastimes a más gente!" Le exigió Sakura.

Gruñendo, una figura enorme salió de un árbol. En ese momento un relámpago iluminó el lugar y los rasgos de la criatura destacaron con la luz.

Sakura ahogó un grito cuando observó los colmillos largos y filosos así como las poderosas garras. Cuando éstas la atacaron las esquivó como pudo agachándose en el suelo pero los dientes de la bestia la atraparon por el abrigo, cuando Sakura tiró para liberarse el impermeable se partió por la mitad.

Rápidamente lanzó un ataque con su brazo izquierdo sobre ella pero ella lo bloqueó con su báculo, sus brazos temblaban debido al fuerte impacto, fue cuando notó un sucio y arrugado pañuelo rosa atado alrededor de su pata izquierda, el vendaje ahora estaba todo rasgado pues el tamaño de la pata era mucho mayor y sobre el pañuelo alcanzó a leer las iniciales S.K. Cuando ella perdió el control del báculo el monstruo la golpeó arrojándola a un lado cayendo directo sobre el lodo, sus ojos brillaban cruelmente.

"No…" Sakura susurró con voz quebrada. "No…no puede ser, por favor, no es verdad…" Se levantó del fango.

"Pero ya lo sabías," Syaoran le dijo suavemente.

Mirando fijamente sus manos le dijo, "Pero yo esperaba con todo mi corazón estar equivocada, esperaba que sólo fuera una coincidencia que Wolfie-chan apareciera en el pueblo al mismo tiempo que el legendario hombre lobo lo hiciera, y que sólo fuera una coincidencia la herida en su pierna en el mismo punto en el que yo herí al lobo."

"En el fondo de tu corazón lo sabías, y aún así abriste tus brazos a ese cachorro, sabías que eventualmente sucedería algo así."

El Lobo gruñó y se preparó para brincar sobre ella mostrando todos sus colmillos, ella seguía completamente quita y le dijo, "Wolfie-chan."

Pareció como si por un momento la locura desapareciera de sus ojos pero finalmente la bestia brincó sobre ella.

"Escudo!" Gritó Sakura. Un escudo se formó alrededor suyo evitando que el Lobo la atacara, esto continuó por un rato, el lobo la atacaba y Sakura lo esquivaba utilizando las cartas menos agresivas par evitar que lo lastimaran.

Observando todo desde su posición, Syaoran le gritó frustado, "No puedes seguir escapando, no llegarás a ningún lado, utiliza una carta de ataque!" Diciendo esto lanzó un hechizo.

"No! No lo lastimes!" Le suplicó Sakura. en ese momento la bestia se las arregló para hundir sus afilados colmillos sobre su hombro, el dolor se reflejó en su pálido rostro pero aún así no se atrevió a invocar a una carta de ataque.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Sakura, Syaoran lanzó con su espada un ataque con fuego directo a los ojos de la bestia.

Aullando de dolor, el Lobo retrocedió y lo vio con el odio reflejado en sus ojos, detrás de él se vislumbraba una luna llena a través de las nubes de la tormenta.

"Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Syaoran observando la roja marca del colmillo que había quedado en su hombro.

"Te dije que no lo lastimaras," Le dijo Sakura, "Prométeme que no harás nada más!"

"No puedo prometerte algo así," Respondió Syaoran. Y nuevamente se puso en posición de ataque sosteniendo firmemente su espada. El lobo renovó su ataque mostrando furioso sus colmillos y Syaoran sostuvo su espada prácticamente con sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza y respiró profundamente.

Advirtiendo lo que haría, Sakura gritó, "NOO!"

Sin escucharla, cuando el Lobo se levantó sobre sus dos patas listo para despedazar a su víctima, Syaoran saltó y enterró su espada directo en su corazón, el Lobo lanzó un largo y lúgubre gemido, hubo un momento en que sus ojos perdieron su fiereza y brillaron nuevamente sus ojos color ámbar como los de Wolfie-chan pero eran tristes y reflejaban dolor.

Sakura cayó de rodillas, "No…por qué hiciste eso? Por qué? Si hubiéramos esperado…si hubiéramos esperado hasta el amanecer, cuando la luna desapareciera él habría regresado a ser Wolfie-chan y hubiéramos buscado otra manera."

"No había otra opción," Respondió Syaoran cansado. "Tú no lo habrías hecho, así que lo hice yo."

"Había muchas alternativas, debía haber otras formas," Susurró Sakura, sus manos temblaban.

"Es tarde ahora, séllalo."

Con gentileza, Sakura acarició a la bestia, esta trató de gruñirle pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Sakura sacó una carta y dijo, "Sueño, dale a Wolfie-chan sueños de felicidad, amor y luz." Finalmente los ojos del Lobo se cerraron y la niebla negra comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. "Espíritu de las fuerzas oscuras, yo Sakura, te ordeno que regreses a la humilde forma que mereces! Carta Sakura!"

Poco a poco la figura se disolvió en forma de carta, la carta Lobo llegó a las manos de Syaoran puesto que él lo había derrotado.

En el lugar en donde la bestia había estado, un pedazo de tela cayó al lodo con varios rasgones, Sakura lo recogió con timidez y quedó muda, era el bordado que le había obsequiado a Syaoran en Navidad, los Oscuros habían utilizado algo de su propia creación para volverlo en su contra en forma de una fuerza oscura, el Lobo. Cómo habían dado con eso? Recordó las noches que había pasado en vela para poder terminarlo antes de Navidad y ahora el bordado había quedado en un estado lamentable.

Lo dejó caer en la tierra y Sakura caminó sin atreverse a volver la mirada hacia él, se alejó del lugar de la batalla y caminó hacia la cabaña. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado y se quitó los restos del impermeable rosa que le quedaba.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer," Le dijo Syaoran siguiéndola, alcanzó a ver el bordado. Los Oscuros lo habían utilizado en su contra y ese bordado era uno de sus tesoros más valiosos pues Sakura lo había hecho para él y ahora estaba irreconocible, lleno de lodo y desgarrado, los hilos antes llenos de vibrantes colores ahora estaban grises por el lodo.

"Lo sé," Respondió Sakura sin voltear a verlo. "Pero pudo haber otras opciones y ahora Wolfie-chan está sellado para siempre en forma de monstruo. Los hombres lobo pierden sus poderes cuando la luna desaparece, quizás hubiera significado un mayor esfuerzo pero si hubiéramos esperado hasta la luz del sol quizás las cosas habrían funcionado. Es verdad, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer pero con esa mentalidad, siempre quedarás estancado entre tu misión y lo que moralmente es correcto, siempre podrás elegir cumplir debidamente con tu misión." Sakura se dio media vuelta y enfrentó a Syaoran con mirada enojada, sus ojos verdes relampagueaban como gemas en la oscuridad. "Pero yo elegiría lo que es correcto! Yo quería salvar a Wolfie-chan pero tú lo destruiste!"

Syaoran observó a Sakura alejarse rápidamente y desapareciendo entre la niebla y la lluvia. Le dolió, le dolió que Sakura se lo reprochara sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada excepto verla alejarse de él.

Mordiéndose los labios, Sakura trató de no llorar, no había querido ser tan dura con Syaoran, él hizo lo que tenía que hacer porque ella…. ella jamás se habría atrevido a destruir al Lobo sabiendo que era Wolfie-chan.

"No debiste ser tan dura con Syaoran," Le dijo Tomoyo cuando Sakura entraba en la cabaña. La tormenta finalmente había cesado aunque la lluvia aún caía fuertemente.

Fue entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta de que su amiga había estado grabando todo, suspiró y le dijo, "No quiero ser tan dura con él…sé que no lo hizo con mala intención. Una parte de mí quiere perdonarlo y aceptar que las cosas simplemente sucedieron así pero otra parte de mí me dice que no lo perdone por no haber escuchado mis súplicas y por ser tan frío, indiferente y duro."

"Te equivocas al decir que es indiferente," Le dijo Tomoyo, "No sé si lo notaste pero él se preocupó por Wolfie-chan incluso más que tu aunque no lo demostraba."

"Supongo que recordó a su mascota de la infancia," Murmuró Sakura, pero luego se animó. "Bueno, no nos preocupemos mucho por eso, ya terminó y no hay nada que pueda hacer, mira, parece que volvió la electricidad!"

"Así es, regresó tan pronto como la tormenta terminó."

Bostezando Sakura preguntó, "Qué hora es?" Todos en el lugar estaban dormidos como podían sobre los sillones, sillas y piso.

"Ya son las 2 de la mañana," Dijo Tomoyo, "Ah, llamé a la costa, dicen que hicieron lo posible por enviar un barco mucho antes pero este se dañó debido a la tormenta, les dije que todos estábamos a salvo en la cabaña y que teníamos suficiente comida así que me dijeron que enviarán otro barco tan pronto como la fuerte lluvia termine y sea seguro viajar, probablemente en 1 o 2 horas más."

"Qué bueno!" Dijo Sakura.

"Y el evento final se retrasará para mañana por la tarde…un minuto, quiero decir hoy por la tarde puesto que ya es más de medianoche así que…." Dijo Tomoyo, "Básicamente son 4 las parejas que encontraron las caja musicales incluyéndolos a Syaoran y a ti, Erika y Aki, así que ustedes lograron llegar a la competencia final!"

Escuchando esto, Takashi le dijo a Chiharu, "Lo siento, encontré la caja pero en algún lugar perdí la mochila junto con la caja."

"No te preocupes," Respondió Chiharu, "Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo, el concurso ya no es importante para mí, además habrá otras oportunidades."

Al oír esto Sakura recordó algo. "Ahora que recuerdo creo que vi tu mochila Yamazaki! No sabía que era tuya, espera un momento de acuerdo?"

Sakura corrió afuera de la cabaña, situada en una esquina del edificio estaba una mochila, leyó la etiqueta que tenía para asegurarse que era la de Takashi y comenzó a buscar dentro de ella. Como lo esperaba, la caja musical ya no estaba y pudo adivinar quién la había robado así que sacó la caja musical de su propia mochila, la caja que ella y Syaoran habían encontrado después de una extensa búsqueda y sin pensarlo dos veces la colocó en la mochila de Yamazaki y sonrió. Takashi no lo tenía que saber y Chiharu estaría muy contenta de tener la caja. De cualquier manera ella ya no podía continuar con el concurso, no cuando estaba tan molesta con Syaoran. Adiós a la oportunidad de ganar el concurso.

"Es exasperante pero no puedo dejar de admirarte por tu nobleza y lealtad hacia tus amigos," Comentó Syaoran.

Sakura vio por todos lados buscando de donde provenía la voz, "En dónde estás?"

"Arriba," Respondió.

Cuando levantó su rostro, Sakura pudo ver que Syaoran estaba en la rama de un árbol, su figura estaba iluminada por una pálida aura.

"Qué estás hacienda allá arriba?" Le preguntó sorprendida.

"Esto," Le dejó caer algo a sus manos.

Levantó sus brazos para atrapar el objeto, examinó el tallado de la estrella similar al de sus cartas y cuidadosamente lo volteó, "Qué es esto?"

"No puedes ser más agradecida? No esperes que utilice mi poder por varios días; acabo de agotar mi poder tratando de convertir esa carta."

"Eh?" La imagen del Lobo en la carta había cambiado de una feroz bestia a la de un pequeño lobezno muy similar a Wolfie-chan. "Qué hiciste?"

"La convertí de una carta que utiliza las fuerzas oscuras a una carta que utiliza la luz," Respondió Syaoran. "Ya no es más una cara 'mala' por decirlo así. Wolfie-chan está a salvo en cierto sentido y estoy seguro que ahora le encontrarás más uso a la carta."

Sakura lo volteó a ver. Aunque las ramas de los árboles hacían sombra sobre su rostro alcanzó a ver lo cansado y agotado que él estaba, también sintió su aura más débil pero aún así él sonreía.

"Hiciste todo esto por lo que te dije?, No quise decir que lo tomaras tan literalmente, no puedes cambiar ser quien eres."

"Bueno, estaré satisfecho si ya con esto no me lo sigues reprochando," Respondió Syaoran.

Sus ojos verdes se dulcificaron, "Gracias Syaoran…podrías bajar?"

De un solo salto Syaoran cayó en frente de Sakura.

"Te romperás el cuello un día de estos si sigues haciendo eso," Lo regañó Sakura y recogió la mochila de Takashi. "Y aún no te he perdonado."

"No pedí ser perdonado," Dijo Syaoran.

Chiharu estaba encantada porque Takashi había encontrado la caja musical y agradeció a Sakura por haber encontrado la mochila de Yamazaki.

"Me sorprende que nadie haya robado la caja," Comentaba Takashi.

"Jeje….a mi también," Dijo Sakura sudando gotita. De hecho alguien lo había robado pero no había necesidad para que lo supieran, ellos jamás sabrían que la habían reemplazado con la que habían encontrado ellos.

"Qué dices? Renunciaste a tu oportunidad de ganar el concurso?" Tomoyo no lo podia creer cuando Sakura se lo contó.

"No importa."

Frunciendo el ceño Syaoran dijo, "No podemos permitir que las cosas termine así."

Sakura sonrió y le dijo, "Tienes razón, no podemos permitir que termine así, hay una última opción." Y con renovadas energías le dijo, "Podemos aún encontrar la caja que queda en la isla!"

"Llamé al puerto otra vez hace un rato y dijeron que enviarán el barco a las 4 de la mañana," Dijo Tomoyo, "Es gracioso, se suponía que vendrían por nosotros ayer a las 4 de la tarde."

"Entonces eso nos deja una hora para encontrar la caja que queda," Concluyó Sakura.

Rápidamente Sakura revisó el mapa y tachó los lugares en donde las otras parejas habían encontrado las cajas, el escondite que quedaba se encontraba al norte de la isla, en donde estaba la cabaña, por fortuna ya estaban en ese lugar.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que será la más difícil de encontrar," Comentó Syaoran.

Sakura bostezó y miró a su alrededor, "Realmente me estoy acostumbrando a no dormir en las noches."

Debido a que faltaba poco para el amanecer había una tenue luz en el cielo que facilitaba un poco la visión en la isla.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo!" Sakura estaba nerviosa y de pronto tuvo una idea, primero vio a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera cámaras ocultas, sacó una carta, "Wolfie!"

Un pequeño cachorro se materializó frente a ella y ladraba felizmente brincando a sus brazos.

"Sabes, siempre creí que Wolfie-chan no era el mejor nombre," Comentó Sakura, "Lo llamaré Águila."

"Eh? No creo que ese sea un mejor nombre." Dijo Syaoran.

"Claro que sí, su nombre real será Vega pero todos le diremos Águila," Concluyó Sakura.

Nuevamente Syaoran sonrió misteriosamente, "Águila…." Acarició la cabeza del cachorro, sus ojos parecían reflejar el pasado a la mención de ese nombre. Actuando fríamente le dijo al animalito, "Sólo porque te haya convertido no significa que me agrades."

"Vamos Syaoran, quieres a Águila tanto como yo!" Bromeó Sakura. "Ah y ahora lo que estaba tratando de hacer, Águila, crees que sea posible que olfatees la caja musical que se encuentra en este lugar? Sé que es difícil pero…"

Moviendo alegremente su colita, Águila comenzó a olfatear el suelo y ambos lo siguieron. Llegaron a la costa de la isla y el cachorro continuó con su búsqueda, finalmente Águila se detuvo y comenzó a ladrar, se encontraban justo frente a la cabaña una vez más.

"No Águila, sé que aquí hay otras 4 cajas musicales pero estas son de las personas que se encuentran adentro de la cabaña, pero hay una caja escondida y es la que estamos buscando," Le explicó Sakura con gentileza.

Syaoran la tomó el brazo y apuntó señaló hacia arriba de la cabaña.

Sus ojos siguieron su brazo hasta llegar al techo, ahí, brillante como el sol, se encontraba la quinta caja musical sobre el techo de la cabaña, Sakura apenas lo podía creer, "Estuvo ahí todo este tiempo y nadie se tomó la molestia de tomarla? Pasamos por este cabaña docenas de veces! No lo puedo creer."

"Hay un dicho que dice que las cosas más difíciles de encontrar siempre están en el lugar más obvio," Respondió Syaoran.

"Tenemos que escalar el techo?" Sakura dudó que hacer, "No creo que pueda sostener nuestro peso."

"Tal vez por eso sea la más difícil en conseguir," Respondió Syaoran y vio a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera observando y rápidamente invocó un conjuro, "Fuuka shou rai!" Una rágada de viento sopló trayendo la caja musical a las manos de Sakura, estaba mojada pero aún así muy bonita. Finalmente ya no llovía y el sol comenzaba a salir.

Extasiada por la belleza de la isla al amanecer, Sakura observó la claridad del cielo y después vio dos hermosos arcoíris que cruzaba toda la bóveda celeste. Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y violeta, eran los colores que vibraban maravillosamente. "Mira!" Exclamó Sakura jalando de la camisa de Syaoran para que lo viera.

"Vaya," Murmuró Syaoran.

"No es precioso?" Preguntó felizmente Sakura, "Será mejor que le diga a todos," Entró corriendo a la cabaña en donde todos las parejas dormían y gritó, "Despierten todos! Despierten! Hay un hermoso arcoíris!"

"Qué es todo ese ruido?" Preguntó Erika malhumorada.

"Chicos vengan afuera, hay un arcoíris…no más bien, dos arcoíris! Es tan bonito!"

Los adormilados jóvenes y las chicas salieron de la cabaña y parpadearon ante el radiante y colorido panorama que les dio la bienvenida.

"Increíble….es hermoso," Dijo Chiharu.

El yate llegó en ese momento y los 21 cansados pero animados jóvenes se subieron a él.

Cuando llegaron a Kusakou era más que evidente que todos y cada uno de ellos tomaría una larga siesta para que en la tarde se celebrara el evento final del concurso. La última prueba determinaría cuál era la mejor pareja de todo Japón de entre las 5 que habían encontrado la caja musical.

"Sabes que si llegas al final del arcoiris encontrarás un gran tesoro?" Preguntó Takashi mientras se recargaba sobre la barandilla del barco.

"De verdad?" Dijo Chiharu.

"Me pregunto cuál será mi más grande tesoro," Pensaba Sakura mientras observaba el arcoíris con nostalgia.


	43. Cap41 Para que salga el arcoiris

**Capítulo 41: Para que salga el arcoiris**

"Hay algo en el mar que hace olvidarte de todo lo demás y el ritmo suave de las olas rompiendo en la costa te mantiene tranquila y serena," Comentaba Sakura sentándose sobre la blanca arena. Había dormido solo un par de horas desde que habían regresado de la isla puesto que había estado demasiado nerviosa como para dormir. Ahora sólo faltaba la última prueba para determinar al ganador. _Realmente quiero ganar, al inicio no me importaba y ni siquiera quería participar en primer lugar pero después de todo lo que Syaoran y yo hemos pasado, realmente quiero ganar._

"Cielos, suenas como una anciana," Dijo Miho. "Pero la verdad es que el mar está muy bonito, ahora levántate y prepárate para el último reto, pronto comenzará y no creo que Tomoyo está muy feliz de que te sientes en el suelo con ese lindo vestido que traes puesto."

"Descuida, no hay problema," LLegó Tomoyo con ellas. "Me aseguro de que la ropa sea de la mejor calidad, aprendí esto de las batallas con las fuerzas oscuras y eso sin mencionar cuando capturabas las cartas Clow Sakura. Mira, hay alguien nadando en el mar! Creí que todos estarían ya en el lugar del concurso."

"Parece familiar…" Miho agudizó su vista para ver de quién se trataba. "Es Syaoran! Debe estar loco, pronto comenzará el evento y aún así se toma tiempo para nadar en el mar?"

"Conociéndolo, creo que es su forma de relajarse," Dijo riendo Saura, "No te preocupes."

"No estoy preocupada…" Murmuró Miho, "Estoy más preocupada por ti, quien sabe que trucos hará ahora Erika? Tengo el presentimiento de que tiene una debilidad por el Pequeño Lobo, aunque no estoy muy segura de ti Sakura."

"Y ahora llegamos a la gran final del concurso! Debido a los inesperados retrasos del día de ayer, este concurso se ha prolongado más de lo esperado sin embargo la última prueba, la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, determinará a la Mejor Pareja de todo Japón!" Anunció el locutor.

"Es la hora," Sakura susurró a Syaoran quien asintió. Su cabello aún estaba ligeramente húmedo después de haber nadado en el mar.

Cuando ella estaba por subir al escenario Syaoran la llamó, "Oye!"

Sakura se dio la vuelta inclinando ligeramente su cabeza con un pequeño signo de interrogación.

"Eh…yo sólo quería decir que, bueno, fue agradable llegar a la final contigo, nunca creí que llegaríamos tan lejos así que…hagamos lo mejor hasta el final. Pero aún y cuando no ganáramos recordemos siempre que hicimos lo mejor," Balbuceaba Syaoran. "Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo siempre, sería agradable ganar, no lo digo por el premio si no por haber llegado tan lejos nosotros juntos."

"Eh?" No era común que Syaoran dijera cosas así y sus palabras de ánimo llegaron a su corazón. Sakura sonrió radiante, "Muy bien, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!"

"Ahora anunciaré a las 5 parejas finalistas: Pareja 5, Pareja 7, Pareja 18, Pareja 19 y Pareja 20," Seguía el animador dirigiendo el evento. Cada pareja pasó al escenario.

La larga audiencia se había reunido alrededor del escenario colocado en la playa. Todos ellos habían comprado boletos para ver y estar con sus amigos y también había familiares de los participantes que habían recibido asientos especiales. En un punto se había reunido una multitud que era fan de Akagi Arima y frente a ellos estaba otra multitud reunida para animar al gran jinete Tamemura Asuma. Uno de los 5 jueces se había enfermado (el que iba a ser supervisor en la isla) así que Asuma había tomado su lugar como juez.

"Cómo crees que las parejas responderán la primer pregunta?" Asuma susurró a Arima, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

"No estoy segura," Respondió, "Supongo que dependerá de sus formas de ser y relacionarse pero personalmente creo que es algo muy difícil, verás, cada uno de los cinco retos puso a prueba a las parejas en cierta forma: el castillo de arena con la creatividad, la carrera de obstáculos por supuesto, con su propia coordinación y unidad, el espectáculo de talentos fue básicamente para conocer el potencial de las parejas, la búsqueda del tesoro para ver su tenacidad y paciencia. Así que esta pregunta nos demostrará el lado intelectual y la profundidad de su corazón."

"Oh," Asuma sonrió, "Y cómo es que nosotros logramos pasar esta prueba intelectual cuando participamos en este concurso años atrás? Acaso solamente tuvimos suerte?"

"Cállate. Deja de hablar y vamos a trabajar, el interrogatorio está por comenzar," Dijo Arima en voz baja mientras organizaba una pila de papeles y disimulaba una sonrisa.

"Cómo puedes trabajar con todo ese alboroto?" Preguntó Asuma indicándole la estampida de fans masculinos de Arima corriendo con fotografías suyas que decían "TE AMO AKAGI ARIMA!" Luego puso una expresión de molestia en su rostro, "Estoy celoso sabes."

"Pues bien podríamos hacer un concurso de gritos con tus fans Tamemura. Hmph! Los envidio, no sé si la gran cantidad de personas reunidas aquí se debe a sus fans," Dijo otro juez algo molesto mientras señalaba la pancarta de una fan que decía "TAMEMURA ASUMA ES EL MEJOR!

"Por qué estoy más nerviosa por unas preguntas que por estar en una isla con un lobo en medio de una tormenta?" Decía Sakura recargándose en la silla donde estaba Syaoran.

"Quizás porque las acciones nacen por instinto pero las palabras nacen a través de la mente, parece que tendremos que pasar por muchos problemas para poder ganar el primer premio," Respondió Syaoran mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos, "Qué extraño, prefiero enfrentar a una fuerza oscura que contestar un par de preguntas, es posible que un humano le tema más a las palabras que al poder?"

"Sí, sabías que según las estadísticas, la gente teme mucho más a hablar en público que a la muerte?" Le preguntó Sakura, "Pero no creo que sea tan malo o sí?" Sonó no muy convencida, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

"Cada pareja ha encontrado la caja musical dorada y la han traído con ellos como señal de que superaron la prueba," Comenzó de nuevo el animador. "Quizás ustedes se pregunten por qué tenían que encontrarla así que la primera pregunta es, 'Qué representa la caja musical?' También expliquen brevemente cómo encontraron la caja en la isla. Después de que las cinco parejas tengan sus respuestas los jueces elegirán las 3 mejores respuestas y dichas parejas pasarán a la siguiente ronda de preguntas. Tienen 5 minutos para pensar en su respuesta."

Las 5 parejas se sentaron en sus asientos en el escenario con el animador en medio de él. Cada pareja contaba con un micrófono.

En los primeros cuatro minutos, Sakura y Syaoran observaban a la caja con los ojos en blanco.

"Es injusto! Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Cómo se supone que debemos responder?" Pregunta Sakura.

"Supongo que tendremos que interpretar una respuesta o algo," Balbuceó Syaoran. "Algo que esta caja musical represente, no literalmente sino más bien un significado oculto para responder a esa pregunta…no lo sé."

Sakura inspeccionó la caja desde todos los ángulos para obtener alguna pista. A la luz del sol se dio cuenta de que la caja no era muy bonita pero en la isla había estado muy contenta cuando la encontró como para ver los detalles y había pensado que era un milagro que hubieran encontrado ese dorado y brillante tesoro. Ahora que veía de nuevo la caja ésta estaba rayada por todos lados y la pintura dorada se estaba cayendo de la madera, de manera que para el observador, la caja se veía mal hecha y vieja. "Lo admito, estoy perdida. Qué se supone que significa? Después de todos los problemas que pasamos, es una lástima que vayamos a ser eliminados por no saber qué responder."

"El tiempo terminó!" Anunció el locutor. "Bien, ahora cada pareja nos dará su respuesta, iremos por orden numérico. Pareja número 5!"

"Ay no!", Se quejó Sakura. Aún no habían llegado a una respuesta, por lo menos serían los últimos en tener que contestar. Nerviosa abrió la caja musical

Para su respuesta, la pareja 5 había balbuceado algo acerca del color oro, que era su color favorito pues era bonito y brillante y se perdió su respuesta en algo ininteligible. Sin embargo la pareja 7 pareció dar una respuesta más sensata o al menos eso le pareció a Sakura aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Llegó el turno de Erika y Aki. Aclaró su garganta y tomó el micrófono, Aki comenzó con voz clara, "Honestamente esta caja musical no representa nada para Erika y para mí además del hecho de que fue el medio para pasar la prueba de la búsqueda del tesoro. Quiero decir, por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es tan sólo un objeto del que no sabíamos su existencia días atrás, pero supongo que, siendo un medio para ganar este concurso, ciertamente significaba mucho en ese sentido."

Un murmuro se escuchó a través de la audiencia. Los jueces asintieron y escribieron algo en sus carpetas. Sakura sabía que aunque no sabía si la respuesta era correcta o no, por lo menos habían dado una respuesta sincera y llena de confianza. Quizás no era tan bueno que fueran los últimos en responder pues todas las posibles respuestas ya habrían sido para ese entonces utilizadas.

"Y cómo encontraron la caja musical?" Les preguntó el locutor.

"Eh…" Aki volteó a ver a Erika, "Bueno, estaba lloviendo y realmente el clima estaba horrible pero Erika insistió en encontrarla…"

"Y de alguna manera la encontramos prácticamente tirada en el suelo." Concluyó Erika, no hay que recalcar que _estaba_ tirada en el suelo cuando ellos la encontraron. Originalmente era de Takashi pero para suerte de ellos, éste la había perdido.

Fue el turno de la pareja 19. Viendo rápidamente a Chiharu, Takashi tomó el micrófono con su expresión habitual y preguntó, "Conocen la historia de la caja de Pandora?" Todos lo que conocían cayeron al suelo pues se veía que iba a comenzar con uno de sus cuentos, y esto incluyó a sus compañeros que los observaban por televisión desde sus hogares. "Realmente no estoy inventando nada esta vez. De acuerdo a la mitología griega, Pandora, la primer mujer que fue creada y enviada a la Tierra por Zeus, el rey de los dioses y su nombre significa 'el regalo de todos', a Pandora le fueron dado muchos dones como belleza, talento, música y …"

Chiharu le dio un ligero codazo y susurró, "Al grano."

"A Pandora también le fue entregado una Hermosa caja, le advirtieron que jamás debería de abrirla pero su curiosidad fue muy grande y un día la abrió. Desde el interior de la caja toda clase de demonios escaparon alrededor del mundo para invadir a la humanidad, sin embargo, entre toda esa maldad derramada había una cosa buena, la 'Esperanza'." Takashi hizo una breve pausa. "La razón por la que les cuento esta historia es porque cada vez que veo una caja, especialmente una en tan mal estado como esta, recuerdo ese cuento. Encontré esta caja por pura casualidad cuando patée un arbusto cuando Chiharu se había molestado conmigo nuevamente, después perdí mi mochila con la caja dentro de ella pero afortunadamente la encontré de nuevo y además de eso descubrí que Chiharu no me odia después de todo, de hecho debo agradarle más de lo que yo esperaba o merecía."

"No tengas _tantas_ esperanzas," Dijo Chiharu.

Esto produjo risitas entre el jurado.

Takashi continuó, "Y eso significa que no importa qué tan mal estén las cosas, siempre hay algo bueno que rescatar, tal como en la caja de Pandora, de entre todos los males había un rayo de Esperanza, la esperanza no pide nada a cambio, la esperanza siempre brilla en la oscuridad, es la que nos mantiene de pie ante las dificultades, y eso es lo que me mantiene a lado de Chiharu."

Hubo un silencio entre los jueces que comprendían perfectamente lo que había respondido. Sakura entonces se dio cuenta de que la respuesta de Takashi era la correcta, la mejor. Esperanza. Era lo que siempre la hacía continuar sin importar nada, se maravilló de lo sabio y profundo que Takashi se había escuchado y pronto notó para su horror que ahora era su turno para responder. Con sus manos temblorosas tomó el micrófono. "Eh…yo…"

"Y díganos, en dónde encontraron ustedes la caja musical?" Les preguntó el animador.

"Mmm…en lo alto de las ramas de un árbol," Dijo Sakura.

"En el techo de la cabaña," Respondió Syaoran al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

Ambos se voltearon a ver con horror, desde luego, no podían decir la verdad sobre la complicación que habían tenido en la isla.

Sakura rió tímidamente y contest, "Lo que quise decir fue en el techo el cual estaba hecho de troncos, como las ramas de un árbol….eh…."

El maestro de ceremonias daba golpecitos con el pie impaciente. Y cruzándose de brazos Erika rió.

Sakura encajó la pieza del rompecabezas cuando observó la mirada fría de Erika, así que respiró profundamente y dijo, "Antes de la última prueba, la búsqueda del tesoro, me preguntaba por qué teníamos que buscar una caja musical, acaso era un objeto que habían elegido al azar o tenía un significado oculto. Cuando estuvimos en la isla, en realidad no me importaba lo que era esa caja musical o cómo lucía, pues era parte de un obstáculo que superar, cuando la examiné con más cuidado bajo la luz del día, me di cuenta de que la pintura dorada se caía a pedazos de la madera y que la caja estaba muy golpeada y mal hecha, entonces, abría la caja y para mi sorpresa vi que en el interior era muy hermosa."

Sakura abrió con cuidado la tapa de la caja y la mostró a la audiencia y a los jueces, adentro, estaba cubierta con terciopelo y en el centro estaba una delicada y pequeña figura de una bailarina que giraba al compás de la melodía del Lago de los Cisnes. Su voz sonó más firme que nunca, "Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que nunca hay que juzgar a algo o a alguien por su apariencia, es cierto que la primera impresión puede influir en nuestra opinión pero lo más importante es mantener siempre una mente abierta y observar con mayor profundidad lo que hay dentro, puede ser que existan cosas que uno jamás descubrirá si uno no se toma la oportunidad de dar un paso adelante y ver a través de esa barrera de hielo, a través de ese frío exterior. Que por qué esto es tan importante para mí?" Sakura vio con nostalgia la linda figura de la bailarina en la caja. "Hace tiempo, cuando estaba en cuarto año de primaria, llegó un estudiante de intercambio a nuestro salón y desde el inicio nosotros éramos….éramos todo menos amigos."

"Más bien rivales," Syaoran intervino en un murmullo.

Sakura rió y corrigió, "Muy bien, rivales, aunque realmente no me gusta esa palabra. Quizás nunca hubiera llegado a conocer la cálida y gentil persona que era por dentro si sencillamente me hubiera dado la vuelta sin molestarme en tratar de conocer más, pero, había algo detrás de sus duras palabras y esa expresión fría en su rostro que me hicieron pensar que había algo más. Y de haber seguido mi camino sin haberlo tratado de entender nunca hubiera encontrado a un amigo honesto y digno de confianza. No conozco mucho del mundo pero sí que sé del dolor, de la ira, de la felicidad y la tristeza, sé que las personas llevan en su corazón su verdadero yo, quien quiera que haya hecho esta caja musical debió tener una razón para hacerla lucir de esta manera y decorarla tan bonita por dentro y no se me ocurre otra razón del por qué la hizo así más que observar cuántas personas se tomaron la molestia en mirar adentro y ver su verdadera imagen."

Sakura dejó de hablar abruptamente, su río de ideas había terminado así que se sentó nuevamente en su silla, su rostro se había puesto furiosamente rojo. Había dado la respuesta correcta? Se había salido del tema? Tuvo sentido lo que dijo?

Pero eso no importaba, lo que era realmente importante era que había tomado el riesgo y había respondido aunque quizás hubiera hecho el ridículo.

El animador continuó, "Y así concluye la primer pregunta. Los jueces tendrán 15 minutos para decidir las 3 parejas que pasarán a la siguiente ronda de preguntas."

Después de varios minutos los jueces llegaron a una conclusión. Asintiendo con sus cabezas el primer juez se puso de pie y comenzó, "Fue una decisión difícil pero los cinco jueces finalmente llegamos a un consenso. Todas las 5 parejas lo hicieron muy bien y deben felicitarse a ustedes mismos por haber llegado tan lejos superando todos los retos que se les presentaron en este concurso. Admitimos que la pregunta 'Qué simboliza la caja musical' era una pregunta muy difícil y era más bien una prueba de intelecto, en realidad no había pregunta correcta o incorrecta. Y ahora, los 3 finalistas son…"

Se escuchó el sonido de un tambor.

"Pareja 18, por la respuesta más honesta." Erika y Aki se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Pareja 19, por la respuesta más creativa," Chiharu ahogó un grito y rodeó a Takashi en un abrazo.

"Y…" Las 3 parejas restantes se cruzaban de dedos.

_Por favor que diga la pareja número 20, _Rezó Sakura cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

"Pareja 20, por su respuesta más…._perceptiva! _De hecho fueron la única pareja que se tomó la molestia de abrir la caja y ver que había adentro" Decía el juez, "Como lo dijeron ustedes aunque la caja musical carece de valor, por dentro tiene un hermoso diseño. No es de extrañar porque de hecho fue diseñada por un famoso artista que actualmente vive en Nueva York, el pintor Shing-san, tuvimos el honor de que nos diseñara esta caja musical para el concurso., de hecho fue él quien solicitó hiciéramos esta pregunta, como un capricho suyo así nos lo dijo así que las parejas que encontraron la caja pueden quedársela como recuerdo de este concurso. Cualquier cosa diseñada por el artista Shing siempre es considerada de gran valor, de hecho podrían subastarla a un muy buen precio pero seguramente la mayoría de ustedes querrán guardarla."

Sakura aplaudía de alegría y chocó su mano con Syaoran.

"Tu respuesta fue genial," Le dijo Syaoran, "No sé cómo pensaste en eso."

"Aunque creí que estaba hacienda el ridículo," Admitió Sakura. "De hecho tenía una pista. Recuerdo que hace mucho, mi mamá tenía una caja musical, recuerdo que la melodía que tocaba era el Lago de los Cisnes cuando la abría, la mayoría de las mamás guardan joyas en ese tipo de cajas pero ella no guardaba nada en la caja sino más bien un viejo sobre, nunca supe de qué trataba…después de todo sólo tenía 3 años pero una vez me contó que ahí guardaba su mayor tesoro y yo le pregunté cuál era, a lo que me respondió que ya se había ido y ya no era importante, creo que ahora puedo imaginarme de quién se trataba."

"Su más valioso tesoro?" Murmuró Syaoran.

"Creo que debió tratarse del anillo de zafiro," Concluyó Sakura. "El que tu padre le obsequió, ella se lo regresó cuando él volvió a Hong Kong y estoy segura de que Shing-san hizo esa hermosa caja musical para mi mamá puesto que en ese entonces eran amigos. El diseño interior es similar a esta caja, oye, te importa si me quedo con esta caja?"

"Claro, quédatela. Por qué querría yo una caja musical?"

"Quizás para guardar tu mayor tesoro," Dijo Sakura riendo, "Cualquier cosa que sea."

"No, no creo que quepa en esta caja," Respondió Syaoran. "Cualquier cosa que sea…"

Las parejas que no pasaron, la número 5 y 7 salieron del escenario y el locutor continuó, "Qué irónico! Las 3 parejas restantes vienen de la misma escuela y el mismo grado escolar! Y sus números de pareja son consecutivos, 18, 19 y 20. Ahora nos encaminamos al dramático climax del concurso. La intrigante sesión de preguntas y respuestas! Los jueces tomarán turnos para hacer varias preguntas a las 3 parejas restantes, algunas serán dirigidas a todos en general y algunas serán más específicas a cada pareja. Así que la que responda las preguntas con honestidad y seguridad será la mejor. Buena suerte!"

"Creo que tendré pesadillas con este animador," Murmuró Sakura. Para su mala suerte, estaba cerca del micrófono y éste estaba encendido así que su voz hizo fuerte eco a través del escenario pero por fortuna el animador lo tomó con buen humor y rió.

La tensión en el scenario era evidente, los ojos de Sakura se movían de Chiharu a Erika y viceversa. En qué estarían pensando? Que estarán sintiendo en este momento? Estarían tan nerviosas como ella?

"Ahora mi pregunta está dirigida a los jóvenes," Dijo el juez, "De hecho debió ser una de las preguntas en la aplicación para el concurso. Chicos, qué es lo que más les gusta de sus novias?"

Primero fue el turno de Aki quien sin ninguna duda respondió, "Acaso no es obvio? Erika es la chica más hermosa del mundo! Sus ojos son increíbles, su sonrisa hermosa y su cabello el más suave."

Toda la audiencia hizo eco.

Sin siquiera parpadear Takashi contestó, "La honestidad de Chiharu y su habilidad para decir directamente lo que piensa y siente."

Luego llegó el turno de Syaoran quien veía obsesionadamente el micrófono e hizo una pausa que los otros dos muchachos no hicieron.

El locutor le dijo a modo de broma, "Así que, joven Li, Kinomoto tiene tantas virtudes que es difícil dedicirte? O es que acaso no tiene ninguna? Cuéntanos, qué es lo que más te gusta sobre ella?"

Sakura bajó su mirada y esperó por la respuesta, su corazón latía rápidamente.

Finalmente Syaoran vio directo a los jueces y respondió con calma, "No lo sé."

Todos cayeron de sus asientos incluyendo a la propia Sakura.

Él continuo, "Quiero decir, realmente no lo sé. No lo sé si es su sonrisa, sus honestos ojos, su determinación, su terquedad o quizás ninguna de estas. Sin embargo, he escuchado que en el amor verdadero, no hay una razón lógica por la cual se ama a una persona, simplemente se ama." Sus ojos ámbar eran brillantes y se veían color miel ante la luz del sol.

Los jueces hablaron entre ellos en voz baja y después escribieron la puntuación en sus carpetas respectivas.

Sakura quedó complacida, aún cuando él no contestó directamente la pregunta. Recordó que Eron le había preguntado a ella qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de Syaoran y ella también había respondido que no lo sabía. Riendo nerviosamente le dijo a Syaoran cuando éste se sentó, "Interesante respuesta, considerando que yo no te gusto…quiero decir, no fue exactamente una mentira el decir que no conoces la verdadera razón por la que amas a una persona, quien quiera que sea…"

"Qué intentas decir?" Dijo Syaoran frunciendo el ceño.

"No importa." _Qué me sucede? __Se preguntó Sakura a sí misma. Por qué tengo este sentimiento de felicidad y calidez pero a la vez algo de tristeza?_

Después de la tensión de la primer pregunta, las preguntas que siguieron se dieron más fácilmente. Algunas estaban dirigidas a una pareja en específico y otras a las tres parejas.

"Esta pregunta está dirigida a las 3 parejas, cómo fue que se conocieron?" Les preguntó otro juez. "La Pareja 20 puede comenzar esta vez."

"Nos conocimos en 4to año de Primaria," Syaoran volteó a ver a Sakura. "Yo era un estudiante extranjero que había llegado de Hong Kong. Creo que nos presentamos por primera vez cuando entré al salón y me senté detrás de su lugar. O no…ya la había visto antes de mi primer día en esa escuela pero creo que ella no me vio en ese momento…"

"Espera, creo que la primera vez que te vi fue en un sueño," Dijo Sakura pero luego mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza, no había necesidad de andar contando sus sueños proféticos. "No, espera un minuto, si somos técnicos, nos conocimos cuando teníamos 3 años, cuando tu padre vino a visitar a mi madre cierto? Aunque probablemente no lo recuerdes…" Sakura se lo decía en parte a Syaoran pero a la vez razonaba ella misma, se olvidó de que la audiencia la escuchaba.

El locutor rió y dijo, "Definitivamente la pareja 20 tiene problemas en afinar este detalle. Tendremos que quedar satisfechos con cualquier de las 3 posibilidades: se conocieron a los 3 años, en primaria o quizás en un sueño. Ahora es el turno de la pareja 18."

"Nos conocimos el año pasado cuando Aki estaba en sus prácticas de basquetbol y yo en mis prácticas de porrismo. Él me salvó de ser golpeada con el balón," Explicó Erika.

"Qué comienzo tan romántico," Dijo el animador.

Sakura murmuró, "Lo está inventando todo. _Aki _fue el que golpeó a Erika."

Chiharu la alcanzó a escuchar desde su lugar y ahogó una risita.

Cuando llegó el turno de la pareja 19, Takashi comenzó, "Chiharu y yo somos compañeros de clase desde el jardín de niños, pero la primera vez que la conocí fue cuando tenía 5 años, los compañeros de clase me habían rodeado y me molestaban llamándome mentiroso, yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo, entonces llegó una persona a defenderme, una pequeña niña con dos coletas se interpuso entre esos niños y yo, fue un extraño sentimiento. Ahí estaba yo, arrinconado en una esquina y la persona más sonriente y amigable se inclinó y me dio su mano. Su nombre era Mihara Chiharu, desde ese entonces somos amigos."

Chiharu lo mirada sorprendidísima, "Quieres decir que, aún recuerdas eso? Creí que lo habías olvidado…."

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, es mi recuerdo de la niñez más valioso."

"No lo sabía…." Los ojos de Chiharu se nublaron ligeramente.

"Pareja 19, cuándo fue su primer beso?" Preguntó un juez.

Esto hizo que Chiharu se sonrojara y balbuceara, "Bueno…ehhh….verán…"

Takashi intervino, "El que nos dimos en el jardín de niños cuenta? Fue poco después de que conociera a Chiharu, le propuse matrimonio y la besé en la mejilla, comencé bastante rápido eh?"

"Pareja 18, qué papel tiene la apariencia en su relación?" Preguntó Arima.

Erika mostró su sonrisa más dulce y respondió, "Desde luego que la apariencia ayuda pero es sólo una parte, después de todo, hay cosas más importantes que eso, el interior es lo que cuenta, como lo dijo nuestra querida compañera Sakura."

Los jueces anotaron nuevamente sus calificaciones.

El siguiente juez preguntó, "Esta pregunta va dirigida a la pareja 20. En el cuestionario para ingresar al concurso escribieron que tienen los papeles principales en la producción musical de su escuela, Estrellas Cruzadas, una versión alternativa de Romeo y Julieta y que el destino juega un papel vital en su obra. Cuál es la percepción que tienen del destino en su vida y en su relación?"

Todos parpadearon varias veces, era una pregunta muy difícil, Arima incluso le dirigió una mirada al juez que lo preguntó.

Syaoran respondió muy serio, "No quiero creer que existe algo como el destino porque, mientras esté vivo, quiero creer que yo tengo el completo control sobre mi vida, y no soy simplemente una marioneta controlada por el destino, quiero creer que en mi vida, soy yo quien se abre paso y tomo mis decisiones, y que las cosas que sucedan son consecuencia de mis acciones y no porque ya estaban destinadas a ser de esa manera."

"Y en lo que a mí respecta," Comenzó Sakura. "Aún me pregunto si algunas cosas están predestinadas o no. Por qué mi madre murió? Acaso eso estaba escrito después de todo? Mi hermano creer que no existe algo como las coincidencias y que realmente existe un destino pero, como lo dijo Syaoran, yo quiero tener el control de mi vida y de mis decisiones. Romeo y Julieta fueron separados por el destino que ya estaba escrito en las estrellas? Acaso la muerte era su única opción? No pudo existe otra alternativa? Cuando era pequeña solía pensar que la historia de Romeo y Julieta era sumamente romántica como cualquier chica pensaría pero ahora me rebelo contra eso, no me gusta sentirme impotente ante las cosas así que quiero tener el control de mi propia vida."

"Vaya, respondieron los dos muy bien," Se sorprendió Rika.

"Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de ellos dos," Respondió Tomoyo mientras hacía un acercamiento con su videocámara al rostro de Sakura el cual estaba sumamente rojo.

"Las 3 parejas lo están haciendo muy bien," Comentó Miho. "Realmente va a ser muy difícil elegir ganador, jeje….creo que esta prueba es la parte más divertida del concurso."

"Eso es algo cruel de decir," Dijo Eron.

El animador del evento aclaró su garganta y anunció, "Los jueces se tomarán un descanso de 10 minutos, como podemos ver, todos los concursantes lo están haciendo muy bien así que será muy difícil tomar una decisión."

Los espectadores comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

"Yo me inclino por la pareja 18. Se ven increíble juntos y demuestran tanta confianza en sí mismo," Dijo una joven.

"Qué va! Suenan muy falsos para mí, a mí me gusta la pareja 19, siento que puedo identificarme con ellos de alguna manera," Le explicaba su amiga.

"No lo sé, ambas parejas son muy buenas….pero hay algo en la pareja 20, no sabría decir qué pero hay algo que me impresiona de esos dos. No lo puedo poner en palabras," Dijo una tercera persona. "Espero que las cosas funcionen para ellos."

Tomoyo, Rika, Miho y Eron recibieron a las 3 parejas detrás del escenario.

"Chicos lo están haciendo muy bien!" Dijo Tomoyo.

"Así es, Syaoran estuviste maravilloso respondiendo las preguntas, me encantó la parte en la que le dirigiste esa mirada furiosa al locutor que hasta quedó callado jajaja…." Comentaba Miho.

"Esto es más cansado de lo que esperaba," Dijo Sakura secando el sudor de su frente pues todas las luces en el escenario hacían ese día de verano aún más caluroso. "Esto es tan malo como cuando tuve que modelar en Nueva York."

"Es peor," Murmuró Syaoran. "Por lo menos en esa ocasión no teníamos que hablar, todo lo que teníamos que hacer era sonreír cuando nos lo indicaban y recordar no parpadear ante la cámara."

Detrás de ellos apareció de la nada el joven e ingenioso fotógrafo Mike Kant, quien había viajado hasta Japón para tomar las fotografías de Arima y Asuma para la colección de otoño. "Estuvieron geniales! Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando los escogí a ambos para formar parte de la sesión de modelaje en Nueva York! Seguros que no quieren regresar y firmar otro contrato?"

"No gracias!" Respondieron al unísono Sakura y Syaoran.

"Es una lástima. Bueno, si cambian de opinión…" Suspiró Mike.

"Ya no te ves tan confiada hermanita," Eron le dijo a Erika en una esquina.

Los ojos dorados de Erika brillaron, "Bueno, esperaba ganar mucho antes, si hubieras llevado a cabo el plan con éxito, el Lobo ya deshecho de Takashi y Chiharu, sin mencionar a Sakura y así todo hubiera sido pan comido para mí, pero de haber sabido que fallarías tan miserablemente con el plan nunca me habría molestado en robar ese tonto bordado de lobo que Sakura le hizo a Syaoran."

Mientras tanto Sakura comenzaba a echar humo por la cabeza al escuchar la conversación. Así que la razón por la que Takashi y Chiharu habían sido el objetivo del Lobo era para eliminarlos del concurso! Qué sucios! No permitiría que Erika ganara.

"Ssshh…habla más bajo," Eron le susurró a Erika presionando un dedo en sus labios. "El problema fue que el Lobo era una creación pura del corazón de Sakura y por lo tanto no pudo desarrollarse con todo su poder sin importar lo fiero que era. Nosotros creamos una fuerza oscura del bordado que ella hizo y aún y cuando tenía sus ventajas, Sakura tenía el mayor control del poder pues ella lo había hecho. El Fantasma es distinto pues es el resultado del miedo y el aborrecimiento de la humanidad," Le explicaba Eron, "Así fueron las cosas, así que, buena suerte en el concurso Erika, y si por alguna casualidad llegaras a perder piensa que no fue por no intentarlo, pero recuerda, ser honesta te llevará más cerca de tu objetivo que mentir."

"Detesto que hables con acertijos," Respondió Erika.

"Acertijos? Acertijos…." Eron sonrió mientras llevaba su mano hacia su collar y tocaba la gema negra en forma de un ojo con pupilas rojoas. "Estaba aburrido y…."

"Ya estamos de vuelta!" El locator anunció para atraer la atención al escenario. "Ahora, continuemos con las preguntas!"

"Qué es lo que en la mañana tiene 4 piernas, en la tarde tiene 2 y por la noche tiene 3 piernas?" Fue la pregunta de otro juez.

"Qué?" Todos lo observaban interrogantes.

"Ah!" Takashi respondió, "El hombre. El hombre gatea cuando es un bebé, camina con sus dos piernas cuando es joven y cuando envejece utiliza sus dos piernas y se apoya en un bastón."

"Muy bien," Asintió el juez. "Respondan la siguiente pregunta. 30 caballos blancos en una colina roja. Primero pisan con fuerza, después lentamente y finalmente quedan quietos. Qué es?" Preguntó el juez.

Hubo absoluto silencio en el escenario.

Chiharu ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, "Qué le ocurre al juez? Las preguntas de pronto se volvieron…muy extrañas."

"Conozco este acertijo," Dijo Takashi. "Los dientes, la respuesta son los Dientes."

"Ah, supongo que fue muy fácil, muy bien ahora una más difícil. "Yo asesino al más grande hombre, yo destrozo la montaña más alta, yo seco el océano más profundo, nadie puede pelear en mi contra. Qué soy?" Preguntó el juez con voz suave e hipnotizan te.

Parecí como si el resto del mundo hubiera quedado aislado y solo existiera un solo juez ante las 3 parejas en el escenario.

"Algo está mal," Dijo Sakura en voz baja y concentró su mirada, ahora que veía con mayor cuidado alcanzó a distinguir el oscuro contorno de una figura en forma de esfinge que dirigía su poder sobre el juez que hacía las preguntas. No le extrañaba ahora! "Creo que es otra fuerza oscura, pero es posible que los Oscuros hayan enviado otra fuerza tan pronto? Hace poco destruimos la última."

"Así es, pero no podemos hacer nada pues estamos en el escenario y este evento está siendo televisado además. Odio cuando pasan estas cosas en momentos así," Respondió Syaoran. "Tan sólo respondamos los acertijos, no podemos permitir que la audiencia sospeche."

"Veamos…asesinar al más grande hombre, destruir la montaña más alta, secar el océano más profundo…mmm…lo tengo! El tiempo!" Gritó. "El tiempo destruye eventualmente todo y nadie puede ir en su contra."

"Impresionante," Dijo el Acertijo canalizando su voz a través del juez. "El siguiente, correr todo el día y nunca camina. A menudo murmura pero nunca habla; tiene cama y nunca duerme, tiene boca y nunca come."

"Quéee?" Chilló Aki.

"Eso es fácil," Dijo Takashi. "El río."

"Vaya, eres bueno con esto," Admitió Chiharu.

"Ahora una verdaderamente difícil. Lanza una piedra a un lago; nunca llega al fondo. Mira tu reflejo, no se ve nada. Llora tu corazón, las lágrimas no caen. Entrega tu alma, enfrenta la traición."

Esta vez todos quedaron mudos. El juez dijo, "Si no pueden responder a este acertijo, ninguno de ustedes son aptos para ganar este concurso."

"Qué?" Gritó Erika. "Aki! Haz algo! No eres el editor del periódico de la escuela?"

"Pero el periodismo no tiene nada que ver ocn los acertijos!" Respondió alterado Aki.

Entonces Erika vio al juez y su rostro se puso serio, la piedra de su collar brillaba y sus ojos se dirigieron a Eron quien estaba sentado al frente de la audiencia e irradiaba una débil aura dorada visible a sus ojos. _'Eron no me digas que tú estás haciendo esto, no puedo creer que enviaras una fuerza oscura cuando puede hacer que tu propia hermana no gane! Estás poniendo en peligro mis oportunidades de ganar!'_

'_Lo siento hermana, lo olvidé completamente, sólo quería un poco de….diversión' _Eron le respondió mentalmente a su hermana y sonrió inocentemente como siempre lo hacía cuando Erika se molestaba con él. _Te diré la respuesta de este acertijo, El Amor.'_

"Cómo puede ser el amor?" Dijo Erika ahora en voz alta.

'_Es el dolor del amor, el amor sólo termina en sufrimiento, el amor al final te traiciona, el amor no deja huella de lágrimas, el amor te deja vacío, el amor te lleva por el mal camino' _Eron desvió su mirada del escenario.

Simultáneamente Syaoran le respondió al Acertijo, "Lo he resuelto, es el Amor. _'Lanza una piedra a un lago; nunca llega al fondo' _Es el amor el que te hace perder el camino y nunca alcanzar tu objetivo. _'Mira tu reflejo, no se ve nada' _El amor termina dejándote vacío, sin identidad. _'Llora tu corazón, las lágrimas no caen' _El amor te deja sin emociones y sin lágrimas. _'Entrega tu alma, enfrenta la traición' _Al final, el amor te traiciona dejándote sin nada."

"Muy cierto joven inteligente, muy cierto." La fuerza oscura en forma de esfinge sonrió.

Esto dejó sorprendida a Erika. Cómo pudo Syaoran resolverlo?

"Cómo puede esa triste descripción ser amor?" Exclamó Sakura. "No lo creo, el amor no es algo que termine en dolor y tristeza, es un sentimiento muy importante que te deja con hermosos recuerdos."

"Es eso cierto?" Preguntó el Acertijo. "Tu amigo no parece pensar igual."

"Te equivocas en eso," Respondió Syaoran. "Solamente los tontos se pierden a sí mismos por causa del amor, y sólo los tontos e inexpertos llegarían a la misma conclusión que este inútil acertijo."

"QUÉ?" La esfinge se retorció de ira y aumentó su poder sobre el juez tomando su verdadera forma y preparándose para saltar al escenario pero se contuvo, "Aún no es el momento, te veré de nuevo cuando la luna aparezca en el cielo."

Diciendo eso desapareció. Sakura y Syaoran los únicos que la veían parpadearon confundidos.

"La siguiente vez," Murmuró Eron, "La siguiente vez utilizaré al Acertijo, pero no ahora…no puedo arriesgar las cosas frente a tantas personas, pero, acaso soy tonto e inexperto? He visto demasiado pero a la vez no sé nada."

Miho acercó su rostro al de Eron con un signo de interrogación en su frente, sus ojos grises se veían divertidos.

"Eh? Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Eron.

Miho rió y le preguntó, "Siempre hablas contigo mismo en voz alta? Es un hábito muy extraño."

"No!" Respondió Eron pero pronto recobró la compostura y le sonrió angelicalmente. "No Miho-san, debes haberte equivocado pues yo nunca hablo conmigo mismo en voz alta."

"Mentiroso," Le dijo Miho sin creerle. "Realmente eres un extraño, retorcido y confabulador mentiroso, por favor no te ofendas."

A cada defecto que ella decía Eron se deslizaba más y más de su silla.

Tomoyo rió entre dientes, "Eron no puede enfrentar la dura realidad."

Eron rió, "Estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que soy perfecto."

"Demasiados elogios harán que se te suban a la cabeza," Le comentó Miho, "Mi hermano solía ser tan perfecto que lo envidiaba mucho, en algún tiempo fue presidente de su clase, o quizás era tan perfecto y es por eso que se fue de mi lado para no estar con una boba como yo, debe haberse cansado de su molesta hermana pequeña."

"No me gusta nada que no sea perfecto," Murmuró Eron. Él era un cuidadoso planeador mientras que Erika actuaba más por impulso, esa era la diferencia entre los gemelos. "Dime Miho-san, en dónde se encuentra tu hermano ahora?"

"No lo sé," Respondió Miho con tristeza.

"No debería permanecer a tu lado y cuidar de su pequeña hermana? Veo que te ha traicionado, debes odiarlo," Respondió Eron con delicadeza, "La traición es la mayor de los pecados, como la traición de los amigos pero la traición entre aquellos con la misma sangre es un pecado imperdonable. Más imperdonable que…"

"Y ahí vas, hablando para tí mismo otra vez," Miho le comentó forzando una sonrisa aunque sus manos estaban temblando.

Mientras tanto el concurso continuo como si nada hubiera sucedido cuando el Acertijo tomó el control.

"Qué extraño, el Acertijo vino y desapareció, pero me alegro de que no haya causado problemas a las demás perdonas aunque detesto haber dejado que esa fuerza escapara, creo que realmente le dolió tu último comentario." Dijo Sakura.

"Eh, bueno, por lo menos no nos molestará por ahora aunque desde luego regresará más tarde," Afirmó Syaoran.

"Y finalmente llegamos a la recta final de este emocionante reto! Esta será la última pregunta antes de que los jueces elijan a la pareja ganadora," Anunció el animador, "El juez Asuma Tamemura se encargará de hacer la última pregunta a las parejas."

"Muy bien, la pregunta final es fácil y sencilla," Dijo Asuma. "Simplemente respondan Por qué entraron a este concurso y qué los motivó a tomar este reto para ser aclamados como la Mejor Pareja de Japón? La pareja 19 puede comenzar esta vez."

"Eeeh?" Chiharu jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. "Bueno…De hecho, yo fui quien realmente quería participar, prácticamente forzé a Takashi para que entrara conmigo, pero ciertamente quería tomar este reto sin importar si ganábamos o no y tampoco pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos. La verdad es que aunque Takashi y yo hemos salido juntos desde el jardín de niños, técnicamente yo no he sido muy honesta con él respecto a mis sentimientos y él como respuesta ya no me muestra más su verdadero yo así que pensé que esta podría ser una oportunidad para darle un giro a nuestra relación. De alguna manera pensé que este evento nos haría más cercanos, conocemos todo del uno sobre el otro excepto de lo que sucede en el corazón, eso es todo. No creo que seamos la mejor pareja de Japón pero no creo que haya alguna otra pareja que tenga una relación tan inquebrantable como nosotros tampoco."

Takashi digirió las palabras de Chiharu por un breve instante, él jamás conocía las intenciones de Chiharu así que hizo una profunda inhalación y comenzó, "Yo no sabía las intenciones de Chiharu hasta ahora, de haberlo sabido habría hecho las cosas más fáciles para ambos pero ella se equivoca al decir que me forzó para entrar a este concurso, al contrario, estaba secretamente contento por esto. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 4 años y ella fue la única que creyó en mí cuando dije que mi madre regresaría algún día por mí. Cuando estuve solo y perdido, Chiharu fue quien permaneció a mi lado llenando ese vacío en mi corazón con su sinceridad y ella es siempre lo que yo he necesitado, ahora que soy mayor estoy consciente de que mi madre no vendrá por mí y ya me he deshecho de ese sueño infantil pero, cuando entré a este concurso sabía que si Chiharu y yo ganábamos nos volveríamos famosos, formaríamos parte de una gran producción de cine y además que este concurso sería visto en todas las televisoras de Japón así que tuve una débil esperanza de que mi madre pudiera estar entre la audiencia de este evento en algún lugar del país o que escuchara sobre mí por otros y que supiera que aquí estaba. Puede ser que ella me haya abandonado pero no estoy solo porque tengo a Chiharu. La chica a la que le entregué todo mi corazón cuando ella apareció para mí, 10 años atrás. Puede ser que externamente no demostrara nada pero el dolor y la desesperanza que sentí fueron curadas por alguien tan valioso como una madre, Chiharu, y soy feliz ahora." La voz de Takashi se quebró, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos color avellana brillaban como el sol, sonrió un poco pero fue una sonrisa sincera, éste fue probablemente su más honesto discurso que haya dado en un buen tiempo.

Todo mundo lo observaba sintiendo que lo que había dicho les había llegado al corazón, incluso dos jueces secaban sus lágrimas con pañuelos.

Después Takashi rió algo avergonzado, "Listo, lo dije, es la primer cosa de la que estoy orgulloso."

Chiharu lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, desde luego no para ahorcarlo, sino para abrazarlo. "Tonto, debiste decírmelo antes, nunca hubiera sido tan dura contigo de haberlo sabido."

Dicho esto la audiencia estalló en felicitaciones y aplausos, cosa que tomó un rato para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Cierta mujer que se encontraba al final de la audiencia secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda, sonriendo con tristeza y orgullo a la vez y desapercibidamente dejó su silla y caminó de regreso a su carro, excepto por Takashi quien tenía una visión muy clara de la audiencia desde lo alto del escenario, observó detenidamente a esa mujer que llevaba su cabello pulcramente peinado en un moño y por un par de segundos sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia y por un segundo su rostro de expresión dura se transformó en una suave sonrisa.

"Muy bien, ahora es el turno de la pareja 20," Continuó el locutor.

Mordiéndose los labios Sakura pensó, _Nunca lo supe, todos estos años he sido compañera de clases de Takashi y nunca supe nada sobre él….los admiro, ellos tienen un fuerza lazo que no puede ser expresado en palabras, ellos son distintos de las parejas comunes que caminan por las calles, tienen citas, ríen y discuten. De todas las parejas que entraron a este concurso, ellos son quienes merecen ganar. Ellos son una verdadera pareja._

Sakura se puso de pie y tomó el micrófono, vio rápidamente a Syaoran con sus brillantes ojos verdes quien entendiéndolo todo asintió con sus solemnes ojos ámbar.

"Algunas parejas entraron a este concurso para demostrar al mundo que son la mejor pareja que pudiera existir, algunos entraron por aceptar el reto, otros entraron porque sería una divertida experiencia para su relación. Sin embargo, Syaoran y yo entramos a este concurso por la única razón que ganar el dinero del primer lugar." Toda la audiencia quedó sin habla. "Nuestros amigos nos forzaron a llenar la forma para ser aceptados en primer lugar, así que esa es toda la razón, decidimos participar por el dinero, no porque merezcamos ser llamados la mejor pareja. Qué significa ser la mejor pareja? Sinceramente yo no lo sé así que no hay manera de que Syaoran y yo podamos ser merecedores de tal título. Cada persona tiene sus propias expectativas y estándares, y muchos dicen que el amor que es difícil de conseguir es el más valioso, otros dicen que el amor está destinado solo para tu alma gemela. Pero en nuestro caso, Syaoran y no ni siquiera somos una pareja de verdad, sólo entramos por entrar a este evento, por supuesto, somos muy buenos amigos pero más allá de eso, así que no tenemos el derecho de competir contra parejas de verdad. A diferencia de Chiharu y Takashi nosotros no tenemos ninguna razón verdadera para ganar este concurso, somos todo menos una pareja pero, una cosa que es verdadera es que este concurso ha sido una valiosa experiencia para ambos y creo que aprendimos más de nosotros a través de todas las pruebas. Gracias," Sakura se sentó en su lugar tratando de mantener la cabeza en alto. Syaoran pasó su mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo.

Hubo un largo murmullo entre los espectadores.

Miho les comentó, "Cómo pudo Sakura responder de esa manera? La única razón por la que entró al concurso fue por el dinero? Ella y mi querido Syaoran ni siquiera son pareja? Esto fue estúpido, después de todos los problemas que pasaron!"

"Vaya, pero realmente me engañaron en todas las pruebas…aún no lo entiendo. Las cosas iban tan bien para ellos, por qué tirar a la basura su oportunidad de ganar? No habríamos notado la diferencia," Intervino Rika.

"Eso no es, acaso no lo ven? Ella cedió su oportunidad de ganar por el bien de Chiharu, por su gran amiga, fue realmente muy noble de su parte y la respeto ahora más que nunca," Les explicó Tomoyo. "Hay algo mucho más profundo en la relación de esos dos, más que llamarlos simplemente una 'pareja' o 'salir juntos'."

"No entiendo lo que dices," Le respondió Miho. "Es decir, si ella iba a retractarse cuando estaban a punto de ganar el primer lugar, mejor yo hubiera tomado su lugar!"

"No creo que lo entiendas, es difícil para la mayoría de las personas comprenderlo," Tomoyo le comentó a Miho quien prácticamente le salía fuego del enojo.

Sakura dejó caer su rostro abatido, "Lo siento Syaoran, arruiné nuestra oportunidad."

Syaoran le respondió, "No, hiciste lo correcto, fue muy valiente de tu parte, realmente estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Acaso están locos? Cómo pudieron rendirse tan fácilmente?" Aki le susurró a Erika. "Es bueno que ahora tengamos un rival menos pero…en fin, ahora podremos ganar!"

Erika negó con la cabeza lentamente, "Sé cuando he sido derrotada, no quiero ganar de esta manera el primer lugar."

"De qué estás hablando? Pasaste por todos estos problemas; querías ganar a toda costa, mucho más que yo!" Exclamó Aki, "Podemos hacer un conmovedor discurso y ganaremos! Así de simple, sabes bien que somos mejores que Yamazaki y Mihara."

"Ejem," El animador aclaró su garganta otra vez para que le pusieran atención, "Ahora, eh…el turno de la pareja 18, cuál es su razón por haber entrado al concurso?"

Erika deslumbró con una sonrisa y le habló a los jueces, "Nunca tomé ese concurso con seriedad, todo fue un juego para mí, un juego muy divertido, en el que estoy acostumbrada siempre a ganar, pero de vez en cuando, sé aceptar la derrota." Giró sobre sí misma haciendo que su falda girara graciosamente sobre ella y se alejó caminando del escenario dejando a Aki boquiabierto.

Ni que decir que los jueces estaban por demás desconcertados.

"Jamás escuché algo como eso," El líder de los jueces dijo, "He estado en este negocio por 15 años y nunca había visto que las parejas finalistas rechazaran el primer lugar!"

"Bueno, ya era hora de algo nuevo," Comentó Arima divertida.

"Así que después de todo no ganaste," Le dijo Eron a su hermana quien se dejaba caer en la silla continua seguida de un asombrado Aki. "Y por primera vez dijiste la verdad e incluso aceptaste la derrota."

Sus ojos dorados brillaron y Erika le respondió, "Syaoran me dijo que se puede aprender más perdiendo, así que lo estoy intentando."

"Que aprendiste qué?" Eron le preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

"No tengo idea," Erika le devolvió la sonrisa, "Tú me conoces mejor que incluso yo misma así que no te molestes en preguntar." Luego se dirigió a Aki, "Realmente lamento que no hayas ganado el concurso, sé que querías convertirte en estrella de cine junto a tu hermana y todas esas cosas."

"Así era," Respondió Aki, "Pero no creo que pudiera competir contra Takashi e incluso contra Syaoran después de todo. De alguna manera, conforme avanzábamos en cada etapa mi mente pareció irse aclarando, como tú, estoy acostumbrado a ganar, para ti puede que sólo sea un juego, pero para mí es diferente, me gusta probarme a mí mismo de lo que soy capaz. Mi hermana mayor, Arima, siempre fue tan popular y perfecta, siempre ganó trofeos en las carreras de caballo, es una ídolo en la sociedad y una talentosa actriz. Mi hermano mayor se graduó con las mejores calificaciones en una prestigiosa universidad en el extranjero y ahora trabaja en el gobierno en un proyecto ultra secreto. Luego sigo yo, Akagi Tomaki…la oveja negra de la familia, el que no se toma la vida en serio, siempre juega y pierde el tiempo…así que trato de demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer las cosas." Aki levantó su mirada al cielo, "Fue muy noble por parte de Sakura rendirse a su muy alta posibilidad de ganar el concurso por el bien de su amiga, realmente la admiro por su sentido de la amistad y cortesía….ahora que lo pienso, también fue bastante amable de tu parte. Nunca esperé que lo tiraras todo por la borda."

Escandalizada por lo que había dicho, Erika le dijo en tono indiferente, "Qué insulto! Yo no me rendí por ser generosa, simplemente me gané de este concurso, es todo."

Eron revolvió ligeramente su cabello y sonrió, "Esa es mi pequeña hermana, temerosa siempre de demostrar su lado débil."

"Lo digo en serio!" Protestaba Erika.

Después del caos, el encargado de dirigir el evento anunció, "Ahora los jueces anunciarán a la pareja ganadora del 15avo Concurso de la Mejor Pareja del Año." (Sonido de tambores) "Y los ganadores son….La pareja número 19, Yamazaki Takashi y Mihara Chiharu de Tomoeda! Felicidades! Se han ganado el título de La Mejor Pareja de todo Japón! Recibirán su premio a través de un cheque y pronto recibirán información sobre la nueva película de la actriz Akagi Arima."

Todas las luces del lugar los rodearon, los ojos de Chiharu brillaban como gemas y estalló en lágrimas. "Yo…yo jamás lo hubiera soñado…"

"Buen trabajo, ustedes dos realmente capturan el espíritu de una verdadera pareja…Amistad antes que el amor, permanecer juntos a través de los problemas, entendiéndose mutuamente sin necesidad de decir palabras," Les dijo el animador mientras les entregaba un ramo de flores y un certificado.

Hubo un estruendoso aplauso y las cámaras brillaban sin parar desde todas las direcciones y los reporteros se reunían a su alrededor.

"Y esa pude haber sido yo," Erika suspiró algo nostálgica.

"Me alegro tanto por Chiharu," Decía Sakura, "Quería ganar pero esto significaba más para Chiharu y Yamazaki que para nosotros." Detrás de sus palabras animadas también se reflejaba parte de la verdad, aunque no se lamentaba de lo que había hecho una parte de ella aún se preguntaba lo que hubiera sido convertirse en la Mejor Pareja del Año junto a Syaoran. Era como un sueño que ella y Syaoran hubieran entrado a semejante evento y mucho más que un sueño que ellos hubieran ganado, pero finalmente había cedido a ese sueño por una mejor causa.

"Una última cosa," El animador interrumpió, "Los jueces también quieren hacer una mención honorífica a la pareja 20, Li Syaoran y Kinomoto Sakura. No sólo quedamos maravillados por la demostración de su talento sino que también recibimos el reporte de varias personas sobre cómo ustedes dos se hicieron cargo de mantener el orden en ese desafortunado incidene en la isla, esto demostró un liderazgo y control impresionante viniendo de dos adolescente. También nos han cubierto con una luz interna sobre todos nosotros aunque hayan aclamado que no son una pareja, si no lo son, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes en su futuro y también les entregamos este certificado que contiene su mención honorífica."

"Hoe?" Sakura estaba desconcertada, la luz del escenario se posó sobre ella y Syaoran y el sonido de la audiencia silbando y aplaudiendo hacía eco en la playa.

Arima, en representación de los jueces caminó hacia el escenario con un ramo de flores y el certificado, "Estuvieron geniales ustedes dos sin importar que hayan dicho que no merecen este honor."

"G-gracias," Balbuceó Sakura con sus ojos nublados.

Chiharu abrazó a Sakura haciendo que ambos ramos chocaran entre ellos. "Gracias Sakura, es por ti que todo esto ha sucedido, nunca habría ganado sin tu apoyo, yo estaba segura de que tu y Li ganarían."

"No, tú y Yamazaki ganaron por sus propios méritos, no hay ninguna otra razón. Ustedes dos realmente merecían ganar," Respondió Sakura.

"Puedes creerlo! Takashi y yo participaremos en un pequeño segmento en la nueva película de Akagi Arima! no lo puedo creer! Desde luego será una breve participación pero es genial! Y el dinero! Es más de lo que he recibido en todas mis mesadas." Sonrió Chiharu. "Pero sobre todo me alegro por Takashi, me ha dicho que está seguro de que su madre está sonriendo por él en este momento. Nunca, nunca lo había visto llorar desde el jardín de niños pero te juro que vi el brillo de dos lágrimas en sus ojos."

Sakura le dio la mano fuertemente y sonrió, una sonrisa valía más que mil palabras, era una de esas raras y puras sonrisas que reflejaban la inocencia en lo más profundo del corazón humano.

"Una maravillosa escena!" Tomoyo dijo mientras grababa. "Qué hermosa conclusion para este concurso!" Aunque estaba ligeramente decepcionada de que Syaoran y Sakura no hubieran ganado el primer lugar eso no desanimaba a su espíritu. "Nos queda el siguiente año, y el año que le sigue para ganar el concurso! Veamos, el próximo año tendremos que darles un diferente aspecto. El diseño número 374 será un hermoso vestido para Sakura y puedo hacer un traje para Syaoran, todo con una hermosa tela verde que resalta el color de sus ojos."

"Hoeee!" Sakura se cayó de cabeza. "Tomoyo, no creo que quiera pasar por todo este caos nuevamente."

"De ninguna manera nadie me hará que vuelva a hacer esto!" Gritó Syaoran. "Esto ha terminado!"

"Oh pero aún esto aún no ha terminado," Les dijo Eron, sus ojos entre dorado y miel brillaban. "Hay una fiesta de clausura esta noche en el yate, muchas cosas pueden pasar."

_Esa noche en el yate …_

"Vaya, nunca me imaginé que la fiesta de clausura sería más bulliciosa que el concurso," Comentó Tomoyo, "No es que me queje pero apenas puedo moverme con mi videocámara. Sakura no irás al salón donde se celebra la fiesta?"

"En un momento más," Dijo Sakura recargándose en la barandilla del barco y viendo fijamente el mar de color azul marino casi negro por la oscuridad de la noche. El sonido de la música y los gritos se mezclaban con el sonido del romper de las olas sobre el barco el cual navegaba lentamente sobre la costa de Kusakou.

"Recuerdas la cena de Año Nuevo en Nueva York?" Le preguntó Miho.

"Hubo una fiesta?" Sakur preguntó inocentemente, "Es verdad, hubo una fiesta." En esa ocasión había estado muy ocupada tratando de rastrear a una fuerza oscura…no, más bien, 3 fuerzas así que apenas y recordaba algo relacionado con la fiesta, excepto los fuegos artificiales que había visto al final…con Syaoran.

"Será mejor que entres, van a llamar a los ganadores del concurso para que den un discurso," Le dijo Arima quien subía las escaleras para ingresar al yate, vestía un precioso vestido blanco que se movía con la brisa del mar.

"Lo siento Arima-san, Syaoran y yo no pudimos ganar," Dijo Sakura. "Debes estar decepcionada."

"Qué va! Al contrario, estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos." Arima bajó la mirada de sus luminosos ojos violeta. "Verlos a ustedes dos en el escenario me recordó mucho cuando Asuma y yo participamos. Ya te había contado que también participamos en este evento cierto? Yo lo forzé a hacerlo porque quería participar en una nueva película que se iba a rodar, en ese entonces Asuma y yo no eramos novios pero le pedí que entrara conmigo porque era mi mejor amigo y la única persona con la que me sentiría en plena confianza. Él accedió siempre y cuando yo hiciera sus tareas por dos meses."

"Dos meses!" Exclamó Sakura. "Qué difícil!"

Arima rió alegremente," Así es, pero se impresionó tanto con la suma de dinero que recibimos que se olvidó de nuestro trato, aunque no éramos novios ganamos, por lo menos Syaoran y tú fueron sinceros al respecto, en esa época ni siquiera me sentí culpable, ese concurso fue el lanzamiento de mi carrera en el mundo de los medios y las cámaras y no lo lamento. Hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento."

"Me alegra que lo digas," Le dijo Sakura, "Realmente te envidio Arima-san, es tan extraño, en las películas, los espectáculos de televisión y en las entrevistas te ves tan hermosa y distante, pero en la vida real eres tan…normal, como una hermana mayor."

Arima puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura, "Siempre quise una hermanita sabes, además eres la hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mi modelo a seguir y tú necesitas los consejos de una mujer más grande, aunque tengas un increíble hermano mayor y a tu papá, hay cosas que sólo puedes contar a otra mujer."

Sakura asintió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

"Estoy seguro de que hubieras preferido una pequeña hermana que tu malcriado pequeño hermano," Las interrumpió Aki.

"Ooooh no digas eso, amo a mi pequeño hermano aún cuando a veces sea todo un dolor de cabeza," Le dijo Arima pinchando las mejillas de Aki.

"Ouch…ya no soy un bebé como para que sigas haciendo esto. Hmph! Sé que en el fondo estás feliz de que no haya ganado el concurso."

"Por supuesto que no!" Arima lo miró con los ojos más inocentes, cruzando sus dedos atrás de su espalda.

Sakura observó con mayor detalle el barco en el que estaban y murmuró, "Vaya…este yate es muy bonito…será muy divertido viajar en él en alguna ocasión."

Aki tomó la mano de Sakura y le dijo soñadoramente, "Puedes viajar conmigo cuando quieras, después de todo, este es mi yate!"

Arima le jaló la oreja y corrigió, "Te equivocas, es el yate de Asuma y mío, lo compramos entre los dos con el dinero que ganamos en la carrera de caballos que tuvimos cuando nos graduamos de la Preparatoria, pero como estamos muy ocupados, rara vez lo usamos así que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en utilizarlo como la fiesta de clausura."

"Es lo mismo," Gruñó Aki, "Tu dinero es mi dinero, el dinero de la familia es mi dinero y mi dinero es mi dinero."

"Codicioso animal," Lo regañó Arima.

"Vaya…" Se sorprendía más Sakura, "Tamemura-san y Arima-san son sorprendentes…ganan lo suficiente como para comprar sus propios yates…y aún están en la Universidad y pueden utilizarlo las veces que quieran e ir a donde quieran…"

Arima suspiró, "Ah, las vacaciones pasan tan rápido. Asuma viajará a Inglaterra para el siguiente torneo que se llevará a cabo en ese país pasado mañana…Yo no puedo ir porque en pocos días comenzará la filmación de la nueva película y después de eso comenzarán las clases…y no hice ninguna tarea en el verano! Además tengo muchos trabajos que me dieron los profesores por haber faltado un mes completo a clases debido a una filmación que se llevó a cabo en París."

"Qué vida tan ocupada…" Pensaron todos.

"En dónde está Syaoran?" Preguntó de pronto Miho, "Quiero bailar con él! Me lo prometió esta tarde."

"No lo sé," Respondió Sakura quien seguía admirando el barco. Syaoran había aceptado bailar con Miho? Eso no podía ser posible…A Syaoran no le gustan los eventos sociales….Aunque, ya había bailado con Erika antes pero nunca con ella.

"Sabes, es un requisito que las parejas ganadoras bailen la primer canción," Dijo Arima, sus ojos brillaron traviesamente, "Y desde luego la pareja con mención honorífica también."

"Q-q-qué?" Sakura se ruborizó completamente…bailar con Syaoran!

"Mira! Tu cara está tan roja como tus hombros quemados por el sol!" Rió Miho.

"Ustedes vayan al salón, yo iré a buscar a Syaoran," Les dijo Sakura quien rápidamente bajó del barco, esperaba que le tomara largo tiempo encontrarlo.

Caminaba despacio y con cuidado se apoyó en el barandal, miró al cielo, estaba completamente estrellado. Los días que había pasado en ese pueblo a lado del mar habían sido bulliciosos, llenos de emociones y diversión…la mayor parte del tiempo, y pronto todo eso llegaría a su fin cuando regresaran a casa pasado mañana. Además los pocos momentos de descanso que tuvo realmente los había disfrutado. La vida agitada por el concurso la había ayudado a olvidarse de los problemas que había dejado en su hogar.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su vestido color rosa, ella volteó hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño niño. "Qué sucede?" Se inclinó.

"Tenía razón! Eres tú! Tú eres mi héroe," Le dijo el pequeñito. "Me salvaste del hombre lobo, me recuerdas? Quería agradecerte."

"Eh? Ah ya lo recuerdo!" Exclamó Sakura sudando una gotita. Debía ser el niño que el Lobo había estado atacando cuando fue el espectáculo de talento, pero estaba segura de que había utilizado la carta Borrar para quitar ese recuerdo de su memoria, en verdad recordaba lo que había sucedido? "Gracias," Respondió, no pudo pensar en nada más que decir.

"Eres un ángel?" Le preguntó el niño.

"No," Sonrió Sakura, "Qué te hace pensar en eso?"

"Estaba asustado y recé para que alguien viniera a salvarme y tu de pronto apareciste de la nada y me salvaste de ese monstruo malo." Los ojos del niño brillaban emocionados. "Fue como una película! Eres maga? Mi mama me dijo que la magia no existe…pero ahora sí creo en ella."

"Eh…" Una enorme gota se había formado en la cabeza de Sakura.

"Ahora recuerdo por qué vine a buscarte. Alguien me dijo que encontrara a una persona con un vestido rosa y le dijera que… le dijera que…" El niño veía sus manitas desconcertado. "Veamos…algo sobre…oscuridad? Peligro? Problemas…una fuerza oscura…lo siento! No lo recuerdo, realmente se veía en apuros…"

"Descuida, recuerdas qué apariencia tenía esa persona?" Le preguntó amablemente Sakura.

"Mmm, era muy alto…pelo castaño…era la persona que participó contigo en el concurso," Le dijo el niño, "Ustedes dos estuvieron increíble! Pero por qué no salen juntos?"

"Jajaja….es una historia complicada…" Sakura colocó su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño. Los niños de estos días estaban muy avanzados. "Gracias por decírmelo, será mejor que vayas adentro con los demás de acuerdo? Ahí es más seguro."

"Está bien," Respondió el niño.

"Pero en dónde se encuentra Syaoran?" Dijo Sakura mientras abría las puertas de las numerosas habitaciones del barco. "Al menos pudo haberme dicho en dónde se encuentra." Sacó su llave mágica.

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!"

Guiándose por su intuición, caminó hacia la parte más profunda del barco, con su báculo listo. Sin pensarlo mucho abrió la primer puerta.

"Syaoran?" Preguntó mientras buscar el interruptor para encender la luz.

"Por fin llegaste!" Dijo Syaoran, estaba de pie contra la pared y tenía su dedo puesto sobre un hoyo.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó Sakura, "Te ves muy incómodo."

"Estoy bloqueando un hoyo que se formó en este lugar con mi dedo, no puedo moverme o de lo contrario el yate comenzará a hundirse," Respondió Syaoran.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, "Espera un minuto, no te entiendo."

"El barco, tiene un hoyo. El agua del océano comenzará a inundar este lugar si quito mi dedo." Le explicó llanamente Syaoran. "Sabía que algo malo sucedería, recuerda que el Acertijo nos dijo que volvería cuando 'la luna apareciera en el cielo'? Pues esa fuerza hizo este hoyo en el yate."

"HOE! EL BARCO SE VA A HUNDIR!" Chilló Sakura.

"Como los Vikingos, como el Maine, como el Lusitania, como el Titanic," El acertijo comenzó sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Esto fue por tu culpa!" Le reprochó Sakura.

"Fue una apuesta en la que tenía que responder el acertijo correctamente, y perdí." Syaoran dejó caer su cabeza. "Pero no tenía idea: Un anillo alrededor de las rosas, un bolsillo lleno de ramilletes, cenizas, cenizas, todos caen!"

"Eso es una poesía infantil!" Dijo Sakura.

"Lo sé! Pero nadie me contó historias ni me dijo poesías infantiles cuando era niño, mucho menos me explicaron su significado." Suspiró Syaoran.

Sakura frunció el ceño y en tono desafiante dijo, "Yo responderé tu acertijo. Es la plaga, la muerte negra de la Edad Media."

"Lista, muy lista. Uno puede tomar el camino correcto y encontrar la salida de un enredado bosque mientras que el otro camino te llevará a un charco." Respondió el Acertijo, "La Muerte Negra fue despiadada, llevándose a uno, llevándose a muchos, sin distinguir si era un niño, una mujer, un hombre, un noble o un pordiosero."

"Cómo Puede esa poesía infantil significar la plaga?" Preguntó Syaoran desconcertado y algo asombrado. "Eres buena en esto cierto?"

"No…sólo fue suerte," Respondió Sakura. "Además mi hermano se está especializando en medicina así que conozco un poco sobre esto." Después se dirigió al Acertijo, "Ahora tapa el orificio que hiciste en el barco!"

"Ah, muy tarde pues el tiempo sólo corre en una dirección aunque ya hayas tomado tu camino, es imposible deshacer lo que ya está hecho," Respondió la fuerza.

"No puedes hablar como una persona normal?" Preguntó Sakura. "Odio los acertijos, así que ahora voy a sellarte si no te importa."

"Nadie puede sellar a la gran esfinge hasta que hayan creado un acertijo indescifrable que ni siquiera el ingenioso Acertijo pueda responder," Le comentó el Acertijo.

"Hoee, podrías repetir eso por favor?"

"Escucha cuidadosamente pues algunas palabras sólo se dicen una vez. Utiliza tus cinco sentidos sabiamente pues lo lamentarás cuando no lo hagas," Le dijo el Acertijo molesto.

Perdiendo la paciencia Syaoran le explicó, "Creo que lo que intenta decir es que no podrás sellar al Acertijo hasta que hayas creado uno por tu propia cuenta y lo desafíes a responderlo, y si el Acertijo no puede contestar entonces podrás convertirlo en carta."

"Nunca había escuchado algo tan extraño," Balbuceó Sakura.

"Recuerdas a las cartas Clow, alguna de ellas sólo podían ser selladas con algún método especial, por ejemplo el Espejo, tuviste que adivinar qué fuerza era y decir su nombre, supongo que el Acertijo es una fuerza especial a la que tendrás que engañar con tu ingenio," Respondió Syaoran.

Sacudiendo su cabeza el Acertijo comentó, "Pobre del tesoro más valioso del Pequeño Lobo, aún es muy despistado y no tiene la menor idea. 'Mira tu imagen en el espejo' dice el Lobo, 'Eso es lo que más anhelo' Y como respuesta, la Flor de Cerezo le dio un espejo como regalo."

Syaoran le dirigió una mirada al Acertijo claramente entendiendo lo que sutilmente quería decir.

"Oh ho ho…" Se escuchó una risita desde la puerta.

Tomoyo entró seguida de Miho.

"Como les tomó tanto tiempo regresar mejor vinimos a buscarlos," Les comentó Miho. "Se perdieron del discurso de Mihara-san y Yamazaki-san."

"Hay una fuerza oscura aquí?" Les preguntó Tomoyo. "Es muy pronto aún, la última fuerza con la que combatieron no fue hace más de 24 horas…"

"Tontos buscadores de arcoíris son los humanos. Siempre buscando nunca encontrando. Cuál es el sentido de buscar el final del arcoíris si sólo terminarán cayendo por un precipicio?" Continuó el Acertijo. Era una de las pocas fuerzas oscuras que podía hablar y se notaba que le gustaba hablar bastante.

"Es eso otro acertijo?" Preguntó Sakura. "Bueno, tengo que sellar a esta oscura así que será mejor que me ponga a pensar en uno. Diciendo esto se sentó en una silla y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza pensando en la forma para desafiar al Acertijo. "Apuesto que Eriol sería muy bueno en esto."

"Lo sé," Respondió Tomoyo riendo. "Él y el Acertijo se llevarían muy bien."

"Qué graciosa forma tiene," Comentó Miho examinando a la nueva fuerza oscura.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara de león de la esfinge y el Acertijo comenzó, "Aquel con miles de rostros que se apoderó de un par de alas negras y abandonó a su pequeña hermana. Acaso ella siente dolor y tristeza? Ira y confusión? Traición? A través del vasto océano y más allá de la montaña más alta busca en vano. Busca en vano por su hermano perdido pero ella nunca lo encontrará buscando. Puede estar lejos, puede estar cerca, puede estar en cualquier lugar. Ve en el espejo para encontrar la verdad, busca cuanto quieras pero él nunca volverá a ser el mismo querido hermano de antaño. Acaso ella no lo sabe? Las cosas jamás podrán ser lo que fueron."

Su corazón latía rápidamente y Miho le exigió, "Sabes en dónde se encuentra mi hermano? Si lo sabes dímelo!"

"Puede ser que lo sepa," Respondió el Acertijo con aire de grandeza.

Molesta, Miho sacó una llave de su bolsillo. "Llave que guardas el poder de la Tierra, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Miho, quien aceptó la misión contigo. Libérate!" Inmediatamente un báculo rojo apareció en sus manos.

"Tú también tienes un báculo?" Exclamó Syaoran. "Creí que sólo Eriol y Sakura…"

Sobre la cabeza de Miho apareció una gotita ante la mención de Eriol. "Ups…le prometí a Eriol que no usaría magia mientras estuviera en Japón."

Sakura le dio una palmadita a Miho y le dijo, "Después de que selle al Acertijo, le pediré que nos diga en dónde se encuentra tu hermano….Eso es, si puedo retarlo con un acertijo que ni él pueda resolver." Y siguió meditando en alguno.

Mientras tanto Syaoran permanecía de pie bloqueando el orificio con su dedo. "No creo que pueda durar mucho más en esta posición," Murmuró y suspiró. Por el momento sus poderes aún estaban débiles por haber convertido al Lobo de una fuerza oscura a una fuerza de luz. A ese ritmo le llevaría un par de días para regresar a su nivel de poder original y no le ayudaba mucho que la espada del clan Li estuviera en Hong Kong, se preguntó para qué la necesitarían los Mayores, odiaba sentirse impotente.

"Bonita manera de disfrutar de la fiesta," Se quejó Miho.

"Lo sé, pero videograbar a Sakura tan linda meditando es lo mejor que me podía pasar!."

"Me preguntó en dónde estarán Sakura y los demás," Dijo Rika.

"Se están perdiendo de una fiesta muy divertida," Dijo Chiharu con algo de tristeza.

"Erika baila conmigo!" Le dijo Aki escapando de la multitud de chicas que estaban en la fiesta, la mayoría de sus novios le dirigían miradas asesinas.

"Ah, espera un segundo." Los ojos de Erika escanearon la pista de baila y divisó a Eron en una esquina sirviéndose un vaso de ponche.

Molesta, caminó dando grandes pisadas hasta donde estaba su gemelo, "Por qué rayos enviaste al Acertijo a hacer un orificio en este barco? Estás loco? Estamos nosotros a bordo!"

Levantó una ceja y Eron sonrió perezosamente lo que hizo que Erika se enfureciera aún más.

"Cuando toma demasiado tiempo todo se torna aburrido. Hasta la próxima vez Flor de Cerezo," Comenzó el Acertijo, "Piensa en un acertijo la próxima vez, pospondré la fecha del reto, hasta ese momento, cuídense de las olas, la gravedad y las olas de la invisibilidad pues la marea y la luna están en todo su esplendor," Y luego desapareció.

"Hoe! Espera! Tengo que sellarte!", exclamó Sakura y suspiró, "Aunque en cierta forma estoy aliviada, no se me ocurría ningún buen acertijo, en fin, vámonos chicos, vayamos a la fiesta!"

"Espera!" La interrumpió Syaoran.

"Lo sé, no es bueno dejar a una fuerza oscura suelta, aún no he sellado al Fantasma tampoco."

"No, quiero decir que…" Syaoran fue interrumpido otra vez.

"De acuerdo, pensaré en un buen acertijo, de verdad, de hecho aún sigo pensando en eso, para estar preparados para la próxima vez, vamos, creo que ya pasamos más de una hora en ese lugar, está húmedo y frío….y el piso está lleno de agua." Sakura observó sus pies, sus sandalias estaban empapadas de la salada agua del mar pero luego volvió a ver a Syaoran cuyo rostro estaba completamente rojo del esfuerzo, el agua se comenzaba a filtrar de afuera a través del pequeño orificio. "Oh! Ya veo."

"Tenemos que sellar este orificio de alguna manera," Finalmente dijo Syaoran.

"Es verdad…si no lo hacemos tendrás que permanecer aquí por varias horas más hasta que la fiesta termine y todos hayan bajado a salvo del barco, lo cual no funcionará puesto que se está filtrando el agua a través de las partes que tu dedo no cubre….o podríamos intentar bloquear el agujero," Dijo Sakura examinando el hoyo. "Crees que podamos derretir el acero con fuego?"

"No, no puedes intentarlo mientras mi dedo siga ahí," Le advirtió Syaoran.

Sakura sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y lo enrolló. "Cuando cuente tres sacarás tu dedo. Una, dos, tres!" Tan pronto como Syaoran se apartó del lugar Sakura colocó el pañuelo enrollado en el orificio, logrando que sólo un poco de agua se derramara.

"Muy bien, lo intentaré con la carta Fueg," Fuego! Derrite el acero y bloquea el agujero!"

Nada sucedió al inicio. "Creo que necesita más calor," Diciendo esto Syaoran invocó su hechizo de fuego mezclándose con la llamarada de la carta de Sakura.

Teniendo como resultado que el pañuelo se quemara.

"Rápido! Tenemos que bloquear el agujero!" Dijo Sakura buscando algo más con qué bloquearlo. "Ya sé!" deslizó su anillo de plata de su dedo y lo colocó en el orificio. "Puedes intentarlo una vez más Syaoran?"

Ambos lanzaron intensas flamas de fuego y rápidamente el metal del anillo se derritió y se moldeó en el orificio de manera que ya no corría el barco el peligro de hundirse.

"Realmente saben lo que hacen eh" Miho estaba asombrada, ya todos caminaban hacia la cubierta otra vez.

"Por supuesto! Han estado en esto desde que tenían 10 años después de todo," Rió Tomoyo.

"Te encuentras bien Syaoran," Le preguntó Sakura

"Bien…estoy bien," Respondió Syaoran mientras desabotonaba las mangas de su camisa y las enrollaba. Cada vez que utilizaba su poder el costo era mucho para él pero de alguna manera podía sobrellevarlo. "Después de todo soy un mago de nivel 2."

"Qué significa eso?"

"En la antigüedad, cuando los magos eran muy comunes en la tierra, solían existir diversos niveles para los magos de acuerdo a su poder….Y hablando de poderes, no sientes otra fuerza oscura?" Le preguntó Syaoran.

"Hoe…Sí, siento una fuerza, no lo había notado. Será otra vez el Acertijo?" Dijo Sakura, le asombraba ver que Syaoran aún era más rápido que ella para distinguir una fuerza mágica aunque él había estado haciendo esto por más tiempo que ella lo cual era explicable. Y lo que fuera que significara ser un mago de nivel dos, ella también quería ser uno.

"No, no creo que sea el Acertijo, es distinto." Con el rostro serio Syaoran corrió por las escaleras hasta la cubierta.

"Espera! Que no el Acertijo nos advirtió algo sobre unas olas debido a la marea provocada por la luna o algo así?" Dijo Sakura. "Si eso es verdad…." Observó el mar por la ventana el cual se veía tranquilo y nítido, sin embargo podía sentir el poder más fuerte que nunca. "Creo que iré a ver, tienes binoculares cierto?"

"Eh?" A regañadientes Syaoran sacó unos lentes binoculares de su bolsillo.

"Invisible! Vuelo!" Utilizando las 2 cartas salió volando hacia el cielo nocturno sin ser vista por nadie. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia del barco tuvo un claro panorama de la costa japonesa y del inmenso mar a sus pies. Dando un vistazo a su alrededor pudo ver una fila de aves blancas volando lentamente sobre el mar…No, utilizó sus binoculares para ver mejor. Eran enormes filas de olas cuya espuma blanca brillaba con la luna, aunque estaban lejos y se movían lentamente así que no llegarían a la costa de Kusakou en la noche…sin embargo…

"Esa fue una fiesta increíble!" Exclamaba Chiharu, "La música, la decoración y la comida me encantaron."

"La mejor fiesta desde la de Nueva York verdad Syaoran?" Preguntó Erika.

"Eh? Ah sí, la mejor fiesta." Respondió Syaoran por inercia mientras caminaban de regreso a la residencia de verano de los Tamemura/Akagi, su mente aún estaba confusa mientras que su dedo aún estaba casi morado por haber permanecido tanto tiempo bloqueando el agujero.

"Akagi-san, no sabía que eras un gran bailarín!" Exclamó Miho quien había disfrutado de la mayor parte de la fiesta.

Aki le dijo, "Llámame 'Aki' como los demás, y por supuesto que soy un gran bailarín!"

"Él tomó lecciones de baile de salón cuando tenía 7 años," Arima mumuró para que la escucharan.

"NO LO HICE!" Se defendió Aki, "Bueno sí lo hice pero abandoné esas lecciones después de una semana!"

"No puedo creer que mañana sea nuestro último día aquí," Suspiró Tomoyo con nostalgia, "Y tampoco puedo creer que el concurso haya terminado, afortunadamente tengo el video con el concurso completo y lo podré ver cuando regrese a casa."

"Por cierto, Tamemura-san, Akagi-san…" Dijo Sakura quien había permanecido en silencio tan sólo asintiendo a lo que decían, "Por favor revisen después en el segundo piso del yate, en la parte más honda." Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, por un instante se le ocurrió que quería bailar con Syaoran pero nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad."

"De acuerdo, pero por qué?" Preguntó Arima.

"Eh, tan sólo háganlo por favor," Interrumpió Syaoran sudando gotita. "Sakura ve a dormir en cuanto llegues a tu habitación."

Pero Sakura se acurrucó en el sofá más cercano a ella y susurró, "Nunca puedo dormir cuando estoy contigo. En tu apartamento, en Tokio, en donde quiera que estemos. Y hay otra fuerza oscura….no sé que hacer con ella, necesito pensar en un acertijo y cómo capturar al Fantasma, eso sin mencionar a la Ola…"

"Está hablando dormida!" Syaoran le explicó a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Suspirando pensó, _debió ser un largo día para ella, como a diario sucede últimamente, y no ayuda en nada que mis poderes no estén en su mejor nivel._


	44. Cap42 Para que salga el Arcoirisparte2

**Capítulo 42: Para que salga el Arcoiris**

_Al día siguiente__…_

"Vivaaaa! La playa! Disfrutemos al máximo nuestro ultimo día!" Gritó Miho quien salía corriendo de la residencia de verano con su traje de baño nuevo seguida de los demás.

De inmediato habían colocado sombrillas sobre la arena para protegerse del sol, había hieleras con bebidas refrescantes y una enorme sandía. Algunos de ellos jugueteaban en el agua, y otros, más bien solamente Erika descansaba acostada en una silla debajo de una sombrilla. Rika tejía tranquilamente algo bajo la sombra mientras que Chiharu y Yamazaki jugaban en el mar. Aki surfeaba y su hermana y Asuma estaban absortos leyendo libros de su universidad mientras descansaban bajo una enorme toalla y bebían té helado.

Todos disfrutaban de lo lindo. En otro lugar, Sakura observaba la playa y notó a una persona de cabello castaño sentado solo y alejado de todos. Silenciosamente caminó hacia él y se inclinó. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Sorprendido Syaoran levantó su rostro hacia arriba y fue recibido por los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda de Sakura. Su sedoso cabello castaño dorado estaba peinado en una holgada trenza con varios mechones de cabello sueltos y que se movían con la brisa. Sakura se sentó a su lado.

"Observando las nubes," Respondió Syaoran fijando sus ojos en las inmensas nubes grises que se esparcían a lo largo del cielo azul.

"También te gusta ver las nubes?" Le preguntó emocionada Sakura. "Cuando era pequeña solía observar las nubes por horas y contemplar las figuras que formaban. Algunas me parecían ángeles, otras aves y algunas veces las veía pensando que mi mamá nos estaría observando en el cielo asomándose por una nube, una de mis fantasías de niña era poder volar, subir a una nube y sentarme en ella, claro que después aprendí que las nubes no eran algo sólido y que no se podían tocar como los objetos, pero aún así creía en ello. Eh, debes pensar que es una idea tonta."

Syaoran no tuvo el corazón para decirle que estaba viendo las nubes porque creía que quizás otra tormenta se estaba acercando, en lugar de eso le dijo, "No, claro que no, entiendo lo que dices. Mira, esa nube de allá parece un…un ángel con alas blancas."

"A mi no me lo parece, más bien parece un elefante o una enorme bestia," Finalmente Sakura suspiró y le dijo, "Estás viendo las nubes porque crees que otra tormenta se está acercando y no tienes idea de lo que estaba hablando."

Parpadeando varias veces, Syaoran le dijo, "Sí creo que habrá una tormenta pero también entiendo sobre lo que estás hablando, siempre lo sé, algunas veces necesito pensarlo dos veces pero siempre entiendo."

Esto produjo una sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura que rápidamente se esfumó. "Hay una fuerza oscura que se dirige hacia acá verdad? Que aparezcan 3 en dos días me parece demasiado. Primero el Lobo, luego el Acertijo el cual aún no he podido sellar, y ahora la Ola."

"Pudiste con la carta Acecho, la Explosión y la carta Invisible cuando estuvimos en Nueva York," Le señaló Syaoran.

"Pero eso fue diferente, estaba preparada para enfrentarlas, además tú me ayudaste y todos los demás incluyendo a Eriol." Respondió Sakura.

Aún ahora escuchar el nombre de Eriol le provocaba escalofríos a Syaoran, "Eres fuerte Sakura, está en ti el volverte poderosa, más poderosa que Eriol y lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte al destino sin la ayuda de nadie."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato observando el océano azul-grisáceo que cada vez se volvía más agitado.

"Está comenzando a llover," De pronto dijo Sakura cuando una gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz.

"Reúnan las toallas! Tomen la hielera y las sombrillas….Pareece que lloverá muy fuerte, rápido, todos entren en la casa!" Dijo Asuma reuniendo a todos los presentes en cuestión de segundos.

"Qué mala suerte! En nuestro último día también," Se quejó Miho. "Por qué tenía que llover hoy?"

"Esperaba pasar el día en la playa, bajo el sol," Refunfuñó Aki.

"Ha llovido mucho últimamente," Dijo Tomoyo, "Supongo que es cuestión de suerte."

"Será mejor que escuchemos el pronóstico," Sugirió Rika.

Encendieron la televisión, la chica del pronóstico comentaba, "En estos momentos está lloviendo en Kusakuo y se espera una fuerte tormenta. De igual forma una serie de olas muy grandes se están acercando a este pueblo lo cual es bastante inesperado. No parece ser un tsunami ni una tormenta común, se ha formado tan rápido que había pasado desapercibida hasta hace unos minutos a través de los satélites. Nuestra recomendación es que todos permanezcan alejados de la costa."

"Grandioso," Dijo Chiharu, "Ahora pasaremos nuestro último día en Kusakou encerrados."

"Eso no es problema, podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas aquí adentro. Podemos reunirnos bajo esa chimenea cálida y acogedora, beber chocolate caliente y preparar diversos bocadillos. Veamos, aquí hay muchos juegos de mesa," Les dijo Takashi.

"Bueno y qué estamos esperando, a jugar!" Dijo Aki. "Quieren jugar póker? Qué les parece si el ganador se lleva como premio un beso de la persona de su elección?"

"Eso suena divertido, Eron tú reparte las cartas," Dijo Erika.

"En dónde se encuentra Sakura?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

Todos observaron a su alrededor buscándola.

"Rayos, detesto cuando desaparece de esa manera," Syaoran tiró su mazo de cartas al suelo y se puso de pie. "Continúen sin mí."

"Nooo!" Lloriquearon Erika y Miho.

Cuando Syaoran fue recibido por una torrencial lluvia suspiró, aún y cuando hubiera una fuerza oscura ahí afuera, él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Justo esa mañana se había dado cuenta de que sus poderes estaban agotados, desde luego que no debió utilizar sus poderes ayer cuando ya estaba débil por haber convertido la carta Lobo a una fuerza de luz, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, algo no marchaba bien.

"Otra fuerza oscura?" Preguntó Kero quien se había escapado por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura y volaba hacia Syaoran.

"Supongo," Respondió el aludido. "Oye, en dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Solamente has estado holgazaneando en la habitación y comiendo sin parar."

"Mocoso, no has cambiado para nada, pensé que vivir algunos meses con Sakura te curaría ese mal carácter," Gruñó Kero.

"Brr…no me gusta la lluvia," Murmuró Sakura por décima vez, su ropa empapada se pegaba sobre su cuerpo y tenía mucho frío. "Por qué siempre el clima empeoraba cada vez que aparece una fuerza oscura?."

Para su horror descubrió que el nivel del mar había ascendido considerablemente en la última hora y las olas se hacían más violentas y continuas. Para ese entonces no había ya nadie en la playa, ni siquiera los salvavidas y las pisadas en la arena de los que habían estado ahí se disolvían con el mar. Sakura se quitó sus sandalias y se acercó al agua, la arena se sentía húmeda y fría en sus pies pero no creía que los Oscuros se atrevieran a inundar el pueblo ni dañar a la población.

La frecuencia de las olas había aumentado y crecían el doble de altas que su tamaño normal, el nivel del mar había subido hasta su cintura cuando notó que algo aparecía y se sumergía en el agua, un momento…era una persona! Y esa persona agitaba sus brazos frenéticamente.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Sakura se adentró en el océano lo más lejos que pudo tocando con sus pies el fondo y después comenzó a nadar hacia la persona que se ahogaba con todas sus fuerzas. El agua salada lastimaba sus ojos y estaba helada pero no importaba. Una enorme ola la desvió de su curso y la figura que se ahogaba, que parecía un niño, se alejaba más de ella.

Con más determinación que nunca encaminó su nado hacia esa persona y le gritaba, "Tranquilo! Todo estará bien, te salvaré!"

Luchando contra la corriente del mar, estiró sus manos para rescatar a un pequeño niño que trataba lo más que podía de mantener su cabeza afuera del agua y finalmente pudo tomarlo en sus brazos con seguridad, "Todo está bien, te tengo, ahora estás a salvo," Le confortó.

El niñito, que parecía no tener más de 4 ó años tosió agua. "N-no sé nadar, ayúdame! No quiero morir!"

"No te preocupes, no te soltaré y no vas a morir," Le murmuró Sakura nadando en el agua tratando de mantener a ambos a flote. Después se dio cuenta de que el niño sostenía firmemente una pelota roja que también ayudó a evitar que se hundiera, le parecía tremendamente familiar, "Pero si eres el niño que salvé del lobo y que vi ayer en el yate!"

El chiquillo observó a Sakura con sus enormes ojos redondos y asintió.

"En dónde se encuentran tus padres? Por qué viniste solo a este lugar?" Le preguntó preocupada Sakura.

"Ellos no están aquí….Mi tía, mi tío y primos me trajeron aquí de viaje y mis papás se encuentran en un viaje de negocios," El niño apenas recuperaba su aliento.

"Y por qué no estás con tus tíos?" Volvió a preguntar Sakura mientras intentaba nadar hacia la costa dándose cuenta de que era más difícil de lo que esperaba, especialmente llevando a un niño a cuestas.

"Mis primos lanzaron mi pelota hacia el mar, la pelota que mi papá compró para mí," Respondió el niño con molestia, "Tenía que ir por ella."

Sakura se aseguró de que la pelota roja que el niño tanto atesoraba no se alejara de ellos. Cómo pudo su familia tratar al niño así? Cómo es que dejaron sólo a un niño tan pequeño en la playa y con este clima? Esto le dio coraje para seguir su nado hacia la costa aunque sólo podía utilizar un brazo para nadar pues con el otro sostenía al niño y las olas continuamente la empujaban mar adentro. Para ese entonces sus piernas ya no le respondían y se encontraba completamente exhausta a pesar de ser una excelente nadadora. Ahora entendía lo terrible que era para las personas incluso siendo buenos nadadores ahogarse en el mar, era imposible pelear contra la corriente, en esto pensaba cuando una enorme ola la envolvió sumergiéndola debajo del agua por un momento pero hizo lo posible de que el niño no se ahogara, sentía ahora sus brazos entumecidos, si seguía así no durarían mucho.

"Te llevaré con seguridad hasta la playa de acuerdo? Y cuando lo haga quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas y regreses con tu familia," La voz de Sakura era ronca pues su garganta estaba seca.

El niño asintió obedientemente.

Sakura buscó su llave y dijo su conjuro mágico, "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo, libérate!"

Aún luchando para mantener al niño a flote ordenó, "Flotar! Lleva a este niño a la costa!"

Un brillo blanquecino envolvió al niño y Sakura lo soltó asegurándose de poner el balón rojo en sus manos, "Confía en mí, estarás a salvo."

Observó al niño ser llevado a salvo hasta la costa por la carta Flote.

Fue cuando otra gran ola de 3 veces su tamaño se aproximó hacia ella golpeándola fuertemente y hundiéndola aunque alcanzó a dar una gran bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse en el agua salada.

"Hay alguien en la playa!" Exclamó Kero quien se asomaba por encima de la cabeza de Syaoran.

Syaoran vio a un pequeño niño correr y pasar por donde estaba mientras él caminaba hacia la playa. Qué hacía ese niño ahí? Estaba completamente mojado y sostenía una pelota roja.

Después Syaoran observó una inmensa ola de 3 veces su altura que se dirigía vertiginosamente hacia la playa, rápidamente tomó al niño y dio un gran salto esquivando a duras penas ser arrastrado hacia el mar por esa furiosa ola.

"No es justo!" Se quejó Kero mientras era arrastrado por la ola.

Jadeando, Syaoran le dijo al niño, "No es seguro aquí, tu familia debe estar preocupada y buscándote, será mejor que te vayas rápido a tu casa."

"A ellos no les importa," Dijo el niño sollozando.

Gentilmente Syaoran tomó la pelota roja y se la entregó, "Aquí está tu pelota, ahora busca un refugio y cámbiate de ropa o pescarás un resfriado."

"G-gracias," Dijo el niño temblando de frío y sonrió, "Usted y el ángel son mis héroes."

Rápiamente el niño se alejó hacia el pueblo.

"Ángel?" Murmuró Syaoran confundido. "De quién está hablando? Desde luego que no…Sakura…."

"Oye mocoso! Sácame de aquí!" Chilló Kero quien estaba atascado en la lodosa arena.

Syaoran suspiró y tiró de la cola de Kero para sacarlo de ese embrollo. "Qué molestia, no eres de ninguna ayuda."

Para horror de Syaoran el nivel del mar había subido considerablemente y el banco de arena ahora estaba cubierto de agua. Las casas cerca de la playa seguramente serían arrastradas por el mar si el agua continuaba subiendo; cuando vio que de seguro otra ola alcanzaría las aceras de las casas, Syaoran rápidamente sacó su espada y gritó, "Fuuka show rai!"

Pero para su sorpresa su conjuro solo produjo una débil ráfaga de viento, lo intentó otra vez, pero sus poderes habían desaparecido y estaba impotente, qué sucedía? Él nunca había estado tan débil, frunciendo su ceño observó el turbulento mar gris más agitado que nunca. Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía sentir el aura de Sakura, ella debería andar cerca de ahí en alguna parte.

"Ja! Esos son todos tus poderes?" Se burló Kero, pero cuando éste notó la palidez en el rostro de Syaoran se preocupó, "De seguro que….ese no es todo tu poder cierto? Pero qué te sucedió?"

Dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada a Kero, Syaoran le dijo, "No me estaría preocupando así si lo supiera! Mis poderes, no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo!" Trató de producir una ráfaga de fuego pero en lugar de eso una pequeña y débil flama apareció pero rápidamente fue apagada por el viento.

"Ja ja ja!" Kero se reía con sus manitas sobre su estomago y rolaba sobre la arena. "Hablando de no ayudar!"

"Cállate!" Syaoran dirigió su espada hacia Kero desde luego sin lastimarlo pero enterrando la espada en la arena a un milímetro de su cola.

"Mira, hay alguien en la playa!" Señaló Kero.

Ambos vieron a una figura que yacía en la costa, Syaoran corrió rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

Tosiendo y arrojando agua de mar, Sakura daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento e intentaba levantarse de la arena. Sus brazos y piernas estaban completamente exhaustos al luchar tanto tiempo contra las olas, fue solamente suerte el hecho de que llegara hasta la playa, estaba segura de que iba a hundirse hasta el fondo del océano y sentía sus pulmones quemarse, pero lo importante es que ahora estaba en terreno sólido aunque aún sostenía firmemente su báculo.

"Sakura!" Gritó Kero tratando de ver cómo estaba. "Qué te pasó?"

Cuando recuperó el aliento le dijo, "Larga historia."

Cruzándose de brazos Syaoran la regañó, "Mírate, cualquier cosa que haces siempre te pones en peligro, ya sea para proteger a una bestia o salvar a un niño, nunca piensas en ti, debes ser más cuidadosa!"

Sonriendo débilmente Sakura le preguntó, "Es esa tu manera de decirme que te alegras que no haya muerto?"

"Eh?" Syaoran se ruborizó. Su cabello húmedo colgaba por su rostro tapando casi sus ojos. "Piensa lo que quieras, y bien, qué haremos con esta fuerza?" Le extendió una mano.

Por un segundo Sakura la observó y aceptó su ayuda para ponerse de pie.

Tratando de exprimir el agua de su blusa mojada le dijo, "De ninguna manera permitiré que la Ola inunde este pueblo tan tranquilo pero…."

"Ja ja…sabes que el mocoso perdió todos sus poderes?" Dijo Kero.

"Hoe? Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Sakura observando a Syaoran.

"No estoy del todo seguro, te había comentado que mis poderes habían quedado débiles desde el incidente del Lobo y parece que no tengo ningún poder en este momento, no sé por qué." Le explicó Syaoran.

"Qué?" Exclamó Sakura y después se encogió de hombros, "De seguro que volverá tu poder en un par de días," Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mar observó un enorme remolino formándose en el océano, un bote de pesca que estaba anclado cerca de ahí fue absorbido y hundido hasta el fondo del mar, acto seguido el remolino se hizo más grande elevándose hacia el aire y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"Vuelo!" Alas blancas aparecieron sobre la espalda de Sakura quien voló lejos para ponerse a salvo del remolino que se había formado ya en el cielo como un tornado. "Remolino!" Sakura utilizó la carta que había sellado en invierno e inmediatamente ésta comenzó a girar en dirección contraria al remolino de agua. Brisa de agua salada salpicó en el rostro de Sakura pero no importaba. Aunque ella y Syaoran no se habían movido de donde estaban, el agua se había elevado aún más y de un momento a otro el mar se saldría hasta donde las personas vivían, ya había cubierto el escenario en donde se había llevado a cabo el concurso.

Las poderosas olas se rebelaban contra el Remolino. Una corriente de agua surgió del mar e hizo caer a Sakura pero para suerte suya cayó en el agua y utilizó la carga Salto para volver a la playa otra vez, cuando Sakura emitió más poder hacia la carta, el Remolino gradualmente disolvió el torbellino de agua.

"Arriba de ti!" Gritó Syaoran cuando otra gran ola se dirigió hacia ellos y desesperado gritó, "Fuuka show rai!" Pero fue inútil, la ola rompió sobre ellos arrastrándolos con la corriente.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban rojos por el agua salada y sentía el frío hasta sus huesos, cuando emergió del agua escupió el agua de mar que había pasado, las heridas en sus piernas le ardían con el agua salada y era imposible mantener el equilibrio cuando la corriente la arrastraba.

Kero rápidamente volvió a su verdadera forma y subió a Sakura sobre su espalda y voló hacia un lugar seguro lejos del océano, después volvió para sacar a Syaoran quien luchaba contra las olas que lo arrastraban como si fuera un muñeco.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo completamente agotados. "Esta fuerza no tiene fin," Dijo Sakura. "Syaoran…yo no sabía…"

"Sí lo sé. Creíste que exageraba al decir que no tenía poderes, bien pues ya viste el estado tan patético en el que me encuentro." Syaoran rodó sobre su espalda observando el cielo. No importaba que la torrencial lluvia, a la que ya se habían acostumbrado, cayera sobre su rostro.

"Lo siento."

"Por qué te disculpas? No es tu culpa."

Mientras hablaban, el agua subía su nivel y estaba cerca de ellos.

Una ola llegó hasta los pies de Sakura y la segunda que le siguió la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero no importaba, pensaba lo más rápido que podía en la manera de detener todo aquello. "Syaoran? Tú utilizas el poder de la luna cierto?"

"Así es, por qué?"

"Lo he estado pensando, hasta ahora todo lo que ha dicho el Acertijo ha sido cierto y recuerdas que nos dijo una premonición sobre la Ola? Dijo algo sobre la luna emitiendo su poder sobre la Ola."

"Y…?" Las ideas encajaron en la mente de Syaoran. "Quieres decir que…"

"Lo he estado pensando, es extraño que no puedas utilizar tu poder apropiadamente, sé que debió ser mucho trabajo convertir una fuerza oscura pero aún así eso no te debería dejar tan débil, y recuerda lo que dijo el Acertijo….sobre la Ola utilizando el poder de la luna y tú eres el poseedor más fuerte del poder de la luna."

"Además se sabe que el mar está relacionado con la luna! Así que la Ola está utilizando mi poder para volverse más fuerte! Bien pensado!"

"Eh…solo fue lógica," Explicó Sakura avergonzada.

"Sakura, sabía que eras más listo que él!" Aplaudió Kerberos.

"Pero aún tenemos un problema…Qué vamos hacer con esta fuerza? Si utiliza los poderes de Syaoran, lo cual explica por qué sus poderes están débiles, qué se supone que tenemos qué hacer?" Sakura caminó de un lado a otro.

Mientras tanto, la Ola erigió una gran masa de agua en forma de una mano y rápidamente atacó a Sakura quien utilizó la carta Vuelo para escapar pero aún así la fuerza la alcanzó y la tomó con su mano formada de agua, Sakura forcejeó para liberarse pero fue en vano, no podía con la fuerza de la Ola.

"Sakura!" Syaoran se preparó para lanzar un ataque pero recordó que no podía utilizar sus poderes y disgustado detuvo su invocación. Luego recordó las lecciones que tomó con su Maestro, había maneras de mover agua sin utilizar magia como a través del ki y de cierto tipo de artes marciales, recordando esto caminó decidido hacia el agua.

"No vayas! Tú quédate aquí, no hagas tonterías!" Le advirtió Kero. "Si de verdad la Ola se está alimentando a través de tu poder lo mejor será que no hagas nada, no sabemos si utilizando tu fuerza la situación empeorará. Sakura es la Maestra de Cartas, ella sabe lo que hace."

Por primera vez Syaoran se sintió completamente impotente y por esta simplemente era un espectador, era igual a cuando observó a Sakura en el Juicio final de Yue. Se sentía inútil.

"Vaya, miren el nivel del mar!" Les señaló Miho. Todos estaban a salvo en la casa de verano Tamemura/Akagi. Desde hace buen rato se habían enfadado de jugar poker y ahora jugaban diversos juegos de mesa y comían todo lo que había en la casa.

"Afortunadamente esta casa está en una zona alta," Dijo Asuma. "Recuerdas que nuestros padres querían comprar una justo en la playa?"

"Miren, algunas de las casas han quedado completamente sumergidas en el agua! Definitivamente este es un fenómeno muy extraño, nunca antes había pasado algo así. Fue una suerte que el concurso se terminara ayer," Les dijo Arima mientras observaba la playa a los pies de la casa desde una ventana.

"Apuesto a que este pueblo se inundará y quedará embrujado con los espíritus de la gente muerta," Dijo Yamazaki.

"No digas tonterías como esa!" Lo regañó Chiharu.

"En dónde se encuentran Li y Sakura?" Preguntó Rika preocupada. "De seguro no estarán afuera bajo estas malas condiciones."

"No se preocupen, ellos regresarán sanos y salvos," Les aseguró Tomoyo.

"No piensas inundar este pueblo realmente, cierto?" Le preguntó Erika sentándose lentamente a un lado de Eron quien observaba la playa desde la ventana de su habitación. Había notado que en los últimos días Eron lucía más callado y tranquilo que lo usual.

"Depende," Se encogió de hombros, "Depende de cuánto tiempo le tome a la Maestra de Cartas sellar a la fuerza, estoy decepcionado de que a la Flor de Cerezo le esté tomando tanto tiempo. Quizás sea porque el Pequeño Lobo no puede ayudar esta vez?"

"O quizás nuestros poderes estén regresando a su fuerza original," Respondió Erika y después observó a Eron quien permanecía en silencio y hundido en sus pensamientos. "Qué sucede hermano?"

"Y después qué?" Preguntó Eron cerrando sus puños con fuerza. "Y después qué pasará, cuándo obtengamos todo nuestro poder?"

"Pero qué dice…" Erika estaba aturdida. "Tú eres quien toma las decisiones, qué sucede contigo? Siempre eres muy seguro de ti mismo y ahora…"

"Sabes…siempre decimos 'cuando recuperemos todo nuestro poder' pero, eso qué quiere decir? Ni siquiera ese poder es nuestro, es el poder de nuestros ancestros," Eron dijo con amargura arrodillándose en el piso.

"El poder de los ancestros, nuestro poder, cuál es la diferencia?" Cuestionó Erika y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo. "Algo malo te sucede, nunca te había escuchado hablar así." Se colocó a un lado de Eron y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda. "Supongo que debe ser difícil para ti encargarte de todo al mismo tiempo. De ahora en adelante, tu pequeña hermana Erika se hará cargo de ti para que mi hermano no tenga que estar preocupándose por todo."

Esto produjo una extraña sonrisa en Eron y sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron otra vez, recordaba cierta conversación que había escuchado sin querer varios días atrás. _Ellos lo saben, ellos saben que nosotros somos el enemigo y sin embargo ninguno de ellos hace algo al respecto. Por qué?_

Sakura había dicho seriamente, _"Porque ellos son personas antes que mis enemigos. Quiero saber la razón por la que están haciendo esto…"_

Erika y él aún eran personas, humanos, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Con sus defectos y cualidades, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían causado. Sakura no los condenó por ser sus enemigos, en lugar de eso, ella quería acercarse y conocer la razón por la que se había ganado su enemistad. Eron pasó sus dedos por el rubí incrustado en el arete que llevaba en su oreja izquierda, el origen principal de su poder. _Quiero ser perfecto, vivo para ser perfecto pero, por qué lucho de esta manera? _Por vez primera dudó sobre las razones por las que hasta ahora había vivido. Por qué Erika y él habían terminado envueltos en un asunto que remontaba a la época de sus antepasados? Qué era el destino? Pero él, así como Sakura y Syaoran no quería ser una marioneta de lo que la gente llamaba Destino. _Quiero tener el control de mi propia vida._

Inconscientemente Eron tomó la negra gema que colgaba en su cuello, todo lo que pensaba en ese momento era en que quería quitársela, pero en contra de su voluntad, el collar se hizo más y más pesado y la piedra pesaba más que nunca.

"No te molestes, sabes muy bien que no podemos quitárnosla," Le dijo Erika comprendiendo lo que su hermano intentaba hacer, "Ambos hemos tratado muchas veces, ya me acostumbré a ella. No nos hace daño y a la vez está llena de poder, contiene el poder de nuestros antepasados."

"Pero no te sientes atrapada? Por qué es necesario este collar?" Eron azotó el piso con su puño. "No podemos ni siquiera quitarlo y ponerlo a nuestro antojo? No tenemos ningún control?"

Intentó arrancar la piedra pero tuvo como resultado que la piedra irradiara una siniestra aura oscura y ahogando un grito Eron soltó el collar tomando su mano derecha con dolor que había quedado paralizada por el inmenso poder que irradió la gema negra. Se deslizó hasta el suelo temblando y su rostro estaba pálido y lleno de sudor.

"Eron! Estás bien?" Erika se puso a su lado muy preocupada.

Tratando de evitar un quejido, Eron le respondió con voz rasposa, "Estoy….bien…sólo un poco aturdido."

"Tonto, te dije que era inútil!" Erika mostró su rostro raramente preocupado, "Déjame ver tu mano, mira, está quemada, no debiste hacer eso."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Eron murmuró, "Fue tonto de mi parte, genial, ahora perdí control sobre la Ola." Suspiró, acaso había algo que hubiera hecho bien en esos días? Qué le sucedía?

"Está bien, olvídate por ahora de esa fuerza oscura y descansa un poco," Le dijo Erika ayudando a Eron a recostarse en un sillón mientras vendaba su mano derecha.

"Hoe?" Los ojos de Sakura se hicieron dos pequeños círculos, de pronto la ola que minutos antes atacaba a Sakura se había disuelto y regresaba al mar que recobraba su oleaje y ritmo normal. Parpadeando varias veces, Sakura observó el océano, la marea había bajado nuevamente y el nivel del mar había regresado a su posición normal.

"Mi poder regresó!" Exclamó Syaoran. "Puedo sentirlo," Y para probarlo lanzó una ráfaga de fuego muy cerca de donde se encontraba Kerberos quien torpemente la esquivó, "Volví a la normalidad!"

"Ten cuidado!" Le gritó Kero ya regresando a su pequeña forma y después le dijo a Sakura, "Buen trabajo Sakura! Derrotaste a la Ola!"

Desconcertada Sakura le dijo, "Pero yo no hice nada! La Ola simplemente desapareció."

"Eh? Quiere decir que no la sellaste?" Preguntó Syaoran.

Sakura asintió. "Nunca antes había pasado esto, las fuerzas por lo regular han escapado a mitad de la batalla pero nunca habían desaparecido mientras yo no hacía nada aún."

"Lo cual significa que algo debe haber sucedido a aquellos que estaban controlando a esta fuerza oscura, "Concluyó Kero.

"A los Oscuros?" Preguntó Sakura. "Pero qué?"

Encogiéndose de hombros Kero le respondió, "No lo sé, pero los Oscuros son magos Nivel 1…no hay mucho que pueda meterse en su camino."

"Syaoran y tú han estado hablando sobre el nivel de los magos, qué es eso?" Les preguntó Sakura.

"Te lo explicaré después, cuando regresemos a casa," Dijo Syaoran, "Bien, volvamos a la casa de Aki, no creo que los Oscuros nos molesten por el resto del día."

"Pasamos todo el día dentro de la casa," Suspiró Chiharu.

"Ya terminó de llover y el sol está saliendo otra vez, el agua se calentará rápidamente, aún quedan varias horas antes de que la luz del sol termine así que si tenemos suerte aún podremos salir y disfrutar la playa," Les dijo Tomoyo.

"Buena idea!" Todos dijeron al unísono y rápidamente fueron por los accesorios de playa.

"Achoo!" Sakua y Syaoran estornudaron al mismo tiempo. Finalmente se habían puesto ropa seca y no tenían ningún deseo de mojarse otra vez.

"Entonces la Ola que estaba usando el poder de Syaoran, el poder de la luna, simplemente desapareció?" Preguntó Miho. "Genial!" Pero después frunció el ceño. "Saben, ahora que lo pienso, todo lo que el Acertijo ha dicho hasta ahora se ha hecho realidad. Qué fuerza tan extraña."

"Es verdad," Le dijo Sakura observando el claro cielo azul. "Desearía que apareciera otro arcoiris como el que vimos, era tan hermoso, sabes, uno de mis fantasías infantiles era de hecho encontrar el final del arcoiris, a mi mamá también le gustaban mucho."

Al decir esto Sakura, otro gran arcoiris se formó en el cielo, lleno de sus colores brillantes que contrastaban con el cielo azul al fondo.

Miho observó fijamente a Sakura con sus claros ojos grises, "Realmente eres muy especial, la mayoría de las personas son ambiciosas y quieren utilizar la magia para sus propósitos egoístas pero tu poder siempre se dirige a crear cosas hermosas, quizás esto es porque tu corazón es puro, y distinto a las personas, tus ojos están fijos en una distante estrella que aunque parezca inalcanzable tu siempre buscas llegar a ella y con tu esfuerzo y gran determinación, algún día la alcanzarás. Yo soy distinta, soy egoísta y sólo pienso en mis necesidades, no quiero experimentar dolor ni tristezas, sólo quiero ser feliz junto a mi familia otra vez y no tener ninguna preocupación."

Levantando sus cejas asombrada, Sakura observó a Miho parpadeando varias veces y después sonrió brillantemente, "Todas las personas son así, yo no soy distinta a ti, quiero ser amada y tener a quien amar y no enfrentar ninguna tristeza o preocupación." Vio directamente a Miho con sus brillantes ojos verdes, "Pero, debe de llover primero para que salga el arcoiris."

Una suave ráfaga de brisa marina las envolvió meciendo el cabello castaño de Miho. Primero debe de llover para que salga el arcoiris.

Viendo el arcoiris sobre ellas, Sakura le dijo, "A pesar de todas las dificultades que suceden en la vida y el panorama gris que se pueda formar, aún así soy irremediablemente optimista, realmente creo que si me formo camino a través de los obstáculos en mi vida, todo estará bien."

_Si camino a través de las dificultades un poco más, eventualmente encontraré a mi hermano, Tanaka Mikai, _Miho observó con esperanza hacia el final del arcoiris que se desvanecía en la bruma.

"Qué están haciendo aquí, caminando sin dirección en la playa?" Preguntó Syaoran saliendo del mar después de haber ganado en una competencia de natación contra Aki, lo cual lo dejó secretamente complacido.

"Eh?" Sakura brincó. "Bueno…yo…" Se sonrojó. No quería decirle que de hecho estaba intentando encontrar el final del arcoiris pues sonaría tonto.

"Trata de encontrar el final del arcoiris," Le explicó Tomoyo para horror de Sakura. "Ella lo llama un pequeño capricho. Después de todo será difícil que tenga otra oportunidad como esta."

Syaoran levantò su oscura ceja repitiendo, "Buscando el final del arcoiris?"

"Basta!" Dijo Sakura con vehemencia.

"Yo no he dicho nada!" Se defendió Syaoran. "Buena suerte, pero te adelanto que la búsqueda del final del arcoiris es sólo un cuento de hadas, deberías saber exactamente qué es lo que quieres y no seguir un camino ambiguo que eventualmente te llevará a ninguna parte y no estar ni siquiera segura de qué es lo que estaba buscando en un inicio…Lo siento, no creo que tenga el derecho de opinar sobre este tipo de cosas."

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, se zambulló en el mar nuevamente.

"Hmph! No tiene sentido de la aventura ni de la imaginación," Gruñó Sakura sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto. El arcoiris para ese entonces comenzaba a desaparecer.

"Te ves algo perdida Sakura-san," Eron le dijo con su voz suave caminando hacia ella.

"Solamente estoy pensando," Respondió Sakura viéndolo directamente. Su rostro era frío y estaba ligeramente retraído pero sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo inusual, su cabello perfectamente peinado en una coleta se mecía ligeramente con la brisa, de pronto Sakura notó que su mano derecha estaba vendada, "Qué le sucedió a tu mano?"

"Me lastimé," Dijo Eron, "Fui descuidado, no es nada importante. Así que, por qué estás caminando sin rumbo en la playa con esa expresión tan seria cuando todos los demás se divierten?"

"Eron, cuál es tu mayor tesoro o deseo? Algo tan anhelado que crees que te espera al final del arcoiris?"

Claramente esto no era lo que Eron esperaba y sus ojos dorados con tonos miel reflejaron su sorpresa, después se sentó en una banca que estaba colocada cerca de la playa. "Yo también me lo pregunto."

Sakura se sentó a un lado suyo. "Realmente no sé mucho sobre ti pero tu sabes mucho sobre mí, no sé en dónde naciste, quién es tu familia y todas las cosas básicas que los amigos conocen el uno sobre el otro."

"Yo soy tu amigo?" Le preguntó Eron levantando elegantemente una ceja.

"Eso depende de ti," Respondió Sakura, "Pero preferiría tenerte como amigo."

"Oh," Eron dijo en voz baja. "Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, no tengo más familia que Erika. Nuestro padre nació en Hong Kong, de ahí viene nuestro apellido Chang, nuestra madre era japonesa, ambos murieron pero eso realmente no importa mucho ya que ni siquiera los recuerdo, no tengo ninguna fotografía de ellos ni cómo murieron, puedes creerlo? Erika y yo nos tenemos el uno al otro desde que éramos bebés y mi único deseo de niño era estar a salvo y feliz con Erika y vivir una niñez normal. Eso es todo, creo que no es mucho pedir o sí?"

Sakura vio a Eron con otra luz. Por qué sonaba tan triste y sus palabras un poco duras?

"Por supuesto, mis razones para vivir han cambiado desde ese entonces," Agregó Eron después de un rato.

"Es extraño, muchas personas en este mundo esconden su dolor y sus heridas en el fondo de sus corazones pero exteriormente se muestran brillantes y felices," Dijo Sakura. "Cada uno de nosotros en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos sentimos solos y abandonados pero lo escondemos y nos mostramos con una cara indiferente y valiente, no sería mucho más fácil si compartiéramos nuestro dolor con los demás abiertamente?" Le sonrió, "Lo siento, eso sonó más bien retórico, no me hagas caso."

"Sabes, fue muy bueno de tu parte renunciar al primer lugar en el concurso, fue interesante ver tu opinión al abrir esa caja musical y los obstáculos que superaste estaban a tu favor también," Comentó Eron, "No te arrepientes?"

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y le respondió, "Aunque me siento ligeramente triste sé que Chiharu y Yamazaki merecían ganar, uno no puede tenerlo todo y estoy dispuesta a hacer algunos sacrificios para que las cosas funcionen bien al final."

Se levantó de la banca y se estiró, "Vayamos a cenar!"

Para ese momento el arcoiris había desaparecido y ya oscurecía. Sonrió corriendo hacia el lugar donde los demás preparaban la comida.

"Ya tomé una decisión!" Exclamó Sakura. "Quiero participar en el concurso a la Mejor Pareja el próximo año!"

Una expresión de horror surgió en el rostro de Syaoran. "Lo dices de verdad? Pues si estás tan determinada en hacerlo te deseo buena suerte, espero que ganes la próxima vez."

"Pero de qué estás hablando?" Dijo Tomoyo. "Si Sakura participa entonces tú también lo harás Syaoran!"

"Qué?" Gritó Syaoran. "De ninguna manera pienso hacer eso!"

"Tú y Sakura deben ganar el siguiente año!" Chiharu la apoyó. "Después de todo, ustedes dos obtuvieron una mención honorífica este año!"

"O yo podría entrar con Sakura en tu lugar," Dijo Aki rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Sakura.

"Está bien, prefiero hacerlo yo a verte participar con Sakura," Interrumpió Syaoran.

"Lo cual es la manera de Syaoran de decir que él realmente quiere entrar al concurso con Sakura y que está celoso de que alguien más se convierta en el 'novio' de Sakura el próximo año," Miho le dijo a Tomoyo en voz alta.

Syaoran trató de defenderse, "No es eso! Yo sólo quiero el…"

"El dinero del primer lugar!" Todos terminaron su frase, "Sí claro, te creemos!"

"De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, el concurso fue bastante interesante," Comentó Syaoran.

"Prométeme que participarás conmigo el año que viene," Le dijo Sakura estirando su dedo meñique.

"Crees que podamos ganar si lo intentamos otra vez?" Preguntó Syaoran.

"Si voy contigo estoy bastante segura de que así será," Sakura.

"No tengo idea en lo que me estoy metiendo pero…" Syaoran estiró su dedo meñique y lo cruzó con el de Sakura. "Hagamos lo mejor."

Después de que todos terminaran de cenar, Syaoran le preguntó a Sakura, "Y encontraste el final del arcoiris?"

"Claro que lo hice!" Respondió Sakura.

"De verdad?" Syaoran se sorprendió. "Y qué fue lo que encontraste?"

"Es un secreto!" Dijo Sakura colocando un dedo en sus labios y guiñando un ojo.

"Oye, eso no es justo!" Exclamó Syaoran.

"Arf arf arf!"

"Ugh! Qué está haciendo este perro aquí?" Syaoran alejó al cachorro con su pie y volteó a ver a Sakura.

"Wolfie-chan se alegra de que no te haya dicho y dice que te lo mereces," Respondió Sakura.

"Te dije que no llamaras a esa cosa Wolfie-chan!"

"Es una lástima pero es mi cachorro así que lo puedo nombrar como yo quiera."

"Yo fui quien lo capturó y lo convirtió!"

"Pero yo le agrado mucho más, cierto Wolfie-chan?"

"Woof woof!"

"Y qué gané con estas vacaciones? Nada de dinero sino un molesto perro y 3 fuerzas sin capturar!" Se desesperó Syaoran. "Haz que este perro deje de jugar con mis zapatos!"

"Grrrr…Woof! Woof!" El cachorrito le mostró sus pequeños dientes y con gentileza mordisqueó el tobillo de Syaoran.

"AHHH!"

"Deja de comportarse así! Sé que quieres mucho a Wolfie-chan…Quiero decir Águila. Y voy a tenerlo conmigo en casa así que será mejor que te acostumbres!"

Dirigiendo la videocámara hacia ella misma, Tomoyo habló a través del micrófono, "Y así concluye el Concurso a la Mejor Pareja del Año número 15 y las vacaciones de verano de Sakura y compañía en las hermosas playas de Kusakou. Esperemos con ansia los futuros retos que el concurso nos tendrá el próximo año! Y que Sakura y Syaoran se conviertan en una pareja de verdad para ese entonces y ganen!"

"Y que no haya más fuerzas oscuras que enfrentar!" Agregó Kero al final. "Yo soy más apuesto que ese Lobo! Cuál es el alboroto con ese molesto cachorro? Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ese mocoso!"

"No! Syaoran-chan, quiero decir el cachorrito y no el humano, es el animalito más adorable y tierno!" Sakura respondió con los ojos llenos de estrellitas.

"Estás implicando que yo no soy lindo?" Syaoran le preguntó con una expresión adolorida.

"Arf arf!" Respondió al cachorro.


End file.
